Out of the Blue
by SapphireEJ
Summary: When Puck admits something to Rachel 'out of the blue;' what happens? Now both will face the ups and downs of his admission and find a little bit about each other along the way. Spoilers up to 1x22 - Journey, to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Posted this on 10/19/09 on my livejournal but enough people suggested fanfiction dot net so I'm finally getting things loaded up here. Hope you like!

...

"We're a couple of good lookin' Jews," he admitted, propping up on his elbows, the rest of him stretched out on her bed.

She sat looking into his eyes, "is that all you care about? That 'we're hot' and that we happen to share the same religion?" She now felt foolish for letting this; whatever 'this' is; get far. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman constantly threw slushies in her face for no reason, and now because of the realization that they share the same religion, her conscience got the best of her and she couldn't continue.

The two classmates were silent, neither knew what to say or do.

Part of Puck felt sorry for being there; part of her comment was right. He kept hearing his mom's plea, '_can't you just date a nice Jewish girl?_' and finding out that Rachel was Jewish was like the break he needed to finally find some peace with his mom. She didn't like his choice in having one-night stands with older women, but as a single parent and working long hours; she couldn't really control who her son had relations with.

Puck's mind returned to their reality, and chose to be the gentleman. He swiftly sat up, hanging his feet over the bed to touch the floor, his hands resting at his sides on the bed as he stared out the window across from him; purposely avoiding Rachel's gaze. "It's not every day I meet someone who's Jewish," he said softly.

Rachel was torn for many reasons and hearing him speak like this, was not the Puck she knew, but maybe this just might be the real Puck, well Noah. "So this is only because I'm Jewish," she stated softly.

He took a deep breath, turning his body to look at her, "it started that way," he admitted.

Her eyes focused on him, studying his body language before speaking again, "what do you mean 'started that way'?" She didn't want to freak out, but now the Puck she knew was changing; maybe he was being himself; being Noah.

He stood up and turned to face her, his hands resting on his hips, "I won't lie, being Jewish does have it's advantages, but I don't think that's the only reason," he admitted.

She was still a brief moment, before moving to stand in front of him, "Tell me, Pu-Noah, tell me your reasons for being here," she knew hers, though she was afraid to admit it to anyone.

His arms fell to his sides as he looked at her, her eyes shining back at him, stirring the already crazy emotions in his mind. No one ever called him Noah, except his mom, and anyone who did; he usually punched, but this time; her calling him Noah felt right. "You," was all he could say before stepping away and towards her desk where his Letterman's jacket was laying.

"Me?" She whipped around to follow his movements as he spoke.

"Yes, you. At first I tried to keep from getting sucked into the world of Glee, but I can't. I like it, and I like you. There, are you happy?" He snapped, starting to rebuild the walls he'd put up to protect himself.

She jumped a little at the sting of his last few words, trying to take in what he said, but now he was getting to be more like Puck and it was actually startling her. She opened her mouth a few times to say something, but she couldn't make a sound come out; she was shocked, frozen in time as she realized Noah Puckerman just admitted he liked her.

Taking from her silence that he'd crossed an invisible line in the sand, Puck grabbed his jacket, "I should go. I'll, uh, see you later," his shoulders hung low as he left her room.

Rachel was still stunned by his admission, but couldn't let him leave without her telling him her feelings on the subject matter, so she chased after him, running down the stairs to the front door that had been left open by a retreating Noah. He was halfway to his jeep parked on the street when she made it outside, "Noah, wait!" She called running down the porch stairs to meet him.

He stopped, without looking back, but something inside of him made him turn around, "what?"

She reached him, placing a hand on his forearm and looked up at him, "don't go."

"Why? I told you, you didn't say anything so I took that as -"

"Don't," she interrupted him, her hand squeezing his arm slightly to get his attention on her, "you didn't know what I was thinking. You've tormented me for as long as I can remember and now, you just admitted that you like me. Don't you think that's a lot to process?" She asked.

He studied her for a moment, before letting his guard down just a little, to smile at her, "so you're processing?"

At her nod, he sighed. "I... Rachel... I don't want to hurt you," he told her, quickly putting up the invisible wall again.

"What? I don't get it, you just told me -"

He shook his head and turned around, trying to get his thoughts straight, "I know what I just told you, but it doesn't matter. I don't want to hurt you and I know it's going to happen," he hadn't turned back around to face her as he spoke, so her only visual was his shoulders falling.

"How do you know that? I don't even know what you're talking about!" Rachel stormed around him to face him again, this time, her eyes were narrowed at him, "first you tell me you like me, then you take off as if you regretted it, now you're telling me that you don't want to hurt me! What is going on in your head, Noah Puckerman?" She exclaimed.

At her narrowed gaze, Puck closed his eyes in defeat, afraid to meet hers. He had so many images storming through his head, but only two were clear as day; one: Quinn was pregnant with his child; and two: He is in love with Rachel Berry.

Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes to meet the same strong gaze as moments earlier and he finally gave in for the second time to admit his secret. "Rachel, the baby; the girl that Quinn is carrying... She's not Finn's. She's mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: I've seen so many people say that Puck would have a truck, and I even started out that way in my previous chapter, but I think he'd more of a Jeep guy. I'm a Jeep person, so I'm going with that.

...

_...Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes to meet the same strong gaze as moments earlier and he finally gave in for the second time to admit his secret. "Rachel, the baby; the girl that Quinn is carrying... She's not Finn's. She's mine."..._

The words fell from his lips, breaking the barrier he'd held for so long; confiding in her with one of his deepest kept secrets. He blinked his eyes at her silence and remembered earlier she had been 'processing' so he gave in and waited. This time he wanted to hear her response; hear her call him every name in the book; tell him she never wants to see him again. He wanted her to tell him something and the blank look on her face actually concerned him, so he took it upon himself to break the silence, "Rachel, look I -"

She was quick like a hungry snake; her right hand came up and slapped him across the cheek, the sound echoing through his ears. As quick as her hand was there, it was gone again; balling into a fist at her side.

He stood strong; he knew he deserved it and plenty more, but he took it like the man he was trying to be, all the while, his heart shattering into pieces at the realization that the only person he felt something for would never want him. "I deserved that," he said softly stretching his jaw out a little, curious at just how red his cheek was. He knew he'd be feeling it for a few days.

Rachel had yet to say anything, but slapping him hurt more than she expected and her hand actually stung just like her heart did. She was torn. She really couldn't be mad at him for something he had done before anything between them was there, but how could she part of his life if he was having a child with someone else? _'Wait! Wasn't Quinn giving the baby up for adoption?'_ Her mind screamed. "Finn told me Quinn is planning to give the baby up for adoption," was the first words she spoke to him.

Puck stared at her; shocked when she finally spoke, but nodded, "yeah, only 'cause she won't let me have anything to do the baby. I really hate her," he said calmly.

Her eyes drifted shut as his words, her mind still clouded with words and visions, but she looked to him, "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to have something to do with the baby and not Quinn?"

"I don't like Quinn. Sleeping with her was a mistake, but I'm not like my father. He's the deadbeat; not me. If she wants nothing to do with the baby, fine, but I do. The kid she's carrying is mine and I'm not letting her go just because Quinn doesn't want to keep her," he said studying Rachel's face, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. "But I don't have much to say about it since she's determined I'm a 'Lima Loser'. I don't care if I have to be a single dad; I'll do it."

"You're not a Lima Loser," Rachel defended, "you're not."

"Yeah right," he scoffed at her response, this time stepping around her to finish his trek to his jeep.

Rachel caught up to him before he stepped off the curb and grabbed his arm, "wait."

He turned to look at her and saw her face at softened from the ice look she had moments ago.

"Noah," she paused a moment to collect the words she needed to say, "I am upset that someone is carrying your child, but it's not something I can change. What I can say is that I still like you, even more now that you've been honest with me, and I'd like to still be part of your life, your daughters, too, if you'll have me," she spoke, her words getting lighter until the last few were just above a whisper.

It was Puck's turn to be stunned to silence, but he quickly shook out of his daze, "after all of this, you still want to be in my life?" He asked disbelieving her.

She stepped closer to him, looking into his eyes, "yes, Noah. You were honest with me. How can I walk away from that?" She asked, her voice shaky and soft.

Puck never cried, but he was starting to think that Noah was going to break that for him. His heart skipped a beat as she spoke those last words and his emotions were starting to get the best of him. Feeling a single tear fall from his eyes, he reached for her, pulling her into a tight hug, finally letting go of the emotions that had been building.

Rachel rested her head against his chest as his shoulders shook. His head rested on her shoulder, where she could feel a small wet spot growing, but she just stood there, holding on to him, silently promising him she'd be there with him for everything.

'_Get a grip, Puckerman!_' Puck heart and head didn't seem to agree, but he took a few deep breaths before lifting his head and using his free arm to wipe his eyes on his shirt sleeve, "thank you," he murmured, looking down into her eyes.

"Anytime, Noah," she smiled lightly.

He looked around at where they were. He was next to his jeep; still on the sidewalk in front of her house. Both of her arms were wrapped around his back and now his arms were slung around her shoulders. His hand still held his Letterman's jacket tightly, but at that moment he felt like things were finally going right for him.

"So we're together, right?" She asked looking at him.

He nodded, "if that's what you'd like," he murmured, a smile on his lips.

She returned the smile, but the sound of a car nearby startled them. Puck studied her, to see if she was worried, but her casual demeanor surprised him, even as the car pulled into her driveway. She slowly took his hand, "come on."

Puck didn't do well with meeting parents; he usually avoided that like the plague or broke-up with a girl before it got that far, but Noah, on the other hand, was trying to be a gentleman, or at least a normal person, so he reluctantly followed her to where a dark skinned man got out of the car, dressed in a suit.

"Hello, sweetheart, who's your friend?" The man greeted her with a hug before looking at Noah again.

"Dad, this is Noah Puckerman, he's in Glee club with me. He's also on the football team at school," she explained. "Noah, this is my dad, Alan Berry."

Puck extended his hand, "it's nice to meet you, sir," he told him calmly.

Alan shook Puck's hand, "you as well, Noah," he paused and looked at the two of them, "do I have to ask, or are you going to tell me what I just saw?" He asked.

Puck wasn't sure what to say, but thankfully she jumped in, "well, Noah and I kind of agreed to start dating," she explained.

Alan's eyes widened at her admission, turning to Puck, "this is a little out of the blue," he commented. "Noah, why don't you stay for dinner. David should be home soon and we'd love to get to know you," he smiled.

Puck glanced at Rachel, sending daggers her way; he was no way ready for this, but he was stuck, "um, sure. My sister's at a babysitter until eight and and my mom's at work."

"Excellent," he smiled and motioned to the house before making his way towards the front door.

Rachel and Puck followed hand-in-hand, but Puck was walking slowly, "you owe me," he murmured.

"What? Why?" She asked stopping to look at him.

"I don't do meeting the parents," he muttered.

"Oh come on, they'll love you! Just give them a chance," she gushed, tugging him towards the front door.

Puck groaned, but followed her into the house, this time going right into the living room. "Huh," he paused and looked around, seeing a normal looking living room. When he'd arrived at Rachel's earlier, they had gone right to her room to 'practice,' so he hadn't gotten a chance to see the rest of the house. The fireplace mantle had family photos set on top, a few paintings hung on various walls and there were two couches and a love seat making a seating area in the middle of the room with a coffee table between them.

"Not what you expected?" Rachel asked from behind him.

He shrugged, "I don't know what I expected... This is so... normal," he told her, laying his jacket over the back of a couch.

"Contrary to what people say, we are a normal family, so our house is normal," she replied, stepping around him.

He turned to her, but his eyes landed on a wall with photos and medals hung in shadow boxes. He moved over to them and realized he was looking at the 'Rachel Wall.' There were pictures of her in various costumes, at different ages, holding trophies or medals, most of them first place.

"Those are only some of them," she admitted proudly.

"Why am I not surprised?" He commented, a smirk tugging at his lips. "It's easy to see why you're so pigheaded and stubborn."

She gasp, her fist punching him gently in the arm, "Noah! There is nothing wrong with wanting to win."

He laughed, tugging her into his arms, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't like that about you," he responded, his lips brushing against hers.

"Nice save," she whispered before connecting their lips for a brief yet meaningful kiss.

Someone clearing their throat startled them, finding Rachel's other dad standing in the foyer, "um, hi," he said.

Rachel smiled, "hi daddy," she walked over to him and gave him a hug as if he hadn't caught them kissing in the living room, "how was work?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Just fine," he returned her hug, his eyes still on Puck, "who is your friend?"

"Daddy, I'd like you to meet Noah Puckerman, my boyfriend. Noah, this is my daddy, David," she smiled.

Puck moved forward and extended his hand, "nice to meet you, sir," he commented, sticking with respectful.

The man hesitated, glancing between the two before shaking Puck's hand, "likewise. Did this just happen?"

"We discussed it today, yes," Rachel smiled.

"I see. Are you sticking around, Noah?" David asked.

"Yes sir, uh, Alan asked me to stay for dinner," he told him.

"Excellent," David smiled, "I look forward to getting to know you," he responded. "I'm gonna go say hi to your dad," he told Rachel before he set his things down and disappeared into another part of the house.

Puck exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and plopped down on the closest couch.

"Don't worry, Noah," she assured, sitting down next to him and taking his hand in hers.

He looked at her with fear in his eyes, "you've gotta understand this is like a first for me. I usually don't stay with girls long enough to meet their parents," he explained, his voice quieter than usual.

Rachel's eyes blinked a few times at the realization of his relationships, "oh," she blushed, "but I promise they're great. You'll like them," she added pushing aside the other comment for a later discussion.

Puck's mouth opened at the same moment his phone began to ring, "damn it," he hissed tugging it from his pocket, "hello?"

"Dude, Puck! Where the hell are you? Tanaka is gonna to blow a gasket!" Finn's voice exclaimed through the phone.

Puck glanced up at Rachel who had stood to give him some privacy, "I told you I wasn't coming to practice today. I had some things to take care of. Look, can we talk at practice tomorrow?" He asked, "I'm a little busy." Puck was now starting to regret the Saturday football practices.

"No, you gotta hear this now," Finn snapped.

"Whoa, chill out, what's the emergency?" Puck sat up and tried to remain calm; curious as to why his friend was acting like this.

"Tanaka gave us an ultimatum."

"Who's us? What kind of ultimatum?"

"I kind of got into a fight with one o the guys and now he's pissed. He told us that he's making a mandatory practice on Thursday at 3:30. We don't show up, we're off the team."

"Wait, we have Glee practice at that time."

Rachel's attention jumped to his conversation as soon as she heard 'Glee' mentioned and sat back down next to him. Puck couldn't help smiling at her response, even though it was silent.

"Yes; he said we have to pick; Glee or football... Which means that if we don't go to practice we're all off the team, Kurt, Matt, Mike, me, you, but if we can't stay in Glee, then we can kiss sectionals goodbye."

Puck sighed, rubbing his forehead with his free hand, "Dude, I can figure that out myself... Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow at practice," Puck pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call quickly.

"What's going on?" Rachel demanded; her arms now crossed over her chest.

Puck knew he wouldn't be able to keep the news from her, "Coach gave Mike, Matt, Finn, Kurt and I an ultimatum. He's making a mandatory practice on Thursday at 3:30. He's making us choose," he leaned back against the couch; trying to figure out what to do.

"But he can't do that! Mr. Schuester and Mr. Tanaka talked and made up a schedule so you guys could be in the club!" She exclaimed, jumping up and beginning to pace. "We need you guys for sectionals! We need 12 people! I know Kurt will stick with us, but what about you, Finn, Matt and Mike?"

"Look, I'm sure Coach is just pissed. Finn got into a fight with one of the guys. I'm sure he'll change his mind by tomorrow," he told her.

"What if he doesn't?" Rachel asked sitting down next to him again.

"Then we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it, because I really don't want to deal with it right now," Puck admitted.

"But -"

Puck leaned forward and held a single finger against her soft lips to still them, "you've gotta give me some time to think about it."

She blinked for a moment and finally gave in with a heavy sigh, "alright."

Puck's mind was lost. For missing one Friday practice, everything went to hell. He was torn between football and music; both important to him. Giving up football meant giving up the 'bad ass' image he'd worked so hard to keep, but he was finally seeing that being a jerk and dumb jock wasn't really his life any more. On the other hand, giving up Glee, would mean he'd give up his music, where he truly felt like himself for the first time in his life. If the ultimatum stuck, he'd really have a tough decision to make.

"Noah!" Rachel snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Puck snapped from his thoughts, "huh, what?" He looked at her.

"Dad said dinner is ready. You spaced off," she told him, standing up and taking his hand.

"Oh, yeah," he shook his head and took her hand, standing to follow her into the dinning room where four plates were set up on the table.

"You okay?" She asked as they sat down next to each other at the table.

"I think so, just this whole football thing is going to be tough," he admitted.

"Yes it will be," Rachel admitted, choosing to keep her opinions to herself; for the time being.

Her dad's joined them, moments later with dinner in hand, salad, spaghetti, sauce and chicken. Casual conversation ensued as the food was passed out. Puck learned that Alan was a lawyer and David was a psychologist, before they all quieted down to eat.

Alan finally broke the silence with, "So, Noah. How long have you been in the Glee club?"

Puck had to think about this, finally responded, "about a month," surprising himself with an actual length of time of how quickly things had changed.

Rachel jumped into the conversation, retelling what she knew of Mr. Schuester teaching the football team to dance and helping them win a football game, which in turn got Puck, Matt and Mike to join.

"He's got a great voice; who knew under that football exterior, Noah would have a beautiful singing voice and he plays the guitar," Rachel added.

"You do? How long have you played?" David asked.

"Since I was a kid. Just started plucking away and got a few 'teacher yourself how to play' books and before long I was picking up songs," he shrugged.

"That takes some dedication," Alan commented, "not many can do that."

With every question asked, Puck seemed to relax only slightly, as long as they kept on topics he was comfortable with, like school, football, music and Glee club. When asked if they knew each other before Glee club, Rachel jumped in with a story that they'd only passed in the halls, but never spoke until he joined. Puck was thankful for that save; glad she didn't add in the daily slushy attack.

"Noah, you're a junior?" David asked.

"Yes, I am," Puck nodded looking towards him.

"Have you thought of where you want to go to college?"

Puck tensed up and even Rachel noticed him almost freeze as if shot with a stun gun. The 'C' word wasn't one he ever wanted to deal with; how could he? His mom worked practically two jobs just to support him and his sister and his pool cleaning business barely paid for his football gear and clothes for school, "uh, well. No," he shook his head, "I'd be lying if I told you I had."

"But with your talent and skills as a football player, you'd be a shoe-in for a scholarship," Alan told him.

Puck took a deep breath before explaining, "yes, but our team is nothing special. We loose more than we win. Not much of a chance for a scout to see a game here. There's no way I could afford it either; not with my single mom working two jobs to keep up on the bills. I clean pools, but that just covers what I need for school, there's no way to save any money," Puck explained, hoping that would end the discussion.

The three Berry's sat silently at the table, and it was easy to see that they were a little shocked. Rachel didn't know much of his family life, but she didn't expect what he said. David and Alan exchanged glances, but chose not to press that conversation any longer, realizing that it was a sore subject.

To Puck's relief, the two men began to collect the dinner dishes and disappear into the kitchen. He exhaled and stood up, moving into the living room. He leaned over the back of the couch, hoping to clear his head, but Rachel appeared next to him. "We didn't get very far on our mash-up ideas," she started.

He shrugged, "guess not."

"You almost left your guitar in my room," she added softly, trying to get his focus onto something else.

"Can you get it for me?" He asked, "I don't think you're dads would like us being in your room alone," he told her.

She was about to ask why when it dawned on her, "I'll be right back," she replied, disappearing upstairs.

Puck looked at his Letterman's jacket and smiled. Digging in the pockets he stuffed the crumpled up notes and pack of gum into his jeans, turning as she returned with his guitar in it's case.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, noticing he had his jacket in his hand.

"Oh um, well yeah, I should. I have to pick my sister up before eight, but I was going to ask if you wanted to keep this."

"Your Letterman's jacket? Why?" She asked curiously.

He rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands, his cheeks turning slightly red, "well, it's kind of tradition for a guy to give his girl his jacket."

Rachel stepped forward, "I'm your girl," she said softly, not needing a reply from him.

Puck silent slipped it around her back and she slid her arms into it. He laughed at how big it was on her, the sleeves several inches longer than her arms and it hit her almost at her knees, but for Noah, it was perfect.

Rachel pushed the sleeves up enough to free her hands, "it smells like you," she told him, getting a whiff of a mint.

"Probably the soap I use," he murmured, "you look beautiful," he added.

Rachel looked down at her and blushed. She was still in the pink plaid skirt from earlier and the white top, but his jacket added something to her, she didn't just see; she felt. His jacket felt like his arms around her all the time. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled and moved towards his guitar case, "um, I really should go," he admitted reluctantly.

She nodded, "I'll walk you out, but you need to say bye to my dads."

"Oh, yeah," he followed her through the kitchen and into the den, finding them both working on paperwork.

"Dad, daddy. Noah needs to leave," she said.

The two men looked up, "so soon? Everything alright?" Alan asked.

"Yes," Puck started, "I just need to go pick up my sister before eight and have football practice tomorrow," he told them.

"On a Saturday?" David asked curiously.

"Unfortunately," Puck muttered.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Alan stood up and moved towards him, extending his hand.

"You both, also," Puck nodded shaking Alan's hand.

"Don't be a stranger," David added as he reached out for a hand shake.

"I'll try not to be," Puck assured them as they shook. "Goodnight," he nodded before following Rachel to the front door.

He stepped into the living room to pick up his guitar case before heading out the door on Rachel's heels, slipping his arm around her shoulders as they reached the bottom of the porch steps, "so see you Monday at school?"

"Yes, I'll be there," she told him, "do you have plans this weekend?"

"Babysitting," he groaned. He loved his sister, but loosing his weekends to babysit so his mom could wasn't his idea of fun.

"Will you be online?" She asked hopeful.

"I don't know. Do you want me to be?" He removed his arm from around her shoulders to unlock his jeep's passenger door, stuffing his guitar case in the back seat.

"We could talk," she nodded, "about music or anything."

Shutting the door, he rested his hands on her shoulders, "I'll text you when I get home from practice," he murmured, brushing a stray hair from her eyes.

She smiled up at him and in the dark of night, he swore he saw her eyes sparkle as they stood there. Her arms reached around his shoulders, and her lips pressed firmly against his. He was caught off guard, but quickly recovered enough to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close as they shared a long, but needed kiss; soaking in the feel of her lips against his. His thoughts of their kiss were quickly clouded with words, that shifted into a song, but his concentration was easily broken as she pulled away with a whispered, "goodnight, Noah."

His lips curled into a grin, "goodnight Rachel."

He turned from her and walked around to the other side of his jeep, unlocking the door and getting in swiftly. As the engine roared to life, his mind wondered back to the song he'd just thought of as he pulled away from her curb, turning back to wave at her. '_It's perfect for us; I just wonder if the Jazz band knows it. Guess I'll be calling Artie tomorrow._'


	3. Chapter 3a

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

...

Puck got an earful from Coach Tanaka for missing practice, and mentioned the ultimatum that Finn had already told him about. Realizing that the coach's attitude hadn't changed, he knew he did have a tough choice coming.

He spent most of practice running laps and normally he hated it, but it gave him time to think. The song he'd thought of the night before was still as clear as day in his mind and he knew he had to do it; to perform it in front of Rachel and the rest of the Glee clubbers to prove he wasn't the same Puck as before.

"Dude! What the hell is with you?" Finn finally snapped as he and the rest of the guys were changing in the locker room after practice.

"Nothing," Puck shrugged and tugged on a clean shirt.

"Maybe a better question is where has your head been? You were totally out of it today," Kurt chimed in.

Puck turned to look at both Kurt and Finn, now getting the attention of half of the other guys in the room as well, "nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine. I just got a lot on my mind."

"Are you going to tell us where you were yesterday?" Matt asked.

"Come on, Puck, where where you yesterday? It's not like you to not tell us stuff," Finn added.

Puck tugged his bag from his locker and stuffed his things in it, trying to ignore them for the moment. Once his bag was full, he zipped it shut and looked up at everyone, "you want to know where I was yesterday?" He asked and with the nods from everyone around he continued, "I met my girlfriends parents." The words were simple enough and even thought that hadn't been the plan, it did happen, so with that said, he threw his bag over his shoulder and left the locker room; leaving everyone in his wake asking all sorts of questions; questions he didn't feel were there business; at least not yet.

Tugging out his phone during his walk to his jeep, he sent Rachel a test message, letting her know he'd be home soon from practice and would get online as soon as he made a few phone calls.

Chucking his gear into his black Jeep Wrangler, he got in and headed home, calling Artie on the way. At first, Artie thought he was joking, but after promising it was Glee related, Artie gave in, but made Puck promise to meet Monday morning before school to go over the arrangement before he performed it during Glee. Puck only agreed when Artie promised to keep the song a secret from the rest of the Glee members.

At home, while hearing his sister listening to some kids TV show, he chatted online with Rachel, while strumming his guitar to the familiar song; one he'd known for a long time, preparing himself for Monday.

Puck arrived at school extra early and met the band and Artie in the choir room. They played through the song a few times and Puck pointed out that he didn't want to do the full song, just the first verse, so they worked out a good arrangement. They missed the morning hustle and bustle, which also meant that Puck didn't see Rachel come to school with his jacket on.

Rachel had walked into school proudly with Noah's Letterman's jacket on her back, wondering when she would see him that day. She'd buttoned it up and let the waistband sit at her waist, letting the rest blouse below it, some of the back hidden, including 'Puckerman.'

"Oh hell no!" Mercedes shrieked from across the hallway when she saw Rachel.

Rachel froze, but quickly looked around to confirm there was no slushy heading her way, "what?" She asked, continuing on her walk until she reached her locker.

"What are you wearing?" Mercedes asked simply.

Rachel looked down, "I, uh," she wasn't really sure what to answer. They hadn't talked about how they'd tell everyone, but by wearing his jacket it was kind of hard to keep it a secret. "Noah's Letterman's jacket."

"Who's?"

"Noah's," she said again, reaching up to unlock her locker before pulling the door open.

"As in Puckerman?"

"Yes."

"My, my, my, what do we have here, ladies?" Kurt asked walking up to the two young women.

"Rachel's wearing Puck's jacket," Mercedes explained.

Kurt removed his sunglasses and stared at Rachel, "Oh. My. God! You're who he was with on Friday? Wait until the guys hear this! He said he'd been with his girlfriend, but he didn't say who!" Kurt was now beaming with excitement at the news.

"Whoa, wait a second, what are you talking about, Kurt?" Mercedes turned to him.

"Hello, I'm still here," Rachel chimed in, waving one of her hands at them.

"What is going on and why am I just now finding out about this?" Mercedes exclaimed.

Rachel sighed and with her locker still open, she slid her books inside and took off his jacket and prove it was his. Both Kurt and Mercedes gasped, as she hung the jacket in her locker before getting her books again, "it all happened kind of fast," Rachel admitted.

"Kind of fast? Friday to today; you had an entire weekend to start dating him and you didn't even say anything, come on Rachel!"

Rachel sighed, "he came over Friday and we talked and decided to start dating. He met my dads and had dinner with us, then we spent the weekend chatting online. I just kind of forgot to mention it," she told them.

"Speaking of weekend," Kurt sighed, "I have some depressing news," he told them, "well you may already know, Rachel."

"W-w-what?" Tina asked joining them.

Kurt sighed and leaned against his own locker, "Coach Tanaka gave myself, Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike an ultimatum."

Rachel looked down and nodded, "I heard."

"What kind of ultimatum?"

"Well, something is up his jockstrap, so he decided that Thursday at 3:30 there is a mandatory football practice. If we don't show up, we're off the team," Kurt explained.

"B-b-but, we have Glee!" Tina exclaimed.

"That's the ultimatum," Rachel chimed in, "they have to choose between Glee and Football," she sighed.

"Well don't worry, I'm with Glee, but it's those four neanderthals you have to worry about," Kurt told them opening his locker to check out his hair in the mirror.

The bell rang, letting students know it was time to go to class, so the four Glee clubbers broke apart from their conversation to reluctantly face another day at William McKinley High School.

During second period, the news of Rachel coming to school wearing a guys Letterman's jacket was around most of the school, but since no one asked her directly, she kept it between Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt.

Though the couple didn't have any classes in common, but Puck did overhear several Cheerios gossiping about her during class. He smiled to himself, happy to find out she had worn his jacket. During one class someone tried to ask him about her, but he shrugged it off with, "she can date who she wants."

He spent his lunch break alone in the choir room practicing for Glee club that day, not because he needed it; he was avoiding the gossip mill of WMHS. He hadn't seen Rachel since Friday night and even though he wanted to go find her, he wanted to wait until Glee to surprise her.

Leaving his guitar in the room, he headed off to his next class, one he shared with Finn and Quinn. The two lovebirds were already there, chatting, but stopped when he came in. He took his usual seat next to Finn and tugged out a notebook, "don't stop talking on my account," he commented.

"Have you seen Rachel today?" Finn asked.

"Nope, why?" Puck asked, turning to look at him.

"Well, Brittany heard from someone who heard from someone else that she came to school wearing a Letterman's jacket that obviously wasn't hers and Mercedes kind of confirmed it," Quinn explained.

"So, what's the big deal?" he shrugged. "She can date who she wants."

"The big deal is that she's a freak and she's dating someone who has a Letterman's jacket, which means they're like popular," Quinn replied.

"Is there a problem with that? Why should you care? You should be happy that she's not pining away for Finn anymore," he motioned to Finn between them.

"Whatever. I also hear you've got a girlfriend. Who's mom is it this time?" Quinn snapped.

"Enough you two!" Finn exclaimed, leaning forward to break their eye contact. "I wish you two could be civil to each other."

"Good luck with that," Puck commented, sitting back in his seat; ignoring them. For once, Puck was thankful that class started only moments later.

When class ended, Puck ducked out quickly, hoping to get enough space between him and Finn so he couldn't start in on the gossip of the day or the little argument he and Quinn just had.

After two more classes, Puck finally threw his books into his locker and headed off to the choir room for Glee. He had hoped that Rachel would already be there, but found she wasn't. Walking inside, he saw the band, Artie, Tina and Mercedes. The fire in Mercedes' eyes was obvious, and he debated on leaving, but chose to walk over to Artie and the band, greeting them like nothing was going on. He could hear the whispering between Tina and Mercedes, but he didn't care. The door opened again and Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt walked in, so he moved over to the guys to say hi.

Finn, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt were the last to arrive. He smiled at Rachel, but silently headed back to where his guitar was and threw the strap over his shoulder, waiting for Mr. Schuester. He spoke with the band while the rest started to settle in; joking about their day. So far the slushy war hadn't claimed any more victims, but it was only a matter of time.

Mr. Schuester finally walked in, the door shutting behind him, "so, any ideas for the mash-up?" He asked, the group quieted. With negatives and silent shakes of their heads, Mr. Schuester tried again, "anybody? Oh come on guys, it's like you're daring me to start dancing!"

"Oh no!" Someone yelled as others shook their heads with heavy laughter.

Puck smirked. He took a deep breath and turned to them, "I've been working on something."

"Oh yeah?" Mr. Schue asked.

Puck noticed Finn, Santana, Matt and Mike look at him for his answer, so he nodded, "it's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon."

Rachel turned her head to him, a look on her face Puck had yet to figure out, but he knew he had her attention.

"Uh, fantastic," Mr. Schue waved his hand at him, "let's hear it," he replied, stepping up to an empty seat in the back of the risers.

Without hesitation, he began to play the beginning the song he'd been working on all weekend; 'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond.

Rachel sat up in her seat as his fingers danced along the neck of the guitar, watching him intently.

_Where it began_

_I can't begin to know when  
But that I know it's growing strong  
_

Puck looked up to meet her eyes in time to see a smile tug at her lips.

_Wasn't the Spring,  
And Spring became the Summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along?_

His eyes locked on hers and watched her face light up in a bight smile, oblivious to the jealous glare from Finn behind her.

_Hands, touching hands_

_Reaching out  
Touching me, touching you_

By the time he hit the chorus, Santana was giving Rachel the death glare, but Puck smiled back at Rachel; not caring if anyone else saw them. He felt like Rachel was the only one in the room and he was, after all, singing to her.

_Oh, Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good_

She stared at him as he sang, feeling the words fill her soul. She was seeing another side of Noah Puckerman, a side she hoped to be with for a long time.

_I've been inclined_

_To believe it never would_

_Oh, Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seem so good  
Oh, I've been inclined_

_To believe it never would_

_Oh, no, no_

Puck was happily surprised to hear the club join in towards the end, and even more as she sang along. As the last words fell off his lips, he listened to the clapping and cheering for him, but he ducked his head, wondering only what she thought of it. He glanced up in time to see her nod several times with a smile on her face before clapping along with everyone else. He returned her smile and exhaled, proud of himself for proving he could lead.

When Mr. Schuester jumped up and congratulated Puck on a job well done, Kurt was the one to ruin the good mood in the room by letting them know about Coach Tanaka's little ultimatum.

Mr. Schue was beyond pissed when he heard the news; especially when he heard that none of the guys, except Kurt had chosen yet. Not being able to concentrate on anything else, he called it a day for the club, needing to confront Ken about backing out on their agreement.

Puck needed to get his guitar put away, so he couldn't be the first one out of the classroom, but he didn't realize until he turned around that almost all of them were still there, staring at him. "What?" He asked.

Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were still there. The only ones who had left were Brittany, Mike, Matt and Mr. Schuester, along with the band members.

Finn was still sitting in the same seat he'd been in and Quinn was standing next to him. Santana was next to Quinn, while Kurt, Tina and Mercedes were standing around Artie. Rachel had silently moved to stand next to Puck, a smile on her face as she looked at him.

Finn saw her smile at Puck and he stood up, looking at the two of them, "so you two are dating?" Finn asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Yes, we are," Rachel said glancing up at Puck.

"And you guys weren't going to say anything?" Finn practically demanded.

"Did you ask?" Puck questioned calmly.

Finn looked at Puck, "what do you mean? Of course I asked."

"No, you asked me in 5th period if I'd seen Rachel today. I told you I hadn't; which was the truth. I hadn't seen her. You never asked if we were dating," Puck explained as mellow as he could, "and your girlfriend assumed it was someone's mom," he added, glaring at Quinn. Santana opened her mouth to say something, but Puck cut her off, "don't even try and jump into this one, Lopez," he snapped using her last name. "You broke up with me and we're over, period." At his words, Santana huffed and left the classroom; Puck hoping she finally took the hint that he was over her.

Puck and Finn were standing staring at each other and everyone was worried about what could happen between the two. Finn finally spoke up after a few moments, "why didn't you say anything?"

"What could I have said that you would have believed? Honestly Finn, the Puck you know doesn't really date girls; he goes for cougars. If I had told you that I was dating Rachel you wouldn't have believed it and even if you did, you'd assume I was using her or just trying to get in her pants. Tell me that's not the truth," Puck told him.

Finn's mouth opened and closed several times trying to respond, but he had nothing. Finn Hudson was speechless.

"That's what I thought," Puck nodded turning slightly to pick up his guitar case, "let me just leave you with this. People can change and if you're their friends, then you should be happy for them." He didn't wait for a response, he slipped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and guided her towards the door, leaving everyone there stunned and silent.

Neither looked back as they walked the halls, heading for his locker so he could get his bag. Leaning his guitar case against the lockers, he unlocked his and tugged out his backpack, before Rachel finally spoke, "that was very, um,-"

He turned to her and dropped his bag, pulling her close to him and letting his lips cover hers briefly to silence her. As she melted against him, he pulled away enough to whisper, "can we not talk about what just happened and go hang out?" he whispered.

Rachel blinked several times at his request, but nodded, "I suppose that would be alright, yes," she nodded looking at him, "where?"

He looked at his watch and saw it was just after four, "mine. Mom's working late tonight, but Arin is going to be home soon," he told her softly.

Their conversation dwindled, allowing him to collect his things before walking her to her car. Once she was in, he headed to his jeep and threw his stuff in the back before pulling out of his spot and waiting for Rachel to get behind him. He drove home, making sure she didn't get lost as he pulled up in front of a small two story house. Both parked along the curb and he grabbed his things from the back before getting out of his jeep, locking the door and shutting it. Rachel was also getting out of her car, his Letterman's jacket draped over her arm with her book bag over her shoulder. He met her between their cars, "welcome to my place. It's not much, but it's home."

"It's just fine, Noah," she smiled at him.

"Noah!" A mass of brunette hair flashed in front of them, wrapping their arms around his waist.

Puck wasn't expecting his little sister to be home yet, which concerned him; feeling the grip around his waist getting tighter. "Arin," he started, wrapping his arms around her small frame, "hey, what are you doing here?"

The young girl began to cry, "mom said you'd be home at four and I got here and you weren't here and I didn't have a key to get in and then when I saw it was after four I got scared that something happened to you."

Puck closed his eyes and carefully removed her arms from his waist so he could kneel down in front of her, "hey, hey," he whispered, tugging her into a hug, "I'm here. I'm fine," he told her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know you are now, but I was scared," she whispered.

He really didn't have any plans on what would happen that afternoon with Rachel at the house, but this was not how he pictured their arrival. He wasn't a mean guy to his sister; well only when she was annoying him, but when he was at home, he was Noah, the part of him that Rachel was beginning to see, so dealing with his sister didn't embarrass him like it would have if it had been someone else. He pressed a kiss to the top of his sisters head before standing up, backpack, guitar and Arin in his arms and walked up to the front porch.

Arin had been oblivious to Rachel until she began to follow them up to the house. "Who are you?" She asked.

Puck set Arin down on the porch, "Arin, this is my girlfriend, Rachel, Rachel, this is my little sister, Arin," he said looking at Rachel with an, 'I'm sorry,' expression on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Arin," Rachel said.

Arin looked at her, "you're pretty."

"Uh, thank you," Rachel looked at her, a blush growing on her cheeks.

Puck rolled his eyes at his sister and unlocked the front door, pushing it open, "come on in," he said.

Arin grabbed her backpack that had been sitting on the porch and ran inside, while Puck took his time gathering his things along with the mail and Rachel before stepping inside.

"I'm seeing a whole different side of you, Noah Puckerman," Rachel commented as he shut the door behind them.

"Oh yeah? You're not going to tell everyone at school are you?" He asked dropping his things by the door.

"What? That you have a little sister and you're a big softie with her?" Puck ducked his head to hide the blush forming on his cheeks, but Rachel moved to him, "I won't say anything, but it just proves that you were right earlier, people can change," she murmured before pressing her lips to his.

Puck had been dying for that kiss since Friday night; the one they'd shared at school had been to quiet her, so he didn't really count that one. Letting his arms slip around her, he pulled her close as her tongue brushed against his lower lip. He parted his lips only slightly, giving her the chance to go further, but she stopped, pulling away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry," she ducked her head.

Puck reached a hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him, "don't be," he told her warmly, "new territory, I get that."

Rachel blinked at him and silently nodded, embarrassed that she didn't know what she was doing.

...

Lyrics: 'Sweet Caroline' as performed by Mark Salling, but original artist is Neil Diamond


	4. Chapter 3b

Warnings: Hannah Montana: The Movie is mentioned/discussed, so if you haven't seen it, you may get confused, but I'd be glad to explain it or you can find it on Youtube :)

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

...

He knew she was very inexperienced at relationships, and Puck would have had an issue with it, but Noah didn't. Noah didn't want to screw up their relationship. She still had her bag on her shoulder, so he reached up and tugged it down, letting it join his bags from school, "I'll have to remember what embarrasses you," he smirked, heading further into the house.

"Noah!" Rachel was still blushing, but she followed him into the kitchen. "That's not fair!"

He smiled at her and turned as he reached the fridge, "fair? Nothing ever really is fair," he laughed pulling it open and tossing her a bottle of water.

Surprisingly, she caught it, watching him dig through the fridge, setting things on the counter next to it as he did, "what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

He looked up from where he was looking through a bin, "got to eat at some point tonight," he told her.

"You know how to cook?" Rachel's eyes widened at the meaning of his statement.

Puck stood up and looked at her, "yes, Rachel, I do. I'm no famous chef, but I can come up with edible food," he admitted.

Heavy footsteps could be heard from the stairs, which startled Rachel, "what's that?"

"That would be my sister," he laughed, looking up to see Arin coming into the kitchen. "What did mom tell you about stomping on the stairs?"

Arin sighed, "not to do it."

"Then stop," he commented pushing the fridge door closed and heading for a cupboard.

"What's for dinner? Are you staying for dinner?" She turned to look at Rachel.

"Um, I, uh, guess," she looked at Arin and then over to Puck, who was looking for something in the pantry.

"Good! Lets watch a movie!" She exclaimed grabbing Rachel's hand and tugging her into the living room.

Puck groaned as the two left the kitchen; if Rachel was nice to her, which he knew she would be, he would have his hands full. He wasn't quite sure if letting Rachel be alone with Arin was a good idea, but all Rachel would do with him at the moment was watch him wonder around the kitchen making dinner.

His head was in cupboard when the phone rang; he figured it was his mom, but before he could get to it the ringing stopped quickly, realizing that Arin had gotten it, "oh crap," he groaned and took off to the living room to find her on the phone. "Give me the phone," he said reaching for it.

Arin got up and slipped away from him, "Rachel and I are gonna watch a movie... Noah's girlfriend... She's pretty... I don't know..."

Rachel watched Puck chase Arin around the living room as she spoke on the phone, and by the look he was giving his sister, she could tell it must be his mom. She could also tell that he wasn't fully trying to chase her or he would have caught her by now, but Rachel realized he didn't want to hurt her.

"Noah, mom wants to talk to you," Arin said stopping her circle to hand him the phone.

He snatched it from her and huffed off into the kitchen with the cordless phone, taking a deep breath before putting it to his ear, "hi mom."

"What is going on, Noah?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that, too. Arin was sitting on the front porch for hard telling how long," he retorted.

"She was what?"

"When I got home just after four, she was freaking out because she didn't have a key to get inside and you told her I would be home at four. She wasn't even supposed to be home until four-thirty."

He could hear her sigh, "she was, but Mrs. Morgan called me at work and told me she was sick and not to have her come over, so I called her and told her to ride the bus home. She would have been home at three-forty-five."

"I had Glee practice today after school; I'm never home before four-thirty."

"Oh, God, I am so sorry, I forgot!"

Puck sighed and leaned against the counter, hearing the beginning of 'Hannah Montana: The Movie' and groaned, "it's alright mom. She's safe, I'm home now, but she needs to have a key," he told her.

"I'll have to get her one; now who is this Rachel person?"

"She's my girlfriend. Her name is Rachel Berry, she's a sophomore and we've been dating since Friday," he responded.

"And if Arin hadn't been home when you got there, what would have you two done?"

"About the same as now," he replied, "we're taking things slow. She's, um... Not like other girls I've dated," he admitted with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh yeah? How is she different?" She asked.

"For one, she's Jewish, and two, she's in Glee club with me at school; she's, well, the female lead."

"Oh Noah!"

He could hear her sniffle on the other end, "oh come on mom, don't start crying!" He groaned.

"I just never thought you'd end up finding someone -"

"I know mom," he cut her off, "look, she might be here when you get home; when are you coming home?"

"I don't know, eight or nine. Make sure Arin is in bed by nine if I'm not home by then."

"Mom, I know the drill," he told her.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you do," she said softly. "I have to go, Noah, see you tonight. I love you."

Puck smiled, "I love you, too."

The phone clicked and he hit the end button before heading back to the living room and returning it to the base. "Haven't your worn this movie out yet?"

"Noah! It's a good movie."

At first he thought Arin said that, but her attention was on the movie, while Rachel was looking at him, realizing she had said it. "Oh God," he threw his hands up in the air and headed for the kitchen. He was screwed.

"You know, it is a really good movie," Rachel's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh yeah? She watches it at least once a week, my ears bleed!" He groaned gathering up the stuff he'd gotten out to put together a Mexican macaroni and cheese.

"Have you ever watched it? Without nagging it to death?"

"No."

"Well you should. It's very metaphorical. I like it a lot. Come on, just watch it with us."

"Oh hell no!" he dug out a pot and shook his head again, "not a chance!"

"Come on, Noah, please," Rachel was almost begging him.

"You're seriously begging me to watch a... a... Hannah Montana?" He shook his head trying to focus on dinner.

"Please, for me?"

He looked over at her and saw her lower lip puffed out slightly. Rachel Berry wouldn't give up on anything until she won, so with an exaggerated sigh, "fine, but I've gotta make dinner first," he gave in, damning her tricks for working on him as he glared at her retreating back.

Dinner came together, but it could have gone together quicker if he wasn't dreading being forced to watch that movie. Sliding the casserole dish into the preheated oven, he headed for the living room. "Alright, I'm here."

Rachel was sitting in the middle of the couch with a school book in her lap, reading something, while Arin was sitting on the floor watching cartoons. "Noah, are you really gonna watch Hannah Montana with us?" Arin asked jumping up and running over to him.

"Yes, so get it started before I change my mind," he told her, motioning to the TV as he plopped down on the couch next to Rachel.

Arin turned the DVD player on and took her spot on the floor by the couch and the movie started.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled to him as she closed her book and set it aside, leaning against him.

"Uh huh," he nodded and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

Rachel had her reasons for wanting him to watch it and she hoped he got why once he actually watched it. When the first song started, he groaned, 'The Best of Both Words' was a song he'd heard over and over from his sisters CD player and he was tired of it. "Couldn't they get new music?"

"There is a point to the song; haven't you ever listened to it?" Rachel asked turning her head from looking at Hanna shopping on Rodeo before she got into a fight with Tyra Banks.

"It's a screechy voiced chick, so no."

She shook her head, "you know, you're more like Hannah Montana than I thought," she turned back to the TV just as 'Hannah' was crashing Lilly's party.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Puck and Noah are just like Miley and Hannah, just watch the movie," she admitted, sliding away from him and leaning against the arm of the couch.

Puck glanced at her, trying to figure out what she meant and then turned back to the TV, figuring he better watch it and at least try and come up with something.

"Hey, is that Rascal Flatts?" he asked leaning forward to look at the TV.

"Yes, it is," Rachel replied softly.

The attitude of Miley when she first arrived in Tennessee, and knowing of Hannah Montana, Miley was acting like a stuck up spoiled brat. He was starting to wonder if the two sides of the character was pointing towards him being a jerk at school to everyone, and then Noah, who was a decent guy, loved his family and liked music, but he never mixed the two. In his case, Hannah would be Puck, while Noah was Miley. It was a good thirty minutes into the movie before he spoke again, "I take it you're Travis?" he asked looking at Rachel.

She smiled at him, moving towards him and leaning against his chest, "you figured it out," she murmured.

Now that he was watching the movie, it really wasn't that hard to figure out just what it meant. He let his arm drape over her shoulders as she snuggled against him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss on her forehead and continued watching. He let a few more scenes pass before stopping, "hey Arin, can you pause it so I can go check on dinner?" He asked.

Arin silently paused the movie and she reluctantly nudged Rachel to move, "sorry Rach, I gotta get up," he whispered.

Shifting, she moved so he could and watched as he disappeared into the kitchen. She debated on staying, but chose to get up and follow him, finding him pulling out something from the oven. He was standing so his back was to her, so she moved behind him and slipped her arms around him, "you figured it out," she repeated.

He smirked and turned in her arms, "well it wasn't that hard to figure out, but I get it," he admitted.

"Ewe, are you gonna kiss?" Arin asked looking at them from the kitchen door.

Rachel jumped from him as if she'd been pulled and Puck couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, "well I was thinking about it," he muttered tugging out a plate from the cupboard, "dinner's ready," he said handing it to Arin. "It's hot, so be careful," he added getting two more plates and finding some silverware, holding a fork out to her.

Arin scooped up some of the Mexi-mac onto her plate and took the fork from him, heading back to the living room.

"Is she gonna eat in there?" Rachel asked curious as she watched Arin leave the kitchen.

It took a second for him to realize her question, then shrugged, "uh, we're not that formal here. Most of the time we eat wherever," he added, handing her a plate with food on it.

She took it along with a fork and watched him get his own plate full before motioning to the living room again. Silently walking, she was thinking about the new perspective on life she was getting; at least finding out that not everyone lived like she did. Sure she had two dads, but the rest of her life seemed to be pretty normal. She was used to having everything a certain way and expected most everyone did the same thing; families had dinner together, but now she was seeing that it wasn't always the case.

"Are you going to sit down, Rach?" Puck asked from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed and sat down next to him, Arin pressing the play button and the movie continued. She took a few bites of her dinner, surprised at how good it was. There was just the right amount of Mexican spice, but didn't burn going down, "Noah, this is really good," she whispered.

"Thanks," he smiled, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Not what I figured I'd ended up cooking for our first dinner together, though," he added, glancing at her.

"But this is nice," she admitted, "to see you in your life."

His response was a silent nod as he returned to the TV. The movie was almost over, Hannah was about to take the stage in Miley's hometown to help save it, but she stopped in the middle, and explained that she was Miley. As her wig came off, the gasps of the crowd expressed the shock as everyone learned that the two were the same person. Rachel imagined this would be the same shock that everyone in the school would have if Puck acted like Noah at school.

The movie had ended before she realized it and he was taking her empty plate. Noah wasn't in the living room, but she heard dishes clanking in the kitchen, so she knew where he was, when Arin was turning off the TV.

"I like you, Rachel," Arin said sitting down on the couch next to her. "Noah is different around you than he is with other girls. Well, Noah is himself when he's with you."

Rachel smiled at her, surprised to see a ten year old with so much knowledge, "well, I think he realizes that he doesn't have to hide himself around me."

"He hides from people?" She asked.

"No," Rachel corrected herself quickly, "I just mean that, um. He is, um," she, for once, was at a loss for words.

"I'm a jerk at school," his voice responded, and Rachel looked up to see him in the hallway.

Arin looked up at him, "a jerk?"

Puck dried his hands off with the towel he had in his hands and threw it over his shoulder, "I'm mean to people at school, but I'm not like that with you and mom."

"Noah is finally seeing that the guy he is at school isn't a good person and he's trying to make up for that," Rachel explained.

"Oh," Arin looked at Rachel and then at Puck, with a look of confusion on her face. "You're not going to leave like dad did, are you?"

Puck's heart ached at her question and realized everything he was doing was turning him into the asshole his father was. He moved towards the couch and knelt down in front of her, "I will never leave you or mom," he said taking her hands in his, "I love you, both, so much," he whispered, straining to keep calm.

She nodded, "alright. I love you, too," she replied, trying to figure out what he meant, so she put it in a perspective she knew, "so like people think you're Hannah Montana at school, but you're actually Miley?"

He laughed a little at her explanation, but she was right, "exactly. Now why don't you go up and get ready for bed," he told her, "I'll be up to check on you in a bit," he replied.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and give him a quick hug before silently going up the stairs leaving Rachel and Puck in the living room. He was still kneeling where he had been in front of the couch, but Rachel could tell something was wrong. There was a fire in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder, "Noah, are you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he stood up and without even glancing at her, he stomped back to the kitchen. The noise of him forcibly pushing dishes around, gave her the answer to her unanswered question. He was not alright. She could tell with his actions that he hated what his father did to them and for his sister to ask a question like that, must have been heartbreaking to think he'd do something like that. Blinking back her own emotions, Rachel got up and headed into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to see him leaning over the sink, his shoulders shaking. Wiping her own eyes from the light tears that fell, she walked into the kitchen and rested a hand on his back, "Noah, don't do this to yourself," she whispered.

He whipped around and looked at her, "do what?" he snapped.

"Beat yourself up about this. She's ten."

"Well I was six when he took off. I've been more of a father to her than he ever will be to us. For her to ask that; that was like twisting the knife," he motioned to the stairs his sister had gone up, "I don't want to be a jerk anymore, but I can't just throw away everything I've worked for at school to be a normal guy."

Rachel looked at him, trying to figure him out, "no one ever said you had to throw everything away; you just need to prioritize what is more important. Falling into peer pressure or doing the right thing. Noah is doing the right thing, it's Puck who's gotta make that call," she said softly.

"Prioritize," he laughed, "yeah, that's just what I need to do! Figure out what's more important... I fucked up and got Quinn pregnant and now she won't let me have anything to do with it. You know what's important and you also know how much of a bitch she is!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my God! Noah, what have you done?"

Puck's head whipped to see his mom standing in the doorway, staring at him. The defense he'd tried to build with Rachel, fell to pieces seeing his mom, "Mom, I..." His shoulders sunk and he closed his eyes. "I messed up. I'm sorry," he didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how he would have told her, but he knew this wasn't how he wanted her to find out, but in some strange way he was glad she did.

Deborah Puckerman stood in the doorway of her kitchen, watching her son, having just accidentally admitted he'd gotten a girl pregnant. She didn't know what to say. She herself wasn't much more than 18 when she had gotten pregnant with him, so she couldn't be too mad, but she was was disappointed. She had hoped she'd raised him better than that, but it was obvious there was a second person involved in making a child. Turning her head she saw the petite girl standing almost frozen on the opposite side of the kitchen, dressed in a white collared shirt and a black skirt, her brunette hair hanging down around her shoulders. It didn't take her long to realize this was Rachel, and by the looks of her still in the kitchen and a not trying to leave, she figured Rachel knew his secret. "When were you planning to tell me?" She asked softly, looking back at her son.

Puck took a deep breath and looked at her, "I don't know," he shrugged, "Quinn is planning on giving her up for adoption. I don't have much say in it because she won't let me, but I want to keep her."

"Her? She's having a girl?" She asked softly, but the shock was evident on her face.

Puck silently nodded, not able to meet her eyes.

Rachel stood and watched the exchange between Noah and his mom. She'd never met the woman, but with the tag on her shirt, she realized she was a nurse at St. Rita's Medical Center, one of the local hospitals. Now she knew why she worked long hours.

"How long have you known, Rachel?" Deborah asked.

Rachel jumped at her name and looked at Deborah, "um, Noah told me Friday," she said.

"And you're okay with this?" She asked keeping her voice as calm as possible.

Rachel looked at Puck. He had looked up and she could see he was also curious to her question. She took a deep breath and looked at Deborah again, "I wouldn't say I'm okay with it. I'm hurt that he's having a child with someone else, but he was honest with me and I won't turn my back on him or his child," she admitted, looking at him.

Deborah smiled at Rachel's response. Though she didn't know how strong their relationship would be, she hoped at least the two would be friends; he would need them. Moving into the kitchen, she stepped up to her son, "then I guess we've got a nursery to design," Deborah smiled, waiting for his response.

Puck's head jerked up at her words, his eyes studying her for a second before throwing his arms around her, whispering, "I love you, mom," to her. He didn't think he'd start crying, but his secret was out in the open with her and nothing was holding back the tears that fell from his eyes as he held her against him.

Deborah kept her arms around him, her hands rubbing his back gently as his shoulders shook, "I love you, too, Noah," she whispered, silently praying for things to work out smoothly. She was aware that Rachel was still there, so she pulled away and rested her hands on her son's cheeks, "Noah, there's no need to cry, I'll be here for you and so will Arin and Rachel," she smiled.

"Always," Rachel added, moving to stand next to him.

He blinked his eyes a few times before looking at Rachel, smiling, "thank you, both of you," he whispered, shifting his arms to wrap around Rachel, pulling her close to his chest in a tight hug. His mind was clouded; he didn't know how or why he deserved them, but he was thankful they were willing to be there for him. With them there he had the strength to fight for himself, his daughter, and anyone else who was willing to stand beside him; he only hoped when the truth surfaces, that they wouldn't be the only ones left standing.

...

A/N3: The rest of Mash-up will be featured in part 4, so look for it soon. :D

A/N4: LOL, call me corny for using Hannah Montana the movie as a metaphor for the dividing line between Noah and Puck, but I couldn't help it. When I saw the movie and then saw Mash-up, it was easy for me to see the similarities.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Thanks everyone for reading! Comments and feedback is my drive to keep writing, so please feed the hungry writer :D

...

Puck couldn't sleep; he'd been tossing and turning all night and nothing he tried seemed to help. He felt like there was two of him; the person he wanted to be and the person everyone saw. He wasn't stupid, but he did have a reputation to keep at WMHS and in less than a week, every defensive wall he'd built lay as rubble at his feet, invisible to anyone but himself.

His mom now knew he got Quinn pregnant and was glad she was okay with it, but that scared him just as much, shedding light on a reality he had tried to hide from everyone. Then along came Rachel. At some point over the weekend, Puck wondered if telling Rachel was the right thing to do, but after the night before when everything came crashing down, he knew he'd been right.

On Tuesday, the slushy war continued. This time, not only did Finn get it, but Quinn did, too. Puck was thankful he hadn't been around because he was sure he would have been on the receiving end of a few himself.

With the team on the prowl for unsuspecting targets, Puck found himself meeting Rachel at her locker between classes and walking her to her next one, hoping to let everyone know that she was off limits.

During lunch, he started eating with Rachel and the other Glee kids, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie. He was surprised to find Brittany, Matt and Mike join them, but he was also glad. The more football players sticking up for Glee, the better chance they had of a cease fire with the slushies.

As Wednesday arrived, he couldn't help laugh at the Glee kids. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Rachel had taken to wearing rain coats or ponchos all day, even during lunch. Matt and Mike wore their Letterman's jacket, while Brittany wore her usual Cheerios uniform and Puck didn't care.

The day that Puck had been dreading since Saturday had finally arrived. He woke up Thursday morning, an hour early and after leaving a note for his mom, he headed out of the house with his backpack and football gear, dressed in his workout clothes; planning a long run on the track before facing the day.

The parking lot of William McKinley High School was almost empty except for a handful of cars, most likely belonging to staff or very early students.

He headed for the gym locker room and after stuffing his gear in his locker, he headed right for the track. The morning was cool, but he didn't care. He'd be hot and sweaty soon enough and he wouldn't even notice. He started out with a few slower laps to warm up, but soon he was running at full speed, the faster he went; the clearer his mind got.

He was so into the running, the number of laps he'd gone had been forgotten. He almost didn't hear the alarm going off on his watch. He'd set it for 7am, giving him time to shower before school.

Finishing his last lap, he headed back into the locker room and after grabbing a towel, he went to shower. Though his run had helped clear his head, as soon as the hot water hit him, everything came flooding back. Not being able to relax, he quickly finished. The only thing he knew was that things needed to get back to normal soon or he was going to be on overload.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he headed back to the locker room, finding two freshmen sitting on the bench in front of his locker. "Get the fuck out of my way," he hissed.

The two boys exchanged glances and dashed off to the other side of the locker room, seeing he was not someone to mess with.

Puck dressed quickly, putting on a white t-shirt and a plaid collared over shirt and jeans; his usual dress, and threw his backpack over his shoulder. Pushing his football gear into his locker, he slammed it shut and sneered at the two boys as he walked past them, both jumping back; getting far away from him; afraid of what he could do.

The gym wasn't right by the main hallway, so he had a little walk before he reached the locker-lined halls. He walked past some of the guys from the team and he nodded at them as he usually did, reaching his locker to find Mike, Matt and Brittany. He was starting to wonder what was up with the three of them; well more like Mike and Brittany. He knew that Matt and Mike were friends and saw that Brittany and Mike had been spending a lot of time together.

"Hey Puck!" Mike said.

"Hey," Puck nodded at him and opened up his own locker, stuffing his backpack inside. He tugged out the books he needed for first period before shutting it and turning to look at the three. Mike had his arm around Brittany's shoulders and her arm was around his waist, "so are you two a couple?" He asked with a smirk.

Mike and Brittany exchanged glances, "yeah, we have been for a while," Mike admitted.

"Nice," was all he could get out before he caught a glimpse of a pink and white polka-dotted rain coat. He smirked and silently slipped away from them, moving to catch up with her, "nice jacket, Rachel," he said slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Rachel tensed up at the words, but quickly glanced up to see him. She smiled, "oh, hello, Noah. I didn't expect you to be here this early."

He shrugged, "couldn't sleep so I got up early and went jogging for an hour before school," he told her, faintly noticing the looks he was getting.

"Couldn't sleep? Why not?" She asked as they reached her locker.

He looked at her with a 'you should know,' look.

"Oh, yes, the decision," she blushed as she unlocked her locker and opened it.

He leaned against the lockers near hers and watched her organize her books inside. "Did you have a good run?" She asked. Casual conversation with Noah Puckerman was not something Rachel was used to, but she was starting to get the hang of it.

"Yeah, I guess. Worked for the time being, but as soon as I took a shower, everything came back," he admitted with a shrug.

"Well, well, good morning you two," Kurt commented, stepping up to Rachel's other side where his locker was.

Puck glared at Kurt, but Rachel greeted him, "good morning Kurt," she replied.

"I have to say, this is still quite new to see, but at least we know the truth," Kurt admitted motioning to the two of them. "Have you made a decision yet?" Kurt asked.

Puck was partially ignoring Kurt, but he realized Kurt's question had been directed at him, "huh? What?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "have you made your decision about Glee and football," he shook his head, muttering something about football players being oblivious.

"No," was Puck's answer, simple enough.

"Well, I hope you make the right one," Kurt commented turning and walking away quickly.

"God, what's with him? One minute he's nice and the next he's being a drama queen," Puck commented with a groan.

Rachel laughed, "well, Kurt has had to put up with you throwing him in dumpsters. You haven't done that since you joined Glee, right?" She asked quickly.

"No, but at the moment it's looking like it's a good idea," he admitted, earning an elbow in his stomach from his girlfriend, a stern glare on her face. "Fine," he held up his hands in defeat, "no I won't, but it still isn't a bad idea," he admitted a wicked grin appearing on his face.

Rachel huffed, shutting her locker, realizing that breaking his bad habits might be harder than she thought.

"Hey Puck," Artie said as he, Tina and Mercedes came up to them.

"Hey Artie," Puck replied. He wouldn't say they were friends, but had an understanding, knowing the other has a love for guitars.

The three others were dressed in varying colored rain coats; well, Artie wore a blue rain coat, while Tina's was green. Mercedes on the other hand had on a poncho on in at least four colors.

"Do you guys seriously think you need those?" He asked looking between them and Rachel.

"You should be one to talk," Mercedes commented.

"Hey! I didn't have anything to do with the Finn and Quinn ones!"

"I think she is talking about all those time that you used to throw slushies in my face," Rachel admitted, looking at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't do that anymore," he told them.

"Well, then you should be worried about getting hit, too," Artie added.

"Yeah right, no one will hit me," he laughed.

"I sure hope you're right, or you just jinxed yourself," Mercedes replied.

The school bell rang and everyone parted. Puck walked Rachel to class and once she was inside, he headed off to his own, hoping Mercedes was wrong; but karma is said to be a bitch.

As lunch ended, Rachel and Puck linked arms together and walked to the stairs that would lead down to their lockers. She had been discussing something at lunch, but he had only heard half of it. "-making Tommy Tune the first to win Tony Gold in four categories."

Rolling his eyes, he glanced away, "totally interesting," he paused and realized something, "you know, you never told me what you thought about my mash-up solo," he admitted as they got down the stairs.

Rachel jumped in quickly with, "you're still missing the elusive high-B; that's a brass ring for a bari-tenor. I had to work on it for weeks with Finn before he got it," as she finished, she saw the annoyed look on his face and realized bringing up Finn wasn't the best idea, so she stopped walking in the middle of the hallway to look at him, "you're a great performer, Noah, I just want to say how proud I am to have you on my arm in front of the whole high school."

They started walking arm-in-arm again and that's when it happened. One second they were talking, the next Puck felt the stinging pain of tiny ice cubes hitting his face; the grape slushy running down and dripping onto his shirt. He stood frozen, in shock as the reality of what just happened in the middle of the hallway.

Rachel gasped as it happened, her hand going to her mouth in shock. She dropped his arm and stood watching him for a moment as the bell rang, but he wasn't moving.

They were only a few feet from her locker, so she tugged him toward it, going into operation slushy clean up mode, pulling out the extra towels she kept in there for this reason and then headed of to the closest boys bathroom, thankful that it was empty. She took off her jacket and laid it over one of the sinks, while she pulled up a chair to the other one. "Take your shirt off," she murmured laying one of the towels on the edge of the sink.

He hadn't said anything since he got hit, but at her request, he snapped out of it, "huh?"

She turned to him, "take your shirt off before it starts to dry," she told him, moving towards him; her hands heading for the buttons.

Puck looked down at her hands and smirked, "didn't think this would be happening this soon," he admitted.

"Noah!" She shook her head and unbuttoned the few lower ones and worked her way up to the top one, "get your head out of the gutter!"

With a heavy sigh, he tugged off his shirt, once the buttons were undone, and threw it over the other sink with her jacket. "Now what?"

"Sit down and lean back," she told him.

"What are you doing to do?" He asked.

"Lean back," she told him again.

Puck gave in, leaning his head back on the edge of the sink, feeling the towel hit his neck.

Turning the water on, she picked up the small cup from the sink and waited until the water warmed up before scooping the water over his head, rinsing the ice crystals and corn syrup away.

He closed his eyes as she worked, feeling a pang of guilt hit him. "You're pretty good at this," he murmured.

Continuing her work, she smiled, "I've had a lot of practice. You're actually a lot luckier than me and Quinn. Your head is shaved," she replied, moving to pick up another towel to dry her hands on.

"I'm really sorry I ever did this to you," he commented feeling her sit on his lap.

"It's okay," she responds softly.

Pulling his head up, he looked at her, "no it isn't. No one deserves this feeling," he told her, taking the towel in his hand and resting his other hand on her hip, "you know what the worst part is? It's not the burning in your eyes or the way the slushy drips all the way into your underpants. It's the humiliation. I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment. Rachel, I'm sorry, but today when the clock chimes 3:30-"

"You're choosing football over Glee, which means we probably can't be together anymore," she admitted, hating what she just said.

"Yes. Damn I feel like such a bad Jew."

She rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before standing up, collecting her jacket and leaving the bathroom without a glance back at him.

Puck had his navy blue Kippah in his hand, and opened it with a sigh and sat it on his head; he was needing a lot more guidance than he was getting at school. (**Note:** Kippah- the cap Jewish men wear during worship or during times of prayer. (I had to Wikipedia it.))

Rachel went right to her locker when she left the bathroom and opened it. She kept trying to tell herself that what she said was the truth, but she didn't want to break-up with him. She didn't see how they could stay together if he chose football. She reached up to something dangling from one of the hooks inside and brushed her fingers across the small Star of David pendant. Though the light was dim in the hallway, the pendant glimmered a moment, almost as if someone had shone a light into her locker. She looked in the direction of where the light might have come from and saw him walking down the hall with his slushy covered shirt over his shoulder. Nothing seemed out of place until she looked up and saw the Kippah on his head. She closed her eyes and smiled, "maybe there's hope after all," she whispered to herself before collecting her books for her next class.

The bell rang ending the class she missed and it only took seconds for Kurt to find her. "Okay, Rachel, please explain to me where you were, so I know why I covered for you with Mr. Anderson," Kurt asked quickly as he met up with her at her locker.

Rachel sighed, looking at Kurt, "Noah got hit with a slushy and I was helping him clean off and then he told me he's probably going to choose football," she said softly.

Kurt's eyes closed and he sighed heavily before responding, "great! What do you mean probably going to?" He added as an afterthought.

"He said, 'Rachel, I'm sorry, but today when the clock chimes 3:30' and I finished his sentence with, 'you're choosing football over Glee,' and he didn't say yes, but he didn't say no either," she told him.

Kurt collected his books for his next class, one they also shared and sighed, "well, lets just hope he makes up his mind," he said throwing an arm over her shoulders as the two walked to their next class.

After school, Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Kurt, Santana, Artie, Mercedes and Quinn held a silent vigil, watching the minutes tick by on the clock in the choir room. Mr. Schuester arrived and looked up at the clock, "hey guys," he said.

Just as the clock's large hand landed on the '6,' making it 3:30, everyone turned and looked out the door, hoping to see all four guys walk in.

All of them were silent, but were exchanging worried glances. Mr. Schuester finally spoke up, "I guess they're not coming," he said sadly. "I'm really sorry, guys."

"I can't believe this, I thought they were our friends," Mercedes sighed, turning to look at everyone. "How can they just abandon us?"

As Mercedes' question lingered on everyone's minds, they all continued to look out the door, hoping that someone would show up. A few moments passed again and finally, everyone gasped and smiled, relief for a moment as Mike and Matt appeared in the doorway.

Santana and Brittany sighed in relief and went right to them, welcoming them with big hugs. Brittany said, "I'm glad you guys came," while Santana whispered an 'I love you,' to Matt.

"You scared me," Santana added as Matt kept his arm around her shoulders, the two walking back to the others.

Mike and Brittany joined them, the guys being greeted with smiles from everyone else and they all waited; hoping to see two more walk through the door.

Rachel stood in front of everyone, hands clasp in front of her, nervous. She stared out the door, and blinked as Puck appeared in the doorway. At first she thought she was imagining him, but the gasps of shock from around her told her that he really was there, walking in with his head slightly down, his hands tucked into his pockets.

Rachel smiled brightly and walked forward, meeting him in the middle of the room, "are you sure about this, Noah? Choosing us over the team means you might get a slushy in your face everyday."

Puck eyed her for a moment and then looked up to the group before turning back to her with a grin on his face, "bring it."

Her smile brightened as she moved forward, wrapping her arms around his chest. He slipped his arms around her small frame and held her close, knowing he chose right.

"Where's Finn?" He heard Artie ask and both looked up to see everyone looking out the door.

The silence in the room, though happy that three guys picked Glee, was tense. Finn was no where in sight and all their hopes fell.

Mr. Schuester told everyone they didn't have to stay and they all left silently. Puck and Rachel hung back a little, walking slowly to his locker. "You picked Glee," she said softly.

He smirked, "actually I picked us; Glee comes second to that; but yeah," he shrugged a little.

"I, um," she bit her lip as she waited for him to get his things.

"Don't worry about it," he shook his head, knowing what she was stumbling over. "You were right. If I had chosen football, we couldn't have stayed together. But I didn't. I did something for myself for once," he admitted, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

Rachel let the whole speech she had prepared disappear in her mind as he took her hand and walked her out to her car. Once there, she put her bag in the backseat and hugged him tightly, "thank you," she whispered.

He smiled, "anytime, Rach," he replied, pressing his lips to hers.

She returned his kiss, but pulled away slowly, "I, um, got to get home today," she said motioning to her car, "I promised I'd make dinner."

Puck nodded, "it's alright. Arin should be home anytime," he added glancing at his watch.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"You will," he replied, pressing another kiss to her lips before reaching for her door handle and opening it for her.

She smiled at him and slid into her car. He shut the door and adjusted his backpack over his shoulder as she pulled out of her spot. She waved at him and headed out of the parking lot.

It was only after she was out of sight, that Puck started the trek to his jeep. He would never admit that he was halfway to the locker room when he made his decision, but the smile he got from her and gasps when he appeared in the choir room was enough to tell him he made the right decision.

...

A/N3: Wow! I wrote a lot more than I planned so I split things up again. Look for part 5 later on today or tomorrow. :D


	6. Chapter 5a

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Those who have given me feedback! Thank you so much! It means the world to me that you are enjoying this!

A/N3: Had to break this up because it was too long for livejournal.

...

The tension in the hallways of WMHS was heavy as Puck walked in on Friday morning. Matt and Mike met him at the front doors, walking on either side of him. He glanced at the two and for a second he thought their reasons for being there was for support, but Puck was quickly aware they were looking for protection.

Everyone watched as they walked down the halls, the sea of students parting to let them pass. Reaching their lockers, Santana and Brittany were waiting for them. Some of the football players were standing around and it was easy to hear the words 'traitor' and 'backstabber' come up in their hushed conversations, but nothing was said to their faces; yet.

Puck busied himself in his locker, stuffing books in his bag. His mind was in several places, but the last thing he wanted was to deal with one person specifically; Finn Hudson. Puck had had an epiphany the night before and hoped he could get out of seeing Finn, but luck was not on his side. Finn's voice could be heard down the hall, and Matt nudged him in the shoulder. Puck closed his locker and shouldered his bag, turning just in time to see Finn walk towards him, stopping in his tracks to stare at his "best friend."

Puck just shook his head and turned around, looking at Matt and Mike, "not worth it," he commented passing through them and heading for Rachel's locker.

Half way to Rachel's, he stopped. He wanted to see her, but there were things on his mind that he'd rather not have to explain at the moment, so he detoured and headed to his class.

Rachel hadn't seen Puck all morning, and as she sat with some of the Glee kids at their usual table in lunch, she saw him along with Matt and Mike heading for them. She let out a sigh of relief, happy to see his was still in one piece.

The entire lunch room stared at the three boys as they walked through it, heading for the Glee table, and Rachel was the first to greet them, hugging Puck.

Puck smiled at the greeting and returned her hug, silently taking his usual spot next to the wall. Matt and Mike also took their seats and everyone looked up to see Quinn and Santana join them at the table; all ignoring the looks from Finn from across the lunch room.

Rachel noticed Puck being quiet, but things must have been alright with them because he kept his hand laced with hers as they all sat together. The emotions at the table were varied, so she chose to talk to him later about it what was wrong with him. Towards the end of lunch, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel started talking about a replacement for Finn.

"Well that's easy," Mercedes, "Puck," she said.

Hearing his name, he looked up, "huh?"

"You should replace Finn and then we can find some Freshman or Sophomore to fill in the extra spot," Kurt said.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, saving him from responding to Kurt's comment. He got up and waited for Rachel to gather her things before taking her hand and walking her to class. Stopping outside her class room, he pressed a kiss on her forehead, "see you later," he murmured, turning and walking away, leaving a stunned Rachel in his wake.

At the end of the day, while Rachel was talking to Kurt at his locker, her eyes widened to see Finn walking down the hallway with a slushy in his hand. Watching the exchange between Kurt and Finn, Mercedes defended Kurt, "you are not gonna slushy on my man, Kurt."

Rachel couldn't help her response, "why wouldn't he? He's made his choice. He doesn't care about us losers anymore." She wished Puck had been there to fend off Finn, but it was too late. By the time she had that wish, Kurt was throwing the slushy in his own face. She gasped and jumped back as Finn stumbled away stunned.

"Someone get me to a day spa STAT!" Kurt exclaimed.

Rachel moved forward and she and Mercedes guided him to the door held open by Tina across the hall; the girls bathroom. The three girls worked to help rinse the syrup and ice out of Kurt's hair, but Rachel kept thinking about Puck. Seeing that Tina and Mercedes had everything under control she left the bathroom, put her jacket in her locker and went to find Puck, having an idea of where to find him.

Climbing the metal stairs of the bleachers, she saw him sitting in the first row, leaning back on the second, his eyes studying the football players on the field. Her steps made an echo, but he didn't move, so she stepped closer, "you miss it?" She asked.

"Hell no," he responded.

She chose to sit down a step behind him, "yes you do."

He shrugged, "I made a choice and now I have to stick with it."

"You've been quiet all day, Noah, I hope you're not mad at me for picking Glee," she said.

"I'm not," he shook his head.

"Then what is wrong?"

"Nothing," he shook his head again, unable to look at her.

"Okay, fine," she huffed a moment, "if you're not going to tell me what's wrong, then I'll tell you what just happened," she paused, "Finn just came up to Kurt with a slushy, but so Finn didn't have to do it, Kurt did it himself."

"Finn, always Finn," he said flatly and leaned forward.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Be honest, you're disappointed that Finn didn't pick Glee," he told her.

"Of course I am, without him we don't have enough people to perform at Sectionals."

"Is that the only reason?" He asked; his eyes focusing on the 50-yard line on the field. "Look, I'm not blind. I know you had a crush, thing, whatever, with Finn before you had any feelings for me. I hope you're over him, but I can't help wonder, especially after what you just said."

Rachel took a deep breath and stood up; if he wasn't going to look at her, then she'd make him. Moving to stand in front of his view of the field, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Noah Puckerman, you are a jerk! How can you even think that I would have feelings for someone else? You know what I was thinking the whole time I watched Kurt and Finn?" She asked and at his final glance at her, she continued, "I wished you had been there to stand up to Finn."

He was silent, but studied her face. He could tell she was mad; the same mad she gets every time she storms out of practice, "do you really mean that or are you trying to assure yourself?" He asked glancing away from her eyes.

"Argh!" She exclaimed, this time stomping her foot, "of course I really mean it! I'm over Finn!" She saw he wasn't moving, but if this kept up, she knew he'd storm away, so she took a chance and slid onto his knee, "Noah, where did all this come from?" She begged, pushing aside the hurt she felt.

He finally looked at her, "I haven't talked to Finn since Monday, and you didn't see the look he gave us when I was singing 'Sweet Caroline.' He was jealous. It didn't really hit me until last night when I replayed what happened right before I got hit with the slushy. You told me that I was missing a note that you had helped him with for weeks to get right. It's obvious he has feelings for you," he paused, "I need to make sure that you didn't still have feelings for him," he explained, his tone flat, trying to push aside the thoughts he had with her sitting on his lap.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it, "Noah, this is why you've been quiet all day? You thought I had feelings for Finn?" She asked, almost disbelieving that he was jealous.

He blinked a few times and then nodded, "fine, yes I was," he sighed, "I'm not used to this whole talking about my feelings crap," he admitted.

Rachel nodded and laced her fingers with this, "that's obvious, but I wish you would have asked me sooner. I would have told you the same thing I am now, but it would have saved me a lot of worry today. I didn't know what was wrong," she admitted.

"You were worried about me?" he asked a grin finally working it's way to his face.

"Of course! I didn't see you until lunch. I had no clue where you were; for all I knew you'd been beaten to a pulp by the football team for choosing Glee," she told him, her shoulders slumping.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his head to see Finn jumping up and down waving his arms. He squinted at him and then saw Finn point towards the bleachers. Coach Tanaka was heading right for them, "uh, I think we should go talk somewhere else," he said quickly, "I really don't wanna deal with him right now."

Rachel turned to see the coach heading for them, so she jumped up and took his hand, the two quickly making an escape down the stairs to the path back to school. "So are you okay now?" She asked squeezing his hand as they returned to the front of the building.

He smirked, "yeah," he nodded, glancing at her, "are you?" He asked curiously, opening the door for her.

"Yes, I am," she agreed, a smile on her face as they walked through the halls on the way to their lockers. "But, Noah?"

"Yeah?" He asked stopping at his locker to get his things.

"Next time you have doubts; please ask me," she requested.

He nodded, stuffing a few books in his bag for the weekend, "yeah, I'll do that," he told her. "And, uh, remind me to thank Finn on Monday," he added, rubbing his neck nervously.

She thought for a moment and didn't understand, "for what?"

He laughed, shaking his head, "ironically he's the one who got my attention out there," he admitted, motioning towards the direction of the field.

"Oh," she paused, remembering their conversation only a short time ago and debated on continuing further, but chose not to. "I'll help you remember," she replied as he shouldered his bag.

Shutting his locker, Puck slipped an arm around her shoulders and guided her down the hall to her own, "any plans this weekend?"

She looked up at him as her hand turned the knob of the combination and opened her locker, "nothing except homework and vocal practice," she admitted. Her weekends usually were quiet.

He watched her shuffle through her locker, digging out what she needed for the weekend. His own backpack was heavier than usual; actually bringing homework home, but he watched her put every book she had in her bag, "okay seriously, do you really have that much homework?" He asked studying her bag.

Rachel paused in filling her bag, looking at the books and then up at him, "of course I do. I have to read the new history chapter and make notes; and science and math, too," she told him.

"Did your teachers assign you that?" he asked, knowing full well they wouldn't.

"Well, no, but I have to keep up and make sure I don't miss anything."

"That's it," he shook his head, "take home only what you actually have due on Monday," he told her. "We're going out this weekend. You're not going to be stuck inside reading two chapters ahead on everything."

Her eyes turned cold for a moment, "Noah, I have to -"

"No, you don't. If you're breaking me down then I'm going to break you down," he commented, not being snippy with her, but trying to be honest. "You don't have to be that prepared. You've got to let yourself have some fun, too."

"I do have fun. My videos -"

"Are pointless. I'm talking about real fun; laughing, joking around, fun."

Rachel sighed, listening to him. Her life had been pretty straight forward until now; study hard to keep her grades up, post regular Myspace videos no matter how mean the comments were, keep up with Broadway's new plays and musicals, sing and dance, but now she realized that things were changing. Thinking on what he said about breaking him down, she thought about what he meant; the realization clicking moments later. She slid her extra books back into her locker. "I guess one weekend of slacking off wouldn't hurt," she smiled sweetly.

"It's not slacking off if you don't have to do the work in the first place," he commented with a laugh.

She removed her jacket from it's hook inside her locker and then shut it, draping her jacket over her arm. Puck took her hand and the two walked back to the main entrance, this time heading towards the parking lot, "so what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. Whatever we do, we'll have to take Arin with," he told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't mind. She seems fun," Rachel admitted, glancing at him.

His groan was obvious when he looked at her, "the last thing I need is my sister turning into your best friend," he commented as they finally reached her car.

"Noah, be nice," she laughed, playfully slapping him against his chest. "I've never had a sibling, so it will be a nice change."

"Fine," he sighed wrapping his arms around her, "I guess it's what I have to do if I want to see you on the weekends," he told her, resting his forehead against hers.

Rachel smiled and stood up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips before pulling away, "I don't mind at all."

"I'll call you tonight or tomorrow and we can talk," he told her truly unsure of what they would end up doing.

"Okay," she nodded and pressed another kiss to his lips. "I should probably go," she whispered.

He nodded and after a tight hug and another kiss, he opened her car door for her and waited for her to pull out of her spot and leave the lot before he made the trek over to his jeep. He knew of a few places to take her, but he'd have to make sure his sister wanted to go and knew she'd whine if she didn't get what she wanted. With a sigh, he drove home, pulling up in front and going inside, his sister getting home just minutes after he did.

When he asked Arin if she wanted to go do something the next day, she was overly excited. She suggested bowling when he asked if she had any ideas and though it wasn't the coolest thing in the world, he thought it might be fun to get out, so he called Rachel and asked her. She was excited to go and then let it slip that the first and last time she'd ever been bowling was with Finn. Puck was pissed at first, but knew that their past couldn't keep controlling their lives, so he passed it off, hoping to make new memories with her.

Arriving at her house at one the following afternoon, Arin didn't want to sit in the car when he went up to the door, so she followed him. Ringing the doorbell, he waited in silence until he heard footsteps and the door opened with David on the other side, "hello, Noah," he smiled.

"Hey Mr. Berry," Puck responded.

"Come on in. Rachel will be down in just a moment," he said stepping aside to let him come inside. "And it's David. You don't have to be that formal," he laughed a little.

As he stepped inside; with Arin right on his heels, he turned a little, "this is my sister Arin," he told him, "Arin, this is Rachel's dad David."

"Um, hi," Arin was usually shy around people she didn't know so she hung next to Puck.

"Hello, Arin. Rachel told us about you, it's nice to finally meet you," he said with a smile, looking up to see Rachel coming down the stairs.

Puck hadn't seen Rachel dressed in anything other than skirts and sweaters; seeing her come down the stairs in a pair of skinny leg jeans and a light lavender blouse with a camisole under it shocked him. "Wow, Rach, you look," he paused, searching for the right word, "stunning."

She blushed, "thank you, Noah," she told him, moving to kiss her dad on the cheek, "see you later dad," she smiled going to the closet and pulling out Puck's Letterman's jacket.

"When will you be back?" David asked looking at Rachel and then turning to Puck.

"I'm not sure. We'll probably have dinner out and then I'll bring her back," he said honestly; he actually hadn't thought past bowling.

"Alright, take care of her," he said extending his hand to him.

Puck took the hint and shook her dad's hand, "I will. I won't let anything happen to her," he promised.

"I'll hold you to that," he replied watching Rachel and Arin walk out of the house first, with Puck right behind them, shutting the door as he did.

He was only a few steps back, but sped up so he could get around them to open the passenger door. Arin climbed in the back and just as Rachel stepped towards the door, he took her hand and pulled her close to him, kissing her on the lips, "you look hot," he whispered.

She grinned, "thanks," she replied, pressing another quick kiss on his lips, before sliding into his jeep.

Closing the door, he groaned as he walked around to his side. There were things he wanted to do that couldn't be done in public or with his sister around, so he knew that this day would be a test to see just how much will power he had.

"Rachel, have you ever gone bowling before?" Arin asked from the backseat.

"Um, yes once, but I still don't have any idea what I'm doing," she admitted with a laugh.

"Good, then we can have the bumpers up," she looked at her brother, "see!"

"I'm not bowling with those stupid bumpers up," he groaned.

"Come on Noah, if they help me learn, I don't see the problem," Rachel commented reaching over to take his hand in hers.

He glanced at their hands for a moment and then glanced back at his sister, "fine."

"Yeah!"

It wasn't too far from Rachel's house to the bowling alley, but as he pulled into the lot he recognized another car there belonging to Mike Chang. He glanced back at his sister and then at Rachel. He wanted to be there, but he was nervous. It was the first time he'd been out in public with Rachel and his sister. He usually avoided outings with his family unless he knew that he wouldn't see anyone he knew from school, but now he was mixing up everything.

"_I can do this_," he thought before pushing aside his worries and getting out at the same time as Rachel did with Arin following her. He shut the door and met them at the front of his jeep.

He slung his arm around Rachel's shoulders, but some how Arin had managed to squeeze between them, her arms wrapping around their waists, "this is going to be so much fun! Me and Noah haven't gone anywhere in a long time," Arin said looking up at Rachel.

Rachel smiled at her and then looked up at Puck, "really?" She asked as they reached the entrance.

Puck rolled his eyes, opening the door for them. "Yeah," he nodded glancing around to see just who was there.

There were a couple of leagues playing so it was pretty busy, but after he paid and got their shoes, they headed for their lane in the less crowded side of the alley. Arin had gone ahead and already had her shoes changed before Puck and Rachel walked up. "Okay, so now what?" Rachel asked looking around.

"What do you mean?" He laughed and kicked off his skate shoes, "change your shoes and go pick a ball," he motioned towards the shelves that were lined with brightly colored balls.

"I know that, but how do I pick a ball? Finn did it for me last time."

After tying his second lace, he stood up, "figures," he shook his head. "I'll show you; it's easy," he told her, surprised at how oblivious she was. Guiding her over to the shelf closest to them, he explained, "there are numbers etched in them. It's the weight. I'm assuming you don't lift much, so you probably want something under ten; probably an eight. I usually use twelve or fifteen."

Rachel looked through them and her eyes landed on a pink and white swirled one, in the weight he suggested, "how do I hold it again?" She asked picking the ball up with her two hands.

He picked out a blue and red one and slid his thumb, middle and ring finger into the proper holes, "like this," he replied, lifting up the ball and going back to their lane, setting it in the return.

She mirrored his hold and let her ball join his, glancing up to see Arin coming back with a lime green one.

"Where did you have to go get that, China?" Puck asked seeing she'd been gone a few minutes.

"No," she rolled her eyes, "they keep kids balls at the counter," she motioned behind her to the desk, "and Mike says hi."

Puck looked up where she had pointed and saw Mike standing behind it, wearing a bowling shirt. He nodded casually up at him and then turned back to their lane.

"Mike works here?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently," he muttered fiddling with the computer to get their names in and reluctantly putting up the bumpers with the electronic control. He put Arin first, then Rachel and he took the last spot, before turning to Arin, "you're up, kiddo," he said sitting down in an empty seat.

Rachel took a seat next to him, both watching as Arin picked up her ball and walked up to the dotted line on the floor. She asked what Arin was doing and Puck explained the basics of how to line up the shot. When Rachel got her turn, she picked up her ball like he had showed her, stepped up to the line and then remembered how Finn showed her to hold the ball up. She he bent her elbow and brought the eight-pound ball up to her chest. "Now what?"

His shoulders fell a little and laughed, walking up behind her. His arm slid under hers and rested his hand on the ball, "just walk forward and bring your arm back and then throw it forward," he did the motion with his arm and showed her, before stepping back a little and waiting for her to try.

Taking a deep breath, she took a few steps forward and tried to follow his previous movements, but as she did the ball slipped from her hands, flying behind her.

"Damnit!"

Rachel whipped around to see Arin laughing and Puck standing still, an iced look on his face while the ball had stopped rolling against the ball return. His right foot was lifted up behind him and she realized it must have hit him, "oh my god! Did that hit your foot?" She exclaimed running towards him.

"No, I like standing like this," he hissed, gritting his teeth together.

Rachel quickly moved to pick up her ball, "I can't do this," she shook her head.

He took a few deep breaths as the initial pain subsided to a dull ache before turning to her, "yes you can," he told her before limping over to the table and chairs, sitting down in one, glaring at his sister, "seriously it's not funny," he snapped.

Arin got quiet, but snickered a little, "come on Rachel! You can do this!" She called, ignoring her brother's glares.

Rachel ducked her head and sighed. She took the same position she had moments before and stepped forward, throwing her arm back and bringing it forward, releasing the ball as it past her leg. It landed with a crack on the polished wood floor and it quickly gained momentum, rolling down the middle of the lane until it finally reached the pins, knocking down the front pin, then more fell until all of them were down; a perfect strike, "oh my God!" She turned around, seeing Puck standing right behind her. She jumped at him and kissed him on the lips, "thank you," she exclaimed.

He laughed a little as he hugged her, "you're welcome, but I'm not quite sure what I did."

She shook her head and pressed another kiss to his lips, "for this and I'm sorry about your foot," she added glancing down at his foot.

"I'm fine," he shrugged.

He took his turn, not surprising that he got a strike. As he turned to return to the table, he saw Mike walk up, "hey Puck, Rachel, Arin," he said.

"Hey Mike," Puck shook his hand, "what's up?"

"What do you think about the news?" He asked with a grin.

"What news?" Puck asked.

"You mean you don't know?" At Puck and Rachel's blank faces he took that as a 'no' and continued, "Tanaka is letting us back on the team and no more Thursday practice so we can do both," he said.

Puck jerked his head back in shock, "dude, when did that happen?"

"I think yesterday at practice. Finn called me last night. I would have thought you'd be the first he would call."

"Finn and I haven't spoken since Monday," Puck commented calmly, glad that his sister was bowling at the moment.

"I see, well, I just wanted to mention it. I guess we go back on Tuesday's practice," he said, "I gotta get back to work," he motioned behind him.

Puck nodded, "thanks man, see ya later."

"Bye Mike!" Rachel smiled.

Mike waved at them and returned to his desk.

Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "this is excellent news. Now you don't have to quit the team."

He silently nodded and slid into a seat, "yeah, I guess that's a good thing," he commented with a shrug. He wasn't quite sure how to feel at that moment. The ache in his foot was still there; an eight-point ball landing on it wasn't a normal occurrence, but the pain wasn't enough to worry about.

As he sat, he watched his sister bowl; she had the form of a real bowler and was pretty surprised. He glanced up at the screen to see her on her second turn, the first getting three pins down, and his eyes watched as the lime green ball rolled right down the middle of the lane to hit the pins, knocking the last seven down to get her a spare. "Right on, Arin!"

"Thanks," she grinned and sat down next to him at the table.

"Where did you learn to play?" He asked.

"School," she said, "one time a month we come here for our gym class instead of doing something at school."

Puck nodded at her, but he was mentally kicking himself. For being a brother, he hardly knew his sister and what he did know was only because it annoyed him at home.

"Noah!" Rachel snapped her fingers in front of his face, "it's your turn," she said.

"Oh, sorry," he shook his head and got up. He picked up his ball and got into place. His arm came back and when he released the ball, it flew down and hit the pins. All of them fell except the two back ones in the corners and he groaned. One shook and he mentally hoped it would fall, but it stood strong. A 7-10 split was not something he'd mastered yet, but when his ball was returned, he focused on the left pin and aimed for it, grinning when it fell down quickly.

With two frames down, the three played through the rest of that game. With the bumpers up, Puck managed to get a little over 200, while Arin and Rachel just barely reached 100.

"Do you want to order an early dinner here and play through a few more games, or do you want to go somewhere else after we play?" Puck asked as he reset the scores.

"Somewhere else," Arin said.

Puck eyed his sister and then glanced at Rachel, "Rach?"

She shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter," she said, "if Arin wants to go somewhere else, we can do that. Where do you want to go?" Rachel asked.

"Jack's Pizza!" She grinned.

Puck laughed at her, but nodded, "alright, Jack's it is." He slid into the seat next to Rachel and slid his arm around her shoulders, "you're going to spoil her."

"Me?" Rachel laughed, "how is that?"

"You're agreeing with her or letting her make the decisions," he shook his head.

"You're not disagreeing, so you're kind of spoiling her, too," Rachel added.

His mouth fell open at her words, but he quickly thought on what she said, realizing she was right. Closing his mouth he shook his head and kissed her on the forehead before she got up to take her turn. He let his thoughts wonder to his pool business and it clicked that he'd have to change the way he ran it; no more cougars. He knew he'd loose a lot of 'clients,' but he didn't care; he wouldn't cheat on Rachel.


	7. Chapter 5b

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Those who have given me feedback! Thank you so much! It means the world to me that you are enjoying this!

A/N3: Had to break this up because it was too long for livejournal.

...

Breaking from his thoughts, he took his turn and the three played through the frames, finishing up a second game in less than a half an hour. Looking at his watch he saw it was almost 3:30, so they gave up on another game and chose to go to an early dinner.

After changing their shoes, Rachel took them back to the counter, with Arin, who returned her ball, while Puck put away the bowling balls and met them.

"See ya later, man," Puck said shaking Mike's hand from over the counter.

"You too, see ya later, Rachel, Arin," he said waving at them.

Rachel waved back at him before the three started to walk out, "see you at school, Mike," she called.

Getting back into Puck's jeep, he drove them to the popular pizza place, Jack's Pizza, and when he parked in lot in front, they got out and headed inside.

Looking for an empty table, Puck guided them to a booth by the windows and slipped in, Arin on one side, Puck and Rachel on the other.

"Hey! Welcome to Jack's Pi-Puck, Rachel, hi!" Brittany exclaimed seeing them sitting there.

"Hello, Brittany," Rachel smiled up at her, "I didn't know you worked here."

"Hey Brit," Puck nodded at her.

"Yeah, just on the weekends; helps pay for the cell phone bill," she laughed, seeing the third person at the table.

"Brit, this is my sister Arin," he said motioning to her, "Arin, this is Brittany from school."

"Hi," Arin said shyly.

"Hey," she nodded at Arin, "do you guys know what you'd like or need a bit?" She asked.

Rachel glanced at Puck, "I'm up for anything," she admitted.

"Large sausage and pepperoni and waters," he told her.

"Great, I'll go put the order in," she smiled, disappearing.

"Weird," Rachel commented.

"What is?" Puck asked.

"First Mike at the bowling alley and now Brittany at Jack's," she said, "I never knew they had jobs," she said.

Puck shrugged, "I guess I'm not the only one who has another side."

Brittany returned with three waters and straws, "so I heard the good news," she commented setting the glasses down on the table.

"So did we," Rachel smiled, "Mike told us when we were at the bowling alley."

"You saw Mike, too?" She laughed, "cool. I'm hanging out with him after I get off," she said.

"So, if the guys are back on the team, does that mean that Finn is coming back, or do we still need to find another person?" She asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and looked at Puck, "I'm not sure."

Puck glanced at them, "don't know. I'm sure he'll come back, though."

Brittany nodded, "well, hope so. I really want us to go to sectionals. I gotta get back to work, but I'll bring over your pizza when it's ready," she said with a smile, heading off to another table.

Rachel sighed and looked at Puck, "I hadn't even thought of that," she said.

"I know," he shrugged, "we can talk about it later," he pressed a kiss to her lips.

She smiled into the kiss before pulling away and nodding, taking a sip of her water.

While they waited, they talked about bowling and a little bit about football, even over their pizza as they ate.

"When is the next home game?" Rachel asked.

Puck thought for a moment, "I think Friday," he said, "why?"

"Well, I'd like to go. Arin, you want to go with me?" She asked.

Arin's eyes widened as she nodded, "yes!"

Puck realized that in all the years he'd played football, his mom or sister hardly ever got to see him play; and he knew for sure that they hadn't seen a game in the last two years.

Only getting through half the pizza, they got a box for it and Puck took the bill and folded up the money plus an extra large tip in it and as Rachel and Arin headed for the door, he went right over to Brittany and gave it to her, making sure she got it.

Going out to the jeep, they got in and Puck asked the question he didn't want to, "ready to go home?"

"Ready? No," she shook her head, throwing his jacket over her arms, "I've had a great time."

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, "there's plenty of time to have other great days," he whispered.

"Ewe," Arin exclaimed from the back seat, "can you guys not do that?" She groaned.

Puck sighed and sat back in his seat, starting the jeep and pulling out of the lot. Rachel reached over and took his right hand in hers as he drove through the streets of Lima.

They were back at Rachel's house too soon for his liking, but he reluctantly parked in front and looked at her. "I'll walk you up. Arin stay here," he said turning the car off and taking the keys from the ignition.

Rachel smiled as he got out and went around to her door to help her out before walking her up the path to the front door. "Today was fun," he smiled, "even if my sister was there and kept interrupting us."

Rachel blushed, "yeah, she did do that, but I understand," she slipped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, "thank you for today, Noah," she added.

He brushed a stray wisp of hair from her eyes and pushed it behind her ears, "you're welcome," he replied, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "do we have an audience yet?" he asked.

She pulled her head back, "what?"

He smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. He let his lips linger briefly before feeling her responding; both feeling the feeling the fireworks. He brushed his tongue gently against her lower lip before pulling away.

Rachel gasped as he pulled away, sinking against his chest to steady herself, "Noah," she whispered tightening her arms around him.

Puck held her for a moment, "yeah?" he asked.

"I wish you could stay."

His heart ached to stay with her, but he knew he couldn't, "I wish I could," he replied, "soon," he added.

With a reluctant sigh, she pulled away, brushing a hand along his cheek, "I'll see you on Monday," she told him.

"You will," he agreed, stealing one last kiss before letting her open the door.

She walked inside and shut the door slowly, leaning against it momentarily to steady herself; a sigh of happiness escaping her lips. Her ears faintly heard the sound of his jeep start up again and fade away, but her head was still trying to wrap around their kiss that literally made her weak at the knees.

Puck was silent on the drive home, putting all his focus on driving; the last thing he needed was to get in an accident while he was thinking of Rachel. Pulling up in front of their house, he was surprised to see his mom's car there.

"Mom's home," Arin said hopping out of the jeep just as he turned off the engine.

She was already inside by the time he had gotten out and moved around to the other side to get the pizza box with the leftovers and locked the doors before making the trek up to the house. The front door was open, and as he stepped inside he heard his mom ask Arin if she had fun and he smirked at Arin's response, "oh yeah! Noah beat us bowling, but Rachel had never played and I beat her! And Rachel ask me if I wanted to go to Noah's football game on Friday with her! Can I?"

Puck walked into the kitchen as his sister ran out, heading up to her room. He set the pizza box on the counter, "hey mom."

"Hey," she smiled, "you could have told me you were going out today. I would have stayed home with Arin."

He shrugged, "I didn't think you'd be home this early and I wanted to go out with Rachel. Since they seem to get along, I took Arin. I can't ask you to take a day off just to watch her so I can go out on a date, but it would be nice once and a while," he admitted, leaning against the counter for a moment before crossing the kitchen and kissing his mom's forehead. He left the kitchen, needing to be alone for a while.

Laying on his bed, he kept replaying the days events in his head until he focused on their kiss on her front porch. He hadn't expected himself to be so forward, but when he pulled away first, he surprised himself. He was changing his ways and to him, it felt right. The fireworks going off as they kissed was a big sign, but he knew Rachel would be different and thought he probably knew it, he finally figured it out. She is who he needs in his life.

Puck and Rachel's normal routines continued on Sunday, but they did find time to chat online. Puck realized his phone had been turned off all Saturday, so when he did finally turn it on he had over a dozen new text messages and three voice mails; one from his mom, one from Matt and one from Finn. Finn's message was simple, "hi Puck. I just wanted to tell you that coach canceled Thursday's practices from now on so you and the guys are back on the team."

He told Rachel of his message, which prompted her to remind him to 'thank Finn' and though Puck didn't want to keep bringing up Finn, he'd have to deal.

Arriving at school on Monday, he was surprised that Mike, Matt and Brittany were not by his locker, but shrugged it off. He switched out books and headed to find Rachel, finding those he was just thinking about standing by her and her locker, with Kurt.

"Hey Puck," Matt said with a smirk.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked sliding into the group to join Rachel. "Morning," he smiled at her kissing her lips briefly.

Rachel smiled, "morning," a slight blush spreading over her cheeks.

"How's your foot?" Brittany asked with a bright grin.

Rachel leaned against Puck, trying to hide the embarrassed look on her face. He smirked as he hugged her.

"My what?" He narrowed his eyes in thought.

"We hear you had a fight with a bowling ball," Kurt laughed.

Puck's eyes landed on Mike and glared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it just kind of came out," Mike's cheeks were tinted red, but he was saved by the bell ringing above their heads.

The group broke apart, heading in various directions, ready to start a new week.

Monday started out easy, no slushy attacks, no major news, but that only lasted until lunch, when Quinn walked up to the Glee table, dressed in regular clothes; not her uniform. The table was stunned to silence as she joined them; Santana and Brittany knew why, but Quinn had sworn them to secrecy until she had a chance to tell everyone.

"Quinn, where's your uniform?" Kurt asked.

"I can't wear it any more. Ms. Sylvester kicked me off the team," she said, letting her shoulders fall.

"She did what?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"She doesn't want a pregnant girl on the squad; captain or not, she kicked me off," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Everyone was shocked at the news; no one knowing just what to say. Quinn made it easy for them; she got up and stormed off, even ignoring Finn's attempts to get her attention from across the lunchroom.

"She had it coming," Puck commented, "she should have known it would only be a matter of time."

Rachel nudged him in the stomach with her elbow, "be nice."

"Why should I? She's a bitch to me."

"Because she's still part of our club and we can't give up on her like Ms. Sylvester did. If I remember correctly we are all outcasts and Quinn is part of that. If we push her away, we'll be no better than Ms. Sylvester," Rachel glared at him as she spoke.

Puck closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing she was right, but hated being called out in front of everyone, "fine," he hissed, "but I'm not going to be her best friend."

"No one ever asked you to, but be nice," Rachel replied as the bell ending lunch rang.

Standing up, Puck took her hand and walked her to class, realizing that his next one was with Finn and Quinn. Quinn was already there when he arrived and after taking his seat two down from her he glanced at her, "sorry you got kicked off the team."

She glared at him, "I don't need your sympathy, *Puck*," she hissed, stressing his name.

Puck rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from her; she obviously was going to continue her bitterness, but he knew she'd have to crack at some point.

When Finn arrived in class he took his seat between Puck and Quinn, feeling the tension between them and when he tried to ask Quinn what was up, she snapped at him just as she did to Puck.

Puck laughed inwardly as he heard Quinn snapping at Finn; at least she was being a bitch to someone else, so it wasn't just him at the time.

At the end of the day, Puck met Rachel at her locker and walked with her to Glee practice. "I tried talking to Quinn, but she told me she didn't want my sympathy," he told her.

Rachel looked at him, "what did you say?"

"Why do you automatically assume it was something I said? All I said was I sorry she got kicked off the team," he retorted, looking at her as they walked.

"Oh," Rachel sighed, "she's tough, but there's got to be a way to get through to her."

"Why do you care so much?" He asked.

Rachel took his hand and tugged him into an empty classroom, "you should be the one concerned about it. She is carrying your child after all."

"Oh so now this about the kid?" He jumped in.

Rachel sighed, "Noah, don't you see? You're doing exactly what she is. If you expect to keep the baby when she is born, don't you think you should try and get on Quinn's good side? The baby is a bargaining chip right now; if you piss her off, she could put her up for adoption and be gone before you even know it. Not only that, now that she's off the Cheerios it's only a matter of time before her parents find out why she got kicked off."

Puck's bag fell to the floor at her words, staring at her. He knew this was serious, but for her to suggest that Quinn could put her up for adoption before he even knew her was heartbreaking. He leaned against the closest table, "shit," he hissed.

Rachel moved towards him, "I'm sorry, Noah, for being blunt, but this is not just a game, this is the real deal, and I'm willing to stand beside you, but you've got to do some work, too."

Puck's mind was on overdrive, "what happens if her parents find out she's pregnant?"

"I don't know, but if what I know is true about the her parents, being kicked off the Cheerios will be the least of her worries," Rachel admitted.

Hearing footsteps outside the door, the two stopped their conversation and saw Brittany and Mike walk by. Once they were past, Puck looked at Rachel, "alright, I'll try and be nice, but I don't know what else I can do," he shook his head.

Rachel took his hand, "we'll come up with something," she replied.

Puck smiled and grabbed his bag from the floor before allowing her to guide him out of the classroom and down the hall to the choir room. Her words, 'we'll come up with something,' was echoing in his head. He didn't know exactly what she meant, but hopefully she would have an idea because he was at a loss for what to do.

Walking into the choir room, must of the club was there. Finn wasn't, but no one was really sure if he was coming back. Mr. Schuester came in and looked around, "huh, no Finn?" he asked.

"I saw him leave in his car just after school," Matt said.

They all looked upset at hearing that, but footsteps outside the door perked them up, looking to see Finn come in, a tray of slushy cups in his hands. "Um, they're not Rachel's 'I'm Sorry' cookies, but I thought they'd work, if you guys will let me come back," he said nervously as he stepped further into the class.

Everyone got up and took a straw and cup from him, laughing at the irony of it.

"So, what do you think about my welcome back gift to the club, huh, guys?"

"Thanks for the slushies Finn, they're delicious," Rachel responded with a smile, glancing over at Puck.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Mr. Schue, you were right about Glee club and football being a killer combination."

"Hell yeah it is!" Someone exclaimed.

Rachel and Puck exchanged smiles, as everyone got into their slushies, but their attention turned to Artie as he spoke, "Mr. Schue, I am sorry to report that we've all been remiss about completing our assignment this week," he explained.

"Yeah, none of us could find a good groove for 'Bust A Move'," Mercedes chimed in.

"And I personally feel like a failure," Artie added, ducking his head in defeat.

"Well, that's okay guys, because I feel like the lesson landed and that's whats important," he paused and turned to Finn, "and we're glad to have you back, Finn," he added. Seeing Quinn sitting on a stool by the piano, "you okay, Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked.

She looked up at him, "do I look okay? I'm devastated. Now that I'm off the Cheerios, I'll start every day with a slushy facial," she responded her eyes now staring down at her cup.

"That's okay if that happens, Quinn, because there are 11 of your friends right here who are gonna be more than willing to help clean you off," Mr. Schue replied motioning to the group around him.

"We got your back!" Matt called out and Puck laughed a little at that; just a few days ago Matt and Mike were using Puck as their bodyguard.

"Oh! Brain freeze," Mr. Schue commented, rubbing his forehead with his hand, "I can't imagine getting hit in the kisser with one of these," he commented stepping away from the group to stand closer to the piano.

Everyone exchanged curious looks as Artie looked at him, "you've never been hit by a slushy before, Mr. Schue?"

It only took him a split second to realize where this was going, but gave in, "um, alright guys, we're a team. Bring it on. Give me your best shot," he held out his arms; ready for the attack.

The bright grins on everyone's faces was enough to light the room. They removed their straws and Rachel counted off 'one, two,' and on 'three' they all leaned forward and tossed their slushy at him, the purple ice landing all over, his face and upper body all covered.

He used his free hand to wipe his eyes and groaned, but held up his own slushy and grinned, "alright. From the top," he said casually, taking a swig form his slushy.

While the girls fussed over Mr. Schuester and the mess the slushies caused, the guys hung back. It was easy to see the division; the five guys who choose Glee, versus Finn. Sure, Finn was back and now they had enough people to perform, but that didn't mean everyone wasn't still a little upset with Finn for choosing football.

Finn was aware of the division, but he knew exactly who to go to that would fix things. Stepping up to Puck, who was sitting by Mike, he looked at him, "I'm sorry," he said simply.

Puck looked up at him and then stood when he saw the determined look on his face. "For exactly what are you sorry for?" Puck asked standing almost chest-to-chest with him.

Seeing the two react to each other, everyone in the room froze. Matt and Mike got ready to pull them of the other if things went south, but everyone kept their distance to see just what would happen.

"I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusions about you and Rachel and for picking football over Glee," he said holding out his hand in a manner of truce.

Puck looked down at his hand and studied him a moment, "apology accepted," he responded, shaking Finn's hand.

The entire room erupted into cheering as the best friends finally reached a truce. Finn smiled and nodded silently, relief evident as he let go of Puck's hand.

Though everyone was happy, Puck plastered on a fake smile, hoping to hide behind it, but his eyes landed on Rachel; who saw right through it. She was the only one who wasn't smiling. Puck and Finn's friendship may have lasted through some petty high school drama from the previous week, but the couple knew it was only a matter of time before Finn would find out the true paternity of Quinn's child and a handshake would not be able to fix that.

...

A/N4: Well, after staying up until after 3:30am last night to finish this, I still hadn't. LOL Around midnight I got a sidetracked looking through pictures and videos of the Borders singing and the Alexa Chung MTV show (11/3/09) with the Gleeks and all the Mark/Lea yumminess. Not only that, found out from an article on that Mark likes the 'dynamic' of the Puck/Rachel pairing, so SQUEE! (if you want the link let me know) Anyway, sorry it took so long. I had hoped to post this last night, and then this afternoon before work, but I still hadn't finished tweaking it, so here it is; day and a half late, but hopefully not short of anything. :D


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: A HUGE thanks and shout-out to those of you who have read and/or reviewed this story! It means so much! Your words keep me writing :D

...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Puck groaned leaning against the lockers.

"Yes, it's going to be great!" Rachel smiled.

He lowered his eyes and sighed, "fine," he murmured and pulled out a piece of paper. "It's Mrs. Morgan's number and address. Arin's there and she's expecting you to pick her up because I won't have time to go home between practice and the game -"

"Noah, I got it. I think I can manage," Rachel responded with a laugh, taking the paper from his hand.

He glanced around the hallways, "here," he handed her his keys, "the house key is on it and make sure Arin gets a heavy jacket out of the hall closet to wear because I'll never hear the end of it if she gets sick. And you probably should get something to eat before you come to the game."

Rachel took his hands in hers and smiled at him, "Noah, I've got everything under control," she laughed, "you need to relax."

He shook his head and squeezed her hands, "yeah, I'm sure you do," he agreed, trying to shake the nerves he had building up in his system.

"Yo, Puckerman!"

Puck jumped back from Rachel, his eyes scanning the hallway for who was talking; expecting a slushy, but found one of the guys from the basketball team. "What?" He asked quickly.

"Good luck tonight," he told him, glancing at Rachel before walking past them.

Rachel could tell he was nervous, "wow, Noah, is this what you're like before every game?" She asked moving towards him.

"No, because I usually don't have someone coming to watch me," he held out his hand, easy to see it was shaking, "see, this is why I don't mix my lives."

Rachel took his hand in hers and squeezed it, "everything will be alright. Arin and your mom are proud of you, but you never let them see that. I'm proud of you, Noah, we're going to be there to support you," she told him, pressing a kiss to his palm.

He looked down at his hand and closed it gently, holding on to that kiss as if it could fly away. He needed to focus on the game, but he couldn't shake the nerves.

They could hear voices around the corner and both looked to see Matt and Mike turn, "oh hey Puck, Rachel, dude, we gotta get to practice," Matt commented, patting Puck on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah man," Puck nodded, glancing at the guys before turning back to Rachel, "I'll uh, see you later? You got my keys, right? Just make sure Arin brings a jack-"

"You already said that," she held out her hands with his keys, trying not to laugh at his behavior, "I've got things under control, Noah, just go and we'll see you tonight," she said standing up on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his lips. "Now go," she knew Matt and Mike were waiting for him.

"Dude, come on!" Mike called.

Puck sighed and nodded, "see you tonight. Game is at -"

"Six, I know," she told him, this time laughing.

Puck's shoulders relaxed and he nodded, turning on his heel to catch up to Matt and Mike.

Rachel watched him walk away and shook her head, pocketing his keys and the piece of paper.

"Rachel," Mercedes said coming up to her locker.

"Yes?" She turned and looked at her.

"Are you going to the game tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering," she laughed, "Tina and I are going to support Kurt; you know, since he decided to go back on the team and all. I figured you'd be going, so we could all sit together."

"Um, that sounds great!" Rachel smiled, "I'm bringing Noah's sister, too."

"Puck has a sister?" Mercedes eyed her.

"Yes, he does. She's ten," Rachel replied, zipping her bag closed.

"Damn, that boy has a secret life that no one knows about," Mercedes commented.

Rachel draped his jacket over her arm and closed her locker, "not secret, he just doesn't mix home and school that much. I really need to go so I can get ready and go pick up his sister," she replied.

"Oh, alright, we'll be here at 5:30, so see you then?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, I will see you then," she agreed, smiling at Mercedes before heading out to her car.

She headed home and spent half an hour trying to figure out what to wear, finally figuring on jeans, a sweater and a pair of Mary Janes. Digging out the note from earlier, she called Mrs. Morgan and got directions to her house so she could pick up Arin and after getting them from her, she left.

Pulling up in front of a two story white house, she doubled checked the address and got out, walking up to the front and knocking on the door. An older woman with red hair opened the door and Arin ran to Rachel; excited. After a quick greeting, Arin got her backpack and returned, the two heading out to Rachel's car.

Pulling up in front of the Puckerman's, Rachel pulled Puck's keys from his jacket pocket where she had stashed them.

"Um, Rachel, I don't have a key to the house," Arin said as they got out of car.

"That's okay," Rachel smiled and held up Puck's keys, "Noah gave them to me before I left school." She flipped through the keys until she saw the one she's seen him use before and unlocked the house when they reached the door.

Going inside, Rachel felt a little weird being there without him, but pushed aside her feelings as Arin went upstairs. Moving to the hall closet he talked about, she opened up the door and looked through the various jackets and found one of Arin's. Taking it out, her phone began to sing 'Sweet Caroline'. Digging it out of her pocket, she saw it was Mercedes, "hello," she answered.

"Hey girl! We're stopping at McDonald's before we go to the game, want us to get you and uh, Puck's sister, anything?" She asked.

"Um, that would be great! It'll save us a stop," Rachel replied, moving further into the living room to look at the clock. "Thanks Mercedes."

"No problem. We're stocking up; so we'll have plenty," she laughed, hanging up before Rachel could respond.

"Who's Mercedes?" Arin asked skipping into the living room.

"A friend who's going to get us dinner and sit with us at the game," Rachel smiled, motioning to the jacket she'd laid on the couch, "does that fit?" She asked.

"Yeah, is it going to be that cold?" She asked.

"Well, it's going to be in the 40s so yeah, it will be," Rachel nodded hearing a car outside. Her eyes glanced up quickly to see outside and then her eyes landed on the open door.

"Mom's home," Arin said looking outside from the door.

Rachel relaxed when she saw Deborah get out of her car and walk up the path. Arin greeted her at the door. "Hi, Ms. Puckerman," Rachel smiled at her.

"Hello, Rachel. You can call me Deborah," she replied, "you guys mind if I tag along tonight?" She asked.

"Of course not, that would be great," Rachel smiled; Puck would never see that coming. "I've got some friends who are meeting us there at 5:30, so I was hoping we could get going soon, if that's alright," she added.

"Yes, that will be fine. I would just like to change out of my scrubs," she commented, heading upstairs.

Arin and Rachel waited for her to get ready and when she came downstairs, she went to the closet and got her own jacket out, "oh good, you already got Arin's," she smiled.

Rachel nodded, "yes, Noah made sure I didn't forget," she laughed a little.

It was getting later and Rachel didn't want to be too late, so she suggested they go. Deborah offered to drive, but Rachel insisted, so once getting into her car, she drove them to the school. It was busy, but she was able to find a parking spot near Puck's jeep.

Getting out, Rachel grabbed Noah's jacket from the back where she'd put it so Deborah could sit up front and after making sure she had his keys, her keys and her phone, she shut her doors and locked her car.

"I was wondering why I hadn't seen Noah wearing that," Deborah commented with a laugh.

Rachel blushed, "he gave it to me the night we started dating," she said stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Why did he give you his jacket?" Arin asked as they walked towards the ticket booth.

"Um, I'm not quite sure why," Rachel admitted.

Deborah laughed, "when a guy has a Letterman's jacket and he starts dating a girl, it's a high school tradition that he gives her his jacket, kind of like promising himself to her," she explained.

"Promising himself to her? What's that?"

Rachel was silent as Deborah explained the tradition and she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. "_Noah gave me his jacket as a promise to be faithful?_" She asked herself, knowing he'd never said anything like that before. "_That must be why,_" she thought, glancing up as Tina and Mercedes came into view with bags of McDonald's.

"Hey girl! Almost didn't recognize you with that jacket on," Mercedes laughed.

"Hello, Mercedes, Tina," she smiled at them, "this is Arin, Noah's sister and his mom Deborah. Arin, Deborah, this is Tina and Mercedes, they're in Glee with Noah and I," Rachel introduced them.

The girls exchanged greetings with Arin and Deborah, when Rachel noticed Quinn walking up the sidewalk alone, wearing Finn's Letterman's jacket. Her hands were stuffed in the pockets and her head was slightly down as if she was embarrassed to be there. Glancing at the four, Rachel took a deep breath and walked over to Quinn, "Hello Quinn."

Quinn stopped walking and looked up at Rachel, "what do you want, Berry?" She snapped.

Rachel shook her head and crossed her arms, "you know, I'm trying to be nice here. I was going to ask if you'd like to sit with us during the game and you're biting my head off!" Rachel snapped right back, standing her ground.

Quinn's shoulders relaxed slightly and she glanced around Rachel to see Mercedes and Tina, waving at her and holding numerous bags of McDonald's food and also saw the two others she didn't recognize. She turned her gaze back to Rachel, "I'd, um, like that. This is the first game I have been to since I got kicked of the squad," she explained.

"That is no reason to be mean to everyone," Rachel responded.

Quinn took a deep breath, "fine, sorry, is that what you wanted to hear?" She asked.

Rachel smiled, "yes it is," she said calmly, while inside she was screaming, "_yes! One point for me!_" Puck hadn't had the best luck getting through to Quinn, but Rachel figured if she could get the girl to at least be civil to people then Puck might have a better chance. "Come on," she told her, turning and going back to the group. "This is Quinn. Quinn, this is Deborah and Arin Puckerman, Noah's mom and sister," she said.

"Quinn," Deborah smiled, extending her hand to her, "it's so nice to put a name to a face. Finn talks about you all the time when he comes over," she said.

Quinn calmly shook her hand, "um, he does?"

"You're dating Finn! He's cute," Arin smiled hopping up to Quinn.

"Food's gettin' cold here," Mercedes commented, moving towards the ticket booth.

Between everyone they paid their admission fees and went in, walking along the cement on the outside of the stadium.

Rachel walked along the fence that surrounded the track and field, watching the other team. They were dressed in white jerseys with orange and black outfits, and practicing on the field, while McKinley's team was no where in sight.

"They're in the locker room," Quinn commented.

"What?" Rachel turned her head to Quinn, when they walked up the steps to the bleachers.

"The Central Cougars are on the field practicing and our team is in the locker room," she explained.

They found a spot to sit in the first few rows of the bleachers. Mercedes, Tina and Quinn sat in front of Deborah, Arin and Rachel and as soon as they were seated, Mercedes and Tina started passing out food.

Rachel took the time to take in what was going on. The Cheerios were on the track closest to the bleachers, doing some sort of warm-up or simple routine, the marching band took up one whole section of bleachers, all dressed in their matching outfits, the bleachers they were in were pretty full, while Central's side was half empty; their cheer team also performing on the other side of the track.

"Does anyone know anything about football?" Rachel asked, realizing she didn't know anything about the game.

Tina and Mercedes shook their head 'no,' but it was the "I do," from the middle of them that was the surprise.

"Arin, you know football?" Rachel asked.

She nodded, "Noah teaches me between yelling at the football games on TV," she said, "but I'm not allowed to repeat the words he yells at the TV."

Deborah groaned, "that's probably a good idea," she muttered.

"I don't understand a lot of the big words, but some of them," she shrugged, "why?" She turned to Rachel.

Rachel noticed the dumbfounded look on Quinn's face as she started at Arin and couldn't help the small smile creep onto her face, "I guess you're going to have to tell me what they are doing then because I don't know anything about football," she replied.

The cheering from the side startled everyone as their football team started heading out onto the field. The women joined the cheering as the guys walked out. "There's Kurt! And Matt and Mike!" Mercedes called pointing to the numbers she remembered. The last two on the field was #5 and #20, Finn and Puck. The two were walking side-by-side, their helmets in their hands, and both were looking at the crowd. Rachel waved and Puck smiled, waving back and then looked next to her to see his sister and then his mom. Rachel noticed his smile brighten as he waved and Finn even patted him on the shoulder, nodding to whatever Finn had said.

"He's probably surprised to see me here," Deborah commented, "I haven't been to any of his games since he was in middle school."

Arin waved at him and he smiled, holding up three fingers and then pressing them against his chest for a second before continuing the walk out to the field with Finn.

"Oh, Damn girl, he's got it bad for you," Mercedes called turning around.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You saw what he just did, right?"

"Well yeah."

"He's got us in his heart," Deborah commented a smile on her face. "He doesn't say it much, but when he does something like that, he means it," she added.

She smiled again, this time glancing to see Quinn staring at Arin. When Quinn noticed Rachel looking at her, she turned her attention back to the field.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, please stand to honor our country with the National Anthem," the announcer requested.

Everyone stood and though Rachel should be looking over to the American flag flying in the breeze, she couldn't help her eyes as they landed on Puck. She felt a warmth inside her that she couldn't explain and it had started the moment she saw him do that with his hand.

As the band finished the anthem, the crowd cheered loudly. Central's players met in the middle of the field, and with a quick glance and smile to her, Puck jogged onto the field with the team, putting on his helmet as he went.

"Who are the guys in black and white?" Rachel asked.

"They are the refer-somethings," Arin said. "I think they are doing the coin toss," she added.

Rachel watched the referee throw something shiny into the air and it landed on the field. He pointed towards Finn, Finn said something and the announcer answered her silent question with, "William McKinley won the coin toss and has chosen to receive the ball."

Central's players lined up on one side of the field with the ball, while the Titian's scattered out along the opposite end of the field.

"What are they doing?"

Arin laughed, "the other team is going to kick the ball to our team. Whoever catches it will have to run to the end zone," she said motioning to the end where the Central Cougars were lined up.

While Arin had spoke, the kicker for Central had kicked the ball and it was in flight across the field. The guys in red all watched the ball until it came right towards Puck.

"YES! Noah!" Arin jumped up as he caught the ball and ran towards the end zone.

"What?" Rachel's eyes darted to the field to watch him run, dodging opposing players, until three of them ran right for him, tackling him to the ground.

"A great start for WMHS with a 62-yard run for Wide-Receiver Noah Puckerman! Only 38-yards to go!" The announcer called.

"Oh my God!" Rachel gasped watching as Puck stood up, "that's dangerous!"

"It a tackle, that much I know," Quinn commented glancing at Rachel, "it's legal."

The players lined up at the 38-yard line and Rachel watched as the ball was thrown to Finn and he threw it to Puck again, this time, Puck only making it 12 yards, putting them at the 26-yard line.

"Another great catch for Wide-Receiver Puckerman, damn where has he been hiding all season?" The announcer asked.

"Now what?" Rachel looked at Arin.

She shrugged, "they keep doing that until either Noah or someone gets the ball into the end zone, which scores them 6-points. Then a kicker comes out and if he gets the ball between the goal posts, they win another point."

Rachel tried to keep her eyes on the game, hoping to figure out what was going on, but every time Puck caught the ball and was tackled, she gasped and hid her eyes, afraid of him getting hurt.

"Central has had a good year, but man, McKinley is sure picking up their game; it's like a whole new team! First and goal now," the announcer commented.

Rachel turned again to Arin, and Arin began to speak before Rachel could even ask, "they only have five yards to the end zone, so when Finn gets the ball he has to throw it to an open player. If they catch it, it's a touchdown, if they don't, it's an incomplete."

Rachel sighed and watched the ball get snapped back to Finn, and he caught it, but he froze. Puck was being blocked by two guys, his other WR was blocked and before he could pull the ball to his chest and run, two players charged at him, tackling him to the ground.

The announcer was quick on his toes, "ouch, that's not good for Quarterback Finn Hudson. Bringing back to the 12-yard line, so second and ten."

"I don't understand how this can be a fun sport!" Rachel exclaimed, "it's barbaric!"

"Now you see why the guys have an attitude," Mercedes laughed.

"I think it will get worse," Arin said, "this is only the first quarter. There are three more after this one," she added.

Rachel groaned, hiding her head in her hands, "I don't know how much more of this I can watch."

Finn got the ball again, and Puck ran, ran without looking back until he was in the end zone.

"Look now!" Arin screamed jumping up to see above everyone, watching to see if he could catch the pass that Finn threw him.

Rachel looked up just as Arin told her, watching Puck jump up and grab for the flying ball, holding it to his chest as he landed on his feet.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Arin screamed jumping up and down as the referee's held up their arms for the touchdown sign.

"Touchdown, McKinley!" The announcer called.

The stadium went crazy as the guys celebrated on the field, slapping Puck on the back before Kurt came out on the field. The teams lined up again, but this time, when Finn got the ball, he set it on the plastic block and Kurt ran up to it, kicking the ball out from under Finn's hand.

Everyone waited on baited breath; hoping for the ball to make it.

"I can't watch," Rachel hid her eyes behind her hands, but was quickly relieved to hear the crowd cheering.

"We got it!" Arin grabbed Rachel's arm and jumped up and down.

"That's 7 points for McKinley, thanks to kicker Kurt Hummel," the announcer explained.

Rachel watched all the guys come to the side of the field and others went on, Puck and Finn stayed on the side, drinking water from bottles there.

"W-w-why didn't t-t-they go back out?" Tina asked turning around to look at Arin.

"I don't know the names, but there are two types of players. Noah and Finn are one type, the ones who went our are different players," Arin replied.

"Offensive and defensive," Quinn supplied, "Puck and Finn are offensive players."

"Yes, that's right," Arin nodded.

Rachel watched the field, unable to take her eyes off Puck. He rubbed his neck and turned around, as if he felt something on his back, but he didn't see anything.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Puck asked seeing Kurt appear next to him.

"I haven't been playing football very long, but I've never seen you play like that before," he told him.

"What's your point?"

"This wouldn't be because there is someone special here for you, tonight, would it?"

Puck shrugged, "three someones and it could be."

"Three?"

Puck nodded, motioning to where they were in the stands, "yeah, Rachel, my mom and my sister," he said.

"I see," Kurt responded.

The first quarter had finished and they were in the middle of the second quarter when Central scored a field goal, bringing the score to 7-3. McKinley was still a head, but needed to keep on their game if they wanted to finish the season with another win.

Before the second quarter ended, Puck was able to complete a touchdown, Kurt getting the extra point for McKinley, giving them a 14-3 lead over Central before the clock ran out on the quarter.

During halftime, the teams were off the field and the marching band went out to the field to do a routine, while the Cheerios performed to the band's song.

Tina and Mercedes had gone to take a walk, returning before halftime was over, with Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury. Quick introductions took place between them, Puck's mom and sister before the teams returned to the field to start the second half.

With what Arin had said during the first half and what she'd seen seen, Rachel tried not to ask any more questions about the game.

It was almost to the end of the third quarter; McKinley had possession of the ball. They had 28 yards to go to get the touchdown. Puck was open and when Finn threw the ball, he immediately wished he hadn't. One guy barreled towards Puck, just as he jumped get the ball. The linebacker was not able to tackle Puck before he he caught it, but as Puck came down, with the ball in his hands, he flipped over the linebacker, his body flying through the air until he came down, crashing head first into field. Another linebacker had been making his way towards Puck, but was unable to stop when he saw Puck fall, so his momentum caused him to fall right on top of an already down Puck.

Gasps echoed through the stadium as everyone silenced, waiting to see if he would get up.

Rachel's eyes were glued to him, begging for him to get up. "Please Noah, get up," she whispered and saw everyone around her nod in agreement.

"Hard hit for #20, Noah Puckerman, and it doesn't look like he's getting up," the announcer spoke, Rachel wishing she could choke the man at the microphone.

Around a lifeless Puck, players from McKinley and coaches from both teams were standing, trying to see if he was injured.

Rachel felt as if a wave crashed across the field; seeing Central's football team, cheerleaders, McKinley's team and the Cheerios taking a knee, bowing their heads slightly.

"This doesn't look good," Quinn muttered, her head bowed slightly; she'd seen many injuries at games, but nothing as bad as this.

...

A/N3: Oye! I didn't think writing a football game would be this tough since I'm a fan of the game, but I had to look up some info; thanks Wikipedia! I didn't expect this myself and I know I'm leavin' a cliffhanger, but I promise to have a new chapter up soon! Now that I know there is a limit to the length of a post on LJ, I'll try to keep my posts under 5,000 words. I'm already working on the next part, so look for it soon. Thanks so much for reading!

A/N4: I don't know the names of McKinley's rival schools, so I went with a rival school of mine from High School. The Central Kitsap Cougars; orange, white and black.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: A HUGE thanks and shout-out to those of you who have read and/or reviewed this story! It means so much! Your words keep me writing :D

A/N3: I used the partial name of my high school's rival, Central Cougars; their colors: orange, white and black.

...

_"This doesn't look good," Quinn muttered, her head bowed slightly; she'd seen many injuries at games, but nothing as bad as this._

Quinn's words echoed through Rachel, but she couldn't react to it before something caught her attention. Deborah must have seen it too; Finn was waving his arms towards someone; motioning for whoever to come out there, Deborah reacted immediately, "Arin, stay with Rachel, whatever you do, stay with her," she commented, already stepping over to the aisle nearby, running down the steps.

"W-w-what's going o-o-n?" Tina chimed in.

Rachel shook from her thoughts, "she's a nurse at St. Rita's. Finn must know that," she replied, watching Deborah cross the field, Finn meeting half way.

"He's unconscious," Finn told her as she ran towards him, her face maintaining a calm he'd never seen before.

"Mrs. Puckerman," Coach Tanaka said as she stepped up, "the ambulance is on the way, but Finn told us you were a nurse."

She tugged off her bulky jacket silently nodding as she knelt down, feeling his wrist for a pulse. "Shit," she hissed, unable to find it and pressed two fingers to his neck, "his pulse is weak," she whispered.

"Shouldn't we take his helmet off?" Tanaka asked still kneeling next to Puck.

"Not a chance! That could be the only thing supporting his neck. We don't know what kind of internal injuries he as," she snapped, her hands gently checking his arms for broken bones before noticing specks of blood outside his mouth and nose. She knew what that meant, but couldn't freak out now. "I think he might have a punctured lung," she said quietly, looking at Tanaka, "we need to clear everyone out and give the medics some room, she replied, already hearing the sirens.

"You heard her, clear out of here!" Tanaka stood up, "clear out!"

The shrill echo of the ambulance's siren got louder, piercing through the cold night like a razor blade, coming to a stop right outside the gate. Two medics got out and were running towards the field, bags in hand.

"He's got a week pulse and possible internal bleeding, but no sign of broke bones in his extremities," Deborah said quickly as a medic walked up. He eyed her for a moment, "I'm his mother and an RN at St. Rita's; I know what I'm talking about," she snapped.

Hearing the two magical letters, the medics knelt down, allowing her to assist, while they tried to keep the rest from crowding around as another medic came over, rolling a stretcher over the field.

Rachel stood helpless, tears coming to her eyes as she watched him be rolled onto a backboard and lifted up onto the stretcher. The three medics and Deborah pushed the stretcher towards the ambulance, Finn and the rest of the guys following close behind.

"I'm going to go find out what hospital they're taking him to," Mr. Schuester commented quickly, taking off to meet them at the ambulance.

Feeling an arm go around her shoulders, Rachel looked up to see Quinn standing next to her. She almost couldn't believe she was standing there, consoling her until she spoke, "I'm sorry you have to be here to see this."

Though Rachel thought she could handle watching, she looked down to see Arin's head buried in Puck's jacket, her eyes facing away from the field. Rachel nodded silently to Quinn, seeing Mr. Schuester return. "They're taking him to St. Rita's," he started.

As Rachel heard him spoke, she immediately moved towards the aisle with Arin, but everyone around them stopped her, "Rachel, you're in no state to be driving," Mr. Schuester commented stepping towards her, "I'll drive you and Arin to the hospital. Deborah is going with them," he said motioning towards the ambulance that was already leaving.

Rachel looked at him, "but my car -"

"Will be fine in the school's parking lot over night," Quinn told her.

"Come on, Rachel, Arin," Will commented, motioning towards the aisle.

"Do what he says, Rachel," Mercedes replied stepping towards her, "we'll be up there soon, but you should go now," she told her.

Rachel nodded at Mercedes, silently guiding Arin towards the aisle where Mr. Schuester was standing.

"I'm sure he will be fine, girls," Ms. Pillsbury spoke up, "don't worry."

Will's hard gaze at Emma quieted her. Rachel saw the same gaze; telling her he knew more than he was letting on. Rachel chose to ignore the aching feeling in her stomach as she walked with Mr. Schuester and Arin towards the pavement of the sidewalk.

Half the team was still standing around where they had been, no one really moving. As Rachel, Will and Arin walked towards the exit gate, she glanced back to see Kurt and Finn standing with Matt and Mike. Mike was holding Brittany as her shoulders shook, while Santana was hugging Matt. "_Strength in numbers,_" Rachel thought, glancing up to see Quinn, Mercedes and Tina making their way to the small group of Glee clubbers on the field.

She turned her focus back to following Mr. Schuester out of the main gates of the stadium and to the teachers parking lot, where he unlocked the doors of his Geo Metro and let them get in. Once he was inside, "um, is there someone you should call?" He asked.

"Uh?" Rachel asked glancing at him as he pulled out of spot he was in.

"Someone you should call, your dad's?" He asked.

"Oh, um," Rachel sighed, "yeah I should probably let them know what's going on," she whispered, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. She managed to dial her home phone, hoping they weren't asleep. After a second ring, she almost hung up, but her dad, David, answered the phone, "hello sweetheart, the game over yet?" He asked.

She gasped, "Noah got hurt," she croaked out, her voice cracking as she finally broke down, tears coming from her eyes. Knowing she couldn't talk any more, she quickly passed the phone to Mr. Schuester.

Rachel only heard what Mr. Schuester was saying to her dad, "uh, Mr. Berry? Me? I'm Will Schuester, I'm the coach of the Glee club. Yes, he did. He's being taken to St. Rita's right now by ambulance and I'm driving Rachel and his sister there as we speak. She's is no shape to be driving... Her car is still at the school... I'm not sure... I only got to speak to his mom briefly; she was there tonight and is a nurse at the hospital; she said something about bleeding and his lungs, but I didn't catch everything... I'll tell her," he handed Rachel back the phone, "he said he'll meet us there."

Rachel silently took her phone back, whispering a "thanks," to him, before glancing back at Arin, who was silently watching the road pass by.

Mr. Schuester watched Rachel for a moment, shocked at a complete change from the Rachel he knew in class; she was quiet and sad, two traits he didn't think she knew, but he did give into knowing she had only started dating Puck a few short weeks ago and this was not something planned.

"Thank you for driving us, Mr. Schuester," Rachel said softly having finally calmed down enough to speak a whole sentence without crying.

"No thanks needed," he admitted, "it was the least I could do."

Rachel smiled at the over used cliché, but she knew he was right. Her eyes landed on the brightly lit St. Rita's Medical Center sign that he passed, entering the parking lot near the red and white emergency sign. She wiped her eyes and sat up a little, as if ready to jump from the car.

"Hold on, I'm going in with you," he said parking in the nearest spot.

Rachel slowly slid out, letting Arin get out on her side, since the car was only a two-door. Mr. Schuester met her in the front, and allowed her and Arin to walk a head, both girls walking slightly faster than he was to reach the automatic doors of the hospital. Following them inside, he glanced around to see Deborah standing next to the nurses station, now wearing a pair of medical scrubs.

"Mom!" Arin exclaimed, running up to her. "Where's Noah?"

Deborah looked up and wrapped her arms around Arin as she reached her, "he's in surgery," she whispered, looking up at Rachel and Will. "he has at least two broken ribs, punctured lung and some brain trauma."

Rachel fell against Will as Deborah spoke, using him to hold her up as reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

Will took a deep breath and tried to keep his emotions at bay as the four of them stood there, taking in her words.

Arin, who hadn't let go of Deborah yet, looked up at her mom, "is he going to die?" She asked, finally letting the emotions of the night hit her, and began to sob against her mom.

Deborah picked her up, "no he's not going to die," she promised her, moving into the more private waiting room, with Will and Rachel following, "he's going to be good as new, but it's going to take some time," she assured her.

Rachel pulled away from Will and looked at Deborah, "how long will he be in surgery?"

Deborah sat down in a chair, letting Arin sit in her lap and shrugged at Rachel's question, "I don't know, it could be several hours," she admitted, wiping her eyes. "I should be in there!" She exclaimed, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back the sobs that finally came.

Arin wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and the two sat together, both crying for Noah. Rachel, too, felt more tears fall from her eyes as she stood next to Will.

"Rachel!" A male voice called from the doors and she looked back to see her dads walking towards them.

"Daddy," she ran towards David who was closer and hugged him tight, before moving to hug Alan.

David moved towards Will, "you must be Mr. Schuester," he said extending his hand.

"I am," Will replied, shaking the man's hand.

David nodded, "thank you for driving the girls here," he told him, seeing Rachel and Alan walk up.

"Mr. Schuester, this is my other dad, Alan," Rachel said.

The two men exchanged handshakes and then Rachel turned to Deborah and Arin, "Arin, Deborah, these are my dads, Alan and David," she turned to her dads, "This is Deborah, Noah's mom and Arin, his sister," she explained.

The two men nodded at her, "wish this could have been under different circumstances," Alan admitted.

Deborah nodded silently, "yeah, me too," she agreed.

"So, what happened at the game? Where's Noah?" David asked sitting down next to Deborah.

Mr. Schuester excused himself to make a phone call outside, while Rachel, Deborah and Arin tried to explain to David and Alan just what they had seen. Deborah then explained his injuries and that he was in surgery.

"Um, Deb," one of the nurses walked over with a clipboard in her hand, "I really hate to do this, but I need you to fill this out," she said softly.

Deborah sighed, "thanks Tammy," she replied taking the pen and clipboard, staring at the words. "Arin, could sit next to me?" She asked softly.

Rachel looked at Deborah, but the look on her dad's face was what scared her. His eyes widened in shock as he glanced at the paperwork and lowered his gaze.

"What kind of paperwork?" Rachel asked.

David and Alan exchanged glances, Alan quickly figuring it out. "Something that hopefully isn't necessary," Alan replied, resting a hand on Rachel's shoulders.

Deborah nodded, slowly bring the pen to the paper and started filling out Noah's information.

"What is that?" Rachel asked again, looking between her dads.

"A DNR," Alan said.

"What?" Will had returned, having missed part of the conversation.

Deborah stopped writing, taking a deep breath, "it's a Do Not Resuscitate order. In case he flat-lines during surgery, I have to make the decision if I want them to give him CPR or not," she whispered.

Rachel's hand flew to her mouth, gasping as she took off outside the hospital, not wanting to hear them talk about Noah like he wasn't going to be there.

"Rachel, what are you doing out here?" Mercedes' voice broke through Rachel's thoughts and she looked up to see Mercedes, Tina and Quinn walking towards her.

"H-h-how's Puck?" Tina asked.

"He's in surgery. Two broken ribs and a punctured lung, and... and some brain trauma."

Mercedes walked forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel and she lost it, collapsing against Mercedes as sobs racked her body. "I can't loose him!" Rachel exclaimed, "I just got him."

"Girl, he's going to pull through; Puck is the toughest asshole I know, he's not going down without a fight," Mercedes told her.

Rachel sobered quickly at Mercedes' words, "how could you -"

"You've got to believe that, Rachel," Mercedes responded, having expected her to react this way, "and he sure as hell wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

Wiping her eyes, Rachel nodded, realizing what she had told her was true, but she was having a hard time forcing herself to believe it. She wanted to, but her fear overpowered everything else. "I'm trying to," she whispered.

A ringing phone startled them all and Quinn apologized quickly when she realized it was hers. "It's Finn. I'll meet you inside," she said, stepping away from them to answer it.

Rachel reluctantly returned to the waiting room finding Mr. Schuester, and her dads sitting in chairs, Arin running to Rachel when she saw her. Rachel noticed that Deborah was gone, "where's your mom?" She asked, but when the girl didn't speak, she looked up to her dads.

David cleared his throat, "blood transfusion," he said softly.

Rachel quickly introduced Tina and Mercedes to her dads before sitting down with Arin. Quinn came in moments later saying the game was over and the rest of the Glee clubbers, Finn, Matt, Mike, Brittany, Santana and Kurt were on their way in Kurt's car. After a brief nod from some of them, Quinn took a seat near Tina and joined the silence. Tina added briefly that Artie would be praying for Puck that night. He was out of town with family and was unable to get back to be there. When everyone else arrived, no one said anything; they just took seats around the waiting room and hoped for more news than they knew from what Quinn had passed on over the phone.

Footsteps from around the corner echoed through the room and everyone looked up in hopes for something new. Deborah returned holding a cotton ball to her arm, stopping in her tracks when she saw the room had filled up a lot since she'd left. She also noticed the eyes on her, "he's still in surgery," she said softly, taking a seat next to Rachel, "they know the brain trauma is just a concussion, but that's all I know," she added.

As the minutes ticked past, more football players and Cheerios arrived, along with Coach Tanaka and Ms. Pillsbury, Deborah, Rachel or Mr. Schuester explaining what they knew to groups that came in.

The game had started at six, he had gotten hurt around eight and had been in surgery since nine. It was now after one in the morning and no one was making an attempt to leave. Rachel had noticed several people were sitting on the floor, some had their hands folded in prayer, while others were leaning back in their seats, either asleep or just with their eyes closed and others sat talking quietly to someone they were sitting by.

Rachel's eyes were focused on a sign across the hallway and blinked as a man in blue scrubs walked into her line of sight.

"Deborah," the man said, stepping between some students to get to her.

She lifted her head and looked at him, "Brad, how is he?" She asked quickly.

He looked around, "maybe we could talk privately," he suggested.

"They're here for him, anything you say now I'll just tell them in ten minutes," she told him.

The man took a deep breath and nodded, "alright. He'd stable for now, but as you know the next 24 to 48 hours will be the worst. The concussion he has is worse than I have ever seen, so until he wakes up we won't know how bad it is. We were able to drain the blood from his lung and repair it and his ribs. The blood you gave us was enough to replenish what he lost. He'll be in the intensive care unit (ICU) for the next few days, so for now, you'll be the only one allowed in to see him, but once he's in a regular room he will be able to have guests," he said, more telling everyone else, since he knew Deborah would already know the hospital's policy.

Deborah nodded, "but he's okay, right?"

Dr. Brad Stevens looked at her, "it is by some miracle he doesn't have a broken neck. He must have some guardian angle hanging over him, because we almost lost him twice, but both times his heart started again without assistance; he's one tough and lucky kid, but for now, yes, he is okay," he said, watching Deborah.

Deborah took a deep breath and nodded shakily, her eyes glancing at Rachel, who's eyes were huge. She took Rachel's hand and squeezed it tightly before looking at him, "can I see him?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll walk you," he told her.

Deborah glanced at a few of them in the room, before slipping away, following Dr. Steven's to the ICU.

Waves of emotions crashed through the room. Everyone heard what the doctor had explained, some chose to focus on the good; that Puck was alive, but some focused on him almost dying, which caused even more tears to be shed at the thought.

Rachel only wanted to focus on him being alive, but she struggled with the fear of almost loosing him and refused to believe anything until she saw him herself, but knowing he'd be in ICU for a few days, she knew that wouldn't be possible.

"I told you he was tough," Mercedes said softly, sitting down next to her.

Rachel smiled, "yes, you did. I should have believed you," she whispered.

"It's alright," Mercedes shrugged.

With the current news that he was alright, some of the people who had come by, chose to leave, knowing they wouldn't be able to see him for a while. Before they left, some made sure to talk to Rachel, giving her best wishes for him. Rachel was a little shocked at a few of them; most she'd never even seen before, let alone talked to, but she accepted their words with a nod or a 'thank you.'

As the room thinned out, Coach Tanaka, Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Schuester, Rachel's dads, and the Glee club remained with Rachel and Arin, all waiting for Deborah to return. Rachel woke Arin up to tell her the good news, leaving out the major details, but Arin was happy to know he was alive.

Deborah returned, her eyes redder than before and this time, it was David who stood up and wrapped his arms around her before she lost it, crying and shaking harder than she had before. She was trying to talk, but she couldn't form any understandable words, so David, being a psychologist spoke to her quietly so only she could hear him, telling her something that eventually got her to relax enough to explain why she was so upset. "They had to intubate him."

The seriousness of what she said sunk in to those who knew what that was, but some of them didn't and Brittany was the one who asked what that meant.

"It means they have a tube down his throat to help him breathe; he might not be able to do it on his own right now," Deborah replied.

"But I thought the doctor said he repaired his lung," Rachel asked quickly.

"He did, but as long as he's unconscious they can't be sure he'll be able to breathe on his own, so instead of waiting until something happens, they did it as a precaution," she answered.

Rachel's shoulders relaxed, glad to know at least the doctor's were taking precautions, but that didn't help her emotions.

"Well, I think we all could use some sleep," Alan commented, "it sounds to me like Noah is in good hands here and we need to be strong for him. Being exhausted from waiting up all night won't help him," he added.

Though no one wanted to leave, everyone agreed that Alan was right. Deborah told them she trusted the doctors and nurses there and that was enough for everyone to agree to go home. A discussion ensued with who was taking who home, since most of the kids had left their cars at the school to 'carpool' to the hospital. Ken and Emma left first, after passing their condolences to Deborah and making them promise to keep them updated on Puck.

Rachel and Deborah promised everyone they would keep them updated if anything changed and Mr. Schuester was the next to leave, taking Matt and Santana back to the school to get their cars. Mercedes and Tina left next, followed right behind by Kurt, who was taking Mike and Brittany back to the school.

Finn wrapped his arms around Deborah, the woman who he thought of as a second mom and the two shared a quiet conversation before Finn reluctantly left with Quinn.

"We'll take you home," David told Deborah, "are you two going to be alright alone?"

She was silent a long moment, "we should be," she admitted.

"You two are both welcome to stay at our house if you don't want to be alone," Alan said stepping forward.

Deborah looked at both men, and then nodded, "thank you," she whispered, "maybe it wouldn't hurt to have some company," she replied.

"Excellent. We can drop you off at home long enough to pick up a change of clothes and then you can come over to our house," David said.

Deborah nodded and carefully picked up Arin before they all headed out to Rachel's dad's SUV. Getting inside, Deborah and Arin in the back with Rachel, Alan headed out and followed the directions Deborah gave him to get to their house. With Arin still asleep, Deborah went inside quickly to gather up some things for them before returning to car and getting in.

Rachel had been silent most of the way, trying to wrap her mind around a lot of things that happened that night. Quinn was being nice to her, and now she wondered if it was because the baby or if Quinn really did want to be friends. At the jerk of the car, Rachel shook from her thoughts, "what baby?" Alan asked quickly.

At his question, Rachel realized that she had been thinking out loud. "Oh no," she whispered and glanced at Deborah before turning her head to the front of her car. Alan was till driving, but David was looking at her, "um. Quinn," she started.

"Go on Rachel," David said, his voice calm.

Rachel took a deep breath knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of a long explanation. "Quinn is pregnant. She's dating Finn and is making him think he's the father, but it's Noah. Quinn won't let Noah have anything to do with it because she think he's a 'Lima Looser' so her plan is to give it up for adoption, but Noah wants to keep her, the baby," Rachel sighed, lowering her head before she could see any reactions from her fathers.

Alan was silent for a few blocks before he spoke up first, "she legally can't do that without the father's permission," he said pulling into their driveway.

Rachel looked at him, "really?"

Deborah had been silent the whole ride and when they arrived, their conversation was put on hold long enough for David to show Deborah to the guest room, where she laid Arin down on the bed. She returned to the kitchen to find David, Alan and Rachel, sitting in silence.

Alan looked up at Deborah, "did you know?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I just found out um, just after they started going out," she motioned towards Rachel.

"Then when did you find out?" David asked Rachel.

"Um, the night that we started dating," she said softly. "We were here working on stuff for Glee and admitted we liked each other, but he told me he'd end up hurting me in the end so it wasn't worth it. I told him I should be the one to make that decision. He gave in and told me; he was honest with me."

"That's what you two were doing when you were in the front day," Alan commented, remembering back to when he first saw Rachel and Noah hugging in the front yard.

Rachel nodded, "I told him I'd be there for him and I'm not turning my back on him," she said, stressing the last few words.

The three parents in the room exchanged glances and Deborah slid into one of the stools by the island they were sitting around.

"What do you think of this, Deborah?" David asked.

The woman shrugged, "I'm still a little shocked about it, but I can't say much. I was only 18 when I had him. I told him I'd be there and if he did want to keep his daughter then she'd be welcome in our home."

After Deborah spoke, an eerie silence fell over them, no one knowing what to say. David and Alan were exchanging glances like they were having a silent conversation with each other, trying calmly to come up with something to say.

Rachel tried to figure out her dads, but she couldn't come up with what they were thinking. "Can you please talk out loud," Rachel requested.

The two men looked at her, "sorry, just kind of unexpected news," Alan admitted, "are you and Noah," he motioned to nowhere in particular, unable to use the specific words.

Her eyes widened at his question, "no way!" She exclaimed jumping up from her seat, "I would... I'm not... No!"

The two men sighed in relief, glancing at her, "Rachel, calm down," David told her, "it just needed to be asked."

"But, how could you not trust me?" She snapped, a little harsher than she had expected.

"We do trust you," Alan stood up and moved towards her, "but you've got to see it from our eyes. We just find out that our daughter is dating someone who got another girl pregnant. Our first thought would be that you and he would be be having sex as well."

Tears came to her eyes again, "we're not... I'll admit Noah has been with other girls, but he's not pushing me into anything. He's different now; he doesn't want to ruin things between us; it's why he told me about the baby," she said wiping her eyes.

Deborah looked between the three and cleared her throat, "I got pregnant with Noah before I graduated from high school. He was born in August, so do the math," she murmured. "After he was born I worked during the day and took night classes to get my CNA (certified nursing assistant) degree. It took me a little over a year and my ex and I got married. When he found out I was pregnant with Arin, he filed for divorce and was gone as soon as it was finalized. Noah was six. Just after he turned seven I had Arin," she explained.

Rachel looked at her, curious as to why she was telling them this.

"Let me finish," Deborah said, knowing Rachel wanted to ask why she was talking about her past, "when I got my CNA, I started working at St. Rita's and took night classes to get my RN. Once I had Arin, I had to put that on hold because of my ex leaving, but once things settled down, Mrs. Morgan was there to help me out and she's been my best friend ever since. With her help, I was able to continue school and get my RN degree before he turned ten. Before I graduated from school, I had dreams and aspirations, just like everyone. There was no choice for me when I had him. I refused to let him go, and I do not regret my decisions. Quinn is probably three months along, so in less than seven months, she will give birth a girl and if Noah keeps her, he'll be a father before he's eighteen. I know you're talented, and you can go places. Do you want to be a mom before you're even a Junior in high school? You can be there for him, and be his friend, but taking on the job of a mom; that's a big decision and one that you can't just change your mind a year later and have things be okay. I love my son and I'm choosing to be a grandparent, but you're sixteen and I'm sure you do care for him, but do you care enough for him to give up your dreams? Noah won't ask you to, and I know it'd mean a lot to him if you did, but you've got to make that decision on your own and be able to stick with what you choose. I'm telling you this because I want you to see what you're getting into. I really like you, Rachel, so please don't think I'm trying to push you away; I'm not. I just want you to be sure. I know Noah cares about you, but I also don't want to see my son hurt later on."

...

A/N4: This was a tough chapter to write. I'm First Aid and CPR certified, but I don't know much about injuries. Hope this articulates how dangerous football can be. It seems like every Saturday morning the local newspapers through October had pictures of football players being airlifted from our area to the major hospital in Seattle, WA for injuries they got during the game.

A/N5: Sorry not so much Puck/Rachel, that's for next chapter. :D


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: AU post Mash-up, but depending on what comes up in the new episodes, I might sneak a conversation in or discuss the same thing that the episode covers, but I'll make a note of it in the spoilers section above if I do.

...

The Berry family sat stunned at Deborah's words. Rachel's dads knew that Noah didn't have a father, but they didn't know the real story. Rachel knew slightly more, but nothing like what Deborah just said. Rachel now saw why Noah is the way he is; he protects himself from getting hurt like he was when his father left.

Deborah's story hit Rachel hard, but not because she felt sorry for them, she knew the reason for her tale, but Rachel had already made her decision. "I may be sixteen, but I am more mature than most kids my age," she started, "Noah has opened my eyes to a world that I never saw. I'm finally seeing that singing, dancing and acting isn't all there is in this world and I like that. I've already made my decision; I will be in Noah's life, as well as his daughters, as long as he wants me to be. I'm willing to be a 'mom' to her if that's what happens. We don't know what the future will bring, but right now, that's where I want to be. So you can either accept it or kick me out," she said firmly.

Her fathers saw the determined look in her eyes and her ultimatum was out of the question; they would never kick her out; accepting it would take time. David, being a psychologist, had dealt with all kinds of family cases, but graduate school never gave him a play book for this; this all was uncharted territory. "Tonight has been a shock for everyone," David started, "and Rachel, we would never kick you out. All we have ever wanted is for you to be happy and if Noah makes you happy, then we'll accept that," he paused looking at Alan, "and his child."

Alan nodded, "and I'll see what I can come up with paternity laws for the state," he added.

Rachel squeaked with happiness, jumping up and running around to hug her dads, "thank you dad, daddy," she exclaimed. She then went over to Deborah and wrapped her arms around her, "thank you for telling us and for bringing Noah into this world," she whispered to her.

Deborah smiled, "you're welcome," she replied, returning the hug.

With the tension finally broken, everyone started to feel the adrenaline wear off, which had kept them up a lot later than normal. Rachel's dads told Deborah that she and Arin were welcome to stay as long as they wanted and with that they all turned in, agreeing they'd all be sleeping late.

Rachel had his jacket on all night, but reluctantly took it off, only to lay it on her pillows next to her. She kicked off her shoes and crawled up onto the bed, unable to find the strength to change her clothes.

Her sleep was interrupted by dreams that turned into nightmares; all meshing into her greatest fear of loosing him forever. The dream felt so real, that she woke herself up; immediately beginning to cry, trying to shake the images from her head. Her hands grabbed on to his jacket, pulling it close to her chest, trying to hold onto him with the only thing of his she had.

She had managed to fall back against her pillows and drift off again, this time, dreams and nightmares void of her mind, allowing her a few more hours of sleep until she finally woke up with warm sun hitting her face. Glancing at her bedside clock, she saw it was after eleven am. With a groan she climbed out of bed, her eyes catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror across her room. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were still red and she looked out of it.

"It's a new day," she whispered to her empty room. Standing up, she went into her bathroom and took a quick shower, then dressed in her usual: skirt, blouse, sweater vest, knee high socks and comfortable shoes, before heading downstairs to see who was there.

Walking into the kitchen, she found her dads, Deborah and Arin sitting around the island, all in various states of being awake. "Good morning, well afternoon, everyone. The sun is out; its a new day. I feel great how about everyone else? Any news on Noah?" She asked looking at Deborah.

The woman was half asleep over her coffee cup, shaking her head, "no change. You're awfully chipper," she added.

"Just wait until she has coffee," Alan murmured, a smirk on his lips.

Sitting down with everyone, David told her that he would be dropping Arin and Deborah off at the school to get Noah's things from his locker and take his jeep home. Rachel also needed to get her car, so she said she would go along, also going to their house, too, to help show them the way back to her house without getting lost.

After two cups of coffee, Deborah was ready to go and everyone left, leaving Alan at home with paperwork he needed to do. Pulling into the school parking lot, Rachel realized that the football players were there for practice, now understanding how Deborah could get into the locker room.

Rachel chose to wait by Noah's jeep with Arin while Deborah went into the locker room with Finn, who had met her by the doors. She wasn't gone too long, coming out with two bags in her hand. She put his things in the backseat of the jeep and got into the driver's side. Rachel headed to her own car and followed his jeep back to their house. Rachel sat in the living room while Deborah and Arin collected some things they'd need for the next few days and packed them in a bag to take back to Rachel's.

Rachel parked along the street, in front of her house, like she always did and Deborah parked right behind her, the three going inside moments later. Deborah dropped off their things in the guest room and returned to the living room. She spoke with Alan and David, telling them she appreciated their hospitality, and the guys kept telling her it was no trouble and they were happy to help out. She also mentioned that her boss and Noah's surgeon from the night before, put her on a week of paid admin leave, so she could worry about her son and not deal with work, too.

After their conversation, Deborah went to visit him, sitting with him for a few hours before returning to the Berry's. Rachel met her at the door, "how is he? Is he awake yet?" She asked hopeful.

Deborah sadly shook her head, "no, he's not awake. His vitals are good, but they think he's still out because of the concussion," she admitted, "Dr. Stevens told me that if he's still unconscious, but his vitals keep like they are, then he could move into a normal room; he's thinking at the latest of Monday," she told her. Rachel's shoulders fell, wishing she could see him now. Noticing Rachel's reaction, Deborah continued, "give it a couple days. There is a lot of bruising on his left side from hitting the ground as hard as he did, so he doesn't look the greatest, in a few days the color will be lighter and the swelling won't be as severe. I think that might bother you even more," she added.

Rachel silently nodded, going back into the living room where she had been doing homework and Arin was watching TV.

Dinner was ready not much later and sitting down, though usually not done, this time, Alan lead a prayer for Noah, asking for a speedy and healthy recovery. Rachel finished her homework Saturday night after dinner, and Sunday, Arin hogged the TV, wanting to watch the football, even if Noah wasn't with her, so she could at least tell him about them. Rachel tried watching a game, but her mind was not in it, so she found herself in her room, going through the music on her computer to find a song that described what she felt at that moment. She got down to the bottom of the A's and landed on Avril Lavigne. She scanned the songs and didn't expect to find one, but then she saw 'When You're Gone.' She double clicked the song and let the words fill her room, listening to the meaning of each one as if the song was written about her.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed her room and got her video camera set up, turning it on and once it was ready to record, she turned off her computer, and without the music or any help, she began to sing the lyrics, putting her soul into the words.

"_I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cry, and the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie, is made up on your side, when you walk away, I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now?_" She felt the tears well up in her eyes before she even got to the chorus, but continued on, needing to get it out.

"_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too, when you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it OK, I miss you._"

During the break between the chorus and the next verse, she wiped her eyes, "_I never felt this way before, everything that I do, reminds me of you, and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor, and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do, when you walk away, I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too, when you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it OK,_" she paused, holding back her tears, "_I miss you._"

She stepped forward hitting the stop button on the camera before her tears fell and she wiped her eyes, her shoulders shaking as she began to cry again, but this time she felt better; she felt stronger for herself and for Noah.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she connected her camera to her computer and added the video to her files and then uploaded it to her Myspace profile, curious to what hateful comments she would get this time, but she didn't care; no one would bring her down.

She left her room, finding her dads, Deborah and Arin watching another football game and even though it was the last thing she wanted to watch, she joined them, even eating dinner in the living room which they had never done before.

Monday came all too soon and Rachel didn't want to go, but holding her head high, she walked into WMHS. She didn't expect her arrival to change what everyone was doing, but she quickly noticed that the conversations in the halls stopped and people were staring at her. The news of his accident made the front page of the local newspaper Saturday morning, so anyone who hadn't been at the game on Friday night knew the details. The paper also ran a smaller article in the Sunday paper explaining his condition, as well as being supported by his family and girlfriend, Rachel Berry, a fellow student at McKinley. Though the staring wasn't new, the words surprised her as the students began talking again, this time about her and Puck, or his accident, or rumors they heard, but she ignored everything.

She headed for her locker and found the entire club waiting for her. She expected to see the usuals: Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Matt, Mike and Brittany, but today she also found Finn, Quinn and Santana had joined them. She knew everyone wanted to know if there was any change, but she shook her head, "nothing new, but Ms. Puckerman is going up to the hospital after she takes Arin to school and is going to see if he's stable enough to go into a normal room," she explained.

"So he's still out?" Matt asked.

"If you mean unconscious, then yes, he's still 'out'," she said opening her locker to collect her things for first period. "The doctor thinks it's from the concussion, so once the swelling goes down in his brain, then he should wake up," she added.

Rachel finishing switching out her books and turned to look at them all, seeing the sad long faces, "look," she closed her locker and took a deep breath, "of all the people who should be upset it's me. I know you are all worried about him, but he's alive. His blood pressure and other vital tests are coming back perfect, so he's just asleep for an unknown period of time. Be thankful for that; that's how I'm getting by," she told them.

"It's my fault he's in there," Finn said, his head hanging low.

Rachel glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, "you didn't make him fly upside down and land on his head or land on top of him," she said, "how do you figure it's your fault?"

"Because I threw him the pass. I thought he was open, but I should have thought that the guys nearby would go for him. If I hadn't thrown it, he wouldn't be in the hospital."

"I've been telling him all weekend it's an accident, but he won't believe me," Quinn commented.

"Surprisingly Noah's sister, at ten, is quite versed in the sport of football because of Noah and though I don't understand everything, she said that there was no one else on the field open to catch the pass at the time and when you did throw it, if he hadn't of caught it, it would have been an incomplete and would have lost yardage, whatever that means," she shrugged.

Finn, Matt and Mike exchanged glances, mentally going over the game in their head. Finn's eyes closed as he leaned against the lockers in thought.

"He's right, man," Mike commented, "Andy was the only other one out there to catch it and he had guys blocking him, you had to throw it to Puck." Matt nodded in agreement.

Finn looked up at them, "yeah, I remember that now, I just..."

"No one blames you," Rachel commented, "I don't, no one here does and I know Deborah, Arin and Noah won't either, so don't beat yourself up over this."

Finn nodded, picking up his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder, "I'll try not to, but this just sucks."

"Yes it does, but life isn't always easy," Rachel finished, the bell ringing above their heads.

During her first few classes, Rachel missed Noah walking her to her next one, and was startled when people would walk up to her; some she'd never even seen, to tell her they were sorry to hear or hope he gets better soon. She nodded her thanks, trying to keep as calm as possible, but she wasn't used to people she didn't know talking to her. Reaching her locker before lunch, she found Kurt and Mike there. Mike threw his arm around her, "though Puck isn't here, I don't think he'd mind if I walked you to lunch," he told her.

"I don't think so either," she shrugged, "thank you. It's been weird, people are coming up to me and talking to me that I've never even seen before," she said.

"Congratulations, Rachel, you made the school's food chain," Kurt commented from her other side.

"What? I don't get it," Rachel replied.

"So Puck's status might have gone down from joining Glee, but now that you're with one of us; yours went up," Mike added as they reached the lunch room.

"It's like a scale, right now it's balanced out for you, while the rest of us are still struggling to even get on it," Kurt commented.

Rachel nodded and they headed for their usual table, finding Mr. Schuester walking towards them, "Rachel, got a message for you," he said handing her a piece of paper, "I was in the office when it came in and I told them I'd get it to you," he added, biting his apple and walking away with a nod to the guys.

Rachel eyed the note and opened it, finding someone had written down a message to call her mom. "My mom, I don't -" She blushed and quickly tugged out her phone when she realized who that meant and dialed Deborah's cell phone number. After a few rings, she didn't answer, so she hung up her phone, "that's weird," she said sitting down.

"What is?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I got a message to call my mom. I don't have a mom, but I assumed it might have been Deborah, uh, Noah's mom. I called and she didn't answer, so I don't know who called," she admitted, hearing her phone singing. She looked at it and saw a number she didn't recognize, but answered it anyway, "hello?"

"I can't use my cell phone in the hospital," Deborah laughed, "sorry about that. I didn't know any other way to get your attention without freaking you out," she added.

Rachel laughed, "it's alright. I'm just at lunch with the rest of the Glee club," she paused, as concern hit her, "is everything alright?"

"He's not awake yet, but they moved him out of ICU. He's in room 212. You can come see him after school if you'd like to."

"Oh thank god," Rachel sat back in her seat with a smile on her face, "I'll be there... Wait, it's Monday; Glee club meets after school," she sighed.

"Miss a practice," Finn called at her from the other side of the table.

Rachel thought for a moment, "I'll be up there as soon as school is out, thank you."

"You're welcome. I've got to get a few things, but I'll be back up here before you get here. Arin is going to Mrs. Morgan's today after school. I don't know if it's a good idea to bring her up here just yet, but I'm going to talk to her about it when I pick her up later on," she told her.

The two said their goodbyes and Rachel put her phone away with a smile, "he's not in ICU anymore, but he's still unconscious," she told them, aware that everyone was waiting to hear.

"Does unconscious mean that he's like asleep? Like dreaming, or is he like in a coma?" Brittany asked.

Rachel found Brittany to be a great person, but was very oblivious to reality at times, but at least she asked questions, "I don't know, but I can assume he's probably not dreaming," Rachel replied.

A conversation continued over lunch, but Rachel couldn't even focus. She wanted to be at the hospital in case he woke up; she didn't want him to be alone.

Puck felt like he was swimming in a black pool with no escape. He could hear his mom's voice, talking about his sister and Rachel, but exactly what she was talking about; he didn't know. Something was up, because his mom never talked to him like that, so he had to focus hard to figure out what was going on. The last thing he remembered was the football game. He got a flash of seeing his sister and Rachel in the stands, surprised to see his mom there, too. The next 'image' he got was of him running across the end zone with the first touchdown of the game. The final thing he remembered was jumping up to catch a pass from Finn, falling and then excruciating pain all over his chest and head before everything went black.

He needed to know what was up, and wished he could just ask, but he couldn't. His mom was still talking and a knock on something interrupted his thoughts, so he tried to focus on the voices.

"Deborah, I got here as soon as I could," Rachel commented at the doorway of the room.

Deborah stood up from the seat next to his bed and walked over to the doorway. She'd pulled the curtain back so you couldn't see him from the door, wanting to stop Rachel before she came in. "I've got to warn you, he still looks pretty banged up; for wearing a helmet, he is still pretty bruised," she said.

"I can handle it," Rachel said.

Deborah nodded and stepped aside, allowing her to move into the room, hanging back a moment to watch her; she'd dealt with this situation at the hospital enough to know, no matter how someone told them self it'd be okay, they wouldn't be.

Rachel stepped past the curtain and turned her head to the hospital bed. She thought she had prepared herself on the way here to see him, but as soon as she saw the large tube sticking out of his mouth and the bruise on his left side, "Noah," she gasped, tears coming to her eyes, unable to move forward and turned, right into Deborah. She wrapped her arms around her and sobbed, "I thought I could-"

"I know," Deborah sighed, holding the young girl, "I know," she repeated, having experienced it herself the first time she saw him after surgery. "But he's okay. He's just got to wake up now."

Rachel nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm down before pulling away, "thanks," she whispered.

Deborah nodded, "it's okay."

Rachel turned back to him and stepped closer to his right side. He was covered up to his chest with a sheet, but both his arms were over it, so she reached for his hand, stopping, "can I hold his hand?" She asked unsure if she should.

Deborah smirked, "yeah, he won't break," she stepped over to the chair in the corner and sat down, leaving the chair she had been in next to him for Rachel.

Rachel picked up his hand, carefully lacing her fingers through his, "hey Noah," she said softly.

Puck felt her warm hand in his and was trying to squeeze back like he always did, but his hand didn't move. He felt renewed life in him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't respond to her, which frustrated him.

Several shrill beeps from a monitor next to Rachel startled her, causing her to drop his hand and jump back, "what did I do?" Rachel asked quickly.

Deborah seemed puzzled for a moment, replaying what Rachel had done and then smiled, "it's a good sign," she commented, "you didn't do anything wrong," she smiled, "he's responding to you."

"What?" Rachel looked at her disbelieving.

"He's still in there," she motioned to him laying on the bed, "he knows you're here and he's reacting to that."

Puck felt like a little kid getting ignored during a tantrum. He wanted so badly to open his eyes, but no matter what he tried he couldn't. Her warm hand was in his again, this time he felt his arm raise up and her lips were against his hand, "Noah, I'm here," she whispered against his lifeless hand.

He felt a spark, lighting the darkness around him and he reached for it, hoping to grab on to something and that's when he felt her hand squeeze his again. More sparks and he took the chance and fought hard, pushing himself to focus on waking up, opening his eyes, squeezing her hand, something to let her know he felt her.

Rachel sat with his hand in hers, looking at him. His eyes were closed, but they were moving, almost as if he was looking around. She was so focused on his eyes that she almost missed him squeezing her hand until she looked down at saw his fingers twitching. "Noah," she said again, this time staring at his hand as the twitching turned into his fingers tightening around her hand.

Deborah stood quickly and moved to his other side, silently waiting to see just where this would go, but hoping to see his eyes open.

Rachel kissed his hand as he squeezed hers and she looked up just in time to see his eyes flutter and finally open for the first time in several days.

It took almost all his energy to squeeze her hand, but the kiss she pressed against his hand had given him enough strength to push his eyes open, immediately noticing the bright lights and blinked them shut before letting them drift open again. He was stiff, but he let his eyes travel to his right and saw Rachel, then turned them to his left and saw his mom.

"I'll be right back," Deborah smiled and disappeared, returning moments later with Dr. Stevens.

"This is excellent," Dr. Stevens commented, moving to the side his mom had just been on, "Noah, can you move your hands?" He asked, watching him move his left hand a few times, "great! Right now you've got a tube down your throat that's been helping you breathe. We can take it out now, but it's going to hurt. Can you handle it, show me two fingers if you can," he said.

Pain; he'd been ignoring it, but it seemed strong now, but he wanted the tube gone, so he closed his hand and held out two fingers for him.

Deborah had moved to Rachel's side, standing next to his head, "Rachel, you may need to move," she said.

Puck squeezed down tightly on her hand, as he felt her move, his eyes shooting to hers.

"Or not," Brad laughed a little, but helped Deborah remove the tape that held the tube in place.

"I'm here, Noah, I'm not going anywhere," Rachel said standing up to allow them more room, but kept her hand held firmly in his.

"Okay, I'm going to count to three and on three I'm going to need you to cough. It will help get the tube out, but once it's gone, don't start talking right away, okay," Brad told him.

Not having any other response, he held up his two fingers again and Brad started counting. On three, Puck forced himself to cough and felt the tube dislodge from his throat, shooting another wave of pain through him, letting a groan escape his lips.

"Good job, baby," his mom whispered pressing a light kiss on his forehead.

He blinked a few times and glanced at the doctor before letting his eyes drift to Rachel. "Rach," he whispered, his throat dry and burning, but her face brightening with a smile as he spoke her name was worth it.

His mom had gotten some water in a cup and he took the hint, opening his mouth as she helped him get some water down to help soothe his throat.

"Noah, do you know where you are?" The doctor asked.

"Hospital," he said, his voice still raspy.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Catching a football and pain," he admitted.

"You have two broken ribs on your left side and one of them punctured your lung. You also have a severe concussion," Dr. Stevens told him still standing on his left side.

"Headache," Puck whispered, his body waking up with pain waves hitting him from all angles.

"I know, but I need to know how much pain you're in. Can you move your neck at all?"

Puck turned his stiff neck both directions before nodding, "yeah."

"Focus on your pain and on a scale from one to -"

Puck eyed him, "eight," he knew all to well the 'pain scale from one to ten.'

Brad laughed at his quick response, but nodded, "I'm going to start you on some pain killers," he said disappearing from the room.

"How long was I out?" He asked looking between Rachel and his mom, neither had moved from their spots next to him.

"About seventy-two hours, it's Monday," his mom replied.

He was silent a long moment, but didn't get a chance to say anything before the doctor returned and added some medication to his IV drip, "you'll start noticing the pain going away soon and they might make you tired, so don't fight it."

Puck nodded, his stiff muscles allowing him partial movement, but still felt the tug as he did. The doctor fiddled with the monitors quietly before leaving them again. "I'd ask how you two are, but it's obvious, how's Arin?"

His mom smirked, "I don't know what you did to my daughter, but she's being the strong one. She's cried a few times, but has practically been holding us together," Deborah commented moving around to his other side.

Puck smiled, nodding carefully at them. He felt the affects of the pain killers already and through he wasn't tired at the moment, he figured it would come. His and Rachel's hands were still together and he refused to let go, tugging her gently to him, "hey."

She stepped closer to him, afraid to touch him, "hi," she smiled, placing her other hand on their hands and squeezed it gently.

"I'm in pain, but not that bad," he smirked lightly.

Deborah watched the exchange and chose to step out of the room, leaving them a few moments of privacy, which Rachel took the opportunity to lean forward and press a kiss to his lips.

Puck's left hand reached up and brushed across her cheek as they kissed, using her warmth to keep him in reality. He let his hand trail through her hair softly before removing it as she pulled away, her eyes wet with tears, "hey, don't cry," he whispered, reaching to wipe them away.

She looked down at hm, "I've been so worried about you," she replied.

Six months ago, he would have rolled his eyes and told her not to bother, but now he accepted that there were people in his life who did care for him, and though his mom and sister were important, Rachel meant more to him, "I'll be fine," he promised, his eyes landing on a clock across the room and though his head was a little foggy, he saw the numbers and realized she should just be getting out of Glee, "damn, even missed Glee for me, this is a new one," he smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Noah," Rachel laughed a little and retook her seat next to him, "Glee is important to me, but I've realized that you are, too," she replied.

"It's safe mom," he'd noticed the footsteps, but they'd stopped short.

Deborah stepped forward, "hey, I was giving you two some privacy."

"Thanks, but this hospital is not known for that," he told her.

An eerie silence filled the room for a moment, the only sound was the beeping of his heart monitor. "I thought these were supposed to make me tired," he commented, starting to feel more awake.

Deborah glanced at the IV stand and saw the fluids were draining into his system like they were supposed to. She glanced at their hands, "I'm not one to take feelings over medicine, but I think it's adrenaline," she replied.

Puck looked where his mom had and smiled, "I think this is what woke me up."

The faint beeping startled them, until Rachel realized it was her phone. She tugged it out, "sorry, I thought I turned this off," she admitted.

"It's alright, just don't call anyone on it," Deborah replied, sitting back in her seat.

Rachel glanced at the messages, finding one from everyone from the club, "everyone wants to know if there is any news," she said.

Puck sighed, leaning his head back, "I really don't want a bunch of visitors," he murmured glancing at his mom, "I want to go home; when can I get out of here?"

She laughed at his response, "I don't know. You should be tired and need rest, but obviously you're not at the moment. Now that you're awake there isn't any reason for you to be here, but that's up to Dr. Stevens. I'm on admin leave for the rest of the week," she told him.

Puck narrowed his gaze to his mom, "but -"

"It's fine and paid. You're more important than my job right now," she admitted. At his look, she sighed and got up, "I'll go talk to Brad," she commented.

Once his mom had walked out, his eyes drifted to Rachel again, her eyes were moving back and forth, reading the messages. "Just tell them I'm not awake yet," he told her.

"I hate lying to them," Rachel murmured.

"What's the point of telling them? I really don't want to be here any longer than necessary so I'm going to fight to get out of here tonight," he said.

Rachel eyed him for a moment and nodded, opening up a new message and sending it to everyone from the club, telling them he wasn't awake yet, she'd talk to them the following day at school. Putting her phone away, she looked up at him, "I, um," she sighed, she didn't know when was the best time, but she didn't want to hide it. "The last few days have been weird," she said.

"How's school?" He asked.

She shrugged, "like I said, weird. I never realized how much I enjoyed you walking me to class and eating lunch with me, until you weren't there," she replied.

"I'll be there soon, a couple broken ribs won't keep me down for long," he admitted, shifting in the bed, feeling his head get dizzy.

"But the concussion might," Rachel laid a hand on his shoulder to still his movements.

"Yeah, that," he stopped moving and looked at her. "What aren't you saying?" He saw she was holding something back, but he couldn't pinpoint just what it was.

"Uh, it's nothing," she shook her head, moving her hand back to her lap, "we can talk about it later."

"It's obviously something or you wouldn't look afraid to look me in the eye, what's going on, Rachel?"

She looked at him, the gates opening and she started babbling, "I was upset when we were coming home from the hospital and so many things were going through my mind and Arin was in the car asleep and your mom was there and my dads, and I was thinking and Quinn was being nice to me and I didn't know if it was to be nice or if she is trying to be friends with me so she could steal you away because she doesn't know I know and then I thought I was thinking it and I said it out loud."

Puck's headache pounded in his head as she spoke, her voice changing pitch several times, which made the pain worse and he couldn't focus on anything except the last few words, "okay hold up," he rubbed his forehead with his free hand and looked at her, "usually I can understand your babbling, but my head is not working, so just spit it out," he groaned.

"My dads found out about the baby being yours," she sighed, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," she added, this time her voice barely over a whisper.

Puck's mind had to catch up with her words, but he didn't feel mad. He didn't know if it was the drugs or if he really didn't care. Either way, he didn't want her to leave, which was what she's trying to do. He tightened his grip on her hand, startling her, "don't go," he whispered.

She turned back and looked at their hands for a moment, "but you're... I thought you'd be mad."

"I'm not; at least I don't think I am, but I don't want you to leave. They must have taken it okay or you wouldn't be here, would you?" He asked.

The meaning of his question hit her and she retook her seat next to him, "probably not," she admitted, "I'm sorry, Noah, it was an accident."

He nodded, this time looking at her, "it was and it's done. I was kind of dreading that discussion with them. So I guess thanks," he laughed a little.

"So you're not mad?" She asked hopeful.

"I'm upset they found out, but at least they're okay enough with it to still let us see each other; they are okay with it, right?" He asked, realizing he could be assuming too much from her being there.

"They are, when they realized that I had found someone to make me happy and that my life isn't only about music and acting," she whispered.

Puck looked at her, stunned at what she said, "you told them that?"

She nodded her head looking at their hands for a moment, "yes, I did, because it's true."

"Wow," was all he could manage to say; he didn't know what else could top that.

"Noah?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"This probably isn't the best time to ask, but what is going to happen when you graduate?" She asked softly.

"When I graduate," he laughed a little, "more like if I graduate."

"You will graduate," she said, "and on time. I'll help you, too," she added, "but I'm serious. I know we've only been together a short time, but with all the talk of the baby and a future, I can't help wonder what is going to happen," she lowered her eyes again and sighed.

Puck silently contemplated her question; something he had thought of before, but never discussed with anyone, "well, a lot of it depends on the baby. If Quinn doesn't let up and refuses to let me have her, then I have no clue, but if I do get her, I'm doing to do anything I can to take care of her, even if I have to work full time during my senior year. As for us," he looked her in the eyes, "every thought I've had about my future has you in it; us together. I've changed a lot in these past few weeks and if this isn't a wake up call, I don't know what is," he motioned to himself in the bed. "It's time to start thinking like an adult and not like a kid anymore, because senior year is going to come and go so fast that we're not even going to realize it's happening until Figgins is handing us our diploma," he commented, sighing slightly as he leaned back.

Rachel smiled, finally getting the answer she had hoped for; that he was thinking of them with a future together, "good, I'm glad we're thinking the same thing," she replied, leaning over and pressing her lips to his.

Puck smiled into the kiss and as she pulled away, he nodded, "good."

"I didn't realize what time it was, but I've gotta go get Arin from Mrs. Morgan's and your dad's are expecting us home for dinner," Deborah said coming into the room, stopping short, seeing them just pulling away from a kiss. "Uh, sorry."

Puck shook his head, "it's alright. When can I go home?" He asked hopeful.

Deborah sighed, "Dr. Stevens is impressed, but wants to give you an exam before he makes the call, but I told him how much you hated hospitals and he says if you're coherent and obviously you're not showing any signs of memory loss, you could go home tonight."

"Tonight? Really?" His eyes widened, "that works for me."

"That's if you pass the exam and can get up and walk around without trouble," she said.

"I, should, um," Rachel blushed, "I should probably go. At least for a while."

Though Noah didn't want either of them to leave, he reluctantly let them go with a kiss goodbye, knowing he'd see them in a few hours.

The two women parted in the parking lot. Deborah went to pick up Arin, while Rachel went home; her dad's happy to hear that Noah was awake. Deborah and Arin arrived about a half an hour later, having stopped at the house to get some clothes for Noah in case he did get released that night.

The energy over dinner was high, everyone getting through the meal quickly. Rachel wanted to go with Deborah back to the hospital, but Deborah figured she'd be home shortly with him, so she talked Rachel into staying at home.

"Time isn't going to go any faster even if you keep looking at the clock," her dad laughed from the couch he was sitting on. Rachel sighed, silently kicking herself for making it obvious.

Two hours had passed and Rachel was beginning to think that he wouldn't be released that night and she wouldn't be able to see him again until the following afternoon. Arin didn't want to go to bed until they came home, or at least Deborah did and it was only nine. Rachel gave in, letting her, but told her if they weren't there by ten she'd have to go to bed.

Rachel, Arin and her dads had been watching TV, so no one noticed the car pull up or them walking up the pathway until the door opened, Deborah stepping in first, Noah right behind her.

"Noah!" Arin jumped up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey sis," he started, "careful with the stomach," he murmured, hugging her with his right arm, while is other arm kind of protected his left side.

The other three went to the door, greeting him. Rachel's dad's shook his hand and told him they were glad he was alright and then headed up to go to bed. Arin didn't want to let go of Noah, but he talked her into it, promising he'd be there in the morning. Deborah ushered Arin upstairs to get her in bed, finally giving the young couple a chance to be alone.

He smiled at her, stepping forward to wrap his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, briefly kissing her forehead as she slipped her arms around his waist, being careful not to hit his side. Once her arms were settled, he slipped his left arm around her shoulders, letting his chin rest on her head a smile on his face, "my Rach," he whispered, his eyes closed, content.

She smiled as she let her cheek rest against his chest, the solid and even beat of his heart filling her head for a moment before she responded, "my Noah."

Those words held strength and emotion, two things both had struggled with a lot in the past weeks, but having each other, they felt like they could overcome anything.

...

A/N3:The song Rachel sang in her room is by Avril Lavigne. It's called "When You're Gone" and is on the same album as "Keep Holding On." The CD is called "The Best Damn Thing."

A/N4: Wow! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, commented and read this story! It means so much to me that you all are enjoying this. Your words are keeping me writing!

A/N5: I hate hospitals and I know I'm not the only one who gets the creeps being there. I struggled with Noah waking up and the first few hours, but I hope you guys like how things played out. Pain killers, for me, don't do anything except what they are meant for; nothing knocks me out, that I've had yet and I've had some pretty gnarly ones before. I can imagine that he is pretty resilient to the drowsiness side of pain killers, so that's how I played it with him.

A question: How does you feel about future-fics? I've got an idea for a sequel to this, so I'm wondering if I'll finish this up with maybe the baby's birth and then do a future fic and during it, have flashbacks to the past. Good idea, bad idea? What do you think?


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Alright, I had planned to make this completely AU after Mash-up, but now that I've seen Wheels, I've decided that depending on what comes up in the episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, just put my own twist on it. I'll mention spoilers above if there are any.

A/N3: Your reviews are loved! Thank you all for reading this! I'm so glad you all are enjoying it! Your words keep me writing :D The reviews hit 100 and I'm so happy! Thank you all so much! :D

...

It'd been a week since Puck had regained consciousness and was released from the hospital. His doctor told him no school for two weeks and put a limit on him doing any kind of heavy lifting until he had a chance to heal some more. Deborah, Arin and Puck had stayed at the Berry's for a few nights after he was released, but returned home to get back into a normal routine. His mom had gone to school Friday afternoon and picked up two weeks worth of homework for him from his teachers so he could catch up before he went back, much to his dismay. He spent the rest of the week and weekend at home; Rachel spending most of her weekend there.

Today, Monday, his mom went back to work and he had gotten tired of his house, so he talked to Rachel the previous day when she was at his place and her dad's were okay with it, so he headed over to the Berry's before she left for school, giving him a chance to see some new scenery besides his bedroom and living room and if the need arose, he could do some homework, watch TV or play their piano. This also gave him a chance to spend some time with her once she got home from the school.

Puck started out watching TV, but couldn't find anything on except morning talk shows or documentaries so he headed for the piano. After a playing through a few scales, his head pounded. The concussion was still there, but not as bad as it had been when he first got home. His only problem were the headaches he got if he heard something too loud.

Getting closer to the end of the day, when he knew Rachel would be home, he was laying on the couch, watching TV. He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but didn't fight it when he did.

He faintly heard the front door as he napped, but didn't move until he heard a high-pitched scream enter his ears and then the door slamming shut with a hard crack, echoing through the house. His reflexes kicked in and he jumped up, "what? I'm up!" He exclaimed, immediately regretting his fast movement as a twinge of pain shot through his side. "Damn it," he hissed, grabbing his side, his eyes darting around for something, seeing Rachel leaning against the door. He took in her features and noticed the tears, "Rachel, what's wrong?" He carefully stepped around the couch and over to the door.

Rachel looked up at him, "oh, Noah," she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, are you alright?" She asked seeing him holding his side.

"I'm fine," he looked at her, "don't change the subject, what's wrong?"

She sighed, shaking her head, "it's nothing. I can handle it," she told him, stepping around him and dropping her bag next to the closet before going into the kitchen.

Puck carefully followed her and took a seat at the island, watching her pace around, "Rachel!" He snapped hoping to get her attention. Once she stopped, he closed his eyes a moment, "talk to me."

Rachel sighed, "it's Mr. Schuester and Kurt!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Puck grabbed his head; he didn't know what bothered him more; his side aching or the dull pain in his head, "keep the volume down."

Rachel slid onto the stool next to him, "Mr. Schuester gave us a new song Thursday," she explained, "it's called 'Defying Gravity' and he gave me the lead. Kurt seems to think he can sing it better than I can. Things were fine, but Kurt's dad came to school Friday and got Mr. Schuester to agree that we both have to try out for it," she huffed, "it's a girl song! And now Thursday we both have to sing it and whoever does it better will get the lead," she huffed.

"All this over a song," Puck groaned standing up and moving to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

"It's not just any song!"

"Okay, seriously," he held up his hand, stopping her, "I'm about to retract my request for you to talk to me. Please keep it down. God this is like a week long hangover," he groaned rubbing his forehead.

Rachel stood up and moved towards him, "I'm sorry, Noah," she whispered.

Puck smiled lightly as her arms wrapped around his waist carefully, "it's fine, just keep it down," he replied pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She nodded and sighed, "that's not all of it," she added.

"Yeah, I could tell. I've talked to Mr. Schuester, though," he said, "but this isn't about me. What happened in Glee?" He asked.

She sighed, "not only the song, now we have to have a bake sale and no one knows how to bake. I mean I can pull together some cookies, but other than that, I don't know the first thing about it."

"A bake sale for what?" He eyed her curiously.

"The school can't afford to rent a handicap bus to take Artie with us to competitions, so we have to come up with the money or he has to go with his dad," she explained.

Puck was silent at her explanation. He hadn't even thought about getting to the competitions, or that Artie couldn't ride a regular bus. "Oh," he nodded, moving to sit down again, "so on top of a song you think you should sing, even if Kurt wants it, and a bake sale, nothing new?" He asked.

"See, this is why I was going to handle it myself," she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"Rachel, it's one song. You're the lead on all the other ones, aside for a few. Why not give up just one?" He asked. "You don't see me and the guys fighting over the lead," he added.

"The guys and I," she quickly corrected him.

Puck rolled his eyes, "whatever, you get my point."

Rachel sighed, "some supportive boyfriend you are," she muttered.

"What do you want me to do? Throw Kurt in a dumpster?" He asked, getting defensive, "I'm stuck out of school for another week; doctors orders, and you know I can't lift anything over twenty pounds until he clears me," he commented.

"No, I don't want you to throw him in a dumpster," she shook her head and moved closer, "I just want some support."

Puck turned slightly and reached for her, tugging her between his legs, "you know I'll support you, but I don't even know the song, so I'd pick you just because you're my girlfriend," he admitted, letting his arms wrap around her waist.

"Thank you," she smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, her hands snaking around his neck, "that's what I wanted to hear," she whispered.

Puck smirked, running a hand through her hair before pulling her close for another kiss, this one lasting slightly longer before she pulled away.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better," he admitted, "and going a little stir crazy."

"Have you done any of your homework?" She asked.

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged, "some." He really had worked on the homework he'd been given for the two weeks he'd be off, but he was no where close to being done.

"Noah, um, there's something else, too," she said sliding to sit on his knee.

"What's that?" He asked, shaking from his thoughts.

She took a deep breath, "considering your relationship with Quinn isn't the greatest, I figured you wouldn't know yet, but I over heard her talking to Santana and Brittany. Apparently she's gotten a bill for her doctor visit and has no way of paying it and she has to intercept the mail so her parents don't find the bills if more come," she commented.

Puck looked at her, trying to figure out the meaning of her words, "oh, I wondered how long it would take," he commented softly, figuring it out. "I'll take care of it," he added.

"How Noah? I didn't think you had any money right now," she said softly.

He shook his head, "technically I don't, but I never spent all the money from cleaning pools this summer. What I had left I put in savings for an emergency," he admitted.

"Oh," she ducked her head, unsure how to feel about the new knowledge she gained.

Puck noticed her body language change, "Rach, look," he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I know this sucks, but I'm willing to take care of things. Even if all the money I have left has to go to her, it's for my daughter," he told her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Rachel leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing, "let me help," she whispered.

He let his eyes drift close for a moment, hearing her request, but shook his head, "I can't and won't ask you to do that, babe, it's my problem and I'll be the one to take care of it."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Noah, let me help," she told him.

He sighed, he wasn't used to asking people for help; especially if it involved money, but he knew Rachel was determined and persistent, so he nodded, "fine, but as soon as I get better I'm going to look for a job," he told her.

"Until then, we'll figure out a way to help Quinn," she said standing up, taking his hand and guiding him towards the living room.

"Hold up," he paused and headed back to the kitchen, turning on the oven before joining her on the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I made dinner while I was here. I'm sorry, but there is only so much take-out I can eat in a week," he admitted. He'd only had simple meals at their house, and most of the time it ended up being some sort of take-out.

Rachel blushed, "you're spoiling us... you're spoiling me. I like having you here. Is it wrong to not want you to go back home?" She asked softly.

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her close to him, "wrong? No," he shook his head, "and I'd love to stay, but if I did, then it wouldn't be as fun to come over and surprise you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips before letting her settle against his chest.

Rachel smiled, content to stay right where she was, but hearing a couple beeps from the kitchen, Puck shifted carefully to stand up and disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with an idea, "come here."

She eyed him from the couch, but reluctantly got up and went into the kitchen, watching him move around the room tugging things out of cupboards and setting boxes and bags of items on the counters. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're going to bake cupcakes," he told her grabbing a bowl.

"What? I don't know anything about -"

Puck smirked, "when you have a sister and a mom with a sweet tooth all the time, you pick up a few ideas. I cook, why not add baking to the list?" He asked with a laugh.

Though the news that he could bake was a shock to her, she happily joined him, measuring out things as he told her. Puck set up the mixer on the counter and once the ingredients were measured out, he leaned against the counter, "see not rocket science," he admitted.

Rachel blushed, "I underestimated your ability, Noah. I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "don't be. If the bake sale hadn't come up, I probably wouldn't even have mentioned it; ever," he told her motioning to two things she needed to put in the mixing bowl first.

"Why not?" She asked, watching him turn the mixer on.

He scoffed, shaking his head, "oh yes, that would go over real well. Jocks don't cook or bake."

Rachel sighed, pouring in some flour and sugar, watching the ingredients mix up before looking at him, "you're not a jock," she said softly.

"Oh yeah? How is that?" He asked her adding the last few items into the bowl and putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

"If you were still a jock, you'd be throwing slushies in my face, you wouldn't talk to me, would give Finn a hard time for joining Glee and we probably would not be dating," she told him, "Noah, you're not Puck anymore, don't you see that?"

"I'm Noah with you, your family and mine, but I can't be Noah at school. I'm not ashamed of dating you and I enjoy eating lunch with everyone, but I can't be like this when I'm there. God, if they saw me baking, they'd be throwing me in the dumpster," he shook his head, turning off the mixer and removing the bowl.

Rachel sighed; the topic of conversation was one they had many times and though he did open up to her more at home, he still acted like Puck to some people at school, but the bullying had been cut way back.

He was digging in the pantry for something, "damn it, I know I saw those things," he muttered.

"What are you looking for?" She asked moving towards him.

"Cupcake papers," he told her, "I saw them in here this afternoon. I remember them because they had musical notes on them," he laughed, "there they are," he reached up a shelf from where he was looking and grabbed the box he had been talking about, showing her the cupcake shaped parchment papers with small black musical notes on them.

"I didn't even know those were there. I guess it's a good thing you found them," she admitted.

Puck moved back over to the cupboard with the pans and got out the two cupcake pans, "yeah, was looking for cream of chicken soup," he smirked opening the oven to check on what he'd made for dinner.

Rachel got the hint about the papers and pans, so she opened the box and started putting a paper in each pan while he took care of dinner. "Um, now what?" She asked looking at the pans and mix.

He laughed, turning around, "fill each cup up half way," he told her.

It was getting close to six and he knew her dads would be getting home soon, his mom and sister were also coming over, so while she took over the cupcakes, he set the table for six. Coming back into the kitchen, he saw her staring at the cupcake pans and shook his head, "those metal things go into the big thing with heat; it's called an oven," he said sarcastically.

"Oh," she shook her head and moved to the oven, opening it again and sliding the two pans into the warmth. Closing it she stepped over to the counter, avoiding his gaze.

He could tell something was up; usually his sarcasm got her riled up and he knew that she knew where the pans went, so he stepped closer, resting his hand on her shoulder, "hey Rach, what's wrong?"

Her mind was struggling with thoughts of her life, when she turned to look at him, "I never had a mom to do this," she whispered.

About to ask what she meant, he figured it out on his own and tugged her to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively, "don't let this upset you," he told her. "I'm glad I could be your first," he added, trying to lighten the mood, but the reaction he got was slightly different than he planned.

Alan had gotten home to smell dinner mixed with vanilla and as he stepped toward the kitchen, he heard his daughters boyfriend tell her, "_I'm glad I could be your first._" His eyes widened and he dropped his briefcase along with all the mail he had in his hands.

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed moving to help him pick up the letters from the floor, "I didn't hear you come in."

Puck had turned to watch them knowing exactly why he had dropped everything, but calmly waited for Alan to say something.

"Uh, well, you were busy apparently. Just what first are you two talking about?" He asked eying her and then looking at Puck.

Rachel narrowed her gaze in confusion trying to figure out what he was talking about and then her eyes widened when she remembered what Noah had said, "first time baking," she told him, "Noah is showing me how to make cupcakes from scratch."

"Really, Mr. B. She's never done it before," Puck added, motioning towards the mixing bowl and some ingredients that had been left out.

"Oh, thank God," he muttered stepping aside and moving towards the den.

Both Rachel and Puck started laughing at his reaction, "I'm the one who should be thinking about sex; why does everyone assume that's what we're talking about?"

Rachel giggled and shook her head, "I don't know; maybe because we know you've had sex in the past, given the current situation," she shrugged, snuggling up to him again.

Puck smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips, wishing he could pick her up and set her on the counter. Hearing the front door open, he stepped back a few steps and saw his mom and sister come in with David right behind them, "dinners almost ready," he called to them as Arin skipped into the kitchen.

He greeted his sister and hid the remains of the batter, knowing she'd try and get into it. Now that the house was full, the couple realized their chances of being along were long gone, so they got back to work. Puck took dinner out and set it on the table, getting the salad he'd put together out of the fridge and added it to the table.

Rachel checked on the cupcakes and took them out when he told her they were done and let them cool on the stove while they ate dinner.

In the middle of dinner, Puck excused himself to take care of putting in another batch of cupcakes. He'd doubled what he usually made, so there would be a lot of monotonous work until they were all baked. Dumping out the cooked cupcakes on the counter, he refilled the pans with papers and batter before putting them back in the oven. He set the cupcakes on a plate and returned to everyone.

"What are you baking?" David asked looking at him when he sat down.

"Cupcakes," he told him.

David raised a curious eyebrow at him, "okay, why?"

Puck opened his mouth to reply, but Rachel jumped in, "the Glee club has to raise some money for a special bus to take us to competitions because one of our members is in a wheelchair," Rachel explained, "well Mr. Schuester said we're doing a bake sale, but no one seems to know anything about cooking or baking except Noah," she motioned to him.

After the dinner dishes were done, the parents took over the living room to watch some TV, while Rachel, Puck and Arin worked in the kitchen. "Don't we have to put frosting on these?" Rachel asked.

Puck laughed, "yeah," he shook his head and headed for the bowl the batter had been in and transferred it to another bowl so they could use the mixer again. This time he added what was needed to make the frosting and in just a few minutes they had white icing. Adding a few drops of red food coloring, he set a bowl of red icing on the counter between Rachel and Arin, "easy," he shrugged, getting the cupcakes for them.

"You're quite amazing, Noah," Rachel smiled, picking up a spoon that was on the flat surface.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "thanks, I try," he smiled. "They don't have to be fancy, but that should be enough for the amount of cupcakes, so keep the snacking to a minimum," he looked at his sister with the last few words and went back to the counter.

While they decorated the cupcakes, Puck looked for a container to put them in and found one deep enough to get two layers in, but knew it wouldn't be enough, so he dug out a second one about the same size. Laying some parchment paper at the bottom, he filled up one layer and then stuck them in the fridge so the frosting could cool. The girls continued to frost them and when they finished, he was taking out the last batch. He let them set on the stove for a moment while he transferred the ones he'd been cooling to the girls.

As it got later, Deborah left with Arin after Puck promised to be home soon so he could get some sleep, but wanted to finish the cupcakes before leaving.

Rachel's dad's came into the kitchen while they were cleaning up, "Noah," David started and when the two turned to them, he took a deep breath, "we've been talking," he motioned between him and Alan, "and we've decided to, well, we trust that you won't abuse the privilege, and we'll rescind it if we notice it's a problem."

Alan pulled something silver from his pocket and tossed it across the kitchen to him and Puck reached his hand out to catch the silver object, now seeing it was a key. He studied it a moment and then looked up at them, "seriously?"

Alan nodded, "yes. There is no need for you to get up extra early just to get here before Rachel leaves so you can be here, so this way you can come over when you'd like to, but," he paused looking at both of them, "if either of you do something to loose our trust, we will ask for that back," he motioned to the key.

Puck held it tightly in his hand and nodded; he'd never been given something that important before and he knew he'd have to hold up his end of the deal, "I won't give you any reason, I promise," he told them, and meant every word.

The two men nodded, "good. Goodnight you two," David waved at them before heading upstairs, Alan following right behind him.

Puck stood with his hand clenched around the key like it was a precious stone and then looked at her, "did your dads just give me a house key?" He asked looking at her, "I mean, that just happened, right?" He looked down in his hand.

Rachel nodded, "they did and I didn't even ask them to, so you must be doing something right; they would never do something like that if they didn't trust you," she smiled.

Puck pulled her close, their lips locking in an intense kiss, while he held her against him, the key still held firmly in his hand. His mind was spinning in many directions at this gift, but what surprised him the most was that he wasn't thinking of sex with her as a major bonus to having her house key, though it did cross his mind as an option, but he quickly pushed it aside. Neither of them were ready for that and he was keeping his word to her fathers.

When they pulled away from the kiss, he pulled his keys from his sweatpants and found a good spot for it next to his house key and slipped it on before sliding them back into his pocket.

Rachel smiled as he put the key with his, both getting back to what they had been doing; cleaning up their mess from dinner and the cupcakes. He figured the last batch was cool to frost, so they quickly did that and added them to the second bowl in the fridge, now with two full bowls ready for the next day. He headed for the living room where his sweatshirt jacket was laying over a chair and put it on, "I should probably get home," he told her zipping up his jacket to see her frown, "I'll be back tomorrow," he added with a smile.

She nodded, slipping her arms around him, "call me when you get home," she said, "I want to know you got home alright," she whispered.

He held back a sigh and nodded, "alright, I'll call you when I get home," he muttered kissing her. "Good night Rach," he whispered as they pulled away.

"Goodnight Noah," she smiled, "will you be here before I go to school?" She asked.

"I don't know. Depends on how I sleep," he admitted, "I'll try, but if I don't, don't forget to take the cupcakes," he told her.

She nodded, "I won't."

With another kiss and hug, she let him go, waiting on the porch for his jeep to pull away from the curb before going inside and locking the door for the night.

As promised, when Puck was walking into his house, he called her, letting her know he'd gotten home safely. He knew why she was concerned about him getting home, and thought it was funny since they didn't live too far from each other; the chances of him getting into a car crash between her house and his were slim to none, but with some small dizzy spells he still got from the remains of his concussion, the chances were slightly larger that he could get into a crash. Rachel knew this and made sure she explained it to him before he started driving the first time since he had gotten hurt.

Hanging up his phone after a brief conversation with her, he went to his room and got ready for bed, replaying the days events over in his mind before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

...

A/N4: When I started this chapter I didn't have a clue what I'd do and this is what came out. Wheels was a great episode, but I could have done without the Puck/Quinn stuff, but that's just me. Though I won't discuss everything that happened, look for a few surprises next chapter. :D Thanks again for reading!

A/N5: My brain has at least three chapters of a future-fic ready, but I haven't had the chance to type it up. I'm not quite sure if I want to post it while I'm still working on 'Out of the Blue,' but I'll figure it out once I get a chance to type it up.


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Alright, I had planned to make this completely AU after Mash-up, but now that I've seen Wheels, I've decided that depending on what comes up in the episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, just put my own twist on it. I'll mention spoilers above if there are any.

A/N3: I'm so happy that you all are enjoying this! Your feedback is loved and is what is keeping me writing. Keep it coming! Thanks! :D

...

Walking up to the school Tuesday morning with her book bag over her shoulder and two large bowls of cupcakes, Rachel's hands were full. "Rachel, what is all that?" Finn asked walking up to her.

"Cupcakes for the bake sale," she said.

He grinned, "I knew you'd come up with something," he opened the door for her and once inside the school, he took the bowls from her.

Rachel blushed, "actually thank Noah; it's his recipe and he showed me how to make them last night," she replied.

Finn started laughing at her, "that's funny. Puck doesn't bake; I don't even think he knows what a kitchen is," he commented.

Rachel eyed him harshly, "that's where you're wrong," she snapped, taking the bowls back and storming away from him, leaving a stunned and confused Finn behind her.

Pissed off at Finn, Rachel stormed towards Mr. Schuester's classroom, hoping he'd be in there. Finding the door open and the light on, she stepped in, "good morning, Mr. Schuester," she said, trying to sound pleasant.

"Good morning, Rachel, what is that?" he asked.

"Cupcakes for the bake sale."

"That's excellent Rachel! A great start. I figured out we have to raise about twelve-hundred dollars, so we'll have to be doing this for a few days, but I'm sure we'll be able to do this. Great job," he smiled.

She set the bowls down, "uh, the bowls are mine, but it's Noah's recipe and he showed me how to make them last night and I'm sure he'd be willing to make more if we need them," she said.

"Noah, as in Puck?" He asked his eyes wide in shock.

"Yes," she nodded, her anger flaring again, "why is that so hard to believe?" She exclaimed, "first Finn, now you?"

Seeing her upset, he held up his hands, "whoa, I didn't say I didn't believe you, but it's just not what I expected from him. Obviously I was wrong," he told her.

"I really hate stereotypes. Just because he plays football doesn't mean he can't bake, cook, sing. There is so much to him that no one sees; I mean he hides most of it, but he's such a great guy, but because of stupid stereotypes in this school, he hides behind a tough-guy jock just to keep up appearances," she sighed.

As Mr. Schuester watched her talk about him, he noticed the same look in her eyes as she had when she was preforming and he realized that she really did have strong feelings for him, "I apologize Rachel. It sounds like there is a lot more to Puck and I also see you really do care for him."

She smiled, nodding at him, "thanks. I do care for him, a lot," she admitted, "well, I gotta go to my locker before class. I didn't know where else to bring these, but if we can sell them today I can take the bowls home after school so we can make more," she said, heading for the door.

Once in the hallway, she walked quickly to her locker finding the usuals there.

"There you are, we were wondering where you'd disappeared to," Mercedes said.

Kurt eyed Rachel and then turned his head back to Mercedes.

Rachel noticed his look and then shrugged, "I dropped some cupcakes off at Mr. Schuester's class room for the bake sale. Noah made them, I just helped," she admitted.

"Whoa, hold up there white girl," Mercedes put her hand on Rachel's shoulders, "are you talking about Puck?"

"Yes!" Rachel slammed the door of her locker shut and glared at all of them, "you know, for us being the outcasts, you sure do a great job of stereotyping everyone!" Her bag was over her shoulder and she was storming past them before anyone could reply to what she'd said.

Her frustration hit her hard and she she stormed into her first period, ignoring everyone that she passed. By the time lunch arrived, she wasn't sure how things would turn out after her outburst that morning, but she took her usual seat at the table, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Kurt there, while the Cheerios and football players were at the 'bake sale' table.

"We-we're sorry," Tina said sitting down in the seat next to Rachel.

Mercedes nodded, "yeah, you were right," she rolled her eyes, but looked at her, "it's just weird. Ever since you two have been dating it's like he's two people. The guy you know and the guy everyone else knows. Finn didn't even know he could bake. You know, it's one thing to have a few secrets, but that boy seems to be only secrets," she told her.

Rachel sighed, "you don't know how many times we've talked about that. I wish he would be the guy I know, but he's so worried about his reputation that he won't."

Mercedes looked over to the table and saw the groups of students standing around with money, "well, looks like he needs to get baking."

Rachel looked up as Finn walked over with her empty bowls, "uh, I already sent Puck a text that we need more," he said setting the two empty bowls down in front of her, "and I'm sorry about this morning. A little birdie told me you got pretty pissed."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled and watched him walk away, "and apology accepted from you two also," she added to the girls at the table. Artie and Kurt were at the other end of it talking; Kurt turned away from the girls; since he and Rachel were not on speaking terms due to their current fight over the Glee song.

Rachel's phone beeped at she glanced at it and saw a text from Noah, so she opened it and laughed when she read it, "_Dude, you're gonna need a bigger oven,_" she read out loud, "he must have gotten Finn's message."

Tina and Mercedes laughed, "wait, he's at your house?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel nodded, "yeah, my dads gave him a key," she told them, "he hangs out there during the day, then we can spend some time together while I'm home and he goes home at night."

"You are lucky, most parents don't trust their daughters boyfriends," Mercedes commented. "He must not be into cougar catching anymore," she added.

Rachel shook her head, "no, he's not. He promised me he wouldn't," she said, glancing back at her phone to reply to his text, getting back a reply from him, asking her to pick up Arin from Mrs. Morgan's before coming home.

When Rachel parked in front of her house and Arin got out, she was curious what she would find when she walked inside, considering she hadn't heard anything from him since his message about the oven and asking her to get Arin. What she found was not what she expected. Stepping into the kitchen, she gasped, "oh my God, Noah, what have you been doing?" The counter by the stove was filled with the dry ingredients for cupcakes, where the mixer was and most of the flat surfaces in the kitchen, the other counters, the island, were covered in plates filled with cupcakes.

"Baking, what does it look like?" He laughed, pulling the last of four pans of cupcakes from the oven, "I was at the bank when Finn sent me a text saying they needed more and he told me at least five hundred, so I took some extra cash out and went to get some more supplies since I didn't think there was enough here," he motioned around the kitchen, "so that's what I've been doing," he moved across the kitchen to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She sunk against him and smiled, "I love you, Noah." The words were out of her mouth before she could realize she was saying them and felt him stiffen, immediately looking up to see his reaction.

Puck stiffened when she spoke those words, staring across the kitchen to focus. The affection she always gave him was new for him, just as it was to her, but his reasons were different. He had more one-night stands and flings than he could count, which up until now, was what he enjoyed, but being with Rachel, knowing there was someone there who really did care for him, was a whole new world and hearing her admit she loved him, even if it was a slip of the tongue, meant a lot. With the events of the past few weeks and his feelings, he smiled, tightening his arms around her, "I love you, too, Rach," he whispered, a smile on his face as he looked into her eyes.

She heard him speak, and the look in his face warmed her inside in a way she'd never felt before and she liked the feeling she was having, never wanting to forget that moment.

Puck leaned forward just slightly to kiss her, thankful to hear his sister was occupied with cartoons, so they wouldn't be bothered for a moment, so he ran his hand through her long hair, holding her close to him.

Feeling his lips against hers, she didn't want to let go, so she let her body take control for and deepened their kiss, letting one of her hands reach up to rest against his cheek.

He let his hand join hers, taking it in his, before pulling away from their kiss with a smile, kissing her hand as he squeezed it gently. He was afraid that if he didn't end their kiss soon, he wouldn't be able to hide just what standing that close did to him, but he also didn't want to step away, so they stood silently looking at each other before he took a few steps to the refrigerator and opened the door, taking out a large container of frosting.

"Noah, you have been busy," she smirked.

He laughed, "yeah, you could say that. I figured that I have to get my homework done, so between batches I've been working on my math homework," he motioned towards the island.

Rachel's eyes landed on the corner of the island where a large calculator, pencil, eraser, book and notebook was sitting, "is that a graphing calculator?" She asked.

Puck nodded, "yes," he set the frosting on the counter and then went over to the oven to transfer the baked cupcakes for more batter.

She watched him and walked over to his book, prying it open just enough to see the words Pre-Calculus and Trigonometry written in bold blue letters on the first page. "Noah, this is a college book," she commented, "I should know, I'm in the same class fifth-period," she added, a big surprise that she didn't even know what classes he was taking.

He shrugged as he slid the last pan into the oven and walked over to her, "yeah I know. I have it second period and though I don't go that often, I have a B+ in it right now," he said with a grin.

"But I thought Kurt said a few weeks ago that you never went to math classes?"

"And admit that I might be smart in school? Hah!" He laughed and sat down where he had been.

"Is this because it would hurt your bad-boy image?" She asked sarcastically sitting down to start frosting cupcakes.

He shrugged at her question and didn't say anything, going back to his homework. There were things in school he did enjoy and though he wouldn't admit it to many it was math, science and a new class he really liked; criminalistics and forensic science. The class was taught by a university professor from Lima's Ohio State University campus. It was the first of it's kind at WMHS, getting backing from several places including the local sheriff and police departments hoping it would bring in some more recruits for them. There were shows on TV that caught Puck's attention and they all were crime dramas, Numb3rs, NCIS, NCIS:LA and three CSI shows, so when he was able to get into the class, he jumped at the chance; he wanted to see just what was real and what was TV.

Rachel was silently decorating some cupcakes, but her eyes were on him. He seemed focused and school work was usually not something she was used to see him focused on, but she smiled to herself.

"When is the chapter test?" He asked his eyes still on his homework, but he could feel her eyes on him.

"Huh, what?" She asked pausing in her work.

"Our math test, when is it?" He asked.

"Uh, not until next week, if you need me to help you out, then I can help tutor you," she paused, not sure why he was actually asking.

"No, I'm good," he told her shaking his head, "I got it, just wanted to know."

"You know, Noah, you always walk me to class so you know what classes I take, but I don't even know what ones you take," she said softly.

Puck smirked, looking up for the first time since he'd gotten back to his homework, "Junior English, this math class, Spanish 3, World History, Advanced Biology and Criminalistics and Forensics."

As he began to talk, she figured most of them knowing what were required junior classes, but as he said the last one, her eyes widened. "Isn't that the new class run by the OSU teacher?" She asked.

He nodded, "yeah, I had the right classes taken my sophomore year to qualify to get in. I was shocked that I got in, but it's awesome," he smiled.

"What is it like?" She asked looking at him, "I don't know anything about that type of stuff."

"So you've never seen any crime dramas? CSI, NCIS, Numb3rs?"

"I have heard of them, but I have never watched them," she admitted.

For once, Puck was stunned at her lack of knowledge, "wait a second," he laughed, setting his pencil down, "I've got to remember this." He paused in talking for a moment and then grinned.

"What?" Rachel was confused at his antics.

"I'm just stunned you don't know about this. This is like me having no clue about your 'West Side Story' play or any play for that matter," he commented.

She nodded at him, "tell me about them," she said softly.

Puck thought for a moment, remembering the ones he had mentioned, "well 'CSI: Crime Scene Investigation' was the first. It's set in Las Vegas. Basically a team of crime scene investigators go to the scene of a crime; most of the time a homicide. The collect evidence like hair, blood, fingerprints, anything and everything they can find that might give them a clue to why the person was killed or by who. They do tests, run fingerprints to see if they find someone; interview them and by the end they have nailed the killer. That show spawned two sister-shows, 'CSI: Miami' and 'CSI: New York.' There is also 'NCIS' and 'NCIS:LA.' 'NCIS' is basically the same thing, but 'NCIS' stands for 'Naval Criminal Investigative Service,' so they investigate only Navy and Marine Corps cases. 'NCIS: LA' just started back in September, and they do the same thing, but the people there do it all undercover; it's like super-secret. The other one I mentioned, Numb3rs, is a little different. It's two brothers. One is a senior field agent with the FBI and his brother is like this Math prodigy. The math wiz helps his brother solve cases with math. And get this, they're Jewish," he grinned, not making the connection until he was explaining it to her.

"That sounds interesting. So this class is like the shows?" She asked.

He shrugged, "kind of. We're learning what they do in the shows, but some of the stuff is for TV, like, it doesn't take five minutes to get a DNA test done; that's super expensive and has to be sent away to the big lab at the FBI Headquarters in DC so it takes several months," he explained. "The local cops put money into the class, to help get recruits," he commented.

Rachel nodded, "do you want to be a cop?" She asked; having never spoken to him about his future plans.

Puck looked down at his math homework and shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. I guess it depends on what kind of cop and where," he closed his book again and got up, knowing he had cupcakes in the oven.

The thought of him being a cop scared her, but it sounded like he really liked that type of work, "that's pretty dangerous," she said softly.

Puck pulled out the pans and left them on the stove as he turned on the back burner to warm up dinner, "I know," he nodded, leaning against a counter, "and I'm not saying I'm going to be a cop, I just, it's a thought and with whats going on, it'd be a steady job somewhere," he shrugged, avoiding the actual words since his sister was within earshot.

Rachel nodded, unsure just what to say, but stood up, moving towards him and wrapping her arms around him, "I'd support you, you know. If you did," she said.

He smiled at her and hugged her, "thanks," he whispered, hearing a door open.

With one of her dads home, he put away his homework and they got ready for dinner, still waiting on David. Arin joined Rachel in helping her frost cupcakes until David got home and they sat down to dinner, since his mom was working late.

After dinner, between Rachel, Arin and even her dads pitching in, they got all the cupcakes frosted and packed up for her to take to school the following day.

Since Arin still had school in the morning, Puck needed to get her home at a decent time, so he reluctantly left around nine, again calling her when he got home to tell her he'd arrived safely. His mom was already home when they got there and all turned in. Though Puck wanted to sleep, he couldn't. His mind kept thinking about Rachel asking him if he wanted to be a cop and until then he'd never put it together that by taking the class, he could be in law enforcement, so with the thought in his mind, he logged onto his computer and started doing research.

"Noah, wake up."

His mom's voice entered his mind and he groaned, feeling the pain shoot through his neck, then he realized he was leaning over his desk, "huh?" He groaned, sitting up, his hand going right to his neck to massage the sore spot.

"Honey, it's six am, have you been here all night?" She asked stepping into his room.

He looked around and saw his clock and then saw his computer was still on, the screen still open to the web pages he'd been looking at, "uh, I guess I was," he sighed, standing up and immediately grabbed his side, "shit," he hissed, "not a good idea with broken ribs," he sat on his bed.

"When was the last time you took any pain medication?" She asked.

"Uh, last night before dinner," he said, "I should probably take some," he glanced at where he'd kept the bottle, "shit, I left it at Rachel's," he sighed, standing up, "I'll just go over early," he commented going to his closet.

"What kept you up all night?" She glanced at his computer.

"Um, just some doing some research," he shook his head lightly and dug out some clean clothes.

Seeing he was going to change, she left his room. Puck changed into a clean t-shirt and sweats. He hadn't expected to wake up that way, so he grabbed his gym bag and threw some things in it so he could shower at Rachel's and headed downstairs, "see ya mom," he said finding her in the kitchen.

"Wait up, are you okay?" She asked, "you never fall asleep at your computer," she told him.

"It's just, been thinking about stuff and I don't know," he he rubbed his neck, nervously, but it did help the stiffness.

"You're stumbling around, this isn't like you," she said standing up and moving towards him.

He sighed, "I know," his shoulders fell a moment, "I was talking to Rachel yesterday and we were talking about my forensics class and she asked me if I wanted to be a cop. I don't know, but that's what I was looking at last night. I must have just gotten tired and nodded off at my computer," he explained.

"A cop? Really?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It's just a thought. I really need to get over there," he said motioning towards the door.

She nodded, giving him a quick hug before he headed out the door, leaving her in her own thoughts of his future.

Pulling away from the curb of his house, he drove right for Rachel's. The clock in his jeep read 6:30 am when he pulled up in front of her house. He saw some lights on and figured her dads were up, and then glanced up and saw her bedroom light was on, so he grabbed his bag from the seat next to him and got out, walking up to the door and finding the paper on the porch. He bent down to pick it up, groaning as he remembered how he slept the night before and stood up with it in his hand, knocking on the door lightly.

He could hear talking behind the door and laughed at the questions, "who could that be? It might be Noah, but he has a key, why didn't he use it?" As the door opened he saw both of them standing there.

"Morning and I figured it was rude since you two are home," he admitted handing off the paper, "I left my medication here last night and I need it," he added.

"Oh come on in, Noah," David said stepping aside to let him pass, "and we gave you the key so you didn't have to knock," he laughed a little, "but we appreciate the concern."

Puck walked in and dropped his bag next to his school backpack he'd left at their house purposely so he didn't have to bring it back and forth with all his books, and headed for the kitchen where he knew he put his medication. Her dads were both sitting at the island as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a pill. "Rachel up?" He asked.

"She was in the shower, so probably dressed by now if you want to go up," Alan commented.

Puck smirked and set his bottles on the counter and headed up the stairs, reaching her bedroom door and knocked lightly.

"Just a second, dad!" She called.

"It's not your dad," he replied.

The door flew open and she smiled, "Noah! You're early!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips.

Puck returned the kiss, tasting the mint of her toothpaste as their tongues brushed before pulling away, "I left my meds here," he murmured.

"Oh no!" She gasped, her arms retracting from where they had been, "are you alright? Are you in any pain now?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he laughed at her response, "sore; I fell asleep at my computer last night so my neck is bugging me and my side is sore, but nothing major yet," he admitted.

She nodded and stepped into her room to get her bag and then joined him at the doorway, the two walking downstairs together.

Both of her dads were ready to go to work, but helped them get all the cupcakes into her car before they left. Rachel still had some time, so she sat down in the kitchen with Noah, "is it Monday yet?" She asked.

"Nope, only Wednesday," he smirked.

She sighed, "I can't wait until you can come back to school, I miss you."

He nodded and took her hand, "I know, Monday. I've got an appointment with Dr. Stevens on Friday," he said.

She squeezed his hand and then stood up and stepped behind him, her hands going to his neck, gently massaging his tender muscles.

Puck didn't expect her to start giving him a neck massage, but as her soft fingers began to kneed his achy muscles, he groaned contently, "that feels good," he murmured, trying to hold off the other feelings he was having.

Rachel's hands moved down his neck to his shoulders and continued, but reluctantly stopped when she saw the time, "I have to go," she sighed.

He was still in a daze as she stopped, but nodded, "okay, see you when you get back," he told her, "please tell me someone else will bring something because I've still got a lot of work to do before I go back," he admitted; it was getting closer to Monday and he knew he'd be going back and his teachers expected him to have all the work done.

She nodded, "I'll let them know, but you don't know how much everyone appreciates it; even if at first no one believed me."

"I told you," he laughed, turning to tug her into his arms, "go, I'll be here when you get home," he kissed her lips.

Accepting his words with a nod, she kissed him one more time before leaving the house.

Wednesday meant that Glee club met during lunch for an hour, but given that they were still working on the bake sale, Mr. Schuester canceled it for that day and they would meet again the next day for the 'diva off' as everyone was calling it between Rachel and Kurt for the 'Defying Gravity' solo.

Puck was at Rachel's house when his phone rang. Glancing at the unfamiliar number, he answered it, "hello?"

"Puck, it's Mr. Schuester."

"Oh, hey Mr. Schue," he said.

"I'm sure you've heard from Rachel that she and Kurt are auditioning for a solo tomorrow," he started.

Puck laughed at that, "oh yeah, I've heard."

"I know I slipped the music in with what I gave you, do you think you'll be ready for tomorrow?"

He smiled, "oh yeah, I'll be ready," he replied.

"Good, see you then."

Puck hung up the phone when Will did and he went over to the folder he'd been keeping with him and pulled out the music for 'Defying Gravity' and headed for their piano. It took him about three tries, but he finally got through the whole arrangement without a mistake, trying to figure something out as he did and then got an idea. Seeing it was just after noon, he had plenty of time, so he got in his jeep and headed for a local music store and bought some blank music paper and returned to their house, getting to work on a surprise for Glee, the next day.

Puck was able to get it all written out correctly before Rachel got home and stashed the stuff in his bag and pulled out his biology book, needing to get started on it. He'd done his history, Spanish and English homework the week prior and had finished his math before Mr. Schuester called, so now he had his biology and criminology work to do.

When Rachel returned home, she noticed Puck was sitting at the island again. He looked up from his work, "hey hun," he greeted her, his hands flipping through a few pages in his book.

Rachel smiled at him, slipping an arm around his shoulder as she did, "hello handsome," she murmured.

Puck turned his head to meet hers, kissing her on the lips, "how was school?"

She shrugged, "it was alright. We didn't have Glee club today, so we could sell stuff and it's working, sold most of them, but I told them the baker needed a day off, so they said they'd come up with something," she added.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Finding out that sperm doesn't live in hot water," he laughed, "nah, we're learning about genetics."

Rachel laughed at his almost joke, "I can't believe Finn still thinks that's possible," she shook her head.

Puck shrugged, "he'd believe anything Quinn told him."

Rachel lowered her eyes, "um, Quinn got a second late notice on her late payment for her doctor bill. She stormed in and made me be a witness; she's trying to get Finn to get a job," she told him.

"I'll take care of it," he told her, "tomorrow."

Rachel nodded, leaving it alone, "what's for dinner?" She asked.

"Do I look like a butler?" He laughed, getting up and moving around to where she was, slipping his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck.

"Look like one, no, but you've been acting like it lately; you know, having dinner ready when we get home," she giggled.

Puck rolled his eyes, but he laughed again, this time going back to his biology. Rachel looked around and started pulling something out to make. Puck left the house just after four to pick up his sister and returned to the house to find Rachel sitting at the island with her own homework out, sitting opposite of where he had been, "back," he murmured to her, kissing her cheek.

The night was quieter; no major baking going on, so after dinner, Rachel and Puck continued with their homework and Arin occupied herself with the TV and her dads were in the den.

Closing his textbook, Puck gathered up his finished biology homework and headed for his backpack. "Arin, get your things, we gotta get home," he told her.

"You're leaving? It's only eight," Rachel said.

"I know, but with how I slept last night, I'd like to get some sleep. How about I come over in the morning and take you to school," he suggested.

She smiled, "um, sure, that would be nice," she looked at him as he put on his jacket, "so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

Arin was already on the porch, so he pressed a kiss to her lips, "yeah you will, goodnight, Rach," he smiled at her before heading out into the night.

...

A/N4: Posted Part 9 as soon as the power came back on from the system upgrades our neighborhood got on Monday, and with the power out, I was able to get this and almost a whole other chapter started. So now with this posted, I can work solely on the next part, so it should be up in a day or so. We are having a lot of wind/rain storms that may knock out power, but I love my laptop! It actually has a decent battery life, so I can keep writing with the power out, but wouldn't be able to get online because the 'net would be down. If the power does go out, I'll keep writing and post as soon as I can. Thanks again to everyone who is reading! :D

A/N5: I'm a crime show junkie. Love them all! Numb3rs and NCIS are my favorite. I like CSI and CSI:Miami, but not much into CSI:NY; after writing this, I would think Rachel would be into it since she wants to be on Broadway. I couldn't help putting that in; I know a local high school put a CSI class into its class offerings for the same reason I mentioned in the story, so I thought it'd be neat if Puck had an interest and no one would expect it, ya know?


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Alright, I had planned to make this completely AU after Mash-up, but now that I've seen Wheels, I've decided that depending on what comes up in the episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, just put my own twist on it. I'll mention spoilers above if there are any.

A/N3: I can't say this enough, but you all are amazing for your feedback! I'm so happy that you are enjoying this! Keep the feedback coming; it's keeping me writing. :D

...

Puck woke again at six with things to do. After taking a shower, he dressed in something besides sweats and left the house with a wave to his mom, going right to the Berry's. He used his key this time, finding her dads on their way out. He spoke to them briefly before they left and he waited for Rachel to come down, "morning beautiful," he smiled at her.

"Good morning, Noah," she blushed at his words and hugged him.

Once she got what she needed, they left, him driving her to school, pulling up in front of the building. "I'm going to try and catch Quinn before she comes into school," he said motioning to the parking lot nearby. "So be on the lookout; she might be on the warpath when she comes in," he said.

Rachel groaned, "Noah, be nice," she said gathering up her bag.

"I always am," he smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips.

Rachel returned the kiss and gave him a quick hug before getting out and heading inside.

Puck took a deep breath and once she was in the doors of the school he headed up to the parking lot just as Quinn's car came in and headed for her usual spot. Puck pulled up next to her as she parked and got out, waiting for her, "Quinn," he said.

"Puck," she paused as she looked to see him, "back at school?" She asked.

"No, still out on medical, but I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"About what?"

He tugged something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked and opened out the folded paper to find a hundred dollar bill, "what is this for?" She asked again.

"It's for our baby. I heard you needed money," he said.

She looked at the money in her hand, "Puck, I... Don't you see... Everything good you've got with Rachel will be gone as soon as she finds out and I'll loose Finn. If we just play this off and we put her up for adoption when she's born, no one will have to know," she told him, trying to hand the money back.

Puck glared at her, "that's where you're wrong. You might be ready to just hand her over as soon as she's out of you, but I want to keep her. I want my daughter to grow up with a father, unlike my sister and I. I'm not a deadbeat like him and I want to keep her. Shit, my mom and Rachel are already discussing nursery patterns," he smirked, wishing he had a camera to take a picture of the shocked expression on her face when she heard his last sentence, her eyes wide in shock as they sunk in.

"WHAT?" She screeched out.

"Yep, both my mom and my girlfriend know you're pregnant with my daughter; I chose to be honest with my family, because in my life, family comes first," he said calmly.

Her shock turned into a look he'd never seen from her before. Her shoulders had been tense, but they lowered, relaxing. "I'm sorry I called you a 'Lima Loser,'" she said, taking in everything she'd learned over the past few weeks about him, "you're not."

Puck looked at her, "it's one thing to hear it from people I don't know, but when I hear it from people that I know, it's different. It really did hurt."

Quinn nodded, looking at the ground for a moment, "um, someone is thinking I'm giving her the baby when she's born, I don't want to, but she's psychotic and won't give up on it."

"Who?" Puck demanded quickly.

She debated on telling him, but then realized he might have a better chance of getting her off her back, "Terri Schuester; she's trying to fool Mr. Schuester in thinking she's pregnant and wants me to give her our baby when she's born and make him think it's his. She's crazy!" She exclaimed. "I don't want to keep her, but I don't want to give her to Terri either."

His blood began to boil hearing what Terri was trying, "I'll take care of it," he said his fists tightening. "I want my daughter; I don't care if you don't, I do," he added, "and I will fight for her if I have to."

Hearing his words, she pocketed the money he'd given her, "I see that, Puck. There is more to you than I knew," she finally admitted.

"Look," Puck had calmed down enough to not bite her head off, "you weren't the only one drinking. We both made mistakes and now, we have to live with them. I'm willing to accept it and take care of my daughter. I'll help you out with bills and what you need for the rest of your pregnancy if you'll let me have her," he said, "please."

Quinn could see the look in his eyes and she realized there was no way he would give up, "only if I can still be Aunt Quinn," she gave in, looking at him.

Puck smiled, truly smiled for the first time about the pregnancy and he nodded, "yeah, you can be; if you want to be," he extended his hand to her, hoping this was all he needed to seal the deal.

She extended her hand to his, shaking his hand, "deal."

As he pulled his hand back, he looked up, "who gets to tell Finn?" He asked, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck nervously.

Her shoulders fell at the question, having not even thought yet of the other person involved. "I don't know," she shook her head, "no matter when I tell him he's going to go off the deep end."

"The sooner you tell him the better. The more attached he is to her the worse it will be on him and all of us," he replied.

"This won't end good for you and him; for being best friends, I mean," she warned him.

He shrugged, "maybe. He's the least of my concerns. We both screwed up so I know he's going to be pissed at us, but our daughter is what I'm worried about, and I don't want him to think she's his any longer. If you don't tell him soon I will, no matter what the outcome is, Quinn," he said trying not to be mean, just honest. For being a tough bitch, once he got through to her, Puck could see she was just a scared teenager and he knew exactly what that felt like.

She bit her lip and nodded, "I'll try," she said softly, "I don't know how, but I'll try to tell him soon."

He nodded, accepting that answer for now, but knowing he wouldn't let it go too long.

"Puck, um," she paused, "speaking of telling people, what do I do about my parents? As soon as they find out they will kick me out," she told him. "They are already asking me why I don't where my Cheerios uniform to school anymore."

Puck groaned; he hadn't even thought about her parents. The three parents involved with him already knew, "well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'll figure something out, just give me a few days," he told her.

Quinn nodded, "I should get going, I've got class," she said motioning towards the school.

"Oh yeah," Puck nodded, "so I'll see you later," he told her tugging his keys from his pocket.

She nodded at him and watched him walk for his jeep, "hey Puck," she called before he got in.

Puck turned as he opened his door, "yeah?"

"Let me know when you pick out a name," she smiled to him before turning and jogging towards the school, hoping to get to her locker before the bell rang.

Puck slid into his jeep and shut the door, "a name," he said as he started the engine, "a name," he repeated, another smile creeping across his face at the thought of naming her.

Even though he wanted to go back to the Berry's and think about names, he had other things he needed to do including figuring out what to do with Quinn if she got kicked out and Terri Schuester. "This is going to be a long day," he murmured, heading back to his place to do something before he forgot.

Rachel waited at her locker an extra few minutes to see if she could catch Quinn, but as the bell rang above and no sign of her, she headed of to her own class, a worried feeling in the pit of her stomach.

At lunch time, the bake sale was in full swing again, this time some of the kids had gone and bought donuts and other pastries and everyone was snagging them up, but Rachel sat at the usual Glee table with Tina and Mercedes. Someone slid into the seat next to her and she glanced to see Quinn sitting there; the girl looked like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't, so Rachel started, "hello Quinn."

"Can I talk to you in private?" She asked.

"Um, sure, where?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stood up and waited until Rachel had her things gathered up before walking towards the classrooms, finding an empty one and shutting the door, "Puck told me you know."

"I know a lot of things," Rachel said, wanting to make sure she knew what Quinn was talking about.

"You know the baby is his."

"Oh yes, I do know that," Rachel nodded, it wasn't news to her.

"And you're okay with this? You boyfriend having a kid with some other girl?"

"This," Rachel motioned to Quinn's stomach, "happened way before he and I even liked each other, so how can I turn my back on him when he was honest with me? I can't and won't."

Quinn slid into an empty seat, "I don't want her," she said looking down at her stomach, "I keep thinking that there is a way, but I don't. But he seems to want to keep her and he told me that I could still be Aunt Quinn if I wanted to be," she told her.

Rachel nodded, "Noah is very determined to keep his daughter. I believe not having a father really affected him and doesn't want to know he helped create a child and was never given the chance to be a father to her."

"I got that from him," she admitted, "she's his if he wants her."

Rachel smiled, "that's good to hear. I'm sure he'll be very happy to know that."

Quinn nodded looking up at her, "I don't get you, at all. I've never been nice to you before and even before you and Puck started going out, you were nice to me. Why?"

Rachel moved forward and looked at Quinn, "because you look like your scared out of your mind, because I know I would be if I was in your position and though we may have been enemies at one time, I'm willing to put that in the past and be your friend to help you through this. None of this is going to be easy," Rachel told her, "especially once it comes out that Noah is the father; not Finn."

"I don't know how I'll tell him," she shook her head, "he'll be crushed."

"The sooner you tell him the less attached he'll be," Rachel replied.

"Puck said the same thing," Quinn responded.

Rachel nodded, "he's right." Lunch was almost over and it wouldn't be long until the teacher would return to their classroom, "I think we should go before we get caught in here," Rachel started.

Quinn stood up from the seat and both girls headed for the door, "thanks."

"You're welcome," Rachel smiled at her, "and if you ever want to talk, I'm here," she added, stepping out of the room first with a successful smile on her face as the end of lunch was signaled by a bell above their heads.

Rachel knew that even though a big step had been taken between Noah, Quinn and herself, it wasn't going to just be easy, but she was happy that at least Quinn was willing to give their daughter to Noah and not put up a fight; at least for now.

The day progressed as Rachel figured it would, a normal day, but she was nervous for the 'diva off,' though she would never admit it to anyone except Noah. Stepping into the choir room after school, some were already there. Before she got a chance to speak to anyone, Mr. Schuester arrived, "alright everyone, as soon as our new piano player gets here, we can get started. Kurt, Rachel, are you both ready?"

"Of course," Kurt glared at Rachel from the opposite side of the room.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester, I am ready," Rachel replied, holding her head high.

"What piano player? I thought we had one," Mercedes commented.

Before Mr. Schuester could respond, the door opened and Puck walked in with his sister following behind him, "sorry, Mr. Schue, I had to pick up my sister," he said.

"That's quite alright, Puck. Welcome Arin," Mr. Schuester replied.

Puck nodded and tugged off the hood of his hoodie and the entire room gasped. "What?"

"You're... You cut... You shaved off your mohawk," Rachel said, getting up to move towards him. "You had it this morning," she added, slipping her arms around his waist in a hug.

Puck hugged her briefly, "I wanted a change. Besides; if it got any longer it'd start to curl," he laughed with a shrug of his shoulders.

Arin stood silently behind Noah, nervous to be in a room full of older kids, but Rachel stepped around Noah and hugged her. "Hey Arin," she smiled at her.

"Hi Rachel," she said looking around the room and saw several people she knew, relaxing slightly when she realized they weren't all strangers.

"So you came to see me preform?" Rachel asked both Noah and Arin.

"You could say that," he commented.

The rest of the class had gotten up and was greeting him and Arin with hugs and handshakes. The few that Arin hadn't met yet Rachel introduced her, too, and then they all found their seats again, Arin and Puck still standing.

"So, where's the piano player?" Kurt asked.

Puck cleared his throat and he and his sister moved to the piano bench, both sitting down on it, "that would be me," he said glancing at Kurt and then the rest of the class.

"Say what?" "No way!" "Puckerman? Seriously?"

Puck laughed at their expressions and nodded, "the babysitter I had when I was a kid and now Arin has, taught me how to play and I never forgot. When I talked to Mr. Schuester last week about Glee, he told me he'd already looked and found that musicians count towards the number of students in the club, so I told him I'd play the piano. It'll be a good while before I'm back to dancing and this way you don't need to find a replacement," he explained, "surprise," Puck laughed.

"This is why I haven't been too concerned about finding a replacement," Mr. Schuester added. "And we should probably get to the topic of day."

"Um, can I say something first?" Puck asked.

"Sure, go a ahead," Will commented motioning to the classroom.

Puck set the folder he had in his hands on the piano and tugged out several sheets of paper, glancing through them to make sure he had the right ones together before getting up. He walked to Rachel and handed her a set. "I'm going to say it, this 'diva off' is ridiculous," he noticed both Rachel and Kurt were glaring at each other, and he walked to Kurt and handed him a set of papers, "just hold on you two," he walked back to the piano, handing Mr. Schuester a set and then sat down again, "half the songs we've done are made for a soloist. 'Keep Holding On' is Avril Lavigne, but we turned it into a duet between Rachel and Finn. So if we can do it for that song, why not this one? So I made it into a duet," he told them, "you two both get even amounts of solo time, but share the chorus and a few lines."

"Who are you and what did you do to Puck?" Finn asked looking between Kurt and Rachel and then to Puck.

Puck shrugged, "I've been out for two weeks and aside from my little baking detour I'm board out of my mind. Besides, isn't the Glee club supposed to make the songs we get our own?" He asked, glancing at Mr. Schuester.

Will was shocked at Puck, but nodded, "yeah you're right," he admitted, looking over the papers Puck had given him.

"If you want to to continue with this audition, fine, but you're making this into a huge deal, both of you are," he told them, staring at Rachel and then to Kurt.

"Noah, I..." Rachel paused, looking over the handwritten arrangement he'd done, "I don't know what to say."

"That's a first," Kurt commented from across the room, his eyes still scanning the papers.

The entire room waited for the two to come to some sort of decision, Rachel being the first, "this will work. I'm willing to do this if Kurt is," she said.

Kurt slowly lowered the papers and sat them on his lap. "Yes, I suppose this will work," he admitted, "but have you seen his handwriting? I can hardly read it," he shook his head.

"Gee thanks Hummel," Puck snapped, "I would think if you like the song you'd know the words and wouldn't need to read it all."

Kurt closed his mouth, realizing what Puck had said was right.

"Well, shall we try this out and see how it sounds?" Will asked.

Rachel and Kurt stood up, the papers in their hands as they took a spot in the center of the room. Mr. Schuester took a seat next to the piano and nodded at Puck.

Puck laid his fingers on the ivory keys, watching the music in front of him as he played the opening bars of 'Defying Gravity.'

Rachel began the song, "_something has changed within me, something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._"

Kurt followed along and picked up where she ended, "_too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap..._"

The two both took a deep breath and together, sang the chorus, "_it's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity and you won't bring me down!_"

Rachel continued on with the second verse, "_I'm through accepting limits, 'cuz someone says they're so._"

Following along quickly, Kurt joined in with, "_some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know!_"

Puck split the next sentence between the two, Rachel beginning it with, "_too long I've been afraid of-_"

"_Losing love I guess I've lost,_" Kurt finished, both joining in to sing the last two lines of the second verse and continuing on the chorus again, "_well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you won't bring me down! I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you won't bring me down!_"

"_Bring me down,_" they repeated the last line of the chorus one more time and though he had them both singing the last run, Kurt stopped, allowing Rachel to finish the song, "_oh, oh, ohhhhh._"

The room erupted in cheers and clapping as the two finished their song, and Rachel bounced happily on her feet and hugged the first person she could; Kurt. He was stunned at the hug, but returned it, giving in to the fact that he did miss her company.

Puck smiled from his seat at the piano and shifted so he was facing the class a little more and before he got comfortable, arms were around his shoulders, "thank you, Noah, that was wonderful!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You're welcome," he responded, nodding at Kurt as he saw him looking his way.

"Yes, that was a good compromise to our dilemma," Kurt admitted, sitting down next to Mercedes.

"Excellent job, Kurt, Rachel, Puck," Mr. Schuester said to them, before continuing, "I hadn't planned anything else for today, but starting Monday were going to have to work extra hard. Not only do we need to get a few more songs ready, we also have to re-work the older dance numbers for one less with Puck not dancing right now. How long are you going to be out?" He turned to Puck.

Puck shrugged, "don't know. Normal moving isn't so bad right now, but it's two broken ribs that have to heal, so I'm not making any promises," he said. "I'm thinking at least a month, maybe two."

Will nodded and turned to the club, "alright, so see everyone Monday," he told them.

As everyone got up to leave, they waved at Puck and Rachel, and when Mr. Schuester, Arin, Rachel and Puck were the last ones left, Puck looked at Rachel, handing her his keys, "Rachel, can you take Arin out to my jeep? I need to talk to Mr. Schuester for a second."

"Um, alright, sure, come on Arin. Got to stop at my locker first," Rachel said.

Arin hopped up and waved 'bye' to Will before leaving the classroom behind Rachel.

"Good call on turning that into a duet, you really fixed that mess," Mr. Schuester told him.

"Thanks," Puck stood up after putting the sheet music back in his folder and stood up, "look, something came to my attention this morning and I figured I'd go as close to the issue as I could," he started.

"What's that?"

"Quinn's baby isn't Finn. She's mine," Puck said.

"What the? Are you serious?" Will asked, shock evident on his face.

"Yeah, it was a mistake, but you should ask Finn how he got her pregnant sometime; funny story, but that's not what I found out. I knew the baby was mine the day Quinn told Finn. What I found out this morning is that someone has been trying to talk Quinn into giving up the baby once she's born. Quinn, up until this morning, has not wanted me to have anything to do with her or the baby, but she's finally realized what I've been saying all along, my family comes first and she's carrying my child and I'm not going to give up my daughter without a fight. I want to keep her and this person is making Quinn uncomfortable, but other than adoption, Quinn didn't think she had any other choices until I told her I wanted to keep her," Puck said.

"Okay, so you want to keep the baby as yours and be a single father at what? Eighteen? What is Rachel going to do when she finds out?"

Puck waved his hand at the door and shook his head, "Rachel, my mom and her dads know that Quinn is carrying my daughter."

"Why are you telling me this? Do you need help getting this other person away from Quinn?"

"You could say that," Puck admitted.

"Do you know who it is?"

Puck nodded, "yep, I do. And if it becomes a conflict of interest, I'd be willing to drop Spanish and if necessary leave Glee," he told him, "because it's your wife, Terri."

The folder Will had in his hand dropped to the floor, hearing his wife's name, "that's impossible! She's pregnant!"

"Is she? Or did she think she was and when she saw how happy you were, she couldn't tell you the truth? When she was here at school, she looked to be four or so months pregnant, so by now you should have felt the baby kick," Puck said.

"I haven't..."

Puck could see Will's head processing everything he was hearing. "I didn't want to do this, and I'm sorry, but now that Quinn is letting me have daughter, there is nothing that I won't do to protect my family and if it means exposing her secret, then so be it," Puck said. He tried to keep his voice low, knowing Will had nothing to do with this and it was all his wife. "I really don't know what your wife is doing, but all I'm saying is my daughter is mine and she can not have her," Puck took a deep breath to calm down.

The events since finding out Terri was pregnant was spinning through his head and though he didn't want to believe it, everything Puck said made sense and also explained why Terri would freak out when he tried to touch her stomach, "it all makes sense now," he whispered, "she's been lying to me this whole time," he said sitting down.

Puck nodded, unsure just what to do.

"When we went to see 'Vocal Adrenaline' perform she told me she was pregnant and it was a boy and just after I took Quinn and Finn to get Quinn's sonogram, I made an appointment for us to go to the doctor and he said it was a girl... Oh, she's even got her doctor lying for her," he shook his head, "I should have known something was up when she started freaking out when I'd try to touch her stomach and she never had morning sickness." He scrubbed his face with his hands and then looked at Puck, "wait a second, does Finn know the baby is yours?"

Puck shook his head, "no, that's the next bridge I'll be crossing, and after, I will be figuring out what to do when Quinn's parents find out she's pregnant and kick her out," he sighed, sitting down in a chair near by. "Up until today, Quinn told me I was 'Lima Loser' and chose Finn to be the father. I think between Rachel and I dating, me getting hurt, being nicer to everyone and doing things that no one knew I could or would do, she's seeing that I'm not the loser she thought I was; and if it wasn't for Rachel, I probably still would be that Puck," he admitted.

"You should be the one to tell Finn," Will told him.

"What?" Puck looked up from the floor.

"You and Finn have been best friends for a long time and you should be the one to tell Finn, not Quinn," he replied.

Puck nodded, "I've been trying to figure out which way would be better and honestly; either way, Finn is going to hate us both and probably Rachel for knowing and not saying anything to him."

Will got up and walked towards Puck, holding out his hand to him, "I don't want you to leave Glee or Spanish. This is all about my wife and I, and has nothing to do with you and Quinn. Congratulations on your daughter," he said.

Puck stood up, taking the man's hand and shaking it firmly, "thank you. I am sorry that you had to find out this way."

Will shook his head, "don't be. I should have known all along something wasn't right, but I appreciate that you told me."

"If it comes down to it and you need a lawyer, I recommend Alan Berry, Rachel's dad," he told him.

Will nodded, "I may just be calling him," he replied.

The two stood in silence a moment before Will began to pick up the dropped sheet music, so Puck picked up his own folder from the piano and headed for the door, glancing back to see Will slowly standing up, shaking his head.

Puck sighed, leaving the classroom and walking as fast as he could out to his jeep, finding Rachel and Arin inside talking. He got in the drivers seat and passed the folder of sheet music to Rachel as he started the engine and hooked his belt.

"Took you long enough, what did you have to talk to him about?" Rachel asked.

"Spanish stuff, Glee stuff," he shrugged, "I'll tell you later," he looked at her and motioned towards the back of the jeep with his eyes.

Rachel studied his expression for a moment until she realized he was trying to tell her he didn't want to discuss it around Arin. She silently nodded, watching the road pass by as they left the parking lot. "Is your mom coming over for dinner?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah she is," he nodded, "why?"

"Well, it's almost 4:30; we could go into town and get some Chinese so we don't have to cook when we get back," she suggested.

"Uh, sure," Puck nodded again, this time, making a slight detour and headed towards their favorite Chinese place. When he parked, he handed Rachel some money and told her he'd wait in the jeep, so she and Arin went inside, coming out twenty minutes later with several bags of take-out. Once they were back in, he returned to the road and made it back to the Berry's just about five, the same time David arrived home from work.

Alan and Deborah arrived a bit later and they all sat down to dinner, discussing their day. Rachel mentioned what Noah did for the song in Glee and everyone was impressed by his talent. Deborah was glad he wasn't going to jump back to dancing so quickly and could put his piano skills to use.

After dinner, Puck suggested that his sister go watch TV, and he got the rest of them in the den, furthest away from the living room, so he could talk to all of them at once.

"I talked to Quinn today," he started, "and told her I wanted my daughter and that my family came first and she told me I could have her, because she didn't want to keep her," he explained. "So in less than seven months, I'm gonna be a dad," he said sitting down next to Rachel on the couch.

"I'm so glad you talked to her," Deborah smiled.

Puck nodded, smiling happily for a moment before sobering, continuing on with what Quinn told him about Terri. At first he didn't mention a name, until Alan asked who it was.

"Terri Schuester, also know as, Mr. Schuester's wife," Puck explained.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed, her hand going over her mouth in shock, hoping Arin didn't hear.

Puck sighed, "I don't know all the details, but I think when Finn told Mr. Schuester that Quinn was pregnant and she wasn't going to have an abortion, Mr. Schuester told his wife. She thought she was pregnant and turned out she wasn't, so has been playing him, making him think she's pregnant, trying to get Quinn to give up the baby to her, so he can think it's his. So after Glee today, I talked to him about it," he paused and looked around, "his wife is crazy. She was scaring Quinn and wanted Mr. Schuester to know her baby was mine and mentioned that his wife needed to lay off Quinn. I know Mr. Schuester wasn't behind any of it, but I just kind of clued him in and he realized he should have seen the signs that she really wasn't pregnant, but was blinded at becoming a father. I apologized for telling him, but I wanted it clear that his wife wasn't being truthful to him and my unborn child was being put in the middle and I didn't like it."

"That's why you wanted to talk to him after Glee," Rachel said softly.

Puck nodded, "yeah, I wanted to talk to him before it was too late," he admitted.

The three adults were silent, thinking about what was going on, "so let me get this straight, his wife thought she was pregnant, but wasn't. She told him she was and when she found out she wasn't, instead of telling him the truth, she lied to him and then tried to get Quinn to play along with her and give her the baby, some how making Will think it was his and Terri's?" David asked.

Puck nodded, "pretty much," he agreed.

"Terri Schuester was and always will be a manipulative, stuck-up snob. She'll do anything she can to get her way, even if it means hurting people in the process," Deborah spoke up.

"How do you know?" Puck asked, surprised when his mom spoke about her in past tense.

"Because I went to WMHS. Her and Will were sophomores when I was a senior," she explained. "Glee club placed second that year," she saw the confused looks on Rachel and Noah's faces and laughed a little, "I was there, you never asked," she added. Something clicked in her mind and she leaned forward in her chair, "it sounds like Terri had a hysterical pregnancy."

"A what?" Noah asked.

"It usually comes when a with women wants to have a child so bad, that eventually their body starts showing signs of a pregnancy and may even test positive in a blood or urine test because of the hormones the body is kicking out, showing the symptoms of being pregnant," she explained.

David nodded, "I have heard of those. I have dealt with a few cases of that, too," he added, shaking his head at the thought of how intense the situation had gotten.

"Look," Puck eyed them all, "I'm hoping by confronting Will, that this will keep Terri from Quinn, but it's only the beginning. Someone has to tell Finn that it's not his. I'm giving Quinn some time, but if she doesn't tell him soon, I will. I know it'll probably destroy him, but he needs to know the truth," Puck commented, looking down at the ground, "and there is something else, too."

"What is that?" Alan asked.

"I think it's only going to be a few weeks before Quinn's very conservative parents find out she's pregnant. She told me they are already asking why she's not wearing her Cheerios uniform to school, but she hasn't told them she got kicked off the team. Once she starts showing, they'll kick her out, and I don't know what to do. It's my kid, so Quinn kind of comes with that right now."

The two men in the room looked at Rachel, who looked back, the Berry's sharing a silent conversation. Deborah wasn't quite sure what to say, her mind trying to figure out a plan, until Rachel spoke up, "um, we've kind of already talked about this," Rachel said.

"What?" Noah asked looking at her.

"We talked last week," Rachel motioned to her dads, "I knew it wouldn't be long before her parents find out and kick her out. I figured if she saw you outside of school, she would see the real you and find out you are a great person who wants his daughter. I knew she wouldn't have a place to go and though I would be uncomfortable if she stayed at your place, I asked and she's welcome to stay here. I didn't know this would happen," she motioned to the room, "but at least now she knows you're serious and I'm willing to be a friend to her," she finished.

Hearing that, Puck felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, just hearing that they were willing to let her stay there, "thank you," he whispered, looking at her dads, "this is more than I could ask for," he admitted.

The two men nodded, "you're welcome, but we have some stipulations," David explained.

"Anything," Puck said looking at them.

"We're willing to support her to a point, give her a place to stay, make sure she's okay, but you're going to need to get a job to help with doctor's bills and things Quinn and the baby will need now and when the baby is born," he said.

Puck nodded quickly, "as soon as I get cleared and am back to school, I will start looking for a job. I know I need one," he agreed.

"I also suggest you tell Quinn soon so she has an opportunity to pack her belongings in case her parents don't give her time to do it when they find out," Alan added.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Rachel commented.

"Thanks," Puck smiled at her and then turned to his mom, "I want to tell Arin, but I think it should until after the truth comes out at school that I'm the father," he told her, "that way she doesn't accidentally slip to someone."

Deborah nodded, "good idea," she paused and looked at Alan and David, "I honestly don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for this; for everything you've done for us in the last few weeks," she admitted.

Both men smiled, "you don't have to," Alan said, "we're just glad we could help."

"You all have become part of our family," David commented, looking between Puck and Rachel, "no one knows what the future will bring, but right now our children are together, and for that, we look after our family and are willing to help out any way we can."

David's words settled their conversation, sealing a 'pact' between the Berry's and the Puckerman's. For the time being, Noah and Rachel tied the two families together and Quinn would soon become part of that family, too; if only for a short time. The future was still unclear for all of them, but Rachel and Noah loved each other and knew they would grow stronger being together than they would apart.

...

Lots of notes, lol:

Music: 'Defying Gravity' by Lea Michele and Chris Colfer. I prefer the duet version over the individual ones.

A/N4: Some have asked about my take on Finn finding out he's not the father, and it looks like it'll be the next chapter. Haven't even started it, but that's my plan, so look for it soon.

A/N5: Sorry if anyone likes Terri, but unfortunately that woman bugs the heck out of me, so I wanted to nip this canon issue in the butt early.

A/N6: I finished this part Wednesday afternoon before I went to work. Got home after work and watched Glee. What an episode! I won't say anything other than that in case anyone hasn't seen it, but what I will say is the scene between my Puck and his mom in the kitchen when she over hears him and Rachel talking... it was similar to something that happened in Ballads. I was a little shocked when I saw it.

A/N7: So the future-fic sequel is in the works and I got sidetracked working on a manip for it with Puck/Mark and it's kickin' my butt! Hopefully I'll work it out before I can get the story written, lol.


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Alright, I had planned to make this completely AU after Mash-up, but now that I've seen Wheels, I've decided that depending on what comes up in the episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, just put my own twist on it. I'll mention spoilers above if there are any.

A/N3: To all those who are reading this, I thank you! The feedback has been great and has kept me writing!

...

Puck sat on an exam table at the hospital, waiting for Dr. Steven's to come in. He was hoping to get released so he could go to back to school and in turn look for a job.

A light tap on the door startled him and he looked up as his doctor walked in, "hey Noah, how you doing?" He asked taking a seat on a stool.

"Hey... How am I doing?" Puck laughed, "I've got a lot of things going on," he admitted.

"I know," he said looking at him, "I've heard."

"Just how much do you know?"

"I know you're going to be a dad. And the girl you got pregnant is your best friends girlfriend."

"That pretty much sums it up," Puck admitted. "I take it my mom has talked to you."

Dr. Stevens nodded, "yeah. Doesn't hurt to get an outside perspective," he replied.

Puck had already gotten an x-ray done of his chest, so they got back to why he was there and Brad said he was showing signs of healing, but it could be a while before he'd be 100-percent, so even though he told him he could go back to school, he kept him on 'light duty' so no heavy lifting for a while longer.

The doctor checked out his incision and found it healed enough to remove the stitches, so with careful hands he clipped the soft strong and removed each one, covering the area up with clean gauze and a bandage.

He put his shirt on while Brad made a note on his file and then looked at him, "being a father of a teenager isn't easy, especially one as ditzy as my daughter," he laughed a little, "but I think you're doing the right thing. I know there are thousands of couples out there who want to adopt, and that's great, but keeping her is going to be the best thing you ever did," he told him. "No one ever really has a plan when they become a parent, but when you get the chance, take it. It's going to be rough, but it sounds like you've got a pretty great girlfriend and family support that you'll be just fine," he said.

Puck smiled at that, "thanks. It means a lot to hear," he nodded, "so I'm good?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you in two weeks," he told him picking up the folder. "I'll get your mom to make an appointment later," he added.

Puck moved towards the door, stepping out into the hallway with Brad right behind him. "You said you had a teenage daughter, do I know her?" He asked turning to older man.

The doctor laughed, "I'd hope so. You're in Glee club with Brittany," he commented stepping towards the nurses station.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming," Puck admitted glancing around for his mom.

The doctor smiled at him and stepped away to his next patient, so Puck waited for a moment to see if he could catch his mom. She worked in the clinic in the hospital, but also worked in the ER and so did the doctors. During the afternoon she would be in the clinic where he was, and he saw her coming out of another exam room. "Hey mom!" He called to her.

She smiled, "hi Noah, everything okay?"

"Yeah, go back Monday," he nodded.

"Good to hear," she commented setting a file down on the nurses station.

Puck stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug, "I love you, mom. I know I don't say it a lot, but I do," he whispered.

As they pulled apart, she smiled at him, "I know you do, honey, but it's nice to hear," she replied.

He nodded at her, "I should get going. You're coming over to the Berry's right?"

"I am, I'll see you later," she told him.

Puck nodded again and turned, walking away with a wave to her before heading to the elevators and then out to his jeep. Starting the engine he headed towards town, needing to make a few stops. The first one was to the mall to pick up a gift he had ordered for Rachel, since it was officially four weeks they had been going out; he wasn't one for big celebrations, but this was something simple; it meant a lot to him and he hoped she liked it. His only other stop was to the grocery store to get some things for dinner before returning to the Berry's.

Sitting on the island was a note from Rachel, "Happy Anniversary, Noah. Four weeks ago today we started dating and we've already dealt with a lot, but I'm so happy we're together. See you when I get home from school, love, Rachel," he read and smiled at the note, folding it in half and putting it in with his sheet music to keep it safe.

It was too early to cook dinner, so he got comfortable on the couch and set an alarm on his cell phone so he could take a few hour nap, waking in plenty of time to get dinner going before Rachel got home.

His nap was interrupted by the door opening and he expected it to be Rachel, but sat up to see Alan walk inside the house.

"Hey Noah, sorry if I woke you," he said.

"It's okay," he waved his hand and crashed back against the pillow he had been sleeping on.

Alan came into the living room and sat down on the chair across from the couch, "how did you doctor's appointment go?"

"Good," he shrugged, "cleared me to go back to school, but still no lifting."

"It's a start," he commented looking at him.

Puck nodded and glanced over to him, "so today is a month Rachel and I have been dating. Didn't expect to spend two weeks of it down from a football injury," he said.

"I'm sure you didn't," Alan agreed, "but you won't be down too much longer. Besides, I don't think Rachel minds having you around the house," he laughed.

He rolled his eyes, but laughed at his comment, "I've heard. I like being here," he replied. The alarm on his phone started going off, so he turned it off and shifted to sit up, "time to make dinner."

"You know," Alan laughed, "it's going to be hard to go back to take-out when you're back to school," he admitted.

Puck shrugged, "I'm sure I could manage a few dinners a week," he replied making his way towards the kitchen.

Alan followed him into the kitchen, taking a seat at the island. "Rachel tells us that you're taking a criminology and forensics class at school. I didn't know you were into law enforcement."

"Uh, yeah," he nodded, "I guess. I mean I watch the shows on TV and think they're pretty cool. It wasn't until Rachel asked me if I wanted to be a cop that I thought about it," he laughed, "I was just taking it to learn about all that, but now I'm really thinking about it."

Puck still wasn't all too comfortable talking to Rachel's dad's when she wasn't around, but he was loosing the nervousness the longer he and Alan talked; he couldn't pinpoint why he ever was nervous about talking to them, except he never had a dad growing up and he was dating their daughter, but he was glad that it was getting easier. Alan and David were both helping him out and he didn't think he could ever repay them for that.

The front door opened and closed, Rachel appearing in the kitchen moments later. The two men were sitting at the island and Rachel went right to Puck. He turned towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug, "hey Rach," he murmured, "happy anniversary."

She returned his smile, hugging him close, "happy anniversary," she replied, stepping around the island to greet her dad quickly before returning to him, "how did your doctor's appointment go?" She asked.

"I guess I can go back to school on Monday," he sighed dramatically.

"Yes!" She exclaimed hugging him again, "it's not the same without you there. Everyone misses you," she replied.

"I'm sure you're just saying that," he told her.

"No, I'm serious. Everyone misses you around and can't wait for you to come back to school," she admitted pressing a kiss to his lips, "dinner smells great," she added.

Puck laughed at her topic change, "thanks, so what's up? You haven't complimented my cooking like that before, are you up to something?" He asked curiously.

"Why would you assume that I'm up to something?" She turned around to stare at him, her hands on her hips.

"Like I said. You've said you liked my cooking, but in the week that I've been here, you've never once said it smells great, and I know you," he replied a smirk tugging at his lips.

Rachel hands fell to her sides as her shoulders slumped, a blush creeping across her cheeks, "I've got news, something for you and a request," she said stepping towards him.

"I have something for you, too," he added, "what's the news and what's the request?"

"The news is that I spoke to Quinn today and though she is unsure, she said thank you for letting her stay here. Her parents are going out of town this weekend and she thinks this would be the perfect time to move some of her stuff that she wants to keep, so I told her it was alright if she brought it over. Also, Mr. Schuester was gone today and Ms. Pillsbury told Finn in class that he had requested a week off without a reason. This means if we want to start working on Glee stuff, we're going to have to do it on our own," she explained.

"Okay, that all sounds like news. What's the request?" Puck asked.

Rachel blushed, ducking her head for a moment, "tonight is the last football game of the season and everyone wants you to come, so I was wondering if we could go, like on a date."

That's not what he expected the request to be, but he couldn't say 'no' to that, "sure, we can go," he smiled at her, standing up and moving towards her. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips on his way past to check on things on the stove.

Rachel smiled, "excellent."

He was curious to why she wanted to go to the game, but he didn't care; it gave him some alone time with her, outside of their homes, "I'll just have to stop at the house for a second. If I'm going, I'm wearing my jersey," he told her.

"I thought they had to cut that off of you at the hospital," Rachel said.

"Yeah, my game one. You think we wear the same ones to school that we play in?" He laughed, "no, we don't."

"Or while you're making dinner, I could go over and get it," she suggested.

Puck raised an eyebrow to her, "yeah, that could work, too." He thought for a moment and then tugged his keys from his pocket and handed them off to her, "why do I feel like you are still up to something," he commented.

Rachel pressed a kiss to his lips and waved at her dad, "be back," she called swiftly leaving the kitchen, then the house before either man could figure out just what she was doing.

"That was Rachel, right?" Puck asked looking at her dad.

He laughed, "yes, but I've never seen her act like that before."

Puck groaned, going back to fixing dinner. Something was up and he didn't know what, but he pushed his thoughts away to focus. David arrived home not much after Rachel had left, and he and Alan sat in the den, while Puck tried to keep dinner from burning. His mom called at five and said she was just picking up Arin and would be over shortly. He was starting to get concerned about Rachel when it was five and he realized she'd been gone almost an hour, but was thankfully relieved when she walked in the door with Arin and his mom just after five. He got dinner on the table as soon as they got there so he and Rachel could go to the game at a decent time and still find parking.

Sitting down, Rachel next to him, as they started passing around the dishes, he tugged out the jewelery box he had in his pocket and set it next to Rachel's dinner plate. She didn't see it right away because she had her head turned to her dad, but as she turned back to her plate, she saw it, "Noah, what's this?"

"Something I think you'll like," he admitted with a smile.

Rachel studied the velvet box a moment before picking it up and opening it, staring at the contents. Hanging from a gold chain was a small gold heart and filling up the heart was the number '20'. "Your football number," she said smiling brightly.

He smiled back, "yeah. Ever since I started playing sports, that's been my number. I got it to say that no matter where we are, you'll be in my heart and I'll hopefully always be in yours," he replied.

"Oh Noah, you always will be," she whispered, leaning towards him hugging him tightly before pulling away and taking the necklace out of the box.

Puck took the hint and helped her put it on, his fingers gently handling the delicate clasp as he hooked the two pieces together and let it it slip out of his grasp to land against her soft skin. He turned to her front and looked at it, "perfect," he murmured, glad he had picked the right length for the chain.

Her hand brushed over the charm briefly before getting up, "I was going to wait, but I think now is a good time," she disappeared and returned with several things in her hand, handing them all to him at once.

He took the items and looked over them. The first one was a blank movie case, the second one were a few sheets of paper and the last item was a photo frame with a picture of Arin, Rachel and him from the day before. He was sitting on the piano bench looking towards the class; Arin was looking around him towards the front of the class and Rachel was sitting on his knee just after she'd sung 'Defying Gravity' and the couple was looking at each other with smiles on their faces, "who took this?" he asked turning it to her and then showing everyone else.

"Brittany did. She showed me this morning and I got her to send it to me so I could print it out. That's why it took so long. I had to go get the frame," she admitted.

Puck smiled and set it on the corner of the table before looking at the other items. There were a few smaller pictures like the one she had framed, but the last few one stunned him. "An x-ray?" He asked squinting his eyes at the photos.

"Those are not x-rays," Deborah commented; from where she was sitting she could see enough of the black edging to know just what he was looking at.

His mouth fell open and he glanced across the table at his mom and then turned to look at his sister. He didn't want her to find out yet, but he wasn't sure he could cover it up.

"I thought you'd like to see pictures of Quinn's baby," Rachel said with a shrug, knowing just why it was an issue right now.

"Uh, yeah, cool. Finn never even showed them to me," he admitted, hoping he could keep cool long enough to get out of sight of his sister.

Glancing at the time, they realized it was cutting it close, so they dug in to dinner, Puck getting compliments from everyone about his cooking, which he sheepishly accepted. With the time getting short, the adults took care of the dishes, while Rachel and Puck changed. Puck had a t-shirt on, but took it off, replacing it with his red WMHS Athletics hoodie and then put his jersey on over it, tugging the hood out of the back of the neck. Rachel returned wearing the same top as earlier, but had put on some pants and handed him his Letterman's jacket.

"You don't want to wear it?" He asked.

She went to the closet and got out her winter jacket, "I didn't grab your jacket when I was at your place and I have this to wear, it's fine," she smiled, "you should wear it tonight. It's a big game; the end of the season and all," she said with a shrug.

"Alright," he tugged his jacket on, again pulling out the hood and letting it bulk up around his neck. "Where are my keys?" He asked realizing she never gave them back.

Rachel motioned to the small table by the door, where his keys were and he picked them up. He went into the dinning room and got the pictures and video from the table and put them into his bag before going into the kitchen. The two said goodbye to everyone and left quickly.

Once they were out of the house and standing at his jeep, Puck turned and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a loving kiss against her lips before whispering, "I love you, Rachel, thank you."

She knew what he meant, so she nodded as they hugged, "you're welcome," she replied with a smile as they pulled apart.

Puck opened the door for her, allowing her to get in before he went around to his side and slid in, starting the engine and driving off towards the school, "I can imagine Brittany sent you the photo of us, but how did you get the pictures of the baby?"

"Well, after I knew that Quinn was okay with you having her, I sent her a text and asked if she could bring any pictures or video of the sonogram with her to school today. She wanted you to have them anyway, but I thought you'd like to meet your daughter," she replied glancing at him.

"I did," he smiled, keeping his eyes on the road, "I'm just glad we played it off so Arin didn't find out yet," he told her.

She nodded, "that's why I was going to wait, but I couldn't; not after you gave me this," she brushed her hand up to the necklace and smiled.

Reaching the school, he parked his car near his normal spot and cut the engine, glancing at her, "I take it you like it," he smiled.

"More than like it," she admitted, leaning forward and resting both her hands against his cheeks before pressing her lips to his in a gentle, yet loving kiss, "I love it," she whispered as she pulled away.

Puck closed his eyes briefly to savor that moment, soaking in just what he was feeling, before they both slipped out of his car into the cool night. He met her at the front of the jeep, slipping his arms around her in a brief hug before taking her hand in his and walking towards the stadium.

"It's about time you two got here!" Mercedes' voice bellowed from the sidewalk in front of the gates.

"The game doesn't even start for another half an hour," Rachel replied as they reached Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Quinn.

Puck saw Quinn last, his eyes lingering on the sight. She was once again at a game in normal clothes and Finn's jacket. He never thought he'd see the day when she would be in the stands cheering the team on with the rest of the school and parents who came to see the game; that was until two weeks ago when he'd seen her there with them. He wanted to thank her for the pictures, but the three others standing there didn't know yet and he wanted to keep it that way, so he just kept his greeting to, "hey guys."

Filing through the gates of the stadium, he glanced out over the field and then turned his head back to the stands. Reaching the first row of the bleachers, several people from the track started screaming and he turned to see the Cheerios holding up a '2' and a '0' in their hands. He waved at them, and took a seat in the front row since it was empty, the rest of them joining him. Rachel sat next to him and Quinn sat next to her, Mercedes and Tina next with Artie in the end, where the wheelchair spot was. Puck really thought that time sped up because the guys were already running out onto the field. Before he could get too comfortable, the announcer asked everyone to stand for the National Anthem and once the band played an off tempo version, the stands went crazy; hoping for a great game.

"Welcome McKinley fans! Tonight's the William McKinley Titians are taking on the Klahowya Eagles!" The announcer called.

Rachel groaned, sinking against Noah's shoulder. He instinctively put his arm around her shoulders and tugged her close.

He kept his eyes on the field, watching his teammates file out to the center of the field, when he noticed something on every single guys helmet. The 'M' on each side was covered in a black 'X'. "That's odd," he said.

"What is?" Rachel asked.

"Look at their helmets," he said as the coin toss progressed.

The game started and Puck sat helplessly on the bleachers as his team was getting squashed. Before the first quarter over, he was yelling at Finn for calling plays that wouldn't work and Rachel finally tugged him down into his seat, "Noah, relax. This is not taking it easy," she snapped.

Puck glared at her and then scrubbed his face with his hands, "he's using plays that aren't working! I don't know what he's thinking!" Puck had never seen the game from the stands before, but now he was starting to see why they lost so much.

"Relax, dude, it's just a game," Mercedes commented from where she was.

He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and shook his head, trying to keep his eyes off the game for a few moments to cool off. He felt Rachel lean her head against his shoulder and he slipped his arm around her, resuming his hold on her. Mercedes' camera flashed and she took a picture of the two of them, before going back to her seat and watching the rest of the half. At the end of the second half, Puck groaned, "thank God," he murmured.

His eyes landed on the field and noticed that the players were not going into the locker room like they always did. Instead they were forming a shape on the field and it didn't take long for him to figure out what that shape was; '20.' Coach Tanaka and Finn were standing in front of the team and a microphone was given to the coach.

"The guys behind me are the 2009-2010 William McKinley High School varsity football team," he motioned behind him and then turned back to the crowd. "You may notice the team is wearing an 'X' on their helmets. Tonight, it's to honor a teammate that is not on the field with is right now. In the history of McKinley, there has never been an injury as serious as the one we dealt with two weeks ago. Number 20, Wide-Receiver Noah Puckerman almost died on this field from an injury he received during the game. Thankfully he's still with us, recovering and screaming at us from the stands..."

Puck ducked his head blushing as he did, listening to the coach talk about him.

"...so in honor of him, from this day forward, number 20 will never be worn by anyone else, but him. If he chooses to play next year for his senior year, it'll be his number, but after that, no one at McKinley will ever wear '20' again," he said and next to him, Finn held up a framed red jersey. The back was showing and it looked just like the one he had on, but 'Puckerman' was written above the number.

Puck's mouth fell open at the meaning of what the coach said, his eyes staring at the jersey that would hang in the school forever. He saw the flashes and Mercedes was busy taking pictures of his shocked expression as he sobered, hearing the whole stadium chant 'speech.'

"Go on, Noah," Rachel smiled next to him.

Puck shook from his daze to stand up and quickly jogged down the stairs to the field, going out to join the guys. He looked at the framed jersey up close and then Finn handed him one for him to keep. Puck was still shocked, but turned to the coach who shook his hand and then took the microphone, realizing that the entire stadium was waiting on him. He took a deep breath and stared at Rachel, who was smiling, and it all clicked. "Thank you," he started, "this is a complete shock! I did not see this coming," he turned around to the guys who had moved from the field and were now behind him, "who would have thought a couple broken ribs and a punctured lung would do this," he shrugged, laughing lightly, "I don't know if I'll be playing next year, but it's an honor to know that no one else will every wear this number," he smiled glancing at the frame still in Finn's hands. "Thanks again, go Titians!" He finished, handing off the microphone to the coach.

The guys around him started chanting his name and circled around him, "thanks guys," he called feeling out of place because of what he was wearing.

Finn tried to talk him into going into the locker room with them for the rest of half-time, but Puck declined to return to the other half of the Glee club in the stands. Hopping up the stairs, he reached the five club members and he shook his head at the, "you knew all about this, didn't you?"

"We might have been told the faint details of said honor," Artie commented with a grin, shaking Puck's hand as he passed.

"You think we like freezing our asses off?" Mercedes joined in laughing as she stood up and hugged him.

Puck shook his head and in turn gave a hug to Tina and Quinn before reaching Rachel. "I knew you'd been up to something," he whispered before pulling her against him and kissing her lips.

"I was asked to get you to the game," Rachel grinned as the two took their seats again.

Puck held up the jersey and looked at the back of it, "I never thought I'd see the day when my name was on a jersey," he admitted. He turned it so the back was facing away from him and looked up at camera-happy Mercedes, "just what's with all the pictures?" He asked knowing she'd gotten a few while they were kissing, too.

"I asked her to take some," Rachel commented with a smile. "Other than the one Brittany took, I didn't have any of us, so I asked her to take some throughout the night," she added.

He nodded, folding up the shirt and draping it over her shoulder, "you could have asked," he told her as the teams filed onto the field, ending halftime.

The score was tied at fourteen and he knew the game would continue to be intense, but he kept his cool. The clock ran down to zero for the third quarter and at the start of the fourth, Klahowya snaked ahead with a field goal, bringing the score to 17-14. There were ten minutes left, and somehow the Titian offense was able to drag the clock down to only a minute left, when they scored a touchdown. Kurt came out on the field for the kick and with only thirty seconds on the clock, he kicked the ball and Puck froze, waiting to see if the ball would fly right through the goal posts. Just as it crested the middle of the posts, the entire stadium when crazy, as the score was now 21-17; McKinley just won their third game of the season.

"Third game," Puck commented looking at the rest of them as the teams filed off the field.

Tina was usually quite, but she turned to him, "you never heard? The game you got hurt in; they won," Tina said.

He wasn't sure what to be more surprised about; shy Tina speaking, Tina not stuttering or the fact that the team won three games that season, compared to the previous years zero wins.

Rachel's hand stirred him from his thoughts and he followed her and the rest of them down to the sidewalk. "So are you glad you came?" Rachel asked him, her arm slipping around his waist.

Puck laughed a little, but nodded, "yeah. Not how I expected to spend tonight, but yeah, I'm glad we came," he told her, pressing a kiss to her lips before pulling away.

"Well, we'll see you all on Monday. Artie's dad is here," Tina said.

"Bye guys, see you then," Puck called as Tina, Mercedes and Artie walked towards where Artie's dad's van was. "Is it just me or does Tina not stutter anymore?" He asked once he knew they were out of ear shot.

"Apparently she never did," Rachel explained, "she only did it when she was younger to get out of a speech and she kept it going for a while. We heard her talking to Artie without it and we kind of asked her."

Puck nodded, immediately wanted to apologize to Tina for ever teasing her about her stutter, but pushed it aside to look at Quinn, "so, you need a ride home, Quinn?"

"Huh? Oh no," she shook her head, "thanks, but I have my car. Finn's car is in the shop, so I'm giving him a ride home," she replied.

He glanced around to see just who was around and then turned back to her, "thank you for the pictures," he said softly, his arm still around Rachel's shoulders.

"You're welcome," she nodded briefly, "you of all people should have them," she admitted, a light smile tugging at her lips before they were startled by cheering coming from the school.

Some of the players were filing out of the gym, the adrenaline of just winning still pulsing through their veins. The four Glee club members walked out together, Santana and Brittany also joining them, as they walked towards where Puck, Quinn and Rachel were standing.

After a brief conversation, Brittany, Mike, Matt and Santana left to go to one of the guys' houses for an after-game party, leaving the two couples still on the sidewalk, since Kurt had already taken off to his car.

"Come on, Finn. I gotta get you home so I can get home before eleven," Quinn commented.

"Uh, yeah, okay. See you guys later," Finn said throwing his gear bag over his shoulder.

Puck and Rachel watched the two walk towards a different parking area before they made their way back to his jeep. Getting in, he silently started the engine and backed out, glancing at Rachel, who was leaning forward in her seat, her hands rubbing together over one of the heat vents that was kicking out warm air.

"Are you cold?" He asked turning up the heat and heading in the direction of her house.

"Um, just a little. My hands mostly," she admitted.

"You could have said something," he smirked, reaching over with his free hand to take her hands in his, "I know how to warm you up," he admitted.

The short distance from the school to her place ended as he pulled up behind her car, "mom and Arin must have left," he said seeing his mom's car wasn't in sight.

Rachel nodded and the two slid out of his jeep, Rachel shivering as she stepped outside, "I'm so glad that tonight is the last game," she murmured, "I don't think I could have been outside for another one as it got colder."

Puck instinctively wrapped his arms around her body, rubbing her back a little to help warm her up before pulling away partially so they could walk up to the front of the house. Using his key, they went inside, finding the house dark, save for the hall light between the kitchen and front door. Puck shut the door and Rachel moved into the kitchen to find a note from her dads, "Went to be around 9. If Quinn is coming over, you might want to pick which room will be hers and make sure it looks halfway decent before she arrives. Hope you two had fun at the game, dads," she read out loud, tugging her arms from her jacket.

"Probably the one closer to your room and the bathroom; the one I stayed in," he murmured wrapping his arms around her body.

She turned in his arms and slipped hers around his waist, under his jacket, using his body heat to warm up.

He wasn't up for moving, content to help her, "take a warm shower," He murmured, "that will help. I'll get my stuff out of that room, if you want to use it for Quinn," he whispered.

Rachel sighed, but nodded, "that will work. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a shower."

He pressed a kiss to her lips before shifting from her grasp, "go on, I'll take care of the room," he told her again.

She smiled at him and headed for the stairs, "wait," she said going back for her jacket and taking out the camera from her pocket.

"Isn't that Mercedes'?"

Rachel shook her head, "no, it's mine. I just gave it to her before the game, so she could use it," she paused and took his hand, guiding him into the living room and made him stand by the bare cream colored wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Rachel posed him with his hands on his hips and his Letterman's jacket open to show his jersey number, stepping back, "now smile," she said.

Puck groaned, but gave in, smiling as she took a picture. She had him take his jacket off and stand the same way, as she snapped another picture and nodded in contentment as she set the camera aside, "okay, now I'm going to go shower," she commented.

He laughed at her, watching her climb the stairs. He tugged off his jersey, but left his hoodie on, heading up the stairs. He opened the door across the hallway from Rachel's room and flipped on the light. He'd left a few things in there in the few days he spent pretty much in bed, so he quickly collected his things and set them by the door. He made the bed with the fresh blankets that were sitting on the bare mattress, and stepped towards the door, just as Rachel's bedroom door opened. "I'm out," she smiled.

"I see that," he commented seeing her wet hair hanging down while she dried it with a towel.

Puck picked up the magazines, shirts and the other things he'd left, "what do you want me to keep her?" he asked.

She looked over the items, "it's up to you, though I really don't have any need for a motocross magazine," she commented.

He laughed and handed her the few clean shirts he'd left in the dresser, "wouldn't hurt to have a few shirts here," he said.

Rachel smiled and nodded, moving into her room, while he headed downstairs to put his things in one of his bags so he could get them home at some point. He took a seat on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back, stuffing his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. He closed his eyes letting his mind relax from the days events.

"Noah, I -" Rachel had stepped into the living room after hanging up his shirts in her closet and saw him kicked back on the couch. He didn't acknowledge her, so she stepped around the side of the couch and got closer, seeing his eyes closed and his breathing even. She debated on waking him up, but chose not to, throwing a blanket over him and carefully stepping out of the living room to return to her room.

The weekend was coming, which meant Deborah would be working and Noah usually watched Arin on the weekends, so Rachel, even though it was almost midnight, called Deborah and after apologizing for waking her up, she told her that Noah had fallen asleep on the couch and if he wasn't home by morning, to bring Arin over.

Rachel felt herself giving into the need for sleep, so she changed and slid into bed, hoping for a good weekend ahead.

He shifted his body, expecting to turn over in his bed, but his feet fell from something, which startled him. His eyes snapped open and he looked around, realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch at the Berry's, "shit," he hissed to an empty room, digging his cell phone from his pocket to find the time was just after 4am, "I gotta get home," he murmured, standing up and folding up the blanket someone had thrown over him.

Debating on leaving a note, he trudged up the stairs half asleep and stepped into Rachel's room. She was asleep to one side of her bed, on her back with one of her arms hanging off the edge of the bed. He smirked a little and stepped closer to her desk, looking for some paper, but not finding any right away, he moved towards her, carefully put her arm back on the bed and tugging her blanket back over her.

Her eyes snapped open, seeing him standing by her bed, "Noah," she said trying to sit up.

He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "it's okay," he knelt down closer to the bed, "just woke up down stairs. I'm gonna go home. Gotta watch my sister," he whispered.

Rachel turned to her side to look at him, "I called your mom and told her to bring Arin over if you weren't home," she replied quietly.

He smiled at her, "thanks, but for now I'll go home, we can come over later. Quinn's coming over, right?"

She nodded, "yeah, and Arin knows Quinn is pregnant, just not who the father is," she said, knowing that he was probably concerned about Quinn and Arin being around each other.

Puck nodded, "we'll be over later," he whispered, "go back to sleep," he added, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled and reached out with one arm to hug him, "don't be long."

Puck laughed a little at her response, but nodded, "I won't be," he replied, kissing her cheek before standing up. She shifted back into her bed and he tugged her blankets back up and smiled at her before he quietly made his way from her room, pausing in the doorway to glance back, seeing she was already asleep again.

Laughing quietly to himself, he headed for the front door, carefully opening it and hoping it wouldn't creak. He turned the knob to lock the door behind him and slowly shut it, glad that it didn't latch too loud as he did.

Stepping out into the cool, crisp morning, Puck noticed the signs of a light frost on the ground as he got to his jeep. He slipped inside quickly to get the engine started so he could turn the heat on, letting his windows thaw out. The bad thing about having a jeep was the back windows couldn't be scraped to remove any ice so he was left to let his car idle a few minutes before they started the melt. Pulling away from the curb, he made his way home, hoping he didn't wake his mom or sister up when he finally walked inside the house.

The house was dark, so he quietly closed the front door, set his keys and cell phone by the door and headed upstairs. He glanced in his sisters room to see she was still sound asleep, so he walked further down the hall, pushing his bedroom door open and headed for bed. He kicked his shoes off and laid down on top of the covers, letting his eyes drift shut, hoping to get a few hours more of sleep before he had to get up for the day.

...

A/N4: What a weekend! After I posted chapter 11, I started writing chapter 12 on Thursday; then life hit me on Friday. There was a medical family emergency and though they are okay now (Sunday) it was touch-and-go for a few days. My head has been a little out of it, but writing has helped, so I wrote; and kept writing, LOL. I'm now working on chapter 13 and 14, so it's coming along. I'm sorry for those I told that this would be the chapter that Finn would find out, but it didn't work out that way. It's not in 13, but I've built up to it, so chapter 14 I'm sure will have that in, this time, I'm 100% sure.


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Alright, I had planned to make this completely AU after Mash-up, but now that I've seen Wheels, I've decided that depending on what comes up in the episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, just put my own twist on it. I'll mention spoilers above if there are any.

A/N3: Thanks for all the amazing feedback; keep it coming! :D

...

"Noah... No-ah... NOAH!" Arin screamed.

Puck's eyes shot open and he jumped up, "oh my God! What the hell!" He exclaimed glaring at her.

"I'm hungry," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know where the cereal is," he commented leaning back on his pillows. "And there is a better way to wake me up than to scream at me!" He yelled back.

"Mom said you need to get up if I'm up," she told him. "I don't want cereal."

"Fine," he sighed, sitting up again and rubbing his forehead.

His eyes landed on the clock next to his bed and found it was after nine. Standing up he motioned towards his door and she left, him following right behind her, "next time, don't scream at me," he commented.

"It got you up, didn't it?" She asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

'_Leave it to a ten year old to be logical,_' he thought digging through the fridge for something to make for breakfast. He pulled together scrambled eggs and toast and set two plates down on the table, one in front of her and one where he was going to sit. "Happy?" he asked sliding into the seat by his plate.

"Thanks, Noah," she smiled at him sweetly.

Puck laughed a little, but dug into his food, half asleep from his wake up, but glanced across the table, "Arin," he started.

She looked up, "yeah?"

"You know Quinn's pregnant right?"

She nodded, "yeah, Rachel showed you pictures last night, why?"

"Just asking, I was thinking we could go over to Rachel's and she might be there and we might talk about it."

Arin looked at him curiously, "who's the daddy?" She asked, "is it Finn?"

Puck sighed, '_okay, maybe this isn't a good idea,_' he thought, taking another bite of food.

"Who the dad is, isn't important right now," he told her, "I'm asking because Quinn might be moving in with Rachel while she's pregnant."

"Why?"

"Her mom and dad will probably kick her out when they find out she's pregnant," he said, "and Rachel and her dad's invited Quinn to stay with them if that happens."

"Oh," Arin looked at her food and shrugged, "okay. Why would her parents kick her out?"

"Some parents have an idea of how their children should grow up and the things they should and shouldn't do. Her parents thought she would go a different way in life and when they find out she didn't, they wouldn't be able to accept it. Normally a girl doesn't have a baby when she's still in high school," he told her, hoping that was all he needed to explain to her; he wasn't ready to have the 'birds and bees' conversation with his ten year old sister yet.

"So because she's going to have a baby in high school, her parents don't like it and won't let her live at home anymore?"

He nodded, "yes. So if we're over at Rachel's and Quinn is there, you might not want to ask much about it, okay?"

"Okay," she shrugged again and finished her breakfast; putting the dirty dishes in dishwasher. "When can we go to Rachel's?" She asked.

"Let me shower first," he told her finishing off his own plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

Arin went off to watch Saturday morning cartoons, while he went upstairs and headed for the shower. He slid past that conversation easily enough and though she made it sound like she understood, only time would tell just how much she really got.

After his shower, he changed the dressing on his incision and got dressed. Arin was still watching TV, thankful that she was already dressed for the day. He grabbed his phone and looked through the messages and found one from Rachel. "Quinn is coming over at noon. Thought we could have lunch when she's here. Up for it?"

"Define up for it? Am I making lunch?" He sent back with a laugh.

"If you want to, or I can go get pizza or something. I have to go out and get some things anyway," she replied.

Puck hit the send button and called her. As soon as she answered the phone, he started with, "before you go out can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"It depends on what that favor is, Noah," she commented, but he could hear the slight laugh in her voice.

"In my criminology books is lab that I've gotta do this weekend. I need to get the supplies, so can you tell me what is listed so I can go get them before I come over?" He asked.

"Sure, let me look," she said. He heard rustling and a few moments later she said, "oh alright, um, the fingerprint lab?" She asked.

"Yeah," he got up and found a piece of paper and pen.

"Supplies: One soft-bristled brush, black powder or crushed up pencil lead, tape at least 2-inches wide, gloves, black ink pad and cardstock," she read over the phone.

Puck wrote down the items; having read it before he knew the details of what he needed, but couldn't remember the exact items. "Thanks," he replied. "I'm going to go get this stuff and I can be over there by like 11:30, if you want me to make something, tell me and I'll let you know if you need to get anything," he replied.

Rachel was silent for a long moment, "I don't know what's here."

"I'll figure something out," he commented.

"Thank you," she replied.

Saying their goodbyes, he hung up his phone, "alright Arin, lets go. Got to make a pit-stop at the store before we go to Rachel's," he said.

Arin turned off the TV and got up, silently getting her jacket, "can I take a few movies over to watch? All Rachel has are weird movies I've never even heard of," she said.

Puck laughed at that, "yeah, you can."

She went to her room and got a few movies and returned to him at the door.

Thinking over the things he needed, he figured he could get everything at Wal-Mart, so he drove over there and the two went in the store. Puck collected what he needed, most of it was found in the school supplies or craft section, but had to go to the band-aid's to get the gloves. While he was there he picked up some extra gauze and medical tape for his side before heading to check out.

Getting back into his jeep, he drove over to Rachel's, seeing her car was still gone. Going up to the house, he pushed the door open, not even knocking and stepped inside, Arin right behind him.

"Hey Noah, Arin," David commented from the living room.

"Hey, Rachel's not here yet?" He asked.

"No, she said she wanted to get something, but didn't say what," he told him. "What do you have there?"

"I have a fingerprint lab to do before I go back to school, so I had to get supplies," he replied.

"Oh yes, Rachel mentioned you were taking a criminology class at school," he said.

Puck nodded, "yeah. Any idea for lunch?" He asked.

"No, and you don't have to keep cooking," he laughed.

"I told Rachel I'd come up with something since Quinn would be here at noon."

David nodded, getting up and heading for the kitchen, while Arin took over the TV with the movies she had brought over.

Puck set his bags on the island and dug through the fridge, "I don't mind cooking. No offense, but I can't live off of take-out. Mom tried, that's the reason why I started cooking in the first place," he told him.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to," he told him before heading to the den.

Though it was almost noon, Puck started throwing together quesadillas with nacho chips and salsa that he found in the cupboard. Hearing a knock on the door, he figured Rachel had her hands full, so he headed for the door, "Rachel, you don't have to knock-" he stopped mid-sentence seeing Quinn standing on the porch, "Quinn."

"Puck, I, uh, didn't expect you to be here, but now that I say that, I remember Rachel mentioning you might be here," she stumbled over her words as she spoke.

Nodding, he stepped aside, "come in. I've got something on the stove that can't burn," he said leaving the door and heading into the kitchen quickly to remove the quesadilla he'd left in the pan.

Quinn had followed him in, standing in the middle of the kitchen nervously. "Uh, this is weird," she admitted.

Puck had half an ear on her as he continued working, but turned, "what is?"

"You, cooking," she motioned towards the stove, "not the Puck I know."

He shrugged and motioned towards one of the seats at the island, "there's a lot about me that you don't know," he told her.

She slid onto the stool and nodded, looking down at her hands.

"I thought I heard a different voice, you must be Quinn," David said entering the kitchen, with Alan right behind him..

Puck turned from the stove, "Quinn meet Rachel's dads, David and Alan Berry. David, Alan, Quinn Fabray," he motioned between them before moving back to his cooking.

Quinn blushed, but stood up, "it's nice to finally meet you both," she said.

"You can call us Alan and David," David commented stepping forward to shake her hand before sitting down at the island. Alan did as well, "it's nice to meet you, too Quinn," Alan added sitting by David.

Quinn nodded, "alright," she sat back down, unsure what to say or do.

The kitchen filled with an eerie silence, but it was broken by the front door opening and closing, then footsteps up the stairs, "I'll be down in a few minutes," Rachel called as she retreated.

"Puck, do you need any help?" Quinn asked moving towards him.

"Uh yeah," he motioned towards the plate of half-circle shaped tortillas, "can you cut them in like four pieces?" he asked sliding a cutting board and knife towards her on the counter.

He tried to keep his distance from Quinn. He didn't want Rachel or her dads to get the impression he had feelings for Quinn, but with her eventually going to be living with them it would be hard to stay too far away. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Rachel had come into the kitchen until her arms were wrapping around his waist.

He jumped about a foot in the air, "oh shit, Rach, don't do that," he groaned turning around to greet her.

She laughed, but stood up to press a kiss to his lips before turning to Quinn, "hey Quinn, come on, let me show you your room," she said.

"It's okay," Puck shrugged, getting back to the last few tortilla's he had in the pan.

The men watched the two girls disappear and as soon as Puck heard them go upstairs, Puck turned around and looked at them, "I don't know if I'll be able to do this," he muttered.

"Do what?" David asked.

"Be around here with Quinn here, too," he said.

"Why? She's carrying," Alan paused motioning to him, "so it's not like you're strangers."

"Because I don't want either of you or Rachel to get the idea that I have feelings for her; because I don't," he replied shaking his head.

"You love our daughter, right? At least that's what you gave us the impression of last night, right?" David asked getting up to move closer to him.

"Yes, I do love her. More than I thought I could love someone."

David smiled, but continued, "and Rachel knows that. In the next few weeks, when Quinn's parents find out, she's going to need all the friends she can get, male or female. You are allowed to have friends that are the opposite gender," he told him.

Puck nodded, turning off the stove and dumping the last two quesadillas on the cutting board, "I just don't want her to get jealous."

"That's inevitable. She's female; I swear that's in their genes," Alan commented moving towards them.

Puck smiled at that, "and one of those girls is going to be extremely hormonal and I'm not sure just which one will be worse."

The fathers laughed at Puck's comment, helping him move things to the table. "I'll go get them," Puck said, heading for the stairs. Reaching the top, he saw the door open and the two girls were changing the sheets, "what, didn't like what I did last night?" He asked, now seeing the new sheets and comforter they were making the bed with.

"Not that, I just figured Quinn might want something less boring," Rachel laughed, "and I knew her favorite color was yellow; what do you think?" She asked.

Puck glanced at the pale yellow sheets and the bright yellow comforter, "it's yellow," he admitted, "cool, I guess, if you like that color."

Quinn laughed, "guys just don't understand."

"No they don't," Rachel said turning to look at him, "is lunch ready yet?"

Puck narrowed his eyes to her, "I don't know. Is that an attitude? I've been making you dinner all damn week and attitude is what I get in return?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

Rachel ducked her head, moving towards him, slipping her arms around his waist, "sorry," she looked up at him, "you're right. I'm very grateful for the dinners you've prepared," she admitted.

Puck smirked, "good to know," he pressed a kiss to her lips, "and yes lunch is ready."

Quinn was the first to move, sliding past the two with a laugh, "don't take too long; we might not be able to explain that one to your dads," Quinn smirked before heading down the stairs.

His shoulders fell and he sighed, "I don't know if this is going to work," he whispered.

"Sure it will," Rachel smiled, "you've just got to have a little faith," she replied kissing him again before slipping out the door.

Puck followed her down the stairs and into the dinning room; both taking their seats at the table. Once they were seated, David and Alan started passing around the chip bowl and the plate with the quesadillas on it and once everyone had food, they started eating, chatting lightly over the meal.

Between the six of them, they'd emptied the entire bowl of chips, which had been a whole bag and there were only two pieces of quesadilla left. Puck was the first one to get up, taking his and his sisters dirty dishes and heading for the kitchen.

Quinn had talked over lunch, but she was still kind of nervous about being there. Once Puck had left the table, Arin disappeared, so Alan suggested they head into the den to talk.

Passing through they dropped their empty dishes off and Rachel hung back to help Noah before they, too, went into the den, sitting down on one of the couches. "Alright," Rachel started, "Quinn, you don't have to be nervous around us. I know we've had our differences in the past and I know you and Noah don't always see eye-to-eye, but we, along with my dads, and Noah's mom, are here to help you any way we can," she explained.

"Um, thanks," Quinn nodded, "I know they are going to kick me out and I almost want to just move out and then tell them, but I don't know how to explain this to Finn. I haven't even told him that you offered to let me stay here," she admitted.

"Finn will be happy that you and Rachel are getting along," Puck commented.

Quinn thought on what he said and nodded again, "yeah, I guess I haven't quite been the most positive about being friends with you," Quinn looked at Rachel, "you've been nothing but nice to me and it wasn't until just a few days ago that I was civil to you, so for that, I'm sorry."

Rachel smiled, "it's alright. You're forgiven and that's in the past," she replied.

Quinn's lips turned into a light smile and then looked at Puck, "um, I think I owe you an apology, too."

"Me?" Puck asked.

"Ever since you found out I was pregnant, you've tried to tell me that you'd help me out, but I pushed you away and I shouldn't have, but are you sure you want to do this? Be a fa-"

Puck held up his hand, stopping her words, "my sister knows your pregnant, but not who the father is," he told her, "and yes I'm sure. You pushed me away and honestly, if you hadn't, we probably wouldn't be here right now. I finally let my heart control myself and I found the best thing that has ever happened to me," he squeezed Rachel's hand, "but like she said, that's in the past."

"You two are like polar opposites and I don't understand how you two have stayed together, but it's obvious to see that you two love each other. I love Finn, but as soon as he finds out, I know he'll be gone and never want to speak to me again," Quinn sighed.

"Finn will be mad, but he'll come around after a while," David commented.

"If you two love each other, like you say you do, then he'll see what he's missing," Alan told Quinn.

Quinn seemed to relax around them, and mentioned she had a few bags in the car that she wanted to leave there, so Rachel helped her bring them in. The girls unpacked her things a little so Quinn could take her bags back and refill them.

"So what exactly are you doing?" Rachel asked as she and Quinn came into the kitchen to see him crushing up pencil lead.

"Grinding up pencil lead to use as fingerprint powder," he commented, "while you're here," he slid a piece of cardstock to each of them, "I need your finger prints," he said picking up the ink pad.

"Oh I get it," Rachel smiled and took the ink pad from him.

"Lets just hope this is the only time you'll ever get fingerprinted," Puck commented.

"I still don't get it," Quinn was watching Rachel put the black ink on her finger tips and then rolling her finger in a specific box he'd marked for that finger, "what the heck kind of class is this for?"

"Criminology and forensics," he said, "just humor me," he replied going back to grinding.

Quinn waited until Rachel was finished and did the same thing as she had, pressing her fingertips to the paper, pulling them back after a second leaving a visible print behind. She followed Rachel to the sink and washed the ink off once she was done and returned to see Puck setting aside the papers so they could dry. He had finished with the powder and filled up a small jar he had beside him with it before sliding on a pair of blue medical gloves and heading for the cupboard. He returned holding two exact glasses by the rims. He got them to touch both glasses with their hand and then he sat down at the island again and set to work. "Now I use that powder and brush to see if I can get it to pick up your prints and then compare them to the ones you gave me to figure out what fingers I was able to pick up," he commented picking up a pencil and writing a few things down on a piece of paper.

Rachel and Quinn both watched him as he carefully brushed the powder over each glass, quickly revealing several prints on each one. Setting the glasses aside, he pulled over some paper and then picked up the tape and cut several pieces. Taking piece of tape, he picked up one glass and laid the tape across a print, rubbing his still gloved thumb over it to make sure it stuck and then tugged at the tape, pulling it away from the glass with the ground lead lead attached in the shape of a fingerprint. He laid that piece of tape on a piece of cardstock and wrote glass one on that one and he continued the same process until he finished with the first glass, repeating the process for the second glass. As he finished with the last print, he sat back with a smile on his face.

"That is so fascinating," Rachel admitted; the two girls had been silent during his work.

"This looks like something right out of one of those crime shows," Quinn said.

Puck nodded, "and I think I just figured out what I'm doing to do with my life," he glanced at Rachel.

She smiled at him, "then go for it, Noah."

A ringing startled them and Quinn quickly answered her phone, "hey Finn... It is? Alright, yeah I can come get you... I'm, um, at Rachel's... Yes, Rachel Berry... I'll tell you later... I'll be over there in a few minutes..." She hung up her phone, "Finn's car is ready, so I'm gonna go," she motioned towards the door.

Quinn said goodbye to Alan, David, Arin and Puck and Rachel walked her out to her car. "So, is this like a normal weekend for you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, Puck and his sister are over and he's acting like he lives here," she told her.

Rachel smirked, "well, he's spent a lot of time at my place the past few weeks while he's been recovering. Usually he's at home on the weekends watching his sister, but they came over today. It's nice. We don't get a chance to go out much during the week, with school and Glee, since his mom works late usually and he has to pick up his sister by like five or six from the sitter," she explained, "so this way we can at least see each other. As for living here, well, he does have a key and my dad's don't mind him around. The food's better when he's here," she laughed.

Quinn shook her head, "I never thought I'd see the day when Puck would be a homebody."

Rachel shrugged, "I'm sure there are a lot of things you'll see differently now, which is a good thing."

"It is," Quinn agreed opening her door, "thanks again, Rachel. I don't know how I deserve you being nice to me after everything, but I appreciate it."

Rachel nodded with a smile on her face, "see you Monday," she replied.

Quinn slid into her car, "see ya," she said, starting her car and pulling away from the curb.

Rachel headed inside to find him where he had been, this time, a magnifying glass in hand. She debated quickly if she should bother him, but moved towards him, slipping an arm around his shoulders.

He silently glanced at her before going back to what he had been doing, "you sure about all this?" He asked.

"Yes, I am, Noah," she replied softly.

He nodded, "alright. Look, I'm not going to turn into her best friend, but I'll be civil. 'I'm sorry' isn't just going to make up for the way she treated me since I've known her, especially since all this came about."

"I understand that. I'm not expecting you to become her best friend, but if you're here and she is, then I hope you can at least talk to her."

Puck nodded, "I will be. But don't go getting all jealous if we do talk. There will never be anything between Quinn and I," he added.

Rachel pressed a kiss to his cheek and nodded, "I know," she whispered moving away to let him continue his work.

Puck was quiet; focused on his lab work. He thought he was alone in the kitchen when he heard his sister's movie; another Disney musical. He'd heard it enough to know one of the songs, and he couldn't help singing the male part, "_you're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me, I need find you, I gotta find you._" He stopped, thinking of the words, '_why do Disney movies have to be so metaphorical?_' He thought, leaning forward to glance at something. Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see Rachel standing in the kitchen, a smile on her face. "What?" He asked.

"Were you just singing?" She asked.

"Maybe," he shrugged, ducking his head towards his papers.

Rachel moved towards him and pressed a kiss to his lips, "you sounded great, just like when you sang 'Sweet Caroline' to us at school."

"To you," he corrected her, "I sang it to you. Everyone else was just there." He turned slightly on his stool so he could pull her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her.

Rachel sunk against his chest, slipping her arms around his neck, "I loved it. I don't think I ever told you that," she whispered.

"I figured I did something right," he admitted with a smile, "even if you never did tell me."

Rachel pressed her lips against his, "I'm sorry I never did, but I got -"

He cut her words off with another kiss, this time his arms tightening around her body lightly in a hug, "it's okay," he replied, his lips brushing against hers before pulling away completely.

Her eyes drifted shut as his words and she nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder, "I'll let you get back to work," she whispered softly, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away.

Puck wanted her to stick around, but knew he'd have time later to be with her, so he let her walk back into the living room. Turning back to his work, he started writing again.

It got closer to dinner time and he was still focused on his lab assignment, so Rachel ordered pizza that arrived about twenty minutes later. Puck broke from his work long enough to sit down to eat with everyone, but went back to work quickly; wanting to finish his lap write ups that night.

He finally finished the work and stuffed everything into one of his bags. It was after eight and Arin and Rachel were watching a movie in the living room, so he slid into the couch next to Rachel, silently putting his arm around her shoulders.

Rachel settled against him and he turned his head to the TV, seeing they were watching another Disney movie. He didn't pay too much attention to what it was, but when it was over her said he should get Arin home to go to bed. Rachel didn't want them to leave, but understood.

Arin gathered up her movies and Puck made sure he had all his books and things from his room in his bag, "I better get these home so I can get ready for school Monday," he told Rachel, but left briefly to say goodbye to her dads before returning to Rachel and picking up his bags, "so, if I don't see you tomorrow, I'll see you at school."

"Yes, you will," she grinned, "and we have a lot to do if Mr. Schuester isn't going to be there. I'm going to ask if we can rehearse all week in auditorium," she said.

He groaned, "all week? What?"

"Noah, we have sectionals coming up and we have to be on top of our game. With you out of dancing and Mr. Schuester gone all week, we have to re-choreograph all of our dances and you need to learn the music," she told him.

Puck sighed, "you do realize that the rest of the club won't like this. They do have lives, but I'll come over tomorrow to work on them," he sighed, tugging out his music folder and handing it off to her.

Rachel smiled, taking the folder and setting on the table by the door. The two siblings left Rachel's and she waved goodbye as Puck drove away, hoping they'd have a successful day of music the next day.

Sunday started early and Arin and Puck were at the Berry's by ten am. He had avoided the sheet music Mr. Schuester had given him all week, but Rachel was right. While he played through the music they were talking about using for competition, Rachel danced and sang along to help him keep them going.

Over take-out for lunch and dinner, they worked hard. Puck had picked up most of the music without much problem and by eight that night, he gave up, needing to get home for some decent sleep before school the next day.

Sitting in his jeep in the parking lot Monday morning, Puck was gathering up the nerve to walk in. "Just one week of peace; please," he muttered to the empty jeep before climbing out, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the school. Getting inside the doors, he noticed that all eyes were on him. He pushed off the odd feeling and kept walking down the hallway.

People parted to let him pass, but instead of them jumping out of the way, everyone started clapping, cheering and calling out his last name. He paused to glance around, waving at some and nodding his head to others, walking towards his locker. He stopped short, seeing the entire Glee club standing by his locker and hanging above was a big sign with the words 'Welcome Back, Puckerman' on it. He ducked his head and continued his walk, reaching the group. Rachel was the first to step forward, a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him. Puck returned her hug, "this is a nice surprise," he admitted, looking around at everyone.

"My dad said he was letting you come back; so what do you think?" Brittany asked motioning towards the sign.

"It's great, thanks," he smiled again, shaking hands with the guys before giving each of the girls a hug, "honestly, Brit, I didn't know your dad was Dr. Stevens until Friday," Puck admitted looking at her as they hugged.

She laughed, "I doubt many would believe it, anyway," she shrugged and stepped back.

Puck picked up his bag and stuffed his books into his locker before getting the ones he needed for his first class, "it's good to be back," he commented, turning around to lean against the lockers as he closed his, "I can't believe I just admitted that," he added.

"We're glad to have you back, bro," Finn commented patting him on the shoulder.

"With Mr. Schuester out, we all need to work hard this week," Rachel chimed in, "so I asked Ms. Pillsbury if we could use the auditorium and she said we can after school to six every day and I think we should take the opportunity."

"Dude, have you lost it!" Mercedes exclaimed, "we do have lives you know."

"Ewe, if I work that much, I could break a sweat," Kurt commented.

Puck started laughing, even if his side hurt, while Santana and Brittany told her they had Cheerios practice after school they couldn't miss.

"What's so funny, dude?" Finn asked.

Puck paused and shook his head, "I knew you guys would say that. She told this weekend and I tried to talk her out of it, but it didn't work."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "with Noah unable to dance we have to re-work the choreography and we can not wait another week for Mr. Schuester to return, so we have to do this on our own. If we want a chance to place at sectionals to go on to regionals then we have to work on this without him!" Rachel huffed. "Look, football season is over, so there's no more after school practice, so if Santana and Brittany need to miss a day or two for Cheerio's, that's fine, we can work on our singing, but we've got to be a team here."

Even though everyone wanted to argue about it, they knew she was right, so they gave in. Santana and Brittany only had practice after school on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, so they agreed to meet the other days.

"Does anyone know why Schuester is out?" Matt asked looking around.

Puck ducked his head and looked down at Rachel. "We were the last ones out of the choir room on Thursday and he seemed fine," Rachel explained.

"It's just weird that he just up and left without saying anything," Tina commented.

"I sure hope his reason is a damn good one for ditching us like he did; Rachel's right, we got to be a team and he's part of it, too," Mercedes looked around at them.

Silent nods agreed with her, as everyone started to part to go to their classes for the day, Puck taking up his routine of walking Rachel to her class, "saved by Rachel," he commented softly, pausing outside her classroom to press a kiss to her lips.

She nodded and smiled, "I'm glad to have my boyfriend back at school," she replied hugging him tightly before pulling away.

He smiled at her and nodded, stepping away as she walked into her class and headed to his class room.

His teachers were glad to see him back and even more surprised to see he'd completed all the homework they'd given him. With Mr. Schuester out of his Spanish class, he kept his work to give to him when he returned and as he reached Rachel's locker for lunch, he was half asleep, "okay, so I didn't realize how tiring school was," he commented leaning against a couple lockers.

"It's your first day back," she commented slipping her arm around his waist and guiding him towards the cafeteria. "Maybe you should have a couple sodas with some caffeine," she added.

"I think I might just need food," he told her, "but caffeine sounds good," he added.

Puck got in line with the guys to get food and returned to the table, taking his usual spot next to Rachel. Finn sat down on Puck's other side and before too long the entire table was filled with Glee club members.

As it got closer to the end of lunch, Rachel looked at everyone, "so be in the auditorium as soon as school is out so we can get going on rehearsal," she said before getting up.

The group began to get up, all having different directions to go, most of them muttering something about, "yeah, whatever," and heading off.

Puck shook his head, but followed her back to her lockers, Kurt and Mercedes right behind them. He stopped at his locker on the way, getting his history book and extra homework and followed the three towards their lockers, coming around the corner to find Rachel waiting for him. He walked her to class and went to his own.

He got the same 'welcome back' from his next few teachers and spoke slightly longer with his forensics teacher before the class started. The lab he'd been given wasn't due for two more days; the kids getting it last week and having a week to complete, so he was actually ahead of everyone. As the class ended, he headed to his locker, grabbed his sheet music and then over heard Finn and Quinn talking. They were at Quinn's locker, across the hall and down far enough that they didn't see him.

"What do you mean you're moving? That doesn't even make sense!" Finn exclaimed.

"Get it through your pea brain, Finn! The second my parents find out that I'm with child they will kick me out!"

"So you're moving? Where are you moving, too? Because I can't even find a job and I don't know how I'm going to be able to afford a hotel."

"Rachel's dads are letting me stay there."

"Rachel, Glee club Rachel?"

"Yes, that Rachel; how many Rachel's do you know?" She asked looking at him.

Puck smirked; his friend really was oblivious about everything going on. Shaking his thoughts he filled his backpack with the books he needed for homework and then threw it over his shoulder, walking past them, "don't forget Glee, Rachel will be on the warpath if you're late," he called.

He headed up past the cafeteria and found the doors to the auditorium. Stepping in, he saw that Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt were already there, "what do you guys do? Skip the last few minutes of class to get here early?" He asked dropping his bag next to Rachel's and climbing up the stairs to the stage.

"Well who let the gorilla's out of their cage?" Kurt asked in return.

Puck rolled his eyes, "hate to break it to you, Hummel, but you're a football player now; you're one of us gorilla's," he told him, wrapping his arms around Rachel, missing the deadpanned look on Kurt's face when he realized Puck was right.

"Rachel," Finn's voice interrupted the couple's embrace and Rachel turned towards him.

"Yes, Finn?" She asked.

He silently walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "thank you," he murmured.

Puck glared at his best friend when he watched him hug his girlfriend, and then he glanced up to see Quinn rolling her eyes, "I told him that I'm moving to Rachel's when my parents kick me out," she said. Puck nodded, but still didn't like the visual he was getting so he cleared his throat.

"Someone want to share with the rest of us what's going on?" Mercedes asked.

Finn pulled away from Rachel and looked around, moving back to where Quinn was standing. Puck put a protective arm around Rachel's shoulders and saw Matt, Mike, Brit and Santana walk in.

Quinn stepped forward, "once my parents find out that I'm pregnant I know they are going to kick me out," she explained, "and Rachel offered to let me stay with her, so when my parents do kick me out, I'll be living at Rachel's," Quinn explained.

Several people gasped and then looked at Rachel; some were just plain confused, but others were surprised.

Rachel nodded, "yes, I spoke with my dads and they said it would be alright. Quinn would be welcome at my house, just like Noah and his family," she told them.

"Wait a second, you're there, too?" Finn asked looking at his friend.

"Not all the time," Puck shrugged, "I spent a good deal of my two weeks off there and now have a key, so I'm welcome anytime, but I'm sure that's how it'll end up."

Finn's eyes widened and he looked at Quinn, almost jealous of what was going on, but Rachel calmed the situation down, "look," she took a deep breath, "from now forward, we're a team. We're going to stick by our friends no matter what. I'm aware that Quinn and I have never gotten along, but I'm willing to put that in the past, to help her out. This baby is special and she's going to have a lot of aunts and uncles around to help out, I'm just taking the first step in doing that, by offering Quinn a place to stay."

"I thought you were putting the baby up for adoption," Santana commented.

Everyone looked towards Quinn and it looked like Finn was about to fall over, "Quinn?"

Quinn was glaring at Rachel, "well, I haven't decided anything for sure," she admitted, "I don't know."

Rachel felt Puck's hand on her side, his grip getting tighter, "if she chooses to let someone adopt her, then we'll be there for her, if not, we're here, right?" Rachel asked.

"Well, yeah, of course. We got your backs," Mercedes said.

Quinn smiled and nodded, "um, thanks."

Puck's hand released on Rachel's side; crisis averted for the time being. "Okay, now that the sappy shit is out of the way, can we do what we are here to do?" Puck asked, "because it's past my nap time," he commented sitting down at the piano.

Some laughed, but everyone took their places after dropping their things off.

Practice started well, but once they got through two songs and had fixed it enough to know what to do, they moved onto a song that had some partner dancing. Rachel at first was confused and couldn't figure out how to fix things right away, which started to frustrate her. She was mad, and Puck noticed that everyone was getting annoyed with her, so he got up and put his hands on her shoulders, "calm down. We've gone through some songs already, and we can wait on this one. You're going to blow a gasket."

Rachel leaned back against his chest and sighed, "fine."

Puck looked up at everyone as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "guess that's it for today, see you tomorrow," he told them.

Everyone relaxed; all a little stressed now at just how screwed they were. Some were quick to leave; Brittany, Santana, Matt and Mike, then Quinn and Finn left, not long after.

Artie called his dad to have him come get him. While they waited, Tina and Mercedes moved the piano backstage after Puck got his music. Gathering up their things, the rest of them filed out and Puck sighed, "damn, I gotta start looking for a job," he muttered glancing at Rachel, "I promised your dads I would."

"You just got back to school, Noah, I'm sure they would be alright if you took a few days to get back to a routine," Rachel said looking at him.

"A job? What are you looking for?" Kurt asked glancing at him.

Puck raised an eyebrow at him, "a job that pays money," he commented.

"No, I mean what kind of work? My dad is looking for someone to work in his garage; part-time and all. If you're interested I'll put in a good word for you," he told him.

"Yeah right, after all the shit I've done to you in the past, you'd put a good word in for me with your dad? I doubt that," Puck admitted.

Kurt huffed a little, "you're right, but considering that you fixed a little issue in Glee club last week, consider it a thank you." Kurt dug out a business card out of his bag and handed it over to him. "I'm going there now, so I'll talk to him and call you. You do know how to work on cars, right?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "yes, I do," he glanced at the card, reading some of the things listed that his garage did, "I do all these to my jeep," he admitted.

"Good, then I'll call you," he waved at them and continued walking to his Navigator, leaving the others waiting at the front of the school.

"Did that just... Kurt..." Puck closed his mouth and shook his head.

"I guess if Rachel can look past all the shit between her and Quinn, so can Kurt," Mercedes said.

Puck nodded and glanced at his watch, "I gotta go get Arin, so I'll see you tomorrow, Rach," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Rachel's lips.

"Alright, call me and let me know what you get home. Don't go falling asleep driving," she told him as she hugged him.

He laughed a little, but nodded, waving at the other three before heading off to his jeep. Throwing his bag inside, he started the engine and left the school; his mind focused on one thing; just how close they were to finding out the truth.

...

A/N4: The song Puck sang along to is 'This Is Me' sung by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas in Camp Rock. I just saw the movie and I love this song. Figured it was a Disney movie that might be in Arin's collection of favorites.

A/N5: Have had this done for a few days, but was busy writing, so I got away from editing. My dad has been in the hospital since Friday and they're still not really sure what is all wrong, so I've been dealing with it all by keeping my mind occupied in writing. I finished Chapter 14 last night, so now I have to edit it and hopefully get it posted soon; maybe tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: I had planned to make this completely AU after Mash-up, but now that I've seen Wheels and Ballads I've decided that depending on what comes up in the episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, just put my own twist on it. I'll mention spoilers above if there are any. (11/25/09: Saw Hairography and most of the topics don't pertain to my fic any more, so the story will be AU; but we'll see what the next two episodes bring.)

A/N3: Feedback is loved! Thank you all so much!

...

Puck asked for a week of peace and he'd pretty much made it through without any major catastrophes. Kurt was true to his word and called Puck after talking to his dad. Burt Hummel 'interviewed' Puck Tuesday; Burt was shocked at Puck when he came in; not expecting a 200-pound football player to be in Glee club. Talking over cars and sports, Burt told him as soon as he wasn't under doctors orders to keep from lifting anything heavy, he had the job.

With the search started and finished with Kurt's dad, Puck thanked Kurt the next day and Kurt shrugged it off. Rachel was happy about it until she found out he'd be working after school and on the weekends. He promised her he'd spend as much time with her as he could, but she also understood that he needed the job for the baby, so she accepted it, once he told her that Burt was willing to let him have time off for family and Glee things.

Rachel and some of the Glee club members got into some tiffs during rehearsals Thursday and Friday, but thankfully it was quickly resolved, once Puck got in the middle; he seemed to be the only one to snap anyone out of their thoughts long enough to think.

After practice on Friday, Finn hung around and waited for Puck. Rachel was with him, but when Finn asked for some guy time, Rachel left them alone. Puck wasn't quite sure what Finn was up to, but once they sat down on the bumper of Puck's jeep, Finn asked for advice. He'd never met Quinn's parents before and they had invited him over for Sunday dinner. Puck didn't know what kind of advice he could give him, admitting he'd never met girls' parents before he met Rachel's dads. He told Finn to be himself with her family and things should go okay. He also reminded Finn that if anything did come up about Quinn being pregnant, to take her to Rachel's house. Finn accepted that and the two parted, heading home for the weekend.

Puck and his sister had spent most of Saturday at the Berry's again, but Sunday, he found himself kicked back on the couch at his house watching football. His mom had come home around four and his sister was at a friends house down the street, so he kept his phone nearby, hoping he wouldn't get a call, but was ready if it came.

Deborah was sitting in the living room with him over dinner and she noticed he kept looking at his phone, "is everything alright?" She asked, "you keep looking at your phone."

Puck shrugged and set his plate down on the couch next to him, "yeah, I guess. Finn's having dinner with Quinn's parents for the first time; he's never met them before."

"Oh, I see," she nodded slowly, the wheels turning, "and you're worried they'll find out she's pregnant? Did you warn Rachel?"

He nodded, "yeah, I told her yesterday. I'm hoping things go alright, but Finn chokes up around new people, so it's hard telling what will happen," he admitted.

After dinner, Puck settled in to watch the evening games and figured things must have gone well, but about ten minutes after kickoff, his phone beeped. He looked at the message from Rachel, "I need you. Finn and Quinn are here. I can't handle both of them. Her parents found out and you know my dads are gone."

Of all the days her dads decide to go out of town; he ends up at his house with his sister when he should have been spending time with Rachel; alone. With a sigh, he got up and headed up to his room, returning her message with, "be there in fifteen." He gathered up his backpack and homework and stuffed some clothes and necessities into his duffel bag. His mom heard him, "what are you doing?"

"Quinn's parents kicked her out. Her and Finn are at Rachel's and I'm going over there. Her dads went out of town this morning and won't be back until late. Probably will just crash there tonight, so see you tomorrow," he told her.

"Noah, be careful," she replied.

"I always am," he gave her a quick hug and headed out to his jeep, getting in and speeding off to Rachel's. Arriving at her house, he pulled into the empty driveway, since the street in front was full. He grabbed his bags and headed up to the house and opened the door, just as Quinn and Finn were yelling at each other.

"Puck told me to be myself!"

Quinn was sobbing, but kept screaming at him, "sure he did! Be a nice guy! Not sing a stupid song about me having your baby!" She exclaimed.

Puck shut the door and dropped his bags in his usual spot and stepped into the living room, surveying the situation. Finn was standing off in the corner, while Rachel and Quinn sat on the couch furthest away from him. Quinn had her head in her hands leaning over her knees and Rachel had her arm around Quinn's back, "what the hell is going on?" He asked glancing between the three.

"I was myself! I like to sing, is that a crime?"

"Whoa, hold on a second, I tell you to be yourself and you sing? What did you sing?" Puck asked glaring at his best friend.

"It's '(You're) Havin' My Baby' by Paul Anka," Finn explained.

"Dude, where the hell did you get that song?"

Finn ducked his head, rubbing his neck nervously, "I didn't know what to wear, so I asked Kurt for advice; you know since he seems so into fashion. We were talking and I told him I was still nervous, but he told me I'm more myself when I sing, so he suggested that song."

Puck was pissed on several levels, but moved towards Finn and grabbed him by the arm and tugged him towards the front door. Once they were both outside and off the porch, Puck slapped him on the back of the head, "what the hell were you thinking?"

Finn rubbed his head and looked at his friend, "I don't know, it sounded good at the time!"

Lowering his head, he shook it several times before looking back up, "dude, you fucked up. We all knew this was coming, but seriously? Of all the loves songs out there to sing, you choose one about a girl being pregnant? Come on! You just met her parents for the first time!"

"I know! I screwed up! I don't know how many times I can say 'I'm sorry,' but I will! She just keeps yelling at me!"

"She's got ever right to be mad at you, Finn, you just uprooted her life!"

Finn's shoulders fell as everything from the evening came crashing at him and he started pacing back and forth on the pathway. "Dude, I'm not ready for this! I can't be a father at 17. Now she's not sure if she's giving it up for adoption," he told him.

Puck nodded, "I know, I heard the same thing last week; I was there, remember?" He commented crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe you and Rachel could talk some sense into her."

"Don't you see. Quinn is pregnant and the last thing she needs is everyone telling her what to do! She's got to make that choice on her own! Two weeks ago all you could talk about was being a dad; what the fuck changed?" Puck snapped.

Finn stopped at Puck's question, "that was before... Before she said she wanted to keep the baby. I can't handle all this if she keeps it."

"What about her? Did you ever think that she might be having a tough time with this?"

"Why the fuck do you care so much?" Finn hissed.

Puck took a deep breath, "fine, lets put all the cards on the table! Guess what; you're off the hook because you're not the father!" Puck kept his voice low, but made sure Finn heard every word.

"How can you say that?" Finn yelled at him, "If I'm not the father then who is? That's not possible; Quinn would never cheat on me!"

Puck put his hands on his hips and glared at Finn, "so you really think that hot tub water is great for sperm? Dude, it kills sperm," he replied, his voice calm.

"But Quinn -"

"Quinn told you that so she didn't have to break the news to you that she made a mistake when she was drunk and slept with someone else!"

Finn's strong appearance fell when he finally put things together in his head, "who is it? Who slept with her?" He snarled.

"Me," Puck said calmly, standing facing his friend.

Puck saw the fire flash though Finn's eyes quickly, "you son of a bitch! How could you?" Finn yelled as his fist connected with Puck's jaw.

He knew it was coming, but stood strong, holding in his anger for the time being, only turning his head after the initial blow snapped through him. Finn's fist came again and this time, connected with his eye. From the momentum, Puck stepped back so he didn't loose his balance, and saw Finn's fist going lower and though he knew he deserved some pain; he wasn't going to let him go for his ribs, so he reached out and grabbed Finn's wrist and used his own strength to twist him around, so his arm was behind him as Puck wrapped his other arm around Finn's chest, "it was a mistake. We both know that. I'm taking responsibility for my daughter and keeping her, giving Quinn the freedom. And don't even try to go for Rachel because she's known," his voice was harsh, but strong, holding his friend until he stopped squirming.

"Let go of me!" Finn exclaimed.

Puck let go and stepped away from Finn. His back was still to him and though he looked shaken, Finn calmly pulled his keys from his pocket and walked towards his car, stopping once to turn around, "you're a fucking asshole!" He hissed at him.

He watched the car drive off, moving to sit on the steps of the porch. He didn't want to go inside right away; but the sting at his eye and jaw told him he needed ice, so he got up and silently walked back into the house, slamming the door and stalking towards the kitchen. He opened the freezer and dug around for something to use as an ice pack and found a bag of frozen corn, so he quickly placed it on his face and shut the door, turning to see Rachel standing in the door frame; Quinn right behind her.

"You better pass on the message to everyone that Finn knows," he muttered, sliding onto a stool at the island.

"Oh my God, Noah," Rachel rushed forward and tried to look at his eye, but he held the 'ice pack' in place.

"I'm fine," he brushed her hands away, "just get my pain meds from my bag, please," he murmured.

Rachel waited a moment, but gave in, disappearing.

Quinn moved closer to him, "why? Why did you tell him?"

Puck was silent for a moment before turning to Quinn, "because he screwed up your life, so I figured I'd return the favor. Be pissed at me, but its better this way; now he knows everything," he told her taking the bottle from Rachel when she returned. He used one hand to open the bottle and tugged out a pill and headed for the sink to get some water.

The two girls were silent, watching him move to the sink to fill a glass with water, neither knowing what to say, but Rachel had heard what Puck told Quinn, so she knew what was going on. Puck's words about telling her to pass the message on clicked and Rachel pulled her cell phone from her pocket and quickly sent a message to the rest of the Glee club. She hated breaking the news to them this way, but at least they would know. Her message was simple. "Quinn got kicked out. Noah is the father, not Finn. A mistake, Q & N both know it, but I hope you all will still be there for them, like I am."

Quinn had taken a seat at the island and Puck was leaning against one of the counters, looking at the two of them. Rachel's dad's had come home and when they walked into the kitchen, were stunned at the sight; especially when they saw Puck holding the frozen vegetable bag to his face. Neither man knew just what had taken place in their house, but quickly figured it out.

"What is going on?" David asked looking around. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I had it coming," Puck muttered motioned towards the girls.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Finn had dinner with Quinn's parents tonight and he started to sing a song about a girl being pregnant and they got the hint and her parents kicked her out. Finn and Quinn came over and I asked Noah to come over. Finn and Noah went outside and apparently he told Finn the truth," she motioned towards her boyfriend.

Alan had moved towards Puck and tugged at the bag covering his face, "lets take a look. You really should call your mom," he added.

Puck reluctantly pulled the bag away and everyone gasped. His cheek was turning purple and his eye was half closed from the swelling, "I already took a pain pill," he commented motioning to the bottle on the island. "I can't call my mom because she'll come over, which will mean Arin will come over and I really don't want her to see me like this."

"Noah, your mom is a nurse. Just call her," Rachel told him.

"Dude, I can handle a few bruises and a black eye," he slid away and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he tugged it out, finding several messages. He scrolled through them, seeing them from those he knew Rachel had sent messages to.

From what he gathered from the messages, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina were shocked, but were were fine with it since Rachel was. Santana and Brittany didn't care who the father was, they were concerned about Quinn. Matt and Mike, though his friends, were also concerned about Finn, but told Puck they'd have his back. He quickly replied to each one with a 'thanks' before turning off his phone, not ready to deal with anything else.

Rachel slid onto the couch next to him and snuggled up against his chest. "How are you?" She asked softly.

Puck sighed, but tugged her against him, "I'm fine. I think I had prepared myself enough to know that things between Finn and I would be destroyed the moment he found out, but it still sucks. We've known each other since kindergarten. I've never seen him so pissed before and when he went for my side, I had to fight back," he replied.

"You didn't hit him, did you?" She asked, glancing at his hands.

"No, just restrained him until he calmed down enough to not hit me again," he admitted.

Quinn had entered the living room, looking worn out, but calmer than she had been. She had taken a seat on another couch and was typing on her cell phone.

A few moments of silence passed and David walked in to the living room with a bag of frozen peas. "I hate peas, but we do like corn, so trade you," he commented.

Puck laughed a little and traded him for the colder bag of peas and left again. The two fathers came into the living room again, and Alan was the one to speak up, "so, given that Finn is also a member of the Glee club, has anyone thought about what this will do to the group? I mean how are the rest of the kids going to take it?"

Puck and Quinn both silently shrugged, off in their own worlds.

Rachel sighed, "I don't know what will happen, but the kids seem fine with it. Santana and Brittany are concerned about Quinn, Kurt, Tina, Artie and Mercedes are okay with it as long as I am and I haven't gotten a response from Matt or Mike yet," she explained.

"They're cool with it," Puck commented.

"So that's a total of eleven, didn't you say you have to have twelve?" David asked.

Rachel and Quinn exchanged glances, "oh no," Rachel muttered.

Puck sat up and rested his elbows on his knees, his left hand still holding the 'ice pack' to his face as he thought, "if I can play the piano and count as part of the club, and Artie plays the guitar once and a while, why can't we count the rest of the band members?" He asked. "I mean we're not just going to go to competitions with music and hope there are musicians there to play our music, right?"

Rachel's eyes widened at his words, "that's brilliant, Noah!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his shoulders. "We will need to discuss is with Mr. Schuester tomorrow."

"Why has Mr. Schuester been gone?" Quinn asked.

"I think it might have had something to do with what I told him after Glee the day I came back," Puck commented, "I told him about his wife."

Quinn nodded, "I figured that was why."

"I hope he's kicking her to the curb, but that's just me," Puck stated.

"Noah, I'm sure he's had a lot to deal with. He is a very forgiving person," Rachel replied.

"You kids should probably get some sleep," David said, "it's getting late and it's obviously been a stressful day."

Quinn was the first to agree, glad that most of her stuff was already in her room except for a bag she'd packed before she left and her school bag. She picked them up from where they were on the floor, "um, goodnight," she said climbing the stairs.

"Noah, you're welcome to sleep in the extra guest room," Alan commented, "I know you've been sleeping down here, but that room is open for use."

Puck nodded, "considering I'll probably be spending a lot of time around, I guess it wouldn't hurt," he admitted.

Rachel stood up and headed for Noah's bags, "come on, I'll help you take your things up."

Standing up, he took one of his bags and nodded 'goodnight' to David and Alan, before following Rachel up to the room they were talking about. He set his bag on the floor and dug out some clothes to change into before looking at Rachel, "how are you doing?" He asked her, realizing in all this, she'd been trying to stay strong.

Her shoulders fell and she went right for him, wrapping her arms around his chest and began to cry, grabbing onto the back of his shirt tightly. Puck tossed the iced bag to the top of the dresser and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close, "hey, it's okay, Rach," he whispered.

"No it's not, Noah," she cried, "I can't believe Finn hit you! I really thought he was a better person than that."

He sighed, "it was a reaction. Did you expect him to just cuss me out and be done with it?" He laughed a little, but quieted, "it was his reaction."

"Everything is changing!" She exclaimed looking up at him.

"Whoa, Rach," Puck put his hands on her shoulders, "yes things are changing, but we can't think about six months from now, we have to take care of things right now. One step at a time," he told her.

She blinked her eyes a few times, but nodded, "alright."

Puck smiled and wiped her eyes with his thumbs before pressing a kiss to her lips and hugged her again, "good night. I'll see you in the morning," he whispered.

He felt her nod against his chest, "good night, Noah," she replied, pulling away after a moment and stepping towards the door.

Once she was out of his room, he closed the door and changed clothes, catching a glimpse of his face in the small mirror on the closet door. His left cheek and eye was a deep purple, and his eye was swollen, but it still was open enough to see out of. Thankfully the pain medication had started to kick in, so he quickly threw the clean sheets on the bed and then the comforter before setting the alarm on the bedside clock for six am and sliding under the covers with the bag of peas on his face.

Waking up at her normal time, Rachel went right to her elliptical and worked out for forty-five minutes, finishing and going right in for a shower. Her mind wondered to the events of the previous night and sighed as she stepped out, hoping school would be at least manageable. She knew Noah's face would be the talk of the school and she also figured that most of the school would know the truth by the time they got there, so she hoped Quinn was ready for the backlash. She finished dressing and stepped out of her room, finding Quinn's door was still shut, but Noah's was open, so she glanced inside and saw his backpack was gone and the clothes he'd slept in were tossed on the bed. Assuming he was downstairs, she collected her things from her room and headed downstairs, setting her bag next to Noah's by the door and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she smiled giving Noah a brief hug as he sat at the island before going around to greet her dads.

Puck raised a hand at her in a wave and went back to his cereal; he wasn't a morning person.

"Noah, I was wondering who would be driving to school today. Quinn doesn't have a car and with your eye, I didn't know if you'd be able to," she commented.

Puck shrugged, "my eye is fine, but your car is easier for three people," he said, glancing at her from his cereal.

Rachel stepped up to him and placed a finger under his chin and lifted it up, so she could look at his face. The swelling had gone down a lot even in just a few short hours, "does it hurt?" She asked.

He shrugged again and got up from his seat, pressing a kiss to her forehead before moving to dump his milk out, "only when the pain meds wear off," he admitted.

She sighed and glanced up as Quinn walked into the kitchen, looking around. "Good morning Quinn," Rachel smiled at her, "what would you like for breakfast? I usually make a fruit smoothy with yogurt and fresh fruit," she said, "I can make you one, too, if you'd like."

"Uh, sure," Quinn shrugged, taking a seat at the island. David slid a piece of paper over the table to Quinn, "what's this?" She asked picking it up.

"It's our address and phone number. I figured you might want to call your doctor's offices and change your address so you can get your bills here," he explained.

"Oh yeah, that's probably a good idea," she folded the paper and slid it into her pocket, "I'll do it at school."

It was after seven and David and Alan both had to go, so saying goodbye to their daughter and house guests, the two men left, leaving the three kids to themselves.

Rachel had thrown together a smoothy for her and Quinn, passing off a glass to her and sitting down next to her at the table.

Puck had been silent since Quinn came into the kitchen, but finally spoke, "I hope you two are ready for today because it's going to be hell," he muttered.

"I don't think it will be as bad as you think. Though I'm sure the school will most likely know the truth, I can't believe anyone would be mad enough to really say something," Rachel commented.

"It's what we'll be called that will be bad," Quinn said.

Rachel focused a moment, "what do you mean?"

"Every bad name for a girl, cheater, and I'm sure I'll get a few good ones, too," Puck told her.

"Oh," Rachel hadn't through about the verbal torment the two might get.

"We should probably go," he told them, heading for the door.

The girls followed right behind him, the three gathering their things and going out to Rachel's car. Quinn got in the back seat and Puck sunk against the passenger door, once he was inside.

The ride to school was silent and as soon as Rachel parked, Quinn got out, but waited for them. Rachel got her bag and her and Puck slid out of the car and closed their doors. Puck took Rachel's hand and she squeezed it as the three walked towards the school, finding Kurt and Mercedes outside waiting for them. Though they were waiting to talk to Quinn, Puck's appearance startled them both, "oh my God, what the hell happened to you?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Finn," was all he said.

Kurt gave Quinn a hug before looking at Rachel and Puck, "are the three of you ready for this? I mean this is a big deal; and Rachel, I don't get it," Kurt commented.

"Noah was honest with me from the day we started dating that he was the father," she explained, "so I've known all along. I promised him I'd be there for him and I will be," she said.

"I don't know how things are going to go, but we talked to everyone and we've all got your backs," Mercedes said hugging Quinn and glancing at the other two.

Puck took a deep breath and nodded, "thanks."

Together, the five of them walked into the front of school heading towards the lockers. Quinn and Mercedes walked ahead a little and Kurt lagged behind Puck and Rachel. Stopping by Puck's locker he got his first class things and then walked with them down to their lockers, finding the rest of the club there, minus Finn. Tina, Santana and Brittany were hugging Quinn and Artie, Matt and Mike were commenting on Puck's appearance; surprised that Finn lashed out like he did.

Brittany stepped up to Rachel and put her hand on her shoulder, "I know this is probably a stupid question, but how are you doing? This can't be easy for you," she said.

Rachel zipped up her bag and turned to Brittany with a smile, "thank you for asking and I'm doing alright. It's not easy, but I've had a little more than a month to figure things out. I've known since we started dating, so it wasn't a shock to me, but what Finn did last night; to Quinn and to Noah, that's going to take some time to get over," she admitted.

"Speaking of Finn," Puck turned his eyes to Kurt, "what the hell were you thinking? Telling him to sing 'You're Havin' My Baby' to her in front of her parents?" His voice was low, but the glare was giving Kurt proved he was pissed.

Kurt's eyes widened at the question and Puck's tone, "I never told him to sing that song to them! I told him about it and said if he was nervous still, do what he knew and sing what he felt; I didn't think he'd sing it in front of them," Kurt sunk against his locker, "I swear!"

Rachel's hand on his chest calmed Puck's nerves as Kurt spoke. "Are you just saying that so I don't get pissed at your or is it the truth?" Puck asked calmly.

"I swear I'm not just saying that," Kurt said firmly.

The conversation died as Quinn gasped, looking up to see Finn walking down the hall. Matt and Mike nodded at Finn and said hi. Finn just looked at all of them and walked past them like he didn't even know them.

Quinn started crying and took of in the opposite direction and Santana and Brittany took off to catch up with her as the bell rang to start the day.

The group slowly broke apart, walking off for their classes. As Puck walked Rachel to her class, he kept his head down and avoided the gaze of students, but one of the guys make a sick joke about he knew that a real man knocked up Quinn and not Finn. Puck just walked away, not sure how to take it. Stopping at Rachel's classroom, he hugged her tightly, telling her he loved her and slowly walked towards his own class.

In the middle of second period, Puck got a note from Ms. Pillsbury to come down to her office, so his teacher let him go. He stopped at his locker and headed for her office, finding Rachel walking in the same direction, "Rach," he called.

She paused and turned around, smiling at him, "hello Noah."

"What are you doing out of class?" He asked slipping an arm around her shoulders.

She held up the pink note from the office, "Ms. Pillsbury called me down, and looks like you, too," she said noticing he also had a folded piece of pink paper in his hand.

"Yeah," he nodded and the two stepped to the woman's door, finding Quinn sitting in there.

"Mr. Puckerman, Ms. Berry," she smiled, "please have a seat," she motioned to the two empty seats.

Puck sighed and slid into the empty seat, Rachel sitting between him and Quinn.

"It has come to my attention, the events of yesterday," Emma started, all of them looking up as Mr. Schuester walked into the office, "I hope you don't mind, but considering that you are all in Glee club, I figured he should be here."

Puck looked at Will and then turned back to staring at the corner of her desk.

"You told Finn," he said, closing the door to the office.

"You knew?" Emma asked.

"Yes, he told me after Glee club; the last day I was here," he replied sitting down on the corner of the couch. "And I spoke to Finn this morning."

"Oh, um, well, alright," she nodded, "Quinn and I have been talking for a while, and she has explained the 'plan' you three have come up with," she looked at each student. "Now that it is understood that Noah is the real father, then I understand the reasoning behind him wanting to keep her."

Puck glared at her, "you think you've got me figured out, don't you?" He asked.

"What I'm saying is, when Quinn first told me that you were planning to take the child, I thought she meant as a friend; I didn't realize until we discussed it more that you are the biological father," Emma replied. At Puck's silent nod, she continued, "though honorable as that may be, Noah, you're only seventeen and I want to make sure that you're thinking this through," she told him.

Puck glared at her, standing up and moving across the room to stand against the wall, "did you grow up with two parents?" He asked.

"Well, yes, but that -"

"No! Don't you get it? You can't possibly know what it's like to grow up without a father! My mom worked her ass off for my sister and I. Finn and I bonded quickly because neither of us had fathers. I'm keeping my daughter because she deserves that much; I don't want her to ever think that I abandoned her; which is exactly what my father did to me! I've thought this through and as I have said numerous times; I will fight for her."

Emma could tell that he was serious, "very well," she nodded softly and sat back, "please, Noah, sit down," she said.

Puck stayed in his spot for a moment, but slowly slid back in his seat, Rachel taking his hand in hers.

"I must ask, you say that you don't want her to feel abandoned because you gave her up, but what about what she will feel when you tell her that the woman in her life she thinks is her mom, turns out to not be?" Emma asked, glancing at his and Rachel's joined hands.

"That shouldn't matter," he told her, "it takes a heck of a lot more than being pregnant with a child to make a woman a mom. Quinn doesn't want to be one, so she won't have to be, and she will always be able to be in her life as an Aunt if she still wants. As for the person I choose to let my daughter think is a mom; well, if that person has been there for her and takes care of her as her daughter, then that's what is important," Puck squeezed Rachel's hand and glanced at her.

Rachel smiled at him before returning her gaze to the small sign that sat on Emma's desk.

"See, I told you," Quinn spoke up for the first time since Puck and Rachel had come in.

Emma sighed, "Rachel, are you sure you are ready for this? How are you dealing with all of this?" She asked. "It can not be easy to know your boyfriend is going to be a father to a child that isn't yours," she told her.

Rachel's shoulders fell and she shook her head, "I don't like it," she admitted, glancing at Quinn and then Noah, "but all of this happened before he and I were even together. He chose to be honest with me when we started dating and for that, I couldn't and will never turn my back on him, or his child; and if he does want me to be a mom to her, then I will be," she explained.

"What about Quinn?" Emma asked.

Rachel glanced at Quinn, "what about her? Her and I have had our differences, but when I first found out, as much as I was shocked, I told her I'd be there for her and I still am. My fathers are letting her stay with us because her family kicked her out and I hope we can become friends during this time," she admitted.

Quinn nodded, "yeah."

Rachel looked at Emma, "Ms. Pillsbury, I appreciate you trying to do your job, but my dad is a psychologist and my other dad is a lawyer. We have everything under control. My family, and Noah's is well aware and supportive of his decisions and we've welcomed Quinn into our family, as well."

Though Rachel's words quieted the room, as soon as there was a knock at the door and Quinn looked up, she saw Finn standing on the other side of the door. She immediately started crying and moved to the corner of the office furthest away from the door and Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

Puck was glaring daggers at Emma as Mr. Schuester opened the door. Finn stepped inside, standing right next to the door as Will let the door close and he took his seat back on the couch. "What the hell is he doing here?" Puck snapped, standing up to lean against the wall again.

"I asked Mr. Hudson to join us; this is not something that can just be let go. It needs to get taken care of now; not later. You four, if anything, are part of the Glee club and it's important that you can get along for the clubs sake," Emma explained.

"Well he should have thought of that before he knocked up my girlfriend!" Finn exclaimed.

Puck shook his head and just leaned against the wall, looking over towards Rachel. Quinn was clinging to her for support as she shook from crying.

"I wish I could take everything back, Finn, but I can't. We both know this was mistake and now we have to live with the consequences. Rachel has chose to support me and be there for me, Quinn and the baby, because that's what friends do," Puck told him, "and you may never forgive me, but I don't care. What I do care is what you're doing to Quinn. She loves you and now every time she sees you she starts this!" Puck hissed, motioning towards the two girls. "Just days ago you were telling me how much you loved her and were nervous about meeting her parents. She's lost her parents because she made a mistake, and now she feels like she lost you, too. She needs you right now and if you can't see past her making an honest mistake to at least be a friend, then you might as well just leave now." Puck stood strong; he was not going to spend the next seven months listening to Quinn cry over Finn.

Rachel listened to Noah's words and she smiled to herself at them, realizing he'd probably been saving up that speech for just this moment. She turned her eyes towards Finn. He'd been stock still the entire time he'd been in the room, his eyes staring hard at Noah, but once Noah's words ended, she watched Finn's eyes dart in her direction, then his eyes seemed to loosen and his whole face fell, as if in slow motion, his mind and his body was reacting to what had just been said. His final movement was to step forward and place a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn hadn't expected the touch, so she jumped quickly, turning to look at him, on the verge of another bout of crying.

"Look," Finn rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm so pissed at you for lying to me," he admitted, "and I don't know how I'll ever be able to trust you again, but," he paused, taking a deep breath, "I'm willing to try, because I do love you, Quinn, I just need some time to cool off, okay?"

Biting her lip, Quinn nodded quickly, unable to really speak without breaking down again. Finn took another step forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him in a hug, giving Rachel the chance to step around them and towards her own boyfriend. He was leaning against the wall, his hands behind him and his head down, but as soon as she slipped her arms around his waist, he responded by returning the hug, holding on to her as if she was the only one keeping him standing at the moment.

The two adults in the room exchanged relieved glances. Will had been the one to bring the situation to Emma's attention; Finn had come to him that morning before school to tell him, and as much as Will didn't want to get into the middle, he knew as a teacher and coach of the students involved he would have to; if anything, in hopes to save the Glee club from a terrible break-up.

Emma cleared her throat and looked at the two couples in the rooms, "Finn, you have made steps with Quinn to resolve the issues between yourselves, but what about the other two in the room?" She asked.

Finn's back had been to Rachel and Puck, and as Rachel heard Emma speak, she turned slightly, her arm around Puck's waist as she looked at Finn, waiting to see what he would say. Finn pulled from Quinn's embrace and looked at Puck and then Rachel, sighing, "Rachel, why didn't you tell me when you found out? I thought we were friends," he said.

Rachel shook her head at Finn, "it wasn't my information to tell. I'm not a gossiper. Noah told me in confidence and I chose to accept it and when he told me he wanted to keep her, I supported him, because that's what someone does when they are in a relationship; they support their partner," she told him.

Finn's eyes drifted closed and his head sunk, nodding at what she said. He had no reason to be mad at her; she was right. He slid into the closest seat and put his head in his hands; he'd been on an emotional roller-coaster all weekend and it didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. The loops had turned into smaller hills, now that he'd kind of made up with Quinn and had heard Rachel's reasons for why she never said anything, but the 'coaster seemed to be on a long set of up and down hills; he knew there was one other person there he hadn't spoken to yet and he didn't even know where to start.

Having gotten a moment to regroup, Finn stood up and stepped towards Puck, Rachel quickly stepping in between them, "Finn, you've injured him enough."

Finn shook his head, "move Rachel," he said calmly, "I'm not going to hit him."

Rachel eyed Finn and then turned to get an 'it's alright' nod from Noah, before she reluctantly stepped aside, her eyes on both of them as she crossed her arms over her chest. She could see the height difference between the two, but it seemed like Finn was towering over Noah at that moment.

Finn's hands were on his hips and he was staring down at his friend, but he stood firm, "brothers fight, they compete, they even fight over girls, but there is one rule that has been solid for long before we've been around; 'bros before hos,' and you shattered that. Not only did you sleep with your brother's girlfriend, you got her pregnant," he shook his head, but met Puck's gaze to continue, "The past few weeks I swear it's a whole new you. We've been brothers for twelve years and it's like I didn't even know who you were. I now see that this whole time was to prove that you can take care of your daughter and you're willing to step-up and be her father; like we never had," Finn paused, taking a deep breath and glanced at Quinn and Rachel before turning back to Puck, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forget what you did, but you two have made it clear that it was a mistake and if I'm willing to try and trust Quinn again, I feel it's only right to give my brother the same chance," he finished, holding out his hand to Puck.

Puck was frozen in his spot; he'd listened to every word Finn said, waiting hear him say 'get lost' or 'forget it.' He never expected Finn to offer him any chance of redemption, but just as soon as the shock hit him, he extended out his hand and shook Finn's firmly, accepting the chance to prove that he deserved to be trusted again.

The four others in the room all relaxed as the two boys shook hands. Will had stood behind Rachel, watching the scene unfold, but ready to jump in in case fists began to fly, but everyone was thankful that the guys had been able to come to an agreement.

As soon as the guys hands broke apart, Rachel rushed forward to wrap her arms around Puck, thankful that he and Finn had worked things out.

Quinn and Finn also shared a hug while the two adults exchanged successful smiles; glad they'd agreed to pull the teens in for a long talk.

It was lunch break by the time their talk had ended, and the four walked out of Ms. Pillsbury's office with smiles on their faces. They knew that just talking and a handshake would work for the moment, but they would need time process and accept what was going on around them; as a single strand of rope may break under pressure, four strands twisted together will support the other ones and remain strong, and that clearly defined the four young adults about to embark on an emotional journey that would last a lifetime.

...

A/N4: Thank you everyone who sent messages with thoughts and prayers for my family. It means so much! My dad is doing better, but still is in the hospital. My head's a little out of the game, but writing is helping.


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: I had planned to make this completely AU after Mash-up, but now that I've seen Wheels and Ballads I've decided that depending on what comes up in the episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, just put my own twist on it. I'll mention spoilers above if there are any. (11/25/09: Saw Hairography and most of the topics don't pertain to my fic any more, so most of the story will be AU after it; but we'll see what the next two episodes bring.)

A/N3: The feedback is amazing! Thank you all for commenting/reviewing; it means a lot!

...

It took a few days, but the school's gossip mill had run out of news about the baby drama and slowly they stopped whispering in the hallway when one of the four teens would walk past.

Finn took a few days after the 'talk' in Ms. Pillsbury's office to cool off; he was still pissed, but as the week progressed, he started talking to Puck and Quinn again.

Brittany's dad, Dr. Stevens, released Puck from light duty, but told him to take it easy for a while before he got back to any super heavy lifting. Puck past the news onto Kurt's dad and he started work on Saturday.

Rachel and Quinn started out hardly speaking; Quinn spending most of her time at the Berry's in her room, but as the days progressed, the two were talking more and Quinn would watch TV in the living room or the two would bicker about what movie to watch.

Rachel missed her boyfriend. He'd only been working at the garage for a few days, but she had hardly seen him; he'd worked both Saturday and Sunday, with Monday off because of Glee practice after school. She saw him for a few hours before he had to go get Arin, and she hadn't seen him since except during school when he'd walk her to and from class or during lunch.

Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving, Rachel felt like she was running a marathon. School had only been a half day, but she had a whole list of groceries to pick up for dinner. Her dad's had given her the list, a lot longer than the lists they usually had for the holiday, but she didn't think much of it, so her and Quinn went shopping after school.

Quinn pushed the basket following Rachel around the store and as Rachel would put something in the basket, Quinn would cross it off the list; the store was pretty busy; half the town must have waited to get their Thanksgiving dinner ingredients that day, too.

She was almost at 16-weeks along and even though the morning sickness was wearing off, the cravings were getting worse. While Rachel stuck to the items on the list, with a few 'logical' extras, Quinn was the one adding the 'looked good' items to the basket.

"I just wish I knew how many people we were having over," Rachel huffed, "this makes me think more than the four of us," Rachel added looking over the basket that was almost full and they had only gotten about three-quarters of the list finished.

"Well, isn't Puck and his family coming over?" Quinn asked.

Rachel stopped and turned to look at Quinn, "I don't know. He won't give me an answer. Every time I bring up Thanksgiving, he changes the subject. I hoped he and his mom and sister would come over, but now, I don't know."

"Oh, well, Finn and his mom are going up to Cleveland to his aunt's house, so I won't see him. If you don't see Puck, I know how you feel," Quinn told her.

Rachel nodded, and the two continued on shopping. Some of the items on the list they couldn't find, so they had to make another stop at the other grocery store in the area to get the last few items. It was close to dinner time, so with the money they had left over, they stopped got Chinese take out and Rachel went overboard, hoping for left overs in case Noah and his family came over that night.

Getting back to the house, the girls made several trips in and out of the house, taking in the groceries. Quinn finally stopped on her last trip and sat down, "I know we usually eat when your dad's get home, but I'm hungry," she commented.

"I am too," Rachel admitted and the set all the take out boxes on the counter and filled a plate each and sat down at the island to eat.

As Rachel ate, she looked around the kitchen and laughed a little. The counters and island were piled with bags of groceries while the turkey her dad had gotten the day before was sitting in water in the sink, "I have no clue where all of this is going to go," Rachel shook her head.

Quinn laughed, "same here. I've never seen so many things for a dinner before in my life."

"We have never gone this crazy over Thanksgiving, but it's usually just my dads and I," Rachel admitted, "I had hoped this year would be different; I mean it is, because you'll be here, just would be nice to spend it with Noah, too."

The other girl shrugged, "yeah, I know, but there's always Christmas," she told her standing up, but paused, "oh wait, you celebrate Chanukah, don't you?"

"Well, we celebrate both. The Festival of Lights is always before Christmas, so we do that, but hold off on the gift giving until Christmas," she admitted.

"What's the Festival of Lights?"

"Oh, that's what Chanukah means," she told her, "thank you for reminding me; I need to ask Noah what they celebrate," she added.

Putting their dishes in the dishwasher, the two girls began to unpack the groceries, hoping to find a home for them so when Rachel's dad's got home the kitchen wasn't a total mess. While they were putting things up, the front door opened and Rachel assumed it was her dads, but when no one appeared and she didn't hear any voices, she got a little concerned and stepped into the dinning room where she had a view of the door. Nothing seemed out of place and she almost thought she imagined the door opening, but then her eyes landed on what looked like a pink blanket rolled up. She stepped further towards the item and realized it was a sleeping bag and saw a purple backpack and a familiar duffel bag.

As it registered that the items belonged to Arin and Noah, she heard someone clear their throat and she whipped around as he spoke, "looking for someone?"

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed running towards him and jumping into his arms.

Puck laughed a little at her reaction, but gladly accepted her in his arms, "gee, I just saw you at school like what? Six hours ago?" he grinned, pulling away lightly to place a kiss on her lips.

"But I didn't think I'd see you for the holiday! You kept changing the subject whenever I'd ask," she replied.

"Your dads, my mom and I have had Thanksgiving planned since I got hurt," he laughed, "who do you think gave your dad the shopping list? I kept changing the subject because I wanted to surprise you," he told her, a smile on his face.

Rachel smiled brightly and hugged him again, "you're staying the night? You gave them the list? You've had this planned?"

He nodded, "Yes, yes and yes," he pressed another kiss to her lips before moving into the kitchen where his sister was already eating. "When your dads realized I could cook they asked if I knew how to do a Thanksgiving dinner. Told them I'd done the holiday cooking for a few years, so they asked me to do it here. Invited us over, so it'll be the eight of us," he commented.

Rachel thought for a moment; with Quinn, her dads, Noah, Deborah, Arin and herself, that made seven people, "eight people?"

He shrugged, "there's someone coming over tomorrow. We're staying tonight so I can get an early start on dinner tomorrow," he told her.

"You don't have to work?" She asked.

Puck shook his head, "no. Burt closed early and won't be open again until Saturday. We are pretty slow right now," he told her, "I worked for a few hours to finish up some jobs, went and got Arin; showered, we packed and here we are. You've got me until Saturday morning, if you want me," he grinned pressing another kiss to her lips before getting food of his own.

Quinn snickered at his comment, "she misses you."

Rachel blushed and ducked her head.

He slid onto a stool and dug into his food, but glanced over at her, easy to see she was embarrassed. "Hun, I haven't even worked for a whole week yet," he laughed, "and you know I've got to do this."

Rachel moved over to him, "I know; I just got used to you being here that I kind of forgot that it wouldn't always be like that," she sighed, "but I'm glad you're here for a few days," she admitted slipping an arm around his shoulders; giving him a quick hug, "you too Arin," she added, giving the girl quick hug before going back to help Quinn put things away.

Puck finished eating and got up, moving towards the sink and set his plate in it before moving over to where Rachel was standing, slipping his arms around her from behind. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before resting his chin on her shoulder, "aní ohév otákh," he whispered to her.

She stopped what she was doing at his words; not recognizing them, "what?" She asked turning in his arms to look up at him, "what does that mean?"

He smirked, "I guess for me to know and you to Goggle," he laughed stealing another kiss from her before slipping away to the sink again to check on the bird.

"What language is it?" She asked, following him curiously.

"I thought you were Jewish," Arin commented looking at Rachel.

"I am," Rachel said, "but I don't recognize the words."

Puck glared at his sister, but turned to her, "fine, the only hint you get is that it's Hebrew." He moved over to the counter by the phone and picked up a piece of paper and pen and wrote the words on it and handed it to her.

Rachel looked at the paper, her eyes scanning his scrawl before focusing on the letters he wrote, "I will definitely look this up later," she admitted.

"I'm sure you will," he smirked and headed to the fridge, trying to organize it.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"The turkey can't sit in the sink all night, so I'm clearing a spot for it in the fridge," he told her as he laid a towel on the bottom shelf of the fridge, drained the sink and carried the turkey to the fridge and put it in the place he'd found for it.

Quinn had moved into the living room with Arin after she'd put her dish in the sink, leaving the couple to themselves.

"Is there anything I can help with?" She asked, seeing he was moving around the kitchen looking at some of the things they'd gotten.

He paused and looked at her, "well, not going to do much tonight, but I'll be getting up kind of early to start cooking, so if you want to help, you can," he smiled.

"I'd like that," she admitted, slipping her arms around his waist, "you're always surprising me, Noah," she replied.

"I hope that's a good thing," he told her, hugging her tightly. He could hide his feelings better than she could, but he did miss spending time at the house with her, but for him; even though they weren't together much, they were always a phone call or text message away. "You know I'll always come over if you ask," he whispered, "if you need anything, I'm there."

Rachel's eyes had drifted closed as she relaxed against his chest, but at his words she opened them to look up at him; he'd never actually said anything like that before, but she knew he meant it, "I do now," she admitted, "I thought so, but it's nice to hear."

Standing in the middle of the kitchen together, they were content to be there, even after her dad's arrived home.

The young couple was inseparable the rest of the night, sitting on the couch together as they watched Grease. Arin had never seen it before and though it was one of Rachel's movies, Quinn agreed it was good, so Arin gave in and sat on the floor to watch it.

"We should all sleep down here," Rachel commented during the movie.

"Where did that come from?" Puck asked from beside her.

She shrugged; the scene where the 'Pink Ladies' and Sandy were having a sleep over had passed and she'd gotten the idea, "well, you're going to be up early, so why not? Watch some more movies, popcorn; come on it'll be fun," she said.

Quinn shrugged, "I guess that would be fun; I'm in," she said.

Arin laughed, "I was planning to sleep down here anyway, so sure."

The three girls turned to look at Puck, "fine," he groaned, "but I swear, no girl talk or I'm going upstairs."

"I never realized how much you two are like Sandy and Danny," Quinn said as the movie ended.

Puck smiled a little and looked at Rachel who had just put it together, "I guess we are," Rachel admitted.

"Except I'd never drive a car like that or race one," he commented, "not my thing."

"So a modern Danny," Quinn replied.

Rachel and Quinn went upstairs to get pillows and blankets and change into pj's while Puck made popcorn and Arin put in one of her movies. That was the deal; if she watched one of Rachel's they'd watch one of hers.

"I actually haven't seen this one yet," Arin said, "but mom got it for me when I saw it at the store a week or so ago," she told them, sitting down on her now laid out sleeping bag.

Quinn was laying on the couch, her comforter over her body and her head resting on a pillow, Puck was sitting on another couch, and Rachel was laying out, so her head was using his thigh as a pillow. "Let me see the case," Puck reached out for it and started laughing as he read it. "Oh this ought to be good," he shook his head.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, not saying, just going to have to see," he told her tossing the case back to his sister.

The movie started out with a band on stage, playing music, waiting for their lead singer to show up; everyone wondering where he was until he jumped out on stage and started singing. During the performance the crowd loved him, but the other band members were shaking their heads, pissed at him. After the song was over the four members were arguing outside the club and they fired him and his girlfriend, also in the band, broke up with him. A young bubbly girl saw the whole thing and as soon as the band had left him in the alley, she started in on him, trying to get him to join her 'group' as a male lead singer. She talked him into coming to a 'showcase' at the local fair and as he reluctantly arrived, he found a very flashy dressed group of kids singing 'Eye of the Tiger' on the stage. That was the group she wants him to join; her show choir.

"Oh my God," Rachel muttered as they watched the performance.

Puck patted Rachel's shoulder and continued to watch the movie.

'Spectacular!' is a movie about a high school show choir who needs a male lead singer to help them win nationals against their rival. The guy, Nikko, joins only because the leader, Courtney, promised him half of the prize money, which is just what Nikko needs to pay for a demo CD. Slowly learning the dance routines, he tries to help the club realize they don't always have to be so stiff in dancing, and gets them to show off some of their talents to create a great dance number to surprise Courtney with, but it backfires when she thinks he is trying to take the club from her and then she tells them he's just using them for the prize money she promised him; even though it wasn't her money to give out. Trying to make amends, the two 'leaders' agree they need a new song and the advisor helps them find a song that the judges might be familiar with, but hasn't been used a lot. They put their heart and soul into the song and just days before Nationals, Nikko gets his chance to record a demo, on the same day as he's supposed to be performing at Nationals, making him choose between two things he wants.

As the movie ended, the three Glee club members were exchanging glances. "If that wasn't the freakiest thing I've ever seen, I don't know what is," Puck admitted rubbing his head as he sat forward on the couch.

"I think it was cool!" Arin grinned.

"You would; but we're living it," Puck told her, motioning between Rachel, Quinn and himself.

"How much like Nikko are you?" She asked.

"A lot," Quinn and Rachel commented.

"Thanks girls," he rolled his eyes and got up, heading for the kitchen.

The three girls began talking about music and Rachel even started writing songs down to mention to Mr. Schuester.

Since the kids had taken over the TV downstairs, Rachel's dad's had been up in their room, but after the movie ended, David came downstairs to find Puck in the kitchen, "forgot to tell you there are going to be two others here tomorrow," he commented.

"Okay, who?"

David leaned forward and whispered who it was, "are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, how much does she know?"

"Everything," David said, "goodnight," he told him and went into the living room to say goodnight the girls before going back upstairs.

Puck groaned and grabbed bottles of water before returning to find the coffee table had been moved and the couch cushions were laid out on the floor, making like a large mattress. Rachel was laying near one couch with room for him between, Quinn was laying closer to another couch and Arin was between the two girls, "this is interesting," he commented.

Rachel patted the cushions next to where she was, "it's comfortable," she told him.

"Hang on, I've got to change," he told her, grabbing his duffel bag and heading upstairs to change into sweats and a t-shirt. He returned to the living room and looked at Rachel, "somehow I feel like this is one of those things your dads mentioned in the whole loosing the key deal," he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest.

It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes, "Noah, be serious; like anything would happen," she told him.

"Fine, but I'm blaming you if they're pissed about this in the morning," he murmured sliding down next to her and tugging his own comforter over his body.

"They won't be," she told him.

"If you say so," he replied, scooting closer to her and slipping an arm around her waist. "Night girls."

"Night," Quinn replied glancing over at them to see Arin was already a sleep.

Rachel smiled, "night," she replied to Quinn before twisting a little, "love you, Noah."

"I love you, too, Rach, see you in the morning," he told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

As the teens settled into sleep for the night, Puck's mind was running a mile-a-minute. His nerves were on high and he hadn't admitted to anyone that he'd had a hard time sleeping the past few week because of dreams he kept having, but he hoped they would go away for a few days so he could get some rest.

Feeling a blanket being thrown over him, he jumped up, seeing Alan standing over him, "oh, hi," he murmured.

"You okay?" He asked noticing the look on his face.

"Uh, yeah, just can't seem to get any decent sleep lately so I've been jumpy."

"I see that," he laughed a little; "go back to sleep. It's only four."

"Oh, um," Puck glanced at Rachel and back at her dad.

Alan rolled his eyes, "it's fine," he said heading back upstairs.

Puck watched him walk away and scrubbed his hands over his face before tugging the blanket back and settling where he had been, his arm around Rachel's waist, his head sharing the pillow she was using. He closed his eyes, hoping to get a few more hours in before his phone's alarm went of.

Feeling like he has just closed his eyes, the annoying beep of his alarm went off and he reached up and grabbed his phone from where it was sitting on the couch arm and turned it off. The three girls continued to sleep, so he carefully slipped from beside Rachel and got up, heading upstairs to shower and get dressed before returning to find them still in dream land. With a smirk he went into the kitchen, now about 7:30 in the morning and he got started.

Wishing he had organized everything the night before, he took almost a half an hour to find everything he needed. He started out with a few things that took several steps to get done and was glad that they had enough cookware for a large meal because he'd need them to make sure dinner was at a normal time. While he was in the middle of something he turned to see Arin walking into the doorway, "hey sis."

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"Couple hours," he shrugged.

She nodded, still half asleep, but this time didn't ask for breakfast. She went to the fridge and got the milk and cereal from the pantry that they kept there now and once she took the bowl and spoon from her brother, she took a seat at the island and ate, watching him dash around the kitchen.

Puck liked to make some things from scratch, so he was busy. Things were working out and as the oven preheated, he headed to the freezer. He had the girls pick up some frozen pies that needed to be cooked early so they could set and cool, so he slid those into the oven on cookie sheets while he continued cooking.

He didn't realize his sister had gone from the kitchen, until she returned dressed for the day with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, "what can I help with?" She asked.

He eyed her like he didn't know her, "you want to help?"

She shrugged, "well, it's not like you're cooking for just you, mom and me, so I'm sure it'll be harder, so I want to help."

Puck smiled and her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "thanks. My other help is apparently still asleep," he commented.

Arin nodded with a laugh and accepted the two bags of corn he wanted her to clean and headed for the garbage to start work on them.

In between cooking, he'd thrown on a pot of coffee, surprised it was now after nine and the rest of the house was still asleep. Focusing back on dinner, he continued cooking, glancing at Arin to keep an eye on her while he worked. She was used to her brother cooking dinner, but he never acted as jumpy as he was at that time, "Noah, are you alright?" She asked.

Puck stopped moving, "huh?"

"You're not acting normal, which is saying a lot because you didn't even act like this when you were high on pain killers," she commented.

"Oh," he shrugged, "I'm fine."

"Sure you are," she said looking at him, "I'm ten, not stupid. I know you."

Puck sighed, sitting down next to his sister, "I'm just tired. I'm having a hard time sleeping."

"Tell mom," she told him.

"No," he shook his head, "it's nothing, I'm just having a rough couple weeks, it'll go away," he told her getting up and stepping into the dinning room to see into the living room. Rachel was laid on her back, still asleep and Quinn was curled up, also asleep and he shook his head, "we all went to sleep at like the same time last night, right?" He asked his sister trying to change the subject.

"Uh huh," she nodded, glaring at him. "Noah, don't change the subject."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Talk to mom," she told him.

"Fine! If I'm still having a hard time sleeping I'll talk to her," he said heading to the oven to take the pies out before getting ready to put the turkey in.

He dug out a broiler pan and set it on the counter, spraying it with non-stick cooking spray before getting the foil and a pot out of the cupboard and added it to the counter where he'd be working. Cutting open the bag, he let the juices drain out.

"Ewe, that's gross!" Arin exclaimed seeing his hand inside the turkey.

"Well, how else am I going to get this out?" He asked, tugging out the insides the company always bagged up and put inside.

Arin jerked away from him, "Noah!"

He rolled his eyes, putting the insides into the pot and then lifted the 25-pound bird onto the tray. With it on the pan, he took a second to wash out the sink and his hands before continuing; covering the turkey with foil, filling the second layer of the tray with water and sliding the pan and turkey into the oven.

With the turkey in, some of the dishes done or in the middle of being done, he headed into the living room and was surprised both girls were still asleep. He debated on being mean, but chose to be nice; it was a holiday after all, so he laid down between them on the cushions and brushed a strand of hair from Rachel's face and then put that hand on her shoulder, "Rach, it's after ten, when are you getting up today?" He asked softly.

Rachel's eyes flew open at his words, "oh my God!" She exclaimed sitting up quickly.

Hearing Rachel freak out, Quinn stirred with a groan, so he moved to Rachel, "calm down, babe, just a question," he told her softly.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked softly.

"After ten," Puck said standing up, "while you two have been snoozing, Arin and I have been cooking," he commented with a grin, heading off to the kitchen again, checking on Arin and picking up where he'd left off.

Both teen girls moved into the kitchen to see just what was going on and realized they had missed a lot. Quinn headed upstairs to shower, but Rachel hung back, looking around. Pies were done; she knew the turkey was in from the remains of the bag in the garbage, there were dishes sitting aside waiting to go in the oven and they were both working on something, "oh my God, Noah, Arin, this is incredible," she murmured moving over to hug Arin briefly before going over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks," he smiled returning her hug.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Rachel asked.

"I assumed since you got up early every morning that you'd be up early today," he shrugged, "no big deal, but didn't figure you or Quinn would want to sleep all day. Besides, I'm sure your dads will want their living room put back together before guests arrive around two," he told her.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Two?" She exclaimed, not waiting for confirmation before running upstairs to get ready.

Puck laughed at her reaction and went back to work when David came downstairs, "oh, it smells great down here," he commented, entering the kitchen.

"Thanks, David," Puck commented sitting down at the island for a break.

"Alan forgot to set our alarm. Sorry we didn't get up earlier to help," he told him.

Puck shrugged, "it's alright. Arin and I had it covered. Rachel and Quinn just got up," he laughed.

"They slept in too?"

"Yeah, but it's all good. Things are getting there," Puck promised looking up to see Alan come into the kitchen.

After greetings, the men found something to eat and the girls came down shortly after, everyone settling into coffee and a late breakfast. Puck had turned on the TV in the living room to the Dallas Cowboys football game, listening to it from the kitchen while he cooked. Everyone started to help, once he passed on jobs to them and Deborah arrived about 1:30, and just after two the doorbell rang and Alan moved to get it. He returned a few moments later with Mr. Schuester right behind him.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel hopped up, "I didn't know you were coming over."

He laughed a little, "I know. It's Will outside of school," he added, glancing at his three students, surprised to find Puck at the stove and oven.

"It's easier to just leave him alone," Deborah commented to Will.

"I heard that," Puck turned around and waved at him briefly, "I knew he was coming, so not so surprised; hey Will," he added going back to what he was doing.

"Hey everyone," Will nodded to the rest.

The adults moved into the living room, leaving Quinn, Rachel and Arin in the kitchen with Chef Puck. He had taken the turkey out and was in the process of making gravy and putting things into the oven to warm them before he looked at the girls. "Are there places on the table for hot stuff?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, why?"

The girls had already set the table, so Puck, between watching the gravy, took a few things out of the oven with mitts and headed for the table, finding spots for them so he had more room. The rolls were already on the table, he'd just put the stuffing and green bean casserole on the table, the mashed potatoes went next and so did the squash and yams; returning to the kitchen as the doorbell rang again.

None of the girls moved to answer it, but as the door opened, he assumed someone got it, knowing their last guests had arrived. "You probably want to go to the door," he told Quinn.

"Me? Why?" She asked.

Rachel looked up just as Puck said that and tapped Quinn on her shoulder, pointing to where Finn was entering the house, his mom with him. Quinn's eyes widened and she hopped up and ran to him, almost knocking him over since he didn't expect it. Rachel watched the scene and moved over to her boyfriend, looking at him, "you knew?"

"Yeah, well your dad told me last night. I'm assuming he's had that planned for as long as he had planned to have Mr. Schuester, eh, Will coming over," he replied with a grin.

She smiled brightly and hugged him, not caring if he was busy. Puck laughed a little, but hugged her back with one arm, his other hand busy with the gravy, "Happy Thanksgiving, Rach," he whispered in her ear.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Noah," she replied stepping away.

Quinn and Finn entered the kitchen and Finn stopped short of the sight; it wasn't Rachel and Puck hugging that surprised him; it was Puck cooking. "Don't say anything," Quinn told him, "or he'll blow a gasket," she said.

"I heard that Quinn," Puck commented turning around to his friend, "hey man, what's up?"

"Not much," Finn replied. "So I found out like last night, apparently my mom has had this planned for a while," he commented.

"Well it's a shock to me," Rachel admitted giving Finn a quick hug before digging out the salad and deviled eggs from the fridge to put them on the table.

Puck was almost done and put the last few items aside from the turkey on the table and returned to the kitchen. He took the punch bowl he'd set aside and got some things out. He set two bottles each of 7-up and Hawaiian Punch soda on the island next to the punch bowl and then got the two ice cream boxes from the freezer. "Ice cream in first, then pour the bottles over it; just go slow so it doesn't fizz up too much and you may want to break the ice cream apart a little," he commented motioning towards Quinn and Finn.

He was almost done with things and put the last bowl on the table, knowing there wasn't enough room to cut the turkey there, so he turned to everyone, "alright. There isn't enough room to carve the bird at the table so I'm just gonna cut the thing up now," he told the adults, waiting for any objections, "hey Mrs. Hudson," he smiled at her.

"That's just fine," David told him.

Puck nodded and headed back into the kitchen and got Rachel to help him with the turkey until it was finally taken apart enough to take the serving platter into the dinning room. It was the last thing to go on the table and he finally turned to them, "alright, dinner is ready. Drinks in the kitchen," he said heading for the kitchen. He put glasses on the table and had Quinn get the bottles of sparking apple cider out in case anyone wanted some. He filled up his glass with punch and headed for the table, taking his usual spot.

Everyone else began to filter in, taking seats at the table, until everyone was seated. Though they usually didn't say a prayer over a meal, it was Thanksgiving, so they all joined hands and David lead a simple prayer before everyone started passing around what they could or dishing out things to everyone. Puck felt successful as he got compliments from everyone about his dinner and he was proud of himself as he tasted things; everything turned out great.

Partially through dinner, David suggested they all mention something they were thankful for. Puck listened to everyone; Will was thankful to be teaching, Rachel's dad's were happy for their daughter being happy, Quinn was glad her and Finn were able to make up, Finn's mom and Deborah both were thankful for their children being happy and Arin was thankful to have her mom and big brother.

Finn and Puck had avoided speaking, but they were suckered into saying something, so Finn just said, "my friends and family," he shrugged looking around at everyone and squeezing Quinn's hand.

Puck hadn't thought much about answering that question, but he'd found a lot of things in the past few months to be thankful for. "You want the whole list or just one?" He asked glancing around.

"As much as you want to say," Rachel said looking at him.

He smiled and took a deep breath, "being alive is probably on the top of the list," he admitted, "mom and Arin for being there for me and supporting me. Rachel, for knocking some sense into me and being an amazing girlfriend and friend," he smiled at her and squeezed her hand, and then looked to Alan and David, "I'm thankful to finally being able to say I have fathers to look up to and for letting me date your daughter." Alan and David silently nodded at him, smiling. Puck returned their smile and glanced around, "Mrs. Hudson, you've always been like a second mom to me. Mr. Schuester, thanks for talking to the football team about needing guys in Glee club, because if I hadn't joined I probably wouldn't be sitting here right now," he glanced at Rachel and then turned to Finn and Quinn, "Finn we've been brothers for 12 years and I'm thankful we still are and Quinn," he paused and looked at her, "we've had our differences, but I'm glad you finally see who I am and are letting me be a father," he finished.

Deborah and Quinn both wiped there eyes, affected by his words. He has said many times that he wasn't one to talk about his feelings, but given the holiday and the events of the last few weeks, he was very thankful for the nine people sitting around him who would be there for him every step of the way, supporting him and eventually his daughter.

...

A/N4: Yep, the movie they watched is Spectacular! It's put out by Nickelodeon and is pretty much Glee in movie format; with a few extra things added in there. It came out back in February and I got it a few weeks ago, but didn't watch it until the other night; it's great!

A/N5: What Puck told Rachel, in Hebrew, is a real phrase, but it's written out phonetically because I couldn't use the Hebrew symbols. For now, it'll be a secret, LOL, because I have plans for that in the next chapter.

A/N6: My dad just got home a little while ago from being in the hospital for 9 days. He's doing better, but weak; so it's still a battle, but things are looking up. :)


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: I had planned to make this completely AU after Mash-up, but now that I've seen Wheels and Ballads I've decided that depending on what comes up in the episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, just put my own twist on it. I'll mention spoilers above if there are any. (11/25/09: Saw Hairography and most of the topics don't pertain to my fic any more, so the story will be AU after; but we'll see what the next two episodes bring.)

A/N3: The last week or so has been pretty crazy and I've been an emotional wreck, but things are looking up and your feedback and reviews are keeping me going. Thanks so much!

A/N4: Congrats to those who figured out what Puck told Rachel in Part 15. :D I figured it was easy, but a little mystery never hurt, lol.

...

Two weeks after Thanksgiving, Puck found himself unlocking the door to a dark house, stepping inside carefully; aware that Brittany, Mercedes and Tina would be sleeping in the living room. Glancing in that direction, his thoughts were confirmed, seeing the girls asleep on the couches. He set his travel bag and backpack on the floor by the stairs and carefully shut the front door. Throwing his other bag over his shoulder, he climbed the stairs, hoping to get into bed and get a good nights sleep before they had to leave the next day for Sectionals in Columbus.

Kurt had finally kicked him out of the shop at eight even though Burt was still there; making Puck leave so he could get his things ready for the next day. Puck reluctantly left and went to his house long enough to shower, get his stuff, and say 'bye' to his mom and sister before heading over to Rachel's.

Since Quinn was already living at the Berry's, Rachel invited the rest of the girls to say over Friday night, and also asked Puck. He only told her he would come over after work when he found out that Santana had declined the invitation.

Changing into a t-shirt and shorts, Puck slid into bed, setting his phone's alarm and putting it on the night stand; hoping to get right to sleep, but his door opening startled him. Rachel was looking inside when he glanced up, "hey," he smiled at her.

She returned his smile, stepping into the room, "hey, I thought I heard you," she told him, her voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah, just got here," he sat up on his elbow and patted the bed next to him.

She stepped closer she sat down and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, "are you ready for tomorrow?"

He nodded, "been packed since yesterday," he promised.

"Good, because we have to be at school at -"

Puck leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss, cutting off her words; he already knew what she was telling him, so he took the opportunity to steal a kiss. Pulling away slowly, he smiled, "I know, six am," he whispered.

She smiled and nodded, "you already know," she admitted. "I'm sure we're going to have a fight for the shower, with four girls trying to use the hallway one, but once I'm showered, I'll let them use mine if necessary," she told him, "when are you planning to get up?"

He shrugged, "five-thirty?"

"Noah! There is no way you can get up that late!" She exclaimed, nudging him in his shoulder.

He laughed, "I know, I was just going to see what you'd do." He shrugged again, "I figured I'll get up around four-thirty or five," he told her, "I don't mind taking a shower last."

"You can use mine whenever," she told him, "I'll be up before four."

Puck glanced to see it was almost ten, "and why are you up now?" he asked curiously.

"I wanted to see you," she replied, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

He smiled, brushing his hand through her hair, "I wanted to see you, too, but I didn't want to wake you up," he told her.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it, "we all went to sleep around eight; but I didn't want to sleep until I knew you were here," she whispered.

Leaning forward again, he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss, letting their lips linger before he pulled away gently, "I'm here and I'll be here in the morning," he promised.

Rachel nodded and gave him a hug before standing up, "goodnight, Noah."

"Night, Rach. Oh hey, wait," he smiled, something just coming into his mind. "Did you ever look up what I told you in Hebrew?"

Rachel stopped in the doorway and blushed, remembering what he had said, but shook her head, "no, I totally forgot," she admitted, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "it's alright. Look it up when you think of it," he smiled, "night."

She nodded at him and headed to her room, shutting her door as she entered and going right to her desk. She knew the last thing she needed was stay up any longer, but her mind was thinking of those three words he had said to her. Her hands flipped through papers and notes on her desk until she found the slip of paper he'd written them on and opened up her laptop. Pulling up Google, she typed "aní ohév otákh" into the search bar and hit enter. Seconds later, a results page came up and she looked at the top one. It mentioned those words along with Hebrew in the description, so she clicked on it and gave the page a moment to load. Her eyes scanned over the words and right in the middle, in capital letters, was "I LOVE YOU."

"I love you, really?" She asked herself out loud as she went back to Google and searched for '"I love you" in Hebrew.' A 'Wiki Answers' link appeared and she clicked on it; getting the information she needed. It was a question; "How do you say 'I love you' in Hebrew?" The answer listed the four ways to say it and sure enough, the exact words he had given her were listed as how a man would say it to a woman. A bright smile grew from her lips as she scanned over how a woman would say it to a man, and wrote it down on another paper, determined to learn to pronounce it correctly so she could say it to him. Feeling successful, she closed her laptop and went back to bed, her smile still bright as she drifted off to sleep.

Puck woke about four-fifteen in the morning to pounding across the hall on the bathroom door with someone saying, "dude, Mercedes you've been in there for over a half an hour! There are other people who need to shower." Rolling over in bed with a groan, he grabbed another pillow to put it over his head hoping for a few more minutes of peace, but then Mercedes replied, "I'm almost done, take a chill pill!" The knocking continued for a few moments before it finally went away and the door opened; whoever had been talking must have gone into the bathroom because it slammed shut. He immediately wished his bedroom door wasn't right across from the bathroom, but now wide awake from the sounds echoing in his head, he sat up and looked around. He turned off his phone's alarm and threw on a pair of sweats, then headed for his door. Pulling it open, the hallway was empty and he figured Rachel was up, so he knocked lightly on her door and got a 'who is it?' in response. "Noah," he replied.

"Come in," she answered.

Opening her door, he stuck his head in and saw she was standing at her vanity brushing her hair, already dressed. "Now that I'm wide awake," he muttered moving across her floor in bare feet, "good morning," he murmured, slipping his arms around her waist from behind.

She smiled and leaned back against his chest, "good morning, Noah. Sleep well?"

"Yes, until someone wanted Mercedes out of the shower," he commented.

Rachel laughed, "I'm just finishing up in here. Brittany has been up since three and Quinn got up about three-thirty. They both showered before Mercedes and Tina got up and has been waiting. My shower is free if you'd like it," she explained.

He pressed a kiss to her neck, his teeth nipping the skin lightly, "I won't tell you what I'm thinking," he murmured, pulling away, "I'll go get my stuff," he added.

Rachel groaned, "Noah!" He was already out of her room by the time she realized what he was insinuating and her cheeks turned a deep red. "Argh!" She exclaimed to the empty room before going back to brushing her hair.

Puck returned moments later with a small duffel bag and towel in his hand, tossing both on her already made bed. "What did you call me for?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

She turned to him, her cheeks reddening again, "I just figured out what you meant."

"Hey, I'm a dude," he shrugged, stepping to her and pressing a kiss to her lips, "I do have needs," he admitted casually before grabbing his towel and heading into her bathroom, closing the door partially.

"Oh my God," she whispered, sitting on her bed. Her mind was racing and she felt her heart speed up at the thoughts spinning through her head. Her eyes moved towards the partially open door as the steam from the shower started to filter into her room and stood up, pushing the door open and stepping inside, shutting it behind her. "Define needs," she said firmly.

Puck had the soap in his hands and heard the door shut, so he figured she shut it, but didn't realize she was in there until she spoke, causing him to drop the bar of soap, "what the hell, Rachel!" He exclaimed leaning into the water to wash the soap from his face.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, but averted her eyes so she wouldn't stare at his naked back, "I asked you to define the needs your talking about," she commented.

Rolling his eyes, he laughed a little, "are you serious? Come on, babe, I was giving you a hard time."

"I'm well aware that since we've been together you've been," she paused, "abstinent, but I also understand that your a male teenager who is probably thinking of 'sex' all the time."

His groan echoed through the bathroom as he listened to her. He stepped towards the door and pulled it open enough to stick his head out, "Rachel," he started, shaking his head, "are you sure you want to discuss this while I'm in the shower?"

"Well, we're here and talking about it so we might as well finish," she admitted, glancing at him quickly.

Realizing he wasn't getting out of this, he sighed, "look, I'm seventeen and have a child on the way. I did the cougar thing for a while, and had a few relationships that were pretty much sexual, but I found you and I'm not interested in rushing that; when you're ready, I'll be here. Maybe in the back of my mind I'm scared that I could knock you up; and I also value my life. Your dads would kill me," he admitted stepping back into the shower to rinse off again. Turning off the water and reaching out of the opened door to get his towel, he wrapped it around his waist and stepped out onto her pink mat, "babe, I was giving you a hard time," he laughed a little, "I know how to take care of myself, alone," he pressed a kiss to her lips, having added the last word to make it clear he wouldn't take care of himself with someone else.

Her hands snaked up and held him against her lips, deepening the kiss briefly, before pulling away, "aní ohévet otkhá, Noah," she whispered.

His smile brightened as the words came from her mouth, "you looked it up," he said.

She nodded, biting her lip nervously. She was trying not to stare at his toned chest, but she'd never seen him look so handsome. The tiny water droplets covering his skin glistened from the light of her bathroom and she blushed, "um, I, uh."

Puck smirked, "don't worry about it," he told her, "sex is the last thing on my mind right now and I may give you a hard time about it, but you're fun to tease because you get like this," he smirked, "but when you're ready, you know where to find me," he commented, stepping to the door and heading into her room.

Rachel smiled at what he said and followed him out. He stopped at her bed to dig clothes out; she glanced at her self in the mirror, forgoing any make-up until later in the day and left her room.

"Hey Rach," he called back to her before she left and when she paused to look at him, he smiled, "I love you, too."

She smiled at him and nodded silently; leaving him in her room to get dressed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mercedes asked as Rachel entered the kitchen.

"I was having a discussion with my boyfriend," she told her, "why?"

"Dude, it's almost five," she told her.

"Is everyone ready?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Yeah, we've been waiting on you two," Quinn commented, motioning to the girls. "What the hell were you talking about for forty-five minutes?"

"Actually, I was looking up a phrase he told me a few weeks ago in Hebrew that I didn't know, so while he showered, I found it online and wanted to learn to say it back to him."

"He showered in your bathroom?" Alan asked entering the kitchen.

"Yes dad, nothing wrong with that," she told him.

"I wasn't going to say that; I was going to say it's a good thing or you all could still be fighting over the shower," he laughed.

Rachel smiled, mentally glad that she got out of that conversation, as she walked towards the coffee pot and filled up two cups. One she immediately started drinking from, while the other she added some sugar and creamer to and picked it up, heading for the island, as Puck walked in, handing it off to him.

Puck accepted the cup and took a drink, kissing her quickly, "thanks, babe," he smiled and glanced at his phone, leaning against the refrigerator. It was a little after five and they were close enough to the school they didn't have to leave for a while, "so who's driving who to the school?"

The girls all shrugged, but Brittany perked up, "I can drive some of us, my car holds four."

"Then Puck can drive him and Rachel, the rest of us will go with you, and I can come back here with them tomorrow night," Quinn said.

Puck shrugged, "works for me, I really don't care," he told them finishing off his coffee.

As the second coffee pot of the morning was finished, the Glee girls started to gather up their things and made trips out to Puck's jeep or Brittany's car. They made one last walk through before saying bye to Rachel's dads, Rachel and Puck and headed off to school.

Rachel picked up her purse from the stairs and threw it over her shoulders, "alright, well, I think we're ready."

Puck nodded, "yeah, me too."

Rachel hugged her dads and they told her to have fun and be careful. Puck hung back a moment and once she was out of the door and on her way to his jeep, he turned to them, not needing to know what they were going to say, "I'll take care of her," he promised.

The two men laughed a little, "you know us too well, Noah," David commented.

"Just in case," Alan held up two bills and handed them to him.

Puck glanced at the two bills and realized they were two one-hundred dollar bills, "in case what?" His eyes widened, "I can't take this kind of money from you guys," he told them trying to hand it back.

"In case you two get a chance to have a few minutes to yourself and can enjoy the time you don't have parents or siblings around," David commented.

"And we're not asking for it back. If you don't use it; keep it for another date," Alan added.

Puck eyed the bills and then reluctantly slid them into his back pocket out of sight for the moment and nodded, "um alright. I, uh, guess we'll see you tomorrow," he told them.

"Have fun, but not too much!" Alan called as Puck headed outside.

Walking to his jeep in the crisp December morning, he slid into the drivers seat and started the engine, both kids waving to her dads as he pulled his jeep away from the curb and made their way to the school, arriving as the girls were unpacking Brittany's car. Puck parked next to the girls and noticed Finn's car was there, as well as Santana's.

Aside from his large football gear bag he had packed for the trip, he had a backpack and his costume bag; all of them had one from Kurt, who refused to let anyone fold their costumes in case they wrinkled. Puck threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed both costume bags while she took out her suitcase on wheels, and had her purse over her shoulder, "are you sure you've got everything," he asked.

"Unlike some people, I do pack light. There is no point in bringing numerous clothes if we are going to mostly be in our costumes for the next two days or traveling," she commented.

"Good point," he shrugged and after making sure all his doors were locked, the two walked towards the bus.

"Hey Mr. Schuester," Puck commented, seeing the teacher standing by the door of the bus.

"Good morning, Puck, Rachel," he said glancing down at his roster and checking off their names. "We're still waiting on some of the group, some of the band members and Ms. Pillsbury, so head on up and find seats," he motioned inside the bus.

The couple climbed the stairs, finding Tina, Artie, Mercedes sitting in the back; Quinn and Finn were sitting on one side, so Puck and Rachel took the seat across the aisle from them. Brittany was one seat behind them and Mike would for sure be sitting with her, and she was kneeling on her seat, talking behind her to Santana. Of all the club, Matt, Mike and Kurt were the missing ones and as Mr. Schuester said, only some of the band was there.

Not having enough room in their seat for all their bags, Puck chucked his duffel bag and Rachel's suit case into the seat in front of them, much like some of the other kids had done in empty seats so they had leg room.

Kurt, Ms. Pillsbury and the rest of the band members finally arrived, Kurt getting on the bus with three suit cases, "damn, Kurt, you do know we're coming back tomorrow night, right?" Puck asked.

"Of course I know, this is all my hair products and make-up. Do you think I'm letting any of the girls on stage without me doing their hair and make-up?" He asked passing by him to add his bags to where Mercedes and Tina had put theirs and sat down with them.

Puck rolled his eyes and sunk down in his seat, tugging Rachel against him, who was already getting comfortable to sleep on the ride.

Finally, Matt and Mike arrived, being the last ones there. Mike took his seat with Brittany, and surprisingly Matt sat a seat behind Santana. No one said anything as Mr. Schuester started taking a head count again, before nodding at the driver. The doors shut and he took a seat in the front, turning around to look at everyone, "alright, it's about two, two and a half hours to Columbus," he said, "when we get there, we'll be going right to the hotel where we can drop our stuff off and then we'll head over to the convention center. As of right now, we have to check in by eleven am, so we won't have too long at the hotel. You'll probably have to change at the center. Our performance is at four."

"How does this all work?" Mike asked.

"Do you mean how does Sectionals work?" Will asked and at Mike's nod, he continued, "since yesterday schools have been preforming for judges and today is the last of them. Every section of schools, usually three schools each will perform for judges. The winners of each section will perform again tomorrow for the same judges. The top five schools from tomorrow will go onto Regionals," he explained, "so if we win our section today and move on, we have to place in the top five to go to Regionals," he explained as everyone got settled for the ride to Columbus.

Puck was sitting by the aisle, and Rachel was against him with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, so he leaned back in the seat figuring he'd catch a few extra hours of sleep, since she was on her way to doing the same thing.

Some of the kids took the bus ride to nap while others found something quiet to do. Those who slept, only woke up when the bus came to a stop in front of the hotel. Mr. Schuester got off to go check them in while everyone started to wake up. When he was inside, Puck stood up to stretch, giving Rachel the chance as well, and when Will returned, he started passing out keys to those in the front; the band, allowing them to go inside first and moved towards the back where the rest of them were, calling out room numbers and names and passing off the envelops to someone in each room.

"We're on different floors?" Rachel asked as she took the envelope for her room.

"Yes, school policy," he said stepping past them, "you have one hour to be back on the bus with your costumes and be ready to go."

Hearing their 'hour' time limit, everyone gathered up their stuff and made their way off the bus. Puck passed his roommates, Mike and Matt, their key cards as the large group of students found their way to the elevators. Going up to their respective floors, the guys called beds and dropped their stuff off, making sure they had their costumes and headed back down to the lobby, waiting for the girls.

While Puck, Matt and Mike waited downstairs, they couldn't help but notice the crazy amount of kids their age running around the lobby. Some were dressed in costumes while others were dressed normally. A group of three girls walked past in their costumes that looked skimpier than a Cheerios uniform and the three guys couldn't help glancing in their direction, but Matt watched them intently, whistling as they passed; causing them to turn, look and giggle as they continued to walk away.

"Is it just me or did we step into heaven?" Matt asked, staring at their retreating backs.

"I thought you were dating Santana," Puck commented.

"Was; we're over. I don't know what's her deal. One minute she's into me and wants to hang out, the next she's yelling at me. I don't know how you put up with her," Matt admitted, glancing at his friend.

Puck shrugged, "honestly, neither do I. The sex wasn't even that good," he replied.

"Speaking of sex, have you and Rachel -" Mike smirked.

Puck glared at him, "I'm abstinent right now. I'd rather not get someone else pregnant, thank you very much," he snapped.

"Oh, damn, sorry man. I forgot," Mike ducked his head in embarrassment.

The elevator dinged and off stepped Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany and Kurt. Each one had their hands full of their costume bags, but Puck stepped forward and took Rachel's from her, "hey," he commented, "you missed the show."

"What show?" She asked curiously.

"The 'Matt is trying to hook up with the competition' show," Mike laughed, taking Brittany's bag.

"Oh please, just because we're outcasts doesn't mean that every other school's Glee club is," Kurt commented, "not everyone is desperate for a date."

"Ouch, that hurt," Matt put his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "come on, we should get back to the bus."

Puck took Rachel's hand and walked with her, "you nervous?"

"Not at all, I live for this," Rachel admitted, a bright smile on her face, but feeling his palm against hers, she realized he was, "Noah, you'll be great; you didn't have a problem at the invitational," she reminded him.

"True, but at least then I was dancing with everyone else. Now I'm playing the piano. One wrong note screws everything up," he replied.

Taking a seat back on the bus, she kissed him, "you'll do great," she repeated, "I have faith in you."

He smirked, "I'm glad one of us does," he muttered, "thanks, Rach," he added pressing another kiss to her lips before setting back in the seat.

Getting to the convention center, Mr. Schuester checked them in and each member got a badge to keep with them so they could walk around and not get kicked out by security. Their practice room wouldn't be free until two, so they all found their way to the sidelines; watching some of the schools preform; just to see what they're up against.

The phrase 'the good, the bad, the ugly' came to mind as some of the schools performed. During the time they watched, there were a few schools that stood out with not only a great dance routines and stage presence, but also strong vocals, while others had good vocals, but their dance routines were bland; some had the look, but not the vocals, and most of them had mediocre routines.

Finally getting their practice room, they got a chance to run through their number a few times before they got changed. The girls needed time to get their hair and make-up done, before dressing in their simple black dresses with a red belt, that matches the red tie the guys were wearing with their black dockers and black button up shirt with long sleeves.

The guys were dressed and ready in less than twenty minutes, but the girls across the room were now bouncing around, helping each other out while Kurt was arguing with Mercedes. The argument was over how the girls should wear their hair, and it took some time, but they all agreed the girls should have their hair pulled back so it didn't get in the way during their number.

It felt like it took forever, but they were finally ready and they made their way backstage catching the end of the performance of the group before them. Rachel was standing in front of Puck, his arms wrapped around her waist and as he leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "don't even think about it, Puck!" Kurt snapped.

"What the fuck, Hummel?" Puck exclaimed turning to glare him.

"You can make out with her anytime after, but right now, you kiss her you could ruin her make up and I don't have time to fix it," Kurt retorted.

Puck shook his head and glared at him, but Mr. Schuester stepped in, "back down; both of you. We don't need this right now."

Puck tore his eyes away from Kurt and went back to standing with Rachel as the music from the other group ended.

"Alright everyone, we've made it his far as a team," Mr. Schuester smiled, "so lets just get out there and have fun!"

A stage hand came over and motioned for them to go out on stage once the other group was off. "And now, under the direction of Will Schuester, Lima, Ohio's William McKinley High School's New Directions!"

Puck had taken his seat at the piano and glanced at his fellow Glee clubbers briefly before he let his fingers start their song, closing his eyes to focus on the music and not the people watching them or the flashes from cameras all over the center. His mind blurred through the performance, but caught Rachel's eyes a few times, but words were lost to him until his fingers stopped with the last notes of the song and the center was cheering for them. He stood up quickly and jogged towards the group, taking Rachel's hands before bowing with everyone and heading off the stage, meeting Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury and Brad, the other piano player and choir teacher, at the side.

"You guys did so great!" Will exclaimed, a smile on his face as he gave high-fives to everyone as they passed.

"That was so awesome, Mr. Schue," Tina smiled.

"That was better than doing a cheer routine," Brittany grinned as everyone headed back to the practice room.

Puck and Rachel had hugged and kissed after the performance, but waited until they were back in the practice room to talk, "Noah, you did amazing!"

"Thanks," Puck smiled hugging her tightly, "you were pretty good yourself," he whispered, pressing another kiss to her lips before pulling away.

With adrenaline high, everyone was bouncing around the room as they changed and collected their belongings before heading out to the bus; going back to the hotel for a few hours until they needed to return for the winners announcement.

Sitting on his hotel bed, Puck remembered the money Rachel's dads had given him that morning and tugged it out of his back pocket. Looking at the bills, he realized something was wrapped inside that he hadn't even noticed before. "Oh my God," he muttered seeing the small square foil wrapper sandwiched between them. He was thankful his roommates weren't in there, so he stashed the wrapped item in his bag before putting the money in his wallet and heading for the door, just as someone knocked on it.

Pulling it open, he found Rachel, Quinn and Finn standing in the hallway. He smiled and slipped out, hugging Rachel, "hey, was just going to go find you."

"Great minds think alike," she replied kissing his lips before the four made their way to the elevators.

Mr. Schuester wanted them to stay close to the hotel, so they walked down the street to a Chinese place and picked up dinner, returning to the hotel to eat. As it got closer to seven, the kids headed back to the bus and were taken to the center, where the performers filled the seats; everyone waiting for the results.

This sectionals was not just for Ohio, it was also for a good portion of the states nearby, depending on how many schools were competing for each state. Vocal Adrenaline obviously won in their section, but as the Northwestern Ohio section was called the students of New Directions, School for the Deaf of Dayton and Jane Adam's Academy all stood up, waiting to hear their fate. Everyone tuned out the speech about who the schools were and who they were directed by, until they heard, "the winner of Northwestern Ohio is," the announcer paused to open the envelope in his hand. He read the words, "William McKinley High School's New Directions!"

"Oh my God!" "Yes!" "We did it!" Were exclamations shouted from the club as Mr. Schuester headed up to the stage to accept their plaque.

Puck pulled Rachel into his arms and kissed her deeply; ignoring the cheers from their friends for moment to focus on just her, until he pulled away enough to see that Mike and Brittany and Quinn and Finn, the other two couples, were in the middle of a similar kiss. "We did it," he looked at Rachel, but then turned everyone, "we did it, guys."

Some of the girls were crying; Quinn quickly blamed her tears on the hormones, but no one cared; they'd won and finally had something to show for their hard work.

Just because they won their section; they still had to perform the following the day and place in the top five to be able to go on to Regionals, in Detroit, Michigan in a few months. With one hurdle was past them, they had more determination and spirit than before, but they all knew they couldn't get cocky or they could loose everything.

When Mr. Schuester returned, everyone wanted to get a look at the plaque, but he suggested they go to the bus, so filing out of the center, the loaded up the bus and passed the plaque around on the drive back to the hotel.

"You know what tonight is, right?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Of course I do," she smiled.

"I brought it along," he told her softly.

"You did? I didn't even think about that, bring it to my room," she replied.

"Alright, I'll go get it," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips as the bus came to a stop.

Sharing an elevator with several others, the car stopped on the second floor and all the guys got out, Noah promising to be up to Rachel's room shortly. Matt and Mike went into the room with him, but they didn't stick around long; Matt was going to go check out the 'sights' and Mike was meeting Brittany, so Noah had time time alone to dig the plastic box out of his bag. He glanced inside to make sure he had everything, before slipping his Kippah into his pocket and returning to the elevator. He went up a floor and walked down the hallway to Rachel's room. He knocked lightly, hearing laughing so he knew there were others in there with her.

Rachel opened the door, smiling at him, "hey, Noah, come in," she said stepping aside.

Finn and Quinn were sitting on a bed, Tina was sitting on another with Artie beside her, so Rachel took the box from him and led him towards the table in the center of the room; setting the box down on the table.

"What's in the box?" Finn asked.

Rachel opened it, tugging out the items. "Tonight is the second night of Hanukkah," she said, "this is a Menorah."

"We didn't start last night because I was working and we had to get up early," Noah added putting his Kippah on.

"You guys are welcome to watch; you don't mind, do you?" She asked, glancing around as she put three candles into the Menorah, two on the right side and the one in the middle, standing higher above the rest. (1)

"It's alright, I'm curious," Artie admitted.

"Why only three candles?" Finn asked moving closer to the table.

"The lower candles represent the days of Hanukkah and the higher one is the shamash, it means 'guard' in Hebrew," Noah told him picking up the lighter. "Since today is technically day two, there are two candles and the shamash that will be lit," he explained. (1)

Rachel stepped away briefly to get her Star of David pendant in her hand and returned to Noah as the others gathered around the opposite side of the table to watch.

Noah took her other hand and glanced at her, "do you want me to do this in Hebrew or English?" He asked softly.

Rachel smiled, "I know both, but since no one else does, English would be better."

Nodding, he flicked the lighter and reached out to light the shamash, pulling his hand back to set the lighter aside, staring at the flame as he began the 'Blessing for lighting the candles,' "Blessed are You, LORD, our God, King of the universe, Who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah lights." (2)

His eyes turned to Rachel briefly before reaching forward to pick up the lit candle, tipping its flame against the furthest right candle until the wick lit. He slowly returned the shamash to it's home in the middle of the Menorah, letting the 'Blessing for the miracles of Hanukkah' flow from his lips as his eyes focused on the new flame, "Blessed are You, LORD, our God, King of the universe, Who performed wondrous miracles for our ancestors, in those days, at this time." (2 & 3)

He smiled softly, repeating the step one more time to light the final candle. "Blessed are You, LORD, our God, King of the universe, Who has kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season." (2) Traditionally the Sheheheyanu blessing was only spoken on the first night of Hanukkah, but since they'd missed it the night before, he added it in, squeezing Rachel's hand as the last words fell from his lips.

She smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around him, "Chanukah Sameach, Noah, aní ohévet otkhá."

Noah looked into her eyes, a genuine smile tugging at his lips as he replied, "Chag Urim Sameach, Rachel, aní ohév otákh."

The two remained in each others arms, emotions high, but they felt a strong connection to each other and that connection was witnessed by the other four in the room.

Their friends had been silent the whole time, watching as the two shared a special religious tradition, trying to understand it, but they easily could see the strong connection between the couple; surprised they allowed them to watch an almost intimate exchange.

Finn was the first to speak up, "Happy Hanukkah, Puck, Rachel."

The couple broke from their thoughts and turned to the rest, "thanks," Noah nodded at him with a smile.

"That was cool," Tina admitted, "I don't think any of us understood the last few things, but Happy Hanukkah," she added.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled sitting down in a seat by the table, "I said 'Chanukah Sameach' which means 'Happy Hanukkah' and Noah said 'Chag Urim Sameach' which is 'Happy Festival of Lights,' either of them are appropriate for the holiday," she explained.

"He said it again," Quinn commented, "what does it mean and what did you say, because it sounded almost the same."

Remembering that Quinn had been around when he first said those words to Rachel, he smiled, "both mean 'I love you.' The words change a little depending on the gender of who is speaking and who they are talking to," Noah replied, taking a seat next to Rachel, lacing his hand in hers.

"Happy Hanukkah. I've never known anyone who is Jewish, so thank you for sharing," Artie said looking at them.

"You're welcome," Rachel smiled.

Noah just nodded; he wasn't used to letting people see inside his life, but the longer he dated Rachel, the more comfortable he felt about being himself. Though most of the religion was not practiced with his family, and they did celebrate Christmas to keep up with the 'norm,' Hanukkah was still special to him and he was glad he could share it with someone aside from his mom and sister; someone he cared for and loved, and could see himself with for the rest of his life.

...

**References:**

1. en . Wikipedia . Org / wiki / Hanukkah

2. en . Wikipedia . Org / wiki / List_of_Jewish_prayers_and_blessings#Hanukkah

3. en . Wikipedia . Org / wiki / Hanukkah_music

A/N5 & disclaimer: The closest to Hanukkah I've been was about 20 years ago when I was in kindergarten and I had a guy in my class who was Jewish. Our moms were friends and his name was Aaron. All I knew was they lit candles on the Menorah and didn't celebrate Christmas, but exchanged gifts on the last night of it. This being said, I knew there had to be a lot more, so I did a bit of research and the three reference links are what I used to get the blessings and more details about the Festival of Lights. If anything is wrong, I do apologize. The underlined blessings are exact from the links above. **I am BORROWING the blessings. I do not own them.**

...

A/N6: I was looking at the December calender when I noticed that the day I chose for them to go to Sectionals was listed as the first day of Hanukkah. I know it starts at sundown the night before it's listed on the calender, so I added this in for a little taste of their Jewish roots.

A/N7: I'm not sure how their sectionals go, but I know they are competing against the two schools we saw in "Hairography," so it would only make sense that each section would have a winner who would go on. We did something like that when I was playing in a jazz band in junior high.

A/N8: My dad was finally released from the hospital Sunday after spending 9 days in there. He's doing better, but pretty weak, but he's slowly but surely getting there. Thank you all for your thoughts and prayers.


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: I had planned to make this completely AU after Mash-up, but now that I've seen Wheels and Ballads I've decided that depending on what comes up in the episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, just put my own twist on it. I'll mention spoilers above if there are any. (As of 12/2/09: Saw Mattresses and most of the topics don't pertain to my fic any more, so the story will be AU after it; but we'll see what the 'Sectionals' brings.)

A/N3: I am so thrilled to know that there are so many of you that are enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing it and your feedback is keeping writing. I love you all for your kind words! Keep it coming!

...

They had one more shot; one more chance to prove they belonged in the ranks of Show Choir winners and it came down to their final performance at Sectionals.

In their practice room, New Directions was trying to remain calm and not get nervous as they dressed and Kurt worked on the girls hair and make up again.

Their costumes, this time, made them feel more comfortable; all in blue jeans and black Converse, but their shirts were different. The guys had on matching royal blue t-shirts and since Quinn was showing, but still could hide the baby bump under a loose shirt, the girls all chose to wear a babydoll tee, in light pink, so they could match as much as possible.

While the girls were getting ready, Puck and Artie were sitting in one corner, practicing. Puck was playing the guitar for this song and Artie would be on the bass, so they took the opportunity to run through the song, even if they had it down perfectly.

Rachel walked over to the two boys and put her hand on her boyfriends shoulder, "you guys will do great," she promised.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to practice," Puck commented, leaning back in the seat he was sitting on; slipping his arm around her waist.

"Remember yesterday, Puckerman!" Kurt called from across the room.

Puck dropped his arm from Rachel's waist and sighed, "if I didn't need the money I would quit just to get away from him!" His hissed quite enough that only Rachel and Artie could hear him.

The two students laughed at Puck's words, but everyone's attention was caught by Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury who were entering the room, "alright guys, we go on in fifteen minutes," he called out.

"Oh my God!" A shrill voice shot through the room; not from any of the girls, but from Kurt; he hadn't even started to do his hair.

"I'll walk those of you who are ready down to the stage," Mr. Schuester suggested, "just hurry," he added, glancing at Ms. Pillsbury.

She nodded, "I'll walk them down soon," she promised.

Those who were ready; the guys minus Kurt, Tina and Rachel followed Mr. Schuester towards the stage, slipping behind the curtains backstage. Puck hadn't paid too much attention to the schools the day before; it was way to hectic with three times the amount of students there, but now with only twenty schools performing, the atmosphere wasn't as crazy, but as soon as everyone got a look at the school on stage, each member dressed as if they were going to a formal dance, New Directions felt intimidated.

Rachel felt her boyfriend tense up, even if they were just holding hands and then she glanced around at the others, seeing falling looks and slumped shoulders, "come on guys! We're just as good as everyone out there, if not better. Don't let their looks intimidate you; it only proves that they need the flashy appearance to get noticed," Rachel said squeezing Noah's hand.

"I hope you're right," Puck commented turning to look at everyone.

"Right about - Oh my God, what are they wearing?" Kurt gasped as he and the rest joined the group.

"Well said Rachel," Will moved closer to the students, "we have the heart and the determination to show them up with our dancing, singing, and guitar playing," he added the last words for Puck and Artie, "so don't let them get you down," he said looking at each student directly as he spoke. "Just take a deep breath and do what you've been doing all along," he finished.

"New Directions, you're up!" A stage hand called out to them.

Everyone took a deep breath and stepped past the curtains to the stage. Puck hung back until everyone had gone past, then glanced at Mr. Schuester. Nodding at him, he stepped onto stage and walked right to the band, plugging his guitar into the amp. He looked towards Rachel and locked eyes with her. She smiled and then nodded at him; their cue that everyone was ready.

Taking a quick glance at Artie, Puck placed his left hand on the neck of the guitar while his right hand began to strum the beginning of 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson; his first real solo in front of someone aside from the Glee club.

The notes echoed through the center and he smiled as Rachel's voice joined in with the first verse of the song, "_Guess this means you're sorry. You're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back, all you said before, like how much you wanted, anyone but me. Said you'd never come back, but here you are again._"

Rachel had stepped forward several times during the verse, but she returned to the group as everyone else began to sing along for the chorus, "_Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly... My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you._"

Tina was nervous, maybe even scared, but she stepped forward for the second verse and belted out, "_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye. Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight. I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too. Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you,_" she stepped back into the group flawlessly, just as they began the chorus, "_Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly... My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you._"

Rachel appeared next to Puck, as if she was singing the next part to him, her hand on his shoulder, "_Being with you is so dysfunctional. I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go, oh yeah._" Puck smiled at her, but focused on his second solo in the song, watching her step back to the group as his solo connected her words to the chorus again, "_Cause we belong together now, yea-yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly... My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you. Cause we belong together now (together now), yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly... My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you._"

As the final words of the song left their lips, echoing through the center, Puck let the last chord from the guitar linger a moment longer before stopping it; hearing the crowd in the center clapping and cheering for them. He smiled and bowed from where he was on the side of the stage and as everyone jogged of, he unhooked his guitar and headed in the same direction they had gone, letting the the guitar slip behind his back with the strap. As soon as he stepped backstage, someone was jumping into his arms, "oh my God! Noah you were amazing!" Rachel exclaimed, pressing a loving kiss to his lips.

He returned her kiss, his arms wrapping around her body as he pulled from their kiss with a smile on his face, "thanks babe, you were, too."

"You did fantastic!" Mr. Schuester called, giving everyone a high-five, "I'm so proud of each one of you."

High on adrenaline from their performance, the club returned to their practice room to change. Everyone was jumping around the room as they gathered up their stuff and headed back to the bus to drop things off.

Knowing that there were only a few schools left to perform, the club returned to the center and found seats to watch the last routines. Vocal Adrenaline was the last school to perform. Puck, Matt and Mike had yet to see them in action and had only heard how good they were from everyone else who, at some point, had seem them before the three guys joined Glee.

"Well shit," Puck murmured, his eyes wide in shock at the flashy routine he'd just seen.

"My thoughts exactly, man," Finn commented.

If Rachel hadn't been holding her boyfriend's hand, she probably would have crossed her arms over her chest in a pout, but instead, she sighed, "they're good, but not that good."

With the last performance, other schools began to filter in, finding seats or standing in groups by the stage. Everyone was waiting for the announcement that would soon come.

As the minutes ticked by, the more nervous and impatient everyone got. Watching judges lean to another and talk or pass papers of to someone, all of them discussing performances and scoring each school, did not help the nerves building in everyone there.

"Will they hurry the fuck up already," Puck groaned.

"Calm down, Noah, they have to deliberate and tally our scores," Rachel said squeezing his hand, "relax."

He shook his head, but turned his attention back to the stage, just as a judge was walking onto it with a microphone, "finally!" Puck exclaimed sitting back.

"Thank you to each and everyone of you who performed on this stage today. You all did amazing and we wish we could pass all of you on, but we unfortunately had to make a choice and in my hand are the five schools who will be going on to compete at Regionals."

"Get on with it, dude," Finn commented glancing at his friend.

Puck just nodded, glad he wasn't the only one who wanted them to hurry up. The fifth place school was some prep school and Puck just rolled his eyes as their director went up to accept their trophy. The school who took fourth was one that Puck hadn't even heard of up until that moment. All of their hopes began to fade as the third place school, West Columbus High School, was announced and he realized there were only two more spots left to fill; the odds were against them. He looked at Rachel and then in front of him at Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt, who all seemed to be realizing the same thing he was, but just as he made that mental connection the announcer said, "in second place... William McKinley High School's New Directions!"

"What?" Puck's eyes widened and jumped up with Rachel as it all began to hit him.

"Second place! Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed jumping into his arms.

Puck held her close and kissed her briefly, letting his brain wrap around their second place finish. Pulling away, he smiled at her, "second place, wow!"

She nodded excitedly at him, "we did it, Noah!" She grinned, kissing him again.

He returned her kiss and held her for a long moment before the two moved to into the aisle, joining the rest of the club. Everyone was jumping up and down, sharing hugs and started cheering as Mr. Schuester returned to them with their second place trophy in his hands.

Taking first place, was obviously Carmel High School's Vocal Adrenaline, but New Direction's didn't even care. Out of over sixty schools competing that weekend, they took second and that was enough to prove they had what it took to be winners.

With Sectionals now over, all the schools began to file out of the center, heading towards cars and other buses. New Directions waited a little bit for some of the schools to leave; each of them getting a chance to see the trophy up close as it was passed around, before they started towards the exit, hearing someone out Quinn's name.

No one knew who was calling her name until the former Cheerio took off in a mad dash to another blond woman, with a guy and two kids next to her.

"Uh, weird," Finn admitted, confused at what his girlfriend was doing.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Finn replied.

The entire group waited, curious to what was going on, until Quinn came over holding hands with the blond woman, partially dragging her towards everyone, "I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebecca, my brother-in-law Steven, and my niece Gwen and my nephew Alex," she said motioning towards them. Gwen and Alex seemed to hide behind their parents, being shy, but Steven and Rebecca nodded at each of them as Quinn said their names and the club member waved in response. "And this is Rachel, Puck, and my boyfriend, Finn," she finished, stepping towards Finn and taking his hand in hers.

During the introductions, Finn and Puck were both tense; neither knew just how much Rebecca and her family knew about the baby situation. As soon as their names were said, they looked up and waved lightly to them, but wanted her to be the first one to speak.

"It's so nice to meet all of you. It's great to finally put a name to a face," Rebecca explained, "congratulations on second place; you guys did great today," she added with a smile.

A chorus of 'thanks' echoed through the group and Mr. Schuester smiled, "well, guys, lets give Quinn a chance to talk to her sister," he said motioning towards the exit doors. "Say, ten or fifteen minutes?" He asked.

Quinn nodded, "thanks Mr. Schue."

One by one, the students began heading towards the doors, until it was Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Finn and Mr. Schue left, "Puck, Rachel, are you coming?"

"Actually Mr. Schuester, I'd also like to speak to Puck and Rachel," Rebecca said smiling.

"Um, alright. It was nice meeting you," he nodded at the woman and with a wave, followed the rest out to the bus.

Puck noticed Quinn's brother-in-law guiding their two children away from them and his stomach started knotting up, knowing if kids weren't around Rebecca was free to say anything.

"I meant what I said, it is nice to finally put names to faces," she started, looking at the three non-family members. "I know everything," she explained, glancing at her sister before turning to Rachel, "thank you for letting my sister stay with you. When I first found out about what my parents did, I wanted her to come stay with us, but she didn't want to leave school and you offered her someplace to stay. For that I'm grateful," she smiled.

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad I was able to help," Rachel admitted.

Rebecca pulled something out of her purse and handed it to Rachel, "our parents are idiots, but Steve and I have already discussed this and as long as she's living with you, we'll be sending you that every month," she told Rachel.

Rachel opened up the paper in her hand and saw a check written out for two-hundred dollars, "I can't accept this, Rebecca, my fathers already said she doesn't need to pay rent or anything."

She laughed a little, "I figured you'd say that and Quinn said the same thing, but look, I know how expensive medical bills are and maternity clothes are not cheap. This won't go far, but I'm sure it will help, so if you won't accept it as rent, at least take it and you guys can use it however. Just be reasonable," she told the younger girl.

Rachel glanced at Quinn, who was staring at her sister with tears in her eyes, before turning back to Rebecca, "I believe this will help with the doctor's bills," she admitted, slipping the check into her pocket and smiling at them.

Rebecca pulled her sister into her arms and hugged her tightly, "I told you we'd take care if you," she whispered, but the other three could hear what she was saying.

Quinn pulled away from her sister and wiped her eyes, "thanks Rebecca, for accepting all of this."

"Oh, come on sis, if mom and dad knew what I did when I was in high school, I'd have been kicked out a lot sooner than you were," she told her with a laugh, but quickly sobered, knowing the kids didn't have a long time to be there, "as for you two," she looked at Puck and Finn and both boys stiffened, waiting for their lecture. "Puck, I don't hate you, I'm well aware this was an accident and a mistake and that you're taking responsibility for your baby and have gotten a job, but it won't cut it for long; even with medical insurance the vaccines alone are crazy expensive."

Puck nodded, "yeah, I know," he agreed; he'd been thinking a lot about that detail.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you're aware of it, because even if Quinn is giving you all rights, I still know that she is my niece and if you don't take care of her, I will fix that very quickly," she eyed him, hoping he got the clue.

Looking at the older blond, Puck realized she wasn't talking about helping out, she meant legally and he could tell she was serious, so he nodded quickly, "I will take care of her. She's my top priority."

"Excellent, now that we have that clear, Finn, why haven't you gotten a job yet?" She asked the taller boy.

"Huh? What?" Finn eyed the woman like she was crazy.

"Well, if you care about my sister like she says you do, why haven't you gotten a job to help out? Puck may be the father, but right now Quinn can't work, so don't you think you should be helping out a little yourself?"

Finn's eyes darted between Quinn, her sister and Puck; his mind trying to comprehend what he was just told, "uh, yeah, I guess I should," he said rubbing his neck nervously, "I never thought about it that way."

"Didn't think so," Rebecca admitted. The woman glanced at her husband and then noticed the clock on the wall, "aside from those minor details, I'm glad that my sister has all of you for support. I wish I could be there more, but I will be in touch," she told them as her husband and children joined them, "say goodbye to your auntie, she's got to go home now," Rebecca said with her kids.

"Bye Auntie Quinn," Alex said giving her a hug.

Quinn returned the hug and knelt down to hug Gwen, before standing up to hug Steve. "Take care, okay? If you need anything, just call," Steve told her as he and Quinn pulled apart.

Rachel, Puck and Finn stepped back, giving the family a moment alone, but as soon as Quinn joined them, they all waved goodbye before heading outside to the idling bus. They silently took their seats, this time Puck and Finn sliding over to the windows, allowing the girls to sit on the aisle so they could talk. Once the four were seated, the bus shifted gears and began their two hour trip home to Lima.

"Quinn," Rachel tugged the check from her pocket and handed it across the aisle to her, "this is yours, I'll tell my dads about it, but it's your money. I can't take it."

Quinn looked at her sisters handwriting and smiled at Rachel, "thanks. I told her we were doing alright, you know, but I guess this helps. Not much, like she said, but it's a start," she eyed the check and then handed it back to Rachel, "I'm no good with money. If I keep it I'll waste it, so just keep an eye on it for me, I'll cash it and all, but you should keep it, I can come get it from you when I need it."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, if I had it, every time I get a craving for something I'd be spending it on that, so yes, I'm sure," she laughed a little. "Thanks again."

Rachel was about to respond, but saw Quinn turn towards Finn, getting comfortable for the ride home; Quinn's signal that she was done talking, so Rachel slipped the check back into her pocket and slid closer to Noah, snuggling up to him while he was flipping through pages in a book. "What are you reading?" She asked softly.

He slowly closed the book, holding his place with his finger so she could read the words. Her eyes scanned over the cover, seeing pastel colored stripes as a background to several baby photos and then her eyes read over the title, 'The Complete Book of Baby Names.'

Puck shrugged, "it's probably stupid, but I didn't have a clue where to start," he admitted.

"No, Noah, it's a good idea. There are a lot of people who do that," she told him with a smile. "It's not stupid at all."

He returned her smile, "thanks. I know I have several months to think about it, but I don't want to wait that long."

"These next few months are going to go by so quick; she'll be here before you know it," she replied.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking," he admitted, "in some ways I want to wait to meet her, to make the final decision, but I still need to come up with some I like."

"You will," she said quietly.

Shifting in his seat, he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he continued to read over the pages, looking for names that stuck out. He'd been thinking about a name for his daughter for over a month, ever since Quinn told him to let her know when he picked one and he had yet to come up with any that he even liked.

He lasted for a good portion of the ride, skimming through pages of names, but in the dim light of the bus, he found his eyes loosing focus on the words, so he closed it softly and slipped it back into his bag, being careful not to move quickly because Rachel was asleep against him. With a smile he carefully leaned towards the window, slipping his arm around Rachel's shoulders and staring out into the dark night as it passed by.

"_What am I doing? Is this really the right thing? Can I really do this?_" His thoughts were getting the best of him and he couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes, "_she deserves to be happy, but can I do that?_" He took a glance over at Quinn before returning his attention to the passing darkness, "_Quinn's sister is right; on top of medical bills, there's clothes and food and diapers; working at Burt's isn't going to cut it at all; even if I save up now. I can't do that if all my money is going to Quinn's bills. Fuck, what am I going to do? I won't drop out of school; that much I know, but what next? Stay in Lima with my mom and sister forever? Where would I go? What would I do?_" He felt Rachel's arms tighten around him, which drew his thoughts to her, "_well, New York has possibilities; I mean she wants to be on Broadway, so why not? Wait; what am I saying? I'm seventeen and I'm talking like forever; am I? Is this going in that direction? Well she sure saved me from a downward spiral, but am I who she wants? I must be; she is with me and has made it clear she wants to be with me as long as I want her to be. How did I snag her? I don't deserve her, but someone must be looking out for me._" His free hand reached up and wiped his eyes quickly, hoping that no one saw him rub away the tears, but glancing down, he noticed Rachel looking up at him. "Hi," he said softly.

She didn't respond right away, studying his face, as she tried to figure out what had happened, "what's wrong?" She whispered.

He blinked his eyes a few times, taking a moment to still his overactive mind and shrugged, "nothing. I'm fine," he replied.

"Noah, something's wrong," she stated.

With a sigh, he shook his head, "not here, okay? Later," he turned his head back to the window, seeing the familiar lights of the outskirts of Lima.

He knew he couldn't keep what got him all teared up from Rachel, but he hoped she would get the clue he didn't want to discuss it on a bus full of their friends and he was thankful when Mr. Schuester stood up in the front of the bus. "Alright guys, we're almost home," he said, looking around. He had things he wanted to say, but could see some of the students were still asleep, so he gave them a chance to wake up before continuing, "I just want to say that you guys did it. I knew you could and you proved that as a team, we can do anything," he smiled. "Second place out of sixty or more schools; that's something and maybe this will show Figgins and Sue that we are real and worth it."

"What does Figgins have to do with anything?" Rachel asked.

"When I took over as Glee Club director, I had to pay the school to keep it open. Figgins told me that if we didn't place, he would shut the club down and what little funding we had would go right to the Cheerios," he explained, "all this time, Sue has been doing anything she can to keep us from being successful because she doesn't want the limelight to be taken from her or the Cheerios, but we've pushed through and placed. The Cheerios are not the only team who are winners and we just proved that. Hopefully we'll all start getting a little more respect around the school," he smiled, "and start seeing some more funding."

"So that means we can buy more costumes?" Mercedes asked hopeful.

Will laughed, shrugging his shoulders, "probably, but I'm not sure," he admitted.

Mercedes' eyes widened at the thought and immediately started talking to Kurt about costume designs.

"No feathers!" Puck yelled from his seat in the middle of the bus, causing several around him to laugh. "So now what, Mr. Schue?" Puck asked looking at their director.

"Well, we have until February to come up with at least three new songs and dance routines to take to Regionals. We have the funding for the bus, but depending on how much we will get, we might have to do some fundraisers to come up with the money to stay at the hotel. We'll be up there more than a night," he explained.

Puck knew where this was going, "don't say -"

"With the success of the bake sale last time, that could be our first try," Will said.

Puck groaned loudly from his seat, "I knew that was coming."

Rachel patted his shoulder, but didn't say anything as the bus finally pulled into the parking lot of WMHS.

"I'll see everyone tomorrow in Glee and we can discuss Regionals a little more and I'll have talked to Figgins about funding by then, so I'll know more," Will admitted. "Come tomorrow with some song suggestions; I want your input."

As the bus came to a complete stop, everyone stood and gathered up their bags, making their way off the bus, eagerly talking about the plans for Regionals; with new songs and dances.

Puck and Rachel headed for his jeep, Quinn and Finn right behind them. "I was thinking about what Rebecca said," Puck told his girlfriend, not caring if Quinn or Finn heard what he said.

"What part?" Rachel asked looking at him as they reached his jeep.

"The part about my job not going to cut it for long." He dug his keys out and unlocked the back, chucking his bags in the back along with Rachel's and Quinn's.

"Puck, she's just trying to intimidate you, don't let that get you down. You're doing fine. Besides, it's a damn good job right now; worry about that when you graduate," Quinn commented, "I love my sister, but her fancy life sometimes bugs me. She figures if she can threaten legal action that it gets her further in life. Just take it with a grain of salt."

"Yeah, well, it kind of worked. I don't want to loose my daughter, but being a part-time grease monkey isn't going to work for very long."

"Noah, we're not going to let that happen," Rachel said resting a hand on his shoulder, "we all want to help."

Puck nodded at her, shrugging his shoulders.

Finn cleared his throat, "um, there is always the military. I've thought a lot about it myself," he told his friend. "My dad was in the Army."

Puck's eyes flew to Finn, his mind racing. He had totally forgotten about Finn's dad being killed in action. '_Okay, so maybe not the Army or Marine Corps, but what about the Navy?_' Puck thought, then smiled, "good idea man. I had totally forgotten about the military."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Noah, what are you thinking?"

He shook his head, "just relax, Rach, it's nothing right now," he replied, resting his hands on her shoulders, "and in time, I'll talk to you all about it."

"Promise?" She asked softly.

"I promise," he told her; meaning it completely. He knew nothing at the moment, but in time he would and then, when he had a better idea of things, he'd talk to her; even if that was a year away.

"Rebecca was right about one thing," Finn commented.

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"I should be helping out, so I will. Starting tomorrow, I'll start looking for a job; where and what, I don't know, but I'll find something," he explained, looking at Quinn with a smile, turning to look at Puck and Rachel, "that's what brothers do, right?" Finn asked him.

Puck nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, "yeah, it is," he agreed.

...

Music: 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson. I'm a huge fan of hers and have been since she was crowned American Idol. When I heard this was a song in 'Sectionals,' I knew I had to use it in 'Out of the Blue.'

A/N4: Wow, okay, so another tough chapter to write. A lot of emotions for me; and I had some major issues writing a few scenes, but I hope they worked out. What do you all think?

A/N5: Life is getting back to normal around here, so hopefully I'll be able to keep writing and get at least two chapters posted a week.


	20. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Wow! Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: To all my readers, you guys rock! Thank you so much for enjoying this and giving me great feedback! It keeps me writing.

...

With their second place finish at Sectionals, the kids had only a week left of school before Winter break began. Burt had cut back the shop's hours, closing on the weekends so he and Kurt could spend time together and it gave his guys, Puck included, extra time with family.

Snow had fallen a few days prior to the end of school, and though it was still covering the grass, no new snow had come through yet, so Finn, Puck, Rachel and Quinn were outside decorating the Berry's house.

"Okay, this is not what I planned on doing on my first day off," Puck commented holding what looked like a mile of Christmas lights balled up in his hands.

"Noah, come on, get in the Christmas Spirit," Rachel replied.

"I'm Jewish," he retorted, knowing he was just as in the Christmas Spirit as anyone else, but he liked to point out it wasn't for his religion.

"Noah!"

Puck sighed, "what? Rachel, with all the lights you've got enough to light the whole neighborhood!"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "Noah, this is the one time a year that my dads let me decorate. This year Quinn is helping. Now please, stop arguing and help."

Puck glared at his girlfriend, but reluctantly grabbed the staple gun and climbed up the ladder in front of her garage, taking the end of one strand of lights, "now where?"

"The corner... No up more... No, now over to the left..."

"Damn it, Rachel! Make up your fucking mind!" Puck hissed, his arms stretched as far as he could to the corner of the garage.

Ignoring his outburst, Rachel continued to direct him until he had the right spot and let him staple down the end of the lights, "perfect," she smiled.

Rachel had a very detailed plan of what she wanted the house to look like; practically every inch of the house to be covered. She had icicle lights, straight strands, snowflake shaped lights, white, blue, multi-colored lights, wire shaped animals with lights attached, "Rachel, your house is going to look like someone threw up Christmas lights," Puck finally said getting down from the ladder after the first strand was up.

"I second that!" Finn called from the yard where he and Quinn were putting together a light-up reindeer.

"Thank you," Puck commented glancing at his friend.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "you know what, forget it! I'll do it myself! I thought it might be nice if the four of us did something together for the holidays, but I guess not!" She exclaimed, heading towards the porch and going inside, slamming the front door loudly.

"Smooth move, lover boy!" Quinn snapped at Puck and glared at her own boyfriend, "you're not much help either!"

The two boys exchanged glances and sighed, realizing their bickering was turning the festive decorating into a hassle. Puck hated admitting he was wrong, but took Rachel's path into the house and looked around. Alan and David were sitting on the couch in the living room; both engrossed in reading something. David looked up and smirked, pointing to the stairs. Puck took the silent hint and trudged up to her room. Putting his hand on the doorknob he turned it, finding it frozen in place, so he knocked on the door, "Rachel, come on, open your door," he leaned against the wall.

"Go away, Noah, I want to be alone," she called from inside.

Puck closed his eyes and shook his head, "not until you talk to me," he waited a moment until adding, "fine, if you want me to talk through the door, I will," he paused, hoping that would make her open the door, but with it still locked, he rested his forehead on the door, his hands on the door frame as he continued, "look, Christmas isn't about who's got the best decorations or who has the most successful party; it's about spending time with the people you love. I'm all for decorating, but you're going overboard. A few decorations and lights are one thing, but babe, you've got enough lights that a plane flying over the house will see it," he said with a smirk. "I know I... We pissed you off and I'm sorry, but you've got to compromise a little, too," he said softly. He lingered against the door for a few moments and figured she was either ignoring him or was still pissed at him, so he shifted away, heading for the stairs when he heard her door's lock click, but it didn't open. Seeing that as a step, he headed for the door and opened it, stepping inside to see her sitting on her bed, her head hung low. She was upset, and he knew that. He took a few steps further and then went right to the bed next to her and sat down, pulling her against his chest.

Just as her head hit his chest, she began crying again, "I just wanted things to be perfect this year. Last year's party was only my dads' coworkers and their families and now with Quinn and everyone that can from Glee coming I wanted to make sure everyone has a good time and everyone always loves decorations, and -"

Puck pressed a kiss to her lips that quieted her, "it's okay, and things will be fine. I know you want to make this a great time for everyone, especially Quinn since she won't be celebrating with her family, but she'll be with us and I'm sure she'll cry a few times, but she's going to be okay."

She sighed against him, "this is the first year I'll have real friends over or a boyfriend to spend the holidays with," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, everything clicking. He squeezed her tighter against him, "Rachel, listen to me," he looked at her and when she finally looked back, he pressed a kiss to her lips, "I know, but you've got to move past that and realize things have changed for the better and no matter what decorations are outside, or what the house looks like inside; all of that is nothing compared to spending time with those friends and family members, okay? Besides, I think you've got a pretty hot boyfriend to show off at the party," he wiggled his eye brows a little, hoping to get some reaction from her.

Hearing what he said and with his last words, she couldn't help the light smile tug at her lips, "Noah," she giggled.

"There's the smile I was looking for," he grinned.

She smiled a little brighter and wiped her eyes, looking out her window, calmer now than she had been.

"Why don't you and Quinn go shopping and Finn and I will take care of the decorations outside," he told her, rubbing her back gently.

Turning her head to him, she nodded slowly, "um, sure, I think that would be a good idea. I still have presents to get," she admitted.

"Perfect," Puck smiled, "I'll go tell Quinn you two are going, while you clean up."

Rachel hugged him tightly, "thanks, Noah."

He returned her hug and kissed her lips gently, "no problem," he smiled, standing up, "everything's going to be great," he promised. Getting a smile in response, he left her room and headed downstairs, nodding at her dads before going back outside, "Quinn, you and Rachel are going shopping. Finn and I got the lights," he said.

"We are?" Quinn asked.

Puck nodded, "Rachel's cleaning up, she's got some presents to buy, so I told her we'd get the lights and you two can go out."

"Um, alright," Quinn was curious, but kissed Finn briefly before going inside to get ready.

"Uh, dude, with all these lights we're going to need more people to help if it's going to get done like Rachel wants."

Puck laughed, "I told her we'd take care of them, just let them get out of the house and I got a plan."

"You do?"

With a nod, Puck pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Burt's number. With a quick conversation between them, Burt and Kurt were on their way over with a taller ladder to help them get the lights up higher.

"You want us to go up on her roof?" Finn asked.

"Kind of, the only way to get up high enough in the front is with a ladder, so Burt is letting us use his," Puck explained.

"Oh," Finn nodded, looking at the large pile of lights, "now what do we do?"

The two boys started to unravel the mass of lights, figuring out just what matched; most of the lights were icicle lights, but different colors; white sets, blue sets and some multi-colored, so they had to sort out the colors, "great; there should be enough for the house," Puck admitted.

"We're not following Rachel's plan?"

"Not a chance," Puck shook his head, "close, but not as many lights."

As the two sorted out strings of lights, the girls finally emerged from the house, the same time as Burt and Kurt arrived in Burt's pick-up.

Rachel looked at her boyfriend, then at Burt and the ladder he and Kurt were unloading. "What's going on?" She raised an eyebrow at Puck.

"I told you we'd take care of the lights. Just needed a ladder and Burt had one tall enough," he said with a grin, moving to greet Burt. "Hey guys, thanks for bringing this over."

"No problem," Burt said, setting it down in the snowy grass. "Looks like guys could use a hand," he added.

"Yeah, we could," Finn agreed.

"You don't mind?" Puck asked.

Burt shook his head, "nah."

"Kurt, Quinn and I are going shopping, care to join us?" Rachel asked.

"Would love to! Manual labor and I do not mix," he admitted dashing to his dads truck and getting his coat.

The two girls said goodbye to their boyfriends and with Kurt, headed to the mall. Rachel's dads came out after they had left, also offering to help. Between the five men, they set to work. David and Alan took the blue icicle lights and started stapling them down around the porch and stair railings, while Burt and Finn started hanging the multi-colored icicles just above the garage and on the lower levels of the house. Puck took some of the single strand lights and attached them together, waving them around the bushes in the front yard, and then used some stakes to hold down the rope lights as he lined both sides of the cement path way that led from the curb all the way to the stairs of the porch.

"So far, looking pretty good," Finn commented stepping back to see what they'd accomplished.

"Yeah, only the hard part is getting the icicles up higher," Puck admitted, "both levels."

"Well, if someone can get up on the roof to staple them down, we can be feeding them the lights and moving the ladder every few feet," Burt commented.

"Alan and I have put lights up on the second level with the smaller ladder before, so we can do that if you guys want to work on the roof," David said.

Their duties divided, the men set to work. Alan and David took part of the lights to the area they would be working on and the rest went to Puck, Finn and Burt who would be taking care of the roof. Puck climbed all the way up on the roof and laid down on his stomach, starting in one corner and stapling the lights in. Finn was about half way up the ladder, but climbed the rest of the way up so Burt could move the ladder down some.

It didn't take more than another half an hour to finish with the lights. Now with the roof, second floor, garage, lower level and porch all draped with lights, the guys stood back to admire their work, "I think it looks great," Alan admitted.

"Me too," Puck smiled.

"Um, this might be a stupid question, but do we know if all the lights work?" Finn asked.

The four other men groaned, realizing that in all the shuffling they hadn't even checked any of the lights to see if they worked. "Crap," Puck hissed, going over to where they had all the lights plugged in. He flipped the strip on and stood back with the rest of them, studying each set of lights. "Oh thank God," Puck muttered seeing that all the lights were working.

Setting up the two figurines that Quin and Finn had put together on either side of the pathway; a reindeer and a snowman, they plugged them in and then turned off all the lights until later. Cleaning up their mess, they put the ladder back in Burt's truck before all of them went in the house, sitting down in the kitchen.

"Thanks for the help," Finn commented looking at Burt and Rachel's dads.

"No problem," Burt laughed, "I take it Rachel was trying to go overboard?"

"We learned early on to either not decorate at all or let Rachel go all out, so congrats on the compromise," Alan commented patting Puck on the shoulder.

The men in the room started laughing and chatted over sodas before hearing the front door open. They expected the shoppers, but Arin came running into the kitchen. "Noah it's-" She froze, seeing Finn sitting next to her brother.

"It's okay, Arin," Puck saw his sister's hesitation, "it's what?" He asked seeing his mom come into the kitchen behind her.

"Snowing," Arin said motioning out the kitchen window to the backyard.

Everyone turned their attention to the window, seeing the white flakes coming down. It hadn't been snowing when they finished the lights, so it must have started after they came in; now knowing why it had been so cold out.

"We better call Rachel; she doesn't know how to drive in the snow," David commented.

Puck groaned and tugged out his cell phone.

"Kurt knows how to," Burt said, "so if she's scared to, he can drive her car back if you're okay with that," he added glancing at her dads.

When Puck saw her dads nodding in approval, he hit the speed dial for her number and waited until she picked up, "hey babe, what are ya doing?"

"Shopping at the mall, are you finished with the lights yet?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, we are, um," he paused glancing around, "well-"

"Is everything alright? Did anyone fall? Who's hurt? Is someone at the hospital?" She questioned nervously, remembering Burt and Kurt had brought over the taller ladder.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion at her questions, but then laughed, "no, Rachel, we're all fine. No one fell; I'll just leave the part about Finn and I hanging over the edge of the roof stapling lights up," he smirked, "but that's not why I'm calling."

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed, "what is going on?"

Puck rolled his eyes at her reaction, "calm down, babe. I was calling because we just noticed that it's snowing and I'm told you don't know how to drive in it."

"It's snowing?" She asked, "oh my God!" She exclaimed, glancing at Kurt and Quinn. "I have never driven in the snow before. Is it bad? How long is it going to snow?"

"Well, it's been snowing for at least ten minutes and doesn't look like it's going to let up, so you should probably get out of there soon. Burt says that Kurt knows how to drive in the snow, so if you're worried about that, let him drive back."

He could hear muffled talking, unable to hear the whole conversation, but could tell that she was passing on what he was telling her and then he heard, "alright, we'll be home soon," she said softly, but he could tell from her voice that she was nervous.

"Rach, it's going to be fine. If it's too much for Kurt to drive in, Finn and I will come get you guys, okay?" He said glancing at his friend who just nodded.

"Um, okay. I'll let you know when we leave the mall," she said, "see you, Noah," she added.

"Yeah, see ya later," he replied, hanging up the phone.

"Is she nervous?" Alan asked.

Puck nodded, "yeah, as soon as I said it was snowing she kind of freaked. Is it that she just hasn't had a chance to drive in the snow since she hasn't been driving long?"

"We had an accident a few years back in the snow. No one was hurt, but it freaked her out, and since then she's refused to go out in any car when it has snowed. She also just got her license back in September," David explained.

Rachel, Quinn and Kurt had just finished making a few purchases in a shop, when Puck called. They found an empty bench nearby and sat while they spoke. When she hung up her phone, Rachel looked at them nervously, "I think we should go," she said quickly.

"It's just a little snow. Dad taught me how to drive in it, we'll be fine. Come on," Kurt stood up, "one more shop and we can go."

"Kurt, are you sure? I mean, don't you think we should go now?" Rachel was doing her best not to have a panic attack, but at Kurt insisting they wait to leave made it worse.

Quinn looked at Rachel, seeing the state she was in and realized she wasn't okay, "what's wrong?"

Rachel had picked a square of tile on the floor to focus on, trying to ignore the news of snow, but when Quinn asked what was wrong, she couldn't hide it any longer, "um, a few years ago my fathers and I were in a car crash when it was snowing and since then I've been terrified to be in a car when it's snowing or drive in it," she admitted softly.

Kurt put his arm around her shoulders, "Rachel, it's okay. I know what I'm doing and I don't like driving it in either, but I know how to, so we'll have no problem."

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm sure."

Quinn stood up, "I trust your judgment, Kurt, if you think it's alright to continue, then I'm up for it, but we still should keep an eye on the snow."

Kurt nodded and with his arm still around Rachel's shoulders, he guided the two girls in the direction of their next stop; Barnes & Noble, the only bookstore in the mall; "besides, we came in through this store, so we're parked just outside and they have windows, so if it starts getting bad, we can leave," he commented calmly as they entered the store.

It wasn't too late in the day, only about four, but it had been an hour since Puck had called Rachel and she had yet to contact him. With the snow continuing to fall, it would get darker earlier than the normal five o'clock sunset and having a good two inches of snow on the ground, he started to get worried that something had happened, but he tried to pass it off as they just lost track of time.

Finn was sitting at the island playing a game on his phone, Puck was moving around the kitchen making dinner when his phone beeped. He moved over to it quickly and saw the message from Rachel, "thank God, they're on their way back," he said replying to her text with, "thank God, Rach, was starting to worry! Who's driving?"

Her only response came as 'Kurt' and nothing else, so Puck knew she was really upset. He pushed aside his worry to think of how long it would take them to get back. The mall is only about fifteen minutes away on a normal day, but with snow coming down and covering the roads and drivers caught in it who didn't know how to drive; it could take a lot longer, so he went back to making dinner, getting it finished and into the oven.

"Dude, you're pacing," Finn commented glancing up at his friend.

Puck stopped where he was admittedly pacing, "Rachel's upset, I know she is. I can tell; her messages are distant and that's not like her. I don't have any clue what state she'll be in and it's not so much Kurt driving back that's the problem; it's all the idiots out there who don't know how to drive in the snow that's bothering me."

Finn nodded in agreement, "I know, I feel the same way, but they'll be fine."

Puck gave in and took a seat across from Finn, but he couldn't just sit there, so he headed upstairs and dug out the deck of cards he had in his bag and returned to Finn. Just as he set the cards on the island, he heard a car door and hopped up.

"Dude, chill out," Finn called, following his friend to the front door and out onto the porch.

Rachel's car was parked in the driveway, Kurt was walking towards his dad's truck to put his bags inside and Quinn was coaxing Rachel out of the front seat. Quinn looked up hearing the crunch of the snow under the boys' feet on the porch, and then glanced back at Rachel, "come on Rachel, we're back."

Puck moved quickly to the car, taking Quinn's place next to it. Rachel was sitting in the passenger seat, staring ahead of her. He knelt down and rested a hand on her knee, "hey babe," he said softly, trying to break her focus from the dashboard.

"About half way back she just froze up. Kurt did great driving; didn't slide once, so I don't know why she's freaked out," Quinn explained as she hugged Finn and Kurt appeared next to them.

Rachel turned her head to him, her face cold and pale from fear, but she reached out her hand to rest against his cheek, "Noah," she whispered.

Puck took his other hand and rested it on hers against his cheek, "you're home," he whispered, his heart breaking to see her in this state.

She blinked her eyes, slowly looking around, "it's snowing."

"I know," he nodded, keeping his voice low.

This wasn't his Rachel and he knew he had to do something to break her fear before it got worse and he only knew one way to do it. Seeing her keys were still in the ignition, he looked at Rachel, "do you trust me?" He asked softly.

She leaned her head to the side a little, but nodded, "yes."

Hearing her answer, he squeezed her hand gently before standing up, "well be back," he told them and looked at Finn. "You know what I'm going to do."

Finn nodded, "yeah. I'll tell her dads," he added.

Puck nodded his thanks and shut her door, moving around the car as Quinn and Kurt looked on curiously, "what's going on?" Kurt asked Finn as Puck slid into the driver's seat.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Rachel was waking from her frozen state enough to realize he was getting into her car and adjusting her seat to fit his taller form.

"We're going out for a drive," he said.

"No, I- I can't!" She exclaimed.

Puck turned to her, pressed his cool hands against her cheeks and looked her in the eyes, "yes you can, Rachel. I'm not going to let anything happen to you and the only way for you to get over this is to face your fear," he said calmly.

"I know I need to get over this, but... I can't," her hands were wrapped around his wrists, but she wasn't fighting the contact; she needed as much as she could get.

He brushed his thumbs against her cheeks and smiled, "for someone who wants to live in New York, you can't do this every time you're around snow or you'll never do anything in the winter," he admitted.

Her eyes blinked and she looked down, as if in thought about what he told her and she slowly nodded, "just don't do anything stupid," she said softly.

He nodded, "I promise you we will be back here in an hour in one piece." He started her car and backed out of the driveway, slowly heading down the street to the stop sign. He took a moment to decide where to go and then turned left, going in the direction of the school. He noticed her hands were wrapped around the door handle with white knuckles, so he reached over and rested his hand on her knee, "take my hand," he whispered.

She sat frozen for a moment before wrapping both her hands around his, "you should have two hands on the wheel," she said softly.

He smirked; his Rachel was in there somewhere, but the fear of getting hurt in the snow was clouding everything. "I've got it," he replied.

It had been snowing for at least two hours and there was a good two to three inches on the ground, covering the empty parking lot of WMHS when they arrived. He drove right into the lot and quickly made a sharp turn, spinning the car in a circle; sliding just slightly until it came to a stop.

"NOAH!" She screamed, grabbing the door handle again and pressing back against the seat as the car spun. As it stopped she turned to him, "what are you doing?" She questioned, her voice shaky from fear.

He knew that had scared her, but that's what he wanted to do. "I'm proving that what happened a few years ago was an accident," he told her softly.

"I know it was, but every time I'm in snow, all I can think about is what could have happened," she whispered.

He nodded, but kept silent, driving around again before slamming on the breaks and letting the rear of the car fish-tail.

The high-pitched scream from next to him told him what she was scared of the most; loosing control and getting into an accident. He quickly recovered; he wasn't going that fast anyway, so it didn't take more than a few seconds to get the car under control. He stopped in the middle of the lot, putting the parking break on and turned to her. She was pressed against the seat, frozen and pale, so he reached out to her and pulled her against his chest. She immediately lost it, crying and grabbing onto his t-shirt as if it was all she had to cling to. "Shhh," he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, "you're safe, you're alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he whispered, partially feeling like a broken record for saying that several times already, but he needed her to know he was serious.

Most of her words were garbled so he couldn't understand them, but the few he managed to catch were his name, scared, and what if. "Rachel, baby," he pressed a kiss to her forehead again and looked at her, "what if nothing. You can't think that way or you'll never do anything," he said softly, "what's happened is in the past and you need to see that it was an accident. You say you know it is, but you're acting like it was more than that."

Her sobbing had subsided a little, and she was listening to what he was saying, his solid chest and evenly beating heart helping calm her down just slightly. She wanted to reply, but didn't know what to say. Everything he told her was true. For some reason, this was the only thing that she couldn't get past; she wanted to, but never knew how. "I don't know how to get over it!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him slightly, causing her to sob again, "I've tried, but nothing works."

His free hand reached up and he brushed away the tears that were falling from her eyes, "make good memories to cover up the bad ones," he whispered.

She looked at him, as if contemplating his words and was about to ask him to explain when his lips pressed against hers in a warm kiss, both his hands against her cheeks, as if drawing her in. She sunk against him, the words now making sense as she deepened the kiss, letting her arms wrap around his body.

He smiled against her lips before gently pulling away, "let me save you," he whispered.

Rachel blinked her eyes a few times, but nodded, slowly trying to change her thoughts.

He brushed her hair from her eyes and shifted back so he could drive again. While the car had been idle, the snow had built up, so he used the wipers to clear the windshield. Once he could see again, he removed the brake and drove forward, down towards the sidewalk and then spun around again like he had done earlier.

She jumped as the car spun, but she didn't immediately think 'danger.' She thought of the kiss they'd shared, and he was right; replacing her fears with good memories seemed to help push away the bad thoughts. She smiled in her seat, but as he spun around another time, her thoughts went back to being negative and she grabbed at the door handle.

Seeing that she was starting to snap out of it, he had tried to spin the car again, but as he did, she slipped back and he mentally kicked himself, but he leaned to her, tugging her close to him for another kiss, letting his tongue brush against her lower lip before pulling away, "remember this," he whispered, brushing his hand over her cheek as he sat back, seeing a smile tug at her lips.

Smiling lightly at him, she nodded and as he spun again she found she wasn't even thinking about it anymore.

"You're doing great, babe," he whispered, taking one last spin before heading towards the exit, "we should get back home."

"Okay," she replied softly, closing her eyes and relaxing. "Thank you, Noah."

He shrugged, "it's no problem. It's the least I could do," he admitted glancing at her before pulling out on the main road, slipping slightly as he turned, but quickly corrected and started driving straight again.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've helped me out a lot, Rachel, it's the least I could do for you," he told her, reaching out to take her hand in his.

She laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand, realizing that once they'd gotten together, he had changed his life around and was a better person now. It didn't take long before he was parking her car in her driveway and as soon as she unbuckled her belt she lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, "I love you, Noah," she murmured.

"I love you, too, Rachel," he replied, holding her close for a moment before allowing her to pull away.

The couple slid out of her car and Puck flipped the trunk release before shutting the door and going to the back of the car, picking up her and Quinn's bags from their shipping trip. Rachel picked up the rest he didn't grab and took her keys, locking her car and shutting the trunk before walking up to the house and pushing the front door open, seeing everyone was sitting at the dinning room table eating, including Kurt and Burt.

David jumped up quickly and went right to Rachel, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Rachel, honey, are you alright?" He asked, checking her over as if looking for broken bones.

"Yes, daddy, I'm fine," she assured him, setting her keys by the door, "Noah was right. I had to face my fear to get over it," she commented, "you of all people should know that; and don't be mad at Noah."

"Oh trust me, I do know that and as soon as Finn explained what he was doing I knew it was the right thing to do, but as fathers, it still made us worry," he told her, glancing at Puck.

"I swore I'd never hurt her and I didn't," Puck admitted setting the bags in his hands down by the stairs and then shut the door, "and it was a spur of the moment thing that had to get taken care of," he added.

David was silent for a moment, but nodded, "we never doubted that," he admitted.

"Good," Puck headed into the kitchen to get a soda before going around to the dinning room, David still talking to Rachel.

"Did you go out without a jacket?" Deborah asked, seeing him in only a t-shirt.

"Uh," Puck glanced down at his shirt, seeing the wet spots from the snow that had melted, "yeah, I guess I did," he shrugged, "oh well."

"You could get sick."

Puck froze because it wasn't just his mom to say that; it was Burt, too, "oh no, seriously, don't even start that you two," he groaned.

"Puck, did you know that your mom was in Glee Club at McKinley?" Kurt asked glancing at him to change the subject.

"Yes," he nodded, "I did know that, though I only found out back in early November. Why?"

"You were there, too," Kurt said, "when they took second at Nationals."

"I hate to break it to you, but I wasn't," he paused, but then realized what they meant and smirked, "oh yeah, well mom was still pregnant with me," he agreed looking at her.

Deborah nodded, "yeah, I was telling Quinn I understood what she meant about the dancing getting harder now that she's further along, because I was about five or six months along with you when we took second," she admitted.

Rachel had joined them, slipping her arm around Puck's waist, "so if we take second at Nationals, than it's history repeating itself, in a way," Rachel commented with a smile.

Puck glanced at her and laughed, "I hate to break it to you, but if we manage to somehow place to go to Nationals, it'd be a miracle."

"See, I told you," Finn commented.

At Finn's words, Arin froze up, and Puck noticed, "Arin, come here," Puck said calmly.

"What? Why?" She asked.

Rolling his eyes he moved from Rachel's grasp and stepped towards the kitchen, "come on."

Arin got up and followed him, the two siblings walking towards the den as Rachel and Kurt began to scold Finn for his negative thinking about placing. Getting into the den, Puck motioned to one of the couches and she sat down. "What?" She asked.

Kneeling down in front of her, "what's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

He eyed her, "something's wrong. You froze up when you first saw Finn today and now you did the same thing when he was talking. Are you still mad at him?"

Arin sighed, "I'm scared he'll get mad and hit you again. I will never forget what he did."

Puck's mind immediately bounced back in time to when she had seen him the day after Finn had punched him.

...

_After school, the day Ms. Pillsbury called the four Glee Club members into her office, Quinn, Puck and Rachel were sitting at the island of the Berry's when Deborah and Arin came in._

_"Hey Noah," Arin said walking towards him._

_He turned his head away, "hey sis," he commented, trying to hide his face from her, but it didn't work because she moved around to his other side and she gasped. "It's nothing," he told her calmly._

_"Oh my God, Noah Aaron, what happened?" Deborah exclaimed seeing his bruised face._

_Arin looked as if she was going to cry, but couldn't pull her eyes away from the bruises._

_Glancing at his mom, he motioned towards Quinn, "he found out."_

_Deborah slid into the seat by Rachel and nodded, "I see," she said softly._

_Puck turned to his sister, really not wanting to tell her everything, but now he wouldn't have a choice; she'd find out sooner or later, so he pulled her against him in a hug, "we need to talk, kiddo," he said softly._

_When Arin pulled away, she looked at him, "Noah, you're scaring me."_

_Hearing her words, Puck sighed, "don't be scared," he whispered softly, "but you need to know what's going on," he paused, "Finn did this. He got mad at me and punched me."_

_At Finn's name, Quinn started crying and took off up to her room to get away from their explanations, leaving Rachel, Puck and Deborah to talk to Arin._

_"Finn did this?" She asked motioning to his face, "but... he's... He's always so nice! He's like another brother, WHY?" She exclaimed as the tears fell in confusion._

_Finn and Puck had known each other since Kindergarten, which was before Arin was born, so she had grown up always knowing Finn, and though Puck knew she'd been around, he didn't expect her to admit to seeing Finn as another brother. Pulling her against him again, he let her cry, "I know," he whispered, "we've known him a long time, but he got mad," he told her._

_"Hitting isn't an answer," she replied, looking up at him, "that's what mom says."_

_Puck smirked, "yeah, I know, but it happened. He was mad at me so he hit me. It wasn't right, but I deserved it. He is my brother and I hurt him."_

_"What did you do? How did you hurt him?" She asked staring at him in confusion._

_Taking a deep breath, "you know that Quinn is pregnant, right?" He started. Arin nodded, glancing at her mom and Rachel before looking back at him, so he continued, "well, I'm the baby's father," he told her softly._

_"What?" She exclaimed, "but I thought... But... She's dating Finn!"_

_"You're right, she is dating Finn," he agreed, "we both made big mistake. She knew I was the father, but wanted Finn to be, so she let him think he was. Last night he found out the truth and that's why he punched me."_

_Arin's eyes narrowed in thought, contemplating the news, "you're going to be a dad?"_

_"Yeah, sometime in May," he whispered._

_At this, Arin looked up at him, "what about Quinn? She will be the mom?"_

_"No," Puck shook his head, "she doesn't want to be, so she is giving me custody," he explained._

_"Why?"_

_"Quinn isn't ready to be a mom, and I want to keep her, so I will and Quinn will be like an Aunt to her."_

_"Her?"_

_"The baby is a girl," he replied, a smile tugging at his lips. "You're going to be an aunt."_

_Arin cocked her head to the side, "wow." She was silent a long moment and then looked across at Rachel, concerned for what that meant for the first girlfriend he ever had that she liked being around. "You're not breaking up with Noah, are you?"_

_Rachel got up and moved towards the siblings, "no, I'm not going to break up with Noah," she said, slipping an arm around his shoulders, "not a chance."_

_Arin wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, hugging her tightly, "good, because I like you a lot," she said._

_Rachel grinned, "I like you, too, Arin."_

_Puck sighed in relief; glad that Arin was taking the news alright, but only time would tell just how she took it and with her knowing what Finn had done, he didn't know what would happen the next time she saw Finn. He knew with Quinn living at the Berry's and as Finn and Quinn got closer again, Finn may be around more, which would make for an awkward situation for both of them._

...

"Arin," Puck said softly, "he won't. He's the same Finn he always was, but when he found out that I was the baby's father he got mad and hit me. Brothers fight, but this time it went to far."

"I just can't stop thinking about what he did. He hit you."

Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see Finn in the doorway, "good, you got the hint," he said, looking at his sister, "we've all talked about this, but you're the only one still having problems with him, so you two should talk."

Arin watched Finn take a seat on the same couch she was sitting on, "you hurt Noah," she told him softly.

"I know," Finn nodded, "but he hurt me and I was mad at him. Arin, you've got to know that I'll never do that again or ever hurt you," he promised.

"Really? Because you did it once, you might do it again," she replied; she wasn't stupid.

"I won't give him a reason to," Puck added, glancing at his friend.

"Trust me, Arin, I won't do that again," Finn said calmly, but meant it.

Arin studied Finn, and then nodded, "alright, I believe you."

Finn exhaled, "good, I'm glad," he admitted pulling the small girl into a hug.

Smiling, Puck stood up, watching the two hug before Arin pulled away and headed back to the dinning room, leaving the two teen boys in the den. "Thank you," Puck said.

Nodding, Finn stood up, "you're welcome. I figured when she found out I did that to you, that she might not like me and I didn't want that hanging between us. Aside from Thanksgiving, I haven't really seen her since and I didn't want her to be scared of me," he admitted, extending his hand to shake, "we all are working on things and she's part of this too."

Puck nodded, shaking his friends hand, "yeah, she is," he agreed.

...

A/N4: Wow, I had a hard time writing this. I knew what I wanted to happen, but to get it written out took more than I thought it would. I've been unfocused a lot lately, but I'm trying to work through it all.

A/N5: A few chapters back (the Thanksgiving one) someone asked me if Arin knew that Puck was the father, and though I didn't focus on that at the time, I knew sometime this flashback and discussion Puck, Arin and Finn had above would happen, I just didn't know when; until I was writing it. So for those of you who were curious, yes, Arin, at Thanksgiving, did know Puck was going to be a father. The 'meeting' in Emma's office and Arin finding out happened a week or so prior to Thanksgiving.

A/N6: Been listening to a lot of music, and aside from the songs that I've come up with already in the story, I've got a lot of other ones. I didn't realize how many songs were out there, that I had in my library, that pertained to Rachel and Puck, LOL.

A/N7: Yes, in this, Puck's middle name is Aaron. In honor of my friend Aaron from Kindergarten who was Jewish. Arin and Aaron are both Hebrew names.


	21. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Wow! Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: To everyone that is reading 'Out of the Blue' – you all are amazing! Thank you so much for your feedback! This writer is very happy. I'm so glad you are all enjoying this.

...

Shortly after Puck, Arin and Finn had a chance to talk, Burt and Kurt left the Berry's with Rachel making Kurt promise to let her know when they got home. Finn also needed to leave so he and Puck cleared off the snow from his car. Puck offered to take him home and Rachel's dads offered to let him stay the night, but he declined both offers and left, promising Quinn he'd let her know when he arrived safely.

After Finn left, Puck was in the entryway of the house, taking off his soaked sweatshirt jacket from being outside in the snow and bent down to untie his boots when his mom moved towards him, "you might want to hold off on that," she said.

He paused as he reached for his laces and looked up at her, "no, you're not driving in this. Mom, come on," he shook his head, standing up to face her.

"Noah, I've got to work tomorrow and we didn't bring anything to stay over with. Either you drive me home so I can get stuff for us to stay the night, or you let us go home and you come get your sister in the morning," she told him softly, trying not to be harsh, but her job didn't end for snow.

Puck sighed, "guess I'm driving you home," he commented grabbing his Letterman's jacket from the closet, needing something dry to put on aside from wet sweatshirt jacket.

"I'll help you clean off your car," Rachel said moving towards them.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked, "we can get it."

"I like being in the snow. I just didn't like driving around in it," she commented, grabbing her winter jacket from the closet.

Puck shrugged his shoulders, "alright," he gave in and followed his mom and Rachel outside.

He started his jeep right away, hoping to warm it up inside and help melt some of the show as they pushed off several inches that had piled up since it began snowing that afternoon. His jeep was small, so it didn't take too long to get it clear, so when they finished with it, he went to his moms car to push off some of the snow, so she didn't have as much to do in the morning when she did end up going to work.

Stepping back into the house, Alan was by the door, "you boys have guts, that's for sure," he laughed, talking about him and Finn having no fear to drive in the snow.

"Well, no guts, no glory, right?" Puck asked with a grin.

Arin hugged him, "be careful Noah," she said.

"I always am," he admitted, returning her hug before seeing Rachel waiting her turn. Arin moved from Puck to their mom, so Puck reached out and wrapped his arms around Rachel, lifting her off the floor, "we'll be fine," he promised, pressing a kiss to her lips as he set her back down.

She hugged him tight and really didn't want to let him go, but pulled away with a sigh, "come back in one piece," she whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and nodded, "I will."

Content with his words, Rachel stepped into the living room with Arin and Alan as Deborah and Puck left the house. Once they were in the jeep and their belts were hooked, he shifted it into gear and accelerated, turning around on the street and heading down to the stop sign. His heavy duty mud and snow tires smashed through the built up snow like butter and as he turned in the direction of their house, he found that the main roads were partially clear, having been plowed enough to see the lanes, but where it had been cleared, a new layer of snow was forming, but for the moment it was easier to drive on.

Deborah kept silent, allowing her son to focus on driving, which Puck was thankful for; he could drive in the snow, but needed to keep an eye out for others. The less used streets were still thick with snow, so when they reached their street, he had to park a couple extra feet from the sidewalk because of the built up snow.

Neither spoke much as they entered the house, going in separate directions to gather up what they needed for a few nights at the Berry's if necessary. As Puck packed his bag, he noticed that more and more of his clothes were ending up at Rachel's and nothing was returning to his room. He didn't care for the time being, but that would have to change soon or he'd probably wear out his welcome at the Berry's.

His mom was still busy, so he got his sisters things ready, sticking some clean clothes into a backpack with her Nintendo DS and some games to keep her occupied, along with a few movies before grabbing her sleeping bag and heading out to his car with her things and his bag. He went back inside remembering he hadn't grabbed his work clothes, so he used a smaller backpack to put them in before going to his mom's room, "uh, I got Arin's stuff, clothes and all, too, so you ready?" He asked wanting to get back to Rachel's.

"Oh yeah, just wanted to check my e-mail," she admitted, "Brad says it's pretty bad out by them and told me not to hurry in super early in the morning."

"That's good," Puck nodded, "or you'll be the patient," he added.

"Did you get some extra sweatshirts for you and your sister? I'm sure she'll want to play in the snow tomorrow," she said standing up.

"Uh," Puck sighed and headed back to his room, grabbing a couple of his football hoodies and some extra gloves, while his mom got some of Arin's, "we should be fine. It's just snow, we'll dry," he commented.

With a laugh, Deborah got her bag and the two headed back out to his jeep. He got in and started it while she went to check to make sure the house was locked up before returning, "you know, I'm noticing this is becoming a habit," she said.

"Yeah, I was just noticing that most of my closet is at Rachel's," he replied. "I like being over there and I know I have to take care of Arin, but I don't want to miss anything with the baby and it's nice I can spend time with Rachel, too. Coming home every once and a while is nice to get away from the hormones, but I guess I just end up there."

Deborah nodded, "yeah, but is that going to be a permanent thing, or just until she's born? I'm only asking because she'll be here before we know it and she can't be bounced between two houses when you want to crash at Rachel's, unless that's where you plan to live after she's born, and if that's the case, we need to talk about it," she told him.

He glanced at her, having thought a little about his current situation, "maybe over the break we should all talk about it," he said softly, noticing the street lights going out. "I think the power just went out," he said putting the jeeps headlights on high.

Deborah glanced around and noticed the same thing, the stoplights all dark, "yeah, looks like it," she agreed.

Puck pulled up to Rachel's house, pitch dark except for a few lights flickering in the living room, so he figured they had lit a few candles. Leaving the jeep running with the lights on so they could see to get their stuff from the back, he also grabbed the flashlight he kept for emergencies and then turned off the engine and the lights before he and his mom made their way back to the house; Rachel opening the door as they reached the porch, "hey, power just went out."

"We noticed," Puck commented giving her a quick peck on the lips as he passed her.

She closed the door behind him and locked it; everyone there for the night. Arin bounded to them, greeting them both with hugs and taking some of her things from their hands. "Finn, Kurt and Burt got home alright, so Quinn went to bed," she explained, "we were waiting for you to get back."

"Well, it's after ten and since the furnace is electric, there won't be any heat until the power comes back on, so we might as well all get some sleep," Alan said.

Everyone nodded and Rachel slipped her arms around Puck's waist, even if his hands were full, giving him a tight hug before pulling away and taking some of the things from his hands. He smiled at her and then glanced at his sister and mom, "you can take the bed in my room, I'll sleep down here," he told them.

Deborah shook her head, "no, it's alright, you take it. I've still got to get up at a decent time to go to work, power or not, so if I'm downstairs I won't wake anyone up," she replied.

"Are you sure, mom?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," she assured him and set her bag down by the couch.

"Come on, Arin, lets get you settled up in my room," Rachel said taking the offered flashlight from her dad.

Puck took back what was his from Rachel's hands before her and his sister went up to her room. The rest of them followed with Puck's flashlight to the linen closet just by the bathroom. Puck dropped his stuff of in his room while Alan and David got some extra blankets and a pillow for his mom before she returned to the living room for the night.

"I'll get it," Puck commented seeing the two men getting more blankets out.

"You sure?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, go to bed, I want to check on my mom and sister before I go to sleep anyway," he admitted, "and I want to talk to Rachel."

The two men gave in and headed into their bedroom, leaving Puck at the linen closet. He took one of the blankets and tossed it onto his bed and then went into Rachel's room with two, finding his sister laying out her sleeping bag on the floor. "Here are a few extra blankets," he said.

"Thanks, but I've got an extra one. Arin will need one and so will Quinn," Rachel said motioning to her bed with a second comforter already on it.

"Okay," he nodded and handed off one of them to his sister and then stepped across the hall to Quinn's room, knocking lightly. He didn't get a response, so he opened her door and peaked inside with his flashlight, seeing her sound asleep with her phone in her hand. Carefully stepping inside, he slid the phone from her hand and put it on the nightstand, then opened out the blanket and threw it over her. She stirred a little, "Puck? What's -"

"Go back to sleep, it's just a blanket," he whispered, "power went out so it might get cold."

She silently nodded and fell back asleep before he'd gotten to the door, where he closed it, glancing in Rachel's room to see his sister asleep already and Rachel sitting on her bed. He smiled at her, "be there in a few," he whispered, going downstairs to hang up his Letterman's jacket and check on his mom, who was already asleep under two comforters on the couch. Climbing back upstairs, he stopped at Rachel's door, but didn't see her where she had been, so he headed for his room to change, finding her sitting on his bed with the blankets pulled back. Raising an eyebrow at her, he stepped further inside, turning off his light and using the dim light from hers to see. "What's up?" he asked casually tugging off his semi-wet hoodie and t-shirt, grabbing a clean hoodie to sleep in.

"Haven't had a chance to be with you today; well, we were together a little, but not how I planned to spend our day," she admitted softly.

Puck was used to changing in front of guys, so he didn't care if she watched him undress. He leaned down and untied his boots and kicked them off, dropping his jeans and reaching for a pair of sweats, "I didn't really plan what happened either," he replied before pulling on the sweats and walking towards the bed, "but I think it went okay," he told her, sitting down next to her, now able to see just what she had on; a tank top and flannel pants, "are you planning on sleeping in that?"

Rachel glanced down at her clothes and nodded, "yes, what is wrong with it?"

Puck reached for a sweatshirt and handed it to her, "nothing, but when there isn't any heat on, you'll get cold," he replied, "and if you stay in here with me, you dads won't want to kill me as much," he grinned.

"Why would they... Oh," she paused, realizing what they could assume if they saw them together, "but they didn't care when we slept next to each other on Thanksgiving," she commented.

"Right, but Quinn and Arin were also there and we were all on the floor in the living room, not in a bedroom, in a bed," he explained getting up and moving around to the other side of the bed and slid in, laying on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "Not that I'm complaining; if you're going to stick around," he added with a grin.

The gray sweatshirt he handed her was still in her hands, but she tugged it on, immediately feeling the warmth it gave her. She leaned back in bed and turned to him, "well, I don't see what would be wrong with trying to use body heat to keep warm," she whispered.

"My thoughts exactly," he murmured, reaching down to pull the blankets up over them and then pulled her against his chest, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

She returned the kiss as she settled next to him, her body shifting as close as she could, before pulling away to rest her head against his chest.

He shifted slightly so he was laying on his back, with her leaning against his side, her head on his chest, her right hand resting over his heart. He pulled the blankets up further and then took her hand in his, "do you like me being here?" He asked softly.

She shifted her eyes to look up at him, squeezing his hand in hers, "of course I do, Noah, what kind of question is that?" She asked concerned.

He moved his other arm around her back and rubbed it gently, "nothing, but my mom and I were talking about something on the way back and I got thinking about it," he told her.

"What about?" Her voice was soft, but he could tell she was worried.

"About after my daughter is born," he said softly, "she wanted to know if I was going to make being here a permanent thing or if I'll just do this until she's born. I guess I have been kind of a Gypsy lately," he admitted. "Crashing here a few nights a week, hardly home, but in and out enough so she knows I'm still alive," he smirked.

She was silent for a long moment, understanding what he meant, "well, I love when you're here and I know you're here to spend time with me and so you can be around Quinn while she's pregnant. I guess I never thought about after the baby is born. What do you want to do?" She asked softly.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I like being around here, too. It's just a difficult call because my mom is right; the baby can't be bounced between both places all the time and I love my house; it's where I grew up, I don't want to leave it, but I like being here with you," he replied.

"I could start spending more time at your house," she said softly.

In everything that happened, Puck had never thought about her staying at his place, which caused him to laugh at the obvious option, "I never thought about that," he admitted, "that could work, but wouldn't it be rude to Quinn since she doesn't have a car?" He asked. "Maybe that's why I never did think about it. In a way, right now, you and Quinn are a package deal, since she's living at your house and doesn't have her own transportation, aside from you, me, your dads, Finn and some of her friends."

Rachel shrugged lightly, "she has a boyfriend, and it isn't out of the way from your house to pick her up," she whispered.

"Good point," he admitted shifting a little to look at her. He debated his thoughts for a moment, "Rachel," he started softly.

"Yes?" She met his gaze curiously.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before speaking, "will you be my daughter's mom?" He asked his voice just above a whisper. "We've talked about it, but now I'm asking for sure, because I want you to be," he added, his voice still low.

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips at his question, but she'd known the answer since they day he told her the truth, "yes, Noah, I will be," she replied, shifting so she could press a gentle kiss to his lips, her hand brushing against his cheek.

Sealing her answer with a kiss, his hand reached up to join hers, squeezing it gently. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders; knowing for sure that she would be his daughter's mom. They'd talked causally about it several times, but he had never officially asked her. He'd thought a lot about everything going on and realized he wants Rachel and only her to be a mom to his daughter, so even though he was pretty sure of her answer, he was glad he had finally asked so everyone would be clear on who was going to her mom.

...

A/N4: Wow, I didn't expect this to come out, but I went with it. A little shorter than my last few chapters, but I hope you all enjoyed it just as much. :D More soon!

A/N5: It's taken me since the first of December, but I finally made up my mind on the baby's name a few days ago, so in the next few chapters, Puck is going to reveal it. Anyone have guesses?


	22. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Wow! Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: An emotional few weeks, but you guys have been great and your feedback is amazing! Thank you to all my loyal readers and my new ones, too! :D Please remember to comment/review; feedback keeps me writing. I'm trying to keep up with replying, but if I don't get back quickly, I do apologize; your responses are loved, thank you all!

...

"Hello Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury," Rachel said greeting the two as they arrived for her Christmas party.

"Hello, Rachel, thank you for the invitation," Emma replied entering the house.

"You're welcome. Glad you could make it," Rachel smiled, stepping aside, "come on in. We're all around. Deborah and Arin are here and Finn and his mom, Carole, just arrived. Some of my dads co-workers are here, too. Right now the kitchen is off-limits, Noah kicked us all out," she laughed. "I can take your coats," she added.

Both adults slipped off their jackets and handed them to her, so she could hang them up in the closet, and then stepped into the living room where most everyone was gathered.

"Rachel, are most of the Glee club members going to be here?" Will asked.

"Yes, I believe the only ones who are not coming are Artie and Santana. They went away for the holiday," she explained, "why?"

"When they do get here, Emma and I would like to speak to all of you about a new development that came up after school Friday," he replied.

"Oh, alright, I think we can manage that," she nodded in agreement.

Alan, standing nearby quickly greeted Will, who introduced Emma, and then Alan introduced them to who he had been talking with, allowing Rachel to dash off to the kitchen, silently trying to sneak up behind her boyfriend at the sink.

"I can see your reflection in the window," he laughed, turning around as she reached him.

She sighed, "I tried. Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury just got here."

"I heard," he nodded, pressing a kiss to her lips, "now is there any other reason why you're in my kitchen?" He asked curiously.

Her mouth dropped open and then shut quickly, "you know, Noah, this is supposed to be time for us to spend together; not apart so you can cook," she commented.

He rested his hands on her shoulders, "I'm almost done, just a few more things and I'm all yours," he promised, pressing a kiss on her lips again, this time letting it linger just a moment longer than the previous one had.

As their lips broke apart, she smiled, "okay. You better be," she smirked, "Mr... Well, Will and Emma want to talk to the Glee Club members when they are all here, those who are coming anyway," she added, before stepping out of the kitchen to play hostess.

It didn't take Puck long to finish up the few snack dishes he was working on and set them out with the rest of the food on the dinning table. He returned to the kitchen to clean up his mess and then went off to find Rachel.

While David and Alan were entertaining co-workers and their families, Quinn, Finn and Rachel were keeping up with the younger kids and Glee Club members who were there and as soon as Puck appeared, Rachel took his hand and started walking him around the room, introducing him to her dad's co-workers.

While Puck stood with Rachel as she spoke with one of the lawyers Alan worked with, he noticed his mom talking and laughing with Will, Emma, Burt, David, Carole and Brad. "Oh great," he groaned catching Rachel's attention, "those parents together are not a good thing, we should probably have that meeting if we're going to," Puck commented looking at his girlfriend.

"Oh," Rachel nodded and excused herself before turning around and looking for the rest of the club members, who were scattered around the room. "New Directions, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury would like to have a word with us in the den," Rachel called out, hoping everyone could hear her.

It took a few moments, but the members shuffled into the den that was currently empty, along with the parents who had come over. Mr. Schuester had asked them all to join the meeting so he could say it all at once. With Artie and Santana absent, he asked for someone to get them on phone so they could be part of the discussion as well, so Brittany called Santana while Tina called Artie and once the two missing members were on speaker phone, Mr. Schuester stood up and looked around at them. "I know it may be a bad time to discuss this, but something happened after school Friday and Emma and I wanted you all to know before you return to school in the new year," he said.

"What happened, Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Will smiled and then continued, "as you all know, after the incident with Terri, Principal Figgins made Ms. Sue Sylvester co-director of the Glee Club," he stated and seeing the nods, he went on, "well, what you may not realize is Sue has been trying to destroy the Glee Club since the day I took it over. Remember a few weeks before Sectionals, the two schools we were against came and we got to see everyone preform? Sue had demanded to have a set-list for Sectionals, so I gave her one, but I told her we were singing 'Don't Stop Believing' and 'Last Name,' which is why I told you guys we couldn't do those songs at Sectionals. I had a funny feeling about giving her the set-list, and I was right. She gave our competition the songs we were doing, in hopes they would use them in their performances, so when we went last, it would look like we copied them. This being said, neither school used our songs, but Grace Hitchens, director for the Jane Adams Academy, reported Sue to the Show Choir board and got her banned from competition; she can no longer be part of Glee Club. Principal Figgins was contacted this week and was told the news. He pulled Sue and I into his office on Friday," Will paused in his monologue to make sure all the kids were getting what he was saying.

"Get on with it, Mr. Schuester, please," Kurt said, leaning forward, like a kid, waiting for the rest of a story to be told.

Will sighed, "Principal Figgins assumed I was always in the wrong when something came up. No matter how many times I defended myself; he always took Sue's side. I tried to tell him something was up, but he didn't believe me because the Cheerios have been winning and bringing light to the school, but when he got the call, he realized I was right all along. When he talked to us Friday, Sue denied giving the set-list away, even though Grace has it on Cheerios letterhead in Sue's handwriting. She cheated in a big way and she finally got caught. She has been removed as Coach of the Cheerios and suspended from the school for an undetermined length of time," he finally finished.

"What?" Brittany, Santana and Quinn exclaimed. "But we have Nationals in January!" Brittany cried.

"We know," Emma nodded, "and Will, myself and Principal Figgins are looking for a staff member to take the coaching position so you girls can go."

"Unfortunately we don't have anyone working at the school right now, willing or able to do it," Will explained.

"Why are you telling all of us this?" Matt asked, "I mean, sure Santana and Brittany are Cheerios and are part of the Glee Club, but now that Sue is gone we can do what we want, right? So this is a good thing," he commented.

"Speak for yourself, Matt!" Santana exclaimed through the phone.

"It's good for Glee, but not for our friends who are also Cheerios," Rachel replied.

Will sighed, "I know this doesn't pertain to most of you, but you all needed to know about what Sue did against the club," Will explained. "But, I have spoken to someone about a job at school that still hasn't been filled and is very worth the move into it."

"What does a job at school have to do with the Cheerios?" Finn asked.

"A coach is not much different than a faculty advisor for a club. One difference is usually a coach has played that sport or been involved before, where a faculty advisor may not know much about the club, but sees it through. There is one person, in this room, who can fill the job and temporarily take over Cheerios, if they are willing, and with Quinn's help, could make sure the Cheerios are ready to go to Nationals in a few weeks," Will stated.

"Well, what job is it?" Kurt asked.

Will was about to speak, but it was Puck who caught on quickly, "Mrs. Lancaster never came back after she got hurt," Puck knew the school nurse pretty well and when she got hurt, she never came back to school. The school nurse position hadn't been filed since, except briefly by Terri. He turned to his mom, "he asked you didn't he? You've got the dance experience from when you were in Glee and you could fill the nurses position," he said, already knowing the answer.

"He called me at work on Saturday," Deborah nodded, "I told him it was a big decision and would have to talk to you first, but yeah."

"I told her she should take it," Brad chimed in.

"Wait a second, you knew, dad?" Brittany asked.

Brad nodded, "Will had asked Deborah to keep it quiet until he had a chance to tell you all, but she spoke with me about it after they talked, considering that I'm technically her boss and also a friend."

"Well, someone better figure out who's going to be coach, because the Cheerios need to go to Nationals," Santana commented, "and I've got to go, so just let me know," she added, hanging up the phone before anyone could respond to her, all knowing she was pissed.

Brittany put her phone away and sat back a little, "well, what are you going to do?" She asked Deborah.

"I guess that's up to my son," Deborah commented, "I want to help out, but going from being a clinical and ER nurse to a school nurse is a big change, but the pay is a little better, the schedule will be more normal, but that means he'll have to deal with me at school."

Seeing as the conversation had gone to a topic that didn't pertain to some of them, a few of the kids and parents left the den, leaving the rest to continue their discussion.

"Noah, say something," Rachel said softly, squeezing his hand.

Puck had gone silent, his mind trying to weigh the options they had. He knew the Cheerios needed a coach and if the pay was better for her to work full-time as the school nurse, she should take it. Hearing Rachel's voice, he glanced at her and then turned his head to his mom, "you did always wish you had a normal schedule so you could spend more time with Arin and I," he said softly, "I guess I'm for it, if you can get the job."

Deborah's eyes widened in shock, surprised he wasn't putting up a fight about it, "are you sure?" She asked, almost disbelieving.

He nodded, "if you think it's worth a change, then yeah. You've always done what you thought was best for Arin and I, so I don't think this would be any different. You've worked at the hospital for so long, I would hate to see you loose everything, but if you think it's best, do it," he told her. He was nervous and was sure he would get teased when the kids at school realized she was his mom, but he didn't care. He had other things in his life to worry about that were larger than her job choice.

"Excellent, I'll call Figgins in the morning and tell him. Debbie Marie back at McKinley," he grinned.

Puck raised an eyebrow at his mom, "Debbie Marie?"

Deborah's cheeks flushed, "I haven't been called that since I graduated, but yeah, I was called that in school. There was another Deborah in my grade and we always got mixed up because they called us both Debbie so I started going by Debbie Marie," she explained laughing a little.

"Well, at least you didn't go by Puck," he smirked, standing up, "we done?" He asked.

At Will's nod, the final students left the den to return to their friends. The party had started around one in the afternoon and was only going until about five or six. Originally the Berry's party was going to be in the evening, but given that snow was in the forecast for the area, they chose to do an earlier party to let everyone get home in case it did come.

As it got later in the evening, guests began filter out until those who were left were the New Directions members and their siblings, while their parents kicked back in the den.

"Thank you all for coming today," Rachel said looking around, "it means a lot to me."

"I had fun," Mercedes grinned.

Tina wanted to admit she had fun, because she did enjoy being around her friends, but she did miss her boyfriend. It also made it worse when the couples in the room got all smoochy, especially when Brittany and Mike started kissing. It has taken the members of New Directions a few weeks to realize that Tina and Mike shared the same last name; it wasn't until she came to school with him one day that they realized they were siblings. When Tina was born, their mom wanted her to share her maiden name, so they named her Tina Cohen-Chang. "Thanks for inviting us," Tina replied, "though I wish Artie could have been here," she added.

Mike laughed, "you're just jealous 'cause you didn't have someone to be kissing all night," he commented, getting a glare from his sister and an elbow in the stomach from Brittany.

A ringing echoed through the room, startling everyone. They all began to look for their phones, until Puck said, "it's me," and tugged his phone from his pocket. Glancing at the number on the screen. If it had been someone he had in his phone already, the name would come up, but curiosity got him, so he flipped it open, "hello?" He answered hearing someone on the other end, but they didn't speak, so he repeated his greeting one more time and added, "look if this is some prank, I'm not in the mood."

"It's not a prank, Noah." The deep voice on the other end startled Puck, especially when he was called by his real name; he only allowed a few people to call him that, so whoever it was knew him by name.

"Who the fuck is this?" Puck snapped pulling away from Rachel to sit forward on the couch anxiously.

The line was silent for a long moment before the caller spoke again, "you sound just like me, son," the man said calmly.

Rachel sat forward as Puck had, watching the color drain from his face as he listened to the caller and she immediately glanced at Finn, who had a clear view of Puck.

"You don't have a son, Ethan! You left him, remember?" Puck hissed his hand gripping the phone so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Rachel rested her hand on Puck's knee, hoping to help calm him down. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she watched Finn lean towards Arin and say something to her. Arin's eyes widened and she took off quickly in the direction of the den. At the words 'son' and 'left him' Rachel realized the caller was his father.

"Or should I refresh your memory about leaving a six year old son and an unborn daughter?" Puck's words silenced everyone in the room, all of them confused or scared at just what was happening.

Finn lowered his head and rubbed his hands over his face before standing up and moving towards his friend, just as Arin appeared with Deborah in tow, "what is going on?" Deborah asked.

Finn looked up to her, "it's Ethan," he said calmly reaching for the phone.

Deborah's eyes widened at the name and she moved quickly around the couch to her son's side, both her and Finn trying to pry the phone from his hand. With success, Deborah disappeared into another room with the phone, while Finn silently grabbed a frozen Puck and tugged him towards the front door, ignoring the odd looks and confused faces of their friends.

Arin sat down next to Rachel, who was also stunned silent, "Finn knew Noah in kindergarten when our dad left," she explained. "I was born just after Noah turned seven and he and Finn started first grade just after that."

"Was what he said true?" Quinn asked, her hand resting against her stomach.

Arin nodded, but it was Rachel who spoke, "now you see why Noah was so determined to be a part of his unborn daughter's life," Rachel said softly tugging Arin into her arms, glancing at Quinn, who just nodded sadly.

"I'm fine," Arin said with a shrug, but accepted the hug from Rachel.

"I'm glad you are, because I'm not," Rachel whispered softly.

The roar of an engine outside caused Rachel to jump up, rushing to the window in time to see Puck's jeep speeding down to the end of the road. Her stomach tied in knots, but a beep from within the room caught her attention and when she saw Quinn pull out her phone, she got hopeful. Quinn scanned the screen before speaking "Finn says, 'be back in a while. Puck promises not to drive us off a cliff.' That's not very comforting," Quinn murmured glancing up at Rachel.

"Okay, what just happened here?" Mercedes asked.

"Well that's obvious," Kurt commented, "Puck's father, who he hates, called him out of the blue which brought all the hate to the surface that he's probably held in for a long time," Kurt explained.

Arin nodded, "yeah. He's a stranger to me, but my brother really hates him."

"But why did he leave here?" Rachel asked, "and with Finn?" She wasn't asking Arin specifically, but Arin was really the only one who knew this part of Noah.

"He probably didn't want to get worked up in front of you," Mike said, "I'd do the same thing."

"Finn and Noah have been friends since before dad left, so Finn knows where everything came from and Finn doesn't have a dad either," Arin added.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded, worried and scared for what her boyfriend was doing.

Finn sat in the passenger seat of his best friends jeep, silently watching the town race by at a speed definitely over the limit. After sending a text to Quinn to let her know they were fine, he put his phone on vibrate and allowed his friend to take him wherever, knowing Puck needed to get the anger out somehow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn finally asked.

"Not really," Puck muttered, "how the fuck did he get my number? What the fuck is he doing calling?" He snapped.

"Maybe if we hadn't left you'd know," Finn commented softly.

Puck didn't respond to Finn, other than to accelerate the jeep towards the highway; further away from Rachel's house.

Watching his friend break several traffic laws, Finn realized now what Puck meant about not wanting to be his father. "_Ethan left Deborah when she was pregnant with Arin; it's no different than if Quinn had let their baby go without Puck having a chance to know her; it all makes sense now,_" Finn thought as the events of the past month clicked into place. "You're not him. You're better than that," Finn said.

Puck didn't acknowledge he heard Finn until he shrugged, "only because of Rachel."

"Yes, that may be true, but Puck, you raised your sister; you're not just her brother, you're also her father in someways."

Glancing at his friend, Puck shrugged again, "yeah, but if it wasn't for Rachel, Quinn and I probably wouldn't be on speaking terms right now."

"I'll be the first to admit that Quinn is stubborn and pigheaded, but she's letting down her guard, just like you are. You keep saying that we can't let the past run our lives; if they did, we wouldn't be here, but now look at you," Finn glanced at the speedometer and sat back in his seat, "you're driving eighty in a sixty and are pissed at your father for calling. Dude, snap out of this." They were just on the outskirts of Cairo, Ohio, a town just a few miles north of Lima, and Finn was beginning to get concerned, "Puck!" Not seeing Puck react, Finn took a different approach, "just be lucky your father is still alive," he snapped, determined to break through to him somehow.

Puck had been concentrating on the road ahead, ignoring the lights of Cairo as they passed, but as Finn's words hit him, he glanced at his friend. The jeep swerved on the icy road and Puck had to slow down carefully so he didn't loose control, finally coming to a stop on the shoulder of the highway. His breathing was heavy and he rubbed his hands over his face several times before even looking at his friend, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm not. My dad died fighting for our country and for that I'm proud, but you're lucky your father can call and say hi, I don't get that luxury," Finn said softly.

Staring at the wheel, Puck felt the tears in his eyes for the first time and he quickly wiped them away, "he was dead to me. I had pushed everything I felt about him away because as far as I was concerned, he was dead, but hearing him call me 'Noah' and then 'son' just broke open the dam. He gave up the right to call me those over ten years ago," he whispered.

"Yeah he did," Finn nodded in agreement, "I don't know why he called, maybe he had a good reason. I'm not Ms. Pillsbury, but don't you think doing this," he motioned to the empty road and the jeep, "is just running away from your problem? I mean, when we talked in her office about the baby issue, it seemed to help, even if it was a fresh wound; with this... You do personally know a psychologist, who I'm sure would be happy to talk to you."

Tears fell from Puck's eyes as he stared at Finn; shocked that he was being the voice of reason.

"You've got to deal with this and talk to someone; not break every other traffic law in the book and take off from your girlfriend's Christmas party just because you're mad. I'll be there for you, dude, just like I was when this all started, but you can't bottle this up any longer. Ten years is a long time to hold this in," Finn added calmly.

"I can't let them see me like this," Puck said finally letting go; the tears falling as his shoulders began to shake.

Finn rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, but let him cry, knowing this is what he needed all along; a chance to let go without worrying about what someone thought of him. "It's going to be okay," Finn whispered.

Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to stop the tears, but the dam was already broken, his emotions rushing out with every sob and tear.

Someone once told him that music heals the soul, so Finn reached in the backseat and got Puck's binder of CDs and flipped through them looking for a specific album he knew he had. Finding the disc, he slid it into the CD player and skipped to the fifth track, letting the beat of the drum and electric guitar fill the jeep.

As soon as the words came out of the speakers, Puck smirked, wiping his eyes and leaning back in his seat to listen to the lyrics from Good Charlotte.

"_I don't know too much about, too much of my old man, I know he walked right out the door, we never saw him again. Last I heard he was at the bar, doing himself in. I know I got that same disease, I got stuck with that from him. This is the story of my old man, just like his father before him, I'm telling you do anything you can, so you don't end just like them, like them... Monday he woke up and hated life, drank until Wednesday and left his wife. Thursday through Saturday he lost everything, woke up on Sunday miserable again. I remember baseball games and working on the car. He told me that he loved me and that I would go far. Showed me how to work hard and stick up for myself. I wish he wasn't too hard to listen to himself._"

Before the chorus repeated, Puck reached forward and turned the stereo off, "alright, I get it," he laughed, wiping his eyes again.

Finn smirked, "good. Now I'm sure your girlfriend would like you to come back, so can we go back?"

Puck nodded and turned his jeep around, heading back to Lima at a more legal speed, giving himself a chance to relax. He glanced at his face in the rear-view mirror and his eyes were red, "damn, I look like Quinn after one of her hormonal moments," he sighed.

"Who cares? They've seen you in worse shape before, no thanks to me," Finn commented.

Shrugging, Puck turned the stereo back on and skipped to the second to last song on the same album. "I know how to play this on the guitar," Puck commented softly as the words came through.

Finn silently nodded, knowing the song just as well as the other, "you should sing it when we get back. This is perfect to explain to everyone how you feel," Finn whispered.

Aside from the music, the two were silent the rest of the way back to Rachel's. Puck was contemplating what Finn had told him, and as much as he hated being the center of attention, Finn was right. He felt better when he was listening to music, playing his guitar or singing, so he mentally agreed when he got back, he'd get his guitar and sing that song.

Pulling up to Rachel's, the boys got out of his jeep and were heading up the walkway when the door opened and Rachel rushed out, running right to Puck. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as if they'd been apart for weeks. "Noah! Don't ever do that again! You scared me half to death!" She was whispering, but her tone was harsh.

Puck closed his eyes and even if she was a few inches off the ground at the moment, his arms held her tight against him, "I'm sorry," he replied in a whisper, "I couldn't let you guys see me loose it," he added, carefully setting her back down.

Looking up at him, she saw his eyes and reached up, resting her hands against his cheeks, "Noah, everyone is worried about you. You didn't need to leave, we all are here for you," she whispered, "I'm here for you," she added.

He nodded, "yeah, I... I get that now... Look, give me like five minutes and I'll let you guys see what I'm feeling right now," he said softly, pressing a loving kiss against her lips.

As they pulled away, she stood for a moment, "alright," she replied, giving in.

"Just get everyone in the living room," he said gently, taking her hand and heading up to the door.

Going inside, Puck silently climbed the stairs, ignoring everyone's concerned comments or questions. He slid into the bathroom and threw some cool water on his face, hoping to take some of the color from his eyes, but they were still pretty red. With a sigh, he dried his face and headed for his room, grabbing his guitar and then headed downstairs finding the adults scattered around the room with everyone else. "Hi," he started, moving towards an empty chair, "I'm sure you guys are wondering what happened and in this room, Finn is probably the only one who knows how I feel, but for those of you who don't, there's a song that Benji and Joel Madden wrote that pretty much sums it up," he commented softly, settling the guitar on his knee and began strumming the chords to the song he and Finn had just listened to; 'Emotionless' by Good Charlotte. "_Hey Dad, I'm writing to you. Not to tell you that I still hate you. Just to ask you how you feel and how we fell apart, how this fell apart. Are you happy out there in this great wide world? Do you think about your sons?_" His eyes landed on his sister across the room, "_do you miss your little girl? When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if we're alright? But we're alright, we're alright._"

He thought he was past the crying, but he felt the tears sting his eyes again. He didn't hold back as he continued with the chorus, "i_ts been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?_" He met his mom's eyes, "_you broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life. It's not okay, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive, now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive._" As he finished the first chorus, he knew the tears were falling, but he pushed on, knowing he was laying everything out on the table. "_The days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate, I was so angry. The scars run deep inside this (teenage) body, there's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm okay, I'm okay._"

He looked over to Finn and nodded towards the guitar and Finn got the hint, quickly joining in to sing with him, "_its been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life. It's not okay, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive, and I'm still alive,_" Finn paused, allowing Puck to finish the next line, "a_nd sometimes I forget, yeah, and this time, I'll admit, that I miss you, said I miss you._"

Finn and Puck joined in on the repeat of the chorus, "_its been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life. It's not okay, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine, now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive._" Finn stopped again, giving the last lines to Puck, "a_nd sometimes I forget, and this time, I'll admit, that I miss you, I miss you... Hey Dad..._"

As he finished singing and the last chord echoed, he looked around and could tell there wasn't a dry eye in the room; everyone was wiping their tears away and clapping as Deborah moved towards him. Seeing his mom, he stood up and she pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly, "I love you," she whispered through her own tears.

He blinked his eyes a few times, "I love you, too, mom. I'm sorry I left, but I couldn't-"

"I know," she said, pulling away to look at him, "and when things settle down, we can talk," she added softly.

He lifted a hand to wipe his eyes, then reached to her, wiping her own away, "alright," he nodded. He pulled her into his arms again, tightening his grip for a moment before pulling away and turning to pick up his sister, "I love you, Arin," he murmured in her ear as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Noah, you're the best brother, ever," she replied quietly, "I love you, too," she added.

Hearing her say that, he smiled as he set her down. She returned his smile and moved over to his mom, giving Puck the opportunity to go over to his girlfriend and wrap his arms around her. He didn't say anything, just held her, and he felt her hands rubbing his back.

She looked up at him, "that was beautiful, Noah," she whispered, smiling at him.

"Thanks," he smiled back before turning to the rest of their friends.

Everyone wanted him to know they were there for him, so they all gathered around him and Rachel. Tina and Mercedes were the closest so they gave him a big hug and stepped aside allowing Brittany to hug him, and then he got handshakes from Matt, Mike and Kurt, before Quinn moved forward, wrapping her arms around his body, giving him a tighter and longer hug than anyone else had, but when she pulled away, she looked at him, "you're going to be a great dad," she smiled, "without a doubt."

He nodded at her with a bright smile on his face, "thanks Quinn," he replied.

Finn moved forward and gave his brother a big hug, neither needing to say anything; it was an unspoken conversation only the two understood.

The adults in the room moved towards the group of kids that had converged in the center, Carole was the next to hug Puck, then he shared handshakes with Burt and Brad before they stepped aside and David and Alan both gave him a hug, before finally Will reached him, shaking his hand, "well, I don't know about the rest of them, but I certainly think this could be our ballad for Regionals," he commented, "if you're up for it."

"What? As in to preform it in front of people?" Puck narrowed his gaze to his teacher.

Will nodded, "yeah, I'll have to see if we can use it, but I'm sure we can as long as I can find the sheet music. I really think the guys could pull this off with you singing lead," he told him, looking around at the rest of the guys, "what do you think?"

Mike, Kurt and Matt nodded in agreement, "I believe we could come up with something," Kurt admitted.

Will turned to Finn and Puck who were exchanging glances, "well?"

"Um, I'm in if Puck is," Finn replied.

Puck sighed, but nodded, "yeah, I'll do it," he agreed.

"Great, I'll get to work on finding the music," Will smiled.

Through all the emotions of the past couple hours, no one seemed to notice the snow coming down outside, until Matt pointed it out. With groans around the room, most of the guests began to gather up their coats, wanting to get home before the snow got worse. As most everyone was gone, the only ones who were left were the usual few, Quinn, Finn, Carole, Arin, Deborah, Puck, Rachel, Alan and David.

...

A/N4: Sorry to end so abruptly, but I wanted to get something posted for you all to read. I promise 'Part 21' is only a couple days away.

A/N5: This part was pretty emotional for me. I really didn't expect half of what happened, but I went with it and I really would like to know what you think. Some of the topics now involved are taken from my real life, so it's more personal and I know how kids feel when this happens, so I've been there (with a friend who dealt with the same thing as Puck).

...

Music: 'The Story of My Old Man' and 'Emotionless' both by Good Charlotte on their "The Young and the Hopeless' album. During 'Emotionless' there is a word I changed; it's supposed to be "tattooed," but since Puck doesn't have tattoos (that we know of and you can't get them until you're 18) I changed it to "teenage," which makes sense since he's a teenager.

...

A/N6: I hadn't planned on bringing Puck's dad into the story, but something told me I needed to do it, and I think what I've got planned will be interesting.

A/N7: About the school nurse: in 1x06: Vitamin D, Sue talks to Terri about Mrs. Lancaster, the school nurse, getting hurt. On the Cheerios going to Nationals: in the end of 1x13: Sectionals, Sue mentions she needs the Cheerios to be ready to go to Nationals in 'a few weeks' in Albuquerque.

A/N8: Names: I gave Deborah the middle name of Marie... According to IMDB, Finn's mom is named Carole Hudson, though I do not think it was clearly mentioned in the show... And Puck's father's name is Ethan. Deborah never changed her last name when she married him, and both Arin and Puck have her maiden last name, Puckerman. (At least in my story.)


	23. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: With all the stuff I'm going through right now, it's so wonderful to see all the positive feedback; it's keeping me going, so keep the feedback coming. Thank you all so much! :D

...

A/N4: Last chapter, I had this line: _Quinn scanned the screen before speaking "Finn says, 'be back in a while. Puck promises not to drive us off a cliff.' That's not very comforting," Quinn murmured glancing up at Rachel._

Someone asked me who sent the text, so to clear that up if anyone else had the same question ~ Finn sent the text to Quinn. Deborah had taken Puck's phone to talk to his dad on, so he didn't have his phone.

...

"Does it seriously have to snow every time I'm here?" Finn asked with a sigh, looking at his mom as if begging to stay.

Carole laughed at her son, but turned to Quinn, "Quinn, would you like to come over for a few nights?" She asked knowing why Finn didn't want to leave.

Quinn looked at Carole and then at Rachel's dads, "can I?"

"Of course, if you'd like to," Alan nodded.

"Um, yeah," Quinn smiled, "let me go pack some stuff," she said, heading for the stairs.

The next day would be quiet, even though it was Christmas Eve and Finn and his mom were coming back over on Christmas morning for brunch and then dinner, so Quinn leaving the Berry's for a few nights would give her some alone time with Finn and she wouldn't miss anything.

While Quinn packed, everyone found seats on the couches, relaxing from the eventful day, "mom, where's my phone?" Puck asked remembering he had left her with it.

"Oh yeah," Deborah reached in her pocket and tossed the phone over to him. "I had to turn it off, it almost died when I was talking to your dad," she said causally.

"You say that like you've talked to him before," he commented looking at his phone before slipping it into his pocket.

Deborah bit her lip, "well, that's because I have," she replied softly.

"WHAT?" Puck exclaimed as his blood began to boil, "and you didn't tell me? WHY?"

Arin, who was sitting next to her mom on the couch, jumped at his outburst and Deborah glanced at her before turning back to her son, "because I knew you'd react this way," she calmly stated, "he found me on MySpace a couple years ago and wrote to me. I added him as a friend so he could look at my pictures to see his kids. He is living somewhere up north and has been sending some money when he can. Where else do you think I got the money to buy your jeep when you turned sixteen?" She asked carefully.

"Wait a second!" Puck snapped, standing up and beginning to pace, "you're telling me for the last, what? Two years you've been talking to our dad and never once thought you should tell me? Us? How in the hell did you manage to keep us from finding the money from him?" He stopped his pacing to glare at her.

"It doesn't come to our house," she commented, "I gave him Mrs. Morgan's address to use, so that way I got it and you wouldn't see it," she explained, "he never calls the house, only my cell phone, but I gave him yours in case he couldn't get me on my cell or at home. I turned my phone off today so I didn't get interrupted by someone from work, and when he couldn't reach me at home, he got worried, so he called the last number he had. He was going to just ask for me and say he was friend, but when he heard you, it startled him."

"My voice startled him? How the fuck do you think I felt when I realized who I was talking to?" He hissed.

"Noah, sit down," she was staring at him, but when he didn't move, she stood up, stepped towards him, "SIT DOWN." She said again, this time her voice thick with emotion. She never commanded him to do anything, but hearing her tell him to sit, Puck realized she was not in the mood to argue, so he quickly sat back down next to Rachel.

Deborah calmed down and sat back in her seat, continuing with her story, "when he found me on MySpace, I added him, but didn't do anything else. He wrote me several times and all the messages were telling me how sorry he was, how he had grown up and thought of us daily and wished he could just talk to me to know we were alright. After the fourth message in less than two months, I finally got the courage to write back. I told him we were alright, but things could be better and that's when he told me he had job and could send us money. I didn't want to accept it, but I did, putting it away for emergencies and I knew you were getting close to needing a car, so it worked out. He's still single, no kids, just working," she shrugged, "he loves you both and would like to someday be able to meet you guys," she paused seeing Quinn had entered the living room, "and his granddaughter," she added softly.

Finn and his mom had witnessed the whole exchange and Finn knew what his friend was thinking, "remember what I told you in the car? Just be lucky he can call, because if I had the chance, I'd take it in a heartbeat," he said.

Puck met his friends eyes and studied him, but nodded in understanding. He then turned to look at his mom, but just rubbed his hands over his face, unable to come up with anything to say.

"Noah, I know you're hurt by what he did, and you have every right to be, but the reason I never told you is because I didn't believe he would keep talking to me. I figured he'd find out what he wanted and then be gone, but he's steadily kept money coming and he truly is sorry. He wishes he could take back what he did, but he can't. He knows you hate him and his daughter doesn't even know him, but he does want to have a relationship with both of you, even if it's just an e-mail here and there. I've been stalling because I didn't know how to talk to you about this without you blowing up and running off, but now it's out in the open. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

In all the years since his dad left, Puck never once thought about his dad coming back into his life; he literally had written him off as dead, just like he had told Finn in the jeep earlier that night. Now that he was being offered a chance to know his father, he was stunned and confused; he hated him for what he had done, but his mom seemed to think he deserved a second chance. "If he wants to talk to me it'll be on my terms," Puck finally said with a sigh.

The entire room turned to stare at him, but Deborah nodded, looking at him hopeful, "what are your terms?" She asked calmly.

He took a moment to think and then replied, "we can email first and see how things go, then I'll maybe talk to him on the phone and I'll think about meeting him in person."

She nodded, smiling at him, "he'll be happy to hear that," Deborah said softly, "that's a great start."

Puck nodded, "yeah, I guess," he shrugged. Finn would never get a chance to meet his dad since he was really gone and Puck finally got the clue that he was lucky he could have a chance to know his father, but he was nervous about what would come from this. "I'm going to bed," he said standing up and nodding at everyone before going up to his room; he needed to think and relax.

As he went upstairs, Finn, Carole and Quinn gathered up their jackets and said goodbye to everyone, promising to be back around ten Christmas morning. Quinn offered her room to Deborah so she didn't have to sleep on the couch while she was gone, and Deborah accepted the offer. Arin went up and got ready for bed while Deborah, Rachel and her dads cleaned up a few messes from the party before going upstairs for the night.

Arin was already in her sleeping bag for the night when Rachel came into her room, so she carefully walked to her closet and got her pajamas and changed quickly in her bathroom. Putting her dirty clothes in the basket, she sat on the edge of her bed for a moment, wondering if she should check on Noah. She hadn't spoken to him since their hug and she wanted to, so she quietly went into his room without even knocking and saw him fully clothed, laying on his bed, his wallet out next to him with a piece of paper in his hand. She stepped closer and realized he was asleep, but curiosity got the best of her and sat down on the edge of the bed to look closer at the paper he seemed to have griped in his hand. As she focused in the dim light, she realized the paper was actually a picture.

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he felt the bed dip under someone sitting on the edge and he opened his eyes enough to see Rachel, "hey."

Rachel's attention turned to him, "hey. I didn't mean to wake you up."

He shrugged, glancing down to see how he was laying, "it's alright. Needed to get into bed anyway," he said.

"Noah, are you alright?" She asked quickly.

He shifted to sit up a little more noticing the the photo in his hand, so he passed it to her, "I don't know how I am right now," he admitted.

Rachel took the photo and studied it. The edges were worn and the color was starting to fade as if it had been in his wallet for some time. Her eyes focused on who was in the picture, the woman she recognized immediately as Deborah, but the other two, she didn't know right away. The boy between the two adults had a mass of brunette curls, but his eyes gave him away; Noah. She smiled up at him and looked into those same eyes staring back before she turned back to the photo looking at the last person, now realizing he was his father. If she was shown just the older man, at first glance, she would have thought her boyfriend; the man looked just like him with the broad shoulders, muscular arms and a shaved head, but studying him more, she saw that even though their build was the same, he had more of his mom's facial features and the same eyes.

"That was taken just before I started kindergarten. Before everything happened," he explained softly.

She glanced at the photo one last time before setting it aside and moving his wallet so she could lay down next to him, "a lot has happened today," she started.

"That's the understatement of the year," he murmured slipping his arms around her body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"What is there to say? I still hate him, but if mom is willing to talk to him and she seems to think he's cool, I trust her. I never once thought about him coming back into my life; he was dead to me until a few hours ago. It's just a lot to deal with," he whispered.

Rachel nodded, "I understand."

Puck looked at her, his eyes burning, "how could you possibly understand what I'm feeling right now?" He didn't want to be mean, but he didn't think she could.

She knew why he said that, so she didn't take it to heart, but calmly explained, "the surrogacy contract my dads signed means I can't look for my birth mom."

His eyes widened in shock, "I thought you were adopted."

She shook her head, "no, one of my dads is biologically my father, but we don't know which one. They chose to have a surrogate, which meant once I was born, she was gone and I'll never know her. They know about her, but I don't want to; as far as I'm concerned she is dead to me," she paused, "this is a big deal, Noah, and I hope someday that you will be able to have a relationship with him."

"Someday, maybe," he whispered, shifting to stand up and undress. Rachel slid off the bed long enough to pull the blankets back and as she settled under them, he joined her, laying on his back before turning his head to her, tears filling his eyes as he looked at her, "I'm so confused," he murmured, breaking down again; this time he wasn't a seventeen year-old with a child on the way; he was the six year-old boy in the picture, confused at why his dad left.

Rachel's heart shattered as he broke apart in front of her, but she shifted closer and wrapped her arms around him as he cried, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, "it's going to be alright, Noah, we're going to get through this together; you're not going to be alone," she promised.

His arms tightened around her body, and though his sobbing started to subside, he still hurt, but having her with him made things seem better, "Rachel, I love you, so much. I don't know how I deserve you, but I'm never letting you go," he murmured through tears.

She reached up and wiped his eyes before pressing a kiss to his lips, "I love you, too," she replied, grinning, "and I'm also holding you to that, Noah Puckerman," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

As she deepened the kiss, he couldn't help the thoughts that flashed through his mind, "_did I just propose to her? Did she just accept?_" Puck grinned against her lips as they pulled away, one of his hands reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her eyes, "Rachel Puckerman," he smiled, "I like it."

"Rachel Marie Puckerman," she corrected, a grin on her face.

Hearing her add in, what he assumed was her middle name, he eyed her, "your middle name is Marie? Damn, so is my sisters; well she got it from my mom, but I didn't know you had the same one," he laughed lightly at the discovery.

"I was shocked when Mr. Schuester called your mom by her first and middle name," she replied, laying her head on his chest, "you feel better?" She asked softly.

He brushed his hand through her hair, "yeah, a little. It still hurts, but maybe this is a good thing," he shrugged gently so he didn't disrupt her, "I do miss him."

Rachel lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "it is a good thing," she replied.

Nodding at her response, he shifted, trying to fight sleep, but with the events of the day he was exhausted both physically and mentally and all he wanted to do now was sleep.

"Good night, Noah," she whispered reaching for the blankets to pull them over their bodies.

"Night," he murmured, his body already drifting off.

Rachel glanced up at him as his eyes fell closed and she waited until his breathing had evened out before she rested her head back on his chest with her hand over his heart, letting herself nod off to dreamland.

Puck could faintly hear his mom asking for him to get up, but he just turned to his side and wrapped his arms around Rachel's warm body and drifted back to sleep, ignoring his mom's request.

Deborah moved further into the room and sat on the bed next to her son, "Noah, wake up."

Feeling the bed shift under her weight, Puck groaned and turned to her, "what?"

"I need you to move your jeep. I would, but I don't know where your keys are," she said.

Puck sighed and sat up, "what time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes and turning to look at the clock. The red numbers displayed a time just before seven-thirty in the morning, "it's too early," he murmured.

"Not for me. David, Alan and I have been up since six," she explained standing up.

"Give me a few minutes," he groaned.

Nodding, Deborah left his room and disappeared, giving him a chance to get up.

Fully intending to go back to sleep after, he pulled the blankets back, which startled Rachel, "what's going on?" She asked quickly.

"I've got to move my jeep so mom can get her car out to go to work," he replied, looking for the jeans he wore the night before, knowing the keys were in one of the pockets.

Sitting up, Rachel nodded, "guess I'll get up, too," she whispered.

Puck shrugged as he found his keys. Slipping them into the pocket of the sweats he had on, he moved over to his Vans and slid them on and then grabbed a hoodie, "I'm probably going back to bed when I come in," he commented, moving around to her side of the bed, "you're welcome to stay," he added, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled up at him and nodded, leaning back against the pillows to wait for him to return.

Smiling back at her, he silently left the room and trudged downstairs, still half asleep, but as he pulled open the front door, he was immediately hit with a blast of cold air, kick starting his senses. With a groan, he stepped outside; the grass had several layers of snow piled up on it and the sidewalk that he had cleared after the last snow fall was now covered with another six inches of snow, so he followed his mom's footsteps along the path and reached the driveway where his jeep was. Getting in he quickly started the engine and backed it out of the driveway and kept turning until he was lined up with the curb. He reversed until he was by the path to the front of the house and then parked, turning off the engine. Stepping back out into the cold, he locked his door and shut it, carefully walking along the slippery street until he climbed back up on the sidewalk and headed for the house. His mom was standing on the porch, "thank you, Noah," she said.

He nodded, "uh huh," he murmured, pausing to kiss her on the cheek, "see you tonight," he said before heading back inside. His shoes and sweats had snow on them, so he kicked off his shoes at the bottom of the stairs and went back up to his room. Rachel was right where she had been when he left, so he removed his sweats and tugged off his hoodie before sliding back under the blankets with her, "hey beautiful," he smiled laying on his side next to her, purposely slipping an arm around her body, making sure his cold hand teased the hem of her pajama shirt.

She gasped, "Noah," she shifted, giggling as his other hand found more bare skin on her stomach, "your hands are ice cold!"

"Stop squirming so I can warm them up," he smirked, leaning closer to press a kiss to her lips. "And it's warming up something else entirely," he groaned.

She gasped at his words, quickly realizing what he meant, "I'm so sorry, Noah," she froze, biting her lip nervously.

"Don't be," he murmured tugging her close to him, "it's a good thing, a very good thing," he whispered in her ear.

Relaxing slightly, she settled against him, feeling his reaction and couldn't help the faint groan escape her lips.

"Someday, Rach... Someday," he promised letting his eyes drift closed. He really wanted to be with Rachel that way, but he was also scared. Quinn's first time ever was with him and he got her pregnant; the odds were not in his favor, and the thought of getting Rachel pregnant, in high school, scared the crap out of him. He could see them having kids together later in life, but not in the very near future, especially now that she'd agreed to be mom to his daughter.

...

A/N5: Another emotional part to write, but I hope everyone likes it. Some of this had been at the end of Part 20, but I wanted to get something posted, so I split up the chapters. Sorry it has taken so long to post something new, but the holidays have kicked my rear; so much to do and not a lot of time, so I'm writing as fast as I can, LOL. Let me know what you think. I struggled a lot with the conversations in this chapter. My best guy friend has been faced with Puck's dilemma so I'm trying to remember the conversations, and I hope it works.

A/N6: I hope to get 'Christmas Eve (Part 22)' and 'Christmas (Part 23)' posted before or just after the holiday, so look out for it. :)


	24. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays to all my readers! For you; a little more Puckleberry for the holiday season. :D

...

A/N4: A lot longer than the last chapter, but hope you all enjoy. Happy reading!

...

Rachel was able to sleep peacefully for another two hours, but she wasn't used to staying in bed so late in the morning, so opening her eyes around nine-thirty, she laid back against the pillows, content to stay next to him for a little longer.

Puck felt her stir, so he opened one eye and looked at her, "I like this wake up so much more," he murmured.

She smiled, "me too," she agreed. Most nights they slept apart, but sometimes she found her way into his room and last night she didn't want him to be alone. She liked to wake up next to him; sometimes it took her a moment to realize where she was when she didn't see the familiar colors of her room, but feeling his arms around her always made her feel safe.

Now awake on Christmas Eve, the couple got up reluctantly, knowing her dads and Arin wouldn't let them stay in bed all day.

As Puck showered, he couldn't help the continued reaction to waking up next to her. He didn't know if she realized that this part of a relationship was new to him, too. Sleeping with random girls and even the cougars, he always was gone as soon as they'd had sex, so he never experienced waking up together; feeling the same person next to him, with their warm bodies pressed together as if meant to be, but in hindsight none of them meant anything. Rachel was it and he was glad he'd made the right decision; he only had twenty-four hours until he'd find out if she felt the same, but as the last few weeks meshed together in his mind, he was pretty sure he already knew what she'd say.

Standing by the coffee pot in the kitchen, he filled up a cup and added sugar to it, reaching for the creamer, but he found the bottle missing and in closer inspection, found it in the trash. With a sigh, he settled for just the sugar and took a drink as Rachel walked into the kitchen. He poured her a cup and handed it off to her with a smile. His social skills before two cups of coffee usually consisted of grunts and nods, but he usually tried to smile at her. "Looks like we're going shopping later," he commented moving to the fridge to get something out to make breakfast for them and his sister.

"Why? I thought we already purchased everything you needed to make dinner tomorrow?" She asked sitting down at the island.

"Well, we do, for dinner," he held up the now empty egg container, "but there's still lunch, dinner today and brunch tomorrow and you're out of stuff," he commented. "And there's no more creamer," he muttered.

"But it's going to be so busy," Rachel sighed, remembering how it was when her and Quinn had gone out the day before Thanksgiving.

He shrugged, "I thought you said you wanted to bake more cookies today," he told her motioning to the jar on the counter holding the flour, which only had a cup or two in it, "don't think that will be enough."

Rachel's eyes widened at the sight and rushed over to check on the rest of the ingredients that she needed, "I'm out of vanilla and there isn't enough brown sugar!" She exclaimed.

"Make a list," he told her, "and we can go after breakfast," he added glancing up to see his sister coming into the kitchen.

As he finished breakfast and set it on the island for the three of them, Rachel was still looking through the cupboards for things they were missing, but she stopped long enough to eat a little.

"And what are we going to have for dinner today? And brunch! I never even thought about that," she was halfway done with her plate when she jumped up to grab her list and sat back down, quickly adding more to the list.

Arin laughed, "going to the store?"

Puck nodded, "yeah, out of stuff and need things for today and tomorrow," he replied, "Rachel's making a list."

"I was really hoping for a nice day to just cuddle up on the couch together and watch movies," Rachel sighed.

Glancing at her, he smiled, "we will have plenty of time to do that," he told her.

"Really?"

"As long as it doesn't involve musicals," he commented.

"I don't have many movies that are not musicals, but dad and daddy have a lot in their movie collection," she explained.

"Where are their movies?" He asked.

"Under the TV in the living room; the drawers under it and on the side," she explained, "I'm surprised you never saw them."

"I usually don't snoop around in someones house," he noted.

After breakfast, David and Alan came into the kitchen and they started talking about the shopping list and Rachel was adding things left and right to it. Leaving them to discuss the necessities, Puck went and opened up the drawers under the TV and glanced through the movies, "oh wow, real movies," he murmured, seeing several of his favorites.

"He's looking to see what you have for movies. My selection consists of musicals," Rachel explained and he looked over to see David and Alan looking curiously at him.

"Oh yes, that is true," David nodded with a laugh.

Puck went back to looking at the movies and his eyes landed on one, "oh my God, this is out on DVD?" He asked pulling it out and looking at it.

"Which one?" Alan asked.

Puck held it up, "this is mom's favorite movie. She has it on VHS and loves watching it. I didn't know it was on DVD."

"I got that at Wal-Mart. It's the twenty-fifth anniversary edition, too," David said, seeing the cover.

"What is it about?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my God, you don't know?" Puck stood up and moved towards her, handing the case to her, "I've seen it a lot; it's awesome. It's from the early eighties, but my mom loves it. Richard Gere and Debra Winger are in it. We'll have to watch this one when mom gets home and Arin's asleep," he said glancing at his sister.

Arin rolled her eyes, "I've seen it before, Noah, mom just fast forwarded through the sex scene."

Puck shook his head, but couldn't really say anything else since his mom was the one who let her watch it; it was a great movie, but there were just a few scenes that were not so appropriate for a ten year-old girl to be watching, or maybe he just didn't want his sister to see them or get ideas. "Got everything on the list?" Puck asked going to another topic.

"I believe so," Rachel said.

"Alright, Arin go get your jacket," he glanced at her and she did as she was told.

"We're going now?" Rachel asked.

"Might as well, sooner we go, we can get back," he said with a shrug.

"Oh, um," Rachel bit her lip nervously.

Puck could tell she was nervous, so he wrapped his arms around her, "babe, remember what we talked about last week," he murmured.

She nodded, "I know," she whispered, "just haven't been out since, in the snow."

"Well, the only way to know if you feel better about it is if you do," he told her, "I'll be there, and so will Arin. I wouldn't put my sister in danger, or you," he assured her.

"I know," she repeated, "alright, lets go," she said.

Saying goodbye to her dads, the two headed for the door as Arin came downstairs with her jacket on. Rachel got hers from the closet and the three went outside, heading for his jeep. Between the time that Puck had moved his jeep for his mom and they had gotten up the second time, her dads had cleared off the sidewalk, so they didn't have to be as careful until they got right to his jeep. He unlocked the door and helped Arin get in before Rachel slid into the passengers seat. He moved around to his side and got in, starting the engine. After hooking his belt, he shifted into gear, going towards the main road. Glancing at Rachel, he reached over and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently, "I'm here," he whispered. She smiled at him and nodded, squeezing his hand in response.

"Uh, Noah, I thought we were going to the grocery store," Rachel commented seeing that he was taking a detour to Wal-Mart.

"I have been dying to get mom to retire the VCR, but considering that she loves that movie she won't, but if I can get it on DVD, my prayers are answered," he laughed.

"I read the back of it, but I don't get what the big deal about it is," Rachel commented.

Puck bit his lip, glancing back at his sister, "well, it's about this guy who is kind of a loner; his dad was in the Navy living in the Philippines his whole life, but when the kid was twelve his mom commits suicide so he has to go live with his dad. When he turns 18 he and his dad come back to the states and he goes to school and just after he graduates from college, he goes off to Officer Candidate School up in Washington State to become a Navy pilot. He and a guy he is friends with, meet these two girls. The main guy has spent his whole life not needing anyone, so he has trouble with being in a relationship, but as things change and he becomes a team player, he finds out he really does care for her and in the end he sweeps her off her feet in full dress-whites," he explained, not wanting to give away too much.

"Dress-whites?" She asked as they parked in the parking lot.

"It's a uniform; the formal uniform for the Navy," he said shrugging.

The three got out and he walked around to the front of the jeep to wait for them, when she asked, "how do you know so much about the Navy?"

This was a topic he didn't want to get on at that moment, so as he slipped his arm around her he shrugged again, "well, I like military movies so I look stuff up."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to see this movie to understand it more," Rachel commented.

"_Thank you,_" Puck thought glancing up to the sky before they stepped into the store.

The store was crazy, every aisle was packed with people doing last minute Christmas shopping. As they reached the video department, Puck groaned, but managed to get down the movie aisle. The three scanned the shelves and Arin was the one to find it, handing it off to him, "found it."

"Score, thanks sis," he smiled.

All of them were getting a little claustrophobic with the amount of people, so they headed for the checkout, but with the long line, Puck and Arin stood in it, while Rachel picked up some things so they didn't need to get them at the store. Finally paying for their stuff, they returned to the jeep and headed for the grocery store.

It took several hours, but they managed to get everything on their list, making their way back to the Berry's and putting things away. Puck was proud of Rachel; after the issues she had the last week, he was glad she had gotten better, only tensing up a few times while they were out or squeezing his hand if she got nervous.

After a quick lunch, Rachel and Arin started working on the cookies. Puck laughed as he watched them; finding that sitting at the island was a nice change, because usually he was the one to take command of the kitchen. "_Good job, Puckerman, now you're even thinking like an officer. You won't be able to keep your secret much longer if you keep this up,_" he thought, his eyes landing on Rachel's back and trailed down to other regions, "_I could definitely watch this show all day, too._"

Rachel was focused on the cookies; she was adding ingredients while Arin mixed and as she went to set something down, a plastic measuring cup landed on the floor, so she bent down to pick it up, unaware of the eyes on her backside, until she heard a gasp from across the room. She stood up and looked at her boyfriend, who's eyes were wide. "Are you alright, Noah?" She asked.

"Never better," he stood up and disappeared quickly; afraid to stick around much longer or he'd have to explain why he took a second shower in the middle of the day. "_Does she have to wear those fucking skirts all the time? And was that black? I really didn't see that one coming,_" his thoughts were jumbled and he needed to refocus, so he moved into the living room and put in one of the movies he had picked out. He had seen it before, so he didn't have to focus on the details, but it was a good distraction.

He could hear his sister and Rachel talking in the kitchen as they made the chocolate chip cookies and also could smell them so he knew they were baking as well. Half way through the movie, Rachel sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, begging his thoughts to stay back, "_okay, this is normal. Just relax... Damn it! What is her hand doing,_" he glanced down and saw her hand had moved down from his heart to just above his belt, but her eyes were on the TV, "_getting into dangerous territory, Rach, back off or we could have issues,_" he thought.

Snuggling up to her boyfriend, she watched the movie. She knew her hand had been on his chest, but didn't realize until moments later that as she had relaxed, her hand had drifted down to just above his belt buckle. Glancing up, she saw him looking down at her and she felt her cheeks flush, "sorry," she murmured moving her hand away.

"Where's Arin?" He asked softly.

"My room," she said, confused as to why he was asking about her.

"Your dads?"

"Um, the den, why?"

Assured that they were semi-alone, he continued, "God, Rachel, you don't know what you do to me," he murmured. "The only part that bothers me is I don't want to scare you away."

"How could you scare me?" She questioned, her voice low.

"You've never been that far before. I'm not -"

Her lips found his, silencing him from the speech he was trying to make, "Noah, you're not going to scare me away," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

He reached up and rested a hand against her cheek as they kissed, gently brushing her hair away as it fell from behind her ear. He didn't want to stop, but he had a nagging in his gut; if they were talking about this he might as well admit why he was so concerned, "I got Quinn pregnant," he murmured pulling away from her kiss.

Rachel opened her eyes to look at him and saw he was looking away from her. At what he said, she tried to figure out what he meant, "I know you did," she said, "why does that matter; you know-"

"Because I was her first; I'm scared I'll get you pregnant," he replied softly, glancing at her.

Catching his gaze, she reached over and brushed a hand against his cheek, "you can't... At least not right now," she whispered.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"I've been taking a contraceptive since July," she replied, "I have a hormone imbalance."

His mouth fell open at the shock; he never thought she would ever need or want to be on those, "you're on the pill?"

She nodded, "yes. It has helped me a lot, and the one I am taking is at least ninety percent effective in-"

"I get it," the words were falling off his lips as soon as she said 'effective.' He pulled her onto his lap and tugged her against his chest and she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to make it special for you," he whispered.

She pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head, "any moment I have with you is special, Noah, that time won't be any different," she replied softly.

He nodded silently, unable to think straight at the moment. The news he had just gotten seemed to lift his spirits as much as it surprised him.

The movie was nearing the end, so they let it play out and heard talking in the kitchen and both turned their heads to see David standing nearby. "Hey, it's almost five, so we're gonna get dinner started; I think we can manage it tonight," he commented.

The couple nodded and her dad headed back in the kitchen. "Lay back," Puck murmured motioning to the side of the couch she was near and set up one of the throw pillows so she could use it. Laying back against the pillow on her back, she watched him shift, settling between her and the back of the couch on his side, draping an arm over her body. "Much better," he murmured reaching for the remote to turn off the TV.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting comfortable with my girlfriend," he replied pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I like this," she said shifting her whole body just slightly so she was also on her side.

"Me too," he leaned down closer to her ear, "this is a first for me," he whispered pressing a kiss to her cheek before relaxing.

Turning to look at him, she studied his face, "really?"

He nodded, "yeah. This whole being in a relationship is new."

Taking in his words, she snuggled back against him closed her eyes, enjoying feelings she was having, but her thoughts were interrupted by Deborah returning for the night. "Hey," she said entering the house.

Puck raised his hand, "hi mom," he called.

Arin came downstairs at the same time, and before too long they were being called for dinner. Rachel sighed, not wanting to move. "We can do this again," Puck murmured pressing a kiss to her cheek, but wasn't able to move much until she did.

She slowly stood up and he followed, the two heading into the kitchen where Deborah was greeting Alan and David and they were all getting dinner on their plates.

"You don't look much different than when I left this morning," Deborah smirked at her son, "have you done anything today?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I took the girls to the grocery store, watched them make cookies and then a movie, and just kicked back after," he said in his defense.

"Deborah, Noah tells us that you like the movie 'An Officer and a Gentleman.' He found it in our DVD collection," David said.

She nodded her head, "yes, it is one of my favorites. A classic in my book."

"We're watching it tonight," Puck commented, "Rachel has never seen it."

"I seem to limit my movie selection to musicals," Rachel explained, "and I do not get some of the things he told me about it, so I should watch it to see what he means."

"It's a very good movie, very dramatic. Not your typical romantic drama either," she said.

Finishing dinner, the adults did the dishes, while Arin, Puck and Rachel headed into the living room. Puck put in the movie and set it up so all he had to do when they came in was hit play. Puck and Rachel took up the spot they had been in before, laying on the couch together, and Arin sat on the end of their couch, so Alan and David took a seat on the other one and Deborah sat on the same one as David and Alan. Once they were all settled, Puck hit play and sat the remote nearby, replacing his arm around Rachel's body.

Settling against him, she took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as she stared intently at the screen, knowing she was the only one in the room who hadn't seen it.

...Explanations of the movie in _italics below_...

_The main character, Zack Mayo, is introduced by flashbacks of a tough childhood; at twelve he was forced to go live in the Philippines where his father is stationed in the US Navy, because his mom committed suicide, but he has never known his father. Present day, somewhere in Washington State, Zack just graduated college and says he joined the Navy to be a pilot. His dad thinks he's making a big mistake, but Zack says he's leaving for Officer Candidate School (OCS). His dad tries to talk him out of it, but Zack just leaves._

_Arriving at school, he and the rest of his class meet their drill instructor for the first time; Marine Corps Gunnery Sergeant Emil Foley. Foley tells them he expects half of them will be dropped on request (DOR) before the program is over. While the class heads to the barber shop, Sgt. Foley tells them about the "Puget Sound Debs," local girls who come over and hang around the base, hoping to tangle up with an officer candidate so they can marry a naval aviator and the the girls will do anything they can to trap them, including getting pregnant._

_The two female characters of the movie, Paula and Lynnette, are introduced as working in the town's paper factory and are next seen driving through town. Zack and Sid, Zack's soon-to-be buddy, get in trouble for talking, so Foley pulls them aside and makes them do push-ups at the same time as Paula and Lynnette walk past, which Sid asks Zack, "did you see that bodacious set of ta-tas?" (20:31)_

Rachel scoffed at the language, "that's just barbaric."

Puck laughs a little, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, "babe, it's just a movie."

"I know, but that still is very inappropriate," she said.

"And conduct unbecoming an officer and a gentleman," he murmured. At his last words, he felt the whole room stare at him, "what?"

"That's part of the universal code of military justice, the UCMJ," Alan commented, "how did you know that?"

"It's come up on NCIS a few times, so I looked it up, and if you search for this movie on Wikipedia, it explains that's where the title came from," Puck replied, turning back to the TV.

_A month into the program, there is a dance at the base that Paula and Lynnette attend, where Zack and Sid meet the girls for the first time, officially. Sid quickly whisks Lynnette away, while Paula and Zack slowly start to talk where a relationship begins to form._

_Another week passes and while on liberty for the weekend, the guys are hanging out at a bar in town waiting for the girls to meet them. When the girls arrive and then the four end up leaving the bar, some of the local guys begin to harass Sid and Zack and one even tries to fight them, so Zack fights back; breaking the guys nose before they leave quickly, going to a hotel in town. Alone in their room, Zack is thinking about what happened, and Paula tries to get him to talk about it, but he doesn't want to, so she gets upset that he won't open up to her, which only makes him madder._

_(45:30)_

_Zack: "What do you want? Wanna fuck? Is that what you want? You want a fuck? Alright, come here. Get on the bed. Take off you clothes. I'll give you a good fuck."_

_Paula: "Where's that comin' from?"_

_Zack: "Get on the bed."_

_Paula: "I wouldn't fuck you now if my life depended on it."_

_Zack: "Then get the hell out of here! 'Cause I don't need this shit!"_

_Paula: "I don't know who you think you're talkin' to, you know? I'm not some whore you brought in here. I'm tryin' to be nice to you. I'm tryin' to be your friend, Zack."_

_Zack: "Then be a friend, get out of here."_

_Paula: "Fine." Grabbing her stuff she stumbles to the door, "you know man, you ain't nothin' special. You got no manners, you treat women like whores, and if you ask me you ain't got no chance at bein' no officer!" She exclaimed. At the door she's unable to get it open right away and she starts crying, falling against the door._

_Zack: He snaps back a little and rushes to her, trying to comfort her, standing behind, "hey... shhh... shhh... It's okay... It's alright... Shhh... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He helps her calm down, kissing her head and neck, and she begins to relax and kiss back._

_(46:45)_

_The morning after, Paula and Zack talk; she wants to have a good time until he has to leave, but they agree the night before was incredible and she dares him not to fall in love with her, which leads to them making out on the floor._

_(49:30)_

_Paula: "So Zack, what do you do with a girl when you're through with her, huh? Do you save something or just disappear?"_

_Zack: Looking at her intently, he admits, "I've never had a girl."_

_(49:40)_

"That's..." The words fell from her lips and she turned to look back at her boyfriend.

Puck knows she's looking at him, so he smiles, "yeah, babe, I know," he nodded.

Blinking her eyes briefly, Rachel turned back to the screen, realizing that talking about that with others in the room wasn't a good idea.

_During and inspection, Foley finds out that Zack has been using his classmates as customers, selling them clean and shiny boots and belt buckles that he is having a sailor shine for him. Foley takes Zack's weekend liberty away and tells him by the end of the weekend he will want to DOR, but Zack says he'll never quit. Foley tries to break Zack any way he can, using the knowledge of Zack's mom committing suicide and the not-so-good life his dad leads, but Zack stands strong._

_(1:01:18)_

_Foley: Hey Mayo, why don't we quit this little charade of yours, over a couple of beers over at TJ's. Come on man, you're about as close to being officers material as me._

_Zack: Sir, this candidate believes he would make a good officer._

_Foley: No way, Mayo, no way. You don't give a shit about anybody, but yourself. And every one of your classmates knows it. You think they'd trust ya behind the controls of a plane that they'd have to fly in... Come on, man, I figure you as the kind of guy that would zip off one day in my F-14 and sell it to the Cubans, right?_

_Zack: No sir, no sir, I love my country._

_Foley: Sell it to the Air Force, Mayo, sell it to the Air Force... Talk to me. Why would a slick little hustler like you want to sign up for this kind of abuse, anyway?_

_Zack: I wanna fly jets, sir._

_Foley: My grandma wants to fly jets._

_Zack: I wanted to since I was a kid._

_Foley: We're not talking about flying here. We're talking about character._

_Zack: I've changed, I've changed since I've been here._

_Foley: The hell you have!_

_Zack: I've changed, sir._

_Foley: No, you just polished up your act a little bit, you just shined it up. Now tell me what I want to hear. I want your D-O-R._

_Zack: NO SIR_

_Foley: I want your D-O-R._

_Zack: I ain't gonna quit._

_Foley: Spell it! D-O-R_

_Zack: I ain't gonna quit._

_Foley: Yeah, so then you can be free and you and your daddy can get drunk and go whore chasin' together, eh?_

_Zack: NO SIR_

_Foley: D-O-R_

_Zack: I AINT GONNA QUIT_

_Foley: Alright, then you can forget it! You're out!_

_Zack: Don't you do it! Don't you... I got nowhere else to go! I got nowhere else to go... I got nothin' else... I got nothin' else. _

_Foley: Alright Mayo, on your feet._

_Foley breaks a little, getting Zack finally admit why he's there._

_(1:03:20)_

Puck knew what scene was coming so he reached for the remote, getting a whimper from Rachel when his hand broke from hers, since they'd been holding hands and he smirked, "hang on a second. Arin, close your eyes," he said glancing at his sister. Seeing her sigh dramatically, she did close them, so he fast forwarded through the sex scene until the last part and returned the remote to the arm of the couch, freeing his hand so he could slide it back into Rachel's. Pressing a kiss to her neck, he smiled as their hands fit together, as if they had been made for each other.

_After an awkward dinner with Paula's parents, Paula shows Zack a picture of her real father, at the time he was an Officer Candidate just like Zack and her dad didn't want to marry her mom, so he left them and her mom ended up marrying her step-dad. Zack tries to hide the emotions as he sees the picture, passing it of as no big deal, but after finding out about Paula's biological father, he starts to avoid her. She calls the base looking for him, but he won't talk to her, so she gets upset and wants to go talk to him, but her mom talks her out of it because she knows that she'll say anything just to keep him. Paula realizes that her mom is right and decides to just move on._

_Lynnette admits that she would do anything she could to trap Sid, while Paula says the opposite. Sid's parents visit and take Sid and Zack to dinner, where they find out that Sid's dad and brother were also pilots and Sid's brother was killed in action. Zack mentions later that Sid should cut ties with Lynnette, just like he did with Paula, because though they had some good times, nothing good can come from it. Sid soon finds out there's a 'chance' that Lynnette is pregnant and he offers to pay for an abortion, but Lynnette won't think of one, so Sid decides he wants to marry her, but Zack tries to talk him out of it._

_Sid has a major accident during a test and the following day, Zack sees Foley and Sid come out the barracks; Sid dressed in civilian clothes. Zack tries to defend Sid because of the accident, and Foley says that he didn't want him to to DOR, but Sid requested to drop the program because he realized that he wasn't there for him; he was there because his parents expected him to do it like his brother. Zack blames Foley, but before he could talk to Sid, Sid takes off._

_Unsure where Sid went, Zack goes to get Paula and she shows them how to get to Lynnette's, where she tells them that Sid was there, but had left. She said he came over to propose and when she found out he quit, she turned him down and told him there wasn't a baby anymore. Zack says there never was and Paula agrees with him, knowing what Lynnette said a few weeks prior. Paula and Zack end up at the hotel and find out Sid is there, so they break into the room he's staying in and as Zack goes into the bathroom, he finds Sid hung himself._

"Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed, stiffening at the night of Sid's lifeless body.

Puck tightened his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "it's okay," he murmured. "I got you," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him, "you do," she agrees.

_Paula tries to talk to Zack, but he's very upset and is blaming himself for his mom and Sid's suicides. She admits that she knew what Lynnette was doing and should have said something, but she didn't and now she feels horrible. Zack says it's not her fault and he doesn't know why she cares because as soon as the next class comes through they'll be right back to doing what they were; hooking up with new recruits. Paula defends herself, because she really does love him and never would lie to him like that._

_Still blaming Foley, Zack goes back to the base and demands to speak with him in private and Foley tries to calm him down by saying they already know what happened, but Zack continues to asks to speak to him. Being refused again, Zack tells him he wants to DOR, but this time Foley refuses, leading him in the direction of the blimp hanger where they get into a fist fight. Though Zack knows some fighting techniques, Foley wins, telling Zack that he can quit if he wants, but it's up to him._

_At graduation, the class is lined up on the parade grounds, dressed in their dress whites. The base officers, family and friends are there to watch the ceremony and while the recruits are being sworn in, Zack appears on the screen, showing that he didn't quit after all. As the new Ensigns in the US Navy are dismissed to go find their families, Zack is left alone because no one is there for him._

_Zack has one last thing to do, so he leaves the base and goes to the paper factory where Paula works, catching the attention of everyone as he walks through. Finding Paula, he goes up behind her and startles her, but she turns around to him. He whispers something to her before they wrap their arms around each other and kiss; Zack is guiding them away from where she was. The last scene, Zack picks Paula up and carries her out of the factory as everyone claps and cheers for them and Lynnette even exclaims, "way to go Paula! Way to go!" (2:01:07)_

...

As the credits roll, Puck removed his hand from Rachel's and turned the TV off, noticing Rachel wiping her eyes, "you okay?"

She nodded, sitting up, "when I saw him alone at graduation, I felt bad for him, but when he went to Paula like that, it was... It's so romantic," she smiled. "When are you going to do something like that?" She asked him playfully.

Puck groaned, "I've got a year and a half to think about it, I don't know if I'm joining for sure or not. It's a solid job for a family..." He closed his mouth when he realized she wasn't talking about that, the clue was the wide eyes and his mom's gasp. "I, uh, take it you weren't talking about the Navy part, were you?" He shook his head, pissed at himself. Closing his eyes he leaned back against the couch, waiting for the explosion.

"When were you planning to mention this?" Deborah asked calmly from across the room.

"I was going to bring it up after the holidays," he told her, but looked at everyone. "I don't know if I will join, but it's a good option for me; I've got a family to think about, right?" He questioned softly, glancing at Rachel.

Rachel bit her lip, turning towards him, "yeah, I'm not going anywhere," she whispered, "it's a scary thought, though. There are so many other options out there," she added.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" He sighed.

"It's kind of out in the open, so we might as well," Rachel commented softly.

Sitting up he stretched his arms, "I don't know what the future holds, but what I do know is that there isn't any money for me to go to college and my grades are average, so there isn't a chance for me to get a full-ride anywhere, so I have to think of alternative ways of taking care of my family. The baby will be a little over a year old when I graduate and I know that is still a way off, but I've got to start coming up with options. The military is one that has medical benefits and steady money, but the down side is that it could mean I'm gone for long periods of time. I want her raised here; I know the town, I know the people and I think this would be a good place for her to grow up. I also don't want to take her away from her mom and her grandparents," he explained, "so I'd suck it up and sacrifice part of my life so I can take care of my family."

Reality hit Rachel like a ton of bricks; she realized he was right, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

Puck could see that Rachel was thinking and his mom, Arin and Rachel's dads were silent. Knowing why his sister would be upset, he slid down the couch towards her and pulled her against his chest, "I'm not leaving you, Arin, I'll always be a phone call away, I just might not be able to be home much for a while," he whispered.

"Promise?" She asked softly.

He hardly ever promised something, but this he could, "I promise," he said kissing her forehead. She nodded in reply and hugged him tightly.

"Have you spoken to a recruiter yet?" Alan asked.

Puck shook his head, "no, I figured after the new year I would," he said slowly.

"There are a lot of pros and cons with joining the military, but it is a solid income; for that you do sacrifice time with your family, but we'll help you out if that's what you choose to do," David smiled, getting a nod from Alan in agreement.

"Thank you," Puck smiled, "I want to be able to take care of your daughter, too," he added looking at them and then turned to look at Rachel. She was just a few feet away, so he slid down the couch, "what do you think?" He asked softly.

Biting her lip, she slipped her arms around him, "I love you, Noah. It scares me, but I'll support you in whatever you choose. I know you're looking out for," she paused, but smiled up at him, "our family."

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, too, Rachel, thank you," he murmured, hugging her tightly before turning his eyes to his mom. "Mom?"

Deborah looked at her son, wiping her eyes, "Noah, it's one thing to become a grandma, but now you're talking about joining the military... It's making me realize that my baby boy is growing up so quickly," she whispered.

Being referred to as 'baby boy,' Puck got up and moved to her, hugging her tightly as he sat down next her, "I'll always be your baby boy," he whispered, "I love you, mom."

Smiling, she nodded, "I love you, too, Noah, this is just a lot to process, but if it's what you want to do, I'll be there."

He nodded, "thank you. It's just something I've thought about and it's not what I wanted to talk about on Christmas Eve," he admitted. "It just slipped out," he added.

Deborah wiped her eyes and laughed a little, "well, it's out in the open, so when you know more, talk to us, okay?" She requested.

"I will," he nodded. "I never wanted to hide it; I just planned to bring it up after the holidays," he replied.

It wasn't too late at night, but the next day would be busy, with an early wake up, so Deborah talked Arin into going to bed when she did and shortly after, Alan and David followed, leaving Rachel and Puck in the living room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her softly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Rachel asked taking his hand and guiding him back to sitting next to her on the couch.

"Well, with all the stuff we just talked about," he replied, "it could make for a difficult life and... I'd understand if it would be too much," he whispered, "you know, for you to deal with, since you've got your dreams set on Broadway," he added nervously.

"I appreciate your concern, Noah, but you can't get rid of me that easily. No matter what happens, we will work it out, for us and for our daughter. Did you know that Ohio State University's Lima campus is where all their music and dance programs are?"

"No, I didn't," Puck leaned back against the couch, "are you looking at going there?"

She nodded, "my dad went there to get his doctorate in psychology. It is a very good school and would keep me here in Lima," she said snuggling up next to him.

"What about Broadway?" He asked looking down at her, concerned.

"Dreams can change, Noah, just like people can. I still want to be a Broadway star, but I want to be a mom just as much," she explained.

Puck bit his lip nervously, looking in her eyes, "babe, I don't want to hold you back," he whispered, "I don't want to be the reason why you never made it to Broadway."

"Noah, don't talk like that. You're not holding me back," she promised, sitting up to kiss him, "I love you and I want to be with you forever," she added a bright grin on her face.

Brushing a hand along her cheek, he smiled, "I love you, too," he whispered, pulling her against his chest, and kissing her lovingly, hoping their kiss showed just how much what she said meant to him; their future may still be undecided, but at least they had each other and surprisingly supportive family members to be there with them along their journey.

...

Movie: "An Officer and a Gentleman" (Numbers in () are times when quote is said). I do not own the rights to "An Officer and a Gentleman," just borrowing it for the sake of the story.

This movie is one of my favorites and it was also filmed in my area; the beginning scene was shot in my town and the rest was filmed up north, in a small town called Port Townsend. 'OCS', is actually a former Army base from the 1800's that was turned into a state park in the mid-1900's just after WWII. The park is called Fort Worden State Park and is one of my favorite places to visit.

...

A/N5: As usual, I wrote too much; this had all been part with chapter 21, but was too long, so I figured I'd split them up. Hope you like. A little more Puckleberry interaction. :) Let me know what ya think.

A/N6: Okay, so I did research and the music and dance programs at OSU are at the Columbus campus, but since OSU does have a Lima campus, I figured, why not move the program? ;)

A/N7: I struggled with parts of this; the movie specifically; I didn't want it to take over the story, but honestly; some of it needed to be explained... A lot of it reminds me of Puck and Finn and some of the issues they are going through.


	25. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: To everyone reading this ~ thank you so much for your continued feedback. It means so much to me! I never thought I would be able to continue, but all the wonderful feedback is keeping me writing, so keep it coming, luv you all!

...

_Artie, Tina, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt sat on stools on stage, singing 'True Colors.' Rachel's eyes were fixed on the red, white and blue United States of America flag hanging on the wall on one side of the room, but her attention quickly turned to more voices behind them. Glancing to her left, she saw Matt, Mike and Santana, and to her right, Quinn and Finn were seated; only one person missing, symbolized by the empty seat between Mike and Finn._

_As Tina's final words ended the song, kids just off the side of the stage clapped for them and and Mr. Schuester walked onto the stage, "oh, it's so good to see the original members all together again," he smiled._

_"But we're missing -" Rachel's words were cut off when someone's hands slipped over her eyes. The hands seemed familiar, but they were rougher than the last time she'd felt them. Lifting her own hands to them, she took them away from her eyes and turned around, staring at her boyfriends smiling face, "Noah," she grinned brightly, now seeing he was not only there, but dressed in a black Navy uniform with the white hat sitting on his head._

Rachel's eyes flew open and she lifted her head up, allowing her eyes to scan the room, trying to figure out where she was. As they adjusted to the darkness, she recognized the guest room of her house that had turned into Noah's and she saw her sweater and skirt from the night before piled on the floor by the bed. Glancing under the covers, she noticed she was only dressed in her underclothes and Noah's arms were wrapped around her waist, her body pressed against his chest and she could feel the heat radiating off him.

"You sing in your sleep," he murmured from behind her.

"Sorry, Noah, I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"It's okay," he shrugged, his eyes drifting open, "you okay?"

"Yes, I was just having a dream that we were singing it," she replied softly, allowing her body to turn slightly so she could look at him.

"Why?" He asked, now curious.

"You'll think it's stupid," she blushed.

"Funny maybe, stupid no."

"Um, some of us were singing it... I think I was a senior and you and those who had graduated the year before came back and were singing it with us. I didn't see you right away, but once the song was over I did and you were dressed in one of the uniforms from the movie," she explained.

"Too much movie," he smirked, "and talk after," he admitted.

"I think so, too," she ducked her head, trying to hide the embarrassed look on her face.

He tugged her closer, his lips finding her bare shoulder and nipped at it gently, "that's not stupid," he whispered.

Though his breath was hot against her skin, she couldn't help the shiver run through her body as she felt his lips connect with her shoulder. Her hand reached up and brushed against his neck, "Noah," she groaned, not wanting to stop, but it was the middle of the night.

"Yes?" He grinned, leaning forward slightly to press a kiss to her lips.

"We should be sleeping," she whispered as he pulled away.

"I was, but singing woke me up; so if I give you something else to think about when you go to sleep, maybe you'll be moaning my name instead," he smirked, but his logic was valid.

She felt her face flush, the heat rushing to her cheeks as she ducked her head, "Noah!"

"See, it's already working," he teased, pressing a kiss on her cheek and trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder, "sleep," he whispered.

Letting her eyes drift closed, she snuggled up next to him, tugging the blankets up further before allowing her body to relax into sleep once more.

Watching her drift off, Puck smiled and pressed another kiss to her shoulder before giving into his need for sleep, falling into his dreams moments later.

Hearing the seven am alarm going off, Rachel opened her eyes and reached over to press the snooze button on the clock, "Noah, time to get up," she murmured.

"No," he shook his head; he'd been awake for fifteen minutes, but chose to ignore the time, "comfortable," he added tightening his arms around her body.

She gasped at his arms, "Noah, it's Christmas," she whispered, "our first Christmas together."

"All the more reason to stay right here. I told you I only wanted one thing for Christmas and Santa came early this year," he admitted with a grin.

Facing him, Rachel brushed a hand gently over his cheek and leaned forward pressing a kiss to his lips, "you can have the rest of your present tonight," she promised.

Opening his eyes, he looked at her curiously, "the rest? But I just asked for you."

Letting him wonder, she shifted from his arms and slid towards edge of the bed. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she grinned, "I know," she replied picking up her sweater from the day before and slipped it on before picking up her skirt, socks and shoes and heading towards the door. She glanced back to see him with a smile on his face and she knew he figured it out, so she stepped carefully into her room.

Puck rolled onto his back as she left the room, "_did she mean what I think she does? Tonight? In this house?_" Puck groaned, "_it's going to be a long day,_" he thought sliding from the bed and heading for the bathroom as the events of the night flooded back to him.

...Flashback...

_Puck was done talking; in two days, not only had he spoken to his father, found out his mom had been in contact with him, poured his heart out to all his friends and their family about his feelings towards the man who left him years ago, but he had also admitted to his family, including Rachel and her dads, that there was a chance that he would join the military after high school and though they said they were okay with that, he wasn't in the mood with any more talking, "that's it," he commented standing up; startling her._

_"Noah, what's wrong?" She asked quickly._

_He grinned, "nothing. I'm just done talking," he admitted slipping one arm under her knees and his other around her back, lifting her up without strain._

_"Noah!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck, "a little warning would be nice."_

_"I like to be spontaneous," he grinned kissing her on the lips before heading to the stairs._

_"What are you doing?" She asked._

_"Carrying you to bed," he told her, climbing the stairs, but walked into his room, not hers._

_"Um, shouldn't I get my pajamas?" She asked softly as he laid her down on the bed._

_He shrugged, "I hate sleeping clothes," he replied tugging his hoodie off and tossing it to the floor before kicking his shoes off and dropping his jeans._

_Her eyes landed on the shiny metal against his chest that she hadn't noticed before, but then again, she rarely saw him with his shirt off. "Noah, what are those?"_

_Puck glanced down to where she was staring and he laughed a little, "it's a long story," he admitted sliding under the blankets in only his boxers; she was still on top of the covers, "but yes, they're nipple rings."_

_Her eyes widened and she unconsciously reached out to see just how real they were when her head snapped back to reality and she paused. "Um, I should... I should go get my pajamas."_

_"Rach," Puck reached out and took her hand, pressing it against his chest, "it's okay. You don't have to go."_

_The feeling of his warm chest under her fingertips was enough to draw herself to him, pressing a kiss to his lips, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she whispered._

_"No, it wouldn't," he replied, his voice soft. Shifting his hand, he carefully reached for the buttons of her sweater, but paused a moment, looking at her._

_She smiled; now her turn to assure him, "it's alright," she nodded, "it feels rights," she admitted._

_Hearing what he needed to, his hand carefully unbuttoned each one until her sweater was open, revealing a black bra. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her chest, "black, eh?"_

_"I like colors," she replied, trying to hold back a gasp from the feelings she was having._

_Puck's free hand slid under her sweater, gently working her arm from the sleeve as he kissed along her now bare shoulder, "me too," he whispered, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together._

_She squeezed his hand gently, sitting up to remove her sweater the rest of the way and then slid out of bed, reluctantly breaking contact with him long enough to remove her skirt, revealing a matching pair of black panties. She pulled the blankets back and slid under them, sliding towards him, "so, Noah, just what do you intend to do with me now that you've got me almost naked in your bed?" She asked curiously._

_Their chests were pressed together and his hand found her hip, "have my wicked way with you?" He grinned leaning forward, silencing the gasp from her lips with a kiss. "What I want to do and what I'm going to do are two different things," he admitted pulling away slightly._

_"What do you want to do?" She questioned._

_Puck noticed the spark in her eyes as she asked and he leaned forward, "I want to make love to my girlfriend," he whispered in her ear. Pulling away to watch her, he was surprised that she didn't flinch away or tense up, "but I'm going to sleep with her, just sleep, holding her in my arms all night and wake up to her beside me in the morning," he added, slipping his arms around her body and holding her close to him._

_The tears in Rachel's eyes fell before she could stop them and she reached up gently wiping them away, but as she went to say something, the words caught in her throat and she was unable to speak._

_"Rachel Berry speechless, this is a first," Puck murmured looking down towards her._

_She just nodded at him and rested her head against his chest. She had a plan; a very thought out plan and wasn't going to change it. "Maybe we should sleep, Noah, if we don't... I'm..."_

_Puck silenced her with a kiss, "we could do something we're not ready for," he whispered, "good night Rachel," he added._

_"Good night, Noah," she smiled up at him._

...End flashback...

Puck was the first one downstairs, setting a large box in the back of the tree, just as Rachel came down. They had been the first up and Puck promised he'd do the holiday meal again, but this time Rachel agreed to help out; since she accidentally over slept for Thanksgiving. They had a little over two hours before Quinn, Finn and Carole would be over and chose to use the time to get started on some of the things that would take the longest to cook and work on brunch.

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel said leaning against the counter.

"For what?" He glanced at her between something he was doing at the sink and the stove.

"For Thanksgiving dinner and today. This shouldn't be your job, but yet you're doing it," she whispered.

Puck shrugged, "I still would be making dinner at home, if I wasn't here, so either way I'd be cooking, but here I'm spending it with the people I love; my extended family, I guess, so it's worth it," he grinned pressing a kiss to her lips.

Deborah and David entered the kitchen, laughing at something David had said. "Good morning, you two," David said going over to Rachel and hugging her.

"Morning, daddy. Merry Christmas," she said hugging him.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Puck set the spatula down in his hand and wrapped his arms around his mom, "Merry Christmas, mom," he whispered, "and we get all day together," he told her.

"Merry Christmas, Noah," she replied with a grin. "Seems my boss got a very demanding request from an unknown caller about me having this Christmas off," she commented looking at him curiously.

"Oh really? If you ever find out who, let me know. I want to thank them," he smiled.

"If I ever meet them, Noah," she laughed, slapping his chest playfully.

"What? It wasn't me," he tried to defend himself, but he couldn't hold in the laugh, "alright, it was me," he gave in laughing, "dude, I'm seventeen and you've worked almost every Christmas since I've been around."

"I know, Noah, and I'm sorry about that," she admitted.

"I know you are," he nodded kissing her forehead.

Alan entered the kitchen and greet Rachel, "Arin's checking out under the tree," he laughed.

"Who's present is the big box behind the tree?" Arin asked entering the kitchen, "I know that wasn't there when I went to bed last night," she said.

"Maybe Santa came during the night," Puck commented.

"Uh, Santa isn't real. So who is it for, Noah."

He shrugged, "did you look for a name?" He asked.

"No, but you seem to know who its for, so who is it for?"

"It's for Rachel," he laughed at his sisters persistence.

"What did you get?" Rachel's eyes widened at the conversation.

He shrugged again, "I guess you'll find out when you open it later," he grinned turning back to what he was doing.

Rachel never liked surprises, but she gave that up most of the time at Christmas, but the knowledge of a large box under the tree for her that he had been hiding was a shock to her. During her thoughts, she didn't notice the glances exchanged between the adults in the room.

Close to ten in the morning, Quinn, Carole and Finn arrived placing their presents under the three. Breakfast went off without a hitch, everyone enjoying themselves and chatting lightly. As dishes were cleaned up, they all found seats around the living room. Finn and Puck sat on the floor against the couch with their girlfriends sitting on the couch next to them, Arin passed out presents, while the adults took seats on the other couches. Arin picked up the last gift, the large box she had been curious about earlier, "wow, this is light. What is it?" She asked shaking it.

Puck reached forward and sat it next to him, "you'll find out when Rachel opens it," he glanced up at his girlfriend who had her eyes on the box, "last."

Rachel's mouth curled into a pout, "Noah, please."

He laughed, "last, Rachel, but I promise it's worth the wait."

With a sigh, she settled into unwrapping the other gifts, her eyes continuing to glance at the box as if it was going to disappear.

Finn and Puck kept with their tradition of exchanging CDs since they both knew their taste in music and also had a good idea what the other had already. Puck laughed at the two he saw when he opened them. "Hey, it was easy this year," Finn commented with a grin.

In Puck's hands were Neil Diamond's 'The Neil Diamond Collection' and the soundtrack to 'Deadliest Catch.' Puck turned the Neil Diamond CD over and sure enough one of the songs listed was 'Sweet Caroline.' "Nice, now I've got a CD of it. I've always just had my iPod version," he smiled, "and mom's ancient records."

"I heard that! They are collectors items now," Deborah called, opening up the DVD of an 'An Officer and a Gentleman.'

Puck smirked, "can we retire the VCR now?" He asked hopeful.

Deborah blushed, "yes, I guess we can," she agreed.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"It's one of her favorite movies, that until yesterday, I didn't know was out on DVD. Needless to say I went and got it. She has it on tape and I can't get her to part with the VCR, but now, I just got permission," he laughed.

"What movie is it?" Quinn asked.

"It's 'An Officer and a Gentleman,' we watched it last night; David and Alan's copy at least," Deborah said holding up the cover.

As the ripping subsided and everyone had finished opening their gifts, Puck smiled, "now you can open it," he said handing it off to Rachel.

Grabbing it from him, she realized it was awfully light for the size, but tore away the paper revealing a plain brown box. Opening the top, she found packing popcorn that she pushed aside, coming up with another box, this one also wrapped. She handed off the large box and tore back the paper on the other one, finding another box, this time white. Lifting the lid, she found two small velvet boxes, one blue, one white.

"Open the blue one first," Puck told her, turning towards her.

Rachel picked up the blue box and opened it, finding a pair of gold star earrings with a sapphire in the middle of each one; her birthstone. "Oh Noah, they're beautiful," she murmured smiling at him, "thank you."

"What are they?" Deborah asked from across the room, pretending she didn't know.

Rachel turned the box around and showed them all the earrings before closing the small box and setting it next to her, picking up the white box next. Lifting the lid, she found another box similar to the other one and took it out, looking at it.

Puck removed the other boxes from her lap as she pulled the last box out and he smiled at her, "go on, open it."

Glancing at him, she pried the top open and gasped at what flashed back at her. Two white gold rings, one slightly larger than the other, but they were identical in design. Three stones sat embedded into the band; each in a rectangle shape. There was a lighter green one, a deeper green one and a bright blue one; she immediately recognized the blue one as her birthstone; September's sapphire, but the other two currently puzzled her. She looked up to see Noah staring at her, "what's..." She held up the box, unable to ask any more.

Puck smiled, "the light green one is mine, a peridot, my birthstone and the middle one," he smiled, "is our daughters; emerald for May, though it can be changed if she's born in April," he admitted. "Take them out and look at what's engraved inside," he added calmly.

Unaware that there had been engraving, she took both rings out and with the smaller one, she lifted it up slightly and read the two words that were etched inside the band, "Abigail Marie," she said turning to look at him, "is that going to be her name?"

With a bright smile on his face, he nodded, "yeah, our daughter, Abigail Marie. Abigail means 'joy of the father' in Hebrew and 'Marie' for my mom, my sister and you," he paused, "I already knew your middle name when we talked about it the other night," he added taking the small ring from her and picked up her left hand. He studied the ring for a moment before sliding it onto her ring finger, smiling as it fit perfectly, "this is my promise, that we will always be a family and someday we will get married and be husband and wife; but until then, I promise that I will be faithful to you and be there with you for everything; the good and the bad, no matter what, and that you, and only you, will have my heart," finishing his speech, he lifted her hand and pressed a kiss right by the ring before looking up into her eyes.

She sat frozen as he spoke, the words falling off his lips as if he'd practiced them before and she couldn't help the tears streaming from her eyes. She watched him slide the ring onto her finger; the cool metal mixed with the feeling of his warm fingers against her skin stirred her senses, but as he kissed her hand, she felt her whole body shiver in response. Biting her lip to keep from sobbing, she looked at the ring still in her hand, now realizing that it was for him, and she calmly picked up his left hand and slid his it on, "I promise you, Noah, that I will always be with you and Abigail," she whispered, unable to say anything else before her emotions got the best of her and she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying happily.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder as his own tears fell onto her sweater, but for the moment it was all from happiness. All the things they'd talked about in the last few weeks led up to this moment; the moment he'd promise himself to her. Though he already knew her answer from what she'd told him previously, clarity came as she slid his ring on and promised she'd always be with him and Abigail.

...

A/N4: Wow! I've been dying to get this written and I finally got it done the other night. Hope you all like it! This may be my last post before New Years so if it is, best wishes to all for a great holiday and a happy 2010!


	26. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Happy New Year! Let's start 2010 off with another chapter, eh? Thank you all for amazing feedback; keep it coming! You all are great!

...

Warning: This part will end abruptly; please read the notes at the bottom.

...

Puck had been planning that moment for weeks, hoping everything would run smoothly; and it came down to those last few seconds, where she would either return the gesture, or she wouldn't, but as she slid the ring onto his hand, he exhaled; the worry disappearing.

They weren't just 'high school sweethearts' like in a fairytale; there was a lot more to it. She was taking on the responsibility of mom, to a daughter that would never biologically be hers, so he had needed to ask some big questions before he did this to her and some others. He had to talk her dads; it wasn't like he was asking for Rachel's hand in marriage, yet, but he knew with Rachel, came her fathers, so he needed to make sure they were alright with the future of being grandfathers. Surprisingly they gave permission without any problems or odd requests, but in retrospect, Puck realized they probably figured it would come, since Rachel had been adamant since the beginning that she would be there for him.

He talked to his mom about what he wanted to do, not really needing permission from her, but he did want to make sure that she was alright with where things were going. She admitted she was nervous about them being so serious at such a young age, because she and his father had been there before, but she did really like Rachel and already saw her as a daughter, so she was glad that he was offering something to show Rachel he did mean what he said.

Quinn, being pregnant with his daughter, was also someone he conversed with. He knew she was giving him full custody, but at anytime, she could change her mind, which could throw a monkey wrench into things, but Quinn promised him she would never change her mind. He also talked to Quinn and Finn to make sure they wouldn't be uncomfortable being around when he gave Rachel the ring and they both said they wouldn't have a problem with it. Finding out when Puck was planning this, Finn said he'd let his mom know so she wasn't shocked, because she'd also be over that day.

Arin was the last person he told; he wanted her to know what he was doing, which lead to an explanation about what a 'promise ring' meant and the stages to a relationship. He knew she would be very happy to have Rachel as a 'sister,' since she already thought of her as one, but this just made it more real.

He had to be subtle about asking Rachel the questions, because he didn't want to raise her suspicions and ruin the surprise.

As Christmas morning turned into afternoon, the house was buzzing with activity. The 'kids' helped Puck in the kitchen with dinner, while the adults sat around talking, but also set the table for eleven. Their dinner would be mostly the same as Thanksgiving, though Mr. Schuester wouldn't be there; Kurt and Burt would be.

Each of the kids had 'jobs' that Puck doled out; dinner would be a little later since they really hadn't gotten back to it until after noon, so when Kurt and Burt arrived just before three, Kurt appeared in the kitchen with, "alright, lets see them!" He exclaimed.

"See what, Hummel?" Puck commented from the stove where he and Finn were dealing with the heavy turkey, while the girls had been by the island.

Rachel held out her left hand, knowing what Kurt meant, "Noah's is exactly the same," she smiled brightly.

Kurt took her hand and peered at it, studying it, "peridot, emerald and sapphire," he said, "I know my jewels... I get that emerald is May for the baby, who has the August birthday and who's is September?" He asked releasing her hand.

"My birthday is September first," Rachel smiled, "Noah was born August seventeenth," she explained.

"Well, congratulations dear, though I am surprised at your chosen," he grinned wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Watch what you're saying, Hummel, I am making the food you are going to eat tonight," Puck commented from across the room, a sly grin on his face.

Kurt's eyes widened, "okay, I'll shut up," he said quickly, unsure just how serious about that Puck was being.

"He's joking, Kurt," Rachel commented, shooting a death glare at her boyfriend.

"How in the fuck did you find out anyway?" Puck asked curiously.

Quinn held up her phone, "what? You didn't think I'd just sit back and watch, did you? Finn filmed it on Rachel's camera and I filmed it on my phone," she laughed, "and sent it to Kurt, so he and his dad would know when they came over."

Puck laughed a little, but went back to what he had been doing, while the girls talked Kurt into helping finish up the salads they were working on. As dinner came together, the girls headed into the living room with Kurt and Finn and Puck took care of putting things on the table and cleaning up the kitchen.

When everyone finally sitting down together, they passed around plates and bowls until everyone had what they wanted and finally the clanging subsided as everyone began to dig into their meal; complimenting the chef once more for his successful dinner. Kurt even paid Puck a compliment; previously Kurt had been unsure if his abilities until that moment.

Puck accepted the compliment, but kept quiet most of the dinner, his mind on other things. He had done his best the past forty-eight hours to keep his emotions in check and pretend that everything was alright, when he knew that a fireball was brewing. He didn't want to put a damper on the holiday, so he kept his mouth shut about his 'dad situation,' but knew he couldn't wait much longer.

"Oh my god," David commented, getting up to go over to the TV that was muted on a news channel.

"What?" Alan asked glancing at it as a David turned the volume up, "looks like there was an attempted terror attack on a plane about to land at the Detroit airport," he said.

"Not again," Burt shook his head, "just when things were getting back to normal."

"_... And we're getting word that a Detroit SWAT officer is ready with a brief statement..._" The live video was zoomed out, showing several reporters with microphones or tape recorders held up to a man dressed in a SWAT uniform; all black with 'SWAT' printed in white on the vest he wore. His head was turned slightly, speaking to someone in a suit next to him, but as the camera zoomed in, it was slightly fuzzy, but a mass of curly red hair could be seen and Puck groaned, an icky feeling in his stomach as "Lieutenant Ethan Ballard; Detroit SWAT" flashed on the screen.

Puck got up and moved into the kitchen with his plate; setting it on the counter as the deep voice he heard only two nights ago came from the living room.

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh my God," Rachel gasped.

Puck knew the two had figured out who it was; Finn because he knew him from years ago and Rachel had seen the picture just the other night. Needing to see for himself, he slowly moved towards the dinning room and glanced towards the TV. The voice matched with the face he knew; the face he never would forget, but as soon as he had a chance to see him once more, the interview ended and the screen changed.

"Is it just me or did that guy have an uncanny resemblance to Puck," Kurt commented, not realizing Puck was in the room.

Puck sighed from the back of the living room and locked eyes with his sister, who got up and moved towards him. He wrapped his arms around her, "that's because he's our father," he commented softly, turning to look at their mom, "did you know?"

She shook from her daze, "no," she whispered, "I knew he lived in Detroit, but he never wanted to talk about what he did; now I know why."

Puck still had his sister wrapped in his arms, but he felt another set wrap of arms around his waist and turned to see Rachel next to him. "Hey beautiful," he murmured, moving one arm to slip around her shoulders. She silently smiled at him and rested her head against his chest, "I'm okay," he murmured pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You sure?" She asked softly.

He nodded, "yeah, I'm as good as I was... I'll deal with him later; I won't let it effect Christmas," he admitted glancing over to his mom who was sitting silently at the table.

An eerie cloud fell over the room, as David turned the TV off to avoid another video of Ethan, in case it bothered Puck, Deborah or Arin. No one really knew what to say, all of them just glancing at each other as if they wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"You guys don't have to tip-toe around," Puck commented as he hugged his sister and Rachel one more time before pulled away, heading back to the dinner table and picked up a few of the dishes and headed for the kitchen, starting to put the leftovers away.

With Puck's comment, everyone seemed to relax about the situation and started to help out a little, taking their dinner plates into the kitchen and filling up the dishwasher or sink.

Quinn and Finn started washing the dishes while Puck and Rachel put the food away and Arin and Kurt brought things in from the dinning room. Quinn mentioned that she was gonna go back to Finn's for a few more days before she came back to the Berry's and Rachel said that would be alright, trying to make it sound like she didn't already know, since Quinn and Rachel had discussed it before.

Kurt and Burt were the first to leave, thanking everyone for dinner and Puck told Burt he'd see him on Monday, the next day the shop would be open, allowing a few more days off before reality got back to him. Carole, Finn and Quinn left after Quinn packed up some more clothes, promising to be in touch to let them know when she'd be back.

It was a little after seven, when Deborah commented she and Arin should head home. Puck was a little curious why she wanted them to leave, since she had the next day off, but Deborah wanted to sleep in her own bed. As they packed up their things, Puck helped them take their stuff out to her car and on their last trip in, he noticed David and Alan were dressing up in warm jackets, "uh, going somewhere?" He asked with his mom and sister right behind him.

"Oh, we forgot to mention it, but the last few years, some friends down the street have a little cocktail party on Christmas night. We're going," David said, "it usually gives Rachel some alone time," he added.

"Alright," Puck nodded and hugged his mom and sister watched them leave after they said goodbye to Rachel and her dads.

"Don't get drunk," Rachel commented to her dads as they headed for the door.

"Rachel, we don't get drunk," Alan said pressing a kiss to her forehead, "don't wait up. Don't know when we'll get back," he told them.

Watching them from the doorway, she waved at them as they walked down the front path before closing the door and locking it. Puck wasn't standing in the foyer where he had been, so she moved into the kitchen to find him sitting at the island drinking a bottle of water.

"The house is empty besides us," he commented glancing at her, "you wanna to watch a movie or something?"

"Or something," she replied, a grin on her face.

"TV then? Or did you have something else entirely in mind? What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked curiously.

Taking the bottle from his hand, she set it down and then linked their hands together and guided him towards the stairs. He followed her, intrigued at just what she was getting at; surprised when she motioned for him to sit on the end of the bed, "I'll be back. Wait right here," she whispered pressing a kiss to his lips.

Puck slipped his arms around her waist as they kissed, and he sighed as she pulled away and moved towards the door, "Rachel, what-"

She was already walking out the door when he said her name and she just glanced back with a grin and headed for her room.

Watching her leave, he groaned, "_oh God, what is she doing?_" He plopped back on the bed. "E_mpty house, she just brought me up to the bedroom and I know it's way too early to go to bed, so what is she planning? Wait a second... What did she say this morning?_" He thought back, "_oh yeah! She said I could have the rest of my present tonight; could that mean..? Okay, wait, just don't get your hopes up,_" he sighed. The whole day had gone perfectly and 'that' would make it even better, but for the moment he lifted his hand to study the ring that now lived on his finger; he could have skipped a ring for himself all together, but it was a symbol of their promise to each other and he wanted it there just as much as he wanted to see one on her hand. Hearing his door shut, he propped himself up on his hands and glanced over to see her leaning against the door with her hair down around her shoulders, dressed in a long red silk robe, "hey baby, you cold?" He asked softly, surprised to see what she had on.

"No," she shook her head with a smile, pushing herself off the door and stepping towards him, settling to stand between his legs.

As she neared him, he sat up a little straighter and moved his hands to rest against the soft material on her hips. He was curious, but he didn't want to get overly excited until he knew just where this was leading.

Grinning, she rested her hands against his cheeks, gazing into his eyes. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life, Noah," she murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before stepping back just enough to untie the robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing a sheer red neglige that was held together by a small silk bow in the middle of her chest.

His eyes widened as the robe fell away, showing off her body and the small garment that covered her. His eyes gazed over her soft skin and grinned as the sheer material wrapped around her left nothing to the imagination, but the view was breathtaking. Letting his eyes travel up to her eyes, he could see her passion, but it was clouded with nerves, so he reached out and pulled her against him, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as he pressed a kiss to bare skin just below her neck, "you look beautiful, Rach, stunning," he whispered against her skin, "tell me, baby, tell me what this means," he murmured, looking into her eyes as he brushed his hand through her brunette locks.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped her arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling back to stare into his eyes, "I've never been so sure of anything in my life, Noah," she repeated, her voice soft, but her emotions were clear, "I love you, Noah," she whispered, "I want to know what it's like to _feel_ loved," she brushed a hand along his cheek, "make love to me," the request falling from her nervous lips, "I want you to be my first and the only man I will ever sleep with."

...

A/N4: I knew this had been coming and I've been struggling with how I should go about this. I never planned to even bring this up; I'm afraid I'd ruin it if I tried, because I'm horrible when it comes to writing 'sex scenes' and if I did put it in I'd have to up the rating. I want to keep it at 'PG-13' / 'T,' so unfortunately you're gonna need to use your imagination on just what they do, LOL. I hope you all understand. If I can muster up the courage to write it, I may post it post it as a 'shot story' with a higher rating, but I'm not sure if I will.

A/N5: When I heard about the Detroit thing on Christmas day, I was shocked... I had already picked Ethan's job out and where he would be living a good week prior to this happening, but this gave an opportunity to bring him in again.

A/N6: Rachel and Puck's birthdays - I know I've mentioned their birthday's being in 'August' and in 'September,' but unfortunately I can not find where, because I'm hoping I never listed dates; in case they don't match with what I said int his chapter. I gave Rachel my birth-date, September 1, and for Puck it's easy; Mark Salling's birth-date; August 17. :D

A/N7: Thank you all to those of you have been so supportive about this fic. I never thought that I would write an 'epic' story, but I guess I am, and I'm really happy at how it is turning out, so again, thank you all and don't forget to review, the feedback is loved!

A/N8: Posting this before I take a mini-road trip to Port Angeles and Port Townsend in the morning Saturday. PT (you may remember it when I talked about 'An Officer and a Gentleman') is a great trip and so is PA; PA is mentioned in the Twilight books if you read them and I'm sure we'll stop in the 'Dazzled By Twilight' shop in PA. It just opened a few months ago as a sister store to the first one in Forks. Forks is next on my list of road trips of 2010, lol.


	27. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback is 3'd! You guys are amazing and thank you for all the great thoughts and messages! It means a lot! :D

...

A/N4: Tying a slightly different format; I figured this would be a good way to cover over a month to get them to Regionals, because I've got plans for Nationals and I'm dying to write it and see what you guys think.

...

Puck's eyes drifted open and he smiled at his sleeping girlfriend, "_God she's beautiful,_" he thought, just as the lyrics to a song came to him. She must have felt him shift, because she began to stir, so he sang, the song he thought of, to her, "_Good morning beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side and when I opened my eyes to see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day,_" her eyes had drifted open and she was looking up at him, as smile growing as she listened, so he continued, "_I couldn't see the light, I didn't know day from night, I had no reason to care, but since you've came along, I can face dawn, 'cause I know you'll be there. Good morning beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side and when I opened my eyes to see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day._" Her smile brightened as he finished and he couldn't help leaning over to whisper "I love you," before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Rachel wrapped an arm around him, holding him close as they kissed, "I love you, too," she replied as he gently pulled away, "that was a beautiful song," she added.

Kissing down her neck, he sighed, "I wish I could take credit for it, but I can't. It's an older country song, but the meaning didn't hit me until just now," he whispered.

His hot breath against her skin sent shivers down her spine and she shifted enough to slip her arm around his back, "last night was amazing," she murmured pressing another kiss to his lips, "thank you."

Resting his forehead against hers he gazed into her eyes, "you're welcome. It was amazing. A wonderful way to spend Christmas," he agreed, tightening his arms around her.

...

David and Alan didn't need their sixteen year old daughter to explain what she was planning when she begged them to go to their neighbors; they figured it out and made her promise to use protection, but when Puck walked into the kitchen the next morning, the two dads made their move.

"How was your night last night?" David asked casually.

"It was good," Puck replied, passing them to go towards the coffee pot.

"Just 'good'?" Alan raised an eyebrow at him.

Puck stiffened staring at the wall for a moment as the realization washed over him. Calmly turning he saw them with smirks on their faces, "you knew?"

"Well, the door was shut and Rachel begged us to go to our neighbors," David commented.

His mouth fell open from shock, "you knew?" He asked again, feeling his face turning red.

"We're not so naïve to think our daughter would have waited until marriage," Alan replied.

Rubbing his hands over his face to wake from the shock, Puck looked at them, "you guys are too good to be true," he told them moving over to the island with his coffee. "Did you guys miss the parenting class about having a teenage daughter?" He questioned curiously.

David rolled his eyes, "Noah, think about it, you're dealing with a psychologist," he laughed, "the more we fight against something, the more you two will want to do it just because you're not supposed to; typical teenage rebellion. When she confronted us, I don't think she was asking for our permission, but we just told her to make sure you guys used protection. We trust you with our daughter; if we didn't, you wouldn't be here," David explained.

Scratching his head, he shook from his thoughts, "wow... So wait a second, you guys didn't mind that we _slept_ together?"

"You two have been sleeping in the same bed off an on for weeks, so we knew it was coming. When she asked us, we had a chance to get used to the thought of our sixteen year-old daughter and her seventeen year-old boyfriend _sleeping_ together. Sure, we're nervous, but like David said, we trust you with her or you wouldn't be here," Alan smirked, "and I mean we'd have a restraining order slapped on you so fast you'd get whiplash."

Puck's mouth fell open at them, shocked at what the meaning, but his reply was cut off by Rachel, "Daddy!" She exclaimed entering the kitchen, having only heard the last part of the conversation.

"What? I'm just stating a fact," Alan commented.

"That's not something to even state," she commented wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"I'm one lucky guy," Puck murmured wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

With him sitting on the stool, she was the same height, so she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently, "I do believe I am pretty lucky, myself," she replied as they pulled apart.

He brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and smiled at her, "so just who else knew about last night?"

Rachel turned a deep shade of red and ducked her head, "um, well, I wanted the house to be empty."

"You told Quinn? And that's why my mom and Arin left?" His eyes going wide.

Biting her lip, she nodded, "uh, yeah. I didn't expect Carole to invite Quinn over the other night, but it things changed; Quinn was just going to stay last night. Your mom is the only woman I'd trust to talk about to about this and she's the one who suggested her and Arin leave, so it worked out. Our neighbors had invited dad and daddy down, but they weren't sure if they were going to go since they'd have guests over, but I encouraged them to go."

...

Quinn and Rachel sat across from each other at the table, both working on homework they still had to finish before going back from break, "so... did you guys?" Quinn asked, but seeing Rachel's face turn a deep shade of red, that answered her question, "I take that as a yes," she laughed.

Rachel nodded, "yes we did... Um, thank you for going back to Finn's," she admitted.

"You're welcome. So, how was it?" Quinn grinned.

Rachel ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Rachel, come on, it's not like I didn't know and trust me, it probably was a hell of a lot better than my first time, being drunk and all," she said.

"Oh," Rachel bit her lip and looked over at Quinn; she never thought she'd ever talk about 'sex' with Quinn, considering that Quinn's first time was with Puck also, "he was gentle and a little nervous about it, but I'll never forget that night. It was very special, and it means a lot to know that he'll be the only guy I'll ever sleep with," she whispered.

Quinn nodded, "I wish I could say the same about Finn; you know why I can't, but I think Finn and I may be that way someday," she admitted with a shrug.

...

Puck sat in his room at Rachel's, staring at his laptop on his knees, trying to compose a letter to his dad; he knew what he wanted to say, so he rested his hands on the keys and let the words flow out.

"_Ethan - I'm not sure what to say, but I'm going to be honest - I hate you. I have hated you for over ten years. You left us! I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for that, but I need to take my own advice and keep the past in the past. With that said, I'm willing to put what you did behind me. It's come to my attention that I'm lucky to have this opportunity. Finn's dad was killed in action before Finn was born; my girlfriend, Rachel, will never be able to know her biological mother, because she has two dads and the surrogacy contract they signed says they can't look for her and Kurt's mom died when he was a kid._

_It sounds like you already know that I'm going to be a dad; not something I planned, that's for sure, but I'm taking responsibility for my mistake. The baby is a girl. I've chosen to name her Abigail Marie; Marie, for mom, Arin and Rachel... Rachel will be Abigail's mom and someday we'll get married; after high school and after I figure out what I'm going to do with my life. Hell, I owe my life to Rachel. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even have a chance with my kid... I've changed, well, maybe grown-up is a better term, and it's all for the good, thanks to her... Not the 'Lima Loser' that everyone thought I was. _

_I don't know what I'm going to do with the rest of my life, but coincidentally, I'm taking a criminal justice / forensics class at school and I really like it, but with limited funds for college, I've been thinking about joining the Navy. It'll take me away from home a lot, but right now that's the only way I see myself being able to support my family. I've heard that around the time I graduate NCIS will turn into NCID and will also have Navy officers involved as special agents; not just civilians like there are now. The Navy topic has come up, but I haven't mentioned what I'd be doing, but considering you're in the field, I thought I'd mention it; just don't say anything to mom. She has an idea that I might be thinking of being a cop of some sort, but I haven't gone into specifics; I don't know how well that would go over, now knowing you're SWAT. How did you get into that anyway?_

_Don't know what else to write right now, so I guess I send this and hear from you soon._

_Noah_"

Rereading over what he wrote, he nodded successfully and hit the send button before closing his laptop and leaving his room.

...

New Year's Eve found Puck working until eight, but it gave him plenty of time to go back to Rachel's to shower and change before heading over to Kurt and Burt's. Kurt was throwing a mini-party for just 'New Directions,' so since Puck still had to work, Finn picked up Rachel and Quinn and Puck would meet them there; it was nine-thirty when he arrived.

"Hey! Finally!" Kurt commented, opening up the door.

Puck shrugged, "wanted to shower so I went back to Rachel's, did that and changed."

"Oh, alright, well come on in... Rachel your man is here!" Kurt called.

Stepping inside, Puck noticed a bunch of jackets hanging on the upstairs banister, so he threw his on the pile, just as someone's arms wrapped around his waist. Grinning, he glanced down to see the familiar ring and turned around in his girlfriends arms and wrapped his around her shoulders, "hey beautiful," he murmured pressing a loving kiss to her lips.

"Hello, Noah," she replied, resting her head against his chest, "how was work?"

He shrugged, "work, nothing unusual," he replied kissing her again.

"Save that for midnight," Kurt laughed pushing the two of them towards the living room.

The couple reluctantly pulled apart, but joined hands as they headed into the living room. Everyone else was already sprawled out on the couches and chairs. "Hey everybody," he said following Rachel's lead to the opposite end of the couch that Finn and Quinn were on; Puck took the hint and sat down, with Rachel settling down right next to him.

Everyone greeted him and after Kurt took his seat, he turned on the DVD player and started the movie they wanted to watch; having waited until Puck arrived to start it. With the antics, laughs and drama between the two main characters, everyone enjoyed it, but was glad it finished when it did; just in time to switch the TV over to the channel covering the ball dropping in New York City.

"I always love watching this," Rachel smiled sitting up from leaning against her boyfriend.

Puck smirked, "well I say you start a new tradition," he commented.

"Oh yeah, like what?" She asked curiously.

As the fifteen-second countdown began, he pulled her into his lap, "maybe something like this," he grinned, tugging her close and pressing his lips to hers just as the last second was called out with the announcer exclaiming, "Happy New Year, everybody!"

Her eyes drifted closed as they shared their first of many New Years kisses. With sparks flying around in her head, she let her tongue brush against his lower lip before nipping at it gently, feeling one of his hands brush through her hair.

Puck didn't want to pull away, but he knew if the continued, he wouldn't be able to hold back, so he pulled away gently, smiling at her as he brushed his thumb over her swollen lip, before his hand came to rest against her cheek, "Happy New Year, Rachel."

Rachel wrapped her arms around him, "Happy New Year, Noah," she replied hugging him tightly, "thank you," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled and held his arms around her body, pressing a kiss to the bare skin of her neck, "no thanks necessary," he murmured, knowing she was thanking him for her first ever midnight kiss from someone other than her dads, "I like this tradition," he added, pulling away to smile at her.

...

"_Noah - I'm shocked to hear from you, but I'm glad you wrote. I know you hate me and I always knew you would; I expected it. I hear you've got the heart of your mom and the stubborn badass streak of mine, so I get it._

_I was surprised when your mom told me you got her pregnant; I don't remember her name, but you're doing the right thing... You're a better man than I ever was. Sure I've grown up and have a decent job now, but when I was young, dumb and stupid, I made some mistakes and left you, your mom and Arin and I can't even forgive myself for that, so I don't expect you to._

_When I went through the Michigan Police Academy to become a cop, my instructor saw I knew a lot about guns and thought I could be an asset to SWAT and it didn't take very long before I joined a team. I started out at the bottom and now I'm the team leader. I've had my badge for just under ten years, been SWAT for nine._

_I won't say anything to your mom. Being a special agent has it's perks. If you do join, are you planning to have your family go with you or stay in Lima? If they stay in Lima, are you willing to be gone for months at a time, miss birthdays, holidays and anniversaries? It's a tough call; good job and pay for missed family time... Think about it._

_Your mom has kept me pretty up-to-date with what's been going on and it sounds like Rachel is quite a catch; pretty romantic thing you did on Christmas with the rings. Congrats!_

_I want you to know that I think of you all a lot and miss you so much. I have a lot of regrets; I never got to hold my little girl when she was born, never got to teach you how to drive, throw a football or even work on cars, but I'm proud of you._

_Write back soon,_

_Ethan_"

...

Winter Break ended all to quickly for everyone and as the students returned to William McKinley High School on the first Monday in January of 2010, no one wanted to be there.

By the time lunch arrived, Puck and Rachel's rings were the topic of conversation and gossip. Some thought the rings on their hands meant they got married over the break, some thought they were engaged, some knew the truth, while others just speculated, and the couple didn't bother to correct them; the people they cared to know about it, knew the truth and that is all that mattered to them.

The 'Glee' table was filled with the club members, laughing over the gossip.

"So Puck, I hear you and Rachel ran off to Vegas with fake IDs and Elvis married you," Kurt commented with a laugh, "just what did Elvis say to you guys?" He asked curiously.

"Really? I heard that Puck kidnapped Rachel and forced her to marry him," Finn added nudging his friend in the shoulder.

Puck and Rachel exchanged glances; Puck just laughed, but Rachel sighed, "the students at this school should have more things to worry about than our love life," she shook her head.

Puck slipped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "our _hunka hunka burnin' love_ life," he corrected her, using his best Elvis voice.

The entire table erupted into laughter at Puck's impression and the shade of red Rachel turned matched the tomato on her salad. "Noah! It's not funny!" She tried to say, but couldn't help the giggle that fell from her lips.

"Aw, baby, at least they haven't thrown slushies at us," he smirked, knocking his knuckles on the wooden table several times.

Rachel ducked her head and took another bite of her lunch, looking up to see Mr. Schuester and Deborah walking towards them, "look, your mom's here," she said motioning towards her and then waving.

Deborah returned the wave as they walked up to the table, "hey kids," she greeted them.

"Hey mom," Puck commented looking up at where she was. "What's the verdict?"

She laughed, "did you really think I wouldn't get it? You guys are looking at the new school nurse and temporary Cheerios coach," she grinned.

As she was congratulated, she smiled at everyone and walked around the table to her son and Rachel, "I also hear you two were quite busy this break," she said resting her hands on their shoulders, "Noah, fake IDs and Vegas, really? How come I wasn't invited?"

"Mom!" Puck groaned, now his turn to turn red.

"Sweetie," Rachel grinned, "what was that about our '_hunka hunka burnin' love_ life?' Don't you love me?" She pouted.

Puck's mouth fell open at her response, a quick witted comment that used his words against him, "I... Rach..." Unable to speak he just pulled her into a loving kiss for a moment before pulling away, "of course I do," he smiled.

...

"Alright everyone," Mr. Schuester said, "we've got to come up with two more songs for Regionals. 'Emotionless' will be our ballad, so we need two more."

"Two more, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, "but I thought we only needed two total."

"Two for round one of Regionals; a ballad and one more, then if we place high enough, we go onto the second round and we preform one more, so we need a total of three," Will explained. An echoing groan rippled through the room and Will noticed, "look, I know it's hard, but we can be great. We can't do 'Last Name,' 'Don't Stop Believing' or the two we did at sectionals, but we have several others that I think if we polished up our routines could work great, or we can come up with two new songs," he told them.

Kurt raised his hand, "I vote for 'Keep Holding On' as one of them."

Several others agreed, even Rachel, so Mr. Schuester nodded, "alright, well we have two. Now, just one more."

"Uh, Mr. Schue, can I say something?" Finn asked.

"Sure, Finn, what is it?" Will answered.

Finn bit his lip and glanced at everyone, "I don't want to sing lead anymore," he said, "it feels too weird," he admitted.

"Too weird?" Rachel gasped.

"No, not in a bad way, well I don't know, I just don't feel right singing lead with you," he told her, ducking his head.

Puck and Quinn exchanged glances and nodded, both knowing where Finn was coming from, "Rachel, he's uncomfortable singing with another guy's girl," Puck said softly.

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but then glanced at Quinn and Finn and back at her boyfriend before she realized what they were getting at, "oh, I see. Would you be up for it?" She asked Puck before glancing at Mr. Schuester.

"For what?" Puck asked.

She looked at him again, "singing lead with me," she commented, glancing to see Kurt and Mercedes nodding their approval of the idea.

"There's no place I'd rather be," he told her honestly.

"Great, then I have a song for you two," Quinn commented with a grin.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"From Grease, 'You're The One That I Want,' it's perfect," she said, "you two already agreed that you were kind of like a modern day Danny and Sandy."

...

With their three songs for regionals picked out, the club immediately started working on their new routines, as well as polishing up 'Keep Holding On.' On top of the music, they also had to worry about money. With Sue gone, there was no one to fight Will for funding, but the club hadn't won enough to really get a lot of money for more than some new costumes and the bus ride, so they went for more bake sales and car washes.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Deborah's time was taken up by trying to get the squad ready for their National competition at the end of January, so the girls were forced to split their week in half, spending part of their time with the Cheerios and part on Glee, but the squad still found time to help out with the Glee fundraisers, "to help out with school unity," from what Deborah said.

It was about mid-January and the guys had just run through 'Emotionless' because Quinn, Santana and Brittany were at Cheerios practice, when Kurt stepped forward, "what are we going to do about costumes? We can't wear the same thing we wore to Regionals; it would be tacky," he commented, "so we need to figure out what we're going to wear. It's not like we can just wait until the day before we're supposed to preform and pull something off a rack and expect it to fit," he explained.

Will nodded, "you're right, Kurt... Anyone have any ideas?"

Kurt was standing on the edge of the stage by Artie, while Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt sat on the edge, looking at the girls and Will, who were sitting in the front row of the auditorium. "I know where to get the Sandy outfit for 'You're The One That I Want'," Kurt said.

"OH HELL NO!" Puck snapped looking back at Kurt and then to Will and Rachel, "not happening!"

"It's just a costume," Kurt defended his suggestion.

"It's not a fuckin' costume," Puck snapped acting as if he was going to jump up and tackle the smaller kid.

Rachel moved quickly to her boyfriend, stopping him from doing anything stupid, "Noah, calm down," she said resting her hands on his knees.

Even with Rachel taking Puck's attention, Kurt still stepped back behind Artie's wheelchair, as if using him as a shield. Puck shifted back to where he had been sitting, but turned to glare at Kurt, "my girlfriend is not going to be dancing around in front of anyone looking like a 2-bit hooker," he said as calmly as he could, "not a chance," he added turning to look at Rachel, hoping he didn't piss her off, but he wouldn't stand for that, "_even if she would look fuckin' hot,_" he added in his head.

"Okay, calm down," Will moved towards the stage and glanced at the two, "guys, relax... Puck, I agree with you. Kurt, I'm aware of why you chose that, since it would be like the movie, but it's not very tasteful for a high school competition and I won't allow it period, though I'm sure Puck's concerns are not about it being tasteful," Will commented.

"Though I do agree it would be a perfect fit for the song, I would not feel comfortable in something as revealing as that costume is," Rachel said calmly.

Kurt sighed, "fine," he rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Schuester, I might have an idea," Tina said.

Will turned to her, "yes, Tina?"

"Well, if we're still talking Grease, it was set in the fifties, so the girls could dress in poodle skirts and remember when the guys did their Mash-ups and wore the leather jackets? If they wear the jackets, a black shirt, black jeans and the Converse, it would be the same look from the movie, and Good Charlotte performs in black, so all they would have to do is take off their jacket to preform 'Emotionless.' As for 'Keep Holding On' we already have a costume for it, so why not just keep that?"

...

Deborah nervously left Friday evening with the Cheerios for competition, so Puck was taking care of Arin for the weekend; leaving her kids for the first time for more than a night. She tried not to worry, but she couldn't help it.

Puck, Rachel and Arin were staying at the Puckerman's house for a change of scenery from the Berry's. It was ten in the morning on Saturday and the three kids were still in bed. They had stayed up late the night before so were taking the opportunity to sleep in.

Hearing a ring somewhere near his clock, Puck groaned and shifted from Rachel, reaching for his cell phone, unable to catch it before the caller hung up. Looking to see who it was, he saw it was his mom, so he quickly returned her call.

"Noah! Is everything alright, how come you didn't answer?" She exclaimed.

"Good morning to you, too, mom, I slept great, thanks for asking," he retorted, but he was half asleep, so he couldn't be too sarcastic yet, "I couldn't reach my phone," he muttered.

"Good morning, Noah," she corrected herself, "are you two still in bed?"

Puck smirked, knowing she walked into another one, "yeah, we stayed up late... Actually I tied Arin up in her room so she wouldn't bother us while I had my wicked way with Rachel; I wore her out," he grinned loving to tease her, but Rachel swatted him in the chest.

"Noah Aaron Puckerman! That is not funny!" Deborah gasped.

He laughed, "God, you're too uptight! It's a joke!" He shook his head.

Deborah was silent for a long moment, "Noah, be serious," she told him.

"Fine," Puck gave in, "we stayed up late, said we'd sleep in, then probably going to do homework and chill today," he said. "We're fine. Arin's still asleep, or at least she hasn't come in here yet and my door is open so she can if she wants," he explained.

"Alright," Deborah nodded, "just be good. Don't let Rachel being there distract you -"

"Mom, I love Arin, I'm not going to ignore her; she's my sister and she annoys me sometimes, but I will take care of her," Puck cut off her lecture; one they had gone through before.

...

A little after lunch, Arin's friend down the street called and wanted to know if she could come over and spend the night. Grinning inside at the winning hand he had been dealt, Puck agreed, but told Arin she had to finish her homework before she went anywhere.

Arin sat and did her homework while Puck watched over her to make sure she actually did it. When she finished, he let her go pack for the night and Rachel walked her down the street to her friends and returned finding the house quiet. "Noah, where are you?" She called, knowing before she had left he had been watching TV.

"In the kitchen, babe," he replied.

Rachel headed towards the kitchen and found him looking through the fridge, "hey," she commented slipping her arms around his waist from behind.

Puck smirked and turned around, slipping his arms around her body and kicking the fridge door shut with his foot, "so we've got all night alone," he murmured.

"I've got an idea," she whispered shifting to wrap her arms around his neck.

Holding her against him, he continued their kiss, lifting her body up and going towards the the counter, setting her down on it gently before breaking the kiss, "what idea is that?"

"Something more adult," she replied, her eyes twinkling deviously.

"I think I've created a monster," he muttered, "but I like it," he added leaning forward to kiss her again.

...

The Cheerios took third place at Nationals; some were surprised they made it that far, but others were pissed because they 'could have' made first, blaming Quinn and Sue for their 'demise.' They couldn't be mad at Deborah; if it wasn't for her, they wouldn't have been able to go at all, but with Quinn's pregnancy and Sue's cheating, they felt they lost two key parts of their team; sure Quinn had helped with the routines, but she couldn't dance, so they lost one of their best dancers.

Deborah and Quinn returned to the Puckerman's Sunday night, Puck being the first one to notice the car pull up, "they're back," he said getting up from the couch and heading for the door.

The two women were unloading their bags from the trunk as they were joined by Arin, Puck and Rachel. Arin hugged Deborah and Quinn shared a quick hug with Rachel and Puck before taking their hands and resting them on her swelling stomach, "she started kicking as soon as I started talking about getting home to her parents," she told them, a grin on her face.

"Oh my God," Puck murmured feeling the light flutters against his hand. He had heard Abigail's heartbeat several weeks prior at Quinn's last doctor's appointment which made the life inside her more real, but feeling her for the first time and he couldn't help the bright smile grow, "welcome home, baby girl," he said gently, looking at Rachel.

Rachel grinned as she felt the same thing as he had, "hey sweetie," Rachel said gently rubbing Quinn's stomach before moving her hand to take Puck's, squeezing it as the reality of their family grew stronger.

...

The first of February, the Cheerios returned to school with their third place win, the same day that the new semester of school started, meaning that all the kids had to show up extra early to pick up their new schedules.

Most classes lasted all year, but sometimes they were split up into sections or were only a half a year, which gave a lot of students changing schedules. Puck didn't care too much because the only one that changed for him was his history class fourth period. It went from World History to Ohio State History, a requirement by the state for all high school students to graduate.

Rachel seemed overly excited when she met him at her locker after getting her schedule, "let me see yours," she beamed.

Puck took out his schedule and handed it to her, "it's the same as last semester except my history class." Rachel glanced back and forth between the two papers and smiled, turning hers around to show him. Looking over the schedules, he noticed that some of her classes had changed, his eyes landing on her first period, "whoa, how did you get into Junior English?"

"I tested out of Sophomore English when I was a Freshman so I went right into Junior English, but I have been taking it third period, now I'm taking it first period," she said, waiting for him to pick up the hint.

Puck grabbed her schedule and his and realized not only had she changed her first period, her second and fourth period classes were also different. "You changed your schedule so we could have some classes together," he said with a smile, handing hers back.

Rachel nodded, "yes, I don't see you at school unless it's between classes, at lunch or in Glee and I wanted to, so I spoke to scheduling and requested the switch. I hope that's alright. I never asked, but now that I think about it, I probably should have."

"No, no," he shook his head, "it's great," he smiled tugging her into his arms, leaning towards her, "maybe we should have _physical education_ together too," he whispered, nipping her ear, "or is that an extra curricular activity?" His hands slid down to rest on her lower back while his lips kissed her neck, feeling her shiver under him.

"Noah," she groaned, "stop teasing," she whispered, but she wasn't trying to pull away.

"Who says I'm teasing?" He grinned nipping at her earlobe.

...

On top of the new schedules, the club needed to master their songs because competition was less than two weeks away. Since Regionals was being held out of state, the school's policy stated 'for every three kids of either gender, a parent or guardian of the same gender must attend,' so Mr. Schuester needed more adults to go aside from Ms. Pillsbury. With the band's students already taken care of, he needed to deal with getting a mom and a dad to go, so he first asked Deborah, who said she wouldn't mind going, and then he asked the club if any of their dads wanted to go. Kurt suggested Burt, who agreed to go, since Kurt and Puck would be going and his other employees could take care of the shop for the weekend.

The competition fell on President's Day weekend, which also turned out to be the same weekend as Valentine's Day; Rachel only realized a week before, "oh my God! What are we going to do for Valentine's Day?" She exclaimed as she and Puck were sitting in the living room at her house, with Quinn, "our first one together and we're going to be away!"

Puck rolled his eyes at her, "I've got it taken care of. We agreed no gifts, but we have plans."

"Plans? What are they? We?" Rachel asked.

He shrugged, "I'm not telling you, just make sure you two pack something nice to wear, the four of us have plans," he explained glancing at Quinn, "yes, Finn and I have plans, thanks to my father." Seeing the looks from them he laughed, "what? My dad lives in Detroit, he knows the area, therefore perfect person to find someplace to go."

...

Music: The song Puck sang to Rachel is 'Good Morning Beautiful' by Steve Holy.

A/N5: Back to your regularly scheduled story in the next part, LOL. As an afterthought I wasn't sure if this would work and am worried it kind of jumped around since I covered a lot in this one, but hopefully you liked it. As I said above I have plans for Regionals and something to happen around Nationals, that I'm dying to write, but I don't want to even start it until I get closer to that time in the story so I'm not rushing myself at writing it or neglecting the rest to get there, but anyway, hope you all like this! More soon!


	28. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: To all of my readers, new and returning, ~ you are amazing! Thank you for the wonderful feedback. It is very loved!

...

**Friday, February 12, 2010**

The school was having a four-day weekend from Friday to Monday; perfect planning on the Show Choir Board for Regionals, so Thursday night, Deborah, Puck and Arin stayed the night at the Berry's house. Arin would be staying with David and Alan for the weekend, while Deborah went with the Glee Club as another chaperone.

Four am came awfully early, but they managed to get to school by five-thirty. Again they left at six, for a two and a half hour bus ride, this time heading north to Detroit, Michigan.

The bus was packed a little tighter than their last trip with more adults and luggage to go along, but everyone still managed to be comfortable.

Crossing over the state line into Michigan, some of the kids began to wake up from their short naps to watch out the right side of the bus and take pictures of Lake Erie as they passed by. Rachel and Puck were already on the right side, but Puck was leaning against the window, still half asleep as he watched the world pass by.

"Noah, aren't you excited? We've never been to Detroit before!" Rachel grinned.

Puck had thrown his jacket over his arms before he had drifted off to sleep, but at her words, he pulled his hand out from under the warmth, showing her how shaky he was. "This is not excited," he commented putting his hand under his jacket again.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked quickly. "Is your blood sugar low? Are you feeling alright?" She leaned forward and pressed her hand to his forehead, "you don't seem feverish."

Puck pulled his head from her touch and laughed a little, "I'm not sick," he told her taking her hand in his and squeezed it, "I'm just nervous."

"Noah, you're going to do great; I have the utmost faith in your abilities," she replied positively.

Deborah, who was sitting in front of them, turned around, "Rachel, somehow I don't think this is about being sick or singing at Regionals," she commented softly.

"Oh?" Rachel sat back, as if confused, her thoughts struggling to figure out what was going on, "oh! How stupid of me!" She exclaimed slipping her arms around his chest, still covered with his jacket, "Noah, I'm so sorry! I feel so bad now."

As she hugged him, he shifted an arm to wrap around her body, "it's okay. You can't really make me less nervous, so don't worry about it."

"But in all this time we've talked about Detroit, I never once thought about how this would be on you. It's not just our performances," she said softly, "you're dad is here, too."

Puck nodded, "yeah, he is. And me being an idiot asked him to come see us and what song am I singing? One about a dad that took off," he said with a sigh.

"You're not an idiot," Rachel said, "and the song was chosen way before you ever had a chance to talk to him," she added.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed, glancing out to see a sign saying Detroit was fifteen miles away.

"Hey guys, lets wake up," Mr. Schuester said from a seat in front of Deborah. "We should be at the hotel shortly. Our performance is at three, but we have to check in at noon. We'll have until about eleven to stay at the hotel once we get there. There are fifteen schools performing today and fifteen tomorrow, so we won't know the results until tomorrow night," he explained.

"What? That's not fair!" Mercedes yelled, "we have to wait a whole day to find out who goes on?"

"I know it's not fair, but that's the spot we drew," Will said, "and we'll have most of tomorrow free, because we won't get the results until seven tomorrow night," he added.

"What are we supposed to do? It's not like we all have cars!" Kurt exclaimed.

"This is why I told you to research things to do," Will replied calmly, "I didn't know when we would be performing until last night or I would have told you sooner."

The closer to the hotel they got, the busier it seemed. The bus driver started following Will's directions to their hotel and they pulled up in front of a fancier one than they expected. "We're staying here, Mr. Schue?" Tina asked.

"Yes, the choir board rents out the hotels for us and then we pay them back. They also pay a third of the cost, so it helps," he admitted, standing up as soon as the bus stopped.

Will and Brad, the piano player, went into to check the students in and as they returned Brad got the band off and unloaded their things, while Will passed out room assignments. "Deborah, you've got Rachel, Quinn and Brittany... Emma, Tina, Mercedes and Santana," he said passing the two adult women the keys for their rooms. "Guys, Puck, Kurt and Mike with Burt and I've got Artie, Finn and Matt," Will explained handing Burt the other set of keys.

"We're not on separate floors this time?" Rachel asked.

"Not this time; when the show choir board picks the rooms they put us all together, so I'm trusting you all to act like mature adults. Be back out here by eleven," he said reaching for his bags.

As students filed off the bus with their bags, they joined their roommates and piled their things onto a trolly for each room before heading inside to the elevators. There were two going up, so Emma, Will and their roommates went up first, leaving the next group to wait until they were upstairs.

Puck leaned against the wall, pulling out his phone and sending a quick message to his dad to tell him they just arrived at the hotel. He didn't get a response by the time they got on the elevator and as they stepped off, he walked down the hallway with his arm around Rachel's shoulders. Stopping at the girls room, Puck smiled, "so I guess I'll see you later, Sandy," he drawled out, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Rachel blushed as they kissed, but pulled away with a smile, "yes, Danny, you will," she giggled a little before stepping away, into the room where Quinn was holding the door open for her.

Puck headed down two doors to the room he was sharing with the guys and headed inside, seeing they had already claimed their beds so he headed for the one with his bags setting on top.

Mike, Kurt and Puck's costume bags were hanging in the closet and Mike and Burt were lounging back on their beds. Puck felt his phone vibrate as he unpacked a few things and noticed his dad responded, "_glad you guys made it. See you later today. Had an early morning call so going to go crash for a few hours. When do you guys perform?_"

"Uh, what time did Schuester say we were performing?" Puck asked glancing up at Kurt who was organizing his make-up and product case.

"Three, why?" Kurt asked turning around.

"Dad wants to know," Puck said, sending the information back before kicking back.

Time seemed to fly by and everyone began to head back to the bus around eleven; once they were sure they had everything, the bus took them to the convention center which wasn't too far away from the hotel.

The set up was the same as Sectionals; checking in at noon, it gave them an hour to hang out before their practice room was ready. They were able to catch the noon school and then at twelve-thirty, everyone stood to watch the next group, "_and now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Attach__é from Mississippi's Clinton High School!_"

Twenty girls and twenty guys walked out on stage, and New Direction's immediately groaned; the girls were dressed in matching sequined prom dresses and the guys were wearing tuxes with vests and ties that matched the girls outfits. "I think we need to start upping our costume budget," Kurt commented.

"What we wear is only a small portion of what we're scored on," Will commented, "each school is scored the same, so even if we're smaller and don't dress as fancy, they can't mark us down for that."

Their harmonies were rich and strong with so many voices adding to the sound, but in some of their choreography, though fluid and uniform, Rachel noticed that a few members were slightly off beat, just enough that if she noticed it from as far away as she was, she hoped the judges upfront did also.

They performed two songs from 'Hairspray' the movie, 'Come So Far' and 'Ladies Choice,' for their second performance and Rachel cringed at the male soloist; he was slightly off key and his tone just did not work for the song.

Mr. Schuester caught their attention, stating that their practice room was ready so he suggested they head over so they could run through their numbers before getting changed. New Directions, their band and adult chaperones headed in the direction of their room, going into a large one with a sign on the door with their name on it.

Puck plopped down on an empty seat and kicked back as if he was going to sleep and closed his eyes, feeling someone sit down on his lap. Lifting his eyelids just enough to see his girlfriend, he slipped his arms around her waist, "hello beautiful," he murmured.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, "how are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine," he said, but Rachel didn't look convinced, so he leaned forward a little and kissed her again, "I'm fine," he promised.

After a quick conversation between New Directions and their coach, they ran through each number twice to make sure there wasn't anything missing before they changed into their costumes. With more research on 'Grease,' they realized the the whole outfit that the guys wore during their mash-up was just like what the 'T-Birds' wore in the movie, so they stuck with those costumes, but chose black shirts instead of white and wouldn't wear the jackets during 'Emotionless' to make it more accurate to how Good Charlotte performed it.

The girls had more work cut out for them to get their poodle skirts ready, but they managed to come up with a red skirt with a black poodle on it, along with a black polo shirt and a red ribbon around their ponytails.

The guys wore their jackets down to the stage, but took them off, handing them to one of the girls. Rachel took Puck's and gave him a tight hug, "you'll do amazing," she told him.

Puck brushed his hand along her cheek, wanting to kiss her, but remembered the last time he tried to kiss her after Kurt had done his work, so he settled for what he could get, "see you in a few," he smiled.

"Please welcome William McKinley High School's 'New Directions' from Lima, Ohio!"

Puck took a deep breath and glanced at the guys, nodding at them before they stepped out onto the large stage, grabbing microphones as they went and immediately felt the heat from the lights. Artie settled the base guitar in his lap, while Puck sat on a stool with the acoustic electric guitar situated on his knee; the four guys standing between him and Artie, while the drummer found his way to the drum set.

Once everyone was settled, Puck took a deep breath and began the words he'd grown used to singing without getting too emotional. "_Hey Dad, I'm writing to you. Not to tell you that I still hate you. Just to ask you how you feel and how we fell apart, how this fell apart. Are you happy out there in this great wide world?_" Finn joined Puck for the other half of the verse, "_do you think about your sons? Do you miss your little girl? When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if we're alright? But we're alright, we're alright._"

The four other voices joined to sing the chorus, "_its been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life. It's not okay, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive, now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive._"

Puck continued on alone with the next verse, "_the days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate, I was so angry. The scars run deep inside this (teenage) body, there's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm okay, I'm okay._"

Strumming along on the guitars, Puck, Artie and the rest of the guys repeated the chorus, "_its been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life. It's not okay, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive, now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive, and I'm still alive,_" everyone stopped, letting Puck sing the end of the chorus, "_and sometimes I forget, yeah, and this time, I'll admit, that I miss you, said I miss you._"

The last verse of the song was a repeat of the chorus, but instead of music, Puck, Artie and the drummer stopped playing, allowing the guys to to sing A Capella, "_its been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life. It's not okay, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive, now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive._" Puck wrapped both of his hands around the microphone and leaned forward just slightly to sing the final words of the song, "a_nd sometimes I forget, and this time, I'll admit, that I miss you, said I miss you, I miss you..._" he paused longer than normal, but finished, "_hey Dad..._"

The audience erupted into loud applause and cheers as the teen boys bowed and headed off stage. Puck glanced out to the audience before he slipped behind the curtain, noticing some the women wiping their eyes. Stepping backstage, he immediately took the guitar off his back and saw his mom wiping her eyes. Deborah moved towards him and gave him a tight hug, "great job, sweetheart," she whispered before pulling away and taking the guitar from him.

"Thanks, mom," he smiled at her and turned to see Rachel. With a grin, he pulled her into his arms and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head, being careful not to mess up her hair or make-up, knowing Kurt would erupt if he did.

"Noah, you did amazing!" Rachel grinned stepping back slightly to hand him his jacket.

Taking the jacket, he slipped his arms into it and situated the collar, "thanks," he smiled lightly, lifting his hand up to wipe his eyes. "So much for being emotionless," he murmured.

Rachel reached up and rested her hands on his cheeks, "it's alright, Noah, you're allowed to have feelings," she whispered.

Nodding, he bit his lip and looked at her and then his mom, "he's here. I didn't see him, but I _know_ he's here," he said softly. "Does that make any sense?"

Deborah nodded, resting a hand on her son's shoulder, "it does, Noah."

The band was ready, so the girls headed out onto the stage, taking their places, the guys following right behind them. The guys huddled together on one side of the stage, Puck in the front of the 'group,' while the girls stood together, Rachel in the middle of them. With a nod from Rachel, the band began the opening bars of 'You're The One That I Want.'

Stepping out from the girls, Rachel stood with a hand on her hip, studying her nails and the guys quickly noticed, patting Puck on the shoulder to draw his attention to her. "_Sandy?_" He gasped.

Rachel grinned, turning her head to him, "_tell me about it, stud,_" she said as the two began to step closer on stage.

The rest of the club also began to walk closer, partially mirroring the dance that Puck and Rachel were doing. Puck grabbed the lapels of his jacket and puffed out his chest just a little before beginning the first verse, "_I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control, 'cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!_" The whole time, Rachel had stepped slightly back towards one side of the stage and Puck followed her before dropping to his knees at her feet.

Rachel slipped her hand under his chin, guiding him to stand and then rested her hand on his heart, as if pushing him back as she stepped forward, the two heading back towards the middle of the stage, "_you better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true._"

Puck added, "_nothing left, nothing left for me to do,_" before they stepped back into the group as everyone sang the chorus and danced together, "_you're the one that I want, (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey. The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey. The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh. The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)._"

Rachel stepped forward again, glancing back at her 'Danny' as she started again, "_if you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey, meditate my direction, feel your way,_" her hands had been resting on her sides, but she slid them down her to her hips.

Puck stepped up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders, but at her last words, he jumped back, "_I better shape up, 'cause you need a man,_" he stepped forward again, resting a hand on her shoulder, as she replied, "_I need a man, who can keep me satisfied._"

"_I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove,_" Puck answered as they rocked back and forth to the beat, Rachel echoing, "_you better prove, that my fate is justified._" Puck grinned, "_are you sure?_" Both of them answering, "_yes I'm sure down deep inside!_"

Stepping back into the group, they all sang the chorus, repeating their choreography from before, "_you're the one that I want, (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey. The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey. The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh. The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)._"

"_You're the one that I want, (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey. The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey. The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh. The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)._" While repeating the chorus a second time, Puck took Rachel's hand and walked her towards the edge of the stage. The girls moved forward to line up next to Rachel, and guys did the same next to Puck, forming a line along the edge of the stage.

"_You're the one that I want!_" Instead of repeating the chorus two more times like in the movie, they sang those last words and on the final word, the band abruptly stopped and the guys lifted their right hands to the sky, the girls lifting their left hands, mirroring the guys. At the same time, Puck and Rachel turned to each other and Puck leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before everyone turned, joined hands and bowed to the audience and judges as the crowd roared with life; cheering and clapping for them.

Puck kept a hold of Rachel's hand as they walked backstage, stepping behind the curtain as the applause continued, but slowly died down. Their chaperones were all smiles and congratulations, but Puck ignored everything as he pulled his girlfriend towards him, his lips finding hers in an intense, yet loving kiss while his arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up gently spinning them around.

Rachel caught his movement and wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun them, but pulled away with a blush as some of the guys started whistling at them, Matt yelling, "now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout, Puckerman!"

He smirked at his friends, but stared at her, "I love you, Rach," he whispered before gently setting her down on the floor.

"I love you, too, Noah," she replied smiling up at him before slipping her arms around his body for a quick hug.

Their embrace was short, needing to get back to change, so pulling apart, they joined hands, lacing their fingers together as they walked with the rest of the club and adults back towards their room. Deborah noticed that her son was glancing around a lot, but she knew why, "he's waiting until you guys change," she said from behind him.

Puck turned to look at her, "what?"

"Your dad, he's waiting for you guys to change before he comes over," she explained holding up her cell phone; meaning she had been texting him.

Puck nodded, silently continuing their walk; he hadn't really thought about what meeting his dad for the first time would be like, but he now realized that it would be in front of everyone. Kurt, Burt, Quinn, Finn, Rachel and his mom were the only ones who had seen his dad on TV so they would know right away, but no one else knew what he looked like; this thought scared him a little.

"Noah," Rachel startled him from his thoughts; they'd made it into the rehearsal room and he didn't even realize it, "babe, you gotta let go so I can go change," she said, enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers, but they had all the time in the world, once she changed.

"Oh, sorry," he shook his head, letting go of her hand and heading over to the area where the guys were in the process of changing. Taking his jacket off and hanging it back in the costume bag, he kicked his shoes off and changed his pants first before tugging off his t-shirt. Replacing his shirt with the football t-shirt he had worn earlier, he slid his feet into his Vans and threw on his Letterman's jacket he'd snagged from Rachel's before they left home.

Stepping out from the curtained off area, most everyone was finished, but he noticed his mom wasn't in the room. Rachel saw him and moved to him, taking his hand in hers, "hey, you ready?" She asked.

"For what?" He asked curiously.

"To see your dad," she said, "you're mom went out a few minutes ago," she added.

"Oh yeah, sure, I guess," he shrugged, "_as ready as I'll ever be,_" he added in his head.

"Alright everyone, do you guys have everything?" Will asked looking around.

The kids checked their bags and everyone and nodded, beginning to file out of the room. Puck, Rachel, Finn and Quinn were the last ones out of the room and everyone noticed the guy that Deborah was talking to. Puck took a deep breath, taking in his father's appearance. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, skate shoes and a black hoodie. The back of the hoodie had 'Detroit Police' written in white, but his red curly hair was what stood out. It was shorter than when he had seen him on TV in December, but it still was just as bright.

The entire group had gathered, watching the two adults; some were confused at who he was, but Kurt's voice echoed through the hallway, "oh hush up, it's Puck's dad."

Hearing Kurt, Deborah glanced up at saw her son and then Ethan pushed off the wall he was leaning his shoulder against and turned around, looking into his sons eyes for the first time.

The gasps that bounced off the walls were not missed, but Puck didn't care. Squeezing Rachel's hand, he let go so he could step towards him, just as Ethan stepped forward and they met in the middle of the hallway and Puck threw his arms around his dad, "I've missed you," he whispered.

As Ethan hugged his son for the first time in over ten years, he never expected to hear those words come from him; even after their e-mails since Christmas, but as they hit his ears, he couldn't help tightening his arms around his son who was just a few inches shorter than him, "I've missed you, too, Noah," he replied pulling away to look at him, "great song choice, by the way," he commented with a smirk.

Puck's eyes widened, "how much did you hear?" He asked a little shocked.

"All of it," he told him with a shrug, "it's cool. I had some warning about the Good Charlotte song, but it's okay," he admitted, glancing up to see several sets of eyes on them. "We have an audience," he said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah," Puck turned around and was glad to see the only ones standing there was Rachel, Quinn and Finn. "Come here guys," he said with a smile.

The three stepped forward, Puck reaching out to take Rachel's hand. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my dad, Ethan Ballard... Dad, this is Quinn, Finn," he paused, grinning at Rachel, "and my girlfriend Rachel."

Ethan watched his son introduce his friends, nodding at Quinn and Finn, but as he said Rachel's name, he could tell his son was in love, "it's nice to finally meet you guys. I've heard a lot about all of you," he told them, "and it's good to see you again, Finn."

"Uh, yeah, you too, Mr. P-" Finn started to say 'Puckerman', but stopped when he realized that it wasn't his last name.

"Call me Ethan," Ethan said extending his hand to him.

Finn shook it, "alright, Ethan," he nodded.

Ethan turned slightly to look at the young blond, "Quinn," he said softly, "it's nice to put a name to a face," he admitted, having never seen her before.

Quinn nodded lightly, "it's nice to meet you, too, Ethan," she replied, shaking his hand while her other hand rested on her stomach.

Turning the other way, he looked at the petite girl standing next to his son, "and Rachel. It's very nice meet the young woman who's stolen my son's heart," he smiled, holding his hand out to her.

Rachel blushed at his words, but shook his hand, "it's nice to finally meet you, Ethan. I wouldn't say I've stolen his heart, but I suppose it could be looked that way," she admitted, glancing at her boyfriend.

"More like permanently borrowed," Puck commented with a smile. "Where did everyone go?" He asked.

"Mr. Schuester talked them into going out to the bus so you could have a few minutes of privacy, but we wanted to stay," Rachel replied, "they're waiting for us, but we can take our time," she added.

Puck nodded, glancing at his mom, dad and friends, but he didn't really know what to say, but Ethan jumped in, "what do you guys say to dinner? I'm told you guys are free for the rest of the night," he said.

"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't you guys like to catch up?" Rachel asked looking at them.

Puck shrugged, glancing at his parents before looking at her, "what do you think we've been doing for the last two months?" Puck asked curiously, throwing an arm around her.

"I'm craving Mexican," Quinn commented patting her stomach.

The group laughed at her comment, but all of them had experienced the pregnancy cravings, so they started to find their way outside to the bus, finding some of 'New Directions' standing outside the bus while others were on it already. Will immediately walked over to them, "Ethan Ballard, eighteen years later," he said holding out his hand.

"William Schuester, never thought I'd see you again," he laughed.

"Uh, okay, weird," Kurt commented from over by the bus, but when he wanted something heard, he had a way of saying it loud enough that his voice would echo.

Will turned around, "I was a sophomore at McKinley when Ethan and Deborah were seniors," he explained.

"Okay, so like dude, Puck, we're like all this, but seriously, we're board, can we go now?" Mercedes asked.

Puck rolled his eyes and looked at his dad, "so now what?"

"We are getting food, right?" Quinn asked.

"Yes we're getting food. I can follow you guys back to the hotel or you guys can come with me and I can bring you guys back later, either way," Ethan said glancing at Quinn before looking at Will, "that's up to your teacher."

Will looked at him oddly for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant, but as it dawned on him, he laughed, "oh yeah, well curfew is at eleven, so if you can have them back by then, go for it," he glanced at Deborah, "you're going, right?"

Deborah nodded, "yeah."

"How about Quinn and I ride back on the bus and you guys come get us?" Finn suggested, "so we can drop our stuff off and change," he said.

"That works," Ethan nodded.

Will, Quinn and Finn said goodbye and headed towards the bus. The four left waved at the bus before Ethan started leading them towards the convention center's parking lot. The cars were beginning to thin out since the performances were almost over, and Puck quickly realized that he didn't know what his dad drove, "are you sure that you can get six people in your car?" Puck asked.

"Oh yeah," he admitted tugging out his key and chucked it to his son, "I just got it. It's my non-work car, I guess," he laughed.

It took Puck a moment to realize what he was doing, but he caught the key before it fell to the ground, "whoa, are you serious?" He asked in shock.

"Serious, yes," Ethan laughed, "it's the 'Jeep Commander' design, but I had the seats changed, so it's bench seats in the front, too," he said.

"You have a Jeep Commander? When did you get it?" Puck's eyes went wide.

"Like I said, I just got it. Signed papers on Sunday and today was the first day I've been able to take it out. I don't go to work with it. I have a commuter car that I use to go to and from work," he explained as they came up to the black SUV.

Puck stopped to admire the body style of the Jeep, another style than his own Jeep and smiled, "this is nice!" The key in his hand also had buttons to unlock the doors, so he hit it, hearing a click from inside the car as the lights flashed, meaning the doors were unlocked.

"Rachel, do you want to sit up front with Noah?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, um, sure, but shouldn't you be up there to give him directions?" She asked.

"I can be a backseat driver," he laughed. "I'm used to it."

Rachel eyed him curiously, but after putting her and Puck's costume bag in the back end, she went towards the passenger side, sliding into the front seat and moved towards her boyfriend, while Ethan slid into the backseat behind her, "perfect," he said, able to see out the front since Rachel wasn't right in his line-of-sight.

Deborah slipped in behind Puck and once everyone was buckled up, Puck started the engine and after making sure it was clear, he shifted gears and reversed, following the arrows out of the lot and getting out on the main road.

Puck was being extra cautious, but still was comfortable enough to hold Rachel's hand. Ethan gave him directions to the hotel and passed their bus on the way, beating their friends back to the hotel. Puck parked the jeep in the lot and after getting their bags, they headed towards the front of the hotel and was inside before the bus pulled up.

Deborah and Rachel went into their room and Ethan followed Puck; as soon as they were in Puck's room, Ethan pulled a plain white envelope out from his pocket, "here, so I don't forget to give these to you," he said handing it off to him.

Puck looked at the envelope and smiled, taking it, "thank you; what did you end up getting?"

"As close to front row as I could," he admitted, "I think it's fourth row center," he replied.

Puck glanced inside the white paper and nodded, seeing the four tickets said fourth row, "thank you," he repeated, moving towards his bag. Slipping them into a side pocket so no one would see them, he was zipping up his bag when the door opened and Mike, Kurt and Burt walked in. "Hey guys," Puck said.

"Hey man, you beat us back," Mike commented.

"Yep, we did," Puck nodded, "guys, this is my dad, Ethan Ballard," he said, "dad, this is Mike, Kurt and his dad Burt," Puck added motioning towards them. "Burt's my boss, too."

"Nice to meet you guys," Ethan shook their hands.

Puck heard his phone beep and glanced at the text message from Rachel letting him know they were ready and waiting for them, so he and his dad headed out into the hallway, finding his mom, Rachel, Quinn and Finn waiting for them.

Getting onto the elevator, the six of them headed out to the jeep and got in. It was starting to get dark and they were heading further into the city, so Ethan ended up driving; Rachel sat between him and Puck in the front while Finn, Quinn and Deborah sat in the back.

The city's visitors watched out the windows at the new city, while Ethan headed towards a restaurant he knew well and parked in their lot, "best Mexican in Detroit, that I've found," Ethan commented as he turned off the engine.

Sliding out of the SUV, the young couples joined hands and walked towards the building, the parents following right behind them. Once inside the small lobby, the hostess recognized Ethan, "hey Ethan, no team tonight?" She asked him.

"Nope, out with the family tonight," he replied, as she guided them towards a table and set menus down for each of them.

Once everyone was seated, the girl looked from Ethan and then to Puck and smiled, "you look more alike than in the pictures I've seen," she said grinning.

"I guess good looks run in the family," Ethan laughed.

Feeling the green monster of jealousy next to him, Puck smiled at the girl, Christina, by her name tag, and then threw his arm around Rachel protectively.

"Mom will be out in a few," she said, "need anything?" She asked Ethan.

"Nah, we're good for now," he replied.

Christina smiled again at Puck, but disappeared and once she was out of range, Puck and Finn both started laughing. There was no denying that Christina was staring at Puck and what was funny was the face Rachel was making. The fake smile on her face looked more like a scowl and her eyes were darkening, a jealous face they rarely saw.

"Rachel," Puck smirked.

"It's not funny, Noah!" She snapped.

"Dude, I'm a stud. Chicks dig me," he grinned.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest in a pout; she refused to admit she was jealous, but it was pretty obvious that she was. "I just don't like it when other girls look at you like you're a piece of meat," she murmured.

"Why's that?" Puck asked curiously.

"It is disrespectful," she replied.

"Babe, admit it; you don't want to share," Puck commented, glancing at her.

Rachel's mouth fell open and she closed it several times, unsure just how to respond.

Puck leaned towards her, looking at her in the eyes, "babe, they can look all they want, but they will _never_ touch," he whispered pressing a loving kiss to her lips, "okay?"

Blinking her eyes, she nodded as a blush grew on her face, "yeah, okay."

A middle-aged Hispanic woman walked over to them, setting down two bowls of salsa and a container of tortilla chips, "hey Ethan, how are you? New faces today, I see," she said.

"Yeah, this is my wife, my son, his friends and his girlfriend," Ethan motioned towards them as he kind of introduced them to her.

"Oh," she grinned, "it's so nice to finally meet you; the guys haven't shut up about your visit. Are you going to the game tomorrow?" She asked.

"What game?" Puck questioned.

Ethan blushed, "it's a long story, I'll tell you about it later," he said, turning to the woman.

"What can I get you guys? Or do you want your guys' usual?"

"Anyone have any allergies?" Ethan glanced around at his question, but no one said anything, so he glanced back at the woman, "our usual will be fine," he smiled.

"Okay, drinks?"

"Just water for me. I'm driving, so no alcohol tonight. Though can you bring us a round of non-alcoholic strawberry daiquiris?" He requested.

"Sure," she glanced around and wrote down the soda or water choices for everyone else and excused herself to go put the order in.

"What's your usual?" Puck asked curiously.

"Instead of the guys and I ordering each a meal; they just bring out plates of tacos, chimichungas, taquitos, enchiladas and a big bowl of rice. Easier than picking out what we want," he commented, "we come here a lot," he laughed, "the office I work out of is less than a mile away."

"Perfect," Quinn grinned already going at the chips.

"So what's this game she was talking about?" Finn asked.

"Oh that," Ethan sighed, "I forgot this was the same weekend, but the Detroit Police Department and the Detroit Fire Department are having one of our hockey games tomorrow. I thought the game was next weekend and I wasn't reminded until yesterday that it was tomorrow, so if you guys don't have anything to do tomorrow and are up for sitting around and watching a bunch of cops and firefighters kicking a puck around on the ice for a few hours, I'd love for you guys to come; the whole group if you want, give me a head count and I'll get y'all in," he explained.

"I'm in," Puck smirked, "a chance to watch you play, hell yeah."

"Me too," Finn nodded, "and I'm sure everyone will be up for it."

The woman returned with their drinks and passed them out before leaving again, so Rachel leaned into the table a bit to look at Ethan, "did you play hockey at McKinley?"

"Yeah, and when the guys found out, they had to get me on the team," he laughed.

Just before their food arrived, Rachel sent out a text message to the other members and their chaperones, asking them if they would like to go to the game, but she set her phone aside as their food arrived. The table's conversation died out briefly as everyone started to eat, but their conversation picked back up, talking about topics they were all familiar with and it gave Ethan a chance to get to know the kids his son spent time with, along with finding out what his son was into. Through dinner, Rachel got positive responses from everyone, all interested in going; glad they had something else to do besides sit at the hotel or go shopping.

Even though no one wanted to leave, after just a few hours sitting around, talking and eating, the lack of sleep seemed to hit them, so Ethan drove them back to the hotel. He walked with them to the lobby and said goodnight to everyone there, but as Puck, Rachel, Quinn and Finn got on the elevator, Deborah waited, wanting to talk to Ethan before he left.

Getting off the elevator, the two teen couples walked towards the room Quinn and Rachel were staying in and all of them went inside, finding Brittany, their other roommate was still gone. Passing messages on to their friends, Rachel sent out another text to let everyone know what time they should be ready to leave the hotel the next morning, before finally giving her phone a break for the night to snuggle up with her boyfriend before the guys were forced to leave.

...

Music:

~ 'Emotionless' by Good Charlotte. YouTube has a video of them performing it live.

~ 'You're The One That I Want' by Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta; 'Grease Soundtrack'.

...

A/N4: The group 'New Directions' saw with 40 performers is a real show choir. They are from Clinton, Mississippi; Clinton High School's Attaché. Can anyone guess why I knew this? LOL it floored me when it dawned on me. I chose the specific piece they did because I found a video of them performing it. Looks like Vocal Adrenaline has some major competition! :D

A/N5: Sorry it took so long to update, lol... I'm hooked on 'Burning Down The House' by Katertots; read it if you haven't yet! Puck and Finn as NYC firefighters! Just the thought of Puck or Mark Salling dressed up like a firefighter is WAY HOT! I remembered I had Season 1 & 2 of 'Rescue Me' on DVD, so I pulled them out and have been watching them since my last update, so I have been trying to balance writing and watching. Took a little longer to get this written, but hopefully now I won't get distracted again.

A/6: Ugh! Kept editing a few parts of this, but I think I finally worked it out. :D I'm liking what I'm coming up with, and I hope you all do, too. Can't wait to hear what you think. :D


	29. Chapter 27 a & b on LJ

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: All of the feedback has been amazing! Thank you all for reading and enjoying this. Your feedback keeps me writing. :D

...

Since Winter Break, Puck and Rachel had been sleeping together almost every night, so the first night in Detroit, even though the trip so far had been 'drama free,' Puck still found himself unable to stay asleep. He tried to reason with himself that it was just nerves from Regionals, meeting his dad face-to-face for the first time and emotions to go along, but he knew it was the missing body next to him that was keeping him from decent sleep.

Puck's lack of sleep didn't go unnoticed, especially when the three other guys in the room were up and Puck was out like a light. Kurt was the last to leave the room, his dad infront of him, when he glanced back at Puck still asleep, closing the door. "I'll be right there," He said to his dad, already heading towards the elevator.

Knocking lightly on one of the other doors, Kurt smiled lightly at Rachel as she opened it, "good morning, Rachel," he greeted.

"Good morning, Kurt," she said a little shocked to see him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes and no, well, yes things are alright, but um, he'd probably kill me for saying something, but Puck didn't sleep well last night; or he spent more time tossing and turning than sleeping. It kept waking me up," he admitted, handing her his key, "I know you don't want to go to breakfast and all, but he's still asleep, so I thought you might want to stop by and make sure he gets up in time to go," he explained.

"Um, alright, thank you," Rachel took the key and nodded, "I will check on him."

"Good, I'll see you later," he waved at her before taking off down the hallway in the direction his dad had taken.

Closing the door, Rachel looked at the key card in her hand and stepped further into the room where Deborah was just waking up, "should I let him sleep or go over and see him?" Rachel asked, knowing Deborah had heard everything.

Deborah shrugged, "well, knowing the sleeping arrangement you two have had for the past few months, I'd suggest going over to see him, but if he's already asleep, maybe just give him another hour or two. We're not going over to the arena until ten-thirty and it's only," she glanced at her cell phone, "eight, so he's got at least another hour and a half to sleep. You should know him enough to know he can get ready for anything in less than a half an hour," she replied rubbing her eyes.

Rachel nodded and agreed to let him sleep for a while longer, giving her an opportunity to work on some homework before she gave into the need to see him and went over to his room just after nine.

Puck was glad to have the room to himself, knowing his roommates had left, giving him a chance for some peace, but when he heard the door open, he didn't get up, figuring it was one of the guys.

"Noah," Rachel said softly and Puck thought had been dreaming, but when she repeated it, he rolled onto his back to see her walking towards him, "you brought breakfast," he replied.

"No, but I could go down to the café and get something if you'd-"

She was standing next to his bed, so he sat up and pulled her to him, his lips pressing against hers as his arms wrapped around her petite frame, "who needs food when I've got all I need right here?" He murmured.

Rachel groaned when she felt his lips press kisses along her neck, "baby, we're not alone," she whispered, "anyone could come in."

Puck sighed at her words, and pulled his lips away, "how did you get in here anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Kurt stopped by before he and his dad went out; gave me his key and said you didn't sleep very well last night," Rachel explained, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"What did he do? Watch me sleep all night?" Puck snapped.

"Noah," Rachel took his hand in hers, "he said your tossing and turning woke him up a few times, so I'm sure he was aware you were not sleeping, and I'm sure I know why," she admitted.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" He asked glancing at her and then their hands.

"Emotions and nerves for this weekend, with Regionals and your dad," she explained.

Puck shook his head, "no, it's not that, but I did figure it out when I wasn't sleeping last night," he replied looking at her.

Rachel studied his face and then reached up with her other hand and brushed it along his cheek, "I missed you last night, I woke up a few times thinking you'd gotten out of bed. It took me some time to realize where I was," she sighed, "if only we were not on a school trip," she whispered.

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her lips, "cliché, I know, but you don't know what you've got until it's gone," he admitted slipping an arm around her shoulders.

Rachel slid her arm around his back and the two sat together on the edge of the bed for a moment before he reached for his cell phone to see it was almost nine-thirty. "Rachel, did you notice anything between my parents last night?" He asked softly.

"Not really, why do you ask?" She glanced up at him curiously.

"Well, dad is cool and all, but they seemed like, I don't know, like they knew each other more," he wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

Rachel thought back to the night before and shook her head, "it's not like they don't know each other. They have two children together and by the sounds of it were high school sweethearts, so if you saw anything odd, I can imagine it's just like seeing an old friend after being out of touch for years," she said.

"But they have been in touch," he commented, getting up to get some clothes to put on after he showered, "you were there when mom said they've been talking for, what? Almost two years? I didn't put it together until just last night, but back in July, before all this started," he paused biting his lip at what he needed to say.

"When you had your pool cleaning business that was a cover to sleep with the town's cougars?" She asked calmly, "I know, Noah, I'm not blind."

He nodded, "uh yeah, well back in July, mom told me she had a week long seminar that the hospital was sending her to 'up north,' so I had to watch Arin. I didn't mind so much and when I was actually working, because sometimes I was just cleaning pools, Arin was at Mrs. Morgan's, but when mom came back, she brought us stuff from Detroit. She knew then he lived here, so even though he didn't talk to her about his job, I think they might have... Well, now I'm not so sure there was a seminar," he explained.

Rachel's eyes widened at that and looked at him, "that's a pretty big accusation," she admitted.

"I know, and I want to give her the benefit of the doubt, but now it's all too much of a coincidence," he told her.

"Maybe she did meet up with him. If I was in her shoes, I'd want to meet with him first to see if he had changed like he said before I'd even think of letting my children meet him," she looked at him, "maybe that's why."

"She was looking at him like you look at me," he whispered, grabbing a towel, "and did you hear how he introduced her? His wife?" He questioned. "And she didn't correct him."

"That has an easy explanation; rather than having to explain himself, he went with something easy; because at some point they were married," she replied.

With a nod, he glanced towards the bathroom, "I've gotta shower," he murmured, "I want to talk more, but please don't say anything to her."

Rachel got up and followed him towards the bathroom, "Noah, I won't say anything, but what if you're right; how would you feel if your parents did get back together?" It was a stretch, but if what he said was true, then there was a chance it could mean that.

Turning around, he smiled, "honestly," he paused, "I've talked to him in emails and on the phone, and after last night, I haven't seen my mom this happy in a long time. I want her to be happy; she never dated after he left and I don't think he did either... It would be weird, but kind of would be a dream come true," he admitted, "I'm trying not to get my hopes up, but I want them to be honest with me, that's all; well that and I'm not moving to Detroit," he commented.

Rachel nodded in understanding, but before she could say anything, her phone beeped, so she pulled it from her pocket and read the message before looking up at him, "mom is going downstairs to meet up with Quinn and some of them in the café. I guess I'll head down there, too. Come down when you're ready?"

Puck nodded, "yeah, I'll be down. You called her mom," he smirked.

Nodding, she blushed slightly, "yeah, well, she is the closest person I have to a mom, and someday she will be legally, so why not start out now?" She asked with a smile. "She told me I could call her that a while ago, it's just taking some getting used to."

Puck smiled and pulled her into his arms, pressing a loving kiss to her lips, "I like it," he whispered, "see you in a while," he added.

With another quick kiss, Rachel headed towards the door. Puck paused at the bathroom door, "hey Rach," he paused, catching her attention. When she turned to him, he smiled, "I love what you're wearing," he smiled, stepping into the bathroom.

Rachel felt the blush growing on her cheeks as she returned to her room, glancing in the mirror at her choice of clothes. She knew being in a hockey rink that it would be cool, so she opted for jeans and tennis shoes. Instead of a sweater, she chose a long sleeved gray t-shirt with a blue and pink plaid t-shirt over the top, going for the layered look. With her boyfriend's comment, she knew she had picked out something appropriate, so she grabbed her camera and jacket and headed down to the elevator and walked towards the café when the doors opened in the lobby.

Hearing her name, she looked around for where she it was coming from and looked to see a small girl running towards her, "Arin?" She gasped hugging the girl as she reached her, "what are you doing here? How did you get here?" She asked happily as they hugged.

Arin giggled and took Rachel's hand and led her over to the table where Deborah, Quinn and Finn were sitting, finding her dads were also there, "dad, daddy!" Rachel exclaimed hugging them both, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Surprise," Alan grinned hugging her.

Deborah laughed as Arin sat back down next to her, "when I was going to be a chaperone, we talked about if I should bring Arin along, but since I didn't know how Ethan and Noah would work out, I didn't want to bring Arin along in case things didn't go well. They offered to watch her and if things did go well, they'd bring her up. When you guys went up to your rooms last night, while Ethan and I were talking, I called them to tell them it was alright to bring her up and told them about the game," she explained.

"Noah doesn't know?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, we had to keep it a secret," Arin said.

Rachel smiled and they all chatted lightly until Puck appeared in the entrance of the café. Arin jumped up and ran over to him, the shocked and concerned expression evident as they hugged, but when his mom and Rachel's dads explained what they had just told Rachel, he grinned; glad he could now introduce his dad to his daughter.

The closer it got to ten-thirty, the more people showed up and once the twelve 'New Directions' members, chaperones and new guests were there, they all piled on the bus and took the short ride to the arena. Being dropped off, they were all shocked at how crazy it was. There were people everywhere, some dressed in red to support the firefighters, while others were dressed in blue, supporting the police department. A large crowd had gathered by the doors, waiting for them to open.

Puck had sent a message to his dad that they were there and Ethan came out of the doors dressed in his jersey, quickly getting screams from the police department fans. He smiled at them and thanked them, but pushed through the crowd to get to where the group of students were standing, "hey guys," he laughed, handing off an envelope of tickets to Puck.

"Hey dad," Puck smiled taking a ticket and slid it into his back pocket while he handed the envelope off to Rachel who began to pass them out. "This is like a big deal," Puck commented, motioning to all the booths and people around.

Ethan nodded, "yeah, hockey seems to draw the most people in; this is actually the Detroit Red Wings stadium," he said motioning behind him, "we play a few games a year for charities and fun."

"A good cause," Will commented from the middle of the group.

"Sorry guys," Puck laughed, "guys this is my dad Ethan Ballard, dad this is Matt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Ms. Emma Pillsbury," he said introducing those that his dad hadn't met yet.

Ethan nodded at those Puck introduced and smiled, "it's nice to meet all of you."

Puck motioned towards Rachel's dads, "and these guys are David and Alan Berry, Rachel's dads. They just got here a little while ago," he explained.

Ethan stepped towards the two men and smiled again, "I've heard a lot about you guys. It's nice to finally put a name to a face," he said shaking their hands.

"Likewise, Ethan," Alan replied.

"Nice to meet you," David said nodding at him as they shook hands.

"Alan and David came up with someone else," Puck commented softly.

Arin had been standing behind everyone for the moment, but as Ethan had stepped towards Alan and David, she moved around to stand behind her brother and when Puck spoke, she stepped out from behind him and looked at her dad for the first time.

Ethan's eyes widened as the young girl stepped out from behind her brother; seeing the younger version of Deborah, but Arin had his eyes.

Puck smiled, resting his hand on his sister's shoulder, "Arin, meet our dad. Dad, this is-"

"Arin Marie," Ethan answered, calmly stepping forward and kneeling down in front of her. He wasn't quite sure what to say, but he held out his hand to her, waiting for her to take the next step.

Arin saw him hold his hand out to her, but she had thought long and hard about what she wanted to do, so she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering, "hi daddy," in his hear.

Her words was all the answer he needed before wrapping his arms around her body and hugging her tightly. "You're so beautiful, baby girl," he murmured as he pulled away to look at her again. "God, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay, you're here now," she replied, hugging him again before pulling away completely.

"Yeah, I am," he agreed, standing up with a bright smile on his face, looking at Deborah.

Deborah stepped towards him, giving him a long hug and Rachel nudged her boyfriend towards them, wanting to get a family picture before he had to go back inside. One picture was taken before his phone began to ring, a teammate wanting to know where he was, so he reluctantly gave in and said goodbye before heading in to get changed for the game.

As soon as the doors opened, the students and chaperones filed into the arena, finding their way to the stands near the police bench to take seats.

Talking to pass the time, Puck started to notice more cops and family members filling the stands; the cops themselves were easy to tell because their clothes said something like 'Detroit Police' or 'DPD.' He was surprised he didn't see anyone wearing 'SWAT,' supporting their fellow member on the team, but he did notice a lot of guys walking around with black fleece jackets with 'DPD: SRT' written on the back. The guys were scattered throughout the police side of the arena, sitting together or with family members.

The lights in the arena changed and lights focused on the rink in the middle as the fire department team was announced, all of them skating out onto the ice, making one loop around the rink before lining up, facing the American flag that hung nearby. The police team was next, repeating what the fire department had done before lining up facing the flag. The announcer asked for everyone to stand for the National Anthem, so Puck let go of Rachel and everyone stood and placed their hands over their hearts as a prerecorded version of the National Anthem was played over the loudspeaker.

Ethan was easy to spot with 'Ballard' on the back of his jersey above his number, "Noah, I didn't realize it until just now, but your dad is wearing number twenty," Rachel said leaning over to him.

Puck smirked, "I know. It was his number in school, too. That's another reason I always wore it," he admitted, tugging her closer to him, his arm wrapping protectively around her waist as his hand rested on her hip.

Rachel's free hand reached up and brushed against the charm he gave her with the number on it and smiled, "maybe one day our son will wear it," she whispered pressing a kiss to his lips.

Continuing the kiss when he realized the meaning of her words, he nodded with a smile on his face as they pulled away, "maybe," he whispered before turning back to the game to see the faceoff had already taken place and the police had control for the moment.

"What is going on?" Rachel asked.

Puck smirked, "right now the police have control of the puck," he said.

Rachel laughed, "you?"

"No, the little thing they're knocking around on the ice is called a hockey puck," he laughed, now realizing that his nickname was a piece of hockey equipment, "never realized that before," he shook his head.

"Oh, so it's a real term?" She asked.

Puck nodded, "the point of hockey is to get the puck into the goal as many times as a team can," he explained motioning towards the game, "and it can get pretty violent," he added just as two cops barreled a firefighter into the wall.

"Oh my God," Rachel jumped at the shock and looked at him, "is that legal?"

He laughed, "oh yeah."

"Now do you see why I call the hockey guys at school 'Neanderthal Puck-heads'?" Quinn asked, leaning forward so she could look at Rachel, "no offense, Puck, to you or your dad," she added.

Puck shook his head, "it's all good," he shrugged, glancing to the rink as his dad got the puck and was heading towards the goal. "YES!" Puck exclaimed when the puck slid easily into the goal, scoring the first goal of the game.

The game went back and forth. After Ethan's first goal, the fire department got the puck and almost got a goal, but it was stolen by the police, then two firefighters would body slam the cop into the wall to get the puck back. The police would return the favor, so most of it was a lot of pushing a shoving. The first two periods, both twenty minutes each, actually took almost an hour to complete and as the buzzer chimed ending the second period, the police had 10 points and the fire department were behind, with only 8 points.

"God!" Finn groaned rubbing his neck, "hockey is like a tennis match on ice!"

"Yeah, I know," Puck nodded glancing down at Rachel who was leaning her head against his chest and her arms were wrapped around his body, "how you doing babe?" he asked softly, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm so glad you don't play hockey," Rachel murmured looking up at him, "I really thought football was bad, I never thought there would be anything worse, but I was wrong, way wrong."

"Don't worry, I'll never play," he promised pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Though Puck was content to stay where he was, he also was hungry, so he, Finn and a couple of the guys headed up to get food, returning some time later with their hands full of containers of nachos and french fries, along with a large bag of popcorn, typical concession stand food.

As soon as they were settled into their seats again, the buzzer rang to end the break and the two teams came back out on the ice. The firefighters seemed to have renewed energy because within the first five minutes of the new period, they scored four more points, bringing their score up to 12, the police still at 10.

After the fourth new point for the fire department, Ethan finally got the puck and he and the team passed it back and forth until they reached their goal, another point for the police. One of the cops managed to get the puck again and tied up the game, making the last five minutes of the period brutal; the guys got more aggressive and no one seemed to be making any shot they took, which brought out even more aggression.

With a minute left to go, Ethan got the puck and passed it to a teammate as they skated back towards their goal. The player passed it off to someone else and when Ethan was in position, the player passed it back to him, who skated forward just as two firefighters came towards him, but it was too late, he had already hit the puck and it was sailing right between the goalie's legs, just as the buzzer rang to end the game; the police winning by one point, 13 to 12.

"Oh my God! That was incredible!" Rachel exclaimed as everyone began to jump up and cheer for the winners.

"Yeah, it was," Puck nodded, joining in the cheering.

Both teams went out onto the ice and lined up to give each team member a hand shake before the cops took one last skate around the rink earning cheers for their win before they all headed into the locker rooms.

As the stands began to empty, the McKinley group waited for Ethan to come out, since Puck didn't know what was planned for the rest of the day, other than being at the convention center by seven for the results. Will called the bus driver and had them bring the bus over, but they wouldn't leave until they knew what everyone was doing.

When Ethan did appear, he was walking from the locker room, saying bye to some of his teammates as they left from the exit, while Ethan walked towards them, dropping his gear bag on a seat and letting his hockey stick sit on top of it. "So, what did you think?" He asked.

Everyone laughed, but congratulated him for a great game and winning before he got his stuff and they all made their way outside. "What time do you guys have to be back at the convention center tonight?" Ethan asked.

"Seven tonight, figure we'll head over about six, six-thirty," Will explained.

Ethan glanced at the time and saw it was almost two, "plenty of time," he said, "there's one place your mom wants to go while y'all are here, so I figure you'll want to, also, well at least I'm sure Rachel will want to go," he told them.

"Where?" Puck glanced at him and then his mom.

"The Holocaust Memorial Center," Deborah said, "Alan and David told me about it."

"Uh, sure," Puck commented looking at his girlfriend's dads, "have you been there?"

David nodded, "yeah, we went last year, but Rachel wasn't with us," he replied, "go have fun. It's a lot to take in, but it's worth the trip."

With plans made, those who were going back to the hotel piled onto the bus, while Rachel, Puck, Arin and Deborah stayed with Ethan, waving at their friends as the bus pulled away. Heading out to Ethan's jeep, he threw his stuff in the back, "you've seen '8 Mile,' right?" Ethan asked Puck.

"Yeah, why?" Puck nodded.

Ethan smirked, "you'll see on the way," he commented getting in the driver's seat.

Deborah slid into the front seat with Ethan, while Puck climbed into the back behind Deborah and Rachel slid over to her boyfriend and Arin said behind Ethan. "What's '8 Mile'?" Rachel asked.

"Ever heard of Eminem?" Puck asked.

"Um, yes, the candy?" Rachel looked at him.

He laughed, "no babe, not M Eminem, the white rapper."

"Um, oh yes, I have heard of him," she nodded.

"He's in the movie '8 Mile.' It's about a kid who's struggling to become a famous rapper; grew up on the wrong side of 8 Mile Road in Detroit. He breaks up with his girlfriend when he finds out she's pregnant and moves in with an alcoholic mom so he can save up to make a demo... Goes through a lot of shit and the end is a showdown at a local club to find out who the best rapper is, well that's the short version," Puck explained.

"Is it a real road in Detroit?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it is," Ethan nodded, "it's about halfway to where we're going," he said.

Rachel was now curious and the ride there was silent, but Ethan slowed the jeep down and stopped along the side of the road, "we're on top of it right now," he said.

Glancing out the window, she realized they were parked on the shoulder of an overpass, right above a straight road running east and west, "this is it?" She asked.

Puck noticed the sign and nodded, "yeah," he motioned towards where he was looking. The sign he was looking at had two arrows, one pointing to the left and the words next to it said 'W 8 Mile Road' while the second arrow pointed right and '8 Mile Road E' was written next to that arrow.

"Get out," Rachel commented nudging him towards the door.

"Hey! What did I do for you to kick me out of the car?" He asked with a groan.

She laughed, "so I can take a picture of you by the sign, babe. If you did something you'd know before now," she added with a sly grin.

"Oh," Puck smirked and slipped out of the car with Rachel right behind him.

The two walked ahead of the car and Rachel took a shot of him with the sign in the background before snapping a few photos down the road, able to see the buildings pretty clearly by the sun shining down. Stepping back, Rachel had a good view of Puck leaning against the cement railing so she couldn't help taking a picture of him as he looked over the view.

"I gotta ask," Puck commented getting back in the car and shutting the door, "what is with you and pictures?" He asked curiously.

Rachel shrugged, "I found I enjoy scrapbooking and I want to make one of us," she admitted, "before we graduate. I know you graduate a year before me, but I want to have one through my senior year of all the things we did."

Puck slipped an arm around her shoulders "that's cool," he commented, "have you done any before?"

"I have one of my younger years, but my high school one will be the start of, well, the rest of my life," she admitted glancing at him, a blush on her cheeks.

"And it'll be smokin' 'cause I'm in it, too," he grinned.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Noah, I'm trying to be serious," she commented.

"So am I," he laughed pressing a kiss to her lips.

The overpass stop had been the halfway point to the memorial and as Ethan pulled up into the parking lot, he cleared his throat, "hate to tell you this, Rachel, but cameras are not allowed in," he commented.

Puck expected Rachel to put up a fight, but she left it sitting in the car with her jacket covering it up, "that's understandable," she admitted.

Before she shut the door, Puck took off his jacket and left it on the seat with hers, just going for the hoodie he had on since they'd be inside. Closing the door, he slipped an arm around her shoulders, "how did your dads end up here last year without you?" He asked curiously.

"Dad and daddy took a small vacation up here. I didn't know they were coming here specifically or I would have come. I just didn't want to go on their vacation," she admitted.

... (Below: info in italics is from the memorial's website; see reference at the bottom)

Ethan reached the door first and held the door open for them, allowing them to step into the lobby first before he followed them in. He had been there before, so he was familiar with what was in the lobby, but the others were drawn to the _'Memorial Flame' over in a corner burning near two walls that listed the number of Jews who were killed during the Holocaust and the names of the concentration camps and other places where they were killed_.

While they looked at the walls, Ethan signed the guest book for them, since the museum was free and only took donations. When he was finished, he headed towards them, his hand resting on Deborah's shoulder and motioned towards the next room, "come on," he said.

The four pulled their eyes away from the wall and followed him into _an exhibit room that portrayed the time line of the Jewish people with over four-thousand years of history broken down on the walls._

"I thought you were Catholic," Puck commented noticing his dad was wearing a kippah.

"Not since you were like nine months old," he commented turning to look at him.

"What?" Puck had put his on out of respect more than anything else, but seeing his dad wearing one shocked him.

"After we graduated I started the process to convert. That's one o the reasons why we weren't married when you were born," Ethan explained, "it takes over a year," he added.

Stepping into the next room, it turned out to be dedicated to _European Jewish Heritage, a little bit about everything anyone would need to know about being Jewish, before World War II_.

Puck, Arin and Rachel grew up learning what it was like to be Jewish, even if they didn't always celebrate all the holidays or respect some of the traditions of the culture. Ethan admitted that when he found out about that place just after he moved to Detroit, he spent a lot of time up there to learn as much as he could, wanting to continue on with Judaism and not return to the faith he was born into because he was Irish.

"Ethan, I know this might be a little personal, but what are you?" Rachel asked curiously.

He raised and eyebrow at her question, "a cop?"

Rachel blushed and ducked her head, "I know that, but what are you... Your heritage... I know you're not Jewish by birth," she said softly.

Ethan laughed, knowing her question, but figured he'd give her a hard time before giving in, "I'm pure Irish, lassie," he commented, his voice changing to a thick Irish accent. "Couldn't tell by the hair?" He asked running his hand through his red hair.

"Well, yes, but I just didn't want to assume-"

"He's teasing you," Puck laughed.

"Oh, I knew that," Rachel bit her lip nervously.

Having glanced at the exhibits, they headed towards the hallway that started the _World War II section, complete with a life-sized poster of Adolf Hitler and swastika banners hanging around black and white photos_. Puck stopped in his tracks as he felt the ice shiver run down his spine. He'd never been that close to the dark past before and it actually scared him.

"You feel it too?" Ethan asked softly standing behind him.

Puck nodded, "its more real than it ever was, I mean, I knew it happened, but this is the first time I've been so close to," he paused to motion around him, the red flags with the white circles and black swastikas feeling larger to him than anything else; those were the symbols forever etched in his mind as the dark past of his ancestors.

_The hallway they were in started out discussing how the Nazis came to power and what Adolf Hitler had to do with the beginning of the second World War. It lead into a larger room with photos and stories, along with displays of the real Star of David patches Jews were forced to wear. Off in one corner there was even a real Nazi uniform on a manikin complete with armband along with a display of the various armbands that were worn by Hitler's forces. Signs explained how the Jews were taken to concentration camps and what happened after they arrived._

"How claustrophobic are you guys?" Ethan asked softly.

"I'm not, why?" Puck asked.

Rachel shook her head, already seeing what was coming, "I, um," she bit her lip, "Noah, if you were freaked out back there, I don't know if you should go through there," she admitted.

Puck narrowed his eyes at where she was looking, confused until he saw the sign, "I'll go if you go," he whispered, holding out his hand to her.

Nervously, she took his hand and the five of them stepped into_ the 'Cattle Car' exhibit, where a video played on repeat of a survivor explaining what it was like to be forced to travel on one like it and what he experienced when he arrived at Auschwitz._

Puck found himself holding onto Rachel tighter; he didn't know if it was to comfort her or if it was to keep himself from freaking out, but as soon as the video finished, the two walked out of the exhibit quickly, the others following right behind them _as they walked into an area where pictures and videos were displayed with descriptions of what the Allied soldiers found when they liberated the camps._

"You want to put into perspective how scary this is?" Puck asked.

"Not really, but I think I know what you're going to say," Rachel murmured.

Puck blinked his eyes and glanced behind to see his dad with his arm wrapped around his sister's shoulders and his mom watching a video, "you and I would have been the only ones to get off that car and live more than minutes," he whispered to Rachel.

Rachel nodded, unable to hide the tears that fell from her eyes as he spoke, the words like ice in her veins as the realization at how right he was.

"I'd like to think I'm better than them, now," Puck said a little louder as he stood with Rachel, this time making sure his mom heard. The words she told him many months before still stung, even if he was dating a 'Jewish girl' now.

Deborah attention was caught at his words and she looked at him, confused.

"You forgot what you said, didn't you?" He asked calmly, "we were watching 'Schindler's List' and you said, 'you're no better than them, Noah. Why can't you date a Jewish girl?' and to this day that still hurts," he commented softly.

Her eyes widened, their conversation from that night so many months ago came flooding back to her, "oh Noah, I'm so sorry," she whispered moving over to him, "I never meant to hurt you like that. I was just upset by your choice in girlfriends and I didn't understand why..."

"Yeah, I get it," Puck commented, cutting off her words harshly as he let go of Rachel look at his mom, "but it still hurt that you'd even compare me to that... to them... to a Nazi," his voice cracked as he finished his sentence; before now he had been able to hide how it hurt him, but standing in a room where the reality was so fresh and clear, he couldn't help his emotions take over as he was faced with just what was done with their people.

Deborah stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry, Noah," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes, "I never should have said that to you."

He had stiffened at her hug, but as she apologized, he wrapped his arms around her, returning her hug, "thank you," he whispered pulling away, glad she had at least apologized. It took some of the sting from her words, but it would be a long while before he fully got over just how much they hurt.

They were almost done with the tour and though they had time, they stepped into the final room, greeted with the more familiar _flag of Israel, the Star of David, and what happened after the war with those Jewish prisoners_.

Their last stop was where they had begun; _in the lobby by the memorial flame again. They all stepped closer to the two walls the flame was lit next to, continually burning in honor of all of the Jewish men, women and children who died at the various camps and sites where large groups were killed_.

... (Again, see references below on where I got the info.)

Pausing a moment to respect the walls again, they headed outside into the late-afternoon chill. Rachel had been holding Puck's hand and paused, bending down to retie her shoe, but it was a ploy to get Deborah, Arin and Ethan to walk past them so she could say something to her boyfriend. Once she was sure they were far enough ahead and she really did retie her sure for authenticity, she stood up and looked at him, "I get it now," she said, resting a hand on his chest.

Puck narrowed his eyes at her, "you get what?"

"I get why you told me that the reason you came to me started out because I'm Jewish," she said softly, "because of what your mom told you."

Puck stiffened, the memories of that day flooding into his mind, "yeah, it started out that way," he admitted again, "but-"

Rachel reached up and pressed a finger gently against his lips to quiet him, "but nothing," she held up her left hand, "this means the same, right? You love me and want to be with me, right?"

His eyes started at the ring, nodding, "yeah, it means that and so much more, Rach," he whispered, bringing a hand up to brush against her cheek gently.

Rachel smiled, her hand joining his on her cheek, "then when we get home on Monday you can show me just what else it means," she replied, slipping an arm around his waist to guide a very stunned Noah to the jeep.

He let her guide him to the car; her words caught him of guard, but he composed himself enough to climb back into the jeep, wishing they could be alone for a while, but he pushed that aside to relax for the ride back to Detroit.

The memorial is about twenty-five minutes away from Detroit and none of them wanted a large meal, so they opted for fast-food and Ethan found the closest McDonald's and went into the drive-thru and picked up dinner so they could eat on the way back to Detroit; after promising that they wouldn't spill anything in his new car.

Between eating and Ethan pointing out things on the way back to town, they pulled into the parking lot at the hotel just after five, a good hour before the bus would take them to the center for the results.

Some of their friends were sitting in the lobby on the various seats chatting. Mercedes looked up when they walked in, "oh my God, what the hell happened to you guys?" She exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone else.

Puck looked down to make sure he still had clothes on and found he did, "what?"

"You guys look like you just came from a funeral," Kurt commented getting up and moving towards them.

"Oh," Rachel wiped her eyes, "well, it pretty much was," she admitted.

"I don't get it," Mercedes said.

"It was a memorial for the Holocaust," Puck commented, "you know, Hitler, Nazis, concentration camps?"

Kurt's eyes widened from shock, "there is one of those in the states?"

Rachel nodded, "several actually, there is a large population of Jewish people here in Michigan," she explained, glancing into the café to see the adult chaperones, her dads and Deborah, Ethan and Arin were in there talking.

"Dude what's on your head?" Mercedes asked seeing the blue material on his head as he turned to look where Rachel had been.

Puck turned back to her and ran his hand over his head, "it's a kippah," he explained, taking it off, folding it up and putting it back in his pocket where usually kept it.

"A kip-a-what?" Kurt asked, "whatever it is, it does not match your outfit."

"Does everything with you have to do with clothes?" Puck asked, "it's a religious thing," he said looking at Rachel for help.

"A kippah is a skullcap that is worn by Jewish men during prayer or in this case, Noah and Ethan wore them out of respect for where we were," Rachel explained.

The two nodded in understanding, but let them go so they could go talk to her dads and everyone else before they had to leave for the center.

Puck took Rachel's hand and guided her into the café, her dads greeting them and asking what they thought about the memorial.

"Very informative and real," Rachel commented.

Puck tugged up his sweatshirt sleeves and glanced at both of his forearms, "I still have goosebumps," he murmured, not checking for those, but they were noticed.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel asked, noticing her boyfriend was staring at his arms.

"Somehow I feel like numbers are going to appear," he admitted, "that's how real it felt," he whispered, tugging his sleeves back down.

Not realizing Finn and Quinn were there, it was Finn who asked, "what does numbers have to do with anything?"

Puck sighed, "those of the Jews who survived to get to the concentration camps had numbers tattooed on their forearms," he said softly, "and out of the five of us that went there today, Rachel and I would have been the only ones that would have survived."

"Yes, unfortunately that is the morbid truth," Deborah agreed.

"Oh," Finn bit his lip nervously.

To break the sad mood, Alan spoke up, "Quinn put Arin's things in your room, Deborah," he said glancing at her.

She nodded, "thank you," she replied, "did you guys get a room for the night?"

"Actually we're not staying. We're going to leave after we all get back from the convention center," David said.

"What? You're not going to stay to see us perform?" Rachel gasped.

"Sweetie, we're going to see the video. We have plans tomorrow just like you guys do, so we're going to get home tonight," Alan commented.

"We have plans tomorrow night?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Finn, Ethan and Puck all said at the same time.

Rachel's eyes widened at the three of them and then looked at her boyfriend, "Noah, what are we doing tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Dinner and something else. You'll find out tomorrow," he grinned, seeing her cross her arms in her typical, 'tell me' pout, "no I'm not giving in on this one."

"It's worth it," Quinn commented with a laugh, "you'll love it."

Puck wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead, "I promise you will love it," he agreed.

Rachel gave in and returned his hug, "fine, but I hate surprises."

"Oh that's for sure," David laughed.

Six o'clock arrived and everyone, including Ethan and Rachel's dads, piled on the bus and headed over to the convention center were they found their way through the crowds of students and chaperones to find seats to wait for the results.

At promptly seven, a judge went up on the big stage with a clipboard in his hand and picked up one of the microphones, "t_hank you to all of the schools who participated in the 2009-2010 school year Show Choir Regional competition here in Detroit. Please know that each and every one of you did an amazing job and we wish we could send you all on, but are unable to, so it is my sad duty now to announce the fifteen schools who will not be preforming tomorrow. Those schools in no particular order are..._"

Each school that was called was asked to leave the convention center, so as they were announced one-by-one, there was a slight pause in his speaking to allow some of them to exit before going on to the next school, those schools leaving sad because their chance at Nationals were gone. As the final school was announced, 'New Directions' sighed in relief; they were going on; they were in the top fifteen.

"I wonder what number we placed at!" Kurt exclaimed with a grin.

"Anyone wanna take bets?" Matt asked.

"Oh, dude, good idea," Mike agreed.

"I'm not hearing this," Ethan singsonged from next to Deborah.

Deborah laughed and nudged Ethan, "you're off duty."

"But still; they're underage," he commented.

Content where they were sitting, the judge returned to the stage with a single paper in his hand and began speaking again. "_As you know, the top five schools here will go on to Nationals. All of you are candidates for one of those five spots. I'm not going to name each school, but I am going to announce the top five. If this had been the end, these schools would be going onto Nationals, but there is still a chance for one of you to bump them out of their spot._"

The chances of 'New Directions' placing in the top five were possible, but Puck didn't expect it, so he tuned out the announcer as he announced fifth place, then fourth place. Third place was a shock, "_in third place, Carmel High School's Vocal Adrenaline._"

"Well fuck that then, we got our work cut out for us tomorrow," Puck commented sitting back; there is no way they could beat Carmel.

"_Carmel had three-hundred-eighty points. The second place school finished with three-hundred-ninety points and the first place school won with three-hundred-ninety-four points. In second place is William McKinley High School's New Directions! First place, Clinton High School's Attaché!_"

"Did he just say... Did we... We took second? We beat Vocal Adrenaline?" Puck stood with everyone else, but he was stunned just as much as the rest of them were.

"_Please stop by the registration desk as you leave to pick up your judging papers to find out just how you were graded as well as to find out what time you preform. Thank you all and see you tomorrow,_" the judge finished.

"Oh my God!" "We took second!" "We beat Carmel!"

New Directions congratulated each other and hugged friends and family members before filing out towards their bus while Will stopped to pick up their information.

Walking outside, the four McKinley football players were easy to spot in their Letterman's jackets, just as a group of four Vocal Adrenaline members were in their Carmel jackets.

"Well if it isn't the losers of McKinley," one of the guys called out, as he and his buddies stepped closer to New Directions.

"Tell us how you beat us. Berry sleep with the judges?" The taller of the four asked.

Rachel stiffened at Puck's side and he nudged her towards the group by the bus as he headed for him, "you want to ask that again, cocksucker?" He hissed, lunging forward, but Finn stopped him from throwing a punch; Mike and Matt stepping up with their two friends and fellow footballers.

"Oh come on, there's not fucking way that you guys beat us without a little extra help," the brunette commented. "You guys can't even play football so there is no way you could guys could even manage to beat us at anything else, so what is it? Berry sleep with the judges or did you guys use the pregnant slut over there to make them feel sorry for you guys?"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Finn exclaimed standing up for what they had called Quinn, his turn to lunge forward but Mike and Puck stopped him.

"Who? The pregnant slut; that is what she is right? I mean former president if the celibacy club gets pregnant, come on, we know our competition," the brunette boy jibed at them.

The taller boy smirked, "so if the judges didn't feel sorry for her, then it had to be Berry whoring around with the judges."

"Oh you fucking son of bitch!" Puck lunged forward again at the taller boy, but he stepped back, giving Ethan a chance to run between them and push Puck back. "Don't you ever fucking say that again!" Puck exclaimed, trying to push his dad away from him.

"Oh we're so scared!" He mocked them, "what would have happened if your boyfriend hadn't stopped you?"

Burt rushed in to hold back Mike and Matt while Alan tried to stop Finn from decking the guy who called Quinn a slut.

"Let me at him!" Puck hissed at his father.

Ethan pushed him back, "this is not the place!" He snapped back his hands pressing on Puck's shoulders until his son started moving backwards. Content that Puck had given up, Ethan reached in his back pocket and pulled something black out and turned around, himself moving towards the four Carmel boys showing what was in his hand, "keep it up boys; go on, keep mocking us, all you want, but I don't think your friends would like it if I have you all arrested for harassing a cop!" He snapped.

The four boys froze as they stared at his hand, seeing the silver and gold police badge shining from the streetlight, "uh... no... we, uh..."

"We don't want... We're... Sorry!" The four of them stumbled backwards, glancing back one last time before taking off in the opposite direction.

Ethan calmly took a deep breath and turned around, glaring at his son and then Finn, Matt and Mike. Shaking his head he rubbed a hand over his face, noticing Will was staring at them, having just come out of the building in the middle of the disagreement. "You guys are fucking lucky!" Ethan snapped.

"We could have taken them!" Puck snapped back.

Ethan was pissed because he had to end that fight with his badge, "bull shit and you know it! What would that have gotten any of you? I know. I trip to jail for all eight of you, each one of you charged with assault at seventeen, in another state than you live in, no less! Lets see, suspension from school, no Glee, probably disqualification from the competition, should I go on?" He hissed.

"But they called Quinn a- and Rachel..." Finn tried to jump in.

"So you'd rather put up a fight to defend their honor then to comfort them? You guys know the truth and you've got to get your priorities straight," he commented, his anger receding slightly, "it may be noble, but you've got to know when to pick a fight and now isn't the time," he finished, "lets go," he added motioning towards the bus.

Mike and Matt were the first to turn and head towards the bus, Burt right behind them. Alan and Ethan watched Finn and Puck, waiting for them to turn and go before the two adults even moved.

Puck slowly turned, and started walking towards the bus, seeing Rachel standing between Kurt and David, while Santana and Brittany were with Quinn. Glancing at Finn, Puck realized what his dad said had been right, he should have just stayed and let the guys taunt them.

What upset Rachel wasn't the name calling; she'd grown used to it, but watching her boyfriend head towards guys with the plan to fight them scared her, which is what caused her to start crying, and when Ethan mentioned that all the boys could have gotten arrested for fighting, that upset her even more; the thought that he could have literally been arrested for defending her.

As Puck neared her, Rachel pulled from her dad and moved right into his arms. Puck held her against his chest, "I'm sorry," he whispered pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

As the two stood there, Puck couldn't help but hear his dad talk to Will, "leave it, Schue, it's done and over with. History has a way of repeating itself for the good and bad," Ethan commented, patting the teacher on the shoulder as he climbed onto the bus.

Knowing they needed to get on the bus, Puck shifted slightly and walked Rachel to the bus, being the last on, since Quinn and Finn had already gotten on.

The bus ride was silent back to the hotel, but before anyone could get off, Will stood up, "it's eight-thirty," he commented calmly, "there is a conference room off the lobby. I want everyone in there in fifteen minutes. I need to talk you all," he said before climbing off the bus, the students and parents following him.

As they filed into the lobby, some of them went up to their rooms for a few minutes, while Will politely talked to the front desk and had them open up the room so he had a place to get everyone one in and once they unlocked the room, those who had waited in the lobby filed into the room, taking seats where they could.

Ethan was leaning against the back wall with Deborah and Arin next to him and Puck had taken a seat nearby with Rachel beside. "Dad," Puck started nervously, catching Ethan's attention, he continued, "I'm sorry. You were right. I should have thought about it before I did anything, but they just..."

"I know, they had no right to say what they did and if I had been in your shoes I would have done exactly the same thing, but if I hadn't stopped you..." He trailed off, knowing he didn't need to finish.

Puck nodded, "yeah, I get it. Thanks," he whispered, "for stopping me."

It didn't take long for everyone to arrive and find seats in the room, so Will went up to the front and looked around. Quinn and Rachel were clinging to their boyfriends like a lifeline and taking a deep breath he started talking. "We go on at noon tomorrow. We don't have to check in at nine, but our room will be ready at ten, so we need to be there before that. The bus is leaving here at nine-thirty. We scored one-hundred-ninety-six on 'Emotionless' and one-hundred-ninety-four on 'You're The One That I Want' bringing our grand total to three-hundred-ninety out of four-hundred points possible; we did excellent. I read through the comments from the judges on the way back and they are all pretty positive. We only really lost some points for our overall performance. But the ten points out of four-hundred that we lost, is no big deal..." Will paused and looked at the kids. "Guys, I know how it started, and trust me, I would have done the same thing, but the schools who are here are very competitive and don't like it when their titles are challenged by anyone, especially newcomers. We're the new school to them; the underdogs and we're moving up the ranks quickly. It's a good thing Ethan had been able to break things up or we might be picking you guys up off the pavement or bailing you out of jail," he commented.

"Dude, we could have taken them," Matt commented, "but what did Ethan mean about history repeating itself?"

Will took a deep breath, "it was April of 1992 and I was a sophomore. Deborah and Ethan were seniors and the Glee Club was going to Nationals. That year it was held in Columbus, so not only did we take a bus down, but also some of our friends and family drove down for our performances. We got our first round results and we took, what, third?" He asked looking into the back of the room to the other two.

Deborah nodded, "third."

"Anyway, the fourth place school thought they should have beat us, so as some of us were walking out to cars after the first round winners had been announced, we were surprised by some of the guys from that school. Me and two guys from the club, Deborah, Ethan and a few others were just walking to our cars and ended with me nursing a black eye and a sore neck."

"Black eye, busted up lip and broken hand from punching the shit out of an asshole who tried to-" Ethan took a deep breath, cracking his knuckles at the memory.

"-push me around when I was almost five months pregnant with Noah," Deborah finished for him. "Which is why I'm so against violence," she added.

Puck's head snapped to his parents, "how come I don't know this stuff?" He asked quickly.

"It was long time ago, Noah. Almost eighteen years," Deborah shrugged, "it worked out, we placed second at Nationals that year, so everything just kind of faded away. Bones and bruises go away and so did what happened, but it's obvious that nothing has changed even if the students themselves are different every year."

The reality of the story settled around the room, but Will didn't want to bring them down, so he hoped to finish their conversation on a high note, "look guys, don't worry about what happened tonight. Just know this. Tomorrow we will prove that we belong," Will smiled, "so lets get to bed early and get some good rest and we'll see everyone in the morning."

"Then I'm sleep with Rachel," Puck commented, "you want me to get decent sleep that's the only way it's happening."

Will froze and looked at him, "well, I don't think that's very appropriate on a school trip," he admitted nervously, "um, can't you just..."

"He didn't sleep at all last night, Mr. Schue," Kurt commented.

"We've been sleeping in the same bed for three months," Puck commented, "her dads know, so do my parents and sister, so I don't give a rats ass about the school trip."

"And I'm going to stay with Quinn," Finn added, "after what happened tonight, I'm not leaving her."

"What happens in Detroit stays in Detroit," Kurt added.

Will sighed, looking around at his chaperones, but gave in, "fine, but don't make me regret this," he said.

One-by-one kids and chaperones started to head up to their rooms, leaving some still there.

David and Alan were still sure they were leaving, so they said goodbye to Burt, Kurt, Quinn and Finn before they went upstairs and Rachel finally pulled away from her boyfriend to hug her dads. "You're in good hands," David whispered to her, glancing at Puck before they pulled away.

"She is," Puck agreed as she hugged Alan.

Arin hugged them and with hand shakes from Will, Deborah and Ethan, Alan and David left the hotel, next stop, home in Lima.

Arin, Deborah, Ethan, Rachel, Puck and Will were the last to leave the room, heading to the elevators. Once up on their floor, Will said goodnight to them and headed to his room, while they stopped at the girls' door. Deborah used her key to open it, finding Brittany packing. She explained that with Puck leaving his room, she could stay with Mike, giving the 'family' a little more privacy.

Thanking her, Puck and Ethan went into Puck's room to get his stuff. It only took a few minutes to gather up what he needed before they were heading back to the other room, just as Brittany was leaving, so her and Puck switched room keys in the hallway.

Finn was came out of his room with his bags, so Puck used the key to unlock the door and the three moved inside, Puck and Ethan dropping Puck's bags on Rachel's bed.

With everyone walking around, Ethan asked Puck to take a walk with him. Puck was a little confused at his request, but went with him, curiously.

"I need to talk to you," Ethan finally said as they got on the elevator.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Puck asked stuffing the key card into his jacket pocket..

The elevator doors opened in the lobby, so the two stepped out, "about your mom and I getting back together," he said calmly as they exited the lobby and went out into the cool Detroit night.

"I knew it!" Puck exclaimed, biting back a laugh. At his dad's wide eyes, he continued, "I was just talking to Rachel about that this morning. Tell me, was there really a seminar up here in July that mom went to?"

Ethan looked at him, "yeah, there really was."

"And you guys saw each other?"

"Yeah, but at that point she didn't know what my job was," he told him, "so we didn't see each other much, but enough."

"And that was kind of testing the waters out?"

Ethan figured he might as well stay there that night than go home and come back, since they all would be up early and he had a change of clothes in a bag that was in the back of the jeep. So while walking out to the jeep, he nodded, "pretty much. It was the first chance she had to get away. Since then we've been talking more seriously about getting back together, but we wanted to talk to you about it. Arin, well, we want her to be happy with it, but I don't think she'd have an issue, it's you we were both worried about. I was the one who wanted to talk to you this summer, but it was your mom who was dragging her feet because of," Ethan rubbed his neck as he opened the back of the jeep and grabbed a bag, throwing it over his shoulder, "the cougars. She said since you started that business she knew there was more going on and you hadn't been the most civil to either her or Arin and she didn't know how you'd react, but when you met Rachel, you changed."

Puck nodded in understanding, "I get it," he said knowing just how much of a jerk he had been the past few years, "have you been with anyone since you two broke up?" He asked.

Ethan pocketed his keys and shook his head, tugging a chain out from underneath his shirt. The chain he pulled out had three things hanging from it and Puck realized it was their wedding rings and her engagement ring, "I never stopped loving her, but I was young, dumb, stupid and scared. I haven't been with anyone."

Walking back into the lobby, Puck stopped and looked at him, "same with mom," he told him softly, "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. I want her to be happy, but I can't help thinking in the back of my mind that you left us once, what's to say you wouldn't leave again? I mean, shit, you live here, we live in Lima," he told him, "and I'm not moving."

Taking a seat on one of the couches in the lobby, Ethan nodded, "I know. Lima is my home too, and I always knew I'd come back one day, I just didn't know when, which is why I'm already talking to the Lima Police Department and the county sheriff. I'm moving back, because I want to make this work between all of us and I never would ask you guys to move. The SRT is a dangerous life."

"SRT? What is that anyway?" Puck asked remembering seeing the letters on clothes at the game.

"Special Response Team; it's what I am a leader of. SWAT is the more common term, but SRT is our official name."

Puck took a deep breath sitting next to his dad, but looked at him, "so are you talking about getting married again?"

Ethan bit his lip and nodded, "yeah, we've pretty much been dating since July and now that you and I seem to be cool, I think it's time," he said softly. "So, I guess I'm asking for your permission."

Puck eyes widened at his words, "_my dad_ is asking _my_ permission to marry _my mom_?" He looked at him shocked, knowing from their conversation that it had been coming. Puck kept quite for a moment, adjusting his thoughts. He remembered what he told Rachel that morning, so he stood up, looking at his dad, "it'd be a dream come true," he said calmly, but he let a smile tug at his lips as he held his hand out to him.

Traditionally a guy would ask his girlfriend's dad for her hand in marriage, but given that the only man in Deborah's life was their son, Noah was the only one Ethan wanted to ask and as he spoke, Ethan stood to stare at him a second before shaking his hand, realizing he'd gotten it, the second change he'd always wanted, with Deborah, with Noah, and a chance with Arin.

...

**References:**

The Holocaust Memorial Center can be found at: http :/ www . holocaustcenter . org/

The information about the exhibits that they went to or through, I found under the about section at their website here: http :/ www. holocaustcenter . org/ ? option=com_content& task=view& id=57& Itemid=10014 I used what they had on their site to describe things, but didn't take too much from them, so I recommend checkin' it out. It's worth reading.

...

A/N4: The 'Holocaust Memorial Center' I happened upon when I was looking for stuff to do in Detroit. I didn't plan it, but I felt like it was fate... Or I just walk into these things, lol, but as much as I didn't want to put a downer in this chapter and I'm not much for history, but I couldn't help it; I needed/wanted to discuss it. Their ancestry hasn't been discussed much, but given Puck's mom's comment in "Mash-Up" when they're watching 'Schindler's List'... "You're no better than them, Noah. Why can't you date a Jewish girl?" I couldn't help bringing this up when I found it.

A/N5: Back in 1999/2000, when I was in 'Honors Sophomore English,' my teacher had us read 'Night' by Elie Wiesel; he is a concentration camp survivor and he wrote a book describing his and his families experiences at the camp. It painted a very vivid and fearful picture of just what happened and to this day, thinking about it gives me chills. It's an excellent one to read, but definitely sad.

A/N6: I did my best to describe some emotions involved in this, but honestly, it's been probably 10 years since I really studied the happenings of WWII in school. I never liked history much, so I avoided it and skimmed through the texts, but I hope I got things as accurate as possible.

A/N7: freshprincess was the first to pick up on the connection to Attaché. LOL I'm an *NSYNC fan and Lance Bass was in Attaché when he was in high school at Clinton HS (pre-*NSYNC). Needless to say; major shocker and big grins as I realized it and was able to put it together here in 'Out of the Blue.' :D

A/N8: A lot has gone on, and I've been a busy bee working on more for you all. Thank you again for all the support and lovely feedback! More soon for all of you! :D


	30. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: So part 27A&B on LJ was posted on FF as one part... I had this part finished, but needed to edit it, so after posting those parts, I started editing this one... After editing, I read through the amazing reviews it got, so I'm posting this as a thank you to all my wonderful readers! Please keep reviewing; it keeps me writing for all of you! :D 3

...

High on adrenaline from the night before, it took until midnight for everyone to really get to sleep, but Puck didn't care; he woke up after a solid eight hours of sleep to find he and Rachel were the only ones yet to wake up. His girlfriend was curled up next to him, one of her arms draped over his waist while his arms were wrapped protectively around her body. Shifting a little he glanced around and saw his dad was kicked back on a bed reading a newspaper, his mom was sitting on the edge of the same bed also with a section of the paper in her hand, Arin was across from them playing a game on her Nintendo DS, Finn was just getting dressed and the shower was running so he assumed Quinn was in there.

"Morning," Puck murmured rolling onto his back.

"Was wondering how long it'd take for you two to wake up," Deborah laughed.

"She's still asleep," Puck replied lightly, laughing as he realized his other arm was stuck under her body.

"What time is it?" Rachel murmured; not asleep anymore.

"Uh," Puck glanced around, not seeing his phone where he had left it.

"Eight-ten," Ethan replied glancing at his watch.

Rachel sprung up, "why didn't you wake me up?" She exclaimed, nudging her boyfriend for an answer, "the bus is leaving at nine-thirty and we're not even up!"

"I'm sorry, I was sleeping," Puck commented, "chill out."

"Chill out! Noah, this is the biggest performance for us! You should have set an alarm!"

"He did, we woke up to it," Deborah laughed, tossing Puck's phone to him.

Ethan was eyeing Rachel oddly, surprised at her outburst, especially when she got out of bed so quickly and began rushing around in the room. Deborah just patted his knee, "get used to it," she smirked.

Puck groaned and plopped back against the pillows, "wake me up when it's time to go," he murmured, rolling onto his side.

"Dude, I don't think that's a good idea," Finn commented.

"Noah Aaron Puckerman! Get out of bed this instant! You're not going back to sleep!" Rachel exclaimed, stomping her foot on the carpeting as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her hair was a mess, the top she had on was one of his and she had on a pair of baggy flannel pants on, but she still glared at him, ready to snap again.

Sighing dramatically, Puck rolled over and then slowly sat up, rubbing his face. "Why? So you can yell at me more? I think not," he commented, "and we can't shower at the same time either, so you might as well shower now and I'll shower after," he replied calmly, trying not to laugh at her antics.

Silence fell over the room as Quinn stepped out o the bathroom dressed for the day, seeing Rachel's state as she stood in the middle of the room, all eyes on her, "uh, what did I miss?" She asked curiously.

Puck stood up and moved over to Rachel, resting his hands on her shoulders, "relax, babe, we have plenty of time," he moved his hands up, the pads of his thumbs brushing gently along her cheeks as his hands rested against them and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Rachel's arms were still crossed over her chest, but as he kissed her, her arms fell to her sides and the ice that had been building seemed to melt away as she leaned against his chest, her arms slipping around his waist, "alright."

Puck smiled and wrapped his arms around her small body and hugged her lovingly for a moment before pulling apart and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "now go shower so we can get ready," he whispered.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and headed for her bag and collected clothes to wear that day and went into the empty bathroom.

With everyone in the room awake, Deborah didn't see a need for them all to stay in there while Rachel and Puck were getting ready, so she suggested they head down to the café, with a strict warning to her son to not go back to sleep.

Once he promised he wouldn't, everyone left the room and Puck got an idea. Stripping down, he headed towards the bathroom and heard Rachel singing, "_figures that she would sing in the shower,_" he thought to himself with a laugh as he carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside, glad she hadn't noticed. Once her back was fully to him, he stepped forward and pulled the stall door open and slipped into the shower. She realized someone was in there with her, but he immediately reached out, stilling her from moving by wrapping one arm around her chest, holding her arms down, while his other hand clamped down on her mouth so she couldn't scream, "shh, babe, it's just me," he whispered in her ear, pressing a light kiss against her neck. Feeling her relax against him, he let go of her slowly.

Rachel whipped around, "Noah!" She gasped, feeling him so close to her, "you could have... I didn't know it was you! For all I knew you were a-"

Puck pressed a loving kiss to her lips, "how do you know I'm not?" he asked deviously, his hand brushing through her soaked hair.

Her mouth flew open, "that's not even funny!"

Pulling her against him a tight embrace, he felt her relax against his chest, "nothings going to happen to you, and besides, there's a cop downstairs," he whispered.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she realized everyone in their room had gone downstairs, also explaining why he was in there with her now.

Letting his hand run down her back and come to rest on her hip, he smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day," he pressed a kiss to her lips, "this is the first one I've ever cared about."

Looking up at him, she smiled, gently pressing a kiss to his chest above his heart, her hand reaching up to lightly draw the shape of a heart around where her lips had just been, "me too," she admitted, "Happy Valentine's Day, Noah," she finished, her smile never fading.

The two shared a long moment together before shuffling to finish what needed to be done; they had friends waiting and knew if they took too long someone would come looking, so alternating each other under the water, they washed and rinsed off. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, helping her out and throwing another towel around her shoulders.

Opening the door he peaked out to make sure the coast was clear and started out of the room, but Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her. She was standing with the towel wrapped around her body, her wet hair dripping. Biting her lip nervously, she blushed, "have you ever, um," her hand motioned to the shower, "in the shower before?"

Puck's eyes widened at her question, but he slowly nodded, "yeah, once," he admitted, "why?"

A grin tugged at her lips, "well, if we weren't here... I mean... It'd be... At home," she sighed, unable to say what she wanted.

Puck knew she was inexperienced and he also knew she wasn't used to speaking those words out loud, so he stepped forward, their bodies close and he leaned forward, "you mean you wanna play in _your_ shower when we get home?" He asked with a grin, now finding a benefit to her having her own bathroom.

She gasped, but nodded, knowing her body was turning red as his words sunk in.

Pressing a kiss to her lips, he stepped away, "consider it a date," he replied before stepping out of the bathroom to get dressed.

After getting on his boxers, his phone began to ring and he grabbed it, glancing to see Finn's name on the screen so he flipped it open, "yo, what's up?" He answered, curious to why he was calling.

"How much longer until you guys come down?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. I just got out of the shower, so like ten fifteen minutes. Rachel's still getting ready, too," he said. "Why?"

"Can you guys bring down our stuff? Everything Quinn and I need is in our costume bags and we don't want to make a trip up just to get them. Quinn tried calling Rachel's phone, but she's not answering," he said.

"She's probably got it on vibrate," Puck said moving to grab Rachel's phone, seeing she had two missed calls and several text messages.

"Oh, alright, well, can you?"

"Yeah, we'll bring them down with us, see ya," Puck replied closing his phone and glancing at Rachel who was standing in the bathroom doorway, now dressed.

"Who was that? And what do I have on vibrate?" She asked curiously.

"That was Finn. He and Quinn want us to bring their costume bags down so they don't have to make a trip up to get them. Finn said Quinn tried calling you, but you didn't answer, so I said you might have had it on vibrate," he replied, "unless you wanted me to tell him that we were in the shower together," he smirked.

Rachel blushed deeper this time, glad it had only been a phone call they missed and not someone walking in to find them in there together, "if you had told him that, Mr. Schuester would find out and I don't think he would like it very much," she whispered.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Schue was seventeen once, too," he commented, tugging on a t-shirt.

They finished getting ready, both keeping quite so they wouldn't get sidetracked, but as Rachel watched him throw on his Letterman's jacket, she stepped forward, her hands moving to rest on his upper arms, "you look so handsome in this jacket," she whispered.

Puck smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "maybe I should wear it more often," he murmured, "but you know what would even be hotter?" He asked and leaned forward, whispering, "you wearing it and nothing else." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and pulled away, glancing at her as he stepped towards the closet.

Rachel felt her heart flutter at the thought, her mind already enjoying the flashes she got of his suggestion, "Noah, must you do that all the time?"

"Do what?" He asked causally picking up all four costume bags in his hands and heading towards the door, "you ready?"

"Say stuff like that and just walk away! It's almost like you do it on purpose," she grabbed her phone and the room key and slipped them into her jacket pocket before following him.

Before opening the door he paused and smiled at her, "sometimes it's an accident, but most of the time it is on purpose, 'cause I want to see what you'll do," he said pressing a kiss to her lips.

Stepping out of their room, they joined hands and walked towards the elevator, meeting Mike and Brittany there, who joined them as they went downstairs, being the last ones down there. Kurt took their costume bags and immediately pulled Brittany and Rachel away to discuss hair and make-up.

It was only nine-ten, plenty of time, so Puck and Mike made their way through the lobby to the café where Matt, Finn and the adults were seated. Puck took a seat in the empty chair next to his dad.

"So Rachel has no idea about tonight?" Will asked looking at Puck.

Puck shook his head, "nope, well she knows we're going to dinner and something else, but I won't add that something else is until later," he said not wanting to explain anything further. Looking between the adults, he sat back, "what you guys told us last night, that really happened?" He asked; the images he had seemed real, but he had a hard time believing them.

"Afraid so," Ethan commented picking up his coffee cup and taking a drink.

Puck started at the table a moment before looking at his teacher, "how come you never said anything about knowing who my parents were?"

Will shrugged, "well, at first I didn't know. When I first saw you in class I thought you looked like Ethan, but you didn't have his last name, so I didn't think about it... I didn't realize you were their son until I took Rachel and Arin to the hospital when you got hurt at the game. After that I guess I never figured I needed to," he admitted. "I mean, sure, Puckerman isn't a common name, but it didn't register that she was the same Puckerman. I thought she might have had an older sibling or something."

Puck accepted that answer for the moment, the draw of coffee strong at the moment, so he silently got up and ordered two coffees, the second one for Rachel. Once he got them, he headed out into the lobby and found Artie, Kurt and the girls talking. He silently handed Rachel hers and returned to where the adults and the footballers were sitting, "I guess I'm having a hard time getting my head around you guys going to school together."

Ethan glanced at him for a second and then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, digging around between folded papers and credit cards he pulled out a stack of worn photos and flipped through them. Puck watched the colors flash by, recognizing the photo he carried in his own wallet was among them. Ethan kept flipping until he got to one that was folded in half. Handing it off to him, "that should be proof," he smiled setting the photos on the table.

Puck unfolded the photo to see a large group standing in front of a school, that Puck realized with WMHS. His eyes scanned over the faces until he landed on a pregnant brunette in the middle. He quickly realized it was his mom and the guy next to her, dressed in a WMHS Letterman's jacket with one of his hands on her stomach, was his dad. The date in the corner said '6 1992' so he knew it was June of their senior year, and as he scanned the other faces, he landed on a much younger Will Schuester.

"It was taken the last day the seniors were at school that year," Ethan commented, "some of them are other members of the club."

Not recognizing anyone else, Puck passed it across the table to Will, who looked at it and grinned, "I remember this," he admitted with a smile, passing the picture around to everyone who wanted to look at it, "seems like ages ago."

Rachel's arms slipped around his neck, "what are you all looking at?" She asked softly.

"Taking a trip down memory lane with dad's pictures," he said motioning towards the photo Will had.

Will handed it to her and she took it, looking at it for a second. "Wow, is that you guys?" She asked. She knew right away Deborah and Ethan, happy and full of smiles and then she saw Mr. Schuester, "I guess things have a way of coming full circle," she smiled. "And I wonder who's in mom's stomach," Rachel grinned pressing a kiss to her boyfriend's head.

Puck smiled, "yeah, full circle or close to it," he admitted.

Rachel handed the photo back to Ethan and he put it away with all the other pictures, "oh yeah, you guys remember this?" He asked holding up a picture of two boys about five or six years old, both covered in blue and green paint.

"Who is that?" Finn asked.

Ethan cleared his throat and read the back of the picture out loud, "Finn and Noah finger painting, kindergarten, six years old."

Puck and Finn turned a shade of red that matched their Letterman's jackets as everyone leaned closer to look at the picture that Ethan was holding up.

"Look at the time, it's nine-thirty," Puck commented glancing at his phone and standing up.

"Now you're concerned about the time," Rachel laughed.

Giving in, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the bus that was now waiting outside the hotel for them. Arriving at the convention center, it was close enough to ten that their room was ready and as they walked up to the same room as last time, there were two girls and four guys waiting outside the door.

"What the fuck? Are you guys seriously asking for round two?" Puck snapped seeing the same four guys as the night before, this time, dressed and ready for their performance.

The four guys stepped back shaking their heads as the two girls stepped up, just as Rachel realized who they were, "Angela! Kelly!" She exclaimed rushing over, hugging both of them.

The three girls began squealing and talking a mile a minute, and 'New Directions' seemed to be exchanging confused glances, all of them looking at Puck for an answer, but he had none; he didn't even know Rachel's friends aside from the group and the few she had at McKinley. Wanting answers, Puck stepped up a little, clearing his throat, "care to enlighten the rest of us?" He asked curiously.

"Oh my God, is that Noah?" Kelly exclaimed looking at Rachel.

Rachel nodded, turning to her boyfriend, "Noah, everyone, these are some friends from the dance competitions I went to when I was a kid, Angela and Kelly," she said, then passing around everyone's names as she introduced them.

The two girls exchanged glances and nodded at everyone before turning and motioning towards the four guys. The taller one that accused Rachel of sleeping with the judges stepped forward first and Kelly slipped her hand into his, "this is my boyfriend, Steve."

Steve used his other hand to rub his neck nervously, unable to meet her eyes right away, "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know you were the Rachel they always talk about, not until last night," he looked up, "I'm so sorry for what I accused you of."

Angela nudged the brunette forward that had called Quinn a 'pregnant slut,' "and this dumb ass is his best friend, Andrew," Angela commented .

Andrew glared at her, but turned back to the group, "um, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it," he murmured looking at Quinn, "if you're a friend of Rachel's then you must be pretty cool."

The other two boys, though hadn't done much other than be strength in numbers, mumbled similar apologies to everyone. Quinn nodded, "it's okay. I've been called worse, but thank you," she replied still guarded protectively by Finn's arm around her shoulders.

Andrew and the two other boys stepped back and Rachel looked at Steve, before looking at her two friends who were waiting for her to say something. "You don't even know me and you accused me of something as degrading as that! How could you? And your girlfriend's friend no less? What were you thinking?" Rachel snapped, her finger pointing at him.

"I wasn't," he ducked his head, "I'm sorry."

Rachel sighed, "I'm going to accept your apology because you're Kelly's boyfriend, but I hope you know that if the confrontation hadn't broken up last night, my boyfriend would have beat the shit out of you," she commented calmly.

Puck cracked his knuckles for the best effect he could and the guy's eyes widened, nodding quickly, "yeah, I got it," he admitted letting go of his girlfriend's hand and leaving with the four other guys.

"So we should probably go," Angela admitted, hugging Rachel again, "we're on at ten-thirty and we still have to finish warming up," she added glancing up to see the time was just ten am.

Rachel pouted slightly, but the three shared hugs and giggled about something Angela told her until Rachel calmly said, "hands off."

Puck raised a curious eyebrow at what they were talking about and as they started to walk away, Kelly turned around, "good luck. We hope you do beat us," she said with a wave.

Filing into the room, Puck and Finn exchanged glances, "alright, that was fucking freaky. Rachel, why didn't you tell us you had friends at Carmel?" Puck asked.

"I didn't know," Rachel admitted, "Kelly, Angela and I went to elementary and middle school together, but my dads and I moved to Lima when I started high school. We grew apart in middle school, when they stopped competing, so we haven't seen each other for almost two years, but we do talk in e-mails and sometimes text or talk on the phone. I never cared where they went," she shrugged. "They said they didn't know I was going to McKinley, either, so I guess that's fair in some ways."

Puck plopped down in a seat, "dude, we could have beat the crap out of them last night."

"I guess it's a good thing dad was there to stop you guys," Rachel bit her lip looking up at Ethan. She was just starting to call Deborah 'mom,' but she realized Ethan never told her she could call him that.

Ethan noticed her hesitation, "it's alright," he promised, "gotta start sometime," he smiled.

With the events of the night before mellowed out with apologies, the kids ran through their number. They kept most of the choreography the same except switched Finn and Puck, since Puck would be singing lead now. When they first started working on it back in January, it took the boys a few tries to get the hang of the new steps, but now they were so used to those steps they wouldn't be able to go back to the old ways without issues.

After a third run through, Will was assured they had everything down and let the kids change. Puck and Mike were the first guys done and Rachel and Tina were also finished changing; Puck now getting a glimpse at Rachel's costume. He'd forgotten the short black skirt that was just long enough to meet with the school's dress code. Moving up behind her, he slipped his arms around her body, "nice skirt," he murmured.

Rachel turned in his arms, "I figured you'd like it," she giggled leaning up to press a kiss on his lips.

"Now you can kiss me?" He asked with a laugh.

"No make-up yet," she replied.

As soon as she said that, Kurt appeared and got to work on her and Tina then as the rest of the girls emerged he and Mercedes worked on hair and make up, the guys huddling as far away from Kurt and his eyeliner as possible.

Walking down to the stage closer to their time, they waited behind the curtains, nervous energy building as the clock ticked by, noon getting closer.

As they were introduced, once again they filed onto the stage, taking their places. The guys sat down on the risers, while the girls stood behind them. Seeing as everyone was ready, Rachel nodded at the band and they began to play the opening bars of the song, her feet turning her to look at Quinn as she sang the first words, "_you're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand._" Puck was between them and he also looked at Quinn, "_when it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go, you know I won't give in,_" Rachel joined him with the last line of the verse, "_no, I won't give in._"

The choreography mixed Puck and Rachel into the middle of the rest of their friends as they all sang the chorus, "_keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._"

Puck and Rachel kept glancing at each other, their voices mixing together beautifully, "_hear me when I say, when I say I believe nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. What ever is meant to be will work out perfectly,_" they sang as the rest joined in to sing the end o the bridge, "_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. La de da da, la de da da, la de da da da da da da da._"

For the final chorus, they continued some of the same choreography as before, but Puck spun Rachel around as everyone sang the first part, "_keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,_" as those words ended, the band continued to play, the group of performers drawing closer together, Puck between Rachel and Quinn, Finn on Quinn's other side and Kurt beside Rachel. The friends all joined hands, singing the next words together, "_keep holding on, there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on,_" the members slowly began to step apart, moving to line up again, but Finn, Quinn, Puck and Rachel, on the middle step, stayed where they had been, their hands still held firmly together as Rachel and Puck sang the final words, "_ 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._" Lowering their heads, they all waited for the band to finish before breaking from their stance enough to bow to the audience. Quinn and Puck's hands broke apart quickly as the two couples hugged before waving to the audience and jogging off stage.

Will laughed, "you guys could have warned me about the end there," he commented.

"It was the plan all along," Kurt replied. "We just wanted you to think it was a surprise."

"Considering everything that has gone on, it was perfect," he admitted knowing those four were going through the most and were leaning on each other to get through it.

The shuffle back to their room was uneventful and Puck hoped they could get to the bus without any hassles, which they were lucky for and by one that afternoon they were back at the hotel; everyone picking Ethan's brain about activities in town, since he lived there.

"What are we doing tonight?" Rachel asked as they were on the elevator going upstairs.

"Going to dinner," Puck smiled, "and something else."

"I know that, but what is that something else?" She eyed him curiously.

Puck shrugged, "you can find out later."

"That's not fair, Noah! Quinn and Finn know and so do you. Why can't I?"

Walking down to their room, he silently slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open, going inside and right over to his bag, opening the pocket he had put the tickets in and handed her the envelope. "What is this?" She asked confused.

"Open it and you'll find out what we're doing tonight," he smirked.

Rachel opened the envelope and pulled out the four tickets, seeing the row and seat numbers. At first she thought they would be going to a concert, but as she scanned the next few lines it said, "Fisher Theater, 7:30pm, February 14, 2010. Admittance to 'The Wizard of Oz' Final Performance."

"Noah!" She gasped jumping up into his arms, "how did you get these? I didn't even know this was playing here! This is going to be amazing!" She exclaimed.

Puck hugged her tight, even if she was still shaking from being excited, "I had some help getting them, you know, since I don't live here and all," he commented casually.

Rachel's eyes widened, a smile staying on her face as she moved over to the unnamed, but obvious person he was talking about and hugged Ethan, "thank you!" She grinned.

"You're welcome," Ethan laughed, but returned the hug before she pulled away.

Walking back to her boyfriend she wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he smiled, "now you know why I told you to make sure you brought something nice to wear," he added.

"The car will pick you guys up at four-thirty," Ethan commented from where he was, "take you guys to dinner and then pick you guys up at like six-thirty and have you guys at the theater by seven so you don't have to rush," he told them.

"A car?" Finn asked.

Ethan nodded, "yes, I was going to give you guys mine, but I figured it'd be easier for you all to have someone drive you, since you don't know your way around and we're going out tonight," he replied, motioning towards Deborah and Arin.

Puck originally wasn't going to tell Quinn so he could surprise her also, but on her insistence to find out just how nice she had to dress, he gave in and told her, so when she and Rachel went shopping, Quinn had an idea of what both of them should get.

By two that afternoon, the four teens started to get ready. With one bathroom, Quinn showered first and then Rachel, both needed more time to get their hair and make-up done than the guys did, so while Kurt and Mercedes worked on them, Finn and then Puck had a chance to shower.

Puck was the last to shower, and had brought his black pants and boxers in to put on, not thinking he should have grabbed a shirt to throw on, until he stepped out of the bathroom to find the room packed with most of the Glee Club, minus Santana, Brittany and Mike. "What the hell! It's like grand central station in here," he muttered.

Ethan glanced up from his sanctuary on the bed he was on, "pretty much," he admitted, his eyes not missing the metal against his chest.

Puck looked at his dad knowing just what he'd seen, "hey it's my choice," he commented.

"I wasn't going to say anything. Your choice, if you wanna put holes in your body, go for it," he shrugged, a laugh escaping his lips.

"Alright, ladies, I think you're done," Kurt commented, "just remember, when you come back tonight, don't forget to bring back the scarecrow and the tin-man tonight, these two, I mean, not the stage actors, alright?" He laughed.

Puck ignored Kurt's comment while he tugged on a white undershirt and turned around, seeing everyone was leaving except for those who were staying in the room, now getting a view of his girlfriend for the first time. She was in a strapless lavender dress that hit her just above her knees and her hair was pulled back loosely with curls falling down. He smiled at her, also noticing the dark purple shall wrapped around her shoulders, "beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled, "thank you, Noah," she replied getting up from where she had been sitting and took a seat on their bed.

"Anytime, babe," he smiled at her and sat down to put his socks and shoes on, going with solid black Vans instead of anything dressy. Standing up again he pulled on a dark gray shirt, buttoning it up, but left the top few buttons open as he tucked the ends of the shirt into his pants before putting his black belt on. Going to the closet he dug out his black suit jacket and slipped it on, heading back to the bed to grab his a few things.

"You guys all look amazing," Deborah smiled.

Puck stuffed his phone, wallet and room key into his pockets and then picked up the envelope of tickets, slipping them into his inside chest pocket on his jacket to keep them close and safe. Now that all of them were ready, Rachel wanted them to get pictures together before they left so she wouldn't have to carry her camera with them all night, so Deborah took a few photos of the couples and one of them together with Rachel's camera.

"Did you see what else I put in that envelope?" Ethan asked his son.

"What do you mean?" Puck took out the envelope and looked inside, flipping through the tickets and found four hundred dollars, "there's no condoms in here, right?" He asked with a laugh, "David and Alan pulled a fast one one me at Sectionals."

"They did what?" Rachel exclaimed looking at her boyfriend in disbelief.

He laughed, "yes dear, I believe your dads expected us to have sex that night. They gave me some money in case we had time to go out and I didn't realize until that night that they put a condom in between the bills."

Rachel's mouth fell open, "you must be mistaken... They did what?" She gasped, totally shocked and the red on her face was a sign she was embarrassed.

Puck moved to her and rested his hands on her shoulders, a smile on his face, "ask them," he grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead before replacing the envelop into his pocket and turning to his dad, "thank you," he nodded at him.

"Anytime," Ethan replied.

Rachel pushed her boyfriend to his dad and held up her camera, "oh do we have to do this now?" Puck groaned, glancing at his watch.

"It'll only take a second, don't you guys want a family picture?" She asked motioning for Deborah and Arin to get into it.

Rachel took the photo once they'd gotten situated, "you're part of the family, too," Quinn said taking the camera so Rachel could join them for another photo.

It was close enough to four-thirty that they needed to leave, so Rachel and Puck shared hugs with the parents and Arin before the two young couples went down to the lobby, finding out the 'car' Ethan had mentioned was actually a limo. Meeting the driver, he held the door open for them and he told them he knew where they were going that night and to not worry about the drive because they wouldn't be late. Rachel and Quinn were both very excited for the night out and though Puck and Finn remained 'cool,' they also were excited to spend the night out with their girlfriends.

They arrived just in time for their five o'clock reservation at a very popular and busy Italian restaurant, which was a good sign. As the driver opened the door, Puck slid out first, holding his hand out for his girlfriend to help her out before Finn and Quinn got out.

"See you guys at six-thirty," the driver said.

Finn opened the doors for the girls and the guys followed them in, Puck mentioning his name and they were quickly guided towards an open table for four. The guys were pulling out all the 'gentleman' charms they had been taught, but never used, shocking the girls when they held their chairs out for them.

"Did we misplace our boyfriends?" Quinn asked Rachel, looking at Puck and Finn.

"I was wondering the same thing. You are both being so chivalrous," Rachel said looking at her boyfriend as he sat down.

"And every other time I'm not?" Puck asked with a grin.

"Well, you usually don't pull my seat out for me and the only thing I've ever seen you do is carry my bag a few times and hold doors open for me," Rachel admitted.

"Hello, welcome to... Wow, you guys do look a lot alike," the server commented, walking up to the table, her eyes going right to Puck.

"Uh, hi," Puck commented nervously, "I take it you know my dad?"

"My husband works with him," she shook her head, laughing lightly, "I'm sorry, I'm Lisa," she said, "can I get you kids started with drinks and an appetizer before dinner?" She asked.

"Go for it, Quinn, I know you've been craving Italian for a while," Puck laughed.

Quinn blushed, but didn't hesitate to mention a few things, before they gave her their drink orders and she left to get them.

"Damn, does he know the whole town," Puck shook his head, "I almost hate for him to move back home," he said.

"What?" Finn and Quinn gasped, "what do you mean back home? To Lima?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Puck grinned, laughing, a little, knowing news they didn't. "He asked me last night if he could propose to mom."

"Dude, what did you say?" Finn questioned.

"I told him yes, but that I wasn't moving here. I don't know how long it'll be before he does move, but Lima is his home and he wants to come back," he explained.

"By the end of the summer, I've heard," Lisa said setting their drinks down, "didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the guys on the team gossip more than us woman do sometimes," she laughed.

Puck nodded, "it's alright, um, thanks," he looked at her nervously.

She smiled at him, "well, I can take your orders if you're ready or you can wait until your appetizers are here," she said, wanting to give them some privacy.

The four skimmed through the menus a little more and placed their orders, handing her the menus before she left again. Puck glanced over at Rachel and smiled, "so, what do you think?" He asked slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"About what?" She asked looking at him; loving the feel of his warm hand on her shoulder.

"Tonight," he replied.

Rachel smiled reaching out to take his other hand, "it's already been a wonderful day, but tonight is so much better. Thank you," she looked across at Finn and Quinn who were leaning against each other, "I'm surprised you guys were able to keep this all from me," she admitted.

Puck smirked, "that's why I was glad dad didn't send me the tickets like he suggested. I was afraid you'd find them."

During a pause, Finn jumped in, "okay, so back to what you were talking about before," Finn said, "I thought you just like started talking to your dad, but he's talking about getting married to your mom, uh, isn't that kind of soon?"

Puck shook his head, "no, apparently when mom went to a seminar for work up here in July they met up and have been, I guess dating since, but kept it quiet until they could tell us and now they're ready for that."

"Wow," Finn murmured, "so, he's like gonna propose and everything?"

"I'm guessing so," Puck admitted, not really sure what was going to happen.

As their appetizer arrived, Quinn sat up and looked at them, "um, I don't mean to put a damper on tonight, but I overheard Mr. Schuester talking about Nationals," she said softly.

"What about them?" Finn asked.

Quin took a deep breath, "they will be over our Spring break, the first full week in April and they will be on Seattle, Washington," she commented.

"Oh that's so cool! I've never been there! I wonder what the Space Needle is like," Rachel grinned, but then noticed Quinn wasn't smiling, "what's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't go," she whispered, "we have to fly and I won't be able to, not unless you want Abigail born on an airplane," she said calmly, looking at Puck.

The table fell silent for a moment, no one moving or saying anything, until Puck looked at her, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head, "don't apologize. It's done and over with, we've discussed it, it's just bad timing, but look, I'm not going to be able to dance anyway, so it works out, but now we just have to find a female replacement as soon as possible," she looked at him and then to Finn and Rachel.

"If you're not going, then I'm not," Finn said.

"Yes you are," Quinn eyed him harshly, "I'll be fine. David and Alan will be there so I won't be alone and I was going to offer to watch Arin so Deborah could chaperone again," she explained.

Finn sighed, but nodded at her request, looking around at his friends, "alright, look, as soon as we know if we placed to go to Nationals this year, we can mention this on the bus ride home and we'll have almost three hours to discuss ideas. Lets just leave it for now, have fun tonight and enjoy it," he held up his glass, and the three others agreed, tapping their glasses to his before taking a drink.

Pushing the information Quinn gave them aside, they enjoyed light and fun conversation over dinner and promptly at six-thirty, their limo returned, picking them up and taking them across town to the Fisher Theater. Lights were lit up and 'Wizard of Oz' was written on the sign above the doors. Getting out of the limo, they stepped towards the entrance and showed their tickets at the door before going inside. The large lobby was buzzing with activity, but Rachel guided them towards the theater so they could get to their seats.

At exactly seven-thirty the lights went down and the play started. With a large cast of familiar characters; Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man, the Cowardly Lion and the Wicked Witch of the West, plus a variety of musical numbers, the show ended just after ten. The two couples made their way outside and slid back into their limo that was waiting for them.

As soon as they were seated, Rachel slid into her boyfriend's lap and pressed a loving kiss on his lips, "I love you, Noah, thank you for tonight," she whispered.

Puck grinned, his hands slipping around her waist, "you're welcome, beautiful," he replied, his hands moving up to pull her against his chest, "I love you, too," he added.

The two couples, though together in the limo, seemed to be lost in each other, but when Quinn pulled one of Puck's hands from resting against Rachel's hip, he started to protest until she pressed it against her stomach, allowing him to feel the kicks of his daughter. "She got more active as soon as you two started talking," she whispered.

Rachel reached over and pressed her hand against Quinn's stomach for a moment, smiling at the blond before turning to her own boyfriend, "she must know who we are."

Puck nodded, "I'm sure she does. She probably also knows that she's going to be one spoiled child," he laughed a little before moving his hand from Quinn's stomach, nodding a 'thanks' to her.

The normal drive from the theater to their hotel shouldn't have taken more than twenty minutes, but with the traffic leaving the theater, it was closer to ten-forty-five when they arrived. Quinn and Finn were the first to get out, finding the night air cold, so they went right inside after thanking the driver. Puck and Rachel got out next, Puck slipping the driver a large tip for his work that night, before he took Rachel's hand and they headed inside, finding Quinn and Finn waiting for them at the elevator.

Going upstairs, Puck wasn't sure what to expect when they walked into their room, but using his key, they went inside to find the room dark; his sister and parents gone. Realizing his phone was off, he turned it on, and headed towards his and Rachel's bed, finding a piece of paper with 'Noah' written on it. Picking it up, he recognized his mom's handwriting and read the note out loud, "Noah... Arin's in Emma's room with Mercedes and Tina, but go get her when you guys get back. Dad and I are going back out for a little while, but if we're not back before eleven, don't wait up. Text Will when you get in so he doesn't freak out, love you, mom," he set the paper back down on the bed and groaned, "don't wait up... Great," he shook his head and turned to his girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her lips, "I'll be back," he whispered.

Leaving their room he padded down the hallway to Emma's room and leaned against the door frame, knocking lightly. Kurt pulled open the door open moments later, a grin on his face, "well hello there handsome, what can I do for you?" He wiggled his eyebrows a little, seeing a still dressed up Puck on the other side of the door.

Puck rolled his eyes, holding back a comment to respond with, "hi, is my sister here?"

"Yep," Kurt stepped aside, "come on in. We just finished a movie," he said, "how was tonight?"

"Great," Puck smiled stepping inside to see Matt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie in there also.

Arin saw her brother and jumped up running over to him, "Noah! Guess what, guess what!" She exclaimed.

Puck laughed, "I have no clue, tell me."

"You won't tell us," Kurt commented with a huff, "and you'll tell him?" He asked looking at Arin. Turning to Puck, he sighed, "she's been excited about something all night, but won't say anything."

Puck smirked, "I think I know," he shrugged, looking at his sister.

"He's my brother!" She laughed, "I wanted to tell him first," she looked at Puck, "Noah! Dad proposed to mom and she said yes! They're getting married again and he's moving back to Lima!" She hugged him.

Puck smiled, "thanks great kiddo," he said glancing up to see the looks on his friends faces, "he asked me if that was okay last night," he added.

Arin grinned, "I can't wait to tell Rachel!"

"Congratulations," Artie said looking at Puck, "seems like things worked out."

Puck nodded, "thanks man. Well, they've been seeing each other since July, so it had been coming, telling us was the last hurdle before they took the next step," he admitted.

"And you're okay with it?" Mercedes asked.

"I think so, I guess we'll see. As long as I don't have to move to Detroit, I'm cool," he replied, "how long has she been here?" He asked motioning towards his sister.

"Just since like eight-thirty, nine," Tina said.

Puck nodded, "thanks for watching her," he smiled at all of them, "come on sis, get your stuff so we can go to bed," he said rubbing his eyes, surprised he was tired.

"I don't have anything," she said looking at him. "Goodnight everyone!" She waved and headed for the door, pulling it open.

Puck waved, and said goodnight to his friends before following his sister out, finding her frozen in the hallway. Looking up, he groaned, "this is going to take some getting used to," he murmured, seeing his mom with her back against the wall right outside their door, his dad standing close to her while they're kissing, "seriously, get a room," he commented, "children present," he added shaking his own head, hoping to rid himself of that image.

His parents pulled apart, his mom blushing deeply, "Noah, hi, I didn't think you'd be back already."

He laughed, heading for the doorway, "got back about fifteen minutes ago," he said pushing the door open.

Arin skipped inside the open door, "Rachel, Quinn, Finn! Guess what!" She exclaimed.

Puck glanced at his parents, "congrats," he smiled at them before following his sister's trail into the room, seeing her sitting next to Rachel already passing on the good news as the two adults walked into the room.

Quinn and Finn were already in bed, but Rachel jumped up and hugged both of them, all three congratulating them as Puck changed into something to sleep in.

Things were going well in the Puckerman/Ballard family, but as soon as Puck slid into bed and glanced over to where Quinn and Finn were, he got a gut feeling that a storm was brewing. He couldn't place where it was coming from, but he just knew something was going to happen soon and he silently prayed that his daughter would be safe.

...

Music: 'Keep Holding On' ~ The song is originally sung by Avril Lavigne on her 'The Best Damn Thing' album, but I used the words as they were preformed by the Glee Cast during 1x07 ~ Throwdown. I didn't mention their costumes much because they are the same as they wore in the show.

...

A/N4: Sorry for not explaining the play; I've never seen it, or the movie. I played a few songs when I was in junior high school band, but that's as close as I've ever really been to it. I chose that, because at that specific theater, Fisher Theater, in Detroit, it happened to be playing, the last day being Valentine's Day 2010, so it worked out.

A/N5: The next part may be pretty short, but I'm not sure. We'll see where the words take me, but I'm off for a few more days, so I hope to get it posted before I go back to work on Tuesday afternoon.


	31. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Thank you, thank you to all of you who have been enjoying this and posting feedback for me! It means so much and it also keeps me writing, so keep it coming! :D

...

At nine-fifteen Monday morning, the entire group was piling on the bus to go back to the convention center to get the results. "Oh God, that just does not go together," Kurt commented seeing Ethan dressed in his work uniform, solid black cargo pants tucked into black boots and a black shirt tucked into his pants, "POLICE" written on the back of the shirt with patches on his shoulders and on his chest with his rank and team logos.

"Gee, thanks Kurt, I'll be sure to pass on the information to my boss," he laughed, having gotten used to Kurt's clothing comments over the weekend.

The rest of the ride was Kurt talking about how uniforms were weird and he didn't understand why anyone would want to wear them. Puck turned around, "dude, seriously, chicks dig a guy in uniform," he retorted with a grin, Kurt's rant ending after that.

Arriving at the center, everyone filed in and stuck together as they headed towards the seating area and found seats, all the other schools doing the same thing; now waiting for the announcements to come.

The speaker that finally made his way onto the stage was one of the judges and he started out with the typical, "thanks for coming," speech and went on to explain he'd only say the top five schools who would be going on to Nationals. He said the fourth and fifth place schools, who had switched places from the last time, but were still going on, so now, Attaché, New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline waited to for their fate.

Vocal Adrenaline was announced again in third place, and though their group jumped up to congratulate each other, they were visibly upset they didn't place higher.

Rachel and Puck had been holding hands and as soon as Carmel had been announced, her fingers began to dig into his skin, "Rachel," he tried to get her attention, but she dug in deeper, "Rachel," he attempted it again, "Rachel!" He snapped, her hand getting tighter, so he tried to pry her fingers from his hand.

She shook from her daze and looked at him, seeing what he was doing, the nail marks on his hand a clue to what he was up to, "Oh Noah! I'm so sorry," she released her grip, but grabbed his hand to look for any broken skin.

"Dude, what was that?" he asked, a little concerned, but her answer never came as they heard, "_and in second place, William McKinley High School's New Directions!_"

His eyes widened at the announcement and the two jumped up with their friends, the fire in his hand ignored now as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her lovingly before picking her up and twirling her around.

"We took second!" Rachel exclaimed as they pulled away, turning to hug the friends they were sitting next to, everyone beaming with happiness.

Sharing hugs and handshakes, New Directions watched Mr. Schuester go up on stage and accept their second place trophy, holding it up in triumph before returning to the group.

Clinton's Attaché took first again, and now with the top five schools named, students and chaperones began to file out of the center, the five schools who were going on pausing to pick up information for Nationals.

No one wanted to leave right away, but most of them had to yet to finish packing and their check-out time was at one that afternoon, so they were cutting it close. Excitement filled the bus as they traveled back to the hotel, but as they headed into their rooms, those staying in Deborah's were the least enthusiastic.

Ethan, already being packed, helped Deborah and Arin gather up their things, while the four teens rushed around the room, collecting belongings from various counters and tables. Quinn and Finn were the first to finish packing, so they shared handshakes with Ethan to say goodbye, leaving so the family had some time alone.

Rachel finished packing next, but nervously dashed around the room, checking to make sure no one had left anything of importance, but Puck stopped her, "Rachel, babe, calm down," he laughed a little.

Her shoulders fell as she hugged him, "it feels weird to be going home."

"Yeah, I know," he pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled away, seeing everyone had their bags ready. "We have everything?" He asked.

Rachel nodded, "I haven't found anything, so I think we're ready," she admitted.

Picking up their bags, everyone filed out the door, Ethan being the last one out, shutting it behind him. Kurt and Burt were walking down the hallway, so they all walked to the elevator together, waited for it and rode down in silence.

Stepping into the lobby they found Will and Emma taking the keys from everyone, so those who had keys passed them off and headed outside. Kurt waved at Ethan and got on the bus while Burt shook hands with him and joined his son moments later.

Emma and Will came out saying they were all ready and after a brief wave at them, Emma stepped onto the bus. "So I guess I'll see you around," Will said extending his hand to Ethan.

Ethan smiled at his former classmate, "you'll see me around a lot," he replied with a smile.

Deborah held up her left hand and Will's eyes widened, "whoa! When did that happen?"

"Last night," Deborah smiled. "Eth's moving back to Lima soon," she added.

"Wow! Congratulations," he said shaking Ethan's hand again before saying goodbye and stepping onto the bus.

Ethan and Deborah had dropped Arin off at the hotel the night before so they could go to his place and he could get his work gear. A friend of his took them back to the hotel so he didn't have to take his 'new car' to work the next day, which explained why a black van pulled up behind the bus. "Great timing, guys," Ethan muttered glancing around at his son, daughter, fiancée and soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"Yo, boss-man!" The guy called out as he slipped out of the van.

Several other guys stepped out to wait for him, but also wanted to witness the goodbyes so they could give their boss a hard time later.

Ethan ignored his teammates looks to step over to Rachel and give her a hug, "I'll see you soon, Rachel," he said.

"As soon as I get home I'll put my pictures on my computer and will email them to you," she promised as they pulled apart.

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

Rachel returned his smile and stepped back a little, giving them some room.

Ethan turned to Arin who was on his right side, knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, "I'll be seeing you soon, baby girl," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll miss you," Arin replied hugging him tightly, "see you soon," she said as he stood up.

Arin stepped towards Rachel and Ethan looked at his son next. The two shared a tight hug, "this isn't goodbye," Puck commented as they pulled away.

Ethan nodded, "it's not," he agreed, "just see you later."

Puck smiled, nodding at him as he stepped back to Rachel and Arin.

Ethan turned to his fiancée, wrapping one arm around her waist and one around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Deborah smiled and held on to him, pulling her head back just enough to look at him, "I love you, too," she replied, the two both going in for a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, Puck groaned, witnessing something he never thought he'd see, but what caught his attention was not only the cat calls and the 'congratulations' being thrown from the bus, it was also what was coming from the guys waiting for his dad.

"About damn time, Puck!" "Puck's still got it!"

"What the...?" Puck said glancing over at them and then to his dad who was pulling away from his mom.

"Puck is my nickname, too. I've had it since I have been a cop because I play hockey," he laughed a little, "so that's the reason I don't call you that. I feel like I'm talking to and about myself."

"Noah is for family only, so it's fine," Puck smirked, "but good to know."

Ethan nodded at him and turned back to Deborah, pressing another kiss to her lips before he let her go completely, waving to the kids on the bus as Rachel, Arin and Deborah stepped on. Puck waited for the women in his life to get on the bus and he glanced towards where his dad was standing next to the van, putting on a black utility vest. Ethan looked up at him and smiled lightly.

Puck returned the gesture, before he stepped onto the bus and dropped his bags with Rachel's, taking a seat next to her.

Rachel took his hand as soon as he sat down, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he smiled at her as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw a message from his dad. '_You could be dressed like this one day,_' the text read. Smirking, Puck replied to the message with, '_yep, total badass gear to me. I'm in._' Sending of the message, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and tugged his girlfriend to him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Would you like to listen to my iPod?" She asked softly.

"Sure," he shrugged. "Just no show tunes," he laughed.

Rachel blushed, "alright, I'll put it on shuffle. I have some of your music on here, too," she added pulling out her iPod and handing him one of the earbuds. Hitting the shuffle button, the first song that came up, Rachel grinned, "oh this is a perfect song for us! Just listen to it and you'll see why," she added, seeing his confusion.

Puck didn't recognize the hard saxophone notes; it sounded like the song was from the Big Band jazz era, but as the female voice sang out, he knew it wasn't from then, but he didn't recognize it. "_I could feel it from the start; couldn't stand to be apart. Something about you caught my eye, something moved me deep inside! Don't know what you did boy, but you had it and I've been hooked ever since. I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends. Told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense. That every time I see you everything starts making sense. Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you. Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. You got soul, you got class. You got style, you're badass - oh yeah! Ain't no other man its true! Ain't no other man but you._"

As soon as he heard the chorus, he knew what it was, but let it play on. "_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah! What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed. You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up! Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends. And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense. 'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's! Ain't no other man can stand up next to you. Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. You got soul, you got class. You got style, you're badass! Ain't no other man it's true. Ain't no other man but you._"

Puck knew the song by they time it reached the first chorus, but never listened to the lyrics until that moment, realizing it did fit them. The next part of the song was a repeat of the bridge and chorus, but Puck kept quiet, watching Rachel's lips move as she silently sang along, a smile tugging at his lips. Focusing on the next verse, he listened, "_you are there when I'm a mess. Talk me down from every ledge. Give me strength, boy you're the best. You're the only one who's ever passed every test!_" "Okay, I get it. 'Ain't No Other Man' by Christina Aguilera can be our song," he agreed turning to press a kiss to her lips.

Rachel looked at him, her grin wide, "what sold you?"

"Well of course, 'you're badass' was the selling point," he admitted, earning a light punch in the shoulder, "alright, it was the whole song, a lot of the words are us to a tee," he laughed.

Rachel leaned towards him and kissed him gently, "did you know the man she married is Jewish?"

"She's married?" He asked narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Rachel nodded, "yeah, a couple years ago. They have a son now, too. He's Jewish and she, I think, converted so they could have a Jewish wedding. Her whole CD, the one that this song is on, is really good. It has an old jazz feel and some really emotional songs that are relationship based."

"And then there's 'Candyman' oh I love that video," he grinned; the images of said singer dancing in tiny costumes, set in the 1940s and acting like a USO girl, "yep, definitely loved that one. Especially how she created the idea of 'The Andrew Sisters' and the USO girls and the guys in the Navy uniforms," he explained.

"Yes, if you like girls swing dancing in short skirts and then at the end when she's in that blue outfit that looks like a Navy uniform, but hardly covers anything," she responded.

Puck smirked, leaning over, "when I think of that video now, I think of you dressed like that, dancing for me," he whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to her shocked lips.

As they pulled away, Rachel blushed, but noticed he settled back against the seat casually, so as much as she wanted to continue to talk, she joined in, snuggling up next to him, letting the music distract her from thoughts she shouldn't have in the middle of a school bus full of friends and family.

Puck took control of the iPod when slow songs or show tunes came on, so he could skip to the next song; a jazz song came on, it was upbeat, but there were no words, so he sat back and listened to it, also hearing Quinn and Finn bickering.

"You say something."

"You're the one that brought it up at dinner."

"You're the one that suggested we talk about it on the bus ride home."

Puck immediately knew what they were talking about so he looked towards their teacher, "Mr. Schue, when and were is Nationals?" He asked loud enough so the entire bus could hear.

He pulled a paper out of his bag and looked at it, "it's in Seattle, Washington. We need to be there Sunday, April second and can leave on the afternoon of the fifth or the morning of the sixth, why?" He asked reading over the paperwork he had for the schedule.

Puck tugged the earbud from his hear and sat up a little, turning so he could look towards everyone else, "Quinn won't be able to fly to Seattle for Nationals," he said calmly.

"What?" "Say what?" "Oh great, what are we going to do?"

Quinn sat up a little, "I mentioned it to Rachel, Puck and Finn last night because I overheard someone talking about it being in Seattle. I can't fly and there is no way we could take a bus there and back. I'm due in early May, so it shouldn't be doing much the last month of my pregnancy," she explained, "and don't be mad at Puck, yes, he is part of the reason I'm pregnant in the first place, but we can't change that now," she added.

Will sat looking at everyone, "wow, well I didn't think about that, Quinn, Puck, but you're right," he paused, "does any one have any female friends who would like to join? We are going to have to think about new members coming for the new year and when the seniors leave, wait a second, are there any seniors in here?"

"No, Puck, Matt, Mike, Santana, Quinn and I are juniors," Finn said.

"That's half of the club!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Good," Will smiled, "at least we don't have to worry about anyone leaving for good, everyone is planning to stick with the club next year, right?" At everyone's nods, Will continued, "well, I guess for now, we just need to find someone who can dance. We can hide their vocals if necessary."

Rachel sat up, "um, Mr. Schuester, I may have a suggestion," Rachel said.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Well, as some of you may or may not know, I was in over a dozen clubs last year and though this year, that number is much lower, Glee Club is my first choice. I know in some clubs, teachers offer students extra credit to join certain clubs and we know that we need someone to dance, but it's obvious we don't have a line of people waiting to join. Maybe if someone was offered extra credit to join temporarily we may have someone interested. And I mean, for now, one girl who is a Cheerio who needs some extra help in Mr. Schuester's Spanish class," Rachel said. "I say Cheerio because we already know she can dance."

Will tipped his head in thought, "that could work. Deborah, what do you think? You're their coach."

"I think it's a great idea. And I'm only coach until Sue comes back or until they find a replacement," Deborah commented.

Santana cleared her throat, "um, Ms. Puckerman, I think I speak for all of the Cheerios when I say that we really want you to stay as our coach," she called out, getting a nod from Quinn and Brittany in agreement.

Deborah's eyes widened in shock, but smiled, "thank you. I will stay for as long as I can," she nodded, "and as soon as I get back to school I'll talk to the team, unless you girls want to text some of your friends now," she added.

"Can you do that, Mr. Schue? Offer extra credit for joining a club?" Artie asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Will nodded, "yes, it happens a lot. This may be a good time to see if we can get others to join. We're so borderline as it is with twelve members that it wouldn't hurt to have a few others, guys and girls, to be in the club full time or as alternates, in case someone is sick or injured."

With a slight plan in place, Puck settled back into the seat for the rest of the ride with his girlfriend next to him.

Everyone began to gather up their things as they started seeing the familiar sights of home and Rachel sent her dads a message that they were almost home. In response they asked to have her, Noah, Finn, Quinn, Deborah and Arin all come over to the Puckerman's once they get back.

"That's odd," Rachel commented, showing her boyfriend the message.

Puck raised a curious eyebrow and looked at his mom, "mom, anything going on at the house that I should know of?"

"No," she shook her head, but didn't turned to meet his eyes.

"Mom," he said again.

"Nothing that I know of," she said a grin on her face.

Hitting the city limits of Lima, Rachel put her iPod away and when the bus finally pulled into the school parking lot, Will gave them a brief 'we did it' speech before telling them he'd see them in school and to come to practice on Thursday with ideas for songs for Nationals.

Piling off the bus, Puck carried his and Rachel's things and headed towards his jeep, while, Finn, Quinn, Arin and Deborah headed to Deborah's car. "Alright, so what's going on at the house?" Puck demanded as he put their things into his jeep.

Deborah rolled her eyes, "nothing that you can't wait ten minutes to find out," she responded, shaking her head, "lets just go back to the house and you'll find out."

Puck and Rachel got into his jeep and backed out, waiting for his mom before leading her home, pulling up behind David's SUV. Parking along the street, he left their stuff in the back, but he and Finn carried Arin and Deborah's bags into the house, finding Alan and David kicked back on the couch, dressed in grubby clothes, both drinking beers.

"Hey kids, Deborah," Alan said hopping up to greet them, hugging his daughter first and congratulating Deborah on the engagement.

David joined in the greetings, trying to hold off on the surprise as long as they could, but they could tell Puck was anxious.

"I ask again. What is going on?" Puck asked calmly, looking around and noticing there were a lot of boxes sitting on the floor out of the way, along with a lot of stuff he knew had been in the store room upstairs.

The two men looked at each other, "follow us," David smiled, the two heading up the stairs. David reached the door to the fourth bedroom, that had been used as a storage room; the room they were going to turn into the nursery.

"Close your eyes," Alan said.

Once Puck and Rachel had their eyes closed, David pushed the door open and Finn and Quinn guided the two inside; everyone catching the faint hint of paint. Once they were all in, Alan smiled, "open them."

Puck and Rachel opened their eyes and Rachel immediately gasped in shock as they looked around, seeing the room empty with freshly painted lavender walls and ceiling with gray trim, matching the boarder of gray musical notes running around the top of each wall.

"Look down," David said.

Their eyes traveled down and found the carpeting had also been replaced with a new plush gray carpet.

Feeling tears in his eyes, Puck looked at the two men, "you guys did all of this over the weekend?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, after you guys left on Friday, we emptied out the room, tore up the carpeting and painted, all with Arin's help. Then when we brought her up on Saturday, we let it dry, and came back yesterday, did touch ups if we needed to, put the boarder up and then finished the trim. We laid the carpeting this morning," Alan explained with a smile.

"It's a start. We know with all the competitions, school and work you guys haven't had the time, but Abigail will be here before we all know it and with Nationals being over part of your spring break, you can't wait until then to do all this," David said.

Puck stared at them in shock, surprised that they spent their entire weekend painting and laying carpeting for the nursery. "Thank you," Puck whispered, looking at them, "I don't know how we'll ever repay you guys for this, but thank you," he murmured, moving to hug the two men.

Rachel wiped her eyes, "now I know why you were so determined for us to figure out what colors to use," Rachel commented hugging her dads, "thank you."

Puck hugged his mom next, "you knew all about this, didn't you?"

"Yeah, of course," she smiled, "but this means I need your help around here," she added.

"How?" Puck asked.

"Well, we can't have all those boxes and things sitting in the living room, so we're going to need to go through them. Maybe get the garage cleaned out so we could actually use it to put a car in, since we're all pack-rats," she laughed.

"Anything," Puck murmured, "I'll do it," he nodded looking at Rachel.

Rachel smiled, "me too, she is my daughter also."

"I'm in," Finn said, "I'm sure a lot of my memories are in those boxes, too," he admitted.

"I don't mind lending a hand, either," Quinn agreed.

Puck smiled at them, "thanks guys," he slipped his arm around Rachel's shoulders, "I think it's starting to set in," he added.

Rachel nodded, "less than three months and we'll be parents."

"Which means we'll be grandparents," Alan groaned, getting a nod from Deborah and David.

Finn looked at his childhood best friend, "and we'll be the cool aunts and uncle," he commented motioning between Arin, Quinn and himself.

"She is going to be so spoiled," David laughed.

"That's not counting the rest of the club or Will and Emma," Deborah added, "somehow, I don't think you'll ever have to worry about needing a babysitter."

Puck smiled and nodded happily. "_Things are good, very good right now,_" he thought, looking around at his family and friends.

...

Music: 'Ain't No Other Man' by Christina Aguilera and mentions of 'Candyman' on the same album; 'Back To Basics.' Christina is my all-time favorite female singer. :D

...

A/N4: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this. I know it's a lot shorter than the last few chapters, but it finished out Regionals and their trip to Detroit. I'm close to being finished with Part 30, but it will be a while before it's posted, maybe this weekend. Part 30, 31 and maybe 32, will cover a lot between Regionals and Nationals, and when I start writing Nationals there's going to be some major stuff, so I'm planning it out now.

A/N5: I work on a Navy base in their grocery store and it's open every day except Mondays, so I have that day off and usually another day during the week, but this past weekend, it was my turn to have a Saturday, Sunday, Monday off, a fluke, that's for sure. Unfortunately it means that I work now through Sunday, so I'm going to try and get as much as I can done; hopefully to get Part 30 posted before I go back to work on Tuesday.


	32. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback is 3'd :D

...

The first night back at home, Rachel didn't get much sleep. Puck opted to stay home that night, and even though she wanted to stay, she and Quinn caught a ride home with her dads, so he didn't have to make a second trip.

Going to school, she parked close to her boyfriend's jeep and she and Quinn got out and walked inside, parting to go to their lockers. When she walked up to her own locker, Rachel found her boyfriend leaning against them, looking half asleep, but as soon as he saw her, he stood up straight and smiled, "morning babe."

"Good morning, Noah," she returned his smile.

Puck wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "please tell me you couldn't sleep last night," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"It was not easy to stay asleep," she replied moving one hand to unlock her locker.

"Sorry, I should have gone over to your place, it just, I don't know," he sighed.

"It's alright, Noah," she smiled, "you wanted to be home, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Come over tonight," he whispered, "stay over. I don't have to work today and I thought we could start cleaning," he smiled.

Rachel smiled, "I'd like that," she replied sliding her books into her locker and taking out the ones she needed for her first class.

Finn and Quinn were headed their way, so while Rachel was getting her books, Puck turned to them, "guys, you want to come start helping clean?" He asked.

"Sure," Finn nodded.

"I was going to stay over at Finn's tonight, so that works out," Quinn agreed.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked slightly confused.

"We can walk to his house," Quinn said.

"Wait a second," Puck smirked, "you didn't know that Finn lives on my street?" Puck asked Rachel a laugh escaping his lips.

Rachel shook her head, "no I didn't."

"Three houses down," Finn replied.

Quinn laughed a little, "even I knew that, Rachel."

Rachel blushed, "I suppose it would make sense, but I just never needed to know."

Puck slipped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she closed her locker, "that's what he meant yesterday when he said he probably had a lot of memories stored at the house, too."

It all made sense to Rachel now, though she didn't know she was missing information, but now finding out that Finn just lived a few houses down the road from Noah, the two boys' friendship got clearer and stronger to her. "_I'm so glad they worked things out quickly when Finn found out about Abigail being Noah's,_" Rachel thought as the four began to walk to their first classes.

...

At lunch, Mike and Matt came up with an old yearbook, "what's with the old Thunderclap?" Puck asked, using the book's name.

The two boys exchanged glances and set the book down and slid it towards him, "we thought you'd like to see a picture of the nineteen-ninety and nineteen-ninety-one school year Glee Club," Matt grinned.

"Mr. Schuester was a Freshman, but you should look at the Juniors and Seniors," Mike commented.

Puck raised an eyebrow, but lifted the book so the light wasn't shining on the glossy pages and eyed them. Surprisingly, these pictures were not 'defaced' like some other years had been and his eyes scanned over the group photo and then the four smaller ones, seeing the Freshmen, Will standing with two guys and a girl. His eyes went to the Sophomore photos, not seeing anyone he recognized so he went to the Juniors, "yeah, my mom, I get that," he said, recognizing her right away.

"Look closer," Matt replied.

Puck looked closer as requested, trying to figure out just what he was talking about and then his eyes landed on two guys wearing Letterman's jackets. "No shit!" He stared at one of them, his eyes darting down to the names reading until he landed on "Ethan Ballard," mumbling the name out as Rachel looked over to the pictures.

"He never said anything about being in the Glee Club," Rachel commented.

"That's part of what we wanted to show you. Look at the Seniors before you say anything about being shocked your dad was in there," Matt said.

Puck's eyes trailed to the other photo and felt his stomach knot up, "fuck," he groaned dropping the book and pushing it away. Before anyone could react to him, he was grabbing his backpack and taking off from them.

"What did you guys do?" Rachel exclaimed looking at the two boys, grabbing the yearbook.

"We didn't do anything, we were just pointing out that the chick who came to help is out when you quit was a Senior when his parents were Juniors, so they knew her," Matt said, glancing back in the direction Puck had gone. "I didn't think he'd freak out like that."

Rachel reached over and grabbed the book, her and Finn quickly staring at the Seniors' photo and saw the short blond, "April Rhodes," Rachel muttered, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Oh no," Finn glanced up, "um, Rachel."

Rachel bit her lip and slammed the book shut, "did he... Do you know if..." She swallowed, unable to speak as she looked at Finn for any answer she could get.

"Probably," Finn said, "sorry," he murmured, unsure just what to say.

"What the fuck? Are you two stupid?" Mercedes snapped, standing up and slapping Matt in the back of the head before going around the table to Rachel.

Rachel stood and gathered her bag and threw it over her shoulder, "I just..." She shook her head and pushed past everyone, following the direction her boyfriend had taken.

"_Did he know? Did he sleep with her? Damn it! I always knew this day could come,_" Rachel fought back the tears as questions and thoughts ran through her mind, "_but why did it have to be her? Really? Maybe he didn't... Maybe he's just pissed because his parents would have known her... It was all before you! If you're supporting him after he was honest with you about Quinn then you have to support him through this... Just... Talk to him, but where is he?_" She wiped her eyes and looked around to where her feet had taken her, the front of the school, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

"Looking for someone?"

Rachel jumped his words, but turned around, seeing him leaning against the wall, one of his feet pressed against it with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. "Noah-"

"I didn't sleep with her, if that's what you're going to ask, but it almost happened," he admitted flatly staring at the ground.

Rachel blinked her eyes, taking in what he said before stepping closer to him, "I wasn't going to, but I'm glad you told me," she whispered. "Want to talk about it?"

"I knew someday that I'd sleep with someone my mom knew, I just never expected that person to be _her_," he said softly, looking up to meet Rachel's eyes, "she... we made out and she... She went down on me... She wanted to meet after we performed, but... I couldn't... I had a feeling something was off and now I'm glad I didn't..." He trailed off, hoping she got the idea, but he looked away, ashamed.

Rachel dropped her bag next to where his backpack was laying and stepped forward, slipping her arms around his waist, looking up at him, "Noah, look at me," she said quietly, but her tone was serious.

At that moment, Puck didn't feel like he had the right to hug her, in fact, he was scared for what she would say, but he did look at her, staring into her eyes, waiting for something.

"I always knew this day would come. A day when somehow a _cougar_ you slept with would appear and we'd have to deal with it. Though I did expect it to be a little further down the road. I figured you, Abigail and I would be shopping in a store and bump into them. There would be that awkward moment when you would try and explain who she was without explaining who she was, so this wasn't what I had in mind, but we're here, we've got to deal with it now," she whispered. Pausing a moment, she smiled, reaching up to brush a hand against his cheek, "I'm still here. I'd be a hypocrite if I accepted you and Quinn sleeping together and not this; it's just as bad, but it's in the past. I love you, Noah, and I knew all this before saying that and I still say it, so don't beat yourself up about this or worry that I'm breaking up with you."

Puck slowly removed his hands from his pockets and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace, "I love you, too, Rachel. Thank you," he murmured gently pulling back enough to look at her and brush a gentle kiss to her lips.

...

"This is going to take forever," Finn muttered, focusing on all the boxes, some cardboard and some plastic.

"With all of us it shouldn't take that long," Quinn admitted.

"But Deborah and Puck have the last say with what goes and doesn't so it's going to take forever," Finn groaned.

"Suck it up Hudson, you wanted to help," Puck pushed a box towards where Finn was.

Finn reluctantly sat down on one of the couches and tugged the box towards him. The rest of them got boxes and started to look through them. Rachel sat on the floor between two boxes and Puck was also on the floor next to a few, when Quinn said, "I've got all photo albums."

"Those are being kept," Deborah replied from across the room.

Puck picked up another box and replaced Quinn's with it before taking the photo albums and setting them aside in an area with the stuff they were keeping.

Quinn pulled the lid off the plastic box and gasped as soon as she saw what was on top, "oh my God," she murmured.

"What, what is it?" "Is it the baby? Are you alright?" "What happened?" Finn and Puck both rushed to her, freaking out.

"No you idiots, I'm fine," she rolled her eyes, nudging both of them away from her and stood up, leaning over to pick up the item that had gotten her attention. In her hands was an old but well preserved William McKinley High School Letterman's jacket.

"You found it," Deborah smiled, "I always knew that was around here somewhere. I never wanted to give it away; which means everything else in there is Ethan's so you probably won't need to go through any more of it. He can look through it when he's here."

"Dad's jacket," Puck said, reaching out to take it from her. He glanced at the size and smiled, slipping his arms into it and pulled it up on his shoulders, surprised that it fit like it was meant to, "wow," he murmured.

Rachel rushed over to her bag and grabbed her camera, "we've got to send these to Ethan," she grinned, snapping one of him standing facing her and then he turned around so she could take a picture of the back with his head turned a little so he was still looking at her.

"You could just use my camera phone," Puck commented, handing his phone to her.

Rachel took another picture with his phone and Puck took the jacket off, studying the extra patches. The numbers '1992' were there; the year he graduated, the black 'M' had a hockey stick patch on top of it, and there were a few pins there, one was a musical note and the other was for honor roll. "They stopped giving us these," Puck commented, "not like I would have gotten an honor roll pin, but the small patches and pins to say what we lettered in," he admitted, turning the jacket around, seeing the back was the same as his own. The top said 'Titans,' their mascot; the middle had a picture of a Titan and below it had his last name, "how come you guys gave me 'Puckerman' as a last name?" He asked looking at his mom.

Deborah shrugged, "well, we weren't married when I had you and though we could have given you Ballard we knew we wanted to raise you Jewish, so we chose to give you Puckerman because it's part of my Jewish heritage, which is also why I never changed my last name," she explained, "and your dad wanted to distance himself from his family as much as he could. At one time he even thought about changing his last name to Puckerman."

"What?" Puck narrowed his eyes at her, "why?"

"You may want to ask him, but his parents loved me until they found out I was pregnant and told him if we planned to keep you they expected us to move into their house as soon as we graduated and get married before you were born, and they wanted you and I to become Catholic. Your dad refused and over Spring Break of our Senior year, he moved in here with grandma and I and started the process to convert to Judaism," she said softly.

Puck had taken a seat on the couch as she spoke, his mouth falling open as she finished her story. "That's why you didn't flip out when you found out about the baby," he said softly.

Deborah nodded, "yeah. I saw what it did to him. When I heard, I was shocked, but I knew I'd never turn my back on you like they did him."

"Wow," he muttered, glancing across at Quinn, who knew first hand what it was like.

"Thank you," Quinn looked over at Deborah, "for accepting this. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't," she whispered looking at Puck. "I'm also thankful that Rachel and her dads were willing to let me stay with them," Quinn added, glancing at Rachel.

"We're friends, Quinn, that's what friends do. Just promise me that after Abigail is born you won't go back to treating me like you did, and we'll continue to be friends," Rachel requested, ducking her head as the blush grew on her cheeks.

Quinn nodded quickly, "I promise, Rachel. I could never do that to you again. I am truly sorry I ever did treat you like crap. You didn't deserve it."

Rachel smiled, "thank you, that means a lot."

Puck smiled, standing up and folding up his dad's jacket, placing it back in the box and moving it to the side so his dad could go through it when he visited, "I'm glad you two are getting along," he said turning to look at the girls, "it'd be weird for us if you weren't," he said motioning between him and Finn.

"If I hadn't gotten pregnant, but everything else stayed the same; joining Glee, you and Rachel getting together, I think I would have put up a fight at first, but would have come to see she is a really good friend," Quinn explained, looking at Puck and then smiling at Rachel.

Rachel smiled back at Quinn, "_I feel so much better now. I've been worried she would try and go back to her old self or at least try and distance herself from Noah and I so she wouldn't have to be around Abigail. I just hope she stays true to her word,_" she thought.

...

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie were sitting in the choir room waiting for the rest of the club to join them.

"So, I hear that Mr. Schuester and Ms. Puckerman already have someone picked out for Quinn's replacement," Mercedes said.

"What, already?" Kurt gasped.

Rachel nodded, "of the girls that need help in Spanish, there is only one that was willing to help out. She's a Sophomore and she idolizes Quinn, so she jumped at the chance, from what I can gather," Rachel explained.

Just then, Puck, Matt, Mike and Finn walked in, followed behind by Santana, Brittany, Quinn and another blond Cheerio. Puck took his normal spot next to Rachel, slipping his arm around her shoulders and greeting her with a kiss. The girls and guys took seats, everyone passing around greetings, now just waiting for Will; and Deborah if she chose to come by that day.

Both adults appeared a few minutes later, right at three-thirty, "hey everybody," Will greeted them, setting his bag next to his office door.

"Hey, kids," Deborah said taking a seat by the piano.

"Amanda, you're here, excellent," Will smiled, "Amanda come on up," he motioned to the girl and she nervously stood from where she was sitting between Quinn and Santana and moved to stand next to him. "Everyone, this is Ms. Amanda Taylor, Amanda, this is 'New Directions'," Will motioned to each one that she didn't know and said their names, the members nodding at her or waving their hands in a greeting, "Amanda will be helping us out for Nationals, and you're welcome to join next year if you'd like," Will smiled, "so why don't you tell us a little about yourself and then we can get going for today."

The girl nodded, "um, hi. I'm Amanda, but I prefer to be called Mandy. I've been dancing different styles since I was six and was a cheerleader at my middle school and then my parents and I moved here just before I started my freshman year, so I've only been here in Lima for a little under two years," she paused, "I like to sing, but I've never sang and danced before so this is going to be new to me, but I'm usually a quick learner, so I hope I can keep up," she shrugged, "I guess that's it," she said. "Oh, and if you ever need another guy, my boyfriend wants to join," she added.

Will eyes widened, shocked, but happy all the same, "why don't you have him come see me tomorrow and we'll talk," he told her.

After Mandy was finished, she took her seat again, already feeling more comfortable there.

Once she was seated, Will brought up needing to pick out new music and everyone just groaned; in less than two months they had to come up with three new songs and dance routines for each one.

...

Friday morning, just after Deborah arrived at work, she heard a knock on her door and looked up to see Mercedes standing on the other side of the glass, so she motioned for her to come in, "Mercedes, is everything alright?" Deborah asked, immediately concerned.

Mercedes eyed her for a moment and then she laughed, "oh yeah, Ms. P., I'm fine," she said, "Kurt, Tina and I were thinking about throwing a baby shower for, um, well I guess Rachel, but Quinn is the one pregnant... Anyway, I wanted to ask you about it, see if you had any ideas, since you're gonna be Abigail's grandma," she commented with a smile.

Deborah laughed, "don't remind me, but yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I know baby showers are usually for the ladies, but you could always throw one for Noah and Rachel to get the guys involved, too," she suggested to the teen.

Mercedes smiled, "that sounds like a great idea. Thanks, so, um, we're just starting to come up with ideas, but can I put you down as a planner?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course, thank you," Deborah nodded, a smile on her face.

Mercedes nodded, "great, I'll be in touch," she told the woman before leaving her office.

...

Travis, Mandy's boyfriend spoke to Will on Friday and after a long talk with him, Will welcomed him to Glee Club and asked him to join them on Monday, when they would all be discussing ideas for new songs.

Monday, after Travis introduced himself to the club and was welcomed, Will and Deborah accepted the lists of songs the kids had brought in, making lists of potential songs and ballads, discussing each song briefly with the members before it was either added to the list or thrown out completely. After an hour of work, they came up with eight possible songs as well as three different ballads and Will told them he wanted them to vote on the songs Thursday, so they had a chance to 'seriously' think about what songs they'd be alright singing and working on for several weeks.

As Thursday rolled around, everyone was ready to vote. Voting separately for the ballad and the other two they needed, each kid handed Will their choices on a piece of paper and he shuffled them up and started tallying the results with Deborah.

"Alright," Will smiled turning to the kids. "And the winners are... Drum roll, Finn," Will requested since Finn was sitting at the drum set. Finn rolled the drumsticks on top of the snare for a moment before hitting the cymbal. " 'When You Believe' for our ballad and 'I'll Be There For You' and 'Umbrella' for our other two," Will announced.

Though most were happy with the results, a few groaned at the choices, "come on, guys, these are great songs," Will encouraged. "Or we could have Puck sing 'Sweet Caroline'," he commented with a grin.

"No, Mr. Schue, these will be fine, 'Sweet Caroline' was for Rachel only," Puck responded from where he was next to her.

Rachel blushed, but smiled at him at his words, silently sending a 'thank you' to him.

"Alright," Will moved into his office off the choir room and came back with stacks of sheet music and passed them out. "We already know Puck and Finn have leads for 'I'll Be There For You,' but girls, you need to come up with who will be singing lead on the other two," he explained.

...

Friday night, Puck stumbled into the house like a zombie just after nine. He hadn't sleep well the night before since Rachel had slept at her house and he at his, school felt like it would never end and work was stressful. When he did finally get home, he dropped his backpack by the door, kicked his shoes off and headed towards the kitchen, hearing the TV, but didn't bother to look at who was there; figuring it was one of the women in his life.

Pulling open the fridge, he saw a plate covered in plastic wrap so he slid it into the microwave and grabbed a bottle of water, "_oh, that beer looks good,_" he thought going to close the door, "_wait, when did mom start buying beer?_" He shook away his thoughts and looked up to see Rachel walk into the kitchen, "hey beautiful," he smiled, placing a kiss on her lips before pulling the microwave door open as it beeped and headed for the table to sit down, where Rachel was holding out a fork, "thanks," he mumbled, taking it from her.

Rachel smiled, sitting down next to him, "you're home pretty late," she commented.

Puck grunts, "yeah, stupid shop."

"What happened?" She asked, reaching over to rest her hand on his as he ate.

Dropping his fork to his plate, he rubbed his face with his hands, "Tim quit," Puck muttered, "so Burt had to come in at five to help me out because that dip-shit just walked."

Standing up, she moved behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently began to massage them, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, but damn that feels good," he murmured, letting his eyes drift closed.

Rachel continued a moment, letting her hands work out some knots in his shoulders and back, already feeling the tension disappear from just her touches, "you're still off tomorrow, right?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, but I might have to work all day Sunday; Burt's gonna try and rearrange the schedule with one less guy. He's looking for another person, but he doesn't think he'll have any takers, so we'll see."

She nodded silently and continued, but gradually stopped, "eat, I'll continue when we can get more comfortable," she smiled sliding back into the seat by him.

He groaned a little and looked at her, "you're evil, Rachel, pure evil," he laughed, "I'm holding you to that," he added glancing at the plate of food in front of him. "_Cabbage, potatoes, carrots, corned beef... Is mom trying to impress dad?_" He thought, a smirk on his lips.

"It's corned beef," Rachel said, "I like it. I had never had it before and I was told it's traditionally eaten on Saint Patrick's Day and though it is not actually eaten in Ireland, it's part of the Irish-American traditions now."

Puck nodded, "I know, babe, I'm half Irish. Dad might have been gone, but I do know my heritage... I also know what this is," he motioned to the plate, "I'm just wondering if its safe to eat. Last time mom tried to make corned beef, it was more like beef jerky."

Deborah entered the kitchen with her arms crossed, "I heard that."

Puck laughed, "I'm sure you did," he replied glancing up to see someone behind her.

"Hey Noah," Ethan commented moving around Deborah, "I made it; I heard all about your mom's adventure," he added heading towards the recycling can to throw away his empty beer bottle.

"_Guinness; should have known; an Irishman's taste doesn't sway far,_" Puck thought, seeing it was an Irish beer. "When did you get here?" Puck asked, taking a bite of food.

"Uh, three-thirty, I think," he told him leaning against the counter.

"He almost beat me here," Deborah laughed, "I walked in the door and he pulled up."

Puck nodded and continued to eat, "_food, that I didn't cook that's good! I haven't had this stuff since I was a kid; oh the good times... Wait... It's good times now. Mom and dad are back together and I've got Rachel... Damn, I was so out of it earlier, I must have been hungry... Rachel's wearing my clothes and she looks fucking hot!_" Puck glanced over at Rachel who was sitting next to him, talking to his parents.

"You want to go, Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Go where?" Puck asked.

"Jogging," Rachel commented.

"Now?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "were you even listening?" She shook her head, "I said, Finn, your dad and I are going jogging in the morning, do you want to go?" She repeated.

"Oh, I didn't hear the first part," he laughed a little, "sure I'll go."

"So we'll see you in the morning," Ethan said, "I need sleep," he added.

"Good night," Puck nodded at them.

Deborah gave Puck a hug and kiss on the forehead and then the same to Rachel before she and Ethan headed towards the stairs. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Puck held up her hand in a 'wait a second' motion and grinned, leaning a little so he could yell out the door, "I have condoms if you need them!" He smirked, laughing lightly even after Rachel shot him a death glare.

"I hate to break it to you, Noah, but you could already have another sibling on the way," Ethan responded.

Rachel watched the grin disappear and the color drain from his face. "Wow Noah, someone to finally keep up with you."

"He's not serious, is he?" Puck's eyes got wide, "please tell me he's not serious."

Rachel shrugged, "honestly, I don't know. They are still in their mid-thirties which is a prime time to have a child. As far as I know your mom doesn't have any health issues to complicate a pregnancy, so if they have or are going to be unprotected, there is a good chance that Abigail will have an aunt or uncle that is younger than she is," she said calmly, watching her boyfriends face go from blank to something else.

"No, I don't need to know this! This isn't helping!" Puck shook his head, picking up his now empty plate and going to put it in the dishwasher, the same time he heard laughing from the stairs. "You better be kidding!" He yelled knowing his parents were still there.

"Wouldn't you like to know," was all his dad responded before their footsteps continued upstairs and to her, no, their room.

...

The following morning, Rachel woke first, the six-forty-five alarm getting ready to go off, so she reached over and turned his alarm clock off, "Noah, time to get up," she whispered turning onto her back with his arms still around her.

Puck stirred a little, "good dream, g'way," he murmured.

She reached up and brushed her hand across his cheek before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips, "I know, but we're going for a jog, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," he rolled onto his back and wrapped his arms around her, his lips capturing hers for a brief, yet loving kiss, "okay, now I'll get up," he grinned, reluctantly releasing her from his grasp.

Rachel smiled and sat up with him and slid off his bed, going over to her bag. Puck watched her for a moment before moving over to his closet and dug out a pair of red WMHS sweats and stepped into them, tugging them on over his boxers and then threw on a sleeveless football shirt before heading to get his socks and shoes.

"Noah, it's not even March yet, don't you need something over your arms?" Rachel asked standing up from his bed and throwing a gray tack jacket on over a pink top, both matching her gray yoga pants with pink stripes down the sides.

Puck smirked and slid his shoes on, before standing up, "I might, but usually I warm up within in the first quarter of a mile so I'm not cold," he admitted, slipping his phone into his pants pocket. Watching her pull her hair back, he shook his head, "that's very Cheerio of you," he laughed moving towards his bedroom door.

"I just want it to stay out of my face," she defended.

"Nothing wrong with that," he smirked pausing to glance at her, his head trying to picture it, "yeah, I could see it if we're playing, but I don't think I could see you as a real Cheerio."

"What are you getting at? Us playing?" She asked curiously.

"You know, the hot badass football player celebrating with his hot cheerleader girlfriend after a big win, or his girlfriend cheering him up after a depressing loss," he murmured stepping closer to slip his arms around her.

Rachel blushed, looking up at him, "would you like that Noah; me dressing up as a Cheerio for you?" She whispered her question and at his silent nod, she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, "rah, rah, rah," she grinned, slipping away from him and opened the door, stepping into the hallway.

...

Meeting Finn outside, the four joggers started out and took a mini-tour of the area, Puck and Finn pointing out places to Rachel and Ethan where Puck and Finn would hang out or get in trouble at. Ethan got a kick out of the stories and was surprised at how much the neighborhood had grown up since he had been there; literally the day he and Deborah had finalized their divorce, he packed up and left, not looking back, so almost eleven years later, things had changed. New houses were filling formerly vacant lots, existing homes were looking more worn than before, but still had character and Puck smirked as they turned down one street, "Rachel, need anything?"

"What?" She looked around, confused.

They got closer and he motioned towards the two story house, "your house; you need anything?" he asked.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise as she saw them coming up on her house, "wow, I didn't realize that I could get to your house from that way. No, I don't need anything," she said.

Picking up their pace, they jogged past the house, seeing it quiet, and headed for the shorter way back to the Puckerman's. As they turned onto the right side of the street, Finn said 'bye' and crossed to jog home, Rachel and Puck followed him across to the house. Puck glanced back at noticed his dad was reading the 'For Sale' sign in front of the house across the street from them, so he got Rachel to stop and they waited for him to finally cross the street, glancing at the paper in his hand with information on it about the house, "wow, that old couple finally decided to sell," Ethan commented stepping up onto the curb. "How long has the house been for sale?"

"Uh, couple months. Why?" Puck asked.

Ethan shrugged going inside their house behind them, "I flip houses in my spare time," he explained.

"Huh?" Puck looked at him oddly.

"Oh I love watching those shows!" Rachel grinned, "you know, Noah, the shows were a young couple, friends or sometimes just one person, buy a run down house for a really good deal, then put several thousands of dollars into it and turn around to sell it for a lot more than they bought it for, making a profit from what they originally paid for it and put in to fix it up," she explained, "how many have you done?"

"I'm living in the fifth one," Ethan said setting the paper on the small table by the stairs. "Mind if I shower first?" He asked.

"Nope, Rach and I can shower together after," Puck commented.

Rachel's mouth fell open at his words, just as her cheeks got redder from embarrassment.

Ethan raised an eyebrow at them, "I heard nothing," he laughed, climbing the stairs.

"I'm surprised mom and Arin aren't up yet," Puck commented casually, as if the last conversation didn't take place.

Rachel shook from her shock and looked at him, "Arin had a sleep-over at her friends house down the street," she said, "she won't be back until this afternoon, so we were going to work on cleaning out the garage. My dads, Quinn and Finn are coming over to help, too."

"Oh," Puck plopped down on the couch and kicked back for a moment, "didn't know."

Sliding into his lap, she nudged him in the shoulder, "what was with that, Noah Puckerman?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fair is fair," he smirked, but seeing her stern look he sighed, "fine. Look, I remember something your dads said to me. If our parents try to keep us apart so we don't do that, then we'll just do it to spite them. We tell them we're doing it and they haven't fought against us, so we've got the chance to do things at our pace and not rushed, just because our parents don't want us to," he commented softly, his hand brushing against her cheek.

Rachel expected him to come up with some snide comment or typical 'Puck' remark, but was shocked at what he did end up saying, "Noah," she murmured breaking her arms apart to wrap them around his neck, kissing him.

Puck gently returned the kiss, his hands slipping around her back, "see, I'm not always a jerk," he whispered.

"You're not a jerk, Noah, you're my sometimes jerk," she giggled a little, slapping playfully at his chest.

Grinning brightly, he nodded, "good to know, babe, good to know."

...

The end of February was just a day away and while Ethan was only there until Sunday, with his help, Alan, David, Finn, Quinn, Deborah, Puck and Rachel had enough hands to get to work on the disaster they called the two-car garage. Puck had gotten a weight bench and set it up a few years back in the garage and he and Finn used it, but aside from a few tools and car stuff, the garage was hardly used; most of it piled with mountains of boxes covered in a thick layer of dust.

Ethan hadn't expected the garage to look almost the same as he had left it almost eleven years ago, aside from the mass of boxes added, but he pushed aside his feelings and moved into the space. He had a reason he wanted to be the first to go in there. He still had something there; he thought about it every day and now he could take care of it.

While Puck and Finn gathered up the weights and moved them into the driveway, giving them a little more room to move around, Finn noticed Ethan climbing up on a workbench next to one of the shelves and motioned for Puck to look.

Puck looked at his dad, "dad, what are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

At Puck's question, everyone else stopped what they were doing to watch him curiously.

Ethan focused and ignored the questions, "good, it's still here," he smiled and tugged what he was looking for down from the very top of a shelf he knew no one would find unless they were looking for it or they moved the shelf and it fell off. Setting the black security box on the work bench, he hopped down, pulled his own keys out and dug through them until he found a small worn key. Blowing some of the dust from the keyhole, he slipped the key in and turned it until the lock clicked so he could lift the lid. He knew no one had touched it because the dust was so thick and the contents were unmoved, so he picked up the three white envelops and closed the lid again, stepping through the boxes to get out of the garage and into the cool outside air. He knew everyone was watching him, but the quicker he did it the better, so he pulled a lighter from his pocket and flicked it, waiting for the flame to appear before holding up the three envelopes together and let the flame touch the papers, the papers catching on fire quickly, starting to burn on their own.

"Dad, what the fuck are you doing?" Puck snapped seeing the flame in his dads hand.

"The morning before our final court hearing I came in here and filled that box with something I wanted you guys to find after I left. I also left three letters. One to my soon-to-be ex-wife, one to my son and one to my unborn daughter. They were from me in case something ever happened and I never got a chance to return," he explained, dropping the burning papers onto the cement as the flames continued their job. "The day your mom started talking to me again was the day I wanted to come here and burn these, but I held my tongue because I knew she didn't know these were here and I didn't want you guys to read them; they were to be read only if I was no longer among the living," he finished, kneeling down to relight a few papers that had stopped burning and once the only thing left was the dark charred remains, he stood up and stomped lightly on the ashes, breaking them up to make sure they wouldn't catch fire again.

Puck and Deborah exchanged glances before moving over to Ethan, who was staring at the ashes as if he expected what just happened to be undone. Ethan looked up and wiped his eyes as they walked towards, "so, now that they are gone, I can show you what I left," he smiled throwing his arm around Deborah's back and his sons shoulders, guiding them towards the garage again.

Rachel, her dads, Finn and Quinn hung back, confused, yet curious at what was going on.

Puck and Deborah stopped at the entrance of the garage since it was so full and waited while Ethan walked back in to the workbench, "I rebuilt a nineteen-seventy Ford Mustang with the money that I was getting from the little jobs I had and from the junk yard that I knew someone working at who could get me parts. Just before we divorced, I sold it to a collector for fifty-grand. I knew I was leaving so I took half and put it into a new car and paid our court costs and left with the rest of the twenty-five grand," he explained as he reached them, the closed box now in his hands.

"What did you do with the other half?" Puck asked, but as soon as he did, he knew the answer.

Ethan looked down at the box, his mass of keys attached to the single small key in the lock, "so if something happened to me, I made sure I put it in my will so you guys would find the box and in turn, have the other half," he said softly, opening the box, allowing them to see inside, bills of different denominations neatly placed inside.

Deborah gasped as her hand flew to her mouth and Puck's eyes widened, "so this has been here the whole time?" He asked calmly.

Ethan nodded, "yeah." He paused, glancing at Deborah, "we don't need this," he told her softly, closing the lid again so he could take the key from the lock and remove it from his keys. Once the small key was free, he pocked his mass of keys, but set the key on the lid and held the box out to his son, "but you do."

Puck's mouth fell open as he took the box, "what am I going to do with this kind of money?"

Ethan shrugged, glancing at the five others, his eyes landing on Quinn's pregnant belly, "I don't know, pay doctor's bills, buy a car that's safer to have a child in, take a trip with your girlfriend before you become parents," he paused and looked at him, "I could go on, but Rachel figured it out this morning when I said I flip houses, your mom and I are set for a while, so we don't need this, but this would be a great start for a family. Just promise me you won't blow it on stupid stuff like a new XBox unless you have thought it through and talked to your girlfriend first," he requested. Turning a little to look at the rest, as well as them, "and please don't mention this. I know it's a shock, but the last thing we need is someone breaking into the house to steal this kind of cash," he told them.

Everyone nodded, "oh yeah, we won't say anything," Quinn agreed.

Finn nodded and so did Alan and David. Rachel stepped forward to stand next to her boyfriend, her hand resting on his arm, "I won't say anything," she assured him.

Ethan smiled at her, "I'm sure you guys wont, but I just don't want you guys making comments. Normal nice people can get real greedy and do stupid things like try and break into a house just to see if they can find it," he commented.

"Oh yeah, we'll keep quiet," Finn admitted.

"Noah, say something," Deborah asked having calmed down enough to slip her arms around her fiancée.

Puck blinked his eyes, but shifted slightly. Balancing the box in one hand, he picked up the key and turned to Rachel, "make sure I don't blow it," he said softly, handing the small object to her.

Rachel's eyes widened at his words, but slowly took the key, glancing at his parents before looking at him, "Noah, are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Yes. This is a lot to take in right now, but we're in this together and you've got a leveler head than I do, so yes, I'm sure," he nodded a smile tugging at his lips.

...

Their cleaning adventure started emotionally, but after Puck put the safety box in his room out of sight, the large group of friends and family started to go through the boxes. The guys would move a few boxes into the driveway where Deborah, Quinn or Rachel would glance through to see what was inside and then set them in certain piles before really going through them. Once all the boxes were out of the garage, everyone started going through the contents of each box, sorting out the stuff to keep from the trash. Arin got back from her sleepover and helped go through some of her boxes, but as it got later, the lighting in the garage was not good, so they started putting the boxes back inside, in a little better order so on their next attempt they could just focus on one set first.

As they finished up, Ethan called the local pizza place and ordered some pizzas to be delivered and they all headed into the house, waiting on dinner. Once it arrived, they set the boxes on the kitchen table, grabbed plates and headed into the living room to eat.

"So, I know you guys have only been engaged a short time, but have you talked about a date yet?" David asked.

Ethan and Deborah exchanged glances with a grin, but they responded together, "July seventeenth, two-thousand-ten."

Puck laughed, "I should have figured that one out myself," he admitted.

"Why that date?" Rachel asked.

"It would be our seventeenth wedding anniversary," Deborah smiled, "and it was a Saturday in nineteen-ninety-three and just happens to fall on a Saturday this year also."

"That is like fate," Rachel grinned, "it falls on the same day of the week! That doesn't happen that often."

"No it doesn't, so when I found that out just after he proposed, I suggested it," Deborah commented.

"And it seemed right; a second chance on the same day as our seventeenth anniversary and also on the seventeenth day of the month," Ethan commented, a smile on his face.

...

A/N4: LOL I'm a numbers girl and I had planned that Ethan and Deborah would have gotten married in July 1993, so I just went back on the computer's calender, and picked a Saturday, because all the weddings I've been to have fallen on a Saturday. I picked the 17th at random and then looked to see when it was in 2010 and OMG it's also a Saturday, so it works out great! Fate, I tell ya, fate. :D

A/N5: Here is part 30... Hope you all like it. :D The part with Ethan leaving that box at the house was something I thought of and I didn't know until I was writing it what it could be. Reminded me of like a time capsule.

A/N6: I think I'm done with Part 31, which will bring things up to Nationals, and I'm off the next few days so I'll hopefully get it finished and updated Monday or Tuesday before I go back to work. Thanks again to each and every one of you who is reading this, I really am so happy at all the great feedback I'm getting.

A/N7: OMG Did you see HOTTIE Mark Salling all dressed up on the SAG awards tonight? That suit looked amazing on him! *DROOL*

...

A major shout out and thank you to Ilyssa (elbbubniaevili) for the help with music! Her suggestions opened me up to some songs I didn't know or had forgotten about. Though the lyrics were not mentioned in this part, the names will be mentioned through the next few chapters until their performance at Nationals. The songs are:

~ "When You Believe" From the 'Prince of Egypt Soundtrack,' but I'm using the Celtic Woman version that was just released in December 2009.

~"I'll Be There For You" by The Rembrandts (AKA the theme song to 'Friends')

~"Umbrella" by Rhianna

...


	33. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Thank you to everyone who has commented and review! It means so much and I've hit 400 reviews on so thank you all! Your feedback is loved!

...

The first Glee practice in March, the day after Ethan had returned to Detroit after his weekend visit, the girls nominated Rachel and Tina to take 'When You Believe' and Rachel and Mercedes to sing lead on 'Umbrella.' Those two songs were the most concerning for Will because though 'Umbrella' was a popular song on the radio and 'When You Believe' was from a movie that had come out in the late nineteen-nineties, not everyone knew the words and they would have to work extra on them. Thankfully, most everyone was familiar with 'I'll Be There For You' since it was the them song to the long running television series 'Friends,' and Puck and Finn knew it well, so Will chose to start them out with the least familiar song, 'When You Believe' and would add in the others as they got that one down.

With the Cheerios no longer practicing for competition and there were no more sports they needed to cheer for until the following school year, Deborah cut their practices down to once a week, so the girls who were in Glee Club could meet more to practice.

Puck worked after school, so Will suggested that during their hour and a half lunch break / free period, they come in and practice, so twice a week they would meet after school on their normal days and three times a week they would meet during lunch, so everyone could attend as much as possible.

After his first visit, Ethan returned the next weekend and planned to make it a permanent thing until he'd either gotten a job with one of the local departments or sold his house, which he would start the process as soon as he got back to Detroit.

Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Deborah and Quinn were secretly talking on the phone or through text messages about their plans for the upcoming baby shower. They had asked Quinn to be a part of the planning so it might be less suspicious, and their plans we coming together without anyone knowing any different.

It was a Thursday afternoon when Puck and Rachel walked close to the choir room and heard whispering, so they paused to listen.

"Are you sure we're set?" Tina asked glancing towards the door to make no one walked in.

"Yes, my dad gave Puck the day off, so he doesn't have to work, and the guys are in."

"And I've talked to the girls and we're all going to be at your place," Quinn responded.

"Have you asked them to come over yet?" Deborah asked.

"Not yet, but we need to, it is Saturday after all," Mercedes commented.

Puck and Rachel exchanged confused looks, but shrugged it off, waiting a moment longer before continuing to walk into the room, "hey mom, everyone," Puck said in greeting.

"Puck, Rachel, hi!" Mercedes commented, a little surprised, "um, can we ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure," Rachel said.

"Well, Kurt said you had the weekend off, and we were, well we're getting tired of practicing in the auditorium and the choir room, so we were wondering if you two wanted to come over Saturday around noon for a few hours, to practice vocals and stuff? No band or instruments, just us," she asked calmly.

Puck glanced at Rachel and shrugged, "sure, I guess."

Rachel nodded, "I believe that would be an excellent idea," she said, "but I do not know where you live so you'll need to give me directions," Rachel responded.

"Oh sure," Mercedes pulled out a piece of paper from her bag, "I had to give some of the others directions," she handed her a map and some printed out directions from the school parking lot to her house.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled and folded the paper and slipped it into her music folder.

"_Some how I don't think this is involving music,_" Puck thought, a smirk on his face as he took his seat, glancing at his mom who was trying to to look at him.

...

When Deborah, Ethan and Arin 'went out' about eleven in the morning on Saturday, Puck knew something was up, but played along. Just after eleven-thirty Rachel was digging through her bag for the directions, finding them in her music folder where she originally put them, "finally," she gasped, standing up and handing them to her boyfriend.

Puck glanced at the directions, "oh I know where this is," he handed them back to her, "come on," he motioned towards the door.

Rachel grabbed her purse and the two headed out to his jeep and he drove them over towards Mercedes', finding familiar cars parked along the road as they turned onto her street. There was an open spot just in front of the house, so Puck pulled into it, "okay, look, somethings up and I don't know what it is," he motioned across the street to his dads jeep, with brand new Michigan plates, "so just play along," he commented pointing further ahead to where David's SUV sat.

She looked around, now noticing not only those he pointed out, but Mr. Schuester's car and Emma's were both there. "Um, alright," she nodded, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips before she slipped out of the jeep.

Puck smiled and got out, slipping his keys into his pocket as he shut the door and walked around to her, taking her hand as they went up to the front door. Just as he was about to knock, Mercedes pulled the door open with a smile, "about time you two got here," she laughed, stepping aside, "come on in."

The couple stepped inside, and immediately jumped in shock as everyone who was there yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Puck and Rachel both glanced around seeing the lavender and pink baby decorations all over the room and then noticed the banner hanging on one wall saying 'Welcome Abigail Marie.'

"I knew you guys were up to something," Puck smiled glancing at Rachel.

Rachel eyes were looking at everyone, seeing Ethan, Deborah and Arin, her dads, Will, Emma, Burt, the entire Glee Club and some of the band members, but she did notice some faces she didn't recognize, but she figured Puck knew them. "This is all..." She paused, "I don't know what to say."

"Say let's party!" Mercedes laughed from behind her as she nudged the two into the room further.

...

After two hours of mingling and playing some cheesy baby shower games, Puck and Rachel sat on the love seat together and gifts were being place in front of them.

"Now are you guys sure that the baby is an Abigail and not an Aaron?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Kurt, we're sure," Puck laughed, "I've seen the ultrasounds."

"Okay, just checking, I mean it's possible for you to think that and then surprise, it's a boy," he commented with a grin.

"It's a girl," Deborah assured everyone, "I've seen the ultrasounds and a nurse knows these things," she laughed.

With that question settled Puck and Rachel started opening gifts. Tearing multi-colored paper off of neatly wrapped boxes or pulling tissue paper off the top of gift bags, the couple was overwhelmed by the selection of items from clothes, blankets, toys and stuffed animals to bottles and pacifiers, diapers and diaper bags, just from the first few gifts, and most of the gifts continued to be more of the same or accessories that could be useful. The clothes would always be used and they knew everything they got could be kept to be used and as Rachel set aside the last gift, she wiped her eyes, "guys this is so much more than we could have asked for, thank you so much," she smiled.

"You're not done yet," Mercedes grinned handing over an envelope. "We told everyone not to get any of the big stuff, like strollers or car seats, you know, cause those are things that you want to pick out, so we all chipped in and got you guys a gift card for them and both of your parents met whatever we came up with," she explained.

Puck was closer so he took the envelope and opened it up, taking out the three gift cards and once he saw the amount for each one, he shook his head, blushing lightly, "wow, thanks guys, you didn't have to do this," he said, "but thank you. This means a lot," he admitted, glancing around at everyone as he handed them over to Rachel so she could see.

Her answer was a shocked expression as she saw just how much they were, three two-hundred dollar gift cards.

...

As the party began to dwindle down and guests started to leave, Puck and Rachel shared hugs or handshakes with them before they left. Most everyone was gone except Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Burt, Rachel's dads, Ethan, Deborah, Arin, Rachel, Puck and Mercedes and her mom. The guys helped take out the gifts to Ethan's jeep and David's SUV, while the girls started to clean up.

Kurt and Burt were the next ones to leave and Rachel felt she should stay to help finish cleaning, but Mercedes' mom assured her it was alright, so thanking the Jones' ladies for the use of their house and for throwing the party, the Puckermans, the Berrys, Finn and Quinn left and went over to the Puckerman's house and carried all the gifts up and put them into the nursery, where the crib and changing tables were sitting, still not put together. "I really need to do that," Puck commented motioning to the two large boxes.

Ethan shrugged, "we can do it tonight if you want. Give us something to do," he replied.

Puck nodded, "that would be cool," Puck smiled at him.

Finn, Quinn, David and Alan stayed until after dinner when Puck and Ethan got out the tools and were heading to the nursery to put together the crib and changing table. Rachel, Arin and Deborah also went up but started to organize the gifts to see just what they had so they knew what they needed.

Starting out with the easier of the two, the crib went together pretty quickly with only the four sides, the base and the legs to put on, but once they started to tackle the changing table, it went from easy to hard with tedious tasks before they could really put together the whole unit.

Finally, between a lot of laughter from all of them, they put the final screw into the table and sat back to admire their work. "You know, this kind of has come full circle, which is weird," Ethan commented leaning back against a bare wall.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"The last time I put together a crib or changing table, I was doing it by myself, for our son," Ethan replied, motioning to Deborah, "in this very room."

Puck ducked his head with a blush growing on his cheeks, "yeah, I guess it has been a while ago, huh?"

Ethan nodded, "yeah, it has been."

...

The shower really hit every at just how close they were to the arrival of Abigail, so Sunday, the Puckermans, Berrys, Quinn and Finn spent the day shopping picking up a set with a car seat and matching stroller, and a rocking chair along with more clothes and things they really did need.

Returning to school on Monday, Rachel was overly excited to show Mercedes, Tina and Kurt what they had gotten on their trip the day before and they were all pleased they were able to get what they wanted from the gift cards, "see that's why we wanted to get you the gift cards. Tina suggested just buying a set we thought you guys would like-" Kurt started.

"But after I thought about it, I figured instead of you guys having to take it back if you didn't like it, if we put our money together and let you guys pick, it would be better all around," Tina explained, cutting Kurt of to finish.

Rachel hugged them all, "thank you, you guys are great."

...

Mr. Schuester reminded them during Glee Club practice that afternoon that they had three weeks to master all three songs, vocals and choreography, and though they had 'When You Believe' down, 'Umbrella' and 'I'll Be There For You' were still in the works.

Deborah joined them extremely late from when she normally comes in and Puck saw her looking like she'd seen a ghost, so he went up to her, "mom, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, um, nothing," she shook her head, "well, something. I've just spent the last hour talking with Figgins," she told him.

He eyed her concerned, "about what?"

"Sue resigned," she said softly, but everyone in the choir room heard her and they all gasped.

"Say what? You're talking about Sue, as in, Sue Sylvester?" Mercedes asked.

Deborah nodded, "yeah. I guess she came in this weekend when no one was here, packed up what was hers in her office, which wasn't much since all the trophies and pictures were Cheerios property or property of the school. Then she came in this afternoon, turned in her keys and told Figgins she was leaving for good. Figgins called me into his office just before school got out and offered me the position permanently."

"What did you say?" Santana asked.

"I said yes, I'm the official Cheerio coach now," she commented.

"Please don't start wearing track suits every day," Kurt begged as everyone else congratulated her.

She laughed at Kurt's words and thanked everyone, but looked at Will, "the reason why it took me so long is that I told Figgins that if I took it, there would be some big changes with the Cheerios and he agreed with my suggestions to cut funding for Sue's outrageous ideas and he's decided to give the money to a group that could put it to good use," she explained.

"What group?" Will asked.

"The Glee Club," she finished.

"WHAT?"

Deborah laughed at everyone's shocked faces and nodded, "some of the money that has been going to fund Sue's crazy requests will be now going into the Glee Club for anything you guys need, costumes, music, instruments, anything," she replied, a grin on her face.

...

At the weekly Cheerios practice, Deborah made the announcement to the rest of the team; though most of them had found out from one of the Glee girls. Some of them were happy for the changes, but others were concerned. Deborah assured them that they would remain the same team, but wouldn't have all the extra, unnecessary stuff to complicate their lives.

...

Wednesday morning, Puck walked into the kitchen of his house in jeans and a t-shirt; Rachel's noticing the color, "Noah, why the green?" She asked liking how the green brought out his eyes.

Puck smirked, walking towards her to look over her clothes she was already dressed in, "you might want to rethink what you're wearing," he commented calmly before reaching out and pinching her shoulder.

"NOAH! What was that for?" She exclaimed jumping up from where she was sitting at the table.

Deborah laughed from the doorway, also dressed in a green shirt and so was Arin. "It's Saint Patrick's Day and you're not wearing any green."

Rachel's eyes darted to the calender and sure enough it was March seventeenth, "I totally forgot," she rubbed her shoulder, "but do you have to pinch so hard?" She asked her boyfriend.

He smirked, "you're the only one I would pinch and you're lucky you were sitting or I would have pinched somewhere else," he moved over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Rachel closed her eyes as they kissed, but as they pulled away, she smiled, "I better stop on my way to school and change," she murmured.

...

Puck missed first period because he had a doctor's appointment with Dr. Stevens; Brad, or Brit's dad. His cover was a 'check-up' from his injury back in November, but Puck had something else he wanted to take care.

Making a pit-stop to the 7-11 on his way to school, he arrived at his locker just as first period ended and kids filled the halls. Stuffing his books for his next class into his backpack, he picked up the two cups he had set inside so they wouldn't spill and closed his locker, heading for Rachel's. She was standing with her back to him, but as he walked up, he smiled, seeing her dressed now in dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt. "Hey babe, nice outfit," he called out, catching her attention, but as soon as she turned to him, at first a smile on her face, it quickly disappeared and the color drained from her face when she saw what was in his hands. Puck saw the change and looked down, dawning on him why she looked like she was going to go hide, "no! Not what you think," he quickly said, "I'm hurt you'd think I'd throw these at you now," he admitted reaching her.

She studied him for a moment, relaxing, "I'm sorry Noah, but it is a reaction that is hard to get rid of. Why do you have two anyway?" She asked softly.

Puck handed off one of the cups, "you like grape, I got you one. I needed something sweet after my appointment since I had blood drawn and stopped at 7-11 on the way here," he assured her, pulling her close to him with his free arm, "I love you, babe, I'll never do that to you again; at least not for the reasons I did it before," he admitted.

She swatted him in the chest, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe next time it'll be to lick it off you," he murmured in her ear, "just to see how grape tastes on you," he whispered, pulling away to watch the color return to her face, the red standing out from the green shirt.

Rachel ducked her head and rested it against his chest for a moment, "I'm sorry I assumed you were going to throw one on me," she whispered.

He shrugged, "it's alright. I understand how it looked," he admitted pressing a kiss on her forehead before she pulled away to shoulder he bag.

"Why did you have to have blood drawn?" She asked, a look of concern in her eyes as she closed her locker and slipped her free arm around his back.

Puck slid his arm around her shoulders, "just to make sure everything is okay. The x-ray looks good and everything, but he wanted to make sure there isn't anything they are missing," he responded, "_please accept that, I don't wanna explain any more,_" he thought.

"That makes perfect sense," she admitted as they walked into their class together, "thank you for the slushy, Noah," she added having been sipping on it as they walked.

Puck was mostly finished with his so he tossed it into the trash as he entered the classroom, "you're welcome."

...

Two weeks to go, and Will was happy with how things were progressing. They had the vocals of every song worked out and the choreography for two of them down, but 'Umbrella' was still giving them some difficulty, but they still had plenty of time to work on it.

...

Emma was sitting in her office organizing her desk when someone knocked on her door. Looking up, she saw Coach Tanaka in the doorway, "Ken, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Uh, can I talk to you?" He asked her.

"Of course," she motioned towards one of the empty seats and he moved inside, taking a seat, "what would you like to talk about?"

"Are you seeing Schuester?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"That is none of your concern, Ken. You broke up with me, remember?" She asked calmly.

"Your damn right it's my concern. He's the reason we broke up in the first place," he snapped.

"No, the reason we broke up is because you were being selfish and refused to change the date, even when you _knew_ that I was going with the Glee Club to chaperone," she said, calmly placing her hands on her desk and folding them together.

"You only want to chaperone because you can be with Schuester, I know that's why you're going!"

Emma shook her head and took a deep breath, "Ken, I think it's time for you to leave now."

"No, I'm not going until you give me a straight answer," he hissed, standing up and leaning over her desk.

"Ken, step back," she said.

"Give me an answer!"

"No, we are not seeing each other. We are friends. He just finalized his divorce a few months ago and is not ready to be in a relationship yet, though we may have one at some point. Now, you have your answer, please leave."

Ken's hands balled together in fists at his side, "oh yeah, well Terri wants him back and she will do anything she can to get him and I'm gonna help her," he hissed, storming out.

Emma stared out of her office in confusion.

Deborah, who's office was across and down the hall a little from Emma's, overheard Ken's loud voice and waited until she saw him storm past before getting up and rushing into Emma's office, "Emma is everything alright?" She asked.

The woman looked up at her, "I'm not quite sure what just happened."

"I heard him snap at you, did he try and hurt you?" Deborah questioned.

"No, he didn't, but he was demanding I tell him if Will and I were seeing each other."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him we were just friends, but it may turn into more. And then he told me that Terri wants Will back and he's going to help her," she calmly said.

"I know, I heard him say that," Deborah agreed, just as confused as Emma was.

...

"I thought dad was coming home today," Arin commented over the dinner table Friday night, one week prior to the Glee Club leaving for Seattle.

"He's not coming home until Sunday, sweetheart. Then he's going to be here for two weeks," Deborah responded.

"You get dad all to yourself when we're in Seattle," Puck responded with a grin.

Arin smiled, "I'd like that, but I don't wanna leave Quinn alone. Could we hang out at Rachel's house while you guys are gone?" She asked.

"You'll have to ask your dad, but my dad's will be alright with it," Rachel smiled, "it will give them all a chance to catch up."

...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Deborah asked Ethan, "I mean, we don't have to rush into this."

Ethan laughed, "you say it like this is a bad thing. It's a great thing, babe," he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "it'll be fun."

"We haven't signed for anything in over ten years, Eth," she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her body, he held her close to him, "there's nothing to worry about, Deb, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

The couple was standing outside of the Real Estate office that was selling the house across the street from them. Since Ethan had discovered the house was for sale, he contacted the realtor and started the process to buy the house. He wanted to remodel and fix it up to live in, so he, Deborah and Arin could live there, while they gave their son and his family the other house, though that wouldn't be for a few years that they would officially sign it over to them; since Puck and Rachel were still in high school and neither were legal adults yet.

Pulling the door open, Ethan waited for Deborah to step inside before he followed her in and told the secretary at the front who they were there to see and she led them into the realtor's office.

"Deborah, Ethan, nice to see you two again," she said motioning towards the seats by her desk.

They both took seats, "thanks," Ethan nodded.

"I'm still a little foggy on some of the details of all this, so would you mind going over them again," she requested.

"Deborah, our son and daughter live across the street from this house. Right now I'm living in Detroit and I am finally moving back to Lima. I am selling the house I redid for way more than I thought I was going to get for it, so we are going to buy this house so I can work on remodeling it for us and our daughter to live in, so our son, his fiancée and their daughter can live in the house they're in right now," Ethan explained, leaving out the minor details of their kids ages.

"Is the house you're selling already sold or is it waiting to be sold?" She asked.

"It's sold. It closes the end of April," he explained.

She smiled, "excellent. Well," she picked up a stack of papers, "I've got everything ready for you guys to sign. Since you're buying the house as is, after you guys saw it last weekend, the owners are actually willing to drop the price a little because they know you, Deborah and are more than happy to help out so you guys can get the place," she told them.

"That's wonderful," Deborah commented, "I didn't think they could or would do something like that," she admitted.

"When they found out who you were, they wanted to. And even though you're signing the papers today, on the twenty-ninth, they won't be submitted until April first, and will take a month or so to know for sure if things go through, so that works out of your house closes at the end of April."

The couple signed each set of papers she needed them to sign and after an hour, they finished all of the signatures. The realtor gave them copies of everything in a large folder, "I won't know anything for at least two weeks, but if I hear anything before than, who should I call?"

Ethan pointed out the number to call, the number to their house now, and she marked that as the primary contact number before shaking their hands and walking them outside. As soon as she went back inside, Deborah looked at her fiancée, "you know our son is going to freak out when we tell him, right?"

"Probably and I'm sure Rachel will cry, but it's a great way for us to start our new life together," he said hugging her.

Deborah smiled at that and returned his hug, "I just hope Arin doesn't get upset."

"If we were moving away from the street, probably, but it's across the street; not across town," Ethan assured her.

Deborah glanced at her watch, "we should probably go get Arin. It's almost three and I want to be home before Noah and Rachel get back, so I can hide these," she said, "when are we going to tell them?" She asked.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders, "don't know. Over Spring Break after you guys get back from Nationals," he suggested.

...

Thursday night, Puck dropped Rachel off at her house on his way home from school, both needing to finish packing before they left the next day for Seattle.

The old saying, 'no news is good news' didn't help settle Puck's nerves as he waited for the results of the blood test he had two weeks prior. Brad told him could take a few weeks and he had hoped he would get them in the mail before they went to Nationals so he wouldn't have to be worried over their trip.

Pulling up behind his moms car, he parked and got out, noticing his neighbor was getting the mail, so he headed for the mailbox and pulled out their mail, finding a few letters, bills and then he got to the last one from St. Rita's Medical Center addressed to him. Biting his lip he headed inside, finding his parents in the kitchen.

"Noah, what do you have there?" Deborah asked taking the rest of the mail and noticing he still had one in his hand.

"My lab work," he told her, "um, yeah, but I'm afraid to open it."

"Why?" She asked.

Puck looked up at her and then to his dad, "I asked him to do everything."

"Yeah, white blood cell count, cholesterol, blood sugar, all that, right?" She raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Those and, um," he nervously fidgeted, rubbing his neck.

Ethan took the hint quicker than Deborah had, "Rachel isn't the only person he's slept with, Deb," he said softly.

Puck nodded looking at his dad, "yeah."

It dawned on Deborah just what he was scared of and she reached over and took the envelope from him and opened it, "Brad would not have let you sit for two weeks if there was something wrong," she said softly, opening up the two folded papers and scanning over them. The first page read the typical blood work she had spoken about and she flipped to the second page and saw the results, "they wouldn't have contacted you through the mail if it was serious," she assured him, handing him the papers, open to the second page to let him see.

Puck's eyes scanned over the alphabet soup of abbreviations of all the different things he had been tested for and next to each one the word 'negative' was typed in, but the handwritten note at the bottom was all he needed to see, "_Noah, you're clean. Everything is great. I told you there was nothing to worry about and now you have proof. Congrats, Dr. Stevens 'Brit's Dad'._" "Oh thank God," Puck sighed in relief, as the weight on his shoulders lightened tremendously.

...

Puck bounced happily on his feet as he knocked on the door at the Berry's about seven that night; he couldn't wait to tell Rachel. Sure, he could have just walked in, but he chose to wait. The door opened and David stood on the other side, "Noah, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying at home tonight," he said stepping aside to let him in.

"I am, but I couldn't wait to tell Rachel something," Puck responded.

"Oh, alright," he laughed a little, "she's up in her room still packing."

Puck nodded and headed up the stairs, "thanks," he called before climbing up the familiar stairs and leaned against the doorway of Rachel's room, watching her rush from her bed where her suitcases were sitting to her bathroom or closet and back to her bed, "busy?" He asked calmly.

Rachel jumped, "Noah! What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"What? I couldn't stop over and see my girlfriend?" He asked curiously as he walked in.

"What? No, I just-"

Puck pulled her into his arms and kissed her lovingly, cutting off her words as he tasted her, his hands pressing into her back gently as he held her against him. Rachel's arms wrapped around his neck as the kissed and she responded with as much passion as he was giving her, surprised, yet enjoying it all the same.

Giving in to the need for air, he reluctantly broke their kiss, taking a few deep breaths as he looked at her, "I couldn't wait to tell you the good news," he whispered.

Rachel blinked as she relaxed, "what news?" She asked softly.

Puck smiled, "remember two weeks ago when I had that doctor's appointment and I said I had some blood drawn?" He asked. At her nod, he continued, "well, even though I needed it done anyway, I asked him to test everything," he whispered the last few words as he pulled the envelope from his pocket.

Rachel's eyes focused on the white envelope he was holding to her and she took it, looking at him once more before taking the papers out and reading over the first page, smiling at all the normal levels he had and then flipped to the second page, catching the hand written note first. Her eyes read over it twice just to understand the words and then scanned over the lists and saw all the same mix up of letters he had, but several stood out and all of the notes next to them were 'negative', "oh, Noah," she gasped, looking up at him, "you asked him to do this?"

Nodding, he smiled, brushing his hand along her cheek, "yeah. You've never been with anyone except me and you know I have, so I did it for us. I wanted to make sure I couldn't hurt you," he whispered, "I would never forgive myself if I had something, didn't know about it and gave it to you. Now we know there isn't anything standing between us, medically at least. I know we still have a lot of bumps in the road, but this isn't one of them anymore."

Rachel choked back a sob as she slid her arms around his waist and hugged him tight, "I love you, Noah," she cried.

Puck smiled, running his hand through her hair as he held her, pressing a kiss on her forehead, "I love you, too, Rachel, always will."

"It's customary if you're going to make-out to close the -" Quinn's words cut off quickly when they jumped apart and she saw Rachel's red eyes and the paperwork in her hand, "is everything alright?" She asked now concerned.

Puck motioned for Quinn to step into the room and once she was close enough, Puck took the results from Rachel and handed them to her, "in case your were curious," he said softly.

"Why would I need-" Again, Quinn's comment disappeared as she read over the lists of tests and the results and then read and re-read the doctor's note at the bottom. Blinking her eyes, she smiled and handed them back, "that's great. Congrats," she replied. "I actually was curious, but I didn't know how to ask you," she admitted.

Puck nodded and took the papers placed them back into the envelope, "considering I got you pregnant, I also wanted you to know so you didn't worry about anything," he told her.

"Thanks," Quinn nodded, glancing at Rachel's bed, "not done packing?" She asked.

"Gah!" Rachel exclaimed dashing back to her bed to start organizing her things. "I'm not ready! I can't believe I waited until the last minute to pack!"

...

A/N4: Just as I was getting close to finishing this edit, my cousin called. I still live my parents and my mom answered the phone... This was not a call I wanted to get, but now I'm having déjà vu. I felt like this was coming, and as soon as I heard my mom say, "oh my God!" I knew something was wrong... Long story shot, my cousin's wife committed suicide today... They've been split up for a few months and she went to his house, got one of his guns, went back to her place and... yeah... so... this update... and you may be reading a lot more from me in the next few days so I can keep myself focused on something else. I'm hurting because I knew her, but I'm not like hysterically upset, because we weren't close. I am very worried for my cousin and their 10 year old daughter. This isn't the first time I've dealt with suicide; this time was the closest to my family. My junior year of high school a guy in my same grade committed suicide and though I didn't know him personally several of my friends did so it was a hard time at school for several weeks. His locker was right down from mine so I walked past it every day, seeing the black handwriting on it as people signed it and left roses and things taped to it... Sorry, I'm babbling. Hope you liked this chapter. Spent most of my day off writing the next two parts and though they need a lot of editing, I'm going to have them posted soon. I even got started on the 'drama' so that's coming and should last, uh, 2-3 parts.


	34. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback is loved! :D

...

Puck stayed over at Rachel's to help her finish packing, teasing her the whole time because he had finished before he came over to her place. Rachel asked him to stay until she fell asleep and he had planned to leave, but he ended up falling asleep next to her, both still dressed and on top of her covers. Just after midnight, he woke to his phone vibrating in his pocket, his hand near it so he felt it. "Shit," he sat up, startling Rachel as he moved, pulling his phone out and seeing two missed calls and a few text messages.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Just after midnight," he flipped through the messages and saw the missed calls were from his house and then the texts were from his mom except the last one was from his dad, so he opened it up to read, "_you told your mom you were coming home at ten; it's midnight and she's pacing around worried about you because you won't answer. I talked her out of calling Rachel's house, but either call or come home._"

Puck groaned, "I gotta get home," he murmured, "sounds like mom is going to have a coronary," he sighed.

"Well, I suppose you should since Mr. Schuester does want all the parents to be there so we don't have to leave our cars at school," she explained, "but I don't want you to go," she whispered.

Puck rolled towards her and wrapped her in a hug, "I don't want to go either, but it'll just be for a few hours and we'll have the whole plane ride together," he replied.

Nodding, she snuggled into him for a moment before she let go, "you should go so mom doesn't freak out," she replied sadly.

Puck sighed again, this time sliding off her bed to stand up. Rachel got up with him and walked him downstairs to the front door. Turning around he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I love you," he whispered, "see you in the morning."

"I love you, too," she smiled as she kissed him once more before letting go.

Returning her smile, he nodded and stepped out of the door, heading for his jeep. She waited until he was in his jeep before she shut and locked the front door and returned to her room, hoping to get back to sleep because five am was not far off.

Pulling into the driveway of his house, something he rarely did, he parked his jeep and got out, heading up to the front door when his mom pulled open the door, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry! We fell asleep," he told her stepping into the house.

Deborah wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "I'm glad you're alright," she started before she pulled away to glare at him again, "next time you say you're going to be home at a certain time, mean it! For all I knew you crashed your car and were dying!" She exclaimed, "at least if you're going to stay, call and tell us! Or answer your phone or text messages, something!"

Puck glanced at the stairs and saw his dad standing in the middle of them, a smirk on his face, but kept his mouth shut. Puck turned back to look at his mom and rested his hands on her shoulders, "mom, I'm fine. It was an accident. My phone was on vibrate. I helped Rachel finish packing and then we fell asleep. I woke up when dad sent the last text message and I left as soon as I got it. I'm so sorry I didn't answer your calls or texts; I would have if I would have gotten them," he told her, knowing being sarcastic at that moment would not help.

Her shoulders relaxed and she sighed, "I know you are, but it still worries me. Don't make a habit of this," she whispered hugging him again.

Puck returned her hug, "I don't plan on it," he promised as they pulled away.

Deborah stepped to the door and locked it before heading to the stairs, "turn the light off when you come up," she told softly him before following his dad back to bed.

With a smirk on his face, he flipped off the light and headed upstairs, "good night!" He called as they went into their room before he slipped into his room, chucked off his jacket and shoes and slid onto his bed, not even bothering to change.

Five am seemed like it came too soon and Rachel was up as soon as the alarm began to beep, darting around her room to get ready. By six-thirty she was setting her suitcases and tote bag by the door and heading into the kitchen to join her dads and Quinn for breakfast.

It was the last day of school before Spring Break and Quinn wasn't sure if she wanted to go to school, so she figured if she went with the Berrys to take Rachel to school, she might as well go and decide if she'd stay, depending on how she felt after they left.

At seven, David and Alan put Rachel's suitcases into the back of their SUV and the two got in the front, while Rachel and Quinn got into the back, heading off to the school.

Friday, April second, Will had hoped that the kids could attend their classes, but they had to be in Seattle for an early performance on Saturday so there was no way they would be able to attend school, get to the airport and fly to Seattle in time. Will was concerned about the kids leaving their cars in the empty school lot for the time they were gone, so he asked parents to bring them, which also gave them an opportunity to ask questions about the trip before they got on the bus and left.

Pulling into the parking lot of the school, David drove over towards the back of the parking lot and parked next to Ethan's jeep. Will had the bus driver park the bus away from the school so it wouldn't be in the way of kids coming to school for the day.

Sliding out of the SUV, Quinn shouldered her backpack and while Rachel and her dads got her things, Quinn walked over to Finn and Carole and hugged both of them, and then greeted Ethan, Deborah and Puck.

Seeing Quinn appear, Puck realized Rachel wouldn't be to far behind, so he turned and walked towards them, greeting her first, "good morning," he smiled wrapping his arms around her as her dads continued to walk to the group of students and parents.

"Good morning, Noah," she replied, pulling from his hug to kiss him briefly before the two continued to walk towards the group her to join his parents and her dads.

"Hello mom, dad," Rachel smiled at Deborah and Ethan, "no Arin?" She asked.

"Morning Rachel," Ethan replied, "Arin is going to school with her friend down the street. Didn't know if I'd be able to get back in time to pick her up and take her," he explained.

"She says she hopes we have a good time and to bring something back for her," Puck commented with a laugh.

Will had been greeting parents and the kids as they arrived, checking them off his list and when he realized everyone was there, he cleared his throat to get their attention. Seeing them all looking at him, he smiled, "first off, this is a huge step for all of us. It has been a very long time since the Glee Club here has been able to get this far and I'm so proud of each and every one of your kids, band and singers alike," he held out a stack of papers, "take one and pass it around. It's a kind of and itinerary of our trip along with the contact numbers for us. We'll be staying at 'The Edgewater Hotel' that is on the Seattle Waterfront on Pier Sixty-Seven and I know it's not far from the Space Needle, so I know we'll be going there."

"Ballard Locks, too, don't forget that one," Burt commented with a grin.

"Oh hell yea," Puck nodded.

"I'm in," Finn agreed.

"What's the Ballard Locks?" Rachel asked.

"The locks connect the Puget Sound to Lake Washington and some of the 'Deadliest Catch' boats home-port in Seattle and use it to get to their docks," Burt explained.

Puck nodded, "and the Northwestern and the Wizard just got back a week ago from fishing, so they should be in dock."

"Bring me back at t-shirt," Ethan smiled.

"Guys!" Will laughed, "we can discuss the 'Deadliest Catch' stuff later."

Everyone laughed at their tangent, but Will got back on point, "so yes, the Ballard Locks is on the list, too. We get to Seattle about five their time, eight our time so sometime after that I'm sure we'll all be in contact as we're heading to the hotel. We've got an early morning with the performance at eleven, but we won't have the results until seven, so it'll be pretty late, here, when we find out if we go onto the second round. Sunday we'll perform if we go on, but it'll be Monday morning before we know who wins. Unfortunately we don't leave Seattle until Tuesday, so there will be a lot of downtime after Sunday," Will explained.

"When will we know what time to pick up the kids?" A mom asked.

"We get back to Columbus around six Tuesday night, so by the time we get our luggage and get on the bus, it'll probably be close to nine when we get back here to school, so while we're driving back I'll make sure the kids call to let you know when you need to come get them," Will assured them. "So if no one has any other questions, kids, make sure you've got your IDs and everything and lets get going."

As Will finished his speech, the kids glanced through their bags and started saying goodbye to their parents, flashing Will their IDs on the way onto the bus, parents leaving as their kids got on, thinning out the large group.

David and Alan hugged Rachel, Puck and Deborah before glancing at Quinn, "Quinn, you sure you want to go to school? It'd be alright if you didn't want to go," Alan said to her.

Quinn sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know. I think I should go to keep my mind off things," she admitted.

"Call us if you change your mind," David told her as he and Alan said bye to everyone and headed back to their SUV.

Carole was the next to leave after a long hug with her son and one with Quinn. Quinn really had been serious about using school to keep her mind off things, but she still was really nervous about facing the school day without her true friends around. Puck and Rachel both hugged her and rubbed her belly, saying goodbye to Abigail for a few days, which is when Quinn started tearing up and by the time Finn wrapped his arms around her she was crying.

"Have fun," Ethan hugged Rachel.

"I'll try," she smiled, returning his hug before pulling away.

Stepping back, she noticed Quinn was pretty upset, and she bit her lip nervously. Everyone hated to leave her, she was a part of the group and she should be going with them.

Puck and Ethan shared a quick hug before Puck joined Rachel, waiting for them. Ethan wrapped his arms around Deborah and pressed a loving kiss to her lips before he moved over to Quinn and Finn.

Finn felt his heart breaking as she cried, but he knew they had to go, so he pulled away, "I'll see you in a few days and we'll talk and text," he told her.

"I know. I'm okay... It's got to be the hormones," she told them as she wiped her eyes.

Ethan slipped his arm around her shoulders, "you don't need to be going to school like this," he said, "I'll take you home."

Quinn gave him a quick hug and thanked him before the two turned to watch their friends and family climb onto the bus. "We'll bring back a trophy for you, Quinn," Will smiled, nodding at the two of them before climbing on the bus.

The two left stepped back a little and waved at the bus as it began to pull away, Quinn still leaning against Ethan with his arm around her shoulders.

Puck saw them standing together and the nervous feeling he had been having since Regionals came back to him. He had been able to push it aside, but now it seemed to be stronger than before and he couldn't seem to shake the feeling, so he calmly sunk into the seat and tried to relax, with his girlfriend next to him, silently hoping for a fun trip.

Their flight was leaving the Columbus Airport at twelve-thirty, so they needed to be at the airport no later than ten, so thankfully they were able to get out of Lima just before eight, giving them time to make the two hour trip and still be on-time.

Most of the ride was silent, some of the kids had gone to sleep or were silently listening to their iPod, keeping busy, knowing they would have a long flight to be doing the same thing.

Arriving at the airport just before ten, the bus dropped them off at the entrance and one-by-one the kids got off, taking their check-in ticket from Will before going inside to the Alaska Airlines desk.

The airport was busy, but the check-in desk was quiet, so it didn't take more than twenty minutes for all the kids to get their bags checked and as a group they headed towards security, waiting in line again. During the downtime to wait, the kids started getting nervous. Some of them had never flown before, so they were apprehensive.

Will told them that once they got through security to wait nearby and when they all had gotten through, they could see how much time they had before their flight; to see if they had time to go into the food court and get something to eat or wonder in the shops around.

Almost everyone got through without any hassle, but some had forgotten to take off a watch or their belt tripped the security alarm, but nothing major happened; Kurt even made sure all his nail clippers and files were in his checked luggage so he wouldn't get caught.

Once they were all through, Will took a head count and saw that it was only eleven, "alright, our flight doesn't board until noon, so we have an hour. Be back at this spot in about forty-five minutes and we'll head to our gate," he told them.

Glad for the extra time, the kids and adults headed towards the food court, checking out their options before deciding on something and grabbing tables as they sat down.

"I'm so excited," Rachel commented bouncing in her seat.

Puck raised a half-awake eyebrow at her, "for what? A seven hour flight?"

"No! For Nationals, of course," she told him, "it's going to be amazing! And the Space Needle, it's so romantic up there."

"That it is," he agreed, "did you know it was listed as one of the best places to get engaged?" He asked curiously and as the rest of the table gave him a shocked look he shook his head, "what? I do my research, too," he glanced at his girlfriend, "and I'm not proposing to you, but its a fact I thought you'd like."

Rachel blushed, "yeah, it is," she agreed glancing at the ring she had worn since Christmas.

Time seemed to fly by and the group from McKinley was heading for their gate, arriving just as they started boarding, so while each kid handed off their ticket to be checked-in, Will marked them off to make sure everyone got on, making him the last one to get on the plane and find his seat.

All of their seats were within one section, so once they found their seats, figuring out where people were sitting, the flight attendant told them it would be alright if they wanted to switch seats, so for a few moments, some of the kids switched seats with others and Rachel moved to sit next to her boyfriend.

At promptly twelve-thirty, the plane took off from Columbus and started the journey to Seattle. Puck was sitting by the window, his girlfriend next to him and his mom next to her. He and Rachel were both listening to their iPods, while his mom was reading a book.

Closing his eyes, Puck drifted off to sleep with the help of the music in his ears, only waking up when he felt the airplane land, "are we there already?" He asked.

"No, only in Chicago to refuel," Rachel told him taking his hand in hers, "go back to sleep, babe," she whispered.

Puck nodded, but leaned towards her, pressing a kiss to her lips before sitting back to where he had been and closed his eyes, falling asleep before the plane took off again.

Just after five pm Seattle time, their flight landed at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport and slowly the kids grabbed their bags and started filing off the plane, staying in a large group as the followed signs to baggage claim.

While everyone waited for their bags to appear, Will saw a man holding a sign for 'New Directions' so he went over and greeted him, finding out he was their driver for their stay.

A few kids went towards the two men and waited with him while Will got his bags and once the large group had gathered and Will was sure everyone had all their luggage, the driver showed them out to the bus.

Climbing onto the bus, finding the seats to be more comfortable than the school bus seats they had been in, they all took a seat somewhere and piled their luggage where they could. Most had taken naps on the plane, but the time change got them a little and knew they'd be going to be early that night, after they got dinner. Once everyone was on the bus, Will took a head count again and after everyone assured him they had everything, he nodded at the bus driver and he started the drive out of the airport and towards their hotel.

The driver was pretty friendly and since he knew they were staying on the waterfront, he came up the back way, so he could point out the shops along the way. He pointed out the ferry terminal at Pier Fifty-Two and all the shops and restaurants between there and Pier Fifty-Seven. At Pier Fifty-Nine, the Seattle Aquarium sat and it was a short drive from there down to Pier Sixty-Seven where their hotel was; The Edgewater Hotel. Pulling up right in front of the lobby, Will stepped off the bus and went inside to check them in, coming out about fifteen minutes later with his hands full of key cards, each marked with names and room numbers.

"Uh, Will, may I say something before they get off the bus?" The driver asked.

"Of course," Will nodded.

"It's dark out. There are a lot of bums down around the shops of the waterfront because it is a touristy spot. Right now there might not be many because of the time of year, but just be careful if you go down there. Don't give them money, just keep walking and do not venture past they ferry terminal at Pier Fifty-Two. That's as far as the shops go down and stay on the sidewalk," he explained, "and also, I'd like to know if you have any specific plans for your downtime. Are you going to stay here or would you kids like to go to the Space Needle or see around town?"

"The Space Needle is on our list of things we want to do," Will said, "and the Ballard Locks."

The driver grinned, "Deadliest Catch fans?" He asked. Some of the guys nodded, so he continued. "I know just where the locks are and also where the boats dock so you guys will get a treat. Just let me know when you guys want to go."

"Sunday morning we may have an early performance and then be free the rest of the day. Can that and the Space Needle be done in the same day?" Will asked.

"Oh yeah, neither are far and the Needle is only just up the road a little bit. The convention center isn't far either, so it's all within fifteen minutes from here."

Will nodded his thanks, "alright, great, well, curfew is at eleven, so I'll be checking on you guys, so hopefully whatever you decide to do, you'll be back before then. And If you do go out, don't go alone make sure you have your cell phones with you," he said, "we need to be back on the bus at eight in the morning, so make it an early night or plan accordingly so we're not having to knock on doors at eight to wake people up," Will looked at them until he saw everyone nod.

Starting out with the band, he passed out keys to them first and allowed them to gather their things and climb off the bus before he started with New Directions. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered, holding out two keys, giving them to Puck and Rachel, "this is our other gift to you guys."

The couple stared at the keys in their hands, realizing they had the same number on them, shocked at what it meant.

"We figured it would be the last chance you guys got to have any time alone before Abigail is born," Finn commented, "it was actually Quinn's idea."

"Oh wow, guys, thank you," Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, this is awesome," Puck admitted.

Will took a deep breath, "just promise me that you guys will be responsible and not miss the bus or anything," he begged.

The couple nodded, "I assure you, Mr. Schue, you don't have to worry about it. We'll be on time," Rachel promised.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, we will be," Puck agreed.

Will nodded, "good, and don't forget to reset your phones and watches for three hours earlier so you're not waking up extra early," Will laughed a little as he passed out keys to everyone else.

Puck reset his watch and stood up, throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder and gathered his suitcase and one of Rachel's while she got her other suitcase and threw her tote bag over her shoulder, both climbing off the bus to wait for his mom and Finn.

As Deborah stepped off the bus with Finn right behind her, Puck looked at them, "you two want to go to dinner with Rachel and I?" He asked.

"Uh, sure," Finn nodded.

"That sounds great," Deborah nodded, "lets meet in the lobby in fifteen minutes," she suggested.

Piling onto an elevator, they agreed that was alright and as Deborah and Finn stepped off on the second floor, Rachel and Puck remained, going up to the third floor. Once off the elevator on their floor, Rachel looked at the numbers on the doors as they walked past, until she found their room, "I can't believe that they got us our own room or that they even could," she told him, using her key card to open the door.

"Yeah, it's crazy, I didn't think they could do that," Puck admitted as she stepped inside.

"Oh wow!" She gasped, dropping her bags by the door and moving towards the window.

"What?" He asked setting his bags next to hers and following her towards the window, now seeing the view, "oh yeah, wow," he agreed, taking in the night out side shining brightly with the lights of the waterfront. Seeing lights moving across the water, Puck tilted his head, "I bet that is the ferry," he said pointing out what he was seeing as the lights came up to dock at the pier.

"It is," she agreed, turning around to take in the room. It was small, yet comfortable. There was one large bed in the middle of the room with a table and two chairs sitting in a corner. Next to each side of the bed was a night stand and a lamp, a phone and phone book on one of the night stands. Across from the bed was a stand with a television sitting on top, with another stand nearby with a mini-fridge under it and a microwave on top. By the door was the closet and their bathroom, so Rachel moved over to her bags and picked them up, heading for the bed.

"Unpacking now?" Puck asked.

"Not really, just getting my costume bag out to hang in the closet, I suggest you do the same thing," she told him.

"Oh yeah," Puck nodded and headed for his bags, moving to the other side of the bed with them and dropping them on top, unzipping his suitcase and removed what Rachel was talking about and hung his in the closet next to hers. Turning around he saw her taking things out of her tote bag, "what are you doing?"

"Just taking some things out that I don't need right now. This gets heavy real quick if there is too much stuff in it," she commented, throwing it over her shoulder and pocketing their room key, "are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am," he nodded pulling the door open for her, "after you, my dear," he smiled.

"Such a gentleman, Noah," she smiled, stepping out of the room and waiting for him to step out into the hallway.

"I try," he laughed a little as he made sure the door shut behind him and took her hand as they walked down to the elevator.

Meeting Deborah and Finn in the lobby, they found that the hotel had a restaurant open twenty-four hours, but chose to take the walk down to the waterfront since it wasn't raining. The usual ten to fifteen minute walk too a lot longer because Rachel kept stopping to take pictures or get pictures taken of her and Puck near something.

Reaching the shop area of the waterfront, they pointed out some shops they would like to go into, but at the time of night, some were starting to close, so they made their way to the Red Robin and went inside, finding it busy, but there was no one waiting at the time, so they were seated right away, at a table by the windows looking out over the water.

"Dude, stop moping," Puck commented seeing his friends sad face. "She's fine and so are you, you'll be back home to her in a few days."

Finn sighed, "I know. That's what she told me," he said motioning towards his phone that he set on the table.

Puck nodded and turned to his mom, "did you call dad and Arin?"

"Yeah, they're going over to hang out with David, Alan and Quinn tomorrow," Deborah said.

Their conversation paused while they all looked over the menu. They didn't have a Red Robin back home in Lima, but they were known from the ones in the Columbus area. Their server came over and greeted them, offering them a list of the specials for the day while he filled up their water glasses. Giving them a moment to look, they all decided and passed on their orders as he took their menus and left so they could continue to talk.

Puck, Rachel and Deborah did their best to keep the conversation on topics that would distract Finn from missing Quinn and it worked, so they continued through dinner, chatting lightly about what they wanted to see or do while in Seattle.

As they finished their meal, Deborah paid for dinner and they left the restaurant, stepping out into the cold night, "this feels just like back home," Deborah commented.

"Yeah, except the wind," Puck added, noticing the cold breeze from the water.

Getting back to the sidewalk, Rachel noticed there was a Starbucks on the corner, so she checked to see the time they opened, "I may need to come down here and get coffee in the morning," she admitted.

Puck slipped his arm around her shoulders as they started their walk back to the hotel and Rachel kept stopping them to take more pictures, "babe, you're going to wear your batteries out before the night is out," Puck told her, "and most night photos don't come out, so why waste the space on your camera?"

"Don't worry! I brought extra memory cards and batteries," she grinned.

"Should have known," Puck muttered as they continued their trek.

Arriving back at the hotel, they greeted some friends who were getting back from their dinner and after a brief conversation, the four got onto the elevator and went upstairs. Puck and Rachel said goodnight to Deborah and Finn as they stepped off the elevator and once they were gone, went up to the next floor and headed back to their room, "let me take some pictures of our room before we mess it up," she told him.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed the door open and nodded, "go for it," he mumbled standing back as she took a few photos of their room and bathroom.

"I can't wait to see the view in the morning... Noah, we should get up to see the sunrise!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Does lemonade have caffeine in it?" He asked, wondering if she had some at dinner and didn't know it.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest in a pout, "no it doesn't. I just thought it would be romantic."

Puck stepped forward, his hand brushing along her cheek, "oh it will be romantic," he whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips, "I'll make sure of that," he promised.

...

A/N4: More descriptions today than actual conversations, but I hope you liked it. Day 1 is over and day 2 should be posted soon. Working day 3 and 4 now, so look out for them in the next week or so.

A/N5: Thank you for all your thoughts and prayers for my family. I'm doing alright. I'm not sure if it's sunk in yet, but I'm the most level headed right now. It was a shock at first, but I'm good. We'll see what time brings, and writing keeps my mind clear, so I'll be focusing on 'Out of the Blue' a lot. Thanks again! :D


	35. Chapter 33

**PLEASE READ:** OH THANK GOD! I didn't forget you guys! I'm so sorry! For some reason, Friday night after I had this posted this on LJ and came to upload the file at FF so I could update my chapters, FF wouldn't accept my file. I spent two hours trying and have numerous times since then and FINALLY at noon on Sunday it uploaded. I'm so sorry for the long wait! *crosses fingers that it doesn't happen again!* For those of you who read this here, you might want to check out my LJ account and keep close to that, too, in case (I hope it doesn't) something like this happens again.

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback is loved! :D The more I get the more I write. ;)

...

The couple got up at five-thirty in the morning and got ready for their day, leaving the hotel at six-fifteen and walked down to the Starbucks they had seen the night before, which had just opened. Ordering warm coffees, they made their trek back towards the hotel. The air was crisp and cool for the early morning, but the young teens kept warm walking close together, her right arm wrapped around his waist, while his left arm draped around her shoulders. Between the aquarium and the Bell Harbor Marina at Pier Sixty-Six, there was an empty pier, Pier Sixty-Two/Sixty-Three that Puck guided them towards, walking all the way out to the very end where they had a beautiful view to the west of Elliott Bay and the Olympic Mountains, while behind them, to the east, was the Seattle skyline.

Turning around to lean against the railing of the pier, just after six-forty, the horizon behind the skyline seemed to lighten and the orange and reds seemed to paint the sky as the sun began to creep up from the east. "How's this for romantic?" Puck asked softly as his girlfriend leaned into him.

Rachel smiled, "it's perfect, Noah, beautiful," she whispered leaning up to kiss him.

Returning her kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, "great way to spend the morning," he admitted, "with my beautiful girlfriend in the Emerald City."

Rachel blushed at his description, "and my I get to spend it with my boyfriend who never ceases to amaze me," she whispered.

As the pinks and reds began to fade, the two turned back around to get a view of the morning on the water, seeing the sunlight shining off of the metal of boats floating in the water and a ferry was just coming in. Puck glanced to the right, in the direction of their hotel, "well there's something you never see back home," Puck commented, motioning towards the huge Norwegian Cruse Line cruise ship docked at the pier just past them; the Bell Street Cruise Terminal.

"Oh my, it's huge!" Rachel exclaimed, "that's a real cruise ship."

Puck smirked, "yeah it is, babe. I wonder where it's going," he said curiously.

Rachel shrugged as her mind was already on taking more pictures. She'd kept them to a minimum, but as the light got brighter, she started taking more, making sure to get several of the cruise ship, "Noah," she said softly.

"Yeah?" He glanced at her.

"Someday do you think we could take a cruise?" She asked curiously.

Puck turned too look at the large ship; a floating city and nodded, turning back to her, "yeah, I think someday we could do that," he agreed, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

As his left arm wrapped around her, Rachel glanced at his watch, "it's almost seven-thirty, Noah, we should get back," she whispered.

Puck nodded taking her camera, turning around with her next to him and held it up, snapping a picture of the two of them on the pier and then glanced at it, "what do ya think?"

Rachel smiled, "it's perfect," she replied, pocketing her camera as they started back to the sidewalk and headed towards the hotel, pausing just before it to get a few more pictures of the ship before getting back to the hotel and up to their room. Since they were ready, all they needed to do was get their costumes, so once inside their, Rachel went right to the window and began to snap photos of their view, "Noah, we can see the whole ship from here and I see the pier we were just on," she grinned.

Puck moved over behind her and smiled, "wow, yeah you can," he agreed, "come on, better get downstairs," he said leaning over and pressing a kiss to her neck.

Rachel took a few more photos and nodded, following him out the room and down to the lobby. Their bus was parked just outside now, so they headed out, surprised to find they were among the first to arrive. Rachel noticed the Space Needle sticking up above some buildings and she took a photo before she and Puck climbed on the bus, greeting the driver and moving to the middle of the bus to take a seat. As they waited, Rachel flipped through her pictures, "I can't wait to get these on the computer to really look at them," she said showing him one she had taken as they kissed in the pier earlier.

"When did you take that?" He asked, "that was just this morning."

"Same way you took the one of us; stretched my arm out while we were kissing. I think it turned out great. Didn't cut our heads off, you can see the water and the mountains and some of the boats out on the water."

"...And I wonder if they're going to be late. I'm sure those two stayed up late, if you know what I mean," Mercedes' voice echoed.

"I don't think so, I mean we do have a performance," Tina's voice said.

Puck smirked, glancing up to see Tina and Mercedes climbing on the bus. "Talking about us?" He asked with a grin.

"Puck! Rachel! We didn't..." Mercedes ducked her head, "you heard that?" She asked.

"Yes," Rachel laughed a little. "And we went to bed about ten last night and was up at five-thirty so we could go get coffee and watch the sunrise," she explained, pulling up a photo of the sunrise and showed it to both of them.

"Oh wow," Tina grinned, "that's so romantic."

"It was," Rachel beamed, showing them the photo of them kissing.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Mercedes smiled.

Puck noticed his mom and the Cheerios coming onto the bus so he stood up and greeted her, "morning mom," he said pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Good morning, Noah, have a good night?" She asked curiously.

Puck smiled, "yes, and a great morning," he replied and at her interested look, he continued, "Rach and I got up at five-thirty. Went to Starbucks, got coffee, then watched the sunrise out on one of the piers," he explained, rolling her eyes when Rachel turned her camera to her.

Deborah took it and flipped through the photos, a smile on her face and her eyes widened as she saw the cruise ship photos, "where is that?" She asked.

Puck motioned towards the hotel, "on the other side; the pier next to this one is a cruise terminal," he told her, "saw it just after sunrise," he admitted, "though something that big I can't believe we didn't see it before."

"You probably weren't looking for it," she said handing back the camera and taking a seat in front of them, "those are great pictures, Rachel, and I want copies of the ones of you two," she smiled.

"Of course, mom," Rachel smiled.

It seemed like everyone waited until the last minute to get to the bus, most of them piling on just before eight. Will took roll call and was glad that everyone was there, including the chaperones, so he nodded at the driver.

"Alright, next stop, Washington State Convention Center," the driver replied.

The normal ten minute drive from the hotel to the convention center took almost a half an hour with the busy morning traffic of Seattle. When they did finally arrive, the driver said he'd be back for them at noon.

Going inside the main entrance, Will went to the sign-in table and everyone could hear the current school performing. Will returned moments later with an assistant who guided them to their practice room, leaving them once they had arrived.

"So Mr. Schuester, what goes on today?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, we go on at eleven and we'll find out tonight at seven if we go on to round two."

"How many schools are here?" Rachel asked.

"Fifteen, five from each region. We're Eastern Region, there's a Central Region and a Western Region, too. The top five schools go on, which means we've got to keep strong. They try and get at least one school from each region in the top five, but it all depends on numbers."

"So if only five schools go on tomorrow, why is it so long before we know who wins?" Kurt wondered.

"Because not only do they have to score tougher, they have to also verify that we're performing with at least twelve members and that those members here are registered," he said.

"Now they're concerned about how many members we have?" Tina asked.

"They always were, but this time it's really checked out. There have been schools who have been disqualified because of their lack of members or even a previous performance when there were only ten on stage at the most."

Finishing up the conversation, they went through their songs, 'When You Believe' and 'Umbrella' having chosen to keep 'I'll Be There For You' for the next day, if they went on. Changing into their costumes, as usual the guys were ready way before the girls, dressed in black slacks and dress shoes with a black button up shirt and a bright blue tie.

Puck moved over to where Artie and the band was talking. "Dude, you sure you don't wanna trade places?" Puck asked Artie.

Artie laughed, "no, I'm good. With these songs I feel more comfortable behind a guitar," he admitted.

Puck sighed, "are you sure?" He insisted.

"No dude, he's taking my spot," Finn commented coming over.

"No I'm not," Artie laughed, "guys, you two getting cold feet? This is funny."

The two boys sighed and plopped down in chairs nearby. Artie had opted to play guitar for the songs for Nationals. When Mandy joined, her boyfriend, Travis also joined, giving them an odd number of guys and though Artie didn't mind helping come up with choreography to accommodate his wheelchair, he opted to play the guitar and make it an even twelve to dance, but that didn't mean the guys couldn't fight over who he would replace. "Guys, you'll do great. You know the steps so relax," Artie told them.

Kurt cleared his throat across the room and smiled, "and now I present, the ladies of William McKinley," he said stepping aside as Brittany, Santana, Mandy, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel stepped out from behind the curtain making off the dressing area and waited for the guys' reactions.

Kurt wanted the guys to be surprised, so the girls kept their dresses a secret. Each of them was dressed in a matching sleeveless bright blue satin dress, a with black belt wrapped around their bodies just below the bust and from the belt down, a layer of chiffon flowed, giving the dress the layered look and adding more flow to it as they moved. It was just a few inches off the ground, a good length so while dancing it wouldn't trip them in their heels; now the boys understood why their ties were bright blue; they matched the dresses.

Puck stood up silently and walked over to his girlfriend, taking her hand and gently spun her around, "you look beautiful," he whispered as she stopped to face him again, "so beautiful," he smiled.

She returned the smile, "thank you, Noah," she replied.

The other guys were giving the same words to their girlfriends and friends as they took a moment to admire the group. Mr. Schuester asked for a group photo and the couples wanted photos together before they finally went down. "Alright, Deborah, Burt, stay here with them I'll take the other half over to the other side."

Deborah nodded and Will and Emma took half of the performers over to the other side of the stage; since they would enter from different sides of the stage. As soon as they were situated, the band and Artie went out on the stage and set up before the opening bars of their first song started.

Puck took Rachel's left hand in his right and they stepped out from behind the curtain, walking into the middle of the stage and began a waltz like partner dance as she started the song, "_many nights we've prayed, with no proof anyone could hear. In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood._"

Kurt led Tina out as Rachel sang and as soon as the two reached Puck and Rachel, they joined in to the dance as Tina took over the next set of lyrics, "_now we are not afraid. Although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could._"

During Tina's solo, Finn and Santana came out from one side, while Mandy and Travis joined them from the other, all four taking spots on the first step of the risers. The four out on stage already took places in front of the new four, all of them starting the chorus, "_there can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve. When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe._"

Also during the chorus, the last four, Mercedes, Matt, Brittany and Mike, came out and took places in the back row, singing along with them. Tina stepped forward with Kurt escorting her, as she took the next verse, "_in this time of fear, when prayers so often proves in vain. Hope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away,_" Kurt and Tina's dance brought them back to their friends just as Puck and Rachel stepped forward, Rachel continuing, "_yet now I'm standing here. My heart's so full I can't explain. Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say._"

Mirroring the choreography from the last chorus, the students repeated the words, "_there can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve. When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe._"

Again, Puck and Rachel stepped out, their dance light, yet elegant as Rachel sang, "_and when you're blinded by your pain. Can't see your way straight through the rain. A small but still resilient voice says hope is very near._"

One more chorus to go, they joined their friends and repeated, "_there can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles, you can achieve. When you believe, somehow you will. Now you will. You will when you believe._"

As they finished the chorus, the six couples joined together and stood on the risers while Puck guided Rachel to the front of the stage, as she sang the finally words, "_you will when you believe._" Everyone's heads lowered briefly and the guys bowed, the girls curtseying to the audience as the applause continued.

The girls and guys bowed once more, then stepping towards the risers, taking their places for the second song. Rachel nodded at the band and they began the heavy beat to start 'Umbrella.'

As soon as her part came up, Rachel and Puck stepped from the group so she could start, "_you have my heart and we'll never be worlds apart. May be in magazines, but you'll still be my star. Baby, 'cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars and that's when you need me there, with you I'll always share, because..._"

The couple stepped back with their friends as New Directions sang the chorus, "_when the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end. Now that it's raining more than ever. Know that we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)._"

Mercedes' turn was next, so she and Matt walked out onto the stage, their dance the same as everyone else, but Mercedes sang the next verse, "_these fancy things, will never come in between. You're part of my entity, here for infinity. When the war has took it's part, when the world has dealt it's cards, if the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, because..._"

Stepping back with their friends, they repeated the chorus, "_when the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end. Now that it's raining more than ever. Know that we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)._"

While dancing with her boyfriend, they stayed with their friends as Rachel sang next, "_you can run into my arms. It's okay don't be alarmed, come into me. There's no distance in between our love, so go on and let the rain pour, I'll be all you need and more, because..._"

New Directions continued their choreography, singing the last of the song, "_when the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end. Now that it's raining more than ever. Know that we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella!_" Everyone was standing evenly spaced on the risers as they sang the last word, dropping their heads down just as the band stopped playing and the audience clapped loudly again for them.

Taking a moment to bow, the group of friends jogged off the stage followed by Artie and the rest of the band, congratulating everyone on a job well done. Heading back to their room to change, Artie commented, "isn't ironic that we sang a song about an umbrella and pouring rain in the rainiest state in the continental US?"

"Oh my God, I never thought about that!" Tina laughed as well as most of the others.

"We've known for almost two months that we were singing that song and knew it would be in Washington, but we never made that association until now; wow," Will laughed as the kids began to start changing.

"Yes, very ironic," Rachel agreed parting from her boyfriend to go change.

...

It was Saturday afternoon. Arin and Ethan had gone over to the Berry's for the afternoon, but Quinn got a craving for ice cream that she had finished off the night before, so Ethan offered to take her to the store, leaving Arin with David and Alan.

Their trip wasn't too long, but as soon as Ethan pulled his jeep out of the store's parking lot, he got a suspicious feeling about the black van behind them. The cop in him was always on the look out for odd things and it bothered him because the van had followed them to the store. At first he thought that it was just a neighbor of the Berry's, but as they followed him back, he looked at the girl in the passenger seat, "Quinn, do you know someone with a black van?" Ethan asked glancing casually out his side mirrors as he turned onto Rachel's street.

"No, why?" She asked looking out the mirror near her and saw what he was talking about.

"Because this van has been following us since we left the house," he told her calmly.

"What?" Quinn exclaimed, sinking down in her seat as she continued to look at the mirror.

"Just calm down," he told her softly, "in the glove box is a pad of paper and a pen. Can you get it out and write down a license plate for me?"

Quinn glanced at him, but quickly reached inside, finding the paper he was talking about and waited for him.

"Ohio plate, B-Zero-Nine-Five-Four-Six-A," he said.

"Now what?" Quinn asked nervously.

"When we get out, stay calm, but scream as loud as you can if someone comes up to you."

"You want me to do what?" She gasped, "are you're serious?"

"Quinn, it could be nothing, but if we pull up in front of the house and they get out, we don't know what they could do, so just scream and if something happens, do what they tell you."

"No! I can't do that!"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, but you've got to trust me, Quinn," he said his voice calm, "trust me, just get out of the car like nothing is wrong and wait for me."

Quinn stared at him for a long moment, "alright," she said softly.

"Now I need you to write something else on that paper," he said waiting for her to get ready to write, "write, call Detroit SRT, Sergeant Adams... Use code Two-Zero-Seven Denmark," he told her.

"That doesn't make any sense," she commented.

"It will to Sergeant Adams," he replied calmly, pulling onto Rachel's street.

"What do I do with this?" She asked quickly.

"Take the paper off the tablet, and drop it on the ground when you get out," he explained, unable to see the driver or anyone in the van because of the darkened windows. "hand me that box of band-aids too," he told her motioning towards the glove box.

Quinn reached for them, "do you have a cut?"

Ethan smirked, "no, but this may be the only way to find us," he admitted reaching inside and taking out two foil packages before handing her back the box.

"Condoms?" Quinn was now really confused.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "no they're not condoms," he laughed a little, "I'll tell you later," he added, slipping the packages into his pocket as he pulled up to a stop in front of the house. Turning off the engine, he glanced at her, "just stay calm."

Quinn nodded and did the best she could, unhooking her belt and opening the door.

Ethan pulled his keys out of the ignition and slid out of the car, his back to the van for a moment, but that was long enough for someone to come up and hearing Quinn scream he glanced over to see someone dressed in all black, a ski mask covering their face, holding Quinn around her chest, with a gloved hand over her mouth. "_Fucking shit. This doesn't happen in Lima, Ohio!_" Ethan thought just as he felt something ice cold against his neck, quickly realizing it was the barrel of a gun, "what do you want from us?" He asked calmly.

"Drop your keys, wallet and cell phone on the seat, slowly step back and close the door," the man said to him. Seeing Ethan's pause, the man pressed the metal into his neck harder, "do it or I will shoot!" He exclaimed.

Ethan glanced at Quinn again and then slowly removed his wallet and cell phone from his pocket and set the items on the seat and took a step back, closing the door, "what do you want?" He asked again, holding up his hands to show he didn't have anything else in them.

"That's for us to know and you to find out later," he replied grabbing the hood of his sweatshirt; forcibly guiding him towards the open door of the van.

Ethan followed, noticing that whoever had Quinn was guiding her in the same direction, "let her go, she's just a kid," he commented.

"That's where you're wrong," the second person said, Ethan noticing the voice was female.

Quinn's eyes widened and looked at Ethan, but Ethan couldn't figure out what she was shocked about other than what was going on. Ethan was pushed into the van first, then the woman pushed Quinn in a little easier, but as soon as she was in, the woman also slid in and produced a pair of handcuffs.

"No, please!" Quinn exclaimed trying to get to Ethan.

The woman ignored her and grabbed her left wrist, slapping the metal object against her skin until it clipped shut and then she grabbed Ethan's right hand doing the same thing.

Ethan hadn't said a word the whole time, but as soon as the handcuffs were on, he watched the woman get out and close the door, forcing the whole back of the van into darkness. He heard a door shut and the van started to move so he knew they were leaving, but they had no view outside; clue where they were going. He could feel Quinn shaking next to him and though he couldn't see her, he slipped his hand in hers and lifted their arms up enough so he could slip his arm around her and hold her against him, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Abigail," he whispered.

She sobbed against him, "I'm scared."

"I know you are. I am too," he replied, "but we'll get through this," he promised.

"It's her," she said softly.

"Who?" Ethan asked.

Quinn was quiet a moment before said one name, "Terri."

...

David, Alan and Arin all saw what happened; after hearing Quinn's scream, they all rushed to the window to see two people covered in black taking Quinn and Ethan at gunpoint. They knew if they went outside it could end badly, so they remained inside until the van began to pull away, giving Alan a chance to run outside, hoping to get the plate number. Turning around with no luck, he saw the note on the ground. Leaving it there, he read it from where he was standing and took a photo of it on his phone before going back inside, silently going right to the den and his computer, where he pulled up the yellow pages online to look for the police department number in Detroit. When he called the first number he found, they patched him directly to the SRT office secretary. "Yes, I need to get in contact with Sergeant Adams about Lieutenant Ethan Ballard."

Hearing names she was familiar with, she didn't even ask for his name, she just patched him through to Adams' office, "Sergeant Michael Adams, SRT," he answered.

"Uh, yes, this is Alan Berry. My daughter is dating Ethan Ballard's son, Noah Puckerman," he explained, knowing if he introduced himself first, his response might be taking more serious.

"Oh yeah, I've heard the name, what's up?"

"Ethan and Quinn were just abducted in front of my house and Ethan left you a note."

As soon as the man heard those words, he knew who Quinn was, so he sat forward, "what does it say?" He asked quickly.

"Two-seven-zero Denmark," Alan read.

"Shit! Okay, what is your address? I'm going to contact the Lima PD and have a uniform sent over to your house right now. I will gather up our team and be on our way down. Where is his fiancée and kids? What happened exactly?" He asked.

"Deborah and Noah are in Seattle on their school trip and Arin is here with us. He and Quinn went out to the store and we heard a scream, so we looked out and watched two people holding guns, one holding Quinn and the other with Ethan and put them in a van. I went out as soon as it started to pull away and it looks like Ethan realized something was wrong because in Quinn's writing is a note with the license plate number and the message to call you and what I already told you. I took a picture of it and went back inside, found a number for the police department and now I'm talking to you," he explained.

"Okay, good. When the uniform gets there, tell them exactly what you told me and I'll be in contact."

The two men exchanged numbers and Alan gave him his address before hanging up the phone. David had heard everything Alan said on the phone and as soon as Alan hung up he looked at his husband, "the SRT team is on their way down and a cop will be here soon from Lima PD. Where's Arin?"

"She ran up to Rachel's room," he replied.

...

New Directions had plenty of time between their performance and the results, so on their way back to the hotel they decided they wanted to go to the Space Needle. After a quick stop at the hotel to drop their costumes off, they piled back on the bus and headed towards the Seattle Center, where the Space Needle rises into the sky. The driver dropped them off at the base, telling them he'd give them about three hours to go up and enjoy the view.

Though the day was overcast, there was no rain, so as each person paid their sixteen dollars to go up, they followed the ascending ramp up to the second level of the base where the elevators are and waited. There are only three elevators up, so they had to wait for groups to go up, Puck, Rachel, Deborah, Finn, Burt, Kurt, Mercedes and Matt went up on one and the elevator operator greeted them, "welcome to the Space Needle. It will take us approximately forty-three seconds to reach the top and as we get away from the base you will start to see the city of Seattle from a new perspective. Off to the south is Mount Rainier. To our west is Elliott Bay and the Olympic Mountains. Up North is Lake Union, which is connected to the Puget Sound by the Lake Washington Ship Canal and the Hiram M. Chittenden Locks, also known as the Ballard Locks and finally off to the east you will see the city of Seattle, as well as parts of the University of Washington Campus and the Cascade Mountains. A little history on the needle; it was built in Nineteen-Sixty-Two for the Worlds Fair in Seattle and at the time it was the tallest building west of the Mississippi River at Six-hundred-five-feet. The center of gravity is five feet below ground level and the base of the tower extends approximately thirty feet into the ground." The elevator car stilled as he spoke, and he smiled, "so welcome again to the Space Needle and enjoy your visit," he smiled as the doors slid open and he stepped aside, allowing them to get off.

Filing off the car, they walked into the inside of the observation area, pausing a moment to take in the view, already blown away. Finding their way outside, those who had cameras dug them out, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and even Deborah started taking pictures immediately. Puck smiled when they tugged him into a picture, but laughed as they continued to point out things, snapping photos every few moments as they saw something new. Deborah, Finn, Rachel and Puck stayed together as they walked around, taking in the view.

Lake Union was huge, but the buildings looked like scale models. Rachel caught another ferry coming into the docks on the waterfront, but was shocked at how small it looked compared to when they'd seen it earlier that morning.

"It's like we're looking at a very zoomed in satellite image," Puck commented.

Puck could have stayed up there all day, looking out over the city; taking in a view he wouldn't get to see any other way. Though he did enjoy it, others were wanting to go down, so making sure they walked around the entire needle to see every direction, Rachel, Finn, Deborah and Puck headed inside and glanced at the displays set up. Rachel bought a shirt up there that said 'I Made It To The Top' with a picture of the Space Needle on it, and the rest agreed they should get one, so they all purchased one before lining up for the elevators and going back down.

Passing the second level where they got on, the elevator went down one more floor to the gift shop that wrapped around the base. As soon as they stepped in, Rachel immediately went into shopping mode and was dragging her boyfriend around to look at all the gifts. "You're the kind of person these places love," Puck laughed a little as Rachel was picking up key chains, photo albums and stickers for her scrapbook among other things.

Rachel paused, huffing a little, "it's not like we'll ever be back here," she told him, "and I want to remember it."

Puck slipped an arm around her shoulders, "we'll be back, babe," he whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead. "If you like it here, we can make it a point to come back, because I know I'd like to come back," he admitted.

Rachel smiled, "really?"

"Yeah, really," he agreed.

Rachel nodded, "I suppose I don't need to get all this stuff, but there are a few thing I have to get," she explained.

Puck smiled, glad he'd talked her down from her shopping spree; he was being honest. He liked the view and knew someday he'd want to come back with her so they could be alone, or at least not with a large group of classmates.

Through Rachel's picking and choosing, Puck found a few t-shirts he liked the design on and he and his mom picked out some things for his dad and sister. Rachel got things for her dads and Finn got something for his mom and Quinn, but needed advice on the shirt he was getting her, in his hand was a pink t-shirt and a yellow one, "dude, pink's not your color," Puck commented as Finn came up to him, Deborah and Rachel.

Finn laughed, "it's for Quinn. I don't like pink either, but I like the design on it better. I like the yellow one, too, and I know it's her favorite color, so I don't know what one to get."

"Both of them," Deborah and Rachel said at the same time, causing the two to laugh at each other.

Puck nodded, "the women have spoken," he admitted, "what they said."

Finn nodded, "works for me," he shrugged and headed off to look around.

Taking some more time, gradually they all began to pay for their items and head outside to the bus and piled on. Will began to check off names to make sure he had everyone. It was just after four-thirty and they still had plenty of time, but wanted to make sure they had time to go back to the hotel to drop their stuff off before returning to the center for the announcement of who would be going on to the second round; no one having a clue what was going on back home.

...

Aside from the road noise of passing cars, the van was silent. Ethan was trying figure out what was going on after Quinn told him she recognized Terri's voice. Quinn broke him from his thoughts, "do you think they found the note?" She asked softly.

Ethan nodded, "yeah, I do."

"What did all that stuff you had me write mean?"

"The plate number of the van, Sergeant Adams is my friend and he's the second-in-command of my team. Two-seven-zero is police code for a kidnapping and Denmark is our distress word," he whispered.

"Distress word?"

"If we're in a situation that we can't get out of or need help, we use it. Like in this case, if David and Alan contact them and tell him what you wrote, he'll know they are serious and it's not just a joke or something. We don't tell anyone that word unless it's an emergency."

"Oh," Quinn smiled a little, but then sighed, "where are we going?"

"I don't know. If I could see out any of the windows I could get my bearings, but I can't."

...

Kicking back in the convention center seats, New Directions along with fourteen other schools sat waiting for their fate. The set up was the same, a short 'thank you for coming' along with the announcement of the top five schools who would go on to the next round. Clovis East High School from Clovis, California took fifth place and the Wranglers from Lake Highlands High School in Dallas, Texas took fourth. Vocal Adrenaline ended up in third place again and knowing they beat them once, New Directions wasn't as surprised that they took second, since it was technically the third time they had placed above the team from Carmel. Attaché again was at the top, bringing the Eastern Region as the top winners since three schools from there was in the top five.

Walking out to the bus, Puck noticed Finn was frowning as he stared at his cell phone, "what's wrong, dude?" Puck asked.

"Quinn won't answer my messages. I've sent her several and I just tried calling her and it just rang and when it went to voice mail I didn't leave a message. It's not like her to not answer," he replied.

"Dude, it's almost eleven at night back home. She's probably asleep," he told his friend.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I guess I shouldn't call my mom, then, huh?"

Puck nodded, "probably not a good idea."

...

The Detroit SRT arrived in less than two hours, in two large black SUVs and pulled up in front of the Berry's house, where two other police cars were parked. After talking to the officers there and being introduced to David and Alan, Sergeant Mike Adams took tactical command of the investigation.

The Lima cops tried to say they didn't have jurisdiction in Ohio, but Mike had already gotten a court order to allow them to take primary lead since one of the hostages was a Detroit SRT officer, which Alan verified to the cops. Mike began giving out orders once the Lima PD had backed off, letting them take lead, but offered man-power. Quinn and Ethan's stuff was still in the jeep, but there was no evidence they could get from them, so Mike gave their stuff to David and Alan, which is how at ten-forty-five that night, Alan, David and Mike sat at the island in the Berry's kitchen, watching Ethan and Quinn's phones ringing.

"We can't answer them," David said calmly, "we can't tell the kids. Not until they finish performing."

Mike nodded, "yeah, they can't do anything from Seattle anyway," he agreed.

The house phone rang moments later startling the three men, but Alan reached over to where it was sitting and picked it up, "it's Rachel," he said.

"Just make it short," Mike told him.

"Hello sweetheart! How is everything?" Alan answered listening to her words, "oh that's wonderful! You guys took second! So you have a performance tomorrow? What time? Oh alright, very good. Oh, Quinn? She's, um, asleep," he bit his lip glancing at the other two men. "Dad and I are heading to bed soon, too. Oh really? Well tell him not to worry. I'm sure she'll call. Alright, well have a good night, say hi to everyone for us," he told her, pulling the phone away from his ear and hanging up the phone before sighing, "I hated that!"

Mike and David nodded, "they perform tomorrow?"

"Yeah, at eleven again, so two our time."

Before they could talk more, Mike's phone rang and he picked it up, "Adams... what? How long ago? Where?" Alan and David perked up curiously, but listened to what he said, "they won't go out of state, so I want every police and sheriff's office from Cleveland to Cincinnati and every place in between to be on the look out for it. I don't care if it's almost midnight! Damn it! This isn't a fucking lost dog! This is you boss and a girl who's thirty-six weeks pregnant! Do I need to remind you how serious this is?" He snapped, closing his phone and rubbing his eyes, "a traffic camera just on the outskirts of Lima spotted the van going south about six pm. There looking to see if they can find more on there, but they're either avoiding major streets or found a place to hide," he explained.

"Wouldn't they have contacted us by now for a ransom of some sort?" David asked, "criminals always do things for a reason," he added, "sorry, it's the psychologist in me."

"No, it's alright. We may need your help with that. You don't think Quinn's parents could have had anything to do with this, do you?" He asked.

"I don't think so," David said. "From what she told us about what happened, her dad literally disowned her the moment he found out she was pregnant and her mom followed along. She's spoken to her mom once since then and it was to sign school permission trips for a few trips she had coming up."

"So if she tried to call someone, hoping that she wouldn't call her boyfriend, Noah or Rachel, she'd call here, right?" Mike asked concerned.

"We're pretty sure she would," Alan replied.

"Good. Ethan knows that Arin is here, so he probably won't and considering he said to call me directly, he'll probably call me, too."

"I don't know who did this, but I hope they pay," David muttered.

"Oh they will, trust me, they will," Mike promised.

...

Music: "When You Believe" from the 'Prince of Egypt Soundtrack' but I'm using Celtic Woman's version and "Umbrella" by Rhianna... Again major thanks to Ilyssa (elbbubniaevili) for help picking out the music!

...

A/N4: *Hides* Don't kill me! I always knew that Quinn wouldn't be able to go to Nationals with the timing and I knew I wanted to bring Terri back for 'revenge' and this is what I came up with. Originally, it was going to be Quinn and Arin, but I couldn't do that to Arin and bringing Ethan into the picture, I thought he'd be perfect since he's a cop.

A/N5: So you know Attaché and Vocal Adrenaline, but do you recognize the other two schools? Dallas' Lake Highland High School's Wranglers are actually just a dance team, but I changed it to show choir. ;) And Clovis East High School from Clovis, California...

A/N6: This starts here, in '33' and will continue through '36'. More soon. '34' and '35' are mostly written so depending on how many reviews I get, will depend on how soon I post them... ;)

A/N7: No 'references' for the Space Needle details. I'm born and raised in Western Washington and it wasn't until I was 24 that I went up in the Space Needle for the first time. That was only a couple years ago and the experience I described is pretty much what I had when I was there and all the details are things I knew from school or just learning about the Needle in the first place. Hope you liked!


	36. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback is greatly appreciated! :D It keeps me writing ;)

...

Drum roll... Congrats to vivienmarie for being the first one to mention they recognized one of the new schools... Clovis East High School in Clovis, California is where Chris Colfer went to. :D

...

It was late at night, the time really unknown but it had been several hours when the van finally stopped moving. Quinn had fallen asleep against Ethan, but as soon as the metal door slid open, Quinn jumped and clung to Ethan.

"Get out!" The man snapped at them, the gun held firmly in his hand while he still was dressed in black, as mask covering his face.

Ethan shifted a little, lifting his arm up to take it from behind Quinn and then took her hand, his eyes never leaving the gun in the man's hand as he stepped onto the cement below the van. Quinn stepped out right behind him, her hand holding onto his hand as if he was her only lifeline.

It was dark out, no lights around, but they were parked in a driveway of a house that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. The man moved behind them and pressed the gun to Ethan's back, "move," he snapped, his other hand pushing him by his shoulder to walk towards the open door. "_Terri must have gone inside already,_" Ethan thought glancing at Quinn as she stayed close to him.

"_I know him, but how do I know him?_" She thought staying close to Ethan, their bound hands clasped together as she wrapped her free hand around his arm, afraid to let go.

Stepping into the doorway of the small house, Ethan's eyes darted left and right, looking for anything to give him a clue where they were or what was going on. The man led them into a small bedroom, the window barred on the outside, "_this has been planned for a while,_" he thought as the two were pushed inside and the door closed behind them, the sound of a lock clicking outside echoed through their ears and Quinn lost it again, sobs shaking her shoulders as she held onto him.

Biting his lip to hold back the anger he felt for what was going on, he pulled Quinn against him as best he could, "shh, Quinn," he whispered, "I'm here, you're okay, we're okay," he told her softly, wishing he had more answers or some other way to calm her down.

"No we're not! We don't know where we are! We don't know anything! No one is ever going to find us and Puck and Rachel are never going to see their daughter!" She exclaimed as her hand grasped onto his sweatshirt.

Ethan let her get upset, pushing his feelings and worries aside as he guided them back towards the wall, feeling for a light switch. Finding one he flipped it and glanced around, his eyes blinking at the light for a moment until they focused on the mattress sitting on the floor and a single light hanging on the wall nearby, lighting the room enough to see around, "Quinn, look at me," he commented moving his free hand to rest against her cheek as she lifted her head to look up at him. "I am not going to let anything happen to you or Abigail," he stared into her eyes, "I've been a cop for over ten years and I've been in some tough situations before and I've made it through. We're going to make it through, all three of us."

...

Ethan stirred from sleep he'd actually gotten, but it wasn't comfortable. He sat up all night with Quinn asleep next to him, clinging to him in fear. He didn't blame her, he knew she was scared, but he didn't know how else to help her. Glancing at his watch for the first time, able to see it, he read the numbers and saw it was just after one pm on the fourth, "that's if we're still in Ohio," he muttered.

"What?" Quinn mumbled, hearing his voice.

"Oh, sorry," he murmured, "I didn't mean to wake you up," he replied rubbing his face with his free hand.

"It's okay, what time is it?" She asked.

"Just after one in the afternoon on Sunday," he said softly.

"I wonder if they made it to the second round," Quinn murmured.

"I hope they did," Ethan admitted, freezing when he heard the lock outside. Quinn sat up quickly and Ethan stilled her, "just relax and whatever you say, don't mention I'm a cop," he whispered to her.

Quinn nodded quickly as the door opened and Terri Schuester walked in, "Quinn, so nice to see you're awake," she smiled. "How's my daughter doing?" She asked.

"Your daughter? She's not yours! She's not even mine anymore!" She exclaimed, her hands resting protectively against her stomach.

"Well if she's not yours, then who does she belong to? Because it seems to me that you're still pregnant, so she is yours... You can't really put an unborn baby up for adoption," she told her, crossing her arms.

"The baby is my granddaughter," Ethan said calmly.

"Oh, is that so? So your her dad, or Finn's?" Terri asked acknowledging him for the first time.

"Ethan Puckerman, Terri, I'm neither of their fathers. Not only is that child not Finn's, it's Puck's," Ethan said calmly.

Terri gasp, "that boy with the funny hair? The mohawk?"

"That's right, and he plans to keep _his_ daughter, so you need to back of right now," Ethan hissed.

Terri stared at him for a long moment, "I..." She pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it onto the mattress, "there's only enough money on there for ten minutes, I hope you can make up your mind who's the most important one to call. It can't be traced so don't worry, no one will find you so you might want to let your son know that I'll be keeping you both until _my_ daughter is born and then I'll find something to do with you two," she said turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her, the lock clicking back in place.

...

"Okay guys," Will clapped, his hands together, "fifteen minutes until show time," he called out, "lets get backstage."

The kids filed out of the practice room and headed down to the stage and waited for their time. They were going simple this time, jeans and their Converse, a signature for them and the guys had on black t-shirts and the girls wore pink ones.

Right at eleven the group was introduced and the band went out, taking their places followed by the rest of New Directions, the girls lining up on the first riser, while the guys lined up in front.

The band began as soon as Puck cued them, Artie playing the very familiar guitar solo as they started to dance; Puck stepping forward to start the lyrics, "_so no one told you life was gonna be this way. Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA. It's like you're always stuck in second gear, when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but,_" Puck stepped back into the group and rejoined the choreography as they all sang the chorus, "_I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too._"

Finn stepped forward for his solo, "_you're still in bed at ten, and work began at eight. You burned your breakfast, so far things are going great. Your mother warned you there'd be days like these, but she didn't tell you when the world was brought down to your knees that,_" returning to the group, Finn and everyone else repeated the steps for the chorus again, "_I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too._"

During the chorus, some of the guys and girls switched places so the couples could join together for the rest of the song and Puck and Rachel stepped forward on the stage, following the same choreography as everyone else while Puck sang the next verse, "_no one could ever know me. No one could ever see me. Seems your the only one who knows what it's like to be me. Someone to face the day with. Make it through all the mess with. Someone I'll always laugh with. Even at my worst, I'm best with...you – yeah!_"

Puck smiled at Rachel as they rejoined their friends, the final bridge and chorus being sung by everyone, "_it's like you're always stuck in second gear, when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too. I'll be there for you... I'll be there for you,_" Puck stepped forward alone to sing the final words, "_I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too,_" he ended, turning around to face everyone else, lowering his head as the last chords from the guitar echoed through the center.

The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping as Puck turned around and the rest of New Directions jogged forward, joining hands and bowing to the audience. Waving briefly, they headed off stage to clapping and cheering from the adults with them.

It wasn't eleven-thirty yet, but close, so getting back to their practice room, they changed quickly and gathered their things to head back out to the bus. They had the rest of the afternoon free, so by noon they were back at the hotel. Not everyone wanted to go to the Hiram M. Chittenden Locks, aka, the Ballard Locks so those who wanted to stay, most of the girls and some of the guys and adults, leaving the only ones going to Rachel, Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike, Mercedes, Deborah, Kurt, Burt, Will and a few of the guys from the band.

Those who went, sat up close to the front of the bus to listen to the driver, "you know, Ballard used to be a city, but now it is a neighborhood of Seattle. It's an old Norwegian town, it's like a little piece of Norway in some ways. Lots of old shops and it kind of grew up from the fishing community. The Pacific Shipyard is one of the bigger yards there. The Northwestern and the Wizard dock down there, so I'll take you through there first. It's a weekend so the yard is closed, but you can still walk out on one of the piers and see the boats," he explained.

Crossing over the Ballard Bridge, they got a look out to their left of Fisherman's Terminal full of boats of all shapes, sizes and colors, while to their right was more ships docked along piers. Taking the first exit of the bridge, they came down into an older industrial area. Making a few turns, as he continued to drive, they reached the main street of Ballard, the Norwegian flag flying along side the Washington State flag and the US flag. Driving a short distance, the bus turned off of the main street and into a gravel area, near a restaurant on one side and the Pacific Shipyard on the right, with a small dock jetting out into the water, "see that dock?" He motioned towards it, "just take a walk out to the end and look to your right, if the boats are there, you'll be able to see them."

Climbing off the bus, the group walked across the small gravel area and out onto the dock. About halfway down, Puck and some of the guys who knew the show well, recognized two of the boats no more than fifty feet away, the F/V Northwestern and the F/V Wizard.

"Well I'll be damned," Puck muttered staring at the boats as they continued to walk down to the end where they had a clear view of both of them.

Cameras came out as the boats were pointed out and someone made a comment they are bigger in person than they seem on the show. Taking turns, everyone stood on the edge of the dock while someone else snapped a picture of them, getting the boats in the background. As Rachel went to take one of Puck, she got one taken before he stepped forward, took the camera from her hand handed it to his mom. "It's about time you get in some of these pictures," he grinned, slipping his arm around her shoulders and guided her back to the edge.

Standing with the Northwestern and the Wizard behind them, Deborah took a few photos to make sure at least one turned out, "I think it'll look great once you can get it on your computer to see it," she promised, returning the camera to Rachel before they all began to head back to the bus.

...

It took Ethan a little while to make the call. He knew who he wanted to call, but he had to explain it to Quinn and though she wanted to call Finn, she also understood that it wouldn't be good for him to get that kind of call and if Ethan could contact Adams, he could at least relay some details to him to maybe help in finding them. Once Quinn agreed, Ethan dialed the familiar number, hoping he would pick up.

Mike was standing in the Berry's kitchen about three-thirty that afternoon, when his phone rang. Glancing at the number he saw one he didn't recognize, "I wonder who this is," he said calmly, flipping his phone open, "Sergeant Adams," he answered getting the two men in the rooms attention. One of them was a teammate and the other was Alan. The teammate quickly handed over a tablet of paper and a pen.

"I only have ten minutes on this thing and don't bother tracing it because it's a burn phone," he said quickly.

"Ethan, what the fuck is going on? Where the hell are you?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know. We drove for a while, a long while, we could have driven in circles for all I know, but we're out in the middle of nowhere. House looks old, like an old rambler. Trees around it, but looked like open land away from the house. Paved driveway, though. The house isn't furnished, so they either broke in or got it looking like shit."

"So you have no clue where you are? Damn it... How are you? Quinn?" He asked.

"I'm fine, she's fine, scared, but fine... Um, David and Alan can fill you in better than I can, but Terri Schuester wants Abigail."

"Who's Terri Schuester and Abigail?"

"Ask David and Alan," he said again, "look. This is what I've put together in the time I've had to think about this. Abigail is my unborn granddaughter and Terri wants her. She kidnapped Quinn figuring she can keep her until she has the baby and then Terri can take the baby. I don't think she factored me into her plan, so I don't know how things will change. There is Terri and one other guy and it didn't dawn on me until just now, but I think it's," Ethan paused and glanced at Quinn, "Ken Tanaka, the football coach at McKinley. Deborah told me a few weeks ago about an odd conversation she overheard with the school guidance counselor and him; he told her that he would help Terri get Will back and now I'm wondering if this isn't what he meant," Ethan said glancing at the time on the phone as he heard Quinn say, 'that's where I recognized his voice.' "And Quinn just confirmed that it's Ken," he added.

"Okay, so seriously, Terri wants to get back with this Will guy, figures if she takes Abigail when Quinn has her that will work and what does this Ken dude get?"

"He has the chance to get Emma back from Will, it's a long story, like I said, ask Alan and David. Where's Arin? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. David took her back to your house for a while to get some stuff. She's staying in, uh, Rachel's room, that's their daughters name, right?"

"Yeah. I'm almost out of time," Ethan tugged the silver packages out of his pocket and looked at them, "I have two of our trackers, but if I activate them, they will only last for twelve hours and if I turn them on too soon there's a chance they'll move us again and then they'll die before we get to wherever we're going," he said.

"Just keep them hidden for now. Are either of you hurt?" Mike asked.

"No, we're fine. For now. I know Terri won't hurt Quinn and I haven't seen Ken since he brought us into the room whenever, but I'm sure if I put up a fight, he'd get some kicks in, too," he admitted.

"Don't pick a fight. Save your strength. I need you in one piece. We're keeping the kids and Deborah out of the loop, but now that we've heard from you we might change that."

"Have they performed?"

"Uh, they took second last night so that means they performed today."

"Tell them whatever, but they're there and can't do anything anyway so if they find out they're just going to want to come home early. Look, I gotta go. Tell my family that I love them and I'll protect Quinn and Abigail and if you do speak to the kids, pass on that Quinn loves Finn," he said glancing at her getting a nod in response.

"I will do that, boss. Just take it easy and we'll come for you. We've got some traffic cameras that saw the van so we're trying to trace steps."

"Okay, time's up, so good luck, see you on the flip side," Ethan said glancing at the phone as it shut off on it's own, ending the call.

...

Mike glanced over at Alan who had been frozen in his spot, "I need to talk to you and David and I think you know from that what I need to know."

Alan nodded, "I can tell you now if you don't want to wait for Alan to get back with Arin."

Mike nodded and with that, Alan explained everything he knew of Terri, Will, Emma, Ken and how Puck and Quinn fit into the mess.

"So Will is the kids teacher; that's with them right now in Seattle?" He asked.

"But Will wouldn't have anything to do with this," Alan defended him.

"I know, but he may be the only lead we have. For all we know this is someplace Terri knew about," he told him, "which means he might have an idea about it."

"Oh, yes, that makes sense. But we can't just call without letting them all know."

"So is there someone you could call and tell about this, who could pass on the information and so it's not done over the phone?" Mike asked.

Alan thought for a moment and nodded, "yeah, I know someone."

...

Once back on the bus, the driver headed back onto the main road and a few minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of the locks, "straight ahead of us is the entrance of the locks. Not only is there locks, but there is a spillway dam, fish ladder and a botanical garden. Lots to see. Check out the gift shop and they offer guided tours if you want to take one."

"How long do you think it'll take to walk around?" Will asked.

The man shrugged, "don't know, couple hours. No hurry, it's only one. It doesn't start getting dark until six or so, so why don't I come back at say four? Gives you guys some time to look around," he suggested.

Getting off the bus, they stayed in a group and walked towards the entrance. Looking around, they noticed the grassy area and part of the gardens he had talked of, but they continued on, passing the gift shop on their left side, but agreed they'd stop in after they wondered around. Venturing further, they came up to a older building and once they walked around it, they all stopped, looking left, right and ahead, to see the huge concrete structure that connected the two sides of land.

"Oh my God," someone exclaimed, while others were stunned silent, having not expected what they saw.

The first lock they came to, the larger one, was split into two sections, heavy doors connected in the center creating a foot-bridge for people to cross. On both sides of the doors, the waters were high for the level of the lake, because that lock was currently not being used.

Will suggested they keep in groups of two or more so no one got lost and everyone crossed over the first lock's doors and onto the center, coming to the smaller lock that was being used, boats filling it up to capacity before their doors closed and either the water emptying out to allow them to head out into the Puget Sound or raising to bring them into the lake.

"This is breathtaking," Rachel commented looking at her boyfriend as they leaned against the railing to watch the boats, "I'm glad I came," she admitted.

Puck slipped his arm around her shoulders, "yeah, I am, too," he replied, pressing a kiss to her lips.

While the boats passed through, Rachel snapped a few photos and Deborah took a couple of them together before the doors closed sealing the small lock's chamber and creating another foot-bridge across to the other side. Letting a large group cross over the other way, Puck took Rachel's hand and guided her across, his mom right behind them as they stepped onto another concrete platform.

Staying on that side for a moment, they walked down to their right, finding a spot along the gates overlooking the water and took in the view. Ahead of them was the Salmon Bay and further from that was the Puget sound, while to their left was the spillway dam and the fish ladder.

Rachel took some pictures and then they headed back to the pathway, and started walking across the dam, to their left the water level was at the level of their heads, while they were about twenty-five feet or more up from the water level on their right side. Reaching the other side, they walked down a ramp and paused at a little balcony and got some more pictures, a great view of the dam and locks, before continuing on down to the fish ladder, where they went into a room with glass windows looking into the ladder, allowing viewers to see salmon traveling up and down, either into or out of the lake for spawning.

Making their way back to the locks, they crossed over to the center between both of them, "there's just so much to see!" Rachel exclaimed, leaning on a railing next to her boyfriend.

Puck nodded, "yeah, there is, but it's just... There's a lot of people here, but it just seems calm," he told her.

She smiled, "I noticed that, too. I've been a little on edge the past day or so," she admitted, "I think with all the nervous energy from the performances and all, but now that they're over, I should feel better and I feel worse and I don't know why."

Puck eyed her for a moment, "I've been feeling the same way. I thought it was all the coffee I was drinking, but not so much now."

"What's wrong?" Deborah asked.

Their answers were cut of by Kurt and Mercedes coming towards them, asking them if they wanted to go to an early dinner at the Lockspot Café just outside the gates of the locks before the bus came back for them.

Following their friends, everyone gathered up and made a quick stop into the gift shop and picked up some souvenirs before heading out of the locks' grounds and over to the Lockspot Café, going into the restaurant that looked to be an old house converted into a restaurant and bar. Taking seats at the large table in the center of the room and a server came over and passed out menus and spoke to them briefly before leaving to let them pick out what they wanted.

While they were sitting at the table, Puck noticed the poster off in the corner that said 'Deadliest Catch' and got up, walking over to look at it, returning to his seat with a smile on his face, "I knew I recognized this place," he said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Um, starting the third season of Deadliest Catch, after a new episode aired, another showed came on, called 'After the Catch' and it was the narrator of the show and the captains and sometimes crew members, sitting around a table just talking about things that happened on the show. That year, it was filmed here," he said patting the table, "at this very table."

"Oh shit, you're right!" Burt commented, glancing around, now recognizing the room they were in.

As their server came over to refill drinks, they asked her about it, and she spoke about it briefly, even mentioning the restaurant's nickname being the 'Deadliest Bar' and they sold t-shirts, which several of the guys wanted. She brought over the shirts in the sizes they wanted and said she'd add it to their bill at the end of the dinner.

Placing orders and marking things down, everyone began to chat over random events of the past few days and when their food arrived, they continued their conversations while they ate. Splitting up bills into groups, they paid for their part and headed outside, just as their bus was returning to pick them up.

"So Will, what's going on tomorrow and the day after?" Burt asked as they climbed onto the bus.

Once everyone was on, Will explained, "well, the award ceremony is tomorrow at ten am so we'll leave the hotel at nine. It probably will only be an hour or so and then we'll have the rest of the day to continue to pack and get ready to go home. Our flight leaves Tuesday morning at eight-thirty, so we have to be at the airport at six, which means we need to leave, how early?" Will looked to the driver.

"No later than five-fifteen just to be safe," he responded.

"Okay, so leave the hotel around five, so it's going to make for a really early morning," Will said, "I guess we should probably have a meeting with all the kids, so why don't you guys text everyone and ask them to come back to the hotel for a meeting."

At his request, they all pulled out their phones sent messages to their friends as their bus headed back to the hotel. It only took about fifteen minutes and as they arrived, some of their friends were returning with shopping bags, "oh, we've got to go down to the waterfront and go shopping," Rachel commented.

"We will," Puck assured her.

Rachel nodded and everyone piled off the bus and headed up to Will's room, taking a seat where they could or standing against a wall. It took about another fifteen minutes before everyone else had joined them and Will went on to explain the next few days to them as he had to those on the bus earlier, "questions?"

"So we have to get up at like three in the morning on Tuesday?" Santana asked.

"I'm afraid so," Will nodded. "Any others?"

Burt took a deep breath and stood up, "not a question, but I need talk to you guys," he scratched his head and looked around, "and since everyone is here, I suppose it's the best time."

"What about?" Finn asked.

Burt rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "um, well, there isn't an easy way to say this, but something happened back home."

"What?" "What is it?" "Did Quinn have the baby?" "What happened?"

Burt held up his hands, "just hang on," he took a deep breath, glancing around the room and his eyes landed on the people the conversation would hurt the most, "just hear me out before you guys start asking a lot of questions that I probably don't have the answers to, but while we were at the locks, David Berry called me."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed, tensing up at Puck's side.

"Your dads are fine," he assured her, "but, damn it," he shook his head and glanced down at the floor, "there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to... Ethan and Quinn were kidnapped from right in front of the Berry's house yesterday about three in the afternoon Lima time," he said calmly.

Gasps echoed through the room as the words sunk in. Rachel's hand flew to her mouth, the tears welling up in her eyes, Deborah's eyes flew open in shock, Finn stood up quickly, his hands balling into fists at his sides while Puck stood frozen, but the four of them, along with some of the others began to ask him the questions; some wanted to know why, while others were curious why they were just finding out since it happened over a day ago.

Burt sighed. "I spoke to David and he told me the reason why we are just finding out is because they knew you kids would be performing today and didn't want your focus to be on anything else but that, and right now there isn't anything for us to do."

"Who took them? Have they made any demands?" Puck asked quickly, as Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Demands, not exactly, but they did learn some more information today, and the officers in charge need to talk to a few of you. They called me because they didn't want to tell you guys this over the phone or have to call everyone, so they asked me to pass this on, so those who need to call home, can," he said calmly.

"Do you know what happened?" Deborah asked softly, but there was no mistake to the quiver in her voice.

"Apparently Quinn and Ethan went to the store yesterday and coming back, Ethan must have noticed a van following them, so he had Quinn write down the license plate and a message. When they got out of car in front of the Berry's, two people pulled guns on them and forced them into the van. The message Ethan had Quinn write was to his second-in-command in Detroit and now Detroit SRT is working the case with the help of the Lima police and the county sheriff. When they were taken there was no contact until about four hours ago, when Ethan was given a chance to make a call. He chose to call the same person he had written the message to, who is also his friend. Ethan and Quinn are fine physically, but Quinn's scared and Ethan's a cop, and what I know of him, he's fine. Quinn also recognized who's holding them and Ethan passed that on, along with some information about what they want."

"What do they want?" Finn asked, his teeth gritting together. "Who is it? Is it Quinn's parents?"

"No, it's not Quinn's parents, but you guys all know who they are," he said softly. Glancing down for a moment. He looked up, "it's Terri Schuester and Ken Tanaka. What they want, or well, Terri wants Abigail."

"WHAT?" Puck exclaimed, but as Rachel began to sob against his chest, he remained where he was, his arms draped around her to try and soothe her, while the anger in him built up.

The room fell into a silent shock, as some of the girls closest to Quinn started crying, while the guys tried to remain calm and help keep the girls from getting hysterical. Some of the band members didn't know all the details, so while they were concerned, it was hard for them to be as upset, so they remained quiet and offered their condolences where they could.

Puck shifted a little and pulled his mom close to him from where she had been standing, trying his best to comfort her and Rachel, while all he wanted to do was be on the next plane home, find them and kill Terri himself.

Burt gave them all a few moments to take in everything, but chose to continue, letting them know what else he'd been told, "I know this a lot to process, but they have no idea where they are. Terri is thinking she can keep them until Quinn has the baby and take her. David, Alan and Mike, that's Ethan's friend, was going to wait until we got back to tell us, but with the new information they got today, they chose to let us know, because like I said, they want to talk to a few of you. I'm sorry you guys had to find out this way. I'm still trying to wrap myself around what they told me. I don't know who at home knows, but I'm sure Finn's mom knows and Arin is fine," he added, glancing at Deborah and Puck, "but they didn't want you guys to hear from someone else."

"Who do they need to talk to?" Will asked shakily from where he was holding Emma.

"You, Deborah and Emma, but I think it'd be best if those who are the closest be here when you guys call, maybe be on speaker phone so you can all hear."

"I want to go home," Puck commented. "I don't care if I have to buy my own plane ticket, I want to go home," he repeated.

"Me too," Finn agreed.

Will pulled away from Emma to look around at the sad faces, "guys, I know you all feel that way, but we can't do anything at more home than we can do here," he started.

"But it's not someone you love being kidnapped," Finn snapped.

Will lowered his head and sighed, "no it's not, but I do care about Quinn just as much as I care about each and every one of you, so trust me, I'm worried sick about her, Ethan and Abigail and I also don't know if there are any flights available to get us home sooner," he told them sadly. "It sounds to me like David and Alan have things under control at home and I don't think Quinn and Ethan would not want us to worry about them. So as much as it hurts me to say this, I feel we should just say a prayer and hope they're going to be okay and continue on the way we have been until we know more. We'll call and talk to them and see what's going on, but I suggest we just go shopping or take a walk along the waterfront and enjoy the last few hours we have here, because tomorrow is going to be crazy," Will said softly, wiping his own eyes.

Puck's anger seemed to soften briefly, realizing what Will had said was kind of true, "he's right. Quinn wanted us to come here and have fun and not worry about her. My dad is a cop and I have faith that he's not going to let anything happen to her or Abigail, so I think we just need to listen to Mr. Schue and take some time to pray or whatever and then go back to what we were doing," he agreed slowly.

His words seemed to end the conversation; some of them filing out of the room until it was just New Directions and their four chaperones, all still in a state of shock. Puck was worried, but he pushed his feelings aside because he had a mom and a girlfriend who were also upset and him freaking out wouldn't help at the moment. Finn was still standing across the room, several emotions playing across his face. Rachel's crying had slowed down, and his mom seemed to have calmed, now her arms just wrapped lightly around her son and Rachel. The group in the room again began to dwindle; patting Puck, Finn or Deborah on the shoulder before they left the room until it was the three teens and the adults left.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Will said looking at Deborah, Puck, Rachel and Finn, "I feel like this is all my fault."

At Will's apology, Deborah, Rachel and Finn nodded, but said nothing else for the moment, but Puck's anger flared again, "it's not your fault, so don't even fucking blame yourself for this," he snapped.

Will was a little shocked at Puck's out burst, "well it's my ex-wife who's doing it, so how can I not feel I'm to blame."

"You're not there holding them against their will, are you?" Finn asked, his tone the same as Puck's had been, agreeing with his friend.

Hanging his head, Will shook his head, "no, but she's still my ex," he said.

"And Ken is mine," Emma whispered, "but I don't understand how he could do something like this."

"What I don't understand how we thought we could trust him," Puck commented, his tone harsh.

"HEY!" Deborah snapped pushing away from her son and crossing her arms, "stop it! All of you! Laying blame and snapping at each other is not going to fix what's going on back home! We need to call David and Alan, talk to them, see if they know any more and pray they come home safe. Can we do that?" She asked calmly.

At Deborah's request, they all nodded, and she called the Berry's number from her phone and turned on the speaker, so everyone could hear the rings, echoing through the room.

"Hi Deborah," David answered.

"Hi, David, um, it's all of us. Rachel, Puck, Finn, Burt, Will, Emma and myself," Deborah said.

"Oh, hi everyone," he said sadly, "hang on a second." He paused in talking and they heard a few clicks and then the sound of echos and realized he'd put them on speakerphone. "I take it Burt told you guys," he said slowly.

"Yeah, Burt just filled us in. What do you guys need to talk to us about?" Will asked.

"Hi guys," another voice spoke up, "I'm Sergeant Mike Adams with the Detroit SRT and I've been told all about what's gone on, but I have some questions for the three of you... Will and Emma, I just need to know if you have any idea where they could be. A house they could have gotten or someplace they might like to go and get away from things; anything that could help us find them."

Emma and Will were both blank on ideas, but Will mentioned Terri's sister, "Kendra Giardi," Mike commented with a laugh. "Interesting woman, but I already sent uniforms over there," Mike added. "Emma, could tell me what happened when Ken confronted you?"

Emma quickly retold what happened between her and Ken, and that Deborah heard Ken say the same thing about helping Terri get Will back. "I told Ethan because I thought it was weird, but I never imagined that he would mean something like this," Deborah added.

"Okay, well, we're doing everything we can. We've already gone to Ken's place and are looking for possible place, but we have no clue, we're still flying blind until Ethan activates the tracking devices."

"What tracking devices?" Puck asked.

"We have devices that we can activate when we're on a case where we're out in the woods or doing something where we're all split up, but they only last a short time, so if he activates them too soon and we head for that location, they could be moved and we'd loose them again, so I told him to hold off until it was absolutely necessary. Look, since David called Burt we've rechecked some traffic cameras and have the van seen in Lima still several hours after it was seen heading south, so I think they are still close by and just drove around long enough to make them and us think they are further away than they really are."

"Can't you narrow down the search area for abandoned places that could meet the criteria of what they need or the description you already have?" Puck asked calmly.

"Who said that?" Mike asked, shocked more than anything.

"Puck, uh, Noah," Puck responded.

"Damn, you're more like you're dad than I thought," he laughed, "we're doing that. The van plates are stolen, so we didn't get anything from them, but we're trying to find places like that in town and around, that could be just that. Your dad said they seemed like they were out in the middle of nowhere, so we're looking for someplace that's less populated. Other than what I'm sure you already know, I have a message from Quinn and Ethan. Quinn says she loves you, Finn," he said softly, "and Ethan passes on the same to his family and that he will protect Quinn and Abigail. He will, I know him. He'd do anything he can to keep them safe. We're doing everything we can to find them. Ethan's smart and he's not going to let anything happen to them. Don't try and come home earlier. There is nothing you can do here that you can't do there. I know you're worried, upset, mad, and a lot of other emotions right now and I'm sure you want to come home, but just relax and you'll be home in a few days. I know that's easy for me to say since I'm here, but it's the truth."

"Where do you go from here?" Will asked softly.

"Well, we're posting pictures that we've gotten of the van from traffic cameras with police cars and every office as well as pictures of Ethan, Quinn, Terri and Ken, in hopes that someone will drive by a house with it parked in front or see one of them if they go out. We're trying to look for abandoned homes in the state that meet the descriptions that Ethan gave us and are patrolling. There's not much else we can do until either they contact us again or he activates the devices."

As the reality settled in of just how helpless they all were, Mike's voice came through the phone again, "I don't think I need to tell you guys this, but should Terri or Ken contact any of you, call me. I'm staying a hotel in town with the team, but I'm here at the Berry's a lot and they have my number so call, okay? Terri and Ken's phones are turned off and we have flags on all of their bank accounts and credit cards, so if they use one, or try and make a call, we will be able to get a location, but right now we've got nothing with those yet."

Promising to contact him if they did hear from them, they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. "I think," Deborah took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "I need some air," she said softly.

"Me, too," Finn nodded.

Finn, Deborah, Rachel and Puck left Will's room quickly and all of them silently rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked outside. "Come on," Puck commented, leading them down to the pier he and Rachel had been on the morning before to watch the sunrise. Walking all the way out to the end of the pier, they all took places leaning against the railing, looking out over the water; no one saying anything for a long while, but Puck broke the silence, "we should talk."

Deborah was fingering her engagement ring, "we just get him back and then something like this happens," she whispered, "it's not fair."

Puck nodded, "no it's not. It's also not fair that the man that Finn and I had as a coach for three seasons would do something like this to us. We trusted him and this is what he goes and does; helps Terri kidnap dad and Quinn, oh if I ever get my hands on him..."

"I'm right there with you, bro," Finn commented looking at Puck.

Rachel had been silent, afraid to say anything in fear of crying again, but she finally spoke up, "what if we never see any of them again and what if we never get to hold Abigail or meet her," she sobbed.

Puck pulled his girlfriend against his chest and held her, rubbing her back gently as they all kind of wondered the same thing, but took the question better than she had. "We can't think that way. We have to have faith they'll be alright and we'll see them soon. I trust dad and believe he will do anything he can to protect them. '...t_here can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve. When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe._' I can't believe I just quoted a song we just sang, but it fit," Puck finished, laughing lightly at the irony of just what that song meant now.

Listening to the words he spoke, Rachel calmed down and looked up at him, "you're right," she whispered, "we need to believe they will be alright."

"As much as it hurts and we all will worry, we do," Deborah agreed, wiping her eyes.

Puck reached out and slipped an arm around his mom's waist and tugged her into their hug and Finn joined them for a group hug, needing each others strength more than ever to help them get through the next few days. Glancing up at the dark sky, some faint stars visible, Puck silently asked for some help, "_please let them be alright. We've come so far for it to end like this, just let them come home safe and sound, all three of them._"

...

Music: "I'll Be There For You" by the Rembrandts ~ Thanks Ilyssa (elbbubniaevili) for suggesting another song with this name, which reminded me of this one.

Also, yes, Puck quoted the chorus from "When You Believe" that they performed the day before; I planned ahead and chose that song for a reason ;)

...

The Ballard Locks (Hiram M. Chittenden Locks) is one of my favorite places to go and yes, I'm a HUGE Deadliest Catch fan. I could go over there and spend hours just watching the boats come in and out of the locks. It's fascinating! Here's a link on Wikipedia about them: .org/wiki/Hiram_M._Chittenden_Locks

...

Ironic that this chapter is the next to come up... As I said above I'm a huge fan of Deadliest Catch, so when Burt made the comment in 'Preggers' that he came home early to watch it, I had to bring this up when I chose Seattle as the town for Nationals... One of my favorite captains on the show is Captain Phil Harris owner/skipper of the F/V Cornelia Marie. I just found out that 1/29/10, he suffered a stroke while the boat was off-loading Opilio / snow crab... I posted a few entries on my LJ if you're interested... There are two for now, and as of today there are no new updates, but if I get more news, I'll post a new entry.

...

A/N4: This morning/afternoon was the funeral for my cousin's wife. It was a tough day, but we said our goodbyes. Their 10 year old daughter is really tough and it reminded me of how I see Arin in this story, which is why I didn't make any comments about Arin yet. I couldn't get a conversation to work correctly and I also want to focus on it after... I remember that she was kind of the strong one when Puck got hurt and I wanted her to be that way now, but at some point it'll hit her, and I'm going to put it in soon, just not yet.

A/N5: Thank you for all the thoughts and prayers. It is greatly appreciated during this tough time. Every day gets easier and all your comments and words mean so much. :)


	37. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback is loved! :D

...

The second time Ethan and Quinn saw Terri, Ken was with her. As she came in, Terri unlocked the handcuffs and tried to pull Quinn from Ethan, but Quinn latched on to him. All Terri wanted to do was help Quinn 'freshen up' and it took Ethan about ten minutes to calm Quinn down enough to go with her, while he remained in the room, his eyes never leaving the gun Ken was pointing at him from the doorway; both men silent.

When Quinn returned, it was Ethan's chance and though he could have overtaken Ken, he knew they had the power over them with the guns, so he did what he needed and returned to the room moments later, Quinn latching on to him again as the door shut and locked, this time, the handcuffs gone.

The window in the room was small and looked like it had been covered with some sort of paint, but the bars outside were obvious, so unfortunately he couldn't see out, but could tell the time of day by lack of light or the light shining through the window.

The only place in the room to sit was the mattress, but with their hands no longer bound, they could manage to be more comfortable, but Ethan refused to lay down; he'd rather stay awake for days if he had to, just to keep an eye on Quinn. He thought she was asleep, but when he heard his name, he glanced at her, "yeah? What's up?" He asked softly.

"When Terri first came in here, how come you said your last name was Puckerman?"

Ethan smirked, "I figured she'd recognize it and if she didn't, Ken would. I also knew her in high school so I chose not to use my real name in case she figured it out," he said softly.

"Oh, um, Deborah said once that you guys chose to name Puck, uh, Noah, okay this is weird," she muttered.

"We chose to give Noah her last name and not mine because I didn't want to have anything to do with my parents?" He asked curiously.

Quinn nodded, "yeah. She also said you had even thought of changing your last name when you two got married."

Ethan glanced at her, the light in the room enough to see each other, so he raised a confused eyebrow at her, "yeah, why do you want to know?"

"Sorry," she muttered, "it's not my place to ask, I just, was curious... I'm scared and I keep thinking about bad things... I just thought we could talk about something aside from this," she said, motioning her hand around the room.

Ethan leaned his head back against the wall, "it just surprised me you'd ask, I don't mind talking about it," he admitted with a shrug. "My dad expected me to follow what my older brother and sisters did when they got out of high school; get married and start a family, but Deb and I started early. Noah wasn't planned, but he wasn't a mistake. When they found out, they wanted her to move in with us and wanted Deb and I to get married before he was born. I refused to let them control my life and my family, so I moved in with her and her mom over Spring Break and never looked back. My dad didn't think I'd follow through and I did. I didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore, which is why we gave Noah Deborah's last name. And yes, I wanted to change my last name to Puckerman so I could cut all ties I had to my father; my mom just followed his decision."

"Same with my mom. She only went along with what my dad said and did. I knew they'd be upset and kick me out, but my mom never stood up for me, she just followed along with what my dad said, which hurt a lot."

"Ain't that the truth," Ethan nodded, "I know how that feels. It took a long time for me to patch things up with my mom."

"What about your dad? Did you try and patch things up with him?"

"My dad died two years after I graduated high school due to a heart attack. You know what I told my siblings when they wanted me to go to the funeral? I told them there isn't a chance in hell I'd go and good riddance. He screwed up my life and I hope he rots in hell."

"How do you feel now?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"I just told you. I hope he's rotting in hell," Ethan replied calmly.

"Oh," she bit her lip.

Ethan realized that wasn't what she expected, "Quinn, just because I carry immense hatred for my father, doesn't mean you have to. You're young and you should at least try and contact them. I only patched things up with my mom after Deborah and I got divorced. I spent a few weeks at my moms after it was final before I moved to Detroit. Can I ask you something?" He asked softly.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do after Abigail is born?"

"Honestly, I don't know. David, Alan and Rachel say I can stay as long as I want, but Carole offered to let me move in with her and Finn if I want to do that. I was thinking about trying to talk to my parents, but I don't think I want to live with them. I just want a relationship with them again and my sister and I have agreed that we're not telling them that Puck is really the father or that he's keeping her; we're going to let my parents think I gave her up in a closed adoption so they can't try and find her."

Ethan nodded, "I wondered about that, too. Does anyone else know?"

"I hadn't had a chance to tell them. I'm planning on telling them when they get back from Seattle... I mean what are the chances of me having her before they get back?" Quinn bit her lip at the question looking down at her stomach as her hands moved to rest on her swollen belly.

"Slim, you may be early by a few weeks, but not six," he said softly, "Noah was two weeks early."

"I don't want her to come now, not with this... If Terri has a chance to get her hands on her I'm afraid no one will ever -"

"Quinn, don't talk like that," Ethan cut her off, "Terri won't," he glanced outside to see light begin to filter into the window starting a new day, "she's my granddaughter and I won't let anyone stand in the way of my son getting her."

...

Waking up for what felt like the fiftieth time in one night, Puck gave in, glancing at his watch, "five_-fifteen, great. I give up. Every fucking time I close my eyes I start having bad dreams about all this. Might as well just get ready for the day_," he thought rubbing his face with his hands.

Rachel was finally asleep again. If he didn't wake up from one of his bad dreams, he was waking up to her crying from one she had, so he'd hold her until she cried herself back to sleep. Sliding off the bed, he pulled the blankets back just enough to keep her covered and quietly moved over to his bags. Digging out some clean clothes, he set them on the bed and undressed, heading for the bathroom. Closing the door, he stepped towards the stall and turned the water on. As the steam from the warm water began to fill the room, he stepped into the stall and took a quick shower.

With a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked out of the bathroom, smiling when he saw Rachel on her side, looking towards him, "hey," he said softly, "I thought you'd be sleeping."

"Hi," she whispered, "I felt you get up and I don't think I should even try to sleep any more," she replied.

"Yeah, I gave up trying, too," he admitted, starting to get dressed.

"Noah," she looked down at the sheets for a moment before looking back up at him, "they're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, they will be," he told her sitting down to put his socks on, but leaned back all the way to be closer to her, "Quinn might have a little PTSD, but they'll be fine."

"Post-traumatic stress disorder, really?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, depending on what happens and what they say or do."

"I can't believe that Terri thinks she'll be able to keep them hidden until Quinn has her," she said softly, "it doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't, but I think she's a little unstable mentally. It sounds like she's gone off the deep end and needs like medical help," he said scooting up on the bed to pull her against him.

Rachel snuggled up to him, her head resting on his bare chest, "what about Coach Tanaka?"

Puck shrugged, "Ken is just pissed at Emma and Will. He's not 'coach' any more, either," he added.

"Oh, I suppose he wouldn't be," she whispered, "what are they going to do for a football coach?" She asked.

"Don't know. I haven't even decided if I'm playing so I probably won't care."

"You don't know if you're playing? Noah, it's your Senior year," she gasped.

"Babe, I'm gonna have to work and we're going to be parents so it's not like we'll have a lot of free time," he told her, "so I figure I'll stick with Glee and work and if sports can fit in, I will, but I would like to be with my family at some point during the day."

"Noah, you have to play," she blushed a little.

"Why?" He asked, shocked she was so determined.

"I want to be able to go and watch you, since I only got to see one, well half of a game," she whispered, her hand tracing along the scar on his left side.

"Oh, yeah," he bit his lip and nodded, "I missed basketball season because of it, too," he added.

"You play basketball?" She asked.

Puck nodded, "yeah. It starts just after football season is over. I never brought it up because I knew there never would be a way to play with my injury and all, but yeah, Finn and I have played basketball on the school team since middle school, too."

"Wow, I didn't even know that," she whispered.

He shrugged, "never had a need to tell you, since I couldn't play this year."

"I'd like to watch you play basketball, too. You have to play, Noah," she whispered, repeating her words from moments before.

Puck sighed, "well, I guess I could think on it some more and decide closer to when football starts over the summer and from there decide if I want to play basketball," he replied.

She smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, "whatever you choose I will be fine with," she promised.

Puck brushed her hair back from her face and nodded, "thanks," he smiled and kissed her again. "You want to shower and we can walk down to Starbucks?" He asked softly.

"Um, sure," she nodded, "our last morning here and all," she admitted.

...

"Matt and Mike found you and Deborah's Junior yearbook in the library and showed it to us," Quinn commented.

"Really? Why?" Ethan asked with a laugh.

"Well, um, before Puck and Rachel got together, Rachel 'quit' Glee to be the lead some musical thing the drama club was going to do and Will remembered a girl that went to school with him; he was a Freshman and she was a Senior, so that would make you and Deborah Juniors," Quinn started. "Anyway, Will found out she never finished school and she had this awesome voice, so he found her and brought her back to take a few classes and got her to join Glee."

"April Rhodes," he said without even a pause.

"You remember her?" Quinn asked shocked.

Ethan laughed, "I gave Will so much shit for the crush he had on her. Does he still have one?"

"I think he might, but at the time he was 'happily married' so I don't know," she replied, "but that wasn't why I was bringing it up. It kind of was weird when they showed us because Puck got pissed when he saw the picture of her," she paused biting her lip.

"Cougar, I get it. This is my son," he laughed a little, "you think Deborah and I talk about the weather?"

"Oh, well, I guess not. Anyway, in the picture of the Juniors you and Deborah were there, but no one ever mentioned you being in Glee."

"Ah yes," he nodded, "I was in the club when we were Juniors, but I wasn't a performer; I'm a writer. I'd rather write and arrange music than I would sing it, so I didn't come back Senior year."

"Write music?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Yeah, I know how to play the guitar and the piano," he explained.

"That's cool," she smiled, "have you ever tried to publish it?"

"Maybe," he admitted, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Ethan, are you telling me you've submitted your music to a record company?"

"Only one song, but it was a hit," he replied.

Quinn grinned, "do you think I'd know what it is?"

Ethan shrugged, "maybe."

"Now you're being quiet, come on, tell me!" She nudged his shoulder, now curious.

"Ever heard of a band called Nickelback?"

"Oh yeah, they've got some great music. Puck and Finn listen to them all the time; wait a second, you're saying you... What song?" She asked with a gasp.

He blushed a little, rubbing his neck, but gave in, "it was on their 'All The Right Reasons' album and it's kind of dedicated to Deborah; 'Far Away.' "

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the name, "it sounds familiar, but I don't know the songs by name."

Ethan sighed, "fine," he laughed a little, "_this time, this place. Misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath. Just in case there's just one left. 'Cause you know, you know, you know. That I love you. I have loved you all along, and I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore,_" he sang lightly, the music clear as day in his head.

"Oh my God," she gasped, "that's like... This is like epic!"

"No it's not," he shook his head, embarrassed, "it's a song. I wrote the words and the guitar part, Chad and Michael Kroeger wrote the bass and drum parts, so it was a team effort, but I own the rights to the song," he admitted.

"But how? They're like not from Detroit, right?"

"No, they're Canadian. I wrote it in like two-thousand-two or two-thousand-three and Mike, the guy I called, suggested I submit it into a contest for writers that a radio station was doing and I did for the heck of it, not thinking I'd win. I did, and by winning, I got the chance to meet Nickelback and from what I had, the guys helped me add the drums into it with the bass guitar and they recorded it in Detroit."

"Does Deborah know?" She asked.

"No. I haven't told her yet."

"Is your name like on their album?"

"Yeah, in the notes for the song, 'E. Ballard, C. Kroeger, M. Kroeger' and under it says 'For Deborah' because it was for her."

...

Another convention center, sitting in the mass of students, chaperones, directors, band members and locals looking for a show, New Directions wanted to be other places. They should be excited, but their thoughts were on their friends back home. As other schools' members bounced up and down from sitting to standing and rushing to friends and back to their seats, WMHS' students sat calmly and quietly, no one saying much other than sharing looks or small conversations between those near them.

"Noah," Rachel said, "do you think when we get back to the hotel we could go shopping?" She asked softly.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I don't see why not. We just need to pack so I don't mind going for a little while," he replied.

"Good, because I still need to get something for dad and daddy."

Puck turned to his mom who was on his other side, "you get anything for dad and Arin yet?"

Deborah laughed a little, "I don't know, have I? You've been with me most of the weekend."

"I take that as a 'no,' so shopping after?" he asked.

"Sure, could use the distraction," she admitted with a sigh.

"Me too," Rachel agreed.

At ten am, the crowd of students cheered loudly as one of the judges finally walked up on stage. He introduced himself, but knew everyone didn't want to hear about him, so he quickly got into the results. Another judge walked up on stage with five envelopes in her hands and handed him the first one. He opened it, "_in fifth place, visiting us from California, Clovis East High School!_" The members clapped as their director went up and accepted a plaque as their award, before returning to his group and sitting back down.

"_Fourth place is,_" he paused to open the envelope, "_Carmel High School's Vocal Adrenaline from Ohio!_"

"No way!" Rachel gasped looking at Noah and then around at their friends.

"Did he read that right? Fourth place for them? We're in the top three?" Kurt exclaimed.

"_In third place, straight from Dallas, Texas is the Lake Highlands High School's Wranglers!_" A large group of students jumped up, all hugging each other as one of their directors walked up to the stage to accept their trophy.

"There are only two places and we haven't been announced," Tina said.

"Which means were either first or second!" Mercedes exclaimed, "come on!"

"_With two schools remaining, I ask for a representative from each school to come up here,_" he said. Will got up and headed for the stage along with the director of Attaché and the two men stood next to the judge. "_Second place belongs to... William McKinley High School's New Directions! And first place goes to Clinton High School's Attaché!_" He exclaimed.

The two schools all jumped up congratulating each other as they watched their directors accept their trophy and shake hands with each other and the judge before walking off the stage and back to their schools. New Directions all crowded around Will as he returned, everyone wanting to get a look. For a moment everyone had pushed aside their emotions to be happy, but as soon as they had, Will held the trophy out as they looked, "for Quinn, Ethan and Abigail," he said with a sad smile on his face.

...

Puck plopped down on their hotel bed, tired. After their second place national finish, they went out to lunch to celebrate and returned to the hotel, where most of the kids called parents and then headed off to the waterfront for their last chance to do any kind of shopping, so Puck, Rachel, Deborah and Finn headed down to the shops, and looked around for gifts for family back home. Several hours and many shopping bags later, Rachel and Puck returned to their room to pack, but having not slept well the night before, both were tired. "How much packing do we really have to do?" Puck murmured.

"Not too much, other than our costumes and the stuff we got. We've been pretty good about keeping our clothes in our bags and suit cases," she admitted, "why?"

Puck sat up, "well, why don't we pack later tonight," seeing her start to protest, he held up a hand, "it's only five at night and we have to leave the hotel by five in the morning. Instead of forcing ourselves to stay up until eight or nine and then sleep to get up at three or four, I'm going to go to Starbucks about nine before they close to stock up on caffeine so I can stay awake until we get on the flight and then I'll sleep, so we will have plenty of time to pack. So lets relax until eight, freshen up, go to Starbucks and then pack later."

Rachel contemplated the idea, "I suppose we could, but how would we make sure we're up at eight?" She asked moving closer to the bed.

"Well, we don't actually have to sleep. We do have our own room and we haven't really used it yet," he admitted slipping his arms around her waist as she got closer to him.

Rachel gasped, "Noah Puckerman, are you suggesting that we use our bed for more than sleeping? On a school trip, no less? Just how do you plan to do that without getting interrupted?" She asked, a grin on her face.

Puck stood up, his arms still wrapped around her body, "it's called the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and this was our gift so we could be alone before Abigail takes up all our time," Puck paused, "oh crap, that means I'm hardly ever going to get any," he groaned.

"Is that all you think about with me?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest in a pout.

"It's on my '10 Things I Love To Do With Rachel' list," he admitted slyly moving towards the door and opening it long enough to slip the sign onto the outside knob with the 'Do Not Disturb' part facing out. Returning to his girlfriend, he wrapped his arms around her body, "come on, baby, it's our last night in Seattle."

"You don't have to talk me into it, Noah," she whispered, her arms wrapping around him.

...

"Remind me to thank Mr. Schuester again," Puck grinned as he and Rachel walked hand-in-hand down to the Starbucks on the waterfront.

Even in the cool night air, Rachel could feel her cheeks warm up, "Noah!"

"What? I'm serious. The last few hours were amazing, but baby, we got four nights together, alone, no roommates, no parents. Sure we did do a lot of stuff as a group, but it was nice to be able to leave all them and just have us," he explained.

Rachel smiled, "I feel the same way," she admitted, "it just may be the last time we get to be alone until we can get one of our parents to baby-sit for the night," she smiled.

"We do have the whole month of April that we could take a weekend trip. Mom doesn't work weekends anymore and I'm sure I could talk Burt into giving me a weekend off," he commented, "you know, for a little weekend get-a-way."

"Yes, I love that idea, but I'd be worried the whole weekend that we'd get a call that Quinn is in labor," she said softly.

Puck pulled the door to Starbucks open and allowed her to walk in first before following her, "I get ya, I'd feel the same way," he admitted.

"Hey Puck, hey Rachel!" Mercedes called out.

The couple looked over and saw Mercedes along with Matt, Mike and Brittany sitting at a table. "Hey guys," Puck nodded at them, as he and Rachel walked over.

"Hello all," Rachel greeted, "fancy seeing you here," she admitted.

"We're loading up on coffee. Not going to sleep tonight," Matt commented, holding up his large drink.

"Same here," Puck agreed, "no point."

"How are you doing?" Mercedes asked calmly.

"Fine," Puck told her, "just want to get home." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Have you heard anything else?" Mike asked.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I spoke to daddy earlier and he said they're still looking."

"They'll find them," Brittany said, "and my dad told me Quinn won't have the baby before they do, so don't worry about that."

Rachel slid into a seat next to Brittany while Puck moved over to the counter to order their coffees, "we're trying not to worry, but we can't help it. We want to stay positive and have faith, but it's really hard knowing why they're being held in the first place," she commented, running her hand nervously through her hair, when she noticed something across the table; Matt and Mercedes had their hands under the table and they were sitting close enough to be holding hands, "are you two... Is there something you two haven't told us yet?" Rachel asked curiously.

Mercedes ducked her head and Matt shrugged, moving their hands out from under the table to set them on the top, clasped together, "we're gonna see what happens," Mercedes smiled glancing at Matt.

Matt nodded, "yeah."

"Whoa, when did that happen?" Puck asked, noticing their hands as he set a cup holder down with four coffees in it and tugged a chair over to sit down next to Rachel.

"Um, officially in Detroit, but we've been thinking about it since Sectionals," Mercedes admitted.

"Nice, congrats," Puck nodded at them.

Hearing everyone's cell phone gone off, they all dug them out and glanced at it, seeing a text message from Will, "_hey! Just remember curfew is still at eleven even if you plan to stay up all night, which is fine. Be on the bus by five am._"

"Guess we're not the only ones staying up all night," Rachel said taking a sip of her coffee.

"We still have to pack babe," Puck commented, "you want to hang out or go back?" He asked.

"We'll go back with you guys," Matt replied, "I still need to pack. Trying to figure out how to get all the stuff I bought into my suitcases."

"Me too," Brittany nodded.

Coffees in hand, the three couples headed outside, "you know," Rachel commented, "I just realized that the only two in the group that doesn't have a significant other is Santana and Kurt; even Mandy and Travis are dating."

"Wow, I guess I never really thought about it," Mercedes said.

Taking their time to chat while they walked, the six friends returned to their hotel and got on the elevator to go up to their rooms. Puck and Rachel said 'goodnight' as their friends stepped of the elevator on the second floor before the doors closed and it took them up to the next floor where Rachel and Puck were staying. Stepping off, the two walked to their room and Rachel got her key card from her pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside with her boyfriend right behind her, the coffee carrier in his hand.

"I can't wait to get home," Puck admitted setting the carrier on the stand next to the bed.

"Same here," Rachel agreed, taking a seat next to him.

Puck wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close, "in some ways, I wish that we hadn't found out about dad and Quinn. I mean I'm concerned, but it just put a damper on the rest of the trip."

Rachel nodded, "I see what you mean."

He stayed quite for a moment before looking at her, "I feel so helpless. I can't do anything."

Rachel leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his lips, "Noah, we're doing what we can by being concerned and hoping for the best. Your dad is a cop, he's trained for this," she whispered.

Smiling at her words, he kissed her and brushed his hand along her cheek, holding her in the kiss for a moment longer before he pulled away, "you're right," he whispered.

She shook her head at his response, "someone once told me 'miracles can happen when you believe,' " she replied, summarizing what he said the night before, quoting the words from the song they'd sung just days earlier.

...

Ethan was finally picking up the pattern with Terri. The only time she'd show up was either to let them have a 'bathroom break' or to give them food. Ethan refused to eat anything, he could eat later, letting Quinn pick at whatever she wanted. Ken never entered the room, only stood in the doorway with his gun held at them.

Hearing the lock on the door clanging, Ethan got confused; his pattern had worked so far, but they'd already been given food and had their 'break' so he didn't know what was going on. Glancing at his watch he saw it was just after eleven-thirty am when Terri came in, set up a folding chair and sat down with a tablet of paper in her hands. "I just wanted to sit down and talk to you both. I need some medical information for my daughter," she said.

"She's not yours!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Oh yes she is. I'm taking her as soon as she's born," Terri 'reminded' them.

"Quinn, just answer her questions," Ethan told the teen, looking at her.

Quinn wiped her eyes, "why? What's the use? She's just going to kill us when she's born! You know she will!"

"I won't kill you," Terri said, "but Ken might shoot him if you don't calm down. You could hurt my baby."

Quinn scooted closer to Ethan, "please don't," she begged wrapping her arms around Ethan's arm.

"Now, where were we?" Terri smiled, "how old are you Quinn?"

"Seventeen," she said softly.

"And this Puck is?"

"Seventeen," Ethan responded.

"Now I already know some things about Quinn, but what nationality is Puck?"

"He's half Irish and half, well, I guess Jewish is the best way to say it."

"He's Jewish?"

"We are, yes," Ethan nodded.

Quinn calmly stood up and leaned against the wall by the mattress, her hands balling into fists at her sides, "HOW COULD YOU?" She exclaimed glaring at Ken, "they trusted you! You were their coach and Puck and Finn should be able to trust you and look at what you're doing? I hope you rot in hell!" She yelled, her anger flaring.

Ethan jumped up quickly and grabbed Quinn around the chest to hold her back, "Quinn!" He hissed, "now's not the time!"

"He's a selfish backstabbing asshole! He's willing to ruin two of his players lives just to get what? Emma? She never was his in the first place!" Quinn was trying to pull from Ethan's grasp, but he held her tight, "it's not fair!" She exclaimed, breaking down and sobbing as she clung to Ethan's arms while he held them around her chest.

"I didn't know the baby was Puck's," Ken said looking at Quinn sadly.

"So it's alright to take it if it was Finn's?" She snapped through tears.

"He didn't want it, so I thought I was helping," Ken tried to defend his choice.

"Well you're wrong! Puck loves this baby and can't wait to be a father! Don't help her take that away from him, please!" She was begging now. She knew she wouldn't be able to get through to Terri, but she might just be able to crack Ken.

The hand holding the gun wavered and Ethan looked at him, "I suggest you lower your weapon and safety it because if it goes off and hits Quinn, neither one of you will live more than seconds," Ethan hissed holding Quinn as she sobbed.

"And just who do you think you are?" Terri asked looking at him.

"I'm a hockey player, so back off you lying piece of shit!" Ethan snapped.

Her mouth fell open, "how dare you!"

"Excuse me?" he asked moving to stand in front of Quinn, "you're never going to get this baby, so back the fuck off!"

"Ken, shoot him!" Terri said turning to Ken who had lowered the gun.

Ken's face fell and he stared at the ground, the gun now at his side pointing to the ground, "I can't... I can't do this any more, Terri."

"Well if you're not going to I will," Terri moved towards him, but Ken pulled his hand from her and lifted it up so she couldn't reach it. "They need to know who is in charge here," Terri snapped.

Ethan guided Quinn backwards to the corner of the room, his body pressing her gently against the wall; shielding her from harm. He could feel her hands holding onto his sweatshirt and he watched the gun get jostled between Ken and Terri, the two fighting over it as if they were two children fighting over a stuffed animal to play with. Ethan was about to say something, but before he could open his mouth, a shot sent a deafening echo through the room; a single bullet barreling towards the two in the corner...

...

Music: "Far Away" by Nickelback on their 'All The Right Reasons' album. First discovered the song from my best guy friend. He had that song set as his ring on his phone when I'd call him, and I've been hooked on it ever since. Listening to the lyrics, OMG how Ethan and Deborah is that? I know that Ethan didn't write it, but it's fiction, right? It's written by Chad and Michael Kroeger, so that part is true; just borrowing the song from them.

...

A/N4: Yes, I know, EVIL, but all will be revealed in the next chapter... ;)

A/N5: Schools... Well, we know where I got Clovis East High School (Chris Colfer's high school), so how about Lake Highlands High School in Dallas, Texas? In 2001, the super hot Mark Salling graduated from there. :D


	38. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: As always, feedback is loved! The more the merrier! :D

...

Puck and Rachel finished packing just after four am. Double checking everything, they gathered their bags and headed down to the lobby, finding they weren't the only ones there. Deborah, Burt, Will and Emma were also downstairs, with some of the kids.

Their bus pulled up just after four-thirty and those in the lobby piled on. "Now don't forget that you can't have certain things in your carry on," Will reminded.

Those that were on the bus already rolled their eyes, "we got it, Mr. Schue."

"I'm sure you do," Will agreed, "but it doesn't hurt to remind you."

As more and more joined them, Will checked them off his list while Emma waited in the lobby, collecting the room keys and turning them into the front desk. At five, Emma joined them on the bus, "that's all the keys," she said looking at Will, "is everyone here?"

"Yep, everyone is, so I guess we're ready to go. Are you all sure you have all of your belongings?" Will asked again.

Some of the kids doubled checked for important items while others nodded, so Will gave the bus driver a nod and he closed the doors and started the journey to the airport.

The drive took a little over a half an hour and as he pulled up near the Alaska Airlines entrance, the kids started to collect their bags, piling off the bus. It was early morning, so the terminal was pretty quiet, so it didn't take as long for everyone to check-in. Once their bags were checked and they had their boarding passes, everyone gathered to wait for their friends. It was almost six by the time they got to the security line and one-by-one were let up to the next open line and started to get through; again, waiting on the other side for everyone to finish up. Thankfully everyone had thought ahead and had either checked all their metal or removed it so belts or keys wouldn't trip the alarm, getting everyone through without hassle.

Having plenty of time since their flight didn't board until eight, they had breakfast in the food court and looked around the few shops nearby before they made their way to their gate, figuring they might as well wait there instead of rush later. Puck, Rachel, Finn and Deborah, found sets by the windows, watching some of the planes take off, no one saying much for a long while, "any more news?" Puck asked softly.

Deborah shook her head, "no, but I don't think they'd call us unless it's major," she admitted.

Puck tugged his girlfriend into his lap, already feeling the caffeine wearing off, "I hope it's almost eight. I want to get to sleep," he said.

"Maybe we should have had more coffee," Rachel replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did you guys stay up all night?" Finn asked.

Puck nodded, "yeah, went down to Starbucks and got coffee around nine last night. Matt, Mike, Brittany and Mercedes were down there doing the same thing."

"No wonder you guys look exhausted," Finn admitted, "though I slept and it wasn't good either."

"Yeah, I just want to get home and sleep, but then again, I won't be able to until dad and Quinn are home," Puck added.

Their flight was finally called, so they lined up, checked in and headed to find their seats. There were a few people aside from the WMHS team there, but not many, so their flight would be quiet and they could shuffle around, Deborah taking the window seat, Rachel next to her and Puck on the aisle; he didn't care where he would be, he'd be sleeping the whole trip anyway.

...

Note: The final scene in the previous part actually happened about the time their flight took off from Seattle; just to give you a better idea of when it took place; it's hard when there is a three hour time difference, lol.

...

_A very nervous and eighteen year old paced back and forth between his car and his girlfriend's. She had been avoiding him for two days and he didn't know why and he finally was going to confront her about it. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but the entire week she'd been acting weird and it just got worse as the week went on. Seeing her, he stepped up to her driver's door with his arms crossed._

_She jumped, surprised to see him standing there, "Eth, what are you doing?" She asked._

_"I should be asking you the same thing, Deb. What the hell is going on?" He asked calmly._

_"It's nothing," she shook her head and moved towards the door, but he chose to lean on it, "Ethan, let me go, I've got to get home."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't feel good," she sighed, rubbing her forehead, "please, Eth, just let me go. If you want to know, come over tonight."_

_"Deb, what's going on?" He asked._

_She shook her head and glanced around. School had just gotten out for the weekend and she was not going to have that conversation in the middle of the parking lot, "please Ethan, just trust me. If you want to know why I've been acting like this, just come over to my house and I'll tell you."_

_"I'll follow you back then," he told her._

_"Fine," she nodded, and once he moved aside, she threw her backpack into the the car and slid into the driver's seat, starting the engine and backing out without another word to him._

_Ethan moved around to his car and quickly followed her, pulling up in front of the two story house. Leaving his backpack where it had been, he closed his door and followed her up the pathway to the front door as she unlocked it, but something seemed off. As she pushed the door open, she dropped her bag by the stairs and waited until he came in and closed the door before she turned around, which is when he saw her. Her eyes were red and swollen and looked as if she'd started crying on the way home, "oh God, Deb, what's wrong?" He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, "baby, tell me what's going on," he begged._

_"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I've been so mean to you the last few days and you didn't deserve it."_

_"Whatever, it's in the past, tell me what's gotten you like this? We had an amazing weekend and you come to school on Monday completely different than the girl I was with the day before, this isn't like you, Deb. Did someone try to hurt you? Did something happen?"_

_She shook her head, "no, no one tried to hurt me," she pulled away to look at him, "I just got some news at the doctors on Monday and I've been scared to tell you."_

_"Why?" He asked, "you can tell me anything, baby."_

_She started crying harder as he spoke to her, but he didn't realize what he said was what upset her. Looking down at the floor, his arms still wrapped around her, she lifted her hands and rested them on her stomach, "that's just it," she sniffled, "I'm pregnant, Ethan, we're having a baby."_

_Ethan's arms remained around her body as he looked down at her hands, the words she spoke registering in his mind quickly, "why are you crying?" He asked softly, lifting her left hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her hand next to the diamond engagement ring that sat on her finger, "I meant what I said when I proposed to you last Friday, on Valentine's day," he whispered, "I want to be with you and have a family with you, that won't change, it just looks like we're starting early."_

...

The four in the room froze in shock, the only sound was Quinn's sobs behind Ethan. Terri and Ken had looks of panic on their faces as they quickly rushed out of the room, the door closing and being locked behind them, leaving Ethan and Quinn alone.

Ethan calmly turned to his left, staring at the bullet hole in the wall, only inches from his arm; had he just shifted that way mere inches, he'd be nursing a bullet wound, but thankfully someone was looking out for him. Feeling hands digging into his back and pulling his shirt tight, he reached behind him and took hold of Quinn's wrists, "Quinn, everything is alright, you can let go of me," he said softly.

Her sobbing continued, but she slowly released his shirt, allowing him to turn around and pull her against his chest, her whole body shaking, "Quinn, you're okay," he whispered.

"I thought if I... If I could just... He just... He didn't want to... I tried..."

"I know. You did good, really good," he told her, "one rule in hostage negotiations is to find common ground and you did."

"But you could have been shot!" She exclaimed through tears.

He nodded, sadly knowing just how close he'd come to that, "yes, but I didn't," he whispered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the two foil packages, "I can't wait any longer for them to find us," he murmured, pulling from Quinn as he tore open the first one and pulled out a small band-aid like item and he flipped it over, quickly pressing the small chip until it activated with a tiny light as proof, before he pulled up his sleeve, removed the backing and pressed the circle to his skin, holding it in place a moment to be sure it adhered to his skin. Pulling his sleeve back down to hide it, he repeated the same thing with the second one, holding it out to Quinn, "put it someplace they can't see it," he said softly.

Quinn looked at it, but slowly lifted her hand and took it from him, doing what she'd watched him do, pulling up her sweater sleeve and pressed it to her forearm for a moment before pulling her sleeve back down, "what is it?" She asked lifting her hand to wipe her eyes.

Wrapping his arms around her again, he ignored her question for a moment as he held her close, feeling her shaking again as her hands gripped onto his sweatshirt. "Don't worry about it," he whispered, "I've got you and we're going to be fine," he promised.

...

Mike had just arrived at the Berry's again, this time just to check in, nothing major to report, but he had been coming around a few times a day to say hi. Stepping into the house after Alan answered the door, his cell phone rang. Picking it up he answered, "Adams... Are you shitting me? Please tell me you're not joking... Oh thank God," he muttered, putting his hand on Alan's shoulder and nodding, "patch me the coordinates and find someplace we can meet up before we get there and call the county sheriff," he snapped before closing his phone and slipping it back into his pocket.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Alan asked calmly.

Mike smiled, "hate to stop by and then run off, but Ethan just activated the tracking devices," he grinned, "see you guys later," he said waving at Arin and David who were in the living room.

...

It'd taken Quinn a long time to calm down, but Ethan finally got her to relax and talk to him; the last thing he wanted was her to be in shock. She commented she couldn't lay down any longer and began to pace, which was Ethan's sign she was nervous, but he let her, knowing she needed the stress relief. Leaning against the wall by the mattress, Ethan noticed her freeze, "what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"What was that?" She looked at him, "I heard something."

Ethan focused his ears on the banging sound and then the lock on their door was being undone. A very frantic Terri rushed in and grabbed Quinn around the neck, causing her to cry out in panic. When Terri pressed the gun to Quinn's head. "Terri what the fuck are you doing?" Ethan snapped pushing off the wall to move towards them.

"She's mine! No one can have her but me!" Terri exclaimed, "don't move any closer or I will shoot her!"

"Terri," Ethan's voice was low and calm, his hands held up in surrender, "this isn't the way. If you hurt Quinn there's no way to save that baby; she'll die and you'll have that hanging over your head," he glanced to his right and he saw two of his teammates rush into the doorway, guns held up, "stand down," he snapped loudly.

"What are you doing?" Terri hissed, "Get out! I'll shoot them, I will!" She yelled shifting to point the gun at Ethan.

"NO!" Quinn screamed trying to break from the grasp of Terri's arm, but she was holding her too tight. "Please," she begged.

The two cops exchanged glances with Ethan and then stepped out of the room, standing in the doorway with their guns lowered, but silently nodded at Ethan to let him take care of it.

"You know how I told you I'm a hockey player?" Ethan asked, slowly moving to Terri's outstretched hand with the gun held weakly. "I'm a player for the police department," he said, watching Terri's eyes widen in shock, "I'm a cop, Terri, in fact, those two at the door are my guys, sorry," he paused seeing one of them was the teams' female member, "my team. You try to shoot either one of us and they will waste no time shooting you," Ethan was now standing with the gun pressed to his chest, "so I suggest you lower the gun and let Quinn go. You need help and this isn't the way to get it. You'll never get Will back this way."

She looked as though she was about to do what he asked, but something snapped in her and her hand stiffened, pressing the gun harder against his chest, "she promised me I could have her! She wanted to give her away to me!" She snapped, tears falling from her eyes.

"That was before Will found out the truth. You lied to him, Terri, and things changed, but you can't just kidnap someone to get what you want. That baby has a father and a mother waiting for her and you can't take that away from them."

"It's not fair!" She sobbed, but her grasp on Quinn and the gun seemed to hold strong.

"You're right, it's not fair. It's not fair that you couldn't get pregnant and that you couldn't keep your husband, but it's life, Terri, you have to take the good with the bad and this isn't the way to make things right between you and Will. Please, Terri, lower the gun and let Quinn go," Ethan said softly, but he knew they all could hear what he said.

Terri's eyes flickered to Quinn who was shaking in her arms and then the gun before she finally gave in and lowered her arm.

Ethan remained still for a moment, "_oh thank God!_" Ethan thought as Terri released her grasp on Quinn in defeat.

Quinn pushed away from Terri and moved to the wall, leaning against it, sobbing as she too shaky breaths.

Ethan reached for the gun, his hand wrapping firmly around her wrist as he removed it from her hand and pulled that hand behind her back as his two teammates rushed in, the guy taking the gun from Ethan and removing the bullets and putting the safety on, while the female cop pushed Terri against the wall, handcuffing her and reading her her rights.

Ignoring what was going on around him, Ethan stepped to Quinn and held out his hand, a light smile tugging at his lips, "come on Quinn, lets get out of here."

Quinn took his hand and as she moved towards him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, "thank you, thank you," she sobbed.

Ethan rubbed her back and nodded, "I promised you I'd take care of you, but you're welcome, come on, lets go home," he whispered, guiding her out the door.

...

It was a whirlwind afternoon... David, Alan and Arin all paced in the house waiting for some kind of word on Ethan and Quinn. When the phone rang they were all worried to answer it, but as Alan did, his shoulders fell in relief as he listened to the caller on the other end. Hanging up the phone he nodded, "they're okay. That was Ethan. They're going to drop him off at their place so he can change and he'll drive Noah's jeep over so they can bring Quinn home now," he replied.

As soon as the black SUV pulled up in front of the Berry's they all went out onto the porch and watched Quinn slide out of the backseat with a male and a female officer getting out with her, another SUV pulling up behind them as Mike and two guys got out. Arin ran down the step and rushed over to Quinn, hugging her tightly. David and Alan joined her, both wrapping Quinn up in a big hug as she cried, relieved to be home safe. When they got into the house, Quinn excused herself to go upstairs to shower and change, while the five teammates, Arin, David and Alan settled around on couches in the living room, waiting for Ethan.

When Mike dropped Ethan off, Ethan used the spare key they'd hidden in the front of the house to get inside and went to take a quick shower and change into clean clothes before grabbing Noah's keys and heading over to the Berry's. Walking up to the house, he pushed open the front door and stepped inside, seeing Arin on the couch. She hadn't seen him come inside, but as soon as he cleared his throat, she jumped up and ran over to him, "daddy!" She exclaimed, jumping at him.

Ethan leaned forward just as she jumped at him and he caught her, pulling her into his arms, "hey baby girl," he whispered, never getting tired of calling her that. "I missed you so much."

"I'm so glad you're alright," she replied, pulling her head back to look at him, "I missed you, too."

He smiled at her and nodded, gently setting her down, but keeping his left arm wrapped around her shoulders as he stepped further into the living room to greet David and Alan with hand shakes.

"... yes I'm fine... I'm sure... No... David's a psychologist. If I go of the deep end, I'm sure he'll figure out... Rebecca calm down! I'm fine!" Quinn exclaimed into her phone as she came down the stairs. "I gotta go, I'll call you later. Love you," she said, closing her phone and slipping it into her pocket. "Could you guys have waited to pass that detail on to my sister?" She asked calmly to David and Alan.

David shook his head, "no Quinn, we needed to let her know. You don't want to have anything to do with your parents, but you're not eighteen yet, so you kind of still are a minor, so we called her, giving her the opportunity to pass on the information if something happened, and thankfully it didn't."

Quinn sighed, "fine, but just so you know, I'm not telling them Puck's keeping Abigail or that he's even the father," she said, "Rebecca and I are going to tell them I gave her away in a closed adoption, so they can't look for her."

"Isn't it going to be kind of hard to keep that from them? I mean Finn and Puck are friends and I'm thinking so are you and Rachel," Alan said.

Quinn shrugged and glanced at Ethan, "I may talk to my mom again, but I've decided I don't want to live with them anymore, because of my dad. You two and Ethan have been more like fathers to me than he ever was," she replied sitting down on the couch.

The two men exchanged glances with Ethan, but shrugged it off, "Quinn, whatever you decide to do, you'll always be welcome here," David told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "So, whats going on with our national travelers?"

"Oh, yeah, their flight should be landing in about an hour," Alan admitted, glancing at the clock to see it was five pm.

"How did they do?" Ethan asked.

"Second place!" Arin grinned as she said their results.

Ethan glanced at her and then at Alan and David who nodded in confirmation, "wow," he smiled, "that's great."

"They did it... Second... That's awesome!" Quinn grinned brightly. "I can't wait to see them."

"We have to pick them up, so you guys can come with us and surprise them or wait until they get back here," David replied.

"Surprise them here," Quinn said with a smile, "as long as you can get Carole and Finn to come over, too," she said.

"We can manage."

...

Their flight was technically only six and a half hours, but with the time change, they didn't land in Columbus until just six pm that night. Gathering up their bags and heading for the bus, it was just after six-thirty by the time they were on their way back to Lima.

Just after eight, Rachel called her dads and told them they would be back in the next half an hour, and wanted to know if there had been any news.

"No news is good news, sweetheart," Alan replied, a smile on his face.

"Dad, that's not reassuring at all," Rachel responded, "see you in a little while," she added before hanging up the phone.

Alan opted to go get them, so as it got closer to eight-thirty, he hopped into his SUV and headed for the school, parking near Carole's car and went up to greet some of the family members who were there. They all started asking him questions about Quinn and Ethan and Alan smiled, "they just got back a few hours ago, but are waiting to surprise their family members when they get back to the house, so please don't say anything. Carole, we'd like you and Finn to come over when we leave here."

"Of course, so they're alright?" She asked.

Alan nodded, "yes, they're fine. Quinn's a little shaken, but she's doing alright," he replied.

Everyone was glad to hear the good news and promised to keep quiet, to allow for their friends to be surprised. As the rumble of the school bus echoed over the empty parking lot, their conversations died down as the bus came to a stop not too far from the large group of family that was gathered around. As the doors opened and the kids stepped off the family members began to cheer and congratulate them on their amazing second place finish.

Finn stepped off the bus with Puck right behind him, the two boys seeing Carole so they headed for her with Deborah and Rachel right behind them. As soon as Finn reached his mom, he wrapped her up in a hug before nodding at Alan, who was hugging Rachel and greeting Puck and Deborah.

"So, any news?" Puck asked.

"No, but the team is over and we ordered pizzas and they'd like to meet you, Rachel, Finn and Deborah, so Carole and Finn are going to come over with us," he replied.

"Food, I'm starving," Finn grinned, "airplane food sucks."

Making sure they had all their luggage, Finn and Carole headed to her car, while Puck, Rachel and Deborah walked towards Alan's SUV and once their bags were in the back, they got in and Alan drove back to the house, Carole following them with Finn. Pulling up into the driveway, Alan and three with him got out and met Finn and Carole on the sidewalk as they walked up onto the porch.

"...Dude, I don't know how you have lasted here. There's only one freaking Starbucks and do you know how hard it is to find the McDonald's?" A female voice said.

"Allison, there are other coffee stands," Mike commented, "you just have to look for them."

"I have no clue where and the one I did find thought I was crazy when I asked for a -"

"Non-fat, no whip, double shot hazelnut mocha," five male voices echoed before she could finish her sentence.

Allison's mouth fell open, "am I that predictable?"

David threw his head back in laughter at the five guys on her team repeating her exact order, noticing everyone entering the house. "Hey guys, welcome home," he said standing up to greet his daughter and the rest as they entered the living room.

"Hey daddy, uh, everyone," Rachel waved a little nervously as she looked around at the four guys and girl she didn't recognize as Arin walked over to her and hugged her. "Hey Arin, how are you?"

"Great," she grinned.

"Great? Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yep." Arin nodded before going to her mom and hugging her.

After David shook hands or hugged everyone, he turned around, "well, this is Ethan's team, Allison, Mike, Nick, Tim and Nate... And this is my daughter, Rachel, her boyfriend and Ethan's son, Noah, Ethan's fiancée, Deborah, Noah's best friend and Quinn's boyfriend, Finn and Carole is Finn's mom," David said, taking a moment to introduce everyone. "Where did those two go? We're missing two of them," he added glancing around.

"Hiding in the kitchen," Allison commented glancing back to the kitchen door.

While everyone's attention was drawn to the door, Ethan and Quinn came around the other way, coming up behind them, "we're not hiding," Ethan's voice commented casually.

"Just sneaking up," Quinn added.

Rachel gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she watched Finn whip around and pull his girlfriend into his arms, while Ethan pulled Deborah towards him.

"Ethan," Deborah gasped, relief washing over her as all the fears she'd built up disappeared by just feeling him holding her. "You're... When did you... How did..." She couldn't even manage to get a whole sentence as she spoke.

Ethan smiled, and pulled back enough to press a kiss to her lips, "got back about four, and it's a long story," he whispered, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Told you I was great," Arin grinned from where she was standing next to Rachel.

"Yeah, you're right," Rachel agreed, watching her boyfriend hug his dad briefly, and then she stepped over to them and hugged Ethan before turning to give Quinn a hug as she pulled away from Carole, "I'm so glad you guys are alright," she said glancing at them.

"Me too," Quinn nodded, "well, he's fine, I'm still a little shaken up," she admitted.

"You're doing great for someone who has dealt with something like that," Ethan replied and his team and David nodded in agreement.

Quinn smiled lightly, "don't know how long it will last," she said.

Though the team didn't want to leave, they reluctantly gave in and got up, saying goodbye to everyone. Their boss in Detroit wanted them back to work the next morning, so Ethan walked them out to their SUVs and spoke briefly about work, before Mike told him to take another week off and to check-in with their boss in the morning.

Ethan waited until the two black SUVs were out of sight before he headed back into the house, finding the kids going through the pizza. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he felt arms wrap around him and looked to see Finn, "uh, hi, Finn," Ethan said kind of confused.

"Thank you," Finn commented as he pulled away, "for taking care of Quinn."

Ethan nodded and patted Finn on the shoulder, "you don't have to thank me," he told him, "but you're welcome," he added.

After a late dinner, everyone began to feel the adrenaline from the day wear off and were getting tired. Ethan knew Quinn wanted to be with Finn, but Ethan suggested she stay at the Berry's in case she need someone during the night, but David and Alan offered to let Finn stay, so Finn agreed to. Going outside, Puck, Rachel, Deborah and Finn got their bags from the cars and Carole said goodbye, heading home for the night, while the rest brought their bags in. The room that Puck had been sleeping in was empty of his stuff, since he'd moved it into Rachel's room, so Deborah and Ethan opted to stay the night; it was late and all of Arin's things were still up in Rachel's bedroom. Arin took her sleeping bag downstairs so she could sleep on the couch, letting Rachel and Puck have Rachel's room back.

Puck changed into something to sleep in, but headed downstairs where Arin was playing on her DS and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Arin asked sitting up and pausing her game, surprised he was there.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly.

She shrugged, "fine I guess."

"David said you saw everything," he said, "I can't imagine what that was like to see."

"It was scary, but then I realized that dad's a cop," she said softly, "and David and Alan made sure I talked to them about it."

"I was worried about you. I knew dad wouldn't let anything happen to Quinn or Abigail, but I kept thinking about you. I should have been here," he told her.

"No, you had someplace else to be, just like Rachel, Finn and mom, we all know that."

"That doesn't mean I didn't want to be here. I wanted to come home as soon as I found out what happened," he commented pulling her against him in a tight hug.

Arin hugged him back, "Noah, aren't you thinking about joining the Navy? Doesn't that mean you'll be gone a lot so when bad stuff happens you won't always be here?"

He shrugged, "I guess. I don't have much of a choice, kiddo, it's either the military or what? I can't afford to go to school, my grades aren't the greatest and I need to take care of my girlfriend and daughter... I don't want to leave, but right now I don't see a way around it."

"Then you need to get used to things happening while you're gone. I'm fine," she told him, "and so is dad, Quinn and Abigail. And I don't think Rachel needs someone to take care of her, she wants someone to be by her side."

The siblings didn't realize Rachel was standing on the staircase, but she chose that moment to make herself known, "she's right Noah," Rachel replied, coming the rest of the way down the stairs and into the living room where they were.

Puck's head snapped to where she was, "how much did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough to know that you're upset you weren't here when all this happened and you feel the need to take care of me and Abigail," Rachel explained sliding down into his lap. "And Arin is right, I don't need someone to take care of me, it's nice, but I want us to be partners, to support each other no matter what, and if that means you'll have to work somewhere else for a while, then we'll deal with that," she whispered.

Puck's eyes fell closed as he nodded, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, "thank you, Rach," he replied pressing a kiss to her lips.

Arin laughed a little, "ewe, gross, go to your own room!"

Rachel blushed and slid off her boyfriend's lap and stood up, holding out her hand to him. Puck took it and stood up, but turned to his sister and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "goodnight, Arin," he whispered.

"Night," she waved at him and then at Rachel.

The couple walked upstairs and into Rachel's room, Puck closing the door behind them as soon as they were inside. "You're one of a kind, ya know that?" He asked, following her and wrapping his arms around her body.

"I am?" She asked slightly confused, "what makes you think that?"

"You just told me that you'd be willing to let me work away from here; which means we wouldn't be together every day or every night."

She was silent for a long moment, "I know," she admitted, "but it wouldn't be forever and we could visit and I know you'll make the right decision for your family... And I think you'd look pretty badass in a uniform," she grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

Going from heartfelt to 'badass,' Puck laughed as he guided her the rest of the way to her bed, "badass, eh?"

Rachel blushed as she shifted to sit on her bed and then lay back, him following her as she moved, "yeah, badass," she agreed pressing a kiss to his lips as they settled against the pillows, "my badass," she added.

"Damn right, baby, yours and only yours," he whispered before pulling her against him for a loving kiss.

...

As soon as Ethan closed the door behind him and Deborah in the guest room, the wall she had put up to hide her feelings came crashing down as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

Ethan's eyes fell closed as his own arms wrapped around her, his hands rubbing her back, "oh Deb, how long have you been holding all this in?" He asked softly, only catching a few words between her sobs, "shhh, it's alright, I'm here, I got you and I'm not letting go," he whispered, tightening his hold on her.

The only sounds in the room were her sobs for several moments, but slowly they calmed down and she was able to look up at him, "I've been holding in how I felt since I found out; trying to stay calm because I knew Noah was upset, and Rachel was scared, Finn was a zombie, Emma and Will were blaming themselves and everyone seemed like they were walking on eggshells around us, so I pushed everything aside so I could deal with it later."

Reaching a hand up to her face, he gently brushed the tears from her eyes and shook his head, "no more, Deb, you've got to be able to let it go. I know you've closed yourself off from a lot of emotions to stay strong for Noah and Arin, but they can handle themselves. It's time to take care of you for a change," he whispered, "let me take care of you."

Her shoulders relaxed as they stood together, "thank you, Eth," she murmured, "I've missed you so much," she added.

Smiling, he gently kissed her lips, "every time I've closed my eyes since you left I thought of you, babe, and after everything went on and even when Quinn was having one of her fits, all I thought about was you," he blushed a little, "I even had a flashback of when you told me that you were pregnant with Noah."

Deborah's eyes widened as she looked at him, "are you serious?" She asked and as he silently nodded, she grinned, "I had the same flashback on the flight home."

"Really?" He was silent for a moment, "you know, this is all about second chances," he whispered, motioning between them, "I first proposed to you on Valentine's Day when we were Seniors and a week later you told me your were pregnant with Noah. When you guys were in Detroit back in February, I proposed to you again, on Valentine's Day. We got married the first time on Saturday July seventeenth in nineteen-ninety-three and this year we're getting married on Saturday July seventeenth, two-thousand-ten... Seventeen years later... Maybe this is a second chance to bring everything full circle," he murmured.

Deborah's eyes widened as his explanation sunk in, "are you... really?" She looked at him, "do you think we could really do that?"

He shrugged, "I don't see why not. We're both going to be thirty-six at the end of May, so it's not like we're old," he laughed a little, "we're the perfect age to have another one."

"I'd like that, but we have to talk to the kids about it. Noah, Rachel, Arin... They're part of us and I don't know how they'll take this. We have to tell them about the house and when are you really moving up here?" She asked, "for good?"

He shrugged, guiding her over to the bed and taking a seat on the edge, "don't know. I have to move out of the house by the end of the month, so the guys are gonna help me pack up, but it could be a month or more before my paperwork is finished in Detroit."

"You're going with Lima police for sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, better offer and they're accepting my rank, too," he replied. "But it could be August first before I really can start," he admitted. "The guy I'm replacing is retiring in July, so I have to wait until his spot is empty before I officially move into it and they know I'm getting married in July, so we've agreed for me not start until August," he explained, "but I think that might be a good thing. It'll give us some time as a family, for us to get married, go away for a while if we want, have a chance with the kids and help them out for a while until they figure out what they're going to do for school and who's going to watch her while we're working."

Deborah listened to him for a long moment before taking his hand in hers and squeezing it, "I think that's a great idea," she whispered.

"What part?" He asked curiously.

"All of it, baby and all," she replied, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips.

...

A/N4: So how was it? You like? The next chapter is a family meeting, but will discuss a lot, that kind of sets up the sequel or their future because I really don't know when I'm gonna end this. It might be after Noah's graduation, might be after Rachel's, so we'll just see where the words take me.

A/N5: I love all of you! You guys rock! The reviews are amazing and by the time I posted this I was at 498 reviews on FF and they keep growing... WHOHOO! Thank you! :D


	39. Chapter 37 a & b on LJ

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so keep it coming :D

...

Puck woke to feeling small hands on his shoulder, shaking him. Opening his eyes, he shifted slightly to see his sister standing next to the bed. Carefully moving to sit up without waking Rachel, he looked at her, "Arin, what's wrong?"

"I'm not fine," she said and in the dim light of the room, he could see her tears.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, "I didn't think you were," he whispered, "come on," he replied gently getting up and slipped an arm around her shoulders, grabbing his discarded hoodie from the night before and guided her back downstairs. Pausing a moment, he put on the hoodie, sat down on the couch and tugged her into his lap, "alright, talk to me. Did you have a bad dream?" He asked genuinely concerned.

She nodded, "yeah," she replied curling up to him.

"You want to tell me what it was about?" He reached for her open sleeping bag and threw it over her, since he had his hoodie and then grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over his legs so his feet wouldn't get cold.

"Dad and Quinn died and Terri stole Abigail," she cried. "I thought I was okay, but I had a bad dream and I can't stop thinking about it," she explained through tears.

Puck tightened his grip on her for a moment, "I know, kiddo, I know how you feel," he admitted, rubbing her back gently, "but they are safe and Abigail is, too," he promised.

"But it could have happened," she buried her head in his chest holding onto him tightly.

"It could have, but it didn't," he told her, "you want to know something? I had the same dream the first night I heard about what happened."

She looked up at him shocked, "you did?"

"Yeah, just the thought of loosing dad, Abigail and Quinn, hurt and scared me so much."

"What did you do to forget?"

"I didn't," he admitted, "but I did keep telling myself that I needed to believe they were going to be okay."

"How?"

Puck bit his lip, "well, bad things happen a lot, but if you just believe they'll work out, a lot of times they do. Not all the time, but sometimes," he sighed, "just listen okay?" He asked softly, knowing he couldn't explain as well as the song could. At her agreement, he took a deep breath and gave in, lightly singing the song they'd preformed and he'd said to his girlfriend, mom and Finn a few times while they were gone, "_many nights we've prayed, with no proof anyone could hear. In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood. Now we are not afraid. Although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could. There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve. When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe..._" Before he got to halfway through, he realized she was asleep in his arms, "figures," he laughed a little, but gently kicked back and closed his own eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.

Waking up to an empty bed next to her, Rachel looked to see it was after eight in the morning and she was surprised to find her boyfriend was already gone. Feeling where he'd been, she realized it was cold and the blankets were thrown off as if he'd gotten up in a hurry, which worried her, so she quickly got up left her room, realizing the door was open. Padding downstairs, she stopped to see not only Finn and Quinn, but Ethan and Deborah staring into the living room. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Ethan held his hand up to his mouth, "shhh, don't wake them up," he said as a flash went off and she realized Deborah was taking a picture of something.

Moving further in, she grinned, "aww," she murmured, seeing her boyfriend kicked back on the couch with his sister in his arms, both of them asleep with her pink and purple sleeping bag over her and his upper body and the couch blanket thrown over his legs. She couldn't help it and moved to her tote bag she'd used as a carry on and dug out her camera and quickly turned it on and got a few shots in before they woke up.

"I've known him a long time and that's not something I'm used to," Finn admitted softly.

Deborah smiled, "Noah is a big cuddly teddy bear when he wants to be. He's gonna be a great dad."

Ethan sighed, "no thanks to me," he admitted.

"Don't beat yourself up," Deborah slipped her arm around his waist and guided him into the kitchen, "actually it is thanks to you," she told him, "if you hadn't left, he wouldn't have helped raise her; he's been dad to Arin since she was born."

Rachel, Finn and Quinn followed them into the kitchen; Deborah and Ethan were up for the day and it looked as if Quinn and Finn had just gotten up, going for coffee or breakfast. Rachel excused herself to go take a quick shower and met her dads coming out of their room. She mentioned the cute sight in the living room before she went into her room and got ready for the day, returning to everyone about thirty minutes later to find Arin and Puck also awake and sitting with them.

"Rachel, Ethan and I were just mentioning to everyone that we want to have a little talk about some stuff before we all head home or go to out for the day," Deborah said.

"About the wedding?" Rachel asked with a grin.

"Yes, that's part of it," she admitted.

Puck was in the middle of making breakfast so once he was done, everyone sat down at the island or in the dinning room to eat.

As the kids finished breakfast, they headed upstairs to get dressed or shower. Quinn and Finn used the hallway shower, while Arin and her brother fought over Rachel's until Puck gave in and let her shower first. Once she and Quinn were done, the boys showered and it was a little over an hour before the entire family was able to sit down in the living room.

"The main reason why we wanted to talk you all is because Ethan and I have some news, but first I wanted to ask," Deborah looked at Puck and Rachel, "have you two thought any more about your futures?" She asked.

"What do you mean? We're staying together," Puck commented.

"I know that," Deborah laughed a little, "I mean about what you're doing after high school."

"I've chosen to stay here in Lima and go to school at the OSU campus here," Rachel said, "their vocal and dance programs are at this campus," she added.

Deborah nodded, "what about you, Noah?"

Puck glanced at his sister and then took his girlfriends hand, "I'm not going to keep bouncing around with it anymore, I'm joining the Navy," he told them.

"What?" Quinn's mouth fell open, having not been around for the last few conversations they'd had about it.

Puck nodded, "yeah, can't afford to go to school and don't have the grades to get in with a full ride. Can't work at Burt's and take care of a family on that paycheck," he replied, "so it's been a thought for a while, but I've made up my mind; I'm joining."

"Wow, okay," Quinn nodded.

Finn was just as shocked, but shrugged, "more power to you, dude. I couldn't handle being gone for so long."

"Same here, but I'll have to deal. Rachel's going to continue to live here with Abigail so they can still be around family and friends and I'll come home when I can. It's not like I'm going to join and be in there forever. It'll be just a few years to get some experience or a job skill and come home," he shrugged.

"So you're for sure staying here," Deborah asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded, "yeah, we'll stay in Lima."

"David, Alan, what would you two think if Rachel moved into our house after Abigail is born?" Deborah asked softly.

"Huh?" Alan was caught off guard by the question and David's eyes widened.

"Sorry," Deborah laughed, "I caught you guys off guard, but we've all agreed that Abigail needed one place to call home and not be bounced between two places just so Noah could stay here one night and at home the next. He doesn't want to leave the house he grew up in, so he chose our house as Abigail's. Rachel's going to be around a lot, so we figured she'd want to move in and are offering, as long as you two are alright with it," she explained.

"Oh, it's not that you caught us of guard with the question," Alan admitted, "we just didn't expect you two to bring it up. We've already discussed that and figured she'd be spending most of her time over there, so Rachel, you're welcome to do that, as long as you promise to keep your grades up and remember that you're still under age, so you need to keep us in the loop with what you're doing, since you're a minor. We don't mind you living there, but technically your address will remain here," Alan said.

"And we'll pay for college like we promised," David added.

Rachel was floored at the request and her fathers' response, but smiled, "really? I can?" She asked and at their nods she jumped up and went over to hug her dads before returning to sit next to her boyfriend.

Ethan and Deborah smiled at each other. "The reason why we're asking is because Deborah and I have chosen to purchase the house across the street from ours and we wanted to make sure you two were still planning to remain here in Lima, because I'm going to spend my time on updating and fixing it so Deborah, Arin and I can move in, giving Rachel, Noah and Abigail the house we're in now, but we'll keep it in our name until you guys officially graduate from high school and are married," Ethan explained.

Everyone gasped and Rachel looked at them, "you're giving us the house?"

"What?" Puck's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

Deborah nodded, "yeah, we are. It's paid off, thanks my mom before she died, so yeah, you grew up in it and want to stay here, so why not?"

Puck eyed the suspiciously, leaning forward, "what's the catch?" He asked curiously.

"There isn't really a catch," Ethan admitted, "other than I'd like to have the master bedroom, master bath, bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen done before we move in and I'd like it done before August, so I'm gonna need some help. I figured you guys will help, but we may need a few more hands, so I was gonna see if you wanted to ask the guys from the club if they wanted to help out. After those are done, I also want to update our master bedroom and bathroom before you and Rachel move into it," he told his son.

"So, considering that I'd be helping you anyway, you guys are still giving us the house?" Puck asked a little shocked.

"Yes, Noah, we're giving you the house," Deborah replied. "As long as Arin's alright with moving," she added.

Arin shrugged, "it's the same street so we're not moving far away, right?" She asked.

"Right," Ethan nodded.

"Then I'm okay with it," she smiled.

"I have a question though," Puck said, "um, Rachel and I aren't even out of high school, is that even possible?" Looking at Alan for an answer, since he was the lawyer.

"Yes and no. You'll be eighteen in August, so it won't affect you, but Rachel will still be a minor until September two-thousand-eleven, so she really shouldn't be living away from us, but you two are going to be parents, so it would make sense that you live together. Like I said earlier, as long as her address remains ours, she keeps her grades up and keeps us up-to-date with everything, we don't have an issue with her living there. Besides, you guys live less than a mile from here," Alan laughed a little, "so we'll be seeing you a lot. The school can't really say anything about it either, since we're giving our children permission for it and Deborah and Ethan are keeping their name on the house, so it's still theirs," he explained. "And your room will always be yours, Rachel, so you don't have to move out completely, but I'm sure you'll want to move the stuff you use on the a daily basis."

Puck nodded and rubbed his face, "wow, you guys are really giving us the house?" He kept asking because he thought was dreaming. At their nods, he sat back, "wow. Talk about major."

Rachel nodded squeezing his hand, "yeah, major is a good word for it," she admitted.

Deborah and Ethan smiled, "we're getting married in the middle of July and the job I'm going to be taking here is with the Lima Police Department, but the person I'm replacing isn't retiring until July and I mentioned we're getting married then, so the supervisor is okay that don't start until August," Ethan explained, "that's why we need to have as much of the house done as possible before then; I won't have as much free time to do it. I have to be out of the house I'm in up in Detroit at the end of this month because it's sold and will be finalized on the last day, but I'll still have to stay up there until all my paperwork and transfer is complete, which could be a month or more, so I'm just gonna stay in a hotel while I finish up there."

"Where are you going to put all your stuff?" Puck asked.

"Drive a U-Haul down here to drop stuff off; most of it can go in the garage until we need it in the new house," Ethan said, "and it could be the end of May before we get it officially."

"Now I see why you need extra hands, that's less than two months to get it done," Puck nodded.

"Yeah, plus getting things set up for the wedding in July and help you guys figure out who's going to babysit Abigail while you're in school," Ethan said.

"Actually," Quinn spoke up, "I figured I'd be taking care of her, at least until the end of this school year, considering I'll be nursing," she admitted. "As soon as I have her, I won't be able to go to school, but my teachers are going to let me finish my classes as long as someone can drop my work off, so I was going to offer it."

"You'd be willing to nurse?" Puck asked glancing at her.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, actually Rachel and I have talked about it. It's important for a baby to nurse and all I'll be doing is homework and taking it easy, so why not?"

Deborah smiled, "thanks Quinn, I was going to suggest it, but I didn't want you to feel obligated, considering the situation."

Quinn shrugged, "I'm pregnant with her, so I can nurse her, just not going to be her mom; just her aunt, nothing more."

"Thanks," Puck smiled at her, "for doing that," he admitted.

She nodded at him, "you're welcome."

"Speaking of babies," Deborah blushed.

Puck groaned, "oh please don't tell me you're pregnant," he begged.

"No, but we're thinking about trying for another one after we get married," Deborah replied.

"So I could have a baby brother or sister?" Arin asked, "awesome!"

Puck glared at his sister and then turned to his parents, "do you realize that if you do have another one, I'll be almost nineteen before they're born, so when they're twenty I'll be pushing forty?"

"Yes, we know that, and we'll be in our late fifties, but it's kind of our last shot; I don't know how many more years I'll be able to have children," Deborah admitted. "The two times he's proposed to me has been on Valentine's Day and we're getting married on our anniversary," she started.

Rachel caught on, "so having another child will bring things full circle. That's a great idea," she smiled, "though Abigail will have an aunt or uncle younger than her."

The two nodded and looked at Puck, knowing Arin had already approved, they were just waiting on him to say something. Puck thought for a long moment, knowing they were asking for his blessing. "I guess it wouldn't be _so_ bad if I had another sibling," he admitted, with a long sigh, "this one wasn't _too_ difficult," he motioned to Arin. "Can I request a brother, though?"

"Me too! I already have sisters," Arin said looking at Rachel and Quinn.

Both girls smiled, "thanks Arin," Rachel replied.

Quinn's 'thanks' was cut off by Finn, "what am I? Chopped liver?" He asked with a pout.

Everyone laughed, "no, you're the same age as me, so it doesn't count the same. You're still my brother," Puck commented. "And you'll have a little brother running around, too," he added.

"Oh yeah, good point," Finn grinned.

"Before you guys talk kids, shouldn't you be discussing a wedding?" Quinn asked.

Deborah and Ethan exchanged looks, "kind of," Deborah admitted.

"Why kind of?" Rachel questioned.

"We're not going to do the whole marriage like normal. We've already figured out what we're going to do. Get the license during the week, then that morning we'll go to the justice of the peace and sign the papers with a few friends as witnesses. That afternoon, we'll have a big reception somewhere and when we get there, we'd like to have Noah say something and that's when we'll exchange rings, so everyone can see," Deborah explained.

"Me? What am I supposed to say?" Puck's eyes widened.

"We'll come up with something," Rachel patted his knee with a smile, her and Quinn exchanging glances that were a silent conversation about plans. "What are you guys doing for rings?"

"Ethan proposed to me with the engagement ring he gave me the first time, and when we got married we went with gold bands and he's worn them since we split," Deborah started.

"And I don't want to take them off, so we're going with what we wanted to do when we first got married; Claddagh rings. They were harder to find back in the early nineties, but now are easier, so we're going to get them," Ethan continued.

"Once we exchange rings, I'll give him back the engagement ring and he can continue to wear the rings like he has and we'll have the other ones," Deborah finished.

"What is a Claddagh ring?" Quinn asked.

"It's an Irish ring that's given for many things, usually for love, friendship or as wedding rings. It has two hands, holding a heart and usually there is a grown on top of the heart. Depending on how you wear it means something different," Puck explained.

Ethan narrowed his eyes at his son, "how did you know?" He asked curiously.

"You're stealing my idea," Puck muttered, "but it's cool. Not like I'm the only one who wants to wear them as wedding rings."

Rachel turned her head to her boyfriend, "you're already looking at rings?"

"Looked," he clarified, "and made my mind up on your engagement ring and our wedding rings back in December when I got these," he admitted, lifting up his left hand to show the band on his hand. "And no, I'm not going to tell you what it's going to be," he added slyly.

"Um, since we're all here," Quinn started, glancing around the room and waited a moment for everyone to look at her, "while Ethan and I were, um, not here, we had a chance to talk and he told me what his parents did and I can relate. I also kind of feel the same way and I told him something and then mentioned it to David and Alan yesterday. I want to let the rest of you know," Quinn explained, "I'm never going to move back in with my parents. I would like to talk to my mom, but I probably will never talk to my dad again. My sister and I have discussed it and we've decided that we're going to tell our parents that I gave the baby away in a closed adoption so they can't look for her, and I'm also not going to tell them who the father is," she explained. "They don't know who Puck is and I want to keep it that way, so they don't see him in the store with Abigail and wonder. I know we're friends, but I won't let her meet Puck or Rachel, not because I'm ashamed of any of you, I just don't want them to know you just in case of Abigail. For now I'll stay here, but after she's born, I'll spend the days with Abigail and then either come here or stay at Finn's," she replied.

"Wow, you've got it figured out," Finn commented.

She shrugged, "it's not that far off and I had a lot of time on my hands recently," she admitted.

"It's a good plan," Deborah said, "and will help out for school until June," she added.

"I can't believe it's less than six weeks away," Puck said softly, "or less depending on when she actually gets here."

"Yeah, it's not far off. She will be here in no time," Ethan said softly.

"Got a lot to do in a short amount of time," Deborah agreed.

Kicking back to start discussing what they had to do, their conversations continued, but Finn admitted he should get home to see his mom for a while, since he'd been gone for so long. Ethan offered to give him a ride back, and Quinn wanted to go with Finn, so Deborah, Quinn, Finn and Arin gathered up their stuff and loaded up Ethan's jeep, leaving Puck and Rachel with his jeep so they could come over when they wanted.

When Ethan parked in the driveway of their house, they climbed out and got their bags from the back. Deborah and Arin said 'bye' to Quinn and Finn and headed for the house, but before the teens could start walking away, Ethan stopped them, "Quinn, Finn, take things slow," he warned softly.

"What?" Finn looked at him confused.

"Just take it easy. Quinn, you've been through a major ordeal and I know your okay right now, but you never know. That could change and you both need to be careful. You can talk to Finn, me, Deb, Rachel's dads, Noah, Rachel, any of us, but you can't bottle up everything for too long, it's not good, alright?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, thanks. I'll call you if I have to," she admitted, "um, so I should probably get your number," she added pulling her phone and typing the numbers in as he told her what it was. She quickly gave him hers before she and Finn headed down the street, while Ethan followed the path of Arin and Deborah into their house.

Deborah was in the kitchen getting something to drink when Ethan walked in and wrapped his arms around her, "welcome home, baby," he whispered.

She smiled and turned around in his arms, the bottle of water forgotten as she pressed a kiss to his lips, "you, too," she replied.

...

Rachel and Puck found themselves up in her room; he packed up his suitcases again since he'd dug through them for clothes and added some more things of his he should have at the house and found Rachel hardly unpacking. "Rach, you going to unpack?" He asked curiously.

"Not really, well, yes, but not as much as I normally would... I can't believe I can move into your house," she grinned.

"Our house," he corrected her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'm still really shocked that they're doing that, too. Did my parents really say they're going to try for another kid?"

Rachel nodded, "yeah."

"It's gonna suck that their big brother isn't there for them, like I was for Arin," he whispered.

"You will be, just like you will be for Abigail, but for a few years you won't be there every day. And we'll all keep you up-to-date, and every long weekend or chance I get off, we'll come visit, Noah, we can make this work," she promised, "so stop moping about it," she replied.

Puck smiled at her, "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I'd like to think you do, but it's still nice to hear. I love you, too," she added snuggling up against his chest. "What do you want to do for the rest of our break?" She asked moments later.

Shrugging, he pulled away lightly, "Burt wants me to work through Sunday, starting tomorrow, so I won't have much of a break and we've got homework to get going on, since we didn't get anything done while we were away."

...

The family meeting had been on Wednesday and the rest of the Spring Break, everyone kept a low profile. Through the gossip/phone tree of the Glee Club, everyone found out that Quinn and Ethan were safe, and thankfully, they respected her wish to wait until Quinn returned to school before they saw her; she just wanted to spend time with Finn. Rachel spent time with her dads while Puck worked, and when he wasn't working, he was at home with his family, and Rachel came over to help make sure the nursery was ready and to be a part of the Puckermans.

Since Quinn was a minor and Ethan was a cop, the Lima Police, local sheriff and the Detroit SRT were able to keep the news of their kidnapping a secret from the newspapers, so no one knew what happened unless they were friends with Quinn or someone in the club, and even then, they were keeping tight lipped on what happened, knowing they didn't want to return to school on Monday and have everyone attacking Quinn with questions.

Ethan told Deborah the whole story of what happened from his perspective and she was pretty shaken up by what he told her. He asked her to keep an eye on Quinn, because even though she was fine at the moment, she was a ticking time-bomb waiting to go off. Deborah promised to watch Quinn, hoping Quinn would be alright.

...

Rachel stayed at the Puckerman's Sunday night and Quinn stayed with Finn, the four planning to go to school the next morning at the same time, so Quinn had their moral support as she faced the new day. Rachel had made the call to their friends saying what time they'd get to school and if they wanted to meet them, they could, but not to ask a bunch of questions about what happened, just know that Quinn would need the support, even if she seemed fine. As the four teens walked towards the school, the entire club was waiting, all offering hugs to Quinn in greeting, respecting Rachel's advice and not asking a bunch of questions.

Going into the school as a large group, pausing at Finn and Puck's locker to get their books, one of the Juniors that had been playing football since middle school with Puck and Finn rushed up to them, "Oh my God, Finn! Puck! Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what, JD?" Puck asked knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Coach Tanaka got canned! No one knows why, but we're out of a football coach for next year unless we can find a replacement!" He exclaimed.

Quinn gasped, but calmly remained where she was next to Finn, while Puck tried to get rid of JD.

"Oh yeah, we heard about that," Puck nodded, "Mr. Schue found out while we were at National's," Puck added motioning towards the rest of the club.

"Alright, okay, but what are we going to do? It's our Senior year, we have to play."

"On a team that can't win without dancing on the field?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But still! It's football!"

Finn rolled his eyes, "dude, deal. I'm sure there's a whole bunch of guys willing to coach. They'll find someone; football practices don't start until the middle of August before the first day of school, there's plenty of time."

JD sighed, giving up his rant with them and went off to some other friends. Thankful that he was gone, Puck slipped his arm around Rachel and walked with her and the rest of the club towards her locker, the girls huddling around Quinn and Finn as if to protect Quinn.

Everyone could tell Quinn wasn't fine, but kept their distance. By lunch, no one could find her. "She's probably running late," Rachel said as she, Puck and Finn sat down.

Their friends were around, but no one had a clue where Quinn was, until Deborah came towards their table, "Noah, Finn, Rachel, can you guys come with me?" She asked calmly, but the look on her face told Puck something wasn't good.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Puck asked quickly, "is it the baby?"

"No," she shook her head, "just come to my office," she said before turning around and heading back the way she had come.

The three exchanged glances with their friends, but quickly got up and gathered their stuff, following the path Deborah had taken, arriving in her office a few moments later to see Quinn sitting at Deborah's desk, talking on the phone with someone, her eyes were red and swollen and she looked like she'd been crying for a while. Deborah closed the door behind the three, "she's talking to Ethan," she whispered.

"...I can't... Every time I turn around, someone is asking me if I know why he's gone... I don't know how much more of this I can take and it's only the first day! No one knows, but if I keep getting upset they're going to figure it out and I don't want to tell them! You were almost shot protecting me from them! I really thought I was fine, but I'm not..."

Puck's eyes widened and glanced at his mom who just nodded sadly, "he told me."

Rachel dropped her bag and sat down in the closest seat, tears welling up in her eyes.

A light knocking on the door startled them all and Deborah glanced to see the principal, so she opened the door, "thanks for coming, Principal Figgins," she said softly.

"Anytime," he replied.

"Yeah... They all are... Okay... Thanks Ethan... Okay," she said softly, hanging up the phone and wiping her eyes, getting up to move towards her boyfriend who was standing by her now. "Ethan is on his way in," she said.

Deborah nodded, "okay."

"What's going on?" Puck asked calmly.

"Your mother filled me in on exactly what happened over the break with your father and Ms. Fabray," Figgins said, "and now we're going to discuss what we should do."

"Do for what?" Finn asked.

"To see how we need to handle this. Emma isn't the person to talk to about this, so the next person is Ms. Puckerman as the school nurse. Also as her boyfriend," he looked at Finn, and then looked at Puck and Rachel, "and as parents to the child she's carrying, it's in our best interests to figure out what we should do, for Ms. Fabray and the child."

"Which is why Ethan and David are on their way," Deborah said.

"My dad?" Rachel asked.

Deborah nodded, "he's the psychologist. He knows more than I do on this," she admitted.

The room was silent for a few moments, until a knock and on the door interrupted their silence and Deborah turned to let Ethan and David in, "thanks for coming guys."

Ethan greeted her silently with a light kiss to her cheek, as he stepped in, standing next to her, while David moved further into the room. "It's no problem," David commented, "anything to help."

"So now what?" Finn asked, "why isn't Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury here?"

"Emma is not taking this well and Will is trying to keep her calm. They agreed to let us handle it and they would support what we decide to do."

"Do for what?" Puck snapped.

"We need to figure out what we can tell the students. The kids are confused and want to know why Ken got fired. The longer they speculate and the more Quinn gets upset, they are going to start putting it together and we really don't want them to," Deborah said. "But the other issue is we need to figure out how to help Quinn. She can't be going through school every day like this and this news might not die down soon."

"My teachers are willing to let me do my work at home if someone turns it in to them," Quinn said softly, "they said they would do that after I have the baby since I wouldn't be able to come to school; why can't I start early?" She asked softly.

"That's up to Principal Figgins," Deborah admitted. "He knows what happened, but when I spoke to him you were fine, so now, things have changed," she added.

"I have already pulled your records and you are a good student and because of this, I do not see a problem in it. I'm going to call your teachers in and speak to all of them after school. If you've already talked to them about finishing up your classes by staying home and having someone turn your work in, I don't see an issue with you starting a few weeks early, as long as you get your work turned in regularly and keep in contact with them through phone calls or e-mails," he replied looking at her.

Quinn nodded, "I can do that. Thank you," she whispered.

While they had discussed her classes, Ethan had taken a seat at Deborah's desk and was typing something up on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Deborah asked curiously.

"Writing what to say," he said as his fingers continued to graze over the keys until he hit the print button with a mouse-click and a few moments later the printer spit out a piece of paper. Reaching over for it, he handed it over to David, "mind looking that over? It's written as if it's from Vice... Sorry Principal Figgins," Ethan laughed a little.

Figgins looked at Ethan, "I knew I recognized you. You played hockey right?"

"Yes sir," Ethan nodded.

David slipped his reading glasses on and took the offered paper from Ethan, his eyes focusing on the words as he read over what had been written.

"_Students and Staff,_

_It has come to my attention that many of you are curious why Mr. Ken Tanaka has been terminated from his position at this school._

_Over Spring Break, Mr. Tanaka partook in a criminal act by aiding in the kidnapping of a student at this school, as well as one other person with the student. Due to the severity of this illegal act on anyone, especially a student, the school district terminated Mr. Tanaka, therefore he will no longer be able to teach or coach within this district._

_Tanaka is currently in jail, with criminal charges against him. Due to the magnitude of this, the parties involved ask to remain anonymous, to keep their involvement to a minimum. They also ask that if you know something, please do not repeat the information in order to protect the families and friends involved directly._

_Principal Figgins_"

"That's good," David nodded, "and this way no one has to know who. And we can say the reason why Quinn isn't here is because of the pregnancy, which is possible anyway, it's what? Five weeks away or less?" David asked handing the paper to Figgins.

"Well, officially I'm due May fifteenth," Quinn said, "but it could be sooner, so I'm told."

"I'd say two weeks early," Deborah said with a nod. "Every person is different; some women can work up until they have their child, some have to spend the last month or two in bed because of the stress on their body. Noah was two weeks early, so she could be here any day," she admitted.

Figgins nodded at the letter, "this is good, I will have it printed up and passed out by sixth period. Mr. Berry, you're free to take Quinn home if she would like to go, since you're now listed as a guardian."

David nodded, "yeah, I'll check her out," he replied.

"Quinn, may I assume that Ms. Puckerman will be the one to bring home your school work and turn it in for you?" Figgins asked.

"If she doesn't mind," Quinn replied from across the room.

"No, I don't mind," Deborah said.

"Okay, could you please come into my office after school so you can be there when I talk to her teachers?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," she nodded.

"Okay, so I believe I'm through here. I'll let you guys talk," he said stepping to the door.

"Principal Figgins," Quinn said softly, waiting for him to stop, "thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome, Ms. Fabray," he smiled at her and nodded at everyone before leaving the office, closing the door behind him.

They were all silent for a moment before David spoke up, "Quinn, can I ask what brought this on?"

"Everyone kept talking about him being fired and I couldn't stand it anymore. I've been up here since just after second period got over," she wiped her eyes, "I couldn't say anything to anyone about it and it was frustrating because I hate him! He helped her and..." She started sobbing, but pushed on to explain, "he could have shot Ethan... It was so close and he had it in his hand..."

Ethan rubbed his hands over his face and stood up, moving towards her, "but I didn't get shot and neither did you, we're okay," he assured her, "we're safe and it didn't happen, so you don't need to keep wondering what would have happened. It's done and over with, so let us help you pick up the pieces. Talk to us."

Quinn lost it, "this is all my fault... I cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend who got me pregnant, then I lied to Finn, and told Puck he wasn't good enough to be a father, so I promised Terri she could have the baby, then Puck got hurt and wanted her and... I told him he could have her, but Terri wouldn't leave me alone, so he told Mr. Schuester and then they got divorced and... And I hurt Finn and now Emma is with Will and it pissed off Ken and now... She kidnapped me to take what she thought was hers and... then you... You were protecting me and you could have gotten shot, all because of me... And if Terri had gotten her, Rachel and Puck would never get to have their daughter," she sobbed falling against Ethan as she did.

Ethan wrapped his arms around her gently, letting her cry as his eyes drifted around the room. Rachel was wrapped in Puck's arms, holding her, both of them were upset, Finn had a look of shock and fear on his face, Deborah was wiping her eyes and David sat silently, listening. Quinn pulled away from Ethan with a soft, 'thanks' before she moved back into her boyfriends arms, "I'm so sorry, Finn, so so sorry," she cried.

Finn wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "I know you are and I forgave both of you a long time ago," he murmured.

The cop in the room moved back over to his fiancée, pulling her against him and rubbing her back gently for a moment before pulling away, the room silent except for Quinn's sobs.

"Quinn," David said softly, "why don't you sit down so we can talk."

Quinn turned from Finn and slowly took the seat next to David, "about what?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"What you just said. You're blaming yourself for a lot of things you had no control over," he said, "and things that you have already dealt with. You and Noah both admitted you made a mistake and Finn has forgiven both of you. Terri was using you. She knew she was lying to Will and saw you as an easy out because you didn't want to keep the baby. She was so adamant that it scared you enough to tell Noah when he confronted you because he wanted to keep his daughter. He only told Will to protect his daughter and Will and Terri's divorce was not your fault; neither was Ken and Emma's break up," he explained.

"And Terri wasn't thinking straight. She got help from Ken because he was upset over Emma and they both wanted their partner back; they did what they thought was right. Ken figured if Will got back with Terri, that Emma would come back to Ken," Ethan explained, "so don't blame yourself. Terri was mentally unstable which is why she kept flying off the handle when she didn't like something we said or did, so you had nothing to do with her being like that," Ethan added.

Quinn took a couple long deep breaths and nodded, squeezing Finn's hand, "I... I guess that makes sense," she sighed, "I was just... so scared... I didn't understand and now I just... Things are just coming to me..."

"They will keep coming as long as you let them," David said softly, "when you get one, push it away with a good thought... Like that you're fine; that you and Finn are happy together... Something good that will help overpower the bad thoughts or come to us and we'll help."

"I don't blame you for anything that happened," Puck said softly.

"Neither do I," Rachel replied turning around in her boyfriend's arms to look at Quinn, wiping her own eyes, "you didn't do anything wrong, Quinn."

Tears fell form Quinn's eyes as she nodded, standing up and moving to Rachel and Puck, hugging both of them, whispering 'thank you,' before sitting back down after grabbing some tissues from a box on Deborah's desk.

"Dad, can I go home, too?" Rachel asked David quietly, "I can't stay."

David nodded, "yeah, if you'd like to," he agreed.

Quinn was through talking and just wanted to go. Puck and Finn had both driven to school and the current time was in the middle of fifth period. Puck didn't want to miss his sixth period, so he and Finn chose to stay. The whole group walked down to the girls' lockers so they could get their books before saying 'goodbye' to their boyfriends, Ethan and Deborah.

Ethan, Deborah, Puck and Finn promised to come over to the Berry's later, so with that promise, David led the two girls up to the office to check them out for the rest of the day, while Finn and Puck went to their lockers to get their books. The bell rang overhead to end the current period, so the two closed their lockers, nodded at Deborah and Ethan and silently headed off to their classes. "Do you think they're going to be alright?" Deborah asked softly as she and Ethan walked back to her office.

Ethan shrugged, "I hope so, but I don't know," he admitted, "they can hold it in until they get home," he added, pausing a moment to look around, "this brings back memories," he commented glancing at her as they walked through the hall.

Deborah blushed a little, "yeah, it does. I think the last time we walked through here, it was our last day of high school," she replied.

Reaching the hallway by her office, Ethan grinned, "out of curiosity have you told Noah -"

"Do not even finish that," Deborah snapped.

"What? You don't even know what I was going to ask," he smirked.

"By your smirk I do and I have not and do not plan to tell our son where he was created!"

"Uh, Deb-"

"Don't interrupt! Do you really think I want our son knowing that our first time was in the same room that he spends most of his time? The room where he was created?"

"Deb, I'd..." Ethan tried to stop her again.

"It's hard enough to even walk into the choir room myself without blushing like a teenager!"

"Holy fucking shit!" Came an explanation from the other end of the hall.

"Well, if you didn't want to tell him, I think your plan just backfired," Ethan muttered, ducking his head.

Deborah's eyes widened to see their son standing there, white as a ghost with his books for his next class in his hands, "Noah! What are you...? Did you hear...?"

He walked quickly towards them, "I left my backpack in your office and now I'm thinking I should have just gone without it," he hissed pushing past them into her office to get what he came for.

"I tried to stop you," Ethan told her.

"Well, you should have tried harder!" She retorted, sighing as she stepped into her office with Ethan behind her, "Noah, I didn't want you to find out at all, let alone like this."

"Don't," he shook his head and held up his hand, "I don't want to hear it." He shared a glance with each of his parents, before continuing quickly, "I'm here, so I know at some point you two had sex and as much as it grosses me out to think it was in the choir room, I won't deny there are a few places in this school myself and other girls have... So whatever..." He motioned between them, "this is where you two were eleven years ago, so don't start snapping at each other, alright. I've got enough to deal with right now. I don't need to have you two bickering about stupid shit again; so please save me the headache of going through that and just forget it," he commented leaving the room in hopes to reach his class before he was late.

Deborah's hands rubbed over her face, already feeling the emotions from the day breaking through. Ethan moved to shut the door, glad the blinds were still closed so they could have a few moments alone. Stepping to her, he pulled her against him, "babe, it's alright," he whispered.

"He's right," she cried, "all we did was bicker the last six months of our marriage. Ethan, are we really going to be able to make this work?"

His eyes fell closed as his arms held her tightly, "we're not the same people we were back then, Deb, we've grown up and learned from our mistakes, and I know I'll fight for us to work out because I'm not walking away again. I lost my best friend once and it took me ten years to get her back; I'm not letting go again," he replied, gently rubbing her back.

Her hands gripped his jacket as he spoke, "I'm not letting go either," she whispered.

Ethan let his own tears fall and pulled his head back gently to press a kiss to her lips and to look at her in the eyes, "it's been an emotional few weeks and we all have been dealing with a lot. Today was especially rough, so we're on edge. I know it's not an excuse to bicker and fight, but it explains a lot. Give things a few days to mellow out and we'll be fine," he promised.

She smiled at him and nodded, her arms slipping around him and resting her chin on his shoulder as they hugged tightly, "thank you. I needed that," she whispered. "And I'm sorry I questioned if we'd-"

He shook his head and pressed a kiss to her lips, "don't apologize, it's a valid concern given our history and it needed to be asked," he replied holding her close.

...

Music: 'When You Believe' as sung by Celtic Woman... Yes, I used it again, but I think it worked out, though; Puck singing to Arin; never seen that before.

...

A/N4: A lot longer than I expected. The school stuff didn't come up until I was writing it a few days ago and it expanded a lot more than I planned, but I hope you like.

A/N5: Though I'm sure some are familiar with a Claddagh ring, many are not, so if you're interested, here's the Wikipedia link for it: ( http : / en . Wikipedia . Org / wiki / Claddagh _ ring ) (remove spaces) I have several myself and I plan to collect more; I'm part Irish and the 'E' in 'EJ' is Erin ;)

A/N6: Had a few 'Glee' or 'Out of the Blue' moments in the past few days... The first one was at the funeral, when we were at the cemetery, I glanced to my right and saw a guy from her work there and he had a mohawk; though he looked nothing like Mark or Puck, it was still a shocker... The second one; I was at the mall and walking towards the exit doors. A family was coming in and their young boy about 7 or 8 held the door open for my mom and I. His dad waited for him and said "very nice of you, Noah." My thought; Noah's are gentlemen! :D And the last one was I went to 'Best Buy' the other night and as I was driving in, driving out was a black Jeep Commander; AKA Ethan's Jeep... OMG freaked out about that one. Okay, had my 'squee' moment. Hope you all liked the chapter. :)

A/N7: Tried to post this as one part, but of course it was too long so it's 2 parts on LJ and 1 part on FF.


	40. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so keep it coming :D

...

After an emotional Monday, the Glee Club meeting was canceled after school and rescheduled for the next day, Will promising it would be short so Puck wouldn't be late to work. All Will wanted to do was bring up some things regarding the next school year.

When Puck and Rachel walked into the choir room, his arm draped over her shoulders, he froze, a mental image not something he needed at the moment, but what made it worse were the two people involved were sitting in the room, too. "What in the hell are you guys doing here?" Puck asked.

"Hello to you, too, son," Ethan smirked pausing his fingers on the guitar he had in his lap.

Rachel giggled at her boyfriend's side, but stepped into the room and sat down on her usual seat, watching Puck and his parents. Deborah was blushing, but was laughing lightly as she and Ethan were staring at their son.

"Your dad and I wanted to be here and Ethan brought Quinn," she commented.

"Where is Quinn?" Puck glanced around not seeing her.

"She went to find Finn," Ethan replied casually.

Puck glared at his parents as he took his seat by Rachel, "you do realize this is not helping the gross factor any, right?" He asked.

"Didn't think it would," Deborah admitted, "but it'll get easier."

"I can't believe... Well... I can, but just," Rachel blushed.

At his parents blushing, Puck smirked, "what? You think I'd keep that from my girlfriend? Yeah right," he laughed, noticing the guitar in his dad's lap, "you still play?"

"Yeah," Ethan nodded, "I have a couple guitars at home."

"Oh if you only knew," came Quinn's voice from the doorway.

Ethan ducked his head, "Quinn," he shook his head, "later, okay?"

"What?" She walked in with Finn at her side and Brittany and Santana were right behind them.

Puck looked at his dad, "what does Quinn know that we don't?"

"Nothing you can't wait about fifteen minutes to find out," Ethan commented.

Quinn grinned as she took a seat next to Rachel.

Deborah glanced at her fiancée, "what don't I know?" She asked.

He shook his head, "you'll find out," he smiled.

Their conversation dwindled down as the other members began to filter in until Will walked into the room and over to Ethan, "here ya go, all of the originals, I hope I didn't mix them up," he added.

Ethan glanced at the papers, "I'll figure it out," he admitted setting them down on the piano.

Puck and his mom exchanged confused glances and Will sat down on the stool by Deborah, "is everyone here?" He asked and at their nods in confirmation, he continued, "alright, first off, you guys did great; I'm so proud of you all at Nationals. Second place out of... a lot of schools from all over the states is just amazing," he smiled, "and I know yesterday was pretty emotional so we didn't really get a chance to meet and I will keep it short 'cause I know Puck's gotta get to work and I'm sure you all have other plans."

"Dad's cool if he's late," Kurt commented.

Will smirked, "alright, well, the reason why I wanted to talk to all of you, is because now that there are no more competitions, we need to think about next year. There's about two months left in the school year and I spoke to Principal Figgins yesterday and he and I decided we'd like the club to offer a showcase here at school of numbers we've done this year, from competitions and just for fun... We need to keep our numbers up and I know that you all will be here next year, but it wouldn't hurt to have a few more members. There are three middle schools that come to McKinley and we're going to see about offering the same thing to them, in hopes that we could get some eighth graders interested who will be Freshmen here next year," he added.

"What time are we looking at doing this?" Kurt asked.

"Early June," Will responded.

"What? That's not two months, that's less!"

"I know it's pretty short notice, but I think we can manage. The dances that Travis and Mandy don't know, someone will have to help teach them and get costumes for them, but I think we can do it... This also leads into another thing I wanted to talk to you about," he started, "um, most teams have a captain and clubs usually have a president, vice president, secretary and treasurer and I think we need those," he admitted, "I can't teach six classes and keep up with all the music and finances plus keep track of all of you and your grades and," he sighed, "so is anyone willing to -"

Rachel's hand flew up before he had even finished his sentence and he nodded, "I'm assuming you mean for president?" He asked and Rachel's nod he looked around. "Anyone else or you guys okay with Rachel being president?"

Some laughed at Rachel's eagerness, while others shook their heads, "no, Mr. Schue, if Rachel wants it, she can have it," Mercedes grinned.

"Okay, Rachel, you're president, anyone for vice-president? Maybe a guy to keep the male-to-female voices heard?"

All seven guys in the room remained silent until Finn nudged Puck in the shoulder, "ow! What the fuck was that for?" Puck snapped turning to his friend. Seeing Finn's look he turned to them, "oh hell no... She wants to be president, fine, but I'm playing football and basketball next year and we're going to be parents. I think my hands will be full," he replied.

"Well, if Rachel can find time, I don't see why you couldn't, I mean you guys do sleep together right?" Kurt commented.

Will's face turned red and Rachel ducked her head, keeping silent for a moment, but then turned to her boyfriend, "please Noah, it'll be fun. Come on," she said, wrapping her hands around his arm and smiling at him.

Puck glared at her, but as he looked into her eyes, he sighed, "fine, I'll be vice-president," he muttered.

"Ha! Told you! Pay up you two," Ethan commented from the side of the room, his hand held out towards Deborah and Will.

"Wait a second, you guys bet on us?" Puck asked.

"Yep. I thought you'd agree only after Rachel asked you, your mom thought you'd give in right away and Will didn't think you'd give in at all. I win," Ethan laughed.

Will and Deborah both got up and slapped a five dollar bill down in Ethan's hand before he folded up the money and slipped it into his back pocket as the two adults took their seats, "alright, anyone up for being a secretary?" Will asked.

Tina timidly raised her hand, "I wouldn't mind. I'm a pretty good organizer and take good notes," she said.

"Sound good to me, everyone okay with that?" At their nods Will glanced around, "okay and now a treasurer," he continued.

"I'll do it Mr. Schue," Artie responded, "I want to be an accountant, so it will be good experience."

"If you didn't volunteer I was going to ask you," Will admitted. With everyone settled with who the next years president, vice president, secretary and treasurer, Will glanced at Ethan and Deborah. "You guys wanna talk?"

Deborah shifted forward, "as you guys know Ethan and I are getting married. Some of you might not know when, but it's Saturday, July Seventeenth."

"What? I don't know if we're going to be able to find a dress by then!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We're not having a ceremony," Ethan piped in quickly, a laugh escaping his lips.

"WHAT?"

"We're going to the justice of the peace with a few friends to be witnesses. We'll sign the papers and get married officially there, but we're going to have a big reception that afternoon with friends and family and we'd like you guys to sing; we're not asking for the whole time, but a few songs," Deborah said. "I know you guys do things over the summer so if some of you can't make it, that's fine, but those who can, we'd appreciate it."

"No one goes to the justice of the peace for a quickie marriage unless they're pregnant, are you pregnant?" Mercedes responded.

Ethan laughed harder and Deborah ducked her head, "no I'm not pregnant. We're not doing a major ceremony because we had one when we first got married and don't want to do that again. We will exchange rings at the reception and have already asked Noah to say a few words as we do," Deborah responded.

"Oh I know the perfect songs to sing," Rachel grinned, "I was going to offer Noah and I's services, but this will be even better."

"Oh you were, were you?" Puck raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"Well, it is your parents getting married, so I assumed you wouldn't mind," she said.

Puck laughed, "babe, I don't mind, but ask next time."

Rachel nodded, a blush growing on her face.

Everyone agreed singing at the reception would be fun and Will stood up and started passing out papers to them, "lets see, drums, Finn," he handed him a stack of paper and then moved to Artie, "bass guitar for Artie... Puck's got lead vocals and guitar, and the rest of you guys have background vocals."

"Far away from what?" Kurt asked glancing at the paper.

"Dude, I love this song," Finn commented, "Nickelback rocks."

"It's the only song I'm asking you guys sing," Ethan said.

Rachel glanced at Puck's sheet, "though I have heard of Nickelback, I am unfamiliar with this song."

"Ethan, what is your last name again?" Kurt asked.

"Ballard," Rachel replied before Ethan could respond.

"You wrote this," Kurt said calmly.

"What?" Rachel's eyes widened, glancing at the first page to see the writers names listed as 'Ballard, E., Kroeger, C., Kroeger, M.'.

Puck was silent for a long moment and his finger pointed to the copyright date being two-thousand-five and Rachel gasped seeing it was so far back that they wouldn't have been in contact yet.

"Yes, I did," Ethan nodded, "I submitted it to a radio station contest on a whim and won; the winner got to have Nickelback record their song and put it on their album, 'All The Right Reasons' and at the time I only had the words and the guitar written, so Chad and Michael Kroeger wrote the bass and drums for it."

"What am I missing?" Deborah asked.

Ethan motioned to a chair near him, "come on over and you'll see," he smiled at her.

Deborah got up and moved over to him, taking a seat and raising a curious eyebrow.

"I had a wake-up call about seven, eight, years ago and realized that it could have been the end, and when I made it through, I wrote this... When the liner notes were written the guys had them put 'For Deb' in before the lyrics. So if you find the album and look, you'll see it."

"What's the song?" Deborah asked, unfamiliar with it.

Ethan smiled and took a deep breath, and glanced at his son and the guys, "you guys can sing along if you want," he said softly as his fingers began to strum, the notes filtering out of the guitar before he focused on her, "_this time, this place. Misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left, 'cause you know, you know, you know..._"

Puck and Finn stood up and moved over to them, joining Ethan since they both knew the song, "_that I love you. I have loved you all along and I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing. If I don't see you anymore..._"

Ethan smiled at his son and Finn before turning back to Deborah who already had tears in her eyes, "_on my knees, I'll ask. Last chance for one last dance, 'cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all, I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up, 'cause you know, you know, you know..._"

By the end of the verse, the guys recognized the song, and joined in with the next chorus, "_that I love you. I have loved you all along and I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing. If I don't see you anymore... So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long. So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long, but you know, you know, you know..._"

Ethan took a deep breath and blinked his eyes, knowing tears were there, but he ignored them as he stared at her to continue the next part, "_I wanted, I wanted you to stay, 'cause I needed, I need to hear you say, that I love you, I have loved you all along, and I forgive you for being away for far too long._"

The guys picked up the next part to finish the song, "_so keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go. Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go. (Keep breathing) Hold on to me and never let me go. (Keep breathing) Hold on to me and never let me go._"

As the final chords finished and the guys stopped singing, Ethan carefully set the guitar down and wiped his eyes before moving to her as she stood up, the two wrapping each other up in a hug.

Everyone in the room was touched by the lyrics in some way; it was an emotional song, and the reason for it being written was clear as day now. Claps and cheers echoed through the room at Ethan and Deborah as Rachel got up and moved to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him as the rest of the guys filtered back to their girlfriends.

The two adults hugging pulled away and Deborah looked at him, "I do forgive you and I love you," she whispered, but everyone in the room could hear her.

Ethan smiled, nodding as he exhaled, "I've been waiting a long time to do that," he admitted looking around, "and this seemed like the right place," he added, "since we have a lot of memories in here from Glee."

Will nodded, "it was a perfect choice," he agreed, "and Ethan, I was going to ask, but would you be interested in being a co-director? Deborah has already mentioned her concern about the new school year, with football and basketball season for the Cheerios, and their competitions. She plans to remain as a co-director, but won't be around much, so what do you say? You guys want him to help out?" Will turned to the kids.

"Oh hell yeah!"

Seeing everyone wanted him to do it, he looked at his son, "as long as Noah is okay with it," he replied.

The kids looked at Puck and he glanced around, "it'd be pretty awesome if you were," he admitted, a smile on his face.

"Excellent now that all that is settled, I'd like to take you all out to dinner Friday night. We really haven't had a chance to celebrate and when we did win, our minds were elsewhere, so Rachel, as president, why don't you find out where everyone would like to go, make a reservation for twenty and make sure Burt finds out so he and Puck can join us and let us know Thursday at the next meeting."

As soon as Will said that, everyone started spouting out ideas and Puck was the one to whistle settle them down. While the kids calmly told Rachel their suggestions Will, Deborah and Ethan stood back, "this will work out perfectly. Puck won't let them overwhelm Rachel," Will commented.

"Gotta protect our own," Ethan commented slipping his arm Deborah's shoulders.

"... But that only gives us nineteen," Rachel said.

"You're forgetting my sister. We'll bring her along, it's family," Puck commented.

Rachel glanced at everyone else, "that alright?"

"Oh yeah, good idea," Mercedes nodded.

...

Between various restaurants that everyone suggested, Olive Garden was the one that seemed to come up the most, so Wednesday afternoon when Rachel called to make the reservations for Friday the sixteenth, they thought she was joking when she said there would be twenty people, but after she remained calm and assured them she was serious, they quickly apologized and promised they'd have a table ready for twenty at six that night.

Rachel and the Puckerman's were the first to arrive, just about five-thirty, but they were soon joined by Quinn, Finn and a few more. Once a good portion was there, they went inside and was led back to their table, everyone taking a seat and as more came, taking seats where they wanted.

Puck, Burt, Ethan and Finn immediately started talking about cars, which is when Burt found out Ethan rebuilt a '1970 Ford Mustang Boss 302.'

"You sold it? That's a classic!" Burt exclaimed.

Ethan laughed, "well at the time when I was almost twenty-five and needed the money, fifty grand was a hell of a lot better than a classic muscle car that I didn't need anymore."

"**F**ixed **o**r **r**epaired **d**aily," Puck commented.

"**F**ound **o**n **r**oad, **d**ead," Finn added.

"We don't like Fords," Puck laughed.

"Neither do I, really, but I have to keep a 'respect' for it since I have to work in Detroit," Ethan muttered, "one thing I won't miss about living in a major car town."

As members arrived, the servers brought over drinks so they weren't overwhelmed with all them at once, and just after six, everyone was present and orders were taken just after so they could get them into the cooks because there were twenty of them to do.

Those sitting nearest each other seemed to be talking, but sometimes they'd have a group discussion and it took almost a half an hour for them to get their meals. Just after everyone started to eat, Will stood up and got their attention, "thanks for coming guys and I want to say how proud I am of each of you for what we accomplished this year. For taking over the Glee Club in September and turning it into what it is now. We did it! We've come a long way from then and we took second at Nationals? Do you realize how monumental that is for us?" Will asked. "The underdog coming out second out of so many schools, we're doing something right. I also am really glad you guys have seen what it's like to be a part of something like this. I'm sure that Ethan and Deborah can attest to how close we were when we were Glee members and now you guys are living it first hand; all of you stepping up for your friends... Throwing a baby shower and offering to baby-sit Abigail when she's born, standing by as a shoulder to cry on when things got tough... We've all become close friends because of it and hopefully ten years from now we still will be..." Will paused and looked around, before continuing, "so congratulations on second place this year, and maybe first next year?" He asked holding up his glass and everyone joined in agreement. As they settled down, Will continued to stand, "we also have three other things to celebrate tonight," he said.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"Well, in just a few weeks Abigail will be born and it makes me feel old because I remember when I found out her grandma was pregnant with her dad," Will grinned, "so we have that to celebrate. We also get to celebrate two high school sweethearts who were together, broke-up and now after a long time apart, are back together and getting married, so congratulations to Ethan and Deborah. And lastly, I know I am super happy that Quinn and Ethan are here with us right now, safe and sound and back with their families. So congratulations to New Directions, Puck and Rachel, Ethan and Deborah and thank God Quinn and Ethan are alright," he finished a smile on his face.

Some were shocked at his explanation, but agreed he was right, and quickly the table erupted in congratulations and comments to those Will mentioned, who appreciated and thanked them for their kind words as they all settled back into dinner.

As the evening came to a close, before everyone got up, Will reminded them to come to Glee practice on Monday so they could start discussing the showcase. Someone asked Ethan when he was going back to Detroit, and everyone found out it was the next morning, so as they all got up and headed out to leave, while most said 'see ya Monday' or 'see ya later' they all said 'goodbye' to Ethan. He had less than two weeks to pack up his house and knew he'd have time, but wanted to get back and get a good start before starting work again.

...

The Puckerman house was awake pretty early, but no one was really out of their pajamas except Ethan and Deborah. Most of the stuff that Ethan brought down from Detroit were clothes, so he planned to leave them, only returning with a backpack of stuff he really needed.

After an early breakfast, Ethan helped Deborah with the dishes, while Rachel, Puck and Arin sat watching Saturday morning cartoons. Walking into the living room, Ethan sighed, he wanted to be there and not leave, but he knew that he couldn't stay just yet, "time for me to get going," he said sadly.

Arin got up and wrapped her arms around him, "are you sure you have to?"

"Yes, I do, but it won't be long before I'll be able to stay for good," he smiled, putting a positive look on things.

Arin grinned, "really?"

"Yes, really," he replied giving her a long hug as he saw Puck and Rachel walk over.

As Arin pulled away, Puck and his dad shared a hug, "see you later, have a good drive," Puck commented as they stepped apart.

"Thanks," Ethan agreed as he wrapped his arms around Rachel, "take it easy, Rachel," he murmured.

"I will try, be careful," she replied as she stepped aside.

"I always am," he laughed a little as he turned to pull Deborah into a tight hug, "I love you babe, see you soon," he told her.

Deborah silently held onto him for a long moment, before she pulled away to press a loving kiss to his lips, "I love you, too. Don't be too long," she whispered.

"I won't be. Might see me in a few days depending on how much stuff we get packed up," he agreed, kissing her again before finally letting go.

Deborah nodded, watching him throw his backpack over his shoulder and open the front door. With a wave and a nod to all of them, he closed the door behind him and headed for his jeep, getting in, starting the engine and beginning his trip back to Detroit.

...

Puck worked over the weekend, and Rachel spent some time at her house with her dads, while part of her time, she focused on figuring out what her and her boyfriend were going to do about space in his room. Sunday evening, curled up in bed together, the couple were getting ready to go to sleep, when Puck leaned over and kissed her, "so I've been thinking," he started.

"Oh yeah? About what?" She asked curiously.

"Us getting away next weekend," he told her, "I think we should."

"What do you mean?" She asked again.

"I don't know, just find a nice place to go stay for a few nights. Leave Friday after school and come home sometime Sunday. It'll be our last chance to really do anything alone before Abigail is born," he explained.

Rachel thought about his request a moment before she spoke up, "I admit that I've been thinking the same thing since you mentioned it back in Seattle," she whispered. "I'm just so scared that as soon as we get there we'll get a call that Quinn's in labor."

"Babe, this could be our last chance to go and I really think we should take it. Every time we've gone away it's been with the club and I think we need to go without friends or family with us, just the two of us, our last chance at peace," he replied.

Nodding at him, she agreed, "you're right, Noah. Where would you like to go?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Someplace close, a couple hours away, at the most. Maybe a lodge or place with restaurants, so when we get there, we don't have to leave to go out for food."

Rachel shifted from the bed and got her laptop from his desk and sat back down next to him and opened it up. "I know of a few places in Sandusky that would be nice," she admitted, pulling up a travel page and glancing over it.

"Yeah, Cedar Point, the park, has like several hotels," he nodded leaning over a little to glance at what she was doing.

Rachel pulled up a website for the park he was talking about and went to the hotels and saw 'Castaway Bay' and grinned, "a tropical themed hotel, how about that?"

Puck smirked a little, "going from not wanting to go at all to this, whatever you want, babe," he laughed.

She smiled and looked for information, then paused, biting her lip, "how much did you want to spend?"

"Why?" He glanced at what she was looking at, "two-hundred-twenty bucks a night? Are you serious?"

Glancing across his room and under his desk where that black box from many months ago sat, she turned to look at him, "well, dad did suggest taking a trip before Abigail was born," she mentioned.

"Yeah but I don't think..." Puck paused mid-sentence and shrugged, "well, he did say that... And we haven't touched it yet, except for doctor's bills and necessary stuff for the baby, so I guess it wouldn't hurt," he commented.

"Lets talk to mom in the morning and then if she's alright with it, I'll call and make a reservation before Glee," she replied getting up and moving to his desk to write the number down, then turned her laptop off and joined him back in bed.

...

When Puck and Rachel talked to Deborah that morning, she thought it was a great idea and Rachel did make the call for that weekend, and was very excited now that they were going.

After Glee that day, she and Puck collected some more of her clothes and belongings and went over to his house, doing homework and hanging out.

Tuesday morning, Rachel was fine, but by lunch, she was nervous about something and Puck couldn't figure it out, "babe, I don't get what's wrong," he followed her from their usual lunch table towards the offices where she went right into Deborah's, startling the woman who was on the phone. "Again, I ask what's wrong, Rachel?"

Deborah ended her conversation pretty quick and looked at them, "what's going on you two?" She asked concerned.

"That's what I don't know. She's been a nervous wreck all morning," Puck told his mom.

Rachel dropped her bag on the floor and started pacing. "I just realized something... I had a dream this morning and it freaked me out."

"What kind of dream?" Puck asked now really worried.

"The kind that made me think I'm crazy for not thinking of this before!" She snapped. "I don't even know what I'm doing... I've never even held a baby, let alone taken care of one... What if I drop her?" She asked quickly, "I have never even changed a diaper before and now I'm talking about being a mom and I don't even know the first thing about caring for a newborn or infant!" She exclaimed, huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest and stopped to stare at Deborah and Puck.

Puck's shoulders relaxed a whole lot, "thank God it's just that," he muttered.

"What do you mean 'just that?' I've having a nervous breakdown here!" She looked at him, her eyes watery and on the verge of crying.

Dropping his bag he moved over to her, gently resting his hands on her shoulders and shook his head, "that can be taken care of. You've been scaring the shit out of me because I was afraid you were having second thoughts about doing this," he told her nervously.

She gasped at his words, "oh, Noah, I'm so sorry! I'm not backing out of this... I'd never do that," she said slipping her arms around him and hugging him, "I'm just scared," she added, "I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't. At seven I was holding Arin, feeding and changing her, and I never dropped her, no matter much her crying annoyed me," he laughed.

Rachel laughed a little at his added joke, but sighed, "and then I realized that everyone in the club that has offered to help out might not know either. Finn and Quinn don't and Quinn will be the one who's taking care of her while we're at school... What if she..."

Deborah moved over to them and rested a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "have the club meet in the family science classroom on Thursday and I'll take care of that," she promised.

"What?" Both teens asked her.

Smiling, she continued, "just do it and I'll take care of things. It's something I've thought of, too," she added.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "really?"

Deborah nodded, "yeah, not all of them have younger siblings or young cousins they would have grown up around, and as much as I love the idea that they're willing to help out, I would be uncomfortable having any of them watch her without knowing they could at least change a diaper," she admitted.

Rachel exhaled, "okay, I'll let everyone know. Thank you," she replied.

"Now next time you plan to go all nervous, tell me why, alright?" Puck requested.

Nodding, she hugged him again, "I will, I'm sorry, Noah."

...

Pulling her car up to the front of the Puckerman's house, Rachel noticed a orange and white U-Haul truck backed into the driveway. At first she got nervous wondering who it was, but when she saw the Michigan plates, she remembered what Ethan had said about him returning maybe in a few days to drop some stuff off.

"That was quick," Quinn commented as she got out of Rachel's car.

"Yes, it is, but it sounds to me like Ethan and his team are very efficient," Rachel replied, shouldering her bag as they headed up the pathway to the house.

Pushing open the door, the two girls stepped inside, seeing Ethan and Mike kicked back on the couch. "Hey girls," Ethan smiled at them, sitting up a little, "how are you?"

"Good," Rachel nodded and set her bag down by the stairs and stepped into the living room with Quinn behind her.

"I'm doing alright," Quinn admitted.

"Good to hear," Ethan nodded, "you remember Mike, right?" He asked motioning to him.

Mike nodded at Rachel and Quinn, "nice to see you girls again. Under a lot better circumstances than last time," he added.

Quinn blushed a little, "yeah, tell me about it," she nodded.

Ethan glanced at them, "so where is everyone else?"

"Noah and Finn stayed at school for a football meeting to discuss next season and Deborah went to get Arin, and then Noah is going to work after that. How long have you guys been here?" Rachel asked after she explained where everyone was.

"Got here about noon and just finished unloading a little while ago," Ethan replied.

Arin and Deborah arrived a little bit later and Finn came over after them, sticking around for dinner, and Ethan and Mike had to get back to Detroit, so they were gonna leave and stop by the shop to say hi to Puck before they left town.

Pulling up in front of the shop, Ethan got out with Mike and headed towards the garage seeing Puck leaning over a car engine. "Hey son," Ethan commented as they walked up to him.

Puck stood up and continued to pour oil into the engine, "hey dad, Mike, I didn't think you guys were coming down today."

"Came to bring the first load of stuff down. Actually heading back now, but thought we'd stop by and say hi before we did."

"Cool," he nodded.

"Finn told us what they're doing for football next season," Ethan said.

Puck nodded, "yeah, I figured the assistant coach, well now 'coach' would want me to wear another number, but he's cool with me wearing twenty, not like I'd wear another number," he admitted.

Ethan laughed, "that's good. Glad to hear it, though."

"Oh hey Ethan, back so soon?" Burt commented walking in from the office.

"For the day, Mike and I brought down some stuff in a U-Haul. Stopping by to see the kid before we go back. Burt, this is Sergeant Mike Adams. Mike, Brut," Ethan said motioning between the two men.

"Hey, nice to finally meet you," Burt said moving forward to shake Mike's hand.

"Yeah, nice to put a name to a face. Never got a chance to meet when we were here last," Mike admitted.

Ethan and Mike stuck around for a few minutes longer, but needed to get on the road, so saying goodbye to Burt and Puck, they headed off, hoping to get back to Detroit before it got too late.

...

To knkykty / KittyGoddess415 and WillDoXTNA, who both inspired a few scenes in this chapter. Thanks so much for the suggestions!

...

Music: "Far Away" by Nickelback on their 'All The Right Reasons' album. I know Ethan didn't write the song, just borrowing it for the story... Two of the writers are Chad and Michael Kroeger, so that part is true.

...

A/N4: 4 pages shorter than the last chapter... Gonna try and keep them around 12-14 pages, so they fit in on LJ post. Was so mad when I tried to post '37' and it wouldn't work no matter what I did, so had to break it up, needless to say by the time I got it posted on FF, I was so out of it, it could have been in another language and I wouldn't have noticed, LOL.

A/N5: Where did I get the car Ethan rebuilt? One of my best friends... Her parents are really into Ford Mustangs and her dad rebuilt a '1970 Ford Mustang Boss 302' and a 'Boss 429.' I'm not much for American made cars, but it fit into the story better.

A/N6: So I was working on 39, but when I get this news I couldn't continue and I also wanted to get a new chapter out for you... ~Cries~ It is with great sadness that I inform you... Captain Phil Harris passed away on February 9, 2010 at approximately 7:30pm PST. You can read my 'blog' about it here. ( http : / sapphiresfic . livejournal. com / 18659. html )(remove spaces) I've complied some 'tweets' and articles thus far and I'm sure there will be more by morning. I had the very lucky opportunity to meet Phil in September and I am very saddened about this. He was a great man and very loved; I will miss him!


	41. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so keep it coming :D

...

"Where is the family science class room?" Puck asked Rachel at lunch.

"Yeah, I don't even know where it is," Finn said.

Tina joined in, "isn't it by the home economics room?"

"We have a home economics class?" Matt questioned curiously.

"What's that?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed at them, "home economics is learning to cook. Yes, Tina, the family science classroom is next door to home economics classroom. It's on the second floor of the school, by the greenhouses," she explained.

"We have a cooking class?" Puck raised an eyebrow, "why haven't you taken it yet?"

Rachel blushed, "actually that was going to be one of my four electives next year."

"Good," he grinned, "I'd rather our kid not grow up on fast food for every meal," he laughed.

"So what's your mom got planned for us anyway?" Finn glanced at Puck for the answer.

Puck shrugged his shoulders, "don't have a clue. I guess we'll find out after school."

...

Stepping into the classroom, with Rachel guiding him, Puck looked around and saw several tables covered in baby dolls, "oh hell no!" Puck shook his head, "I'm not carrying one of those things around! I'll have my own personal one in a few weeks."

Deborah laughed, "you guys won't be carrying them around," she replied.

"Oh thank God," he muttered, "so what's with the crazy looking dolls anyway?" He asked picking up one by the foot and holding it up, immediately wishing he hadn't when it started crying.

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed grabbing the doll from him and holding upright.

"And this one took care of Arin?" The unfamiliar woman in the room asked as she looked at Deborah.

"He's being a brat right now," Deborah responded with a laugh.

"I didn't think the damn thing was turned on," Puck defended himself, "and yes I helped raise my sister and did a damn good job, if I do say so myself," he commented, now noticing Quinn and Arin sitting next to each other.

Quinn laughed, "we're leaning how to change diapers," she explained holding up the baby by her and Arin with a diaper on it, compared to the rest that didn't have anything on.

"So this is what Rachel's nervous breakdowns causes," Puck muttered plopping down at one of the seats nearby.

"Noah, I think it is a very valuable tool for all of us to learn. Not everyone has a younger family member they helped care for, so it's going to benefit everyone, and will let all of us feel more at ease if they ever need to babysit Abigail," Rachel responded.

During Rachel's lecture, Finn, Matt, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie all came in, looking at the tables confused, but greeted their friends and took seats, Finn taking one next to Quinn.

Rachel sat down next to her boyfriend, the doll being set back on the table and they waited until the rest of the club entered. Will and Emma came in, knowing what was going on already and greeting Deborah and the other woman still in the room.

Mike and Brittany were the next ones in, followed by Brit's dad, Dr. Brad Stevens.

Puck saw him and said the first thing that came to mind, "what's up, doc?"

Brad laughed, "you know I really should get used to hearing you say that, but every time I'm around you, I just can't help getting caught off guard by it."

"Come on, it's classic Bugs Bunny," Puck laughed.

"Yes, I know what it is," he agreed moving over to Deborah and greeted her.

Once everyone was there, Will got everyone's attention, "when Deborah mentioned this idea to me, I thought it was great. I know not everyone needs the practice, but for those who don't know much about caring for a child, this is a great way for all of us to learn and ask questions," Will explained.

"So what exactly is this for?" Mike asked curiously.

"Everyone here at some point has offered to babysit Abigail and though some of you helped your parents with your younger siblings, like Puck did, others like Finn, Kurt and Rachel don't have siblings, or are like Quinn and is the youngest, so not everyone has the experience. If Puck and Rachel needed someone to watch Abigail, who would know how to change her? Feed her? I admit I know very little about caring for children, or God forbid we need it, infant CPR or what to do if they're choking, so today we're going to learn that," Will explained.

Deborah stepped up, "I think you all know Brit's dad, Dr. Brad Stevens, and this is Laura Mason, she teaches the family science and health classes here at McKinley. So grab a partner and we can get started," Deborah said.

Splitting up into groups, most of the couples stayed together, but a few split up to help friends. Santana bring the youngest and Kurt an only child, Matt, who had a younger sister worked with Santana, while Mercedes and Kurt partnered up, so at least some of the groups had a person who knew what they were doing.

Passing out a couple diapers to each group Deborah stepped up to the front and held up one of the babies, "nowadays the diapers are easy to tell what side is what, because on the outside of them are always character decorations," Deborah said showing the differences between the inside and outside. "Usually after you take a dirty diaper off you've gotta wash with some sort of baby wipe and then put powder on before putting on the diaper, so pretend you did that," she laughed, "cause I don't think Laura wants the room covered in baby powder."

Deborah showed them how to put the diaper on, and by following her directions, the club slowly figured it out; Finn got his on backwards the first try, but by the second shot he got it right. Most of them picked it up quickly, while a few took a few tries to get it right with some others..

"I don't know why you're concerned," Puck commented resting his head on his arms that were folded on the table, "you're doing great," he told his girlfriend.

"Yes, but this is a fake baby. When Abigail is moving around and there is more to it, it's going to be difficult," she responded.

Puck sighed, "you're not doing this on your own, you know that right? I'm not just gonna leave you to take care of her. She's my daughter, too."

"I know, but you've got the experience so I don't want to let you be the only one taking care of her. Fifty-fifty, remember? I need to learn this," she told him.

Puck smiled and took her hand in his as his mom started explain how to hold the baby along with the tips to feeding and burping, which everyone seemed to pick up easier than the diaper changing, but there were still a few, Matt and Travis, who tipped the baby too far and it started crying, causing everyone to laugh.

"This is all good to know, cause I didn't, but how are we supposed to feed the baby?" Mike asked curiously, "I thought the mom's job was that."

Deborah smiled, "a bottle. Quinn will nurse if that's what you're getting at, but by the time school gets out, Abigail will be on bottle, probably all the time, so by the time anyone babysits, she'll be on formula," Deborah explained.

Kurt sighed in relief, "oh thank God! For a second there I thought we were going to..."

"KURT! That's disgusting!" Mercedes exclaimed from next to him.

"Well, I didn't know!" Kurt retorted.

"Okay, guys, settle down," Deborah shook her head with a grin, "so you seem to have the diaper changing and the holding down, so Brad is going to take over for why he's here," Deborah said taking a seat next to her son, Arin moving to sit in her lap.

Brad got up and moved to the front of the class, a smile on his face, but looked around, "caring for babies takes a lot out of a person and it's not easy. For the first few months, they'll spend most of their time either laying on their back or being held and you do have to be careful with how you hold them, as we already heard," he laughed, "but something more serious is that all of a sudden they could stop breathing or start choking. Their mouths are small and you don't always know what they put in them and trust me, everything attempts to go in their mouth. Has anyone heard of CPR? I hope you all raise your hands." Thankfully everyone did, "but does anyone know how to actually do it or are trained to do it?" He asked, which got most of their hands down, leaving only Brittany, Puck and Mercedes' hands left up. "And who has actually had to do it on a living individual?" He asked.

Two of the three hands went down, leaving only one up, and everyone in the room gasped at who that person was; Puck. He sighed, "you could have just said mom told you," he admitted, putting his hand down.

"My hero," Arin grinned, patting his hand.

Puck blushed a little, "yeah," he shrugged.

"I think Puck is blushing," Kurt commented.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked leaning forward to look.

"Shut up, guys," Finn snapped, "I remember it, okay?"

Puck nodded at his friend in thanks and Brad looked at him, "do you wanna talk about it?" Brad asked him, unsure if he'd be willing.

Puck shrugged and rubbed his neck nervously before giving in, "I was ten, Arin was three, we were at the lake, she was walking by the edge of the water, and we all were watching her, but she stepped to far in, lost her balance and fell. I got to her first, but she had already taken a breath of water, so when mom reached us, she started telling me what to do and I did it. Arin's here now, so I did something right. Since then, every summer I go and get re-certified in first-aid and CPR," he explained. "Not something I want to relive, either," Puck added.

After Puck's story, Brad showed them the basics of CPR on an infant with the dolls they had and everyone started trying it out, being careful not to push too hard since they weren't dolls for that type of lesson. Brad kept an eye on them, "something to remember with this if you find the infant or child not breathing, you have to start CPR right away. Your first reaction is to call 9-1-1, but it's found that with infants and young children, if you start right away, and then call, there is a larger survival rate. Since Deborah was a nurse, once Arin came to, they were able to take her to the hospital without calling 9-1-1 because she could keep an eye on her and knew what to look for," he explained. "Now, the other thing we're gonna learn is what to do when a baby that is choking," Brad turned to Puck, "they teach that in training right?" He asked.

"Yes," Puck nodded, "I can't remember what one, though. It's several classes in one day."

Brad nodded and picked up the doll, starting to go through the steps. Flipping the baby over, he laid it on his forearm and held it's face with the same hand. Kneeling down towards the floor, he laid his forearm along his thigh so it was at about a 45 degree angle and with the head supported in his hand, he hit the babies back five times, hard, but gentle enough not to break it's back.

Several kids gasped at the movement, but watched him intently, "normally whatever is choking them, usually food or sometimes a foreign object will be dislodged by now, but if not, then you lay your other arm on the baby's back and hold it's head with your hand and then flip your arms, so now the baby is laying on it's back on your other arm. Once there, press your index and middle fingers to the child's breastbone and thrust five times, in a way to push out the object. Keep repeating both until whatever is dislodged and they baby can breath again," Brad finished, standing up and setting the doll on the table again.

The kids tried to do what he showed them, but not all the dolls had been turned off, so the teacher had to run around the class to turn them off so they wouldn't continue to cry while they were held upside down, which caused more laughter, before they settled into trying to do what Brad had done.

As everyone seemed to get it, they took their seats again and Deborah stood up, "we don't want to freak you guys out, but this is a good skill to have. Not every parent knows this when they have kids, but it doesn't hurt to learn," she started.

Rachel stood up and turned to everyone, "may I say something, Deborah?" She asked.

"Go ahead?" Deborah motioned to them.

"Thanks," she smiled at her, "I know you guys might think this is a little crazy, but I had a little meltdown-"

"Little?" Puck asked from his seat.

"Noah!" She huffed, "okay, I had a meltdown the other day because I was concerned about this. I have never changed a diaper before or fed a baby, so it's all new to me and I know many of you have offered to babysit, which I'm sure once the summer is here, we'll need, so it also concerned me that not everyone here is familiar with this, so Deborah came up with this to show you guys and hopefully ease all of our minds about you babysitting, not only from the parents point-of-view, but also you as a sitter."

"As long as she doesn't spit up on me, I'm game," Kurt commented.

Kurt's comment broke the serious silence over the room and caused everyone to laugh, ending the day on a high note.

...

Friday rolled around and Rachel was excited. She and Puck were leaving after school and going up to Sandusky, Ohio for the weekend and was going to stay at the Castaway Bay hotel, totally away from friends and family. The hotel itself has its own waterpark and plenty to do without leaving, but if they wanted, they could drive a short distance to Cedar Point, a park home to seventeen roller coasters, as well as several waterparks. Their hotel and the park are affiliated, so they will have passes to get into the park, but they were only going to be there for forty-eight hours and though they wanted to have some fun, they also wanted to spend some time together in private, so they weren't sure if they'd go to the park.

At the end of sixth period, Rachel gathered up her books and walked with Kurt to their lockers, "where's your boyfriend?" He asked with a laugh, surprised Puck wasn't already at their door, waiting for her.

"He was having a lab today for his class, so he might be running late," she responded reaching her locker and opening it. "I just hope he gets here soon, we still have to finish packing before we leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?" Kurt ask quickly. "Please don't tell me you two are flying off to Vegas!"

Rachel giggled, "no, we're not," she shook her head. "We're going to Sandusky for a few nights," she replied, "our last getaway before Abigail arrives."

"Oh," Kurt paused, "Sandusky is pretty pricy," he commented, "how are you swinging that?"

Rachel paused a moment to stuff her English book and binder into her bag, thinking, "_now I know why I never said anything before... Think Rachel, think!_" She glanced at him, "just after his dad and him met, Ethan gave us some money to put away and said to use it for a last getaway before Abigail is born. We weren't going to use it, but we both need it. We haven't been alone since Seattle, really, and we have some things we want to talk about that we can't just talk about with friends and family around," she replied.

"Uh oh, is everything alright?" He asked, now concerned.

Rachel nodded, "alright, yes, everything is great, I just," she blushed a little, "I have some personal things I'd like to discuss with-"

"You're not pregnant are you?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice.

Her eyes widened, "oh no!" She shook her head quickly, "nothing like that."

Kurt sighed in relief, "than whatever it is, I know things will work out," he told her closing his locker. "You're taking work home with you? And you're going away?"

"Yes, I told Noah I would go, but we still need to do our homework for Monday. We're not letting our grades slide," she explained.

"Oh, good, you're still here," Mercedes said as she, Tina and Artie came up to them, a large gift bag in Artie's lap.

"We have something for you and Puck," Tina added looking at Rachel.

"You do?" Rachel asked, noticing her boyfriend coming down the hallway, "what is it?" She slid her math book and notebook into her bag, then zipped it up.

"Finish up and you can find out. Where is Puck, anyway?" Artie asked.

"Right here," Puck commented coming around to Rachel to greet her with a kiss on the lips.

She returned the kiss gently and smiled at him as she glanced into her locker to make sure she had everything, then closed it to turn back to their friends, "so this is ours?"

Artie passed the bag to them, "yep. Open it and look at them before I tell you, or it'll spoil the surprise," he smiled.

Rachel set her bag down on the floor and took the gift in her hands, feeling the weight of it. Pushing the paper back, she gasped, seeing folded up material. Reaching in, she pulled out a smaller one, "oh wow, this is beautiful," she exclaimed looking over the baby quilt she was holding up. The back was one type of material, purple and pink squares, but the other side was random squares of baby things, mixed in with squares of footballs, musical notes, basketballs and other things that went along with their lives. "How did you... When did you have the time to do this?"

"Artie's mom makes quilts all the time and we asked her if she could help us make one for you guys. We had everyone in the club help pick out fabric, so it's a little bit of all of us and she helped us put it together," Tina explained.

"I have never touched a sewing machine in my life until I helped with these," Artie laughed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "There are two baby quilts, same fabric, just arranged differently, because we know how easily they get ruined," Artie laughed, "and one for you guys."

Puck was stunned; three quilts for them, "guys, I don't... Wow," he shook his head, "you already did amazing with the baby shower, you didn't have to do this, too, but thank you," he said with a smile.

Kurt shook his head, "we wanted to have them done by the shower, but it's hard to get football players to go into a craft store, so we didn't have all the pieces yet," he explained with a roll of his eyes.

"Your mom, sister and all your dads picked out fabric, too. We know we should have asked you, but with all that is in there, it describes you guys, so we hope that's alright," Mercedes said, "Artie's mom also wrote up a little bit on how to take care of them and wash them, too, so that's in there."

"No, it's alright that you didn't ask," Rachel smiled, "thank you all so much," she wiped her eyes quickly and folded up the blanket to carefully put it back in the bag, "this a beautiful gift," she replied.

"Good, we hoped you guys would like it," Artie responded.

"Oh yeah we do," Puck answered.

Puck shook Artie and Kurt's hands and then gave each of the girls a quick hug in thanks, while Rachel hugged them all. "Do you have your books, Noah?" Rachel asked.

Puck nodded, "yeah, only have some criminology homework to do, aside from our Math and English," he explained.

"I heard you guys are going away this weekend," Kurt grinned.

"Yep, no friends, no family, and I think I'm turning my cell off," he said looking at Rachel.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked.

"Sandusky," Rachel replied.

"Isn't if awfully cold to be going up to Lake Eerie? I didn't think much was open until May," Artie commented.

"The waterparks are closed, but the roller coasters are open," Rachel said, "the hotel we are staying at has an indoor waterpark and we're not even sure if we're going to Cedar Point."

"What? You have to!" Mercedes exclaimed, "it's like awesome! We go every summer."

Puck nodded, "yes it's a cool place, but this is our last chance to get away before Abigail is here, so we want to spend it together and not run around the whole time. I want to just kick back and relax and not worry about anything for a few days."

Rachel shouldered her bag again and took his hand, starting to walk out of the school with their friends, "I hope you guys have, fun, though. You both need it," Tina replied.

"Thanks," Puck nodded.

...

Stopping at Rachel's for her to get a few things, they returned to the Puckerman's house, where they finished packing and loaded up his jeep with their bags before saying goodbye to his mom and sister and hopping into the jeep.

"You know, this will be the first time I've really used this," Puck admitted, removing the GPS unit from it's holster on the window and turned it on to put the address in.

"Dad and daddy got it for this reason," Rachel explained. "Most of the places we've gone we knew where they were, but this time we don't."

He laughed, "I know, babe," he replied gently, tapping in the address and setting it back in it's base before sitting back, "you sure we've got everything?"

Rachel nodded, "yes. If we don't, we can survive two days without it," she grinned.

"Okay," he smiled and started the engine, pulling away from the curb moments later, "want to get food here, or wait?"

"I'm good for a few hours; it is only a two hour drive," she said.

"Wait it is," he replied and headed for the interstate.

"Would you like to listen to some music?" She asked.

"Sure," he shrugged, "up to you."

"I've complied a list of songs on my iPod of love songs that I think we could sing at the wedding," she explained, reaching for the cord hooked into his stereo and put the other end into her iPod.

"Alright, but I don't want to spend the entire reception singing," he commented.

"I know, but there are a lot out there and though I'm sure duets would be the best, I have a few others that I think would work. These are just the ones that I found, but if you know of any others let me know," she said.

Puck nodded, "is 'Up Where We Belong' in there?" He asked curiously.

"Who sings it?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "it's on my iPod," he replied tugging it from his jacket pocket, "it's a duet and I think we should sing it at the wedding."

Rachel took his iPod and hooked it into his stereo and then looked through the songs until she found it, "by Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes?"

"Sure," he laughed, "I don't know, I just know it's a good song."

Rachel hit the play button and moments later a piano filled the car and a female voice started off, singing the first few lines before a male voice took over, and Puck sang along to it, knowing the song by heart. As the chorus started, Rachel narrowed her eyes in concentration, "I know this from somewhere, but I can't place it."

"It's the theme song to 'An Officer and a Gentleman,' this is what's playing when Zack sweeps Paula off her feet at the end," he smiled.

"We have to sing this!" Rachel exclaimed. "It's your mom's favorite movie!"

"You remembered," he glanced at her with a smile.

"I tend to remember the important things," she laughed a little, "and it was a really good movie," she added seriously.

Rachel pulled a notebook out of her bag and wrote down that song, and plugged her iPod back in and they started going through her songs. When he really liked one, she wrote it down to make sure she wouldn't forget. Some of the songs he recognized from the radio or because they were classics, while others were unfamiliar to him and he needed to hear them a few times before he even really caught the words, but Rachel was enjoying the chance to share some of her favorite songs with him.

Puck didn't mind listening to the music, but as a few really slow songs came on, he couldn't take it any longer, "babe, can we put that away for a while? I really don't wanna fall asleep at the wheel and we're about half an hour from the hotel," he muttered.

"Oh, um, sure," she turned her iPod off and slipped it into her bag, "sorry," she said softly.

"Don't worry about it. Just need a break, that's all. All the songs mean the same thing and they're starting to mash up in my head," he explained gently.

Rachel could tell he was getting tired, "I think when we get to the hotel, we should go to dinner and then get to bed early tonight and skip the park all together," she suggested, reaching over to brush her hand along his neck, massaging it gently.

"Oh, that feels good," he murmured as his eyes remained on the road. "Probably a good idea. As much as I'd love to hang out at the park all day, we didn't come for that. I just want to kick back in bed with my girlfriend and talk to her, not worry about when we have to go do something or meet someone," he explained quietly.

"I understand," she nodded, "and I admit I have a few things I'd like to talk to you about."

Puck glanced at her, "everything alright?" He asked a little concerned.

"Yes, I just," she blushed, "just wanted to discuss a few things I've been thinking about."

"Alright," he said slowly, "now you've got me concerned. What did I do wrong?"

Rachel giggled, "nothing," she assured him, "why does everyone always assume that when I say I want to talk, it's because something is wrong or I'm pregnant?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're not, right? I mean you just had your-"

"I know! I'm not pregnant," she sighed, "Kurt asked me the same thing."

"Oh," he bit his lip, "sorry, but given the whole fiasco with Quinn, I'd like to hold off on that until we're at least out of school," he admitted.

"You want to have more kids?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Glancing at her again, he nodded, "of course, just not until we get a little more stable. Abigail was a shock, but we're making things work and the job I have is great, but I think your dads would kill me if I got you pregnant before you graduated and I probably would have the ole 'snip-snip' if I did, too," he laughed a little.

"Good, I mean, well, not that you'd have to think those lines, but good about having kids, because I was worried you wouldn't want to," she told him carefully.

"Nah, just not right now. I think we'll have our hands full with Abigail, anyway. Besides, I don't want our kids so close together that we've got three running around in diapers, ya know? Or so far apart like Arin and I. She's going to finish fifth grade when I graduate; she's seven years younger than I am, so I'm thinking three or four years apart would be great."

Rachel smiled at his explanation, "I want to have kids with you, Noah... I want to know what it's like to be pregnant with your child. I love Abigail and I'll never think any less of her because she isn't biologically mine, but I just want at least one that has my DNA-"

"I get it babe," Puck nodded softly, reaching over to take her hand in his, "I feel bad that you're putting yourself in this situation when you don't have to, but I'm so thankful that you are sticking with me, it means a lot and we will have the chance to experience more children together, out children," he replied, "and I'm glad you're accepting Abigail as your daughter and you don't see her as your step-daughter."

Rachel shook her head, "no, I'm not going to be like that. A lot of girls would, but no. She's our daughter, not my step-daughter. I just hope when she's old enough to understand that she's not biologically mine she won't hate us for keeping that from her."

"It takes more than carrying a kid for forty weeks to be a mom," Puck commented, "you'll be there for her when she cries, laughs, has fun, is sad, everything; Quinn doesn't want that. I've talked to her and she is dead set on staying as Aunt Quinn, which is fine by me. My biggest fear is that she looks like Quinn and always wonders why she doesn't look like you. If she is blond, we'll have issues, but I hope she turns out brunette, like you," he smiled lightly at her.

Rachel nodded, "though I do not know much about genetics, I think blond hair is a recessive gene and brunette is dominant, so there is a good chance she will be brunette; I hope the same thing. It won't be so hard when she's a baby, but as she grows up, it'll be harder to explain."

"We can't really control DNA," Puck commented softly, shrugging, "so I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, that is true," she agreed.

...

"_I love you. I have loved you all along and I miss you. Been far away..._" Deborah heard her phone singing her new favorite song and reached for it, not even looking to see who it was, "hey babe."

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" Ethan asked happily.

She could hear him pulling tape from the roll, the sound echoing through the phone, "I'm alright. It's too quiet around here. Noah and Rachel are gone and Arin's over at her friends," she replied with a laugh.

He smiled, "oh yeah that's right, they finally dug into the money I gave them and took a trip. Where did they go again?"

"Sandusky," she said.

"Really? You know, my sister and her family live up there."

"Which sister?"

"The twin, Brianna," he said casually.

"Really? Wonder if they'll bump into her."

"Probably not, she works like twelve hour shifts," he responded.

"Is she a nurse?" Deborah asked.

Ethan laughed, "no, a concierge at one of the bigger hotels for Cedar Point," he explained, "whoa, where are they staying?" He asked quickly.

"Um, hang on. Rachel left a note with the hotel information," she replied getting up and heading towards where the note was, "Castaway-"

"Shit, damn it! Crap! I should have asked sooner!" He snapped.

"What's wrong? Is that the hotel she works at?" Deborah questioned, now concerned.

"Yeah, and if she sees him she'll know he's my son and probably say something; she's the family gossip! Though my family knows I'm getting married to someone with kids, I haven't said your name yet. I wanted to wait until we sent out invitations to surprise them."

"I know that," Deborah admitted, "we talked about it, remember? They should be there by now. They left here at four and it's just after six. I also know Brianna is a gossip," she laughed, "she and I were pretty close, remember?"

"Yes," Ethan sighed, "gee, look who's on the other line," he muttered, "hang on a second." The line went dead for a moment before it clicked open again and Deborah could hear a female voice.

"Oh my God! You're never going to believe who I just checked into the hotel! A mini-you! Oh my God! And he knew who you were! It's Noah Puckerman! They must still live around here... Well he said they were from Lima-"

"Brianna-" Ethan tried to stop her from babbling.

Deborah had to put the phone on mute so she could laugh without them hearing her.

"...so they stayed in Lima after your stupid mistake, but oh my God! I just had to call. I can't wait to tell mom! God, he looks just like you, a little shorter... And when I asked if he knew you, he said you were his dad... So he either doesn't hate you or doesn't care... But... God, I wonder how Deborah is doing... Even after you left I should have stayed in touch... And wasn't she pregnant when you left?"

Brianna finally came up for air, so Ethan answered her, "yes, she was pregnant when I left."

"Do you know what she had? I know I have a nephew, but did she have a girl or a boy? Well how would you know? You left... But I mean... I should just go up and talk to them... I think I will-"

"NO!" Ethan exclaimed through the phone.

"What's your problem? It's your son; don't you want to know what's going on with him?"

Ethan sighed, "Deborah had a girl, her name is Arin and she's ten now."

"Oh, so you do know? How did you find her? Wait, you're on those social networking things. You must have found her on them, huh?"

"MySpace," he replied, telling her the truth.

"She actually talks to you?" Brianna asked in shock.

"Yes, but Bree, there's something I need to tell you," he said softly.

"Oh my God! He didn't seem upset about it when I mentioned you because you've talked to him? How did he seem? Have you been back to Lima?"

"Yes, I've been back to Lima and yes, I've talked to him; a lot actually... Bree, you should know..." Ethan sighed.

"How did he take your engagement?" She asked and as the phone was silent she gasped, "Wait a second... Are you Deborah... Did you and... You never told me her name, but now... Are you guys..."

Deborah removed the phone from mute, "we're getting married again, Bree," she replied.

"Deborah? Oh my God! I can't believe it! I can't wait to tell mom! This is epic! I can't wait to tell Brian and Kegan! Why haven't you said anything?"

"First off, you're not going to say anything to mom, Brian or Kegan. Deb and I will do that. Second, don't bother Noah and Rachel; this is their last weekend away before they become parents so let them have their peace."

"Parents? She looks pretty small to be pregnant," Bree replied.

Deborah explained, "Noah made a mistake and got someone pregnant. She doesn't want to keep the baby, but Noah does, so he and his girlfriend, Rachel, are going to raise her as theirs."

"Oh, so interesting. Why can't I say anything to our family? Come on Ethan," she begged.

Ethan sighed, "I wanted to surprise everyone when we send out wedding invitations. We're getting married in July," he replied.

"This is awesome! Come on, please..."

"Deb, what do you think?" Ethan asked.

"It's up to you, Eth," she replied holing back a laugh.

"Fine, okay you can tell them, but if they're pissed at me for not telling them, it's on you," Ethan gave in, knowing his sister would be bursting at the seams if she couldn't tell the rest of the Ballard family.

"Yes! I'll make sure they know why you haven't said anything. Mom will be so much happier knowing who you're getting married to. She was afraid you got with a girl with kids because you missed yours, this is even better!" She exclaimed, "my breaks almost over, so I have to go, but I'm so calling you later, Deborah! We have so much catching up to do! Number still the same?"

"Yes," Deborah laughed.

...

"Okay, so that chick at the front desk weirded me out," Puck commented as they sat down in the hotel's restaurant, TGI Fridays.

"I'm sure she just recognized you. Maybe she went to school with your parents," Rachel suggested.

"I wish I knew, but I also don't know if I want to," he admitted.

"It did seem odd that she quickly asked about your dad by his first and last name," she agreed.

Puck pressed his hand to his forehead, deep in thought, and then glanced up to see the woman they were talking about walking towards them, "great, here she comes," he muttered.

Rachel casually turned her head and saw her nearing them, taking a seat next to Puck, "okay, I'm on strict orders from my little brother not to bother you two, but I felt as through I should to explain myself," she said glancing at Puck, "I'm Brianna Olsen, but my maiden name is Ballard. Ethan Ballard is my little brother," she explained, "and I haven't seen you, Noah, since you were six," she finished with a smile, holding her hand out to him.

Puck exhaled and shook her hand, "this makes so much more sense now. You kinda freaked me out back there."

"I know, I'm sorry. It just shocked me; you and your dad look so much alike. After you guys left the desk I called him and he, your mom and I talked. He told me they're back together. We, um, I mean, me, our brother, sister and mom knew he was engaged, but apparently he was waiting until the wedding invitations went out to surprise the family," she said, "but this is so awesome," she admitted with a grin.

Puck smiled, "yeah it is and now that you tell me your name, I remember you, Auntie Bree," he smiled, "this is my girlfriend Rachel."

The two shook hands from across the table, "okay, so now that I've cleared the air, have fun and enjoy your stay. Your dad told me whats going on, so I'll keep my distance, but it was really good seeing you again, Noah, and meeting you Rachel. I'm a concierge here, so I'm sure I'll see you around," she replied standing up.

The teens nodded, "yeah, probably," Puck admitted. "Hey, do you and your siblings have picture phones?" He asked with a grin.

"Uh, yeah, why?" She asked curiously.

He grinned tugging out his phone, "I have a family picture if you want to send it to them, picture's worth a thousand words, right?"

"I like how you think," she sat back down and gave him her number and he quickly pulled up the photo Rachel had taken a few weeks prior of him, his sister and their parents. Adding it to a message, he sent it to her and moments later her phone beeped. She added his number to her phone before looking at the picture, "oh wow," she grinned, "that's your sister? God, my brother was an idiot."

"Yes he was," Puck nodded, "but we've dealt with it and we're cool," he admitted. "It feels really good to have my dad back," he smiled.

Bree smiled and stood up again, "I'm sure it is. Take care guys, call if you need anything," she replied, waving at them before disappearing from the restaurant.

...

References for the baby stuff: (just remove spaces)

http :/ www . ehow .com/ how _ 7162 _ treat-conscious-choking . html

http :/ www . firstaidweb .com/ infant . html

...

Music mentioned: "Up Where We Belong" by Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes. It's the theme song to "An Officer and a Gentleman." The lyrics won't be mentioned until the wedding.

Did you catch Deborah's ringtone? "Far Away" by Nickelback ;)

...

Special thanks to **elbbubniaevili** and **knkykty / KittyGoddess415** for inspiring some of the scenes in this chapter.

...

A/N4: Wow, long time since my last update, but here it is. I try to keep one chapter ahead, so when I post one, I already have the next chapter done or almost done, that way I'm not totally empty in case something happens and I don't have as much time to write. Had a major case of writers block for a few days, so though this chapter was finished, the next one was barely started so I chose to hold off until I had more of it done. Writers block gone for now, so here's the new chapter, and since I'm off for the next few days, I hope to get the next part posted soon, because part 41 is the beginning of the birth, which I'm totally excited to write. ;)


	42. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so keep it coming :D

...

Special thanks to **WillDoXTNA**, **elbbubniaevili** and **knkykty / KittyGoddess415** for inspiring some of the conversations in this chapter. I had a tough go at this one; lots of writers block, but with some helpful suggestions, I got a muse and this is what came out. So thanks for the help! Hope you all like!

...

After a mini-family reunion between Puck and his dad's sister, the couple settled into their evening. Over their dinner, they chatted lightly about school and Glee Club, especially about the showcase, choosing to keep their conversations less personal until they could be in the privacy of their own room.

As the server brought them their check, she set it down and walked away, without even waiting and Puck picked it up before Rachel could reach for it, "hum, that's odd," he said, giving it over to Rachel.

Rachel took it, "first you want to pay, then you don't?" She laughed, but as she looked at it, she also saw what he meant was 'odd.' The line that said 'total owed' was zero. She scanned over the receipt again and took one of the two copies out to reread it, "I suppose we don't owe anything, but why?" She asked curiously.

"Sorry to rush away like that, had to drop something off," their sever said, returning to pick up their empty plates.

"Could you explain our check to us?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah, it's paid for. You're guests here, so your first meal is on the house and you do know who you were talking to when you came in, right?" She asked. "Mrs. Olsen is the concierge manager here."

Puck nodded, "oh, I see. Guess we did something right," Puck laughed a little, handing her a twenty, "keep it, thanks," he smiled.

"Wow, thanks," she returned his smile and pocketed the money. "Have a nice stay," she replied to both of them before leaving the table.

Rachel looked at him, "that's a nice tip for her," she commented.

Puck shrugged and finished off his drink before looking at her, "you ready to go?"

"Sure," she stood up and shouldered her purse, "you going to explain that to me?"

"Wait a few minutes," he said slipping his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the restaurant and headed back to the hotel, "I didn't want her to know she's my aunt and I wanted to make sure she got the money and not the guys who clean the tables after we leave."

"Oh, I see," she replied, glancing at him as he pulled the door open to the lobby.

Puck stepped in behind her and glanced around, seeing his aunt over at the desk, looking at her computer. Walking over to her, he knocked on the counter and she jumped in surprise, "oh Noah, Rachel, you scared me," she laughed a little.

He smiled, "thanks for dinner."

"First meal is always on the house, but you're welcome; any room service or meals you have here will be paid for; just make sure you give them your room card," she explained.

"Must be a perk of being the concierge manager?" He asked curiously.

"She told you?" Bree asked with a blush.

"Yeah, it's cool though," Puck grinned and slipped his arm back around Rachel, "I think we're heading up to bed. Long drive and long day at school," he admitted.

Rachel nodded, leaning her head against his chest, "yeah, good idea," she replied. "Goodnight, Brianna."

"Night you two, and you can call me Bree," she replied.

"Night, Bree. Thanks again," Puck called as he and Rachel walked towards the elevators.

"We're here, Noah, no one around aside from your aunt," she smiled, leaning against him as they waited for the doors to open.

Puck pressed a kiss to her lips and stepped aside, letting the family on the elevator get off before he and Rachel stepped on, pressing the button for their floor, "we are here, all alone and honestly, with room service, I don't care if we leave the room again until we have to check out," he murmured, pulling her against him, his lips finding hers in a long and loving kiss.

Rachel melted against him, her arms tightening around him, reluctantly pulling away as the doors slid open on the third floor. With their arms wrapped around each other, Puck guided them down the hallway towards their room and slid his key card into the door. With it unlocked, he pushed it open and they stepped inside. Puck tugged the door hanger off the inside knob and slipped it on the outside, making sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

It was just after eight at night and though he had planned to go to sleep, dinner was a good pick-me-up, so he took her hand and guided her out onto their balcony overlooking Sandusky Bay, and leaned against the railing, watching the sunset. Rachel excused herself to get her camera and returned moments later, "I just don't want to forget this, Noah," she explained gently, almost an apology for taking so many pictures.

He'd gotten used to the pictures over time, and knew she would have a lot of downtime over the summer to scrapbook, which he knew she was looking forward to, "don't worry about it," he whispered.

Leaning against the rail next to him, she glanced at him, his eyes glazed over as he stared over the horizon. It wasn't like him to get transfixed on something, and he had been quiet more than normal, so she slipped one of her arms under his jacket and rested it around his back, "is something wrong, Noah?" She asked softly.

Puck turned his head to look down at her, his arm going around her shoulders and pulling her against him, "no, babe," he whispered, a smile tugging at his lips, "nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is right," he paused, "I got the girl of my dreams, literally, and we're about to become parents. Though Abigail was created under not-so-good circumstances, she's coming into this world with us as her mom and dad, many aunts and uncles, three grandfathers and a grandma that will no doubt spoil her. We have pretty awesome friends, that I regret ever teasing, but I'm glad they've forgiven me for whatever I did to them. On top of that, I have a relationship with my real father and my parents are back together and are going to get married in a few months, I never thought I'd ever see that happen and no matter how much I hated him before, as soon as we started talking, it's almost as if the time he was gone never happened."

Rachel smiled against his chest and pressed a kiss above his heart before looking up at him, "and my dads are letting me move into your house, which in a few years will be our house and we're going to be a family. Yes, I agree, everything is right."

"Good. I'm glad we agree," he smiled, pulling her against him as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, the sunset forgotten. He wrapped his other arm around her body and felt her shiver against him, now noticing the the cool breeze coming off the bay, "lets go inside," he whispered and at her nod, he kept his arms around her and guided her backwards, through the doorway and onto the coral carpeting of their room.

Puck reluctantly let go of his girlfriend to shut the door and pull the curtains back, seeing the light go on behind him and turned around, finding Rachel had just turned on the lamp by the bed. He hadn't looked around the room too much when they first arrived; he was hungry and Rachel wanted to take pictures again, so he waited for her by the door, but now that he could really look, he noticed the wall where the bed was and the one opposite it was blue, the other two walls was a tan color. The carpeting was coral and the curtain and comforter matched the colors in the room. Near the balcony door they'd just come in from was a two person couch and small coffee table, instead of the typical table and chairs. "What would you like to do?" He asked, seeing Rachel was now digging through her luggage.

She stood up with something in her hand and tossed it to him. Puck reached out for it, "I thought we could start our time here, the right way," she explained, moving closer to him.

Puck looked down to see what he'd caught and found the very familiar foil wrapper. "Oh, baby, I like how you think."

...

Rachel woke first, just like normal, but instead of crawling out of bed when she saw it was after ten in the morning, she remained in her boyfriends arms, just watching him. Her hand gently rested against his heart and she sighed lightly, "_I'm so scared, Noah. I know I've told you we can work this out, but how? I know why you plan to join the Navy, but isn't there some way you can stay? It's one thing to be gone a few weeks, but I've done the research. You could be gone six months or more... You'd miss birthdays, holidays, important events... Everything... My fear is that you're going to miss everything with us... Your daughter may grow up not knowing who her father is or hate you for always being gone..._" Tears came to her eyes and she pulled her hand up to wipe her eyes, not seeing he was looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

His voice startled her and she looked up at him, "um," her head fell against his chest, "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Scared of what?" He asked gently, not fully awake, but needing to know.

"The Navy," she replied looking up at him.

Puck sighed, "you said you were alright with it... That we could work things out..."

"I know what I said, Noah, but that doesn't mean I can't be scared about it," she shifted from his arms and sat up tugging the sheet up to her chest, her knees coming up and her arms draped over them as she rested her forehead on them, "I've been looking online at forums for military families and... They all say the same thing... Spouses and kids are left at home for long periods of time, the spouse left with the kids, the house, the work, everything to keep their family together, while the military husband or wife is gone for months at a time... One woman I read about said her husband was on a carrier for seven months, came home for two weeks and had to go back out and was gone for another six months, leaving her with two young children; he missed all of their birthdays and special holidays... Isn't there some way we could find to keep you here," she choked back a sob as she looked at him, "I want to support you, but I'm scared."

Puck pushed himself up and tugged her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her body as she sobbed, his hands gently running along her back in soothing circles, "I'm scared, too," he whispered, trying his best to come up with a way to explain his choice a little more than he had before. "Scared that I'm making the biggest mistake in my life. That I'm throwing my life into the hands of something I can't control and will loose my family in the process... I've done the research too; long tours out at to sea, shore duty in foreign countries, not always able to have your family live with you... I know... I don't want to be apart from you or from Abigail anymore than I absolutely have to. I have a hard enough time being apart from you for more than twenty-four hours, that's with texts and phone calls, so I don't know how I could survive months at a time..."

"Then why can't you go to OSU in Lima like me? Just apply for grants and scholarships; anything," she looked up at him.

He sighed, "when I was a Freshman and a Sophomore, I just barely kept my grades at a 'C' average to play sports and was on football and basketball. Sure, this year my grades have been better; more like a 'B' average, and only did football and Glee... I took my SATs back in September, and got in the average range, so nothing special there and next year, if I play football and basketball, which is what I'm planning to do, and stay in Glee, and be a father, then my grades are not going to be straight 'As' and I've already talked to someone in admissions at OSU and they told me if I retook the SATs and tried for a higher score and maintained straight 'As' next year, I might have a shot to get in. Scholarships are out of the question because of my grades, so right now, baby, I've got nothing else to try except the military and the Navy seems to be the safest. I'm not advanced enough for the Air Force, I don't want to be forced to spend two years away in a sand-box, so the Marines and the Army are both out, so that leaves the Coast Guard and the Navy, but there are more Navy bases than there are Coast Guard, which is why I chose the Navy."

She was silent after he stopped talking, contemplating all of what he told her, "okay, I get the money issue and your grades and why the Navy would be the best choice, but how are we," she motioned between them, "going to work this out? You want me to stay in Lima with Abigail so she'll be raised around friends and family, but what about you? Where will you be?"

His hands gently brushed along her side and guided them back to lay down again, covering them up and his arms holding her against him, "wherever the Navy puts me. Whenever I leave for boot camp, I'll be just outside of Chicago for eight to nine weeks. When that is over, graduates usually have a week break to come home and be with family, before they go to 'A-school,' which is training for whatever job I'll be doing specifically. That could be two months or more depending on just what I'll be doing and after that is when I'll get my first duty station."

"The Navy means ships and boats, so does that mean you'd be along the coast? Because I know Ohio doesn't have any Navy bases," she commented.

He nodded, "yeah. There are a lot around DC and the East and West coast of the states, then there is Alaska, Hawaii, Puerto Rico, Guam, the Philippines... And any other place in the world that has a Navy base, Japan, Italy, Greece, Panama... It all depends on what I test into and where they need it," he whispered sadly, "I'm sorry Rachel, this isn't helping your fears any and I'm sure I'm just making it worse, but I want you to be a part of this decision and if you don't want me to go, I need to know that, because once I get into this and sign those papers, there isn't a chance to say I change my mind... If I sign a contract, I have to go for however long my contract is for, unless they discharge me." Rachel's fears came to the surface, clear as day for her as soon as he mentioned where he could be stationed... Her sobs into his chest told him he should have kept with a short explanation, but it was too late and he needed to know what was getting her so upset, so he pulled her on top of him, her hair falling around her shoulders as she clung to him, a little surprised at what he did, but his arms pulled the blankets over them so they were still in the warmth of the bed and he looked at her in the eyes, "Rachel, tell me what you're scared of. I need to know, and I think I have a pretty good idea what it is now," he whispered, "but I want to hear you tell me."

Lifting her head a little, tears falling from her eyes, "I'm scared I'll loose you to someone prettier or has more to offer! I trust you, but I don't trust other girls," she sobbed. "Just look at your moms favorite move!"

Puck gently rested his hands on her cheeks to lift her head to look at him, locking eyes with her, "Rachel Marie Berry," he started, "aside from friendly hugs to close friends, I have not and will _never_ touch any woman sexually other than the woman who is laying on top of me right this very moment. I have been faithful to you since the day we started dating and I will always come home to you, even if that means a long time apart, you will be the only woman I will ever touch in this way and I mean it, with every ounce of my being, I mean it. I wish I could give you more than my word and a ring on my hand to prove it, but it's all I've got, so please, if you're scared of me leaving because of the women in bars around the bases, don't be. I only have one type and if their name isn't Rachel Marie Berry and soon-to-be Puckerman, she won't get past a greeting with me."

Her sobs came back, but this time she wrapped her arms around him the best she could from her position, "I'm so sorry, Noah, I don't want you to think I don't believe you'll be faithful, but I'll be almost eighteen when you graduate and Abigail will just have turned one, so I'll be all alone to start my Senior year, knowing you're off somewhere in the world and can't come home for such a long time to see us and I know you'll be lonely and with all the girls... I believe you'll be faithful, Noah, I do," she pressed a much needed kiss to his lips, "I believe you, I really do," she assured him, kissing him again.

Puck smiled into her kiss and tightened his arms around her, tugging her closer to him before pulling away, knowing he had one more question for her, "so knowing what we've discussed in the last little while, my not-so-good grades, no money and why I chose the Navy in the first place, do you want me to stay in Lima or do you want me to join the Navy?" He asked honestly. If she said 'no,' he'd forget he ever thought of it.

Pressing a finger to his lips, she pushed off him, "hang on a second," she whispered.

"What the-" Puck felt like he'd just been hit in the head with a basketball; she'd gone from an emotional wreck to walking around their room completely naked as if she was happier than ever, disappearing into the bathroom with a small bag from her suitcase. He heard water and figured she was brushing her teeth, but when she came back in just seconds, she crawled up to where she'd just been and shifted a little, kissing him again, "_didn't brush her teeth,_" he thought, then groaned as he felt her shift against him, "Rachel, what are you-?"

She pressed a kiss to his lips again, silencing the question until he joined into the kiss, his arms tugging her against him in a tight hug. Pulling away gently, she ran a hand through her hair and then leaned forward, "we need to make the most of what we've got, Noah, so when you're gone for months at a time, we'll have something to remember," she whispered and at his questioning look, she continued, "I'll stand by you joining the Navy."

His mouth fell open in shock; he fully expected her to say she wanted him to stay in Lima, but by her saying she'd support him and feeling the position they were in, he understood why she said they needed 'to make the most of what we've got.' Before he could ask if she was sure, she shifted again and nodded. "As you wish, my Rach," he murmured.

...

Waking up for a second time that day, Rachel found she was the one being stared at. "Morning, Noah," she greeted him, a smile on her face, feeling great compared to her last wake up.

"More like 'afternoon,' babe. It's almost one," he responded, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

She returned it and gently pulled away, resting her head back against the pillows, "I'm sorry about earlier," she whispered.

"I thought it was pretty awesome, myself," he admitted with a sly grin.

She blushed, slightly surprised she had been so willing to make love to him without protection, but she wasn't talking about that and she figured he did, too, "Noah, I'm not talking about that, because that was amazing, but I mean the conversation before."

He shrugged, "I've been expecting it. I knew you needed to be honest with me and I was going to let you come to me, I wasn't going to push it," he whispered.

"But I-"

He gently silenced her by pressing his index finger to her lips and shook his head, "you were concerned because of the distance that could be between us and you finally admitted the one thing you've been most afraid of, me cheating on you. I'm not mad at you at all for being honest and we talked about it. I made you a promise I intend to keep and unfortunately that's all I can give you, but I hope it's enough."

She smiled and nodded at him, "it is, Noah," she whispered snuggling close to him.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead he smiled, but then looked at her, "that doesn't mean your off the hook," he told her.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"We talked about my future, now we need to discuss yours," he murmured.

Her mouth fell open, but before she could answer, a knock on the door startled her. He moved to get up, which is when she realized he was in sweats and a t-shirt. She tugged the sheets over her and he went to answer the door, returning moments later with a cart, "while you were playing sleeping beauty, which I might add you do very well, I called for a really late breakfast," he smiled.

Realizing dinner last night had been the last time they had eaten, she felt how hungry she was, so she got up and moved to her luggage, taking out her long silk robe from many months ago and wrapped it around her, tying it loosely as she moved to sit on the couch. He set their food on the table, a variety of pancakes and syrups along with scrambled eggs, orange juice and fresh fruit. "This looks so good," she admitted taking a plate and getting a pancake.

Puck moved around to sit next to her and did the same, filling his plate with food before sitting back on the couch, "so talk," he wasn't letting her out of that conversation; food or no food. He saw her pause what she was doing, and then continue on, "maybe I should start by explaining. Every time I go into your house, or your dads house, I see all these winning medals, trophies and pictures of you in all these competitions. You've told me Broadway will be there in a few years, but will it? Or are you giving up everything for us? I don't want to be that guy... The guy who ruined his girlfriend's chances to be somebody famous... You've wanted that your whole life, and now... I don't want you to regret us and in five years hate me because I ruined your chances at being the next Broadway star. You always wanted that and now you're taking on the responsibility, at sixteen, of a child that isn't even yours biologically and are willing to accept her as yours because she's my daughter and we love each other, so if you're scared of me being gone... I'm scared you're going to hate me for ruining your chances at Broadway," he admitted softly.

Rachel gasped at his last sentence and looked at him, realizing now why he'd think that, but she shook her head, "it's not going to happen."

"What isn't?"

"I'll never hate you, us or our daughter for not being on Broadway," she sat back against the couch, but turned a little to face him, needing to eat as much as talk to him, "Broadway didn't come up until seventh grade," she started, "it wasn't my whole life. When I was a child and my dads put me into competitions, I liked to dance because it's fun. They told me as long as I wanted to continue, they'd let me. When I won, it felt great! In elementary school, I met Angela and Kelly, the ones from Regionals. They were taking lessons from the same dance teacher I had and we became good friends, even though we competed against each other. When we started sixth grade, Kelly lost interest first and dropped out of dancing completely because she wanted a life aside from that. Angela continued on through sixth grade and through the summer before seventh, but Angela quit for the same reasons, but I kept on. Just after we started seventh grade, Angela got a boyfriend, a few weeks later, so did Kelly, so I was left with what? Dance... I had a few crushes on boys at school and they tried to set me up with a few of their boyfriends' friends. We tried a triple date, but he and I... I could tell he didn't like me because he was always rolling his eyes or talking with the other guys and I felt... I don't know, I guess left out and I kind of realized that I wasn't as pretty as Angela or Kelly, but I had the vocal and dance talent, so by the end of seventh grade I made my mind up to focus on becoming the next Broadway star because I thought that might get me some attention; that guys would like me because I wanted to be something... I know it sounds stupid now, but I was thirteen," she paused taking a breath. She didn't want to get emotional before she had a chance to finish. "Angela and Kelly thought I was crazy for Broadway, but we stayed friends, I guess I just didn't care what anyone thought of me and my choices. I continued with dancing through eighth grade, but dad got a job offer he couldn't turn down in Lima, so we moved because daddy knew he could find a psychology job anywhere. Over the summer before Freshman year, we moved to Lima and by moving, it would be a long commute to and from practices, so I gave up dance and all the competitions. I loved winning and I'll never forget those fun times, but I had a drive and I also thought the move would be a way to start over, but on my first days at McKinley as a Freshman, I realized I was still the crazy geek who had big dreams when this sophomore jock threw a slushy on me," she stopped, looking at him.

Puck ducked his head, blushing as he rubbed his neck, "um, sorry about that, that first one was an accident, actually. I really didn't see you coming around the corner, but when the guys saw it, they thought I had done it on purpose and they kept on me to do it again..."

Rachel nodded, "I know you're sorry about it, Noah," she replied. "When I got into the Glee Club with Mr. Ryerson I thought I had a chance to prove not only that I could sing, but I could dance and it would give me a chance to have something to take to Broadway. When I saw him touching one of the guys who'd been in the club, I went to Principal Figgins and he fired Mr. Ryerson, but then I realized, Glee was over for ninth grade, and Figgins didn't know if anyone would take it over, that is, until Mr. Schuester chose to take it over at the beginning of this year," she explained, "and you know the rest with that," she said softly.

Puck eyed her. He had listened to every word she said, wanting to know, "alright, so you did the dance thing through eighth grade, and when your friends got boyfriends and you didn't get one, you felt that no one liked you unless you had drive for something bigger, so you focused on Broadway?" He asked, and at her nod, he continued, "alright, I get that, a little off, but I get where thirteen year old logic could come in, but this isn't really answering my question about why you're not pursuing it now," he commented gently.

"I know, but I figured it'd be easier to explain if I started from the beginning," she replied before continuing, "the day you accidentally started the whole slushy thing, I realized that I was just the same girl I had been in middle school, a crazy girl with big dreams that no one understood, but I pushed on with my dream of Broadway, because I thought it would be the only way to be seen for my real talents and not just by how I looked. Do you know who my first kiss was?" She asked softly.

"No, who?" He asked, curious.

"Finn, just a week after he joined Glee. I thought it might be something, but he took off after because he had Quinn and I thought I'd lost my chance, and then along came his best friend with a mohawk and a badass attitude; didn't give a shit about anything, but could sing and dance, play guitar and piano and after everything that happened with Finn lying to me to get me back into Glee, I was thinking Finn was just like every other guy, and I was upset... I admit," she blushed, "when I first saw you, I was drawn to you and every time I saw you, I felt a little crush growing, but I pushed it away because I knew of your reputation, but then you came up to me one day with a grape slushy, my favorite, and asked me if we could work on music together... I was shocked and surprised, but knew I couldn't turn down a chance with you, so I took it... When you asked me if I wanted to make out, I wanted to, and I felt sparks, but when you told me '_we're a couple of good lookin' Jews,_' I got upset thinking you were using me because you found out I was Jewish, and I finally stood up for myself, by asking if you were. When you kind of told me yes and no, I accepted that and as we talked and you told me about the baby being yours... I don't know, something clicked in my brain... Like you were who I was waiting for all along... Someone who liked me for me and was honest with me. You're the only person I've kissed aside from Finn and he never made me feel like you make me feel. I feel life and everything when we kiss, Noah, and I realized that what I wanted wasn't so far away as Broadway; that all I really wanted was someone to tell me I'm beautiful and love me for me, crazy girl and all, and you are that person. You make me feel special, you tell me I'm beautiful even when I don't agree, you call me 'babe' and 'baby' and love me," she set her empty plate down on the table and took his from his hands, setting it aside to crawl up into his lap, "I found the life I want right here with you and I could never hate you for telling me you love me and that I'm beautiful. Broadway will be there forever and I'll continue to sing and dance at OSU, so maybe someday, but right now, all I see is right here with us and soon, you and I with the small child we've been waiting months to meet," she whispered, "I want us and our daughter more than Broadway," she finished.

He couldn't speak; he was stunned at her explanation, but with her on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, pressing his lips to hers, hoping their kiss conveyed just how much what she said meant to him. One of his hands rested against her cheek briefly, then gently brushed through her hair and down her back to rest on her hip, while his other arm was wrapped around her body.

She felt his tongue brush against her lower lip before his teeth gently nipped at it, causing her to groan, but she needed air, so she reluctantly broke their kiss, gasping as she caught her breath, her forehead pressing against his, "I take it you get it now?" She asked softly.

"Oh yeah," he nodded, pressing a short yet loving kiss against her lips, "I get it," he took her left hand in his and lifted her hand up, gently kissing her ring, "I get that I found myself the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world," he whispered, looking into her eyes. "I love you."

She blinked her eyes, feeling the tears escape, but as she opened them she kissed him gently, "I love you, too, Noah," she replied wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

The couple remained in each others arms for some time, before they slowly untangled themselves to continue their meal; even over cold pancakes and food, it was perfect. They both knew in a few short weeks, time alone would be interrupted by the crying of a newborn and though they were nervous, they were also excited to finally meet her and be able to hold her in their arms.

"You know, in less than six hours we've had two very major conversations, made love after one of them and took a nap," he murmured, "I say the trip was a success," he added, smiling at her.

Rachel blushed lightly as she leaned back against him, "yeah, I think it was. We needed to talk and needed a chance to be together," she agreed resting a hand on his knee, "sorry if I freaked you out earlier when I took off to the bathroom," she whispered.

He smirked, draping his arm around her shoulders, "you confused me, but when you kissed me and I realized you hadn't brushed your teeth, but your lips were wet, so I knew you'd taken your pill," he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "though after you returned, you shocked me. I didn't expect that."

Turning to face him she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I'm on a new one that is ninety-nine percent effective and though my doctor recommends that we don't do that all the time, he told me we'd be pretty safe if we did once and a while," she explained.

Puck nodded, "nothing compares to how good that feels, but I understand," he agreed.

She relaxed for a long moment against him before sighing, "we, um, should really try and get some of our homework done."

With a reluctant sigh, Puck nodded and got up, clearing the table off and putting the empty plates back onto the cart and wheeling it outside their room before returning to her. "It's like two-thirty; it shouldn't take us that long to do our homework and I really don't wanna do it tomorrow, which is why I'm not putting up a fight, so after we finish, wanna go to dinner again?" He asked.

She smiled, "yeah, I'd like that," she replied, getting up off the couch to get her bag.

Puck grabbed his stuff and plopped down on the couch while she sat on the bed. It was kind of their agreement when they did homework at the same time that they wouldn't sit too close because they didn't want their teachers to accuse them of copying each other.

Within an hour, he had finished his English and his Criminology work, noticing Rachel was reading and writing from her English text book. He smirked, knowing she was making notes as she read the four page story they needed to read and discuss on Monday. Shaking his head, he slid his books back into his bag and tugged out his math book, glancing over the lesson they'd talked about the day before before starting the homework. As usual their teacher gave them all the even numbered problems because the answers to the odd numbers were in the back of the book, but there typically was an odd number and even number problem similar, so if they could work through the odd and get the answer in the back, they knew they did it right. Glancing back at his girlfriend he noticed she was now looking over her math notes and glancing into her book, so he figured she had been waiting for him to start his. "You doing alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?" She replied.

"Of course, save the best for last," he smirked, "and if you tell anyone that... I know where you live," he laughed. "Are you taking Calculus next year or Statistics?"

"Statistics," she replied, "why?"

He shrugged, "just curious. I am, too. We'll probably have the same class, since there is only one Stats class a year."

"I hope so," Rachel admitted, "I like having a few classes with you."

He smiled at her, "yeah it's nice, I like it, too," he agreed.

Continuing on, they talked back and forth helping each other on problems they got stuck on until they finally finished the last one and Puck stashed his stuff in his bag and put it by their luggage, "alright, no more school work," he replied moving to lay down on the bed next to where she was sitting.

She put her things away and moved off the bed to set her bag near his before returning, laying down next to him. He tugged her close to him, "what time do we have to check out by tomorrow?" He murmured.

"Noon," she replied, turning in his arms to look at him.

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips, "shower then dinner?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head, "after," she whispered, sliding from his arms and standing up, untying her robe and letting it fall to the floor before crawling back onto the bed with him.

Puck's eyes widened, swallowing in shock as he stared at her, "are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Noah, in less than twenty four hours we'll be back home and won't have much time alone," she whispered.

...

Stepping off the elevator, they joined hands and walked through the lobby, Puck seeing his Aunt, so they stopped by the front desk to say 'hi' before they headed off to dinner. The restaurant was pretty busy for a Saturday night, but with only the two of them, it was easy to find a place to seat them, so they didn't have to wait too long.

"Noah, can I ask you something?" Rachel started as she looked across the table at him.

"Sure, what's up?" He glanced at her before going back to the menu.

"How do you feel about your mom and dad getting married again?" She asked slowly.

Puck arched an eyebrow at her, "it's great," he told her.

"That's what you say, but I just want to make sure," she whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I won't admit it was a dream come true to have dad come back in our lives, because it wasn't. I wrote him off as gone and never coming back, but when I started emailing him, things changed. He had changed; grown up. If he hadn't left, he wouldn't have become a cop and I wouldn't be who I am because of it," he explained, "so in some ways, I thank him for leaving, in others, it still hurts that he missed so much of our lives. When I found out my mom had been speaking to him, I was more upset that she'd been keeping it from me. When I realized they'd been seeing each other and had discussed getting back together, I was shocked, but with just the emails and the few phone calls we'd had prior to Regionals, I had changed my opinion on him completely and gave him a second chance. He asked me if it'd be alright to marry her again and I only had one answer, yes. I've never seen my mom so happy as she is with him and I wanted him back in our lives, so I'm really glad he is and that they're getting married," he smiled, reaching across the table to take her hand in his.

Rachel smiled, "good, I'm glad," she squeezed his hand and looked at him.

"For once in my seventeen years, I'm happy with my life. My dad's back, my mom and sister are happy, I've got an amazing girlfriend and we're going to be parents," he explained lacing his fingers through hers.

...

After chatting about anything that came to their mind over dinner, they stopped in the hotel gift shop to get some gifts for their family and friends before returning to their room.

"It's been quiet," Rachel admitted as they sat out on the balcony to watch the sunset again.

Puck nodded, "that's 'cause I turned our phones off," he replied.

Rachel's mouth fell open, "you did what?" She gasped, not realizing she hadn't had her phone with her.

Smirking, he nodded, "turned them off. Look, you called your dads when we got here, so they know we're safe; you left our hotel information with my mom so if they had to get a hold of us, they could call here; and my dad's sister works here, so if there was an emergency they could just call her and she'd get us the message," he explained, "and with Kurt knowing we were going away this weekend, I'm sure the whole club knows, and expects us not to answer," he grinned slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Rachel blushed, "that does make sense," she agreed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I have a few good ideas once and a while," he commented with a laugh before pressing a kiss to her lips, "and we can turn them back on in the morning, I just figured we could have one day of no interruptions from our phones," he whispered.

As the sun sank below the horizon and the cool night air began to hit them, the returned to the warmth of their room. "What time should we get up in the morning?" She asked softly, heading for the alarm clock by the bed.

Puck shrugged, "don't care. I guess about eight so we have time to shower and pack," he admitted.

Rachel nodded and set the alarm for eight, before kicking off her shoes and sitting on the couch next to him. Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her close to him, "thanks for suggesting this, Noah," Rachel smiled up at him.

"You're welcome, baby, I enjoyed it. We'll have to do this again over the summer before we got back to school," he suggested.

"Our birthdays are only two weeks apart; I'm sure we could go away after yours and before mine," she replied.

Puck nodded, "yeah we could; if your dads let us."

"What do you mean if my dads let us?" She asked confused.

"Well, when I turn eighteen you won't be seventeen yet; I'd be legally an adult and you'll be a minor still," he replied.

Rachel bit her lip, "I can't believe that it would be an issue; they're letting me live with you now and know when you turn eighteen," she commented, "but I guess I should ask dad," she admitted, making a mental note to ask him.

"Our birthdays are only two weeks apart and I thought that was cool, but you know what? My dad is only four days older than my mom."

"Really? When are their birthdays?" She asked.

"May Twenty-Sixth and May Thirtieth," he answered.

Rachel smiled, "really? More May birthdays? We should really throw them a birthday party, it'd be pretty special," she explained. "Maybe mix it into a 'Happy Birthday Ethan and Deborah' and a 'Meet Abigail' party so his family could come down at meet her, you know?" She suggested. "Do you know when Finn's birthday is? I know Quinn's is in late-September."

"Finn's is August Second. He's like 2 weeks older than I am," he replied.

Rachel nodded, looking at him, "do you think Finn and Quinn will still hang around us like they have been or do you think they'll pull away after Abigail is here?" She asked softly.

He shrugged, "I guess I haven't really thought much about it. Obviously if Quinn plans to be babysitting Abigail while we're in school she'll be around, but after that, I don't know," he replied, "we should probably talk to them about that this week, ya know? Get it taken care of while we are thinking about it and before Abigail is here."

"That is a good idea," she agreed, relaxing again, just content to listen to his heart beat as they sat together.

Puck pressed a kiss to her forehead and relaxed for a long moment, before he suggested they relax in bed, so if they fell asleep, they would already be there. Rachel didn't want to move, but agreed with his suggestion, so they both got up and after changing, snuggled up in bed together.

...

A/N4: **Please read...** Noah is joining the Navy; it is the only plot point I am sticking with. It has been my plan since I started this that if I continued, he would. For those of you don't know, I work on a Navy base in their Commissary, which is like a grocery store. Specifically, I work in their deli/bakery, so I deal with men and women in uniform on a daily basis and while they stand at the deli counter waiting to be helped or while I make their sandwich for their lunch, myself as well as my coworkers tend to chat with them, find out what they do and just get to know them, because most of them are not from this area and are far away from home and it helps to talk to friendly faces, especially because we see them almost daily. Some of the guys that I have talked to are in a similar situation to what has been covered in 'Out of the Blue' involving Rachel and Abigail remaining in Lima and not living wherever Noah get's stationed. A lot of time it's because they just can't because of limited housing space or it's just more comfortable for their family to remain in their hometown near family and friends while their husband (or sometimes wife) gets sent somewhere for a while. I'm not just picking the Navy at random; in a way, this could be seen as a 'nod' to the guys I know from just talking to them at work and learning what it's like to be apart from their families. I have the utmost respect for the men and woman of the military and though it is tough, it works. I know many of you have made comments about not liking the idea of Noah joining and I understand completely, because I don't want him to leave either, but with how I've discussed his life, the military is a good way for him to get the skills he needs to have a career, since he doesn't have the money or grades to go to a university. Someone once told me, and a friend recently reminded me, that a writer needs to write what they know, so in this case, I _know_ the military, I know what it's like. With that said, I appreciate all the comments and concerns you have for him joining and really hope I don't loose readers because of this choice, but I am sticking with my plan. Thank you all for reading! :)

A/N5: Ethan's birthday (5/26) and Deborah's birthday (5/30) is in honor of my cousin and his wife. My cousin's birthday is 5/26 and his wife's birthday is 5/30 (she is the one who just committed suicide).


	43. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so keep it coming :D

...

Reaching over Rachel to hit the snooze button on the clock, Puck settled back against the pillows and slipped his arm around her again.

"We should get up, Noah," Rachel whispered, having woken up from his movement.

Puck sighed, "fine," he muttered and moved his arm from around her and started to shift.

She grinned a little, but reached out for him, grabbing his hand before he could move to far, "I said we should, not that we had to right this second," she giggled lightly.

Looking down at her, he raised a curious eyebrow, "but we're awake," he commented.

"You know, for being so talented in bed you're pretty oblivious to when I'm-"

"Not oblivious," he shook his head, "still shocked you're so okay with this," he whispered pressing a kiss to her lips.

Rachel blushed and kissed his chest just above his heart, "you make me feel special," she replied.

Their conversation from the day before came flooding back to him as he pressed another kiss to her lips.

...

With another load of stuff in the U-Haul he was driving, Ethan was alone with his thoughts, but it seemed like his phone had been Grand Central Station since his sister and passed on the news that he was back with Deborah and she'd seen Noah, along with her sending out the picture Noah had given her. Now his mom, Orla, Kegan, his oldest sister, and Brian, Brianna's twin, had been messaging him non-stop since Friday night asking questions about them all. They wanted to meet Noah, Arin and Deborah, but Ethan had yet to mention one more detail; his son was going to be a father and his mom would soon be a great-grandma. He was thankful that Brianna hadn't mentioned that to them, because he wanted to break the news to his mom first. He'd purposely not spoken on the phone with his siblings or his mom, telling them he was in the middle of something and couldn't talk, but was free to text when he could. Passing a sign on the interstate telling him he was about 30 miles from Lima, he sent Alan and David a message that he'd be in Lima soon. The two men had offered to help Ethan unload the truck since Puck was gone and Mike had been unable to come because of family reasons, so once the message was sent he called his mom.

After two rings, a woman with a thick Irish accent answered, "hello?"

"Hey mom," he greeted her.

"Ethan! How are you, mo mhac?" (my son)

"I'm fine, how about you?" He asked setting his phone on the seat and letting the bluetooth in his ear do the work.

"I'm wonderful. Ethan, do you know how happy this news has made me?" She asked.

"I'm hoping really happy," he admitted.

"I never even got to see my grandson when he was born and hardly saw him after and now he's all grown up and he looks so much like you and you have a daughter! I have a granddaughter I didn't even know about! She's so beautiful! She looks like Deborah when she was younger, but you're in her, too," she gushed happily, "when can I meet them?"

"I don't know, mom, it's..." He sighed, "well, there's some things going on right now..."

"Mo chara, what's wrong? You sound upset." (my dear)

"Mom, nothing is wrong, it's just... Well, you know how you said you have a granddaughter you've never met?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm about to be a grandpa," he said softly.

"What?" She gasped.

"My son is going to be a father, which means I'm going to be a grandpa and you're going to be a great grandmother," he almost whispered.

Her gasp was followed by several Irish words, "oh, my God! How old is he?"

Ethan took a deep breath, "he'll be eighteen in August," he replied.

"ETHAN! What did Deborah let him do? Let him sleep with anything that walks? Are you serious? He's not even an adult yet!"

"HEY! Leave my fiancée out of this! Noah is old enough to make his own choices and he admits he made a mistake, but he's taking responsibility for his daughter along with his girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean? You left Deborah to raise your children and she let him get his girlfriend pregnant!"

"It's not his girlfriend who is pregnant."

"WHAT? Ethan Michael Ballard, you better explain this instant!"

Rubbing his forehead, he sighed, at almost thirty-six he still hated it when his mom called him by his full name, "mom... He made a mistake and got his best friends girlfriend pregnant. She doesn't want to keep the baby, so Noah is keeping her and he and his girlfriend are going to raise her."

"His best friends girlfriend? How does... What... He's way too young to be a father! He needs to put it up for adoption! I can't believe you let this happen! It's all your fault!"

Listening to her blame Deborah, then demanding answers and telling him it was all his fault, he immediately felt like he was eighteen again, telling his parents Deborah was pregnant with Noah. Shaking his head, he shook the memories from his mind, "do not even try and pull that shit on me! Do you want me to hate you like I hate _him_?" He snapped at her. "I'm not a fucking teenager anymore, so don't treat me like one! Noah is my son and I'm supporting whatever decision he makes, unlike my parents who demanded I follow their rules. I didn't put up with it then and I sure as hell am not going to let _you_ tell me what _my_ son should do; you have no right!"

She gasped, "oh, mo mhac, I'm so sorry, but this is just such a shock." (my son)

"So you tell me it's my fault and blame Deborah?" He snapped as his knuckles held tighter to the steering wheel, willing himself to remain calm.

Orla quickly realized her mistake, "Ethan, please don't be upset with me," she begged, "it's just a lot to take in. It's one thing to find out that my son is back with the woman who he has children with, but it's a whole other thing to find that his oldest son is going to be a father when he's not even eighteen yet. It's scary," she replied.

Ethan's shoulders sunk as he shook his head, taking the exit for Lima, "mom, I don't want to hate you, but this conversation is nearing the same one as the one you, dad and I had about eighteen years ago when I told you guys Deborah was pregnant with Noah. I don't want to relive that and I sure as hell don't want to push you away again, but if you can't accept that this is happening..." He trailed off, knowing he didn't need to explain any further.

"I understand, Ethan, and though I'm shocked, you are correct. I do not have the right to judge any of you or tell you what Noah needs to do with his life. I'm sorry," she replied.

"I know you are," he agreed.

"I would really like to meet them all," she said, "and I haven't seen you since last year."

"Soon. Once I get moved back to Lima, we'll do something. Abigail is due in the next few weeks and Noah and Rachel are busy with school, so we're all a little on edge, but just give us some time, okay?" He requested.

"You're moving back to Lima? What? You're giving up your job?" She gasped.

"Mom, don't start. Seriously, don't start. Yes, I'm giving up my position as team leader on the SRT and returning to Lima. I'm going to be working at Lima PD once I get my transfers in place and we get married; we're getting married on July seventeenth," he quickly explained.

"Isn't that the same day-"

"Yes, it would be our official seventeenth wedding anniversary," he replied. "Look, I gotta go. I'm back in Lima and I've gotta unload the U-Haul and get back to Detroit tonight," he explained, "is tú mo ghrá, mom. I'll talk to you soon." (I love you)

"Is tú mo ghrá, mo chara," she replied. (I love you, my dear)

Ethan smiled lightly at her words and ended the call, slipping his phone and bluetooth into his pocket as he turned onto their street. Seeing David and Alan's SUV in front, he pulled up and backed into the driveway so they could unload things, but he needed to relax before he did. Once he was parked, he slid out, hearing, "daddy!"

Smiling at Arin, he scooped her into a hug and held her tight for a long moment, "hey baby girl, how are you?" He asked pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Great!" She smiled, but could see he wasn't, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, just had a weird conversation with your grandma," he said softly.

"I have a grandma? I thought she died before I was born," she commented as they walked towards the house.

Ethan set her down, "well your mom's mom did, but my mom is still alive, so you have a grandma, but you've never met her. Though she does want to meet you," he said stepping into the house, "hey," he said softly, nodding at David, Alan and Deborah before heading for the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Beer at noon?" Deborah asked curiously stepping into the kitchen and towards him.

He glanced at her and popped the top, pressing the glass bottle to his lips and throwing his head back, downing half the bottle before coming up for air and plopping down onto one of the chairs nearby, "I needed it," he muttered, "I just had the worst conversation with my mother. I felt like I was eighteen again, telling her and my father that you were pregnant with Noah," he sighed reaching out to pull her down on his lap.

She raised and eyebrow at him and then realized what he was talking about, "you told her about Noah becoming a father?"

"Yeah," Ethan nodded, "and she first blamed you for raising him wrong and then told me it was my fault, then said that he needed to give her up for adoption, so needless to say, I stood up to her like I did eighteen years ago and told her she didn't have the right to judge me or my family like she did back then."

"What did she say?" She asked softly, draping her arms around his shoulders.

"She apologized because this is all a shock to her and agreed she didn't have a right to judge us or say what Noah should or shouldn't do," he explained.

Deborah pressed a kiss to his lips, brushing a hand against his cheek, "we're his parents and we're okay with it. David and Alan are Rachel's fathers and they're okay with it; that's all that matters," she told him.

Ethan turned his head to press a kiss to her hand against his cheek before hugging her, "exactly," he agreed picking up his beer and finishing it off.

"I guess you're not going back tonight," she commented, "because you know I won't let you out of the house to drive back with alcohol in your system."

"Maybe I did that because I knew you wouldn't," he grinned pressing a kiss to her lips, "and because I wanted to stay," he murmured.

~The foreign words are Irish; translations in () after the paragraph~

...

After a wonderful morning together, Puck and Rachel checked out of the hotel just after eleven-thirty and went to have lunch at the restaurant one more time. After lunch they said 'goodbye' to his aunt and she walked them outside and hugged them before they got into his jeep and started the journey home to Lima.

About three-fourths of the way back, Puck glanced in his backseat and then at Rachel, "we're gonna have to use your car for a while if we take Abigail anywhere," he said.

"Yes, I think it would be best," she agreed, "it would be very difficult to get a car seat in the back of the jeep."

He nodded, "yeah. I want to find a new car, but I don't wanna get rid of my jeep," he sighed.

"You don't have to," Rachel assured him, "and you really don't have to get a new car, either. The way I see it, we'll have to drive to school separately anyway," she explained, "you'll have football practices after school, and then basketball after that season is over, and I won't be able to remain at school until five or six, so we'll need two cars at school. If you drive to school with the jeep and I go with my car, I can drop her off at the sitter and pick her up after school."

"Or we could use your car to drop her off at the sitter and then go to school and you can go home to pick up Abigail and I'll catch a ride home with Finn or you could pick me up after practice. If I have to work then we can see each other for a few minutes and then I can head to Burt's from home," he suggested.

She glanced at him and nodded, "yes, that could work. It would save gas, I mean your jeep doesn't get the best gas mileage and mine gets almost thirty miles to the gallon since it's a Toyota Corolla," she admitted.

Puck glanced at her, "now you're concerned about gas mileage?" He laughed, "why didn't we bring your car along on our trip?"

"I never thought of it," she admitted with a blush, "I'm so used to us going places in your jeep I guess I kind of forget about it."

"Admit it, you like being in my jeep because you think it's badass," he grinned.

She blushed deeper, "I wouldn't say 'badass,' but I do agree that it first your personality."

"Okay, so what's my personality?" He asked curiously.

"Tough, yet a teddy bear, strong, yet emotional..." She sighed, "badass," she muttered.

"Okay, so if I'm a badass, and my car matches my personality then... Come on babe, it's simple logic; if 'A' equals 'B' and 'B' equals 'C', therefore 'A' equals 'C' so..."

"Your jeep is badass," she giggled.

Puck grinned, "yes, babe it is," he agreed glancing at her as he took the exit for Lima.

The two got quiet for a moment as he reached the outskirts of town and began to drive down the familiar streets.

"I should probably call my dads," Rachel commented, digging out her bag; breaking the silence, "I mean we're almost home, but I don't want them to worry," she replied, realizing her phone was still off from the day before. As soon as she turned it on, it beeped several times from messages so she waited to make her call.

"I think you can save the call," Puck admitted as he turned onto his street and noticed one of her dads' SUV parked along the street with the U-Haul in the driveway.

"Why is that?" She asked glancing up, only seeing the U-Haul.

He pulled into the driveway past his house to turn around and parked behind her dads' SUV, "because at least one of your dads is here," he replied. "So I'm assuming they probably helped my dad unload the truck."

"Oh, that makes sense," she blushed and returned her phone to her bag. "Take our stuff in now or wait?"

"Now, save a trip later," he admitted turning off his GPS, cut the engine and pulled his keys out.

The two slid out of his jeep and stepped around to the back. He pulled the door open and tugged out their bags. He threw his backpack over his shoulder with his duffel bag, Rachel shouldered her bag and then Puck got out her suitcase and set it on the ground for a moment to reach in and get the shopping bags. Handing those to her, he shut the back, picked up her suitcase and followed her up to the house.

Rachel pushed the door open and was greeted by Arin, "Rachel! You guys are home!" She hugged her as Puck dropped their bags by the stairs and shut the door. "Noah!" Arin went to him and hugged him next.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted her and smiled at everyone in the living room, seeing her mom, Quinn, Finn, Rachel's dads and his dad sitting around, "hey everyone."

David got up and went to them giving Rachel a hug as Puck moved into the room to greet his mom.

"Did you guys have fun?" Alan asked from the couch.

"Oh yeah, nice place up there," Puck replied.

"Like you saw much of the place," David commented from where he was standing next to Rachel.

"Daddy!" Rachel blushed ducking her head.

"Come on, even I know what you guys went there for," Arin commented sitting down next to her mom.

Everyone erupted into laughter as the couple remained embarrassed, but then Puck looked at his dad, "so Brianna, huh?"

Ethan sighed, "I know! I'm sorry. I didn't even think to ask where you guys were going; I mean come on? What's the chances that you guys would pick that specific hotel to go to."

"Hundred percent, apparently," Puck laughed.

"And of the sisters she had to be the family gossip," Ethan muttered. "Oh and Kegan, Brian and your grandma are dying to meet the mini-Ethan," he commented.

Puck laughed, "oh great, more of them?" He groaned playfully.

"They're not as bad as Brianna, I swear, even if Brian is her twin," he admitted with a laugh.

"She seemed very nice once the initial awkwardness wore off after she introduced herself," Rachel explained.

A silence fell over the room for a moment, but Puck spoke up, "we've got some questions for you guys and don't know if you guys are up for them now or wanna wait," he said.

"Now's fine, we actually have something we wanna discuss with you two also," Deborah said.

"What did we do?" Rachel asked.

"Now who's jumping to the 'what did we do' conclusion?" Puck laughed plopping down in one of the chairs.

Quinn spoke up, "nothings wrong, but I remembered that we hadn't really discussed what to do when I go into labor and who I'll call first. We've kind of come up with an idea, but we wanted to run it past you guys since it involves taking care of Arin."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked curiously.

"From now until whenever she's born, I'm going to be staying at the Berry's so Finn doesn't have to keep dropping me off there before he goes to school, but I'll be further away from Deborah and I want her to be near," Quinn said, "I trust her and she's a nurse, so she knows what's going on, but if I'm at the Berry's and I call her in the middle of the night, it could be a bit before she gets to me," she started.

"So I'm going to start staying at the Berry's at night. If I stay there it's going to be difficult to come back over here in the morning to get Arin, so are you two going to be alright if you drop her off at school? Or the other idea is we all stay over there at night. You guys usually do that anyway, so it might be easier, but we wanted to offer it, since you both have kind of moved most of your stuff back here," Deborah explained.

Puck shrugged, "don't matter to me, probably would be better if we're all together, I mean, less phone calls and if she does go into labor during the night we'll all be there," he said.

Rachel nodded, "I think we should all stay there, too," she agreed. "I still haven't moved everything over, but most of the stuff I use on a daily basis is here, but that can be moved back, like my laptop and some of that stuff."

"But what if she goes into labor while we're at school?" Puck asked.

"My phone is always on and with me so she can call," Deborah said, "and I've already discussed it with Figgins and if she calls, he's given me free rein to leave if I need to."

"What about us?" Finn jumped in.

"He'll excuse you for a family emergency," Deborah added. "You guys also need to pack a bag for Abigail with the clothes you want her to come home in and get her car seat in your car, so it's already done."

"Rachel and I were just talking about that on the way home," Puck commented, "we'll be using her car when we go anywhere with Abigail because it'll be hard to get the car seat into my jeep," he explained, "and it kind of leads into something we wanted to ask," he paused, "um, Quinn, Finn, how are the four of us going to be when she does get here?"

Finn raised and eyebrow in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Rachel continued, "we know that Quinn will be watching Abigail during the day when we're at school, but once we're out of school for the summer and she no longer is nursing, we're wondering if it would be awkward for you guys to be around like you have been or if -"

Quinn shook her head, "don't worry about it. We'll still be around. It might be awkward but we won't avoid you guys if that's what you're asking. We're still going to be friends."

"Oh yeah, totally," Finn nodded, "Puck and I have been friends forever, not going to change now, even if we had a pretty rocky spot there for a short time."

Rachel sighed in relief, "I know we've talked about it before a little, but we just wanted to make sure."

"What we were getting at is we were curious about school next year. I know we have time to think about it, but Finn, after football and basketball practices, would you be willing to give me a ride home?"

"Yeah, I can do that. No worries," Finn nodded.

The room went silent again, so Ethan spoke up, "what else did you guys want to ask? You said had some questions, so if that's one or two, what else is there?"

Puck glanced at Rachel and then to their dads, "Um, well, it's more of a concern... Um, when I turn eighteen in August, Rachel won't be seventeen for a couple weeks and we got talking... And we were... Um, wondering... If it's... like legal," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously unsure how to ask since his sister was in the room.

Ethan and Alan exchanged glances for a second with the word 'legal,' but Alan looked at Puck and Rachel, "the age of consent is sixteen, so you're fine," he told them.

"Really? I mean even if he's legally an adult and I'm not?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, in the state of Ohio, at sixteen year old girl can date an older guy without issues because she's of legal age to consent to _anything_," he replied, stressing the last word to give them the clue without using specific words.

Puck reached over and took Rachel's hand, "guess you were right, there wasn't anything to worry about."

She nodded, "but it didn't hurt to ask," she admitted, squeezing his hand.

...

Deciding to start staying at the Berry's the next night, Quinn and Finn left for his house to have dinner with his mom and it gave the Puckerman's and Berry's a chance to have some family time. Ethan had a few beers that day, so he chose to stay the night, and after dinner, Rachel's dads went home. Since it was close to bedtime and Arin was going to bed, Ethan tucked her in and said 'goodbye,' because his plan was to get up early in the morning and head out as soon as possible so he could get back to Detroit in time to get his stuff and go to work. Ethan also said 'goodbye' to Rachel and Puck for the same reason and then he and Deborah turned in early, while Rachel and Puck gathered up their bags and headed to their room to unpack.

Rachel tugged out her toiletries kit from her bag and headed to the bathroom to put the stuff away, returning to see her boyfriend admiring something in his hands. "Noah, I can..."

Puck turned, holding up the lace and sheer garment, "explain?" He asked curiously, "more like why didn't you wear this when we were away?"

Rachel blushed, ducking her head as she stepped into his room, closing the door behind her, "Well, we... It seemed... I..." She paused taking a deep breath as she neared him, "well, I didn't need to talk you into anything, so why wear it when it's just going to come off? At least if you hadn't been in the mood it would have been incentive," she grinned pressing a kiss to his lips.

As their lips broke apart, Puck grinned, holding the black item to her chest, his own mind picturing what she would have looked like in it, "you have very good taste, but I like how you think," he murmured setting it aside and pulling her against him for a longer yet loving kiss.

...

Rachel woke from her sleep to hear the rumble of an engine outside getting quieter and realized that Ethan must have just left. She glanced at the clock and saw it was just a little after four in the morning. She debated getting up, but at hearing a faint, "go back to sleep, babe," from her boyfriend next to her, she took his advice and closed her eyes again, willing herself to sleep for a few more hours.

As Monday classes came and went, the kids were sitting around the choir room after school for Glee Club. They were well on their way to picking the songs for the showcases; Mr. Schuester had discussed with Figgins and the middle schools in the area and made arrangements for showcases at each one. Mr. Schuester gave out the dates and Rachel wrote them down and she asked which members were from which school. Everyone had gone to middle school in Lima except Mandy and Rachel, so there were members from each middle school they would be going to.

"Oh yeah, and after those performances during the week, Friday, June eleventh, we'll have a performance here that afternoon in front of the school, as well as one that evening, where you guys will be free to invite your friends and family members for a big end of the year show," Will said.

"Oh my God, we have to get costumes finished for Mandy and Travis and figure out costume changes... This is going to take forever!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Not really," Will said, "for the ones at the middle schools I think it would be more appropriate for us to wear our usual converse and jeans and then have t-shirts on. Those of you from that school we're at could wear a school shirt, or you can wear a McKinley one," he shrugged, "simple, but that night, at the concert for your friends and family we can go full out. I was also going to mention that anyone from the schools we go to is welcome to come to that showcase and we'll ask for donations, but not require everyone to pay for a ticket," he said. "Quinn said depending on when she has Abigail she'd like her, Santana and Brittany to do 'I Say A Little Prayer For You' at their middle school. It's the song they auditioned with, which makes me wonder if any of you would like to sing lead on something at your school," he said.

"I wouldn't mind singing something," Mercedes said.

"I'll do something," Tina replied.

"Okay, so Rachel, Puck I'm going to give you guys your first job as presidents, take suggestions from everyone about songs they want to do and figure out a way to perform them. We need to keep our performances under an hour at the middle schools, but we won't have to limit what we do at the concert that night, but keep in mind that no one is going to want to sit forever, so figure it out."

"What?" Puck sat up from his slouched position, "seriously? Us figure it out?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I've complied a list of all the songs we've done this year and have a good start," Rachel replied sweetly.

"Oh, alright, well um, what do you need me for?" He asked with a laugh.

"Support," she replied gently.

As Will's speech finished, Rachel collected the names of the songs that everyone wanted to sing and wrote them down; most being songs they had performed at competition and a few other ones that they had done throughout the year they liked.

"Hey Rachel!" Matt said looking over at her.

"Yes, Matt?" Rachel asked glancing up from her papers.

"Can we have your boyfriend for the evening?" Matt asked.

"Uh, I'm sitting right here," Puck commented.

"Dude, we've got plans, so we're asking your girl if you can go," Mike replied.

"Don't worry, Artie and I will be there, too," Kurt added.

Puck raised an eyebrow at the confusion, but shrugged, "okay, fine, whatever."

Rachel eyed the guys and then looked at her boyfriend, "I don't mind. Go have fun."

"You sure?" Puck asked.

"Yes, Noah, I don't mind," she laughed a little, "you have friends, you're welcome to go hang out with them."

"Good come on, then," Finn said patting Puck on the shoulder.

Puck handed over the keys to his jeep and kissed his girlfriend, "can you get some clothes for me packed up before you go over to your dads?"

Rachel nodded and pocketed the keys, "yes, I can," she agreed and pressed another kiss to his lips, "have fun."

Saying goodbye to the girls, all the guys headed out to their cars. "So where are we going?" Puck asked as he chucked his backpack into the back of Finn's car and got into the passenger seat.

"The bowling alley. It's league night so there won't be many people aside from those bowling, so Mike's dad is letting us have the pool room," he commented.

"Nice, I haven't played pool in a long time," Puck admitted.

"Yeah, I know. The guys were saying you're spending too much time with Kurt; they were wondering if you were going gay on us," Finn laughed.

Puck scowled, glaring at Finn, "dude, that's not funny. I have to work and I've got a kid on the way, it's not like I'm just chillin'. I love Rachel, so of course I'm going to spend time with her and the only reason why I'm around Kurt a lot is because I work for his dad."

"We all know that, they just are giving you a hard time, me too, actually, because we hang out a lot with Quinn and Rachel. They don't have much right to dog on us, either, cause every other comment out of Matt's mouth is how he's so happy with Mercedes or about something they did."

Puck sat back and nodded, "so is this a guys night or are we going to be bustin' each others balls about our chicks?"

"Probably both," Finn replied with a laugh.

Once the seven boys arrived at the the alley, they headed back into the empty pool room, while Mike went to pick up some pitchers of soda before meeting up with them, "so this is like the first time us guys have done something together other than when we sang that song back in February," Mike commented setting two pitchers down on one of the tables the guys were sitting at.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Finn commented, "we gotta do this more often."

"Well," Puck smirked, "what are you guys up to this summer?"

"Why do you ask?" Mike asked curiously.

"My parents bought the house across the street from where we're livin' now and it sounds like dad wants to gut and rebuilt the house before they move into it, so he was wondering if you guys were up for something to do this summer. I guess it's called 'flipping' or at least he's done it before, but can't do it alone. I'll be helping and think Finn will be, so we'd need some extra hands. He said there's money involved," Puck added with a grin.

"I'm in," Matt commented, "I've done it before, well, I helped my dad when he redid our kitchen."

"I'd say I'd help, but my parents are split up and I have to go spend the summer with my dad," Travis commented with a sigh. "Which means I won't be at your parents wedding."

Puck nodded, "no worries dude, I'll let Rachel know."

Travis nodded his thanks and they all kicked back. Mike said he'd help when he wasn't working at the alley and Kurt and Artie said they would help when they could, "but I'm not going to wear a tool belt unless it matches my outfit," Kurt commented.

"Kurt, does everything with you have to involve clothes?" Matt asked curiously.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest ,"just because you guys don't care about your clothes, doesn't mean I can't."

"You need to chill out," Mike commented patting Kurt on the shoulder, "have you ever worn just jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes?"

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, "I most certainly have not!"

"Dude, like Mike said, chill out," Matt responded. "Just because you like guys doesn't mean you can't dress like one."

"Look at my in-laws," Puck commented, "Rachel's dads are gay, yet they dress normal. Well, normal for adults who are a lawyer and psychologist, but doesn't mean they can't chill in jeans or something."

Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock, he'd been called out by the Glee guys and he knew they were right, and he hadn't even thought about Rachel's dads being gay; "_well I knew they were, but it just didn't click,_" he thought before looking around, "I... um... Well..."

"My God you made him speechless," Artie laughed.

Shaking his head, Kurt looked around, his eyes landing on Puck, "I guess it never clicked that Rachel had two dads. I mean I know, just didn't put the thoughts together."

Puck nodded, but shrugged, "I was literally thrown into it the night Rachel and I started going out," he laughed a little, "Alan came home from work and saw us kissing and I ended up staying for dinner. Never met parents, especially dads and I didn't have just one, I had two to deal with," Puck commented, thinking back to that day.

Finn narrowed his eyes in concentration, "that's what you were doing when I called to tell you about when coach gave us that ultimatum... The next morning is when you told us you met your girlfriends parents."

"And that Monday, Rachel came to school wearing your Letterman's jacket," Kurt replied.

Puck nodded, "yeah, didn't see her come to school that day because I was working with Artie and the band on 'Sweet Caroline,' but I did hear about it," he laughed.

Artie nodded, "yes, and I think we have all come a long way since then. Rachel and Puck are the epitome of a Mash-up and I believe part of our growing is from them being together," he explained.

"Dude, that's deep," Matt said.

"But he's right," Finn agreed.

Puck rolled his eyes, "yes, I think so too, but this is a guys night, so lets play some pool. Hey Mike, where's the food?"

The guys laughed at him, but Mike got up and went to check on getting some food, returning with a large platter of nachos and some french fries, "um, Kurt," Mike said calmly.

"Yes?" Kurt responded.

"So, like I know who your dad is and all, but is he like seeing someone?" Mike asked.

"Um, not that I know of, why?" Kurt asked standing up.

"Because he's in the diner with a woman and I think... Well, she looks an awful lot like, um, Finn's mom," he replied scratching his head.

"WHAT?" Finn exclaimed jumping up and following Kurt running out the door.

"Stay here," Puck commented to the others before getting up and chasing after Finn and Kurt.

When Puck reached the two, the two boys were frozen, staring into the diner. Puck glanced between them and sure enough, Carole Hudson and Burt Hummel were sitting at a table eating dinner together. "Oh shit," he muttered nudging the two inside.

Finn and Kurt stepped inside and Kurt was the first to speak up, "dad?"

"Mom?" Finn choked out.

Puck stood back, but didn't hesitate to get a picture to send to Rachel, "_oh this is classic. If only I had a picture of Finn and Kurt's faces, wait..._" Puck thought turning a little and snapping one of Finn and Kurt, before putting his phone away.

The two adult's head snapped up and stared at them.

Burt looked up, "um, Kurt-"

"Finn, what are you boys doing here?" Carole asked quickly.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked coming out of his shock.

"We're having dinner," Burt said calmly.

"We can see that, but how..." Finn shook his head unsure just what to ask.

Kurt looked between the two, "is this the first time or has this happened before?"

"A few times," Carole admitted, glancing down.

"Define _a few times_," Finn replied calmly.

Burt took a deep breath, "a few times a week since Christmas."

Both of their kids' eyes widened in shock and moved further to their parents, "are you guys like dating?" Finn asked.

The two exchanged looks, "yeah," Carole replied.

Puck felt like he was intruding on something more personal, so he stepped out and headed back to the pool room to see Matt, Mike, Travis and Artie around the pool table, "oh shit, guys," he muttered moving over to them.

"I take it that it is Kurt's dad and Finn's mom?" Artie asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "apparently they've been seeing each other a few times a week since Christmas," he replied. "It was getting personal so I chose to leave."

Mike shook his head, "wow, never saw that one coming."

"Same here and I work for Burt," Puck agreed.

Unsure how long Kurt and Finn would be, the guys in the room continued to play pool, teasing each other when someone missed an easy shot or dogged on them when they beat someone else. It was almost twenty minutes later when Finn and Kurt returned. Puck looked at them, "you guys alright?" He asked.

Finn sat down on a chair and Kurt in another, "they've been dating for four months and we're just finding out," Kurt muttered. "He's been widowed for ten years and now he starts dating," Kurt sighed, leaning back.

Finn nodded in agreement, "this is just... I never expected it. She was fine with being single and I always thought she'd stay single."

"Though I'm sure you guys don't want to hear this, they do have one major thing in common," Puck said slowly, "they lost their spouse a long time ago and understand what the other one has gone through."

"That's what they said, too," Finn replied.

"Just think, if they get serious you guys would be step-brothers," Matt commented, "and I'm not saying that to be funny, I mean it. You guys at least know each other and get along, unlike couples who get together and their kids are like enemies."

"He does have a point," Kurt nodded.

"But it's always just been mom and I... And now Quinn, this just... It's not what I planned."

"You're jealous because you've been the only guy in your mom's life since your dad died and you don't want to share," Puck said.

Finn nodded, "yeah, no offense Kurt, to you or you dad," he added.

Kurt shrugged, "none taken. I get what you mean and I feel the same way, or at least I'm not used to sharing my dad... But if they're happy, then I guess it's easier to support them than to be against it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Finn agreed.

"I hate to break the news," Artie laughed a little, "but it seems as though our guys night out is bordering on a girl's night out with all the emotions."

Several of the guys groaned and tugged Finn and Kurt off their seats and nudged them to the pool table, trying to get them back to normal state so they could enjoy the rare time as just 'the guys.'

...

A/N4: Oye, so I fully intended to start the birth at the end of this chapter, but I wrote too much and it got pretty long, so I chose to start fresh in the new one.

A/N5: A shout-out to **Karma22** for the suggestion of a little guy time; though it did get interrupted by the new relationship that I've been planning on since Deborah and Ethan got together. (Many, many moons ago I once thought of putting Deborah and Burt together, but I chose to create Ethan. I realized that Burt and Carole both are widows and are single still after so many years, so... new relationship. ;) )

A/N6: Thank you to everyone who is reading this; even if you don't comment. (Though I know not everyone does, feedback keeps me writing.) I look forward to you all continuing on the journey through 'Out of the Blue' and it's sequel. The response I got has just been amazing; the feedback, the alerts, just totally awesome! I try to respond to as many reviews as I can, so keep an eye out to your inbox on FF or LJ for a message from me. Thanks again, y'all!


	44. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so keep it coming :D

...

When Finn pulled up to Rachel's dads' house just after ten, he and Puck got out and gathered their bags and headed into the house; since Finn was also staying over so he could be there in case Quinn did go into labor. Walking inside, they found everyone was up except Arin and Finn was really not in the mood to talk about what happened, so he and Quinn turned in, soon followed by everyone else.

As her boyfriend changed, Rachel settled into bed, "so did you have a good time tonight? Aside from the Burt and Carole news."

Puck slid into bed, "yeah, it was cool," he laughed, "kind of fun. Mike's dad let us have the pool room all night and after the whole Burt and Carole thing, we ended up playing pool and talking about our girlfriends, all good I promise. Don't see them much anymore, but we've all got girlfriends or jobs to keep us busy so we don't hang out much; guess that's part of growing up, but they agreed they'd help with the house this summer, so it's cool," he replied, tugging the blankets over them and slipping his arms around her.

"I feel bad you don't go out much. We have been spending a lot of time together," Rachel said. "I don't want you to feel like you can't go out with your friends, Noah," she said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I love being with you," he pressed a kiss to her lips, "I love you."

She smiled, turning in his arms to press a kiss to his lips, "I love you, too."

...

Tuesday, at school, was pretty awkward for Finn and Kurt. Not all the girls had found out about the news from the night before until the guys got to school the next morning. All of them were asking if they were alright, and Santana asked what would happen if they did become step-brothers. Both Kurt and Finn used what Matt said the night before; at least they got along so they wouldn't be enemies if it did happen. The awkwardness seemed to wear off by Wednesday and the guys seemed to be more calm about their parents dating; even if it still was weird.

Friday evening, Ethan returned to Lima and dropped off the last of his stuff; a travel carrier attached to the back of his jeep that had the rest of his things he was bringing down. Leaving the carrier at the Puckerman's, he headed over to the Berry's where his family was. When Puck got to the Berry's after work about eight-thirty, he was greeted quickly by his girlfriend and said they were waiting for him to watch a movie, so he took a quick shower and returned to the living room and sat down next to Rachel, noticing his dad across the room, "hey dad. When did you get here?"

Ethan waved at him, "couple hours ago," he admitted.

"Nice. Staying for the weekend?" Puck asked.

"Yep, til Sunday night, or whenever," he laughed, "all I'm doing is paperwork now so don't have to be there any specific time."

...

After the movie, the couples began to head to bed. David and Alan were the first to go and Quinn and Finn headed off to her room next. Deborah helped Arin get settled on the couch, before Deborah and Ethan turned in, using the guest room, while Puck and Rachel made their way to her room.

Saturday morning, Puck and Rachel came into the kitchen about eight; both had been up and showered before coming downstairs, to find the rest of the house up, except Finn and Quinn, who came down just after Rachel and Puck had. After breakfast, they found seats in the living room, kicking back. Puck was dressed for work, needing to be there by ten, but he wanted to hang with the family for a while.

Deborah noticed Quinn was shifting uncomfortably on the couch, rubbing her stomach, "Quinn, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know," she shook her head, "I, um, well, they started earlier while I was in the shower, but I just thought it was cramps, ya know, but they keep coming and going."

"Define coming and going," Deborah got up and moved to sit next to Quinn.

"They come and they go, I don't know how else to describe it," she replied looking at her, "Why?"

Deborah rested her hand on Quinn's stomach and glanced at her watch, "are you feeling it now?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah."

"Tell me when it stops," she said, her eyes looking down at her watch. "When they come back do they hurt more?"

Quinn told her when the pain subsided and shrugged, "the last few times have been worse," she responded.

Deborah nodded, "let me know when the next one starts again," she replied calmly, glancing at her watch.

"What's going on?" Finn asked looking at them.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders just as confused as him, but Deborah calmly replied, "going to see how far apart they are because these could be contractions, but they also could be false labor."

"What's false labor?" Finn asked with eyes wide.

"It means her body could be mimicking the symptoms of labor because of some other issue," Deborah said.

Quinn grabbed Deborah's wrist, "they're starting again," she muttered to Deborah.

Deborah nodded and glanced at her watch again, "eight minutes," she replied.

"Shouldn't we be like taking her to the hospital?" Finn asked with wide eyes.

"Shut up, FINN!" Quinn snapped.

Deborah felt Quinn's grip on her wrist relaxed, "it's gone," Quinn sighed.

Deborah nodded, "I know this is going to be painful, but we can't give you anything. I'm pretty sure it's time, but if we take you to the hospital and you're not at least three centimeters dilated they're not going to keep you because you could be that way for a while and you'll just be laying in bed there," Deborah said softly.

Quinn slouched back against the couch, "how long will it take?"

"As short as a few hours, to six or eight; or more... I was in labor for ten with Noah."

"Oh great! With my luck, like father, like daughter," Quinn muttered.

Ethan smirked from across the room, "oh yes, I remember that well."

Quinn's contractions went down to seven minutes apart and were starting to get more painful, so she called her sister to tell her; giving her a chance to drive up and Finn called his mom and Carole came over within thirty minutes. Puck called Burt and told him why he wasn't coming to work, and everyone in the house began to get nervous, all pacing.

Puck changed from his work clothes into normal clothes, knowing he wouldn't be going to work for a few days, but time seemed to tick by. Just after one in the afternoon, when Quinn's contractions were down to six minutes apart, Deborah agreed it was time for them to get to the hospital, knowing the pain would only get worse and Quinn would need something to help ease it.

"We're not all going," Deborah said.

"What?" Puck exclaimed.

Deborah pinched the bridge of her nose, "there is no reason for all of us to rush up there right now. Carole and I can take Quinn up there now and get her settled and you can come up in a little while."

"I want Rachel to come too," Quinn said. "She can stay calm under pressure while these two are already nervous wrecks," she explained looking at Puck and Finn who were both pacing in the living room.

Though the guys tried to say they would be fine, Ethan talked them into staying for the time being, so Rachel gathered up the baby bag and Quinn's stuff, before hugging her boyfriend, and following Carole, Quinn and Deborah out of the house and to Carole's car.

...

At Quinn's last doctor's appointment, she had already checked into the hospital, so she didn't need to take time to fill out paperwork, and once there she was whisked off to a room. The labor and delivery wing of the hospital was more secure than the rest, so as Quinn was taken into her room, Rachel, Deborah and Carole were given special badges to wear with a number on them corresponding to the room Quinn was in; if they were seen, they wouldn't be questioned as to why they were there. Once they had their badges, a nurse let them back to the birthing suites and Deborah guided them down to Quinn's room, finding Quinn already changed, in bed and hooked up to some monitors.

"Hey Deborah," one of the nurses said.

"Hey Melissa," Deborah replied, "how's she doing?"

"Five centimeters, half way there," Melissa replied.

Deborah nodded, "okay, thanks. Who is on call up here today?"

"Dr. Stevens from ER and Quinn has requested he deliver," she replied.

"When I saw his name on the board out there, I wanted him to," Quinn said.

"It's totally up to you," Deborah admitted, knowing why she wanted Brad to be her doctor.

...

When the guys and Arin arrived, Finn latched onto Quinn's hand and refused to leave, shifting only when Melissa needed to check on something. Her contractions began to get worse and she was up to seven centimeters by the time her sister, Rebecca, arrived at four that afternoon.

"Knock, knock, everyone," Brad said, walking into the room with a lab coat on over his blue scrubs.

"What's up, doc?" Puck responded with a grin.

"Ha! I expected it this time," Brad laughed moving over to glance at the monitors, "so, I'm hearing you're getting close," he said. "Have you guys decided who's going to be in the room during the birth?"

Quinn's eyes widened, "we've never even talked about it," she admitted.

Brad looked at his watch, "well, it looks like you've got about two hours to figure it out," he admitted patting Puck on the shoulder. "Will, Emma and the rest of the Glee Club are out in the waiting room. Brittany attacked me as I was coming up to check on you and I hadn't even seen you yet," he laughed a little.

"I've been texting them updates, but there isn't much to update," Rachel admitted.

"I'd say close to six we'll be meeting Ms. Abigail," Brad smiled, "so could you guys step out and let me give her a quick exam and we'll know for sure," he added.

The three dads and Arin booked first, then Deborah, Carole and Rachel left, with Finn and Puck right behind them, leaving Quinn's sister to remain during the exam. As Brad checked her out, he confirmed his previous statement and agreed it wouldn't be more than a few hours before she gave birth. Given the all clear to go back into the room, most did, while Ethan, Deborah, Alan and Brad stayed in the hall to talk, Quinn's sister joining them moments later.

Quinn's contractions were painful, but with the paid medication in her system, they didn't hurt as bad and taking her sisters advice, she chose not to get an epidural, because her sister had had issues with them before.

Puck was sitting in a chair near Quinn, Rachel sitting on his lap, Finn was on Quinn's other side, their hands held tightly together and the adults and Arin were sitting around.

"I hate waiting," Rachel muttered, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Tell me about it," Finn replied, "so, um, who's staying?" Finn asked softly, glancing at Puck and Rachel and then to Quinn.

"Um," Quinn looked around, "obviously, Rachel, Puck and you, Finn, and I'd like Carole and Deborah, here, too," she said, "and I'm sure my sister will want to stay, and I don't know if David, Alan, Ethan and Arin will want to."

David laughed from the corner of the room, "the guys, Arin and I will wait in the waiting room, we already talked about it."

"Then that's settled," Puck nodded, "and where my mom and dad anyway?"

"I think they're talking to Brad in the hallway," Rachel responded, standing up and moving to the door, glancing out to the adults. As soon as they saw her, they stopped talking and Rachel raised a curious eyebrow at them, "uh, just wondering where you guys were," she said before coming back into the room. "Yep, they're out there," she said, "and I think something is up."

"Probably talking about how things are going to work since we're minors still," Quinn muttered, "I just hope they don't have to call my parents."

"I don't think they will. Your sister is legally allowed to make decisions for you, as well," David replied, "unless you want them here," he added.

"No way!" Quinn exclaimed, "I don't want them anywhere near me or Abigail."

"Who don't you want near Abigail or you?" Ethan asked as he came back into the room with everyone else following behind him.

"My parents," Quinn replied.

"Nope, don't need them," Rebecca assured her as she moved to stand near her sister, "I'm just as legal as they are to sign anything, but I'm told nothing needs to be signed other than the release papers, anyway, which I can sign."

"Good," Quinn shifted a little in bed and groaned as another contraction came, the ache still there, but not as painful as she thought they'd be.

Another hour passed and everyone was in and out. Rachel went out and visited with the club for a bit, but returned around five-fifteen, when Puck text her and told her she should get back because it was almost time. As she entered the room, Quinn was breathing through a contraction, her hands clamped down tightly on Puck and Finn's hands. When the pain began to subside, Puck took his hand back, massaging it gently with his other hand. "I hope she's here, soon," Puck muttered as he slipped one arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Quinn nodded in agreement, "yeah, as soon as possible. Where's Brad?" Quinn snapped, "I'm fully dilated, it's time for her to get out of me!"

"He's on his way up," Deborah assured her.

Melissa and two other nurses came in to set up for the birth, so Alan, David, Ethan and Arin said their goodbyes and headed out to the waiting room. When Brad came in, he looked around and smiled, "great, looks like we're ready," he said. "How are you doing, Quinn?"

"Just get her out of me!" She exclaimed.

He laughed a little, but nodded, "soon, I promise," he agreed. "Who's cutting the cord?"

"I am," Puck said not letting anyone else take that from him.

"Okay," Brad nodded and slid onto a stool, "guys stay there and help Quinn if she needs it, Rachel, Rebecca, you may wanna move over by Carole and Deborah unless you're comfortable with all this," he said.

Rachel and Rebecca chose to stay so while one of Puck and Finn's arms were wrapped around Quinn's pack, Rachel stood next to Puck, Rebecca stood next to Finn.

She was crowning already, so Brad knew it wouldn't be a hard birth, and though excruciatingly painful and tiring, Quinn managed, on her first push, to get Abigail's head out. She was in pain and didn't feel like she could push again, but she needed to, so with Finn and Puck next to her, her hands clamped down on theirs, she fought to push again, this time getting her shoulders and part of her chest out, "come on, Quinn, you're doing great, just keep holding on," Brad coaxed her, "she's almost here."

"You're doing great, Quinn, just a little more," Finn assured her.

It seemed like ages they had waited, but finally, with one final push and a gasp from Quinn, she collapsed back against the bed as a wail from the small child echoed through the room.

"Everyone, lets say hello to Ms. Abigail Marie," Brad said with a smile, gently laying her on Quinn's stomach. "I think we all know it's a girl," he added.

Quinn was panting, and they were all fighting back tears of happiness at seeing her for the first time. Rachel slipped her arms around her boyfriend as the two stared at their daughter.

"Five-forty-five pm, May first, two-thousand-ten," Brad said.

Melissa clamped off the umbilical cord and held out scissors to Puck, "here you go, dad," she said with a smile.

Puck shifted from his girlfriend, took the scissors and gently cut the cord between the two clamps; staring down at his daughter who's eyes were slightly open and he could see the faint coloring of them; bright blue.

Once the cord was cut, he handed back the scissors and Melissa and another nurse carefully moved a still crying Abigail over to a table in the room to clean her off and check her out. "Give us a bit to check her out and and measure her and then she's all yours," Melissa told him with a gentle smile.

Puck nodded, wiping his eyes and stepped back to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her again; no one really able to speak until he turned to Quinn and reached out, taking her hand in his, "thank you, Quinn."

Quinn smiled weakly at him, nodding, "you're welcome."

The other nurse in the room helped clean up Quinn and then covered her for the moment; giving her some time to relax before moving her to the other bed in the room for recovery.

Abigail's cries had subsided a lot once she had been cleaned off and her circulation began to get better, but as soon as they put the ink on her feet to get her footprints, she started squirming and crying, not liking it one bit.

Time ticked by and she continued to fuss, even after Melissa wrapped her in a pink blanket and walked her over to Puck and Rachel. Warming up, she had calmed down some, but still was fussing, "here she is. Nineteen-inches long and seven-pounds, two-ounces," she explained, "congratulations," she smiled at them.

Puck turned and held out his arms carefully taking her from her, "thanks," Puck smiled and finally held his daughter for the first time, "hey baby girl," he whispered. The small child, though newborn and had never seen much in her life, seemed to look right up at him with barely open eyes and stopped fussing, as if she knew she was safe with him.

Deborah came over and rested her hands on his shoulders, "she recognizes your voice," she said softly.

Rachel wiped her eyes and looked up at him, "she's finally here."

"Yeah, she is," he nodded, "though I don't want to give her up yet, you want to hold her?" He asked softly.

"After we get a picture of you holding her," she replied.

Puck knew that had been coming, but nodded, turning a little to Quinn, "what do you think, Quinn?"

"She's beautiful," Quinn admitted with a smile, "and all yours," she added.

...

Will, Emma and the entire Glee Club, along with Ethan, Alan, David and Arin, all sat waiting for the news of the arrival. No one was really talking, but as the minutes passed by, they all were getting antsy. As if on cue, everyone's phone began to beep, ring or sing, alerting them to a new message. Seeing as they all got one, everyone knew it had to be news, so Ethan pulled his phone out with Arin sitting on his lap and flipped his phone open to see a picture message from Rachel. Choosing to read it, he stared down at his granddaughter and Arin looked over at it, "is that her?" She asked.

Scrolling down a little, he nodded, seeing the words, 'Abigail Marie Puckerman, 5:45pm 5.1.2010' under the picture, "yep, that's her," he replied, a smile on his face.

After the message was received, everyone in the room jumped up to congratulate the dads, now grandfathers and Auntie Arin before the doors to the birthing rooms opened and Brad stepped out and walked over to them, "hey everyone. David, Alan, Ethan, Arin, Noah wants you guys to come back first, so we can get the birth certificate filled out and then if they're up for it, you guys can see them," Brad said.

"Everything went alright?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, Quinn did great. Rachel was almost scared to hold her, but with Noah, Deborah, Rebecca and Carole assuring her, she finally did," Brad laughed a little as the four followed him through the doors and back to Quinn's room.

Brad stopped at the nurses station to get the paperwork, while the dads and Arin headed into the room, finding Deborah was sitting in a chair, holding Abigail; Puck next to her with Rachel standing between them. Quinn was laying back in her bed, but saw them come in, so she smiled at them, "hey guys."

"Hey, Quinn, how are you feeling?" David asked.

She nodded, "tired, but I'm okay," she admitted.

Rachel and Puck had both been so into Abigail they hadn't noticed them come in until Quinn greeted them. Rachel tore her eyes away from the tiny child and moved over to her fathers, Ethan and Arin and hugged them all, "she's finally here," she grinned.

Brad and Melissa came into the room and Brad closed the door. Melissa pulled the table over and lifted it up so he could stand and look through the papers. He silently filled out his part of the certificate and then motioned for Puck to come over, "Noah, come on over and sign. Yours is easy to fill out," Brad said.

Puck got up from where he was and moved over to Brad, taking his pen and filling in his full name, date of birth, state of birth and then signed it where he needed to. "What the hell?" Puck looked back down at the papers, this time reading the mothers information, then looked at the doctor confused.

Brad laughed, "I figured you'd see that."

"I won't sign it," Quinn said calmly from her bed, "and my lawyer assured me that it was completely legal," she explained glancing over at Alan.

"If Quinn's not signing it then who is?" Rachel asked.

"You are," Puck said sitting back down where he had been, glancing at Alan, "what?"

Alan shrugged, "this is no different than if Quinn was a surrogate for you two. A surrogate mother never signs the child's birth certificate. David and I are on Rachel's," he explained.

"But you and daddy had a contract with her. We never had one," Rachel said, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Who said you didn't have a verbal one?" Alan commented, "which you guys kind of did," he added, "sweetheart, it's legal, just sign it," he told her truthfully.

Rachel moved across to Brad and glanced down at the papers, seeing her name filled into the 'mothers information' section and taking a deep breath, she pressed the pen to the line and allowed her hand to move across the paper, filling in her neat, readable signature with her first, middle and last name.

Brad nodded at her as she set the pen down and he handed her two plastic strips, "could you check out her name and make sure it's spelled right on both of them?" He asked her. Rachel took them and realized they were hospital bracelets and with two; she could tell they matched in color so they couldn't mix her up with another baby. She glanced at them and nodded, seeing Abigail's name spelled correctly on both and handed them back to him. "This one's for dad," Ethan said handing it to Rachel and then she walked back to her boyfriend, while Brad handed the other to Melissa, "Melissa, why don't you help Deborah get that on Abigail and then she needs to go down to to the nursery to get checked out," he said.

Puck put his bracelet on and between Melissa and Deborah, they got her leg free and Melissa wrapped the small band around the newborn's ankle before wrapping her back up again. Melissa moved towards the door, getting the paperwork from Brad. "I'll go register this and bring the originals back to you guys in a little bit," she told them, "and Sarah will come down to take her to the nursery," she added before leaving the room.

"Why does she have to leave?" Rachel asked, concern flashing across her face.

Brad didn't miss Rachel's look, "she's alright, but she's gotta go get checked out by a pediatrician and then the nursery attendant will clean her up and make sure she's doing alright; she can come back soon," Brad explained, "which is also why she and dad get a bracelet that match; so there isn't any confusion."

Rachel's eyes widened at the thought of getting their daughter mixed up with another, "that doesn't happen, like ever, does it?" She asked.

"Never in this hospital and it sure as hell ain't gonna start now, but in some of the larger hospitals in major cities there have been cases of mistaken identities," he admitted.

Rachel bit her lip, but nodded, "um, alright." She paused a moment and picked up her camera again, "before she goes then, we've gotta get pictures with the grand-," Rachel stopped mid-sentence, "who's going to be called what? I can't believe we never talked about this!" She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"We did," Ethan laughed, taking the small child from Deborah, "I'm gonna be grandpa, so if we have another child they won't get confused."

"I'm going to be grandfather," Alan said from where he was against the wall.

"And I'll be granddad," David grinned, "we talked about that weeks ago," he laughed.

A smile tugged at Rachel's lips and she nodded, taking a picture of Ethan holding his granddaughter and then he passed her off to David. Rachel took a picture and David handed her to Alan as Rachel got another one, and then Arin sat down in a chair next to her mom and Rachel got one of Arin holding. Puck took his daughter back, but only held her a few moments before Sarah came to get the newborn.

"I don't like this idea," Puck muttered, "I don't trust people I don't know."

The woman nodded in understanding, "someone is welcome to come if you'd like them to," She replied.

Puck glanced at Deborah and she stood up, "I'll go."

"Thanks, mom," Puck smiled at her.

Deborah nodded and patted his shoulder before taking Abigail from him, "it'll be okay," she promised before going out into the hallway with Sarah and laid Abigail in a warm carrier and the two wheeled her down to the nursery just a few hallways down in the same wing.

Brad was still in the room and he glanced around, "Noah, Rachel, she'll be fine," he promised, "I totally understand why you are concerned, but don't worry." Puck sighed at the doctor's words and plopped down in a chair. "There's a whole bunch of people I believe wanna see you guys, but if Quinn's not up for visitors, you, Rachel and Finn could go out and see them. It'll help get your mind off this and she won't be gone long," Brad assured him.

"I'm pretty tired and I don't feel like dealing with all of the club right now, so I think you guys should go out there," Quinn said softly.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Finn asked.

Quinn eyed him, "I'll be fine," she replied.

Finn nodded and with Rachel and a reluctant Puck, the three headed down the hallway with Brad, who let them out of the secure wing. Once in the hallway, they headed for their friends and as soon as they entered the waiting room, everyone jumped up and ran over to them, hugging them all with excitement. All sorts of questions were being asked by their friends and between Puck, Rachel and Finn, they were having a hard time picking which ones to answer first, so Will got them to settle down enough for Rachel to explain that Quinn was tired and wasn't up for a lot of visitors and Abigail was currently getting checked out by a pediatrician, so as much as they wanted to show her off, they would have to wait a few days. She promised to post pictures online and they could figure out a time to bring her to school so they could meet her. Will thought that was a good idea, and as much as everyone wanted to see her, they agreed it would be better if they waited a few days, so they gradually began to leave, hugging the new parents and uncle before they did.

Kurt was the final one, moving to Puck, "hey, my dad told me to tell you that you can have as much time off as you want, but he would kind of like to know what you're doing. You don't have to make a decision right now, but when you get a chance, call him or stop by, okay?" Kurt asked.

Puck nodded, "yeah, thanks man. Tell your dad, thanks, too."

Kurt smiled at him and nodded, waving 'goodbye' before heading out. Rachel, Puck and Finn went back to the doors; the nurse at the desk letting them back in and as they walked back, they passed the nurses station where Brad was sitting at a computer. "Hey guys," he said, "congratulations."

"Thanks, Dr. Stevens, for everything," Rachel smiled at him.

Brad nodded at her, "you're welcome and you guys can call me Brad. I think I've dealt with all of you enough that we can be on first name basis," he laughed a little. "I'm getting ready to get off, so I'll be back sometime tomorrow late morning to check on Quinn."

"Okay, thanks; see you then," Puck nodded at him.

Returning to the room, the teens greeted their family members again and then took seats or chose to stand around talking. Rachel ended up sitting and Puck was standing next to her, but then he began pacing to the door and back, wondering how much longer it'll take.

"Noah," Ethan stepped over to him and rested his hands on Puck's shoulders, "she'll be back soon. Your mom is with her so she's fine," he promised.

"This is like a sick joke; we all get to hold her for a few minutes and then she's gone," he stopped and sighed.

"But she'll be back soon and you can choose to have her stay in here if you want," he said, "that's what your mom and I did when we had you," he said wrapping his arms around his son in a hug.

Puck returned his dad's hug and relaxed for a second, feeling someone else's hand on his back and realized it was Rachel. "Thanks," he murmured to his dad as he pulled away and turned to take Rachel's hand in his.

Rachel stood up and moved to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's waist, holding him close as they waited. With his arms wrapped around his girlfriend, Puck felt calmer, but he couldn't help glancing at his watch or the clock on the wall and finally, two hours and fifteen minutes later, at eight pm, Sarah and his mom returned with Abigail in a bassinet and wheeled it into the room. Sarah nodded at Deborah and left the room, so Deborah picked up Abigail, "hey everyone, miss us?" She asked with a grin.

Ethan smirked, "you could say that," he admitted.

"I told them she'd be staying in here, because a little birdie told me someone was pitching a fit in here a little while ago," Deborah laughed.

Puck blushed and moved over to his mom, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he took his daughter from her, not wanting to let her go again; the protective father in him having worked it's way to the surface. "She's okay, right?" Puck asked.

Deborah nodded, "Dr. Roberts says she's healthy; great mobility; she's already gripping onto our fingers and active; she's perfect," she explained.

Puck sighed in relief and smiled, "good, really good," he said moving back take a seat, Rachel sitting down next to him, both now lost in their own little world with their daughter.

"I know this is a stupid question, but what happens now?" Finn asked calmly. "I mean, like when can they go home?"

"Depends on when their doctor's stop by. Brad said he'd come by sometime late morning and check her out and as long as things progress well, she can probably go home tomorrow. Vaginal births are easier to bounce back form than a C-section, so she should only have to stay in the hospital twenty-four hours at the most. Same for Abigail; Dr. Roberts will stop by in the morning and give her an exam and if things are alright, then she should be released. The only usual thing that would keep a baby in the hospital is if they are under five-pounds, or something major arises within the first few hours of birth, but so far so good," Deborah assured them.

"I'm staying here tonight," Puck said.

"Me too," Finn replied.

"I'm also staying," Rebecca replied with a laugh at the two boys who were eager to stay.

"Well, since the whole family is here, I might as well tell you guys this before I fall asleep," Quinn said shifting a little in bed. "I know we talked a few weeks ago about me nursing, but after I said that, I realized that it's kind of a time for mom and baby to bond, and well, I don't want to do that... So I'll still watch her, but I'm going to pump and bottle feed her instead; that way you guys can give her breast milk when I'm not around, too," she explained, "or do half breast milk and half formula; I just don't want it to become an issue if I tried to nurse and she got attached," Quinn added.

Puck nodded, "fine with me," he commented.

"That will be fine, Quinn, whatever you're more comfortable with," Deborah replied.

"Then I'm more comfortable with bottle feeding her and pumping," she said. "I told Melissa so she's gonna get a pump for me, too."

As their conversation ended, Melissa came in with a folder, "here's the birth certificate. The paper that you guys signed," she showed it to them real quick, "is the legal one she'll need if she ever has to get a passport or anything like that; the other one; the shorter one that just says her name, when and where she was born and the parents; is more of an informal one that women like to add to baby books. There's also the usual paperwork in there, I'm sure Deborah knows about, so that's for you guys," she sat the folder down on the table and then looked around. "I see she's staying in here tonight?" Melissa asked glancing at Puck.

Puck looked at his daughter, asleep in his arms and nodded, "yep, she's not going anywhere. She was gone long enough."

Melissa laughed, "okay, your call," she nodded, "I'll get the pump for Quinn and did you guys bring bottles with you?" She asked.

Rachel nodded, "yes, do you need them?"

"No, but when Quinn pumps, she will. Though it's early, visiting hours do end at nine, which is in about an hour or so from now, so you all don't have to leave, but some of you might want to clear out soon so they can get some rest. Well so Quinn can, 'cause it looks like this one is content right where she is," Melissa laughed, seeing Puck holding her protectively in his arms as she slept. "Not the first time I've seen that," she admitted.

"We're actually getting ready to head out, too," Ethan admitted, "well some of us anyway."

"No worries, no one is really gonna know if you're quiet anyway," she shrugged.

Melissa left the room and gave them some alone time, and they started to shuffle. "Rachel, are you staying here or going home?" David asked.

"I'll stay," Rachel replied.

"Okay, call us if any of you need anything. Your dad and I are going to go home," David replied giving her a hug and kiss.

"We will do that," Rachel agreed. "Um, the car seat is in my car, but I don't have it, so if you guys come back tomorrow can you bring my car, too?" She asked.

"Sure, we'll be up in the morning," Alan nodded as he also hugged her.

David and Alan said goodbye to Quinn and everyone else and then headed out. Carole also chose to leave, making Finn promise to keep her updated on what was going on. The only ones left to leave was Deborah, Ethan and Arin. Arin was tired, so she gave Rachel and Puck a hug and said 'bye' to Quinn and Finn before going out in the hallway to wait for her parents. Deborah wrapped her arms around her son's neck and hugged him, knowing he wouldn't move with Abigail in his arms, "I love you, Noah," she whispered.

Puck smiled and turned to look at his mom, "I love you, too, mom," he replied, "see you tomorrow."

She nodded, "yeah, we'll be up by eight or so."

Deborah hugged Rachel and went over to say goodbye to the others while Ethan moved to his son and wrapped am arm around his shoulders, staring down at his granddaughter, "you're gonna do great, Sport," he said with a grin.

Puck looked up at him, smiling, "thanks dad. You haven't called me that since I was a kid."

"Yeah, I know," he nodded.

Puck looked down at his daughter and then back up at his dad, "I love you, dad. I know I haven't said it yet, but I do."

He nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, "I love you, too, Noah, always have," he replied, squeezing his son's shoulders lightly before pulling away and hugging Rachel.

Ethan walked over and said goodbye to Quinn and as he was walking away, Quinn called him back, "hey Ethan?"

"Yeah, Quinn?" He asked turning back around.

"Thanks, um, for making sure we got here," she said motioning around to the room.

He raised a curious eyebrow for a moment, but then nodded at what she meant, "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you and I kept my promise," he smiled, "you're welcome." He nodded at her and then joined Deborah at the doorway, "see everyone in the morning. Call if you need anything," he added before they headed out.

The room fell into a relaxing silence; Quinn closed her eyes and easily drifted off to sleep, while Finn and Rebecca sat in chairs on one side of her bed and Puck and Rachel sat in chairs opposite them.

"Hey Rebecca," Puck said softly.

"Yeah?" Rebecca sat up a little and looked at him.

"Thanks," he smiled a little, glancing down at his daughter, before looking back up to the older blond, "for um, not... Fighting about this... For letting Rachel and I keep her," he said softly.

Rebecca smiled at him, "you're welcome. I'm sorry I threatened to take her away, you know, back in December when I said that," she replied.

"Don't be," Puck shook his head, "you had every right to say that and I think it made us all realize just what we were getting into and woke me up a lot," he admitted softly.

She nodded, "I heard you were joining the Navy."

Puck stiffened nervously, nodding, "yes, I know that it's going to take me away from her and Rachel, but it's really my only option."

Rebecca realized why he got uncomfortable, "joining the military is very admirable and yes it will take you from her, but I will _never_ try and take her from you guys," she paused, "I know I haven't been around, but I've talked to Quinn a lot. With you all helping her, she told me she didn't want me to come around, so I respected her wishes and stayed away. From what she's told me and from what I've seen here today, I'm not concerned one bit about the choice Quinn made about giving her to you two. Abigail's got a wonderful mom and dad to take care of her, along with a lot of great family and friends around, so I know she will be cared for and loved," she smiled at them. "So I'm respecting my sister's wishes and staying out of it all."

Puck nodded at her, "thank you, Rebecca; that really means a lot," he glanced at Rachel and saw her wiping her eyes so he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "my family comes first and I would have fought with everything I could to keep her," he whispered.

"I've been told that," the blond smiled, "in fact, I was the one to suggest she didn't sign the birth certificate in the first place," she explained.

Rachel gasped, "really?"

The woman nodded, "yeah, I told her if she didn't want to have anything to do with Abigail, as in the mother sense, not to sign it. She wasn't sure, so she talked to Alan."

"Wow," Puck smiled, "that's cool; I never even thought about the birth certificate or who would sign it until I saw Rachel's name on it and not Quinn's," he laughed.

Rebecca laughed, "yeah, that is usually over looked until the last minute," she agreed.

Puck had one more thing he wanted to talk to Rebecca about, "um, do you think we'll really be able to keep this from your parents?" He asked glancing down to see Abigail was awake a little, her eyes fluttering open and closed.

Rebecca nodded, "yes we will be; considering they don't live in Lima anymore."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed, her voice echoing a little and she threw her hand over her mouth when she realized it startled Abigail, who began to cry.

Puck shifted the small bundle in his arms, "shh, it's okay baby girl, mom's just gotta learn she can't squeak anymore," he smirked, gently rocking her until she settled down, this time, her eyes fully open and looking up at him.

Rebecca smiled and nodded at them, "she didn't tell you? They moved to Cincinnati in February. Well, they still have the house here, but are now living in their house there."

"No, she never told us," Rachel said shaking her head.

"Well, she must have had her reasons," she commented. "Our mom is upset it all and dad, well, you know; asshole and all. Mom asks me about Quinn all the time because she knows I'm talking to her, but dad refuses to even talk about her, so he's ignoring the situation."

"So, they just wrote her off, just walked away?" Finn asked, taking his sleeping girlfriend's hand in his.

"Sadly, yes," Rebecca sighed, leaning back in her seat. "Dad says it's because he got a better job offer in his company if he moved down there, but I know it was to get away from Lima. Quinn doesn't need them in her life if dad's going to act that way, anyway, and this way, there's no chance you guys could bump into them on accident around town," she said trying to put a positive spin on it.

"But, what if once they find out she gave the baby away they come back?" Rachel asked.

"I doubt it. They always wanted to move there, so this was a way to do it. Mom doesn't know I came up here, so I'm staying until Quinn gets home, then I'm going back to my family. I'll call mom in a few days and let her know Quinn had the baby and gave 'it' up in a closed adoption; I won't tell her the gender and we're sticking with Finn being the father."

"Quinn told us that, but do you think that will be enough?" Finn asked looking at her.

"Probably," she sighed, "I don't know. Dad says he doesn't have a daughter named Quinn anymore and mom doesn't want him to be like that, but he refuses to change his mind. Mom might call Quinn after I tell her, but I doubt there will be much more than that; I wish I knew." Rebecca admitted.

Before their conversation could continue, Melissa came in with the pump for Quinn, suggesting she get up for a bit to pump, so when Abigail is hungry they don't have to do it then. Finn leaned over and kissed Quinn, helping her to wake up and when she did, they told her why they woke her up and she muttered, "guys out."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Puck agreed, shifting. "Rach, you're gonna have to take her."

Rachel's eyes widened, but moved and carefully took Abigail, settling her protectively in her arms. She fussed for a moment with the movement, but her eyes settled on Rachel and stopped fussing as soon as Rachel started cooing to her.

Puck smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead, "be back in a bit. Anyone want anything?"

The three ladies asked for something and Puck and Finn promised to go find what they could, unsure what they'd find at ten at night. Finn was reluctant to leave the room, but once he did, he looked at his friend and patted him on the shoulder, "congrats, dad. Haven't really had a chance to tell you that yet."

Puck smiled at him, "thanks man."

A nurse let them out of the secure wing and they headed down a hallway, "uh, where are we going?" Finn asked.

"The cafeteria. Mom worked here all my life; I know my way around," Puck laughed as he reached an elevator and pressed the button.

Finn nodded, "um," Finn rubbed his neck nervously, "I'm glad... glad things worked out between us... and with everything... and that Abigail is here, ya know? Like... I'm glad Quinn didn't keep telling me she was mine and then give her up for adoption. As soon as I saw her, even though I knew she was yours, the first thing I thought of was I'm glad things worked out this way, because I wouldn't have been able to give her up as she was born."

The doors opened and Puck silently stepped on, Finn following him and he hit the button for the ground floor where the cafeteria was, "I'm glad, too," Puck admitted. "If she still refused to let me keep her, I would have had a fit, but... Yeah, I'm really happy things worked out. I know it may be hard for the next few weeks; the transition and all, but we'll work it out."

"Do you think it'd be easier if she stays at my house? You know, since it's closer?"

Puck shrugged, "don't think it matters now," he replied, "with her not nursing physically, she can stay at either place. Like I said, we'll work it out."

Finn nodded and the two boys stepped off the elevator and headed for the cafeteria, finding it filled with mostly men and woman dressed in various colored scrubs. They got into line and picked up some muffins and bagels with cream cheese before heading back up to the room. Finn stuck his head in first to make sure it was safe and then the two continued on in. Rachel had Abigail propped up and she was holding a bottle for her, the small child suckling on it without an issue and Puck smiled, "you're doing good, mom."

Rachel smiled at him, "I hope so," she admitted glancing at the baby before turning back to him, "I just don't want to hurt her."

"She'll let you know if she's uncomfortable," he replied pressing a kiss to her lips gently before sitting down and leaning back.

"After she eats I'm going to put her in the bassinet to rest so we can eat and I think we should all try and get some sleep; I know it won't be very comfortable, but tomorrow will a long day, too," she explained.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Finn laughed halfway through his muffin.

Puck smirked, "yeah, it will be."

When Abigail stopped suckling on the bottle, Rachel set it aside and looked at her boyfriend, "um, how do I... um..." She blushed, knowing what she needed to do, but wasn't sure how.

Puck grabbed the towel from her knee and threw it over his shoulder, taking Abigail and carefully resting her against his shoulder and once she was settled he gently patted her back until he heard a tiny burp. "Easy," he smiled as he shifted her back into the crook of his arm and tugged the towel to wipe her mouth off with gently. Standing up, he moved to the bassinet and unwrapped her from the blanket, knowing it was warm so she didn't need it. Returning to his seat once she was settled, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Rachel reached out and took his hand, squeezing it, "we're here, Noah, we're finally here."

Puck opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her, "yeah we are, babe, finally."

...

A/N4: A majorly special thanks to all my new friends who have assured me I could do this; it means so much!

A/N5: Oye! This took a while lot to write. I've never had a baby before, nor have I known anyone who had; except a guy friend who's girlfriend had one and I was not there during the birth; only saw the baby about six hours later. Anyway, I hope you guys like how this turned out; I think I do. Let me know; I hope it wasn't rushed. :) Finally, we meet Abigail!

A/N6: Thanks to everyone for the feedback and the reviews. It's been great to see your responses, but I would like everyone to know... I try my best to respond to as many reviews as I can. If you mention or ask something, I do my best to reply, so if you have reviewed; check out your inbox and you may find a message from me. With that said, I would like to say that though I understand that not everyone has an account on or LJ, I have turned off anonymous reviews. I have had a few that I would like to reply to, but am unable to because they are unsigned, so I have responded to one below.

...

**Angiekins38** ~ I am unable to reply to your review, so I'm doing it here... I'm glad you're enjoying my story, and thanks for the review, but I'd like to mention a few things about it.

I'm well aware of the NROTC option, but unfortunately, OSU only has Army ROTC, so he would still have to leave Ohio, his daughter and Rachel to go to a university somewhere else; for example, the University of Washington in Seattle, where they have and Navy ROTC program. Not every university offers an ROTC program, and those that do; it's not always Navy, sometimes its Army, Marine Corps, Air Force or Coast Guard, too. He either has the choice of joining right out of high school and missing only 4 to 6 years of his daughters life, or go away for 4 years of university and then at least 4 more to serve, missing more of his daughters life, so she'd be closer to 10 before he could get out. I'm choosing him joining the Navy right out of high school. Not only do you have to be accepted into the ROTC program, but you STILL have to be accepted into the university with their requirements, too; not just the ASVAB test. I know what the ROTC program entails and that the military pays for most of it (I have a few friends from high school who went through it) and I also know that an officer offers better support for a family. I am not going to reveal my plans for Puck's job and/or rank until its closer to the end of 'Out of the Blue,' but trust me. Everyone will like the choice. I've discussed it with a few Navy pals and they really like the idea I have and they say it is very possible.


	45. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

No one slept much during the night; except Quinn and Abigail. Puck and Rachel would nod off for an hour or so and wake up to check on Abigail, while Finn and Rebecca would do the same, checking on Quinn, who had been awake while they had slept and had occupied herself with something quiet to keep from waking them up.

As sunlight began to peek through the curtains of her room, Rebecca got up and opened them, shedding some real light into the room. The guys stepped out and gave Quinn some privacy and went down the hallway to wait, picking up some bottles of soda from the machine they found. When they returned to the room they sat around with a little more quite time until Abigail began to cry; she'd been changed already, but she was hungry, so Puck sat his soda down and moved to pick her up, keeping the blanket wrapped loosely around her body and took her back to his seat, sitting down and holding the baby bottle for her, "I feel like I'm seven again. Doing this for Arin. At least when she screamed I could pass her off to mom to deal with," he laughed at the memory, "I loved going to first grade that year. Got six hours of peace."

"Oh sure, leave me with her while you guys are at school," Quinn huffed, but then laughed, "then again, I only have six or so hours with her, then she's all yours."

"And we appreciate you watching her, Quinn," Puck replied honestly.

Rachel nodded in agreement, as she reached over, teasing Abigail's hand until she latched onto her finger, her eyes focusing on Rachel, even with the bottle in her mouth. "I can't believe she's already doing this," Rachel said.

Puck shrugged, "she's looking around and though she can't make out our faces, she sees the movement. She'll start to recognize us in the next few weeks, but like mom says, she recognizes our voices," he explained and once Abigail had what she wanted, he gently burped her and let her fall to sleep in his arms.

Hearing a knock, they looked up to see Deborah, Ethan, Arin, David and Alan coming into the room, "morning everyone," Deborah said.

Puck smiled up at them, "hey guys," he replied.

"Haven't moved much; we left you in the same spot last night," Ethan laughed as he walked over to his son.

"I've moved, just been sitting here," he shrugged, "just fed her and now she's out like a light again."

...

Eleven in the morning, Brad arrived, dressed in an OSU alumni sweatshirt and jeans, his badge clipped to his sweatshirt, "morning, guys." Puck was half asleep in his chair, so he didn't greet him like he normally did. "Boy, someone didn't get any sleep last night," he laughed patting Puck on the shoulder as he walked in.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm tired," Puck admitted, "soda hasn't kicked in yet."

Brad nodded, "I see that," he moved around to the small table and set Quinn and Abigail's charts down. "I'm gonna do an exam on Quinn and then I'll go get Dr. Roberts to come over and check out Abigail."

"You're in jeans and a sweatshirt? Is today your day off?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, but when I have patients here, I don't trust to pass them off to someone else," he admitted glancing at her.

Quinn smiled, "thanks."

He nodded at her and opened up her chart. "Rachel, Rebecca, Deborah, go ahead and stay, but everyone else, it shouldn't take too long, so why don't you guys go down the hallway to the waiting room."

Ethan, who was holding Abigail again, passed her to Deborah, then they all left the room, except the few who were staying.

...

Quinn's exam went well, she felt okay, given what she'd done a little more than twelve hours before, but before Brad would release her, he wanted her to get up and walk around, so while he filled out some of her paperwork, she changed and her and Rebecca went for a walk around the wing, to make sure she could manage it.

Once Quinn and Rebecca had headed out of the room, Brad got Dr. Roberts to come down, and Brad turned into a 'nurse' writing down Dr. Roberts' comments as he gave Abigail a check-up.

"Where's her dad?" Dr. Roberts asked, checking her heartbeat with his stethoscope.

"He is down the hall," Rachel replied.

He nodded, glancing at Deborah, "does he know I was his doctor when he was born?"

Deborah laughed, "I don't think he's put the two together yet," she admitted.

"I haven't seen him since your daughter was born," he replied, "would you mind getting him?"

Deborah shook her head, "no, I don't mind," she said getting up and heading for the door.

"They can all come back if you want to tell them, no need to make them sit in there any longer," Brad told her.

"Okay," Deborah nodded and left, heading down the hallway to where everyone was, "hey, you guys can come back now," she said. "Dr. Roberts would like to meet Noah and Quinn is on a walk with Rebecca," she added.

"Is everything alright?" Puck asked concerned as he stood up and headed towards her.

"Everything is fine," she assured him, "Dr. Roberts would just like to meet you," she replied, "Finn, you can go find Quinn and Rebecca, or you can come back, it's up to you."

"I'll go find them," Finn replied and stepped out of the waiting area and headed down the hallway to find his girlfriend.

Ethan, Arin, Alan and David followed Puck and Deborah back to the room; Puck noticed the older doctor, looking to be in his late-forties, just wrapping Abigail back up in her blanket when they came in.

"Dr. Roberts, this is my son, Noah. Noah, this is Dr. Roberts. He was your pediatrician when you were born, and Arin's, too," Deborah explained.

The man picked up Abigail and turned around, moving to Noah, "it's nice to meet you," he said, passing Abigail to him.

Puck smiled at her before looking at the man, "you too. You were mine and Arin's doctor?"

Dr. Roberts nodded, "yes I was. Your mom mentioned it last night when we were talking," he admitted, "I unfortunately don't remember every baby that I care for, but moms and dads tend to. It's not every day that I can meet someone who I cared for when they were born; let alone care for their child."

"Yeah, that's pretty cool. I guess we turned out alright, so I'm sure she will, too," he grinned.

The older doctor laughed lightly, but nodded, "she checks out great, nothing major. Her weight is good and she's active and reacting to sounds and touches, so I see no reason to keep her. I'll go ahead and get the paperwork going to release her."

Puck sighed in relief, "thank you," he replied looking at the man.

"You're welcome," he picked up her medical file from Brad and moved a few feet, pausing next to Deborah, "and you must be Arin. I was your doctor, too."

"Really?" Arin asked.

He nodded, "yes."

"Cool," Arin smiled and waved at him as he walked out of the room.

Puck walked over to his girlfriend who was standing a few feet away, "hey babe," he smiled at her, "you okay?"

Rachel nodded, "yeah. Could really use a nap, though," she admitted rubbing her face a little before slipping an arm around his waist.

"Once we all get back to our house, we'll watch her so you guys can get some sleep," David said, "it's obvious you are both tired."

Rachel looked at her dad, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, you guys will be better off with sleep," Ethan replied, "and it gives us some grandparents time," he added.

As he finished talking, Quinn, Rebecca and Finn returned to the room. Quinn was walking slowly, but didn't seem to be in pain; just still sore from the events of the day before. Brad asked her a few questions and when she told him she was fine, but sore, he agreed there was no need to keep her any longer, so he would get the paperwork going to release her.

...

Alan and David had driven Rachel's car to the hospital that morning, so they went to get the car seat from it and brought it back to the room so they could get Abigail settled in. Her paperwork was dropped off by Dr. Roberts about one, and Rachel and Puck signed the papers for her release, but they chose to wait until Quinn was released to all leave together.

With Abigail now released, they gathered up some of their stuff and Rachel was nervous about trying to dress her.

"Babe, you're gonna have to do this," Puck commented from his seat.

Rachel huffed as she stared down at Abigail, who was asleep in the bassinet. "But I don't want to wake her up and I don't want to hurt her."

"Uh, sweetheart; that's about all she's going to do for the next few weeks; you'll probably be waking her up to feed her, too," David supplied. "And you're not going to hurt her."

"But her skull isn't quite fused together and I never read anything about them sleeping for the first few weeks," she sighed. Puck took the shirt Rachel wanted to put on Abigail, a pink sweatshirt with a sun on the front. He gently put his fingers in the neck and tugged at the neckline, stretching it just slightly. "Noah! What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"I'm stretching the neck out so when you pull it over her head it doesn't get tight around her neck and will be more comfortable," he replied, handing it back to her, "the only way you're going to learn this is to do it. We're all right here if you need help, but you won't," he assured her. "She'll fuss by you trying to push her arms through something or get her leg into the pants, but once she's dressed she'll settle down." Seeing her still confused and worried look he smirked, "do I have to remind you how old I was when I was dressing Arin?" He asked curiously.

"Seven, I know," she sighed, "you've only told me a thousand times."

"Well, I'm hoping eventually you'll get the point I'm trying to tell you; if a seven year old boy can do it, then so can a sixteen year old girl," he explained.

Taking a deep breath she gently unwrapped the blanket that was wrapped around Abigail and bunched up the shirt so she didn't have too much to pull over her head and carefully lifted her head slightly to pull it on. Abigail cried a little, but once it was off her face, she settled down and just as carefully Rachel guided each of her arms through the sleeves until it was completely on.

"Great job babe, now the pants," Puck held them out with a grin.

Rachel's eyes went wide, but took them loosening them up a little and looking at him, "the same way?"

Puck nodded, so Rachel guided her feet into the legs of the pants and tugged them up until she had them settled around her hips. Puck handed her a pair of baby socks and she stretched them out again and carefully slid them onto her feet. Abigail didn't seem to like that much, kicking her feet and crying a little, but after a few moments she seemed to relax to the feeling. "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Puck asked, "though I am wondering if I have any gray hair growing yet," he commented glancing up as if looking for one.

"That's not funny, Noah," she retorted, picking up the child along with the blanket and settled Abigail in her arms again, "this is all new to me. Dressing and changing the diaper on a doll is one thing, doing it for real is new," she sighed.

Puck moved and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trapping their daughter between them, but he was careful not to hit her, "I know, babe, but you've gotta trust all of us when we tell you something; she barely fussed dressing her; you did great," he explained, pressing a kiss to her lips before looking down at their daughter, "and so did you, baby girl," he grinned kissing her forehead.

Brad walked in with the paperwork to release Quinn, "sorry it took so long," he said, "not sending you home with any prescriptions because you don't seem to be in any pain. As long as you're still going to use breast milk, no drugs of any kind, no caffeine, though I'm pretty sure you already know all this," he said.

Quinn nodded, "yeah. When do I need to see my doctor again?"

"Two to four weeks or sooner if you're having issues. You can follow-up with me, or with your doctor. Totally up to you," he explained handing over the release papers to Rebecca. She signed them and handed them back to him and he nodded, tugging off the top paper to hand to Quinn and the other to keep in her file, "the nurse is bringing in a wheel chair and if you guys have everything, I'll walk out with you," he said.

"Oh, did you have any paperwork on what I asked you about?" Quinn asked.

Brad glanced down at the folder in his hand and flipped through the pages, "yes, I did find something," he laughed a little and handed the pamphlet over to Finn.

Finn raised a curious eyebrow, "what is this? Shouldn't it be going to Puck?"

Brad shook his head, "uh, no. Quinn asked me about what it's like post-birth and wanted you to read up on it. Obviously the 'dad' part won't pertain to you, but the rest will."

As soon as Finn heard him say that, he saw the topic of the pamphlet was intercourse post-birth, "oh, I get it," he blushed.

"Makes for a very long six to eight weeks," Ethan commented with a laugh.

Deborah smacked him in the shoulder, "Ethan Michael!" She exclaimed, but she couldn't help laughing herself.

Ethan smirked, "I'm just being honest, babe."

...

With their belongings gathered up, Alan, Ethan and Rebecca went down to the parking lot to move their cars around to the patient pick up area, while the rest walked down with Quinn and Abigail. Puck was carrying the car seat with Abigail strapped into it and a warm blanket thrown over her just in case, while Rachel walked next to him with her purse over her shoulder. Deborah had Abigail's bag while she and Arin followed Puck and Rachel, walking next to David and Brad, who was pushing Quinn's wheel chair, and Finn had Quinn's bag and the paperwork and a nurse was also walking with them to take the wheel chair back for Brad so he didn't have to go back.

Once downstairs and outside, they walked over to the waiting cars. While the nurse and Finn helped Quinn get into Rebecca's car, Puck and Rachel hooked the car seat up in her backseat and per hospital policy, Brad watched them, approving of how they hooked it up. Rachel slid into the backseat, taking the baby bag from Deborah before she and Arin headed for Ethan's jeep. Rachel was also taking pictures of 'Abigail's first car ride' and was already planning out her scrapbook.

Once everyone was settled except Puck and Finn, they both walked to Brad, "thanks, Brad."

The doctor nodded and shook both of their hands, "you're welcome. If either of you or the girls or anyone need anything, just call me. I put my cell phone number on both of the release papers, though I know Deborah has it and you can just call Brittany, but just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean my job stops here; especially for friends. I'm sure you won't need any help, but if you guys have questions, don't hesitate to call," he finished.

The two young men nodded at him, shaking his hand again, before climbing into their cars. Finn slid into the backseat of Rebecca's car, while Puck climbed into Rachel's backseat. Ethan took the lead to leave and was waiting for the other two cars to get behind him before he pulled out, knowing that Rebecca didn't know where she was going, but both Finn and Quinn could give her directions if she got separated.

"You know, this is the first time I've been in the backseat of your car," Puck commented throwing a grin over to Rachel.

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock, "_of all the things he comes up to say, it's that?_" She thought, a blush growing on her cheeks. "Noah, my dads are in the car."

"I was just making an honest comment; we hardly ever use your car and now we will be," he said as he reached over the car seat to take her hand in his.

Rachel continued to blush, but gently squeezed his hand, "yeah, like that's what you mean."

Puck let the conversation end, both him and Rachel getting lost in staring down at their daughter; asleep. Their hands were still clasp together, resting on the edge of the car seat. To catch her attention, he brushed his thumb over her hand, "thank you, Rachel, for everything. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here," he explained, looking down at Abigail. "Just the thought that I could have lost her scares the crap out of me and if you hadn't been supportive of this, or helped me deal with Quinn... I probably would have lost her for good," he whispered, knowing tears were falling from his eyes now.

Blinking her eyes to fight the tears from falling, she reached over and wiped his eyes; her hand lingering against his cheek, "don't think about what could have happened. Our daughter is finally with us and what matters is right here; we can't live in the past," she replied gently.

"I know," he nodded, smiling at her, his other hand raising to join hers, "but it doesn't mean that I can't be thankful you came into my life and helped me straighten out mine."

"You're welcome," she whispered, "and I think I got a pretty good deal out of it all, too," she added, looking down at Abigail.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he smirked.

She smiled, "you and Abigail."

Their conversation ended as the three cars pulled up to the front of the Berry's house. Puck got out and unhooked the belt holding the car seat and took Abigail out, while Rachel gathered their bags. Finn helped Quinn from Rebecca's car and wrapped his arm around her waist as support as he guided her up to the house. Once everyone was inside, Puck set the car seat on the couch in the living room and gently took the still sleeping baby out to hold her. A flash went off and he shook his head, "I'm going to go blind if you keep doing that," Puck commented with a laugh, "seriously, babe; chill on the photos for a few minutes." Rachel blushed and put her camera aside, moving over to him and kissing their daughters head.

"I hate to do this, but I've got to get home," Rebecca said with a sigh.

Everyone was currently gathered in the living room; Quinn sitting on the couch next to Finn.

"So soon?" David asked, "are you sure you don't want to say the night? You're didn't sleep much last night, either."

"I know, but I've got a two hour drive home and would like to be back before my kids go to sleep," she admitted, "and it seems like you guys have everything under control, so I know my sister will be well taken care off," she smiled, glancing at Finn and Quinn.

Quinn stood up and moved to her sister, wrapping her arms around her, "I love you, Rebecca, thank you for everything," she told her.

The older sister held Quinn for a long moment, "I love you, too," she replied pulling away, "call me soon, okay?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I will; call me when you get home."

"I will do that," she assured her. With handshakes and hugs to the rest in the room, Rebecca waved goodbye and left the house; knowing her sister was in good hands.

"Gimme," Ethan commented holding his arms around to his son.

Puck glanced at him and laughed as he handed Abigail over to him, "you're going back tonight, aren't you?"

Ethan nodded, "yeah, as much as I want to stay, I can't," he admitted taking the small child into his arms and sitting down on the couch with her. "So knowing I gotta leave in a few hours, I wanna get as much time in as I can before I do go," he added, looking at Puck.

Puck nodded and squeezed his dad's shoulder gently, before glancing at Rachel, "nap time?"

"Yes, I believe it would be a good idea if we took a few hours to sleep," Rachel replied.

"You could have just said 'yes,' babe," he laughed and slipped his arm around her.

Rachel blushed and nodded, "yes," she replied. "Are you guys sure it's alright if we go get some sleep?"

"Yes, it's alright. You all need it," Deborah assured them.

With a silent nod, the four teens made their way upstairs; going into their respective rooms. Puck shut the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, beginning to pull clothes off as got closer to her bed until he was down to his boxers. Pulling the blankets back, he slid into bed and Rachel joined him, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her, "Noah, not even twenty-four hours ago we officially became parents," she whispered, "finally."

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he tightened his arms around her, "yeah, finally," he admitted, "I love you, Rachel, so much."

Rachel smiled, "I love you, too, Noah," she replied softly turning to kiss him on the lips before snuggling up and letting her eyes drift closed.

...

Rachel woke up and shifted a little, feeling a piece of paper by her hand where her boyfriend should have been. Opening her eyes, she focused on the paper and the scratchy handwriting to read, 'downstairs, love you.' Smiling at the simple statement, she turned her head to the clock and saw it was six-thirty. Sitting up, she crawled out of bed and moved to her closet to get some clean clothes. She found a pink t-shirt and a jean skirt to put on and slipped her feet into the shoes she'd had on earlier in the day and then glanced at herself in the mirror. Seeing her hair pretty messy, she moved over to her vanity and picked up her brush, running it through her hair for a few moments, untangling the mess, before leaving the room and making her way downstairs.

Noticing the empty car seat on the floor in the living room, and seeing Arin alone in there watching TV, she followed the adult voices and headed to the kitchen, finding Puck and Finn sitting at the island, Puck feeling Abigail, while Deborah, Ethan, Alan and David stood around the kitchen. "Hey Rachel," Finn said seeing her first.

"Hello, Finn," she smiled at him.

Puck looked up from Abigail, "hey babe. How did you sleep?"

Rachel moved towards her boyfriend and kissed him, "great. I could have probably slept longer, but I figured I wouldn't get to sleep tonight if I did," she admitted.

"Not like it'll matter," he laughed, "she'll be up when she wants to eat, no matter what time it is."

"Oh yes, that is true," she agreed, "are we going to sleep at your house tonight?"

"I think it's best to," he replied, "the sooner we get her settled into her crib, the better."

"Okay," Rachel nodded, "but what about Quinn? If we go back over there, then how will Quinn get to us?"

"I'll drop her off in the morning," Finn said.

"And David and I can take her over on our way to work if she stays here at night; we drive past there every day to go to work," Alan added.

Rachel nodded, "perfect," she smiled, hearing the doorbell.

The echoing noise startled Abigail and she stopped sucking on her bottle to cry, so Puck set the bottle down and carefully shifted her up to his shoulder to try and calm her down.

Rachel's eyes widened as her hand joined Puck's, gently trying to soothe the crying child as Ethan headed to answer the door, returning moments later with several bags of take-out boxes from their favorite Chinese place. "Sorry, told them to knock, but he obviously didn't get the message," Ethan commented looking at Rachel and Puck.

Puck shrugged, "she's gotta get used to it sometime," he admitted as the cries began to subside and he shifted her to continue feeding.

Rachel felt her stomach respond to seeing the food, "wow, I didn't realize how hungry I was," she sighed.

"None of us have really eaten well since yesterday morning," Deborah replied, "so we're all a little hungry."

Puck finished feeding Abigail and put her back into the car seat, letting it sit on the floor so it didn't accidentally slip off the couch and covered her up, gently rocking it until he saw her eyes drift closed and he knew she was asleep.

"Come on, Arin, lets eat," he motioned towards the kitchen.

Arin turned off the TV and the two headed into the kitchen, Quinn appearing a few minutes later with Finn right behind her; having gone up to get her. Filling their plates from the various boxes of food, they founds seats either in the living room or at the table and ate.

As dinner ended, those who had been staying at the Berry's began to pack up their stuff. Finn was going to stay the night with Quinn, but Ethan, Deborah, Arin, Puck and Rachel packed up their stuff, ready to get back to a normal routine of some sort. Ethan only had a few things to pack, so he took his stuff out to the jeep, and then helped Arin and Deborah, while Rachel and Puck also packed up their stuff from the week of being back at her dads and making trips out to her car. Once most of their important stuff was in their respective cars, David and Alan said bye to Abigail and then Puck took her out to Rachel's car and buckled her seat into the back and carefully closed the door, so he didn't startle her.

Rachel, Deborah, Ethan and Arin said bye to the two men, Quinn and Finn and then they all left. Puck went as a passenger in Rachel's car, Deborah drove Puck's jeep back and Arin and Ethan went over in his jeep.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel started the car and glanced in the backseat, thankful Abigail didn't wake up. Once Ethan and Deborah had pulled the two jeeps away from the curb, she carefully put the car in gear and slowly turned the wheel to turn the car around and follow them. She nervously glanced between her side mirrors, the rear view mirror and the front of the car, as if she was looking for something.

Puck raised a curious eyebrow, "babe, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, turning onto the main road, slower than normal.

"Then why did a turtle just pass us?" He asked calmly.

"Noah! I'm being careful. Our daughter is in the car," she replied.

"Um, you're going like fifteen miles under the speed limit, that's actually more dangerous," he explained, "and she's fine. You've gotta get used to driving with her in the car; the road vibrations help rock them to sleep, so she's going to sleep while you drive," he added.

"Oh, well," Rachel accelerated just a few miles per hour more than she had been, but continued to glance at her mirrors until she turned onto the Puckerman's street.

Ethan, Deborah and Arin were carrying their bags inside as Rachel and Puck arrived, just after eight-thirty. Rachel and Puck got out of the car and she carried Abigail inside with her purse and the diaper bag over her shoulder, while Puck followed her in with their bags and set them by the stairs, moving into the living room to Abigail, while Rachel went to drop something off in the kitchen.

"Do you really have to go?" Arin asked Ethan, plopping down in the chair in the living room.

Ethan knelt down in front of her, "yes, I do, but I'll be back again Friday night," he told her, "and I'll be here all weekend, but will still have to leave Sunday night. It won't be much longer until I can stay permanently."

"Why can't you stay now?" She sighed.

"Because my job isn't over yet up there, so I have to stay until it is," he said.

Arin sighed again, "I just miss you when you're gone."

"I know you do, baby girl, I miss you too," he said brushing the stray hairs from her face, "but I'll be back here in no time."

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise," he said with a smile.

Arin leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her against his chest, holding her in a long hug.

Puck watched the interaction between his dad and sister and felt tears in his eyes as he realized that would be him and Abigail in a few years. He hadn't meant to 'spy' on their moment, but he couldn't help it when he was sitting on the couch with Abigail. Wiping his eyes he looked down at his daughter, "_I don't wanna leave you, baby girl, I really don't, but I don't think I have another choice,_" he thought as she continued to sleep in the car seat.

"How about I leave after you go to sleep?" Ethan asked Arin.

"Okay," Arin smiled as she pulled away from him.

"Go get ready for bed and I'll be up in a bit," he promised.

Arin nodded and got up, "goodnight Noah," she said moving to her brother and hugging him.

"Night, sis," he pressed a kiss to her cheek as they hugged and then she walked away.

Ethan looked at him, "you alright?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded.

Ethan moved to sit on the couch next to his son, "no you're not," he said turning to look at him, "what's wrong?"

Puck looked at his dad, "I just saw Abigail and I in a few years," he admitted motioning towards where Ethan and Arin had just been.

A confused expression passed over Ethan's face for a moment before nodding, "oh, I see. Thinking about changing your mind?"

"Do I have a choice?" Puck asked quietly.

"Of course; everyone has a choice. You feel the Navy is the best way to provide for your family, then you have to stick with it. You know, when your mom and I broke up, I went up to Cleveland to spend some time with my mom and I sat in my car for about three hours outside the Marine Corps recruiters," he explained.

"What? You did?" Puck asked.

Ethan nodded, "yeah. I couldn't decide if I wanted to do it or not. At the time I felt like I didn't have anything else, but I couldn't get the courage to walk in there; especially when I saw guys your age walking in. I was almost twenty-five and I couldn't figure out if it was really me. Took me three hours to realize I didn't want that life and left; the next day I drove up to Detroit, walked into the first police station I saw and asked them how to become a cop and I suppose the rest is history," he explained.

Puck's eyes widened at his dad's explanation, never expecting that's how he became a cop; he knew it had been quick and just after he'd left, but before he could say anything Ethan stood up, his hand resting on Puck's shoulder, "if joining the Navy is what you really want to do, go for it. Point yourself towards a master-at-arms, which is a military cop, put in the years you have to and then come back home and apply at Lima PD," Ethan smiled, "there will always be a spot on my team for my son," he squeezed Puck's shoulder, "think about it."

Puck nodded at his dad, "thanks, dad."

"No problem, and hey, if you decide against the military, we'll talk."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked confused.

"You haven't factored one thing into your whole life equation," Ethan was at the stairs now, but paused, turning to see Puck's still confused expression, "you forgot me," he finished climbing the rest of the stairs.

Rachel had been in the kitchen and heard their entire conversation, a smile on her face at what Ethan was talking about, but as she stepped into the living room to say something, she noticed the blank, confused look at her boyfriends face, "Noah?"

He turned to look at her and then glanced down at Abigail, unbuckling her from the car seat and carefully took her out of it, "huh, yeah?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you guys talking," she said softly.

"Oh, good, maybe you can tell me what he meant," he said glancing at her.

Rachel moved over to him and sat down next to him, reaching out for Abigail and taking her into her arms, "I know exactly what he meant."

"Translation?" He requested, slipping his arm around her shoulders as Rachel held Abigail.

Rachel looked at him, "considering that I have two dads, and even though they say they love me and I know they do, they don't always know how to say what they mean; or because of some male DNA strand they don't like expressing their feelings the same way a woman does. Anyway, I'm pretty sure he's telling you he supports your decision to join the Navy if it's what you really want to do, but if you change your mind, he can pay for a university," she explained, turning her eyes back to Abigail. "He also means he doesn't think you've realized yet that he's here to be a part of and take care of his family, just like you are trying to do for Abigail and I."

Puck's mouth fell open in shock, his head falling to her shoulder as they sat on the couch, "crap, I never even thought about that."

Rachel nodded, "no one ever expected you to have all the answers right now, but now you know it's at least an option."

"Only if by some miracle I'm accepted," he told her.

Rachel bit her lip, "I know why you're choosing the military, and I'm supporting your choice, but Noah, I just think if you looked at what you could get at OSU you'd see that... that there's possibilities there," she whispered.

Puck nodded, "look, can I have some time to think about this? I don't... It's a lot to take in and it's already been a long weekend, so just give me some time, okay?" He asked softly.

"Of course, Noah, when you're ready to talk, I'm here," she replied, pressing a kiss to his lips before standing up, "come on, lets go see how Abigail likes her crib," she suggested with a smile.

Puck stood up and grabbed the baby bag and motioned for her to head towards the stairs, "after you," he grinned.

"Can you get my camera?" She asked.

Puck headed for her bag, "I'll bring your bag, you can find your camera. I learned a long time ago not to go through a woman's purse. I thought mom was going to kill me when I went looking for gum one day," he laughed getting it and heading up behind her.

"I should probably change her, huh?" Rachel asked stepping into the nursery.

Puck nodded, "yeah, and she hasn't eaten in a few hours so it probably wouldn't hurt to give her a little more. It might keep her from waking up in an hour," he replied handing her the bottle from the bag.

She took the offered bottle and took a seat on the rocking chair and gently woke up the sleeping child and she began to suckle on the bottle after a few moments of coaxing her to take it.

He smiled as he watched them and then moved across to the dresser and dug out a one piece pajama outfit with purple flowers all over it, complete with feet and long sleeves. While she was feeding her, he got out what she'd need to change and clean her up and then glanced up to see his mom and dad coming into the room, "hey," he said to them.

"Has it sunk in yet?" Deborah asked with a grin.

Puck laughed a little, "not yet, wait until she wakes us up in the middle of the night, then it'll hit us," he admitted. Glancing over at Rachel, he smiled, seeing her burping Abigail and realized it was the first time since she'd been born that Rachel had done it, "told ya you could do it," Puck grinned.

Rachel blushed and stood up with an awake Abigail in her arms, "it's not that I couldn't do it, like I said, it's different if it's a real baby," she admitted, "I know I have to get over the fear of hurting her, and it's still there, but not as much as it was last night and this morning," she added.

"Good, that's how it's supposed to be," he replied taking the bottle from her, "all yours," he motioned to the changing table.

Taking a deep breath she felt a little pressure knowing she had an audience, "_okay, you can do this. You fed and burped her, now all you have to do is change her, clean her up and put her in her crib. Maybe an audience is good; they can help if I need it,_" she thought as she gently laid the baby down on the changing mat and carefully removed her pants, and then shirt; getting a little noise from her when she took the shirt off, but once it was off, she settled right down. Remembering what she'd seen done and also what she'd read, Rachel carefully removed the diaper, cleaned her up, put a fresh diaper on and worked the outfit onto her without any struggles, but she suspected it was from her boyfriend standing near her, her tiny hand wrapped around his index finger. "Noah, I need her arm," Rachel grinned.

"Oh," Puck smirked a little and worked his finger free, getting a little cry as he did.

Rachel carefully worked her arm into the outfit and then began to button it up and then picked her up, "so how did I do?" She asked with a smile.

"Did great," Puck assured her, "you're a natural."

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you did everything right," he moved forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, "trusting yourself is the most important thing."

Kissing his daughter's head, Rachel smiled and stepped to the crib, pressed her own kiss near where Puck had and then laid her down, being careful not to bump her head against the mattress and then stepped back once she was settled, "see you in a few hours, sweetie," she commented gently.

Puck slipped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck gently, the two taking a moment to look at her; finally home. "So what did you want your camera for?" He whispered in her.

Rachel's eyes widened and she moved over to her bag and dug it out, "I wanted to get a picture of her in her crib," she said turning the camera on, but making sure the flash was off, she took one of her laying in her crib and they all waited until she fell asleep which didn't take too long and Rachel took one again with the flash on.

Puck stepped back and rolled his eyes with a laugh as he reached for the baby monitor. Turning it on he grabbed the receiver and waited for Rachel. "Come on, babe," he said motioning towards the door.

"Time for me to go," Ethan admitted.

Rachel grabbed her bag and the four stepped out of the nursery, Puck closing the door as the last one out. Rachel dropped her bag in Puck's room and then followed the others downstairs. Puck and his dad shared a long hug and then Ethan gave Rachel one before the two stepped aside. Watching his parents hug and kiss, Puck bit back the 'get a room' comment that was begging to surface, knowing it was easier to tease them when he didn't have to leave.

"I'll see you guys Friday night," he said, "just a few more weeks of this and I should be good to stay," he grinned.

"Good," Puck smiled, "we'll see you Friday."

Ethan nodded and with one final hug to Deborah, he headed out of the house and into the night. Puck glanced at his watch and saw it was nearing ten at night, "I suppose we should get to bed," he commented, "if I'm stuck going to school tomorrow, I need sleep."

"See how things go and if you guys don't feel like going, don't, but the sooner you guys get into a routine for school, the better. You don't want the last quarter of school to suffer," Deborah commented.

"She's right, Noah," Rachel said looking at her boyfriend.

Puck laughed, "I never said she wasn't, I just don't want to go to school; I never do."

"Just a few more weeks and you'll be on summer break; I'm kind of excited myself; I'll actually have a summer off and get paid for it," Deborah grinned. "And I'll be off the next week to make sure Quinn has things under control before we leave her alone with Abigail," she added.

"Really?" Puck asked surprised.

Deborah nodded, "yes, she asked me to, and I felt it was a good idea."

"Thank you," Puck smiled.

She nodded at him and the three closed up the downstairs and headed upstairs to their rooms, "night mom," Puck said wrapping his arms around her.

Deborah was a little shocked, but wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug, "goodnight, Noah, Rachel," she pulled away and smiled at them before continuing into her room and closing the door.

Puck and Rachel continued into his room and he set the receiver on the nightstand by his clock and undressed enough to crawl into bed, Rachel joining him moments later, "do you think she'll actually sleep for long?" She asked softly.

"Don't know. Every baby is different. She'll probably wake up in a few hours hungry or needing to be changed," he explained.

Rachel nodded and snuggled in next to him, "so we take the time between to be together," she whispered.

"Yeah, pretty much," he agreed, tugging the blanket up and over them and then wrapped his arms around her, "we'll have a lot of time together, we just won't be alone all the time."

"I think we'll be fine as long as one of us isn't the only one getting up at night; we should switch off so we can get as much sleep at night as possible," she explained.

Puck pressed a kiss to her lips and reached back to turn up the volume on the baby monitor and then tapped the lamp so it went off, plunging his room into darkness as he slipped his arm back around her, "we'll take things one step at a time," he whispered, "switching off will help and she'll sleep through the night within a few months and once we're off of school it won't be a big deal what time we get up," he added.

"Good point," Rachel agreed looking up towards him, her eyes not fully adjusted yet so she couldn't really see his face, "goodnight Noah, I love you," she whispered.

He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to her lips, "I love you, too, Rach, goodnight."

...

A/N4: LOL I finish editing this as my dog snores very loudly in her kennel near me.

A/N5: Abby's finally home... After four months of writing this, we finally get her home! Yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Editing it, I got tears in my eyes a few times, so let me know what you think.

A/N6: I assure you all, 'Out of the Blue' has a long way to go before I finish it, and even when it does, a sequel will take over just after it ends, so this 'universe' is far from being over ;) BUT for the time being... while 'Out of the Blue' is my first priority, I will soon be posting another Puckleberry WIP. The summary: "_He's the star who just wants to be a high school student; she's the loser, who dreams of her name in lights on Broadway... When they meet at WMHS on the first day of a new school year; how will they take each other? ~ AU from the eps._" If you're interested, keep an eye on my LJ, my profile or add me to your author alerts and you'll find out when I post it.


	46. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

The first night at home, Abigail woke up twice. The first time; Puck only woke up when he felt Rachel leave the bed, within thirty seconds of Abigail starting to cry. It was one-seventeen in the morning and she was hungry. The second time she woke them, just before three, Puck was the one to get up, this time she needed to be changed.

Feeling like he'd just gotten back to sleep, the five-thirty alarm was going on off and Puck hit the snooze button, wanting to ignore it. "Noah, we have to get up," Rachel whispered, pushing herself up.

School didn't start until eight, and they had plenty of time, but he knew she wouldn't let him sleep much longer, so he forced himself to get up and turned off the alarm. "You go check on Abby and I'll shower," he muttered. "I never did my homework this weekend, so I gotta get on it."

Rachel slid from bed, moved around to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'll take care of things," she pressed a kiss to his lips, "you shower and do your homework."

Puck smiled and returned the kiss, giving her a hug, "thanks," he whispered, before moving away to grab clothes and head for the bathroom.

As soon as he was out of the shower and completely dressed, he grabbed his backpack and went downstairs to find Rachel had set up the baby bouncer and was sitting on the floor with Abigail. Seeing him, she smiled, "mind watching her while I shower?" She asked.

He shook his head, "no, it's fine. Go shower," he replied, smiling at her as he plopped down on the couch to get to work on his homework.

By seven, Puck's homework was done, Rachel was ready for school and Deborah and Arin were both up, too. Finn dropped Quinn off just after, carrying her backpack since she couldn't lift too much for a few weeks and then after a brief conversation with everyone, he left, saying he'd see Puck and Rachel at school.

"Thanks for doing this, Quinn," Puck told her, "I kinda feel bad you are."

Quinn shrugged, "it's fine. I had two options, sit at the Berry's and do my homework alone or do it here and help you guys out while I can't do anything else. It's okay," she assured him.

Rachel was holding Abigail and didn't want to leave, "is this going to get easier?"

Puck shook his head, "probably not, babe," he leaned over and pressed a kiss to their daughter's head and then stepped towards the door, "we gotta get going."

Rachel looked down at Abigail and shifted her just enough to kiss her, "see you in a few hours, be good for Auntie Quinn," she told her gently before passing her off to Quinn.

"Deborah will be here for the week, so we've got it," Quinn smiled, holding Abigail for really the first time, aside from the few minutes at the hospital after she was born.

...

Once at school, the entire club was waiting for them at Rachel's locker, asking questions and some were surprised they were even there, "Deborah is staying home for the week to make sure Quinn knows what she's doing and we don't want to let our grades reflect how busy we are," Rachel explained.

Rachel's calm assuring demeanor changed to nervous by the time second period rolled around. Half way through class, in the middle of writing notes and listening to their teacher, Rachel wrote down, "do you think she's okay?" and lifted up the page to show her boyfriend who sat next to her in class.

Puck noticed Rachel lift the paper and glanced at it, reading her question and then nodded. She didn't seem to be convinced, so he wrote down 'yes' on his paper, circled it and then pointed to it.

She stared at the three letters for a moment and then wrote, "are you sure?"

With a smirk, he pointed to his circled 'yes' and nodded before writing down a few more notes that the teacher had put up on the board. As the clock ticked closer to the end of second period, their teacher finished up his lecture, giving them the last few minutes to pack their stuff before the bell.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Rachel asked biting her lip as she stood up from her desk.

"Babe, she's fine. If you're this worried, call the house when we're on our way to third period," he said calmly.

"But I have to go to choir and you've got to go to Mr. Schuester's class," she replied.

"So? I always walk you. We've got plenty of time," he promised her, heading out of the class as the bell rang.

Rachel's third period was choir so once he got his books for Spanish, he met her back at her locker and she was already on the phone, "she's alright? Okay, good. Was she fussy when we left? She was? Do you think she misses us?"

Puck slipped his arm around her shoulder and guided her in the direction of the choir room.

"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to leave every morning if she does that, I don't want her to think we're leaving her... I know... I trust you, Quinn... Okay, talk to you later," Rachel replied and closed her phone, "Quinn says she's fine and was fussy for a few minutes after we left, but she calmed down once she had been fed again and fell asleep just after."

"See, I told you she was fine. She's going to be upset when we leave, but once we get home, she'll realize we came back," he replied pressing a kiss to her lips as they reached the choir room, "I'll see you at lunch."

Rachel nodded and after sharing a hug, they parted; she went into her class and he turned around and went towards his own.

The rest of the day progressed just the same as the morning had; before lunch was over, Rachel called to check on Abby and Quinn told her the same thing she had that morning. At the end of Rachel's final class of the day, Mr. Schuester passed back the tests they'd taken on Friday and he looked at Rachel, "I was pretty surprised at this," he told her handing her a paper with a 'C' written in red ink on the top.

Rachel's eyes widened, "what? This never happens! How is this possible?"

"I'll explain it after class," he told her going on to pass out the rest of the papers. Once all the tests were handed back, Will looked at them, "I'm surprised that everyone did poorly on the test, so because of that, Wednesday I'll be giving a make-up test. Whatever grade you get that is better I will put in as your official grade for this exam."

Rachel stared at the letter on her test and when the bell rang, she nodded at Kurt, who was next to her, "I'll see you in Glee," she replied calmly.

Kurt nodded and left, but Rachel knew who he'd go tell, so she gathered her stuff and walked up to Mr. Schuester's desk. She had already glanced at the paper and saw the same mistakes over again, "I don't understand," Rachel said.

Will leaned forward, "you've got the vocabulary and you're getting the right verbs, but you're missing the conjugation. The words in this last lesson were all out of the norm of any other conjugations and it takes longer to pick up. You weren't the only one who didn't understand," he assured her, "that's why I'm giving the make-up exam on Wednesday and I'll take the better of the two grades."

"But I just don't get it. I knew them," she muttered, leaning back against the table she was near, staring at the pages with red circles all over them.

"I'm sure you do, but don't feel terrible. This isn't that big of a deal. You're grade was the highest out of all of them, and yours was a 'C', Rachel. It's one thing for a few students to do bad, but when my best student does just as bad, and everyone else is below her, I knew it's only fair to give everyone a second change to retake it," he told her.

Rachel sighed, "but I don't know... How am I going to study more than I did? I had them down then!"

Will nodded, "I've asked one of my third year students to help you and Kurt. Neither of you need the vocabulary; it's just the specific words and how they are changed."

"Me and Kurt? Who's going to want to tutor us? This is just crazy!" She exclaimed.

"You might be surprised," Will said standing up and gathering up his things, "Rachel, don't get upset about this. The retake is Wednesday so you have the rest of today and tomorrow to study. I'm sure with a few hours of help from my third year, you'll do just fine," he assured her, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked with a sigh.

Before he could answer, Puck came into the room with Kurt right behind him, "hey, Rachel, Mr. Schue," Puck said entering the room. "You okay, babe?"

Rachel huffed, turning the paper to him so he could see the grade. "I take it Kurt told you?"

"Yeah, and sounds like he didn't do so hot on his test either," Puck admitted, glancing back at Kurt before looking to his girlfriend, "babe, it's a 'C'. It's not the end of the world," he took the paper from her hands and skimmed it over. He held out his hand to Kurt, but Kurt just looked at him, "let me look at your test," Puck said.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend in confusion as Kurt handed him his test. Rachel noticed he had a 'C-' on his test and with both of their tests in Puck's hands, Mr. Schuester motioned for all of them to head out of the class, since there was Glee practice after school. Will and Puck took the lead, "oh, Mr. Schue, this will be easy. Couple hours tops and I'll have them knowing this stuff backwards and forwards."

"You'll what?" Rachel gasped.

Will glanced back at them and smiled, "do you really think I'd have asked someone you didn't know to help you guys out?"

Puck turned around and handed them back their tests, "Spanish comes easy to me," he shrugged, "I'm getting an 'A' in it, and same with Criminology and Math," he added.

Rachel took her test back and looked at him, "for someone who thinks the Navy is the only option, you sure could fool me," Rachel commented harshly, "if you're getting an 'A' in at least three of your classes there is no way you couldn't get into OSU," she snapped.

Puck stopped, "Mr. Schue, Kurt, can we have a minute?" He asked calmly.

Will and Kurt exchanged glances, but nodded, "of course," Will replied. Kurt glanced at Rachel, who had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at her boyfriend, so he chose not to say anything and followed Will, leaving Rachel and Puck in the middle of the hallway.

"So what is it Noah? Tell me why you have to join the Navy? And don't give me the excuse of 'it's my only option' or 'it's a good way to take care of my family' because we both know that's not true!" She exclaimed once Kurt and Will were out of earshot.

He could tell she was getting upset, so he moved towards her and rested his hands on her shoulders, gently guiding her into a classroom nearby and closed the door so they could have a little privacy. "Rachel, " he ran his hand through his hair, since he had shaved off his mohawk, he was letting it all grow out a bit, "do you... do you know how hard it is to tell my girlfriend, who has big dreams and major plans for school, that I don't want to go? To tell her that I hate school with a passion and can't wait to finish high school because I can't wait to be done with it?" At her wide eyes and shocked expression he could tell she never realized it, "yeah, that's hard, really hard to say," he whispered, moving to lean against one of the desks in the room. "I know my grades are better than I let on; only in Math, Spanish and Criminology. They come easy to me, where as the others, I hate them. You, baby, have the potential to be great in school and you know what you want to do. I don't have a clue; I've got no idea what the hell I want to do, but the only thing I know for sure is I don't want to sit in a classroom once I finish here at McKinley. Hell, I don't even want to be here, but I refuse to be a high school drop-out. I learn better by doing things, not reading about them in a book and wondering if I'll ever be able to apply it to real life. In the Navy, in less than a year I could be doing a job, already have skills, and in just a few years after that, I can come back home and have training in something. It didn't dawn on me until last night that money wouldn't be an issue, because I truly had not thought of dad having the money to send me to school, but I just... It's a waste of money for me to go to school because I have no clue what I want to do, so why spend another four years in school; doing something I hate, just to go?" He asked softly.

Rachel listened to what he said, but to her, now it all made sense. She knew from his math tests and some of his other homework or tests in other classes that she'd seen that he was better in school than he let on, so she didn't understand why he kept using his grades as an excuse, "so... why didn't you tell me in the first place? Why use grades as an excuse? Money, I can understand because you're right, you hadn't thought of it, but why didn't you just tell me that you didn't like school and you didn't want to continue?" She asked moving closer to him.

He looked up at her, "because no matter what I do, every time I want to mention it, I feel like a failure. I feel like I don't deserve you, and you could do so much better than me and I don't want to lose you over this," he whispered, "I love you and Abby more than anything, and I know I'm leaving you with a lot to carry if I go, but... I can't, Rachel, I just can't stand another four years of school. Tests... Studying... Homework... I hate it... I just want to be done," he added, blinking his eyes as he felt tears well up in them.

Stepping towards him, she rested her hands against his cheeks, "Noah," he was looking down so she pressed a kiss to his forehead, "look at me," she whispered. He slowly lifted his head, and she smiled at him, kissing his lips gently, "it all makes so much more sense now," she replied. "I always have felt that there was something else you wanted to say that you never did. I just don't want you to sell yourself short, because I think you would do amazing in school, but if you... if you don't want to go, then I can't and won't force you. And you're not going to lose me over this. You have every right to make that choice and you alone need to make it. I can't make it for you, your parents can't... Sure we all can make suggestions and talk to you, but you have to make the final decision for your life. You have to be happy with what you choose to do. Sure, you have Abigail and I to think about, too, but we're not going anywhere," she murmured, kissing him again, "can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "yeah, anything."

She bit her lip nervously, "have you put yourself in my shoes and thought about what it's going to be like for me?"

"I think about it every day," he replied, wrapping his arms around her, "at the time I go, I'll be leaving my almost eighteen year old girlfriend with our daughter, who took on the responsibility of being her mom, even when she didn't have to and by some miracle has stuck by me no matter what. You'll be here to deal with everything, while I'm away, we'll be missing each other; not having our other half beside us physically... I hope you know I'm not doing this to get away from you, you know that, right?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "I know you're not," she agreed. "But I just wanted to make sure you'd thought of my role in our relationship. Going to school and taking care of our daughter; it's a big deal and not an easy one."

"You're right, it's not. But I also know that you're a very determined young woman who makes thing work, so I have faith that you'll figure it out," he assured her.

A smile tugged at her lips, "you do?"

"Oh yeah; I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, baby," he smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips, "but why do things have to be so complicated?"

She sighed, "I don't know," she admitted, "but, you know I support you. You know that school is an option, but you don't want to go, and the Navy is there, so now you've got more options than you thought you did. Nothing has to be decided right now and I think... I think we should hold off on these major conversations until the summer when we have more time to discuss them," she admitted. "I have a Spanish test to study for."

"My determined girlfriend," he smirked, "so you're... you're not pissed at me?"

"No," she shook her head, "no, I'm not pissed at you. There are a lot of things to think about and no one ever has their life completely planned out and they are free to change their mind at anytime. You're undecided, and so is most everyone in this school. It's alright. If the Navy is what you make as your final choice, then I stand by what I said; I'll be by your side," she replied, "and if you change your mind about school, I'll still be there." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, "now come on. We're going to be late for Glee and Kurt needs to come over so you can help us get a better grade on our Spanish test on Wednesday," she said taking his hand and guiding him towards the choir room.

...

After practice, Puck invited Kurt over for dinner and to study and Kurt said that he would, but would be over about five, needing to stop at his house first. As soon as Puck parked his jeep along the sidewalk by the house, Rachel jumped out and grabbed her bag, heading up the walkway before he could even get out of the jeep and grab his stuff, "excited much?" He called out with a laugh as he walked up the sidewalk and followed her steps to the house.

Stepping into the open door, he found Rachel was already picking up Abigail from her bouncer and cuddling her, so he moved over to his mom to greet her, "hey mom, hey Quinn," he said nodding at Quinn who was sitting across the room.

"Hi, how was Glee?" Quinn asked.

"The normal, and Kurt's coming over in a little while to study," he said.

Deborah raised a curious eyebrow, "study? I didn't know you two had a class together."

"We don't, but Rachel and Kurt do; Rachel, babe, why don't you tell them," Puck asked moving towards her, who was holding Abigail and pressed a kiss to his daughter's head.

Rachel blushed a little, "Kurt and I are in Spanish with Mr. Schuester sixth period," she said. "We took a test on Friday and no one did well, including me. I got a 'C' on it and Kurt did worse, so Mr. Schuester asked Noah to help us study since he's in third year Spanish and knows what we got wrong. Mr. Schuester is giving us a make-up test on Wednesday so we only have a few short days to learn what we missed."

Hearing a knock on the door, Puck moved over and answered it, seeing Finn on the other side, "hey dude, come in."

Finn stepped in, "thanks," he smiled and him and moved right to his girlfriend, greeting her.

"So how was Abby today?" Puck asked looking at Rachel still holding her.

"She was great and Quinn got a first hand experience in dirty diaper changing," Deborah laughed.

"Oh my God, that was the grossest thing I've ever seen!" Quinn exclaimed. "I might have to start charging you for this babysitting deal we have," she added with a grin.

Puck shrugged, "you want money for doing this, I'll pay ya."

"We'll talk later," Quinn assured him, "Kurt's here and we should get going so you guys can study," she said seeing Kurt's SUV pull up in front of the house.

When Kurt knocked, Puck answered the door and let him in. He went right to Quinn to greet her and the two spoke briefly, before she and Finn left, so the couple could go spend some time together. Rachel, still holding Abigail, moved over to Kurt, "Kurt, meet Abigail," she said with a smile.

Kurt grinned, "oh wow, she's so tiny," he admitted, staring down at her. He gently touched her hand with his and she latched onto his finger, "she's so cute," he gushed, "can I hold her?"

"Sure, just make sure you support her head," she said gently passing her to him.

Kurt took her into his arms and looked down at her her, "hello there Abigail, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm you're Uncle Kurt and I'm sure I'll teach you all about fashion, I mean it never is too early to start and your mom, well, lets just say that her fashion sense is very lacking... Oh and when you're older we can talk about boys," he grinned.

"Bull shit; she ain't datin'," Puck muttered plopping down on the couch.

Deborah stood up, "you say that about Arin, too," she laughed as she headed out of the living room to check on dinner.

"I know how teenage boys think!" He called after his mom, "I am one!"

Puck's deep loud voice scared Abigail and she started crying and Kurt freaked out, unsure what to do, so Puck got up and moved him, "my bad," he muttered, "I'll take her," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead, "sorry, baby girl, I didn't mean to scare you. It's alright, daddy's got you... Shhh..." He gently rocked her as he walked around the living room and sat back down on the couch, continuing to rock her in his arms until she settled down, "that's a girl, you're alright," he cooed.

Kurt's mouth fell open as he looked at Rachel, "am I... Is this... Where's Puck?"

Rachel smiled, "you're seeing the real Noah, not the mask he puts on at school to be the badass," Rachel replied, "welcome to the Puckerman's."

Kurt got to see a whole new side to the McKinley High badass who was a teddy bear at home. Over dinner in the living room, with Abby asleep in her bouncer, Puck started helping them with their Spanish, while he worked on his math homework between showing them how to write the words correctly and pronounce them. It took them a few hours, but finally Rachel and Kurt both got what they were missing about the verbs and Kurt left just after nine with a message to Burt that Puck would return to work the next day at his usual time.

...

The next couple of days passed much the same as the first one had; except after school Tuesday and Wednesday, Puck was working, so he didn't get home to be with his family until eight or nine, and by then, they were all tired and going to bed. Abigail was waking up at least twice a night, to be fed or changed, but both young parents were able to get enough sleep, by splitting the work, but they were already feeling the loss in sleep in just a few days.

Thursday afternoon, while Puck leaned against the lockers, waiting for Rachel after school was out, his phone vibrated and he found a text message from his dad, "_Noah, I just realized what Sunday is._" Puck thought for a moment, unsure what he meant so he replied back with, "_what's Sunday?_"

Moments later the response came back as, "_Mother's Day,_" and he read it just as Rachel came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her for a kiss. Shocked at the sudden public display of affection, he wrapped his arms around her, "hi beautiful, what's that for?" He asked, "not that I mind, or anything."

Rachel grinned and held up the paper in her hand, and saw the large letter 'A' in red ink on the top, "you helped me get an 'A'! Thank you!"

Puck smiled and nodded, "that's great babe. Glad to help. How did Kurt do?" He asked, glancing at to Kurt, who was digging in his locker.

"An 'A' as well. Though I do not share in Rachel's way of thanking you, I do appreciate your help," Kurt said holding out his hand.

Puck shook his hand, "you're welcome."

Once their things were stashed in their locker, they headed towards the choir room for Glee. Puck remembered the text from his dad, so he pulled his phone out and responded with, "_that's this Sunday? I thought it was two from now._"

Ethan's response came moments later, "_no, it's this one. Do you have anything planned for your mom and Rachel?_"

Puck paused in the hallway, in thought, and Rachel noticed he was staring off in space, "Noah, is everything alright? What's wrong?"

"Everything is fine, dad just sent a message to me about something and I forgot about it. I'll meet you in the choir room; I'm gonna call him instead of texting," he replied.

"Oh, alright. Tell him I say 'hi'," she smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before making her way to class, leaving him in the hallway.

Puck slipped into a classroom and called his dad, hoping he'd pick up and moments later his dad answered with, "I take it you didn't realize that, did you?" Ethan laughed a little.

"I did, actually, but I thought it was two Sunday's from now. I have something for mom and something for Rachel, but I didn't think it was this soon; also they're just necklaces so we should get them something else," he admitted.

"I was gonna see if you and Arin wanted to go out shopping on Saturday for something. What did you get them?" Ethan asked.

"Well, it's the same style, I liked them," he laughed a little, "I actually picked them out when I got the rings Rachel and I have," he explained, "anyway, two hearts joined together; one is bigger than the other. The larger one is covered in the mom's birthstone and the smaller one is the child's... Since Arin and I were both born in August, it worked out perfect. The girl I bought them from thought I was getting mom's for Saint Patrick's Day."

"Why? What's your birthstone?"

"Peridot. It's a lighter green, and mom's is emerald."

"Oh yeah, that's right, it's been so long since I've looked at birthstones I forgot," Ethan laughed. "Well, so still want to go out Saturday?"

"Yeah, totally, but how are we going to get out of the house on Saturday without them figuring out?" Puck asked with a grin.

Ethan laughed, "I can say I want to spend some time with my kids, but I don't think it'll be a big deal," he admitted, "they'll be surprised we remembered in the first place."

Puck laughed at that, "yeah probably. Um, I really want to make this special for them... Rachel's never celebrated Mother's Day... And I didn't realize that until now, but that's probably why Burt gave me the weekend off," he admitted.

"Oh that's right... Father's Day must be pretty big in the Berry house," Ethan agreed with a smile, "we can come up with something. Your mom will love anything you and Arin get for her, and I'm sure Rachel will be pretty emotional, but they'll enjoy it. We can talk about it Saturday, I just thought I'd mention it; I thought it was later in the month, too."

"Oh, okay. Are you going back Sunday night?" Puck asked.

Clearing his throat, Ethan kicked back in his almost empty desk, "actually, about that... My paperwork is finished. Tomorrow is my last day here, thank God," he grinned.

"What? That's awesome!" Puck exclaimed, "does mom know yet?"

"Nope. I was gonna tell her Sunday, so keep it a secret until then, okay?" Ethan requested.

"Yeah, totally," Puck smiled, "I should probably get into Glee... See you tomorrow night, then."

"You will, later, son," Ethan replied.

Puck closed his phone and headed towards the choir room, a smile on his face, "_dad's home for good and Rachel has her first Mother's Day, this is going to be a great weekend._"

Stepping into class, he headed for the seat next to Rachel, "hey."

"Hey, what's your dad up to?" She asked.

"Working, paperwork," he admitted, "well, kind of. I think he's board."

"In a job like that I would think that he'd like the down time; it must be stressful."

"I think the most action he's getting is when he gets a paper cut. He has to finish all his reports before he leaves."

"Oh, that makes sense," Rachel giggled, "so yes, I can understand being board."

Seeing that everyone was there, Will walked in from his office on the side of the choir room with a stack of papers, "alright, how is everyone?"

With 'fine,' 'okay,' and 'tired' as some of the responses, Will laughed a little, "okay, Travis, Mandy, how are you guys coming on the dances for the songs you don't know yet?"

"It's getting there, Mr. Schue," Mike commented, "Brittany and I have been working with them."

"Excellent. And you guys are alright with the songs that Rachel and Puck came up with, right?" At their nods, he smiled. "Alright, well, lets run through the vocals of each song again." Taking his request, the group followed along as they sang the songs once more and when they finished with the last song, Will grinned, "excellent. I think starting next week we will be meeting in the auditorium so we can get going on the dance routines. And also, before you guys go, I have a song I'd like us to perform at the showcase here at school," he began to pass out the packet of papers to each student.

" 'Come So Far' isn't this from Hairspray?" Tina asked looking at the title.

"Yes, it is from the movie Hairspray. In the most recent movie, it was played during the end credits," he explained. "Considering the words, I think it's a perfect song for us," he admitted.

"For the leads, I've got Puck, Rachel, Mercedes and Finn, but at the actual performance, you all will be singing background."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed.

"I can't say why, just trust me. For practicing purposes you'll be the leads, but at the actual one here at school, there will be others," he said.

"Mr. Schuester! Who is singing?" Rachel asked.

Will just smiled, "that's for me to know and you guys to find out that day."

Her mouth fell open at his words, "but... What?"

"Just trust me, Rachel, you'll like it. I just have to work out some details," Will replied.

Puck shrugged, "don't matter to me. You must have something up your sleeve," he laughed, glancing up to see the door of the choir room open.

Everyone gasped as Quinn came in, with Deborah right behind her, Abigail's car seat in hand, and a sleeping baby in it. Puck smiled and got up, moving over to them, "hey mom, hey Quinn," he said greeting his mom with a kiss on the cheek before looking down at the baby, "hey Abigail," he smiled and unbuckled her, gently taking her out as Rachel walked over.

The two greeted their daughter before they stepped over to their friends, "everyone, we'd like you to meet our daughter, Abigail," Rachel smiled.

"Oh my God, she's so cute!" "She's so small!" "Look at her hand! She can already do that?" Someone asked as they saw Abigail's hand wrapped around Rachel's finger.

Camera phones quickly came out to snap photos of them, and Deborah handed Rachel her camera and before too long, Will was holding her, then Tina and Mike got to hold her. Santana, Artie, Mandy, and Travis chose to just look, too afraid to hold her, so Mike passed her over to Matt and then he handed her to Mercedes before she finally got back to her parents; since Kurt had already held her a few days prior when he went over to study. The rest of the time spent was full of congratulations to the new parents and new grandma, before everyone began to leave, since Glee was now officially over for the day.

...

Puck was surprised that his mom and Rachel didn't ask too many questions when Ethan said he was taking his kids out for the day; both women just said 'have fun,' and let them go.

Deborah was in the kitchen about noon that day; after they had been gone. She was writing a few things on the calendar to remember, when she noticed the words written on Sunday, 'Mother's Day'. "_I wasn't going to ask, but now it all makes sense,_" Deborah thought as a grin crept onto her face.

Rachel walked into the kitchen, so Deborah played cool and turned around, "hey, how's Abby?" She asked.

"Great," Rachel smiled, "she just fell asleep," she admitted, "and I finished with my homework."

"That's good. You hungry? I was going to make something for lunch," she said.

"Um, sure. I really appreciate you cooking, I mean, I really need to learn all this stuff. Noah tries, but it's hard to keep up and understand and there is so much to learn," she sighed, sitting down at the table.

"Cooking is not rocket science, and if you follow recipes it's easy. I'm sure you've seen us just throw things together, but that comes from experience," Deborah moved over to the shelf where her cookbooks were and pulled one out that was well used and handed it to her, "look through here and find something you think sounds good and we'll go get what we need after lunch and then you can make dinner. I'll help," she smiled.

Rachel took the book, "really?"

"Yeah, invite your dads over, too, for a family dinner. I'm sure you heard that my mom died when Ethan was still here the first time," she said, "and she was usually the cook. I helped out a lot, but with me working, and Ethan working when he could, my mom basically took care of Noah and kept food going," she laughed a little, "so when she died, we were kind of thrown into having to learn to cook," she grinned at the memory, "that was a fiasco."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, biting her lip.

"Don't be," Deborah shook her head, "she knew she was sick the last six months of her life which is when she took care of things, like making sure the house would be paid off upon her death, that my family and I could continue to live here, even though I have an older brother and sister, things like that... She helped us out a lot to make sure we were taken care of when she was gone, which I think was part of the issue Ethan had," she said sitting down.

"What do you mean? You don't know why he left? What happened?" Rachel paused, "um, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

Deborah shrugged, "it's no secret, Rachel. According to court papers 'irreconcilable differences,' but there were a lot of things going on. Ethan couldn't keep a job, which frustrated him, he felt like he couldn't do anything good to help us out. When my mom died, he got mad at me for telling him I didn't want to go to school anymore; he told me I could be something, unlike him, who couldn't even hold down a job... My mom basically became his mom after he had the falling out with his parents and when we lost her, Ethan lost part of himself. We started bickering a lot about stupid stuff, school, jobs, Noah, our future, everything and when I told him I was pregnant with Arin, one month later, he's handing me divorce papers. He told me he didn't feel like he was needed anymore and as much as he wanted to continue to be around, he was scared to ruin our lives, so he was going to leave and let us have a better life without him. The only reason we had to go to court was because of custody. By June of that year, he was gone, I was a single mom, pregnant with a second child, and in August Arin was born," she explained softly, twisting the ring on her finger.

Rachel felt tears in her eyes, beginning to see a similar pattern, "Noah's doing the same thing," she whispered.

"No, he's not," Deborah side firmly, but gently, "I know where you see the similarities just like I do, but instead of him sticking around here and doing jobs he'll hate or go to school and not enjoy it, he's choosing the Navy right out of high school. He's doing something to take care of his family in the very near future, where as when Ethan left, I didn't know where he went, who he was with, what he was doing... I had nothing, no money from him, no letters, no contact at all... I still loved him, I never stopped and he never stopped loving me, but Noah," she took a deep breath, "he doesn't want to be his father and walk away, and yes, it seems like he is, but he's not. He's bettering himself for his family, and he'll be gone for a while, but he's going to be around and he's not leaving you guys. He's just not going to live here permanently for a few years. Unlike when Ethan left, you'll still have money from him, he'll be here when he can and you'll be in contact," she explained.

Rachel bit her lip, "but he's got the grades to go to OSU, to any university and he says that he doesn't want to go to school... He wants to join the Navy..."

Deborah smirked at that, "Rachel, if you haven't noticed, Noah is stubborn, a lot like his father, so no matter what you do, once his mind is made up, you either support him or fight against him. I don't like the idea of him joining the Navy and being gone, for the same reasons you see, but he's made his choice and I'd rather support him and be there for him and his family, rather than be pushed away because I didn't like his choice. I know you're scared, we all are, but you and Abby are part of this family now and we're going to be there with you. Noah knows that and he also knows things will be different than when Ethan left because you two love each other and Abby will know him and when she gets older and knows he's gone, she'll know he'll come home in a few weeks or a month, or she'll get messages from him, gifts, unlike with Arin, who knew nothing of Ethan until the day she met him in Detroit, other than seeing a few pictures I showed her from his MySpace and Facebook pages after she found out about him," she told her softly, "so as much as it hurts to think of Noah being gone, if he changes his mind, it has to be his choice. I heard what Ethan told Noah the other night about if he wanted to go to school to let him know... Ethan has the finances to do that, if that's what Noah wants, but he's got to make that decision. We can talk to him until we're begging him to stay, but that will only make it worse on him."

"Even if he's only gone for four or five years, he's going to miss so much... I mean... He'll see her firsts whens he's a baby, but if he leaves right after high school he might miss her first words and everything," Rachel wiped her eyes.

Deborah moved closer to Rachel and took her hand in hers, "he may, and as much as he thinks you're crazy for all the pictures you're taking, that's what is going to be his link to you two while he's gone; pictures and videos from home. And besides," Deborah smiled, "Ethan won't let his son repeat his mistakes. It's one thing to repeat the good things between him and I, but Ethan has told me he will not let Noah walk away from his family, like Ethan did, so Ethan's got your back."

Rachel smiled at her words and squeezed her hands, "thanks. I think I needed that," Rachel admitted, "I didn't know your whole story and I didn't feel it was right to ask and Noah and I had another discussion at school the other day..."

Deborah wiped her own eyes and nodded, "it's alright. You're a part of this family and have every right to know, but it's in the past now. Ethan's back and Noah is not leaving either of you; he's just temporarily going to be gone for a while to make some money to support you guys, instead of going to school," she assured her, standing up. Motioning towards the book in front of Rachel, "come on, pick," she grinned, "while I make lunch."

Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes, "okay, mom," she laughed a little; she had needed a chance to talk to her about this and now was glad she had asked about Deborah and Ethan's history. She knew now that Deborah was right; Noah wasn't repeating his dad's mistakes by joining the Navy and leaving, he was doing it for them, and would be there as much as he could and his daughter would know him, and Rachel knew he loved her, and would never _leave_ her like Ethan had left his family; "_I'll never leave you, Noah. I'll always be here for you and with you,_" she thought with a smile, glancing at her own ring before turning her eyes back to the book in front of her.

...

When dad and kids got home around five that afternoon from their trip with shopping bags in hand, David and Alan were sitting in the living room with Deborah, the three playing with Abby.

"Hi," Puck said curiously, noticing his girlfriend absent, but hearing sounds coming from the kitchen he raised a curious eyebrow. "Where's Rachel?" He asked.

Deborah laughed, "she's making dinner," she replied standing up and moving to greet them, "how was your afternoon?" She asked pressing a kiss to Ethan's lips.

"Successful," Ethan admitted, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Puck nodded at David and Alan in greeting, "hey guys... I'm gonna take these upstairs," he said holding up the bags in his hands, then he glanced towards the kitchen, "my Rachel is cooking dinner?"

"Yes. She's doing great actually," Deborah replied trying to glance towards the bags in his hands, "where did you guys go?"

Puck tugged the bags back and laughed, "not telling," he said climbing the stairs to go hide the gifts until morning. Returning to the living room Rachel was still not in there, so he moved towards the kitchen and paused in the doorway, watching her for a few moments, moving between the stove, counter and table, where a worn cook book sat. Smiling, he stepped in and over towards her, slipping his arms around her waist, "hey beautiful," he whispered pressing a kiss to her neck as he stood behind her.

Rachel melted against his chest and smiled, turning to face him, "hey handsome," she replied, "did you have a good day with your dad and sister?" She asked leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah, it was fun," he smiled, "got what we wanted, had lunch out, then went shopping."

"Shopping for what?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head, "not telling," he grinned, "you'll find out later."

"Noah, you know I don't like surprises," she told him.

"Nope, not budging on this and you'll find out soon, so it'll be fine," he assured her, "and for someone who doesn't like surprises, you sure have enjoyed the ones we've had in the past few months," he smirked.

Rachel blushed, "yes, but," she paused, unable to find an excuse, so she giggled, "alright, fine, I'll wait."

...

With a successful dinner under her belt, with only minor assistance from Deborah, Rachel felt accomplished that night as she laid down in bed with her boyfriend. Everyone thought dinner was great, which assured her she could learn to cook and be decent at it, "_I might not be a famous chef, but at least I can cook for my family,_" she smiled as the thought crossed her mind.

"What's on your mind?" Puck asked gently as he wrapped his arms around her, seeing the smile on her lips.

She turned to kiss him, "I was just thinking that I can do this whole cooking thing."

"Yes, you can, babe," he nodded, holding her against him.

"It also gave your mom and I a chance to talk and... It's... I never knew what having a mom was like, you know, not really until the last few months," she whispered. "It's nice."

"True, but you have two pretty awesome dads," he told her, "just because you didn't have a mom doesn't mean you were raised any differently, but I get what you're saying. I suppose I could share," he sighed dramatically, but grinned, "my mom's awesome."

"Yes she is," Rachel agreed, "thanks," she added, "for sharing."

"Welcome," he pressed a kiss to her lips, "_just wait until morning, babe,_" he thought.

...

A/N4: As I finish this chapter, I'm in tears... So this was written and finished about a week ago, but I just edited it now (before I post it)... Reading over the conversation Rachel and Puck had after she found out about his grades... I realized that Puck is me when I was in high school. I was ranked #44 out of a class of about 350 students and I hated school with a passion, could not wait to get out; after I graduated I wasted 5 years worth of time and money on going to a community college and now the degree I have... Not worth anything. I can't get a job with it, so now another 3 years later I'm stuck with nothing. Had no interest in going to a 4-year university after school; hell I didn't even want to go to community college, but I couldn't find a job and my parents didn't want me sitting at home all day, every day doing nothing, so I went to community college. Insert where Puck is coming from. Because that's me. I always had a feeling about him, and it didn't dawn on me until just now when I'm editing it that I put part of me in him. If I had been medically able to join the Navy I would have, but I wasn't able to.

A/N5: Speaking of the military... With some good, some not so good reviews / comments about it, I'm curious where you all stand, so I created a poll on my FF author's profile; if you click on my name, it'll be at the top of the page. Thus far, you guys have seen how I've discussed the military, but now I'm torn. The poll won't be a deciding factor, but I want to know. The entire end of 'Out of the Blue' and it's sequel are based on him being in the Navy (for a total of 5 years) and IF I don't put him in it; I've got nothing... Drawing a total blank on anything for him besides this, and it's been discussed so much, it will sound weird if I change at the last minute, even though there are new avenues coming up that hadn't been discussed before now... So I'm pretty sure he's going to go in, but I still want to know where you all are, so if you could vote, I'd appreciate it a lot. I guess what I'm saying is that I appreciate all of your reviews and comments, but those of you who don't like him joining the Navy; I hope I don't loose all of you because of the choice I make.


	47. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

It was just after eight in the morning when Abigail woke for the third time, but when Rachel moved to get up, Puck tugged her back to bed, "I'll get her," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips before crawling out of bed and padding to the nursery. "_It's Mother's Day. I hope they enjoy it,_" he thought, a grin on his face as he picked up his daughter and removed her night gown to change her diaper and to get her ready for the day in one of her new outfits he'd gotten her the day before.

"How's that feel? You like that?" He asked seeing her eyes looking around as he finished tugging on the shirt with the phrase 'I love mommy and grandma' on the front. Picking her up, she settled against him, her eyes now focused on him, "hey cutie," he smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her forehead before moving out of the nursery and into their room, "hey, look who's come to say hi," Puck grinned sitting back down on their bed.

Rachel sat up, "good morning, sweetie," she replied, leaning towards him to brush her hand along Abigail's head and kiss her forehead before holding her arms out. Puck gently passed her over and Rachel got her settled in her arms before her eyes focused on the words of Abby's shirt, "I love you, too, Abigail," Rachel smiled, looking at her boyfriend, "did she have this in her clothes?" She asked curiously.

"Nope, bought it yesterday," he smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips, "Happy Mother's Day," Rachel," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Rachel gasped, tears springing to her eyes as she stared down at their daughter, but then looked up at him, "today is Mother's Day?"

He nodded, "yes, it is."

Her tears fell quickly at the realization that she'd never celebrated a 'Mother's Day' before that very moment, "I didn't... I've never..."

Puck pressed a kiss to her cheek and then her lips, "I know," he murmured, wiping her eyes with the pad of his thumb, "but now you get to celebrate it with us as a mom yourself."

"Wow," she murmured, unsure just what to say. "This is... wonderful," she grinned, "and she's only a week old, but I feel like I've been her mom for so much longer."

"You have," he smiled, "since Quinn moved in and she agreed to let us have her."

Rachel nodded and leaned against his chest, the two taking the time to just soak in what that moment meant, but the time was short lived when Arin appeared in his doorway, "morning. Happy Mother's Day, Rachel," she said moving over to Rachel's side of the bed.

"Thanks, Arin," she replied, smiling at her.

Arin looked at her brother, silently asking if they could give her the first gift and Puck figured it out, "yeah, it's in my desk drawer," he motioned towards it, "second one down, in the black bag," he finished.

"What is?" Rachel asked, watching Arin dig through his drawer, producing a black velvet bag and opened it, pulling out several jewelery boxes.

"Which one is which?" Arin asked.

"The black one is a few of my rings, so you can put that back; the two white boxes are the gifts," he said.

Arin put back what he said and then moved over to her brother and handed them to him. He laughed a little, opening them both up, "I should have marked these," he admitted until he found Rachel's and handed Deborah's to Arin. "What do you think, Rach?" He asked turning the box around to show her the sapphire heart with the smaller emerald heart next to it.

Rachel gasped as she looked at the charm, the sapphires and emeralds standing out brightly from the white gold of the heart base and necklace, "I think it's beautiful," she whispered, "it's for me?"

"Yes it is," he grinned, "you might have to retire the heart that I gave you, though, or switch off," he shrugged.

Rachel nodded, "I'd hate to take this one off," she admitted, brushing her hand along the heart charm around her neck, "but this is just as special. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he grinned, "you want to see mom's? Sorry we didn't get original, but we liked the design," he admitted, holding out his hand for the one Arin was holding, this time, showing her the larger emerald heard with the smaller peridot heart sitting together.

"She'll love it, Noah, it's beautiful. And it is special because you picked it out and had it made for her," she assured him, "besides, it'll give your mom and I something to share, too," she smiled.

"Arin and I picked these out. We went online and found them, so I went to the store and ordered them," he explained handing his mom's necklace back to his sister.

"All without us knowing," Rachel grinned, "you two have some talent at keeping secrets."

Arin grinned, "we wanted to surprise you and mom. Can we give it to mom now?"

"Sure," Puck nodded, looking at Rachel, "you want to come?"

"Um, sure, but are you sure they're awake? Don't you want to wait until you know they're up?" She asked.

"It's kind of a tradition to wake mom up on Mother's Day," he laughed shifting from the bed and tugging on a pair of sweats.

"Wait, I want to put this on," Rachel said picking up the box next to her with her free hand.

Puck motioned to the floor next to him, "come on over and I'll put it on," he smiled, taking the box from her hand and removing the necklace from it.

Rachel carefully stood up and made sure Abigail was settled in her arms before she moved around the side of the bed to stand in front of him. He pushed her hair to the side, "you want me to take the other one off?"

"No, leave it for now," she blushed.

"Okay," he pressed a kiss to her neck before slipping the chain around her and clasp it together, his hands being as gentle as possible with the delicate item. Once the two ends of the necklace were together, he let her hair fall back and then moved around to look at her, "you might be able to leave them both on, the new one is a tad shorter. They look great babe," he pressed a kiss to her lips before motioning towards Arin to lead the way.

Arin moved down the hallway and paused at the closed door, knocking lightly and hearing a faint, 'come in.' Moving inside, Puck was the one to speak, "geez, we've been up for a while and you two are still asleep. It's Mother's Day," he grinned.

Deborah lifted her head up and brushed her hand through her hair as Arin headed for her, "good morning," Deborah smiled sitting up a little.

Arin hopped up next to her mom and wrapped her arms around her, "morning mom! Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you," Deborah hugged Arin tightly before letting her pull away.

Puck moved over towards her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Happy Mother's Day, mom," he said.

"Yes, it is a very happy day," she agreed, a smile on her face. "And Happy Mother's Day, to you, too, Rachel," Deborah added seeing Rachel standing next to her boyfriend with their daughter in her arms.

"Thanks, you too. I was pretty shocked when Noah told me what today was," she admitted with a blush.

Deborah nodded, "that's totally understandable," she replied, "my first Mother's Day I was still pregnant."

Ethan had been half asleep, his arms wrapped around his pillow as he laid on his stomach, but had turned his head towards everyone, "talk about waterworks," he laughed, "I remember that."

"Oh be quiet, it was the hormones," Deborah defended.

"Okay, sure, we'll stick to that," he laughed, sitting up a little on his side.

Puck glanced at his dad and smirked, keeping what he saw to himself, "_now's not the time to mention it,_" he thought nudging Arin, "show her," he said.

"Oh yeah," Arin held up the small white box, "from Noah and me."

Deborah looked up at her son and then to Arin before taking the box and opening it up. Gasping at the contents, she smiled, "this is beautiful," she murmured looking back to her kids. "Thank you."

Puck leaned over and hugged her, "you deserve it," he whispered.

Deborah smiled at him and took out the necklace and managed to put it on without help, "I love you all, so much," she said, hugging Arin and smiling at her son, "you, too, Rachel, Abigail, I mean it."

Rachel felt the tears well up in her eyes and she nodded, "thanks, mom," she replied, unable to say much more without crying.

Puck slipped an arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close, hugging her gently with their daughter in her arms. "Okay, we'll go and let yo guys get up. I'm gonna go shower and get breakfast going so come down wherever," Puck said guiding his girlfriend towards the door.

...

After breakfast made by Puck, Arin and Ethan, the guys stayed in the kitchen to clean up, so Puck had a chance to talk to his dad, "dad?" Puck was unsure just how to start _that_ topic.

"Yeah?" Ethan paused at the counter near his son.

Puck bit his lip, looking at him, "I saw your scar," he whispered.

"I'm sure you did," he admitted with a nod, his hand moving rest by his left shoulder, "that's what inspired the song," he said softly.

Puck nodded, "um, how did it happen?"

"There was a hold up in a bank; routine; we'd done it before. Mike and I were going in and we were told there were two guys, turns out there were three and the third guy surprised us. I got shot in the shoulder, but Mike managed to shoot the guy before he could get another shot off and the rest of the team rushed in when they realized I was hit. Through and through, but it did a number on my shoulder. Two months of healing and another four of physical therapy before I could go back to full duty. Not something I want to have happen again; once was enough," he admitted, shrugging.

"Wow," Puck muttered, staring into the sink, before looking back at him, "it's so close to your..."

"My heart?" At his son's nod, Ethan nodded in agreement, "yeah. Had I not been wearing a bullet-proof vest and the guy had been more accurate," he paused, waving his hands around, "I wouldn't be here."

"I'm glad you are," Puck said, moving closer and wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

Ethan blinked his eyes in shock as his son hugged him, but returned his hug, "I am, too, and it's really good to hear you say that," he whispered.

As the two pulled away, Puck remember something his dad said in an email when they first started talking, "do you think you could teach me how to shoot?"

Ethan raised a curious eyebrow at him, but grinned, "yeah, I can do that," he agreed.

"Good," Puck smiled, "I know we can't make up for the lost time, but there's a lot of things I don't know that I'd like my dad to teach me," he said softly.

Ethan patted him on the shoulder and nodded, "that means a lot, Noah. I'll teach you whatever I can," he smiled, the meaning of their conversation filling an empty gap in his heart. Ethan knew he'd lost a lot of time with his son and wasn't able to teach him a lot of things during his childhood and early teen years, but Puck was right. There were still a lot of things he didn't know and Ethan would be happy to be the one to teach him.

...

The moms, Abigail and Arin were in the living room when Ethan and Puck came in, but Puck disappeared upstairs for a while, needing to finish putting a few things together. The gifts they got were simple, yet they had a lot of meaning. Even though they were celebrating the day with both moms, it was a big one for Rachel; who had never celebrated Mother's Day at all, and now not only is she celebrating it with Deborah, she's also now a mom herself.

Taking out a glass plaque with etching on it, he sat on his bed and stared at it for a moment; it was for Rachel and it seemed to fit perfectly. The etching on it made it look like a postcard and the phrase on it was '_Special Delivery... to a new mom who is already glowing with unconditional love, always yours, your baby girl._"

He gently buffed it with his sweatshirt sleeve and placed it back into it's gift box and set it to one side, and then pulled out the other gift box, taking out a wooden plaque with a mother poem etched onto it that was for his mom. Smiling at the poem, he set it back in the box, he moved over to his laptop and went online, needing to get to Rachel's Facebook page. She'd posted pictures on there that he hadn't gotten on his computer yet.

It didn't take long to find the photos he was looking for and pulled them up and printed them out. Once he was satisfied they were dry he pulled out the three frames. Into the 'World's Best Grandma' one, he laid a photo of Deborah and Abigail from the night she was born. In the 'Mommy and Me' frame, went a photo of Rachel and Abigail that he had taken a few nights before and he loved it; Rachel was holding Abigail, while sitting on the couch in the living room, Abigail's hand was wrapped around Rachel's finger and Rachel was leaning over, kissing her on the forehead. Setting that aside with Rachel's other gift, he looked at the last photo and smiled, it was the first real family photo taken after Abigail was born. Rachel was sitting on the couch at her dads' house, he was on one side, Arin on her other and Ethan, Deborah, Alan and David were standing behind the couch, crouched down so they were at the level of to be in the photo. The frame it went into was one that said 'Our Family' and was for both Rachel and his mom.

With the photo in place, he set them with the other gifts and then dug out two envelopes from the final bag. He knew they were the same, but opened them up to make sure, and then glanced at the certificate inside. They'd opted to get his mom and Rachel a spa package at Jewel's Health & Beauty Spa, a local spa in town, giving them a chance to have some girl time in the near future. Setting them with the gifts, he stood up and picked everything up and headed back downstairs, finding everyone in the living room still, Abigail asleep in her bouncer.

"There you are," Rachel smiled, "was wondering where you had disappeared to."

He smiled at her, "went to get these put together," he held out Rachel's gifts to her and then passed his mom's to her, "the rest of your gifts," he added. "One of the photos is for both of you."

Deborah and Rachel took their gifts and Deborah smiled at the family one, "that's a great photo of all of us," Deborah replied passing it to Rachel.

Rachel took the offered photo and nodded, "that was just after we brought her home," she said smiling as she looked at all of them before setting that frame on the coffee table. Glancing down to the frame in her lap, she saw the photo of her holding Abigail. Tears sprang to her eyes as she stared at it, before looking up at him, "Noah-"

Puck sat down next to her on the floor, where she'd been sitting by Abigail, and slipped his arms around her, "wait until you see the rest," he smiled looking over to see his mom opening up the envelope.

Wiping her eyes she picked up the envelope and opened it up, seeing the certificate for the day at the spa and smiled, "oh this will be fun."

"Yes, it will be," Deborah agreed with a grin on her face.

As the two finally got into the gift boxes, neither one knew just what to say as the tears fell from their eyes, staring at the plaques. Rachel wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and held him tight as Deborah hugged Arin. "_I think today was a success,_" Puck thought as he kissed Rachel on the lips, his hands moving to gently wipe her eyes.

"I love you," Rachel whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too, babe," he grinned holding her against him.

At a knock on the door, Ethan got up from the couch and went to answer it, seeing a delivery man standing on the other side with a large vase of brightly colored roses. He took the vase and signed for it, before moving into the living room, "I think these must be for you two," he commented setting them down on the coffee table.

Deborah reached for the card and read it out loud, " 'To two great moms, Happy Mother's Day, Alan and David' these are beautiful," she said with a smile, wiping her eyes. "Thank your dads when you talk to them next," she added, looking at Rachel.

"They're coming over for dinner tonight," Puck said, "though I'm sure you'll talk to them before hand, you can thank them in person," he added.

"I will," Rachel nodded, "I... I didn't think they'd know," she admitted softly.

"They did have moms or sisters, right?" Ethan asked curiously.

Rachel blushed, "yes, they do. Daddy's mom lives in Cleveland and his sister is also around there. Dad's family lives in Indianapolis. I guess they do send them flowers, I just never... we never made Mother's Day a big deal," she admitted. "But this year, Father's Day is going to be fun!" She grinned.

...

Ethan and Puck kept up on the chores, leaving the women in their life to do 'nothing', but they ended up watching movies. The guys went to the grocery store briefly to pick up what they needed for dinner and returned an hour or so later to find the dinning room table filled with three more vases of flowers.

"Wow, who's all the flowers f-"

Puck's question was cut of by his girlfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, "like you don't know," she murmured.

"I don't know. Maybe you could remind me again," he replied with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rachel blushed and pressed another kiss to his lips, "they're beautiful, Noah, thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, holding her against him.

The flowers that he had picked out for her, were red roses mixed with pink carnations, knowing she loved both flowers. The flowers from his dad to his mom were more roses, but they were only yellow and red, for the meaning of friendship and love. "Okay, so I know what I got you, and what dad got mom, but who are the other ones from?" He asked.

Rachel giggled, "Carole, Finn, Quinn, Burt and Kurt," she said, "and Carole says she loves her flowers from you guys," she added.

"Good," he smiled, "I'm glad. They are cool, the ones they sent," he motioned to them. "They're from Burt and Kurt, too?" He asked with curious eyes.

Rachel nodded, "yes, and the five of them are going out to dinner tonight."

"Wow, that's a big step, but I guess now that they're open with Kurt and Finn it's probably easier to do stuff as a group," he admitted.

...

Rachel's dads came over around four and they helped cook with Puck and Ethan, the guys refusing to let the girls help at all. Rachel found some time to arrange the flowers that they had gotten; decorating the entire downstairs with them. Around six, everyone finally got to sit down to a great dinner. The conversations were light and happy; no one worried about anything; life was good, but at the tail end, Deborah glanced at her fiancée, "Eth, when do you have to leave?" She asked softly.

He smirked, "are you trying to get rid of me?"

She nudged him playfully in the shoulder, "no, I'm not and you know it," she replied, "I'm just curious."

Ethan smiled, "I know," he took her hand, "um, actually, I'm not going back."

"What?" She gasped.

"Friday was my last day," he shrugged, "so no more leaving."

Her eyes widened in shock, but the smile on her face brightened the room, "for good?"

He nodded and slipped his arms around her in a tight hug, "for good," he repeated, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Rachel wiped her eyes and noticed her boyfriend didn't seem shocked at all, "Noah, did you know?"

Puck smiled, "yep. I've known since Thursday and we told Arin and your dads yesterday," he commented.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rachel asked him.

He shrugged, "never thought to mention it until yesterday, but we were out and I forgot when we got back; got sidetracked," he replied honestly.

She blushed as she took his hand, "I suppose I'll let you off the hook for that."

Puck smiled, "cool, thanks," he leaned over and kissed her gently, "so what did you two think of your day?"

"It was amazing; thank you, all of you," Rachel said, "for having never celebrated a Mother's Day before, this was a great way to start," she admitted, squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"Honestly," Deborah looked at her kids, "I have had some pretty awesome Mother's Days, but this one has to be the best thus far. Today was amazing; the flowers, the gifts, all of you being here, spending it with my kids and my granddaughter, it's a big deal, and Ethan's home for good; it's perfect. I couldn't ask for a better day," she smiled wiping her eyes.

Arin leaned towards her mom and hugged her tightly; Puck got up and moved around the table to them, his arms wrapping around his mom and sister, "we wouldn't trade you for anything," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

...

Having gotten Abigail settled in her crib, Noah moved into his room, noticing the lights were off. Reaching for the light switch, the door shut behind him and once his hand flipped on the light, he turned around and saw Rachel leaning against the door dressed in what she'd taken to Sandusky a few weeks prior and never wore. Her hair was down and the black lace and sheer garment hid nothing, but threw his imagination for a loop, "wow," he gasped, moving closer to her to rest his hands against her forearms, "you look hotter in this than in my dreams," he murmured pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You like?" She asked with a grin, leaning into him.

"Love," he replied, "I love it," his hands moved down to her hips and guided them backwards, towards the bed, "to what do I owe this beautiful pleasure?"

Her hand reached up and brushed against his cheek, "as a thank you for today, Noah, it was amazing."

Feeling the bed against his legs, he stopped, "though thanking me is not necessary, feel free to thank me any way you'd like," he grinned.

Her hands silently moved to his hips, and slipped under his t-shirt, pushing it up so she could tug it off and toss it to the floor. Her lips pressed against his chest, connecting with the tiny metal ring, a groan escaping his lips as her hands moved down to tug at the waistband of his jeans. She looked up at him, "thank you for today, Noah, it was the-"

He cut her off with a kiss and pulled her against his bare chest, "you're welcome," he whispered against her lips, "you deserved it."

...

Ethan left his and Deborah's room briefly to go downstairs, hearing Rachel say '_oh Noah_' as he passed their room. He paused briefly to look at the door, "I did not need to hear that," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he continued downstairs. Grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, he slipped his phone into his pocket that he'd left on the coffee table and climbed the stairs. Pausing at Arin's room, he peaked inside to see her sound asleep, so he step towards the nursery, knowing he'd need to be quiet or they'd hear his voice over the baby monitor. Abigail was asleep, so he crept quietly out of the room and closed the door. Laughing in his head at what he heard, knowing exactly what they were doing, he continued back to his and Deborah's room and slipped inside, closing the door behind him and let a laugh escape his lips, "okay, it's official. I heard them," he commented, moving towards his side of the bed.

Deborah raised a curious eyebrow at him, "that's the first time?" She asked with a laugh.

He nodded as he handed her a bottle of water, and then set his and his phone on the nightstand, tugging off his shirt and slipped out of his sweats before slipping into bed, "yeah. I know they sleep together, in all forms of the phrase, but this was the first time I actually heard them," he replied.

"I've only heard them a few times, and same as you, it was when I walked past their room. I think they understand that they're very lucky that we, as parents, don't try and keep them apart, so they don't want to test us, so they're pretty good about keeping it quiet," she explained.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek as they settled in under the blankets, "we could, you know, have a repeat of an hour ago, to drown them out," he murmured.

Deborah groaned lightly, "at this rate I will be pregnant before we get married," she laughed, "you make feel like we're in high school again," she whispered.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked curiously, tugging her closer to him.

"Nothing, but unfortunately we're not in high school, Eth, no matter how much we want to be," she laughed a little, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He laughed as they pulled away, "alright, point taken. Guess I kinda screwed myself over on that one," he muttered.

"Are you going to continue to kick yourself every time something like this comes up? Ethan, we talked about this."

He sighed, "I know, but it still pisses me off just thinking about what I did-"

Deborah pressed her index finger to his lips, "stop. Just stop. Your hurt us, but you're here now. Don't keep blaming yourself for something you did more than ten years," she whispered. "I got over that when we started talking again. It's time for you to get over it, too."

Blinking his eyes at her words, he tightened his arms around her and kissed her lovingly, "you're right," he replied as they pulled away, "it feels really good to be home, for good," he added.

Deborah pressed another kiss to his lips and settled against him, "so help me if I tell you I'm pregnant sometime and you walk, you're a dead man," she grinned.

Ethan laughed, "you don't have to worry, Deborah. You're stuck with me 'til death do is part," he whispered.

...

A/N4: Wow, it's been over a week since I updated; so sorry about that! I've had work stress and then been sick, so haven't had as much time to write. I have most of 46 done, so I'm a little more ahead of where I had been; hopefully I can keep up now and this won't happen again. Also going to try and keep the chapters a little shorter; closer to 10 to 12 pages instead of almost 20 (some of them have been that long), so the editing is easier and I can get them out faster.

A/N5: I hope I did Mother's Day justice... I'm an only child, so Mother's day was a big deal, but as I got older, my mom started gardening that day; because it usually was the first nice weekend around here (Washington State Weather... Rain...) so after breakfast she'd go out in the yard, so she wasn't much on the whole idea of taking it easy and relaxing, LOL.

A/N6: I realized, now editing this, that I should have mentioned something about Arin, since she is an aunt, but I totally spaced on that part of it, but I think given her age, she'd be more focused on being a daughter and not so much an aunt, even though she is... I will have to revisit that later...

A/N7: At my LJ, on the post for this chapter is a picture of Deborah's and Rachel's necklaces.

...


	48. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine. Please mention them if you find any.

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

Waking up the morning after Mother's Day, everyone in the house was quite happy. Rachel was still reeling from an emotional yet wonderful day, and when she greeted Quinn at the door, Quinn could easily tell she had a good day, "I take it you enjoyed Mother's Day?" She asked with a grin.

Rachel smiled, "it was amazing!" She brushed her hand against the heart charm against her neck, "they got this for me; it's my birthstone and Abby's."

"It's beautiful," Quinn admitted, leaning forward to get a closer look, "are you going to wear both?" She asked, noticing she still had on the '20' around her neck.

"For now," Rachel nodded. "I've gotten so used to having it on, and why I wear it, that I don't want to take it off. Besides, if Kurt says anything about it clashing, I'll just remind him that you can by jewelery that is both golds," she laughed.

Quinn giggled, "good point. So where is everyone?" She asked stepping further into the house.

"Upstairs. How was your day yesterday?" She questioned nervously.

"It was great, actually. Carole loved what we got her. I sent flowers to my sister and dinner went pretty well. I think Kurt and Finn realize there is something there between their parents," Quinn replied.

The two girls chatted for a few more moments before Puck, Arin and Deborah came down, ready for the day. Quinn gave Deborah a stack of homework to turn in for her and then Deborah and Arin left after a brief conversation. Deborah needed to drop Arin off at school before she headed to work and since Deborah had been off for a week, she needed a chance to check in with Principal Figgins and to check on things before the day started. "Alright, I guess we should head out, too," Puck said looking at Quinn, "and dad's upstairs, I think either sleeping or just getting up, and knows you're here, so he should be down in a while," he explained.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I noticed his jeep was still here. How long is he staying?"

Puck grinned, "for good. Friday was his last day."

"Oh wow, that's awesome," she smiled, "um, do you guys still need me to come over? I don't have to."

"No, it's alright," Rachel said, "but it wouldn't hurt to ask him today. At least he'll be here if you have issues," she added.

"Okay, I'll do that," she agreed, nodding at them, "so, see you guys later. Say 'hi' to everyone in Glee for me."

"Will do," Puck nodded, pressing a kiss to Abigail's forehead before Rachel handed her of to Quinn.

Once Rachel and Puck were off to school, Quinn settled Abigail in her bouncer and got her backpack from the corner of the room, tugging out some homework; doing her best to keep up on it. She found herself on her laptop writing reports more than anything, since most of her teachers, instead of giving her weekly assignments, told her they wanted her to do research papers on the topics the class would be learning about in school; she had a lot to do. Math and Spanish were the only two classes she had to keep up on her work more, since they still were doing the chapter assignments. After a while of looking over her Spanish, she heard footsteps coming downstairs and glanced up to see Ethan, "morning Ethan," she greeted.

"Morning Quinn, how are you?" He asked.

"Okay. I hear you're back for good," she commented.

"Yep, Friday was my last day," he agreed sitting down in one of the chairs near where she was.

"That's cool. I bet Deborah is really happy," she replied.

"Yes, she is. We both are," he agreed, grinning.

"Nice. So um," she leaned back on the couch, "since you're here, do you still want me to come over?" She asked curiously.

"Sure," he shrugged, "I don't mind. It might be helpful actually. I still have to meet up with my soon-to-be boss and have some projects to take care of around here, so it'd be easier if you were here, so I can go out and you can stay with Abby."

"Okay, that sounds good. When Puck told me this morning, I wasn't sure if you'd still need me to come over," she admitted.

"Understandable," he agreed, standing up, "and as much as I'd love to take care of her all day, every day for them, I still have some things to do and it's gonna be hard to take her with, so just keep with your plan of watching her and I'll be around if you need help," he explained, "I'm gonna go make something for breakfast, you hungry?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'm good. I had breakfast before I left Finn's," she said.

...

After school on Tuesday, Ethan and Deborah went down to the real estate office to talk to the realtor about the house and found out that things had gone through and at the end of May it would be theirs. While the parents were gone, Rachel, Finn and Quinn sat in the living room at the Puckerman's talking, since Puck was at work and Arin was at her friend's.

"I think we should do it at Schoonover Park, since the lake is right there," Finn said.

Rachel nodded, "I think that would be perfect. They have that covered pavilion that we can rent and if they like it, they can have their reception there, too," she agreed.

"They're really dragging their feet on this whole wedding announcement thing. I mean I know they don't want anything fancy, but it's two months and a few weeks away," Quinn commented.

"I know," Rachel sighed, "and I don't even know his family's names... Oh wait! All I have to do is invite Brianna and ask her to pass the message on to the rest of their family," she smiled, "and my dad still has Mike's number so he can tell Ethan's former team members and see if any of them can come down," Rachel added.

...

With a plan in place, the teens set to work planning a birthday party for Deborah and Ethan. Both of their birthday's are just before Memorial Day, in May, so on the Saturday before the holiday, just a few days after Ethan's birthday and the day before Deborah's, they were putting together a surprise party. They chose to use the park Finn suggested and David and Alan went to rent the picnic pavilion so they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone else. All of the Glee kids and their families were invited; Puck called his mom's sister and brother and invited them and their families, Rachel contacted Brianna, who promised to pass on the message to her and Ethan's siblings and their mom and Alan contacted Mike, who promised to be there with his family and would pass the invitation onto the rest of the team.

To keep suspicions down, discussions of the party went through text messages and emails, and once they knew how many people would be there, Carole and Quinn offered to take care of the food and cake, since if Rachel was caught talking about anything in the house, the surprise would be blown.

...

At almost three weeks old, Abigail was getting more active; she still slept a lot, but when she was awake, she was silently studying her surroundings and also seemed to be recognizing Puck and Rachel's faces easier. She was starting to move around a lot more, lifting her head when she was laying down, or being held by someone. Once her umbilical cord fell off and it had a few days to completely heal, Abigail got her first real bath, since she couldn't get the umbilical cord wet.

Though she was still waking them up during the night, the two to three times, went down to one to two times and Quinn was noticing during the day she seemed more curious; looking around, and making sounds that was more than a cry and one night when Rachel and Puck got home from school, Abigail smiled at Rachel when she picked her up, and Rachel realized it was the first time she'd done that, causing tears of happiness from the new mom.

The day before Ethan's birthday, Abigail had her first doctor's appointment. After school, Puck, Rachel and Deborah took her in and since it was her first appointment, it took longer since they not only had to take her weight and length, they had to give her a complete physical, check out her soft spots and give her the first set of shots. She didn't like the shots one bit and cried for a long while, but Puck managed to get her calmed down before they took her out of the exam room.

Her doctor, which had also been Puck's pediatrician when he was younger and was still his sisters, gave Abigail a clean bill of health and assured them she was progressing well for a child her age.

...

Ethan's birthday fell on a Wednesday and he made it clear he didn't want them to make a big deal about it. After some compromising, he agreed to let them take him out to dinner that night, so Quinn and Finn babysat so the Berrys and Puckermans could go out to dinner to celebrate Ethan and Deborah's birthdays.

Neither birthday person seemed to have any clue of the surprise party that was being planned; or at least they didn't let on that they knew anything. The planners kept Arin's involvement to a minimum. They knew she could keep a secret, but they didn't want her to know a lot of details in case she slipped on accident, but so far she had kept quiet. Her part of the plan wasn't going to start until Saturday morning.

Friday night, as Puck and Rachel go into bed, she was excited for the following day, "I really hope they don't get mad at us."

Puck laughed, "mad? No, they won't be mad at us. Shocked and surprised, but not mad. They're playing along if they know, but I'm pretty sure they have no clue," he admitted.

Rachel nodded, snuggling up to him, "Finn, Carole, Quinn, Burt, Kurt and my dads will be at the park early to set up," she said softly.

"I know," he smirked, "we've already talked about it."

"Oh, right," Rachel blushed and kissed him, "I knew that and I know I'm going to be up early, even though we all agreed to sleep in, but I'm going to be too excited to focus on sleep."

"If you've got excited energy, I know a way you can work some of it off," he pressed a kiss to her lips and slipped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him.

...

Saturday morning, Rachel was awake at seven, but no one appeared in the living room until after nine. Once the family got a chance to sit down to breakfast, Arin looked at her parents, "can we go to the park today?"

"I don't see why not," Deborah said, raising a curious eyebrow, "how come? You haven't wanted to go for a long time; what changed?"

Arin shrugged, "something different to do," she replied.

Puck glanced at Rachel, "wanna go?"

"Sure! Abigail's first day at the park, sounds fun," she admitted with a grin.

"Family day," Ethan commented sitting back and looking at his fiancée.

Deborah glanced at Ethan as he spoke, noticing the skeptical look in his eyes, but she didn't say anything, figuring she'd wait until later to ask him what was on his mind.

After breakfast was over, the family began to get ready for a trip to the park. Rachel packed up the diaper bag with things for the day, along with making sure Abigail was dressed and ready. It was just after eleven-thirty, when Puck came into the nursery with his phone, "hey beautiful," he whispered.

Rachel smiled, "hey handsome," she grinned turning as she finished dressing Abigail.

He grinned, "I was actually talking to Abigail, but you're beautiful, too," he added slyly.

Rachel stuck her lower lip out in a pout, "so now I'm second to our daughter?" She asked curiously, closing the baby sun screen bottle and stashing it in the diaper bag, before picking up Abby from the changing table.

Puck slipped his arms around her from behind, "you know that's not true," he murmured, "you and Abigail are my family now; my family always comes first," he pressed a kiss to her neck.

Smiling, she leaned back against his chest, but then turned towards him, "I was just teasing you; I know we come first," she replied, kissing him on the lips.

"Good," he commented, brushing a gentle kiss against their daughter's head before returning his lips to his girlfriend. "I don't pick favorites with my girls," he added.

Rachel blushed at his words, "good to know," she smiled and settled against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, staring down at Abigail, "Finn says he thinks everyone is there already, so they're just waiting for us to show up."

Rachel nodded and kissed him gently, "I've got Abigail ready. I just need to change."

"I'll take her downstairs and get her in her car seat, you go change," he whispered. Rachel shifted Abigail and he took their daughter into his arms, but leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend before she stepped away, "meet you downstairs," he murmured.

She smiled, nodding at him, "okay," she replied gently, before moving out of the nursery and into their room to change.

Puck gathered up the diaper bag and making sure they had everything, he threw it over his shoulder and headed downstairs, with Abby in his arms, finding Arin sitting down on the couch. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Backyard," she said, "dad wanted to talk to her about some ideas he had for back there and is also showing her what he's been doing out there," she replied.

"Oh okay, I haven't even seen it," he admitted buckling Abigail into her seat.

Rachel bounded down the stairs moments later, "hey, ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes, we are. Mom and dad are out back. I'm gonna go get them," he said glancing at his watch and moving towards the dinning room and out to the backyard, pausing on the deck to look around. Though it didn't look a lot different, it did look cleaner. Puck had only mowed the yard, so he never took care of anything else, but now it seemed more presentable. His parents were standing under the large maple tree off to one side of the yard, "lookin' good out here," Puck said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ethan replied, "you guys ready to go?"

Puck nodded, "yep, just coming to get you."

"Alright," Ethan answered, taking Deborah's hand and guiding her towards the house.

The three returned to the living room where Rachel and Arin were, playing with Abigail in her car seat. Deborah grabbed her purse and they started to go outside. Puck buckled Abigail's car seat into Rachel's back seat and Arin wanted to go with them, so Deborah and Ethan got into his jeep and waited for Rachel's car to pull from the curb, taking the lead.

On their way, Ethan glanced at his fiancée, "why do I feel like our children are conspiring against us?" He asked curiously.

Deborah laughed patting him on the shoulder, "I was thinking the same thing! Something's up," she admitted.

Noah was in Rachel's passenger seat, "I think they're on to us," he said, seeing his mom laughing with her hand on his dad's shoulder; from the reflection in the mirror, "either that or dad just told her a joke.

"I don't know how they could think something is up. Is it not normal for families to go to the park on the weekends?" She asked.

"We don't usually go. We did when we were younger, but we haven't been in a long time," he explained.

Rachel bit her lip, "well I hope we can pull it off... I realized something," she said, changing the subject slightly, "you guys are going to meet your grandma, aunts, uncle, their spouses and your cousins today."

"I'm so excited!" Arin grinned.

"While I don't share you enthusiasm, I do think it's pretty cool," Puck agreed glancing at Arin and then to Rachel.

The drive to the park didn't take too long, and as Rachel pulled up to a spot with two empty spaces, she parked her car and Ethan pulled in next to her. It was a nice late-Spring day, warm, but not to uncomfortable, so there were people and families all over. She saw a few familiar cars as they started to get out, but no one was parked right together, so they hoped they could manage a surprise.

Puck unbuckled the car seat and got Abigail out, covering her with a light black so she didn't get too much sun, even though Rachel had put sunscreen on her earlier. Rachel slipped her phone and camera into the diaper bag and threw it over her shoulder so she didn't have to take her purse, and closed the door, stepping over to where the rest of the family was waiting. She hit the lock button on her keys and put them into the baby bag before taking her boyfriend's free hand and began walking towards the grassy park. "Where to first?" Ethan asked doing a double take on an SUV he saw with Michigan plates and smirked, looking at Deborah.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

He grinned stepping closer to her, "I know that license plate," he whispered in her ear as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. Michigan; you used to live there..." She realized what he meant, "oh..." she grinned looking at Rachel, Puck and Arin who were a few feet in front of them.

"Yep, they're up to something. I wonder if they know we used to come here when we were in high school," he murmured.

"I don't think so," she shrugged, "but we did come here a lot. It hasn't changed much, either," she admitted.

Ethan looked around, "you know, we should use this place for our reception," he commented, "it's nice and obviously everyone knows where it is," he smiled, seeing the large group standing around the covered area.

Deborah groaned, "they didn't," she murmured glancing at him.

"I think they did," he laughed pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You do realize I haven't spoken to your mom since we were eighteen, right?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I know," he nodded, "and I see your brother, so it's fair game; because I'm sure he wants to kill me," he muttered.

Deborah giggled, "no he doesn't; or at least he got over that a while ago."

Ethan groaned as they reached the massive group; Rachel, Arin and Puck turning around and along with the rest yelled 'SURPRISE'.

The couple stepped closer to them, Deborah blushing, "wow, you guys, this is so amazing. How did you manage all this?" Deborah asked.

"Very careful planning and a lot of emails," Rachel grinned.

Puck smirked, "and we had to swear everyone to secrecy," he explained hugging his mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The engaged couple split up, moving around the group to greet their friends and family. Deborah's brother and sister had come up from Southern Ohio with their families, Ethan's brother, sisters, their families, and their mom all came down from Northern Ohio. Several of Deborah's friends from the hospital came and Ethan's whole former team came down, Mike and Nick with their families; both with young children, Allison with her husband and Tim and Nate the only single ones on the team. On top of the families, and coworkers and their families, all of New Directions were there and some of their family; Carole, Burt, Brit's whole family; her younger sister, her dad and mom, Mercedes' parents and her younger siblings, Will and Emma.

Ethan had greeted his former team first; since they were closer to where he had been standing and as he reached his family, his mom was the first to hug him, then his siblings and their spouses, before his nieces and nephews got a chance to greet Uncle Ethan.

The Puckerman and Ballard families were sitting close to each other, so as Deborah and Ethan greeted them separately, they stepped together, and reintroduced the other to their families.

Kegan and Brianna rushed right to Deborah and gave her a big hug, while Brian also shared a hug with her before Orla, their mom stared at Deborah a smile on her face, "I'm so glad you and Ethan are back together, dear. Welcome back to the family," she said wrapping her arms around Deborah.

Deborah hugged her, "thank you, Orla, that means a lot. It's been... Well... it was before Noah was born that we spoke last," she said softly.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that, but we're together now," she assured her.

Carmel, Deborah's sister, wrapped Ethan up in a big hug, and as she pulled away, Ben, Deborah and Carmel's older brother stepped over to Ethan, "it's been a long time, Ethan. Welcome back," he said holding out his hand.

Ethan's eyes widened in shock, but shook it, "thanks Ben, it has been a long time. I have to say I'm surprised you're not punching me," he admitted.

Ben smirked, "well, I've had ten years to cool off. You hurt my little sister and for a long time all I wanted to do is beat the shit out of you, but she's happy again and as much as I'm surprised that it's because of you, after everything that happened, I'm glad she is happy again. Besides, if Noah can get over it, then so can I," he added.

Ethan nodded, "good. Thank you. That means a lot," he agreed, already relaxing now that he knew that her brother didn't want to kill him.

Puck, Rachel and Arin were over across the covered area with Rachel's dads, Finn, Quinn, and their friends, talking, but Puck kept an eye on his parents and their families.

"Who is your dad talking to?" Rachel asked.

"That's my Uncle Ben," Puck responded, "and so far so good. He's my mom's older brother and I begged him to be nice."

Rachel's eyes widened, "why did you need to do that?"

Puck glanced at his girlfriend, "because he was not happy at all when he found out mom and dad were back together, but once he realized how happy mom was and that I'd forgiven dad, he warmed up to the idea. He's still not totally cool about it, but looks like he's being nice."

"I'm sure he just needs some more time, if he isn't over it yet," Rachel replied, "shouldn't you two go over there," Rachel motioned towards Arin and Puck.

"Probably, but you should come, too, you are part of our family now," he told her with a smile.

Rachel blushed, "are you sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he replied, taking her hand and squeezing it. Glancing at David, who was holding Abigail at the moment, "dad, do you mind watching Abigail for a while?"

David looked up, "no I don't mind," he smiled, "have fun."

"Come on, Arin, lets go see what mom and dad are up to," Puck said nudging his sister. Arin got up, and the three made their way over to the other families, stopping between Deborah and Ethan, "so, we thought we'd come over and say hi," Puck commented looking around.

The gasps coming from the Ballard family echoed, "told you," Brianna grinned stepping over to Puck and Rachel, "nice to see you two again," she said hugging them both, "and you must be Arin," she looked at her and smiled, "I'm your dad's sister Brianna, but everyone calls me Bree," she said holding out her hand to her.

"Hi," Arin said shaking her hand, "nice to meet you, too," she replied, unsure just what else to say.

While Brian and Brianna are twins and it could be seen, Brian looked a lot like Ethan, which meant Puck also looked like his uncle; as Brian stepped up, Puck got a glimpse of him, now wondering what his grandfather had looked like, "Uncle Brian," Puck said holding out his hand.

"You remembered," Brian smiled, shaking his hand, "it's nice to see you again."

"You, too. I think the last time I saw any of you was just before I turned six," he admitted.

"It's been way too long. We should have never listened to our brother," Kegan said stepping over and wrapping her arms around her nephew, "just because he was a dumb ass, doesn't mean the rest of us had to follow along," she commented.

"Mom, be nice!" A tall boy near her said.

"Thanks Kevin," Ethan smirked looking at his oldest nephew.

"Welcome," Kevin smiled moving towards his cousin, "nice to see you again, Noah," he said holding his hand out to him, "I'm Kevin, by the way."

Puck shook his hand, "you too," he agreed, "you're older than I am, that much I remember," he admitted.

Kevin nodded, "I'm twenty now," he replied as someone cleared their throat. "Oh yes," Kevin grinned, glancing at three of their cousins, "on behalf of the twins, Rich and I, we'd like to say thank you for having the first great-grandchild for grandma. We've been under a lot of pressure," he commented.

"Kevin!" Orla exclaimed moving towards them, "there is nothing wrong with wanting to meet my great-grandchildren before I die." A smile tugged at the older woman's lips as she stood face-to-face with Puck, "or to finally meet my grandson and granddaughter," she said looking at Arin. "Which is something I've wanted for a very long time."

"It's been a long time coming," Puck admitted, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug, "but it's nice to meet you, grandma," he smiled, unsure just what else to say.

Arin joined their hug and smiled up at her brother and grandma, "finally," Arin added.

The woman stared at them and tightened her arms around them for a long moment, pulling away with tears in her eyes, "you're here now, that's what is important. Now if only your grandfather was here, the whole family would be together," she whispered.

...

Ethan heard his mom mention his father and he rolled his eyes, turning on his heels and moving towards the large group of Glee members and their families; huddled around David with Abigail, "hey everyone, can I borrow Abigail for a moment?" He asked.

David looked at him, "sure. How's things going with the family?" He asked handing over Abigail.

"Great; until _he_ was mentioned," he muttered settling Abigail in his arms.

The psychologist in David wanted to discuss that with Ethan, but it was a party; for Ethan and Deborah, so he also knew that was not the right place to talk to him about it, so he just nodded, "have fun. Oh and you better take Rachel's camera," he grabbed it from the baby bag and handed it to him.

Ethan laughed at the offered item and took it, "always prepared for a picture," he smiled, "thanks for letting me borrow her. I know you guys haven't seen her that much the last week or so."

"Don't worry about it," Alan said, "we'll get her later. We only stayed away because we were planning a party," he added.

"Really? Well, I should have figured that one," he admitted with a grin, "okay, be back."

...

Puck was glad to finally meet his grandmother; since Ethan and his parents hadn't spoken since Ethan moved out, he never met his grandma before, but had known his uncle and aunts, their spouses and their children who were close to his age.

Realizing Rachel was next to him, Puck took her hand, "I'm sorry, everyone, this is my girlfriend, Rachel. Rachel, this is everyone," he said motioning around, not only to Ethan's family, but also to his mom's as well.

Rachel blushed and held up a hand, waving at them, "hello everyone. It's nice to finally be able to meet all of you," she admitted.

Orla, who as standing near her, smiled, "welcome to the family, Rachel, and congratulations to the both of you on your daughter," she said giving Rachel a hug.

Rachel smiled, "thank you," she replied as the woman stepped away.

Ethan came over with Abigail and stepped towards his mom, Orla gasping as her hand went to her mouth, looking at her son, then to her grandson and Rachel before looking at the small child in Ethan's arms, "oh, she's so beautiful," she murmured stepping closer to Ethan.

"You can hold her if you'd like," he said glancing at Rachel and Puck.

The couple nodded at him and moments later, Ethan handed Abigail to Orla and then handed Rachel's camera to her. Soon enough, Rachel was snapping pictures, and everyone in Ethan and Deborah's families were starting to come over to meet Rachel, and introduce everyone to her, including all of Noah and Arin's cousins, aunts and uncles.

Deborah's brother and sister both had two kids each, so there was only six new ones from her side that Rachel met, while Ethan's side was the largest. His oldest sister, Kegan, is married with four kids; her oldest being Kevin. Brian has four kids, but two of them, the oldest two, at 17, are twins, Laura and Logan, and Richard 'Rich' is the oldest kid of Brianna and her husband, and Rich has two younger siblings.

Once the initial introductions had been made and Abigail had been passed from her great-grandma, great aunts and great uncles and some of her dad's cousins, she was returned to her parents and most of the younger kids took off towards the playground just a few yards away, clearing out the sitting area for just the adults and some of the older kids.

Rachel took a seat near her dads, her boyfriend by her and Abigail with them. Some of his older cousins, the ones in high school, seemed to settle around and got to talking to the rest of the Glee kids and before long, Finn got his football from his car, so the older teen guys, Puck, Matt, Mike, Finn, Kevin, Jacob (Deborah's sister's son), Rich and Logan headed out to the grassy field not far away and started throwing the ball around.

"I hope he's careful. He hasn't played since he got hurt," Rachel muttered to Kurt, Travis, and the girls sitting around her; Quinn, Jessica (Deborah's brother's oldest daughter), Tina, Mercedes, Mandy, Brittany, Santana, Laura (Logan's twin) and Kelly (Kevin's sister).

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Quinn said looking at Rachel, "it's been seven or eight months," she added.

Rachel nodded, "but it's the first time he's played since then."

"Who are you talking about?" Laura asked.

"Noah," Rachel said glancing at his two female cousins who had just met him, "at the end of October last year, Noah got hurt during a football game. He had several broken ribs, a punctured lung and a bad concussion," she explained.

Kelly's eyes widened, "oh my God!"

"It was pretty scary," Rachel admitted, "we'd only been dating a few weeks when it happened, but I think it brought us closer together. As much as I don't want to think about it, if it hadn't happened, I'm not sure how things would have been different."

"It woke us all up," Quinn admitted, unconsciously resting her hand on her flatter stomach.

Laura and Kelly exchanged glances, confused at the movement, "wait a second," Laura started softly, "what was that? What didn't our parents tell us?"

Rachel eyed the two girls and then looked at Jessica, who was Deborah's niece and then to the girls from the club that were around, "um, Quinn gave birth to Abigail, but gave me and Noah all rights to her," she said softly.

"Don't feel too bad, I just found out a few weeks ago myself," Jessica admitted.

The two girls' mouths fell open in shock, but Kelly recovered first, "this makes so much more sense. When mom told us that Noah was going to be a father, when I asked who the mom was and all that, she didn't say anything. She must not have had all the details. They obviously didn't think we needed to know."

"Either that or they didn't want to be the ones to tell us," Laura added, "can I ask you though; what are you going to do when she gets older? I mean, you two don't look alike," she commented motioning between Rachel and Quinn.

"I'm hoping she looks like Puck," Quinn said.

Rachel shrugged, "she has Quinn's eyes. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we're just enjoying our daughter," Rachel admitted looking down at her.

"So, you and Noah dated and broke up before you knew you were pregnant?" Kelly asked.

"Um, no," Quinn shook her head, "I... we had gotten drunk and I cheated on my boyfriend, his best friend."

Rachel saw the shocked looks on his cousins' faces, "before you start passing judgment on Noah for what he did, both he and Quinn admit they made a mistake and have been forgiven from those who were hurt. Noah is taking responsibility for his daughter because Quinn didn't want to keep her and I accept Abigail as my daughter," Rachel said quickly, defending her boyfriend and Quinn; not wanting Noah's family to be judging them.

"Oh no," Kelly shook her head, "we're shocked, but we'd never... He's our cousin, we wouldn't judge him for that."

Laura smiled, "he's doing the right thing, especially if you, Quinn, didn't want to keep her."

Quinn nodded, "I didn't. I don't... I'm not ready for that yet," she admitted.

Laura laughed a little, "I'm sorry, I don't meant to laugh at what you said, but Kev, Kel, Logan and I feel the same way and do you know how annoying it is to hear our grandmother talk about great-grandchildren? Thank God for Noah and Rachel," Laura admitted looking at Abigail, "now we're off the hook for a while."

They all laughed and then noticed, Brian, Ethan, Ben, and Burt, along with the guys from Ethan's former team, Mike, Nick, Tim and Nate, all heading for the young boys playing football and Jessica's eyes widened, surprised her dad, Ben was with the group, "dad's gonna play football? We need a video camera!" She exclaimed.

Deborah came over, "doesn't he coach football at your high school?" She laughed looking at Jessica.

"Well yes, and I know he played in high school, but I've never seen him like actually play; he's like old. He might brake something," she replied seriously.

Most of the guests that were not watching kids on the play toys were sitting around watching the guys play football. Some had moved out into the sun, while others remained under the covered area and soon even the kids were cheering on their dads or their cousins, brothers or friends and Carole, Quinn, and Rachel's dads started taking care of getting the burgers and hot dogs going, getting some help from some of the others there, who were not watching the game

The game had gotten intense; with eight guys on a team, they had almost the the same amount as on a regular team, and were all enjoying the fun. The younger guys were ahead by two touchdowns and currently had possession of the ball. Matt snapped the ball back to Finn, who threw it to the only open person and the time, Puck. Puck saw his dad coming towards him and he jumped to catch the ball and took off with it, heading towards where they'd designated the end-zone to be. Ethan was still on his tail, trying to reach out and touch him, since they were playing two-hand touch instead of full on tackle, but Ethan seemed just inches short. Puck continued and Brian came at him from one side and Ben the other and when Puck noticed his uncles, he stopped in his tracks, but Ethan didn't see him stop, so he barreled into his son, knocking them both on the ground and then Ben and Brian were running to fast to stop, so they ended up falling; landing on them.

The other guys all stopped, watching and Finn's exclamation of "holy shit," got everyone's attention. Those who hadn't been watching at the moment all began to try and figure out who was involved in the 'crash' and when they realized it was Ben, Ethan, Brian, with Noah on the bottom, Rachel rushed forward, the memories of the day many months ago coming back to her as she stared at them.

The three older men, groaned and Ben found his balance and stood up first, giving Brian a chance to get up and then Ethan who was on his stomach on top of his son, moved and pushed himself up on his knees, and rested a hand on his son's shoulder, "Noah, you okay?" He asked, knowing what happened months prior.

Puck groaned and turned his head to his dad, "I take it you didn't see me stop," he muttered working his arms out from under him and rolled himself onto his back for a second.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ethan laughed, "you okay?" He asked again.

Puck nodded, "yeah," he replied sitting up on his hands. Ethan stood up and held out a hand to him. Puck took it and let his dad pull him up, "next time I'll wave a stop sign," he laughed at his dad as he came up on his feet.

Before Puck realized what was happening, someone wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, and Puck noticed it was Finn. "Oh, thank God you're alright! I had a horrible flashback to the game last year and I thought it would have been my fault again," he muttered pulling away to look at his friend.

Puck looked at Finn, who was slightly taller, feeling a little awkward, "um, thanks, I'm fine," he assured him, "it wasn't your fault last time, and it wasn't this time either. Uh, you're not going to kiss me now are you? Because I have a girlfriend," he commented nervously.

Finn laughed and stepped away, "dude, I was just a concerned friend."

"I hope that's all it was," Puck grinned patting his friend on the shoulder.

"You sure you're okay?" Ben asked looking at his nephew.

"Yes, Coach Puckerman, I'm fine," Puck commented with a smirk.

Ben rubbed his side, "yes, I'm sticking to coaching from now on. I'm too old for this; which one of you jabbed me with their elbow?" He asked looking between Ethan and Brian. The brothers pointed to each other and the whole group around them laughed, "couldn't tell you guys were brothers, could we?" Ben laughed.

Brad walked over to the guys, "everything alright over here? Any injuries I need to look at or maybe some ice?" He commented with a grin.

"I'm fine," Puck turned to Brad, "really. No doctor necessary," he assured him, "though the old guys might need some pain meds here soon," he said patting his uncle on the shoulder and nudging his dad.

"Hey! Who you calling old?" Mike Adams commented from next to Ethan.

"Adams, we're old; I think it's time to accept that," Ethan laughed patting his friend on the shoulder.

"This from the guy who wants to get his fiancée pregnant," Mike nudged Ethan playfully.

"What?" Brian looked at his brother.

Nate smirked from where he was next to the other SRT guys who had been playing, "he hasn't told you yet?"

"Dad and mom want to have another kid," Puck commented before moving around the group of men and towards where his girlfriend was. He walked up to her and could see the worry in her eyes melt away, "hey baby," he murmured wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

Their lips joined together in a loving kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and twirled them around for a moment, never breaking the kiss until he set her back down on her feet. Rachel blushed, hearing the whistles and cat calls from those around them, but she ignored them, "you okay?"

He nodded, "yep, never better," he assured her.

"Good," she smiled, "kind of scary to see three grown men on top of you."

"Didn't feel very good, either," he admitted guiding them back towards their friends.

Everyone gathered around the food and started eating, some finding seats in the grass, while most stayed under the covered area. Jessica, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Quinn, and a few of Ethan's nieces and nephews were sitting around one table when Jessica sighed, "I guess Lima isn't so bad."

"Why do you say that?" Rachel asked, "I kind of like it here."

"We're moving here," Jessica said.

"When?" Puck asked looking at his cousin.

"This summer. Dad wants to wait until we finish our school year. I'll have to start my Junior year at a new school," she sighed.

"Wait a second, what?" Puck stared at her, "why are you guys moving?"

"You didn't know? Deborah never told you?" Her eyes widened in shock, "um... dad got a job at his old high school."

"That's the same high school we go to," Puck motioned to those who went to McKinley, "what is he... Oh shit!" Puck jumped up and moved over to where his uncle was sitting, "when were you going to tell us you were moving back to Lima and was going to be the new football coach and why are they telling us the assistant coach is going to be our coach?" Puck asked.

Ben looked at his nephew, "because I didn't know I had gotten the job yet. As far as they knew they were going to give the assistant coach the job, but they still needed to fill the gym teachers spot. When I applied, they saw I was already coaching football, so they accepted me and I just found out like a week ago, but yes, I will be coaching at McKinley next season."

Puck grinned, turning around, "Hudson, Rutherford, Chang, come here!"

The three guys were a little confused as to why he was calling them by their last name, but they came over as requested, "what's up, dude?" Mike asked.

Puck motioned towards Ben, "guys, I'd like you to meet our new coach, my Uncle Ben."

"Whoa, seriously?" Finn's eyes widened.

"That's cool! You've been coaching before, right?" Matt asked.

Ben laughed, but nodded at his question, "yeah, at Dayton High School," he replied, "hopefully I can help you guys win a few more games next year," he added.

"Well going from zero to a few was like a miracle, but it's worth a shot," Puck laughed.

Seeing as though a family get together was not a place to talk 'shop' or in their case, football, the guys returned to the groups they had been sitting with, finishing their meal and relaxing. Once everyone was done with lunch, the cake was brought out and Ethan and Deborah were forced to face the thirty-six candles on the cake for each of them, a total of seventy-two candles in all.

"Don't forget to make a wish," Rachel called out from behind her camera.

Deborah glanced at Ethan and he looked at her, "what?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing," she smiled and the two gave in, blowing out the candles and as the last one went out, they turned to each other and kissed before stepping back from the cake.

Carole and Deborah cut the cake and while everyone was still nearby, Ethan hopped up on one of the benches and got everyone's attention, "everyone I have to say this has probably been the best birthday in a long time. I think I speak for Deborah also when I say thank you all so much for coming today, it really means a lot. I know my birthday hasn't been a big deal in the last few years, and Deborah and I didn't want the kids to make a big deal out of our birthdays, but to those of you who planned all this, thanks so much. This is a great way to spend a birthday. Deborah and I will be getting our present in a few days, too-"

Puck groaned loudly, "please don't say it."

Ethan raised a curious eyebrow at his son, "that we're getting the house? 'Cause that's what I was talking about."

"Oh, then carry on," Puck motioned at him and relaxed.

Ethan laughed, "anyway, Deborah and I bought the house across the street from where we're living now and we'll be spending the summer renovating it to eventually move into it, so we can pass on our current house to our son and his family. If anyone wants to help with the renovations, let us know. Also, Deborah and I are getting married again on Saturday, July 17th. Yes, that day would be our anniversary. We're getting married at the courthouse that morning and plan to have a reception here, so once the invitations get that detail in it, we'll be sending them out, but now you all know and are welcome to come. I know a lot of you drove several hours to be here, and that really means a lot that you did. I'm aware it's getting later, so I'm sure you all will want to start leaving, but again, thank you all so much for coming, today has been amazing," he smiled at them, nodding as he finished his speech and stepped down, hugging Deborah as he did.

...

A/N4: So when I was working on this on Thursday, I didn't expect Deborah's brother to be a coach until I wrote it and now McKinley has a new football coach to replace Tanaka ;)

A/N5: I hope you all liked this! Wow, there were so many people at the party it was hard to have conversations, LOL, but I liked how it turned out. :D

...

**A/N6: To all my readers, please read...**

I'm promoting something I just signed up to do and it'd be awesome if any of you could help out this great cause.

A reader of mine, truelovepooh ('Pooh' and 'Stacie'), is currently battling ovarian AND breast cancer without medical insurance. The group 'Support Stacie' is a way for them to help raise money for her medical bills. I was asked to be a part of the 'Author Auction' and I would not pass up the chance to help out.

Starting March 26 and going through March 29, members of the forum (anyone can join) bids on an author and at the end of the auction, the winning bidder (after their money is sent), gets a fic written by me, for them.

Several friends / fellow Glee authors are partaking in this auction...

(remove the spaces to use the links)

**Myself (SapphireEJ / SapphiresFic:)**

( http :/ www . supportstacie . com / phpBB3 / ? f=25&t=2047)

**GoingVintage:**

( http :/ www . supportstacie . com / phpBB3 / ? f=25&t=2031)

**Bookgurrrl:**

( http :/ www . supportstacie . com / phpBB3 / ? f=25&t=2063)

**Mag721:**

( http :/ www . supportstacie . com / phpBB3 / ? f=25&t=2068)

**The main forum:**

( http :/ www. supportstacie . com / phpBB3/ )

This auction is listed under the '2010 April Author Auction' thread and we, specifically, are listed under the 'Glee Auctions'. I recommend that you check out all the topics to learn how & what to bid, and there are also some FAQs there to read.

If you would like any of us to write a fic for you and you're willing to bid on us, hop on over to the forum and check it out, see our auctions and see what it's all about. It's totally worth it!

Having a family member who went through a double mastectomy back in December for breast cancer, I am super supportive of this cause because it hits so close to home...

Thanks!  
SapphireEJ/SapphiresFic, GoingVintage, Bookgurrrl & Mag721

... (PM if you are having issues with the links ~ need to remove the links for them to work)


	49. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Thank you so much to my beta, Heather! (Bookgurrrl)

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

Puck quickly learned how his dad knew so much about remodeling houses; Liam Ballard, Puck's grandfather, owned a construction company specializing in building new homes. Now, his Uncle Brian runs the company, his dad being a co-owner, while his grandmother and aunts are 'silent partners' in the business. Ethan and Brian had worked with their father over the summers when they were kids, but Ethan broke all ties to his mom and dad. Liam died when Brian was 21. He took over the company, and over the years it had grown to be a successful construction company with a great reputation. Since Brain had maintained a relationship with his brother, they had been able to work together, along with some of the crew, on Ethan's renovation and flip projects. Both brothers enjoyed being able to work together, but knew they never could permanently without a lot of 'brotherly love'.

Puck figured all of this out when he went ask his dad something and heard his Uncle Brian and his dad talking 'shop'. The brothers gave him the cliff-notes version, avoiding discussing Noah's grandfather as much as possible. They did say his name was Liam and that he began working in construction as a boy with _his_ father. He eventually started up his own business when his family settled in Lima and he hoped his sons could take over one day. Liam moved the company to Cleveland after Ethan and his parents had a falling out, so Brian and his young family also mod there, so Brian could continue and when Liam died, Brian took over the company. Brian asked Ethan to work with him, but with the brothers having a good solid relationship, Ethan didn't want to get in with him and spend their time bickering and fighting and possibly stop speaking, so Ethan chose a new path in life, but agreed to be co-owner and help Brian out with major decisions; letting Brian run the day-to-day business alone, while their mom and sisters are 'silent partners' in the deal to keep it in the family.

...

As the events of the family reunion slash birthday party came to a close, Rachel and Puck remained to help with the clean up while his parents went home, taking Arin and Abigail with them, so Abby could get some sleep since she'd been awake a good portion of the day, being passed around to friends and family, with only mini-naps in between.

With the area cleaned up and the decorations taken down, and the last few finally gone, Puck took Rachel's hand, "lets stay for a bit," he said softly.

Rachel smiled, "um, alright, but we should make sure it's alright-"

"I already asked them if they wouldn't mind watching Abby so we could stay a little longer," he responded, pressing a kiss to her lips before guiding her down to the lake where a bench was sitting near the bank. Taking a seat on it, he waited until she sat down next to him and then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Rachel leaned against him, taking a deep breath and soaking in the free moment together. The day had been a success in more ways than one and she was so happy things turned out the way they had. He got to meet his dads side of the family, some for the second time in his life, but most for the first time, including his grandmother. "Today was amazing, Noah," Rachel smiled.

"Yeah it was," he nodded letting his fingers, gently trail along her side, "a lot of names I'll probably forget, but hopefully this won't be the only time I see them," he said with a smile.

"I don't think so. Your grandmother, aunts and uncle seemed pretty determined to keep in touch with us, besides I'm sure they will all be at your parents' wedding," she told him, "Not to mention that your mom's brother's daughter, Jessica, and I are the same age and we'll be in the same grade next year at McKinley, so she won't feel so alone being in a new school. I can't believe your mom's brother is going to be coaching at school next year."

"Neither can I; it's pretty awesome," he admitted, "He's the one who taught Finn and I how to play."

"Really?"

Puck nodded, "yeah, so it seems pretty... Full circle that the person who taught us to play is now going to coach us for our last season of high school ball... I need to figure something out with my number, too," he added.

She looked at him curiously, "what do you mean?"

"I always wore '20' because I knew my dad did. As it stands right now I'll wear it next year, but after that no one will wear it again, but I want..." He blushed a little, "I want our son to be able to wear it."

Rachel gasped at his words, "I never even thought about that," she admitted, "you're right as it stands right now he won't be able to wear it."

Puck raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm kind of talking hypothetically here, since we don't have a son, unless there's something you're not telling me and if there is, I need to make a doctor's appointment," he said calmly.

She giggled, "Noah, I'm not pregnant," she said, nudging him playfully, "but while I can't possible predict the gender of our future children, I know we will have more so there is at least a fifty-fifty chance we'll have a son."

He exhaled slowly and nodded, "okay," he took a deep breath and exhaled again, "you had me going there for a second," he admitted.

"I can hear your heart racing," she commented with a grin, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips, "but I don't want there to be a big age gap between Abby and our next child like there is between you and Arin."

His eyes widened as he stared at her, "whoa, what?"

She bit her lip, "well, seven years is a big gap and while I know I'm not ready for that step yet, I'd... I just don't want Abby to have a sibling so much younger. Two, three or four years I can see; seven, no."

He blinked his eyes and tried to process what she was saying, "so what you're saying is that before you get out of OSU you want to have a baby?" He asked softly, "Because if my math is correct, that's six years from now."

"Um, yes, I suppose you're correct," she agreed nervously.

Staring out to the lake, in shock, he kept his arm around her, "wow," he murmured, totally taken aback at her suggestion.

She stiffened, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up... It's not the right time... We're just... We've got a lot going on..." She trailed off and moved to pull away from him, afraid that she'd crossed a line.

Puck tightened his arm around her so she couldn't get away and then turned to press a kiss to her lips, his free hand going to brush against her cheek, "it's okay," he whispered, "stay."

She melted against him and closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around his body.

"You know I want to have kids with you, babe, I just never expected you'd want to have them before you got out of school," he admitted. "I'm not opposed to the idea, but I'm just shocked, that's all."

"I've thought about it, then after seeing all your cousins today; they all seem to be three or four years apart from their siblings, I realized that... It feels right to do that. And if we plan it right, then I could give birth over the summer and wouldn't miss school at all," she bit her lip, shifting nervously, "since you'll be gone a lot... We wouldn't see each other a lot, but I'd like to visit you wherever you go, Abby too, if I can take her."

"You'll be welcome wherever I end up," he kissed her, "how could this work, though?" he questioned softly.

She blushed, "well, um, I have hormone imbalance, so I should continue to take birth control, but if we did agree to try for a child, a few months before I would stop. It's recommended to go through two months at least before trying because it'll still be in my system, and with you being gone and the only person I'd ever sleep with, we wouldn't have to worry so much about, um, using a condom over that time, so when we did want to try, I um, could visit..."

His mind froze in shock, realizing she had put a lot of thought into this, but he also didn't need to know every detail, so when she paused, he let his hand slide down from where it was resting against her cheek and laid it gently against her flat stomach, the idea of her carrying their child inside of her a big turn on, "tell me when and where and I'll be there," he promised.

She grinned brightly, overjoyed that he was not upset about her idea, and placed her hand with his against her stomach, "I love you, Noah," she whispered, leaning to press a kiss against his lips.

As their lips parted, he smiled brightly at her, "I love you, too, Rachel, always."

As the sun set behind them, casting darkness over the lake, above their heads a crescent moon slowly appeared and two stars billions of light-years away twinkled to life, showing themselves to the young couple for the first time that night.

...

The young couple remained at the lake for a while longer, but wanted to get home to see their daughter. Arriving, they found the downstairs quite. It was just after nine, so they thought it was a little odd, but found a note on the table where they usually set their keys. "Abby had a bath, was fed and is asleep now. Arin is also in bed. Unless the house is burning down or the world is coming to an end, please refrain from knocking, dad."

Rachel read the note out loud and giggled, laughing harder when she saw the green look on her boyfriends face. "Oh, Noah, come on, it's their house, too."

"I know, but I really don't want to know," he muttered, pulling her against him, "but if they're busy, and Abby is asleep and so is Arin," he trained off, "we could, you know, have some fun."

"Why Noah, are you asking me to have sex with you?" She asked casually.

"No," he shook his head, "I want to make love to my girlfriend, there's a difference," he clarified.

Dropping the note back where she'd found it, she nodded, "by all means, I'm not going to stop you when you put it like that," she admitted wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly.

Reaching for the door, Puck turned the lock and then scooped up his girlfriend, carrying her upstairs and going right for their room, laying her on the partially made bed from that morning.

Biting her lip, she sat up on her elbows, "Noah, would you mind checking on Abby first?" She asked softly.

Staring down at her, he shook his head, "no, I don't mind," he murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

"I'll make it worth the wait," she promised, with a grin tugging on her lips.

He smiled, "it always is. Just knowing I've got you in my life forever makes up for the five minutes of checking on our daughter," he murmured before kicking his shoes off and padding to the nursery.

Once he was out of the room, Rachel got up, stripped completely, dropping her clothes where they fell and pulled the blankets back, laying against the cool sheets and sinking down in the pillows, waiting for him to return.

Checking on Abby, he saw her sound asleep, so he blew a kiss to her before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him, being careful not to make a sound. Stepping towards his and Rachel's room, he expected her to be where he'd left her, but the sight before made him go weak in the knees, "suddenly I feel over dressed," he murmured closing his door and stepping towards the bed.

Rachel grinned, "That's because you are, Noah."

"I can fix that," he smirked, making quick work to rid him of his clothes and crawled into bed with her.

Rachel slid closer, "much better," she grinned pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you, Rachel, so much," he murmured tugging her against him.

Snuggling up with him she smiled, "I love you, too, Noah," she replied, slipping her arm around his back.

...

Deborah's official birthday passed by uneventfully, but Rachel was crazily posting pictures from the prior day's events on her MySpace and Facebook pages, finding his cousins on there and adding those she found so she could tag them in her photos. Puck agreed he'd work at the shop all Sunday and all Monday since he had missed work on Saturday and Monday was a holiday.

Returning to school on Tuesday, New Directions has less than a week to be ready for their first performance at the first of three middle schools. Because of missing Monday's practice, Rachel talked them all into meeting a couple days during lunch and the following Monday was their final practice before the middle schools and they were finally ready with the nine songs they'd chosen; ones they had done throughout the year, most of them being songs from competitions.

Will didn't want them to miss the same classes three days in a row, so they set up two of the schools in the morning and the last school would be in the afternoon. First up on Tuesday they went to Pierce Middle where Kurt, Mercedes and Artie had attended. The club performed their nine songs they'd chosen. On Wednesday morning, they went to East Lima Middle School, where Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Travis had gone to school, so as something special, Ethan dropped Quinn off so she, Santana and Brittany could add 'I Say A Little Prayer For You' to the songs they were doing.

Thursday, their performance was in the afternoon, so after lunch, they left WMHS and headed for Fairview Middle School, where Puck, Finn, Matt, Mile and Tina had been students.

As with the previous schools, Will got up to the microphone and he explained why they were there and what a show choir was and then introduced Rachel and Puck as the president and vice-president of the club, before introducing the others who had attend the school. Will then went on to introduce the rest of the club and they took their places, the band beginning the music for their first song.

The performances at the middle schools had been welcomed with cheers, but all the members were nervous about what their school would do, given that the club was not seen as a 'cool' thing there.

As Friday rolled around, the school was much quieter and had fewer students in it. The Seniors had checked out of school the day before and were done with classes; the commencement ceremony was on Saturday, so there were about three-hundred-fifty less students in the hallways.

Instead of cutting out the last period of the school day, they shifted the schedule so all the classes would be done with an hour to spare and all the students went up to the gym, since it was easier to get all the students into the gym than into the seats in the auditorium.

As with the other schools, they chose to wear t-shirts and jeans with their Converse instead of dressing up, saving that for the performance for their family and friends that night.

Standing behind the curtain, all of the club members were nervous and Puck didn't give a care either way if the school liked what they were going to do, but he could see the scared faces, and the nervous look on Rachel's face and then it hit him why they were so worried; the last time they had performed on the stage was when it was only Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn and Kurt, going against Will's choice and performing 'Push It'.

Clearing his throat Puck looked around, "guys, we've come a long way this year. The last time you guys performed here it was only six of you performing 'Push It' and I know you guys are all nervous about this being in front of our school, but I, for one, don't give a shit what the rest of the school thinks of us. We took second at Nationals; second; that means there is only one school in the entire US that is better than us and I think we can beat them next year if we just try. So don't think about who's out there," he motioned behind them towards where the rest of the school was, "we go out and perform just like we have for the past three days and like we did at competitions and we'll be just fine," Puck added looking at his girlfriend, "as long as you and Finn don't start humping each other on stage I'll be fine," he added with a grin.

Rachel turned a deep shade of red and so did Finn, but it was Mercedes to speak up, "he's right, guys."

"That why I wanted you to be vice-president," Rachel smiled giving him a hug just as Will called them out to the stage.

Getting through their set-list, the school wasn't booing like expected and they were actually being cheered on. The kept the set-list the same as they had used at the other schools, keeping 'Endless Love' as the second to last song of the showcase and as it ended and Puck kissed Rachel, the entire gym roared with echoing cheers, cat calls and comments about 'gettin' the girl'.

...

After a successful performance in the afternoon; where the students actually gave them a standing ovation at the end, New Directions realized they were finally being taken more seriously, and it hit them that a lot of the people that had problems with them were Seniors, even if Dave Karofsky was a Junior like Puck, Finn and some of the others.

Staying at school to run through their performance for the night's show; they changed the order of the songs on the set list so give them an opportunity to change in the middle during Mercedes' solo, and then after that, Puck, Rachel and Kurt would be on stage for 'Defying Gravity' so Mercedes had a chance to change.

Once the club was content with their organization, they went home, long enough to have dinner and return to school. Quinn offer to watch Abby that night so they didn't have to take her and while everyone wanted her to go, knowing they wouldn't have an issue with Abby being there, Quinn declined only because she was still nervous about being out in public, especially with Abby so near, because she knew everyone would know who gave birth.

Unable to sway Quinn, the family left the house, leaving Quinn there to care for her for a few hours, promising to bring home a video.

...

The auditorium was packed; New Directions had not only their families in the audience, but teens and their families from the middle schools as well as some of the McKinley students who came to support their friends and fellow classmates.

Dressed as they had for Nationals, the guys in black with blue ties and the girls in their blue gowns, matching the guys' ties; they were ready.

Principal Figgins quickly welcomed everyone to the event and then introduced Will as the lead director of New Directions. Will jogged up to the stairs to the stage and took the microphone from Figgins, "first off on behalf of the entire group of New Directions, the band and everyone else who has had a hand in it this year, thank you all for coming. These kids have worked hard all year. I, along with the other directors, are extremely proud of these kids behind the curtain. Among the songs tonight you'll see, there will be a song they did at Sectionals, where they took second, a song from Regionals where they also took second, and the three numbers they used to take second at Nationals. Some of the songs will be familiar to you, while others you might not recognized and as a finale, we have a special treat for everyone..."

As Will's voice echoed behind the curtain, the kids exchanged glances. "What special treat?" Rachel asked quickly.

Puck shrugged his shoulders from where he was by the band with Artie next to him, "I don't know. I know he motioned 'Come So Far' was ready, but he never said anything about it."

"I don't like surprises," Rachel muttered.

"I know, babe," Puck smirked, the curtain opening so their conversation ended.

They were in position for their first song of the night, 'My Life Would Suck Without You', the song they preformed at Sectionals. Puck had played the guitar on it since he was still recovering from his football injury at the time, so instead of reworking the choreography for one other person and making him learn the steps, he kept to what they had already and he played guitar, so as Will nodded at him, he started the song with a small guitar solo before they began to sing.

Their steps were the same as at Sectionals and were cheered on as the song progressed and everyone was smiles and happiness at the end of the first song. Puck removed the guitar and passed it to Artie who was playing it for the next song and Puck jogged over to take is place for the next song, 'Umbrella' that Mercedes and Rachel sang lead on at Nationals.

When 'Umbrella' ended, most everyone took places on the risers, but Puck and Rachel stepped forward and each took a microphone and he nodded at the band. Brad, their piano player started 'Endless Love' and the couple at the edge of the stage joined hands as Puck began to sing, "_my love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's right,_" Rachel smiled up at him, "_my first love, you're every breath that I take. You're every step I make._" Puck continued, "_and I, I want to share,_" Rachel joined him, "_all my love with you,_" Puck added, "_no one else will do._"

They had the option to dance, but chose not to, choosing instead to stay in the middle of the stage. Rachel looked up in his eyes, "_and your eyes,_" she sang as he let her hand go and raised his free hand to brush against her cheek, him adding, "_your eyes, your eyes,_" before they both continued together, "_they tell me how much you care. Ooh yes, you will always be my endless love,_" knowing what words were coming next, they pressed their hands to the others heart, "_two hearts, two hearts that beat as one. Our lives have just begun,_" their hands slid down to join together again, the entire time their eyes never left the other, "_forever, I'll hold you close in my arms. I can't resist your charms,_" Puck smirked at her and she blushed as they continued, "_and love, oh, love, I'll be a fool for you, I'm sure you know I don't mind,_" they sang together, but Puck added, "_oh, you know I don't mind,_" Rachel nodded at him and with their hands joined together, she stepped away and he twirled her around while they continued, " _'cause you, you mean the world to me, oh, I know, I've found it you, my endless love,_" Rachel stopped twirling, now facing him and leaned against him for a hug as the music played.

At their cue to continue, they picked up with, "_ooo, and love, I'll be that fool for you, I'm sure you know I don't mind,_" Rachel stopped and he sang the next line, "_oh you know I don't mind,_" then they both continued, "_and, YES, you'll be the only one, 'cause NO one can deny this love I have inside and I'll give it all to you, my love, my love, my love, my endless love._"

As Rachel held onto the final note, she blinked her eyes and knew tears were falling. She'd been able to remain tear-free during practices and even the other performances, but at this moment, she couldn't help it. Since they'd chosen to work on it to sing at his parents' wedding, she realized it was not only a beautiful love song; it also fit her and her boyfriend. Noah was her first and only love.

Puck noticed her tears and reached up, gently wiping her eyes before pulling her against him in a tight hug and pressing a gentle kiss against her lips, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied smiling at him.

The entire auditorium was giving them a standing ovation, clapping and cheering loudly as the couple joined hands and bowed to them. Their friends walked towards them and were also clapping for them.

"We think you should say something about the next song," Finn whispered to Puck.

Puck narrowed his eyes, "what?"

"You used it to keep us together in Seattle, you know," Finn replied.

"Oh, okay, um sure, get in your places and I'll say something," he said.

Rachel set her microphone back where it had been and then Puck looked out over the audience, his eyes seeing some of his relatives and then his eyes landed on Will, seeing the confused look on his face, "normally we would have just gone onto the next song, but I would like to say something before we do. This next song is something we performed at Nationals and at the same time, we had a pretty big family emergency happen here, that honestly, we didn't know what would happen, but we quickly realized what this song meant and we all took the words to heart and believed that things would turn out alright. Thankfully those involved made it through okay and I think we're all stronger because we believed it would be okay, so this is for them, they know who they are," Puck looked at his dad, already shocked, "is tú mo ghrá, daidí." ('I love you, dad' in Irish)

Puck replaced his microphone and took his place next to Rachel, the band beginning to play 'When You Believe'. Following along the same choreography, Rachel and Tina sang the lead and at some point in the song, all the girls had tears in their eyes; Kurt was glad he had the girls use waterproof mascara.

At the end of the song, the audience was once more out of their seats, a loud applause echoing over the room and Puck was able to see his dad wiping his eyes. New Directions bowed to everyone and waved before jogging off the stage to go change, the only singer left was Mercedes. Taking a microphone, she started 'And I Am Telling You' and the band followed along; and she earned her own standing ovation and bowed several times before heading off the stage.

She passed Puck, Rachel and Kurt at the side, congratulating her before the three continued out onto the stage. Puck took a seat at the piano while Rachel and Kurt got microphones and when they were ready, Rachel nodded and Puck's fingers began to dance over the keys, playing 'Defying Gravity'; while his mind traveled back to November when he arranged it as a duet for Kurt and Rachel to share.

When the two Sophomores finished their song, Rachel hugged Kurt and her boyfriend and then Puck and Kurt shook hands as the rest of New Directions walked out on stage, each carrying a stool, some with two, and quickly formed a half-circle near the edge of the stage with the stools and took a seat. They were now all dressed in jeans and Converse, each of them wearing a different colored shirt. The band began to play 'True Colors' and Tina did an amazing job taking the lead on the song. As her final word echoed over the auditorium, the audience was out of their seats and even New Directions clapped for her as she bowed in thanks to them.

Moving their stools to the edge of the stage, the girls and guys separated and the band began 'You're The One That I Want' following the choreography from Regionals; Puck and Rachel just barely able to sing without laughing as they had fun playing 'Sandy' and 'Danny' for a moment and everyone in the audience could tell the couple was enjoying themselves.

For what they thought the final song was, the guys got up in front and Artie started with a guitar solo for 'I'll Be There For You', the other song from Nationals and Puck and Finn took turns with the lead. As the song came to an end and Artie played the last notes, the auditorium was full of echoing cheers and applause as all of New Directions headed to the edge, bowing and waving at everyone.

Will smiled and took a breath, heading up to the stage and picked up one of the microphones, "so what do you guys think? A success?" He called out getting more cheering from the audience.

He waited until they had taken their seats again and turned to the kids, "get ready for 'Come So Far'," he said turning back to the audience while they took their places for the song. "These guys have had an amazing week. We took trips to the three middle schools that feed into McKinley and got a chance to show off these songs and were inviting new members to join next year. The Glee Club has been here at McKinley for a long time and well," Will laughed, "I was a member of Glee Club generation one, when I was a student and one of these guys back here has parents who were also members when I was. Now we have Glee Club generation two, 'New Directions', the parents are now the directors and their son is a member, so I'd like to introduce them now... Please welcome up Deborah Puckerman and Ethan Ballard, both William McKinley High School graduates from the class of '1992'."

As Will said their names, Puck now noticed what Ethan had on and his eyes widened when he realized he was wearing his Letterman's jacket from high school. A little shocked at it, he nudged his girlfriend who was next to him.

Rachel realized her boyfriend was trying to get her attention and turned to him, her eyes giving a 'what?' look.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "my dad's wearing his Letterman's jacket."

Rachel's eyes quickly landed on Ethan and sure enough, Ethan was wearing his jacket. Both adults were taking microphones and stepping up to Will.

"Thanks everyone," Deborah said with a grin, "I have to say it feels a little weird to be back up here. It's been eighteen years."

"Nineteen for me," Ethan added, "because I didn't continue my Senior year."

Will smiled, "about a month and a half ago I gave the kids another song to learn because we're always learning new stuff and they've perfected it, so we'd like to sing it while they dance to it," Will glanced behind them at the shocked faces, "but we need another female singer."

"I know of one," Ethan commented, "she was a member when Deborah and I were Juniors. Come on up, Brianna," he said, motioning towards his sister.

Puck and Rachel and all the kids exchanged shocked glances and everyone was looking at him, "what? I didn't know," he said in a hushed voice, watching his aunt come up on stage and take a microphone.

"Why don't you just say my twentieth class reunion is next year and be done with it," Brianna laughed, "way to make someone feel old, but is great to be back here."

"So what do you say? Up for another song?" Will asked.

The auditorium laughed but applauded and cheered them on, so Will and Brianna moved to one side of the stage, while Ethan and Deborah went to the other side and Ethan nodded at the band.

As the band began, Brianna waited for the right beat and started, "_hey old friend, let's look back on the crazy clothes we wore,_" and Will joined in quickly with, "_ain't it fun to look back and to see it's all been done before._" Ethan turned to Deborah and smiled at her, continuing with, "_all those nights together are a special memory,_" and Deborah replied back with, "_and I can't wait for tomorrow just as long as you're dancing next to me..._"

While the adults were standing on stage, the teens were dancing; keeping to the type of dances seen in the movie that song was from and joined in with the adults to sing, "_'cause it's so clear every year we get stronger._" Ethan went on alone with, "_what's gone is gone,_" Deborah added, "_the past is the past,_" Will replied, "_turn the radio up,_" and Brianna finished the verse with, "_and then hit the gas 'cause..._"

Everyone joined in for the next chorus, "_I know we've come so far, but we've got so far to go. I know the road seems long, but it won't be long 'till it's time to go, so, most days we'll take it fast and some nights lets we'll it slow. I know we've come so far, but baby, baby, we've got so far to go..._"

Will started the next verse, "_hey old friend, together, side-by-side and year-by-year,_" Brianna continued, "_the road was filled with twists and turns, oh, but that's the road that got us here._" Deborah glanced at Ethan and took his hand in hers, "_let's move past the bad times, but before those memories fade,_" Ethan smiled, "_let's forgive but not forget and learn from all the mistakes we made..._"

The adults, along with the dancing teens went on to sing the last bridge and chorus of the song, " _'Cause it's so clear, every year we get stronger, so don't give up and don't say when and just get back on the road again 'cause... I know we've come so far, but we've got so far to go. I know the road seems long, but it won't be long 'till it's time to go, so, most days we'll take it fast and some nights lets we'll it slow. I know we've come so far, but baby, baby, we've got so far to go..._" As the final words trailed off and the band ended, letting the notes echo in the auditorium, the audience members all stood up and clapped loudly, cheered and whistled, giving them another standing ovation of the night.

Will quickly stepped up, "thank you all so much for coming and we all look forward to seeing you guys next year!" He re-introduced the three other adults on stage, then introduced the band and then called out each one of the members' names and they stepped forward and bowed to the audience as the clapping and cheering continued until the last person waved.

"Go change, we'll talk later," Ethan said seeing the confused looks on Puck and Rachel's faces.

...

Puck, Rachel and Finn were the last to enter the choir room to see the rest of the club in various states of changing. Kurt noticed them enter, "oh my God! I can't believe your aunt was also in the club!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Neither can I," Puck admitted, "I didn't know."

"Seriously? How could you not?" Kurt asked zipping up his costume bag.

"Dude, I just met her like two months ago. She never mentioned anything and it's not like we asked," Puck shrugged, "we'll talk with them after we change."

"Was your dad's family like into music or something?" Finn asked.

Puck shrugged, "I know dad learned to play the piano and guitar when he was a kid, but other than that, I don't know," he admitted, "it's kind of all new for me, so I'm still figuring things out. At the party I found out that my grandfather owned a construction company that my uncle runs and my dad is a co-owner of now. They used to work with him when they were kids; which is where dad learned about remodeling houses," he added, moving over to his stuff to change.

Slowly the large group of students slimmed down to the presidents, Will putting them in charge of making sure the room was put back together before locking the door for the night. While Rachel put the chairs back in order, Puck moved a few things back into their place, and looked around the room, "I think we're good here," he admitted.

Rachel moved towards their stuff and nodded, "yes, I believe the room looks in order," she replied.

Puck stepped over to her, pulled her against him and kissed her gently, but she reacted by standing up on her tip-toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Surprised, but enjoying this, he tightened his arms around her waist and picked her up slightly so her feet were off the floor, but his lungs begged for oxygen; the last few days catching up to him, so he reluctantly broke the kiss, taking a couple of deep breaths before smiling, "wow, now that's a kiss," he grinned, gently setting her back down on the ground.

She blushed, but nodded, "yes, it was," she agreed. "Sorry about earlier," she whispered.

"Earlier? What about?" He looked at her confused.

"For, um," she bit her lip, "for crying at the end of our song," she replied.

He shook his head, "don't be sorry," he reached up and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "it's okay; you're allowed to get emotional," he added kissing her lips once more.

She smiled against his lips and as they pulled away she glanced around, "I suppose we should go before someone comes looking for us."

"Yeah, and I got a bone to pick with the directors and my aunt," he shook his head, letting her go and picking up their costume bags.

"It was... They were all very good," Rachel admitted, picking up her purse, making sure they had everything before stepping towards the door.

Once she stepped out, Puck followed her, flipping the light switch off and pulling the door shut behind them. Taking her hand in his they headed out to the parking lot where a large group of people were still waiting for them, Will, Emma, Rachel's dads, along with a lot of Puck's family.

"There they are," David said stepping over to them and hugging his daughter, "great job to night, both of you."

"Thank you," Rachel beamed as she hugged him and then Alan.

Compliments were passed to them from everyone else and soon Puck looked at his parents, Will and Brianna, "so, can someone explain?" He requested.

"The club had a successful concert," Ethan said calmly, a grin tugging at his lips.

Puck smirked at his dad's sarcasm, but then sobered, "how about you guys singing... And Brianna being in the club?" His eyes turned to his aunt.

"What?" She giggled, "you guys never asked and the point was to surprise you all."

"Well you sure did that," Puck laughed.

"You guys did great; you all have amazing voices," Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Rachel," Brianna replied.

"I agree with Rachel, it was just a shock... I knew mom and Will could sing and we already heard dad sing, but I just didn't know anyone else in his family had been in the club," Puck admitted.

"Just Ethan and I," Brianna explained. "I joined when I was a sophomore because a friend of mine did. I Knew Deborah so I talked her in to joining the next year and when I was a senior we got Ethan to join, even if it was just for the year," she laughed.

"I just wasn't a dancer," Ethan shrugged, "and you three were a hell of a lot better singers and dancers than I was," he looked at Deb, Brianna, and Will.

"Well, that is true," Brianna smirked, "sometimes I wonder who's the twins, me and Brian or you and Brian, because you two sure are a LOT alike."

The brothers exchanged glances, "nothing wrong with that at all," Brian smirked.

"Nope, not a one," Ethan agreed with a laugh.

Brianna laughed and turned to Puck and Rachel, "you two were amazing tonight, you could really see the emotion in your duets."

"Thanks," Puck smiled, "it helps when you sing love songs with the person you love," he added looking at Rachel.

Rachel blushed, "yes, I agree," she replied.

The large group continued to talk for a little bit, but those who had driven several hours to get there needed to get going, so with hugs to their family members, they left and the rest headed home. David and Alan promised to come over the next day and bring the video, so they could all watch it.

Getting back to the house, Rachel was out of the car and hurrying towards the front door before the rest of them had gotten out Puck just laughed, knowing why she was in a hurry to get inside; to see Abby. He wanted to see his daughter just as much, but she was quicker than he was. When he walked inside, he found his girlfriend holding their daughter and Quinn and Finn on the couch. "Hey," he greeted them, "long time no see, bro," Puck laughed, having seen Finn not even an hour earlier.

"Hey, hope you don't mind me being here. Just thought I'd come hang out until you guys got back. I know you had family visiting," Finn said.

"Nah, it's cool, you should know you're welcome anytime," Puck shrugged hanging the costume bags on the banister as his parents and sister came into the house. Puck moved over to Rachel and looked over her shoulder at their daughter, "hey baby girl," he grinned reaching around to tease her hand and she grabbed onto it and smiled at him.

With everyone home, Quinn and Finn remained for a little longer, telling her about the night, but as it got later, the two left to return to his house. Arin was tired so she said 'goodnight' to her family before going upstairs to go to bed.

Rachel passed their daughter to her father and they sat down on the couch and he tickled her lightly with the small stuffed animal that was sitting on the table. She smiled and batted at it as he teased her nose with it.

Deborah and Ethan stood by the stairs, watching the small family sitting on the couch and smiled at each other. "We're going to turn in also," Deborah said, "goodnight."

"Night mom, night dad," Puck called out looking at them.

"Goodnight," Rachel replied.

"Night," Ethan nodded at them and started up the stairs, but paused, looking over at his son, "hey Noah?"

"Yeah?" Puck glanced over at his dad.

"Is tú mo ghrá, mo mhac," Ethan smiled at him and nodded before continuing up the stairs. ('I love you, my son' in Irish)

Rachel saw the smile on her boyfriend's face as he turned to look back at Abby, "Noah, what did he say? And it sounded a lot like what you said tonight at the concert."

"I said 'I love you, dad'. He just told me 'I love you, my son'," Puck explained, "it's Irish," he added.

"Oh," Rachel smiled, "that's... I didn't know you knew the language," she admitted.

"I learned a few phrases. My dad and his siblings all learned Irish as they learned English; that much I do know," he said shifting Abigail so he could hold her with one arm and slipped his other arm around his girlfriend's back.

Rachel leaned into her boyfriend, content to just sit there, "I like this," she murmured.

"Yeah, me too," he replied turning to press a kiss to her lips. "I love you." Abigail made a tiny noise in his arms and he smirked, looking down at her, "I love you, too, Abigail," he added leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

Rachel giggled at them, but as he pulled his head back, she took the opportunity to kiss him, "I love you, too," she replied and then looked at their daughter, "and I love you, too, Abigail," she said resting her hand gently on her tummy and tickling her lightly, getting a noise similar to a giggle.

After a fun, yet emotional night, the young family enjoyed the quite time together; something they didn't get a lot, but for the moment, they were going to soak up as much of it as they could.

...

Music: I don't own any of the music discussed in this or any of the other chapters of 'Out of the Blue'.

Songs mentioned in previous chapters:

Defying Gravity (Part 11)

My Life Would Suck Without You (Part 17) (Sectionals)

True Colors (Part 23)

You're The One That I Want (Part 26) (Regionals)

When You Believe (Part 33) (Nationals)

Umbrella (Part 33) (Nationals)

I'll Be There For You (Part 34) (Nationals)

New Songs never mentioned before:

'And I Am Telling You' performed by Amber Riley on Glee

'I Say A Little Prayer For You' performed by Dianna Agron, Naya Rivera and Heather Morris on Glee

'Endless Love' performed by Matt Morrison and Lea Michele on Glee

'Come So Far' from the 2007 Hairspray soundtrack sung by Queen Latifah, Zac Efron, Nikki Blonsky and Elijah Kelley.

...

A/N4: Whooo, it's done! I have been planning that 'Come So Far' song for so long! It finally arrived! Let me know what you think!

A/N5: So sorry to everyone! I have not been able to respond to as many reviews as I'd like, so I apologize if you haven't seen one from me in a long time. :( RL has kicked my rear, so to speak, but I do read them and appreciate them all!

...


	50. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Thank you so much to my beta, Heather! (Bookgurrrl)

A/N2: Sectionals was amazing! I loved it! This story is mostly AU after Mash-up, but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes, I may sneak in a conversation or cover the same topic, but I will put my own twist on it.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

When Ethan met with his new boss in early May, he was sworn in, issued his badge and ID and after a Saturday at the police department's rifle range just outside of town, he qualified on the weapons he would be using. Since he left Detroit SRT, he had to return his weapons, but LPD issued him new weapons, a brand new handgun and a Colt M16A2 fully-automatic rifle, the primary firearm for any SWAT team member. Ethan's new job was similar to what he did in Detroit, but it was on a part-time, 'as needed' team basis, so the members, Ethan included, will be regular cops in town and 'on-call' in case anything came up, because he will be heading up the SWAT team, which also includes hostage negotiations (SWAT/HNT); now all Ethan was waiting for was his start date; the first Monday in August, but he planned to be meeting with his team members prior to that and at least get to know them some before he came in for good.

With Puck wanting to learn to shoot, Ethan figured he'd take him after school got out, before they started working on the new house together; which was something he'd been working on since the day they got the keys and the paperwork was finalized.

The week after the Glee Club's concert was the final week of school and as Friday rolled around, Ethan had spent the morning digging out his gun cabinet from the garage and cleaning the guns he planned to take the next day. The last day of school meant the kids were only there until eleven; long enough to make sure their final assignments and books were turned in and their lockers were cleaned out. Knowing they'd be home soon, Ethan went into the house to make lunch, he found Quinn watching TV and Abigail asleep, so he headed into the kitchen, and as he tugged a soda from the fridge, something on the calendar caught his eye so he moved closer to it and focused on what the thick black circle was surrounding and as he read the words, his eyes widened and he took a deep breath.

Thoughts and memories flooded his mind and he quickly moved out to the back deck, taking a seat on the stairs, resting his arms on his knees and staring out into the green grass of the yard, "_I haven't been able to celebrate that day for how long? Deborah and I finalized our divorce before it in '99 and __its__ twenty-ten right now... That's eleven Father's Days I missed and now..._" He smiled, but felt the tears in his eyes, "_now I am back with my kids... I have a chance to be a dad again... And I'm a grandpa... __I'm__ a stupid SOB for leaving __in__ the first place, but... I'm so damn lucky. Deborah could have blown __me__ off and __I__ never would have had the chance... God, I love her..._" He wiped his eyes, "_I screwed up big time, but she gave me a second chance... I didn't deserve it, but I still had to try and she took me back..._" He took a shaky breath and wiped his eyes again, for the first time since the broken pieces from his life had been put back together; he was finally letting go.

He had been so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the door open or someone coming out until he noticed his son sitting down next to him, "what's wrong?" Puck asked noticing his dad wiping his eyes again.

"Wrong? Nothing," Ethan admitted closing his eyes for a moment, "just thinking."

"About what?" Puck asked a little concerned; Ethan had been fine that morning and Quinn said he'd spent the time since they'd left in the garage and just came inside and she heard the patio door open so she assumed he was in the backyard, so he didn't expect to see his dad sitting the way he was, crying.

"How I'm a damn lucky your mom, you and your sister gave me a second chance," he said softly, "I noticed Father's Day is circled on the calendar and I realized that while I have been a biological father for the past eleven Father's Days, I haven't been a dad to either of you. After what I did, I would have understood if your mom or you had not wanted me around, but... I'm so glad we all worked things out," he admitted.

Puck put a hand on his dad's shoulder and nodded, "people change and mom saw you had and realized you truly were sorry for leaving, I'll admit when I first heard about you two talking, I was pissed, but more than anything, I was hurt that she hid it from me. Hiding it from Arin, I can understand, but from me? Sure she knew I'd fly off the deep end, and I kind of did when you called my phone, but if that hadn't happened, we might not be here right now, so I'm glad things worked out the way they did," he assured him, "because I got my daddy back," he smiled, calling him what he used to when he was a kid. "Come on, no crying," Noah added, nudging him.

Ethan looked at his son and smiled, "you're gonna make a great dad, Noah," Ethan replied, wiping his eyes again and standing up.

"I hope so," he admitted, standing up and wrapping his arms around his dad.

"You will," Ethan said, "thanks for the pep talk," he whispered as they hugged.

"Welcome," Puck smiled.

...

After breakfast on Saturday, Ethan and Puck were getting ready to go to the range.

"I don't like this, Noah," Rachel admitted, holding Abby with one arm as she watched him change clothes.

"Rachel, I'll be fine," he told her, "I will be with dad; I won't get hurt."

"That doesn't mean I can't worry about it," she commented, sitting down on the bed, "I don't like guns or violence."

"I know, Rachel, but I need to know this," he replied, buckling his belt.

"Why now?" She questioned, biting her lip.

"Because I want to have a chance to learn this on my own time instead of being forced to learn. I don't want my first time I hold a gun to be at boot camp," he said honestly. "It's win-win for both of us. Dad and I get to share some quality time together, he gets to teach me how to shoot and I get to learn something from my dad; something I missed out on a lot when he wasn't here."

Taking a deep breath, she stood up, crossed the room to him and slipped her free arm around his waist, "just be careful," she requested, looking up at him.

As much as Puck wanted give her a little sarcasm to tease her, he also realized why she was so upset, so he pressed a kiss to their daughter's head and then kissed his girlfriend and hugged her, "I will be," he promised, "I love you both," he murmured against her lips.

"We love you, too," Rachel replied resting her head on his chest.

...

"And we need to put that there, wait, no... Finn," Quinn stared at the instructions and pondered what it said.

"Quinn, this is heavy!" Finn snapped staring at his girlfriend before looking at Carole, Deborah, Arin and Rachel.

"I'm sorry, but it's not like I've ever put a bar-b-q together before. I don't even know what half of these instructions mean," she stared at the instructions again and then nodded, "yes, that does go there," she added.

Finn sat back on his knees; he was currently the only one with testosterone in the group of women and he was being forced into putting a bar-b-q grill together that Rachel and Deborah had gotten and had been hiding in Deborah's trunk for the past week so it wasn't found, "why can't we just wait until Ethan and Puck get back? Or call Alan or David or Burt? Seriously, this takes more than one guy to do this."

"Because this is a Father's Day present for them," Deborah laughed, "we needed a new grill and Noah likes to bar-b-q in the summer."

Realizing he had four women glaring at him, Finn sighed, "what next?" He asked realizing he wasn't going to get out of it, or get any help.

Content that the teens had the grill under control, Carole and Deborah walked down to the Hudson's house to retrieve Burt's pick-up so they could go get the backyard furniture that Deborah had on hold at the store. Once the women were on the way, Deborah glanced over at Carole, "so, you and Burt seem to be getting closer," she commented.

They had known each other just as long as the boys had; Carole and Finn had moved into the house they are still living in, just before the boys started kindergarten, and literally met on the first day of school while at the bus stop. "Yes we are," Carole admitted, "but I don't know what it means. We enjoy being around each other, so that's a good thing; and Kurt and Finn seem to get along and Kurt seems to like me and I know Finn likes Burt."

"You don't have to know what it means, but if you like each other and the boys get along with each other and you guys, then things are going great," Deborah replied.

Carole nodded, "I suppose you're right. I just don't want Finn to think I'm trying to replace his father or Kurt to think I'm trying to take over for his mom," she added.

"I don't think they feel that way. I can understand where you're coming from, but they're both old enough to understand you're not," Deborah assured her.

"Thanks," Carole smiled at her, "but actually, um, I never told you this, but Finn was... When he and Noah first met, Finn liked Ethan; I think it was the first time he'd been around an older guy, and then when Ethan left, he was pretty upset. Now that Ethan's back, I think... I'm not sure, but I think Finn feels that Ethan is his dad, in some ways."

"Why didn't you ever say something?" Deborah questioned shock evident on her face.

"Because you had a lot going on; you were dealing with Noah, pregnant with Arin, trying to work and fix your family, you didn't need any more stress," Carole admitted.

"Wow," Deborah sat back in the seat, "I kind of always thought that; I mean it was only about six months before Ethan filed for divorce, but Finn and Noah were inseparable and Ethan was always watching them, so I guess in the back of my mind, knowing you and what happened I wondered, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it or he hid it well, so I never asked. "Has Finn said anything now about him being back?"

"Yes, a few times. He's really happy, but is afraid to say much because he doesn't want Noah to think he's trying to take his dad."

Deborah smirked, "those two are brothers; they can share. I think Ethan has five children right now; Noah, Arin, Rachel, Finn and Quinn; and a granddaughter in Abby," she added.

...

Father and son spent the afternoon at the gun range. Ethan started out by showing Puck the basic safety measures for a gun and then got him using a handgun. He seemed to catch on pretty quickly and before long they were competing to see who had a better shot.

Taking his ear protection off, Ethan glanced at his watch, "wow, we've been here four hours already. I'm under strict orders to be gone at least six," he safetied the gun he had in his hand and looked at his son.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Puck responded with a grin. "Why do we have to be gone for six?"

Ethan looked at his son, "I have no clue, but I'm sure it has something to do with tomorrow being Father's Day."

Puck smiled, setting the gun down on the small table and looked at Ethan, "not only do I have my dad back, I have two fathers-in-law and I am a dad," he commented, "this is awesome. I never thought I'd ever be a father," Puck admitted.

"Really?" Ethan removed the empty magazine from the gun he had been using and started cleaning things up to leave.

"I never thought anyone would see me like Rachel does. She broke through my walls and got me to see Noah, not Puck. Now she's the mother of my daughter and I don't want to let her go," he smiled, thinking of his girlfriend.

"You won't have to," Ethan told him zipping up the bag he had his gear in and motioned for his son to come along, "she's with you for life," he admitted, "I see it and so does your mom."

"I think I do, too," he replied with a smile, "and I want to be with her forever."

Ethan patted his son on the shoulder, "smart, very smart," Ethan told him, "and I hope you learned from my mistake."

"No offense, but yeah, I have. I'd never leave her like that."

"Good," Ethan nodded and the two continued out of the range area and checked out.

"Well, if it isn't Ethan Ballard as I live and breathe," a man about forty-five to fifty years of age said as the two stepped from the counter.

Ethan stopped in his tracks, "Logan Anderson?" He asked recognizing the man.

"Yeah; wow, I haven't seen you in years," Logan replied stepping forward.

The two men shook hands, "yes, it has been a long time; you left Detroit, what? Five or six years ago?"

"Six. So what are you doing down here in Lima, Ohio, with a student of mine?" Logan commented glancing at Puck.

"Student of yours? What?" Ethan looked at his son.

Puck's mouth fell open from shock, "he's my criminology teacher at school," he replied, "you know him?"

Logan nodded, "yeah, who else taught him how to be on the SRT?" Logan laughed.

Ethan laughed, "This is my son," he patted Puck on the shoulder.

Logan eyed the two, "yes, I can definitely tell," he admitted, "but you have different names."

"My wife and I weren't married at the time when Noah was born so we gave him her maiden name," Ethan explained.

"Okay, but I thought you grew up here," Logan looked at Puck.

"I did, dad left mom when I was six and a half, they just got back together again," Puck admitted.

"Oh, I see, so you left SRT and came back down here?"

Ethan nodded, tugging his t-shirt up enough to show the shiny new Lima Police Department badge, "yeah, just got sworn in about a month ago as a lieutenant, but won't officially start until August second. I'm taking over the SWAT/HNT team when their lieutenant retires."

Logan studied him and smiled, "SRT lost a fine officer, but Lima sure lucked out," he commented.

"Thanks," Ethan smiled at him, "it feels good to be home," he added, "so I would have taken anything to come back, but to get this position, I lucked out in more ways than one."

"Um," Puck looked between them, "just how do you guys know each other?"

"Logan was team leader when I was a rookie. Only there for a few years, then went up to captain and got his Masters in Criminology and left us working men to teach," Ethan laughed.

"Hey, I figure if I start earlier on the fresh new minds of young ones, I won't have some stubborn punks tryin' to be show offs... Oh wait, that was you and Mike Adams. I think you two gave me the gray hair," Logan retorted with a laugh, "and you getting shot on my watch wasn't easy either," he added.

"No, it wasn't," Ethan admitted, "and I'm so telling Mike you said that; he took over SRT when I left," he grinned.

Logan chuckled, "you do that," he turned to Puck, "I saw your name on the second year criminology class roster, it'll be good to have some talent in there," he said.

"Thanks," Puck smiled, "yeah, it was a class I really wanted to take; one of my favorites."

"Great," Logan smiled. "I won't keep you guys any longer, I'm sure you have things to do, but it was good seeing you again, Ethan. Puck, I'll see you in September."

The three men shared 'goodbyes' and shook hands before Puck and Ethan continued outside. Ethan stowed his gear in the back and got into the driver's seat, "wow, it's a small world. I knew he got a job offer to teach, but didn't know where."

"He works at OSU's Lima Campus. He teaches morning and night classes in criminology and then teaches at McKinley; this year it was only first year criminology, but next year there will be a first and second year class," Puck explained.

"You couldn't be learning from a better guy," Ethan admitted, "taught me a lot, even if it was just for a short time."

...

It was too late for lunch, but not time for dinner yet, so Ethan called home and found out they hadn't started dinner, so finding out that Carole, Quinn and Finn were over, Ethan and Puck chose to stop and get some pizzas before heading home.

Pulling into the driveway, they noticed nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, so they slid out and collected the pizzas from the back seat and headed up to the house, curious as to why they had to be gone so long.

Rachel had been upstairs putting Abby down for a nap when she heard them come home and couldn't wait to see her boyfriend; she had been worried all day and wanted to know how things went, so as soon as Abby was down and the baby monitor was in her hand, she headed downstairs and found him in the kitchen, "Noah!" She grinned.

"Hey baby," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she got near him.

"How was your day?" She asked curiously.

"Great. I had fun," he replied, kissing her lips.

She smiled into the kids, "I'm glad."

"He's a natural," Ethan commented from where he was leaning against the counter next to Deborah.

"Dude, I'm coming next time. Don't leave me in the 'Estrogen Ocean' again!" Finn exclaimed.

Thankfully, everyone took what he said as a joke and began laughing, "dude, where did you hear that?" Puck asked.

"Jeff Foxworthy, and it sure fit today! Oh my God," Finn muttered, staring at the floor.

Ethan and Puck exchanged glances, but chose not to press the subject, figuring they'd find out soon enough what the problem had been.

Digging into an early dinner, the family sat around in the dinning room or living room eating and talking; carrying on as they had many times before. As dinner ended, Carole, Finn and Quinn went back to the Hudson's, promising they'd see them the next day.

When Abby cried, Puck was the one to go get her, changing her diaper and bringing her downstairs to be with her family, she settled right down once she had been changed and was snuggled up in her dad's arms with her mom near.

As the evening came to a close, Arin, Deborah and Ethan headed up to bed and Puck and Rachel got Abby bathed and changed for the night before laying her back down in her crib, the couple finally getting a moment together. Closing the door behind him, Puck wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "I love you," he murmured.

Rachel relaxed in his arms, "I love you, too," she replied, her arms resting around his waist.

Looking into her eyes he pressed a kiss to her lips, "I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I'm sure I've told you that before, but I mean it. I love you and our daughter, and I am the luckiest guy in the world."

She smiled at him, "then I'm the luckiest girl," she replied, reaching up to kiss him again, "because I feel the same way."

He shifted slightly to lift her up and guided them back to the bed, laying her down and crawling on top of the covers next to her, "I'm really glad you do," he whispered, capturing her lips again as one of his hands brush against her hair before settling against her cheek.

One of Rachel's hands joined his on her cheek as their kiss continued; Rachel trying not to melt as his touch sent bolts of lightening through her body.

Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against hers, "we should probably get into bed," he murmured.

"Only if you promise to continue," she replied with a smile.

"Promise."

...

Abby woke them around six, but it was too early to get up, so Rachel brought Abby into their room after she'd been changed and Puck took her, shifted slightly so he was on his back, his head comfortable on the pillows, propped up slightly and then laid his daughter against his chest, her on her stomach, and smiled, "there we go," he murmured.

"Noah, is that safe?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Yes, it is," he reached to tug the blankets back over them, "as long as I don't roll over."

Rachel gasped, "Noah, that's not even something to joke about!"

"Relax babe, she'll be fine," he smiled, "now go back to sleep," he whispered, letting his eyes drift closed.

Taking a deep breath, she eyed him a moment and then saw Abby's eyes closed, her small hands resting against his t-shirt covered chest, fingers holding onto the fabric gently. Content that she was okay, Rachel scooted closer to them and slipped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes, letting her body drift back to sleep.

...

Deborah had gotten up around eight and was heading downstairs to start coffee when she passed Puck and Rachel's room and glanced in, expecting to see the two in bed like normal, but as she looked in this time, she smiled, seeing her granddaughter laying on her dad's chest and her mom curled up right next to them, "_oh, where's the camera?_" She thought glancing carefully around and noticed it on his desk, so she carefully tiptoed into the room, turned it on and snapped a few pictures of the small family before replacing the camera and stepping out of the room, but turned back and grinned at the sight before continuing back to what she had been going to do.

Rachel faintly heard footsteps, but didn't think too much of it, so she continued to lay with her boyfriend, slowly opening her eyes to see Puck and the little girl he had on his chest. Smiling, she leaned forward to press a kiss to their daughter's cheek before moving to kiss her boyfriend.

"Hum, I could wake up to that more often," Puck murmured as she pulled away.

Rachel grinned, "Happy Father's Day," she whispered moving back to press a kiss to his lips again.

He smiled, "thanks," he replied looking at Abby who had started to stir as they spoke. He turned to look at his girlfriend and smiled, "waking up to my girls makes it a happy day."

She felt a light blush grow on her cheeks as she sat up on her elbow to look at him, "I love you," she whispered, leaning towards him, her hand resting against his chest.

He shifted one of his arms and tugged her close to him, "I love you, too," he grinned pressing a kiss to her lips. "So what's going on today?" He asked curiously.

"Why would you think anything is 'going on'?" She asked with a giggle.

"It's Father's Day, and I know you love to plan things; and dad was told that we had to be gone at least six hours, so just what you were you doing?" He commented with a grin.

"Well, my dads, Finn, Carole and Quinn are coming over to have brunch just after ten, then later on Kurt and Burt are going to be coming over for dinner; Kurt said he and his dad have traditions for Father's Day, so they'll be over later," Rachel explained, sitting up all the way.

Puck carefully placed his hands on Abby's back and neck so when he sat up, he could shift her into his arms without jostling her too much. As he settled her in his arm, he wrapped his other arm around Rachel's back, "you didn't have to do anything, you know, right?"

She turned to look at him, "I know, but I wanted to," she said, "and it's for you and our dads; and our dads are grandpas now; it's a very special day."

He smiled and kissed her, "it is," he agreed.

...

The family slowly got up and ready for the morning, David and Alan arrived around nine-thirty and just before ten, Quinn, Finn and Carole came over. Carole, Quinn, Rachel, Deborah and Arin started working on brunch.

The guys were in the living room with Abigail and Finn was kicked back, "I could get used to this," Finn commented, "dude after yesterday I deserve it," he muttered.

Puck laughed, "Seriously, what did you do that got you so worked up?" He asked.

"I can't say," Finn admitted.

Ethan smirked, "so why say anything if you know we're only going to ask you why you're complaining?"

Deborah heard the guys talking, so she stepped into the living room, "why don't you guys go outside and find out," she suggested.

"There's nothing outside," Puck commented.

"Just go look," she laughed moving back into the kitchen.

Finn and the fathers got up and he led them out to the backyard. One of the things Ethan had done was extend the cement at the base of the stairs so it formed a patio in the yard, taking out a portion of grass, so they could eventually could put a bar-b-q and furniture out there.

"Oh wow," Puck muttered, seeing the matching table and chairs, the canopy over them with more chairs setting around the yard, matching the ones that went with the table, "you guys did this all yesterday?"

"Yep," Finn nodded, "The moms borrowed Burt's truck and while the girls and I put the bar-b-q together, our moms went to pick up the furniture. That's why you guys had to be gone so long; so we'd have time to put it together," he admitted.

"Bar-b-q?" Puck turned around and noticed the large grill sitting on the deck near them, currently under a gray cover to protect it, "wow, nice! We needed one; well, I wanted one," he laughed.

"I knew about the furniture, but not the bar-b-q and this is more for you and Rachel than it is for any of us," Ethan admitted patting his son on the shoulder before going down the stairs to take a seat in one of the chairs.

David and Alan followed Ethan and then Puck and Finn joined them, "but it's not technically our house yet," Puck said.

"But you live here and when your mom, sister and I move into our house, we won't take this stuff; it's for you guys and we'll be over enough anyway," Ethan commented.

"Us too," David added.

Puck looked at the two men that were pretty much is fathers-in-law, "good," he said with a smile, "I, um, didn't want you guys to think I was, um, taking your daughter from you," he admitted.

The two exchanged glances, "we don't think that," Alan told him truthfully. "We didn't expect our daughter to move out at sixteen, but it would have only been another two years before she'd be off to college somewhere, so we always knew we'd have to let go. At least this way we can stop over whenever we want," he explained.

"We wouldn't have let her move in if we didn't trust you and she's happy which is all we could ever ask for," David added.

Puck sighed in relief and nodded, "good, I'm... I'm glad you guys feel the way. I was worried," he admitted.

"Why don't you guys start coming over for dinner nightly; you come over once or twice a week as it is; no point; you're part of this family, too," Ethan added.

David and Alan exchanged glances and nodded, "that sounds like a great idea. When we're around you guys we eat healthier, so it's a win-win situation," Alan laughed.

...

The girls noticed that the guys were comfortable outside, so they moved brunch out to the table in the backyard. Sitting down in the various chairs, the family dug into their food and chatted lightly, Puck with his daughter in his arms. As he finished eating, he leaned back and looked at his family, "so what gives? All this?" He motioned his hand around the furniture.

"Ethan and I had always wanted to do this," Deborah admitted, "but since he left and then you and I never really had a chance to keep it up, I put it off. Now that Eth's got the yard fixed up and patio made, we figured it was a great time to do it. Since we're giving you guys the house, it would be a great gift to start you guys out with."

"Wow, thanks," Puck looked around, "it looks great."

Rachel smiled, "I picked out the pattern," she commented reaching out to take her boyfriend's hand.

He squeezed her hand and nodded, "great job, babe. I like it."

"Thanks," she replied.

Seeing that brunch was over, the girls cleaned off the table and as they came back outside, Quinn had her purse with her and Deborah, Arin, and Rachel came out with some things in their hands; all wrapped up so no one could see what they were. Rachel handed each of her dads their gifts and then set her boyfriend's on the table so he could hand Abigail to her. Deborah handed a similar package to her fiancée, but the one Arin had in her hand she kept for the moment.

The four men got pictures, but each ones were slightly different. Puck got two pictures; one with the frame saying 'Daddy and Me' and it was a picture of him and Abigail, and the other was 'Our Family'; a picture of him, Abigail and Rachel. For Ethan's, one of them was a 'Grandpa' photo with a picture of him and Abby and a family photo inside as well. David and Alan's pictures were the same idea; David's was one of him holding Abigail, and Alan's was him holding his granddaughter. Their other photo was a picture of the two dads and Rachel that had been taken at the big family reunion / birthday party a month prior.

They all really liked the pictures, already planning where they were going to put them. Deborah and Rachel still each had something in their hands, but wanted to wait. Deborah motioned to Arin, so she got up and moved to her dad, handing him the wrapped item. He pulled her up on his lap and opened it while she was there, seeing another picture frame, slightly larger than the ones that they had gotten, but as the paper came away and he balled it up, he looked at a collage of pictures and it didn't take long for him to realize what the theme was; Arin and Puck from the time he left to just before he came back into their lives. At the very top left corner was a picture of a very young boy holding a baby and he knew right away it was Puck, holding a newborn Arin. He blinked back the tears as he looked over the rest of the pictures seeing his kids growing up, reaching the bottom right where the final picture was, one of Puck and Arin, taken just after Puck and Rachel had gotten together. "Oh wow," he murmured, "this is amazing," he admitted resting his chin on his daughter's shoulder.

"We came up with the idea to give you a little glimpse of them growing up while you were gone," Rachel said softly.

Ethan smiled, "thank you," he looked at them, "this is... I haven't even looked at the photo albums yet, kind of been nervous too, but this is great," he focused on a few of Puck in his football uniform, then moved on to one of Arin on her brother's back, her arms around his neck. "I missed a lot," he whispered.

"But you're here now," Arin said turning to look at him.

"That I am," he smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek and hugging her.

Puck smiled, looking at his girlfriend, "you make it?"

Rachel nodded, "Deborah and I discussed it and she, Arin and I picked out pictures and I put them together," she admitted. "You were quite cute as a child."

"And I'm not cute now?" He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whoa, write it on the calendar, Puck just suggested he might be cute," Finn laughed.

Puck glared at his friend, "dude, shut up."

Finn shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"You were cute as a child, but grew up to be a very handsome man," Rachel admitted seriously, looking at her boyfriend.

A smile tugged at his lips, "nice save, babe," he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"So what else you got there?" He asked noticing the file sitting in her lap.

"This is for my dads; your mom has yours and your dads," she replied, handing the gray folder over to her dads, at the same time Deborah handed Ethan a red folder.

Puck glanced across the table to his parents and as soon as his dad opened up the folder, he recognized what was on the front and then saw his dad's eyes widen, "you got us season tickets?" Ethan exclaimed in shock.

"Yep, we did," Deborah nodded, "we thought you and Noah deserved some father and son bonding time and you've always loved the Red Wings," she said.

"They're not for every home game in Detroit, but there are at least two games a month for the season," Rachel explained.

Ethan smiled, "this is great. What do you say Noah?" he asked looking at his son.

"I'm game," he grinned getting up and moving over to his dad to peak at the games they'd be going to, "looks like there's a game against each other team in the NHL," Puck admitted, "including the Columbus Blue Jackets," he laughed.

"I'm surprised you're not Blue Jackets fans," Finn commented with a grin, knowing it would rile up both of them.

"Uh no," both Ethan and Puck said at the same time, causing both of them to laugh, " 'The Red Wings' are _the_ team," Puck commented with a smile, "I might not have admitted it before, but I keep up on hockey. Besides, a long time ago someone told me the only good team out there is the Red Wings," he added patting his dad on the shoulder. "It kinda stuck."

Ethan glanced up at his son and smiled, "you remembered."

"I did," Puck nodded with a smile.

"I remember that conversation," Finn admitted.

"I'm glad you do," Ethan nodded, "I told you both at the same time."

Finn nodded, "I remembered, I think, for another reason," he admitted nervously.

Ethan looked at Finn, "now you're nervous about it? I always thought of you as a second son. You and Noah were inseparable when you guys met. Still do, actually."

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Ethan replied.

"Wow, cause I look up to you like a dad, too. When you came back, I was surprised, but thought it was pretty cool. I mean you're Puck's dad, but in a way it felt like you were my dad, too," Finn explained, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"I suppose I could share," Puck sighed dramatically from where he was still standing next to his dad.

Carole and Deborah exchanged silent glances, their conversation from the day before coming back to their minds, but kept it quite.

Ethan smirked at his son and then looked at Finn, "you remember that I had a picture of you and Noah in my wallet, right?" Ethan asked, "back in February when I was showing you guys those pictures?"

"Well yeah, but I just thought it was because Puck was in the picture," Finn admitted with a laugh.

Ethan shook his head, "nope it wasn't," he said.

Puck glanced over to Rachel's dads, "so what did you guys get?" He asked curiously.

"Our traditional family vacation," David smiled glancing at Rachel.

"Huh?" Puck moved back over to his seat and sat down and took Abby when Rachel passed her to him.

"Every August we take a trip to New York City, and this year we didn't expect to be going," Alan admitted, "we didn't figure Rachel would want to go."

"Which I do," Rachel admitted with a smile, "it's been a tradition for a very long time and I understand I'm a mom now, but I still need time with my daddies," she looked at them, "so we're taking a week in early August and going to NYC."

"Why wouldn't she want to go?" Puck asked raising a curious eyebrow at them.

"Well, we didn't think she'd want to leave you or Abby for a week," David replied.

"Oh," Puck looked at Rachel, "we'll be fine. You need time with your dads."

"I know," Rachel blushed, "I was nervous at first, but I trust you all and I've already spoken with Deborah and she's assured me things will be alright... A lot of things have changed over the last year and one of the big ones is I moved out of their house at sixteen, so I don't see them everyday like I did before. We do see each other and talk on the phone, but it will be nice to spend some quality time with them."

"We always knew that you'd move out, but we figured after high school; so sixteen is a tad earlier than we expected, but only by a few years. It will be nice to get some more time with our girl. Not that we don't love being around you all, but she's our little girl, and she's growing up so fast," David said looking at her.

"You don't have to explain to us," Deborah said with a smile. "You have every right to spend time with your daughter."

Rachel smiled and got up, hugging both of her dads before retaking her seat.

Quinn tugged three small boxes from her bag and set them on the table, looking over at Alan, David and Ethan and smiled, "I think I've said this to you guys before, but I'm saying it again because I mean it. The three of you have been more like fathers to me than my real father ever was and I really am thankful to have met all of you. David, Alan, you two took me in and allowed me to move into your house while I was pregnant with your daughter's boyfriend's kid. I was a little nervous at first, knowing the reasons for why I was there, but soon that nervousness went away and I not only became good friends with Rachel, I got two more dads out of the deal, too," she smiled, moving over to them. They stood up and both hugged her before she handed each of them a small white box.

She smiled at them and nodded, before turning to Ethan, "when I first heard of you, Ethan, I was skeptical. Couples who break-up hardly ever get back together and I didn't know what to think, but as soon as I met you I saw how truly sorry you were for what you did and I realized you were a pretty cool guy. When I found out your history, I knew exactly what you felt because I'm there, too," she took a deep breath begging herself not to get emotional, "and then we were kidnapped. We got a chance to talk and we understood each other. If I had gone through that alone, I would not have made it. You saved my life and not just physically, mentally, too. You let me freak out, but you talked to me and kept me calm by telling me we'd be alright and then you protected me from getting hurt and I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough for that, but you didn't have to do that. I'm sure some of it came from being a cop and protecting your granddaughter, but I see you as another dad, not only for what you did then, but also because you get me and know what I'm going through and have given me advice about all of it and never told me what I have to do; you told me what I should do," Quinn smiled, "and I know this isn't a lot, but I thought it'd be something to say thank you," she said handing him the other box in her hand.

Ethan took the box from her and then stood up, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. As they pulled away he looked at her, "I see you as another daughter, too, and if you hadn't been pregnant and everything else still happened, I still would have done the same thing, Quinn, so don't think for a second that I did that just because you were pregnant with Abigail," he promised. "And you can always talk to me about anything, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "thanks," she whispered, before stepping back to her seat.

Ethan retook his seat and pulled open the box and looked inside, seeing a metal amulet hanging from a black cord, but also had a key chain hook with it. The amulet is shaped like a hand with the five fingers stretched out, with various symbols and shapes on the palm and fingers, including a single eye in the palm. Arin was standing next to him, peeking inside, "what's that?" She asked curiously.

"It's a Hamsa," he replied, "I've only seen them, never had one," he admitted.

She noticed a character, "what's a Hamsa? It's got Hebrew on it."

"It's something like a Jewish good luck charm (1, 2, 3)," he replied. "Don't ask me what the letters mean because that's your mom's specialty," he added with a grin. "Thank you, Quinn," he nodded at her.

"You're welcome," she smiled, nodding at Alan and David who were also thanking her.

Each of them got one, but it was slightly different in color or design, but the meaning was the same.

"I had a little help figuring out what to get," Quinn admitted, "I didn't know if there was such a thing as a Jewish good luck charm, but these seemed pretty cool. I don't expect you to wear them; I figured you could put them on your keys or hang them in your car," she added.

Deborah held out her hand and Ethan handed her his and she flipped it over on the back and smiled, "it's even got the 'Traveler's Prayer' in Hebrew on the back. The car seems to be the best place for it," she admitted.

"What is the Traveler's Prayer?" Puck asked seeing the item in his mom's hand, "and I've never heard of a Hamsa before."

Deborah glanced at Ethan and then at David and Alan, who were all looking at her, so she continued, looking at the front again, "there are several names to it. 'Hand of God' (1), 'Hand of Miriam' (2) and 'Protecting Hand' (2) are other names that I know," she replied. "On the hand itself are other symbols of good luck and protection (1, 2, 3). The Hebrew in the middle is 'Chai' which is for long life and the fish on the fingers symbolize prosperity(3)." She flipped the hand over and looked at the back, " 'The Traveler's Prayer' is _'May it Your will, God, our God and the God of our Forefathers that you lead us towards peace and You will save us from any enemy and ambusher on our way and from all kinds of retributions, and You will bring us to our destination in peace.'_ (1)."

Quinn nodded, knowing it since she'd read it online when she found them in the first place, "I would have gotten you guys different ones, but I liked this design the best," she admitted, since she'd gotten all of them the same one.

"Picture time!" Rachel exclaimed hopping up and grabbing her camera.

Puck looked down at Abby in his arms, "but Abby is asleep," he tried to get out of it.

"Noah, we need family pictures," she put her hands on her hips, "and she can sleep in your arms."

He sighed, "fine, but why?" he whined.

"It's not every day that we are all together and not only will these be great for her baby book, but it will also be great for all of us to have pictures of our family together," she commented.

Everyone got up and Puck moved towards his parents, Ethan leaning towards him, "I think it's just easier to go with the flow with her," he smirked.

"Tell me about it. I swear she's got thousands of pictures already and Abby is only a month and a half old," he muttered.

Rachel had been planning out the pictures for a while now and really wanted to make sure she got all of them.

It took a little while, but Rachel managed to get a large collection of pictures; family pictures, extended family, Abby in some and not in others; most of them turned out to be the Berrys, Puckermans or a combination of all of them, some with Abby and her grandparents, Puck, Rachel and Abby together for one of the first few pictures taken of just the couple and their daughter; usually one of them was behind the camera, so they hardly got any of them together... Quinn, Finn and Carole got into a few and Rachel had someone take a picture of her, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Abby and Arin; the younger generation.

By the time the last picture was taken, Rachel had almost thirty pictures added her to camera and Abby seemed to know they were done because as soon as the last picture was taken, she started fussing. She'd been passed around between Puck and Rachel, her grandparents and Puck knew she probably needed a good long nap, so he grabbed a bottle on the way upstairs and fed her once in the nursery before changing her. She seemed to settle down, so he pressed a kiss to her forehead and laid her down in her crib, "take a nap, sweetie, it's been a long day for you," he murmured turning on her mobile and then grabbed the baby monitor and returned to his family outside.

...

Burt and Kurt arrived around three and the two settled into chairs and started talking with their friends, while Rachel, Quinn, Deborah and Carole went into the kitchen to get dinner going.

"Uh, you guys might want to look over the bar-b-q before you use it," Finn commented, knowing they had planned to use the grill for dinner.

"You don't trust that you put it together correctly?" Puck asked with a grin.

"Normally I'd give you a hard time about it, but considering that you're dealing with propane, no I don't trust myself," Finn admitted.

Ethan and Puck got up and tugged off the cover and the two went through the grill, double checking the screws and the tank before turning it on to get it ready for the girls to use. When the two took their seats again, Deborah and Carole took over making dinner, so Quinn and Rachel could go back outside.

As Rachel got close to the seat she'd been sitting in, her boyfriend grabbed her hand and tugged her down into his lap, "hey beautiful," he smiled at her.

Rachel blushed, "hello handsome," she replied, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her back and held her against him, "so if this is what you come up with for Father's Day, what can I expect for my birthday?" He asked with a grin.

"I don't know. I guess that depends on what you want for your birthday and if you want to still take a trip before my birthday and after yours," she admitted seriously.

"I think that's a yes," Puck nodded, pressing a kiss to her lips, "and as for what I want... well it's a short list," he admitted.

Rachel turned a deep shade of red, "Noah!" She nudged him in the shoulder. "Our families are here."

"It's not like we didn't see that one coming," David commented with a grin.

"Daddy!" Rachel's blush seemed to get redder at her dad's response.

Puck kissed Rachel again and this time, one of the quiet ones spoke up, "what are you guys talking about?" Arin asked.

Ethan looked at his daughter, "when you're about thirty we'll tell you."

"Oh, so you are talking about Noah and Rachel having sex," she replied.

Ethan had been texting his brother and as Arin said that, his phone fell from his hands into his lap and he stared at her, "how in the world do you know that?"

"Because I know that's what parents do and they are parents," she shrugged, "you and mom do."

Ethan's head fell, his hand rubbing his forehead, "I can't believe you just said that," he muttered, his face getting red as he spoke.

"Oh my God!" Puck groaned, "I don't need to hear this! Arin, you're ten! You should not even be talking about sex!"

"I'm not talking about it. I just know where babies come from," she looked at them. "And I don't want one, at least for a long time."

"That's good to hear," Ethan admitted taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"Careful Arin, looks like you're about to give dad a heart attack," Puck laughed.

Ethan looked over to his son, "not something to joke about," he commented. "Your grandfather died of a heart attack. He was on a job site and he didn't make it to the hospital," he muttered.

The grin on Puck's face changed to a serious one, "oh, um, I didn't know that."

"That's the reason why my brother and I have tests done every six months," he explained, "not something we want to put our families through," he replied.

Arin got up from her chair and moved to sit on her dad's lap, "sorry."

"Don't be, baby girl, it was a long time ago, but I just don't want you guys going through what my mom, siblings and I went through," he replied hugging her tightly.

A light breeze blew through the backyard, totally out of the ordinary from the sunny day they had been having and Ethan had a feeling he knew what it was. His eyes met David's gaze and knew the psychologist had been itching to talk to him about his 'dad' issues, but they never had a chance or were not in the right place to. Ethan took a deep breath and looked up to the clear blue, cloudless sky, "I've never said it before, but it's time to start. I miss you, dad."

...

References (remove spaces to visit):

1. ( http :/ www . newthoughtkabbalah . com / largeprotection . htm#Key Chains )

2. ( http :/ www . body-soul-n-spirit . com / servlet / the-303 / Key-Chain-Hamsa-Kabbalah / Detail )

3. ( http :/ www . judaism . com / ? nt=aaAGep &etn=GDCEC )

(You can see a picture on my LJ's post of this part.)

...

A/N4: Thanks to 'A&E SWAT: Detroit SWAT' Season 3, Episode 2, where Condor and Woody (Ethan and Mike in 'Out of the Blue') went to the gun range and explained their weapons while prepping for qualifications.

A/N5: 'Estrogen Ocean' borrowed from Jeff Foxworthy, who has a wife and daughters.

A/N6: Thanks to Bookgurrrl for the help and support on this and also for the suggestion of the Hamsa and WillDoXTNA for helping out, too! You girls rock!

A/N7: So RL kicked me in the rear! I finally got in to the doctor about 5 days ago and found out for the past few months I've been fighting a sinus infection; and I thought it was just allergies, but it wasn't. Feeling better slowly, so I'm still not writing too much all at once, but hopefully soon I'll be able to be more focused on writing. It's the only thing that keeps me sane, but with my head feeling like it's gonna pop, not very easy to write.

A/N8: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am trying to get back into replying, but again, it's tough right now, but I do read them all. I appreciate each and everyone of you that reads and reviews, so a huge thank you to all of you! You all rock!

A/N9: Follow me on Twitter: ( http :/ twitter . com / ej8302 )

...


	51. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Thank you so much to my beta, Heather! (Bookgurrrl)

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

With a relaxing Father's day in the past, summer work started for everyone and things began to change for the good.

Brian and his team came down the day after Father's Day and started helping gut the house and it only took 2 days for all of the drywall and insulation to be cleared out, so they could pretty much start from scratch.

Before school had gotten out, Burt asked Puck when he wanted to work; if at all over the summer. They came up with the plan that he would work his normal after school schedule 3:30 to 8:30 giving him five hours a day five days a week so he could still work on the house with his dad and had the weekends free for family time.

With less than four weeks before the wedding and six before Ethan started working at Lima PD, there was a lot to do and it took everyone's help. While the guys focused on the house, the girls focused on the reception arrangements and dealing with schedules.

Though Quinn didn't want to 'move out' of the Berry's, she felt since she was spending so much time at Finn's that she might as well move her things, so she packed up her stuff and promised David and Alan she would always stay in touch with him.

In addition to the Glee boys helping out, Kevin (Kegan's oldest son) and Rich (Brianna's oldest son) came down to help with the house renovations, so David and Alan were letting them stay at their house since they had the extra rooms.

Deborah's brother, Ben, and his wife had already purchased a house in the new development that Ethan recognized many months prior in an area that used to be empty, so the house was a short walk from where the Puckerman's lived and when the two moving trucks showed up, the guys went down to help unload.

By the end of June, Ben and his family were completely moved from Dayton and were beginning to settle in, their daughters were coming over to spend time with Rachel, Abby and the rest of the Glee Club girls, as they dealt with arrangements for the reception and trying to pry the guys away from the work on the house to practice the songs for the wedding.

Brian and the construction team helped out as extra hands and as June came to a close, the inside of the house was now ready for paint. They figured by the time they got all the paint and the rooms painted, it would bring them up to the wedding, so after that they could focus on carpeting and flooring for the house before Ethan started back to work. Deborah, Rachel, Arin and Quinn, along with Ben's wife and daughters helped pick out the paint and in just a few days, the paint cans for each room was there, but everyone agreed to take a day off for a big bar-b-q on the Fourth of July, which fell on a Sunday; one week six days from the wedding.

...

Rachel woke first and glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was nine am and they hadn't been woken by Abby, which worried her, "oh no," Rachel hissed, scrambling up and padding quickly to the nursery to check on Abby to find she wasn't in her crib. Her eyes widened in shock, "_where is she? Who has her?_" A million worries rushed through her mind as she hurried downstairs, seeing an empty bouncer in the living room. Hearing voices she moved towards them, finding Ethan sitting at the kitchen table, Abby in his arms, feeding her, "oh thank goodness!" Rachel exclaimed her hand on her heart as she calmed down from the shock and worry.

Ethan looked up and raised a curious eyebrow at her, "what's wrong?" He asked.

"I was... I woke up..." She took a deep breath to calm herself, "I woke up and realized what time it was and it surprised me that she hadn't woken us up yet. I got up worried that something had happened and when I didn't see her in her crib about a million thoughts ran through mind," she explained.

"Oh, sorry to worry you," Ethan said shifting Abby so he could burp her, "she was awake when I checked on her before I came down so I didn't see a need to wait until she started crying to wake you guys up," he shrugged

"Alright, um, thank you," Rachel replied, "you don't have to do this. She is mine and Noah's responsibility; we don't expect you or Deborah to be helping us out."

"Rachel, I would think after two months that you would realize that we don't mind helping out. She's our granddaughter and we're happy to," he told her truthfully.

Rachel ducked her head and nodded, pushing some hair behind her ear, "I just don't want you to be thinking that we're expecting you to help. We appreciate all that you and Deborah and my dads have done, but-"

Ethan waved his hand so she'd stop, "Rachel, it's truly okay. Don't worry about it. Just go back to bed and relax for a little while, I've got her," he promised.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yes, Rachel, I'm sure," he smiled at her.

Rachel watched him and then nodded, "alright, thanks," she replied softly before turning around and heading upstairs and passing Deborah in the hallway. "Morning mom," Rachel smiled.

"Morning, Rachel. I didn't expect you up yet," Deborah admitted.

"I woke up and got worried about Abby since she hadn't woken us up and come to find out Ethan already had her," she explained.

Deborah nodded, "I see, well we've got her if you want to relax a bit longer with Noah," she smiled at her and then continued her way downstairs.

Rachel moved back into the bedroom and closed the door, finding her boyfriend on his back, one arm behind his head, the blankets around his waist so his bare chest was showing, "hey baby, you okay?" He asked curiously.

She blushed and slipped back under the blankets, "yes, I am now," she nodded snuggling back up to him.

"What happened?" He questioned.

Explaining what happened, she relaxed, feeling embarrassed since it wasn't the first time one of his parents had gotten up and taken care of Abby for them in the morning.

"I love my parents," he smiled pressing a kiss to her as he shifted to wrap his arms around her securely.

"Me too," Rachel smiled.

"Do me a favor," he murmured.

"What's that?" She looked up at him.

"Next time you get out of bed and I'm sound asleep, leave me a note," he replied softly.

"What? Why?" She looked at him confused.

"While you were freaking out about Abby, I was freaking out about you," he explained, "I... I still have all these worries that everything good in my life is just a dream and one day I'll wake up and you and Abby will be gone and things will be like they were before school started last year," he sighed, "I know it's stupid to think, but I never thought I could be this lucky or ever deserve you and when you weren't here, for a split second I thought it was a dream, that was until I heard you talking to mom."

"Noah, I don't know how many times I need to tell you this, but I am never going to leave you. I love you, so you better get used to it, because you're stuck with me," she threw an arm over his chest, "and I know you don't mean it this way, but sometimes when you tell me that, it makes me feel like you don't trust me," she added softly.

Puck shook his head, "no, baby, please don't think that. I do trust you," he murmured tightening his grip on her, "I love you so much and I can't stand the thought of not having you in my life, but sometimes I still feel like I'm the 'Lima Loser' that others saw."

"I can tell you one thing right now, Rachel Berry would never let herself get involved with a 'Lima Loser', therefore you're not one, Noah Puckerman, not by a long shot," she clarified pressing a kiss to his lips, "got it?"

He nodded, "I got it," he smiled rolling them over so he was gently pinning her to the bed, "and you don't know what that means to me to hear you say that," he whispered, "I love you, Rach."

She reached up and brushed a hand along his cheek, "I love you, too, Noah, always."

Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his, hoping to convey just how great he felt when she told him that.

Rachel's arms wrapped around his neck as she held him close while they kissed, the two starting the Fourth of July off with their own private fireworks show.

...

A hour later, the two were both laying on their backs, the blankets pulled up to their necks as they took deep breaths to help calm their racing hearts; the fireworks still going off like snaps and crackles in their minds, "I love you," Rachel murmured, turning her head to look at him.

He smiled, "I love you, too," he replied, slipping his arm under her and tugging her close to him.

Rachel rolled to her side and draped an arm over his chest, making sure the blankets were covering her.

Hearing a knock on the door, Puck sighed, "yeah?" he called out, hoping whoever it was would take the hint they weren't decent.

"Guys, it's ten-thirty and normally I wouldn't care if you guys stayed in bed, but our families will start arriving around noon, so you guys might want to get up, get showered and have something to eat before they get here," Deborah called through the door.

"Alright, mom, we'll get up," Puck called.

"Arin and I are going to the store to get some ice and a few things, do you guys need anything?"

"No thank you," Rachel replied.

"Okay," Deborah responded.

Hearing her footsteps going away from the door, he sighed, "well I suppose we better get up."

She shifted and pushed herself up on her elbow, "yes we should. I can't believe we stayed in bed as long as we did."

He eyed her and smiled, "I can. With you like this, I'd stay here forever," he admitted.

Rachel blushed, ducking her head, but leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips before sitting up the rest of the way to get out of bed.

...

Rachel took a shower first and her boyfriend after her, the two made it downstairs and managed to get a light breakfast down before their families started arriving.

Kevin, Rich and Rachel's dads were the first to come down, soon followed by Finn, Quinn, Carole, Burt and Kurt.

In Ohio, fireworks were only legal with permits for shows, so around the state the Fourth of July was a great way to have a summer bar-b-q, so with Kevin and Rich staying at the Berry's, the rest of Ethan's family came down from Sandusky and Cleveland and since Ben and his wife Susan and their girls were in Lima, Ben and Deborah's sister Carmel and her husband and their two boys came up from Columbus.

By two in the afternoon, the Puckerman's house was full of family, but the adult guys and migrated over to the new house with beers; others stayed in the backyard. The teen boys and Kevin, since he wasn't a teen, got out a soccer ball and started kicking it around the backyard with the younger kids to keep them occupied, while the adult women and teen girls sat around the were kicking it around the backyard with the younger kids, keeping them occupied and gave them 'cousin' time since most of them were related.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to get a wedding dress," Kurt commented staring at Deborah.

Deborah shook her head, "Kurt, I wore a wedding dress when Ethan and I got married before. It just doesn't seem right to be wearing a wedding dress when we're getting married at the courthouse and we want it to be casual. That doesn't mean I'm not going to dress up, I'm just not going to be wearing a wedding dress."

Kurt sighed, "fine, but you should still go look for something special; it's a big day," he told her.

Deborah eyed him, "okay, how about tomorrow, you, the girls and I go to the mall and you all can help me pick something out," she suggested.

Kurt grinned brightly, "excellent!"

With the topic of the wedding slash reception, soon they were talking about other details of it, "is there going to be dancing?" Kelly asked.

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "we've rented the cabin on the parks property that we had the big birthday party at. It has a hardwood floor and that's were the tables will be set up also, but there will be room for dancing."

"Do you need music? Because we've got a ton," Laura offered.

Rachel shrugged, "Noah and I have compiled a list, but more music will be great. Some of the members of our Glee Club will be performing, but not the whole time, so we're setting up our iPod to play the rest of the day," Rachel explained.

"Can we see what you've got?" Kelly asked.

"Sure," Rachel nodded.

Rachel, Kelly, Laura, Jessica, Quinn and Kurt moved into the house and Rachel brought her laptop down from her and Noah's room and they sat down in the living room to go over the music selection.

The girls suggested a few more songs that Rachel had on her laptop and then when she minimized her iTunes program, the others saw her desktop background, her and Noah up close, taken not too long ago with water behind them, "where was that taken?" Laura asked, pointing to the screen.

Rachel smiled as she looked at the screen, "it was taken on a dock over looking Elliott Bay in Seattle, Washington. We were watching the sunrise that morning not far from our hotel."

"When were you in Seattle?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Um, the Glee Club went to Nationals and that was where it was held this year; it was over this past Spring Break," Rachel explained her eyes flicking to Quinn, realizing they'd never showed her the pictures.

"Do you have the rest of them on your computer?" Quinn asked, "you guys never showed me them."

"Oh, um, yes I do," Rachel nodded, "are you sure you want to see them?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I'm sure," Quinn nodded.

Rachel moved into her pictures folder and opened up the correct one, and adjusted the pictures so they were taking up the whole screen and began going through them. "It was a two hour drive to the airport, then once we got on our flight and it took off, it was an eight hour flight. Some of us slept, some didn't. When we got to Seattle it was just starting to get dark, so I didn't get many pictures, but our hotel was on the waterfront and as another gift to me and Noah, the club let us have our own room away from everyone else, and," Rachel looked at Quinn, "if I remember correctly I was told you had something to do with that, so thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. I suggested it because you two weren't sure if you'd be able to get the time to go away before Abby was born," she explained.

Rachel smiled and continued with the pictures. "Our room was on the third floor and it had a view of the ferry that comes into dock there and we got to see it come and go several times during the daylight and also at night. That night, Noah, Deborah, Finn and I went to dinner down at one of the restaurants on the waterfront and when we came back, we decided to go see the sunset in the morning," she flipped to the pictures of that morning and the one she had as her desktop was there, "we went to Starbucks and then went and watched the sunrise from a pier just down from where we were staying," her pictures went from them together to the varying ones she'd taken of the orange and pink morning colors mixing with the light of the sun, illuminating the buildings of downtown Seattle. They then flipped to water pictures from the bay, "these are just looking out over the water from the pier, where we were seeing the buildings from," she explained, blushing as they landed on the one of her and Puck kissing.

"Oh, Noah isn't as badass as he claims," Jessica laughed.

"That looks so romantic," Laura grinned, "you guys are so great together."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled at her and then it flipped to the ones of the cruise ship, "this was docked just down from the pier we were on and when we went back to our hotel room we had a nice view of it."

"It's huge!" Kurt commented, "I never saw that when we were there!"

"I think it came in when we were sleeping and it was gone when we got back from the Space Needle, I think," Rachel admitted, flipping to the picture of the Space Needle she'd taken from their hotel's parking lot.

"Did you get to go up to the top of the Space Needle? I hear it's pretty awesome," Jessica said.

Rachel nodded, "yes we did."

She flipped through the pictures of them dressed in their costumes for the performances and the pictures then went to them at the Space Needle, one of her and Noah standing at the base, the person taking the picture knelt down so they could get not only the couple, but also the whole Needle in the background. The pictures then bounced to the view from the top along with pictures with their friends and chaperones who were there as they walked around to see the whole view.

"That does look awesome," Jessica said, "I would love to go there. Furthest I've ever been is Detroit."

Quinn remained silent as she watched Rachel flip through the Space Needle pictures, seeing some of Finn and Puck standing with Rachel between them and a few of Finn leaning against the railing just looking out over the view, her mind beginning to flood with the memories of just what was happening at the same time and she bit the inside of her lip, hoping she could through the rest of the pictures.

"So the next day we had an early performance because we placed second, so we went on to the next round, so after our performance we had the rest of the day free, so we had our bus driver take us over to the Ballard Locks, well they're technically called the Hiram M. Chittenden Locks, but they're in Ballard, which is now part of Seattle, but used to be a town. The boys and Burt, Kurt's dad are big Deadliest Catch fans, so we went over there. The driver even knew where some of the boats docked, so we got to see them kind of up close," she flipped to those pictures.

"Wow! Dad would love to see these," Laura admitted, seeing the boats in the background of shots with Rachel and Noah and then some of their friends.

She flipped through the pictures of the locks, "wait! Go back to the last one," Kurt said.

Rachel went back, "why?"

He leaned forward and pointed to someone in the background, a guy with a baseball cap on, talking on a cell phone with his hand over his mouth, "that's my dad."

"That must have been when he got the call," Rachel said softly.

Kurt nodded, "yeah."

Rachel continued to the last few pictures of the restaurant, the Lockspot Café, that they had eaten at, and then a few of the hotel from where they were. "Um, after we left the locks, we um, well, we got some bad news so that night no one was really in a picture mood. We found out the next day we took second at Nationals and we forced smiles as we posed with our trophy, and kind of just spent the afternoon shopping at the waterfront to pick up some souvenirs for family members. I just took some pictures of the places we'd gone to and our hotel, before we had to pack and leave," she admitted.

"What bad news?" Jessica asked looking at them.

Rachel and Kurt's eyes flicked to Quinn, who had tears in her eyes, "um, I can't... I'm... I've gotta..." She shook her head and got up, dashing from the living room and leaving through the front door and jogging towards the sidewalk and headed down the street.

"What just happened?" Laura asked concerned.

"Um, Ethan and Quinn were kidnapped by Will's ex-wife and McKinley's former football coach. It happened when we were in Seattle. I think we never showed the pictures to her because we were worried they would bring up what happened, and I guess it did," Rachel said softly.

"Shouldn't we go after her, she headed down the street," Kelly asked.

Rachel looked out just as she saw Ethan headed in the same direction, "no, I think there's only one person who could calm her down."

...

Ethan, his brother, brother-in-laws, Burt, Alan and David were standing in the front yard of the new house when they heard the front door of the other one open and they watched Quinn dash out, wiping her eyes and jogging towards the sidewalk and down the street.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

Burt, David, Alan and Ethan exchanged concerned glances with the other guys and Ethan got a feeling he knew what was going on, so he pushed his beer into his brother's hand and took off in the direction she had gone, hoping to catch up to her before she got too far away. "Quinn!" He called out as he saw her at the corner of the road, "Quinn, wait up!"

Quinn stopped at the corner, but didn't turn around, but she could hear his footsteps getting closer so she realized he was there. "Seattle," was all she said before she started sobbing, trying her hardest to stop, but her shoulders shook when she tried to take a deep breath.

Not wanting to frighten her, he reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently to tell her he was there, "you're fine," he whispered, "you're doing great."

She whipped around and stared at him, tears falling from her eyes, "this is not great! What is so great about it?"

"Because in the last three months you have only had a few issues. The problem at school, a nightmare that I know of and now this. That's pretty great for a seventeen year old girl who went through a severely traumatic experience," he explained softly, taking a step towards her, "you are doing great, Quinn, and I don't know what happened to get you like this, but every time you hear about Seattle it will get easier and one day it won't bother you anymore," he promised.

Quinn took a few shaky breaths and fell against him, holding onto him tightly, "the girls saw a picture Rachel had on her computer of them in Seattle and she started showing her pictures of the trip. At first I was okay, but then the memories came flooding back and I kept thinking that they had no clue what was going on to us back here and I just... I held off as long as I could, but when her pictures kind of stopped, she said they'd gotten some bad news and no one was in the mood for pictures anymore. They wanted to know what happened and I couldn't explain," she said softly.

He rubbed her back and let her talk, "I think you did great," he said again, "you held off as long as you could and eventually you'll hold off long enough that you won't have a problem at all," he explained, trying to keep positive.

...

Puck had noticed his girlfriend, the girls and Kurt were not in the back any longer, so he moved into the house, curious where they were. Stepping into the living room he saw Laura, Kelly, Jessica and Kurt, but no Rachel or Quinn; but Rachel's laptop was sitting on the coffee table, "where's Rachel and Quinn?" He asked curiously.

Jessica got up and moved to her cousin, who she'd know all her life and hugged hugged him, and soon Laura and Kelly joined in, too; putting a very confused Puck in the middle of his cousins. Looking over to Kurt for some sort of explanation, Kurt turned the laptop around so he could see the picture on Rachel's desktop, "Rachel was showing us the pictures she'd taken in Seattle. Quinn got upset and took off down the street, but Ethan went after her and Rachel told them the brief summary of what happened and then she said she had to go check on Abby, but you probably should go check on her. She didn't look okay," he said softly, closing her laptop.

Puck's eyes widened at Kurt's explanation and then looked at his cousins, "I'm fine," he told them, "please let me go check in my girlfriend," he almost begged.

The three girls nodded and stepped away from him, giving him the opportunity to go upstairs, taking the steps two at a time and as he reached the door he heard his girlfriend sobbing. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he stepped in and saw her sitting on the rocking chair with Abigail against her chest, both her arms wrapped around their daughter, as her shoulders shook and tears were falling from her eyes. Stepping further into the room, he closed the door and then knelt down in front of her, "Rach," he said softly, resting his hands on her knees.

Her eyes sprang open and she gasped, "Noah!" She bit her lip nervously, "I can... I can explain," she whispered, trying to calm herself.

He shook his head, "Kurt already did," he said gently, one of his hands reaching up to wipe her eyes while his other joined hers against Abby's back, "talk to me."

She took a shaky breath and leaned her head against his hand as she started shaking with sobs, "we could have lost her," she cried, "we would have never gotten here," she refused to let Abby go, but was being careful not to hurt her, "it just hit me when Quinn got upset that... that if things had been different, we could have lost her forever."

"I know," he said softly, moving his hands to rest on her hips, "we could have, but we didn't," he murmured.

"And then this morning when she wasn't in her crib; the first thing I thought of was what if Terri had found us and taken her!" She exclaimed a little louder and it startled Abby, causing her to start crying lightly. Rachel bit her lip, "I'm so sorry sweetie," Rachel said softly, gently rocking her so she'd calm down.

As she calmed down, Puck stood up, "Rach, let me take Abby," he saw her shake her head 'no', "babe, I'm just gonna lay her in her crib, we can stay in here, but your crying is gonna scare her," he said softly.

Her eyes went from Abby to him and she saw the worry in his eyes and she nodded, gently passing of to him.

Puck cradled his daughter in his arms for a moment, kissing her gently and hugging her before laying her back down in her crib. Looking at his girlfriend he sat down on the floor and patted his lap, "come here," he said softly. When she slid into his lap, he wrapped his arms around her protectively and he kissed her, "let it out. I've been waiting three months for this," he whispered.

He words opened the flood gates and she clung to him as sobs wracked her body, work escaping her lips every few months, but he couldn't make them out, so he just held her and let go, his own mind wondering what would be different if Terri had succeeded. "_Our entire relationship has been based on her supporting me in keeping Abby and her being Abby's mom and if Terri had succeeded and took Abby... What if... Would..._" He stared down at his girlfriend, "_no, I wouldn't have broken up with her. She's the only person aside from my family who ever saw me as me. Baby or not, we would have gotten through this together. Sure things might have been rocky and we might have had some fights, but she's it for me. There is no one else I would ever want to be with; no one,_" he thought smiling and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He noticed she'd calmed down; her sobs were now just tears and some deep breaths, "I've got you," he promised, "I'm here. We're okay and Abby is safe with us," he murmured.

She nodded slowly, "I know," she exhaled and relaxed against him, her right hand resting against his upper arm to steady herself, his muscles a sign of strength to her at the moment, while her left hand pressed against his heart, her eyes staring at ring she still wore on her hand, "Noah, can I ask you something?"

He looked down at her and saw the intense look she had on the ring, "I wouldn't have broken up with you," he said softly, "if she had succeeded, we would have gotten through this together. You're the only person aside from my family who has ever seen me as Noah and I would not have let you go; it would've been hard, but we'd still be together," he whispered, knowing what she wanted to ask him.

Rachel looked up at him and smiled brightly through the tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss, "I love you, Noah Aaron Puckerman," she murmured.

Smiling, he nodded, "I love you, too, Rachel Marie Berry," he said, "someday Rachel Marie Puckerman," he added, then pressed another kiss to her lips.

As their kiss ended, she sunk against his chest and took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry for doing this, I feel so embarrassed," she admitted a blush growing on her cheeks.

He shook his head, "don't be. You needed to get this out and I'm glad you did, do you feel better?" He asked.

Rachel took a deep breath again, assessing herself, "yes, I think I do, but I should not have needed to. I know Abby is here, and Terri didn't succeed, so there is no real reason for me to be upset about this."

"Babe, I knew some day you would crack and the worries of the 'what ifs' would come out and you needed to do this. You needed to get it out and now that you have, you can move on," he explained gently.

She contemplated what he said, "you're right, I suppose the worries were building and I needed to get it out," she glanced over at the crib and saw Abby was asleep, "I feel so bad I scared her."

"Don't worry about it," he told her, "see, she's fine and she's asleep again, so no harm done," he added. "Come on, lets let her sleep," he told her and his eyes flickered over to the baby monitor transmitter and his eyes widened, "where's the receiver?" He asked quickly.

"Um, probably outside where I left it-" her had flew to her mouth as her eyes widened, realizing their entire conversation could have been heard by everyone. She jumped up from him and pulled the door open and once he took the hint, the two left the room. He closed the door behind him and followed her into the bathroom, "they could have heard everything," she whispered.

"You think I care?" He asked softly reaching for a wash cloth and soaking it with cold water, then rang it out and pressed it to her very red forehead, "about all they would have gotten out of it was that we're in it for the long haul no matter what," he told her with a smile, "and I think most of them knew that already, anyway."

Rachel blushed, but already felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and then she felt the sparks inside of her as he took care of her. She reached up and took the washcloth from him and glanced at herself in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy, and so was her nose and her whole face was covered in a light, non-blush pink, "thank you, Noah," she said, "I can finish if you want to go downstairs."

He slipped his arms around her waist from behind, looking at themselves in the bathroom mirror, "nope, I'll stay," he said casually.

Nodding, she soaked the cloth again and rubbed it along her face and neck, but then leaned over the sink and threw some cold water against her face, hoping it would help take the redness away.

...

Rachel had gotten her shirt wet while in the bathroom, so she went to change tops and her boyfriend took her hand, guiding her downstairs and back outside where everyone was, minus two people, Finn and Quinn.

Ethan and Brian were at the grill fighting each other with the grill tongs when Ethan noticed them, "hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, all good," Puck responded, "uh, how much did you guys hear?"

Ethan shook his head, "none of it. Well, they might have heard the beginning of your conversation, but Deb turned it off," he said.

Rachel sighed in relief next to her boyfriend, but still blushed, "I can't believe I didn't think about it; Noah mentioned it after we talked," she said, "where's Quinn and Finn?" She asked concerned.

"Finn took Quinn home for a while so she could calm down," Ethan replied, turning back to swat his brother away from what he had on the grill, "and don't think it's your fault," Ethan added looking at Rachel.

"But I should have known they'd upset her; she told me she'd be fine and she wasn't," she replied.

"She tried to be, and that's what's important. It's only been three months and we can't all tiptoe around the subject. The longer she holds back from getting upset, eventually she'll be able to get through without getting upset, so she's making progress; it just takes time," he explained.

Rachel nodded, "time, I suppose you're right," she admitted.

A ringing echoed from Ethan's pocket and he reached for his phone, digging it out and answering it, "hello... oh hey Nate... Yeah... He is... Thanks..." Ethan held out the phone to Puck, "Nate wants to talk to you about tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrow?" Rachel looked at her boyfriend confused.

"I'll tell you later," he promised kissing her cheek before taking his dad's phone and moving into the privacy of the house. Putting the phone to his ear, he took a deep breath, "hey Nate."

"Hey Puck, how are you?" Nate asked from his apartment in Detroit.

"I'm okay," Puck nodded, "no offense, but how do you know about tomorrow?"

Nate laughed, "your dad and I have been talking about the Navy for a while. I wanted to talk to you before you go in; I would have called sooner, but work and all," he admitted.

"Um, okay, how do you know about the Navy?" Puck asked curiously.

"Because I was in for four years as a master-at-arms," he said, "I went in, got the experience, came back home to Detroit and joined the SRT."

"You were in the Navy?" Puck asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, I joined fresh out of high school because I didn't want to go to college, didn't have a girlfriend, there wasn't much money in my family, so I signed up about six months before I graduated and about a week after graduation I left for basic," Nate explained. "I went to A-school in Texas for a master-at-arms and spent a little over three years traveling wherever they needed me, got out, came home and with the experience that I got, I had a chance at the SRT."

Puck knew a little about the members of his dad's former team and Nate was the newest guy, only been with them for a little over two years, "dad never said you were in the Navy."

"I know. When he first told me you were thinking of joining I told him not to tell you. I didn't want you to make your decisions based on what I told you," he said, "but when you dad called me the other day and told me you were meeting with a recruiter tomorrow, I wanted to talk to you before you did."

"Why are you telling me now?" Puck asked.

"Because it sounds to me like you've pretty much made of your mind that you want to join, and I wanted to warn you about the recruiters," Nate said.

"Warn me?"

"Yeah, the military is always in need of people so when a recruiter gets a hold of a young guy or girl who has thought of joining, they will say anything, promise you anything, just to get you to sign up. They are not much more than a used car salesman. They'll throw out these big numbers and tell you you'll get these amazing sign-on bonuses, you have the pick of anywhere you want to go... It's a bunch of bull shit... I'm not knocking the military because it was a great four years, but I was promised things that weren't true."

"Like what?"

"A big sign-on bonus if I joined, that I never saw. Pick of my first duty station; nope. I got to pick my top three choices of where I wanted to go, but none of the places I picked is where they sent me."

"Shit," Puck shifted in his seat, "so they lied to you?"

"Oh yeah. But I joined, so they did their job. Look, every person is going to have good and bad stories to talk about. You have to make the decision on your own, which is why I didn't want your dad to tell you I had been in. I didn't want you to make your choice based on what you knew of my experiences. You might luck out, get out of A-school and be stationed someplace close to home or just an hour or so flight away, so you could go home on the weekends or something," he said. "I guess right now my point of calling is to tell you to be careful, don't listen to them if they start promising you things right off the bat and don't sign anything," he said.

"Okay," Puck nodded, "that makes sense. I'll be careful," he told him.

"Good. Feel free to email me after your meeting if you want to talk. Your dad has my email address. If you're serious about starting the process to join and stick with it, you'll want someone to talk to who's gone through it. I'll be glad to listen."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. I'm pretty sure I'm joining, so I'll be in touch," Puck replied tugging his phone out.

"Cool."

The two exchanged phone numbers and ended their conversation, the two texting each other to make sure they had the right numbers before Puck headed back outside and handed his dad's phone back to him. "Thanks dad," he said before taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

Ethan nodded to his soon, "you're welcome."

...

Quinn and Finn returned to the house in time to eat and Rachel and Quinn had a chance to talk; Rachel was still feeling guilty for what happened and Quinn assured her it was not her fault and Rachel eventually accepted that it wasn't.

As it got later into the evening, those who had come from further away started to leave until it was down to just the ones living in Lima. Burt and Kurt left a little later, since he had to get up early the next day and then Ben, Susan and their daughters headed home. Alan and David had to work in the morning, so they left, taking Rich and Kevin along since they were staying with them, leaving just the Hudsons and the Puckermans at the house.

As it got darker out, the mosquitoes came out, so they soon moved their conversations into the house and sat in the living room. Quinn was falling asleep against Finn, so Carole, Finn and Quinn headed back to their house and Arin went to bed, leaving Deborah, Ethan, Puck and Rachel in the living room.

"What is going on tomorrow?" Rachel asked. She'd been dying to know since the odd phone call from earlier.

Puck glanced at his dad and then looked at his mom and girlfriend, "I have an appointment with the Navy recruiter," he said softly.

Rachel's eyes widened, "so soon? You have a whole year," she gasped.

"I know, but it's a long process. There are a lot of factors involved, so it could take up to a year to get everything sorted out," he explained. "Nothing is being decided tomorrow, but I have to start somewhere and the summer is going to be over before we know it and when we get back to school, the next thing we know Abby's having a birthday and I'm graduating," he whispered. "If I'm serious about this, which I am, I need to start now," he added.

Rachel nodded reluctantly, "yes, I guess that does make sense. What was the phone call about, then?"

"It was Nate, he's on dad's old team. Nate was in the Navy for four years and did the same thing I'm looking at doing. He wanted to talk to me before I went to the recruiters," he explained.

"Oh, well, I see. How did he know you were going to see a recruiter?" Rachel wondered.

"I told him," Ethan said. "I've been talking to Nate about his time in the Navy to get an idea of what he did and Nate suggested that I didn't tell Noah he had been in, until Noah had made a decision on his own; that way he wasn't making the choice from Nate's experiences," Ethan explained. "When Noah and I talked on Friday and he told me he had the appointment, I called Nate and told him and he said he'd call and talk to Noah before Monday."

"Which I appreciate you doing, dad," Puck said softly, "I think it's going to be a big help to talk to someone who went through it, so I can ask him what he thinks about all the stuff the recruiter tells me."

"You're welcome. That's why I wanted you two to talk. I don't know that much about the military, so it will be a benefit to know someone who has been in. I'll help you out with whatever I can, but the details of the military; that's gonna be Nate," Ethan explained.

Puck nodded, "yeah, I get you. You'll be the first one I talk to, but Nate will be our go-to guy. And of course, you two will be involved in any decisions I need to make, too," Puck added looking at his girlfriend and his mom.

Rachel snuggled against her boyfriend, "I'm still nervous about you joining, but I'll help you make decisions," she murmured.

Deborah nodded in agreement, "I feel the same way."

...

When Puck stepped into the recruiting office for the United States Navy, he quickly noticed the US flag was set up in the corner by the door, the room was littered with pictures of men and women working in different jobs, painted on the walls words like 'courage', 'honor', and 'loyalty'; words that anyone in the armed services lived by.

He knew he had a place with his family, but he never felt like he belonged anywhere else; that was until he walked into that office and felt like he was meant to be there.

Nate's warning was fresh in his mind when a guy dressed in a white uniform walked up to him, "good morning, can I help you?" he asked.

Puck glanced at his name tag, "I'm Noah Puckerman, I have an appointment to talk with you," he explained.

"Oh yes," he held out his hand to him, "nice to meet you. I'm Petty Officer Jack Keystone; come have a seat," he motioned to his desk and the two moved towards it, Puck taking a seat across from him. "From your email, it sounds like you've pretty much decided you want to join, right?" He asked.

Puck nodded, "yes, I've been thinking about for a while. I'm going to start my Senior year of high school in the end of August, and I'm not going to college after," he explained.

Jack nodded, "I get that. Your story is not much different than most of the others I see come in here," he admitted, "have you thought of what job you would like once in?"

"Master-at-arms," Puck replied.

"Good choice and there is room for advancement and has a lot of opportunities in and out of the military. Are you from here?"

"Born and raised."

"Are you thinking of coming back here after to work as a cop?" He asked curiously.

"I am coming back here to work as a cop," Puck clarified, "my dad is one."

"So why the Navy then? If your dad's a cop, then why not stay until you can become a cop here," he suggested, wanting to know his reasoning.

"It's a long story, but I have a kid. The job I have now is okay, for a newborn, because she's only a few months old, but it's not going to last once she gets older, and I know that it's going to be a tough four years, and I'll be away a lot, but the Navy will give me the experience I need and it is a steady job that guarantees money every month. I've thought of doing an internship somewhere or just staying with the job I'm at for a few years, but internships with say an electrical company doesn't always guarantee that the company will have jobs, so money could be tight and in Ohio you have to be 21 to be sworn in as an officer, so I figured if I can get into the Navy at nineteen, get a few years experience under my belt, I can come home when I'm twenty-three, have experience and join the police department here, I'll be further along than some guys who just join the department and there are few jobs that will give me full benefits and health insurance for me and my family at nineteen years old," Puck explained.

Jack listened to what he said, shocked that he had done so much research, "wow, you're further along in this plan than I thought you were. Are you and your daughters mom, um, together?"

Puck held up his left hand, "yep. Only waiting until we both have graduated to propose and get married," he replied.

"What does she think of all this?"

"She's nervous, but she finally sees my reasons and she and our daughter are staying here close to our families and friends, so while I'm gone, she'll have a lot of support," he replied.

"What about your parents? Siblings?"

"My mom's also nervous, my dad, I think is too, but both are supportive. I have a little sister who is seven years younger than I am, and I practically raised her, so she's going to miss me, but she understands and is supportive."

"You raised your sister? Where were your parents?" He asked.

Puck debated this conversation, but knew telling him the truth was the easiest, "when my dad found out my mom was pregnant with my sister, they got divorced. After that, dad moved to Detroit, became a cop there, and got on the Detroit SRT, which is their SWAT team. He and my mom got in contact a few years ago, but it was only back in December when I started talking to him, because up to that point, I hated him for leaving, but we've worked through that now. My mom was a single mom, so she was working a lot. Dad knows he screwed up by leaving. I was born like two months after they graduated from high school, so they were young and he didn't have a plan in life, so after he grew up and got a real job and became more stable, he looked my mom up and they started working on patching up their relationship and in fact, they're getting remarried in a little over a week," he said happily.

"Wow, that usually doesn't happen," Jack admitted, "but I'm glad it worked out for them. He's lucky she took him back."

"Yeah," Puck nodded.

When Jack realized just how must research Puck had done and how he pretty much was only missing the actual joining, they talked more about details of what the next year would be like. There was a written test that Puck would have to take and it would place him where they felt he would most be suited, but Jack figured he would not have any problem getting high enough to be an MA, which was the term for a master-at-arms.

Puck told him he was in really good shape, playing football and basketball for a long time and was constantly in the gym working out at school, so Jack wasn't too concerned that he wouldn't make the it, but told him that daily working out would be essential to make it in boot camp, so Puck knew that his dad would play a big role in keeping him working out after basketball season got over.

Jack suggested him going through the Navy officer program at OSU, but Puck turned it down quickly because he knew he'd have to move to Columbus, and Rachel was staying in Lima to go to Lima's campus, so he'd be away for four years, then would still have to be in the Navy for another four, so it'd be a lot longer away from his family.

Seeing that Puck was pretty sure he was doing the right thing, Jack gave him some informational packets and suggested the name of a good study guide for the ASVAB test; the Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery test, that would be the beginning step in joining. Once he got through that they could really focus on a contract and other details of his enlistment.

Leaving the office, Puck felt like he was doing the right thing. Jack told him to pick up the study guide and come talk to him in a month and he'd give him a practice test to see where he stood, so once Puck was on his way, he went right to the Barnes & Noble bookstore and picked up the study guide Jack had suggested and headed home for a few hours before he had to go to work at Burt's.

Puck knew Rachel, his mom and the girls had gone out shopping, so she wasn't home, so he dropped his stuff off in their room and wandered over to the new house and found his dad, cousins and Finn in the master bedroom painting.

"Hey guys," Puck greeted them as he walked in.

Ethan stopped what he was doing, "hey Noah, how did it go?"

"Great, actually. He realized I had thought about this and had done my research, so he didn't try to BS me too much. I went and got a study guide for the test I have to take, so I'm gonna go back in about a month and take a practice test and see where we stand. Oh and you and Finn are gonna have to keep me working out after basketball season is over," he added.

Ethan moved over to him, "after all the talking to him and Nate, are you sure you still want to do this?" He asked.

Puck nodded, "yeah, dad, I am. I'll miss a lot with Rachel and Abby, but it won't be forever," he replied.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know. You know I'll help you out anyway I can," he said.

"Me too," Finn added.

"Thanks," Puck smiled at them.

...

When Puck got back home that night after work at Burt's, he and Rachel talked in bed about his trip to the recruiter and she promised to help him study and 'ace' the test. Puck was really glad she was supporting his choice and with all the talk of marriage and a reception, he silently made a decision on the exact day he would propose to her. He selfishly wanted to marry her now, but he knew that they were still in school and would have the rest of their lives to be together; they were already married in his eyes, but legally he decided to wait a while to propose, letting them both finish high school; and from there, it would be up to her on the actual wedding date.

Between painting the new house, the Glee guys that came over to help also met a few times with the rest of the club to practice at the Hudson's, so Deborah and Ethan wouldn't hear the songs they were doing, and as it got down to just a few days away, Rachel was sure that they were ready for their performance.

Content that all the details and issues had been worked out, the Puckermans went to sleep on Friday night ready for the next day to celebrate the marriage of Deborah and Ethan, who had gone through so much since they'd started dating and now after all the fears and worries were in the past, they could finally be together forever.

...

_You are cordially invited_

_to a reception in celebration_

_of the rejoining of two parents_

_**Ethan Michael Ballard**_

_and_

_**Deborah Marie Puckerman**_

_on the_

_Seventeenth day of July_

_Two-Thousand-Ten_

_Schoonover Park, Lima, Ohio_

_Noon to Six-pm_

...

A/N4: RSVP by reviewing ;) (lots of notes; please read them)

A/N5: Wow! Long and it only took me 3 or so days to write this. Posted 'Starlight' Chapter 9 this week, and am posting '49' this week also. Next week hope to have 10/50 done and posted by the end of the week, too. I'm excited to start working on my fic for my highest bidder in my Support Stacie Author Auction, but I promise 'Starlight' and 'Out of the Blue' won't be forgotten.

A/N6: I'm on Twitter, so feel free to follow me... Just let me know who you are if your names are different than on FF or LJ. ( http :/ twitter . com / ej8302 )

A/N7: So I wanna share a squee moment with all of you... I was at the other day and I thought I'd see just how many Glee fan fics are out there that are as long as mine. Going into the 'Glee' section, I searched for 'all characters', 'all ratings' and a length of '100,000 words'. 'Out of the Blue' 1 of 7 fics above 100,000 words... MINE IS THE LONGEST by far! OMG So shocking, but so cool! 'Out of the Blue' is nearing 330,000 words... And I'm not even half done! The break down that I saw... None of the other fics were over 150,000 words; of the total of 7 fics, 5 of them are Puck/Rachel, 1 is Emma/Will and 1 is Puck/Quinn... 3 of 7 of them are complete... For just Puck/Rachel fics, mine and one other are not complete... Chapter wise according to I have 50 chapters, but since two of them are two parts, it's technically only 48 + 2 part 'b' chapters, but a total of 50... The rest of the 7 fics are 30 and under in chapters... One of the complete Puck/Rachel ones is my friend GoingVintage's 'All Roads Lead To You'; which if you haven't read it; I recommend it! It also now has a sequel!

A/N8: This moment reminded me of the Glee Fan Fiction awards that I ran across the other day... Do you like 'Out of the Blue' or 'Starlight' enough to nominate them for an award? If you do, head on over to: ( http :/ community . livejournal . com/ gleeawards/ ) and find out how you can nominate them. You have until May 15th to submit your nominations.

A/N9: *hides under rock* I know I brought up the Navy again and I haven't in the past few chapters, but out of 87 of you that voted in my poll on my profile: "In 'Out of the Blue' do you think Noah/Puck should join the Navy?" ... 57% of you (51 total people) told me that it '_doesn't matter; will support whatever decision the author makes,_' or '_yes, continue with my (the author's original plan) where he will be gone at most 5 years,_' or '_yes, but only gone for a short time._' Each and every one of you who did vote; thank you; it means so much that you took the time to make a choice and tell me how you feel. The poll was open from March 3rd and is now closed as of April 16th. As I said before, this was not to pick what he does, I just wanted to see where all of you stood. The entire post-Puck graduation (in 'Out of the Blue' and the sequel) is based on him being in the military and if I did end up changing it, I probably would never finish this because I wouldn't know what to do. That being said, I'm sorry to those of you who didn't want him to join, but he will be.

...


	52. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Thank you so much to my beta, Heather! (Bookgurrrl)

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

The entire house was buzzing with energy at seven in the morning and there was a lot to do. Ethan and Deborah had it easy; because they were the bride and groom, they just had to be at the courthouse at eleven with Alan and Ben, Deborah's brother, and make sure they were at the reception by noon.

Will had gotten permission from Principal Figgins to borrow the band equipment, keyboard and part of the sound system along with some mics, so Finn and Puck were going to meet him at the school at nine to help him load stuff up to take to the park.

The Glee members were meeting at the park at ten, giving them two hours to set up and practice before noon rolled around. Carole would have gone with Deborah, Ethan, Ben and Alan to the courthouse, but she and Quinn had taken over the arrangements for the food, so Rachel and David could focus on the other details; the music and band, the guests, the decorations, etc.

Knowing what Deborah and Ethan would be doing at the courthouse would just be the legal aspect of getting married and their kids wanted to be there, Arin and Puck talked and agreed it would be easier if they just went on about their day at the park and saw their parents at the reception, when they exchanged rings in front of everyone; not only giving their parents a more intimate marriage at the courthouse, but a more meaningful meeting afterward, since Puck would be acting as best man and give them the rings for them to exchange in front of their friends and family.

Finn showed up just before nine, he and Puck left and headed to the school, while Rachel, Arin, Abby left in her car, they went to pick up David before going to the park, meeting Quinn and Carole there.

...

Ben walked from his family's house down to his sister's house, meeting Alan who just arrived, about ten-thirty in the morning. They were only at the house for a few minutes as Ethan and Deborah finished collecting their things. The couple went in Ethan's jeep, while Alan and Ben followed in Alan's SUV and they arrived with about ten minutes to spare.

"So I was thinking," Ethan started looking at Deborah.

"About what?" She asked.

"We should exchange rings here to make it official," he smiled, "but not the ones we're doing in front of everyone," he said tugging the chain out from under his collar and pulled it off.

"Are you sure, Eth? We don't have to," she told him, seeing the two gold bands hanging from the end of the chain. "You've never taken them off, either."

"Yes, I'm sure," he smiled pausing briefly to let go of her hand and unlock the chain and slip them off. "It's not like I'm taking them off for good," he smiled, "we exchange them now, then when we get to the reception and exchange the other rings in front of everyone, we put all three of them back together and I'll put them back on," he told her, "I've worn them so long that I'd almost fear not wearing them anymore," he added.

"Okay, as long as you're sure. I don't even know if they still fit," she admitted.

"They're the same size we bought our new ones in; I had them check when I went to pick up the rings the other day," he smiled, slipping the two gold bands with Hebrew etched onto them into his pocket.

Alan guided them into the court room where the judge's chambers was located and nodded at the clerk sitting there before he knocked lightly on the door. Moments later a woman dressed in a long black robe opened the door, "hello Alan, come on in everyone," she said stepping aside.

The four of them stepped into the office, and she closed the door behind them, moving around to greet them.

"This is Ethan Ballard, Deborah Puckerman and her brother Ben," Alan said, "everyone this is Judge Carly Carlson," Alan said introducing them since he knew her.

"It's so nice to meet you guys," she said shaking their hands and Ben's.

"Likewise," Deborah said, "how do you and Alan know each other?"

She glanced at Alan, "through the law firm he works at. He actually took my place at the firm when I became a judge a few years ago," she explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Ethan nodded in understanding.

"She still comes in once in a while to visit her former coworkers, so we've met through that," Alan added.

"So, are you guys ready to get married again?" She asked with a grin.

Ben couldn't help the laugh escape his lips when she asked that, "sorry," he muttered.

Deborah handed over the paperwork they'd had done a few days prior so they wouldn't have to do it all that day.

The judge looked over the paperwork and nodded, "great, you've got everything here," she glanced at the second page, "you know, when Alan asked me to do this for a friend and he got me the paperwork, I thought there was a mistake. I called him and said that it didn't make sense because I saw the same names on the divorce decree as on the marriage license and that's when he explained," Carly admitted, "are you planning to exchange rings now?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are," Ethan nodded.

"Okay, well, lets go out into the court room and we'll do this," she said picking up something off of her desk and headed out to the tables in the front of the court room where the attorneys usually sat. She laid the marriage license out and grabbed pens from the cup in the center of the table and set them next to the paperwork. "I know you are Jewish, is there anything you want to add?" She asked.

"When we exchange rings there is something that we said before," Deborah said.

"Then you can say it. All I really need is to hear you say 'I do'," she admitted with a smile. "And after each of you say it, I want you to sign the license," she motioned to where it was sitting on the table and then waved over the clerk. "I think we can get started," she said.

The clerk that had been at her desk got up and joined them and Carly looked at all of them, "is there any reason why these two should not be married?" She asked.

Ethan, Deborah and Alan's eyes glanced towards Ben, and with their movement, so did Carly and the clerk's. Ben quickly noticed the looks and he shook his head, "no, there isn't," he replied, a smirk tugging at his lips, "_hey, at least they asked,_" he thought.

Carly smiled and turned back to them, "Ethan, do you take Deborah to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" She asked simply.

Ethan glanced at Deborah and nodded, "I do," he replied, picking up the pen and signing his name along the line.

Carly looked at Deborah, "Deborah, do you take Ethan, to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

Deborah smiled, "I do," she agreed, singing her name just as Ethan had.

The two joined hands, lacing their fingers together as they smiled at each other.

"Now, Ethan repeat after me," Carly started, saying a few words at a time so he could follow along.

Ethan spoke what she said, "I, Ethan take you Deborah, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and to treasure, to be at your side in good times and bad, to comfort you and to love you."

Deborah followed along with Carly, speaking almost the same as what Ethan had, "I, Deborah take you Ethan, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and to treasure, to be at your side in good times and bad, to comfort you and to love you."

With just a few things left, Carly smiled, "now you can exchange the rings," she said.

Ethan tugged them out of his pocket and handed the larger one to Deborah, and she slipped off her engagement ring, before he took her left hand and slid the gold band onto her ring finger, saying the words that were etched in Hebrew on the ring, "I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine."

Deborah begged herself to not cry yet, and slowly slid his ring onto his left hand's ring finger, "I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine," she repeated smiling up at him.

Carly picked up the pen and signed her name along the line for the officiant and checked a few sections before turning to them, "by the power vested in me, by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ethan, you may now kiss your bride."

Ethan wrapped his arms around his wife, _his wife_, and kissed her lovingly while those in the room clapped for them. As their kiss ended, they hugged tightly and Deborah felt the tears of happiness falling from her eyes as they pulled away. He reached up and wiped her eyes, "we did it, babe."

"Yeah, we did," she nodded hugging him again.

...

The cabin looking building on the outside, inside was a large room, currently set up with tables along the sides, in the front, off to one side was the band and sound system and in the back of the room was where all the food would be set up.

Puck and Finn were sitting with Artie, Matt, Mike and Brittany at a table by the sound system, avoiding the rest of the Glee Clubbers. Carole and Quinn were currently talking with the caterer while Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt flitted around the hall room organizing the flowers and decorations throughout the room and Santana was absent, as usual, but they couldn't blame her too much; she had a big family and spent her summers and breaks visiting them.

Abby was currently being held by her great-grandmother not to far away from where Puck was and David and Arin were sitting with them. Puck was silently thinking of what to say; his parents asked him to say something before they exchanged rings in front of everyone and while he had an idea, he wasn't completely sure of what he'd say; while Rachel tried to get him to write a whole speech and memorize it.

Glancing over towards the open doors, he saw his Uncle Ben and his some-day-soon father-in-law walk in, without his parents. Knowing they had been with them at the courthouse, Puck got up and moved across the room, Rachel noticing them about the same time, so they both reached them before they could get far.

"Uh, hi guys; did you loose them?" Puck asked with a grin.

"We didn't loose anything," Ben laughed.

"Well where are they?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her dad and then Ben, "you two were with them at the courthouse and they're not here, so...?"

"They were behind us and then I glanced back and they were gone," Alan replied, slipping an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "I'm sure they just stopped someplace familiar or had something to do. It's only noon; give them sometime."

Rachel huffed, but accept his hug and nodded, "I wish they would have told us they were not going to be here right at noon... Did you take pictures?" Rachel asked looking at them.

Alan tugged his camera from his pocket and handed it to her, "yes I did," he replied.

"I think I know where they are," Puck admitted stepping away from them, "Arin, come on lets go for a walk," he called out as he walked towards her.

"Why?" Arin sighed.

He laughed, slipping his arm around her shoulders and guided her outside, "Noah! Where are you going?" Rachel called.

Puck turned around, "we'll be back," he promised.

"If your parents show up here and you two are missing, it's going to be kind of difficult-"

"They won't. We're going to them. We'll be back, just relax, babe," he commented blowing her a kiss and turning back around.

"Where are we going?" Arin asked as soon as they were on the cement path that wrapped around Schoonover Lake.

"Mom and dad used to come here when they were my age and I think I know where they are," he explained.

"Oh, okay," Arin looked up at him, "do you remember any of their first wedding?" She asked.

He laughed, "no, I was only eleven months old," he admitted, "but I remember seeing pictures when I got older."

"Mom has a picture of you, her and dad in her room; I think it was their wedding picture," she told him, "if they broke-up, why would she keep it?"

"She always has had feelings for dad and while she pretty much packed away everything in the house that was his, she kept one picture out; in her room, probably hidden so I wouldn't find it," he admitted.

They had just gotten around a bend on the path so you couldn't see the cabin and soon Puck's eyes were darting to the parking lots, wondering how far they'd have to get before he saw Ethan's jeep, which came up in the second lot they passed, so they knew they were close. "They're here," he said looking in the other direction towards the lake and spotted them on a bench.

Arin and Puck turned towards them and as they got closer, Ethan glanced back at saw them, "hey kids, how did you find us?" He asked with a smile.

"Lucky guess," Puck laughed moving towards them and hugging Deborah who was closer at the moment. "So, is it official?" Puck asked curiously.

"It is," Ethan nodded hugging his son.

"Congratulations," he replied, "welcome home, dad," he added.

Ethan smiled, "thank you," he said, wrapping his arms around Arin, "it's been way to long, but we're finally together," he added pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead, "for real."

Puck noticed the rings on their hand, "I thought you guys were waiting to exchange rings."

"We decided to do it there with the rings we exchanged seventeen years ago, and then when we're in front of everyone, we'll exchange the ones we picked out," Deborah said.

"Whatever you want to do, it's up to you," Puck shrugged, "but Rachel's having a coronary because you guys didn't show up with Alan and Ben," he laughed.

Deborah laughed a little, "sorry, but Ethan wanted to tell me something before we went up there."

"Like what?" Arin asked looking up at her mom.

"I don't know. He was just about to when you guys arrived," she replied.

Ethan smiled, taking Deborah's hand in his, "I've decided to change my last name."

"To what?" Puck asked.

"Ballard-Puckerman," Ethan said. "I've been away from you guys for too long. It's time to be a family and share our name," he explained.

Deborah gasped, not expecting him to say that, "you're really going through with it?"

"I am," he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

Puck and Arin joined in their hug, happy to finally have their family complete in more ways than one, but then Puck had a thought and he groaned, pulling away, "does this mean I have to be called Puck, Junior now?"

The three of them laughed at him and Ethan slipped his arm around his son's shoulders and guided them all towards the path to head up to the hall, "no, you don't have to be called Puck, Junior," he replied, "but if you do join my team, you might be," he added.

"Not _if_, it's when," Puck smiled up at him.

...

The four returned to the cabin and Puck and Arin slipped around to a side door and went inside, Puck going up to the microphone and turned it on, "the bride and groom have arrived," he said, which got everyone's attention as Ethan and Deborah walked in.

The family and friends gathered there all clapped and cheered for them as they moved up to the front where Puck was standing and everyone kind of stepped towards them, knowing what the plan had been.

When Puck saw that everyone was nearby he started, "seventeen years ago I was eleven months old and my parents got married for the first time. Dad had finished the process to convert to Judaism and while they were young, both just nineteen years old, they said 'I do' in front of many of you who are here today to share this chance again. I won't go into the history because, well, you all know some version, but on December twenty-third this past year, I got a call from him, which started a chain of emails and phone calls, and soon the hatred I had for him changed to one of second chances and friendship. When New Directions ended up in Detroit for our Regionals competition, while they were nervous for the performances, I was nervous to see my dad for the first time in over ten years, but when I did, I told him the first thing that came to mind, I missed him, which I had, though I never admitted it to anyone. Mom and dad had been secretly talking for over two years and now that Arin and I knew about it, while we were in Detroit, dad asked my permission to propose to mom and after all that had happened, the last few months of contact changed my feelings of him in a big way and I gave him my blessing. On Valentine's Day he proposed to her and she said 'yes'. We've gone through a lot in the short months that they've been engaged, but what's important now is that we're a family again and always will be," Puck took the small box from his pocket, "just an hour ago they were legally married by a judge, but they wanted to exchange rings in front of you all to seal their vows, so here they are," he smiled, opening the box and taking the two rings out and holding them out to the newlyweds.

Deborah and Ethan both removed the gold bands they had on their fingers and slid them onto their right hand for the moment, before taking the Claddagh rings from their son. Ethan took Deborah's left hand and slid it onto her left hand's ring finger so the heart was facing in, saying the same thing they had at the courthouse, "I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine."

Smiling at him, Deborah took his left hand and repeated what he did, sliding the gold ring onto his hand with the heart facing in and then said the same thing he had, "I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine," before the two hugged each other and kissed in front of their friends and family, flashes going off as many of them took pictures while they did.

Puck glanced at his girlfriend to see her wiping her eyes and he smiled at her before turning back to the microphone, "and now I'd like to introduce Deborah Marie Puckerman and Ethan Michael Ballard-Puckerman," he said, a smirk tugging at his lips as most of the room gasped in varying stages of shock at that news.

Holding hands, the couple hugged Puck and Arin before moving around to greet their friends and family, so Puck moved to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "hey beautiful," he whispered.

"That was a nice speech, Noah," she smiled, hugging him tightly, "he's changing his name?"

"Yep, he just told us when Arin and I went to find them. Time for us to be a family for real," he added happily.

...

Playing lightly in the background, Rachel's iPod full of long songs was playing on shuffle while Deborah and Ethan mingled through friends, family, former coworkers, new coworkers, until they finally got a chance to sit down.

They opted not to get a huge cake, and the catering was just a variety of snack foods and easy to eat things, instead of a wedding's traditional several course meal. They wanted simple and Carole, Quinn, Rachel and everyone else who helped plan the reception kept to 'simple'.

While everyone ate, Brian, Ben, Mike, Mrs. Morgan and several other family members or friends of Ethan and Deborah went up to a microphone and congratulated Ethan and Deborah, or, in Mike's case, teased Ethan about changing his last name and asked who wore the pants in the family.

"Mom," Puck muttered with a laugh from where he was sitting with the rest of the Glee kids, his girlfriend on one side and Finn on the other.

"Oh yeah," Finn nodded.

"I think it's romantic," Rachel admitted with a blushed, "his reasons are valid and there is nothing in a rule book somewhere that says a woman has to be the one who changes her last name; why can't it be the man?"

Puck just glared at his girlfriend, "don't get any ideas."

She giggled, "what? You don't want to be Noah Aaron Berry?" She asked. "I think it sounds wonderful," she added.

The entire table erupted in laughter at the look of shock and fear on Puck's face as her question and comment sunk in. His eyes were wide, his eyebrows raised, his mouth fell and his whole face was turning a deep shade of red.

"Dude, you should see your face right now," Finn laughed patting Puck on the shoulder.

"Here," Tina grinned, handing over Rachel's camera. She'd been at the right angle and was looking at the pictures taken thus far when Rachel said that, so she switched over to take one and snapped the shot before Finn said that.

Puck glared at the camera in his hand and then set it between him and his girlfriend, "I sure hope you're joking," he muttered.

"Of course I am, Noah," she replied, getting up and sliding into his lap.

He exhaled and nodded, "thank God," he murmured before wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her into a kiss.

Tina reached for Rachel's camera and managed to snap a picture of them while they were occupied and everyone noticed Will going up to the microphone by all the band equipment, which was the kids cue to get ready for their performance.

"Hello everyone," Will started, catching everyone's attention before continuing, "first I'd like to offer a huge congratulations to Deborah and Ethan," he nodded at them and they nodded back, "I've known Deborah and Ethan since they were Juniors in high school and it wasn't until this year that I realized I'd been teaching their son at school. I work at William McKinley High School as a Spanish teacher and this past school year I took over the direction of the Glee Club, a club that Ethan, Deborah, Brianna and I were a part of during our time at McKinley. Now Ethan and Deborah's son, Noah or Puck as most everyone calls him, is part of the second generation Glee Club, that we've called 'New Directions'. Ethan and Deborah asked if the club would sing a few songs today, so first up the guys of the club will be performing 'Far Away' by Nickelback, and I think Puck's gonna explain why," he said stepping away.

Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike, Artie and Kurt moved up to the band set up and took their places; Artie with the bass, Puck on guitar, Finn on drums and Matt, Mike and Kurt on background vocals. Once they were set up, Puck stepped up to the microphone, "so the guys and I have been fans of Nickelback for a while and this was a song that most of us knew; it's been a hit on the radio, the charts, but it wasn't until April that we found out who wrote it and honestly, it was kind of obvious when we heard the story. Dad wrote it," he glanced across towards his parents, "and while his story is not mine to tell, I think the song explains what you need to know," he finished stepping back a second to look to make sure the guys were ready. Seeing they were, he let his fingers strum along the acoustic-electric guitar, letting the beginning notes echo over the room before stepping to the mic to sing, "_this time, this place. Misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left, 'cause you know, you know, you know..._"

The guys joined in for the chorus, "_that I love you. I have loved you all along and I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing. If I don't see you anymore..._"

As the chorus ended, the guys stopped singing, and Puck continued on the guitar, Artie also strumming along on the bass, before Puck started the second verse, "_on my knees, I'll ask. Last chance for one last dance, 'cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all, I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up, 'cause you know, you know, you know..._"

With the next chorus, again, the rest of the guys joined in to sing along, "_that I love you. I have loved you all along and I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing. If I don't see you anymore... So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long. So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long, but you know, you know, you know..._"

Puck glanced across the room, seeing his parents standing together, hugging each other tightly and he smiled, before continuing, "_I wanted, I wanted you to stay, 'cause I needed, I need to hear you say, that I love you, I have loved you all along, and I forgive you for being away for far too long._"

To finish out the song, the guys joined Puck singing, "_so keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go. Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go. (Keep breathing) Hold on to me and never let me go. (Keep breathing) Hold on to me and never let me go._"

As the final chords filtered out of the guitar and the song ended, Puck glanced around the room to see many of the guests wiping their eyes, his grandma and sister now standing with his parents hugging them both.

The room applauded loudly for them as the guys bowed lightly to them and headed back to the table they'd been sitting at. Puck remained a moment, "please welcome Ms. Mercedes Jones," he motioned to her before stepping away to sit back down next to his girlfriend.

The other band members moved over to their places and Mercedes stepped up to the microphone and thanked them, and after taking a deep breath, she turned towards the band and they started the song she was singing, 'At Last'. "_At last, my love has come along. My lonely days over and life is like a song. Ooh yeah yeah, at last, the skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up in clover, the night I looked at you. I found a dream that I could speak to; a dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill to press my cheek to; a thrill that I have never known. Ooh yeah yeah, you smile, you smile, oh and then the spell was cast and here we are in heaven for you are mine, at last._" The song was a slow one, but it was a great one that Rachel asked Mercedes to sing, and she knew the song, so she gladly did. The clapped loudly for her and she thanked them, "and now, it's Puck and Rachel's turn to sing about love," she smiled stepping away and moving back to her seat.

The couple stood up and moved towards the microphones and soon were wowing their families and friends with their vocals on 'Endless Love', just like they had sung at school for their performances. They had practiced the song just for the wedding, but when Will heard them one day, he asked them to add it to the set-list for the schools, so they got a chance to work on it even more. During the song, several couples went out to dance, including his parents, which was kind of like their second 'first dance'. As the music came to an end, Puck and Rachel hugged as they were cheered on and they nodded their thanks. Puck moved over to the keyboard and Rachel smiled, "thank you," she bowed lightly again, "I'd like to invite the rest of my fellow Glee girls up here for our next song," she said.

Puck watched the girls get into place and get their microphones and he waited for his cue from Rachel. When she nodded at him he placed his fingers on the keyboard and began to play 'Inside Your Heaven'; the first few bars of it being only piano, and then Rachel began to sing, "_I've been down. Now I'm blessed; felt a revelation comin' around. Guess it's right, it's so amazing. Every time I see you I'm alive. You're all I've got, you lift me up. The sun and the moonlight, all my dreams are in your eyes..._"

The four others there, Quinn, Tina, Brittany and Mercedes joined in to sing the chorus, "_and I wanna be inside your heaven. Take me to the place you cry from when a storm blows your way. I wanna be the earth that holds you, every bit of air your breathin' in, a soothin' wind, I wanna be inside your heaven._"

Continuing on alone, Rachel moved over to her boyfriend and smiled at him, her hand resting on his shoulder, "_when we touch, when we love, the stars line up, the wrong becomes undone. Naturally, my soul surrenders. The sun and the moonlight, all my dreams are in your eyes..._"

Staying where she was, the girls again sang with Rachel for the rest of the song, "_and I wanna be inside your heaven. Take me to the place you cry from when a storm blows your way. I wanna be the earth that holds you, every bit of air your breathin' in, a soothin' wind, I wanna be inside your heaven... When minutes turn to days and years. If mountains fall, I'll still be here, holding you until the day I die... I wanna be inside your heaven, take me to the place you cry from when a storm blows your way and I wanna be the earth that holds you, every bit of air your breathin' in, a soothin' wind, I wanna be inside your heaven..._" As the notes of the song filtered off, the girls replaced the microphones as the bowed and waved at their audience who was clapping and cheering for them.

Puck stepped over to his girlfriend, "nice change up, I didn't think you could be spontaneous," he wiggled his eye brows, "I like."

"Noah," she blushed.

"I'm just sayin', babe," he grinned before moving back to the microphone he'd been using and took it off the holder.

This time, Kurt was at the piano, Matt, Mike and Finn were going to be background vocals, while Artie was on the guitar and their bassist was also playing. "Another one from us," Puck laughed, "we really do perform together, but the songs we do as a group are not really songs for a wedding reception," he added, turning to Kurt and nodding at him.

Kurt started playing the beginning of 'Bless The Broken Road', and soon Puck started out, "_I set out on a narrow way many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road, but I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you..._"

Puck had made his way over to his girlfriend, taking her hand in his as he and the guys continued on with the chorus, "_every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms, this much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you..._"

Finn and Puck took the next chorus, Finn moving over to Quinn and the two guys sang to their girlfriends, seeming to ignore everyone else in the room, "_I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you, but you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true..._"

The rest of the guys joined in with Puck and Finn to finish out the song, noticing the center floor was full of couples dancing, which is something they had hoped would happen, "_every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms, this much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you... Now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you..._"

With applause all around, the guys bowed and returned to their seats, this time Matt remaining a moment, "please welcome back up, my girlfriend Mercedes," he stepped away and kissed her cheek as he handed her the microphone.

Mercedes blushed as she stepped back up with the band and once they were settled, she started singing 'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going', a song that had won over the audience at the final performance at school, she quickly won over this audience too, her friends cheering her on throughout the song and as she finished the song, the entire room cheered along, clapping for her. "Thank you all so much," she smiled, "the girls and I have one more song and I think there is one more after that," she said as the girls came up and picked up microphones as they found places to stand.

Rachel signaled the band and the opening music began and she picked with the first verse, "_you've been the first in my life who has ever made me feel this way and I will not deny I'm gonna need you right here by my side..._"

The girls joined in, singing the bridge and the chorus with her, "_baby, I can wait, come and hold my hand and let me lead the way. Let me take your breathe away, by holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you. Never will be too late to see myself through your eyes. Baby, I can wait until the day I hear you say... You are mine. There's no other one for me, keep in mind, you make my life complete and tonight, we'll make love endlessly 'cause you're mine; you're the one that I'll keep for all time..._"

Tina took the next verse, "_now that you're here, boy, I'm never gonna let you go. Can I touch you there? Oh, do you mind if we kiss real slow? You're my everything. You're my hopes and dreams. Baby, you know it ain't no lie, I'm gonna be with you till the day I die..._"

All of the girls repeated the bridge and chorus, "_baby, I can wait, come and hold my hand and let me lead the way. Let me take your breathe away, by holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you. Never will be too late to see myself through your eyes. Baby, I can wait, no no, 'til the day I hear you say... You are mine. There's no other one for me, keep in mind, you make my life complete and tonight, we'll make love endlessly 'cause you're mine; you're the one that I'll keep for all time..._"

Rachel moved over to her boyfriend and smiled as she sang, "_you're the one that lights my fire. You're the one that keeps me strong. You're the one that I depend on when my world is goin' wrong. You're the one that I hold closer. You're the man I'm dreaming of and I really really love you. I just want you to know that..._"

She stepped back to the girls and they sang the chorus one more time, "_you are mine. There's no other one for me, keep in mind, you make my life complete and tonight, we'll make love endlessly 'cause you're mine; you're the one that I'll keep for all time..._"

Ending the song with that chorus, the girls bowed and they all moved back to their seats, except Rachel and Puck got up and moved up to his girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her lips, "you light my fire, too," he winked at her before picking up another microphone. "We have one more song, but I'm going to introduce it a little differently," Puck tugged a piece of paper out of his pocket and glanced at the numbers and words on it before slipping it back into his pocket, "this song came out in nineteen-eighty-two when mom and dad were eight years old. In November of that year it spent three weeks at number one on the 'US Billboard Hot 100' chart and the next year it won several awards for the song itself as well as the two that sang it. (**) When Rachel and I were coming up with songs to play today and figuring out what to sing, I knew we had to sing this one. When I found it on iTunes, I really liked it and well, mom," he looked at his mom, "I hope you figure it out," he smiled and nodded at the piano player.

The notes filled the room and Rachel soon began the song, "_who knows what tomorrow brings, in a world, few hearts survive?_" Puck smiled, taking her hand as he sang, "_all I know, is the way I feel. When it's real, I keep prayer alive. The road is long. There are mountains in our way, but we climb a step every day..._"

The young couple held hands as they sang the chorus together, "_love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles cry, on a mountain high. Love lift us up where we belong, far from the world below, up where the clear winds blow._"

Puck looked at his parents as he sang the next line, noticing his mom smiling and wiping her eyes as Ethan hugged her, "_some hang on to 'used-to-be'; live their lives looking behind._" Rachel let go of his hand so she could slip her arm around his back as she took the next lines, "_all we have is here and now; all our lives, out there to find._"

He smiled at her as he slipped his arm around her shoulders, singing the next few lines, "_the road is long. There are mountains in our way, but we climb a step every day._" Rachel joined in with him to sing the chorus again, "_love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles cry, on a mountain high. Love lift us up where we belong, far from the world we know, where the clear winds blow._"

Taking the next few lines, Puck sang, "_time goes by. No time to cry. Life's you and I, alive, baby._"

Rachel leaned against him a little in a half hug as they sang the chorus again, "_love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles cry, on a mountain high. Love lift us up where we belong, far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow..._" They finished singing as the band played their last few notes, slowly the echo getting lighter, but the cheers and clapping from their friends and family drowned out the last few notes.

"Mom, what do you think? Did you get your officer and a gentleman?" He asked with a grin, hugging his girlfriend.

Several comments like, "that's where I recognized it from!" "I knew it!" "That's the movie!"

As they pulled away, he put the microphone up to his lips again, "on behalf of New Directions, we thank you," Puck said as he and Rachel bowed and the rest of the club came up and did the same thing as he and Rachel put their microphones back.

The newlyweds walked over to them, thanking the kids that they passed for performing until they reached the two they were looking for, "Noah, Rachel, that was," Deborah wiped her eyes, "beautiful. I... I don't know what to say," she admitted.

Puck wrapped his arms around his mom and kissed her cheek, "I love you," he murmured, "this was for you," he added, pulling away to smile at her. "So, did you?" He asked curiously.

She blushed, glancing at Ethan, and then turned back to her son, "yes I did," she replied.

"Good," Puck let her go and hugged his dad while Rachel and Deborah hugged.

...

Cake passed out, and now the food forgotten, Rachel's iPod was randomly selecting songs to play and most of the adults were dancing, while some of the kids were.

Abby was settled in her car seat with David and Alan watching her, while Rachel walked around, taking pictures of her friends and the guests there when she paused, a smile on her face at the sight; Arin was dancing with Ethan and not too far away, Deborah and Puck were dancing together; definitely a Kodak moment. She got closer, taking a few pictures of the parents with their children without them catching on, and slipped away before she could be seen.

As the song ended, the parents hugged their kids and Puck moved across the room to catch up with his girlfriend, "babe," he called out as she sat down.

"Yes, Noah?" She looked up at him.

He smiled at her, and held out his hand, "would you like to dance?"

She blushed, but took his hand and stood up, "I'd love to," she replied.

"Oh, Rachel," Alan said.

Rachel turned back, "yes dad?"

He held his hand out, "camera. I think you can go dance with your boyfriend without the camera glued to your hand," he smiled.

She didn't realize it was in her hand when she stood up, but handed it to her dad before letting her boyfriend lead her away and once they were in the middle of the dance floor, a slower song came on and he slipped his arms around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I love you, so much," he whispered.

She smiled up at him, her arms around his waist, "I love you, too, Noah. I never thought I could be this happy, but I am. You make me happy and so much more."

He stared into her eyes, "so much more, huh?" he wiggled his eye brows, "really?"

"Noah," she giggled, "only you would take something romantic I say and turn it into that," she murmured.

He shrugged, "hey babe, that's just how I roll," he winked at her before pressing a kiss to her lips and tightened his arms around her.

As they pulled from their kiss, she leaned her head against his chest and the two swayed to the beat of the music playing.

When the song changed, Puck felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced up to see his dad, "mind if I cut in?" He asked.

"Oh, no," Puck shook his head and removed his arms from around Rachel and kissed her cheek before stepping aside and patting his dad's shoulder.

Rachel looked at Ethan, slightly surprised that he wanted to dance with her, but she smiled at him, "hi. I don't think I've really had a chance to say congratulations, yet."

"Thank you," he said with a smile, "I've been meaning to talk to you and I think this is the best time," he admitted.

"Talk to me? About what?" She questioned.

"You do realize that all of this is because of you, right?" He asked softly, looking down into her brown eyes.

"Well, I know that I did have a large part in the planning of the reception, but I wasn't the only one-"

"No," he shook his head with a smile, "yes, you did help, but I'm not just talking about the reception," he held up his left hand to show her the ring he now wore, "this is because of you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

She gasped at his words, "I... me? I can't believe that this is because of me," she whispered.

"It is. Deborah immediately noticed a change in Noah when you two started dating in October; he was nicer to her and Arin and I heard all about it," he explained, "you know him. The old Puck would not have given me the time of day or even let me near their them; in fact, he probably would have gotten physical and I would have let him, but what I'm getting at is that without you coming into his life when you did, I wouldn't have had this chance, so for that, I am so grateful that you did and I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough for this opportunity," he finished, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, "and I'm very glad to have you as part of my family," he added.

Rachel felt the tears well up in her eyes as they hugged and she was stunned silent; the memories of the last few months coming back to her and even though she didn't want to agree with him, she realized that he was right. When they first got together, Puck was very tough and stubborn, but over time, he'd loosened up and was now more relaxed; that was the key that helped Ethan get back into their lives. Pulling back to look up at him, she bit her lip, "I'd like to say it wasn't me, but you're right," she whispered, "you're welcome; you deserved this; all of this. I also think that if we hadn't been dating, that if this was all meant to be, it would have happened, it just might have taken a little longer."

As Ethan smirked, Rachel realized that her boyfriend had inherited that. "You could be right, but it wouldn't have been this day, which means so much more," he whispered.

"Dates are important," she agreed as the song ended.

"Thanks for the dance," he smiled at her.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile, giving him another hug.

As they pulled away, they looked to see Puck walking towards them with Abby in his arms, "hey, uh, grandma wants a Ballard family picture and when I say family, I mean the _whole_ family," Puck said stressing 'whole'.

"I need to get my camera," Rachel said.

"No you don't," Puck said, "your dads will take the picture."

"She wants me in it?" She asked in shock.

"I told you that you were part of this family," Ethan smiled.

A blush grew on her face as she reached to take Abby from her boyfriend, settling the small child in her arms. Nodding, she went outside with them, links finally clicking in her mind that she was a Puckerman, even if her and Noah were not legally married yet.

...

Music: I don't own any of the music discussed in this or any of the other chapters of 'Out of the Blue'.

Songs mentioned in previous parts:

'Far Away' (Part 35, Part 38)

'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' (Part 47)

'Endless Love' (Part 47)

'Up Where We Belong' (Part 39) - Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes (The theme song to "An Officer and a Gentleman," which is Deborah's favorite movie (they watched it in Part 22).)

** ( http :/ en . wikipedia . org/ wiki /Up_Where_We_Belong )

New Songs never mentioned before:

'Bless The Broken Road' - Rascal Flatts

'At Last' - Etta James

'Inside Your Heaven' - Carrie Underwood

'For All Time' - Soluna

...

You can see pictures of the rings on my LJ post of this chapter.

"I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine," came from the Hebrew Bible (Song of Solomon 6:3)

From: ( http :/ www . myhebrewring . com ? p=1059&m=401 )

And this website is also where I got the picture of the rings Ethan wore around his neck

Claddagh: ( http :/ www . claddaghring . com/ )

...

A/N4: A huge shout-out to Karma22 and Bookgurrrl for the support and suggestions you guys gave me; it helped a lot!

A/N5: An so here we finally have Deborah and Ethan married! I had so much fun writing this! I really hope you guys like it! I'm almost at 800 reviews; I was going to wait until I got exactly 800, but I'm so close that I don't wanna wait any longer. I really would like to thank each and every one of you for reading this fic! I know it's super long and can seem intimidating, but even if you just leave a 'love it' review, I'd appreciate it! Thank you so much to all of you who do review!

A/N6: Next up: Rachel leaves Abby for the first time, when her and her dads go to New York for a week.

A/N7: I'm gonna be honest; I didn't really like 'Hell-o' or 'The Power of Madonna'. I have never been a fan of Madonna, so just the thought that all the songs were hers; yuck! I don't like the Jesse St. James character; Puck/Quinn and Finn/Rachel - just the thought turns my stomach; Puck hardly had any lines the last two episodes... I liked a few of the songs from 'Hell-o' and 'Like A Prayer' was pretty cool in 'The Power of Madonna', but not really feelin' Glee's new episodes. There are a few good story lines so far that I might discuss, so that's why my 'spoiler' section will be changing every week for the new episodes, just in case a song or story line slips in; but of course I'll put my own spin on things. Don't worry, I'm not leaving the fandom, I'm just letting you know that future stories might be limited to 'spoilers' up to 'Sectionals'.

A/N8: I'm EJ8302 on Twitter if you'd like to follow me. :)

A/N9: Do you like 'Out of the Blue' or 'Starlight' enough to nominate them for an award? If you do, head on over to: ( http :/ community . livejournal . com/ gleeawards/ ) and find out how you can nominate them. You have until May 15th to submit your nominations.

A/N10: Look for a new fic from me in about a week; it's the fic I'm writing for my winning bidder at the Support Stacie Author Auction. I'm having a blast writing it!

...


	53. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Thank you so much to my beta, Heather! (Bookgurrrl)

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

HUGS STORY! OMG 'Out of the Blue' is my first born and I've missed it so much! After I posted the previous chapter, I took some time away to write my Support Stacie Author Auction fic 'Became the Summer' and now that it's complete, it's back to my babies. While I had a blast writing 'Became the Summer', I sure missed my others. I had hoped I'd be able to write them all, but I chose to strictly focus on the auction fic and I'm glad I did because it's done and I feel very proud about how it came out. If you haven't read it, check it out; I'd love to hear what you all think.

...

After many long years apart, several years of emails and phone conversations and a five month engagement, Deborah and Ethan finally said 'I do' again, on what would have been their seventeenth wedding anniversary; had they stayed together.

No one knew, except Deborah, Ethan and Brianna, that Brianna gave them a two night stay at Castaway Bay, the hotel she worked at in Sandusky, starting the night of their wedding, so once the guests had finally gone and it was just their close friends and family that were helping out, the newlyweds told them they were leaving and would see them on Monday evening. Though everyone was shocked, Puck told them they needed some time alone.

It had been a long time since Deborah and Ethan had really been alone. After he and Deborah got engaged, he came to visit on the weekends, but she didn't get much time alone with him; Arin was around, or Puck and Rachel were around, and then when he had officially moved to Lima for good, it was hard to find time to be alone when you're living in a house with a ten-year-old girl, a seventeen-year-old boy, his sixteen-year-old girlfriend and their newborn daughter, so the parents found themselves using the few hours at night in their room before bed for time to be alone, so the weekend away after their wedding was a great gift.

Puck and Rachel took care of the house, Arin and Abby while they were away and things went well; the young couple saw that they could manage living in the house alone; even if their parents were living across the street.

Once Deborah and Ethan got back from their mini-honeymoon, they went back to focusing on the house and in less than a week, they got all the flooring and carpeting laid down; the only thing they needed to do now was move in.

It was decided that they would buy new furniture for the new house, letting Rachel and Puck keep their house as it was and then over time they could update the furniture with what they wanted, so while the guys were finishing up the flooring and installing the major appliances that they'd bought and couldn't install until the flooring went in, Deborah, Arin, Rachel, Abby, Quinn, Carole and Kurt went shopping for furniture.

By the end of July, Deborah and Ethan's bedroom was set up, along with Arin's room and the living room, so they took a break. Ethan would be going back to work on the first Monday in August and they reached their goal of having the house completed before he did, so now it was just a matter of moving belongings into those rooms and getting the rest of the furniture bought and set up, but they were taking their time; they gave themselves another goal of having Arin, Deborah and Ethan moved into their house by the end of the August, before the kids went back to school, so they had some time; especially since Rachel would be gone for a week with her dads in early-August, so they would focus their moving after they got back.

...

The first Sunday in August, also the first of the month, they threw Finn a big eighteenth birthday party; his birthday wasn't until the second, but since it fell on a Monday and most of the adults and some of the teens had to work, they chose to do it the day before, so along with his large extended family, the rest of the Glee Club, including Will and Emma, came over for to the Puckerman's for a big bar-b-q. Finn enjoyed his birthday; the last few years he'd celebrated mostly with his mom, Deborah, Puck and Arin, and then Quinn had been there, but this year was major compared to the past years.

The party ended around seven and Ethan got to bed early that night; he had to start work the next day, so he would be up at four-thirty in the morning. When his alarm did go off that morning, he and Deborah both got up, but she planned to go back to bed for a few hours. He emerged from their room, wearing almost the same uniform that he had in Detroit; the typical black SWAT uniform with slight differences for the Lima Police Department, instead of SRT in Detroit.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Deborah said softly leaning against the kitchen counter when he came in.

"I'm always careful," he promised, wrapping her up in a hug, "I've got a reason to come home," he assured her.

He ate breakfast and they talked until he had to leave, and she walked him outside, but stayed on the porch, "tell the kids I'll see them this afternoon," he said, "well, I'll see Noah tonight," he admitted, knowing Noah would be heading to work at the time he was getting home.

She nodded as she gave him a hug, "I'll tell them," she pressed a kiss to his lips, "see you later."

He wrapped her up in a tight hug as they kissed, the newness of their marriage still strong, "I'll be counting down the hours until I can see you again," he murmured, "got kind of spoiled these past few months being home all day."

"Me too," she admitted, not wanting to let go. "I love you," she told him.

He pressed his forehead against hers for a moment before kissing her lips, "I love you, too. See you this afternoon, babe."

Pulling away, he finally waved at her and headed out to his jeep and got in. Deborah waited until he was down the street before she went back inside, locking the door behind her and heading back to bed for a few hours of sleep; she knew this would take some getting used to and she hoped she did, because his job was dangerous and every day he went to work, scared her; even if Lima's crime rate wasn't as high as Detroit's, there were still things that went on that held dangers for law enforcement.

...

Abby woke Noah up about eight in the morning; she was finally starting to sleep through the night, but usually woke up between seven and eight, so it was hard to sleep-in anymore, but at least she wasn't waking them up several times a night, so that was an improvement. Pulling from Rachel's arms, Puck got up and padded towards the door, but midway there, he kicked something that wasn't normally there, "son of a bitch!" He hissed, reaching to flip on the light on to see what he'd kicked, glaring at the familiar suitcase sitting there. He pulled the door open a little harder than normal and went to get Abby and tried to ignore the pain in his foot as he changed her diaper and then went downstairs with her to get a bottle before returning to the bedroom to find his girlfriend sitting up, awake.

"I'm sorry about that," she whispered, "I thought I left it further away from the door so you wouldn't kick it."

He sat down on the bed and settled Abby in his arms and began to feed her, "I can't wait until we move into the master bedroom," he admitted, "so we have more room. Out of all the time we've been living in here, I can't believe that's the first time I kicked something."

"I'm usually pretty good about making sure our stuff is out of the way so that doesn't happen," she said softly, "are you mad at me?"

He stared at her, "no, I'm not mad at you," he assured her, "though that did hurt."

She shifted and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I am sorry about that, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She asked looking down at their daughter and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You want to make it up to me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "you know, it does hurt still, I mean, it could be broken," he told her with a serious look in his eyes.

Rachel's eyes widened and she looked down towards the end of the bed, but his feet were covered up by the blanket, so she pulled them back and quickly moved to inspect his toe.

Noah looked at Abby with an 'I can't believe she thinks I'm serious look' and smirked, "hey baby," he wiggled his toes, "they're fine, but, while you're down there, I think I know a way you could make it up to me," he commented casually.

"Noah!" She gasped, a deep blush crossing her cheeks. "That's... I..."

He grinned, "what? You did ask if there was _anything_ you could do to make it up to me," he replied. "And you are getting ready to leave for a week, so I'm going to be pretty lonely while you're gone," he added sadly.

Rachel had been avoiding that topic for a while; in less than two days she and her dads were leaving for New York for a week and as much as she was excited to be going; continuing their summer traditions, she was terrified to leave. She'd be leaving her boyfriend and their daughter for the first time and she wouldn't be gone just a night; she'd be gone a whole week, so as he said that, the emotions she'd bottled up finally surfaced and she began sobbing, "don't say things like that!"

His eyes widened as he looked at her; she'd just done a complete one-eighty and he was a little worried, "like what? What did I say?" He shifted a little, getting Abby on his shoulder so he could burp her, which also freed one of his hands, "babe, what's wrong?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but the tears kept coming and she couldn't stop crying.

Seeing that she wasn't talking and he had Abby, he squeezed her hand, "I'm gonna go put Abby down and then we're gonna talk, okay?" He asked. She nodded at him and shifted to stare at the window, her feet hanging over the edge of the bed now.

Getting up, he glanced at her and saw her shoulders shaking and he knew she was really upset about something and then it dawned on him as he was walking into the nursery to lay Abby down; she was scared to leave them. Moving back into their room he got back into bed and reached for her, "come here, babe," he said holding out his hand to her.

Rachel took his hand and slid back into bed with him and then pulled the blankets up and over them, "I'm so sorry, but I'm... I don't know... I don't think I can handle leaving," she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You'll be just fine," he whispered, "you want to go," he told her.

"I know I do, but how can I... How can I go and enjoy anything if all I'll be doing is thinking about you and Abby?" She sobbed, burying her head against his chest.

"Of course you're going to be thinking about us, we're your family, but so are your dads and Abby and I will be fine. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but you'll only be gone for a week and you don't need to worry about Abby, because she will be taken care of," he assured her.

"But what if-"

"What if nothing," he said firmly, sinking down in bed so he could look her in her eyes, "Rachel, you and your dads are going for a little father-daughter vacation for a week. You're going to miss us as much as we'll miss you, but you're going to have fun and enjoy your trip. You need this break to relax. You've taken on a lot in the past few months and there has been a lot going on, so please, baby, don't get upset about this trip. I promise you, we'll be fine and so will you and when you leave, a week later you'll be back in my arms like you never left," he promised her, pulling her against him and kissing her gently.

Rachel let out a shaky breath as they pulled from their kiss, her arms still tight around him. She'd been doing her best to tell herself the same thing her boyfriend had just told her, but as the date got closer to her actually leaving, the nerves and worries grew stronger. This was the breakdown she'd been trying to avoid, but his words seemed to calm her down and she slowly relaxed again, believing he was right; realizing she just needed the reassurance of what she already knew.

He knew she was soaking in what he said and chose to let her be the next one to talk, so he gently rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her lips, already noticing that the tears had stopped and she had calmed down a lot.

"I'm sure I just ruined the mood," she muttered, needing him closer to her than she had.

He gently pressed her back into the mattress, hovering over her and nipping along her neck, before responding, "you tell me, babe," he whispered, knowing she'd feel him, "I think it's safe to say you didn't," he assured her.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, kissing him, "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Rachel, it's not going to be the same without you here, but it'll only be for a week and when you get home," he paused, kissing her gently, "how about we really do go away for a weekend," he suggested, "just you and me and a couple of days in a hotel room."

She smiled, "I'd like that, but what are we going to do?" She asked softly.

Puck noticed the twinkle in her eye and he pressed a kiss to her lips, "I'll give you a little demonstration," he murmured.

...

When the couple emerged from their bedroom, Rachel went to get Abby, while Puck headed downstairs to find food for them. Walking into the kitchen, he found his mom sitting reading the morning newspaper with coffee, "hey, you just getting up?" He asked.

"For the second time," Deborah responded, "I got up with your dad, but went back to bed and woke up to you cussing," she admitted.

He blushed, "sorry about that. I stubbed my toe on Rachel's suitcase," he responded. "How are you doing?" He asked curiously.

Deborah shrugged, "I'm fine, Noah," she got up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving across the kitchen to get more coffee, "just nervous."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "nervous about what? I was teasing you to see if you've had any morning sickness, yet."

"Noah!" She laughed a little, "I'm not pregnant."

He smirked, "well, that you know of," he commented.

Rachel entered the kitchen with Abby in her arms and Arin right behind her, "Noah, stop teasing mom about that. If she gets pregnant I'm sure she wouldn't hide it from us, but that doesn't mean you need to be on her about it all the time," she said honestly.

"Thank you, Rachel," Deborah smiled at her and then looked at her son, "I wouldn't hide it from you guys, but I'm nervous because this was your dad's first day of work," she explained.

"Oh," Noah plopped down at the table with a coffee cup, "it's nothing he hasn't done before."

"Right, but this is the first time I've been here to watch him leave. Before when he was still in Detroit, I wasn't there every morning, watching him get ready to leave and wondering if he's-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Puck said getting up and moving to his mom, resting his hands on her shoulders, "mom, he's going to be fine, don't worry about that. That's no way to live if all you're going to be doing is worrying about 'what if' scenarios," he said truthfully.

Deborah nodded, "I know, but I can't help it. It's a dangerous profession, which I think is why he never said anything to me about his job when we first started talking and then just never did, until we found out in December. He even managed to hide it when he came down when you were in the hos-" Her hand flew to her mouth and she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes wide in shock.

"Please finish that sentence," he said curiously, crossing his arms over his chest, wondering what she had slipped on, but he thought he knew.

"...When you were in the hospital in October," she said softly.

"What? He was here?" Puck asked staring at her. "Why didn't you say anything? All this time and you kept that secret, how?"

Deborah moved back to the table and sat down, taking a deep breath. "We were never going to tell you at least not then. When we got to the hospital and you were rushed into surgery, I called him before Will got Rachel and Arin up there. He said to keep him posted and he'd be on his way as soon as he could. I knew you'd be in the ICU for a few days, so when you got out of surgery and I got to see you in recovery before they moved you to ICU and before I came back to everyone, I called him and told him the news, he was already on his way down. He got there sometime after we left and from the time he got there until Monday morning, he was in your room with you, even if you didn't know it. We talked about telling you guys, but we agreed that it wasn't the right time. I could have gotten Rachel or Arin into ICU, but with him there, we thought it best not to do that, so I didn't. This gave me a chance to process and deal with what happened and it also gave us some time to talk in person," she admitted, remembering those conversations, "that accident didn't just bring you two closer," she looked at Rachel and Puck, "it brought Ethan and I closer together again, too. I think that's what kick started everything," she admitted softly. "When you and Ethan began to talk and your relationship began to grow, your dad wanted to tell you, but he didn't know how to bring it up, so we just kind of figured we'd never tell you and Brad had promised not to say anything."

Puck blinked his eyes at his mom's explanation and sat down in a chair, stunned, processing that large chunk of information, "why... why wasn't he there when I woke up?"

Deborah took a deep breath, "Monday morning they started talking about moving you out of ICU because you were doing well and Brad expected you to wake up in the next few days, so we knew that Rachel would want to visit and Arin and others, and we felt that it wasn't the time for him to be meeting everyone. He didn't want to leave, but Brad, your dad and I talked and we agreed that when you woke up, if he was there, it could do more harm than good; you two hadn't spoken for ten years and you still hated him, so that would be an even bigger stress on you. When they moved you up to a regular room, we promised each other we'd figure out how to get back together and he went back to Detroit."

Rachel was leaning against the counter across the kitchen from them and she saw her boyfriend's eyes flash several emotions from shock and anger, fire, hurt, but then they softened as he thought about everything.

"You know in all the TV shows and movies, when they say if someone is in a coma they still can hear you? Well, it's the truth, because I heard him talking to me. I didn't know it was him at the time, but within seconds I knew it was him calling my phone back in December and there is no way I could have picked up on that so quickly without hearing his voice recently," he explained, "everything makes so much more sense now," he admitted rubbing his hands over his face. "Why were you never going to tell me?" He asked a little hurt.

"At the time you wouldn't have wanted to hear it and then as you two started talking and your relationship grew, you began to forgive him, it never come up. It's not easy to see one of your kids laying in a hospital bed, let alone you being unconscious with the injuries you had," she admitted, "and it's also not easy to talk about it, so we figured we wouldn't tell you and I just blew that," she finished with a sigh, wondering if he would be upset.

"Wow," he muttered, trying to figure out just what to say. "You're right, at the time I would have been pissed, but now... I wondered when he found out about me getting hurt," he said softly, "and honestly, it doesn't change anything except makes me love him more for knowing that he did come," he looked at his mom and smiled, "I'm glad you slipped up."

Deborah exhaled a worried breath and nodded, "that's good to hear. I was worried you'd be upset we didn't say anything," she admitted.

"I am a little, but I get why it never came up so I can deal. The fact that he came down here even when he knew I hated him means more than anything," he replied, getting up and moving to his mom, hugging her, "don't beat yourself up because you told us," he added.

As he hugged her, she stood up and nodded, "I won't," she assured him, "and you should be the one to tell dad," she said kissing his forehead before moving over to the fridge.

"I'll tell him," he nodded moving over to hug his sister and his girlfriend before taking Abby from Rachel so he could take care of her while Rachel helped Deborah with breakfast.

...

After an interesting conversation that morning, Rachel helped Deborah with breakfast, and the four sat and chatted lightly over the meal before getting on with their day. Rachel really needed to pack, but needed to pick some things up at the store, so Deborah offered to watch Abby while Puck and Rachel headed to the local Wal-Mart to get what she needed and when they got back, they headed for their room. He plopped down on the bed and cracked open his study guide for the test he needed to take and Rachel set her suitcases on the bed and began to pack.

"I'm surprised you waited this late to pack," he commented, glancing up as she was staring at their closet.

"I would think after this morning, you'd know why," she said grabbing a few tops from her part of the closet and moving to fold them up and lay the in the larger suitcase.

"You were seriously thinking of not going? I mean I figured you'd get upset, but you gave them the trip, so I didn't think you'd back out," he said truthfully, sitting up a little.

"No," she sighed, "I don't know," she laid the shirt in her hand down in the suitcase and looked at him, "I do want to go; it's been a tradition for years, at the time I gave it to them, I was sure we'd still go, but as it got closer and I needed to pack, I started to worry about things and I wasn't sure I'd be able to go. Thank you for this morning; for telling me things would be okay; I knew they would be, but I think... I think I needed someone else to tell me it would be before I could start to believe it," she admitted.

"You're welcome," he nodded at her holding out his hand to her. She took it and he guided her around to the side of the bed he was on and once she was close, he gently pulled her down for a kiss.

As their lips met, her hands moved to rest against his cheeks and when they pulled away, she smiled, "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too," he replied shifting so she was now standing between his legs, his hands resting on her hips, "so don't forget to bring me back a t-shirt," he smirked.

"Noah!" She giggled, swatting him playfully, "for that I shouldn't bring you back anything," she commented crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Even if you did come back empty handed, I'd still know of one thing you'd bring home that I would enjoy," he wiggled his eyebrows, "so don't miss your flight home," he added with a grin.

She leaned down and kissed him lovingly, "I wouldn't dream of it," she whispered, her hands trailing down to his shoulders and then to his upper arms, where they squeezed his toned muscles, "because I'm definitely going to miss you and your lovely guns."

He flexed his muscles and grinned at her shocked expression, "you like? Because there's plenty more where that came from," he assured her.

Her eyes flicked to the clock and saw what time it is, "we don't have time or I'd take you up on that offer. I guess we'll have to hold off until you get home from work tonight and I can give you a massage," she pressed a kiss to his lips before reluctantly stepping away.

Shifting back on the bed, he nodded, "I'm holding you to that, Ms. Berry," he smirked and went back to reading.

Rachel continued to move around the room; collecting clothes to pack. Getting to a few things, she debated on a blue item or a pink one and turned around, "Noah, which one should I take? The blue one or the pink one?" She asked holding them both up.

He'd been reading through his book and at her question, he didn't look up, "you look great in blue," he replied flipping to the next page.

"Are you even looking?" She asked noticing he hadn't even looked up.

"Huh? What?" He looked up this time and saw what she had in her hands; a blue silk chemise and a pink cami top. His eyes widened and quickly marked his place in his book before getting up and crossing the room, taking both out of her hands, "what the hell do you need with these, in New York, when your dads are in the other room and you're sleeping _alone_?" He asked quickly putting them back into her drawer.

Rachel put her hands on her hips, "Noah, it's hot in New York this time of year; what am I supposed to sleep in? Nothing?" She asked curiously, biting back a laugh; she knew it would rile him up.

He moved over to the closet and grabbed one of his baggy t-shirts and tossed it to her, "so at least if I'm not with you, you'll think I am," he said seriously.

She held the shirt in her hands for a moment before folding it up and laying it into her suitcase, "you're always with me," she held up her left hand to show him the ring she wore, "and your shirts are more comfortable than my things are," she grinned.

"Were you planning that the whole time?" He asked sitting back on the bed.

"Maybe," she winked at him, "I knew you wouldn't like my choices, since we'd be apart, and I had planned all along to sleep in one of your shirts, but you saved me from having to pick which one," she admitted.

"Sneaky, but now I have all these wonderful images of you sleeping in my shirt," he commented, opening his book again to try and finish the section he was on before he had to get ready for work.

Rachel watched him for a moment as she continued to pack, "Noah, can I ask you something?"

He looked up, "sure, what's up?"

"How come you didn't tell me you had an appointment with the recruiter, but you told dad?" She asked softly.

"You're asking because I didn't tell you until the night before and it's a big deal that we, as a family, need to talk about, right?"

"Yes, I mean, it is a big deal that you can't hide and while you did tell your dad, you didn't tell me and here I'm supposed to be supporting you and I didn't even know," she said truthfully.

Closing his book he stood up and went over to her, resting his hands on shoulders, "I never meant to keep this from you, but you and mom weren't home when I got the email back from the recruiter about the appointment time and dad was home so I told him. After that it just kind of slipped my mind with what was going on that weekend until Nate called. It also," he looked down, "it was kind of nice to share something with dad; to talk to him about it. I've talked to him a lot about the Navy and being a cop, I mean, he is one. For the first time in a very long time, I have my dad to talk to about this stuff and I knew this meeting wouldn't be anything more than what it was, so there was nothing we needed to 'discuss'. When I start going more and take the test and all that, sure, you'll be the first one I tell, but right now there is nothing going on except me talking to him about it," he explained. "The last few times we've talked about me joining, we've had some pretty heated discussions about it and I didn't want to bring you down, since you were in the middle of planning the reception and all that, so I'm sorry that I didn't tell you until the last minute," he added, noticing a slight hurt look in her eyes.

She looked up at him, her hands wrapping around his wrists until he moved his hands from her shoulders so she could hold his hands, "I'll admit I was hurt when you told us the night before, yet your dad knew before us, but now that you explain, I do understand. Your dad is back in your life and you can talk to him about things like this, so it makes sense, and I never thought about it that way. I think what really bothered me the most wasn't that he knew; it was that here we're talking about our lives together, our daughter, being a family and then you don't tell me; this isn't like buying a new car, it's a big decision that we, as a family, need to be able to talk about, and I don't just mean you and I, our family is our parents and your sister, and our close friends and the family you have close by," she said softly, "please tell me you get that."

"I do baby, I totally get that," he said pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I know this is a big decision our family has to make and we will; you and Abby are the start of our family and yes, our parents and my sister, and some of our close friends, need to be part of those discussions, too, but this is only the very beginning and we have time to talk about it. I promise you, I won't keep anything from you."

Rachel nodded slipped her arms around his waist, "good to know," she murmured, relaxing against him; glad she had asked him, because now she felt better about why he didn't say anything right away. "I love you, Noah."

Puck wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, "I love you, too, Rachel," he replied kissing the top of her head as they stood in the middle of the room.

...

After Rachel and Puck's talk, she got back to packing and he went back to his book until two-thirty rolled around. He didn't have to be at Burt's until three-thirty, but started to get ready, then he sent a text message to his dad. He knew that Ethan got off at three, and didn't want to bother him at work, but he didn't want to wait until that night to talk to Ethan about what his mom had slipped up on that morning.

Ethan wasn't quite sure why his son wanted to talk to him that day, but obviously it was important enough that it couldn't wait, so he told him where to meet him at three and as Ethan leaned against his SUV, he saw his son's jeep pull into the parking lot of LPD and pull in next to him, "hey kid, what's up?" Ethan asked curiously.

Puck moved around to his dad and smiled, "so mom said something interesting this morning, on accident," he started.

Looking at him for a moment, he raised an eyebrow, "what did she say?"

"That about nine-and-a-half months ago you came to visit," he said with a grin.

Ethan thought through the calendar and his eyes widened, "she told you? What did you... Uh," he rubbed his neck nervously, "you're not mad?"

"Hell no, why would I be?" He asked, "I always wondered when you found out, because I knew you knew, I just didn't know you'd come down. It makes more sense now," he admitted. "I knew someone was talking to me that wasn't mom and then in December, I knew it was you who called me and I wouldn't have really guessed so quickly unless I'd heard your voice recently," he explained. "It also means a lot, knowing that you came down, even if at the time you knew I, um, uh, hated you," he added truthfully.

Nodding, Ethan looked at him, "there was no doubt I'd come down; I left the office and went home long enough change and grab some stuff for the weekend. Whether you hated me or not, you're still my son and I wanted to be there," he told him honestly.

"I know, and this makes me love you even more," Puck admitted.

"I love you, too, son," Ethan replied wrapping his arms around his son.

Puck hugged his dad, and as they pulled away he looked at him, "um, I'm sure Alan and David are coming over for dinner, but can you make sure they're there when I get home? I want to talk to you guys," he said.

Ethan eyed him, "everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just have something I want to talk to you all about and it's easier to do it all at once," he said.

"Okay, I'll make sure they stick around. Does Rachel know?"

"Know what I want to talk to you all about? No," he shook his head, "and after the conversation we had this afternoon, I'm telling everyone at once and not sharing. She was a little hurt that you knew about me going to the recruiter and I didn't tell her until the night before, so we talked about it and to avoid that again, everyone is going to hear what I have to say, at the same time."

Ethan smirked, "I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so," he laughed.

"I know you did," Puck chuckled, glancing at his watch, "crap, I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight," he told him.

"Alright, see ya then," Ethan nodded at him. "And don't speed!"

Puck walked around his jeep and smirked as he slid into the driver's seat. Starting the engine, he waved at his dad and backed out of the parking spot and headed out of the lot with just enough time to get to the garage before he was late.

...

Walking into the door of the shop with two minutes to spare, Puck quickly got to work once he clocked on and after numerous oil changes, tire changes, break inspections and other things, Puck finally clocked out and went home, pulling up at the house about eight-thirty that night. David's SUV was parked along the street, so he knew they were still there. Going inside, he took his boots off once he was inside and went upstairs to shuck off his dirty clothes and hopped into the shower long enough to wash off the oil and grease residue, then dressed in clean clothes and headed to the kitchen, meeting his girlfriend and daughter in there, "hey babe," he said moving right over to her and wrapping his arms around her, "and baby," he added kissing his girlfriend's lips and then pressing a kiss to Abby's forehead.

Rachel gasped at first, unaware that he was home. "Noah! I didn't know you were home yet," she said admitted relaxing in his arms.

"You guys were all outside, so I figured I'd shower before I came out," he explained looking down at her, "so where are you going?"

"I was going to go put Abby down for the night," she replied. "She's had her bath and been fed and changed, so just time for bed."

"I'll take her," he carefully took Abby from her and settled her together, "haven't seen her for hours," he whispered.

Rachel nodded, familiar with this routine. "I'll warm up dinner for you," she told him.

"Thanks beautiful," he pressed a loving kiss to her lips, before stepping away and headed back upstairs.

Stepping into the nursery, Puck took his time changing her into her pajamas and playing with her as he did; he could tell she was tired, but she never refused to play when dad was around. Usually the nights when he worked, he'd get home about the time she was going to sleep or had just gone to sleep. He hated the nights when he'd come home and she was already asleep, but the nights she was still awake, he'd take care of getting her into bed so he had those few minutes of bonding with her.

With a kiss goodnight, he laid her in her crib and turned on her mobile, waiting a few moments as she focused on the light music playing before he stepped out with the baby monitor in his hand and headed back downstairs to find everyone in the dining room; his sister waving at him and passing him to go into the living room. He smirked, "I take it the mosquitoes won?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes, and it's getting darker out," Rachel admitted, coming from the kitchen with a plate from dinner for him.

"Thanks babe," he said taking the plate and sitting down at the table.

Rachel sat down next to him and before he could get the first bite into his mouth, she looked at him, "what did you want to talk about?"

He smirked, "let me guess. Dad said I met him before I went to work and asked him to make sure Alan and David stuck around so I could talk to you all and you're dying to know why?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, considering you didn't say anything this afternoon about it, so what's going on?"

"Truthfully, I didn't really think about it until I was on my way to work, so dad was the first person I saw after I thought of it, anyway, I wanted to talk about work, actually," he said.

"What work? At the garage?" Deborah asked from her spot at the table.

"Yes," he nodded, "last year when I started working for Burt, I had gotten hurt, so I couldn't play basketball, and football was over, so aside from Glee after school two days a week, those were my days off and I could work the other five. In about two weeks football practice is starting again and in four weeks school starts. When school starts I'll have football practice and Glee Club after school every day during the week, so that isn't going to give me any time to work, except on the weekends, and I really don't want the only free time I have with my family to be taken up by work. I guess what I'm saying is I want to quit working at Burt's. If I tell him now, I can work until school starts, which gives him plenty of time to find someone to replace me. I really hate doing it, because he really helped me out when I needed a job, but I only have about ten months before I could be leaving and I want to spend as much of those months with my girlfriend, our daughter and our families. Rachel and I have a large portion of the money dad gave us still and it would cover us for at least a year; my medical is separate from work, so I'll still have that for Abby once I quit, and Rachel and I are still covered under our parents medical, so I guess what I wanted to talk about was what you guys thought of it and what are we going to be paying you guys for the house?" He asked looking at his parents.

"Nothing until you guys have both graduated," Ethan responded.

"What?" Rachel stared at them, "you can't be paying for two houses," she said.

"We're not paying mortgage payments on either one," Deborah said, "so other than utilities, cable and phone, we can manage paying them, which is our plan. You kids may be parents and be living here and Arin, Ethan and I will be living across the street, but you're still our children, and not even out of high school, so we don't expect you to pay rent or anything like that," Deborah said.

"And that's something we've all talked about," David explained.

"You make a valid point about work, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that it sounds like quitting Burt's is the best thing to do. Working two days a week, when it's your only break from school, is not going to give you any time with your family," Alan explained, "and as long as you've got money to take care of your expenses then do it."

Puck had heard from the parents in the room and they seemed fine with his choice, so his eyes turned to look at his girlfriend.

Rachel had listened to what he said and then as their parents spoke up, she relaxed more at the thoughts. She'd been concerned for a while about his job interfering with school and sports, knowing he'd be playing football and basketball and still be in Glee, and they had the funds to live for at least a year with the money Ethan had given them, but she didn't want to say anything, because she didn't want to sound selfish for suggesting he quit to spend more time with the family. Reaching over, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it, "I've thought of that for a while, but I didn't want to sound selfish for suggesting that, so I kept quiet about it. I'm alright with that, if that's what you want to do," she smiled at him and then turned to look at their parents, "and about the house; we can't live here free of charge. We should pay something," she told them.

"You wouldn't be living free of charge, but you wouldn't be paying us anything," Ethan explained, "you'd still have to buy groceries and the necessities to keep you guys going, so you'll be taking care of that. Your cell phones are still on our plans, but if you guys wanted to, you could take your numbers onto a new plan and pay that bill monthly, but it's up to you," he shrugged, "and there's no hurry on that."

"Wow," Puck muttered, looking at his girlfriend and then to their parents, "this went over better than I thought it would."

"You figured if you suggested quitting we'd have an issue?" Deborah asked,but she didn't need an answer, "when you first started working for Burt it was because you needed money to help Quinn with medical bills and you had the time after school to do it. Now you don't have either and you did get a large sum of money from your dad that you both have been very wise about dipping into, so had things worked out differently, we probably would have, but not this time. We get that and I think Burt is expecting you to quit, too, because he knows from Finn and Kurt what the practice schedule will be like for both football and Glee."

Puck nodded, "but it's still not going to be easy to talk to him about quitting," he admitted, "I feel bad putting him in a bind."

"He'll understand, Noah," Ethan assured him, "and with the economy the way it is, I'm sure there are a lot of people out there who really need the job, more than you do right now."

"Alright, I'll talk to him Wednesday. The sooner I tell him, the better," he replied, "oh and while you guys are gone I'm gonna take a practice test at the recruiters and before school starts I'll take the real one," he said.

"So soon?" Rachel exclaimed, "you've only been studying for a month! That's not enough time to really know what you're taking!"

Puck laughed, "that's why it's called a practice test, babe. I'll have an idea where I stand on it before I take the real one. If I get a low score, I've got time to study more and take another practice test before I take the real thing, but I'd like to do it all before school starts so I can be done with it," he explained, grinning at her immediate concern for studying.

The major discussion had ended, and while David and Alan would have normally stayed longer, they still had to finish packing before they left and were both working the next day, so they didn't have much time to finish, so they said 'goodnight' and headed home.

Arin was asleep on the couch, so Ethan scooped her up and carried her upstairs and the others followed him. Deborah took Arin's shoes off and Ethan laid her down on her bed, letting Deborah throw a blanket over her, knowing she'd probably wake up in a few hours to change into her pajamas and go back to sleep.

Her parents moved out into the hallway and all said 'goodnight' and shared hugs before they headed off into their respective bedrooms.

Once in their bedroom, Puck shut the door behind him and stripped down to his boxers, before kicking back on the bed, watching Rachel as she moved around the room. Soon she changed into a skimpy silk nightie and moved to his side of the bed, "roll onto your stomach," she smiled.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment, but rolled over, "I know I said I'd hold you to that massage, but you don't have to if you don't want to," he explained.

Rachel crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and leaned over, pressing a kiss to the base of his neck, "I want to, Noah, and I would love to feel your talented hands all over me after," she murmured.

He groaned deep in his throat as he nodded, "oh you got it. You know I love getting my hands on you," he grinned, wrapping his arms around a pillow as he relaxed, already feeling her hands massaging out knots.

This wasn't the first time she'd done this, and they both enjoyed it. Starting at his neck and shoulders and working her way down his back, her soft, petite hands expertly felt for the knots she knew were there and slowly worked them out. As her hands reached his waist, she removed them and heard him groan in complaint, but she tugged off her nightie and tossed it to the end of the bed and then slowly leaned forward pressing herself against his back, her hair falling around her face and brushing against him, "what was that about getting your hands on me?" She asked in a whisper, pressing a kiss to his neck.

He smiled and let go of the pillow, turning his head to press a kiss to her lips, "I love my hands on you," he murmured, "lay down and I'll show you," he promised.

Soon her massage turned into them making love. He helped her relax and for that moment, she forgot all about the emotions of the day and the butterflies she felt for the upcoming trip disappeared. He soaked in the feelings he was getting, knowing he'd miss her like crazy, but the welcome home would be great.

Coming down from their high, he sat up a little and pulled the blankets over them before wrapping his arms around her, "I love you," he murmured pressing a kiss against her lips.

She smiled contently as she snuggled against him, "I love you, too," she replied.

...

As Ethan left early in the morning, Deborah took a chance at seeing something she didn't want to see and opened up Rachel and Puck's bedroom door and slipped inside, taking the baby monitor, but as she did, it bumped the lamp and Noah woke to the noise. "Mom?"

"I'll take care of Abby, go back to sleep and sleep in if you want," she whispered.

He nodded sleepily and relaxed, falling back to sleep before she even got out the door.

...

Several hours later, Puck woke again, surprised to see it was almost ten in the morning and Abby hadn't woken them up yet, which is when he remembered his mom's visit that morning to get the baby monitor. Shifting in bed, he stared down at the brunette in his arms, and smiled at the relaxed and peaceful look she had on her face, studying her features to remember this moment, so every morning he woke up without her, he'd have that memory to tide him over until she got home.

Rachel stirred moments later and her eyes fluttered open, smiling when she saw him, "good morning, Noah."

"Good morning, beautiful," he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, "moms taking care of Abby so we can sleep in," he whispered, wanting to explain why Abby hadn't woken them up, in case she got worried.

She nodded sleepily and remained against him, "can we just stay here for a while, then?"

"Of course," he murmured, his free hand brushing her hair back from her face.

...

Rachel, Alan and David were leaving Lima that night, but were staying in a hotel in Columbus and then flying out the next morning. David and Alan figured it would be easier on everyone if they drove to the airport and left their car there; the hotel they were staying in offered a deal that if they stayed in the hotel the night before their flight, they could leave their car in the hotel's parking lot for free, for as long as their trip lasted, so by doing this, it saved a family member from having to drive, alone, back from Columbus after dropping them off or to Columbus to pick them up.

Alan and David were both working that day, so they could take time off after their return from New York, so they weren't leaving until later in the evening, Puck asked for the night off, so he could be home to see them off, knowing Rachel would be upset, no matter how calm she tried to be.

...

The young couple remained in bed until ten-thirty, when they finally got up for the day. Rachel had finished packing the night before while Noah was at work, and aside from a few necessities that she added after using them that day, she set her bags by the front door and tried to go about the day without getting emotional.

They had lunch about noon and then Quinn and Finn came by around three; Burt and Carole were working, and Kurt had agreed to help his dad out at the shop, so Deborah had invited them over for dinner and Ethan arrived home about three-fifteen.

Without anything to do, the teens sat outside on the lawn furniture, talking, with Abby in her bouncer.

"So what are you going to do when you get to New York?" Quinn asked.

"We always go to a few shows and do the tourist thing," Rachel admitted, "Statue of Liberty, Broadway, oh and we didn't go last year, but we've been before and I think we'll go back this year to Saint Patrick's Cathedral."

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"The largest Catholic Cathedral in the United States," Ethan commented, having walked out onto the deck to start the grill, as they had been talking and heard everything.

Rachel nodded, motioning to Ethan, "what he said. It's also across from Rockefeller Center on Fifth Avenue and has some beautiful architecture," she explained.

"But you're Jewish," Finn said looking at her.

"Yes, but just because I don't share the same religion of that building doesn't mean I can't go to see it," she replied, turning to look at Ethan, "have you seen it before, dad?"

Ethan nodded, "yeah, but I was your age when I was there. Well, then and about eight, almost nine years ago, I went there for, um, well, it's nothing I want to talk about," he admitted.

Seeing him get a little uncomfortable, they didn't press him, so the teens continued their conversation, and Puck was happy to see that Rachel was able to talk about her past trips without getting upset, so he hoped that would continue, but when Alan and David got there just after five, she shut down; she stopped talking and over dinner she wouldn't let go of her boyfriend's hand.

As dinner came to an end, Finn and Quinn knew they'd be leaving soon, and wanted to give them some private time, so they said 'goodbye' to everyone and left the house.

Puck and Rachel moved into the living room with Abby, sitting together on the couch with their daughter for a bit before they left, with Arin just a few feet away.

"I hate doing this," David murmured from the kitchen doorway to Deborah who was closest.

Deborah nodded, "yeah, but this will be good for them," she admitted softly, "and if Noah decides to join the Navy, for sure, he's going to be gone a lot," she added sadly.

"I was thinking about that. If he leaves around July, about this time next year he could be graduating from boot camp," he commented, "I could have sworn that it was just Christmas that he mentioned he might join. Where did the time go?"

"Good question," Ethan agreed as he slipped his arm around Deborah's shoulders.

Alan slipped his arm around his husband, "pretty soon our kids will be graduating from high school; hard to believe it's almost here."

...

Rachel had Abby in her arms, holding her close as Puck sat with his arm draped around her shoulders, so she was leaning against him, "it's just a week, while I've been trying to tell myself it's just a short time, this week is gonna suck," he admitted.

"It is," she agreed, "but it is only a week. I... I haven't really thought much of this, but considering that you're joining the military, a week apart will be nothing compared to how long we could apart," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, nodding, silently keeping that detail in the back of his mind, but since she brought it up, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, before looking at her, "then let's make a pact right now," he said softly, "no matter where I am, we don't go any more than a month or two apart, okay? Even if only for a night or two, you come to wherever I am with or without Abby," he told her, "what do you say?"

Rachel pressed a kiss to his lips, "I say that's a pact to keep," she replied, kissing him one more time, "sealed with a kiss," she added with a smile, feeling a heavy weight lift off her shoulders, now knowing that they wouldn't go months apart, she could deal with a month or two; she would have school and Abby to keep her busy, but she would miss him terribly and this pact would at least give them some time, if only a night, to be together and to keep their relationship alive.

He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled, "sealed with a kiss," he agreed brushing his hand along her cheek, "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too, Noah," she responded, settling against him again, pressing a kiss to Abby's forehead.

Reluctantly, the parents came into the living room; it was almost seven and the sooner they got out of Lima the sooner they could get to their hotel in Columbus, "um, we hate to do this, but it's time to go," Alan said softly.

Rachel looked up at their parents and nodded sadly, "alright," she whispered. Standing up, she hugged Abby tightly and kissed her on her cheek, "mama loves you, Abigail. I'll miss you," she whispered to her before gently laying her down in her bouncer.

The adults had said their goodbyes to each other in the kitchen, so as Rachel settled Abby down, Arin and Puck got up and went to hug David and Alan before the two dads each grabbed one of Rachel's suitcases, "we'll take these out to the car and meet you out there," David said nodding at Puck, Ethan and Deborah.

Stepping over to her family, Rachel hugged Arin, Deborah and Ethan, and the three Puckermans stepped into the living room to give Puck and Rachel a few minutes.

Puck picked up Rachel's final bag and motioned to the open door. She silently stepped out on the porch and he followed her, slipping his arm around her shoulders as he walked her to the car.

Rachel took a deep breath, "don't forget when you bathe Abby that she still doesn't like a lot of water on her face, so you'll have to wash her face with a wash cloth, and don't get the water too warm. When you put her in her crib, make sure you turn on her mobile, it will help her get to sleep easier, and-"

Stopping by the car, Puck pressed his lips to hers, his free hand brushing against her cheek and moving to rest on her shoulder, "I know, babe, I've got it all under control," he promised. "Don't worry about anything."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, "I know, I just... I wanted to make sure you knew, even though I'm sure you did know," she was babbling and she knew it was from nerves, so she closed her mouth and just relaxed against him.

"Babe, it's time to go," he told her sadly, "I love you and I'll miss you, but I'll see you soon," he tightened his arms around her briefly to hug her, but reluctantly let go and opened the back door of the car.

"I love you, too," she replied kissing him on the lips one more time, "miss you," she added before taking her bag from him and slipping into the back see, "I'll call you when we get there."

He closed the door and she rolled down the window, so he stepped forward, "text or call whenever you want," he told her, "I'll answer if I'm not working," he promised.

"Okay," she smiled at him and reached out of the window.

He too her hand in his and squeezed it gently before pressing a kiss to the top of it, "have a safe trip," he said letting her hand go and nodding at Alan and David.

Alan started the car and took the nod from Puck as a sign that it was okay to leave, so he shifted the car into gear and pulled away from the curb, and started down the street.

Puck watched them leave and saw Rachel turn around and wave at him. He returned her wave and as the car turned onto the main road from the street, he took a deep breath and moved inside the house, closing the door behind him. "_I miss you already, Rach,_" he thought moving over to Abby, who was currently laughing as Deborah tickled her face with a stuffed animal.

No one asked if he was 'okay', which he was thankful for, they all just quietly sat in the living room playing with Abby for a short time before Puck set to work on daddy duty and got her ready for bed, hoping Abby would get through the week without having problems with Rachel being gone, because he knew he would have problems with her gone; he now understood what couples meant when they say their spouse is their 'other half'. Even after being gone just a short time, he felt like a part of him was missing and he knew that she has been and always will be his other half.

...

A/N4: So sorry it it has taken me so long to update; the Author Auction fic took some time away, but now I'm back. Lots of stuff going on in this chapter. So many ideas for future chapters :D Please review and let me know what you think.

A/N5: Happy 28th Birthday, Cory Monteith! Today, May 11th, is his birthday.

A/N6: For those of you who remember the 'Deadliest Catch' stuff and the Ballard Locks that I mentioned way back when the kids went to Seattle for Nationals... Well... On Saturday, May 1st, I was lucky enough to be able to go to the Deadliest Catch Convention 'CatchCon' in Seattle and I had a blast! Unfortunately, I didn't get to meet everyone I wanted to, but I was able to meet all the captains and a few deckhands and catch up with some fellow DC fan friends that I've met in the past few years. That's the most major excitement in my life, right now, lol. Thank you all for sticking with me and again, I'm so sorry it too so long for me to get this updated.

A/N7: The Glee awards is still open for nominations until the 15th of May, so if you like any of my fic (Out of the Blue, Starlight, Became the Summer, Gotta Start Somewhere), head on over to ( http :/ community . livejournal . com/ gleeawards/ ) and find out how you can nominate them.

...


	54. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Thank you so much to my beta, Heather! (Bookgurrrl)

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

During the two hour trip down to their hotel in Columbus, Rachel tried to talk to her dads, but her mind kept drifting home. She wanted to go to New York and spend the time with her dads, but she couldn't help thinking of her boyfriend and their daughter.

As they checked into their rooms, Rachel called her boyfriend and after the fourth ring he didn't answer, she got worried, didn't leave a message, and then called back, hoping he'd answer. After three rings, someone did, "hey Rachel," Ethan said.

"Ethan? Where's Noah? Why didn't he answer?" She asked quickly.

He bit back a laugh, "that's because he's upstairs putting Abby down. We all stayed downstairs for a while and then he went up and gave her a bath; he should be done soon," he explained.

"Oh, um, alright. How is she?"

"She's alright, Rachel. Honestly, if she gets upset you're gone, it won't be until tomorrow or in a few days when she hasn't heard your voice," he told her truthfully, climbing the stairs and stood in the doorway of the nursery, watching his son lay Abby in her crib and turning on her mobile.

"Oh, that does make sense," she admitted, "I, um, if he's busy, I guess I can call back later," she said.

"No, it's alright. Here he is, talk to you later, Rachel," Ethan said handing off Puck's phone to his son.

Puck nodded at his dad as he took his phone from him, "hey beautiful."

"Hello, Noah," she smiled, hearing his voice, "how are you? How's Abby?"

"We're fine, babe," he promised stepping out of the nursery and closing the door, "she's down for the night and I'm about there myself. Well, I figured I'd do some more studying until I fall asleep," he admitted.

"Alright," she unzipped her small suitcase, "we just got to the hotel a little bit ago and we have to get up early, so I'm going to try and get some sleep now."

"Babe, you'll be fine. Sleeping is going to suck this week, but I'm sure we'll manage," he told her.

Rachel picked up something and gasped, seeing what was folded up between his t-shirt and a pair of shorts she planned to sleep in. She picked up the soft item and looked at it, "Noah, did you put one of Abby's blankets in my suitcase?" She asked feeling tears in her eyes as she held the soft pink fleece blanket to her chest.

He smiled, "I might have slipped one in," he said casually.

"Thank you," she blushed, taking in the scent of the freshly washed blanket, "now I can sleep in your shirt and with her blanket and feel like I'm at home."

"That's the idea," he agreed, heading downstairs. "Hang on a second," he held the phone away from his mouth, telling his parents and sister 'goodnight', before going back upstairs, "I figured you'd like the surprise," he added.

"I love it, Noah," she wiped her eyes and put her phone on speaker and set it down so she could change, "so what are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

Puck kicked his shoes off and took off his pants, pulling back the blankets and taking a seat on the bed and grabbed the large study guide for his test, "well, when I get up I'm going to call Keystone and figure out when I can get in to take a practice test before you guys get back, then go to work and talk to Burt about quitting," he admitted.

"I really hope he doesn't get mad at you," Rachel said softly.

"He won't," he responded, "like we talked about last night; he's probably expecting it and as long as I give him notice and I don't just walk in and quit, we're good," he added.

With an early wake-up time in the morning, Rachel and Puck only talked about a half an hour; she promised to call him as soon as they landed and were on their way to their hotel and after their goodbyes, the two hung up their phones and Rachel laid right down and tried to get to sleep.

Puck stayed up about an hour longer reading, but soon his eyes were drifting closed, so he set his book aside and turned off his light, sinking down into bed and already missed his girlfriend's petite form in their bed. Reaching over, he wrapped his arms around her pillow and rested his head on it, taking in the scent of her shampoo and closed his eyes, hoping he'd get some sleep.

...

**Wednesday**

It took Puck two hours to fall asleep; finally getting there just after midnight. He slept a full two hours before he woke up, and spent another hour trying to get back to sleep, and when he did fall bask asleep, it was a restless sleep, so when he woke to Abby at seven, he crawled out of bed and went into the nursery. He picked up Abby and changed her diaper, before taking her downstairs, where he got her a bottle and then sat on the couch in the living room, feeding her, "I wonder how mommy slept last night, because daddy slept like shit," he commented to her.

Rachel had drifted off to sleep in her boyfriend's shirt and holding Abby's blanket close, but she only got a few hours of sleep before she began to toss and turn, missing the safe and comforting feeling she felt when Puck had his arms around her at night. She lay in the strange bed for a good hour before her body drew her back to sleep, only to spend the next few hours tossing and turning until her five-thirty alarm went off.

She got up quickly and placed Abby's blanket back in her suitcase, took a quick shower and packed up her belongings and walked to her dads room by six-thirty. They needed to be at the airport around seven, so once her dads had their things, they checked out of their hotel, doubled checked they had everything from their car and then boarded a shuttle that took them to the airport. Once they checked their luggage and got their boarding passes, they moved over to security, where she sent her boyfriend a text message telling him she didn't sleep well, and they were in the security line.

After Abby had her fill of breakfast, Puck burped her and took her back upstairs; he knew he needed more sleep, and hoped that if he laid her down with him, he'd sleep better. Gently placing her on Rachel's side of the bed, he then placed a protective layer of pillows on the edge. Grabbing his cell phone from the night stand, he saw a text from Rachel, so he wrote back with, "_slept like shit, just fed and changed Abby, now gonna try to sleep. Love you and miss you so much! Call me when you land._" He kicked back in bed next to his daughter, his body curling around her protectively as he brushed his hand gently along her cheeks, relaxing and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

Rachel got his message just after they were sitting down for breakfast in the airport's food court and she was happy and also felt bad to hear he didn't sleep. She was happy to know he was suffering just like her, but felt bad that he'd have to work without much sleep.

Boarding their plane, Rachel pulled out the New York City tour guide she'd picked up, and though they'd been there before, she wanted to at least see some new places they hadn't visited, so the entire two hour flight, she was marking places in the book where she wanted to go.

Landing in the airport at eleven-am, Rachel and her dads collected their bags and hailed a cab that took them to their hotel in Times Square. Once they were in their suite, Rachel called her boyfriend.

Noah had just gotten off the phone with his recruiter when his phone began to ring, "hey babe!" He greeted.

Rachel smiled, "hello Noah. I'm sorry I didn't call when we landed; I thought I'd wait until we got to our hotel."

"I just got off the phone with my recruiter, so it's okay. What are you doing the rest of the day?" He asked taking a seat in the living room.

"We are going to do some shopping in Times Square and stay around here today," she admitted.

"Sounds cool," he leaned back, "okay, so I'm gonna say it. Last night sucked," he commented.

"It did," she replied, "I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too, babe," he said, rubbing his forehead, "I honestly never thought I'd be this attached to someone, but I can't wait to until you come home," he explained, "I need you in my arms."

Rachel blushed, "I agree, Noah. I'm so used to you holding me that when I didn't have it, I just couldn't sleep; it didn't seem right to."

"Hopefully it gets better, because it won't be long before we're going to be apart for a long period of time," he said sadly.

She'd been thinking about what he was meaning for a while, "yes, we will be, so that will make the time we're together more special, Noah. I'm sure we will get used to being apart enough that we will be able to sleep, even if we still want the other one in bed," she admitted.

"I guess we'll see how this week goes to know," he replied, "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, Noah," Rachel replied, "how's Abby?" She asked.

He glanced over to Abigail in her bouncer, batting at a toy that was hanging by her, "Abby is just fine," he smiled, "she's batting at one of her toys."

"Give her a hug and kiss for me and tell her 'I love her', please," she said.

"I'll do that," he promised.

"When should I call you, or, well, when should we talk on the phone while I'm gone?" Rachel asked.

"Um, what do you mean? You can call me anytime," he told her.

"I know, but I don't know when you'll get up and I don't want to wake you and it will be kind of rude when I'm with my dads to talk to you on the phone," she admitted, "so would it be alright if we just talked like at night before bed and text throughout the day?"

"That works for me," he admitted, "I know you're going to be busy and you know when I get home from work, so call anytime after that and we can text during the day; that will probably be easier," he explained.

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me," Rachel picked up her bag, "dad, daddy and I are going to go out now, so I should probably let you go. When do you take your test?"

"Tomorrow at ten," he replied. "It's just practice, but we'll see where I stand," he added.

"Best place to start," she smiled, "I love you and I'll talk to you tonight. Hope everything goes okay with Burt, too."

"Me too," he agreed. "Love you, babe."

Hanging up his cell phone, Puck relaxed for a moment until he heard a car in the driveway and he glanced out to see his mom and sister returning from their shopping trip. He didn't need to be asked; he got up and headed outside and helped them bring in the grocery bags and put them away.

The three family members had lunch and he told them he was taking the practice test the next morning. Lunch ended, and soon Noah had to get ready for work, so he spent some time with Abby, feeding her, changing her and playing with her, with a rattle. When he had to change for work, he picked her up and hugged her, whispering, "mommy and daddy love you, baby girl," to her before pressing a kiss to her cheek and laying her back in her bouncer.

Changing for work, he left the house; Abby now asleep and his mom watching her for the night. Pulling into the parking lot, he parked next to Burt's truck and headed inside. Two of the guys were currently in the garage working on cars and Burt was on the phone in the waiting area. Nodding at Burt, Puck headed inside and clocked in when it was his time to, before returning to where Burt was. "_Sooner I do this, the better,_" he thought.

Burt hung up the phone and looked at Puck, "hey, how is everything? Rachel and her dads get to New York alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, they did. Last night was tough, but hopefully it'll get easier. Um, you got some time to talk?" Puck asked nervously.

"Sure," Burt nodded and motioned to the office, "everything alright?"

The two stepped inside and Puck closed the door, "um, well, I don't know."

"What's going on?" Burt asked concerned, narrowing his eyes at the teen.

Puck took a deep breath and plopped into one of the chairs, "so you know that football practice is starting up, soon, right?" Puck asked.

"Yes, Finn and Kurt both got letters reminding them," Burt knew where this conversation was going and he had been expecting it, but wanted to let Puck bring it up.

"Well, when school starts back up, I'll be in classes until three, and will have football practice four days a week, including Saturday, and then we'll have Glee two days a week after school," he explained, "and when I started working here, I didn't play basketball, but this year I plan to, so I'll have practice for that," Puck stopped for a second, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't think I'll have time for school, football, Glee, basketball and working here," he said, "so I guess what I'm getting at is I think it's time for me to give you my two-weeks' notice."

Burt sat down casually in the chair, "I was waiting for you to say something," he admitted.

"You were?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, when Finn and Kurt got the letters, I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd want to quit. I know you're joining the Navy, so on top of school, sports and Glee, you'll have to do things for that. I also understand that you're going to want to spend as much time with your family as you can before you go, so I get it," Burt explained, looking at him, "I hate to lose you, I really do. You're a great worker, but everyone has to move on at some point."

Puck eyed him, "wow, um, okay. I, um, I'm really sorry for doing this to you. I hate putting you in a bind. You really helped me out when I needed a job and I will never forget that, but you're right. I do want to spend as much time with my family as possible before I leave."

Burt shook his head, "don't worry about it. No hard feelings. You know, when Kurt first told me you were looking for a job, I was a little hesitant to hire you, but I did and as I got to know you, I was glad I did. You're a great kid and I know you'll turn out to be a great man. I already see it in you. I know your parents are proud of you and so am I. I've looked at you like another son for a while now."

"Thank you," Puck smiled, "that means a lot. Wow, I go from having no dad, to four in less than a year. To be honest, I've looked up to you like a dad, too. Got a chance to work with you, and I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for hiring me in the first place, and," he smirked, "then there's the Glee trips you went with us on," he smirked.

Burt groaned, but laughed, "yeah, there is that and you guys are great, but I just feel so out of place. It's not really my thing, but I did enjoy going and spending some time with Kurt and you, and I think that's why Finn and I seem to get along, you know, because we knew each other before he found out about me and his mom."

Puck nodded in understanding, "yeah, I get that. Finn likes you and Carole has been another mom to me for so long and I know she misses Finn's dad, but I'm really glad she's happy. When we start going on Glee trips again, you and Carole should come. It'll help with all the chaperones we need and will give us all a chance to hang out," he added. "I know mom and dad will be coming, and I'm not quite sure who will be watching Abby, but we'll figure something out," he explained.

"I think that's a great idea. I'll be sure to mention it to Carole, and I'm glad you think Carole's happy, because I'm happy, too. It's been a long time since I felt this way about someone and it's time."

"Yeah," Puck nodded, unsure just what to say, so he stood up, "um, I should probably get to work."

Burt stood up, "why put off the inevitable? Get out of here. Go home, be with your daughter. Don't worry about the shop. Come in tomorrow at this time and I'll have your final pay check for you. And if you ever need anything, someone to talk to, help of any kind, a reference, you know where to find me," he held out his hand, "so don't be a stranger. I know I'll be seeing you around," he added.

Puck looked at him and shook his hand, but was still unsure, "are you sure about this? I don't mind. I was planning to work until school started so you could find someone else."

"I'm sure. We're pretty slow right now, so we can handle it. I'll find someone," he assured him, patting him on the shoulder and then motioned towards the door, "go clock out and go home. See you tomorrow," he told him.

Nodding at him, Puck smiled, "thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, then." He left the office and clocked out, waving at the guys in the garage as he got into his jeep and drove home. He pulled into the driveway, just after four and walked into the house, and noticed his parents were on the couch, making out, "damn you two," he laughed, "seriously? Can't you do that in your room?"

Deborah gasped, a blush creeping over her cheeks. Ethan smirked, "you're supposed to be at the garage. Why are you home so early?" He asked curiously, leaning back on the couch.

"Burt expected me to quit and told me there was no point in prolonging the inevitable, so he told me to leave," he replied, "I didn't expect him to, but I'm not going to complain too much," he admitted kicking off his boots.

Deborah looked at him, "understandable. Was he pretty understanding about why?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was. I just didn't want to get my hopes up, in case he got mad or something, but he wasn't, so it's all good," Puck replied, "I'm gonna go change. Where's Abby and Arin?"

"Arin is down the street at her friends and Abby is upstairs taking a nap," Deborah replied, "dinner will be ready about five."

Puck nodded at them and then headed upstairs, changing into regular clothes and checked on Abby, finding her wide awake. "Hey, sweetie, I bet you heard daddy, huh?" He scooped her up and held her against his shoulder, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "come on, let's go see if grandma and grandpa can keep their hands to themselves," he smirked, moving into his room to grab his study guide and headed downstairs.

He sat in the living room, Abby against him and the book sitting on the coffee table. Arin came home just before dinner and the family ate in the living room. After dinner, all three of them went upstairs and were packing up their stuff and started making trips over to their house. Puck offered to help, but they told him not to worry about it; he needed to study; he could help later.

After a few hours of packing and a trip over to the new house, it was about eight; so Puck took a break from studying to get Abby bathed and ready for bed. Once she was settled down, he headed back to the living room and as soon as he sat down on the couch, his phone rang and he saw it was Rachel. Picking up the phone, he smiled, "hey babe."

"Hey, Noah!" She greeted, "how did work go?"

He smirked, "oh, it was so horrible! I explained why I wanted to quit and then he bitched about me leaving, and then I snapped back and he told me just to leave and not come back, so I left and have been home since like four."

Rachel gasped, "oh my! How could he do that? You were honest with him!"

He debated going on, but she wasn't there, so he figured he should probably be honest with her, "babe, I'm kidding."

"Noah! That's not funny!" She exclaimed, "be serious!"

"Come on, babe, you know Burt. He wouldn't be like that. He was cool with it," he told her.

Rachel sighed, "Noah, I'm not there to see you joking around, I didn't know," she replied.

"Babe, I'm sorry, but come on, you gotta admit it's funny. Knowing him, do you seriously think he'd bitch me out for that?" He asked curiously.

"I suppose not," she admitted, cracking a light smile, "it's just that I'm not there, and I'm used to being able to tell when you're joking," she replied. "And that doesn't explain why you were home at four, or was that not true?" She asked.

"I've been home since four," he replied, "he said we're slow enough they can handle it and told me not to worry and let me go home. I fully expected to work until school started, but he insisted, so I came home," he shrugged, "and walked in the house to find my parents making out on the couch. Abby helped me study when I got home, too," he added.

Rachel smiled, "really? Did you tell her I love her?" She asked.

"Of course I did," he smirked, "but she knows it, even if she can't say it back yet."

Their conversation continued for a while. Deborah, Ethan and Arin had gone to bed while Puck was getting Abby ready for bed, so Puck turned the lights off downstairs and headed up to his and Rachel's room as he talked to her, stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed, knowing he had to get up early so he could go take the test.

"So what are you wearing?" He asked with a grin.

"Noah!" Rachel blushed, relaxing in her bed. "You know perfectly well what I'm wearing," she added softly.

"You know, we never have had phone sex," he commented, "and we should practice as much as possible, you know."

"Noah, my dads are in the other room," she murmured, her mind drifting to thoughts she should not be having hundreds of miles from him.

"My parents are down the hall, my sister is next door and Abby's in bed, I think I just one-uped you," he smirked.

"You know I love you, Noah, but this is not the right time. I'm exhausted. We walked all around Times Square today and I didn't sleep well last night," she admitted.

"Yeah, I hear that. So what did you buy me?" He asked curiously.

"Who said I bought you anything?" She laughed, "and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Hey! No fair. Come on, just a hint?"

"Nope, you'll have to wait and see when we get home," she replied.

"Fine," he sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get it out of her.

The continued to talk until Rachel almost fell asleep while still on the phone. Reluctantly hanging up, the two both hoped they'd sleep better that night, even though they still missed each other.

...

**Thursday**

The teens slept better than they had the night before; they still tossed and turned, and work up a few times, but at least they could get more than a few hours of sleep.

Puck got up and was at the recruiters by ten, sitting down to a computer to take the test. He was nervous, but pushed aside all the nerves so he could focus on the questions and the four choices for each one. He felt pretty confident as he answered the questions, and a little over an hour after he started, he selected his answer for the last question and a printer outside the computer area started up, printing out the results.

Jack had already gotten the results from the printer and was looking over them, "hey. Do you have time to talk about them now or do you have to go?" He asked as Puck came out of the computer area.

"I've got time," Puck replied taking a seat in front of his desk.

"To be honest, for a practice test, and what you want to do, these are great results," He admitted, glancing at the scoring charts for a master-at-arms, "if you do these on the real test, you'll have no problem getting in."

The two discussed the details and Puck was happy that he wouldn't have to study too much more if he didn't want to, and by noon, he walked out of the office with an appointment for Tuesday at ten to take the real test. Sure, it was soon, but Jack and Puck were both confident in how well he did on the practice, that he'd do just as well on the real thing, so Puck picked Tuesday. Rachel was coming home that day, but it would be later in the afternoon, so he'd have time in the morning he could do it and be done before they got back.

He debated calling Rachel, but sent her a text instead, knowing she was shopping at Rockefeller Center and sightseeing around there with her dads until it was time for Wicked that night.

Puck went into the shop around two that afternoon and picked up his final paycheck and Burt promised him there was no hard feelings, which Puck was glad about.

Rachel and Puck messaged back and forth throughout the afternoon and when she went into the theater, she promised she'd call as soon as they got back to the hotel after it was over, so while Puck had some time, he studied a little more and got Abby ready for bed, kicking back in the living room with his family after she was asleep to watch a movie.

...

**Friday**

Sleep came easier the third night apart, but Puck and Rachel still woke up a few times, missing the other in bed.

When Rachel and her dads got up on Friday morning, they had planned to visit St. Patrick's Cathedral and the Empire State Building that day, and that evening they were seeing another musical, 'Hairspray'. When Rachel saw it was playing, she wanted to go see it; remembering the song from it they had learned that Ethan, Deborah, Will and Brianna sang with the club at their evening performance at school.

The Berrys had spread out the locations they wanted to go to, so they weren't rushing around town and they could actually enjoy the places they visit and could be a little spontaneous if they found something else they wanted to do along the way.

Since leaving home, Rachel had her family in her mind; she tried to focus on where they were, enjoying the places they visited, picking up souvenirs and gifts for their families back home, but as soon as they were on the subway, a bus or in a taxi, on their way to their next destination, her family flooded her mind; putting a smile on her face to know what she had to go home to, but saddened her, because she was apart from them.

Stepping into St. Patrick's Cathedral, the family made it in time to get into a guided tour and got a chance to learn a little about the history of it; it hadn't changed in the years since they'd been there last, but this time Rachel felt different being there because now she knew someone who was Catholic, or at least had been; now Ethan was Jewish and his mom, siblings and their families still were.

The tour ended at the gift shop and as with other stops, they picked up a few souvenirs and she had been collecting post cards from the various spots they'd been; they were easy to pack.

Leaving the Cathedral, Rachel's mind drifted to her family, so she sent her boyfriend a text message, "_just left St. Patrick's Cathedral. Beautiful. How are things?_"

They had been texting during the morning, but she hadn't responded to him since they'd gotten to the Cathedral, so she didn't know what he'd been doing since. His message came back just as they were going into a restaurant for lunch, "_cool. Helping mom and Arin pack while dad's at work. Moving most of their stuff this weekend._"

Rachel's eyes widened, "_so soon? What happened to the end of the month?_" She replied back.

"_That was when I was gonna be working. Now that I'm not, we can move them before practices start up in a week and a half,_" he responded.

She was shocked, but also understood that Deborah would be busy with the Cheerios, while Puck was at football practice and Ethan would be at work, so she knew the last few weeks of the month would be hectic and wouldn't give them much time to move them over.

They messaged over lunch, and on their way to the Empire State Building, but once inside, she put her phone away and enjoyed the view of Manhattan and beyond from the eighty-sixth floor of the building, where the observation deck was. The view reminded her of what they saw when they went up into the Space Needle in Seattle, but the Empire State building was several hundred feet taller than the Space Needle.

Rachel took a picture with her phone and sent it to her boyfriend, with a message added of, "_reminds me of Seattle, but you were with me then. Wish you were here, love you!_"

"_Love you, too, babe. Someday we'll be there together,_" he responded minutes later.

A few hours wandering around the observation area, the three finally made their way to the gift shop and left the building, checking another location off their list of places to see. They headed back towards Times Square and had dinner, before returning to their hotel long enough to freshen up and get ready to go see 'Hairspray'.

Rachel had to admit, she had never seen the musical before now. She had seen the movie several times, but had never attended a showing of it in New York, but she was glad she did; the music was amazing, and they even performed 'Come So Far', which all three got a kick out of, knowing the club had done the same one.

Returning to their hotel, Rachel got into bed and called her boyfriend like she had done every night and he was still awake, so as with the last few nights, they talked until one of them was almost sleep and then said their goodbyes until they spoke the next day.

...

**Saturday**

Puck woke at eight-am to Abby crying. He was shocked he slept through the night, and didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing, but he'd take it. He hadn't sleep well since Tuesday night and running on four to five hours of good sleep a night was not going to cut it. Taking care of changing and then feeding Abby, he chose to stay up and after a shower and eating breakfast with his family; they got right into their day.

Ethan's first week of work had ended uneventfully, but even though he had the weekend off, he still was on call, in case something happened. Finn and Quinn came over and while Deborah, Arin and Quinn worked on packing up clothes and belongings from around the house that Deborah wanted to move to the new house, the guys made trips over to the new house with the boxes, dropping them off in their respective rooms.

By late-afternoon the master bedroom and bathroom was empty of Ethan and Deborah's stuff and Arin's things were moved, so the large group moved into the master bedroom, "I don't think I've ever seen this room this empty before," Ethan admitted.

Deborah nodded, "same here," she agreed, "it was my parents room, then my moms, then ours when we switched rooms with her, then mine for so long," Deborah leaned against Ethan, "a lot of memories in here."

"And other things," Puck muttered, not wanting to know exactly what memories the bed in the middle of the room held.

The group got a laugh out of his comment and Deborah looked at Ethan, "you think this could be done before Tuesday?" She asked.

"I've got everything on order and I have the paint swatches Rachel picked out and carpeting," he admitted, "if they can do it on 'Trading Spaces' with three people, then we should be able to.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked.

Ethan smiled, "when we were picking out colors for the house, I asked Rachel to pick out what she wanted for the bathroom and bedroom; I knew you wouldn't want girly colors and she wasn't into blues, so she picked out greens. I know what ones she wants, so with the room empty, we could get it done and surprise her when she comes back," he told him.

Puck nodded, "I'm game, but do you think we can do it in what? Three days? You've got to work on Monday."

"Right, but if we can get the carpet torn up tonight, the bathroom empty and get the trim off the walls, we can go to the hardware store in the morning or late tonight and pick up the paint, tile and what we need; the new fixtures are in the garage at the new house; had them delivered when they delivered the others, so other than having them deliver the carpeting, if you guys call your friends, I'm sure with all the help we can get most of it done by tomorrow night and what isn't done, you and the guys can finish up on Monday while I'm at work," Ethan said.

"Alright, I'm in, let's do this," Puck smiled, remembering how much they needed the bigger room now.

Deborah took some 'before' pictures of the bathroom and bedroom, knowing Rachel would want some, and while she and the girls left the room to take care of Abby and get dinner going, the guys moved most of the furniture into the hallway and Ethan got his tools and soon, the bedroom and bathroom were stripped down; the carpet ripped out, the tub, sink taken out of the counter and the toilet torn out and after dinner, Puck, Ethan and Finn went to the hardware store to get everything they'd need, and Quinn called the Glee guys to see if they were up for helping. Kurt was helping Burt at the shop, Artie had plans, Travis wasn't back from his summer away, but Matt and Mike were able to help and both planned to be over by nine in the morning.

Getting back around eight, Quinn and Finn left, and Puck got Abby ready for bed, and once she was down, he said 'goodnight' to his parents and sister, and they went over to the new house to spend their first night there, but since the kitchen wasn't stocked, he knew they'd be back in the morning.

As usual, Rachel called about nine, after he had already settled down in bed; waiting for her call. The house seemed more quiet without his parents and sister there, but he tried to ignore it and when Rachel called, he didn't tell her what was going on; just that they'd moved the rest of their stuff to the new house and he was tired. Rachel told him she and her dads went to the American Museum of Natural History, most recently known from the movie 'A Night at the Museum' and then spent the rest of the day in Central Park.

Their conversation ended, this time, when Puck was almost asleep; the last few nights it had been Rachel to get tired first. Hanging up the phone after telling her goodnight, he set his phone next to him on the night stand and relaxed in bed, closing his eyes and fell asleep; a lot on his mind, good and bad.

...

**Sunday**

Puck was starting to wonder if Abby had an alarm clock in her nursery that let her know when it was almost eight-am, because this was the third morning in a row she woke him up just before eight. He padded across the hall and went into the nursery, picking her up, changing her diaper and then headed downstairs with her to get a bottle, finding his parents and sister already there, "when did you guys come over?"

"About ten minutes ago," Ethan replied.

Nodding, he sat down at the table and settled Abby in his arms to feed her, "when are the guys coming over?" He asked.

"About nine," Deborah said from the counter where she was getting coffee.

"So what exactly do we have to do? Are we tiling the bathroom?"

"The tile in the shower is good, so we're only going to be painting the walls, and counter, laying new laminate over what is already there, then we'll replace the tub, shower head and knobs, toilet and sink. Once those are in, we'll put the trim back in and be done with the bathroom," he explained. "And aside from that, other than a coat of paint and carpeting and the trim, the bedroom will be done."

"Only? Dude, that's like a few days' work, not one day," Puck groaned.

"No it's not. I think the longest job will be to paint. The bathroom isn't that big, so the floor won't take that long and when the carpeting gets here, we just roll it out, cut it to size and then put the trim back up," he explained, "trust me, it'll be done quick; just watch. We already took the trim off so as soon as the guys get here we can get going on painting."

"Who's going to be watching Abby and what about the paint smell? Isn't that bad for her?" Puck patted her back as he shifted her against his shoulder to burp her.

"Arin and I will be downstairs all day cleaning and going through things," Deborah said, "we'll watch her, and Quinn is going to be down here with us, too," she added. "You guys can take care of upstairs, I'm sure you don't need all of us up there. As for the smell, it's not good for her, so just turn the bathroom vent and a few fans on and make sure the window is open and it should dissipate pretty quickly," Deborah explained.

Puck nodded and took Abby upstairs to change her clothes and brought her back downstairs and laid her in her bouncer while the family ate breakfast together. He got dressed just before the guys and Quinn showed up and soon they were getting to work on their project.

Ethan and Puck focused on the bathroom, running the light green paint along the walls and ceiling and a darker green on the cabinet, while Matt, Mike and Finn did the same thing in the bedroom. It took about an hour, but the bathroom was painted and the bedroom walls and ceiling was done, so Finn, Matt and Mike moved onto carefully painting the door frames, window sills and the trim the darker green color, while Ethan and Puck moved into the bathroom and started work on the floor.

The trim and the floor was done by noon, so they stopped for lunch and that's when Puck realized his cell phone had been in his room; he hadn't been texting Rachel, so he got it and found four messages from her. The first one was telling him when she woke up, the next one was telling him they were on their way to the Museum of Jewish Heritage in Battery Park and another one had a picture of her outside the building. The final message, he expected, "_Noah, it's not like you to ignore my messages. You're worrying me! Please tell me everything is alright at home. Is Abby okay? You, mom, dad, Arin?_" It was sent only ten minutes prior, so he hit the reply button and responded with, "_I am so sorry, babe. Phone has been in our room all day and I've been helping move things around. We are all fine, I promise. Where are you now?_"

He returned to the group in the backyard and ate lunch with them, getting a message back from Rachel, "_oh thank goodness! I was so worried! Dad and daddy told me not to, but I couldn't help it. Are you sure everything is okay? We are having lunch in Battery Park and then we're going to see the Statue of Liberty in about an hour._"

Puck smirked and her question, but had to think on a response, "_nice. Yes, I'm sure everything is okay. You'll be home in like forty-eight hours and you can see what we've been up to._"

Finishing up lunch, the guys started the next step, by moving the bathroom fixtures over from the other house and as they got started putting them into place, the carpeting arrived, so they brought it up and set it aside for when the bathroom was done.

Ethan had most everything ready so all they had to do was make sure the drains were lined up, the water was hooked to the right knobs, the toilet was hooked up correctly, and after sealing things down so they wouldn't leak, they put the trim back in and in less than an hour, they'd written the bathroom off as finished.

Laying down the carpet padding first, the guys cut a few corners out and shaped it to fit into the closets and then they did the same to the carpeting and soon they were putting the trim back, nailing it in place and vacuuming it to get all the dirt and dust out of it, finishing the bedroom; it's amazing what a new coat of paint and carpeting can do. Deborah took some 'after' pictures of the bathroom and bedroom before the guys moved the two dressers and two night stands back into the room and since Puck wanted to keep the bed he and Rachel had in his room, he went in and tugged the sheets off the bed and soon they moved the frame from his and Rachel's room into the master bedroom and then set up his mattresses.

With the major work done, Matt and Mike headed out, Ethan tried to give them some money for their work and they didn't want to accept it, but he insisted, so they gave in.

Ethan suggested he use the other bathroom for a few days to let the seals set, so while Ethan went back to their house to shower, Puck showered in the bathroom he always used and soon, the Puckermans were sitting down to dinner.

After dinner, Puck started moving some things into his and Rachel's new room. First his lamps, for light, then he made his bed and set up his clock and the baby monitor on the nightstand along with his cell phone charger, and figured the next day he could deal with moving everything else.

He got Abby into bed after a bath and after saying goodnight to his family, who went back home, he got ready for bed and was relaxing, in their new room, when Rachel called. When she asked him about his day, he just told her that in all the moving boxes and stuff, he just got sidetracked a lot, and once he got her on what she'd been doing, her concentration when to tell him about their trip to the park, the Jewish Museum and the Statue of Liberty.

When Rachel started to drift off, he told her goodnight, that he loved her and promised to respond to her messages better than he had that day. She returned the sentiments and as they hung up, Puck looked around the very empty room as he turned the light off, images coming to mind of all the future possibilities of the room; the one he'd share with Rachel for the rest of their lives, and that was enough to put a smile on his face as he fell asleep, missing her, but now really looking forward to her return and the continuation of their lives together.

...

A/N4: I hope you guys enjoyed. New York was a tough one for me; I've never been there, so I had no clue where to even start, but thanks to some ideas from knkykty / KittyGoddess415 and karmakaze22 / Karma22, I figured out a trip. The rest of the trip will finish up in the next chapter. It's a bit longer than this one, and after that the chapters might be a bit shorter. Let me know what you think, don't forget to review, please.

A/N5: Also, for all you new readers and past readers who have gone back and reread the fic, for some reason fanfiction dot net won't let me use my separators that I have always used, so I'm going to go back and fix them to something else that will work.

A/N6: I would like to apologize for it being over two weeks since I last posted. I've had things going on; I got a virus on my laptop and had to save everything onto my external hard drives and format my laptop; thankfully I didn't loose my fic in the process, and then my editor had a family emergency to deal with, so getting the chapters edited to post was not able to happen right away, but finally we're back... My work schedule is going to get extended, which means less time to write. One girl is quitting and another coworker is still out from complications she had from surgery in mid-April, and we don't know if/when she'll come back and my boss won't hire anyone, so the rest of us will get more hours. It's great for some more money, but it sucks because I'll have less time to write, but I promise, I'll be keeping up better and it won't be 2-plus weeks between updates, that much I know. So so sorry that it's been so long.

A/N7: I'm posting this on May 28th, and we just passed Ethan's birthday on the 26th and Deborah's is the 30th, so Happy Birthday to them! :D (I know they're fictional characters, but in my mind they're real) ;)

A/N8: I'd like to say a huge thank you to whoever it was who nominated 'Out of the Blue' and / or 'Starlight' for the Glee Awards; it means so much to me! The nominations are closed and starting soon, the next phase in the nomination process will begin. Each story has to be 'seconded' to go onto the next phase, so keep an eye out on ( community . livejournal . com/ gleeawards/ ) for when you can start this. You will have until June 10th to second a fic, so don't forget to second 'Out of the Blue' and 'Starlight' so they can continue on!

A/N9: If anyone wants to see what Mark Salling really looked like at 16/17, he had a small part in 'Walker Texas Ranger' and I finally found and downloaded the episodes and screen capped it. I made a mini collage of them that you can see here: ( sapphiresfic . livejournal . com / 28515 . html )

A/N10:

**~Spoilers below~**

What did everyone think about the last few episodes of Glee?

* 'Laryngitis' - Mohawk-less Puck, honestly, so glad it's gone. There is a reason that in all my fics he's shaved it off. I had a friend who had one and it drove me nuts! Mark Salling is hot, but his hotness factor went up when he shaved it off... Just not a huge fan of the 'hawk... 'Lady is a Tramp' ROCKED! I love Big Band jazz music and Mark's voice along with it, WHOHOO! The Puck/Mercedes storyline was interesting, but I thought it was cool. I think the Kurt storyline is a bit much, I understand it, but Kurt needs to relax a bit, too. 'One' - did you all see the Puckleberry moments? :D I screamed when I saw them and woke my dog up and she barked, LOL.

* 'Dream On' - okay, so I watched Doogie Howser, MD when I was a kid and LOVED NPH so to see him in Glee, AWESOME! LOL the flashback; NPH so did not look like that as a teen, lol, but it was good... I didn't know he could sing and him and Will with 'Dream On' great job! I felt bad for Artie in this, but his dance sequence... Kevin can dance! :D Rachel's storyline about her mom... I knew Jesse was up to something and it didn't have to do with ruining their chances against Vocal Adrenaline. I knew when I heard Indina would be in the show and seeing pics of her, I knew they were bringing her in as Rachel's mom.

* 'Theatricality' - Talk about WHOA! I'm not a Lady Gaga fan at all. Never heard her music and chose not to listen to her, but the girls and Kurt did a great job on the song and I like 'Bad Romance' and 'Poker Face'... The guys, especially Mark, dressed up like KISS! OMG! AWESOME! The Tina issue; that was a great plot idea, and did you see her face when Puck suggested 'Catholic school-girl'? Hehe, like she was actually thinking of it. Asian Vampires rock! :D The Quinn/Puck storyline with the baby naming? 'Beth' made me sob like a baby and props to Mark Salling, he did amazing in that scene and every time I just think about the song I cry. I'm glad that the Rachel storyline about her mom is over; that was worrying me (or is it over?). Finn and Kurt living together - wow, that whole scene with Burt, Kurt and Finn, I cried at that, too. Mike O'Malley, awesome job there.

* All in all, the last 3 eps since I posted last were pretty good, and a few storylines might come up in 'Out of the Blue' and possibly 'Starlight' we'll see how things go; there are some that won't work or fit, but some might... ;)

...


	55. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Thank you so much to my beta, Heather! (Bookgurrrl)

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

**Monday**

Rachel woke up from a dreamless sleep and as much as she missed her content dreams, she knew why she wasn't having them; she wasn't comfortable sleeping. She'd been sleeping through the night, but it'd been restless, because of the generic hotel bed and missing her boyfriend, who held her at night, keeping her safe and warm in his arms.

It was Monday and it was also their last full day in New York. She already started packing, filling her suitcases and trying to fit everything in there, and her dads teased her about having to buy another suitcase or two for their trip home. She knew they were joking, but there was a luggage shop just down the way and she had contemplated it; she also still had time to get one if she did want it.

Getting ready for their next and last trip, Rachel, Alan and David went down to the café in the hotel that they'd been eating breakfast at all week and placed their orders. Once they had their food and coffees, they took a seat at a table. Alan was reading over a brochure of the place they were going, "says here, there is a Titanic Memorial Lighthouse in front of the South Street Seaport Museum complex (1). Why have we never heard about this in all the times we've been here?" He asked curiously, "the museum itself has the largest collection of historic ships (2)."

Rachel blushed, "I think it was because we always came here for other things and we never were interested before. I admit, when the club and I went to Seattle, I got a little taste of different ships, and I liked it, so when I saw the brochure at the Empire State Building, I thought it would be a neat place to visit, since we had never been before," she explained.

Alan passed the brochure over to David, who glanced over it, "it looks like there are shops and the museum, the ships, all sorts of things to do (2). Are we going to spend all day there? Wow, it's all right on the East River and has a view of the Brooklyn Bridge(2)."

Rachel bit her lip, "um, probably not all day. I'd like to see the museum and the ships, but I'm not interested in really shopping, unless it's for souvenirs," she admitted, "I was actually thinking of seeing if you guys would want to go to Ground Zero," she said softly. "I know the memorial isn't complete, but there is a tribute center with a three-D image of what the memorial will look like and I want to see it. We haven't gone in all the years since, and I know I was only eight when it happened, but I'm sixteen now, almost seventeen."

Her dads exchanged glances and David nodded, "if you'd like to go, we'll go," he told her, "you were pretty young to be getting involved with that and the tribute center you're talking about has only been there for a few years. It's not that we didn't want to go, we just weren't sure how you'd handle it, but if you really want to go, we can."

"I do really want to go," Rachel nodded.

Without complaint from her dads, the three finished of their breakfast, and by nine-thirty they were headed to the subway to find the right one to take them to the seaport.

Nestled between the East River and the Financial District of lower Manhattan, sat several well preserved historic buildings. The first thing they saw was the lighthouse Alan had spoken of earlier, and Rachel snapped a few pictures and tried to get one of the plaque on it, describing the meaning of the lighthouse.

The buildings were old, yet they housed modern shops and restaurants, but since they were not interested in that right now, they headed for the South Street Seaport Museum and not too far away, before they stepped inside, they noticed the ships docked on the water.

Going inside the museum, they soon were wandering through the paintings and other collection items that detailed the history of the ships docked there, others like them, and some history of the port and how it grew up over the years.

Noon found them leaving the museum, after making some purchases in the gift shop, and they headed for the ships, paying to tour them, and walking down the dock, Rachel found a great spot to get some pictures of the Brooklyn Bridge, and then her and her dads went up on the deck of a few of the boats, some built in the eighteen-hundreds and were very well preserved for their age.

Having their fill of the ships and walking around, they headed back to the shops and restaurants and found a place to have lunch. Rachel and Puck had been messaging back and forth, but she tried to keep her responses spaced out so she wouldn't have her phone out the entire time. She was getting excited. She knew that in twenty-four hours later they would be back in Ohio and on their way home to Lima; she couldn't wait to see Abby and Puck, and the rest of their family. She loved the week spent with her fathers, but she missed home.

The two men saw the look in Rachel's eyes, and they knew their daughter enough to know what that look meant; she was homesick. "I think it's safe to say this will be our last trip to New York; at least until Abby's a little older and the whole family can come," David said.

Rachel's eyes widened, "what? I... I'm sorry, have I... I've tried not to..."

"Don't apologize, sweetheart," Alan told her, seeing her apologetic look on her face, "we know and understand. You miss home, and so do we. We really enjoyed the chance to spend with you, but we knew coming here that this would be our last trip as just the three of us, but that doesn't mean we can't come back, we can just update our tradition," he smiled, "next time we make this trip, the whole family should come, you, us, Abby, Noah, Arin, Deborah, Ethan and their new one, if they have one. We're all a family now; and it's not right to split us up anymore. Noah is just as much our son as you are another daughter to Ethan and Deborah," he explained.

Rachel got up from the table and moved around giving them both a hug, "I love you guys," she said before sitting down, "and I really like that idea," she smiled, wiping her eyes, "I miss them. I have loved this week with both of you, but I miss Noah and Abby. If I had been told last year on our trip that the next trip we'd take, I'd be a mom and a girlfriend, I wouldn't have believed it and now, I can't see myself as anything but. Coming from me, I know that might be strange, considering what I've been so focused on the past few years, but this time, I saw those plays differently and I realized that I don't need all that to still sing and enjoy my life. I have an amazing boyfriend who loves me and I love him, and I'm going to miss him terribly when he goes into the Navy, but I'm supporting him, and we have a beautiful little girl that I love so much. She is my daughter and I will never think any less of her because she's not biologically mine and it takes a lot more than blood to be a parent, you guys taught me that," she smiled at them, but then her smile fell, figuring since they were on the topic, she might as well finish it, "my only fear is that one day when she finds out I'm not her biological mom, she'll hate me and Noah for keeping it a secret, especially if she finds out Quinn is her biological mom."

David reached across the table and took her hand, squeezing it, "you just said it. It takes a lot more than blood to be a parent. You'll be there for her and if the time comes when she figures it out or asks and you and Noah tell her, she might be upset, but she'll learn the same thing and she probably won't be mad at you, she may love you more, knowing you accepted her as yours when you didn't have to."

She squeezed her dads hand and nodded, "I never thought of it that way," she admitted, sighing, "I guess the best thing to do is to not think about it and deal with it when it happens?" She asked.

"Exactly," Alan agreed taking her other hand, "and you can be and do anything you want, Rachel. If Broadway isn't what you want anymore, that's okay. It is a little bit of a shock, but you have to be happy with your life and if you are happy with what you have and where you are, then you know we're behind you. All we ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"Thank you. I am very happy with my life," she replied, relaxing and feeling a lot better hearing them say that and getting a chance to express her fears of Abby finding out.

Chatting lightly through their meal, and getting onto a less emotional subject, they talked about their trip back home, and as lunch ended and was paid for, they left the restaurant and took the bus towards their next destination.

Arriving at the site, there were many people around, tourists, doing the same thing they were, visiting Ground Zero and paying their respects to all those lost almost nine years before.

Rachel got a few pictures from where they were standing and the three remembered back to what they were doing when they heard it happened, and something clicked in Rachel's mind, "_Ethan said it was almost nine years ago since he'd been to St. Patrick's Cathedral... Did he... Could he have come here? He... Was he a cop by then? He left when Noah was six, so yes, he was a cop, but he was in Detroit,_" her mind continued to wonder what to make of his comment a week prior and after a while looking at the empty pit where one day the memorial will be built, the three Berrys moved across the street to the Tribute WTC Visitor Center, unsure what they'd find, but it was a museum, split up into five sections, the past, during the attack, the rescue and recovery, a tribute to those who died and a future(4) with, as Rachel said, a three-D model of what the memorial will look like when it's complete.

Starting at the beginning, they looked through paintings and photos of the past, learning about the area before moving onto what happened. Her dads were a little further past where Rachel was, so when she reached the 'rescue and recovery' portion she scanned the walls of photos and came across a long list of police, fire fighters and aid workers that came from other states and even from Canada to help out. Her mind drifted back to her thoughts of Ethan, and she looked for Michigan, and at the top she saw two familiar names... Adams, Michael - Detroit SRT and Ballard, Ethan - Detroit SRT... She gasped and stood back and took a picture of the list from a distance, then took one of the title up closer and then one of just their names and the state, before turning to her dads, "Dad, daddy," she said to catch their attention.

David was closer to her, "what is it sweetie?"

She motioned to the list, "Ethan's on here," she said softly.

Alan was a few feet away, but he heard what she said and came over to look, "oh I didn't see that list, but there's a picture of him and Mike over where I was," he admitted, moving back to where he had been standing and motioned to a photo of four guys, two of them had NYPD t-shirts on and the other two, without a doubt were Ethan and Mike, years younger.

Rachel felt like she was staring at her boyfriend, a few years older, he looked so much like his father and at that moment, she knew her boyfriend was doing what he was destined to do. The caption read: "_Brothers in uniform, Detroit, Michigan's Special Response Team Officers Ethan Ballard and Michael Adams with NYPD officers David Miller and Steven Fletcher. The four men are taking a brief break from sorting through the devastation._" Feeling tears in her eyes, she bit her lip, "now I know why he didn't want to talk about why he'd been at St. Patrick's Cathedral about nine years ago," she said wiping the tears away before taking a picture of the picture, then one of the caption and got one of just him. Taking her phone out she pulled up the camera and snapped a picture of Ethan and Mike and added the picture to a message. Adding Ethan's number to it, she wrote, "_now I know why you didn't want to talk about why you were at the cathedral about nine years ago... This is in the Tribute Center_," before sending the message.

As soon as the message was sent, she heard voices and looked around, seeing her dad speaking with a woman, wearing a shirt for the center. "What is dad doing?" She asked David.

"He's seeing if we can contact the person who took that photo and get a copy," he said.

"Oh," Rachel smiled lightly, feeling butterflies in her stomach, nervous about what Ethan would respond with. As soon as she'd sent the message, she realized there might be more to why he didn't walk to talk about it, and got nervous, waiting for a response.

The woman came over and nodded at them, carefully removing the photo from the wall, "all of the pictures are numbered and are on the computer. I can gladly email you the picture if you want," she said.

"That would be great," Rachel said, hoping she wasn't overstepping any bounds with getting that picture sent home so she could print it out.

The three followed the woman over to her computer and she pulled up the photo files, "we had people submitting pictures from all over, and we just put them in files and folders and have up as many as we could, but as you can see we're still expanding the pictures," she motioned to where the pictures were, "here it is," she turned the monitor a little to show the photo, "I have it with and without the captions, which would you like?"

"Both, please," Rachel said.

With a few clicks on her computer, she pulled up the center's email and Rachel gave her an address to send them to. The woman doubled checked the photos were the right ones and then had Rachel verify the email and once she was sure it was correct, she sent it. "There you go and tell your father-in-law 'thank you'," she said to her.

Just as she said that, Rachel's phone beeped, and she glanced at it, seeing the message from Ethan, "I will do that. Thank you very much for sending them to me. I appreciate it," she added.

"You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your visit," she replied.

The three nodded at the woman and stepped away as a few people came up to her, and once Rachel had a chance, she looked at her phone before taking a deep breath and opened the message. "_I remember that being taken, but I never expected it to be in print or displayed somewhere. Brings back memories. I'll tell you guys about it when you get back if you want to know._"

She relaxed slightly, but still, his message was vague enough that she wanted to ask, "_if you want to. Is it alright that I sent that? I realized after I sent it that it might not be a good idea; I don't want to upset you._"

When she sent the message, she and her dads continued through the rest of the museum, taking some pictures of the memorial model and once they reached the gift shop, they picked up some gifts to take home and Rachel checked her phone, finding another message from Ethan. She opened the message to read, "_LOL why would I be upset? I'm not, I promise. Don't worry. Enjoy the rest of your trip; we'll talk later._"

Reading his message, Rachel felt a lot better and responded with, "_alright. See you tomorrow!_"

Without any other plans for the rest of the day, the small family made their purchases in the gift shop of the center and then went outside, taking a final glimpse at the empty space that once held two skyscrapers before making their way towards the nearest subway, so they could return to Times Square and their hotel, and began to close the book on their trip.

As they headed up to the street level from getting off the subway, Rachel, David and Alan headed towards their hotel, "why don't we just stop for dinner now," Alan commented, "it's almost five and it seems pointless to go back to the hotel just to drop of some bags; we'll just make sure we leave with them," he said.

David and Rachel exchanged looks, "alright, that's fine," Rachel nodded.

The three made their way towards the restaurant they were going to eat at and went inside. The dinner rush was just beginning, but they were able to be seated within a few minutes.

With an emotional afternoon, starting at lunch, the family kept their conversation light and relaxed and as dinner came to an end, Rachel had butterflies of another kind in her stomach; she was excited to go home. In the past, she never wanted to leave New York, but for the first time, she was ready to return to Lima. She'd had a fun and relaxing vacation with her dads, but she missed her boyfriend and their daughter, and she knew in less than twenty-four hours, she'd be at home with them again.

Returning to their hotel, they all seemed to settle into packing. They had to be up early for a ten-am flight, and she still had to pack away the gifts she'd bought that day.

Rachel and Puck had been texting throughout the day, messages here and there, but she knew he was still going to study a little for his test and he said he was cleaning up their room, so she was a little worried at what she was coming home to, but as the evening wore on, their messages got closer together, until he needed to take a break to get Abby ready for bed. While they had a break, she changed into her pajamas and started packing.

For the first time since they'd been apart, Puck was the one to call Rachel, once he'd laid Abby down. "Hey beautiful," he said as she answered her phone.

"Noah," she smiled, "I missed hearing your voice," she admitted.

He grinned, "your voice isn't the only thing I'm missing," he muttered.

Rachel giggled, "Noah, I've missed that too, but I've missed other things about you, also," she replied.

"Hey, I'm just makin' it clear where we'll be after dinner tomorrow night," he commented.

She felt her cheeks flush as she held the phone with her ear, folding clothes and items and laying them in her suitcase, "Noah, you're making me blush."

"I bet I could do a lot of things to you over the phone," he added.

Taking a deep breath, she paused in packing, "Noah, I love you and I miss you, but listening to you talk inappropriately over the phone is not something I'd like to hear right now. Can you please stop?"

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. When I'm nervous I get like this. I thought I'd be fine for the test, but damn it, I'm worried about it now."

"Noah, you're going to do great. If you did well on the practice test, then you should have no problems with it. You just need to relax and breathe. You'll get through it," she replied.

He took a deep breath, listening to her, "I know, I just... If I don't do well or if my scores don't get me where I want, I have to wait thirty days to take it again. I don't want to say I'm going to do great and get my hopes up and then do crappy. That would suck. I really want this to be done with so I can move forward," he explained.

"I know, Noah, but this is one step in many. You'll do fine. I have faith in you," she replied.

"Thanks, babe," he smiled, "I wish you were here to tell me that."

"Me too, but, just think, your test is at ten, that's when we leave New York, so a few hours after your test I'll be home, so think of it as a treat for taking it," she commented, a smile on her face.

"A treat, huh? And here you didn't want me to talk like that and now look at you," he laughed lightly, "but I'll take it."

"It got you to laugh, so it worked, Noah," she replied, "just relax and you'll do fine."

"I'm trying, babe, I really am," he admitted, laying back in bed, looking around the room. "So what did you do today? You said you were at a seaport and then you went to Ground Zero," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded as she continued folding clothes and packing, explaining their day as she went. She didn't mention the picture of Ethan, unsure if he'd shared her message with anyone yet.

She continued to talk as she packed and after zipping up her larger suitcase and locking it, she set it aside. It was fully packed and heavier than when she'd left Ohio, but it had all her gifts in it along with some of the clothes she hadn't worn and things she wouldn't need for the next day. Laying her smaller suitcase on top of the larger one, she left it sitting open, knowing that would be the bag her pajamas and toiletries would go in, so she'd have to finish packing that in the morning. "Okay, I'm all packed," she told him, "well aside from what I need in the morning."

"That's great, Rach," Puck smiled, tugging the blankets up to him and glanced at the time, "I should probably get some sleep. I want to be up by eight, and I'm sure Abby will make sure I am, but just in case," he told her.

"I understand," she replied, taking a seat on her bed. "We have to be up before six, so I should get some sleep also," she admitted, "I love you, Noah."

"I love you, too, Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow," he replied.

"You will," she agreed, "goodnight and good luck on your test. You'll do great."

"Thank you, and goodnight," he said.

Rachel pulled her phone from her ear and ended the call, setting it on the nightstand and turned off the light before pulling the blankets over her, taking Abby's blanket into her hands and closing her eyes, sending her boyfriend good luck as best she could; hoping he would do well.

...

**Tuesday**

Puck crawled out of bed just before eight to Abby crying, so he padded down the hall to her room and picked her up, changing her diaper and then headed downstairs to the quiet kitchen, grabbing a bottle for her, "let's see what grandma says this morning," he told Abby, looking at the note on the kitchen table. "_Noah - let me know when you wake up. I know you have to leave before ten, so we can talk about what you want to do. Love, mom._"

They hadn't moved the kitchen supplies or the food over to their house, or had a chance to go grocery shopping yet, so his parents and sister were still using the house for meals until they had a chance to get things shifted. He debated on calling his mom right away, but chose to wait, in case she wasn't up yet. Once Abby was fed, he headed back upstairs, "I'll be back in a bit. Daddy's got to get ready to go," he pressed a kiss to her cheek and laid her back in her crib, before going into his and Rachel's room and he saw it was about eight-thirty. Grabbing his cell phone, he called his mom and waited for her to pick up, "hey mom."

"Good morning, Noah. Did you just get up?" She asked.

"No, woke up and got Abby changed and fed. She's back in her crib and I need to shower. When are you and Arin coming over?"

"Arin just woke up, and is in the shower now, so we'll be over by nine. Have you eaten yet?"

Puck got up and moved to close the bedroom door, "no, not yet. I'll go shower and then when you guys come over we can eat," he told her.

"Okay, that works. See you in a little while, Noah."

"Yeah, mom," he agreed and hung up his phone. Seeing a text message from Rachel that they had gotten to the airport and were in the security line, he responded with, "_woke up a little while ago. About to shower. Can't wait to see you babe!_" He set his phone back down on the nightstand, stripped, and headed for the shower.

Ethan had given him the 'all clear' to use the bathroom now, so the day before, he'd moved his and Rachel's stuff in there, things piled everywhere, but at least most of it was in there. He knew there was a lot left to do, but with Rachel home, they'd both be able to do it.

Taking a quick yet relaxing shower, he got out and dressed in some clothes he'd set out the night before; he hadn't moved many clothes, yet, but to avoid an accidental run-in in the hallway, since his mom and sister would be over, he laid some clothes out on the dresser to put on. Once he was dressed, he pocketed his cell phone and wallet and moved into the nursery, picking up Abby, changing her clothes and then headed downstairs with her, finding his mom and sister in the kitchen, "morning mom, morning Arin," he said giving his sister a half hug as she sat at the table and he had Abby in his arms.

"Morning, Noah," Arin responded, "Rachel is really coming home today? Does she know about our move?" She asked.

He smirked, "yes, she is coming home today, but, no, she doesn't know that you guys have moved over to the new house, so don't say anything. I want to surprise her, okay?"

She nodded, "alright. I figured you did."

"Mom, what are you doing?" Puck asked as he watched her write down something on paper as she looked through cupboards.

She paused to check on things on the stove for breakfast, "I'm making a list of all the kitchen things we need. There is no sense in taking all this stuff over to the new house and making you guys buy new stuff right away, so your dad and I will. We probably won't go today, but maybe tomorrow or the next day. When you leave, Arin, Abby and I are going to the store to get stuff for dinner so we can be back before you get home," she explained, setting plates out and then dishing up scrambled eggs and hash browns onto each plate. "Do you know if Finn and Quinn are coming over tonight?"

With Abby settled in one arm, Puck got his plate in his other hand and carried it over to the table and sat down, "no, they're not. They said they'd wait until tomorrow," he replied with a grin.

Deborah laughed a little, "if you don't want us to come over tomorrow morning, tell me now," she commented.

"No, it's fine," he told her, "the bedroom has a door for a reason."

"Okay," Deborah bit her lip, not wanting to continue that conversation; there were things that a mom just didn't need to know.

When breakfast was over, he didn't have a lot of time to hang around, so he went back upstairs with Abby, long enough to get her diaper bag ready for his mom. "Just think, Abby, in a few hours, mommy will be home," he said, "daddy is looking forward to that," he admitted, "I bet you are, too. You did really great this week, but I know once she's home you'll be attached, so just promise me you'll share," he looked at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Her tiny hand was holding onto his shirt, and as he kissed her, she giggled a little and tightened her hand on his shirt.

"You think that's funny?" He kissed her again, this time tickling her lightly with his free hand.

She giggled again and let go of his shirt, batting at his cheek. As her hand got closer to his lips, he opened his mouth and nipped at it playfully, being careful not to get her with his teeth. She continued to giggle at him as her hand went back to his shirt and he smiled at her as he zipped up the diaper bag. Throwing it over his shoulder, he turned towards the door to see his mom leaning against the door frame, "mom! I didn't know you were there," he said shocked.

Deborah smiled, "I know," she pushed off the door frame, "I came up to get her diaper bag and I saw you. I couldn't help but watch," she replied, moving towards him.

"I was, um," he blushed, still not used to showing a different side to him.

"You don't have to explain," she commented giving him a hug. "You also shouldn't be embarrassed to show your softer side, Noah."

He nodded, looking at Abby, who had her head resting against his shoulder, "I know, but I'm still getting used to all of this. Showing my softer side around here is one thing, but in the back of my mind, I keep thinking about what everyone at school will think," he replied, "and I know I shouldn't care what others think, but it's not easy to completely change yourself around people who have only known you one way for so long," he added.

She rubbed his forearm gently before taking the diaper bag from him, "you're right, it isn't easy, but it's your choice. You can let them see someone who is faking it, or not care and be yourself. You know deep down being a jerk and asshole to everyone is not you, so find the balance and I think you're doing a great job with that," she replied.

Puck smiled as he followed her out of the nursery, "thanks mom."

The two headed back downstairs where Puck settled Abby into her car seat while his mom double checked she had her grocery list and her purse, along with making sure things were okay around the house before they left.

Puck had about twenty minutes before he needed to be at the recruiting office for his test and though it was only a few minutes away, he didn't want to walk in right at ten, so since Deborah and Arin were ready, he carried Abby outside and they followed him, heading across the street to his dad's jeep. "I can't believe dad is letting you drive his jeep," Puck commented.

"Well, my car is a lot smaller, so he didn't see the need to be driving this to work, when it would be more beneficial if I had it, so he is taking mine and I'll drive the jeep," she explained.

"I know, it makes sense and all, but I'm just surprised," he admitted.

After making sure her car seat was buckled in correctly, Puck leaned in and kissed Abby on the forehead, "see you later, sweetheart. Love you," he whispered to her before stepping back and closing the door. "So, I'll see you guys in a while. I don't know how long it will take."

Deborah hugged him, "don't worry about it. Take your time, don't rush and you'll do great, Noah," she assured him.

He returned her hug, "thanks mom," he smiled.

She rubbed his shoulders and smiled, "you're welcome."

He nodded at her and then stepped away, waving at Arin before crossing the street and climbing into his jeep. He started the engine and pulled away from the curb, making his way towards the recruiting office, which only took about ten minutes, so he arrived with ten minutes to spare.

Before walking inside, Puck looked at his phone and saw a text from Rachel that he'd gotten during his drive, "_we're almost ready for take-off. Just a few more hours, Noah!_"

He smiled and hit reply, "_awesome babe, can't wait to see you, Rach! Just got to recruiters, wish me luck._"

With his phone still in his hand, he walked inside and moments later it beeped, indicating a new message and he glanced at Rachel's message, "_good luck, love you!_" Smiling, he turned his phone on silent and slid it into his pocket.

"Morning, Puckerman," Jack greeted.

"Morning, Keystone," Puck replied nodding at him.

"Test day, how did you sleep?" He asked.

Puck shrugged, "as good as I possibly could. My girlfriend doesn't come home until tonight."

He nodded, "did you get a chance to study at all over the weekend?"

"I did a little yesterday, but I had something else come up that I had to take care of," he commented.

"Alright, no problem. I was just curious. Come on back," he guided him back to another room with a computer set up, "more privacy since this is the official test. It won't let you start taking the test until exactly ten, but you can still put in your information. It already has my information in it, about this office, so the results can be sent back here."

"Sent back here?" Puck looked at him oddly.

"When you finish the test, the scores are sent to the processing center in Columbus and then are returned to me here, for you. It's done officially, so that way the recruiters don't have to be responsible to score each test," he explained, "I should have them back by Friday, so you only have a few days to wait."

"Oh, alright," Puck shrugged, "so how long will it take for me to do the test?"

"Two hours is the time limit, but most are done around an hour, hour and a half," he explained.

"Okay," Puck nodded and started typing in his information and clicked submit and a message came up that said, "it is now 0957. Your test will begin at 1000."

Seeing the message, Jack wished him luck and left the room, leaving Puck in peace. He took a few moments to take deep calming breaths and tried to focus on the task, pushing aside his nerves and worries. Moments later, the screen changed to the first question, and Puck set to work.

The test was close to two-hundred questions, split into many sections, all focusing on different areas of education, knowledge, and skills. All the questions were multiple choice, so Puck did the best he could to pick the correct answer. He didn't worry himself on which ones he got wrong, if any, because he would never know which ones were wrong, but he knew there would be sections he'd score lower on than others.

As he clicked his answer for the final question, he glanced at the time on the clock; it was a little after eleven-thirty. The screen told him the test was complete and to see his recruiter, so he got up, stretching a little before walking back into the main office, finding Jack talking to a guy.

Jack noticed him, "I'll be over in a second, Puckerman," he told him.

Puck nodded and waited by Jack's desk, tugging his phone out to see if there were any messages from Rachel, but seeing none, he put his phone back, hearing Jack talking to the guy about joining, and then handed him a business card before Jack walked over, "alright, sorry about that," he reached for the printer and pulled out the newly printed papers. He glanced over them and then handed Puck a copy, "here's a confirmation your test was taken and sent to Columbus, so keep that until we get your results back."

"How long does it usually take?" Puck asked.

"About three or four days. Like I said, I'm sure they'll be here Friday. I'll give you a call when they come in."

"Okay, that works. Do you have my number on there? I know that was part of the information I submitted, but did that print out?" He glanced at his own paper, "oh I guess it did."

Jack nodded, "yeah, which one do you want me to call you at? Home or cell?"

"Cell," Puck said, "it's with me all the time."

Jack grabbed a little sticky note and wrote a note and then picked up a tan folder and slipped it in, "the start of your file," he commented.

"Kind of freaky, but kind of cool, too," Puck admitted.

"It is both. I have a question for you," he said sitting down at his desk, and seeing Puck waiting, he asked, "have you thought about what you're going to do when you join, with your daughter, I mean."

"What do you mean 'do with'?"

"Well, you're not going to be married when you go, right? I'm asking because the military usually doesn't want single parents to join."

"I'm not single. We might not be legally married, but we will be later. Before I go, I'm going to make sure there is no question who is taking care of my daughter and who will have control of my money. My girlfriend's dad is a lawyer," he clarified.

"Oh, alright. I was going to suggest either getting married legally or talking to a lawyer, but it sounds like you've already thought about this," he replied.

Puck nodded, "I plan to propose when she graduates from high school. She's a year younger than I am," he explained. "As for anything else, I want my daughter raised here, close to our families and friends. Rachel is going to be going to college at Lima's OSU campus, so she and our daughter can live here while I'm gone and she'll have access to my money, so things will work out. I've been thinking about this for a while," he admitted.

"Okay, great. I just wasn't sure, and I wanted to talk to you about it before we got much further into this and it came up."

"I understand," Puck agreed, "so am I done for now?"

"Yes you are. Unless you have questions."

"None right now."

"Okay, well, then see you later. I'll give you a call when your results come in and then we can set up a time for you to come in and go over them and kind of start things from there."

The two stood and Puck shook his hand, heading outside and over to his jeep. Getting in, he started the engine and noticed the clock on the dash said noon, so he knew Rachel would be landing in Columbus within the next few minutes, so he went home, feeling the excitement building.

As he pulled into the driveway and parked, he took his cell phone out and saw a message from Rachel. "_Just got to Columbus and are on our way to get our bags. I don't know how much longer until we are home, but soon!_"

He smirked at her message, "_make it quick. This is torture!_" He responded as he went inside and found his mom and sister packing and organizing things in the lower levels of the house that still needed to be moved.

...

Rachel, David and Alan arrived at the airport just after noon and headed to get their luggage. While waiting, Alan called their hotel to send the shuttle down to get them and take them back to the hotel where their SUV was parked. When the shuttle arrived, they loaded up their belongings and the driver took them back to the hotel. Getting there, while Rachel and David took their things to the parking lot where their SUV was, Alan went to check out. Soon they were loading their bags into the back and heading out of the lot. Knowing it was a two hour drive back home, they stopped at the McDonald's near the hotel and picked up something to eat on the way, so it was one-thirty before they really got on the road back home to Lima.

Rachel pulled out her phone and sent her boyfriend a text message. "_Finally got things taken care of and are on our way home!_"

Puck, playing with Abby on the floor, got her message and smiled, replying with, "_finally! Can't wait to see you, babe!_" He picked up Abby so she was laying on his chest and kissed her forehead, "mommy will be home in a few hours," he whispered to her.

Both teens were anxious for Rachel and her dads to get home, and they did message each other during her trip, but he couldn't keep his phone in his hands all the time, since he was helping his mom and sister out and at times playing with Abby.

As Alan turned onto the street and then flipped around to park in front of the house, Rachel tried to stay calm and resisted the urge to take off for the house when she climbed out of the SUV.

The Puckermans were in the back, relaxing in the last few weeks of summer sun and Puck had gone inside to get something to drink when he heard a car outside of the house and he glanced at his watch and saw it was just after three-thirty. Setting his water bottle on the counter, he headed for the front door and pulled it open, seeing Rachel, David and Alan just climbing out of their SUV. Smiling, he headed down the stairs of the porch, "Rach!"

At her name, Rachel turned around and grinned brightly at him, "Noah!" She exclaimed, rushing right over to him.

He held out his arms and as they met in the middle of the path to the house, he picked her up and spun them around, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Hey beautiful," he grinned catching her lips with his as he gently set her back down on the ground.

When their lips met, Rachel's hands moved to rest against his cheeks, holding him in the kiss as they touched for the first time in a week. His hands moved up her body to brush through her brunette hair and when their lips parted reluctantly, so they could catch their breath, he pressed his forehead against hers, his arms tightening around her shoulders, "it's so good to have you back in my arms," he murmured, "I missed you so much, Rachel."

She smiled at him, "I missed you, too, Noah, but I'm home now," she told him.

"Yes you are," he agreed, taking her bag from her shoulder and throwing it over his as he guided them back to the SUV. "Welcome home, guys," Puck said to her dads, taking the larger of the two suitcases from them as they got Rachel's things from the back.

"Thanks, Noah," David nodded, "it's nice to be home," he admitted.

Alan closed the back once he had Rachel's other bag and the four made their way up to the house. Stepping inside, Puck and Alan set her bags by the stairs.

"Wow, it looks different in here," David commented.

Rachel looked around, seeing things looking a lot _different_ than when they left, "it does," she agreed stepping into the living room, noticing the missing items, decorations, books, shelves, and pictures, "you guys have been busy."

Puck nodded, "yeah, we figured we'd try and get as much done before Monday when I start football and mom starts Cheerios practice," he replied, "mom, dad, Arin and Abby are out back," he added motioning towards the back of the house.

As Alan and David moved towards the back door, Rachel started to follow, but Puck snagged her by the waist and pulled her against him, "not so fast, babe," he whispered.

She turned in his arms to look at him, and as soon as she did, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him, her own arms wrapping around his shoulders as their kiss intensified.

Tightening his arms around her, he continued the kiss, their lips dancing together as a week's worth of nerves, worries, and emotions melted away the longer the kissed. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, but kept his arms around her, "I love you so much."

Blinking her eyes, she felt tears fall as she nodded, "I love you, too," she replied, shifting her arms to be around his waist and leaned against his chest, "I missed you so much, Noah... I managed, but it hurt. I don't know what we're going to do," she whispered.

He held her close, his chin resting on her shoulder, "we're going to make the best of every moment we have together and I promise you, we won't be apart for long; we'll make sure we see each other. Remember our pact?" He asked softly and at her nod, he brushed a hand along her cheek, wiping her eyes, "I plan to stick to it," he murmured before giving her a gentle kiss, "now that we've had a proper hello and welcome home," he winked at her, "there's someone I'm sure you're dying to see," he replied, taking her hand and guiding her outside, grabbing his bottle of water on the way.

Rachel wiped her eyes and when she walked out into the back deck, she saw David holding Abby and then noticed Ethan, Deborah and Arin.

"Rachel!" Arin hopped up from her seat and ran over to her, hugging her, "welcome home!"

"Thank you, Arin," Rachel returned her hug, "I missed you guys," she admitted looking at Deborah and Ethan.

The two other parents got up and moved over to her, giving her a brief hug to welcome her home, knowing Rachel would want to see Abby. Rachel walked over to David and looked at Abby, "hey Abigail," she smiled, "mommy's home."

Abby turned her head to Rachel's voice and her hand reached out for her, which brought tears to Rachel's eyes as she carefully took her from David and snuggled her, rubbing her back gently and kissing her cheek, "I missed you so much, sweetie," she whispered.

Puck walked over to his girlfriend and rubbed Rachel's shoulders a little as he guided her to a chair, and Rachel sat down and he sat next to her, Abby snuggled contently against Rachel's shoulder.

"So what did you guys do while you were there?" Arin asked.

Arin's question brought out an abridged version of their trip, mentioning where they had gone each day along with some minor details, promising when she had a chance to show them her pictures, she would go into more details and also said once she unpacked, she'd give out everyone's gifts.

Ethan started to grill hamburgers and soon they were settling into dinner, relaxing with their family. Puck offered to take Abby when Rachel was starting to eat and when she tried to hand her over, Abby's tiny hand clung to Rachel's shirt and refused to let go, starting to fuss and cry at the attempt. Rachel shook her head, "it's okay. She's fine here," Rachel settled Abby back against her and kissed her cheek, "mommy's got you," she murmured to her. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," she whispered, knowing it somehow clicked in Abby's mind that mom had been gone for a while and she didn't want to let go, which made Rachel feel even worse for leaving Abby for as long as she did.

Puck scooted his chair closer to Rachel's and he rested a hand on her shoulder, leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips, "relax, babe. It's okay," he whispered to her.

She nodded and relaxed a little, once Abby had calmed down, finding a way to eat with one hand, since Abby was still leaning against her shoulder. "So what exactly have you guys been doing?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we moved our stuff over to the new house and have been sleeping there since Saturday night," Ethan said, motioning between him, Deborah and Rachel.

"And since Sunday, we've been going through stuff around the house and moving what I want to have in the new house," Deborah explained

"The only place they haven't gone through is the kitchen," Puck added with a laugh.

Rachel raised a curious eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"We don't have anything in the new house to eat or cook with, so we're going to buy new stuff and then you kids can keep the what's here, so over time you guys can get rid of what you don't want or need and can replace stuff when you're able to," Deborah replied. "Sometime this week I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me and Arin to help pick out new things?" She asked, looking over at Rachel.

Rachel smiled, "I'd love to," she nodded at Deborah, "sounds like fun."

"And I'll stay home and watch Abby," Puck added with a laugh, getting up and disappearing into the house. Everyone was curious where he went until he returned with a bottle in his hand and sat down, handing it to Rachel, "she's going to be hungry soon," he said.

"Oh," Rachel blushed lightly; she'd been so overwhelmed at being home and how Abby had reacted to her that she'd kind of forgotten the necessary things.

Dinner ended and their dishes had gotten cleaned up and soon they all headed inside as it got later in the evening. David and Alan were getting tired, so they said goodnight around eight and once the kitchen was clean, Deborah, Ethan and Arin also left, heading back to their house for the night, giving Rachel, Abby and Puck some alone time.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. It's time to get Abby changed, anyway," Puck said throwing Rachel's carry-on over his shoulder and picking up her two suitcases.

Rachel followed him upstairs, Abby still settled against her and both were beginning to show signs of getting tired and as he continued down the hallway, Rachel paused at the room they had been in, "Noah?" She looked inside and saw it was a mess and their bed was missing.

Puck paused outside their new bedroom and turned around, "I might have left one detail out about what we did this weekend, so I could surprise you," he stepped inside, setting her bags on the floor near her closet.

Confused she moved to follow him and as soon as she stepped into the doorway, she gasped, feeling tears in her eyes as she looked around the room, "you... this weekend... Oh, Noah."

He stepped over to her, wrapping his arms around her gently and kissed her and then their daughter, "it's not done by a long shot, but it's getting there. After we moved mom, dad and Arin, we decided to do it. You had already picked out colors, so we went and got what we needed and then Matt, Mike and Finn helped dad and I on Sunday and we got the bathroom and bedroom redone while mom, Quinn and Arin worked downstairs. I spent yesterday moving some of our stuff in here, but I wanted you to be a part of that, so I didn't move everything," he explained reaching up to wipe her eyes. "All the furniture from their room and Arin's that they didn't take and that's not in here is in Arin's old room. We can go through and bring in what you want, I just left the dresser and a few things I knew we'd want or need and brought in my dresser," he added.

Rachel nodded, silently looking around the still kind of empty room, "this is amazing, Noah. I... You guys did it so fast, but I love it. This is our room now... It's not just your room we're sharing," she blinked as tears fell from her eyes.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her hips, his arms still around her, "the room we'll spend the rest of our lives in, together," he whispered.

"I love the sound of that," she admitted, her head resting against his chest as they hugged.

"Me too," he agreed, soaking in the moment with his family in his arms. He felt Abby stir in Rachel's arms, "you want to give her a bath in our new bathroom?" He asked looking at Rachel.

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll run the water if you want to get something for her to put on after," Rachel said.

Puck kissed her again, "I can do that," he nodded, "her soap is in there already, I gave her a bath in there last night," he added.

Nodding, Rachel stepped from his arms and moved into the bathroom, admiring the new things and laughing lightly at the piles of boxes and stuff of theirs just setting around, "oh Abby, there is much to do," she giggled.

It didn't take long for a bath to get set up and for the first time in a long time, Puck and Rachel gave Abby a bath together; he usually came home from work after she'd been bathed, so this was a new area for them that they all really enjoyed.

When bath time was over and Rachel was drying Abby off, Puck emptied out the tub and then both headed into their room to dress her in her night gown and Rachel noticed the time, "no wonder I'm getting tired, it's almost ten," she murmured.

"Yeah, it is. It's been a long day for all of us," he held out his hands and took Abby from Rachel, "why don't you get changed and in bed. I'll put her down."

Abby wasn't fussing as much, so Rachel took him up on the offer, "um, where are my clothes?"

"Clothes in the closet by your suitcases, your pajamas and all your other stuff is in the dresser," he motioned to his parent's old one.

Rachel leaned up and kissed Abby on the cheek, "good night, sweetheart. Mommy loves you. See you in the morning," she whispered, then kissed her boyfriend, "thank you."

He nodded at her, "welcome," he kissed her again before leaving the room and heading into the nursery. He hugged her and kissed her cheek, gently laying her down in her crib and turning on her mobile, noticing she was already starting to fall asleep, so he carefully slipped out of the room with the monitor in his hand and closed the door. Going back into their room, he noticed Rachel's clothes were piled on the floor by her side of the bed and she was already curled up under the covers. "Abby's almost asleep," he said.

Rachel nodded, "she seemed like she was tired," she replied.

Kicking off his shoes and setting the monitor on the nightstand with his phone, he undressed down to his boxers and slid under the covers with her. "Welcome home, Rach," he whispered, slipping his arms around her body and pulling her towards him.

Rachel relaxed, "good to be home," she murmured kissing his bare chest as she settled against him, "and this was a great surprise to come home to," she admitted, motioning around the room.

He smiled, "I'm glad you like it. Part of me was worried you'd be upset for not letting you be a part of this, but I hoped you'd be okay with it and we got the hard labor out of the way, now we just need to focus on getting our things in here where we want."

She shook her head, "I'm not upset at all. You're right, now we need to focus on making it our room, and you started and I look forward to us continuing it," she explained shifting up to kiss his lips.

"I love you, Rachel," he murmured against her lips.

She slipped an arm over his chest as she got comfortable, "I love you, too, Noah," she closed her eyes, "and as much as I'd love to do more, I don't think either of us would enjoy-"

He pressed a finger against her lips, "we've got all the time in the world, babe. No rush. We both need some good sleep and this right here, you in my arms, I've missed this, too," he murmured, "trust me, I'd love to make love to you right now, but I'll take this, because this feels just as good," he assured her.

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I agree," she closed her eyes and relaxed, "tomorrow when we're rested, we can enjoy it more, too," she added.

"There is that, too," he winked at her and settled back against the pillows.

"Noah?" She said softly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"We went to a Jewish museum in New York," she started.

"I know, you sent me a picture of you there, remember?" He commented with a grin.

"Oh yes," she blushed, "well, while I was there, I realized something."

"What's that? '_We're a couple of good lookin' Jews'_? Because I thought we'd already established that we are," he smiled playfully.

Rachel giggled at his comment, "we have, but no, that's not what I realized," she paused, "what I realized is that Quinn isn't Jewish."

He eyed her, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"While I'm her mom and I'm Jewish, I'm not the person she was born to; Quinn is. She isn't Jewish, which means, Abby isn't legally Jewish," she told him.

"But I'm Jewish," he commented. "What does it matter if she's legally Jewish?"

"We both are legally Jewish, Noah. You were born to a Jewish mother and I was converted as a baby, but Abby wasn't. The way to become legally Jewish is to convert, much like your dad did and I was. I know we don't celebrate all the Jewish holidays and we do celebrate Christmas, so we're not as Jewish as some are, but if we want to raise Abby the way we were, then I think she should be converted. All it entails is a ritual bath and a naming ceremony (5). I really think we should talk to our families about it and then discuss it with a Rabbi at Temple," she explained, "and possibly try to do it before we go back to school."

He nodded, "I don't even know the last time I was at Temple," he admitted rubbing his face, "I get what you're saying and it makes sense, but can we talk about it later?" He shifted to his side and pulled her against him, kissing her gently, "you're talking about religion while I'm thinking about all the places in our new room we could break in," he said honestly.

Rachel felt her cheeks redden to a blush as she looked up at him, "Noah," she groaned, "I thought we were going to sleep."

"Oh we are, but I'm just telling you why I don't want to talk about religion. Seems a little weird to hear you talking about it while my mind is picturing you -"

Rachel pressed a kiss to his lips, "okay, I get it," she smiled, "we'll talk more later," she added, settling in against him.

"Good night, Rach," he whispered, pressing a kiss against her lips, "I love you and I'm glad you're home."

She returned his kiss, "I am too, Noah. I love you. Goodnight," she replied.

Puck tugged their blankets up over them and then closed his eyes, feeling the need for sleep, hitting him faster than expected and soon both of them were sleeping soundly, curled up with their other half.

...

**References (remove spaces):**

1. ( en . wikipedia . org/ wiki/ Titanic_Memorial_(New_York_City) )

2. ( en . wikipedia . org/ wiki/ South_Street_Seaport )

3. ( www . seany . org )

4. ( www . tributewtc . org/ )

5. ( www . convert . org/ Conversion_ ) & elbbubniaevili, WillDoXTNA (and her dad), Bookgurrrl

...

A/N4: Another chapter done. What did y'all think? It was emotional to read and write, but I hope you all enjoyed.

A/N5: The summer in this fic should be done within another two or three chapters and soon we'll be back to school with New Directions. It's August 2010 currently in the fic and it'll end June 2012, so just under 2 years to go, but it won't take that long to write and don't worry, there _will_ be a sequel, so this universe is far from over. I know I don't want it to end.

A/N6: Real life sucks right now; extra money is nice, but the extra hours at work is crap on my free time, but any free time I do have I'm writing; I have so many ideas swimming in my head, I'm already planning chapters for this fic and for Starlight; now if only I could type faster than 70 words per minute, LOL.

A/N7: I'd like to say a huge thank you to whoever it was who nominated 'Out of the Blue' and / or 'Starlight' for the Glee Awards; it means so much to me! As of June 2nd, the 'seconding' process began and will be open until June 11th and voting begins June 12th and runs through June 26th. 'Out of the Blue' and 'Starlight' are both nominated in the 'Best Work-in-Progress' category as well as the 'Favorite Puck/Rachel' one, so please, stop on by there before the 11th and 'second' them in both categories so they can move on to the voting phase. ( community . livejournal . com/ gleeawards/ )

...


	56. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: Thank you so much to my beta, Heather! (Bookgurrrl)

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

A/N4: Voting is now open for the Glee Awards and will be until June 26th, so don't forget to head on over before then and cast your votes! Both 'Out of the Blue' and 'Starlight' are nominated in the 'Best Work-in-Progress' category as well as the 'Favorite Puck/Rachel' one competing against some awesome fics and authors who are also friends of mine. The voting entry is here: ( **community . livejournal . com/ gleeawards/ 4156 . html** ) (remove spaces) You don't have to be an LJ user to vote; you can use email or post to their voting entry. All the instructions on how to vote and where to send your emails are on the link I listed. Thank you to whoever nominated and seconded me. I have never been nominated in anything like this before, so it truly is an honor!

...

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as she woke up, feeling the warm body of her boyfriend next to her. She snuggled closer to him as if he'd disappear if she didn't and she gently lifted her head from his chest and looked to see him still sound asleep. Resting her head back where it had been, she let her eyes drift around the room, getting her bearings in the new surroundings. It took a moment for the memories from the night before to return to her, and as they did, she smiled, pressing a kiss to her boyfriend's chest.

Puck felt his girlfriend lift her head off his chest and he was too comfortable to even open his eyes, but as he felt her soft lips press a kiss against his warm skin, he smiled and opened his eyes enough to glance at the clock, seeing it was almost eight, "mornin'," he murmured.

She turned her head to look at him, then shifted so their heads were next to each other on his pillow, "good morning, Noah," she whispered.

"Very good," he agreed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, "so glad you're home."

"Me too," Rachel replied. Puck opened his mouth to say something, but just as he did, Abby's cry filled the room from the baby monitor and Rachel jumped, "I'll get her," she said quickly, getting out of bed and rushing out of the room.

"Talk about not fair," he muttered to an empty room, wondering just when they'd be able to have some time _alone_. With a sigh, he pushed himself out of bed and went to brush his teeth and use the bathroom before returning to bed, hoping Rachel would be back soon, because he did not want to get out of bed yet.

...

Rachel moved into the nursery and went right over to Abby's crib, "good morning, sweetie. Why the crying?" She asked, gently picking up the crying child, "oh I know why," she hugged her gently as she moved her to the changing table, and even after a week gone, Rachel effortlessly took care of the dirty diaper and cleaned her up before dressing her in a clean onesie and then picked her back up, "there we go, all clean," she kissed her on the cheek and settled her against her chest, "let's go get you some breakfast and then we'll go see what daddy is doing," she murmured.

Heading downstairs, Rachel moved into the kitchen, noticing how quiet the house was. "This is going to take some getting used to," she said to no one in particular as she got a bottle ready for Abby and noticed a note on the table addressed to her and Noah. Moving towards it, she opened up the paper and read, "_Noah and Rachel - hope you enjoyed your first night together again. Sleep in if you want, Arin and I will probably be over by nine for breakfast, but don't feel you have to get up then. I think it best to go get the kitchen stuff today, so we can get things set up and soon we won't have to come over for breakfast and you two can have the mornings alone, if you'd like. Love, Mom._"

Picking the note up, she adjusted the bottle in Abby's mouth and left the kitchen, climbing the stairs and turned into the bedroom they used to have and blushed as she backed out and moved into their new room, seeing her boyfriend laying on his back, hands behind his head.

"You went in our old room, didn't you?" He asked, noticing the blush on her cheeks.

She nodded, "yes, I did."

"Don't feel bad, it took me a few times to get used to it, too," he said pulling the blankets back on her side of the bed so she could retake her spot.

Rachel slid into bed next to him and set the note from his mom on his chest as she settled Abby in her arms and continued to feed her, "your mom left us a note."

"She has been," he admitted reading over her words and nodded, "I'll even go help pick out kitchen stuff if it means we get more alone time this week," he grinned.

"Noah," she giggled.

"Babe, someone interrupted me when I was gonna try and get some," he eyed their daughter, "so any free chance we get, I'd love to christen our new room," he winked at his girlfriend.

Rachel blushed, but agreed with him, she missed that, too. "I'm sorry I was so tired last night," she said softly.

"Don't apologize," he said sitting up and wrapping his arms around her body and kissed her lips and then brushed his finger along their daughter's cheek as she was focused on her bottle, "I was tired, too," he admitted.

Leaning against him, she looked at Abby, "but hopefully we'll have some time free today. I need to unpack because," Rachel looked around the bare room, "I have gifts for everyone that I need to get organized and I want to shopping with your mom and sister, but I want to have time with you and Abby, too."

"Abby and I will go with you guys on your shopping adventure and after, I'll help you unpack and we can maybe move more of our stuff in here, so it can start looking more like a bedroom," he explained.

Rachel nodded, "I'd like that," she smiled and turned her head to kiss him.

...

Once Abby was fed, the small family wanted to stay snuggled up together, but knowing his mom and sister would be over soon, Rachel took Abby back to the nursery, so the couple could shower and get ready for the day.

Closing the door behind her, Rachel removed her pajamas and moved into the bathroom, where her boyfriend had the shower warming up. He snaked his arms around her and guided her towards the shower and the two stepped in, liking the more spacious tub than what was in the other bathroom. "You guys did an amazing job on the bedroom and bathroom, Noah," Rachel murmured pressing a kiss to his chest before standing up on her tiptoes and kissing his lips.

"Thanks, babe," his hands moved to rest on her hips as they stood under the warm spray.

...

They took a slight detour before actually finishing their shower, but once they were dried off, they got dressed and headed downstairs after getting Abby from the nursery.

"Good morning," Puck said walking into the kitchen, acting a little more chipper than he usually was, his mom and sister there.

The two looking at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Good morning, Noah, Rachel," Deborah said with a laugh, "have a good night?"

"Yes and an awesome morning so far," he smiled slipping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders while she was holding Abby.

Rachel blushed and knew that was all Deborah needed to know, "yes, it was wonderful to be together again," she replied.

"I'm glad to hear it," Deborah said lightly, "figured we'd go simple this morning for breakfast," she motioned towards the table with various cereals, bagels, jelly and cream cheese sitting on it.

Puck took a seat while Rachel got Abby settled in her bouncer and then sat next to her boyfriend and the four chatted over breakfast. Once the dishes were cleaned up, they got Abby ready and Rachel added her cell phone and wallet to the diaper bag, not having time to unpack her larger purse from the trip yet. By ten-thirty they headed out, Puck driving his dad's jeep, Deborah in the front passenger seat and Arin, Abby and Rachel in the back.

They spent the late morning and early afternoon shopping, but by two, they were carrying the purchases into the new house and Rachel and Deborah put things away. Without much food in the house still, by the time Ethan got home, they all went back to Rachel and Puck's house to make dinner and Rachel's dads came over, too; they had done it most of the summer; it was a great time for the Puckermans and Berrys to spend time together.

Once they were home, Rachel checked her email on her laptop in their old room and printed out the picture with Ethan and Mike that had the caption on it, but she set it aside so no one would see it right away; she hadn't talked to Ethan yet and didn't know if he'd said anything to his family, so she was going to ask him at dinner.

Abby was settled in her bouncer, already fed and was batting at toys while the family sat down at the dinning room table, talking about their day. David and Alan had taken the rest of the week off, so they spent the day unpacking and going through the week's mail, and then Deborah mentioned their shopping trip from the day and as the conversation settled, Rachel looked at Ethan, "Ethan, would you talk about the picture I sent you?" She asked nervously.

"What picture?" Puck asked.

Deborah raised a curious eyebrow at her husband and then watched Rachel get up and disappear for a moment, returning with a picture in her hand. She handed it to Ethan first, but Deborah was sitting next to him, so she leaned over and looked at it.

Ethan eyed the picture, a sad smile growing on his face as he remembered that moment along with others from September two-thousand-one.

"Where did you get this?" Deborah asked trying to figure out when it was taken and then read the caption and saw the New York officers names, "was this..."

"Almost nine years ago," Ethan said handing it across the table to Puck, "just after it happened, at like, what? Nine in the morning our time? Someone from the office had the TV on in the break room and soon we were all huddled around to watch what was happening, feeling helpless, but our boss at the time authorized our team to take a few weeks so we loaded up two SUVs and the six of us headed to New York and spent those weeks helping them sort through the devastation. That was what I meant about having been to Saint Patrick's Cathedral almost nine years ago. I didn't know New York that well and a few of the guys were going, so I went with them. I had only been a cop for about two years and I was twenty-seven. It was mine and Mike's first disaster. We were the rookies at the time. Being on the SRT we had extra training, but nothing prepares you for the real thing. It was terrifying, to be honest," he sat back and picked up his beer and sipped it, fiddling with the label for a moment, "I'll never for get it. I mean at the time we were there, there were still small fires from the fuel of the planes, so that's why we're wearing the black and yellow firefighter pants and boots; and we had taken off our masks, but we had to wear those because the air was toxic to breathe. There were a few people walking around with cameras and we were all told to just go about working, but I remember the guy who took this, he was an NYPD: CSI and he asked us who we were and that's why the caption has our names on it. One of the cops with us there knew the guy, so that's why we're actually standing together for the picture instead of just working," he explained.

Puck stared at the picture, seeing his dad in a completely new way, "I was only nine when it happened, but I remember it," he admitted softly, "where did you find this?" He asked Rachel.

"We went to Ground Zero and there is a tribute center, which is kind of like a museum and in looking around, I found a list of all the officers, firefighters and aid workers who came from all over to help out and Ethan and Mike were listed under Michigan and then dad saw this picture on a wall just covered in pictures that had been given to the center. The woman at the center, when dad told her who he was, emailed me the picture with and without the caption," she explained. "She also wanted us to tell you 'thank you'," she added looking at Ethan.

He smiled and nodded, "no thanks needed. I wanted to be there," he said, "our brothers needed help and we were there to give it."

Arin was looking at the picture now and she knew of what happened, but was only two, so she had no memories of it, "you and Noah look a lot alike," Arin said seeing her brother in that picture and also seeing her dad.

Ethan smirked, "yeah, it's the first thing I thought of when Rachel sent the picture to my phone."

"Actually that's how I recognized him when I first saw the picture," Alan admitted, "I thought, '_that guy looks a lot like Noah_,' and then when I read the caption I realized why," he laughed lightly.

The table got a laugh out of that and Ethan reached for something in his pocket and set it on the table next to Rachel's plate, "if you want to add it to your scrapbook, you can, I have more," he admitted.

Rachel picked up the colored patch and stared at it, an image of the towers and an American flag were in the background with the NYPD, FDNY and Port Authority logos in front of the towers, with the words, 'Never Forget' on the top, the date, and a yellow banner at the bottom that said 'volunteer'. "This looks a lot like the patch I saw in the gift shop at the center."

Ethan nodded, "about a year later when all the patches were made, anyone who volunteered got a bunch so we could put it on our uniforms. I wore it on mine, but you probably didn't notice because you weren't looking for it when you saw me in my SRT uniform," he replied. "I still wear it on mine now," he added, "but I only have seven uniforms and have a bunch left over, so you're welcome to it."

She smiled and set it back down, "thank you. I will."

Dinner ended, but no one really got up to move, enjoying the moment. The conversation had turned kind of sad, as everyone thought back to the memories of that day, but Puck chose to break the silence with something else, "do you guys think it would be alright if Rachel and I went away for a couple nights, not this weekend, but the next one?"

Rachel's eyes widened in shock as she looked at him; they hadn't even talked about it since she'd gotten home, but it had come up a few times over the summer; sometime after his eighteenth birthday and before she turned seventeen and school started, they would try and go away for a small weekend trip, probably to Sandusky again, but in the twenty-four hours since she'd returned, it had not come up and she didn't know if they'd actually be able to find time.

At her reaction, no one said anything, but Puck turned to her, "do you not want to go?" He asked honestly, "because if you don't, that's fine, just tell me, but I looked at the calendar and that weekend is the last one left before school starts where we'll be able to do anything and I figure we should take it if we're going to."

"I do want to go, but do you think we'd be able to? With all the moving and things we have to do before school starts?" She asked.

He turned his eyes to their parents, waiting for their answers, "I guess that's up to them."

The four parents exchanged glances and David was the first to speak up, "I don't think that would be a problem. You two should get away before school begins."

The other three nodded in agreement, so Puck went on, "okay, we're going, next question, who would watch Abby? With you guys not living in the house anymore it's not as easy."

"David and I could. We can stay here for a few nights so Abby has familiar surroundings," Alan suggested, "we don't get to spend as much time with her as you guys do."

"Totally fine with us," Deborah said with a nod, Ethan nodding in agreement.

The rest of the evening they talked lightly about the plans and as Alan and David left for the night a plan was in place; Puck and Rachel would work on getting their room put together and also set up his parents old bed in one of the bedrooms and Alan and David would stay there the two nights Rachel and Puck were gone. They'd have a little over a week to get the bedrooms organized and then that Friday night, they'd leave and return sometime Sunday evening, since Puck would have football practice the next day.

...

Thursday, Rachel and Puck started organizing their bedroom, adding in furniture from all the rooms that they wanted in there and once they were sure they had what they wanted, they brought in their laptops and the printer and made trips to bring all their other belongings in and then she stated to unpacked her suitcases, dirty clothes filling up a basket, while gifts and unused items were left for the next day.

Friday, they continued what they had been, but Puck needed to start getting his football gear together, so while she unpacked, he packed his large McKinley duffel bag with his football gear and things he'd need to put in his locker at school. Needing a few things at the store, he made a Wal-Mart run and while there, he got a call from Jack Keystone, his Navy recruiter, who had his tests results and wanted him to come in before the day was out to talk to him about them.

Puck called Rachel and told her he was going to stop there on the way home, so he'd be longer than planned. She thanked him for letting her know and also wished him luck and hoped he got what he wanted. He appreciated that and as he got to the recruiting office, he sat down with Jack and looked at his results.

He scored well in all categories; he didn't 'ace' it, but he had a long list of jobs he placed into, master-at-arms (MA) being one of them, while some others he'd heard of and a whole bunch he didn't even recognize.

Glad he got what he wanted, they talked about the next step, which was applying, by him and Jack sitting down and filling out an application to submit to the military, so he gave him a list of things he'd need to bring with him the next time he came and also would need to start monthly measurements; he had to fit a certain age-to-height-to-weight ratio and if he did, he wouldn't have to worry, but he'd have to keep in shape so he could maintain, but with football, basketball and Glee, Puck didn't figure he'd have too much problem maintaining his weight.

"So, after my application is accepted, then what?" Puck asked.

"Pick your top three choices form your list; MA will be number one, and two others, then you'll go to MEPS (Military Entrance Processing Station) in Columbus and get processed, they'll do a bunch of tests, medical and otherwise to make sure you're fit to join, you'll be sworn in and you'll be in the delayed-entry program (DEP), which is what most everyone does, because it gives you time to graduate, tie up lose ends and all that, so keep your grades up because if you don't graduate on time, you could get in trouble. Once you're sworn into the Navy, you'll sit down with a career counselor who will tell you what is open and you'll pick the job you want. Here, after all that, we'll do monthly weight checks, you'll have some random drug tests and we also have monthly meetings you will need to attend and when you go to MEPS you'll get a book of things to study that you need to know when you go to basic," he explained.

"When do I have to start all this?"

"Anytime. For now, one step at a time, sometime next week come in with the stuff on that list and we'll fill out your application," he said, "then we'll go from there. The trip to MEPS is usually a two day thing, drive down in the morning, do most of the medical stuff the first day, then you'll stay in a hotel and the next day you're sworn in and if there is a job available that you want, they'll put you into it and you're given your leave date for basic and then we'll come home that evening, so you'll have to miss two days of school for this," he explained.

Puck groaned, "my girlfriend is going to hate that."

"Sorry, but unfortunately they are not open on the weekends or at Winter Break, and MEPS should be done before the end of the year, just to make sure things are ready for when you leave, probably next summer."

Aware of what the next few months would entail, Puck made an appointment for the following Thursday and then left the office and returned home, finding his parents, sister, Rachel's dads, Finn and Quinn all there with Rachel and Abby, so he was able to tell them all the news, to let them know what would be going on in the next few months.

Finn and Quinn had come over for dinner, having given the couple a few days together before coming to visit and as they all ate, they talked about the Berrys' trip and other things going on, including the beginning of Cheerios, football and the new school year.

One of the topics that came up was Abby converting. It had been discussed on the shopping trip a few days prior with Deborah, Rachel, Puck and Arin and while Puck didn't think it was a big deal either way, Deborah understood Rachel's concerns, so she agreed to talk to her friend at the temple in town. Deborah was able to talk to her friend that afternoon and they made a tentative appointment to do it on the last Friday of the month; the first chance the Rabbi was available for it and the whole family thought it was a good time to do it, so it was done before the teens went back to school.

Everyone there noticed the last few weeks of the month were quickly filling up.

...

When Quinn was over Friday, Rachel asked her to go shopping with her for some lingerie; she wanted to get something special to wear for her boyfriend's birthday and also something to take on their trip. The two girls' shopping trip, soon turned into a big adventure; Puck's cousin Jessica, Ben's daughter, who would be starting her Junior year at McKinley, was becoming friends with Rachel and wanted to hang out with her, so Rachel invited her and then Quinn mentioned the three girls were going shopping at the mall to Kurt, and Kurt wanted to go, and then he called and invited Tina, Mercedes and Brittany, who invited Santana and Mandy, and Mandy came, but the only person who didn't come was Santana, because she was still in California visiting family, but everyone knew she'd decline anyway. Santana and Puck had been done and over with for almost a year, but she was still bitter about it; she stayed away from the girls of Glee, at least the non-Cheerio ones, outside of Glee and also avoided going to many of the Glee functions.

Once the teen girls and Kurt met in the food court at eleven on Sunday morning and everyone found out just what kind of shopping trip it was, they all gave their opinion on what Rachel should get as they walked towards Victoria's Secret.

While everyone was chatting and joking about what she should get, Rachel's mind traveled to something completely different; she had friends, aside from her two dance friends who were now members of Vocal Adrenaline. When she had come to McKinley as a Freshman, she was the 'new girl' and the 'outcast' and didn't have any friends aside from Kelly and Angela. The 'new girl' title went away, but 'outcast' stayed through the year and when Mr. Ryerson got fired, she thought the only musical out she had at school with Glee was gone, but when Mr. Schuester took over in her Sophomore year and got Finn and everyone else to join, things looked up. As her and Puck's relationship grew stronger the longer they dated, both of them matured and she found the club doing more things together, the girls inviting Rachel out, which at first didn't look like it would happen, but now she had formed an unlikely alliance with not only the head Cheerio, who at first hated her guts, but also with the girls and Kurt, who she would have never met if it hadn't been for Glee.

Rachel's contemplation continued throughout the day as she and the girls had a fun shopping trip; she'd found a few things she liked and bought and soon they were having lunch and chatting before everyone parted for the day. Rachel, Quinn and Jessica returned home. With Rachel driving, she dropped Jessica off first and then she and Quinn went back to their street; not too far away and when she pulled her car up along the street of her and Puck's house, she noticed his jeep was gone, Ethan's jeep was gone and her dads' SUV was there. "That's odd," Rachel said looking at her phone to see no missed calls or new messages, confused at what was going on because when she left, her boyfriend said they'd be there when they got home.

Walking into the house with their purchases, she saw Deborah, Arin and her dads with Abby, "hey, where are the guys?" She asked, knowing Finn had been there when they left.

"Ethan took the boys to the gun range. It's probably the last time they'll be able to go before you guys go back to school, since the next few weeks will be busy," Deborah explained.

The three had gone a few times over the summer and while Rachel didn't like the idea of her boyfriend or Finn using guns, she also knew that her boyfriend would be a cop, so eventually he'd carry a gun, anyway; to her, it was good that he could learn to use one from his dad, who she trusted, and it was a chance for the three of them to have some guy time. Her dads had been invited along, but they both were against guns, so they declined, but understood Ethan having one and, like Rachel, trusted Ethan and was glad Puck could learn to use one from his father.

Alan and David knew the girls had gone shopping, but seeing their daughter holding the pink stripped bags with 'Victoria's Secret' printed on the side, the two men exchanged glances, "I don't think I even want to know what's in those bags," David commented.

Rachel's eyes widened, pulling the bags behind her, "um, I'm," she blushed, "I'll be right back," she dashed upstairs to hide the bags in her closet so her boyfriend wouldn't find them right away and returned, "sorry, I-"

"Please don't try and explain. The less we know the better," Alan laughed, even if he was trying to be serious with his comment.

Nodding silently, Rachel went to greet her daughter and sat down on the floor next to her bouncer and picked up one of her toys and gently tickled her nose with it until she smiled and grabbed at it.

Quinn watched Rachel from across the room, feeling happiness for her friend and elation that she didn't have to be a mom; she didn't want to be one yet. She and her sister, Rebecca, had talked a lot in the last few months about this because Rebecca was concerned that one day Quinn would wake up and be jealous of Rachel, but Quinn knew it would never happen. Quinn never wanted to keep her and knew she'd give her away, but instead of giving her to complete strangers, she gave Abby to her biological father and his girlfriend and she was quite content to be Aunt Quinn and watch her niece grow up with Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry as her parents; it's the reason why she refused to sign the birth certificate; she knew that Puck and Rachel were it for each other and Abby would be the start of their family together. Quinn would never stand in the way of the happiness she saw when she watched Puck and Rachel with Abby; they loved each other and they loved their daughter and Quinn knew that Abby was right where she belonged.

...

A/N5: This was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to post something for you all, so I chose to end the chapter here. The last paragraph hadn't been there before, but as I was going over it again, I realized that I'd never discussed Quinn's side of things and how she sees Rachel with Abby, so I thought it was the perfect time to add something in. Hope you guys like it. Review and let me know. **Next up:** Cheerios and football practice start, the football team finds out just who Coach Ben is, the Cheerios are missing someone and Puck turns 18.

A/N6: Huge hugs to all! You guys rock! All the story alerts, favorites, and reviews I'm getting mean so much. You do not know how awesome your reviews make me feel, so please keep them coming! I'm getting better at responding to them, but I know I have many I need to respond to, but I will soon.

A/N7: After finding out my schedule for next week, I wanted to post something for you all. Aside from today (Friday) I will have 1 day off in the next 9 days, so I'm not going to have a lot of free time to be writing. We have the big wigs in town and we're short handed by 2 people, but the big wigs will be gone after next week, so I will hopefully go back to a more normal schedule and have more time to write. Writing is the only thing that keeps me sane and without being able to write as much, I've wanted to either pull my hair out or tell everyone at work to fuck off, LOL.

...


	57. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

A/N4: Voting is full swing for the Glee Awards until Saturday, June 26th. Please head on over and cast your votes for 'Out of the Blue' and 'Starlight' in the 'Best Work-in-Progress' and 'Favorite Puck/Rachel' categories. The voting entry is here: ( **community . livejournal . com/ gleeawards/ 4156 . html** ) (remove spaces) You don't have to be an LJ user to vote; you can use email or post to their voting entry. All the instructions on how to vote and where to send your emails are on the link I listed.

...

As the weekend came to an end, the reality of how close it was to school starting set in, as Monday morning rolled around and Puck, Finn, Quinn and Deborah had to be at school at ten for football and Cheerios practice.

Deborah wanted to leave by nine and Quinn caught a ride with her, so Arin came over to Rachel and Puck's around then; she was going to be hanging out with Rachel while they were at practices.

Puck dropped his football bag on the floor by the door and was dressed in his workout clothes, planning to put clean clothes on after practice. "Finn should be over around nine-thirty," he said to Rachel, who was in the living room with Abby and Arin.

"Okay, do you have everything you need?" She asked looking at his bag.

"Yeah," he plopped down on the couch, "got everything I need," he assured her.

Arin, Puck, Rachel and Abby sat around the living room for a bit, Puck playing with Abby before Finn came over, knocking on the door.

Rachel got up and moved to answer it, "good morning, Finn," she greeted.

"Hey Rachel," he nodded at her as he walked in with a similarly large duffel bag, noticing the others, "hey guys."

"Hey man," Puck replied holding Abby up above him in the air, causing her to giggle.

With Finn there, he chatted with them for a few minutes before it was time to leave, so Puck said goodbye to his daughter and laid her in her bouncer by the couch and then hugged his sister before he, Rachel and Finn walked out onto the porch, "so we should be back about two-thirty," Puck said to Rachel.

Rachel nodded and wrapped her arms around him, "have fun, drink lots of water and," she pulled back a little, but her hand rested on his left side, over the area that had been hurt, "be careful. Don't push yourself too hard just because you want to show off to your uncle," she murmured.

He laughed lightly, but nodded, "I'll be careful," he promised, kissing her on the lips, "and Brit's dad wouldn't have signed off on my school physical paperwork if he didn't feel I was okay enough to be doing this," he added hugging her again.

"I know, but I still worry," she murmured resting her head against his chest for a moment, but knew he had to leave, so she pulled back and kissed him on the lips again, "I love you."

"I love you, too. See you this afternoon," he stepped from her arms and moved down the stairs of the porch and towards his jeep, where Finn was waiting by the passenger door.

Rachel watched the two guys throw their bags into the backseat and climb in and she waved at them as the small SUV pulled away from the curb and disappeared down the street. Moving back inside, she smiled at Arin, both had been looking forward to some time to spend together and the next few weeks while she watched Arin would be that time.

...

Puck and Finn pulled into the school parking lot and parked near Kurt's SUV and Mike's car and Matt pulled in next to Puck as he and Finn were getting their bags.

"Hey guys," Matt greeted them.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Puck replied locking his jeep and closing the door.

"Not much," Matt replied, "so first day with the new coach," he said, unsure if he should mention just who the new coach was.

"Yeah, about that," Finn said locking and closing his door before meeting them around the SUV, "are we supposed to-"

"Just keep it on the down-low for now. I actually kind of forgot to talk to him about it over the summer, so I'll let him be the one to say something or not," Puck explained as the three moved towards the school.

Once in the locker room, the three teens met up with Kurt and Mike and after stuffing their gear into the lockers with their names already on them, they got a chance to look around at the others in the room, recognizing most of the guys, but the unfamiliar faces belonged to mostly Freshmen or a few transfers, most of them staring at the larger guys in fear; Puck and Finn mostly. Finn was over six-feet tall and Puck with his muscular body and well-toned arms visible, since he was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, both were seen as guys to fear, but respect and they didn't even know them yet.

A lot of the guys were asking questions about the new coach, but no one had any answers. Puck told Mike and Kurt the same thing that he had told Matt and Finn moments earlier; keep his and Ben's relationship on the down-low until Ben mentioned it. As far as Puck knew, no one knew Ben's last name was Puckerman yet, because over the summer, when they got the letter letting them know when football started, there was also a note from him, but he'd only signed it with his first name.

The five Glee guys made their way outside, using the locker room's outside exit and headed towards the field. No one knew what to expect with the new football coach, not even Puck and he was Ben's nephew.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Kurt asked as they walked onto the football field.

"Well, if it isn't the Glee Club freaks and their princess mascot," Azimio, the heavyset African-American football player, said as he saw the five guys come out onto the field.

Puck laughed, "is that the best you could come up with?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm just getting started. Who ya gonna knock up this year, Puckerman? Maybe work on another Cheerio? I mean that's what you do, knock them up and get rid of the kid when it gets here, right?" Azimio replied with a laugh, his normal sidekick missing, his best friend Dave Karofsky, since he was a hockey player.

It wasn't like the whole school knew Puck kept Abby, most assumed since Quinn didn't have her that they gave her up for adoption and only those close to the Glee Club really knew the truth; some others in school did, but not everyone.

The guys kept walking, ignoring Azimio, so he took the time to comment to the guys around him, "maybe he'll knock up Fabray again or add the freak, Berry, to the list, or maybe he kicked her to the curb," he laughed, still looking at Puck.

Puck held up his hand, the promise ring still on his finger, "though you assholes don't deserve a response, for your your information, I kept my daughter and the only person I'll ever be with is my girlfriend, Rachel," he replied noticing his uncle at the top of the bleachers, kicked back, sunglasses on and watching the guys on the filed.

"Yeah right, Puck doesn't do relationships. You fuck 'em, leave 'em and then Finn gets your sloppy seconds," Azimio teased.

Finn rushed forward, "don't you dare talk about Quinn like that!" He exclaimed, his arm pulling back to take a swing.

Puck saw Finn and rushed forward, grabbing his brother by the waist and using his momentum to swing him around, "he's not worth it," Puck snapped pushing him towards Matt, Mike and Kurt.

Ben had gotten to school early to go over some plays he'd already come up with and to talk with the assistant coach before he made his way out to the field and climbed up to the top of the bleachers, sat down and leaned back, soaking in the early morning Ohio sun with sunglasses on, soon watching guys from Freshmen to Seniors appear on the field, standing with their friends and talking.

When he saw his nephew and his four friends walk out onto the field, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but realized that one of the guys was obviously giving the five Glee members a hard time, causing Finn to rush forward, like he was going hit the guy, but his nephew stopped him. Ben realized that whoever that kid was would be a handful.

At ten-am on the dot, he walked down the bleachers and out onto the field, dressed in black Adidas track pants and a red t-shirt. He could tell he was being looked at and mentally laughed, thinking they were looking at his hair; short and spiky, but no matter what he did it always looked like he'd slept on it because no gel or hairspray could keep it from spiking out every-which-way.

"Locker room is all clear and I think everyone's here," Greg Wilson, the assistant coach and other gym teacher, said.

Ben nodded, "alright then," he pulled his glasses off and hung them on the collar of his t-shirt, "welcome to the twenty-ten to twenty-eleven school year football season, guys. I'm your new coach and for now you can call me 'coach'."

"What's your name? You some secret spy or something?" Azimio asked with a laugh.

Ben, having seen the altercation earlier and now this, walked over to Azimio, "do you want to play football this year?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here if I didn't," he smirked.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut or you won't be," he snapped.

Azimio wasn't used to their coach standing up to them, so when he said that, Azimio kind of pulled back in shock and didn't reply.

"The same goes for the rest of you, too. I don't put up with bull shit from anyone. I've got a 'three strikes and your out' policy. You fuck up, you get a warning, fuck up again you get another, but if it happens one more time, you're gone, period. I am your coach, like it or not. Seniors, you only get me for this year, but those of you who are here longer, take it or leave it." When no one said anything, he continued, "my name is Ben. I went to McKinley over twenty years ago and graduated before any of you were even thought of. For the past twelve years I've been living in Dayton, coaching football at Dayton High School."

"Didn't they go to State last year?" Someone asked.

"Yes we did, we won for Western Ohio and went to state, but lost by a field goal."

...

In the gym, at the same time, Deborah was greeting the Cheerios, but since she knew them, they got down to business. "Where's Santana?" Quinn asked Deborah, Brittany and Mandy who were standing closest, but her question was heard by everyone else, too.

Deborah looked through the group of girls and noticed the Latina was not there, so she moved over to where she had left her roster, an updated list printed out that morning and skimmed over it once, twice, and then on a third time through, she looked at Quinn, "her name is not even on my roster," she admitted, "are you sure she was coming back?"

"Yes I'm sure," Quinn nodded, "she told me at the end of school last year and I've talked to her a few times this summer on the phone and she never said anything to me," she looked at some of the other girls, "has anyone else talked to Santana this summer?"

"I have," Brittany said.

"She's not listed on my roster," Deborah held up the clipboard with the names on it, "did she mention anything to you about not coming back?"

"She told me she was still in California at her grandma's, but nothing else," Brittany explained.

Quinn had been voted captain again and Santana and Brittany as her co-assistant-captains, so Deborah thought it was odd that Santana would back out without saying something to her friends, "there might be a mistake. I'm gonna go see what I can find out. Quinn, Brittany, why don't you get them to stretch and then show the new ones some of the routines," Deborah told her.

With a nod from Quinn, Deborah headed for her office where her computer has access to all student records, since as a nurse, she needed to document why a student came to her and also in case they had medications to take, were allergic to something, or had a medical condition she needed to know about.

Typing in Santana's name, a picture of her popped up with her information and Deborah read over it, looking for anything out of the ordinary and on the main page, she read the last note from the final day of school in June, "_Guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury, removed her June 18, 2010; her parents requested transfer of records sent to a school in California (see transfer details)._"

"I bet she moved over the summer and didn't tell anyone," Deborah said to her empty office as she closed everything and got up, heading for Emma's office, knowing she was there. Seeing her organizing her pamphlets, she knocked and then pushed the door open enough to poke her head in, "hey, Emma, got a second?"

"Of course, Deborah, how are you?" She asked.

Deborah moved into her office the rest of the way, standing a few feet from her, "personally wonderful, but at the moment I'm a bit confused. I need to ask you about a student."

"You know I can't discuss anything they tell me-"

Deborah shook her head, "no, nothing like that. At practice we noticed Santana was missing and according to my roster, she's not on it, so I just checked her records and said you removed her as a student and transferred her records to a school in California."

"Oh yes, Ms. Lopez," Emma nodded, "her parents came to school on the last day and met her and the three told me they were moving to California and asked me to transfer her records to the school she would be attending there," she explained.

"Wow," Deborah muttered, "she didn't tell anyone. Brittany talked to her on Saturday and Santana told her she was still in California at her grandma's."

"That is odd. She told me she didn't want me to say anything to anyone because she was going to say goodbye to everyone personally," Emma told her.

"She didn't," Deborah said with a sigh, "and now I have to break the news to the girls and we're going to have to tell the Glee Club, too," she added.

"Would you like me to call Will and tell him?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I think you should," Deborah told her with a nod, "and I'll call Rachel, so she can pass the word on to the rest of the club."

Emma nodded and Deborah waved at her, leaving and returning to the gym to find the girls working on a few cheers, but they all stopped as soon as they saw her, Quinn jogging over to her with Brittany right on her heels, "did you find out?"

"Yes, I did," Deborah replied softly, "let me tell everyone," she told her. The two girls returned to the group with Deborah, "as you know Santana is not here. Apparently on the last day of school she and her parents removed her from school and transferred her records to a school in California. She moved and from what Ms. Pillsbury said, Santana wanted to say goodbye to everyone personally so she asked her to not say anything."

"What?" "Oh my God!" "Why?" "She didn't even say goodbye!"

Everyone was shocked, but Quinn and Brittany were the most hurt, Quinn had known Santana since sixth grade and Brittany had known them since she was in sixth and they were in seventh, "she... I can't believe she just left," Quinn murmured.

"Same here," Deborah agreed, "I figured we could tell the guys when we see them today and we need to let Rachel know, so maybe we can call her now and she can pass it on to the rest of the Glee Club. Emma is contacting Will."

Quinn nodded, "yes, I think we should call and tell her," she said.

...

Rachel stared at her phone for a long moment as she closed it, having just finished a short conversation with Deborah, who told her what they had learned about Santana moving away.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Arin asked.

"Yes," Rachel shook from her daze and sat back down on the couch, "I'm alright, though I am a little bit shocked about the news I just got," she explained.

"Is Noah okay? His side isn't hurting him again, is it?" She asked concerned.

Rachel slung her arm around Arin's shoulders, "Noah is fine, but mom called to tell me that she and the Cheerios just found out Santana moved away over the summer and never said anything to anyone."

"Oh. I didn't like her. When she and Noah dated, she was mean to me," Arin explained softly, "but I'm sorry she left your club."

"Thanks, Arin," Rachel said, "she never has been very friendly to me, I think she just tolerated me because I was dating Noah and for the club," she replied, "I need to call the rest of the club, so why don't we hold off on the movie until after I finish, okay?"

"Okay," Arin nodded.

Rachel got up and moved into the kitchen, keeping close in case Abby needed her and called Mercedes and when she answered, she greeted her and asked her to hold a moment so she could get Tina on the line. Once the two girls were on the phone with Rachel, Rachel asked Mercedes to call Travis, Mandy's boyfriend and the newest member of Glee and Tina called Artie and as soon as all five of them were on the line, Rachel went on to explain what Deborah told her.

"What?" "She moved?" "Wow!"

"Oh that girl has some explaining to do!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Rachel sighed, "yes she does. Would you all be able to come over around two?" She asked. "Deborah suggested we not all call her at different times, because it might be seen as ganging up on her, so she suggested that we, as a club, get together and call her once the guys are home from football practice and the girls are done at Cheerios," Rachel added.

"Deborah does make a valid point. If we all call her at different times and confront her, she would feel that way, but she does need to explain herself to us as a club and to her friends and the Cheerios," Artie admitted. "I have a doctor's appointment today, so I wouldn't able to come over, but you guys can tell me about it," he finished.

"I will tell you everything," Tina assured him, "I wonder what Mr. Schuester is thinking about this."

"I don't know," Rachel replied, "but I am going to call him as soon as we finish our call."

"Isn't Santana supposed to be, like, Quinn's best friend?" Travis piped in.

Rachel nodded, "that is what I thought, too, Travis," she admitted.

"Some friend she is," Travis admitted, "but I'll be over. Um, where is your place?"

Rachel rattled off their address and after he had it and they had said their goodbyes, Rachel hung up her phone, knowing Tina, Mercedes, and Travis would be over at two. She wasted no time and called Will, hoping he'd answer, "Mr. Schuester, it's Rachel Berry," she said.

Will laughed, "I knew it was you Rachel, and I'm assuming you heard about Santana."

"Yes, I did. How could she do this to Quinn? To us? To the Cheerios?"

"I know," Will sighed, wondering the same thing, "and I wish I had the answers, but she must have had her reasons."

"I'm calling an emergency Glee meeting at mine and Noah's house at two today. We all plan to call her," she explained, "as Mercedes said, 'that girl has some explaining to do' and she's right. What about Glee? Can we still work with thirteen members?" She asked. "Once Travis and Mandy said they'd come back, we had fourteen, but now that she's gone we only have thirteen."

"For numbers we're alright. I'm hoping by the first few meetings we will have a few more students join, so we should be able to even out the numbers. If not, we'll have to figure something out," he replied.

Rachel sighed, "alright. Would you be coming over this afternoon?" She asked.

"If you want me to," he told her.

"Yes please. It would also be a great time for us to discuss Sectionals, I mean it isn't too early to start planning and I'm already thinking of songs we could use-"

"Rachel," Will laughed, cutting her off, "we have plenty of time. Now that we have seen what we need to do and who we're competing against, yes, we do have to work a little harder, but I have faith."

"I do, too, but at least if some of the members could come up with some songs they'd like to try when we first meet we can already have a large selection of music to pick from," Rachel explained.

Will realized she was right, "I do see your point there. As president, once we figure out what is going on with Santana, you're welcome to bring it up, but don't expect everyone to be ready to start talking Sectionals before school even starts."

Content with his answer, he said he'd come over that afternoon and after their goodbyes, she hung up and created a text message and added all the Glee member's numbers to it, minus Artie's, because she knew he couldn't come over, and typed in, "_emergency Glee meeting - Puck & Rachel's house - Monday 2pm_," before hitting send and closing her phone.

...

Ben needed to know how in-shape or out-of-shape the team was, so after introductions, the Seniors got first pick at their jersey numbers, then the Juniors, Sophomores and the Freshmen got final pick. Once the numbers were handed out, the guys put their game uniforms away and put on their practice ones and returned to the field to have Ben start them out on a two mile run on the track, his eyes watching the team, but they kept drifting to his nephew in concern. Ben knew everything that happened to Puck, from the initial injury; he'd dug up the game footage, to the aftermath, including Ethan spending the weekend at the hospital, so during practice, Deborah's words to him echoed in his mind, "_Ben, keep an eye on Noah. Don't make him push himself too much. You know he's too stubborn to admit when he needs a break and even if his doctor cleared him, less than a year ago he was hurt during a football game and it can take time to completely heal_."

On the last lap around the track, he blew his whistle and called out to them to take a break, "Puckerman, come here," he added.

"Puck's already getting in trouble with the coach," Azimio laughed.

"Fuck off, Azimio," Puck snapped jogging over to his uncle.

As Puck reached him, Ben pushed his sunglasses off his eyes and looked at him seriously, "you doing alright?"

Puck laughed and rolled his eyes, "dude, did mom tell you to keep an eye on me?"

Ben laughed, "considering the injury you suffered ten months ago, as your coach, I need to be concerned anyway, but yes, the entire morning I've had her voice echoing in my head to keep an eye on you and I'm concerned, too."

"I'm fine," Puck assured him. "I tried to go running three to four times a week over the summer and I haven't had any problems for a while. I know I'm stubborn, but I know this is serious, so if I have a problem, I'll let you know."

"Good," Ben shifted so his back was to everyone else, "what's up with this kid?"

"Azimio?" At Ben's nod, he explained, "Finn and I used to be the top jocks in school, and all the team would follow us, but now that we joined Glee, some of them don't look at us as the top anymore, but the school does. Azimio and his best friend Dave Karofsky, who is the captain of the hockey team, have kind of taken over the top spots and are jerks to everyone. They think they're hot shit, but they're not."

Ben nodded in understanding, "alright. I figured as much, but if he fucks up much more I will kick him off the team."

Puck shrugged, "do what you gotta do," he said. "Hey, um, about the name thing," he started.

"I'll tell them if they ask. They'll find out eventually, anyway, but it's up to you," he admitted, "blood is thicker than water, but if they know I'm your uncle then you're gonna get crap about it."

"I don't care," Puck told him, "so tell them when they ask."

"Okay," Ben nodded.

At Ben's nod, Puck jogged back to his friends and as he reached them, Ben called them back to start exercises, pushing the guys as hard as he could, keeping an eye on the obviously stronger ones and when they started giving up or lagging, he'd give them a short break to cool off before moving onto the next exercise.

After a batch of sit-ups, Azimio groaned, "who the fuck is this dude? A drill sergeant?"

"He's the guy who's gonna help us win," Puck said taking a drink from his bottle of water.

It was close to one-thirty by now and Ben was satisfied with what he'd seen, having made notes on a few players; it would be a long few weeks, but he definitely saw potential in the team.

"Alright, guys, great job today. I think we can call it a day," Ben called out.

"Thank God!" "I'm exhausted!" "I'm tired." "I need ice."

Ben laughed, expecting the response.

"Um, coach, no offense, because I know you told us your first time, but we usually call our coach by their last name, so what's yours?" One of the guys asked.

Ben looked around, "well, I figured it'd get confused with one of your teammates, and a school employee, so I didn't figure I'd mention it, but my last name is Puckerman," Ben replied.

"What?" "No way!" "Seriously?" "Are you Puck's dad?"

Puck laughed at the last question, "no, he's not my dad. He's my uncle. My mom's brother."

Most of the guys thought it was cool, but of course Azimio had to make a stupid comment, "oh great, I guess we know who's gonna get spoiled around here."

"Alright Azimio," Ben slammed the plastic clipboard down on the hard track, an echoing snap silencing the small chatter of the guys, as they watched him stalk towards Azimio, pausing just feet away to glare at him, "it's the first day of practice and you're already on my shit list. You think you're hot shit, well let me tell you, you're not! _None_ of you have earned that title yet," he paused, glancing around and looking at the guys, "I'm here to train you to play football, not coddle you. What I do expect is that each one of you respects me and your teammates and I will respect you back, but you have shown none to me or any of the guys today! The way I see it you'll be kicked off the team tomorrow, so if you are going to keep mouthing off, you might as well turn in your jersey and leave, because if you can't respect the people here, I don't want you on my team! The same goes for the rest if you, too," he yelled.

Puck looked around the large group of guys, some were looking at the ground and some had fear written all over their faces, including Azimio, who had wide eyes and just stared at Ben, unsure if he should say or do something.

Ben is usually pretty laid back, but he hated when guys acted like they were better than everyone else or said whatever they wanted without getting reprimanded for it, and from what he knew of the former football coach, he didn't do the best job at it, so it was time for a change; this was also something he changed quickly with his former team; there were guys just like Azimio and he quickly knocked them down a peg or two. Moving towards his clipboard, Ben picked it up and turned to the guys still standing there, "go on! Hit the showers!"

No one needed to be told twice, all of them began walking towards the locker room, leaving Ben and Greg, the assistant coach on the field, but Puck hung back.

"Great call, Ben," Greg smiled at him, "no teacher has stood up to Azimio before. About damn time someone did," he said, patting Ben on the shoulder, following the team into the locker room.

Puck walked towards his uncle, "um, so, that was interesting."

Ben rubbed his forehead as the two began walking towards the locker room, "I don't put up with shit, Noah, I hate it. He seems like an asshole and needed to get put in his place because it seems no one else has ever bothered to."

"You're just what we needed," Puck smiled, "no one has stood up to him. Finn and the guys and I... We just ignore him now, but sometimes we do try and snap back, but it doesn't have the same effect as it does coming from an adult."

"Hopefully my screaming at him will work," Ben patted his nephew on the shoulder as they stepped into the locker room and he moved towards his office while Puck moved to his locker.

Finn was staring at his phone strangely, "what emergency Glee meeting?" He asked Puck, "did you guys not say something to me when I was over this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Puck picked up his own phone laying inside his locker once he opened it and found a message from his girlfriend, "I don't know anything about it," he said honestly, hitting the send button and calling her. When she answered he smiled, "hey babe."

"Hello, Noah," she replied, "did you get my message?"

"Yes, what's going on? Everything okay?"

She sighed, "Santana moved over the summer without saying anything, so as president, I'm calling a meeting and we're all going to call her and find out what the hell she was thinking. Mr. Schuester, Tina, Travis and Mercedes are coming over, Artie has an appointment, so he won't be here, mom, Quinn, Brittany and Mandy will be over and I knew you and Finn would be back around then, so if you could just make sure that Matt, Mike and Kurt come, that'd be great," she said.

"Wait a second," Puck set his towel back down in his locker, Finn, Matt, Mike and Kurt standing around him, all having gotten the message, "so you're saying that Santana just up and moved over the summer without saying anything?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"Wow, that is major," he admitted, holding back a whole lot of other things he could say, "um, alright, I'll make sure the guys can come over. I need to go shower, so see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you, too, Noah," she replied.

As soon as Puck hung up his phone, all four guys were on him for more details, but he didn't have any more than what he had said, so they all gave in and agreed to come over to his and Rachel's house after they got showered and changed.

...

Pulling his jeep onto his street, he noticed some familiar cars parked along the road and he pulled into his driveway, right behind Rachel's car and he and Finn got out of the SUV. Matt, Mike and Kurt parked their cars along the street and followed him and Finn into the house, finding Rachel, Jessica, Arin, Will, Mercedes, Tina and Travis in the living room.

"Honey, I'm home," Puck said with a grin, tossing his keys onto the table by the door.

Mercedes had been holding Abby, while Tina was playing peek-a-boo with her, but once Puck came home, Abby stopped her giggling and turned her head towards her dad's familiar voice and her little hand reached for him, causing a chorus of 'awws' to echo through the room.

Puck blushed lightly, but smiled and moved across the room towards where Mercedes, Tina and Abby were, remembering the conversation he had a few weeks prior with his mom about not being used to showing the dad side of him, but he realized that he was a dad now, so he was going to show it.

"I think she wants daddy," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's usually what she does," he agreed, a grin still on his face as he carefully took her from Mercedes. Pressing a kiss to his daughter's cheek, he settled her against his chest, "how's daddy's little girl?" He asked rubbing her back gently and moving to sit next to Rachel on the couch. "Hey beautiful," he murmured, turning to kiss her.

Rachel returned his kiss, letting one arm slip around his back, "hey, how was practice?"

He smirked, "Ben snapped at Azimio, like big time."

"Really?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh it was good, you should have been there," Finn smirked.

"Let's just hope that Azimio takes what he says seriously or it's only going to get worse," Kurt replied, "and your uncle is kind of like a drill sergeant, no offense Jessica, since he's your dad and all."

"None taken," Jessica replied with a laugh, "dad's only serious when it comes to coaching. He's usually pretty laid back at home."

The guys told the story of what happened at practice, which lead up to Deborah, Quinn, Mandy and Brittany's arrival, about two-twenty. The girls went right to their boyfriends, while Arin greeted Deborah.

Ethan was also invited, but he didn't get off until three, so he told Rachel to just fill him in later, so with everyone there that could attend, Rachel stood up and moved to the edge of the room, "thank you all for coming today on such short notice. I officially call to order the first Glee Club meeting of the twenty-ten to twenty-eleven school year to order."

Puck rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's official sounding statement and looked at Abby, who had her eyes closed, "_you've got the right idea, sweetie_," he thought with a grin.

Tina, being their secretary for the year, had come prepared with something to write on, and began taking notes as Rachel spoke.

"First off, after spending all summer trying to talk Jessica into joining, Saturday, I finally got her to agree to join, so let's officially welcome Jessica to the club," she motioned to Puck's cousin.

As the group clapped and some said 'welcome Jessica', she blushed, "thanks guys. I like to sing, I'm not the best at it, but I figure if my cousin can sing and dance, then so I can I," she laughed lightly.

"This is our last year to perform together," Rachel started sadly, "so I think we need to make the most out of the time we have left and as soon as school starts, we should get going on songs for the Invitational, if we choose to do one, and Sectionals in December. With that being said, so everyone has a voice about the songs we do, I think we should all come to school on the first day with a few song suggestions that we could discuss, at Glee, as options for our competitions. Obviously our directors will have final say in the songs, depending on what is available for sheet music, but it's only fair that we agree on the songs we choose and pick ones we'll enjoy working on for the next few months," she explained.

"I'm sure the last thing you guys want to be doing is thinking Glee on your last few weeks of summer, but Rachel's right, it is the last year and we will want to enjoy all of us together, because next year, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Matt and Mike won't be here anymore," Will added.

"Where has time gone?" Mercedes asked, "it feels like just yesterday Finn was joining and now look at us," she admitted, leaning against her boyfriend.

"I think suggesting songs on the first day is a good idea," Kurt replied, "and it's also fair. It seemed to work well when we voted last time for Regionals and Nationals."

With a chorus of agreements, Rachel took a deep breath, "what do you guys think about having lockers near each other?" She asked, "all of us are Juniors or Seniors, so Thursday we'll be able to pick up our schedules and get our lockers, along with getting our yearbook pictures taken, so I was going to suggest we try and get our lockers near each other. I know Noah and I are going to get them side-by-side, but what about everyone else?"

"I'll get one by you guys," Jessica said.

"It'd be easier to find everyone," Finn agreed, "instead of having to cross halls and other areas to meet up."

Rachel smiled and was glad to get those suggestions off her chest, but now she had to bring up the main topic of why everyone was there, "onto the touchy subject," she started, "Santana. Please tell me Noah filled you in before you guys got here," Rachel looked at the other guys in the room.

"Yeah, we heard when you talked to him on the phone," Mike nodded, "it sucks."

"She just up and left without saying goodbye, it really hurts," Quinn commented, leaning against Finn, trying to keep from crying.

Rachel asked Deborah to explain what happened, so she did and added what she found out from Emma and then some of them talked about how much it 'sucked' that she left without saying goodbye, or how they'll miss her and Puck was getting annoyed, "am I seriously the only one who is glad she's gone?" He asked honestly.

"Noah!" Deborah and Rachel exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" He looked at his girlfriend and then his mom, before looking around the room, "we dated for like two weeks at the beginning of school last year and she broke up with me because I didn't have a good credit score; I don't have credit yet! She gave me and Rachel the dirtiest look when I sang 'Sweet Caroline' to Rachel and since then, she kept her distance, but I saw the disgusted looks she gave us, so I know she's jealous of Rachel and pissed at me because I moved on and found someone who I love with all my heart and who loves me back," he told them, "so I'm sorry that your friend is gone, but I won't miss her one bit," he said truthfully, not caring if anyone agreed or got mad at him for saying that.

"I broke up with her before because of the looks she kept giving you guys," Matt agreed, "so I kind of feel the way you do, man."

A couple others agreed with Puck and Matt, admitting that she had been nothing but rude to them, but they all still felt bad that Santana had just up and left, not even offering her supposed friends a goodbye.

"I think we should call her," Rachel said honestly, a few moments later, "while we're all here, put her on speakerphone and ask her why."

Quinn pulled her phone out and flipped it open, "I'll do it. She'd probably only answer if me or Brittany called her, anyway," she admitted, pulling up her name, hitting the send button and turning the speakerphone on, so the ringing could be heard in the room.

On the third ring, Santana picked up, "hey Quinn," she greeted.

"Hey Santana, when were you planning to tell us that you moved?" Quinn said, getting right to the point.

Santana sighed, "I didn't know how to tell you, but what do you mean 'us'?"

"You're on speakerphone with the club, minus Artie and Ethan," she said, "we want to know."

"Today was the first day of Cheerios practice," she stated.

"Yes it was," Brittany said.

"Look, I don't really think you guys want to hear my reasoning. All my family lives here, in California, my brother is going to school here and my sister and her family are here. My parents and I wanted to be closer to them. Dad was going to wait until I graduated to find a job, but when he got the job offer to start in July, I told him to take it and I had nothing there anymore, so I had no problems with moving."

"Nothing here?" Quinn snapped, "what about me? I thought we were best friends!"

"I was replaced a long time ago," Santana said harshly.

"By who?" Quinn replied confused.

Santana scoffed, "Rachel."

Rachel's eyes widened, but she kept her mouth shut, looking at Puck and then Quinn, who was looking at her.

"Look, do you guys really want to get into the details? Because I'd gladly tell you, but the truth is going to hurt."

"Tell us, Santana, we want to know," Mercedes chimed in.

"Fine... Let's see, where do I begin?" She paused and then continued, "okay, it disgusts me to see the first guy I ever had real feelings for and wanted to be with, move on and find happiness with someone else, especially when it was with _Rachel_. I felt bad when you got pregnant, Quinn, and before you got kicked out, I knew you would and my parents were totally willing to let you live with us, but you already had plans with Rachel and you wouldn't even listen to me when I suggested it. I lost all sympathy for you, too, when I found out the kid was Puck's, because just weeks prior to him and I dating, even for the two weeks we did, you slept with him and he got you pregnant, so you took my man from me, so it was no different than Finn loosing you to him, too, but that obviously didn't last long because it was just a few weeks and Puck and Finn were back to being best friends and you and Finn were back together and Puck and Rachel were sickeningly happy and you guys were like this big dysfunctional family. Once you moved in with Rachel, every time I would ask you to hang out or do something, you had to check with her or let her dads know where you were, or you had plans with her, so soon all you were doing was hanging out with Rachel and hardly hung out with the people who you said were your friends... I felt bad for Matt when we tried to date in November, because I know he broke up with me because he was annoyed with my attitude towards you guys and when Ms. Sylvester kicked you off the Cheerios, Brittany and I got a chance to be captain, but as soon as Mrs. Puckerman came in, it was cool, she helped us out when Ms. Sylvester left, but she let you back on the team, Quinn, and everyone wanted you to continue to be captain, so Brit and I had to step back, and you took something else from me, so when my parents were talking about moving, I encouraged it because I had nothing there that was important to me anymore."

The room was silent, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany all had tears in their eyes, Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike were pissed, anger flaring, while the rest of the room was just stunned, exchanging glances, unsure what to say.

"So you... so you just left without even a goodbye? You had to know we would figure it out at practice," Quinn said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, well, like I care. It sucks because we moved away from where I've been living since I was in sixth grade, but I got over you guys real quick once I got to Cali, forgetting about the guy I wanted to be with, my ex-best friend, being back-up to you, Quinn, and trying to forget the disgusting images of Puck and Rachel together," she added.

"Shut the fuck up about Rachel, Santana," Puck snapped, "you fucked up our relationship when you broke up with me because of my credit score that I didn't even have," he retorted, "and by the way, Rachel and I, we're happy, something I _never_ was with you. So, just to let you know, I don't miss you one bit, in fact, I'm celebrating the fact that you're gone. Good riddance," he hissed.

"Whatever you say, Puckerman. One day when Rachel realizes you're holding her back from her dreams, she'll leave you and Abby and when that day comes, you'll think of me and what you could have had, but I'll have moved on by then," she explained.

"I'd never do that!" Rachel exclaimed, sitting forward on the couch, "Santana, you are nothing but a spoiled _bitch_!" She snapped, "you expect to get everything you want and it should all go your way, but wake up to the real word! It doesn't revolve around you! I know you've never liked me and I don't give a shit what you say about me, but don't you dare insinuate you know _anything_ about me! The only reason you say that is to get over your jealousy that Noah moved onto someone who really cares about him and isn't just in it for his amazing sexual talents! And don't try and say that I replaced you, I did nothing of the sort! Would you really have wanted Quinn staying at your house once you found out that she was pregnant by the one boy you wanted to be with? No, you wouldn't have, so you would have come up with some excuse that she couldn't stay there any longer and then would have kicked your best friend to the curb, just because you were jealous that Quinn was pregnant by him. Don't lie and say you wouldn't have done that, because you already admitted that you lost all sympathy for her when you found out Abby was Noah's!" Rachel took a deep breath, "Quinn needs real friends and you're not one of them and furthermore, you never cared about anyone but yourself. You wanted to be Quinn's 'back-up' on Cheerios, because that way you could be the next in line in case something happened to her, you wanted Puck because he's the badass of the school and best friends with the football captain, but when the Cheerios picked Quinn to be captain again, you realized that they liked Quinn over you, no matter what you did, so you fucked up your own reputation, Santana, so the only person to blame is yourself, and for that, I agree with Noah, good riddance!" Rachel exclaimed storming upstairs and moments later her and Puck's bedroom door slammed with a loud crack.

"Goodbye," Santana's voice was soft, but she hung up before anyone could respond to Rachel's words.

Quinn closed her phone and broke down in tears against Finn, and Puck stood up, kissing Abby, "go to grandma, daddy's gonna go check on mommy," he said handing her off to Deborah before jogging upstairs and pausing outside their bedroom door, before knocking lightly and opening it to find Rachel curled up on their bed, her shoulder's shaking, so he knew she was crying, "Rach," he said softly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed by her.

"I swear, Noah, I'll never leave you like she said I might," she sobbed, looking at him.

He looked at her, "babe, I know you won't," he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, his hand gently rubbing her back, "she only said it to piss us off, and she succeeded, but she doesn't know anything about either of us to be making comments like that."

She sat up and curled against him, "I knew she never liked me and hated us being together, but for her to say the things she did about Quinn, it wasn't right."

Puck kissed her forehead and held her against him, letting her calm down, "I know and you're right, Quinn needs real friends and Santana obviously wasn't one," he murmured, "and Santana is gone so we don't have to deal with her anymore," he added.

"She was right about one thing, the truth hurt," Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, well, we knew it would," he replied, then grinned, "do you realize you called her a 'bitch', said 'shit', 'badass' and 'fucked' during your speech?" He asked curiously.

Rachel blushed, wiping her eyes, "I think you've rubbed off on me," she replied, "I used to never think of using those words, but now when I get upset and mad, I sometimes slip."

He laughed and kissed her, "nothing wrong with that," he told her, "and you also said I had 'amazing sexual talents' in front of all our friends and my mom."

The red color on her face got deeper and she ducked her head, "I can't believe that just came out, but I couldn't stop, I was just so pissed she'd suggest that I'd leave you and Abby," she sniffled.

"I don't believe for a second that you would," he assured her, shifting so he could stand up, "we have friends downstairs and if we stay up here much longer, they might think I'm showing off some of those talents, so let's save that for tonight," he wiggled his eyebrows, taking her hands and pulling her up. "You okay?" He asked.

She stood up and nodded, "yes, I am now, thank you for coming to check on me. I just needed a moment to gather my thoughts," she said slipping her arms around his waist.

"You're welcome," he replied, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close to him.

"I love you, Noah," Rachel whispered, turning her head to look up at him.

"I love you, too, Rachel, always will," he leaned down, pressing a loving kiss to her lips.

...

A/N5: *Hides* I'm gonna be behind the rock until you guys let me know what you think about this little twist. It came to me when I was writing the last chapter and wanted to go with it. Honestly, I realized that in my fic, Santana hasn't been involved much with any of the characters (because I don't like her on the show and I really don't like Naya, either), and I just have no clear picture of where I see her going, so I chose to twist things up and remove her. It's high school, anything can happen. One of my good friends my Junior year moved our Senior year, so it's possible. Hope you guys still liked the chapter. Review and let me know what you think, please.

A/N6: Finished this chapter this afternoon (my only day off) and figured I'd get it posted before I work for the next six days without a break. The last two days were HELL and I needed today to recharge and will hopefully be doing a lot of writing this week in my free time so I can unwind. **The next chapter:** Puck's 18th birthday and the rest of the week, leading up to Puck and Rachel's weekend away.

...


	58. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

As Puck headed upstairs, the rest in the living room sat silently for a moment, the only real sound was Quinn's sobbing against Finn's chest. Santana's reasons, or comments seemed to be directed to Finn, Quinn, Puck and Rachel, but the rest of the club also felt like they had been hit with an invisible slushy from the harsh things Santana said.

Mercedes got up from where she had been and moved to to sit on the arm of the chair by where Finn and Quinn were. She rested her hand on the blond's shoulder, rubbing gently, "it's going to be okay, Quinn, what she said hurt, but Rachel's right, you deserve better friends than Santana and you have them in us," she assured her.

Finn smiled weakly at Mercedes, "she's right, Q," he murmured.

Quinn calmed down a bit and sat up, wiping her eyes and feeling embarrassed that she had started crying like that in front of everyone, but she didn't have a choice. What Santana said hurt, but what pissed Quinn off the most was she felt something coming, but she really appreciated the way Rachel stood up to Santana for them. "Thanks," Quinn said softly, reaching to pick up a tissue, "you're right, it hurt a lot, but I think I knew something like this could happen," she admitted wiping her eyes.

"How could you have seen this coming?" Kurt asked confused.

The blond Cheerio took a deep breath, "things haven't been the same since the Cheerios went to Nationals," she explained.

"I have seen the looks from her, but I didn't think she was that pissed about Puck and Rachel together or you and Rachel being friends," Brittany said softly from across the room, at the moment unsure how to feel; upset or angry, or a mix of both.

"You're allowed to have more than one best friend, Quinn," Mercedes said, "and apparently Santana didn't understand that."

Quinn nodded, "I know. A year ago I would not have thought about Rachel and I being best friends, but we are, or at least she is to me, I don't know her exact feelings, but after she just stood up to Santana like that, I think she feels the same way."

"I do," Rachel agreed, having come down the stairs hearing Quinn's last comment. "Last year, at this time, I couldn't imagine us being best friends, but we are," she said with a smile, "and I wouldn't change a thing."

As Rachel and Puck, right behind her, reached the group, Quinn stood up and the two girls shared a hug, both now a lot calmer than they had been moments before. "Neither would I," Quinn replied as they pulled away.

Rachel smiled, then looked around, "but I'm concerned that you all will blame us for her leaving."

"She left and it sucks, but I'd never blame any of you for her leaving," Brittany said, standing up and moving over to give them each a hug.

The rest of the group, even Will and Deborah, remained silently, no one really needing to say much else, since they agreed with Brittany and the last thing they wanted to do was talk more about it because it could upset them again; it was a tough way to end a friendship; the way Santana had, but it seemed like everyone would be just fine, once the shock wore off.

...

Ethan missed all the 'action', but when he got home and came over, they gave him an abridged version of what Santana said and what had happened after and he was just as shocked as everyone else was.

They ended up ordering pizza and the club members had dinner together, needing some bonding time with their friends, even if the next day they'd be over around the same time to celebrate Puck's eighteenth birthday.

After dinner they slowly started to leave until Quinn, Finn and Jessica were left, aside from those who lived there or across the street.

"You're not walking home alone," Puck said looking at his cousin.

"Why not? It's still daylight out," she motioned outside.

"Because who knows what crazy psychos are out there," he replied, "we," he motioned to Finn, Quinn, himself and Rachel, "will go with you. Unless dad wants to come with his gun," he added with a grin.

Ethan laughed, "uh, no, I'm off duty, but I think you'll be just fine. I do agree you shouldn't be walking home alone, though," he admitted.

Jessica nodded in defeat, "alright. I should get home soon," she replied.

"We're ready to go, if you want to leave now," Quinn said standing up.

"Do you guys mind watching Abby while we walk her home?" Puck asked.

"No we don't," Deborah replied as everyone stood up to say 'goodnight' to those leaving.

As Finn and Quinn gathered their things, both having gone with someone else to practice that day, the five left the house, walking down their street, past the Hudson's house and towards the area a few minutes away where the other Puckerman's house was. Walking up to the two-story house, they noticed Ben and Susan in the front doing yard work.

"Hey Uncle Ben, Aunt Susan," Puck said, nodding at them.

They heard Puck's voice before seeing them, but both looked up, "oh hey kids," Ben greeted.

"Hey Mr. Puckerman," Finn commented.

Ben laughed, "you can call me Ben, Finn," he replied.

"Oh alright," Finn nodded, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Jessica moved towards her dad, kissing him on the cheek, "so I hear you told off some kid at practice. Starting early, huh? Usually you don't have to do that until the third day," she teased.

"Ha ha," Ben laughed standing up, "I had my reasons," he admitted, curiously looking at why all of them were there, "um, not that I don't mind the visit, but everything okay?"

Puck laughed, "yeah, I just didn't want Jessica to walk home alone and Finn and Quinn were heading home."

"Did you guys have a successful meeting?" Susan asked walking over to them, knowing that's why Jessica had gone over in the first place.

Ben raised a curious eyebrow at his daughter, "meeting?"

"I joined the Glee Club," she replied, "and we had a meeting at Rachel and Noah's house, well, it was more of a, um," she glanced at Quinn and Rachel, not sure how to explain.

"One of our former members abruptly moved over the summer without telling anyone, so we wanted to contact her and find out why she never said anything and she pointed out some reasons why she chose to encourage her parents to move," Rachel explained vaguely.

"Former member, as in someone I thought was a friend, but apparently not," Quinn added softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ben commented, "I take it that it didn't end well," He replied.

Puck shrugged, "bitter ex," he replied.

"I see," Ben nodded, gathering up the tools he had been using; it was starting to get dark, so they wouldn't be able to be outside much longer.

Needing to get home, the four teens waved at Puck's aunt, uncle and cousin and they left, walking back the way they'd come and once they were about to the Hudson's, Quinn slipped her arm around Rachel's shoulders, even if she and Puck were walking hand-in-hand, "I'm sorry about what Santana said about your guys," she said softly.

Rachel shook her head, "don't be apologizing for what she said. Sure it hurt, but as Noah just said, she's a bitter ex-girlfriend, who wants to hurt me," she explained, slipping her arm around the girls back giving her a partial hug.

Quinn nodded, "I feel bad for Brittany, too. I don't think Santana was as close to her, but she still seemed hurt."

"Yeah, but after our conversation when I came back downstairs, she seemed to cheer up. Maybe you should call her after you get inside," Rachel suggested, as they paused outside the house.

"I will," she agreed, "I was going to anyway. I just wish I had a car, so I didn't feel so stranded sometimes," she sighed.

This wasn't the first time Quinn had complained about missing her car. Since her parents kicked her out, they made her give up her car, so she had spent almost a year depending on Rachel, her dads, Puck, Finn or anyone else for rides when she wanted to go somewhere, and she hated not being able to have that ability to just go somewhere without having to ask someone for a ride.

"Burt works on cars, maybe we could talk to him and see if he knows someone who is selling their car," Finn suggested.

"Yeah, but what money am I going to pay for it with?" She asked, "I'm not even eighteen for another month, so I couldn't even cosign on one," she added. "I need money to pay bills and I've applied, but not many people are hiring right now, but I am hoping by the end of September I could get hired, even if it's just temporary for the holiday season rush."

"Where have you applied?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Several coffee stands, Barnes & Noble, some places in the mall, a few stores in town," she sighed, "but they're either not hiring or don't want to hire someone who can only work the weekend. I'm still looking though," she finished wanting to stop talking about it.

Seeing she was trying to change the subject, the four said 'goodnight' with hugs before Finn and Quinn went into their house and Rachel and Puck continued home, just two houses down from them. Going inside their house, they found Deborah had already given Abby a bath to help them out.

"Thanks mom, you didn't have to do that," Puck said, seeing Abby was all clean and in her pajamas already.

"You're welcome and I know I didn't have to, but after the day you guys had, I figured you might want to relax, so this is one less thing you'd have to do," she explained.

"We have had an emotional day," Rachel admitted, "thank you," she said taking Abby from her.

Deborah nodded, "you're welcome," she said again, this time glancing into the living room to see Ethan leaning back on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table half asleep, while Arin was watching TV, "I think I should probably get them home before your dad falls asleep," she laughed lightly.

"I'm not asleep," Ethan muttered, opening his eyes, "just relaxing."

Arin turned off the TV when the show she was watching was over and Deborah, Ethan and Arin soon were saying 'goodnight' and heading home, leaving Puck and Rachel in the living room with Abby.

Rachel glanced at the time and saw that it was eight, "think we should put Abby down now or wait?" She asked him.

"She's starting to look tired," he admitted, "she usually goes to sleep pretty quick after her bath, so I don't see why not," he replied guiding her upstairs.

Rachel kissed Abby's forehead, "goodnight sweetheart, mommy loves you," she murmured.

Puck smiled and took Abby from Rachel, hugging and kissing his daughter gently, "love you, baby girl," he whispered, gently laying her down in her crib and turning on her mobile.

The two stayed by her crib for a moment, watching her slowly drift off to sleep, her arms and legs relaxing and soon her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly, so they stepped out of the nursery and closed the door, being careful not to make a sound.

"We should really clean up the downstairs, I know we kind of did, but I don't want to wake up in the morning and have to do it. I have other things to do tomorrow," she explained.

Puck eyed her curiously, "other things?" He followed her downstairs and helped her pick up some of the leftover water bottles and soda cans that were still in the living room, along with putting chairs back where they went.

"I have some shopping to do and Arin and Jessica are going to help me while you, Finn, mom and Quinn are at practice and our dads are at work," she replied.

"You don't have to go shopping for a birthday present for me," he told her, "I got all I want already," he admitted.

"Birthday? Is that tomorrow?" She asked playfully, "I thought it was next Tuesday."

His eyes widened as he walked over and pulled her towards him gently, "you forgot my birthday?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, "never," she whispered, "I know it's tomorrow," she clarified.

"Good," he held her close, "and you know what I really want to do right now?" He asked and at her shaking her head 'no', he grinned, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "make love to my girlfriend before I become an adult."

Rachel blushed, "you know nothing will change just because you become an adult and I'm going to be only seventeen in two weeks, right?" She asked softly, "there are no issues about it."

His hands moved down to rest on her hips, "I know, but I still want tonight to be special," he murmured, "and tomorrow night."

"Every night with you is special, Noah," Rachel responded, "but I do understand what you're saying," she added, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

...

**August 17, 2010 - Puck's 18th Birthday**

Rachel woke up and looked at the clock, seeing it was just after seven. She didn't want to get up, but she knew they'd have to soon, so she sighed and pushed herself up a little, laying over him a little more and kissed him, "Noah," she murmured.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up on him, "not getting up."

"Happy Birthday," she whispered.

"Thanks, I think," he admitted, reluctantly opening his eyes.

"Do you feel any different?" She asked curiously.

"Define different," he replied.

"You know, now that you're eighteen and an adult, do you feel different?"

He grinned, "oh, I thought you were talking about something else." Seeing her blush, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "no, I don't feel any different," he replied honestly, his hands resting on her bare back.

"Not even a little?" She nipped at the skin on his chest before pressing kisses along his jawline until her lips met his.

Snaking his hand up her body, he continued the kiss as he ran his hand through her hair, but needed to catch his breath, "not really, but this is different," he admitted, "I miss waking up and being able to do this," he whispered.

"I miss this, too," she agreed, settling her head against his chest, "when parents say they don't have time to spend with each other, I never believed it, I mean you live in the same house, how can you not? But now being a mom, I see what they mean. It's tough, but these few moments together are what we cherish."

"They are," he nodded.

...

Puck and Rachel were able to get up and shower before Abby woke and once she was up, Puck took care of her while Rachel made breakfast; she was getting pretty good at cooking; Deborah was helping her a lot, showing her things she didn't know.

David and Alan admitted over the summer that they both lacked the talent to cook; they could do a few meals, simple ones, but with their busy work schedules and Rachel's classes when she was younger, fast food seemed the easiest because they could eat on the go, so Rachel never had much of a chance to watch them or help them cook, but with Deborah's help, she was slowly picking up skills in the kitchen.

"Great breakfast babe," Puck complimented her as he set his plate in the sink and kissed her on the lips, "you're doing great."

She smiled, "thank you. I'm trying," she admitted.

"I know and I see that," he replied glancing at the clock, "I better go grab a change of clothes to take to practice," he said.

Rachel nodded, "okay. Is Finn coming over?"

"No, he said yesterday he'd drive Quinn. I'd go with mom, but we don't know if practice's will be over early or late," he explained.

"Late?" Her eyes widened with worry, "please tell your uncle that you need to be home by two-thirty because you've got family coming for your party," she begged, not realizing that there was a chance practice might run late.

"He knows," he assured her, "but I'll tell him again."

She relaxed a little and nodded, "because I don't know what time mom will get home and she's going to help me put some things together, even though she left me lists and recipes, I'm just not that talented yet and I just can't entertain an entire house of family plus everything else," she murmured.

Puck kissed her, "I get it, babe. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can and you know mom's not going to leave you hanging. I'm sure Aunt Susan and Hannah will come down early, so she can help, too," he assured her, giving her a tight hug.

"I just want today to be perfect. You don't turn eighteen again," she replied as they pulled away.

"It already is perfect," he smiled, "I've got the girl I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with, we have beautiful baby girl, my parents are back together, it's awesome," he explained.

...

By nine-fifteen, Deborah came over to the house with Arin, but didn't stay long; she talked to them for a bit, but soon the mother and son left to go to their practices, leaving Arin and Rachel at the house with Abby. Arin helped Rachel get Abby ready for their shopping trip and once she was, with list in hand, they left and went to pick up Jessica.

With Jessica and Arin's help, Rachel had a successful shopping trip, getting everything they needed for the day. Some of the things that Rachel was unfamiliar with, Arin or Jessica was, so it worked out and by noon they were arriving back at home, carrying Abby and the groceries in, putting away the cold stuff and sorting out the rest.

The only thing that Rachel was depending on someone else for was the cake. Carole, Finn's mom, has worked in a bakery in town for many years and is a cake decorator. She made the cake for Deborah and Ethan's birthday, also made their wedding cake and she promised Rachel that the cake would be 'awesome' and not to worry about it, so Rachel was leaving it up to her, and she trusted her, remembering the cakes she'd made in the past.

The three girls started working on the recipes Deborah had given Rachel, making the pasta, cutting up vegetables and other details, so when Deborah got there, she could help put things together.

Susan, Jessica's mom, and Hannah, Jessica's little sister, came over about one, and once Hannah got there, she and Arin went to watch movies in the living room, since Rachel wouldn't let them go over to the other house.

Because of the amount of people who would be there, they were going to stay outside, so after the food was prepared enough, they started taking extra chairs into the backyard to set up for the party.

By one-thirty, Deborah and Quinn got there, Deborah had ended practice at one, so Quinn came home with her and went to change, and then Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Travis and Will were the first to arrive that weren't family, followed by Mandy and Brittany once they had gone home to change.

The party didn't start officially until three, but the day before Rachel had told their friends that they were welcome to come over anytime after one, since she'd be there and didn't mind the company. Because it was a weekday, unfortunately Ethan's siblings couldn't make it down, but their oldest kids would be coming down and so would his mom.

Just after two, Puck arrived and found those who were there in the backyard, Mandy, Travis, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Will, Hannah and Arin, and passed on that the rest of the Glee guys should be there soon, and moved into the kitchen to find his mom, Quinn, Rachel, Carole, Susan and Jessica, "hey ladies," he smiled, walking right up to Rachel and slipping his arms around her from behind, while she was standing at a counter.

Rachel put the spoons she had in her hands down and turned around, "welcome home, Noah," she smiled kissing him, "happy birthday."

"Thank you," he whispered, pressing another kiss to her lips, this time letting it linger a moment longer before slowly pulling back, "it smells great in here," he complimented, turning a little to look around, "you've all been busy."

"...I'm not telling you how to drive, but you could have at least gone a few miles an hour over the speed limit," a male voice said, filtering into the kitchen from outside.

"I'm not going to get a ticket just because you're impatient, Kevin!" A female voice exclaimed.

"Must be Kevin and Kelly," Puck laughed, pulling from his girlfriend to go outside to see that his cousins, Kevin and Kelly, had just arrived, along with his other cousins Rich, Laura, Logan and his grandma Orla. Kevin and Kelly are Kegan's oldest kids, and she's Ethan's oldest sister, then Rich, officially Richard, is Brianna's oldest son and Laura and Logan are Brian's oldest kids, the twins. "Hey now, not fighting on my birthday," Puck teased.

"Noah!" Laura and Kelly rushed right over to him and hugged him, "happy birthday!"

"Thanks," he smiled, "have a good drive?"

"It was perfect, at the speed limit," Kelly, the same age as Jessica and Rachel, said, throwing a glare to her older brother Kevin.

"That's all I've heard for the last hour," Orla commented walking over to her grandson, "it's wonderful to finally get to spend a birthday with you," she said, trying not to cry as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Puck returned her hug, "I agree, grandma," he admitted.

"Come on, grandma, no crying," Kelly said, "you promised."

"I can't help it," she admitted, "it's just been an emotional few months and I'm so glad to finally know all my grandkids," she smiled.

"And mom and dad are trying for number three so you'll probably have another one soon," Puck grinned, looking around nervously to make sure his mom wasn't around, knowing his dad wasn't there yet.

Orla's eyes widened, "really? Where is your mother?" She asked with a grin.

"In the kitchen," he motioned inside.

The older woman dashed off into the house, while Puck greeted the guys, "hey guys what's up?" He asked curiously.

Kevin and Rich hugged their cousin, "before I forget and mom will kill me if I do, we'd like you and Rachel to come over for dinner Saturday night while you guys are in town," Rich said.

Puck laughed lightly, but nodded, "sounds good to me, but I'll have to ask Rachel," he said.

"Mind if I ask? Mom's expecting a call soon," Rich said hopeful.

He motioned inside, "yeah, go for it. Tell her I'm fine with it," he added.

Rich nodded his thanks and headed inside the house and that's when he had a chance to look at Logan's t-shirt, "hey man, nice shirt. Are you looking for a fight?" He laughed lightly.

"What? You guys don't play us, right?" Logan looked at his t-shirt, which was a football one from his high school, Cleveland High School, but it said 'Cleveland High School Football - State Champions 2009-2010'. "We won state last year; beat Dayton by a field goal," he grinned.

"I've heard. Do you happen to know who their coach was? He's not coaching there anymore, by the way."

"No, I don't," Logan shook his head, "should I?"

"Me," Ben said from behind Logan, "didn't know you played football, Logan," he added.

Logan whipped around and his eyes widened in shock, "um, yeah, I, uh, sorry?" He bit his lip, unsure just how he'd act.

Ben walked towards him, "you guys played a good game," he laughed lightly, seeing how nervous he was and held out his hand.

At his laugh, Logan relaxed and shook his hand, "thanks, so did you guys. So you're not coaching there anymore?" He asked.

"Nope," Ben shook his head, "coaching spot opened up at McKinley, so it was time to come home," he smiled.

"What happened to your old coach?" Logan asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Puck muttered, glancing up to see Matt, Mike, Kurt, Burt and Finn walking into the backyard, "and probably not a good conversation to have today," he added.

Logan eyed his cousin, but nodded, "um, alright, later is fine, too," he shrugged.

Puck greeted his uncle and then the new arrivals, trying to move around to talk to everyone, considering that he was the reason why they were there.

Ben and Deborah's sister Carmel came up from Columbus and she brought Puck, Arin, Jessica and Hannah's cousins Jacob, who was starting tenth grade, and David who was starting sixth. Her husband couldn't come, because he had to work and since it was a weekday, it didn't work into his schedule.

Mrs. Morgan and Emma arrived just before three and now the only ones left to get there was Ethan, Alan and David.

Just before three-thirty, Ethan, David and Alan finally arrived and the party was in full swing. Puck did his best to 'mingle' with everyone there, but he also tried to sit down and take a few minutes here and there with his girlfriend or his parents.

Dinner was grilled burgers or hot dogs and various salads and side dishes they had prepared throughout the day and after, Carole brought out the cake and set it on the large table in the middle of the backyard. It wasn't super fancy, because she knew he hated flashy, but also knowing him, she kind of had the cake split in two; on one side had balloons, a guitar and musical notes and on the other was footballs and basketballs. On the side with the guitar 'Noah' was written and on the other side was 'Puck' and in the middle was 'Happy 18th Birthday'. Along the top, eighteen birthday candles had been stuck in and Ethan offered up the lighter for the bar-b-q to light them, but since they were smaller, Noah stopped him from lighting them, "hang on, I wanna say something," he said, looking around at everyone who was there, "I know I've said this a lot today, but I really appreciate you guys all coming. I know a lot of you will have to get going soon to get home, but I want to thank you guys again. Honestly, this has been the best birthday ever," he smiled, looking at his girlfriend, then his daughter, who was being held by his mom, "I've been able to spend it with my awesome girlfriend, my daughter, my parents, my sister, my friends, who are like family, and as much extended family as could come, it's awesome," he turned and looked at his dad, "for the past eleven birthday cakes, I've made the same wish as I've blown out my candles and I never said it because it would have gone against a lot of things I've ever said, but now I can tell you what it was. Every year, no matter how I felt about you, I wished you'd come home. Now you're here and I think you know how much it means to me to have you back in my life," he admitted, wrapping his arms around his dad in a tight hug, whispering, "I love to you," to him.

Ethan held his son, feeling tears sting his eyes as he replied, "I love you, too, Noah," he whispered, "and I'm not going anywhere again," he assured him.

Rachel, standing across the table from them, wiped her eyes and smiled, snapping a few pictures of them hugging, with Deborah in the background wiping her eyes as she held her granddaughter.

As father and son pulled away, Ethan lit the candles and looked at Noah, "all yours kid," he smiled at him, stepping back to slip his arm around Deborah's shoulders.

Puck took a second to think of a wish and then leaned forward, blowing out all eighteen candles and stood back, a smile on his face as he thought of his wish.

...

After cake, which was Puck's favorite - orange cake with chocolate fudge icing, he opened presents, where he got a lot of gift cards, some new games that he'd wanted for his XBox, some new movies and CDs and other gifts, typical for a teenage guy still in high school.

Slowly the guests began to leave, his family from out of town were the first ones to go, so he hugged everyone before they left, thinning out the guests a bit. Emma and Will were next to leave, followed by Mrs. Morgan and the Glee Club, until it got down to the closer family and friends. Those there helped clean up and once things were more put back together and less of a mess, Ben and his family left, and so did the Hudsons and Hummels, leaving the Berrys and Puckermans, but having to work the next day, Alan and David went home, promising to see them soon.

"You guys okay with everything?" Deborah looked around, there were still things setting out and some dishes to do, but the house wasn't a mess, "we can stay if you want us to help more."

"No, it's alright. I'll take care of it tomorrow," Rachel replied, "it's okay."

Ethan, Deborah and Arin went home, leaving Puck, Rachel and Abby in the house, and the young couple knew Abby was tired, but they gave her a bath and got her into her crib before they returned downstairs, "are you sure you're okay with taking care of things tomorrow?" He asked, "I can help now, you don't need to be doing all this yourself."

"It's okay, Noah, but if you want to help you could run the trash out and lock up down here, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for bed," she admitted.

He nodded, "that I can do, it has been a long day," he replied, giving her a tight hug and kissing her.

"Yeah, it has been," she replied, stepping away from him and once her back was to him she grinned, "_and an even longer night_," she thought.

...

Puck gathered up the garbage bag and the recycling and headed outside to drop them in their respective cans and headed back inside, locking the downstairs up and after making sure the lights were off, he climbed the stairs, and pushed their bedroom door open, finding the the room dark. "_Wow, she must have been tired,_" he thought reaching to flip on the lights, and as he looked up, he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing her laying on top of their bed, wearing, well, almost nothing.

Rachel had suggested he take the trash out, only to stall him from coming upstairs with her, so she could change into one of the outfits she'd gotten at the mall over the weekend, a light blue flyaway babydoll top, held together by a silk bow and the panties matched, tying together on both sides of her hips. When he opened the door, she smiled as the light came on, "happy birthday, Noah."

He stared at her, blinking his eyes, and when the shock started to wear off enough so he could think, he crossed the floor, kicked his shoes off and crawled up onto their bed, hovering over her, "best birthday ever," he murmured, his lips pressing kisses along her shoulders and neck before looking up at her, "you were stalling me," he added.

She nodded, "yes I was," she admitted, running her hand through his short hair, "I needed time to change."

Looking her over, he smiled, "you're beautiful," he said honestly as he kissed her lips.

She blushed at his compliment, groaning lightly at his lips against her neck again.

His lips trailed kisses down to the bow, "can I open the best gift ever now?" He asked, his voice a cross between a growl and moan.

Rachel nodded, "I'm all yours," she replied settling back against the pillows, opening herself to him.

Puck was stunned she'd done this, but he was serious, she was the best gift ever and also a gift that keeps on giving; she was his in so many ways and he knew he'd never lose the love he had for her, it'd only grow stronger the longer they were together.

...

A/N4: Hope you guys liked this... The first section was a tough one to write, because it brought up an experience I had about a year ago, when I was in a situation like the Santana/Quinn/Rachel one. I had someone I knew for many years, Brit, and she always told me my writing wasn't good enough, our relationship slowly grew into a one-sided friendship; it was always about her and she never even asked me how I was doing, it was always about her, so here, many years of 'friendship' ended last August, when I finally stood up for myself and I haven't spoken to her since; she put me in a major funk with my writing and two months later, in October 2009, I wrote and posted 'Out of the Blue', and now I have all of you to tell me that my writing is good enough, so I know I'm behind on posting and responding to reviews, but I cherish each and every one of your reviews, alerts, and favorites because they tell me that there are people out there who feel my writing is good enough or worth reading, so thank you to all of you who are reading this, I love you all and you guys keep me writing and are a constant reminder that I don't need Brit as a friend; I will never forget her, but you guys have made her a distant memory.

A/N5: I'm so sorry it's been over two weeks since I posted, but I've been so busy and stressed that it took me forever to get caught up on fic, but I'm doing better, so here is the new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

A/N6: The last few weeks have been hell, but I'm finally getting better. Majorly stressful and wanted to pull my hair out many times, but hopefully the bad stuff is behind me and I can only go up hill from here. My best friend and I took a road trip up to Forks and La Push, Washington (we're only about three hours from there) and spent the day hanging out. We had a blast! I know my way around town pretty well now (I've been there three times before) and it was a perfect way to destress.

A/N7: To kind of broaden my writing horizons, I'm borrowing an idea from a fellow friend / author GoingVintage and am going to attempt to do a fic table... Just working out the details and what prompts I'll be attempting to use. The fics will be one-shots centered around my one-true-pairing, Puckleberry, so look out for more from me coming soon, but I promise they will not pull me away from 'Starlight' or 'Out of the Blue'.

...


	59. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

Puck turned eighteen on a Tuesday and on Thursday, the young couple took another step into their future; they, along with his cousin, Jessica, and their friends from Glee, all met at school, for Junior and Senior check-in, where they picked up their school schedule, got their yearbook picture taken and picked out lockers for their new school year. The 'original' members of Glee and Jessica got lockers in the same section, so they could find each other easily and Puck and Rachel got ones right next to each other.

Rachel got embarrassed when they first got in line to get their schedules; she went with Puck, Jessica, Mandy, Matt and Brittany into the 'N-Z' line, and it took Tina to point it out before she realized she'd gotten in the wrong line; so used to being a Puckerman that she forgot her last name was still Berry.

The football players and Cheerios had the day off from practice, so once they were done at school, Puck and Rachel took Jessica home and picked up Abby. Arin was also over there, but she didn't want to leave, so Puck and Rachel let her stay, the couple heading home with Abby, having things to take care of.

Puck sat down at the kitchen table and opened the folder he had left there, looking at the list of things his recruiter needed for his application and compared what was in the folder to the list, double checking to make sure he had everything; he had an appointment that afternoon with his recruiter to fill out the application for the Navy, the next step in his enlistment.

"Do you have everything?" Rachel asked picking up the list on the table as she held Abby with her other arm.

"I think so, or as much as I have," he replied, "obviously I haven't graduated yet, so I wouldn't have my high school diploma, I've never been out of the country," he knocked his knuckles on the wooden table, "and 'knock on wood', I've never been arrested, done drugs or had to deal with the police," he explained.

Rachel frowned, "I hate to admit this, but I thought you might have gotten in trouble once or twice with the law," she said softly.

He smirked, guiding her down into his lap, "there's badass and there's dumbass. A dumbass will get arrested, I am a badass; smart enough to not get caught," he winked at her, his hand brushing along Abby's cheek.

She blushed, "have you really done stuff that could have gotten you arrested?"

"I don't know, just silly pranks and I've gotten into a few fights, but nothing where the cops were called. Honestly, I didn't have time to get in trouble; watching Arin and keeping up with school and sports, kept me pretty busy," he explained.

Rachel nodded, "I apologize for thinking that you had been in trouble with the law."

"Don't worry about it. We've never talked about it and the last thing I want is for you to be thinking about me getting arrested," he added, pressing a kiss to her lips as he held her on his lap and then kissed Abby, who was content where she was with her pacifier in her mouth.

"I don't think about that," she assured him, "I just sometimes realize that we've only been together a little under a year and didn't know each other much longer than that," she whispered, "I wish I knew more of your past."

"All you have to do is ask and I'll tell you," he replied, kissing her again, "I won't hide from you."

She smiled and settled against him, letting her head rest on his shoulder, "I'm glad, maybe we could ask your mom for all the family photo albums," she said softly.

"Sure, we can do that. I'm sure there are a lot of embarrassing pictures of me in them," he laughed.

Rachel giggled and shifted to stand up, "come on lets go into the living room, it's more comfortable in there."

Puck smiled and stood up with her, putting all his papers back into the folder and then picked it up and took it with him as Rachel guided them into the living room where she laid Abby down in her bouncer and then took a seat on the couch. He set his folder on the coffee table and joined her, "I know somewhere else that's more comfortable than this," he grinned.

"You have somewhere to be," she nudged him back so he laid on the couch, his head resting on the arm rest and she crawled up and settled against his chest, "or I would have suggested that, but I figured this is the next best thing," she explained.

"This works," he agreed, holding her against him, his eyes glancing at his watch to see it was twelve-thirty and his appointment was at one, "got a little bit for this, but then I have to go," he added sadly, "but then when I get home, I'm all yours until practice tomorrow morning, and then we'll be be leaving tomorrow afternoon for a weekend away."

She grinned, "I can't wait. I'm going to miss Abby and I just got back, but I'm looking forward to this weekend away with you," she told him.

"I'll miss her, too, but she's in good hands," he kissed her, "and it'll only be two nights."

She nodded, "I know," she replied.

...

Puck walked into the recruiting office just before one and noticed Jack wasn't there, but someone else was there.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked.

"Is Jack Keystone around?" Puck asked, "I have an appointment with him at one."

"Oh, he should be back any minute. He's on his lunch break," he replied, "have a seat at his desk and he'll be in soon."

As promised, Jack walked in a few minutes later and went right to his desk, "hey Puckerman. I forgot to tell you I had lunch from twelve-thirty to thirteen-hundred," he said.

"It's alright. I had check-in today for my last year in high school so I had time," Puck replied.

Jack nodded and sat down, "big year. Have you started football practice yet?" He asked.

"Yes, we started Monday."

The guys talked football for a few minutes until Jack got them down to the reason Puck was there, "I brought you what I had. I don't have a high school diploma yet," he said.

Jack nodded, "I know. You're applying into the DEP (delayed entry program), so as long as you graduate on time, there won't be any problems," he explained, "and from what you've told me, I'm sure you will graduate on time," he added, taking the folder Puck handed him and opened it up.

Among the things Puck had to bring was a list of at least four character references, and he listed Alan, David, Will, Carole and Burt as them. He knew he couldn't use his parents or his girlfriend, and it suggested adults, so he went with the important people in his life who weren't family, either blood or legally (yet, since David and Alan, one day would be his fathers-in-law). He trusted all of them to be honest with anyone who called to talk about him, and from what he'd heard from Nate, his dad's former teammate, they would call.

It took about an hour, but after filling out all of the application by hand, double checking his information before initialing each page at the bottom, he finished with it. Jack made copies of it and the paperwork he'd brought along and then called the processing center to let them know it was coming and he faxed it over and while on the phone, the person got it and packaged it up together so none of the papers would get lost and told him he'd have his answer in about a week.

...

Walking out of the recruiting office, Puck called Rachel, hoping she'd answer.

"Hello, Noah, everything alright?" She answered, concern laced in her voice.

"Hey babe, everything's fine. I just finished up and wanted to see if you had talked to our families to see if they were coming over for dinner," he said.

"I couldn't get to daddy, but dad said he and daddy were going out to dinner tonight and that you, Abby and I should have dinner together tonight, and your mom said the same thing without even saying what my dad said," she explained, "and I like the idea. We haven't had dinner with just the three of us in a long time," she said.

Puck grinned, "I think I love our parents even more. I'll cook tonight, too. Do you have anything special you'd like?"

Rachel blushed at his voice, "are you suggesting something aside from food?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe," he drawled out, "but we do have to eat sometime."

"Your meals are always wonderful, Noah, so I am open to anything. As for after dinner, I'm sure we could find something special to do," she replied.

"Awesome," Puck smiled, "I'll stop at the store and see what I can find for dinner," he said.

...

Walking into the house just before three, Puck found his girlfriend at the coffee table, working on her scrapbooks. Over the summer she'd really focused on them and had numerous ones she was working on, each in different stages. She had finished her 'Sophomore Year' and had gotten started on Abby's from birth and got through his parents wedding, but hadn't worked on that one for a while so she could do the 'Summer 2010' and continue to work on the one of her and him that she'd started just after they started dating. "Scrapbooking, I see," he grinned, moving into the kitchen to set his bags down before coming into the living room and took a seat next to her on the couch, looking at the pictures she was adding in at the moment, pictures of them together at his birthday party a few days prior.

"Yes," she nodded, turning to press a kiss to his lips, "I'm working on ours right now," she replied. "Actually, I'm almost done with this page. Then when we get back from our trip and you go back to football practice I'll be working on the rest of my summer one and Abby's."

"It looks great babe," he smiled, throwing his arm over her shoulders as he watched her press certain stickers to the page around the pictures, one of them being where they were 'practicing' feeding each other cake for when they do that at their wedding one day. He laughed, "you put that in there?"

She nodded, "yes. It turned out great. I think mom took it," she replied, "and I love it," she smiled as she looked at it. "Makes me think of when we will do that again," she admitted turning to look at him.

He smiled and kissed her lovingly, "we will do that again, babe, I'm just not tellin' when," he winked at her as he stood up, "I'm gonna go make dinner."

Rachel nodded, her smile bright at the thoughts she had filling her mind, thoughts of their future, curious how things would play out.

...

Puck pulled together tacos and rice for dinner, knowing Rachel would go for a taco salad, while he'd probably eat his with tortilla chips, and after the food was on the table and it was set, he went into the living room to find Rachel stretched out on the couch, her hand reaching out, teasing Abby with a stuffed animal, "it's not nice to tease," Puck grinned moving to her crawl on top of her, pinning her to the couch, but was careful to balance himself so all his weight wasn't on her.

"We're playing," Rachel said, "she likes this."

He brushed her hair from her neck and kissed her soft skin, just below her ear, "I know," he whispered.

"Now who's teasing," she murmured, a smile tugging at her lips

"I plan to follow through, just after dinner," he replied, his breath tickling her skin, and he felt her body shiver, "you cold babe?" He asked deviously.

"No, I'm not cold," she murmured, turning her head to look at him.

He kissed her lips, "dinner's ready," he smiled, pushing himself up and standing before bending over and getting Abby, "I'll feed Abby while you eat."

Rachel felt her body flush for a moment as she composed herself, sitting up, "are you sure? Noah, she'll be fine until after we eat, just move her bouncer into the kitchen," she explained.

Though he had planned to feed Abby while Rachel ate and then she could take her while he did, he agreed with her suggestion, so he carried Abby and the bouncer in and set it up near them, but far enough away so they wouldn't trip on her and she settled in, already content to play with the toys that hung from ribbons on the handle.

Rachel noticed the table was set and she smiled as he flicked a lighter and lit the candles he'd set on the table, "something we haven't done before," he commented, flipping off the lights so the only light was from the candles and the sun coming in the kitchen window.

"For a badass, you're sure romantic," Rachel smiled, walking up to him and hugging him, "but this is amazing Noah."

He returned her hug and pulled her chair out, "I can be romantic when I want to be and I'd only do this for you and maybe my mom and sister," he added sliding her chair in as she sat down and then turned to kiss her lips before he took his own seat next to her.

...

After the leftovers were put away, dishes were done and Abby was fed, the couple found themselves in their room, packing their bags for their weekend away. Puck still had to go to football practice the next day, so he wouldn't have time to do it later.

As his bag was packed and sitting by the door, they bathed Abby and got her settled down for the night and after making a quick run through the house to make sure things were put away and it was locked, they enjoyed their quiet night together.

...

While Arin was over on Friday, Rachel packed her bag as light as possible, knowing they'd only be gone for two nights and by the time Puck got home just after two, she had both of their bags by the front door along with her purse. Arin went home just after Deborah got home from practice, giving Puck and Rachel a little bit of time alone with Abby before they left.

"Dad and daddy will be over around four. I know that's pretty late to be leaving, but it's the earliest they could get off work," she said.

"It's okay. That's about the time we left last time," he replied, "we'll still have plenty of time to go to dinner or order room service when we get there," he assured her.

Rachel nodded, trying to calm her nerves. The closer it got to four, the more the butterflies felt like migrating birds in her stomach, afraid to leave Abby, which found her by three snuggling with Abby on the couch and when Puck tried to take Abby for a moment to hug and kiss her, Rachel almost started crying. Puck noticed this and sat next to her on the couch, "Rachel, do you still want to go? We don't have to. I don't like the idea of leaving Abby either, but we're going for two nights, we'll be back in plenty of time to get her a bath Sunday night, so that's only forty-eight hours away," he said, trying to put into perspective the time they'd be gone.

"I know," she nodded, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, "it's just a short time, but I'm worried she'll notice we're gone easier. You were here last time when I was gone, now you won't be, either."

"But she knows our parents, they're not strangers to her and even if your dads are here and she realizes we're gone, they'll be able to calm her down," he told her. "But if you don't want to go, just tell me. I can call Bree and cancel our plans."

She shook her head, "no, I don't want to cancel. I'm looking forward to this, but I'm just worried, but I'll get over it," she replied kissing Abby on the cheek.

"Good," Puck smiled and wrapped his arms around his girls and kissed them both.

...

As promised, at four, Alan and David arrived and while David sat in the living room with Abby, Alan followed Rachel around the house where she was 'showing' him everything for Abby, "sweetheart, I know this might come as a shock to you, but we'll be fine," Alan said as they headed back downstairs. "We did raise you and I'd like to think we did a pretty good job, so I think we can handle Abby for the weekend," he assured her.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but then blushed, "you're right, you did... I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"You have every right to be, but don't worry, we've got it under control," David said from the living room, now where Ethan, Arin and Deborah had joined Puck, Abby and David.

She nodded, "I get that, now," she replied, "well, um, I guess we should go, huh?" She asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"If you're ready," Puck nodded.

"I think I am," she admitted, "it's going to be just as hard now as it will be in ten minutes," she explained, moving towards David.

David handed Abby to her and Puck joined them and the young parents took a moment to say 'goodbye' to their daughter, and then their families, "don't forget to call us when you get there," David reminded her.

"I won't," Rachel kissed him on the cheek, and then joined her boyfriend at the front door, "see you guys Sunday night," she replied.

"I'm sure we'll talk to you before then," Alan commented, "have fun."

Puck picked up their bags and waved at them before slipping his arm around Rachel's shoulders, "I'm sure we will. See you guys," he guided her out of the house and she pulled the door shut on the way out.

They were taking her car this time, but Rachel didn't feel brave enough to drive, so once their bags were in the trunk, she got into the passenger seat and he in the driver's seat and after adjusting the seat for his height and fixed the mirrors, he started the car, "we good?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "yes, we're good. Let's go enjoy our weekend."

"Sounds good to me," he agreed, starting the engine.

...

The two hour drive to Sandusky started out a little emotional, both missing Abby, but they calmed down to the fact that she was safe with family they trusted, and slowly they began light conversation on the drive.

After being checked in at the hotel by his aunt, Bree gave them her home address for the next night, so they could come over for dinner, and then the teens were off to their room to relax.

Waking up Saturday morning and rolling out of bed just after nine, Puck ordered room service for them and they stayed there until early afternoon, when they took a walk around the hotel, seeing a little bit more than they had when they'd be there before and stopped to have a light lunch at the hotel's restaurant, knowing they would be having dinner at his aunt's place.

Bree was not at the concierge desk when they walked back to their room, since she was off that day, so as they got on the elevator, Rachel looked at her boyfriend, "how many kids does Bree have? And what is her husband's name again?"

Puck smirked, "I had to ask dad," he admitted, "I know Rich is their oldest and he just graduated high school and her husband's name is Richard, so he goes by that to keep him and Rich apart, but other than that, I didn't remember." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his wallet and looked at it, "Adam is six, their daughter is Dana and she's a year or so older than Arin," he explained.

Rachel nodded, "okay, so that should be easy, if I just remember Adam and Dana. Their last name is Olsen, right?"

"Yep, that I knew," he laughed, sliding the keycard into the door to their room and pushed it open, letting her go inside first before following her in and shutting the door.

"Thank you," Rachel responded with a smile, "I just don't want to be embarrassed by calling someone the wrong name."

"It'll be fine," he assured her, "I didn't even remember the names of the other two until I asked dad. I'm still learning all of my family members, too," he added.

"Oh, right," she blushed, "I keep forgetting that you've only just met them all in the last few months, too," she replied, taking a seat on their bed.

"It's okay," he shrugged, sitting down next to her. "We should probably go soon," he added, seeing what time it was.

Rachel leaned against her boyfriend for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding, "I'm glad we came here," she admitted.

"Me too," he agreed, his arms wrapping around her as they sat there for a moment, "it's nice to get away, even just for a few days. No school stuff, no parents, siblings, kids, just us... The calm before the storm, because I know this year is going to be stressful."

"You really think it will be?" She asked softly, "I thought with me living there things would be less stressful."

Puck sighed, "I don't know, but we'll see each other at school, and at home, but with Abby and everything, there's going to be a lot going on," he admitted. "And I didn't want to tell you this yet, but Mrs. Morgan went back to work after mom got the job at school, so she's not gonna be able to watch Abby and Arin like she had."

Rachel's eyes widened, "what? Why? When did you find out?"

"When mom got the job at the school, she decided to go back to work part time, because she needed something to do, because Arin wasn't going to her place, but she didn't think about this school year when we'd have Abby. I just found out at my birthday party-"

"Oh no! What are we going to do? Noah, we can't afford to pay a sitter for the day and your dad is working and mom is working and my dads are working... What are we going to do?" She jumped up and began pacing.

"_Okay, so maybe I did want to see her panic attack_," he thought, slowly letting a smile grow on his lips.

"Why are you smiling? We start school in a little over a week and we have no one to watch Abby! And what are we going to do after school with Arin? She can't be home alone yet!"

"I'm smiling because you're entertaining when you're like this, and I've already got it taken care of," he added.

"Don't you even suggest dropping out of school!" She snapped, keeping her voice low, knowing the walls were pretty thin.

He shook his head, "no, I'm not dropping out," he assured her, standing up to rest his hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently, "Aunt Susan. She doesn't work and now that Hannah and Arin will be going to the same school and in the same grade, Aunt Susan can pick them up from school or they can ride the bus home and she can watch Abby, too. I already talked to her about it, but we wanted to talk to you before we make plans definite," he told her. "We'll be taking Jessica to school, so it makes sense."

Rachel slumped against him and nodded, "that's an amazing idea. She seems like a wonderful woman and your mom and her are close, so if you and your mom trust her, then I do, too," she replied, as the worry disappeared.

"We do, she's great," he assured her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, "now let's go have dinner with some family," he told her.

...

Saturday night, while Puck and Rachel were enjoying dinner with Bree and her family, their parents, Ethan, Deborah, Alan and David were having dinner together in Lima at Deborah and Ethan's house. Arin was over at Ben's house, and Abby was entertained in her bouncer, so the four adults had some time to sit down, and Ethan needed to talk to them, but he wasn't sure how to bring up the topic, and he knew his half-there responses to the conversation they were having was a hint something was up, but no one said anything right away.

Towards the end of dinner, David couldn't wait any longer; he knew something was wrong; he'd known Ethan long enough to know when he was upset, and being a psychologist, he knew the signs, "Ethan, what's wrong?" David asked from across the table.

At his name, Ethan looked up, "huh?"

"What's wrong?" David asked again.

"Oh, um," Ethan rubbed his face with his hands and sat back in his seat, "I need to talk to you guys," he said softly.

Deborah turned to him, "Eth?"

"Monday morning I have to go down to Columbus for a while, could be gone a couple days, depending on how long it takes, but um," he took a deep breath, "I have to be at the indictment of Terri and Ken."

"What for? I thought we were already past this," Deborah admitted softly, "and what's an indictment?"

Ethan took a deep breath, "it's a formal way to officially accuse someone of the crimes they are charged with (1). It goes before a grand jury and they decide if they did or did not commit a crime," he explained.

"But they were charged like four months ago and have been in jail, since, right?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, but because of the severity of the case, Quinn being a pregnant teen and me being a cop, they want to make it official, I think," Ethan replied, "anyway, it's Monday afternoon and they have to hear what happened and then the jury has to deliberate and come back with a decision and I need to stick around in case they need to talk to me more. I wanted to tell you guys, but I don't want to tell the kids until it's over," he admitted.

Deborah rested her head in her hands and sighed, trying to relax, "why does this keep getting brought up every couple of months? We are just starting to get back to normal after Quinn and Rachel had their break downs and now it's dredged up again... How much longer will this go on?" She bit out.

Ethan slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek, "I know, but hopefully this will be over soon," he whispered.

...

Puck and Rachel returned to their hotel room just before midnight after spending the entire evening at his aunt and uncle's house, staying there way past Rich's brother and sister going to bed, enjoying the fun conversations and a chance to catch up with family.

They learned that Brianna and her husband were high school sweethearts, just like Deborah and Ethan were, and had married just after they graduated from McKinley. They moved to Cleveland where he went to Cleveland State University and she had gotten a job at a hotel as a receptionist. They hadn't planned to get pregnant so soon but, just four months before Puck was born, Rich was born, and with school registration dates and age cut-off dates, that's why Puck is only a Senior, yet Rich just graduated in June and he's only four months older than Puck. They also found out how Ethan ended up in Detroit of all places; he could have become a cop in any town in Ohio, but Bree, her husband and Rich were living there at the time. After Richard had finished school in Cleveland, he got a job in Detroit, so they moved their young family there, and when Ethan left Deborah, he spent some time in Cleveland and then headed for Detroit, and on the drive there, he made the decision to become a cop, and wanted to stay, since he had family there. It was only four years prior that Bree's family moved from Detroit back to Ohio, when Richard's job brought him to Sandusky, making Rich start ninth grade in a new place, so he and Rachel could relate, since she had gone through the same thing, her ninth grade year at McKinley being her first school year in Lima.

As Sunday morning came, Puck woke up first and laid back, staring up at the ceiling as his thoughts swirled with things to come in the next year. He glanced at Rachel, curled against him and smiled, reaching to brush his hand gently through her long hair, "I love you," he whispered, unsure if she'd hear him or not.

Rachel felt her boyfriend's hand in her hair and she slowly woke up, but her eyes remained closed, content to stay where she was and as he whispered his love to her, she smiled and opened her eyes, "I love you, too," she replied, kissing his chest.

He smiled at her, "hey, didn't know if you'd wake up," he murmured.

"I felt your hand in my hair and it felt good," she admitted, "is everything alright?" She asked, "you're usually not the first one up, unless Abby wakes us up."

"I woke up a bit ago and was thinking," he said turning onto his side to face her.

"Thinking? About what?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Us, mostly, but also about school and what's coming up in the future. I guess maybe thinking a little about what I'm getting us into by joining the Navy," he explained.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "are you having second thoughts?"

"And third and fourth thoughts," he laughed lightly, "I just keep thinking about the 'what ifs' and they bother me sometimes, or maybe just make me think more about it."

Rachel pressed her hand to his chest above his heart, "you're joining, Noah, and I'm supporting you. It will be tough, but I have faith everything will work out, and I know you do, too. We will make it through and we're going to be strong for each other, so don't let the 'what ifs' bother you, because I'm not leaving you," she told him shifting to kiss him on the lips, "I promise."

He smiled at her response and pulled her close to him, "which is why I love you so much," he murmured, kissing her neck as they hugged. "I promise I'm never giving up on us."

She smiled into his chest as they hugged and when they pulled away, she leaned forward and kissed him, "show me how much you love me," she whispered in his ear.

"As you wish, my love," he smiled.

...

Zipping up his duffel bag, Puck glanced around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything as Rachel was finishing up in the bathroom. She stepped out moments later with her toiletries bag in her hand, "I'm done and we got our stuff from in there," she told him.

"Alright. My stuff is packed, so just waitin' on you, babe," he replied taking a seat at the small table in the room.

Laying her small bag into her duffel bag, Rachel slipped her feet into her sandals and finished packing, adding her last few items into it, "I think I'm ready now," she admitted.

It was almost noon and they had to check out by then, so with a final look through the room, they headed out and down to the lobby and waited in line behind a few other families also checking out.

"Hey Noah, Rachel," Bree said as they got up to her at the desk.

"Hey," the two greeted her, handing over they keycards, "did you get any sleep?" He asked.

Bree laughed, "yeah. A little. Now that we're working eight hour days instead of twelve, it's not as bad to sleep," she replied, "how did you guys sleep?"

"We slept great. It's been a long time since we stayed up that late," Rachel admitted, "we usually go to bed by nine or ten because Abby is always up early."

"Totally understandable," she admitted, "easier to sleep when the baby's sleeping."

Puck paid for their stay and knew she was busy, so they just said 'bye' at the counter, promising to be in touch and to visit when they could.

Going out to Rachel's car, they put their bags in the backseat, but before Puck got into the driver's seat, he looked across at her, "you want to drive?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not sure," she admitted, biting her lip, "I've never really driven on the interstate before," she replied; she'd only had her license for a little less than a year, so she had still not experienced everything driving had to offer.

"Come on, give it a shot and if it gets to be too much, you can pull off and I'll drive the rest of the way. You gotta do it sometime," he said walking around the car and wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled, snuggling against him for a moment, "you're right," she agreed, pulling away and taking the keys, "but you're going to have to direct me out of town," she added.

"No problem," he smiled and kissed her gently before guiding her around the car again, and pulled the driver's door open for her and once she was in, he moved around and slid into the passenger seat, "let's go home and see our daughter," he told her, hooking his seat belt.

...

About halfway home, Rachel was a little nervous to merge onto the next interstate, running north and south, but Puck coached her along and she managed without any problems, even if she was leaning forward and her knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel. "You did great, babe," Puck said, reaching over to rest his hand on her knee, "relax, the worst is over, next stop, home," he assured her.

She nodded and slowly relaxed enough to remove her right hand from the steering wheel, taking his hand in hers, "thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied relaxing in his seat and lifted their hands to press a kiss to her hand, "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you could do it, babe."

It was a Sunday afternoon with mild traffic, so while keeping her eyes on the road, she left her hand laced with his, resting on his knee as she continued to drive, the miles ticking closer to Lima.

Taking the exit off the interstate for Lima, Rachel was back in her comfort zone and while she was proud of herself for driving on the highway, she was glad to be back in familiar territory. It didn't take long for her to pull her car into their driveway and park, "we're home," she smiled.

Puck shifted and sat up a little and pushed the door open, "home sweet home," he smiled, climbing out to stretch his arms and legs.

They got their bags from the back seat and soon they were walking up to the front door and going inside, finding their dads and Ben in the living room watching a baseball game on TV.

"Hey guys," Puck greeted them.

"Welcome home, have fun this weekend?" Ethan asked.

"We did," Rachel nodded.

All four guys were focused on the game, but welcomed them home, and Rachel and Puck both moved over to Abby, in her bouncer. Rachel leaned down and picked her up, hugging her to her chest, "hey baby girl, mommy and daddy are home," she said, kissing her on the cheek.

Puck stepped to her and wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and leaned over, kissing Abby on the cheek as his hand joined his girlfriend's on Abby's back, "we missed you, little one," Puck replied.

Even though Abby was snuggled up to her mom, one of her hands reached towards her dad and he took her hand gently and kissed it.

Puck's attention was quickly drawn to the commotion on the TV, especially when his dad was happy, while the other three were pissed; the Cleveland Indians were in Detroit, playing against the Detroit Tigers and Puck knew his dad was a loyal supporter of the Detroit sports teams.

"We're going to have to discuss this, dad. I'll support the Red Wings, but seriously, the Tigers? You were born and raised here in Ohio," Puck commented with a laugh.

Ethan smirked, "good point, but look who's winning," Ethan replied, motioning to the TV.

Focusing on the score, Puck saw that Detroit was winning by two and it was the bottom of the eight inning, so one more to go, "I see," he moved and took a seat next to David on the couch and pulled Rachel into his lap with Abby, but his attention was focused on the game.

Rachel laughed lightly as she sat on his lap, "where are the girls?" She asked.

"Grocery store," David replied, "they're picking up stuff for dinner. We didn't think you two would be back so soon."

"We had to check out by noon, Bree was working, and Rich had plans today or we would have stayed there longer," Rachel explained.

"And we missed home," Puck added, "even if we did enjoy the weekend."

...

1. ( en . wikipedia . org/ wiki/ Indictment )

...

A/N4: Huge shout out and thanks to PKTeach, Karma22 / KarmaKaze22, and KittyGoddess415 / knkykty for helpin' out with some of the bits in this chapter.

A/N5: I hope you guys enjoyed this. **Next up:** more on the trial, Abby converting and the last few days before school starts at McKinley... I'm foreseeing this school year going a lot quicker... Since I already went into a lot of detail for Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals, during the last school year, I don't plan to focus as much on them again, so it will progress the story along. I'll focus on things here and there, and there will be a lot of 'summary' to cover big gaps in time, but I'm looking forward to getting some of the characters out of high school, opening up some new doors for them in the fic and for me to write more as they turn into adults and are not held back from things because of high school or their age. What do you guys think?

A/N6: I wanted to get this posted earlier in honor of a major day in the fic, but it didn't happen, so it's close. July 17th, in 'Out of the Blue' was the day that Ethan and Deborah got married, on what would have been their 17th wedding anniversary, if they would have stayed together. Their anniversary date is also the same in 'Starlight', but they never split up in it.

A/N7: In the last chapter's author's notes, I mentioned the fic table... It is now posted at my LJ here: ( sapphiresfic . livejournal . com / 31402 . html ). I have opened up my journal for anonymous comments, so if you wanna take a look at it, feel free and if you have thoughts for any of the prompts; comment about them there. I may just use your idea for one of my fics. :)

**A side note for what's to come**... For those of you who don't read my other fic, 'Starlight', in the author's note for chapter 17, I mentioned what's coming up in the next chapter and one of the things is an introduction of a new character. The new character will be featured in both 'Starlight' and 'Out of the Blue'. The character will be introduced to Puck, Rachel and the gang here in 'Out of the Blue' in the beginning of the new school year, which is only a few chapters away. I thought I'd pass that along for those of you who don't read it, or who do and are wondering when the character will show up in here.

...


	60. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

A/N3: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

A new week was upon them, with only a week left before school started and Rachel had plenty to do while Puck was a football practice.

Puck came into the kitchen with Abby and saw his girlfriend standing at the counter, so he moved towards her and slipped his free arm around her waist, kissing her neck, "hey beautiful," he murmured.

Rachel smiled, "hey handsome," she replied, turning her head to look at him, "ready for practice?"

"Kind of," he admitted, glancing over her shoulder to see her with her planner out, the current week looking full of colored writing, "what are you doing?"

"Oh," she looked back at her papers, "I just called to get Abby in for her four month check-up. She officially turns four months old on my birthday, but we'll be in school, so I wanted to get her in before we started back. That's for Thursday, then there's Abby's conversion on Friday after you get home from football practice, then the party here afterward to celebrate, our family portraits are set for Saturday at noon, and then Arin's family birthday party is Sunday, which is her actual birthday. Oh and I'm going to go talk to Susan tomorrow about watching Abby, since you and mom already have, I figured I should, too, you know?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he nodded, "what time is her doctor's appointment?"

"The only one I could get her is at one-thirty on Thursday," she said, "so I'll have to take her myself, and either have Arin come with me or see if Susan doesn't mind watching her," she explained, "I really wish you could go, but we're not always going to be able to go together to them," she said sadly.

"It's just football practice. I can see if Ben will let me out of practice early to go, if you want me to," he told her, "I'm sure he will; a couple other guys have gotten out early for appointments."

She nodded, "I'd like you to go, but I don't want anyone to think you're getting special treatment because of Abby or because he's your uncle," she replied softly.

Puck kissed her, "don't worry about it. They won't and even if they do, I don't care," he admitted honestly.

With a knock on the door, and then hearing it open, they heard his dad's voice, "knock knock, you guys decent?" He called out.

"Yeah dad, we're in the kitchen," Puck called out in reply, quirking an eyebrow at why his dad was there at that time of the morning, usually at work at that time. When he walked into the kitchen in his dress uniform, Puck was even more confused, "what ya dressed up for?"

Ethan sat his hat on the counter, "I have to go to Columbus to testify on a case I worked on," he explained. "So I came to say 'bye' for a few days," he added.

"Wow, you haven't even been on the job a month and you're already doing that?" Puck asked shocked.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded, "it's a case I helped solve," he admitted, wanting and needing to be as vague as possible.

"You will be back before Friday, right?" Rachel asked concerned.

Ethan nodded, "yes I will be," he smiled, "I should only be gone, I'm hoping, until Wednesday, then my boss gave me the rest of the week off," he added.

Rachel sighed in relief and nodded, "okay, good, because I don't want you missing Abby's conversion."

...

Ethan was glad to get out of Lima without having to say too much about why he was going and as he arrived in Columbus and checked into his hotel, he headed right over to the court house where he met up with his former teammates who had been summoned to come down, Mike and Allison, and Nate tagged along, too, even though he wasn't called for.

The indictment was, as Ethan explained over the weekend, a formal way to charge Ken and Terri with the crimes the committed and Ethan, Allison and Mike, were testifying to what happened before the grand jury, who would decide if Ken and Terri would be charged or not.

...

Monday ended uneventful, and as Tuesday arrived, Deborah missed her husband. She'd been so used to his early work schedule, that without him there, she woke up at nine, thirty minutes before they'd have to leave for Cheerios practice, so she was running really late.

Puck, Rachel and Abby headed over to the other house at nine-thirty, surprised that Arin wasn't there yet, which is when they found her eating breakfast and Deborah just getting out of the shower, "mom, is everything alright?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I guess I was just tired. I'm so used to your dad's early schedule. I usually don't go back to bed after he leaves any more, so I'm normally up. I slept through my alarm," she admitted. "I didn't sleep well last night, either," she added.

"Have you eaten anything?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet," she replied.

"I'll call Quinn and tell her you're going to be late. Noah, go on, or you'll be late too," Rachel said, taking charge of the situation.

"You sure you're okay, mom?" Puck asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Noah. Rachel's right. Go on or Ben won't be happy you're late," she replied.

Puck gave in and with a hug and kiss to his the women of his life, he left for practice.

"Thank you, Rachel," Deborah said, grabbing a bowl for cereal.

"You're welcome," Rachel replied, pulling her phone out and calling Quinn.

Quinn understood Deborah running late and promised she'd take care of things, so while Deborah ate, Rachel helped clean up the kitchen, and Arin played with Abby in the living room.

"Rachel, you don't have to do that. The dishes can wait," Deborah told her.

Rachel shrugged, "it's okay. It's less for you to do later."

"Thank you again," Deborah smiled and filled a travel mug with coffee before turning off the pot, "alright, I think I'm ready. I still can't believe I overslept," she admitted.

"Maybe you're getting sick," Rachel suggested leaning against the counter.

"Possibly, but I don't think so. Hopefully once Ethan gets home it'll get better. Maybe I should have you guys call when you get up in the morning," she laughed. "He should be home tomorrow."

"We can do that," Rachel nodded, "is, um, Ethan really testifying on a case he was a part of?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes," Deborah nodded, because in truth, he was a part of the case; Rachel didn't clarify which part. "He can't talk about it, but yes, he really is testifying on a case," she said.

"Oh, alright. It just seemed weird, I mean, he hasn't even been working in Lima as a police officer for a month yet, well officially," Rachel replied.

"I know, but since he can't talk about it, he can't explain why he is, so once he gets back, maybe he can," Deborah told her, "I should get going, so the team isn't waiting too long."

Rachel nodded, "oh yeah, sorry to keep. I'll see you when you get home."

"Don't worry about keeping me," Deborah gave Rachel a hug, "see you this afternoon. Lock the door when you guys leave," she added before moving into the living room to say 'goodbye' to her daughter and granddaughter, before leaving the house to get to the school.

...

It was a little over an hour after Deborah had left for practice, and Rachel, Abby and Arin were on their way over to the other Puckerman's house; Deborah's brother and sister-in-law's. She wanted to take some time to talk to Susan, who had offered to watch Abby while she and Puck were in school, because she didn't know Susan as well as Puck and Deborah did, since she was pretty new to the family, but both seemed assured that Susan was the right person for the job. She believed them, but still as a young concerned mom and not knowing as much about his family yet, she wanted to still talk to Susan more before she agreed to it.

Stepping up to the house with Abby in her arms and Arin next to her, Arin knocked on the door and moments later, Jessica answered the door, "hey! Come on in!" She greeted, moving aside so they could come in.

Arin waved at her and moved off to where Hannah was watching cartoons, leaving Jessica and Rachel in the foyer. "How was your trip?" Jessica asked.

Rachel's cheeks turned red, "it was great," she replied, ducking her head.

"And fun, by the looks of it," Jessica laughed.

"Yes, it was. Saturday night we had dinner at his aunt and uncle's house and got a chance to talk to them. We met his dads side of the family at the same time, and he has years of catching up to do with them," Rachel explained.

"Uncle Ethan has a huge family," Jessica commented, "so Noah's got a lot of work to do," she laughed.

Rachel giggled, "yes, that is true," she agreed shifting Abby in her arms, who was currently looking around the new surroundings of a house she hadn't really been in before.

"Can I hold her?" Jessica asked.

"Sure," Rachel shifted a little and let Jessica take her, "just watch her head and make sure she doesn't tip back," she warned, "she's just starting to be able to sit up on her own, but she's not totally stable yet."

Jessica nodded, "yeah, I remember when Hannah was this young," she admitted.

Rachel blushed, "right, yes. I have to remember that some people have had younger siblings and know to be careful."

"You're a first time mom, it's natural," Susan laughed lightly, moving to where the girls were, "come on in, no need to stand here in the foyer," she added motioning towards the kitchen.

The three moved into the kitchen and all took seats at the dinning table, "can I get you anything to drink, Rachel? Water, soda, tea, juice, we've got a little bit of everything," Susan said.

"No, thank you though," Rachel smiled, "I'm good," she assured her.

Susan nodded, "are you ready for school to start?"

Rachel sighed, "I hope so. I went yesterday to get school supplies for us, but we won't know a lot of what we need until we go to school the first day, because sometimes teachers have specific requirements," she admitted.

Susan nodded and took a sip of her coffee, "has Noah or Deborah mentioned that I offered to watch Abby?" She asked.

"Actually, that's why I'm here, I mean, well, I don't want to seem like I just came over for that, but it is something that needs to get taken care of before we start back to school," Rachel replied.

"It's okay. Ben mentioned that you might stop over this week sometime to talk, which I totally understand. I wanted you to be the one to come to me," Susan explained.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled.

...

Jessica passed Abby to Susan and between talking to Rachel and interacting with Abby, Rachel felt confident that Susan was the right person to be watching her. She learned a lot about them as a family and found out why Susan was a stay-at-home mom; she never went back to work after Hannah, their second daughter, was born, and things were working out, so she didn't plan on it, until the girls got older.

Susan didn't want to be 'paid' so they made an agreement that if Rachel and Puck supplied her with the things Abby would need and took Jessica to school every day, they'd call it even, because Jessica didn't want to go with Ben because he wanted to be there early and she didn't want to hang around for over an hour before school started.

Rachel felt that was a fair trade and agreed to it and after some more conversation, Rachel realized it was close to the time Puck would be home, so she decided to leave, thanking them for letting her come over and she told them if she didn't see them before they weekend, she'd see them on Friday for the small party they were having for Abby's conversion and then again on Sunday for a family birthday party for Arin.

...

Since Monday at noon, and running to four-thirty, with breaks in between, and then for most of Tuesday, nine-am to close to three in the afternoon, with a few breaks, all the witnesses had testified and now it was up to the jury to make a verdict, but they hadn't made one by four-thirty, so now, they had to return on Wednesday at nine-am again, and would have to sit around and wait until a verdict had been reached.

Tuesday, after Ethan and his former teammates had finished at the courthouse for they day, they returned to the hotel they were all staying at to change out of their uniforms and then went down to the restaurant just down the street for dinner and once they were seated they relaxed a little.

"So you haven't told anyone why you're down here?" Allison asked Ethan from across the table.

"I told Deborah and Rachel's dads, but that's it. I don't want the kids to know. The less they know about the trial the better. They don't need it right now; like Deborah said the other night, it seems to get brought up every few months and we're just starting to get back to normal after Rachel and Quinn had their breakdowns on the Fourth of July," Ethan explained.

"Quinn, I can understand, but why Rachel?" Nate asked.

"Abby is her daughter, so after months of being strong, she finally cracked about how they almost lost Abby," Ethan replied. "Since then they've all been doing well, and I'd rather not upset them again by bringing it up, unless it's to tell them they're going to jail for a long, long time," he added.

...

Holding his phone to his ear, Ethan sat on his hotel bed and hoped Deborah would pick up. He'd just gotten back from dinner and hadn't spoken to her since the night before, aside from a few text messages, so when her voice picked up on the other end, he smiled, "hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Deborah asked.

"Okay, I guess," Ethan admitted, "I hoping to be home tomorrow," he said.

"Oh good. I hoped you'd be home tonight, but if not, tomorrow. I can't believe I didn't wake up until nine this morning," she said.

"What?" Ethan's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, I didn't wake up until nine. I slept through your alarm that still went off and I went to bed at like nine last night," she told him.

"Wow, are you getting sick or something?"

"Or something, because if I was sick, I'd know it," she laughed. "I think it's just because I'm so used to having you in bed with me that now that I don't, I miss you," she admitted.

He smiled, "I miss you, too. I didn't sleep well last night, either," he told her, "um, babe?"

"Yes?" Deborah sat down on their bed and waited for him to respond.

"You know how you said 'or something'? Well, I'm like not trying to get our hopes up... but it's not like we've really been using protection..." He trailed off knowing he didn't need to continue.

Deborah gasped, "oh my," her hand flew to her mouth in shock, "that didn't even cross my mind!" She paused, "but I had my cycle in the beginning of the month," she added.

"Babe, don't kill me for saying it this way, but you're not a teen or a young twenty year old woman any more. Everyone is different and you're older, so your body might react differently now than when you got pregnant with Noah or Arin," he explained.

"That's how mom figured out I was pregnant with Noah," she admitted softly, "and you're right, but even if I did get a test now, it might not be accurate if it's too early," she told him.

"So we keep an eye on you and if you continue to be tired, then we'll get one and see," he told her. "Just promise me you won't give me the cold shoulder if you find out you are, like you did with Noah," he added.

"I won't," she assured him, "as long as you don't pull what you did when I told you about Arin."

"I deserved that," Ethan commented, biting his lip.

Deborah sighed, "no you didn't. I'm sorry," she said softly, "I guess I still haven't quite gotten over everything."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand and you have every right to be concerned, but I am never leaving you again. I let go once and it was the biggest mistake of my life and I will never repeat that mistake," he swore.

"I know you won't," she admitted, "I'm sorry I even brought it up. I shouldn't have said that over the phone, either, not while you're gone," she added.

"It's okay. I'll be home tomorrow. We can make up then," he grinned.

Deborah laughed lightly, "deal."

...

Puck rolled over in bed and noticed it was seven in the morning and he was wide awake. Abby wasn't up yet, and Rachel was still asleep next to him, but he had an idea. Leaning over his girlfriend, he pressed a kiss to her neck and smiled, "Rachel," he whispered, letting his hand slip down to rest on her hip. When she didn't respond he tried again, this time saying, "Rachel, wake up sleepy head."

She heard her name and slowly let her eyes flutter open, "what is it, Noah?" She asked, sleep and concern in her voice.

He pressed a kiss to her neck again, "Abby's not awake yet and I'll be away _all_ afternoon at practice," he murmured.

Rachel turned her head a little to look at him, "did you seriously wake me up to have sex?" She asked curiously, biting back a laugh.

"Maybe," he trailed his hand under her shirt and rested it against her stomach for a moment, "we didn't get to last night and I miss being intimate with you," he whispered.

Rolling onto her back, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her, "you do make a valid point," she agreed.

...

Ethan was sitting in the courtroom, dressed in his uniform, with Mike, Allison and Nate next to him and they were waiting, and waiting... Terri, Ken and their attorneys were not in the room at the moment, but he knew once the jury had made their decision they'd appear, so now they were just sitting and hoping they'd hurry up.

Hours ticked by on the clock and noon arrived and everyone was wondering if they'd break for lunch, but thankfully, the bailiff came into the court room, from the jury room, and headed for the judge's chambers, passing on that the jury had come to an agreement and soon the judge came out, then Terri, Ken and their lawyers; a male and a female police officer standing only feet from them as they remained standing until the jury came back in and took their places.

Sitting down, the judge first asked for the jury to give their findings, and they unanimously found that both Terri and Ken had committed the crimes they were originally charged for, the largest one being two counts of felony kidnapping in the first. With the findings given, the jury was excused and the judge turned to the defense table, where Ken, Terri and their lawyers sat, "at this point, I would usually schedule a criminal trial, but it is my understanding that you have an offer on the table?"

The older lawyer stood up and nodded, "yes, your honor, we do."

"What is it?" The judge leaned back in his seat to listen.

"Your honor, we know that the largest charge is the two counts of felony kidnapping in the first, and it holds a sentence of ten years in prison. Our clients accept the charges against them and are willing to plead guilty and serve seven years on the ten year prison sentence, so they do not have to continue through the emotional process of a trial for all parties involved," he said.

The judge nodded and turned to the other table, where the prosecutor was sitting, "prosecution, do you accept this?"

The man stood up and nodded, "yes, your honor, we do."

Taking a moment to think on his options the judge turned to the defense, "Mr. Tanaka, do you agree to this offer?" He asked.

"Yes your honor," Ken said with a nod.

"And you, Ms. Schuester?"

"I do, your honor," she nodded.

"Okay," the judge sat up a little bit, "I hereby sentence Mr. Ken Tanaka and Ms. Terri Schuester to seven years in state prison with the biggest charge being two counts of felony kidnapping in the first degree," he hit his gavel on the block and stood up.

Everyone in the court stood up and waited until he was gone before beginning to disperse. Ethan kept his face impassive, wanting to keep from getting excited until he had a chance to get home.

Mike patted Ethan on the shoulder, "ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of there," Ethan nodded, and the four officers left the court room.

...

Nate, Allison and Mike had come down from Detroit in Mike's SUV, and the three SRT officers were returning to Lima for a few hours before returning to Motor City.

On the way to Lima, Nate went with Ethan, giving the two a chance to talk about Puck joining the Navy. Nate was the one who had been in the Navy, doing what Puck is planning to do and agreed to help him out with everything in the enlistment process, and after if he wanted it.

"I don't want to be stepping on your toes with this. He's your son," Nate admitted.

"You're not. I don't know anything about this and you do. You're the only person I'd trust to talk to him about all this. He needs someone to talk to about everything from rules and regulations to uniforms, to any of the military stuff; I can deal with the cop stuff, that's easy, but not the rest," Ethan told him honestly.

"Okay, good, because I know we've talked about it, but now that's kind of a reality, I'm going to be talking to him a lot," he replied, "and I think we should create a mock up of the confidence chamber at some point before he leaves," he added.

Ethan glanced at him like he'd grown a second head, "a what?"

"It's the gas chamber," he told him, "one of the requirements to get through boot is you have to go into a tear gas filled chamber without a mask on, state your name, social security number and birthday and only then after you pass that can you put on a mask and go out of the chamber."

"Yeah, good luck with that, Jews are kind of sensitive about the whole gas chamber kind of thing," Ethan admitted.

Nate's eyes widened, "oh shit, I didn't even think of that," Nate paused for a moment, "well, this would be even better for him to experience it before he goes. He can deal with it now and when he goes through it there, he'll be familiar with it," Nate explained.

"I agree with you," Ethan replied, "so I'll talk to him," he added.

...

Arriving home, Ethan parked his car in the driveway next to their jeep and Mike pulled up alongside the road and all of them got out and stretched from their two hour drive from Columbus. Seeing familiar cars, Ethan motioned across the street to Puck and Rachel's, "everyone should be here," he admitted, "come on over."

"Aren't they going to know something's up if we show up in our uniforms?" Nate asked.

"Just don't say anything until I can talk to Quinn," he said, before crossing the street and heading around the back of the house to find Alan, David, Rachel, Abby, Quinn, Arin, Deborah, Carole, Will, Emma, Jessica, Ben, Hannah and Susan in the backyard. "Hey everyone, looks like you're having a party, up for a few more?" Ethan asked.

"Daddy!" Arin hopped up and jogged around the table, hugging him when she got to him.

Ethan smiled and hugged her, "I missed you, baby girl," he murmured, holding her close for a moment before letting her go so he could hug his wife, "and you, too," he added with a grin, kissing her lovingly as they hugged.

"Welcome home," Deborah whispered as the pulled away.

"Good to be home," he replied with a smile before letting her go and turning to the group, "I think you guys all remember Allison, Mike and Nate," he motioned to them, "sorry for the uniforms, we checked out of our hotel rooms before we could change," he replied, "hey, Quinn, can I talk to you for a second," he motioned towards the side of the house.

Quinn got up and followed him towards the front of the house where there was more privacy, "you didn't just go to Columbus for a case you worked on, did you?" She asked softly, "Mike, Allison and Nate wouldn't be here if you had."

"That's right. The four of us, well Nate didn't have to come, but he wanted to, but we had to testify in the indictment of Terri and Ken," he told her, and before she could ask what it was, he continued, "where we told a jury what happened and they had to decide to formally charge them or not, and they were charged with several things, but the biggest was two counts of felony kidnapping in the first degree," he told her.

She narrowed her eyes at the words, "so, I thought when someone gets arrested they are charged then," she said softly, "and how come I didn't need to be there?"

"You weren't needed and I requested you be left out of this as much as possible for your emotional well being," he said, "and you're right, when someone is arrested they usually are, but because of who they kidnapped, they wanted an indictment to formally charge them. Normally, then a trial date would be set and you'd have to be there, but once the jury agreed to the charges, their lawyers offered a plea, which the judge accepted," he explained.

"What was it?" Quinn asked, taking a deep breath.

"The original sentence would have been ten years, but they agreed to plead guilty if they could get a lighter sentence, so both Ken and Terri will be serving seven years in prison, instead of ten," he told her, "they've accepted what they did and are willing to take the seven years."

Quinn gasp as tears came to her eyes, "so... just like that... It's... it's over?" She asked hopeful.

Ethan nodded, "yes, it's over. You don't need to worry about them, none of us do, because they're going to jail for what they did for a long time."

She fell against him as she began crying, five months of emotions and worries lifted off her shoulders and though she knew she was doing better, this would help her a lot in recovery, knowing that she would never see them for a long time.

For the first time, that he could remember, since all this happened, as Ethan held Quinn, his own eyes teared up and he couldn't help shedding tears in relief that this was finally over so they could move on without the wonder hanging over their heads. Lifting a hand to wipe his eyes, he rubbed her back gently with his other hand before pulling away a little, "no one is going to say anything until I say something, so I think we should go back so I can tell them," he said softly.

"Yeah," she lifted her head and nodded, wiping her eyes, sniffling, "thank you," she replied, "for everything, Ethan. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been with me through all this."

"I swore I'd take care of you and I did just that, but you're welcome," he hugged her again before they pulled apart and walked back to everyone else.

"I knew it!" Rachel gasped, seeing the state Quinn was in when they returned.

Finn and Puck had been inside playing video games, but once they heard his dad's voice, they came outside to find no Quinn or Ethan, yet Mike, Allison and Nate were there, and slowly the wheels were turning in his head, realizing that his dad had been hiding something. Finn rushed right to Quinn and wanted to know what was wrong, and Ethan moved to stand next to his wife and with everyone there, he retold what he had just told Quinn and everyone was affected by it, but Emma, Will and Rachel seemed to be hit the hardest with the news, but everyone was relieved to finally have some closure.

"I'm sorry I kept you in the dark, but everyone was just starting to heal from all this, so I didn't want to bring it up until I knew more. I didn't expect them to plead at the trial, but they did," Ethan said softly.

Will looked at him, shock still on his face, but shook his head, "it's okay Ethan. You're right, we didn't need to know, but it's good to have more closure than we had. Thank you for taking care of all this."

Ethan held back an 'it's my job' comment, and replied with, "you're welcome," instead, "this hit everyone hard and I was involved, too. I'm just as glad it's over," he admitted.

...

After Abby's bath, Rachel sat down on her and Puck's bed with Abby in her arms, wrapped up in her fuzzy towel and held her close to her as she dried her off.

Puck noticed Rachel's change in routine from the bathroom door, so he leaned against the door frame and watched her, but knew why she had, the news his dad had given them relieved them, but brought back up some old feelings and emotions. "He did the right thing, you know? Not telling us," Puck said moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, I know that," Rachel nodded, leaning against him a little, "I had a feeling when he came over and said he was going to Columbus for a trial that it wasn't about a case he worked on. If it had been, it would have been to Detroit and when I saw Mike, Nate and Allison, I knew it was about Terri and Ken," she explained.

"No more worrying about them, or what could have happened. They're going to jail for what they did and we have a long, long time before we could ever bump into them on the street," he said slipping his arm around her shoulders as his hand moved to rub Abby's back, tickling her lightly.

Abby giggled a little and Rachel smiled, standing up, "you want to help me dress her?" She asked, "and you're right. I think just talking about it brought up all the feelings we had, but I'm okay," she assured him.

Puck stood up and followed her into Abby's room, "I know and we're going to be okay. No matter what life throws at us, we're going to be okay, because we're strong and we've got our family behind us," he kissed her lovingly before letting her set Abby down on the changing table.

Rachel looked at him and nodded, "we're stronger as a family than we are as a single person, huh?" She asked softly.

"Exactly," Puck replied with a grin.

...

1. ( en . wikipedia . org/ wiki/ Indictment )

2. ( en . wikipedia . org/ wiki/ Plea_bargain )

3. ( en . wikipedia . org/ wiki/ Grand_jury )

Special thanks to knkykty / KittyGoddess415 for the suggestions and ideas for the trial.

...

A/N4: It didn't dawn on me until a few chapters ago that I hadn't discussed anything involving Terri and Ken and the characters in the fic, and you guys, as the readers, should have some closure, too, so that's why I brought up the trial, closing a 'chapter' of the fic that's been hanging. I hope you guys liked this. Review and let me know!

A/N5: Shameless plug in case I'm not on your author alerts - for those of you who don't know, I posted my first one-shot for my fic table (Prompt #50 - Moon), called 'Fly Me to the Moon'. It's a Puckleberry future fic featuring astronaut!Puck. I also just posted my second fic table one-shot (AU) with Puck as a cowboy/farmer, filling prompt #16 - Lost, called 'Good Directions'. Both are posted on FF and LJ and I would love to hear what you all think.

A/N6: Today (August 2nd) makes one year since I stopped talking to the friend who told me my writing wasn't very good. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my stories and have supported me! I love you all!

...


	61. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

Puck parked in front of his house and jumped out, heading inside a little quicker than he normally did. His uncle let him out of practice early so he could go with Rachel to Abby's doctor's appointment and they just had thirty minutes to get there. "Rachel! I'm home!" He called out.

"Hello, Noah! We're upstairs. Are you ready to go?" She called back.

He climbed the stairs and found her in the nursery, "yeah, I am," he moved towards her, "hey," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips.

She smiled into the kiss, "hey back. How was practice?" She asked turning back to dressing Abby.

"It was okay. Now that we're working on plays and the game, it's funner than the first week was," he admitted.

"That makes sense," she agreed. "Arin is with dad and I think she's loving the father-daughter time," she added with a smile.

"Good," Puck nodded, "she needs some time alone with him and with her birthday this weekend, even better, though I think dad might spoil her," he smirked.

"There is nothing wrong with that," she giggled picking up a freshly dressed Abby and kissed her cheek before handing her to her dad, "every little girl needs to be spoiled by her dad once and a while," she added.

Puck laughed lightly as he took Abby and kissed her on the forehead, "alright, I give. You're right, I'll spoil Abby, too," he held Abby against him, "come on, we need to get going. Her appointment is in about twenty minutes," he said motioning towards the door.

Rachel's eyes widened and grabbed the diaper bag, nudging him towards the door, "go on, Noah, we can't be late," she commented, "all we have to do is get her in the car and go."

While Rachel got her bag, Puck buckled Abby into her car seat and headed out to Rachel's car and by the time he got her hooked in and ready, Rachel was coming out of the house after locking it. She got in the driver's seat and Puck slid into the passenger seat, "just take it easy and don't hurry, if we walk in at one-thirty, we do, but I don't think you want a speeding ticket," he told her.

"No, I don't want one," she agreed, backing out of the driveway, on their way to the pediatrician's office.

The office where Abby's doctor was located is not far from the hospital, so it didn't take too long to get there and they walked into the waiting area five minutes before the appointment and after checking in, they took a seat, but were called back moments later, so they followed the nurse into the exam room. As the nurse checked a few things on Abby, she left them alone to wait for the doctor.

"This brings back memories," Puck admitted, looking around the familiar exam room.

"How long did you go here?" Rachel asked.

"Um, until I was in middle school. I started seeing Brad when I started playing sports and mom thought I should see an adult doctor, but it was also because my pediatrician moved to a different clinic, so they got some new ones in and I didn't want a girl doctor," he replied.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I figured a guy could relate better to me growing up than a girl," he told her with a shrug. "Dr. Chow is cool, Arin likes her and she's great with Abby, but I was uncomfortable with a girl. Don't tell me you have a female doctor because she was the only one available to take new patients when you moved here," he grinned.

Rachel blushed, "you're right. I figure she could relate better," she agreed.

"My point exactly," he smirked, kissing her on the lips.

...

Abby's appointment went well. Dr. Chow said she was healthy and growing perfectly for a child her age, so her parents were thankful to hear that. Because of her age and now that she was starting to sit up, the doctor told them as soon as she could stay sitting without assistance, they could start giving her baby food instead of just formula, which was another step to show how much she was growing. Saving the worst for last, Dr. the doctor gave her a few shots she needed, which caused her to cry and while Puck helped calm Abby down from crying after it was over, Rachel started to tear up from hearing her crying because of the pain, but once Puck got Abby calmed down, Rachel relaxed.

After thanking the doctor and promising to make an appointment when she was around six months, Rachel and Puck paid and left the office and headed home, this time, Puck driving.

"I can't believe she's already four months old," Rachel said softly, "it seems just like yesterday she was born."

"It does," he agreed, "in someways I don't want her to grow up, but in someways I do, you know? I don't want to rush, because the more she grows, the closer I am to leaving, but," he paused, figuring out how to explain it, "she already has a strong personality, but the older she is, the more we'll see us in her. I'm really curious how much like me she will be or if she'll pick up your traits instead."

"But she's not biologically mine," Rachel told him, "so she might be like Quinn."

"Maybe, but she doesn't live with Quinn or call her mom. You're her mom. One of your dads isn't biologically yours and you act like both of them. In later years, Abby might look more like Quinn, but I seriously think she's gonna have my hair color and look more like me," he explained, "and she's going to pick up habits and things from the people she's around the most... Which will be you and our families. I'd say me, but well, I won't be for a while... I just hope she doesn't hate me for being gone a lot."

"She won't, Noah. She'll understand and you'll be just as close to her as if you were around all the time," she took his hand and squeezed it, "and you're right about her picking up the habits from the people she's around, but she still is part Quinn and I just can't help wondering if she's going to have this mean streak like Quinn had," she told him.

"I don't think she will," he replied, "I think a lot of the way Quinn acted was because she thought she had something to prove and was the top of everything, because everyone put her there. We, as Abby's parents, will teach her that she has to be who she is and if someone doesn't like it, that's not her problem and she's not out to make anyone but herself happy, as long as we approve of what she's doing and she doesn't date until she's thirty," Puck commented.

Rachel giggled a little at his final comment and nodded, "you're right. She'll learn it doesn't matter if she's the star or the freak everyone picks on if she's being herself."

"Anyone picks on my little girl, the will be fucked up," he replied.

The young couple looked in the backseat at their four-month old daughter and exchanged glances before Rachel smiled, "I think we have a few years before we have to worry about that," she admitted.

"Yeah, we do. Right now we just need to take things one step at a time," he replied.

...

Pulling into the driveway at home, Rachel got out and picked up the bags while Puck got Abby and as he pulled her car seat out of the car, his phone began to ring with a tone it usually never used, "who is that?" Rachel asked.

Puck pulled his cell phone out, "my recruiter," he replied clicking the answer button and putting it to his hear, "hello?"

"Hey Puckerman, it's Keystone," he replied.

"Hey Keystone, how are you?" Puck asked following Rachel into the house.

"Pretty good, hey, so guess what?" Jack said.

"You got my application back?" Puck questioned.

"I did, and it was approved, and I know you start back to school on Monday and have football practice, and school stuff, so is there anyway you can get down here today so we can talk about the next step, because I need to get your measurements as soon as possible and we need to figure out when we can get you to MEPS," he explained.

"Uh," Puck looked at Rachel, and then at his watch, "I can get down there now. I have football practice tomorrow and we have something going on after so I won't be free until after you close tomorrow," he said.

"Okay, that works out. Come in any time before seventeen-thirty," he said.

"That's five-thirty, right?" Puck laughed, still not used to military time.

"Yes, it is," Jack laughed with him, "you'll pick that up quickly."

"I know, soon," Puck replied, "so I'll see you in a while."

"Alright, see you when you get here," Jack replied.

Saying their 'goodbyes', Puck hung up the phone and looked at Rachel, "they accepted my application," he told her.

"Really? That's wonderful, Noah!" She moved towards him and gave him a hug.

He returned her hug and kissed her as they pulled apart, "thanks. It's... it's real now," he told her softly, "I'm really doing this."

"Yes, you are," she replied with a smile, "we're going to be okay," she added looking at him. "All three of us," she finished, picking up Abby and slipping her free arm around his waist.

Puck smiled and kissed her lips, "we are," he agreed, hugging his girls and kissing Abby's forehead.

The three stayed together for a long moment as the realization sunk in, "I gotta tell my parents, but I have to go meet him before they close, so I need to go," he told Rachel.

"It's alright. I've got Abby. Your parents and Arin are having dinner at home tonight, so it's just us. I'll have dinner ready when you get home," she replied.

"Sounds like fun," he grabbed his keys and moved back to kiss her once more, "see you soon," he replied.

As he walked towards the door, "just think, a year from now you could be with a sailor," he grinned, before walking out to his jeep to leave.

...

Puck wasn't at the recruiter's office for a long time, just enough to look over some paperwork, pick a date to go to MEPS in Columbus and get his height and weight, finding he was right where he needed to be, so as long as he continued to work out, he wouldn't need to go on any diets, which he was glad for, and he picked a date for MEPS about a month and a half away, giving him a chance to get into school before he missed two days of it to go.

Stopping at the florist, he picked up a bouquet of roses for his girlfriend and couldn't help getting a pink stuffed teddy bear for his daughter, "_okay, so I love my girlfriend and our daughter, nothing wrong with that,_" he thought as he drove home and pulled into the driveway behind Rachel's car. Grabbing the paperwork he'd gotten at the recruiters and the gifts for his girls, he headed inside, smelling dinner and followed the scent into the kitchen, "hey sexy," he grinned, seeing her dressed in a tank top and skirt.

Rachel jumped a little at his voice and then turned around, smiling at him, "hey handsome," she replied, noticing what was in his hands, "who's all that for?" Rachel asked.

He stepped closer to her and smiled, holding out the flowers to her, "for the most amazing girlfriend in the world."

"They're beautiful," she took them from his hands and felt the tears in her eyes, "thank you," she smiled, standing up on her tip toes to kiss him.

He returned her kiss and nodded, "you're welcome," he said, hearing Abby trying to get their attention, "and I didn't forget you," he moved towards where she was and picked her up from her bouncer and held her against his chest and with his other hand, picked up the stuffed teddy bear and held it up to her. Her hand closest to it reached for it and was trying to grip on to it, "yep, I'm going to spoil you like crazy," he admitted, watching her react to the toy.

Rachel grinned, "_like father, like son,_" she thought.

...

As the time ticked closer to Puck returning from football practice Friday afternoon, Rachel was getting excited. They'd finally reached the day of Abby's conversion and while some of their family was going to be at her and Puck's house to set up for a mini-party to celebrate, Rachel, Deborah, Puck, Ethan and David were going to take Abby to Temple for the mikveh, a ritual bath used in the Jewish faith for several things, including the conversion to Judaism (1) and after would be a naming ceremony.

Rachel was going into the bath with Abby, and one of the requirements was that anyone entering the bath needed to be clean of anything artificial on their bodies that could keep the water from reaching their skin (3, 4), so Rachel bathed Abby just before Puck got home and when he arrived, she set out her bathing suit and clothes to wear, along with some underclothes to change into after the bath, and then went to take a shower.

After showering, she went to get dressed and Puck watched her putting on her bathing suit from the doorway and grinned, it wasn't something he got to see her in often, but when he did, he enjoyed the view, "have you ever thought of a bikini?" He asked curiously, seeing the one piece.

Rachel blushed, "I don't think that's a very appropriate thing to be wearing to Temple," she told him.

He laughed lightly, "I didn't ask you that. I get that part, but I think you'd look amazing in a bikini," he told her, moving further into the room to wrap his arms around her, "then again, I like you naked, so the less you wear, the better."

"Noah!" She gasped, swatting him in the chest playfully.

"It's the truth babe," he kissed her lips, and rested his hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you'd want others to see me in a bikini," she told him. "Wouldn't you want me to cover up?"

Puck honestly thought about it and shrugged, "as much as I want to say yes, I'm not gonna be some overprotective controlling asshole who won't let you wear something that makes you look hot. I know who you come home to every night, so it'd be showing off what they can't have. They can look, they just can't touch," he told her.

Rachel smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips, "thank you, Noah. That really means a lot to hear. It means you trust me and I will never do anything to break that trust," she assured him, "but what about when you went off on Kurt for suggesting the Sandy outfit for 'Your The One That I Want'?" She asked with a grin.

He blushed, but shrugged, "that's not a normal outfit for someone to wear and I didn't like the idea of a bunch of guys our age watching you, and I didn't think it was the right thing to wear for a school performance. Also, I never said I'd like the fact that other guys would get to see you in something sexy, like a bikini, because I won't at all, but I'm not going to forbid you from wearing one," he explained, "but that means you have to own one first," he added with a grin.

"Who said I didn't? The last two times we went somewhere with a pool, we never made time to use it," she smirked, moving over to her dresser and tugged out a two piece suit from the drawer and held the top up against her chest.

Puck eyed the dark green garment with interest and stepped forward, imagining the triangles covering her instead of the lavender one-piece that she had on at the moment and grinned, "you owe me a show when you get home. I wanna see you in it, so I can make sure my imagination is working correctly," he commented, wrapping his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I might be able to find a few moments to show you," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, this time not letting him pull away.

Holding her against him, his lips remained locked with hers as his tongue darted out, tasting peppermint toothpaste on her lips.

"Are you guys almost ready to-" Deborah stopped in her tracks from the open door, not expecting to see them that way.

Rachel gasped, breaking their kiss, "mom!"

"Sorry, I, um, you guys left the door open," she said turning around a little to give them some privacy, and to shake the image from her mind, not really wanting to know what they were doing.

"It's okay, mom," Puck reluctantly letting Rachel go, "should have closed the door, sorry."

Rachel was a deep shade of red as she moved over to their bed to put her clothes on and grab the small bag she had put her dry things in that she could change into later when they were done with the bath. "I'm sorry, mom," Rachel said, slipping her flip-flops on and moving towards her boyfriend and her.

"It's alright," Deborah assured them with a light laugh, "I just didn't expect to find you guys busy," she admitted, her cheeks slightly pink.

...

The family members got out of their cars and Puck got Abby out, while Rachel gathered her bags, before they moved into the doors of the temple. Deborah led them into the main part of the temple where the rabbi was waiting for them, and when she saw Deborah, she smiled, "hello, Deborah! I finally get to see you instead of just get an email," the woman greeted her.

"It has been a while since we've seen each other, but it is a nice change," Deborah admitted shaking her hand, then turned to the others, "this is David, Rachel's dad, my husband Ethan, my son, Noah, and well, not necessarily daughter-in-law yet, but one day, Rachel," Deborah said with a smile, "everyone, this is Rabbi Anita David."

"It's so nice to meet you all, or meet again," she said with a smile, shaking David's hand, then moving on to Ethan, and Noah, "you've grown up since I saw you last, Noah," she admitted.

Puck rubbed his neck nervously, "uh, yeah, it's been a while," he agreed.

She smiled, "it has, but you're always welcome," she turned to Rachel, "Rachel, I've heard a lot about you," she added.

Rachel blushed, "you know of me?"

"When Deborah started posting pictures of you on her Facebook page and all of them were with Noah, I asked," she admitted, "and I'm impressed. I never thought he'd let anyone in," she explained, glancing at Puck.

"Yeah, well, I was waiting for the right person," Puck replied, slipping his free arm around her shoulders.

Rachel smiled, a light blush growing on her cheeks, "he's himself around me, and he's finally seeing he doesn't have to be the bad boy anymore and being a dad has really opened his eyes, too," Rachel explained looking at him, "I admit I'm sure I helped, but I think he would have grown up on his own, at some point, but I'm glad things worked out the way they did, because we've got our daughter and there's nothing he wouldn't do for us." Rachel's eyes widened, realizing she wasn't quite sure how good that was to mention.

Anita noticed Rachel's reaction and she waved her hand in a 'don't worry about it' motion and shrugged, "I know about everything that has gone on and how you two became parents, and while I would prefer that couples be married when they have children, I'm not blind to the current times, nor am I going to judge you guys for the path you are taking, because from what I hear, it's already decided that you two will be married."

Rachel nodded, "yes, that is the plan," she assured her.

Abby, who had been quiet through most of the conversation, started fussing, but as Rachel looked down, she saw why; her pacifier had fallen out. Swiftly reaching down to help it back into her mouth, so smiled once Abby settled down.

"She's beautiful," Anita smiled, bending down a little to look at her and as she did Abby turned her head towards her, contemplating if she should like her or not, but still grabbed onto her finger when she offered it.

Rachel smiled, "this is Abigail Marie Puckerman," she said.

"It's nice to meet you, Abigail," Anita smiled at her. "A beautiful Hebrew name, and I bet you live up to what it means. I'm sure you are a joy to your father," she told the small child, gently tickling her stomach.

"She is," Puck smiled.

Rachel noticed the woman seemed to be very familiar with children, so she was curious, "do you have children?" Rachel asked.

Anita nodded, "yes, my husband and I have two boys," she replied, "never a girl, but we still have time," she admitted. "And this one is awfully adorable, so we might just have to try harder," she grinned, standing back up straighter, "shall we get started? Someone isn't going to be very happy in a few minutes, but the sooner it's over, the sooner she can relax."

"Probably a good idea," Rachel nodded, "she still doesn't really like her face getting wet."

"We'll wait out here," Ethan said motioning around.

Puck passed Abby's car seat to Rachel with a kiss on her lips, "have fun," he smirked.

Rachel blushed, "I'll try," she replied before she and Deborah, with Abby, followed Anita towards the preparation room for the bath. "Do I have to say the blessing in Hebrew or can I do it in English?"

"Either one, as long as it's said," Anita replied, pushing open a door that led into a bathroom like room, "are you okay that I'm here or would you rather me wait outside?"

"You can stay," Rachel told her, "I'm okay with it."

"Okay," Anita nodded, "I'll be in the other room waiting. It looks like you've already rinsed off at home, right?"

"Yes, I gave Abby a bath at home and showered myself," Rachel replied.

"Okay. Come out when you're ready and we'll get stared," Anita said.

While Rachel removed her shirt and skirt, leaving on her bathing suit, Deborah undressed Abby, so once Rachel was done, they moved into the room with the ritual bath. Deborah had Abby in her arms and as Rachel stepped up to the stairs to the bath, she kicked off her flip-flops and started down the stairs that lead into a small bath with water about chest deep (3) and once she was a few steps in, she turned and took Abby from her grandma and handed her camera to Deborah. Once Abby was settled in one of her arms, Rachel used her other hand to hold onto the railing and carefully continued down the steps, but paused a few steps from the end, knowing if she went any further in, Abby would feel the water and would probably start fussing.

"Rachel, you don't have to fully get under the water, but Abigail needs to, so just pinch her nose when you're ready and immerse her once, then when she comes up, say the blessing. I'll help you out if you get stuck, and then after, you'll immerse her twice more and then you'll be done," Anita told her gently.

"Okay," Rachel took a deep breath and exhaled, knowing Abby was not going to like it, and with her free hand, she carefully pinched Abby's nose. Slowly Rachel sunk down into the water, so she went down deep enough so Abby was completely under the water once and then stood back up and as soon as Abby reached the surface, she started crying. Biting her lip, Rachel tried to ignore her fussing and recited the blessing, "blessed are You, O Lord, our God, King of the universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us regarding the immersion (4)."

"Great job, Rachel, you knew it all. Okay, now two more times," Anita said over Abby's crying.

Taking another deep breath, Rachel bit her lip as she pinched Abby's nose, but this time, Abby tried to shake her head away and was still fussing, but Rachel knew if she did it quickly it would be over and she could comfort her, so she did it once more, and with Anita assuring her that she was okay, Rachel did it one final time. As soon as Abby came up and out of the water, Rachel pulled her against her chest and kissed her, "it's okay, sweetie, you're alright, it's all over," she cooed, trying to calm her down, as she rubbed her back.

As Abby's cries turned into light whimpers, Rachel carefully stepped out of the tub and passed Abby to Deborah, who was waiting with one of Abby's fluffy towels, gently wrapping her granddaughter up in it to warm her up and help settle her down while Rachel accepted her towel that Anita handed her.

Rachel slipped her feet into her flip-flops and used the towel to dry off a little and then wrapped it around her. Deborah handed Abby back to Rachel and then she took a picture of them together, and one with Anita, to add to Abby's baby book.

"Okay, I'll go out and wait with the guys while you change. Come out when you're ready," Anita said.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled at her.

"You're welcome," Anita returned her smile and then moved out of the room to give them some time to change.

...

Rachel and Deborah joined Anita and the guys in the Sanctuary of the Temple, where prayer services are usually held and the guys stood up when they walked in. Rachel had Abby against her chest and Deborah was carrying the car seat with their bags in it. Puck moved over to them, "hey, you okay?" He asked softly.

Rachel smiled, "yeah, but I hated hearing her crying," she admitted.

"I know," he replied kissing her, "but it's done and over with," he added, kissing Abby's forehead.

Moving towards where the rest were standing, Anita smiled, "one more thing to do and then you guys are all done," she said, "may I?" She asked, holding out her arms for Abby.

Rachel carefully handed her to Anita, hoping that she wouldn't start crying because she didn't know her.

"Noah tells me you guys have picked Abigail Jo as her Hebrew name," Anita said, glancing at Rachel as she gently bounced Abby to keep her entertained.

"Yes, we did," Rachel nodded, slipping one of her arms around her boyfriend's waist.

Anita nodded, smiling lightly as she began to say the traditional prayer, "our God and God of our Fathers: Sustain this woman in the Almighty's Torah and in His commandments and may her name in Israel be [Abigail Jo bat Noah v' Rachel], the daughter of Abraham, our Father. May she rejoice in the Torah, and exult in the commandments. Give thanks to God, for He is good and His kindness is to all eternity. May [Abigail Jo bat Noah v' Rachel], the daughter of Abraham, our Father, grow to become great. So may she enter the Almighty's Torah, with His commandments and good deeds (5)," Anita finished and smiled at the small child, "welcome to the Jewish faith, Abigail," she said before gently passing her to her father.

Puck took his daughter in his arms and kissed her on the forehead before looking at Anita, "thank you for everything today," he said.

"You're welcome," she smiled, "and congratulations on your beautiful baby girl."

"Thanks," Puck replied glancing at Abby, "she is beautiful. Just like her mom," he grinned, pressing a kiss to Rachel's lips.

...

After the party was long over and their family and friends were gone, when they laid Abby down in her crib, Rachel looked at her boyfriend, "I'm really glad we did the conversion," she said softly.

He kissed her cheek, "I think I am, too," he admitted, "at first I kind of rolled my eyes, because I didn't think it was a big deal, but it is," he murmured.

Rachel nodded, "it is," she agreed, taking his hand in hers and guiding them out of the nursery and closing the door softly, "we agreed to raise her Jewish and I know that she's not old enough to give consent, but hopefully when the time comes, she will choose to continue to be Jewish," Rachel replied.

"She will," he grinned, "cause her parents are a couple of hot lookin' Jews," he winked as he slipped his arm around her and guided her into their room.

"Noah!" She gasped, a blush growing on her cheeks.

"Hey, it's the truth. You can't deny that we are," he told her simply.

Rachel laughed lightly, "I won't deny that, because you're right," she agreed.

He grinned and kissed her, "could I interest you in finding what else I'm good at?"

"You don't have to ask, Noah, because you know I enjoy it, just as much as you do," she replied, guiding him into their room.

...

1. ( en . wikipedia . org/ wiki/ Mikveh )

2. ( www . convert . org/ Conversion_Process . html )

3. ( www . chabadofseattle . org/ templates/ articlecco_cdo/ AID/ 278930 )

4. ( www . myjewishlearning . com/ life/ Life_Events/ Conversion/ Conversion_Process/ Mikveh . shtml )

5. ( www . myjewishlearning . Com/ life/ Life_Events/ Conversion/ Conversion_Process/ Selecting_a_Hebrew_Name . shtml )

...

A/N3: A huge thank you to Elisheva ( WillDoXTNA ) for putting up with all my questions about the conversion. I know I wouldn't have been able to do it without her help and I'm also sure that I might be missing something, but I hope it does the conversion process justice.

A/N4: I have some specific scenes I plan to write for the school year in 'Out of the Blue', but the school year is going to progress a lot faster. Since I focused very detailed on Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals and Christmas and Hanukkah, I don't plan to do it again, so I hope that's alright.

A/N5: To pass the time between 'Out of the Blue' and 'Starlight' updates, I also have two newer one-shots posted if you're interested and I'd love to hear what you think of them... 'Fly Me to the Moon' and 'Good Directions', and 'Good Directions' will have a sequel chapter posted soon.

A/N6: Happy 08.09.10!

A/N7: Please review to let me know what you think... Anything you'd like to see happen?

**Up next:** The last few days of summer and the first day of school.

...


	62. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

The last weekend before school started was 'packed'. Ethan and Puck had a fence to build, family pictures were scheduled for noon on Saturday and Arin was having a family and close friends birthday party on Sunday, her official eleventh birthday.

"Of all the weekends, you pick this one," Rachel commented, standing on the porch in the back of the house, watching her boyfriend and his dad dig holes for the fence posts.

"I know there are things going on this weekend, but it's the last one we've got," Ethan started, "with Noah having football practice on Saturdays, he's not going to have time to help and I want this done before Winter," he told Rachel.

She sighed, "I know, but what if you guys get hurt? I can't hide major cuts or bruises for pictures," she replied.

Puck stopped and looked at her, "babe, I love you, but relax. We're not going to get hurt," he assured her, "we're just digging the holes now, then when we get them dug, we'll get ready for pictures. Pictures will be what? Two, three hours tops? Then we'll be back and with your dads' help, we should be done tonight with it."

"I know, but still, I just don't understand why you're building a fence in the first place," she said.

"The garage isn't attached to the house and there is a big space between it and the house, so we're building a fence and a gate to close off the backyard, which will make it safer for you guys and for when Abby starts walking and is outside, so she doesn't get the idea to run off, like someone I know did," Ethan glanced at Puck, recalling a memory of his two year old son trying to run out of the backyard and out to the street, "and it's safer in general. No one can just walk up to your back door without going through the gate first."

Rachel's mouth fell open at the idea and then nodded, "that is a good idea then, carry on," she motioned to what they had been doing and went back inside.

Puck looked at his dad, "good call on that. I knew that would work once you said it was safer," he smirked.

...

They had gotten pictures of Abby done just after she turned a month old, but hadn't done it since, because Rachel was always snapping pictures that looked just as good, if not better, than professional ones, so they continued with that, but with summer coming to an end, they knew it might be their last chance for a while to get them all together for family pictures, done professionally at least, because school was starting and between work, school and other activities, they would all be busy.

Ethan and Puck took a bit of a break from their project to shower and get ready for pictures and the Puckerman's (Rachel included) met Rachel's dads at the portrait studio just before noon and after they got a chance to greet each other, they moved inside to check in and wait their turn. The photographer was just finishing up with another appointment, and once she was done, she came out to greet everyone before taking them back to the studio to get started.

Puck made a pact with himself that he wouldn't whine, complain, comment or joke about the amount of pictures and combinations Rachel wanted to get; he knew it was the first time all eight of them had professional pictures done and it was a big deal, so he wasn't going to spoil the mood, and in truth, he wanted the pictures just as much as Rachel did, too, but he was less vocal about it.

They started out with pictures of Abby, for her baby book at four months and then went from there. They knew she wouldn't like being quickly passed from one family member to the other, so they tried to keep that to a minimum, getting pictures of the Puckermans together, then the Berrys, then the whole family, some with Abby in them, some without. Rachel and Puck got a few couple pictures, with and without their daughter and Rachel kept coming up with combinations for them to do, causing Puck to almost make a comment, but he managed to keep quiet.

Watching his girlfriend bounce from being photographed in front of the camera, to behind it to see the pictures and critique each one, come up with other arrangements or have conversations with the photographer, who seemed impressed at her knowledge and ideas, Puck realized she had a knack for this and wondered if she ever thought of a career in photography, something he planned to ask her about later.

Abby still got fussy, so they called it quits and while Puck got Abby settled down, Rachel and Deborah looked through the pictures that had been taken, deleting ones they didn't like and agreeing to others, so by two, the family was finished and they left the studio with a promise from the photographer that they'd have their portraits soon.

Returning to Rachel and Puck's house, Puck, Ethan, Alan and and David changed into work clothes and the rest of the day was spent with them working on the fence, making huge progress by the time they stopped for dinner and after dinner they were able to finish it before it started getting dark out.

Now that backyard was closed in, and while Ethan agreed it was safer for them as a family and for Abby as she got older, he also had another reason for wanting their backyard to be closed in, but he kept that idea a secret for a while, wanting to discuss it with them first.

...

On the last Sunday in August, the twenty-ninth, a few of Arin's close friends, the usual Puckermans, Berrys, Hudsons, Hummels, a few of the Glee clubbers and a lot Arin's extended family came from Columbus or northern Ohio to celebrate Arin's eleventh birthday.

The day was just as emotional as Puck's birthday had been; it was the first birthday she'd ever celebrated with her dad and even though her friends were there and she spent time with them, she found reasons to be around her dad and he didn't mind one bit.

...

"So I'm stuck with you almost all day," Puck groaned playfully as he finishing getting dressed for school.

Rachel paused in zipping up her bag, looking at him with a hurt expression on her face, "you didn't seem to mind being together all summer," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

He laughed lightly and moved around the bed to her, "I'm joking," he said kissing her pursed lips, "I'm glad we have five out of six classes together," he assured her, pulling her against his chest and kissing her neck until he felt her relax in his arms, "I want to be with you always," he murmured.

She couldn't help the smile that grew on her lips as he spoke, "I want the same," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't say things like that; that hurt," she admitted softly.

"I noticed. I'm sorry, but I figured you'd catch my tone and realize I was playing around, but you didn't," he told her truthfully. "I love you, babe, don't forget that," he added, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I won't," she assured him, a smile on her face, "I love you, too."

...

It was much earlier than the time Abby normally woke up, so Puck and Rachel were able to get everything ready before they woke her up at six-thirty. They wanted to have a little time with her before they packed the car up to take her down to his aunt's house for the day and to get Jessica.

Rachel sat in the living room, bottle feeding Abby; she still wasn't quite stable to sit up, so they were still waiting another week or so, so until then, they stuck with the bottle, "Noah, did you pack a few changes of clothes in her bag?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I did," he motioned to the baby bag, "and extra diapers," he added.

"What about formula?"

"It's in the bag of stuff we got at the store to leave at their house," Puck replied.

"What about her wipes?"

Puck rubbed his forehead and walked over to the baby bag and also the two plastic Wal-Mart bags by the door, "yes, they're in there, along with a shit ton of other stuff we doubled up on the last time we went to Wal-Mart so she can keep some of that stuff at their house, so we don't have to keep bringing things back and forth," he glanced through the bags and double checked a few things, "yes, we have everything, and if not, I'm sure Aunt Susan knows how to go to the store and get it," he added.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but sighed, "good point," she agreed. "But we're just going to be gone from her for almost ten hours today," she told him.

"I know," he sighed, moving to take a seat on the couch next to her, "on Glee days we'll both be gone for school and Glee, but at least on days I have practice you can come home earlier."

"Yeah, I can," she nodded, "I'm just nervous. I don't... I've never had the butterflies in my stomach like I do right now, and I'm trying not to worry, but I can't help it."

He pressed a kiss to her lips, "things will be okay. It's going to take some time for all of us to get used to this, but she'll be fine with Aunt Susan, and in a few weeks, it'll all become routine," he murmured, letting Abby's hand wrap around his finger.

"I hope so," she whispered, "do you think Susan would mind if I called a few times during the day to check on her?" She asked.

"She won't mind," he told her.

...

Dropping Abby off was the hardest thing she'd had to do, since leaving her when Puck and her went on their weekend away, or when she left for New York with her dads. Susan promised her she'd be fine, and on the short trip from Puck and Rachel's house to theirs, Abby had fallen asleep; not used to being up so early, so Rachel settled for kissing her finger and pressing it against her forehead, trying not to cry.

Jessica and Puck coaxed Rachel outside to her car and soon the three were off to school. After weeks of trying to figure out a 'plan' they finally came up with one that would work. On Glee days, Puck and Rachel would drop Abby off at his aunt and uncle's, and pick up Jessica, and then after Glee was over, they'd bring Jessica home, get Abby and go home themselves, but on days that Puck had practice, Rachel would go drop off Abby and then her and Jessica would come back to pass by their house, long enough for Puck to follow them in his jeep, so after school, the girls could come home, but Puck could stay for practice and come home when it was over without some one coming to get him.

Arriving at school, Rachel parked and once they had their bags, Puck and Rachel joined hands as they walked into school, "so are you nervous, Jess?" Puck asked his cousin.

Jessica shrugged, "I don't know. I think I am, but it seems like I already have friends here, so it's not like I'm new, even though I don't know any of my teachers except Mr. Schuester," she commented.

"You have friends with all of us," Rachel assured her, "and you have a few of us in each of your classes, so you're not alone. We might not be the most popular kids at school, but we're true friends," Rachel added.

"Thanks," Jessica smiled.

"And if _anyone_ gives you any shit, tell me. No one messes with my family or friends and gets away with it," Puck said holding open the door for them as they walked inside.

"I will," she promised.

Walking down the busy hallway of McKinley, most of the kids were stuffing things into their lockers, talking and catching up with friends, and a few guys greeted Puck who were on the football team, and some people waved at Rachel, who knew her from classes the previous year. Reaching their lockers, they found several of the Glee members there already, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Tina, Mike and Matt, "good morning everyone," Rachel greeted.

Half-asleep greetings were waved to them, but a few were more awake, "hey, how are you guys doing?" Mercedes asked.

"We're doing okay," Rachel replied, "you?"

Mercedes shrugged, "I'm here," she laughed. "Jessica, are you nervous for your first day?"

Jessica blushed at the question again, but shook her head, "not really. Even though I've never been to school here before, as I was told just a few minutes ago, I already have friends here, so this is going to be an easier day than it would be if I didn't know anyone," she explained.

"Exactly," Kurt said throwing his arm around her shoulders, "and if I remember correctly I have every class with you except history, so I'll make sure that you don't get lost, point out all the guys worthy of your attention and Mercedes and I will always be glad to offer fashion advice if you need it," he told with a grin.

"Translation, we're all here if you need it," Matt commented, laughing at Kurt's detailed comment.

"Thanks, Kurt, Matt, everyone. It means a lot," she admitted with a blush.

Jessica was new to everyone, but the Glee members had quickly accepted her, not only because she is Puck's cousin, but also because she is now a member of the club, and they look out for their own. She's just a little taller than Rachel, with brunette hair down just past her shoulders, which she currently had down, she wore a lavender blouse opened, with a white tank top underneath and pair of comfortable blue jeans and tennis shoes; she wasn't much for skirts or dresses, so she usually pared cute tops with jeans and tennis shoes, because she was more comfortable in them than anything else. Even dressed the way she was, as the new person with the Glee Club members, she drew a lot of attention and two football players stopped as they walked past and one of them looked at Puck, "dude, Puck, who's the new hottie?" He turned to look her over and grinned, "hey babe, I'm Chad, wanna go out sometime?"

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock and felt her boyfriend stiffen next to her, but it's what Jessica did that surprised her.

Jessica held up a 'wait a second' hand to her cousin and then turned to Chad and looked him up and down, studying his Letterman's jacket, long enough to see the football and smirked, "you play football?" She asked.

"I do," he nodded, "you like football players?"

"Actually, I don't, because _most_ of them turn out to be jerks and I don't usually date guys my dad coaches," she said firmly.

His eyes widened in shock, from not only being told off by a girl, but also from finding out she was the daughter of the football coach, "whoa, alright, see you around," he held up his hands and stepped away with his friend, who was snickering at what just happened.

Travis, Mandy, Artie and Brittany had witnessed the exchange from a few feet away, on their way to their lockers, "wow, we missed the entertainment," Artie laughed, as they joined them.

"That was amazing, Jessica!" Tina grinned.

"Good job, cuz," Puck smirked, "Chad usually is a jerk."

"Was that true, about not liking football players because they're jerks?" Mike asked curiously.

"You guys, I like," Jessica assured the football players near her, "but I made the mistake of dating a guy on the football team last year and he and his friends turned out to be real jerks. Dad was pretty hard on him after we broke up because of what he tried to do, so I agreed I'd never date a football player again, especially during football season. I might, if the right guy comes along, but it's going to be hard for me to trust one after what happened."

Quinn looked at her, "what happened? If you don't mind me asking."

She shrugged, "after a few weeks of refusing to sleep with him, he tried to force me into having sex, by lying to me and telling me some of his friends were going to be at his house, but when I got there, no one was there. I refused to sleep with him and I left his place and got about a block and had to call Noah to calm down enough to drive home," she explained, not needing to go into much detail.

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock, and most everyone else was in the same state of shock as she was.

Puck slipped his arm around his cousin's shoulders, "if I had been there, he would have had a lot of doctor's bills to take care of," he commented, "because I wouldn't have killed him, just beat the shit out of him so he can live with the pain."

"I'm so sorry, Jessica," Rachel reached around and rested her hand on Jessica's, "that had to have been scary," Rachel said softly.

"It was, but I'm over it now. I'm just not as trusting as I was before," she replied, squeezing Rachel's hand lightly in thanks.

...

The first few classes of the day were nothing unusual for a new school year. Books were handed out, guidelines for class was given and what the year would be like was discussed and when Rachel and Puck left their Physics class and were on their way to their lockers, Rachel pulled out her phone to check for messages. She had already called Susan once, but it was only briefly between second and third period, so Rachel only knew that Abby was awake and had had another bottle.

"Call her, I know you're dying to talk to her more," Puck laughed, kissing her gently as he opened his locker to stuff his books in it.

Rachel took a deep breath, "I... I'm trying not to be some crazy mom, but I can't help it," she blushed, neatly putting her bag into her locker.

"Babe, it's time for lunch, we've got time. Come on, let's go get food and once we sit down you can call her," he said, closing his locker and resting his hands on her shoulders.

Taking a calming breath, she nodded and closed her locker after slinging her purse over her shoulder, and as she turned, she noticed Quinn, Jessica, Mercedes and Kurt walking towards their lockers from their class, so she and Puck waited for them.

Once they had dropped off their things, the six of them made their way to the cafeteria and stood in line to get their lunch. Rachel went with healthy options, a salad and fruit, while Puck, Matt and Mike who had joined them, went with less healthy, french fries and nachos.

"How can you eat that grease?" Rachel turned her nose up in disgust as the moved down the line.

"Babe, we'll burn double this off in practice," he told her throwing in an orange when she glared at him.

Paying for their lunch, the Glee kids made their way to their usual table where Finn, Tina and Artie were sitting. Slowly, but surely the rest of the Gleeks joined them, while others were in various stages of eating lunch.

"How's Abby?" Jessica asked Rachel and Puck.

"Um, okay, I guess. I only was able to speak to your mom for a few minutes between second and third period and she was awake and had had another bottle," Rachel admitted, "I'm going to call once I finish eating," she added.

"Tell her I say 'hi' when you do. I'm surprised dad isn't hovering," Jessica joked.

"I'm sure he realizes that I got your back so he doesn't need to," Puck commented with a grin.

Jessica blushed, but nodded, "yeah, you're probably right."

"So has anyone talked to you guys about joining the club?" Kurt asked the table full of the Glee club.

"No, but Mr. Schuester had them put a message in the morning announcements that there would be a meeting after school, so hopefully those who want to join will come after school," Rachel explained.

Puck coughed on his water as she spoke and then started laughing.

Rachel turned to him with wide eyes, "Noah, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Fine," he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "yeah, just fine," he assured her.

"What happened?"

"Those three words sounded so wrong," he commented.

"What three words?" She narrowed her eyes on confusion and then looked at him.

" 'Come after school'," Finn said with a grin.

Finn, Matt, Mike and Artie all laughed with Puck as he nodded in agreement.

Rachel nudged her boyfriend in the shoulder, "ugh! Noah Puckerman, do you always have to have your mind in the gutter?" She exclaimed standing up in a huff, "I'm going to go call your aunt and check on our daughter. I'll be back," she snapped, grabbing her empty tray and headed off towards an outside area of school that was quieter to make her call.

Puck watched her leave and once she was out of earshot, he sobered quickly and looked at the group, "okay guys, Rachel's birthday is Wednesday-"

"What? It is?" "How old is she going to be?" "How come we didn't know this sooner?" "I should have known!"

"Hold on, let me finish," Puck laughed, getting them to stop their questions, "yes, September first is her seventeenth birthday. Since her birthday usually falls around the beginning of school, she and her dads have always celebrated it during their trip to New York in the summer, and she keeps telling me she doesn't want to do anything special, which is why she hasn't mentioned it. I'm taking her out to dinner on Wednesday, but I want to throw her a surprise birthday party for her on Sunday. My mom and dad and her dads are in on it, so her dads are going to offer to take her out Sunday for the day, so I was hoping you guys would come over to help decorate and set up, so when they come back to the house we can be ready to surprise her," he explained.

"I'm in! I love surprise parties," Kurt grinned.

"Me, too. Do you have any idea what you want to do for decorations?" Quinn asked.

"Not really. I know her favorite colors are purple and red, so I figured I'd let you, the girls and Kurt figure out a decoration scheme and the guys and I would come up with the food and stuff," Puck admitted, then turned to Finn, "do you think your mom could do the cake?"

Finn nodded, "yeah, just talk to her. She might want to go with the colors that you all decide, so she'll probably want to talk to you guys, too," he added.

Puck nodded and glanced up in the direction Rachel had gone, hoping she wouldn't come back for a few more minutes, "okay, so keep me in the loop, but keep at the stuff at your place," Puck told Quinn and Finn.

"After Glee, we'll go to Party City, who's in?" Kurt asked looking around.

Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany and Mandy all agreed to go, and Jessica wanted to, but figured Rachel would be suspicious if she went with them, knowing that she was planning to go home with Rachel and Puck. Quinn promised to let Jessica help plan and Kurt told Puck he'd send him some picture messages of the colors they picked out, before they left the store, so he could let them know if he liked them before they bought everything.

"How many people are you planning to be there?" Finn asked, "mom is gonna want to know for the cake."

"When I counted last about thirty-five, but I'm going to see if her dads will help me get into contact with her relatives," Puck replied.

"Wait a second, she's met all of your family, and you've never met hers?" Mercedes asked in shock.

Puck nodded, "yeah. I feel bad about it. I know she's close with one of her cousins on David's side, but I don't know much about her family. I want to, but we've been focused a lot on everything going on with me."

"You have all the time in the world," Artie said, "and this summer you met all your dad's family for the first time, so that was a big deal."

"I know, but we're together now, and I'm part of her family, just as much as she is part of mine," Puck replied, "um, I don't know how much longer she'll be, and I want to also say that I'd like to keep this quiet during Glee. If we do get some new members to join, I don't want to invite them. I'm not a huge fan of letting strangers into my life, so I'd rather not bring a bunch of people none of us really know into our world, so for now let's just keep it between us, and later, once we get to know the new members, I'll feel more comfortable bringing them around," he explained.

"That's totally understandable, Puck, we won't say anything," Quinn said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I just really want this to work out; she's done so much for me, she deserves this," he smiled, thinking of his girlfriend.

...

"Puck, Rachel, hey," Will greeted them as the couple walked into his classroom for fifth period.

"Hey Mr. Schue," Puck greeted him, "so what does a Spanish teacher need an assistant for, anyway?" Puck asked.

Will stood up and motioned to his seat, "have a seat and I'll tell everyone when class starts," he commented nodding at them.

"Alright," Puck kissed Rachel, waving at his cousin and some of the Glee members who were sitting at tables in the room, before taking a seat at Will's desk, as Rachel moved towards Jessica and took a seat next to her.

The class continued to fill up and once the bell rang, Will gave a few more minutes before he started class. "Hey everyone, welcome to second year Spanish. You guys are one of two second year classes I'm teaching, I have three first year classes and one third year, and though I recognize most of you, I'm Mr. Will Schuester, your teacher for this year. You can call me Mr. Schuester or Mr. Schue," he said, then motioned behind him to Puck, "behind me, is Noah Puckerman, who prefers to go by Puck, unless you're his family, he's my assistant for the year. He's here because he was the top in his third year class last year, though he didn't know it until now, and I know he will be a huge help to all of us this year."

Puck's mouth fell open, "I was?" He asked in shock.

Will turned to him, "yeah. You aced the final and brought your grade up to the highest in the class."

"Wow," Puck sat back with a grin on his face, "usted tiene razón. No tenía ni idea. ¡Impresionante!" ('You're right. I had no idea. Awesome!' - Spanish)

"You don't have to use the formal form to talk to me. I think we're all friends here," Will told him, since Puck used a formal way of saying 'you'. The way Puck said it, was usually used to talk to an adult or in formal situations, but Will never required his students to use that form; he always wanted them to use the other form.

Puck shrugged, "it's a respect thing," he replied.

Will smiled, "thanks."

While Will went on to make sure everyone was there that should be, gave out books and had the students write their names on the cards inside the books and collected them, he gave them to Puck to put in order as he discussed the year.

As class came to an end, he let them out a few minutes before the bell rang, but it was so he could talk to Puck and Rachel briefly.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked, concerned as to why he wanted to talk to them.

"Yes, but I just wanted to ask you guys something. I already talked to Finn and Quinn this morning when I had them in my third year class and now I can talk to you two. If we have new members join, I want to explain how the club kind of came to be New Directions, which would involve you two getting together, Quinn getting pregnant, our competitions, Ethan coming back into your life, Puck, what happened to Quinn and your dad and you guys keeping Abby. I just wanted to see if you guys were alright with me discussing that. Quinn says she's fine with me saying what happened, but I'm going to say that Quinn gave the baby to you as her biological father, and you two are raising her as yours," Will said.

Rachel nodded, "yes, I think it is best to keep vague on the details, but they should know that Noah and I are raising Abby as our daughter, with Quinn's blessing," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that, vague is good," Puck agreed.

"Okay, that's what I wanted to know," he said, just as the bell to end the the period rang, "I'll see you two after school."

"Later, Mr. Schue," Puck said slipping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Rachel waved at him and the two left his classroom, and once they were gone, Will smiled, "_he is so much like his dad was when he was in high school,_" he thought.

...

Puck and Rachel walked down the hallway to their lockers, where some of their friends were standing around, everyone getting ready to go to their next classes, "only one class to go, then Glee, and then home to our baby," Rachel smiled kissing her boyfriend. "I miss her."

"I miss her, too," he agreed, leaning against the lockers, since he didn't need to get anything out of his.

"We'll get used to being away from her while we're at school, right?" She asked as she opened her locker.

"We will, but we'll always think of her, we just gotta work on when we let our thoughts take over our day," he suggested.

"You're right," she nodded, putting her Spanish book away and then closed her locker, "one day at a time," she said.

"Exactly," he smiled and pulled her against him in a tight hug, "enjoy choir. I'll meet you in the choir room after school," he told her.

Rachel relaxed against him for a moment, letting his familiar scent fill her senses, "I'll hold you to that, Noah," she smiled, "have fun in criminology."

"I will," he grinned and kissed her gently on the lips, "love ya, babe."

"Love you, too, Noah," she replied, reluctantly letting go, "see ya."

"You will," he promised, watching her join the group of others heading off to the choir room, and as she walked away, he took a deep breath and sighed, "_dude, just stop thinking about this. She's supporting and you're doing this. It's going to be tough and hard on everyone, but four or five years, then you're out, and can come home to the most beautiful girls in the world. So just cherish all this time you have with them from now until whenever you leave and when you do go, they'll know how much you love them and will always be with them, no matter how far away you are,_" he thought, thinking of his girlfriend, their daughter and joining the Military.

...

A/N3: It has been a long week. I'm sick again and can't get into the doctor yet, so I'm just so 'blah' lately, but thankfully I had a few chapters almost ready to post. Hope you guys liked the new chapter. Let me know what you think. **Up next:** The first Glee meeting of the new year where we meet the new members.

A/N4: The day I wrote the final scene, I went to work and that night, my coworker, who is my age (almost 27), who has an 11 year old (she had her daughter at 16) and a 3 year old daughter, was just telling me that her husband had said that by the end of the year if he can't find a career, a job with benefits, advancements, etc., that he will be enlisting in the military. (He's the father of both of her daughters). This reminded me a bit of Puck, but the difference is that Puck will be gone when Abby is a baby and toddler, but will be out by the time she's six, so though he'll miss a lot of her growing from toddler to child, she won't remember much of him being gone and he'll be there for everything once she starts kindergarten, while with my coworker, her husband is possibly going in when their youngest is 3 almost 4 and their oldest is 11 almost 12, so it's really going to be hard on them if he goes, and they'll both realize he is leaving, because I know I don't remember much before I turned five or six.

A/N5: Happy Birthday, Mark Salling! Today (August 17th) Mark is celebrating his 28th birthday.

A/N6: I had a fic idea come to me and I couldn't shake it, so I'm working on it; it's going to be a lot darker than anything I've ever written, but I hope I do the topic justice. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it in the Glee fan fic world, and I hope to have it posted soon. It's for my fic table, and will be another one-shot. Might want to add me to your author alerts so you know when I post it, because I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about it.

...


	63. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

Rachel, Jessica, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina had choir the last period of the day, next to the Glee room, so after dropping his bag off at his locker, Puck headed down to the room to find them and a few new faces already there.

"Hey babe," he greeted.

Rachel jumped up and walked over to him, "hello Noah, how was your class?" She asked standing up on her tip toes to kiss him.

Puck smiled into their kiss as he hugged her and when their lips parted, he shrugged. "It was cool. Kind of the same as last year, but just more stuff," he told her, seeing a guy in a Letterman's jacket walk in, "you lost, Ryan?" He asked with a laugh, seeing the soccer player walk in.

The kid he was talking to stopped and laughed, "nope. I don't think so. This is where the Glee Club meets, right?" Ryan asked walking over to him.

Puck looked at him in shock, "yeah, are you joining?"

"Yes," Ryan nodded, "was thinking about joining last year, but I didn't know if you guys would want new members in the middle of the year," he admitted, "I've played guitar and piano since I was a kid and I sing once and a while."

"Welcome to the club," Rachel said holding out her hand, "I take it you two know each other?"

As Ryan and Rachel shook hands, Puck explained, "we had a few classes together last year."

"You're the guy with the accent that everyone talks about," Tina commented.

Ryan blushed a little, "yes, I am," he nodded, "my parents moved to London after I was born in New York and then we moved back a few years ago, but they got divorced so mum and I moved here to be closer to her family," he explained.

"Were you here all last year?" Mercedes asked. "Where did you get that jacket?"

"I was here all last year and I lettered in football during Spring sports, oh, I mean, soccer," he replied.

Ryan and Puck sat down and talked about their classes and Rachel continued her conversation with Jessica and Tina as others began to arrive; former members and new ones until everyone was there except their directors.

"...oh quit being a baby Benjamin Nathaniel. There is more to enjoy in this life besides football. You'll like it and have fun. Remember you need to lower your blood pressure?"

"I'm a football coach, not a choir director."

"But you know how to play the piano. You'll enjoy it."

"Come on, Ethan, help me out here. Don't make me do this," Ben begged.

"Whoa, hold up, I'm not getting into that discussion. I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight," Ethan commented walking into the classroom with a grin on his face, still dressed in his uniform.

"What's going on, dad?" Puck asked.

Ethan took a seat at the piano, "I believe we have another co-director," he laughed, "even if he doesn't want to be."

"Mom and Aunt Deborah are on dad because he needs to learn how to relax more. Music helps, so I suggested he come around Glee and they agreed. I mean, he's here anyway, so why not? Though I am surprised that he didn't go hide after school so she couldn't find him. That's why I figured I'd go home with you guys, but," she laughed, "apparently he didn't hide well enough," she finished as Deborah and Ben walked inside, "hey dad," she grinned.

Ben glared at her and plopped down in a seat, "hi."

"Oh, come on, dad, it'll be fun. Think of it as father-daughter time," Jessica added.

For a moment, Ben was still pissed about being there, but slowly he relaxed, "you have a point," he agreed.

With Ben finding a reason to be there, everyone settled down to wait and Rachel glanced at the clock, seeing it was just after three-thirty and was surprised Will wasn't there yet, "where is Mr. Schuester?"

"Making copies of some music in the office," Ethan replied, "saw him on my way in. He should be here anytime."

As if on cue, Will walked in with a stack of papers, "hey everyone, sorry I'm late," he held up the music, "I found a song I think would be great to start out the new year with," he said looking around, "wow, welcome everyone, returning members and new ones. I honestly didn't know how many new members we'd have," he admitted setting the papers down. "Have we done any introductions yet?" He asked the adults in the room.

"No, we were waiting for you," Deborah replied.

"Fair enough," Will looked around, counting heads for a moment, "twenty-three of you. Who would have thought that last year we started out with five," he smiled, "instead of introducing everyone right this moment, I was going to tell the new members the history of how we got to this moment and at the end I'd like our new members to come up and say a few words," he said. With no complaints from anyone, he smiled and started, "I'm William Schuester. I teach Spanish here at McKinley and am also a former student, class of 1994. I was in the Glee Club when I was here and these two over here, Deborah Puckerman and Ethan Ballard-Puckerman were two years ahead of me at McKinley, but also were members of Glee at a point during their high school years," Will said glancing at them. Ethan and Deborah waved and he continued, "in their Senior year, Deborah got pregnant with Puck and they became parents just after they graduated. Life happened, a few years go by and unfortunately, as with many couples they split up. Ethan moved to Detroit where he became a cop and Deborah remained here and became an RN. Fast-forward to last September. The former director of the Glee Club was fired and I took over, starting out with new ideas and a name, New Directions. Rachel, Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mercedes started out the new club," the five raised their hands as Will said their names, "we needed another guy, so I went to the football team and after a not so warm welcome to the idea, I thought the club was over, until I heard Finn singing in the shower when I went to get the sign-up sheet from the boy's locker room. I talked to him the next day and he agreed to join the club, so then there were six. I found out my wife, Terri, and the time was 'pregnant'," he used air quotes, "and was trying to get me to quit to find a better job, but realizing that I loved being a part of Glee, I couldn't leave, so I chugged along. It came to my attention by the former Cheerio's coach that to compete we needed to have twelve members, but I had a hard time getting another person to join to make it three guys and three girls, I had no clue how I was going to get six more, so I scheduled a performance of the club in front of the school. _Someone_ in here changed the song and they came up with a very inappropriate song and dance number without my knowing about it, but when the green monster of jealously roared from the head Cheerio, Quinn, girlfriend of Finn, she and her two friends Santana and Brittany joined the club," Quinn and Brittany raised their hands, "but we were still missing some guys. Stressed out and being told I didn't have the best dance moves, I stepped back and formed a little male acapella group that didn't work out so well, but I worked through the problems and we came back as a group and started up again," he paused, taking a breath. "When Kurt had a misunderstanding with his dad, he joined the football team as their kicker and though he was out of his element, he was scoring field goals and it seemed as though the football team was too uptight and they needed to relax, so between Kurt and I we taught the team to dance. This is also the same time Finn, Puck and I find out that Quinn was pregnant, which we were told was Finn's. Kurt and I teach the team to dance to 'Single Ladies' by Beyoncé and they pull it off, shocking their opponents by dancing to it on the field, and ended up winning their first game of the season-"

Loud laughter erupted from the side of the room and Ben couldn't control himself when he heard that, "you guys... That wasn't... Oh that's hilarious! I wish I could see that!"

"Dad! Shut up," Jessica snapped at him.

He tried to calm down, but continued to shake his shoulders and laugh lightly to himself and even Ethan got a kick out of that story; some of this he didn't know.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you guys, but I heard about it and I thought it was a joke. I didn't think they were serious," Ben said honestly.

Will smiled, "as I was saying, by the guys winning the game, a few of them, Puck, Mike and Matt decided to join and we finally had twelve members, but the next few months were not easy. One of the girls left briefly because she wanted to star in the musical the drama department was putting on, so I stupidly brought back a former student from my years at McKinley who hadn't graduated, got her registered and gave her the lead in the club, because well, her voice is amazing."

"She could sing, but it was nothing special. You just had the hugest crush on her," Ethan retorted, "ha! Twenty years later and I can still tease you about April, awesome!" He grinned.

Deborah turned to him and punched him in the shoulder, "watch it or you _will_ be sleeping on the couch."

"Can we continue on, please?" Puck begged not wanting to hear this conversation; his stomach was already in knots at the idea that his parents knew _her_.

Will nodded, "while April was here, she wasn't the best person to have around, and she ended up leaving, but the night of our Invitational, Rachel came back and the twelve club members were able to perform together for the first time, and a great path was laid for us to Sectionals, but we had a lot of bumps in the road... Terri, my wife, came to school to be the school nurse, even though she had no training in the field; she just wanted to keep an eye on me, because she didn't trust me. She gave the students some drugs she said were vitamins, but they were uppers and when Figgins caught her, not only was she fired, but I got in trouble because I didn't realize it was happening, and the former Cheerio's coach, Sue Sylvester, was given the position as co-director. She didn't like the fact that we could complete and possibly take some spotlight from her winning cheer team, so she did anything she could to split us up, at one point trying to say I was prejudice, which I'm not. Up until now, Puck, Finn and I knew Quinn was pregnant, and slowly the club learned of it and then the entire school found out, so there was no hiding anymore. Puck and Rachel got together not long after that and personally I think that's when everything changed here," Will went on to explain the ultimatum from Tanaka, Puck's accident, how everyone found out Puck was the father of the baby Quinn was pregnant with, how Will found out his wife wasn't pregnant, everything that happened up to Sectionals, where they took second, and then the holidays when Ethan came back into Puck's life. He mentioned Deborah became the school nurse and Cheerios' coach in the new year and told them about the second place finish at Regionals in Detroit and a few of the things that happened there, like meeting Ethan, and how he and Deborah got engaged and he was starting the process to move back to Lima. Will added that his divorced was finalized after Regionals and they all realized that Quinn wouldn't be able to go to Nationals, so that's when Mandy and Travis joined. "While Deborah, Puck's mom, and Kurt's dad, Burt, came along as parent chaperones with Ms. Pillsbury and I, we went to Seattle for Nationals over part of Spring Break and Quinn remained in Lima and Ethan came down to spend time with his and Deborah's daughter, Puck's sister. In Seattle, the top five schools from the three regions, Eastern, Central and Western competed and we took second at Nationals," he smiled, "but just before we found out the results, we learned something happened back home," Will turned to Ethan, "could you, um..."

Ethan shrugged, "alright, um, how much do you want me to explain?"

"Anything you want. It sucks, but the truth is the best," Will replied.

"Okay," Ethan sat forward a little bit on the piano bench, "as Will said, Terri, his ex-wife had been hiding being pregnant, and before Quinn gave her blessing to Puck and Rachel to keep the baby, she was going to give the baby to Terri. Terri planned to pretend that the baby was her and Will's. Also, the former football coach, Ken Tanaka, had been trying to date Ms. Pillsbury, but when Will and Terri divorced, Will and Emma started seeing each other officially, so Ken didn't have his chance to date Emma. Terri still wanted the baby, thinking if she got her, she'd be able to get back with Will, so she talked to Ken and while the club was in Seattle, Terri and Ken abducted me and Quinn, with the plan to hold us until Quinn had the baby and Terri could get what she thought was hers in the first place. Luckily I caught on and was able to leave a coded message for my team in Detroit and thankfully by the time the club got home, we were found and Quinn, the baby and I were safe and now Ken and Terri are in jail for a long while," he paused, "Um, no one in the school knows this; only those who were on the trip with them at the time, and while it's no 'secret', we don't want the entire school knowing what happened."

The students nodded, agreeing they would keep it quiet and Will thanked Ethan before continuing to explain how they picked the club's office members, Rachel and Puck being president and vice president, Artie being the treasurer and Tina being secretary. He told them that Quinn had the baby and they started arranging a concert for the middle schools and the high school to invite new members to join, how Ethan and Deborah agreed to be co-directors, and that they got married over the summer. Will explained how Ben's family moved up from Dayton, Jessica decided to join, how Ben is now a director of sorts, even though he's not really looking forward to it and finally how Santana left abruptly, bringing them up to the moment they were at right now; welcoming and getting to knew their new members. "Alright, so now that we know how we got here, I'd like to have the new members introduce themselves and then after the returning members could do the same, but first, I'd like to know many of each grade we have in here, so, how many of you are Seniors?" He asked, picking up a clipboard with some papers on it.

Puck, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Matt and Ryan raised their hands, Ryan being the only new one to raise his hand. "Alright," Will wrote the number down and then looked around, "how about Juniors?"

Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Jessica, Mandy, Artie, Kurt, Travis and two new ones raised their hands. He then asked for Sophomores, where there were two and there were four Freshmen, bringing the total of members to twenty-three.

"Ryan, since you're the new Senior, do you mind starting?" Will requested, taking a seat near Ben.

"No, Mr. Schue," Ryan shook his head and stood up, moving to where Will had been standing, "um, hey, I'm Ryan James. This is the start of my second year here at McKinley. In the Spring, I played football; er, soccer. Yes, I have an accent. I was born in New York, but just after, my parents moved to London to live and I was raised there. We moved back to New York a few years ago, but my parents divorced and my mum and I moved here to be closer to her family. I've played piano, guitar and sang since I was younger, but I'm new to the dancing, but I'm looking forward to it. I guess the biggest thing about me is that I'm gay. I don't hide it, I'm comfortable with who I am, but I do inform people I deal with a lot that I am," he added, "um, that's about it."

"Welcome to New Directions, Ryan," Will said and the room clapped for him as he sat down.

"Okay, Juniors? Jessica, you want to go now or wait?" Will asked.

"Now's fine," she stood up, taking the spot in the front, "I'm Jessica Puckerman, Coach Puckerman's daughter and Puck's cousin, but I get to call him something different," she smirked, "um, I've never really had any formal training in singing, other than a few choir classes in middle school and my Freshman year. I like to dance, but again, no real training, so I'm looking forward to this year," she shrugged, "that's about it."

"Thanks, Jessica," Will smiled, "welcome to the club," he told her. She nodded her thanks and took her seat next to Rachel. "Any other Junior want go?" Will looked around.

"I'll go, Mr. Schue," one of the new guys said.

"Alright, TJ, go for it," Will nodded.

The spiky brunette haired boy with green eyes, standing about five-feet-ten-inches tall walked up to the front. He was dressed in a gray and blue striped polo shirt, blue jeans and Vans tennis shoes; he looked a lot like Puck, but just not as muscular. "Hey everyone, I'm TJ Miller. I go by TJ because my first and middle name is Toren John, so it's not the coolest in the world-"

"But it's a nice Jewish name. Are you Jewish?" Rachel asked.

He smirked, "yeah, I am. It's cool to know I'm not the only Jew here," he admitted.

"I know your mom, TJ," Deborah said.

TJ turned a little, "I thought you might. I recognized you, but I don't go to Temple, like ever, so I wasn't sure," he added.

"That sounds quite familiar," Deborah laughed lightly, turning to look at Puck.

"What? Don't look at me. I admit I'm a Jew, but it doesn't mean I have to go to Temple every week to prove it," Puck retorted.

"Dude, that's what I told my mom the last time she griped about me not going," TJ replied with a grin.

Puck leaned forward and held out his fist, "smart kid," he told him.

TJ bumped his fist with Puck's and laughed lightly, "I'm born and raised here in Lima, nothing special. I play guitar and have been singing in choir for years, so I look forward to adding dancing to the list," he said.

...

Once TJ was welcomed to the club, the other new members went on to do the same thing. They met the other Junior, Sara Yoshida, a Japanese student that loved to dance, and so did her Freshman brother, Colby, who was also joining. There were two Sophomores, Dale Preston, a dancer who liked to sing for fun and Kristen 'Kris' Hansen, a blond haired, blue eyed Norwegian girl who loved to sing and play guitar, but was interested in putting dance to music, and her Freshman sister, Andrea 'Andi', who looked a lot like her sister, was also joining for the same reasons as Kris, but she didn't play any instruments. The final two new members were Adam Meyers, a drummer since he was a kid, but was tired of sitting, so he wanted to join Glee to be a part of the singing and dancing for once, and Melissa 'Mel' Young, the oldest of three kids, who grew up singing, and wanted to dance with music, too.

The original members also introduced themselves and Artie saved himself for last, because he had a reason to. "Hey, I'm Artie Abrams and I'm the treasurer. I realized something when we went to Nationals and I've talked to Mr. Schuester and he says it's up to me and I've decided that I'm going to be playing guitar from here on out..."

"What?" "Artie!" "Artie, we made it work before, we can again," Tina said in shock.

Artie laughed, "I know, and I appreciate it, and this doesn't mean I'm leaving the club, I'm just not going to perform the numbers. I'll still play guitar or bass and hang out, but I knew once we got some new members there was a chance we'd have an uneven amount, or more guys than girls, and as it sits right now, if I play guitar, there are eleven pairs to dance, and it would be much easier to choreograph a number without me wheeling around, especially now that there are more of us, besides," he smirked, "don't tell me it didn't annoy you when I'd bump into you or almost run over your feet."

Kurt sighed, "he does have a point," Kurt admitted, looking at him, "no offense, but I think our feet would be a lot safer if you did play guitar; I mean, at one point I thought I was going to have to start wearing my dad's steel-toed work boots to Glee, and they just don't match _any_ of my outfits. And speaking of outfits..."

Ethan looked at Deborah, "wait for it..."

"Ethan, seriously? Did you not have time to change? We've had this discussion about your uniforms before. You can't be wearing them out in public; they are tacky," Kurt commented with arms crossed.

Deborah snickered, and the new member's eyes widened at Kurt's 'attack' on Ethan's uniform, while everyone else laughed.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I was out protecting the people of Lima. Next time I have to come to Glee, I'll make sure I don't arrest the next drunk driver five minutes before I'm supposed to get off, so he can hit someone, just so I have extra time to change into street clothes, so I don't go out in public with my uniform on," Ethan retorted, biting back a laugh.

The room was silent for a long moment before Kurt and Ethan both started laughing; that seemed to be their typical banter. Ever since Kurt first commented on Ethan's uniform on the bus in Detroit for Regionals, Kurt always makes sure he commented on Ethan's uniform.

"Now that we've started the year off insulting my uniform, I think Artie was talking," Ethan commented, motioning to him.

Artie laughed, "I was done, but thanks Ethan," he said.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Artie?" Rachel asked.

Artie nodded, "yes, I am. I'll still be here, I'm just not going to 'dance' with you all, that's all," he explained rolling back to his spot next to Tina.

The others were stunned, but did understand his point, and he was an awesome guitar player, so it was a benefit to have him on the guitar.

Getting up, Will walked to the front of the room and held up the clipboard, "there are some things on here I want the new members to fill out; mostly your name, locker number and contact information. We're all on Facebook and have exchanged numbers between everyone, so that is something we'd like to do soon. Rachel, Puck, do you guys have anything you want to say before we move on?" Will asked.

"Nope," Puck shook his head.

Rachel was silent for a moment, "no. I can't think of anything at the moment. If I do think of something, I'll bring it up next time," she told them.

Puck looked at his girlfriend, "really?"

"Really," she nodded, "to be honest I've had other things on my mind and I kind of forgot to think about Glee," she admitted.

"No hurry. We're all just starting out a new year," Will said moving to pick up the papers from the piano he copied earlier. "As I said earlier, last year we did an Invitational and I have one scheduled on the first Saturday of October, the second, and I have a song I think we should sing then, and maybe use for competition, because it's very metaphorical for all of us," he explained. "It's a big year coming up," he admitted, "and there are six Seniors who won't be here next year, so this year will be our final one as this group," he explained.

Kurt grinned, Mercedes gasped and Rachel sat up straighter, "it's 'Season of Love' from Rent, right?" Rachel asked, "Mercedes' voice would be perfect for the female solos," she added.

Will smiled, "yes, it is 'Seasons of Love'," he agreed handing out the sheet music to everyone.

...

After talking about the song a little, Will let them go; giving them some time to look over the music before they started practicing it and wanted them to come next time with suggestions for other songs to use.

Deborah and Ethan both had their cars, and Deborah and Ben still had to get their stuff, so Jessica went home with Puck and Rachel, and Ethan followed them to Susan and Ben's place to pick up Arin and Abby. Getting out of their cars, Jessica led them up the front steps and pushed the front door open, "mom! I'm home, Noah, Rachel and Uncle Ethan are here."

"We're in the kitchen," Susan called out.

Jessica set her bag by the door and the four of them moved into the kitchen to find Abby's car seat sitting on the table with her in it and Arin and Hannah sitting at the table with a card game out. Ethan walked over to Arin and greeted her and told her to finish up so they could go home and Susan walked towards them, "hey guys, how was your day?"

"Great! I already like McKinley better than Dayton," Jessica said.

"Really?" Puck raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"They layout and all. It's better than Dayton. Dayton was huge and there were more students," Jessica explained.

"Oh, well, we are smaller," he agreed, watching Rachel get Abby out of her seat and snuggle her, "thanks for watching her," Puck told his aunt.

"No problem. After she got over being in someplace new this morning, she was great," Susan smiled. "Did Ben join you guys in Glee?"

Ethan laughed, "oh yeah."

"He quit pouting when I said it'd be great to have some father-daughter time," Jessica laughed.

Susan nodded, "good. He needs some of that and to relax. Glee is a good way to do that," she said.

Arin walked over to her dad and hugged him, "we're done."

"Okay, kiddo, we'll go home in a few," he replied kissing her forehead.

"Guess we should get home, too," Puck admitted, kissing Abby on the forehead.

They stayed for a few minutes longer, but Ben arrived home, so Ethan, Arin, Puck, Rachel and Abby went to their homes, so they could have some family time.

After dinner, Puck was kicked back on the couch with Abby on his chest, watching TV while Rachel was on the phone with her dads; she hadn't talked to them since the night before and wanted to tell them about her day. Sometimes Puck wondered if she missed living with them, and hoped she was just close with them and that's why she always tried to talk to them on the phone. Hearing her say 'goodbye', he watched her come into the living room and sit down at the end of the couch near his feet, "there's room up here if you want to join us," Puck smiled patting a small spot between him and the couch.

Rachel grinned and set her phone down, carefully settling down next to him, her hand rubbing against Abby's back gently, "it's been a long day," she told him.

"Yeah, it has been," he nodded, "but I think it went great. Abby did okay with Aunt Susan, we got new members for Glee and no one got slushied," he smirked.

"There is that," she laughed lightly, "I'm surprised we didn't get it," she told him.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't heard much about them, so maybe the guys gave up or something," he replied his hand rubbing her back, "so I was thinking I want to take you out."

She looked at him, "out? What do you mean?"

"Like out on a date, to dinner," he smirked.

"Oh," she blushed and kissed him, "it's been a while since we have been out on a date," she admitted. "When?"

"Wednesday after I get home from football practice," he said simply.

Her eyes widened, "but Wednesday is a school night, and you're not home until five-thirty or later and-"

"And it's your birthday, and I know you don't want anything and don't want to celebrate it, because you and your dads did your normal birthday thing in New York, but your last birthday we weren't together and I want to celebrate your birthday. Come on, let me take you out to dinner."

She took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I would love that," she told him, "but no presents. I have all that I want right here," she wrapped her arm around his chest and covered Abby gently as she curled against him.

...

Note: When first posted this, TJ's name meant Toren James, but after I looked up some other names, I found the name I wanted to use was also Hebrew, so TJ now stands for Toren John, also known as Teyla's son's name in Stargate: Atlantis. Didn't know either were Hebrew until looking up names. I don't own that name, but it won't come up again; I will just be using TJ.

...

A/N3: Though this chapter got started on 8/19/2010, I picked out names a few weeks prior... Did you know that 'Ken' is a Japanese name, and Tanaka one of the top 10 most popular Japanese last names? I didn't until I went looking for names... Now we have our new members: Ryan James, TJ Miller, Sara and Colby Yoshida, Kris and Andi Hansen, Dale Preston, Adam Meyers and Mel Young. While there are new members, some will play a larger part than most of them. To keep this fic about Puck/Rachel and their close friends and family, most of the new members won't play a large part in the fic, but will still be around.

A/N4: Let me know what you think... Up next: Puck takes Rachel out to dinner for her birthday, the first football game of the season and Rachel's surprise party.

A/N5: Remember when Rachel and her dads went to New York and they visited Ground Zero? Well, I got a rare opportunity today, August 22. Kitsap County, my county here in Washington State, is one of the first counties in the US to get a piece of the World Trade Center. On August 10, two 5,000-pound steel garters were loaded onto a flatbed semi-truck, covered with an American flag and left New York, bound for us. It arrived today, a little after four-pm with over 900 motorcycles as escorts, along with police, fire and other vehicles, that picked it up on the way. I was able to touch the flag and the rusty metal; and it was an honor to be there to witness that piece of history. On the 9th anniversary, which is coming up in a few weeks, the county will announce where it will be displayed as a memorial to the towers and those who lost their lives that day, and on it's 10th anniversary in 2011, the memorial will be complete. I can't wait to see it!

Please read this A/N6: On August 15, I got an idea for a one-shot for my fic table that I couldn't shake for any reason, so I started writing it out. I'm giving away the premise, but basically, Rachel's in New York and is about a month into her 2nd year of college, when she finds out her boyfriend back home, Puck, has been hiding a brain tumor from her for six months, and she only finds out because her dad feels she deserves to be there or not for the surgery he is going in for in a few days to remove it... This leads up to my real life situation... I'm an only child and my dad is disabled; he doesn't walk real well from some back and leg issues, and my mom is pretty much his caregiver. Still writing the fic, mentioned above, on August 19, I got the biggest shock of my life... My mom's gynecologist, found a mass in her cervix that they are pretty sure is cervical cancer, but until we get all the results from the biopsies and blood tests on Monday, August 23, we won't know for sure, and by Tuesday or Wednesday, we will be in Seattle (over an hour away) for possibly surgery to remove it. If she has surgery, she will be laid up for several weeks, which means I will be caring for her and my dad. I'm preparing them at work for me to take a leave of absence, if it comes down to it... I'm telling you this because when my mom woke me up at 9:30am on the 19th to tell me all this (her appointment had been earlier than that) the first thing that popped into my head aside from 'holy fucking shit' and 'I can't lose my mom' was 'now I know where I got the idea for my one-shot; it was a premonition to this news'. We won't know more until Monday. We're hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst... I'm sure I'll have a lot of time to write coming up soon, and will try and post as often as I can, at least once a week, but I wanted to let you know that in case you don't see updates from me for a while, you'll know why. This is being posted on Sunday, August 22, and I will try and get something written within the next week to post, even if it's just a few short scenes to keep the fic going. I always wondered when this day would come and now I'm faced with it. I truly appreciate all of your reviews and kind words, and aside from a few close friends here, you guys are my support, so please keep the reviews coming, I could really use them right now.

...


	64. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

A/N3: Happy Birthday, Rachel (and me)! I didn't plan it this way; I really expected to be a lot further ahead than I am now, but this is so awesome! I get to post this on September 1st, which is Rachel's 17th birthday (here in 'Out of the Blue'), AND it's my 27th birthday in real life.

...

**September 1, 2010**

"I know we went to dinner when we were in Sandusky, but this seems different," Rachel commented as Puck pulled the door open for her.

"Could be that it wasn't your birthday," he replied, following her into the restaurant.

"It could be, but I don't know, my birthday has never been a big thing," she replied.

"Well, that is going to change," he told her, pressing a kiss to her lips, "a birthday is special, no matter how old you are."

Rachel smiled and as they stepped up to the hostess' desk, he told her his name for reservations and she led them to a table in a quiet area of the restaurant. Puck pulled Rachel's chair out for her and once she was seated, he slid it in and then took his seat as the hostess stepped away, "so chivalrous," Rachel told him.

He shrugged, "I try to be, sometimes."

"Most of the time," she clarified reaching across the table to take his hand, "I know I haven't really wanted much for my birthday, but thank you for taking me out."

"You're welcome," he lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to it as someone filled up water glasses for them. He knew she didn't want him to make a 'big fuss' over her birthday, so this was his way to keep it simple, like she wanted, hopefully throwing off the scent to a party being planned, so then Sunday, they could really celebrate.

Before they started talking a lot, they looked over the menu and made their choices, so when their server walked up to them, they could place their orders and she left again, giving them some privacy.

Puck was toying with Rachel's ring on her left hand, staring at it intently and Rachel noticed the concentration, "Noah? Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah, but I've been meaning to ask you something," he said looking at her.

"What is it?"

"Do you... Do you like our living arrangements? I mean, like us living together with Abby and neither really living with our parents anymore," he asked.

"I love it, Noah. Don't you?" Rachel asked, immediately concerned that he was having second thoughts about it.

"Yeah, I do, I love the way we're living," he assured her, and when she visibly relaxed, he continued, "I... I just wanted to ask you because you're on the phone with your dads a lot... Like nights they didn't come over for dinner, you'd call them... It's cool that you talk to them, and they're awesome... I just don't want you to feel homesick or miss them. We are young and what we're doing is like totally not normal, but I wouldn't change a thing."

Rachel sat silently for a moment, thinking about what he was saying and then reached over to take his other hand in hers, "I love how we're living, Noah, don't ever worry about that," she promised him, "I talk to my dads on the phone every day that I don't see them, because we're close and I'm still getting used to the transition of coming home from school to our house, and not living with them, that's all. I'm sorry if all the calls gave you the wrong impression," she told him.

He shook his head, "don't apologize. I just wanted to ask to make sure you're good with all this. It'd suck if you weren't," he told her.

Letting go of his hands, she got up and moved around the table and slid into his lap, hugging him, "I'm glad you asked and didn't keep wondering, but I promise, I'll always love living with you and Abby. You're my family now," she assured him, kissing him lovingly.

He smiled into the kiss and hugged her, "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, Noah," she replied, kissing him once more before getting up and retaking her seat across from him, their hands joining together again.

"Speaking of family, I realized that over the summer we never did anything with your family," he commented.

"My family? Yeah we did. My dads did a lot of stuff with us," she replied, taking a sip of her water.

"Don't they have siblings and nieces and nephews, too?" Puck asked, "or, um... I mean... Given that..." He blushed.

"You mean, because they're gay, do they still have relationships with their families? Yes, they do," Rachel nodded, "the only people of their families who ever disliked their relationship is my dad's dad. Um, Alan's dad," she clarified. "Both of Alan's parents are gone, and so is daddy's dad, but daddy's mom is still alive."

Puck smirked, "I know the difference of dad and daddy," he smiled, "and I never wanted to bring it up because I was afraid it was a sore subject."

Rachel smirked, "I guess you would, sorry. As for it being a sore subject, both of their families have been accepting of their relationship and me as part of the family. Now that dad's parents are gone, both died when I was real young, he has a younger sister who lives in Indianapolis with her husband and their two kids. Daddy, is the oldest of four, he has two younger sisters and a brother. His sisters and their families live in Columbus and his brother and his family live in Dayton."

"I gotta ask, who was Berry?" Puck blushed.

Rachel giggled, "dad changed his name, much for the same reason why your dad first wanted to change his to Puckerman, to not share his dad's last name any longer," she explained.

"Wow, I thought that was like a fluke," Puck admitted.

"I think now-a-days it'd be more accepted for a man to change his name, I mean, if you want to change your name to Berry, that'd be fine by me," she winked at him.

Puck burst out laughing, "baby, I love you, and I'd do a lot of things for you without question, but that is one thing I wouldn't do, sorry," he replied calming down a little.

"I know, and I want to have your last name when we get married, anyway," she smiled, "I just wanted to see what you'd say," she paused a moment, "so why all the questions about me?" She asked softly.

"Because I'm tired of everything being about me," he told her truthfully. "I realized that over the summer not one time did you ever mention your dads' families, going to visit them, talking to them, other than the one cousin you are close to and since we've been together, it's been about my dad coming back, his family meeting us, my mom's family, my parents getting married, but in all that, you've been right there with me and never once suggested even going down to visit them. I didn't even know where they lived until you just told me," he explained, "our relationship is supposed to be fifty-fifty, and I don't want to take your life from you and sometimes I worry that I have. I mean, has your grandma even met Abby?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as he told her that, and she wiped them away, "you haven't taken my life from me. You're right, it has been about you for a while, but you've only just met your family. I've known them my whole life. My family has seen pictures of Abby; they are all friends on Facebook with me, but no, none of them have met her yet, nor have they met you. They would like to. The sister that is closest to my daddy's age has a daughter that is only a month and a half older than I am. She's the one I'm closest to. Her name is Anna and she is also a Junior in high school. I want you to meet them, too, so don't think that I'm embarrassed about you or Abby in anyway," she assured him.

Puck smiled, "good. I didn't think you were, but it's nice to hear," he admitted, "I'm sorry to upset you, that wasn't my intention, but we just never seem to talk about this stuff," he explained.

"No, it's alright," Rachel wiped her eyes again, "I think the conversation caught me off guard, that's all, but you're right, it should be fifty-fifty and it has been a lot about you, but I don't mind. I love you, and I want us to share everything, so someday soon we'll go visit them."

"Cool," he smiled, glancing up to see their salad arrive to start their meal. Once it was in front of them and they'd taken some to eat, he looked at her, "so aside from you and Anna being like the same age, why are you close?"

Rachel giggled, "she's the reason why everyone thinks that daddy is my biological father. We look a lot alike. We're both petite, have a lot of similar facial features, but she's... She's more girly than I am. She's always wearing makeup and has more fashion sense than I do," she smirked, "but we've always been able to relate to each other," she paused, thinking, "this is hard to explain. In thinking about it, we are more opposite than we are similar; she's always had boyfriends, and I didn't until you came along, she's popular, I'm not, but we work," she shrugged.

"It's okay. As long as you guys get along, that's cool," Puck replied with a smile.

"We do, I think it's because we both have dreams and that we want to pursue. She was concerned when told her I wasn't going for Broadway anymore, but she says now that I seem happier than I did before, so you're to thank for that," she admitted, "Anna wants to study English at OSU and be a book editor."

"So you guys relate because you both are book worms," he smirked.

"Yes, I suppose that could be part of it," she agreed with a smile.

Their dinner arrived and soon their conversation went from just about her, to their family, the Glee Club, school, and friends. About halfway through their meal, Puck looked over at her, "you know, I realized something Saturday," he commented.

Rachel thought back to what had happened on Saturday and then nodded, "what did you realize?" She asked.

He smiled, "you'd make a great photographer."

The comment struck her and she looked at him, "really?"

"Yeah, I mean you're already taking pictures left and right, and then when we were at the studio you seemed to be impressing the photographer at your knowledge of the things you were discussing and doing," he told her honestly.

Rachel thought for a long moment and slowly the same realization hit her, "yeah, I do enjoy it. I never thought of that," she admitted.

He nodded, "I... Um," he paused at how he wanted to say it, "I mean, sometimes when people take their hobbies and turn them into their careers it doesn't go well, but sometimes it works out great. I was thinking about you going to OSU and studying a program you don't plan to pursue anymore. Why force yourself into doing something that would hurt you? You could study something like graphic design or photography and become a photographer, just like that lady is at the studio. You could do weddings, graduations, anything, and I know you'd be great at it," he smiled, "and McKinley has some classes like that, and if you're going to be done with some of your other classes by the end of this year, next year you could take some electives with computer classes and photography, to see, before you go to OSU and have to pay for them."

A smile grew on her face at his idea, "I think that's an amazing idea. I will be done with my English requirement this year, as well as my science and I don't really have to take choir if I don't want to, since I still have Glee, but we'll see. Thank you for the suggestion."

"You're welcome. I just want you to see you have other options, because sometimes people don't realize them on their own," he paused, "but I'm not telling you what to do."

"I know you're not, and I appreciate the thought. You're right, I do have a lot of options out there," she leaned forward and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied as they pushed their empty plates away from them.

"Thanks for bringing me, Noah, this has been a great birthday," she told him truthfully; even after the awkward conversation at the beginning that had been about her, she really did enjoy dinner and could see his concern for her future as he suggested a new career path for her, which warmed her inside.

"You're welcome," he replied, "happy birthday, baby."

A grin grew on her face and she stood up, moving to sit on his lap again, "I know what would make it even greater," she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear, "your jeep and a quiet spot where we could enjoy each others' company in a more adult way."

He groaned lightly and smirked, "I think I could arrange that," he replied.

...

The following day was Thursday, with Glee practice after school and once a few things were discussed, they jumped right into the vocals of 'Seasons of Love' and everyone was amazed at the sound; twelve voices were great, but the rich sound of double that brought chills to many of them as they realized what they now could accomplish with a lot more voices. As Rachel said, Mercedes did perfectly with the female lead and Matt took over the male lead, his voice more matching the person who sang it in the musical and the movie.

When Friday arrived, the school was pumped. There was a pep assembly during the last period of the day, celebrating the first home football game of the season that night. The Cheerios performed, the football team came out, all dressed in their football jerseys and introduced Ben to the rest of school for those who didn't have him as a teacher.

The Gleeks that weren't on the football team or on the Cheerios sat together and Rachel was so glad to see her boyfriend with the team, wearing his number and was really happy to see Quinn back in her Cheerios uniform, even if she had been a bitch to Rachel in the beginning of the year; a lot of things had changed.

When the assembly ended and the school began filing out of the stands to head to their cars, buses or to walk home, since it was the end of the day, the teams broke up to go hang out with their friends before practices, so Puck, Matt, Mike, Finn and Kurt met up with their Glee friends, along with Quinn, Brittany and Mandy.

"You guys looked great out there," Rachel said to everyone, hugging her boyfriend.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled, "it feels so good to be able to cheer again," she admitted.

"It is nice to be back on the field after what happened last year," Puck agreed.

"Let's not repeat that tonight, alright?" Jessica requested.

"Did anyone else realize that no one mentioned who you guys are playing tonight?" Tina asked, "don't they usually make a big deal out of it?"

"It's a surprise," Puck grinned, "well, we know, but no one else does. We challenged a team out of our league and they accepted."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

Puck shook his head, "not saying," he grinned. "You'll find out tonight."

Rachel huffed a little in disgust, but gave in, realizing they only had a few hours to go until they'd find out themselves.

...

The game was at six, so the Glee students, Ryan and TJ among them, were meeting at five at the front of the stadium. Deborah, Quinn, Ben, Puck, Finn and Kurt were already at the school with their respective teams, so their families also met up with the Glee members, too.

Decked out in red t-shirts or hoodies, the summer evening was still warm, but Rachel had come prepared with many layers of clothing for Abby, just to make sure she didn't get cold, and as they walked up, the competitive team was on the field doing sprints.

"Who are they playing," Ethan asked.

"Noah wouldn't tell me. Apparently it's a secret," Rachel said shifting Abby on her hip.

Ethan eyed the uniforms on the field, "I'll be back," he said once they got in into the gates.

"We sit on this side," Rachel motioned to where all the red and white was.

"I know, I'll be back," Ethan replied heading off in the direction of the visitors side.

"Okay, that's weird," Susan commented.

"I'm not familiar with a team called the Knights," Mercedes commented.

"Well, Noah did say that they challenged a team out of their league. Maybe it's a team from Eastern Ohio instead of Western, like where we are," Jessica suggested.

"Eastern?" Rachel's mind began to wander, "could it be Cleveland High School?"

Susan's eyes widened and then grinned, "it is! That's who Dayton played last year at the State Championship. Why would they challenge them?"

"Logan, Ethan's nephew, plays on it," Rachel said, now seeing Ethan hugging some people, but from a distance she couldn't tell who it was exactly; she was only able to tell who Ethan was because he was wearing a red hoodie and standing in a sea of blue and gold.

"Oh yeah! I remember him wearing a t-shirt at Puck's birthday party with his school's logo and them being state champions on it," Tina commented.

"Logan and his twin sister are Seniors this year, and since Noah is also one, I would think it would be a big deal for the cousins to play against each other one time before the end of their high school careers, and it would give Ben an opportunity to have his team win against them, to make up for the loss last year, without the stress of it being a championship game," Alan suggested.

"No offense to Ben or anything, but that would mean that McKinley would actually have to win the game, and I know it's a new team and a new coach, but the first game of the season? I don't know," Mercedes said skeptically.

"Home field advantage," Burt laughed as the group continued towards the stands.

Finding seats in a large group, Rachel sat Abby on her lap and adjusted the outfit she had on, making sure she wasn't cold.

"So is this your daughter?" Ryan asked, turning around, since he was sitting in the front with between Tina and Mercedes.

Rachel nodded, "yes, this is Abigail, but we all call her Abby."

Ryan smiled and held out his hand to her, "hey there, Abby," he said gently picking up her hand to 'shake' it. Abby studied him for a moment and then wrapped her hand around his index finger, a sign that she was comfortable with him. "You are adorable," he told her.

"Thank you," Rachel replied shifting her around a little more so her back was against Rachel's chest so she could look around.

"One of the drawbacks to being gay is not being able to have kids," Ryan commented.

Several people cleared their throats and looked around, turning their heads to Alan and David. "Ryan, I'd like you to meet my _dads_," Rachel said, stressing the plural word, "David and Alan."

Ryan's eyes widened as he turned to look at them, "I... I..." Ryan blushed completely eating the words he'd just said, "um, hi."

David and Alan laughed lightly, but knew what he was getting at. "It is difficult to have children when you're in a same sex relationship, but there are options out there. Surrogacy or adoption," David explained, slipping his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Right," Ryan nodded, blushing a bright shade of red. "I, um, I guess I mean it's just not as easy."

"Hey! So I might have grandkids after all," Burt grinned.

"Yeah, but somehow I don't know how well Kurt would take to caring for children," Mercedes admitted.

Burt thought for a moment and laughed, "good point. One can hope, still," he added.

"Eek! Rachel!" Laura exclaimed jogging up the stairs to her.

Rachel stood up, "hey! It took me a second, but once dad went over to that side, we kind of all figured it out," she said hugging her.

Kelly, Kevin, and Rich were right behind her, "we've had to keep our mouths shut for weeks!" Kelly sighed, hugging her, both girls decked out in blue and gold.

Puck's cousins all greeted Rachel and she quickly introduced them to the few that didn't know him, "so what number is Logan?" Rachel asked.

"Is there any other number the Ballard family wears?" Kevin asked.

Rachel looked at him and then turned to Ethan and he grinned, "twenty. Brian wore it when he played football here at McKinley and I wore it playing hockey. Logan is wearing it, and so is Noah, and Kevin wore it playing soccer."

"You played football?" Ryan asked him, "eh, sorry, soccer. Damn, after a year and I'm still calling it that," he laughed.

Kevin nodded and the two started talking about soccer, leaving the girls to chat. As it got closer to six, the blue and gold dressed kids headed back to their side of the field; being looked at strangely because they were in the opposing team's colors.

Will and Emma joined them just before the game was about to start.

"_Good evening McKinley and our visitors from the north! Tonight is the Titans first home game of the season! These two teams tonight would not normally play against each other, but relationships between members of the teams came to light over the summer, so after some discussions, please all welcome last years State Champions, the Cleveland High School Knights!_" As the visiting stands cheered for their team, and so did the large group with the Glee kids, getting odd looks from some as Logan and the starting players of the Knights moved out to the middle of the field, while the rest of the team lined up on the sidelines.

"_And now, after major injuries and a change of coaches, please welcome to the field, the William McKinley High School Titans, coached by Ben Puckerman!_"

When the team came out, dressed in their red and white uniforms, most carrying their helmets, the stands went crazy, calling out names and cheering for them as all of them jogged onto the field.

Rachel kept an eye on Abby, but looked up just as #20 jogged out and she smiled, waving as he turned to look in the stands.

Puck saw his family in the stands and his mom on the track and held his hand over his heart and pointed to his mom and then Rachel, Abby, Arin and Ethan in the stands.

"_Please stand for the National Anthem._"

As the Star Spangled Banner played from the speakers, everyone held their hand over their heart, or in Ethan's case, saluted the flag, and once the song ended, the stands cheered and Abby started fussing at the noise.

"Oh, shoot," Ethan grabbed something from his pocket and handed them to Rachel.

"What are these?" Rachel looked at the small package.

"Ear plugs. They're the disposable ones we use at work on the range. I forgot to give them to you before this all started," he motioned around to the screaming fans. "It'll help drown out the major screams so she doesn't get scared."

Rachel nodded her thanks and with Ethan's help, got them in her ears and she settled down.

"_Traditionally the captains of the teams do the coin toss, but today is a treat. McKinley's Wide Receiver, number twenty, Senior Noah Puckerman, and Cleveland's Tight End and Defensive End number twenty, Senior Logan Ballard will be calling the toss. These two are cousins and Coach Puckerman for McKinley previously coached Dayton High School, who was the team that Cleveland beat last year by a field goal to win the State Championship..._" The announcer paused while everyone stared at the field, waiting to see who would win the toss and then what the winner would pick to do.

"Never thought I'd see this day," Ethan admitted.

"For what?" Arin asked.

"Well for one, seeing Noah play football, but also see him play against your cousin," Ethan told her.

The referee pointed to Puck and then he motioned to Cleveland, where another ref handed Logan a football, "_it looks like McKinley has won the coin toss and has chosen to receive the ball._"

Logan and Puck shook hands and patted each other on the back before heading back to their sidelines to huddle up with their team.

"_Talk about a family affair tonight. We've got Mrs. Deborah Puckerman as the Cheerios coach, Mr. Ben Puckerman as football's head coach and Noah Puckerman on the field, with his cousin Logan on Cleveland, who beat Ben's previous team... I bet the Puckermans and Ballards are torn on who to cheer for,_" the other announcer said through the microphone with a slight laugh.

"I bet dad throws his clipboard in the first half of the game," Jessica said looking at Susan.

"Winner has to do the laundry this weekend," Susan said holding out her hand.

"Deal," Jessica grinned shaking her mom's hand.

Rachel laughed, "what are you two doing?"

"Dad has a tendency to get very emotional on the field. Last year he threw his clipboard down almost every game when he'd get frustrated," Jessica explained. "Just because it's a new team, doesn't mean it's not gonna have issues, and it's the first game of the season."

McKinley received the kick off and the game had begun. With the back and forth of the teams, by the end of the first quarter McKinley had seven and Cleveland had ten; not a bad start to the season.

At the beginning of the second quarter, McKinley got the ball again and Puck made his first touchdown of the season and Kurt got the extra point, bringing up the score to fourteen to ten. When Cleveland got another touchdown and the extra point, they now led with seventeen, only three away from McKinley as the buzzer rang to end the quarter, beginning the twenty-five minute halftime.

"Looks like you're doing the laundry this weekend," Susan grinned.

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "I can't believe it! I've never seen him so calm."

"He has been working on calming down," Susan told her, "wait until later in the season and he might go back to his old self," she laughed.

...

Once both teams had gone into locker rooms to regroup, and the Cheerios performed a dance with the marching band, Orla, Ethan's mom, and his sisters and their families came over to switch sides, leaving Brian and his family on the visiting side to cheer on Logan still.

"Oh there's my great-granddaughter," Orla cooed reaching out for her, "I haven't seen her since Noah's birthday party and she's so much bigger now."

Rachel handed her off to her great-grandma, "she is, and she's almost completely sitting up on her own."

"That's wonderful," Orla smiled turning to her son, "how are you two doing on making me another grandchild?" She asked curiously.

"Whoa! I don't need to know about Uncle Ethan and Aunt Deborah's sex life," Kevin groaned, plopping down in spot, covering his ears.

"Yeah, grandma, save that question for when children are not around," Laura added.

"Well, this is my last shot at a grandchild. My youngest having another one," Orla commented, "and if you want to get technical, you should have been the first one to give me a great-grandchild, but Noah beat you to it, but you'll be next, Kevin," the woman teased.

"I don't even have a girlfriend," Kevin retorted.

Deborah came up and found her husband, "hey everyone," she said, sitting down on his lap and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Hey Aunt Deborah, thank God you're here!" Kevin said.

"What's going on?" Deborah laughed, having seen the horrified look on Kevin's face a few moments prior.

"Mom was just wondering when you guys were planning your next child," Bree said.

Deborah looked at Orla, still holding Abby, "it's not like we'll plan it out, but we do want another one someday," she admitted, closing her eyes.

Ethan rubbed her back, "someone's not used to being up this long, huh?"

"Exactly," Deborah nodded, "I've been up since four-am."

While everyone excepted that as a reason for her being tired, Rachel was skeptical, "_it's only like fifteen or sixteen hours... Are you sure that's what it is or are you really pregnant? Both of you kind of avoided that question with vague answers,_" she thought, keeping that tidbit of information to her self, "_and you seem to be going to bed earlier at night._"

...

It was anyone's game as the second half started. Puck got his second touchdown of the night and Kurt again, kicked the extra one point, bringing McKinley up to twenty-one. Cleveland took another field goal, but they were still one point down by the end of the third quarter.

McKinley got the ball at the start of the last quarter of the game, but they weren't able to go for a touchdown, so Kurt came out and kicked a three point field goal, bringing their score up to twenty-four and giving Cleveland the ball. The Knights got another touchdown, and the kicked point, so they were now leading twenty-seven to twenty-four.

With five minutes remaining, Finn passed the ball to Puck and he got to the thirty-two yard line before he was tackled to the ground, his cousin being the first one on top of him, with another guy on top of him.

"You okay down there, Noah?" Logan asked, groaning as his teammate got up.

"Yeah," Puck groaned, feeling his cousin getting up. Once Logan stood up completely, Puck pushed himself to his knees and then accepted his cousin's hand as he stood up the rest of the way, "thanks."

"No problem. You sure you're good? I don't think I'd be on the good list of the family if I hurt you," he smirked.

Puck laughed lightly, "I'm good," he assured him.

"Good," Logan nodded before patting Puck on the back and jogging over to line up with his team.

Lining up with the McKinley team, Puck waited until the ball was snapped back to Finn and as it was, Puck took off, running as fast as he could to the end zone, turning just in time to catch the pass and ran until he made a touchdown. Throwing the ball down on the field, he threw his arms up and his teammates surrounded him to celebrate briefly, seeing only thirty seconds left in the game.

Kurt jogged out and they all knew that no matter if he makes the point or not, they win the game, but he's still focused on the kick. Setting up both teams, as the ball is snapped back to Finn, he quickly sets it up and Kurt runs forward kicking the ball between the upright goal posts and the buzzer rings, ending the game.

"_McKinley starts off their season with a win, thirty-one to twenty-seven. What a night. If this is any indication of the rest of the season, it looks like Coach Puckerman is just what McKinley needed to turn the team around._"

...

Spectators, fans and families filed out of the gates of the stadium after the game ended. The players and cheer teams had gone off to the locker rooms to shower and change and slowly the Cleveland students were climbing onto their bus, while others met with their families that had come down to go home with them.

Those there to support Logan, Noah or the Glee members waited outside for the others. Deborah, Quinn, Brittany and Mandy were the last from the Cheerios to come out, so they joined the large group, greeting their friends and for Deborah, greeting her husband and daughters.

Watching guys come out of the visiting locker room and pile on the bus, they were surprised to find Logan hadn't appeared, and most of McKinley had come outside, heading to cars or to meet up with friends, cheering and celebrating their win, but Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, Kurt or Ben hadn't joined them yet.

"Dude, what's taking them so long?" Mercedes groaned.

"Ben has to be the last one out of the locker room before he locks it up, but I don't know about the rest of them," Susan admitted.

As if the guys heard them talking about them, the five Glee Club members, four of them dressed in Letterman's Jackets and Logan, dressed in a blue and gold Letterman's jacket came out of McKinley's locker room and made their way towards their families.

Laura jogged over to greet her brother, "sorry you didn't win, Logan," she said.

"I'm not," Logan laughed, returning her hug.

Rachel, with Abby in her arms, walked around some of their family to her boyfriend and smiled at him, "you were amazing tonight," she told him.

Puck wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and daughter and kissed her lovingly, "thanks," he grinned, pressing a kiss to Abby's forehead as he took her from Rachel and settled her against his chest. Abby's hand pressed against the 'M' on his jacket as she settled against his chest. "I think someone's tired," he murmured wrapping the blanket around her a little more.

Slowly the group started to shrink as people began to go home, even Finn, Quinn, Carole, Brut and Kurt left, so it was down to the closer families.

Kegan, Brian and Brianna all had young children there to see Puck and Logan play football, and though they wanted to stay, it was a few hour drive back home, so they began to stay their goodbyes, doing their best not to mention some of them would be down on Sunday for Rachel's party.

Brian walked over to Puck and held out his hand, "great job tonight, Noah, you did the family number proud," Brian smiled.

Puck smiled and shook his uncle's hand, "thanks Uncle Brian."

Ben finally joined them, and after a brief conversation with him, the out of town family for the Puckermans knew they had to leave. His grandma, his aunts and some of his cousins hugged Puck, before they headed out to their cars, piling in and leaving the school.

"I'm so proud of you," Ethan smiled at his son, "this was the first time I ever got to see you play," Ethan admitted.

"Thanks dad," Puck threw his free arm around his dad and gave him a hug, "that means more to me than what Uncle Brian said," he told him, "I always wanted you to see me play."

Ethan smiled as they pulled apart, "I'm glad I got the opportunity to and I'll come to as many games as I can," he told him, "football and basketball."

Puck nodded, a smile on is face at his dad's words; a lot had changed in a little less than a year and now he had people coming to games to cheer for him; he was used to the past when no one could come because Deborah was always working and Arin was with Mrs. Morgan, but now he had his dad to come see him, his mom could watch play because she wasn't working long hours at the hospital anymore, he had a large extended family that was supporting him and though they couldn't be there every game, he knew they were rooting for him. The best part of all, on top of his parents and sister finally being there, was that he is in a relationship with an amazing girl and they have a beautiful daughter, and he knows that they will always be his biggest fans, whether or not they are at a game or not.

...

A/N4: I hope you guys enjoyed. I've had the idea for the game between Logan's school and McKinley for a while, and I was thinking of doing it later in the year, but I decided it'd be fun for the first game of the season to be against the cousins. Review and let me know what you think.

A/N5: When I first posted Chapter 61, TJ's name meant Toren James, but after I looked up some other names, I found the name I had originally wanted the 'J' to mean was also Hebrew, so TJ now stands for Toren John, also known as Teyla's son's name in Stargate: Atlantis. Didn't know either were Hebrew until looking up names. I don't own that name, but it won't come up again; I will just be using TJ.

**Up next:** The surprise party for Rachel and she gets an unexpected gift.

**Update on my family life: **We have not found out anything. After sitting from the 23rd to the 26th with no information from anyone, finally on Friday, August 27th, the place in Seattle that my mom will be going to called to set up the appointment for an exam with the doctor. The earliest they could get her in is on the 14th of September, so we have a while to wait. It sucks. I hate waiting, and my mom's doctor here has not shared any information with us and the person on the phone told her that the results from the lab work was incomplete and the doctors were asking for it to be gone over again, so we probably won't find out if it's cancer until the earliest of the 14th, and even after that appointment, they still might not know. It's frustrating! ... I really appreciate all of your kind words in your reviews and your personal messages about this. It means so much. You guys and my writing is what is keeping me going. I love you all so much!

...


	65. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

"All of the decorations are at the Hudson's," Kurt commented after football practice Saturday, "what time is Rachel and her dads going out?"

Puck finished tying his shoe and looked up at Kurt from the bench, "they're picking her up at ten and I told everyone to be there by one-thirty and she and her dads will be back by two," he explained.

"Okay, as soon as she leaves, let me, Finn, Quinn and Jessica know so we can come over. We've got a lot of things to do in a short amount of time," Kurt said.

"I know," Puck nodded, "but we'll make it happen," he said, "my mom is hiding all the food and stuff at their place, so once Rachel leaves, we'll get things going."

"Good," Kurt nodded, "she has no idea what you're planning?"

"Nope, not at all. She just knows her and her dads are going to go out for a few hours, and I don't think she has put it together yet," Puck admitted.

Kurt grinned, "great!"

...

After football practice, Puck returned home to spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend and their daughter, doing homework and just soaking in the time they had together.

When Sunday arrived, Puck did his best to keep calm; he didn't want to drop any hints to Rachel as she was getting ready to go out with her dads that day.

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Rachel asked brushing her hair.

Puck shrugged, "I don't know. Might try and catch a football game on TV with dad or something," he told her while he was kicked back on their bed with Abby against his chest.

"A little father-son bonding?" She smiled, turning to him after she'd finished her hair, "that's a great idea."

"Yeah, it is," he agreed, hoping she'd drop the subject soon because if not, he'd have to go into more details and he didn't want to.

Hearing a knock downstairs on the door and then her dad's voice, Puck relaxed, "_saved by the in-laws,_" he thought.

"We're upstairs. We'll be right down," Rachel called out to her dads, "how do I look?" She asked him.

"You look great, babe," he assured her, sitting up and adjusting Abby so she didn't slip as he stood up, "I mean that," he added.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled and grabbed her purse, following him out of their room and downstairs where her dads were sitting in the living room.

"Morning you two," David greeted, standing up to hug Rachel.

"Hey daddy, hey dad," Rachel smiled, hugging David and then moving to Alan.

"Hey guys," Puck waved to them with his free hand.

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" Alan asked.

Rachel nodded, "yes, I am."

"Have fun," Puck grinned, "don't get arrested or anything or dad will have to come bail you out," he added.

"Noah, we're not going to get arrested," Rachel giggled wrapping her arms around him.

Puck slipped his free arm around her shoulders and kissed her, "I know, but I can tease, right?" He winked at her.

With a grin, she shook her head and then pressed a kiss to Abby's cheek, "see you in a few hours sweetheart, mommy loves you," she told her.

Abby grinned and cooed at her and Rachel smiled as she kissed her boyfriend one more time, "see you later."

"Yep, I'll be here," he nodded.

Rachel glanced at her dads as she headed for the door, and they followed right behind her, but David glanced at Puck, and Puck just grinned at him and mouthed 'two' and David nodded, following his family outside and closing the front door.

Once the Berrys were out of the house, Puck gave them about five minutes before he sent a text message to Jessica, Quinn, Finn, Kurt and his parents to let them know that Rachel had left the house.

Ten minutes after his message, Jessica, Finn and Quinn were there, carrying bags of decorations into the house and his parents and sister began bringing over the things they'd been hiding. Kurt and Mercedes arrived about ten minutes later, and while the girls and Kurt began decorating the downstairs, the others started on making the food and loading the fridge and cooler with drinks.

...

By one, most of the guests were there... Carole and Burt had picked up the cake and Mike, Artie, Tina and Matt got there, along with the rest of Jessica's family. Puck's cousins, Logan, Laura, Rich, Kelly and Kevin came down from Northern Ohio, along with Brian, Brianna, Kegan and Orla, and then Mandy, Travis and Brittany arrived at the same time as Will and Emma.

Puck had invited Rachel's two dance friends, Kelly and Angel, who were members of Vocal Adrenaline to come; he wasn't sure if they would, but they did show up. Even after the two clubs competed against each other, the two girls were welcomed to the large group of people without anything said about the competitive teams.

Most of the guys were huddled around the TV watching a football game and the girls were sitting in the living room or dinning room chatting, while the adults were in the kitchen or the backyard.

Puck in the recliner near the door with Abby in his lap, freshly changed and dressed in a cute dress for the party. Hearing a knock, Puck stood up and moved to the door, pulling it open and took one look at the girl standing on the other side and the conversation he had with Rachel during her birthday dinner came to mind, since the girl did look a lot like Rachel. He briefly thought it was Rachel, but then shook it off and smiled, "hey! You must be Anna," he said, seeing the same brown hair, same eyes, yet she did dress differently and had more makeup on than Rachel normally wore.

"Yes, and you must be Noah and Abigail," she replied, grinning, "it's great to finally meet you."

"You, too," he nodded, stepping aside, "please come inside everyone," he said, seeing a large group of people standing around.

"I'll introduce you once we're all inside," Anna said moving into the house to stand next to him.

Puck smiled at everyone and once they were all inside, he closed the door, "hi everyone. Welcome and thanks for coming on such short notice," he said.

"Everyone, this Noah and Abigail, Noah, this is," Anna paused a moment, wondering how the best way to introduce everyone, "this is David's brother, Jared and his wife Rebecca and their two kids Sarah and Michael. Then this is Sharon, she's David's sister, her husband Eli and their sons Aaron, Josh and Daniel. This is my sister Joan, my dad Jeremy and my mom Ilana, who is David's sister and lastly we have Jared, Sharon, Ilana and David's mom, Eden," Anna said motioning to everyone.

"Hey! It's nice to meet all of you," Puck waved to everyone, "I apologize right now if I forget your names, it's a lot to take in," he admitted.

"Totally understandable," Jared told him.

Eden, Rachel's grandma, stepped towards Puck and he could really tell she was David's mom because they looked a lot alike, "hi, Eden, right?" Puck asked.

"I think it's safe to call me grandma, if you'd like," she told him honestly, "I'm so glad I can finally meet you both. Rachel and David talk about you all the time. It shouldn't have taken this long to meet, but I'm glad we finally did."

"Me too," Puck agreed with a nod, shifting Abby a little, "would you like to hold your, um, great-granddaughter?" He asked nervously, realizing he didn't know just how supportive they were about Rachel's choice.

The woman smiled, and nodded, "I'd love to," she told him, her hand resting on his shoulder, "we were all shocked when David told us about what Rachel decided, but we support her decision," she told him, noticing his nervousness.

He relaxed and nodded, carefully handing Abby to Eden, "good to know. We call her Abby, but she answers to both." At first, Abby wasn't quite sure what was going on, because she didn't recognize the woman who was holding her, so she turned her head to look at her dad to start crying, "it's okay, sweetie, she's family," Puck assured her, rubbing her back gently. That was all the assurance Abby needed to relax in the woman's arms and Puck smiled, looking around, "Rachel, Alan and David should be here in about twenty minutes, so we're all just hanging out. I could go around and introduce you to everyone, if you'd like," he offered.

"Don't worry about it, Noah. I think we can manage," Ilana assured him.

"Okay," Puck nodded and slowly the group around the door moved into the rest of the house.

Eden passed Abby back to her dad so she wouldn't get startled when she left his sight and the adults moved outside with his parents and the other adults that were there, while some of Rachel's younger cousins went with them, and the older ones remained in the house. Aaron and Josh, Sharon's oldest two boys, found seats in the living room to watch the game, and Anna and her sister, Joan, went to join the girls, and the first thing everyone realized was how similar in looks Rachel and Anna were.

As the Berry family mingled with the others, Puck relaxed against the wall by the door, a smile on his face. He'd been worried that no one from Rachel's family would show up, and if they did, he then was concerned they wouldn't accept Abby as Rachel's daughter, even after David assured him they were okay with her choice. Hearing his phone beep in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw the message from David that he'd been waiting for; that they were leaving the restaurant they'd had lunch at and were about ten minutes away from the house.

Puck replied back, and then moved around the house, letting them know they were on their way, so everyone began piling into the living room and dinning room, knowing they couldn't all hide, so they knew the 'surprise' would be her walking into the house, decorated in her favorite colors and having them all there.

...

"What in the world is going on?" Rachel gasped, seeing the street lined with cars, some she recognized, some she didn't.

"I don't know, sweetheart," David replied, biting back a laugh as Alan pulled into their driveway, glad that it was still free.

"Yeah right," Rachel giggled, opening the door as soon as they stopped moving and reached for her shopping bag and purse before closing the door and heading towards the house.

Alan and David got out, and followed her up to the front door, finding Puck standing on the porch, blocking the door, with Abby in his arms, "hey babe," he grinned.

"Noah, what in the world is going on?" Rachel asked, trying to look around him to see inside.

"Well, you see, Abby wanted to do something for your birthday and how could I say 'no' to a face like this?" He asked, shifting Abby to look at Rachel, already seeing her mom and wanting her.

Rachel blushed and handed her bags to Alan, so she could take Abby from him. Kissing her forehead and cheek, Rachel hugged her, "somehow, I think daddy is trying to blame you so I won't be upset with him for throwing me a party," she told their daughter, then looked at him, "you threw me a party?" She asked him.

Puck reached behind him and pushed open the front door and stepped inside backwards and waited for her walk inside and as soon as she did everyone in the house yelled 'SURPRISE!'

"Oh my!" Rachel gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock as she looked at all their friends and family members around the room, with all the decorations in her favorite colors, "I..." She blinked her eyes, stunned at who all was there, "this is... Noah, you planned this?"

"It was my idea, but there was a lot of help from some friends and family," he admitted.

She stepped towards him, stood up on her tip toes and kissed him lovingly, blinking away the tears, "thank you. I love you, so much," she told him, brushing her hand along his cheek.

He reached up and wiped her eyes, "you deserved this. I love you, too," he rubbed Abby's back, "let me take her and you can go greet everyone," he added.

Handing Abby back to him, she nodded and turned to everyone, "thank you all for coming... I've... No one has ever thrown me a surprise party before," Rachel admitted with a blush.

"Because you hate surprises," Anna said, stepping forward to her, "happy birthday, Rachel."

Rachel wrapped her arms around her cousin and smiled, "thank you, Anna. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've seen you."

Anna shook her head, "don't worry about it. We've talked; you've had a lot going on. I get it. Let's just not make it another year, alright?" She requested.

"I promise," Rachel assured her.

"Good," Anna smiled and took Rachel's hand, leading her towards the group of people, "your public awaits."

...

Rachel tried not to start crying as she moved from friends to family members, giving hugs to them and thanking them for coming. When she finally made it back to her boyfriend and their daughter, she hugged him and kissed Abby's cheek, "thank you, Noah, this is amazing," she told him.

He smiled, wrapping his free arm around her, "babe, after everything you've done for me, you deserve this and so much more," he told her, kissing her forehead, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you in my life and I'm gonna spend my life treating you right," he promised her.

Standing up on her tip toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "you always have treated me right, and I know you always will, Noah. If anyone should be lucky, it's me. You gave me a beautiful daughter, you love me and have promised yourself to me. Under all the dreams, that's all any woman wants; a man who loves and cares for her, who she can love in return, to spend their lives together and have a family with the person they love," she told him, staring into his eyes.

Puck didn't expect her to say what she did, catching him off guard and tears came to his own eyes. Holding his free arm around her, while his other held Abby against him, he responded to her by leaning forward and kissing her passionately on the lips, his eyes falling closed as his tears fell onto their cheeks.

Rachel felt his tears and did her best to return his kiss with as much passion as he was giving, but they were both quickly reminded of their surroundings and realized that if they didn't stop, they'd have a lot of explaining to do. Abby was also beginning to fuss from being between them, so Rachel reluctantly pulled away, but didn't step completely away, instead she rested her hands against his cheeks and smiled, "to be continued," she promised.

"I'll hold you to that," he smiled at her, "go on. Visit with everyone. I'll take care of Abby."

She nodded, pressing a kiss to Abby's cheek before dashing off to find some of her family who she hadn't seen since just before she and Puck began their relationship.

...

The day was special, not only for Rachel's party, but also because her family was meeting Abby for the first time, so many pictures were taken of Abby with them. After a long batch of pictures, Puck could put Abby down for a nap because she'd been up most of the day without one and was showing signs of being tired. He took her upstairs and came downstairs to find everyone was taking pictures of Rachel with her cake; getting ready to cut it.

The cake was pretty big, since they didn't know how many people would be there and was covered in chocolate icing. Gold stars decorated the top with purple and red boarders and roses around it, matching the colors that decorated the house, with 'Happy 17th Birthday, Rachel' written in the center with seventeen candles sitting on top. "Carole, the cake is beautiful. What kind is it?" Rachel asked the woman she knew had done the cake.

"It's the same as Noah's was; orange with chocolate icing," she replied.

Rachel grinned, "awesome," she looked around and slipped her arm around her boyfriend's waist, "I think I know what we should have for our wedding cake," she said with a wink.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he nodded, "I'm all for it," he added pressing a kiss to her lips.

After some catcalls and comments were made, the moms in the room shushed the others and Deborah, standing across the table from Rachel with a camera, smiled, "should we light them and have you make your wish?" She asked, "or would you like to say something first?"

"I know I've already said this a lot today, but thank you all for coming. Dad, daddy and I have never made a big deal out of birthdays, and I kept telling everyone I didn't want to do anything special for mine, but this was amazing. I'm surprised you guys were able to hide it from me and I'm really glad you didn't listen to me," she turned to her boyfriend, "this time."

Puck blushed, but wrapped her up in a hug, "everyone needs to do something special for their birthday," he told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as Ethan lit the candles with his lighter. "Alright, birthday girl, blow out your candles and make a wish," Puck added turning her towards the cake.

Taking a glance around, she pulled her hair back so it wouldn't fall in the frosting, took a deep breath and blew the flames out of the seventeen candles, then stood up and smiled, "let's have some cake," she called out as she hugged her dads while Carole and Deborah moved in to help cut the cake and pass it out.

...

Everyone loved the cake, just like Rachel had when she first tried it and slowly they all took seats around the living room to watch Rachel open her presents. She got a wide variety of gifts, from clothes and books to some movies and games, to a few things geared towards moms, or mom and baby. On top of the physical gifts, she also got a lot of gift cards, which had been stacked neatly in a pile on the TV stand, out of the way so they didn't get mixed up in the paper to throw away.

Since it was a school night, the ones from out of town needed to leave, so once gifts were opened, Puck's relatives reluctantly left, which started the chain reaction to others leaving. David's brother, Jared, his wife and their two kids, left next, having a long drive home and soon David's two sisters, their families and Eden, David's mom left, followed by Kelly and Angela, leaving the Lima residents at the house. Will, Emma and the non-family Glee members were the next to leave, the Hudsons, Hummels, Puckermans and Berrys remaining at the house.

Puck was sitting on the couch feeding Abby, who had woken up from her nap hungry, Rachel was sitting next to him, and Arin and Hannah were sitting in front of the TV watching a show on Disney, while Kurt, Quinn and Jessica began taking down decorations and the adults were cleaning up.

Rachel was flipping through the various colored envelopes full of cards and gift cards, opening up each one and rereading the card, and found a sealed white envelope with the words 'listen to this', printed in a basic font from a computer, on the front. "What is this?" She asked, showing it to her boyfriend.

"I don't know. I never saw anything like that earlier," he admitted.

Curious, she carefully opened the envelope and inside found a paper jacket holding a CD with four words on it, 'From Mother to Daughter'. "Oh my!" Rachel gasped.

"What?" Puck asked, shifting Abby to his shoulder to burp her, and as he looked towards her, he saw the same words, "is that... what?"

"I... I don't know," she said, standing up and moving into the kitchen where the other moms were, "Deborah, Susan, Carole, did any of you make this?" She asked holding it up so they could see it.

"No," Carole and Susan both said at the same time.

"I didn't. What is it?" Deborah asked.

"This was in a blank envelope with the words 'listen to me' printed from a computer on it, mixed in with all the cards from earlier. It wasn't there before and it was there now, sealed, so sometime between the time they were put on the TV and now, someone slipped it in there," Rachel explained.

"What does it say on the front?" David asked, not able to see it from where he was standing.

"It says 'From Mother to Daughter'," Rachel replied calmly.

David and Alan exchanged concerned looks, "have you listened to it yet?"

"No, but I'm going to," she moved back into the living room and pulled the CD from the envelope it was in. Staring at it curiously for a long moment, she realized that she did want to know what was on it, so she cleared her throat, "Arin, would you put this into the CD player and play it?" She requested.

"Sure," Arin got up, grabbed the CD and moved over to the stereo and in a few moments was setting the silver disc into the tray.

Rachel took a seat on the couch next to her boyfriend and the rest of the house gathered into the living room to find out what was going on.

Arin hit the play button and moments later, a woman's voice came from the speakers, "_hi baby, it's your mom. I think this pretty much says it all..._" Rachel gasped, her eyes flicking to her dads as soft piano music came out of the stereo and the woman on the CD started singing, "_I dreamed a dream in time gone by when hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving... Then, I was young and unafraid and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid. No song unsung, no wine untasted... But the tigers come at night with their voices soft as thunder, as they tear your hope apart, as they turn your dream to shame... And still I dream she'll come to me. That we will live the years together, but there are dreams that cannot be and there are storms we cannot weather... I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I'm living, so different now from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed..._"

Shocked silence filled the room once the music ended and the only sound that could be heard was Rachel's sobs into her boyfriend's chest.

"Arin, take Abby, please," Puck begged his sister, because she was the closest.

Arin quickly took Abby from him and Puck pulled his girlfriend into his lap, holding her close and just let her cry, rubbing circles on her back to hopefully calm her down.

Carole and Burt felt like they were intruding on a family matter, so they quietly left with Finn, Quinn and Kurt, letting the others know they'd see them later.

"Why did I... I didn't... I shouldn't have... Why now? Who... When..." Rachel couldn't form a whole sentence, but everyone could fill in the blanks.

Puck looked over to her dads, David was sitting in the recliner, his head in his hands and Alan was leaning against the arm, rubbing his husband's back, looking pissed, "I'm assuming that's... Rachel's biological mother," Puck said calmly.

"Yes," Alan nodded, rubbing his own forehead with his other hand, "yes it is."

"How in the fuck did that end up here?" Puck snapped, trying to calm Rachel down enough to at least stop crying.

"I don't know. We never let her meet any of our family and she said she was moving to New York. The day Rachel was born, we had our daughter and we, um, paid the final portion of money that she'd agreed to and that was the last we saw of her," Alan explained, "I know that sounds like a business deal, but it wasn't... She was in it for the money and we were willing to pay anything to have a child."

"Surrogacy contracts can seem like that," Deborah said softly, "and it's okay. You guys got the better end of the deal," she smiled.

"We did," Alan agreed moving to kneel down next to Rachel, "Rachel, sweetie," he took her hand and squeezed it, "talk to us."

Rachel had relaxed slightly and turned to look at him, "I thought... I thought we couldn't look for each other," Rachel said softly.

"She can't contact you until your eighteen, but you can, if you want to. When you were younger and we explained it all to you, we didn't want to confuse you on the details, so we just left it at that," he explained, "you've never said anything about wanting information about her, so we never brought it up again. If you had mentioned it, we would have told you. We never wanted to hide it from you," he said.

Rachel took a deep breath and sighed, "I didn't think I'd ever be able to contact her, so I just pretended she was gone for good," she admitted softly, "if... If she can't contact me until I'm eighteen, isn't this a way of her doing that?" Rachel asked, motioning to the stereo.

"No," David said, getting up and moving to sit next to Puck on the couch, "this is her way of dropping the hint she wants to find you, but can't, so she's hoping you'll want to find her," he told her, "the last we knew, like dad said, she was moving to New York, so we have no clue how that ended up here, but that is her."

Rachel nodded, "I... What is her name?"

"Shelby Corcoran," Alan said, without skipping a beat.

David nodded, "but that's all we have. We gave her every opportunity to keep in touch with us. We offered to send pictures, but she didn't want that. She said it would be too hard on her and you, so the day you were born, she asked for the rest of the money and that was the last time we saw her," David admitted.

Rachel was silent for a moment, thinking about what they told her, "I... um, would like to at least meet her," she whispered, "as long as... I don't want either of you to be upset if I did," she told them, "you'll always be my dad and daddy, but I've... Up until now she was dead to me, but now... I want to know my mother... I have a mom," she looked over at Deborah, "you're my mom."

Deborah smiled and nodded, "and I always will be," she promised.

Turning back to her dads, Rachel continued, "if you... I'd like to try and find her, if you guys are okay with that."

Alan and David looked at each other and nodded, "we always wanted you to know who she was, so if you'd like to find her, we're okay with that," David said, resting his hand on Alan and Rachel's that were still held together.

Puck looked at his girlfriend, "babe, how you doing?" He asked softly.

Rachel took a deep breath and leaned against him, "I'm just... So shocked and nervous and so many other emotions right now I don't even know where to begin," she admitted. She looked at him, "are you... would you be... are you okay with me trying to find her?"

"Yeah, I am. It's your decision and I'll be there with you every step of the way, if you want me to be," Puck replied honestly; she'd been there for him when his dad came back into his life, now he could return the favor.

"I do," she nodded, closing her eyes, trying to relax as a million questions swirled in her mind.

Alan moved a little and picked up the envelope and grabbed the pen nearby and wrote her name on it, "this is her name," he showed it to her, "when you were born the internet wasn't around, but you might be able to find her on your own without help," he explained.

"How will I know if I find her?" Rachel asked, taking the envelope from him.

"Imagine you, but taller and older," David said softly, "you do look a lot like her."

Rachel nodded, "alright... Um, I'm awfully tired, so I'm going to go to bed," she admitted, looking at her boyfriend.

Puck kissed her, "it's okay. I'll take care of things down here and be up in a bit," he promised.

"Okay," she stood up and hugged her dads, "I love you, both, so much," she told them, before moving towards Ethan and Deborah.

"We're here if you need us," Deborah said, wrapping her up in a hug.

Rachel relaxed against Deborah for a moment as they hugged, feeling Ethan rubbing her shoulder and she pulled away slightly to smile at both of them, "thanks, mom, dad," she nodded lightly before stepping away.

"Goodnight, Rachel. I... I'm here if you wanna talk," Jessica told her.

Rachel smiled at Jessica, Susan, Ben and Hannah and nodded, "thanks. Goodnight," she told them before slowly heading for the stairs and going up to her and Puck's bedroom, leaving everyone downstairs.

"We're going to head out, but if any of you need anything, just call," Ben said honestly.

With nods from around the room, Ben, Susan, Jessica and Hannah left, leaving David, Alan, Deborah, Ethan, Arin, Abby and Puck still sitting in the living room, unsure what to say or do. Arin had been doing great with watching Abby, but it was getting late; now after eight at night, so she'd need a bath soon, "Noah, go upstairs with Rachel. We'll finish up things down here and get Abby bathed and put in bed for the night," Deborah offered.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked.

David nodded, "yeah, we'll take care of things. Just go be with Rachel. She shouldn't be alone right now," he admitted.

Puck stood up, "alright. Thanks everyone. Goodnight, love you all," he said before climbing the stairs and headed to their room, finding the door open and he stepped inside and closed it behind him, seeing her under the covers, the envelope Alan wrote her name on sitting on the nightstand next to her. He silently stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed, "they're taking care of Abby and downstairs," he whispered, pulling her into his arms, "so I can take care of you."

"Noah, I don't know how to feel right now, I'm scared, nervous, confused, so many emotions," she sobbed, turning to snuggle up to him.

"Remember when I first got that call from my dad, that started all of this?" He asked softly and at her nod, he continued, "remember what you told me that night when you came into my room at your house and we talked about him?"

"No, I don't," she admitted.

"You told me, '_we're going to get through this together; you're not going to be alone_'. That holds true for now, too. I'm here, we're going to get through this together and you're not going to have to do this alone," he promised, holding her against him.

Rachel smiled, "I love you, and thank you, Noah," she whispered.

"I love you, too, and you don't have to thank me," he replied kissing her forehead, and then down to her lips, "it's what any good boyfriend would do," he added.

Rachel kissed him, "you're not just a good boyfriend, you're an amazing boyfriend," she corrected. "Can you... Would you hold me until I get to sleep? I'm afraid I won't sleep well tonight, but if you hold me... I might be able to."

"Of course," he tugged the blankets over them, "I've got you," he promised.

Closing her eyes, she settled against him and slowly tried to get to sleep.

Puck rubbed a hand against her back and kissed her forehead, already feeling her tense muscles relax as she drifted off to sleep, "_sleep well, baby. I'm here if you need anything,_" he thought.

...

Underlined text from: 1x19 - Dream On

Lyrics: 'I Dreamed a Dream' as sung by Idina Menzel and Lea Michele on Glee, episode 1x19 - Dream On

Rachel really did say that to Puck, in chapter 21.

...

A/N3: Wow! I've been waiting sometime to bring this up. I always wanted to bring Shelby into 'Out of the Blue', but hadn't decided when, until I planned the surprise party. I had originally planned for Kelly and Angela (we met them at Regionals, friends of Rachel's on Vocal Adrenaline) to visit Rachel over the summer and leave it, but I had other plans for the summer, so I thought the party would be the perfect time. Yes, they are the ones who left it; we all know how it came about in the show, so I just changed who brought it to Rachel and in 'Dream On', Rachel and Jesse had been discussing her dream of finding her mom, so of course, she wasn't ready, but here she listened to it right away because she was curious what was on it and who made it.

A/N4: After a few more chapters I'm going to be skipping chunks of time and will be glazing over a lot of things I thoroughly discussed the previous school year to progress the story along.

A/N5: **Up next:** Rachel researches her mom, finds her and Puck, Rachel and Deborah pay a visit to Carmel High School.

A/N6: Tumblr users... I'm EJ8302 on there. Same as on Twitter. Check me out. I reblog mostly Mark Salling pictures, Lea, Puckleberry, and sometimes others, depending on what there is.

A/N7: I post my fic on FF and LJ, so in case any of my fic is deleted from FF without me knowing about it, all of it is posted at my LJ. One day I want to set up my own website. There is a 'bot' going around looking at 'M' rated fics to see if they are breaking the rules with 'MA' material, and also 'songfics' which break the terms of service on FF. I heard about it from a Yahoo! Group I'm in for another fandom and the information seems legit. Any authors out there who would like me to forward the email, PM me and we'll discuss how I can forward you the email.

**Family note:** Tuesday, September 14 is the day that my mom and I will be going to Seattle to see the specialist and find out what she has. Your thoughts and prayers mean so much to me and I truly appreciate them all! Love you guys!

...


	66. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

Rachel didn't wake up during the night, but every time she moved, Puck woke up to check on her; the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up with a bad dream or be upset, so he only got a few hours of sleep.

"I feel like I did when I got hurt," Puck groaned, rubbing his head as their alarm went off at five-thirty.

"Why?" Rachel asked, reaching over him to hit the snooze button.

"You got sleep, but I didn't. Every time you moved, I woke up to check on you," he admitted, closing his eyes and tugging the blanket up over him further, "I'll get up soon," he murmured.

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she snuggled close to him, "I'm not going to school today, so you should," she told him.

"What?" Puck's eyes widened in shock, "you never miss school!"

"I have to find her, Noah. I can't wait. That's all I dreamed about last night; finding her. I need to know what she looks like, who she is, what she's doing," she admitted, biting her lip, "I'm going to stay home today and look for her online. It shouldn't be too hard, since I have her name."

"Then I'm staying home, too," he replied.

"No, Noah, go to school. Take notes, get our homework and I'll stay home with Abby," she said.

He eyed her suspiciously, "promise me you won't do anything stupid, like take off alone to someplace just to see her, if you find out who she is," he begged.

"I promise. If I do find out who she is, I won't take off alone," she assured him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Alright, I'll go to school," he murmured, "just let me sleep for a while longer."

Rachel nodded and slid out of bed, "I'm going to call my dads and ask them to call me in sick today and then I'll let Susan and Jessica know I'm not going, but you'll pick Jessica up, right?"

"Sure," he nodded, drifting back to sleep quickly.

Rachel felt bad for missing school, but she could not get her mind off what she learned the night before. Climbing out of bed, she wrapped her robe around her body and grabbed her laptop before heading downstairs. Moving into the kitchen, she turned the coffee pot on and then sat down at the table, opened up her laptop and already began the task of researching Shelby Corcoran, but before she started going online, she thought about who was at her party the day before, trying to figure out who could have left that CD. She knew it wasn't Puck's family, the Glee Club, or their parents, so she was left with her family, Kelly or Angela.

Pulling up Google, she typed in 'Shelby Corcoran, New York' and hit enter. "Over a hundred-fifty thousand results, what?" She groaned, "this is going to take a while," she muttered, standing up to fill a cup with coffee once the liquid began to fill the pot. "_All this time I thought I'd never be able to know her, but now... Now I... I need to find her. I need to know her... Even just ten minutes with her to know what her life is like. She obviously has a beautiful voice and I got that from her, so I wonder what else I got from her,_" she thought, leaning against the counter as she sipped her coffee, "_and not only that, but does she have any medical issues that I should know about? I mean, I am biologically half hers and I could have the same issue she has later on in life._" Looking across to the clock, she saw it was after six, so she looked at her cell phone on the table, "_should I really miss school today?_" She wondered, "_yes, I need to do this. I need to find her and if it means missing a day of school to do it, then so be it,_" she told herself, picking up the phone and calling her dads.

David answered the phone on the second ring, "Rachel, sweetie, is everything alright? Are you doing okay?" He asked quickly.

"Hi daddy, um, I'm... I'm okay, I think. I... I was wondering if you could call the school and tell them I'll be absent today. I... I need to find her and I can't wait," she explained softly, "I want to try to find her myself and if I can't, then I'll figure out other ways, but if she found me, then I should be able to find her," she added.

"Of course, sweetie. Take a few days off if you need to. This is a lot to take in right away, but I really think you should talk to someone, if not me as a psychologist, a colleague of mine, or a counselor," David admitted.

"I know, daddy, and I will talk to you, I promise. I just need some time to let this soak in. I go from thinking we can't have a relationship to finding out she's trying to find me," she wiped her eyes, "you're right, it's a lot."

"It is. Sweetie, promise me a few things," he requested.

"Anything," Rachel replied.

"If you do find out she's living nearby, one, don't take off trying to find her alone. If you don't want to take me or your dad, take Noah or a friend. You shouldn't be going alone. Two, let us know what you're doing and if you've found her. Don't hide this from us or try and take care of it all on your own, okay? Oh, and three, don't take Abby around her. It's probably going to be a huge shock to her if she finds out you have a baby; it's one thing to mention her, but I wouldn't let her meet her right yet, and fourth, be careful. We know you're a very smart girl, but we don't want you getting hurt," David said.

"I promise I won't hide anything from you guys and if I do find her, I'll go with someone. I don't know her; she's a stranger to me and as for Abby, I'll mention I'm a mom, but she doesn't need to know the details right now. I will be careful. I have to take small steps, so right now I need to find her, after that, I can decide what I want to do," Rachel told him.

"Thank you, sweetheart," David relaxed a lot, "it's all we ask."

"Daddy, can I ask you a few questions about her; it might help finding her."

"Um, sure, what would you like to know?"

"Well, I was born in Columbus, right? I thought we always lived in Dublin," she said.

"We did and yes your were born in Columbus. Shelby was living there at the time, since she'd just graduated from OSU with a teaching degree. The hospital there was closer to her than we were. Dublin is just outside of Columbus by about thirty minutes, so not too far away."

"Oh, alright, that makes sense. I've narrowed down who could have left the disc. It's obviously not Noah, his family, you, dad, or any of the Glee kids or their family, so it has to be someone from our family, Kelly or Angela."

"Yes, that is true," David nodded, "I hope, if it turns out to me some of our family, they have a good explanation for not discussing this with me first," he added quickly.

"Daddy," Rachel sighed, "it's done and over with. We can't... Well... I'm sure whoever left it had a good reason to do it secretly."

"Yeah, because she can't look for you until you're eighteen," David commented, seeing what time it was, "I should let you go. I have to finish getting ready for work and call the school for you. Your dad and I love you, dad says 'hi' and if you need anything, call us, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. Thank you. I love you both, too," she replied blowing them a kiss and then closed her phone, "_I better go make sure he's going to get up, before I call Susan and Jessica,_" she thought, getting up, pouring him a cup of coffee and heading upstairs and into their room. "Noah?"

Hearing his name while he was dozing, Puck jumped up, "what? Is everything alright?" He asked looking around quickly.

Rachel was a little shocked at how quickly he'd woke up, "um, yes, everything is fine," she held out the coffee to him, "I just wanted to make sure you were going to school before I called Jessica and Susan," she said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He took the coffee and sipped it a few times before setting it on the nightstand and laying back in bed, "if you're not going, I don't want to go, but if you insist I go, I will," he told her with a sigh.

"I think you should go if you're up for it. We have all our classes together except one, so you can just get the work and I can do it tonight so when I, hopefully, go back tomorrow I'll have the work ready," she explained. "Besides, it might be a bit suspicious if both of us are gone. I have my Spanish book, so you wouldn't need to get anything out of my locker," she added.

"Alright, fine," he sighed, "I'll go."

"My dads are calling me in and I'm going to call Susan and Jessica now to let them know. Do you still want to pick up Jessica?" She asked.

"Yeah, I will," he nodded, "about seven-twenty, which means I need to get showered," he sat up and then downed the coffee she'd given him, "thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome. I'll have some breakfast made when you come down," she replied, leaning towards him to kiss him.

He returned her kiss, "oh the things I do for you," he smirked, "we still need to finish what we started yesterday, too," he added with a wink.

"Tonight," she promised, standing up and heading towards the door.

"You do realize I'll be thinking about that all day, right?" He replied before she could get out of the door.

Rachel paused and turned towards him, "then you've got something to occupy yourself with, because you know what you've got to come home to," she winked at him and disappeared down the hall with a grin on her face.

...

"This feels weird," Puck admitted as he zipped his backpack up and threw it over his shoulder.

"It does," Rachel agreed, "but it's just for today... I... I was thinking if I find her and she's local... Maybe tomorrow... That's if I decide I want to meet her... I mean, I know I do, but it depends on where she is and who I can go with. You have football practice and I don't think your uncle would be happy if you missed it, and Quinn has Cheerios, so I could ask Jessica. I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with taking Mercedes or Tina," she admitted.

Puck wrapped his arms around her, "if you want to go, I'll go. Screw football," he told her, "you're more important."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "thank you. I love you, Noah."

"I love you, too, babe," he kissed her lovingly, "kiss Abby 'bye' for me and tell her I love her."

"I will," Rachel replied, reluctantly releasing him. "Don't forget to take notes and get our homework."

He laughed lightly, "I won't forget," he promised, "see ya later. Call if you need anything."

...

When Puck left, Rachel locked the front door and headed upstairs to take shower and get ready for the day before Abby woke up, and then moved into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair to relax until she noticed Abby waking up.

"Good morning sweetie," Rachel smiled standing up to see Abby's eyes open and her arms and legs moving around a little.

As soon as Abby heard Rachel's voice and saw her, she smiled at her mom as she picked her up and Rachel carefully laid her down to change her dirty diaper, "how about you spend the day with mommy?" She asked picking her up once she was in a fresh diaper and kissed her cheek.

Abby made a happy sound and Rachel thought she liked that idea, so she headed downstairs with her and got a bottle ready. As she began to feed her, she sat at the table, skimming over the first few results on the screen since her hands were full and couldn't scroll through them. "You're gonna help mommy find her mother today," Rachel told Abby, "that makes her your grandmother. One day she'll meet you. Your daddy and I won't make you wait until you're almost eighteen to find out who your biological mother is. When you're old enough to understand, we'll tell you everything about Auntie Quinn and how she gave birth to you, but she's not your mom, I am, no matter what," Rachel kissed Abby's forehead and Abby reached up and her hand brushed against Rachel's cheek, "I love you baby girl," she blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes as Abby stopped sucking on her bottle and Rachel took that as the hint she was full.

Taking care of Abby first, Rachel then sat down at the table again with Abby on her lap, and holding her with her left arm, Rachel used her right hand to control the mouse and soon was beginning her official search for Shelby, "let's see what I can find."

Abby was still waking up, so she was quite content to sit on Rachel's lap with her pacifier, her hands resting on Rachel's hand that was holding her in place.

Skimming through dozens of pages of 'Shelby Corcoran, New York' and not coming up with anything; most of what she found was someone either named Shelby or Corcoran in New York, Rachel deleted 'New York' and replaced it with 'Ohio' and when she hit enter, she had over a million hits, "wow, I think I might have just hit the jackpot," she told Abby as butterflies filled her stomach.

Going through the first and second results, she noticed they were both news articles, involving Shelby Corcoran and Dublin, Ohio. "Oh no!" Rachel gasped when she saw the third result, feeling sick to her stomach. "_Shelby Corcoran of Columbus, Ohio, is the director of Carmel High School's 'Vocal Adrenaline'..._"

"She's... Oh my!" Rachel shook her head and clicked the link, bringing up Vocal Adrenaline's official website, specifically, to the biography of their director, with a picture, of Shelby Corcoran. "That's her!" Rachel gasped as she looked over the brunette haired woman, seeing herself, a few years older, but Rachel knew that was _her_. "_Shelby Corcoran of Columbus, Ohio, is the director of Carmel High School's 'Vocal Adrenaline'. She received her Bachelor's Degree in Vocal Music Education from Ohio State University in 1992 and after remaining in Columbus for a little over a year, she moved to New York for a brief time, experiencing the fast paced world of the Big Apple. With no luck in her pursuits, she returned to Columbus in the summer of 1995 and took the position of choir teacher at Carmel High School and the following 1995-1996 school year, she became the director of the school's 'Glee Club' or 'Show Choir', 'Vocal Adrenaline'. She brings with her, not only her amazing vocal talent, but also her dance experience; she was an award winning dancer in her youth and with a mix of popular and classical dance, it's no wonder why 'Vocal Adrenaline' has numerous first place trophies lining their walls._"

Taking a moment to let her mind catch up with her, she pulled up her email and created a message to her dads and pasted the link to that biography into the email and sent it to them before picking up her phone and sending them both a text message of: 'Check your email ASAP'.

She took a deep breath and stared at the picture of the woman's smiling face, and then pulled up a picture of herself, comparing the two. There was no mistaking Rachel being her daughter; they looked similar, yet there were differences in their features that Rachel knew came from her dad's DNA, which ever one was her dad; she still didn't know, and it doesn't matter who her biological father is; she loves them both the same.

Hearing her phone ring next to her she reached over and picked it up to see Alan's cell calling her, so she answered it, "hey dad," she said softly.

"Hey sweetheart. I got your messages, um, that's... She's your mother," he confirmed, "but I think you already knew that," he admitted, "how are you doing?"

"I... I don't know," Rachel sniffled.

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked calmly.

"No, dad, don't leave work for me, I'm... I'll be fine," she shifted so she could hold the phone with her shoulder and reached for a napkin to wipe her eyes. "I just don't know what I should be feeling... I'm so many emotions right now."

Alan was already packing up his desk to leave the office for the day, "honey, I wish I could tell you how you should feel, but I can't. There is no guide on this, but... I think many emotions is expected. It's a lot to take in," Alan told her. "What emotions are you feeling?"

"I'm... I'm sad, happy, frustrated, relieved, confused, mad, scared and nervous," she replied, standing up from the kitchen table, adjusting Abby and heading for the living room.

"Why are you sad?" Alan wondered, "I thought you wanted to know about her," he understood the other feelings, but that one surprised him.

Rachel sat down on the couch, "I'm sad because I don't want to hurt you or daddy for meeting her or wanting to get to know her."

"Oh sweetie, you won't. Like we told you last night, we offered her an opportunity to keep in touch because we wanted you to know her, but she turned down the offer, so we didn't push her. We never thought she'd try to contact us, so I think your dad and I are more shocked than anything. We're also concerned about you, but no, we're not hurt at all," he assured her.

She relaxed slightly and nodded, "okay."

"Honey, I'm gonna let you go. I have to do a few things, but I'm coming over. I don't want you home alone right now," he said.

"Dad, you don't-"

"Rachel, you're more important than work," he commented.

Rachel sighed, "alright. Thank you, dad," she smiled lightly, mentally agreeing that she'd like him to come over.

...

David had appointments every hour and usually had a few minutes between patients to check his phone and email, but Alan knew how to get a hold of him; calling the office and having them pass on the message.

"David, Alan's on the line for you, he said it's important," a secretary said seeing David in the office.

"Could you transfer it over to my room, please?" He requested, telling his next patient he'd be with them in a few minutes. Walking into his office and closing the door,he picked up the ringing phone, "Alan? Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Have you checked your phone or email in the last twenty minutes or so?"

"No, I've been with a patient, why?" David moved to his computer to pull up his email.

"Rachel found Shelby. She sent us the link to her biography... Shelby is the director of Vocal Adrenaline," Alan said with a sigh.

David groaned and pulled up the email from Rachel and clicked the link, seeing the woman he hadn't seen for seventeen years, "that's her... She must have seen them at competition and realized who Rachel was," he said.

"That's what I'm thinking. I wanted to call and let you know. I'm on my way over there now; she's home alone with Abby and while I think she'd be okay, I'd feel more comfortable if someone is there with her and it's easier for me to take off work than it is for you, because you have patients," Alan explained.

David sat back in his seat, "yeah, I wish I could drop things and go, but you're right, I can't as easy. I'll come over on my lunch hour," he rubbed his forehead, "have you talked to her about this yet, or did you just get the email?"

"I called her when I got the message. Of all the things, she said she's sad because she doesn't want to hurt us by meeting Shelby or wanting to get to know her."

"But we always wanted her to know her," David replied, "so we wouldn't be hurt, just shocked this is happening this way."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I told her," Alan admitted.

David couldn't talk much longer, "I hate to go, but I have a patient waiting. Tell her I love her and I love you, Alan."

"I love you, too, David. I'll see you in a few hours and I will tell Rachel."

...

Alan knocked on the front door of the house, then pushed it open, finding Rachel on the couch with Abby. "Hey sweetheart," he said, closing the door behind him and moving over to her, "how are you feeling?"

Rachel shrugged and leaned against him as he sat down next to her, "I'm processing still," she admitted.

"That's understandable," he put his arms around her and Abby and rubbed Rachel's back, "your daddy says he loves you and I do, too," he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "and he's gonna come over on his lunch break."

"He doesn't have to, but okay," she nodded, "thank you for coming over. You didn't have to."

He smiled, "I know I didn't, but I wanted to be here with my daughter and granddaughter," he replied, taking Abby from Rachel to hold her.

Rachel relaxed against him as he played with Abby, and her eyes began to drift closed, but she jumped up when her cell phone began to sing 'Sweet Caroline', realizing it was her boyfriend. She reached for her phone on the table and answered it, "hey Noah," she said softly.

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" Puck asked sitting in a quiet spot outside the school during lunch.

"Better, now that dad's here," she admitted.

His eyes widened in shock, "better? What happened?"

"Um, I found her," she said softly, "she's um... She's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Holy shit!" Puck exclaimed, "well, I guess we know who left you the CD," he said, "Kelly and Angela. How are you taking it? How do you feel?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "and I'm not even mad at them for it... I'm actually glad they did. I wish they hadn't done it secretively, but I know why they had to be... I'm taking it okay. I'm a lot of emotions right now," she explained.

"Well, Kurt, Finn, Quinn, and Jessica asked about you and now everyone in the club is curious if you found her. Do you want me to tell them or not?" Puck asked, biting his lip.

"You can tell them," she replied, "it's not going to be a secret for long."

...

"How is she?" Quinn asked, looking up at Puck.

Puck retook his seat at the table of Gleeks, including some of the new members, TJ, Ryan and a few of the girls, "um, well, she's okay, but I think she's still in shock... She found her."

"Already? That didn't take too long! Who is she?" Kurt asked.

"She's thecoachofvocaladrenaline," Puck muttered, rubbing his face with his hands.

"What?"

"I said, she's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline," he said softly.

"What?" "Rachel's mom is the coach of our competition?" "Oh my God!"

"You guys compete against Vocal Adrenaline?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, they beat us at Sectionals last year, but we beat them at Regionals and Nationals," Mercedes explained.

"I've heard of them; they're pretty good, but you guys beat them? Awesome! They needed to be knocked down a peg or two," Jessica smiled, but then turned to her cousin, "how is Rachel taking this?"

"Well, she seems okay. Alan is with her right now," Puck replied.

"I don't want to sound like the pessimist here, but, if Rachel's mom is the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, what is the chances she'd want to join Vocal Adrenaline?" Kurt asked softly.

"None," Puck said, "if Rachel's dads would have stayed in Dublin, where Carmel is, she would be a member of Vocal Adrenaline, but they live here now and Rachel is loyal to New Directions, she wouldn't do that to us."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, "um, just forget I said anything... I don't want her to think I don't believe that, I just..."

"I get it, Kurt," Puck nodded, "_do you believe that?_" He thought, "_yes, yes I do. She wouldn't uproot us and everything we've been working to build, just to destroy it because of this,_" he told himself.

...

David walked into his daughter's house just after one-pm to find Alan and Rachel, laying on the floor with Abby between them, on her stomach, and both were trying to get Abby to push herself up with her hands, "hey guys, how are you doing?" David asked.

Rachel smiled and stood up, "hey daddy," she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm... I'm okay," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he held her close and kissed her on the forehead before they pulled apart, "what are you guys doing?"

"Abby's arms are getting stronger and she's able to hold herself up a lot longer. She'll be crawling around in no time," Rachel smiled.

"That's great to hear," he replied, moving to take a seat on the couch near Alan.

Rachel sat back down on the floor, "um, I was thinking about going to Dublin tomorrow," she said softly.

Alan sat up so he was leaning against the couch, "to see Shelby?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "I want... The sooner I meet her, the better; that way I can see what feelings I have for her and if I want to pursue a relationship with her."

David and Alan exchanged glances, "as long as you let someone go with you," David reminded her.

"I will," Rachel replied, "Noah said he'd miss football practice if I found she was local and I wanted to meet her."

"Okay, talk to Noah and see what he says and if he's up for it, then go after school tomorrow," Alan said, glancing at David, who nodded in agreement.

...

With homework in his bag, Puck climbed into his jeep. They had a short Glee practice, but with Rachel gone they couldn't really practice any dances, so they ran through a few songs and then Will let them go and Jessica was catching a ride home with her dad, so Puck could go right home after Glee.

Pulling up behind Rachel's car in the driveway, he got out and headed inside, curious what he'd find. Alan was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Alan," he said, "how's Rachel?"

"I think she's okay. She went and put Abby down for a nap a few hours ago, and decided to take one herself," he sat up a little, "she asked me to have you wake her up when you got home if she wasn't up yet," he added.

Puck nodded and ran his hand through his short hair, "okay... Um, so... Shelby... Rachel's mother is... Vocal Adrenaline's coach," he commented nervously.

"Yeah," Alan nodded, "big shocker. We knew she had a teaching degree, but we never thought she'd use it; at least not here. She wanted to go to New York, but she never told us why," he admitted. "Something brought her back to Ohio and I guess she figured she'd work somewhere close to where we lived, so one day she could meet Rachel; I don't know. If we had stayed in Dublin, Rachel probably would have had her for a teacher, so that would have been awkward; I guess it's a good thing we moved."

"Yeah, really," Puck agreed, "so, does she want to go meet her?"

"From what she said, she'd like to go tomorrow after school, but you'll have to talk to her about it," Alan admitted.

"I'll will," he motioned upstairs, "thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome and no thanks needed. She's still our little girl, even if she's a mom and practically married," Alan replied with a grin.

Puck blushed and started climbing the stairs, "gotcha," he nodded before going all the way up and slipped into the nursery first to see Abby sound asleep in her crib, so he moved into their room and quietly closed the door. Rachel was laying on top of the bed, on her side with a light comforter over her, facing away from him, so he walked over to his side of the bed and kicked his shoes off, "hey Rach," he whispered, climbing under the blanket with her.

She stirred a little at the movement, "hey Noah," she smiled, rolling onto her back to see him, "did you just get home?"

"Yeah," he nodded and kissed her lovingly. "I missed you today," he admitted, brushing his hand along her cheek, "how are you doing?"

"Okay," she replied, turning towards him, "now that you're home."

"Oh really?" He pulled the blanket up a little higher and ran his hand down her side, "miss me?"

"Always," she agreed, giggling as his hand slipped under her shirt, "Noah, my dad is downstairs.

"With the TV on," he smirked, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Abby is-"

"Sound asleep," he nipped at her neck, "mom's making dinner for us tonight, I'm assuming your dads are going to be here and they all know not to bother us."

"Really?" At his nod, Rachel leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, "make love to me," she whispered.

"Gladly," he smiled.

...

When Puck and Rachel came downstairs an hour later, both showered and Puck had Abby in his arms, the four adults and even his sister knew exactly what they'd done, "I don't even want to know," David laughed, seeing the blush on Rachel's cheeks.

"It helped a lot," Rachel admitted, "we'll leave it at that."

Deborah came out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands, "oh, you guys are back down here. I was wondering if I'd have to come up and get you," she admitted with a grin.

"Mom," Rachel blushed.

She walked to Rachel and rested her hands on her shoulders, "how are you doing, sweetie?"

Rachel nodded and slipped her arms around her waist, hugging her, "I'm okay. The shock and emotion is wearing off and now I'm just nervous, yet also excited. I don't want to get my hopes up, but I do want to meet her," she admitted.

Deborah nodded, "just be careful. If I was in her shoes, I'd do and say a lot of things just to get on your good side," she said, looking down at Rachel.

"I don't trust her, yet," Rachel said, which relaxed Deborah, "but thank you for the warning."

"I'm just looking out for my daughter. I'll be here for you no matter what and I'll always be your mom, if that's what you want," she reminded her.

Rachel smiled and hugged her tightly, tears filling her eyes, "thank you and I really like you being my mom; that's not going to change," Rachel assured her, "I was wondering if you'd come with me and Noah tomorrow."

"Me? Really?" Deborah asked shocked, looking at Alan and David, immediately feeling like she was stepping on their toes.

"Yes," Rachel nodded. "I spoke with dad and daddy and it would be too awkward for them to come along. You were my next choice and it'd really mean a lot if you did. I could really use my mom on this trip."

"We'd really appreciate it if you went," David added.

Deborah smiled, "I'd love to go. I'll cancel Cheerios practice tomorrow and we can go after school," she replied.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled, then moved over to Ethan, "I hope you're not upset that I didn't ask you-"

Ethan shook his head and wrapped his arms around her in a light hug, "I'm not upset at all. This is a trip for a mom, not a dad," he assured her, "you'll always be a daughter to me, too."

...

Rachel returned to school the following day, assuring all their friends that she was okay, but was also still shocked that her biological mother was the coach of their competition. "I heard that someone brought up me leaving New Directions to go to Vocal Adrenaline, and no, that will never happen. I would not do that to you guys, nor would I destroy my family just to be closer to her; I've been without her for seventeen years and though I'd like to meet her, I'm only looking for a friendship," she told them all over lunch.

Kurt apologized for bringing up that question, but Rachel told him it was a valid concern and she was not hurt by him asking.

Puck had talked to his uncle about missing practice, which Ben was fine with, since he'd talked to him about it, and Deborah canceled Cheerios practice for that day after school. When school was over, Puck, Rachel and Jessica headed home. Puck and Rachel picked up Arin and Abby and as they pulled into their driveway Ethan and Deborah were also just getting home.

After a few minutes of dropping things off and saying 'goodbye' to Abby, Arin and Ethan, Puck, Rachel and Deborah got into Rachel's car and with Puck's GPS set for Carmel High School and him driving, the three were off to Dublin, about an hour and a half away; the town itself about thirty minutes northwest of Columbus.

"So, you lived in Dublin your whole life until you moved to Lima?" Puck asked about halfway there.

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "we moved before I started ninth grade because dad got a job offer from the law firm he's working at now that he couldn't refuse and daddy knew he'd be able to find a psychology job here."

"If you hadn't moved, you would have already met Shelby," Puck commented looking at her.

Rachel blushed, "I know, I thought about that," she agreed, "and if we hadn't, I would have never met you, so I'm glad we did."

"Me too," Puck agreed with a smile, reaching over to take her hand in his and squeeze it gently.

Rachel returned the gesture and then glanced in the backseat to see Deborah leaning her head against the window, her eyes closed, "I think mom's asleep."

"No I'm not, I'm just relaxing. It's not every day I can kick back in the car," she admitted, looking at them; hiding just why she was tired.

...

Pulling into the parking lot of the Carmel High School Auditorium, Puck noticed the large group of black Range Rovers parked together, "they practice in their auditorium all the time?"

"Yes," Rachel pulled a piece of paper from her bag, "their website says they practice every day after school in the auditorium for at least four hours," she replied.

"Okay," Puck smirked, and after a pause he looked at her, "are you ready?" He asked seriously; they'd come so far and he knew she was nervous, but he hoped she didn't want to turn around.

Rachel took a deep breath and exhaled, calming her nerves, "yes, I am."

The three slid out of her car and once the doors were locked they walked into the front doors of the auditorium. Following the music to the open door of the lower level, they slipped inside and found seats in the shadows of the back area, watching for a moment. Shelby was dressed in black pants and sweater, pacing back and forth as the teens followed her count with dance steps, dressed in their practice outfits. "They look amazing," Rachel admitted.

Shelby stopped and threw her hands up in frustration moments later, "take five," she waved and then stomped off the stage and over to her table in the seats.

Rachel glanced at her mom and boyfriend and squeezed his hand before standing up, knowing that was the perfect moment. Walking down to the center aisle, Rachel headed for Shelby, "Ms. Corcoran?" She said softly as she reached the seated woman. When Shelby turned around and her eyes widened in shock, Rachel continued, "I'm Rachel Berry... I'm your daughter..."

...

Underlined words are from 1x20/1x21 'Theatricality'. For those of you who don't know, 'Theatricality' and 'Funk' were switched, so the Lady Gaga episode could air right after the final performances of American Idol.

...

A/N3: Hey! How did you like this? I know I left it in kind of a cliffhanger, but I haven't quite figured out just what I want Shelby to be like, so I wanted to hold off continuing this until I had an idea of where I wanted to. The next chapter will pick up right after this one left off.

A/N4: Right now, all of my fics, at the most will have spoilers up until the end of season 1 (1x22 - Journey). I'm not looking forward to having Finn/Rachel thrust down our throats (yuck!), but I can't wait for the new season to start, to see more Mark Salling / Noah Puckerman on my TV and have new music.

**Real life note:** Tuesday, September 14th was major day. Sadly it was confirmed that my mom does have cervical cancer and the tumor is slightly larger than they thought, but the cancer has not spread and is in the early stages, so though it sucks she does have cancer, we are very thankful that it is treatable and the doctors are looking at a 100% recovery. She will begin 5 weeks of external radiation soon, here locally, then after a few week break she will have 5 sessions of internal radiation over in Seattle, twice a week, so it'll be like a span of 10-14 days. After all the radiation is over and some exams and tests, the doctor will do a complete hysterectomy and after 6-8 weeks recovery for that, she should be cancer free. I have faith in the doctors she is working with. The doctor that she saw on Friday, the 17th, (the one who will be doing the radiation here) said it is an honor to work with the doctor in Seattle that is the specialist my mom is seeing, so I know she is in the best hands possible and they are looking for a complete cure of the cancer. Thank you all for the thoughts, prayers, messages, etc., it means so much and over the next few months I'm going to need it. I'm sorry I have not gotten back to everyone; it's been a long few weeks, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of the net, writing and responding to everyone.

...


	67. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

Rachel's words echoed through the auditorium; everyone heard her including Kelly, Angela, Puck, Deborah, Shelby and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline.

Shelby sat stunned at her desk for a long moment, before getting up to look Rachel over, seeing her teenage self standing before her. "Hello Rachel," she said with a smile. "I've waited a long time to meet you," she admitted.

"The feeling is mutual," Rachel replied, stepping forward and holding out her hand. Shelby took Rachel's hand in hers, both of them having many emotions running through their bodies as they shook hands. "Do you think we could talk?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes. I'd like that. One moment," she turned to the teens on stage, "that's it for practice today. See everyone tomorrow," she called out.

Though the teens were confused, they didn't ask questions since they were getting out early and they all quickly headed off stage. Puck and Deborah walked down the aisle towards Rachel and Shelby, just as Kelly and Angela came down off the stage towards them, nervously wondering if Rachel was mad at them.

"Rachel, you have to understand that we couldn't say anything," Kelly started softly.

"I know," Rachel nodded.

"And Ms. Corcoran asked us months ago to give that disk to you, but we- wait, what?" Angela stopped when she realized what Rachel said.

"I said 'I know'. I understand why you left the disc secretly, so I'm not mad at you. I've wanted to know who my biological mother is for a long time, so you helped me find her, even if this is a big shock," she admitted. "And if you don't mind, I'd really like to speak with her, so can I talk to you two later?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes, that's cool. Call us when you can," Kelly replied as they nodded and turned to leave.

Rachel turned back to Shelby, who had been silent the whole time, studying the other two, Puck and Deborah, curious who they were, "I... I need to ask, but I think I know the answer. How did you find out I was your daughter?" Rachel asked her.

Shelby shook from her daze and turned back to Rachel, "I saw you sing at competitions," she paused and took a deep breath, "you were extraordinary. You were me," she admitted with a smile.

The teen girl blushed a little, "thank you and I... I always wondered who I got my talent from and now I know it's you," Rachel paused, "how rude of me, Shelby, this is my mom Deborah and my boyfriend Noah," Rachel motioned to them, "this is Shelby," she added.

Puck waved at her, "hey."

Deborah smiled lightly and nodded at her, "hello."

Shelby nodded at both of them, "hello. I... I admit I'm a bit confused. Mom? I thought your dads were gay," Shelby said to Rachel.

"They are," Rachel nodded, "Deborah is Noah's mom, but she's become my mom, too," she explained, "my dad and daddy are home in Lima. We thought it might be a little uncomfortable if they came down, so I asked Noah and Deborah to come."

"Oh, yes, I understand it all now. I... I feel bad that I went behind your dads' backs to do this, but I..."

"The contract, we know," Rachel replied.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure they told you," Shelby agreed, leaning against her desk a little.

There was an awkward silence filling the space between them, but Deborah expected it, "is anyone hungry? We could go someplace to eat and talk, if you would like," she suggested, wanting to get on neutral ground and 'kill two birds with one stone' - eat and talk.

"Um, yeah, that'd be great," Shelby nodded. "There's a great Mexican restaurant not to far from here. You guys could follow me in your car," she offered.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea," Rachel commented, looking at Deborah and Puck.

"I'm in," Puck shrugged, open for anything at the moment.

"Sounds like we'll follow you," Deborah added looking at Shelby.

"Great," Shelby smiled and stood up, "I need to pack up my things, but it won't take too long and I park in the back of the auditorium in the staff lot. I have a black Honda Accord, so I'll come up front and when you see me, you can just follow," she said.

"Okay," Rachel nodded and watched the woman put her books and things into her bag, "we'll wait for you outside, then," she added and then took her boyfriend's hand.

"It won't take me too long," she assured them and with a nod, she walked backstage.

Deborah, Rachel and Puck headed back the way they had come into the building and out to the car. Once there, Puck pulled Rachel into a tight hug, "talk to me," he whispered, "you're shaking."

"I know," she held onto him, "I... She's... She's real... I shook her hand. It's not a dream anymore," she murmured, taking a deep breath and feeling tears fill her eyes.

Puck wiped her eyes and nodded, kissing her gently, "she is. This is a good feeling, right?" He asked her softly.

Rachel nodded, "yes, this is good, it's just... a lot."

Deborah rubbed Rachel's back, "that's why I wanted us to get out of there and to someplace neutral," she said quietly.

"Thank you, mom," Rachel told her, moving a little from her boyfriend to wrap an arm around her and hugged her.

"You're welcome," Deborah smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

...

When the three were back in Rachel's car and Shelby had appeared, Puck caught up to her and followed her through the streets of town, about ten minutes later pulling into the parking lot of the Mexican restaurant she was talking about.

Parking next to each other, Shelby was the first one out of her car and then Deborah followed, the two women standing at the back of the cars waiting on Puck and Rachel. Rachel took a few deep breaths and slid out, so Puck followed and after locking their doors, they walked up to the restaurant and Puck held the door open for all of them before going inside.

It was just after five-thirty, so the dinner 'rush' was just dying down, and they were seated right away, at a table in a quiet area, requested by Shelby so they could have some privacy to talk and once they had taken seats at the table, Rachel and Puck sitting together, Deborah across from him and Shelby across from Rachel, they began to look over their menus as their water glasses were filled up and tortilla chips and salsa were set down between them.

When their server came over, they gave her their drink orders and while she went to get them, the four continued to look for what they wanted, using that time to avoid talking. Once their orders were taken and there was nothing to keep them from talking, an awkward silence fell over the table.

Puck put his hand under the table and rested it on Rachel's knee in comfort and she smiled at him.

"So how'd your dads come up with the name 'Rachel'?" Shelby asked curiously, breaking the ice with something simple.

Rachel blushed, glancing at her boyfriend and mom, knowing they didn't even know, "they were, um, big Friends fans," she replied.

Puck's head turned to her, "really? They do know we did the theme song, right?"

"Yes, they do know," Rachel nodded, "they enjoyed performance of it at school when they saw it," she said, and then turned to Shelby, now a little braver than she had been, "um, Shelby?" Rachel took a deep breath and when Shelby gave Rachel her attention, she continued, "I don't know a good way to, um, really start, but I'd really like to know... Did you ever regret how things turned out?"

Shelby sat back in her seat to contemplate her question, "at first, no I didn't, but then so much," she paused and took a deep breath, "your dads were great, they offered to keep in touch; they wanted us to know each other, but during my pregnancy, I was looking at things as a business deal and I held up my end: carry you to term and turn over rights to them when you were born. Once the 'work' was over, I thought it was best to cut all ties to you all so we could move on and I knew it would be confusing for you, so I left Ohio and went to New York. When that didn't work out I was upset, but came back and got the job at Carmel. I started to make a name for myself here, but as I got older and friends I had in high school and college were inviting me to their weddings and their baby showers, I started thinking about you and then I had a car accident a few years ago and," she bit her lip, "well, to make a long story short, I can't have any more kids, and when I saw you performing and realized you had so many of my traits, I knew I had to find you; to get to know you, but then there was the contract..."

"How did you find out that I knew Kelly and Angela?"

"At Regionals. I saw the three of you talking when the girls made the guys apologize for harassing you the night before and I asked them about you later," she admitted.

Puck stiffened at the memory of his girlfriend being accused of sleeping with the judges and the comments made about Quinn.

Rachel rested a hand on her boyfriend's hand that was on her knee and smiled at him, "forget about it, Noah."

"Forget about that asshole?" Puck saw the glares from his mom and girlfriend, but rolled his eyes, "that dude accused you of sleeping with the judges, so no, I won't just 'forget about it'," he said, "that still pisses me off."

"Just relax Noah, it is in the past," Deborah said, trying to get him to calm down.

Puck sighed, his shoulders slumping, "fine," he murmured.

Rachel took her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it, "it's been a long time... I just turned seventeen," Rachel said, "why now?"

"I... I wish I had kept in touch with your dads," she sighed, "I've missed so much, but I'd like to know my daughter."

The teen girl nodded, "I get that, but why now? I want to get to know you, too, but why not wait a year, when you know I'm eighteen and contact me? Why the CD of you singing that my friends left?"

Shelby took a deep breath, "when I saw you at Sectionals, I wanted to run right up to you, but I knew I couldn't. I made that CD over six months ago and talked to the girls and I begged them to keep quiet. They told me they wouldn't make me any promises, but the next time they saw you they'd try and get you the disk without you knowing, and your party this weekend was the best place, so that's why it showed up now... I hoped that once you found out about me, you'd want to find me, so we could meet and start a relationship."

Rachel nodded, "I'd like that, but," she bit her lip, "wow, there's just so much going through my head right now," she murmured rubbing her forehead.

Their conversation paused briefly as their meals were sat in front of them and once the server was gone again, Shelby responded to Rachel's comment, "it's okay, take your time. You know what I want, so it's all up to you."

"I do want a relationship with you, but you have to understand you're a stranger to me. I didn't know anything about you until Sunday. I was not aware that we could have contact at all, so I never asked dad and daddy about you after they told me how I came into their lives. Other than knowing a bit from your biography on the Vocal Adrenaline website and what my dads have said, I need to know a lot more before we can just pick up like best friends or 'mother' and 'daughter'. I have a family to think about," she said honestly.

"I completely understand and I'm sure that your dads won't mind us knowing each other; they wanted us to know each other from the beginning," Shelby replied.

"You're right, they won't mind. They told me if I wanted to know you, it'd be alright. They're not the ones I'm talking about, though," Rachel looked at her boyfriend and Deborah. Seeing the confusion on Shelby's face, Rachel continued, "Noah and I have a four month old daughter," she explained calmly.

Shelby's mouth fell open in shock, "what? I don't get it. I just saw you in April at Nationals and you weren't pregnant... How... How did this happen?"

"The pregnant girl that you saw at Sectionals and Regionals, Quinn, had relations with Noah prior to him and I dating and she became pregnant. Quinn was trying to pass the baby off as her boyfriend's, Finn, also Noah's best friend and she wanted to give it up for adoption. When Noah and I began dating, he was honest with me about the paternity and wanted to keep his daughter, so I promised to help him anyway I could so he could keep her and when the truth came out, Quinn finally agreed to let Noah have her. Just after that, he asked me if I'd be willing to be his daughter's mom and there is no place I'd rather be than with him and our daughter," she smiled at her boyfriend. "Quinn's parents kicked her out, so my dads and I invited her to live with us and she did until she had the baby and now she's one of my best friends and is back with Finn. At the birth, Quinn gave us all rights to the baby, much like a surrogacy contact does, and now she is 'Aunt Quinn' and when our daughter is old enough, we'll explain it all to her," Rachel explained, realizing that Shelby had seen them enough at competitions to know Rachel had not been pregnant, yet it was obvious that Quinn was the pregnant one.

"Wow," Shelby started, her mind totally shocked with the news she'd just gotten, "I... I was not expecting that. I had no idea," she admitted, rubbing her forehead.

"I wasn't going to tell you everything right away, but as you said, you just saw me in April and I was not pregnant, so it was easier to explain all at once," Rachel replied.

Shelby nodded, "yes, that makes sense," she agreed, still soaking in the information. "Wow, you're a mom," she looked at Rachel, then Puck and then saw their joined hands and the ring on Rachel's finger, "are you... what does this mean for your relationship?" She asked curiously.

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend, "at the moment we're just boyfriend and girlfriend, but once both of us have graduated from high school we're going to get married. Noah is joining the Navy when he graduates in June, but our daughter and I will remain here, close to friends and family and I'll be going to OSU in Lima."

Realizing that she didn't have a place to point out what they should do, Shelby nodded, "it sounds like you guys have thought about everything. I hate to, um, overstep my bounds, but are you guys sure this is what you want?" She asked, "I mean, you're not even out of high school and you're already parents; that's a lot."

"It is, but Noah and I love each other and there is no place we'd rather be than together with our family. We have amazing family and friends who support us. Noah grew up without his father for a long time because his parents divorced when he was young and they just recently rekindled a relationship, but his father missed a lot with him, his sister and Deborah," she paused, "and while I have two amazing fathers, I always missed having a mother figure in my life, and when Noah and I got together, Deborah immediately began treating me as part of the family and she became my mom. Abigail deserves to have a loving mother and father and that's what she's going to have," Rachel explained.

Shelby nodded, realizing her not being around really hurt Rachel, "yes, you're right, she does... Abigail, that's her name?"

"Yeah, but we call her Abby," Puck replied opening his cell phone to show her his wallpaper; a picture of Rachel holding Abby at Rachel's surprise party.

"She's adorable," Shelby smiled, looking at the picture up close for a moment before handing it back to him, "is Quinn living with you and your dads now?" She asked, realizing Rachel said she had until the birth.

"No. We offered, but since she's back with her boyfriend, she's now living with him and his mom, but dad and daddy are like her dads now, I guess you could say she and I are like sisters," she admitted, realizing how true that was.

Shelby nodded, "that's nice," she smiled, then turned to Puck, "so you're joining the Navy?" She asked, wanting to get off the topic of children because hearing that her biological daughter has a child, actually created a feeling of jealousy in her towards the teens.

Puck nodded, "yeah. School isn't my thing, so I'm gonna join and get some experience and come back here to work after my time is up," he replied.

"Lima is home for you guys permanently?" Shelby wondered.

"Yes," Puck and Rachel said at the same time, causing the table to erupt in light laughter at the teens' response, "yes it is," Rachel confirmed, looking at her boyfriend and then leaning over to kiss him.

Puck returned the kiss and as they pulled away he smiled, "love you, babe."

"Love you, too, Noah," she replied, returning his smile.

Their meals were slowly disappearing and Rachel knew they'd have to go soon; just when she was warming up to Shelby, "so... enough about us. What about you, Shelby? Is it alright that I call you that?" She asked nervously.

"Of course," Shelby replied, "that's totally alright."

"Okay," Rachel nodded and continued, "what about you? I'm curious why you went to New York after I was born," Rachel commented.

Shelby blushed a little and took a deep breath, "I wanted to become a star. All my life everyone kept telling me I could make it with my dancing skills and my voice, and I started dreaming of doing that. After you were born, I took the money I got and went to New York to try and make it on Broadway. I quickly learned that there are a thousand other girls out there, just as good, or better, than I am. They had more experience and knowledge in the arts than I had, so they made it further than I could. After the rejections, I gave up and came back home to Ohio," she explained.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded, "was it hard for you to not become a star? To not have your dreams come true?"

"Um, at first it felt like a broken promise," Shelby admitted after a moment, "because I didn't make it, but now I think back and I realize that coming home was the best decision I ever made. I love teaching and coaching. I couldn't handle being directed all the time; I wanted to be the one doing that and now I have the freedom to be myself."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way," Rachel smiled brightly, "for a while I wanted to do the Broadway thing, too, but not anymore. I found something that I want more than Broadway and it's being a mom and wife," she said looking at her boyfriend as she squeezed his hand.

"It's good that you see that now," Shelby admitted, "but you could make it. I know you could," she told her. "I've seen your performances," she reminded them.

"Thank you, but that life isn't for me anymore. Deep down, all I ever wanted was a family, and I've got that. I'm set for life," Rachel smiled.

Shelby nodded, "I'm happy for you both," she looked at the teens, "I hope I get an invite to the wedding."

"You will," Rachel reached for her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, "speaking of invitations, dad and daddy were wondering if you'd be interested in coming up for dinner Saturday night. They'd really like to see you and we were going to do a family dinner and you could meet Abby," she offered.

"I'd like that," Shelby nodded, "it would be nice to see them again and to meet everyone else, including your daughter."

"Great," Rachel smiled and handed her the paper, "I took the liberty of writing down the address and my contact information; my email address and cell phone number," she explained.

Shelby tore the blank part of the paper off and after digging up a pen from her bag, she wrote her cell and email address on it and handed that half back to her, "this is my cell phone and email address. What time on Saturday?"

"I'm not sure what time exactly, but I can contact you once I know for sure," Rachel offered.

"Okay, that is a good idea, thank you," Shelby held out her hand for the single bill folder that was sitting on the table now, "dinner is on me tonight. You guys drove all the way down here, it's the least I could do."

"Are you sure?" Deborah asked, "we don't mind."

Shelby waved her hand, slipped her credit card into the folder and handed it off to Deborah to set on the end of the table, "don't worry about it. It's alright. It's on me," she said again.

Giving in to letting Shelby pay, once the bill was signed, they started to get up and after a quick stop in the bathroom, they headed outside, stars twinkling in the night sky, "I'm really glad you guys came down," Shelby admitted, "it was nice to meet all of you, especially you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "you too. I'm glad I finally got to meet you and I'm looking forward to getting to know you," she said.

"Me too," Shelby agreed, "so... I'll see you this weekend?" She asked.

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "and I'll be in touch."

"It was nice meeting you, too, Shelby," Deborah said with a wave.

"Yeah, and see you this weekend," Puck replied.

"You will and talk to you all soon," Shelby said with a smile as she opened up her car door, slid in and started it. She pulled out of her parking spot moments later and waved to them before he began to leave.

Once she was out of sight, Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel, holding her in a tight, loving hug, "how are you doing, baby?" He murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek forehead.

"I'm okay, I think," she nodded and relaxed against his chest for a long moment before looking up, "I didn't tell her I was living with you for a reason," she explained, "I don't trust her enough to let her know everything, yet. I want to talk to dad and make sure we would be okay if she did something stupid like mention it or report it to the school district, if she didn't like the plan."

"Smart thinking babe. I figured there was a reason that you didn't say anything about our living arrangements," he kissed her gently, "and for now, it's none of her business."

Deborah put her arms around the teens and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead and then to Rachel's, "that is a good idea. If I was in her shoes, I wouldn't do anything to piss you off, so I don't think she'd say anything, but it's still good to be safe," she said, rubbing their backs.

...

It was almost nine when Puck pulled Rachel's car into their driveway. The lights in the house were on and Alan's SUV was parked in front of the house; the three dads and Arin were waiting up to find out how the trip went. Rachel had wanted to talk to her dads as soon as she got into the car and they were on their way home, but then realized that it would be a long trip and she wanted to talk to them in person, so she waited and just let them know when they'd be home so they could be over to talk.

Collecting their things, the three climbed out and made their way towards the house. When Rachel pushed the front door open to walk inside, she looked around to see her dads sitting on the couch, Ethan was in the chair with Abby on his chest and Arin was sitting in front of Ethan, all of them watching TV.

Seeing Rachel, Alan and David both stood up, nervous, yet curious about what Rachel would do or say, "hey sweetie. How did it go?" David asked walking over to her.

She smiled lightly and nodded, slipping her arms around him, "good, I guess. We met and went to dinner," she said softly, but as the tears slipped down her cheeks, she felt the flood gates open as the emotions of the day sunk in. "I've spent so long trying to not think about who she is, now that I know her, it's like this big weight is off my shoulders, but I... I don't feel like she's my mother, she just is like this long lost relative that I could be friends with," she explained through tears, "but I think she wants more than that."

"What do you mean?" David wondered, looking down at her.

Alan joined their hug, just as curious, but didn't say anything, waiting for Rachel to continue.

"I was thinking about this on the way home and one of the things she said was that she can't have any more kids because of an accident. I'm afraid the only reason why she wanted to contact me was because she wants a chance to be my mom, since I'm her only biological child, but I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a teenager with a daughter of her own and I already have a mom. I just hope Shelby is willing to accept that I want to know her and be friends with her, but that's it," Rachel explained, pulling away to look at Ethan, "would you?" She asked the only person in the room who'd been in a place similar to Shelby, "because I don't want to sound like a hypocrite for encouraging Noah to pursue a parent-child relationship with you, yet for me, I am turning down the idea."

Ethan had passed Abby off to Puck earlier, so he stood up from the chair he was in and walked towards her, "I do understand, and hopefully she will, too. If Noah only wanted that kind of relationship, as much as I would have hated it, I would have accepted it, as long as I could still know my kids; no matter how much it would have hurt to not be back with the only woman I ever will love, but I'm glad things worked out the way they did for all of us," he smiled at his family and then turned back to Rachel, "no one is saying you have to call Shelby 'mom' or pretend she hasn't been around for the last seventeen years. You have every right to take your time in a relationship with her; she has to understand that you're the one who will make the moves, not her. This is at _your_ pace. She can't drop something like this on you and expect to waltz right into your life and tell you what to do; she should be lucky enough that you were willing to meet her," he admitted, "all of us have your back with her or anything else in your life; family sticks together," he finished, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Rachel nodded happily and hugged him, crying lightly for a moment, "thanks dad," she murmured.

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile.

She smiled up at him as she pulled away and looked at her dads.

"We couldn't have said it any better if we tried," David said patting Ethan on the shoulder, "he's right. If you want relationship with Shelby, take it, if you don't, we'll stand behind you no matter what," he added slipping an arm around her shoulders.

Alan gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek, "and that's for anything now or later, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"I did, but it's nice to hear," she admitted, then grinned brightly, "I have the three best dads and best mom in the world."

"What are we; chopped liver?" Puck asked with a mock pout from where he stood with Abby in his arms; he knew what she was talking about; their parents as her parents, but he couldn't help lightening the mood with a light joke.

Rachel blushed and looked at Arin, "the coolest sister," she then moved over to her boyfriend, "and the most amazing boyfriend and daughter in the universe," she finished standing up on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend before looking at Abby and then taking her from him to snuggle her, the small child tired, yet content now that her parents were home.

Puck slipped his arms around her and held her close to him, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead, "I know, babe, I was just messing with you," he smirked, "and you're an amazing girlfriend, too," he added.

She blushed, "I love you, Noah. Thank you for coming along today," she told him.

"There's no place I'd rather be," he said honestly. "I love you, too."

Rachel turned to Deborah, "and thank you, also, for coming, mom, you didn't have to do that, but I really appreciate it," she smiled at her as she moved from her boyfriend's embrace to stand near Deborah.

Deborah wrapped her arms around Rachel and kissed her forehead, "no thanks needed. I was happy to go along and be there for you; you're part of my family and we take care of our family," she smiled at her.

Rachel stepped back over to her boyfriend and slipped her free arm around his waist, looking around the room for a moment. She saw the strength of the two families joining together, like multiple strands of string winding together to form one strong rope. She knew that with their support she would be able to handle anything life threw at her; including the sudden return of her biological mother to her life. She was skeptical to let the woman she knew little about into their close knit family, but kept in the back of her mind that maybe someday that could change; only time would tell.

...

Underlined text is from Glee's 1x20 - Theatricality, which actually should be 1x21.

...

A/N3: A huge thank you to everyone for all your love, support and prayers for me and my family over the past few months. I'm super sorry that it has taken me so long to update my fics, but I'm doing my best; I haven't had as much free time as I usually do and I don't see that changing anytime soon, so it may be a bit before another update, I'm so sorry about that.

A/N4: **A request to my readers:** Is there anything you'd like to see happen in 'Out of the Blue'? Something you'd like to have discussed? Is there a question you have about something that happened that you'd like covered or concluded? I'm ready to summarize the rest of the year and move onto Nationals and the end of Puck's Senior year, so I can progress the story along, so I can get closer to the start of the sequel. If there is something you'd really like to see in here, please PM me or leave it in a review; I'd love to know.

A/N5: **Up next:** The Berrys and Puckermans have dinner with Shelby and she meets Abby.

**Personal update:** Mom had her first treatment of chemo on September 27th and as I write this, she's having another treatment. She's been doing radiation also and aside from being a little tired and not having much of an appetite, she's doing well. We're off to Seattle later in the week for a consultation with the doctor who will be doing the internal radiation to get things going with that. Other than the stress of many doctor's appointments, we're doing okay. Iit sucks that I haven't had as much time to write as I want. Writing is what keeps me mellow, so hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in some more time, so again, I apologize if it's another week or more before another update; I'm trying. I hate making you guys wait this long. Love you all! Thanks again for the support!

...


	68. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

Rachel opened her eyes just before their alarm went off and rolled onto her back, glancing at her boyfriend who was still asleep. Rubbing her face, she let her eyes drift closed as her mind continued to replay the emotional events of the day before, but as the alarm went off, she sighed and reached over her boyfriend to hit the snooze button.

Puck woke when the alarm went off and he felt Rachel over him, so he slipped his arms around her and tugged her close, "morning."

"Good morning," she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "how did you sleep?" She asked resting her head on his chest as she relaxed against him.

"Okay," he shrugged, "how are you? You doing okay after last night?"

"Yes," she nodded, "a lot happened yesterday and I feel good about things. I'm going to take things one step at a time and just be very careful about what I tell her until I get to know her more," she said softly.

Puck brushed a hand along her cheek and then through her hair, "that's a good idea. As long as you're okay. We didn't get a chance to really talk last night. We were tired from everything that went on, so once our families left we crashed after we put Abby down," he admitted.

She turned her head a little and pressed a kiss to his palm with a smile, "I'm okay. I've got you, our parents, your sister and all our friends to stand behind me and that means a whole lot," she told him, "so I have nothing to be upset about. I'm glad I got to meet her, it's just going to take some time for me to trust her enough to really let her into our world."

...

"I'll meet you at school," Puck said when they finished getting their things ready and a still asleep Abby was settled into her car seat, ready to go to Ben and Susan's.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked, confused, "it's Glee today; you always go with us."

"I know, but I need to go to my recruiters and weigh in for this week, so I'm gonna go quickly after school and be back for Glee, or I might be a little late," he told her.

"Oh, that's right, I remember you mentioning you had to go sometime this week. Sorry, it slipped my mind," she replied softly.

Puck wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, "it's okay. You've got a lot going on."

"Yes, I do, but that is no excuse to be forgetting important things going on with our family," she sighed, relaxing against him for a moment.

As they pulled away, the two glanced around the house to make sure they had their things and with keys in hand, they headed outside. Puck helped Rachel put Abby in the car and after hugging one last time and telling his daughter he loved her, Puck got in his jeep and headed to school, while Rachel went the opposite direction to Ben and Susan's house. Gathering up Abby and her things, Rachel went up to the front of the house and knocked lightly and Jessica opened the door moments later, "hey! How are you doing?" She asked stepping aside to let her in.

Rachel walked into the house and smiled, "I'm alright. It was a big day yesterday, but things went well," she replied.

"I'm glad to hear that, but you're okay with how things turned out? I mean, does she seem cool?"

"Hello Rachel," Susan said as they came into the kitchen, "how did everything go yesterday?"

Rachel gave them a brief summary of their visit with Shelby, but didn't go into a lot of details; she hadn't processed them all herself, but some of the details were more personal, so she kept it simple for them.

...

Getting to school, Rachel parked next to her boyfriend's jeep, "why did Noah drive today?" Jessica asked, "I thought we have Glee after school," she said.

"He has to go to his recruiter's office for something. The office closes at five-thirty, but since we don't know exactly what time we'll get out of Glee, he's going to go right after school and come back for Glee, so he may be a bit late, depending on how long it takes," she explained as they locked her doors and started to walk towards school.

Jessica nodded, "that makes sense. I'm just surprised that it takes so long, I mean school only started and he's already signing up and stuff; I didn't think it'd take that much work."

"There are many things that Noah has to do from now until the time he graduates, or well, not too much once he actually signs the contract, but he still has to manage his weight and check in every few weeks before he goes."

"It's never really come up, but how do you feel about him joining?" Jessica asked curiously.

Rachel looked at her as they walked into the school, "to be honest, I feel okay about him joining. The time apart is going to be horrible on us, but I trust him and have faith that he will do well and the time will fly by. I know I'll be upset, scared and worried, but I think that the time apart will be good for us to strengthen our relationship; we've been practically inseparable since we got together and though we will be apart and he's not always going to be able to talk on the phone, we'll be okay."

Jessica nodded, "well, if you ever want to talk or anything, let me know, I'll be here for you and I'm sure everyone else will be, too."

"Thank you," she smiled at her as they reached their lockers, her boyfriend talking to Finn and Quinn, "good morning," Rachel said to their friends.

"Hey Rachel, hey Jessica," Quinn said when Finn waved at them, "so, how did things go?"

Rachel explained the same she had to Susan and Jessica that morning, not wanting to tell them everything, even though over time they would learn more. As more of the teens arrived, Rachel also told them the same thing and everyone was just as supportive as expected, even though they were still shocked that of all people, Rachel's biological mother was their rival club's coach.

...

Trying to get back into a routine, the school day went like it usually did and when Puck kissed her 'bye' after school, she went to the choir room with their friends and hoped he wouldn't be too late. He returned just after Glee started and once he apologized for being late and greeting his parents, they continued on with their practice, working on some of the songs they wanted to try for their Invitational coming up in about a month.

The next day passed like a normal day and Rachel had let Shelby know Thursday evening what time she should be over for dinner at Alan and David's on Saturday, so she could plan her drive up.

Friday night was an away football game, so the team and the Cheerios rode the bus to the game, but not many showed up to support McKinley; Puck insisted that his family didn't have to go and while Rachel wanted to, she agreed it wouldn't be the best to keep Abby out at night in the cold, so David and Alan watched Abby while she went with Ethan and Arin to the game, with Susan, Jessica and Hannah following them and they all got to watch them win their second game in a row.

Saturday morning, Puck still had practice, so he was gone by nine-thirty and Rachel, Ethan, Arin and Abby headed out to the grocery store, while Deborah was at Cheerios practice, to pick up things for dinner that night; Rachel was going to make dinner, with Deborah's help; and Arin's.

"Are you sure we have everything?" Ethan asked as he set some of the groceries on the island in the kitchen of the Berry's.

Rachel nodded, "I'm sure," she replied.

"I think you bought everything, but the plates," Alan commented setting some more bags on the island as Arin and David came in, Arin with a few lighter bags and David with Abby and her things.

"Sweetheart, you do know we have food in the house," David said setting Abby's car seat on the island long enough to get her out.

Rachel giggled, "yes, daddy, I do know that, but I didn't know exactly what you had and aside from spending hours over here finding out what and how much of things you had, it was easier to just buy what we needed for dinner," she explained.

David laughed lightly, "alright, you do have a point," he agreed kissing his granddaughter in greeting and then passed her to Alan.

...

The dads were in the living room with Abby; she had finally started to sit up on her own, and they had her sitting on a blanket in the middle of the living room, batting at and reaching for toys that the three grandpas were entertaining her with.

Arin and Rachel were in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables and getting things ready to start dinner. From where they were, they could hear Abby's giggles and coos as the guys entertained her and Rachel peaked inside to see what they were doing and couldn't help taking a few pictures as the three grown men were turning into putty by their four-month old granddaughter.

As Rachel finished taking the pictures, the front door opened, realizing it was about the time Deborah and Puck would be there and her thoughts were confirmed as the two walked inside. "Hey mom, hey Noah," Rachel said, moving through the living room to greet them.

"Hey Rachel," Deborah smiled, wrapping her arms around Arin as she came from the other way to greet her mom.

"Hey beautiful," Puck replied, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips, "what are you taking pictures of?" He asked curiously.

Rachel blushed as they parted from their kiss, "dad, dad and daddy have been entertaining Abby and I couldn't help taking pictures," she replied, glancing at them.

"These three are big teddy bears," Deborah smiled walking into the living room to greet her husband.

"They are," Rachel agreed as everyone else joined them in the living room, Abby now looking around at the new arrivals and when she saw her dad, she reached out in his direction.

"Hey baby girl," Puck walked over to her and knelt down, picking her up and kissing her on the cheek as he took a seat and held her against him.

Rachel smiled from where she was standing, using her camera to take a picture of him holding Abby before setting it aside to sit down next to him and take a few moments to enjoy the family bonding.

...

Rachel emailed Shelby that morning and as far as she knew plans were still the same. She explained that she probably wouldn't be back on her computer to check her email before Shelby was supposed to be there, so the best way to get her was through her cell phone.

After some family time, Deborah, Rachel and Arin went back into the kitchen to get going on dinner before it got much later; they wanted things almost done when Shelby got there. The three women in the kitchen insisted they didn't need any help from the guys, so the dads continued to entertain Abby and watch TV.

"Wow," Puck looked around the kitchen, seeing dinner coming together just before Shelby was to arrive, "looks like you're making a five course meal," he smirked, "you do realize you don't have to impress her, right?"

"Yes, I know that," Rachel commented, "I just wasn't completely sure what she liked to eat, even though she said she was open for anything, so I figured we could have a variety of options," she explained.

"Smells good, whatever it is. Can I kiss the cook?" He asked with a grin.

"You better," Rachel smirked.

Puck slipped his arms around her and pulled her against him, pressing his lips to hers and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, not wanting to break the kiss.

"Gross, get a room you two," Arin scrunched up her nose and nudged her brother in the back.

"Arin, be nice," Deborah laughed lightly.

"We do actually have a room here," Puck replied as he and Rachel broke from their kiss, his hands guiding her back towards the hallway by the stairs.

"Noah! This is not the time. We can enjoy each others' company later," Rachel pulled from his grasp.

Puck sighed dramatically, "fine. When's she suppose to be here, anyway?"

"Soon," Rachel responded.

...

When the doorbell rang, just before five, Rachel hopped up from the couch where she was sitting with her boyfriend and moved towards the door, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath before she pulled the door open, revealing a casually dressed Shelby Corcoran. "Hello, Shelby, welcome," Rachel smiled as she stepped aside, "please come in."

"Thanks, Rachel," Shelby smiled and stepped inside. David and Alan had also moved over to the door, so once she walked inside, she recognized them right away, "David, Alan, hi."

"Shelby, it's good to see you again," Alan said holding out his hand to her.

She shook it, "you guys, too. I... I'm sorry if this caused-"

"It's forgotten," David said, waving away her apology, "we always wanted you to have a relationship with Rachel."

Shelby nodded, "I should have taken you guys up on your offer. I know that now."

"Come on," Alan motioned into the living room, "have a seat, we can talk for a bit. Dinner isn't quite ready."

"I'd like that," she agreed, stepping into the room and sat her bag down by the couch.

Rachel stepped around them and looked at Shelby, "you remember Noah and Deborah," she motioning to them, "this is Ethan, Noah's dad, also Deborah's husband and my other dad and this is Ethan and Deborah's daughter and Noah's sister, Arin, but she's now also my sister, too," Rachel smiled. "Ethan, Arin, this is Shelby."

Ethan nodded at her, "hello, it's nice to meet you, Shelby."

"Hi," Arin waved lightly at her from her spot next to Deborah.

"It's nice to meet you both," Shelby said, smiling at the two new people she didn't know.

Puck was holding Abby on his lap and stood up, walking towards where Shelby and Rachel were, "and this is our daughter, Abby," he said, turning Abby around so she was facing her.

"Oh she's beautiful," Shelby smiled reaching out to 'shake' Abby's hand by letting Abby wrap her hand around Shelby's finger, "hello Abby, you're so adorable," she cooed to the small child and then looked at Puck and Rachel, "congratulations to you two, I... I was really caught off guard by the news the other day, but I'm happy for you guys," she said truthfully.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled, "I imagine it was a big shock to find out."

"Yes, it was," she agreed, "but I honestly didn't know what to expect when we met, so anything was possible," she added.

"Would you like to hold her?" Puck asked.

"Sure," Shelby smiled, "how old did you say she is?" She asked, looking at Abby's parents as she took the baby from her father.

"She just turned four months old. She was born in early-May," Rachel explained as Shelby sat down on the couch and Rachel took a seat next to her so they could talk.

Since Rachel was right next to Shelby, Abby didn't get too fussy when the stranger was holding her, but she wasn't quite as animated as she usually was, skeptical of the woman who sounded a lot like her mom, but she'd never met before.

...

There was a nervous tension in the air for the first bit of time that Shelby was there, but slowly the clouds cleared and between catching up and finding out more about her, they Berrys and Puckermans were starting to slowly open up around Shelby; everyone but Ethan.

As a cop, Ethan is trained to be open to anything, but also careful around anyone and he was starting to have neon signs flashing in his mind for many reasons. He had a feeling that she wanted to reconnect with Rachel for more than just knowing her biological daughter and he also noticed since Shelby had sat down, she had not let go of Abby, even after Rachel and Puck offered to take her from her and Shelby said she was fine; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Shelby was longing for a child and if she is unable to carry one now, Rachel is her only child and she's drawn to babies because she always wanted one.

Deborah, Ethan and Arin finished up the last details of dinner while Puck fed Abby and then laid her down for a nap since she'd been awake most of the day and afterward everyone sat down for dinner.

"I'm curious," Shelby looked at Rachel and Puck, "how do you two share custody of Abby?"

"We don't share custody; we live together, so Abby does not have to be passed between us," Rachel explained, knowing there was no way to hide that she hadn't been living there. She had already been assured by her dad that they could not get in trouble for what they were doing. She had told him a few days prior that she was afraid that Shelby would not approve of their choices and try to report them or split them up because of their ages, but Alan, along with David, had promised her Shelby could not do that, because they'd already spoken to several people to be sure and had been told they were safe.

"Oh, okay," Shelby nodded, "that makes more sense. I was just curious because the house didn't look very baby oriented. Is that legal with school?" She asked looking at Alan.

"Yes it is," Alan nodded, "she is still under our care because she's out daughter, we just live apart. Well, David and I practically live at their house now," he added with a laugh.

Rachel blushed, "I love being around you guys, but I just want to be with my daughter and boyfriend, too," she explained.

"We know, sweetheart," David nodded, "and we love spending time over there, too."

"Good," she smiled and looked across at Shelby, "um, so, do you have anyone special?" She asked, unsure if it was a sore subject or not, but was curious, "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she added.

"It's alright, and no, I don't have someone special. I have dated, but unfortunately my schedule with the club keeps me busy during the week and on the weekends I play catch up with everything else I have to take care of. I know that's not the best life to have, but right now it's all I have," Shelby explained.

"What made you get a job at Carmel?" Puck asked, "I mean, weren't you living in Columbus before?"

"Yes, I was, but when I came back, I was just looking for any job I could find and when I saw that Carmel had a choir teacher position open, I applied and they hired me pretty much on the spot when they found out that I also knew dance because they needed a new coach for the club. Dublin isn't too far away from Columbus, and I admit I knew that David and Alan had lived there, so I had kind of hoped over time I might bump into one of them at the store or something," she blushed lightly. "How long have you lived here? What made you guys move?" She asked curiously.

"We've been here a little over two years. Alan got a job offer he couldn't refuse. We moved just before Rachel started Freshman year and she's a Junior now," David replied.

At the faint cry coming from the living room, Rachel jumped up before anyone had a chance to react and by then, she was already checking on Abby, "sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked the small child picking her up and snuggling her. "Oh, mommy knows," Rachel murmured, feeling that her diaper needed to be changed. Grabbing the diaper bag, she headed for the stairs, "I'll make it all better," she promised, pressing a kiss to Abby's cheek and went up to her old room.

"She's amazing with her," Shelby admitted, hearing footsteps head up the stairs.

"Yeah, she is," Puck smiled, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"After the first few days of being nervous and unsure, she's now a master at taking care of Abby," David replied.

Ethan was sitting on the opposite side of the table from Shelby, a few seats down from her and he easily saw the jealous look flash across Shelby's face, but she was doing her best to hide it. Ethan knew that look all too well because he had it whenever he'd see a father and son in public when he worked in Detroit; jealous of their relationship because he screwed up a good thing with his son, but was now thankful he could have his chance. Keeping his observation to himself, he realized that Shelby might need to talk to someone who's been there and see just what she's got on her mind because was not going to let this woman destroy his family.

...

When Rachel returned, she set Abby on her lap at the table and Abby contently sat in her mom's lap, but Puck kept reaching at her, tickling her cheeks and tummy, getting her to erupt into laughter, which entertained everyone at the table.

Puck, Arin and Ethan did the dinner dishes so everyone else could relax and continue to talk.

As it got later, they all knew the night would end; even though it wasn't a school night, Shelby did have an hour and a half drive back home, so around eight-thirty, she finally gave in, "I really hate to leave, but I do have a long drive to get home," she said reluctantly.

"I understand," Rachel nodded, "we should do this again. Some afternoon when we have more time," she added.

Shelby smiled, "I'd like that. I'm free pretty much every weekend, so just let me know and I'll come up," she said standing up.

Everyone else stood to say 'goodbye' and Shelby started with Deborah, Puck, Ethan and Arin, then brushed a hand along Abby's cheek, "be good for your mom and dad, little one."

Rachel passed Abby to her boyfriend and she, David and Alan walked Shelby to the door. "It was so nice to see you again, Shelby. You still look like the beautiful young woman we knew seventeen years ago," David said giving her a hug. "Thank you for giving us a beautiful daughter."

Shelby blushed, but smiled, "you're welcome. Rachel is amazing and I'm really glad I was able to help you all." She hugged Alan and then Rachel, "I'll talk to you soon?"

Rachel nodded, "yes, you will," she agreed.

"Thank you all for dinner. It was wonderful," Shelby told them, looking at Rachel, "you did a great job."

"Thanks, but mom and Arin helped. Mom is teaching me to cook," Rachel explained.

Shelby nodded, "but still, it was great. I'll see you all later," she waved at everyone and pulled the door open and after a final wave, she stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her.

...

Rachel looked at everyone in the room once Shelby's headlights had faded away, "so, what do you think?" She asked curiously.

"She's cool," Puck shrugged.

"She hasn't changed much and seems to be doing well," Alan said vaguely. "I'm sure if she continues to be around, we'll find out more about her," he added.

David nodded in agreement, "yeah, we will. It's ironic that I deal with family cases like this all the time, yet now that I'm faced with it, I totally draw a blank on what to ask or say," he commented.

"I admit I am a little unsure of being around her; I mean, when Noah and Ethan started talking they did that through emails and phone calls, so when we met him, there wasn't an awkward silence or time to wonder what we should or shouldn't ask or talk about," Rachel admitted, then turned to look at Ethan, "what do you think of her?"

"You don't want my answer," Ethan said shaking his head, "you wouldn't like it."

Rachel narrowed her eyes in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Ethan sighed, "I don't trust her. She's hiding something," he replied sitting back.

"Oh thank God! I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels like that," Alan admitted.

"I don't usually trust people I don't know, so that's normal, but why don't you guys trust her?" Puck asked.

"Like Ethan said, I feel like she's hiding something," Alan explained.

Ethan nodded in agreement, "I'm not saying that she's bad or anything like that, but she's keeping something from us. I think I know what it is, but I'm not even going to suggest something until I know more," he admitted.

"I agree with all of you," Puck said looking at Rachel, "what do you think?" He asked her.

Rachel was silent for a long moment, bringing up what she'd learned about Shelby in the short time she'd known her and realized she did seem to be holding back something, "though I admit I don't know her well, I don't think she's 'hiding something', but I do agree she might not be telling us everything," she explained tugging the pink blanket up a little to cover Abby who was curled up in Puck's arms, asleep.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Puck told her, "you don't deserve to get hurt by her or anyone."

"Thanks, Noah," she leaned against him a little, "and I'll be careful. With all of you to protect me, she can't hurt me," she added with a smile.

...

A/N3: Hope you liked. The next chapter will conclude the Shelby storyline so the fic can move on. I'm dying to write Puck going into the Navy, but there are things I still want to have happen before then, but starting in the next chapter there will be the start of a progression; small scenes, conversations and / or summaries to move things along. I'm not going to skip over like six months just to move along; like I said I still have things I want to do or have happen, so there will be like weeks or months summarized, but trust me, you'll enjoy.

A/N4: For those of you who don't know, or do not have me on your author alert list, 'Out of the Blue' just turned a year old. On 10/15/09, I began writing it and posted it on my LJ on 10/19/09. In honor of that and it being my first anniversary of writing Puckleberry fic, I write a fluffy little Puckleberry one-shot and posted it on 10/17/2010 called 'Paper'. You can find it on my LJ and FF; it also is part of my fic table, prompt #02 - Celebration. Check it out; I'd love to see what you guys think! For those of you who read it, thanks for reading/reviewing!

**Mom update:** She's doing as well as can be expected. This week she had her 4th treatment of chemo and is almost done with her 4th week of radiation. One more full week of radiation and 2 more chemo sessions and we'll be steps further in her recovery. She's not feeling the best; she's feeling kind of 'blah', much like when someone is just getting over the flu; you can't stomach a lot of rich foods, but you eat what you can to get nourishment into your system. She's taking it easier and I'm doing more errands and shopping for her, so my free time is limited. She saw the doctor who will be doing her internal radiation treatments in Seattle (5 sessions only over a span of a few weeks) and he said she's already showing signs that the tumor is dying and he's looking for a 100% cure. My psychologist said they wouldn't say 100% if they were not that sure, so it's excellent news. I'm hanging in there. Sadly I went back on my anti-anxiety meds, but I feel a whole lot better and seem less stressed, so that's a great start. Thank you all so much for your thoughts and prayers; they mean a lot. Love you all!

...


	69. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

A/N3: It's time to move on with the characters and get them through the year instead of the pace it's been going. I've known it has been dragging a little, but I did want to touch on the Shelby and Rachel storyline from the show and twist it to my liking, so this chapter will conclude that and begin the progression of the fic into later times; closer to Puck leaving for boot camp; touching on important moments for the couple and their close family members and friends, but it won't all be good; there are a few major bumps in the road, but I hope you guys won't hurt me for them.

...

As Monday arrived, everyone at school was curious how dinner with Shelby went and as Rachel and Noah relayed the day's events, Ethan came up to McKinley for lunch with Deborah, "I'm going to talk to Shelby today," Ethan told her in the staff lounge.

"Why?" Deborah eyed him curiously.

"Something's up with her and I want to find out what it is. I don't trust her and I'm not going to let Rachel or anyone in our family get hurt because of her," Ethan explained, "and I think of all people, I'm the best to talk to her because I've been there," he added.

Deborah thought for a moment and agreed that Ethan had a valid point, "so it has nothing to do with the uniform you're wearing right now, right?" She asked.

"No, though now that you mention it, I won't change," he winked at her. "Just don't say anything to the kids when they see I'm not at Glee this afternoon," he said just as Ben and Will joined them.

"Why are you getting out of Glee today?" Ben asked sitting down next to his sister.

"I have to go to Columbus for work," he motioned to his uniform and shrugged, "don't know how long I'll be."

"It's quite alright. We all understand," Will said pulling out another seat as Emma came over to join them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Officer Ethan Ballard," Logan Anderson, Ethan's former boss and now teacher of Noah's criminology class at McKinley, said.

"It's actually Lieutenant Ballard-Puckerman now," Ethan replied with a smirk, standing up, "good to see you again, Logan," he added shaking the man's hand.

"You too, Ethan. How's the department treating you?" Logan asked.

"Like I've been there for years," he admitted, "glad I came home."

"You two know each other?" Will asked, knowing Logan as a teacher.

Ethan and Logan nodded, "Logan taught me everything I know about the SRT. He was my first boss in Detroit."

Deborah's eyes widened, "wow, what a small world!"

"Tell me about it. I had Puck as a student last year and I had a feeling I knew of him and it wasn't until I bumped into him and Ethan at the gun range over the summer that I found out he was Ethan's son, so yes, it is a very small world, Deborah," Logan agreed.

"I see you know my wife," Ethan said.

Logan nodded, "of course, but it didn't click that you two were married until you said your name was Ballard-Puckerman now. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Deborah smiled, "so you were Ethan's boss when he became an officer on the Detroit SRT?"

"Yep," the man laughed and patted Ethan on the shoulder, "oh the stories I could tell you about him and his buddy Mike," he grinned as Ethan turned McKinley red.

...

As Ethan pulled into the parking lot of the Camel High School Auditorium, he took a deep breath and relaxed a moment once he parked the car, thinking of what he wanted to say. He didn't want to attack Shelby, or threaten her, he just wanted to talk to her, let her know that he had been in the same position before and try to see what's going on in her head.

Sliding out of the car; he was using Deborah's for the trip, he headed inside and followed the music just like Rachel, Deborah and Puck had the week prior and when he walked in, he headed down the aisle, seeing her at her table watching the teens practice, "hey Shelby," he said when he got near her.

When Shelby heard an unexpected man's voice, she jumped and whipped around, seeing his uniform first, so she stood up, "can I help you officer?" She asked, and as she focused more in the dim light, she realized who it was, "Ethan, right?"

Ethan nodded, "yeah, Noah's dad. We met this weekend," he held up his hands, "I'm off duty; just didn't change when I left work."

"Oh, okay. I didn't know you were a cop. What brings you down here?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you," he admitted. "I've been where you are... I left my wife when Noah was six and she was pregnant with our daughter and only recently rekindled a relationship with her and our children. I know what it's like to be a single person with kids somewhere in the world, yet you don't have anything to do with them... I saw some of your looks this weekend and I thought... I thought you might want to talk to someone who has been there before," he explained.

Her shoulders relaxed and she nodded, "I would. Give me a few moments," she said, moving over to the students and after talking to them briefly, they began filing off the stage, so she moved back to her table where Ethan was sitting in an auditorium seat near it. She turned her desk chair around and sat facing him, "so, what exactly did I say that piqued your interest?"

"It's not what you said, it's what you did. You didn't want to let go of Abby until the last second and I saw the jealous look you gave Rachel when she was interacting with Abby. I'm quite familiar with that look because I had it a lot when I was a cop in Detroit and saw kids with their dads," he replied.

Shelby bit her lip and nodded, looking at the floor, "I... I really wanted a daughter," she admitted, "and to see my only biological daughter caring for a baby at seventeen, makes me regret so many choices I made in my life... She's doing a really good thing and I am so happy for her, I just... It hurts to know that she has what I always wanted and I gave up my only shot to have that," she explained, rubbing her hands over her face.

"There is plenty of time for you, Shelby. If you want a daughter, you could adopt. When I came back into Deborah's life, she kept me updated on the kids and it was two years before I ever saw them; they didn't even know she and I were talking. I knew Noah was an adult, Arin was ten and there was no way I could get back those ten years I missed, but I accepted that and started over from the moment I came back into their lives. Are you willing to start over? You missed seventeen years and Rachel's got a lot going on in her life. She's a mom and has a daughter now; she's not a child and if you have any hint of jealously towards her, that's not a very good way to start a relationship with her," Ethan said softly.

Taking a deep breath, Shelby nodded, "I love her and that's why it was so important to me to make that bond with her, but you're right. I wanted my baby back. Rachel's an adult now and she doesn't need me."

"I never said she didn't need you, I'm just concerned that if she finds out your feelings later on, she's going to be hurt you didn't tell her sooner. She probably will think the only reason why you continued to speak with her is because she has what you want and are using Abby to make up the time you missed with Rachel," Ethan paused and rubbed his forehead, "look Shelby, I can't tell you what to do, but if you really love her, you have to tell her the truth. She deserves to know how you feel and if you're willing to let go of the jealousy, great, but if you can't, you should really think if you want to continue a relationship with Rachel."

"Yeah," Shelby nodded, "I get what you're saying and I will be doing a lot of thinking here soon," she admitted. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ethan nodded.

"Why exactly did you come down to talk to me? I don't think it was really about my relationship with Rachel," she told him.

"Rachel is part of my family and I'll do anything to protect it. My son is deeply in love with her and she is with him and she doesn't deserve to be hurt; she's an amazing young woman and has willingly taken on the mother role to Abby, even when she didn't have to, and I'm thankful my son is with her and I'm proud to have her as a daughter. I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt, because if she hurts, Noah will hurt and start thinking it's all his fault and they don't need that stress on them," he explained standing up.

Shelby nodded in response, "it was nice to talk to someone who's been through what I'm going through. It seemed to work out for you, so I hope it can with Rachel and I to some degree," she said.

"Me too, because I know she wants to have you in her life and to know you, but how far, I don't know; that's up to Rachel," Ethan said pulling out his wallet and digging for something, "if you ever want to talk," he held out a business card to her, "that's my cell and office number at the Lima Police Department," he explained closing his wallet and slipped it back into his pocket.

The woman stood and took the card from him, seeing his official title as 'Lieutenant Ethan Ballard-Puckerman - LPD SWAT/HNT', "thanks, Ethan. I will call," she told him.

"Okay," he nodded at her and extended his hand to her, "it was nice meeting you, Shelby."

"You too," she replied, shaking his hand.

As their hands broke, he nodded at her once more, "goodbye."

"Bye; drive safe," she replied watching him walk up the aisle and towards the exit. Once he was out of sight, she sat back down and stared at his card and then thought about their discussion and the things she really needed to think about.

...

Ethan hit Shelby's feelings on the nose and really got her to think about what she wanted. Ethan told David and Alan that he had gone to talk to Shelby and the two dads felt bad the hadn't thought of standing up to Shelby about her exact feelings, but they were both glad that Ethan had done it and hoped the woman would do the right thing.

On Thursday, Ethan and Deborah both missed Glee because she had a doctor's appointment that Ethan wanted to go to and Puck thought it had something to do with her trying to get pregnant and seeing if she could, since she was getting to that age where even though she could have kids, she may have issues that would make having a baby difficult.

Rachel and Shelby exchanged a few emails during the week; keeping the information simple. Rachel still didn't trust Shelby, and while Shelby was thinking about what she and Ethan had talked about, she didn't want to get too attached by asking anything personal right away, but on Friday, Shelby emailed and told Rachel she'd like to meet for lunch the following day, so Rachel agreed, knowing her boyfriend would be at football practice and they decided on a restaurant in Lima, so Rachel didn't have to drive too far alone.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Puck asked.

Rachel nodded, "I don't see why not. We've met, she's not a complete stranger now and we'll be in a public place; we'll be fine."

"Alright, just be careful and I'll call you as soon as I get out of the locker room after practice is over to see how you're doing," he told her.

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed him, "I love you, Noah."

"I love you, too, babe," he kissed her back and hugged her tight before letting her go and grabbing his bag, "tell Abby the same," he asked.

"I will," Rachel promised and walked him outside and waited on the porch as he climbed into his jeep and headed off to practice.

Moving back inside, Rachel busied herself with some cleaning and laundry before she left the house with Abby to go meet Shelby at Breadsticks. When she arrived, she went inside since she was early and got a table and sent Shelby a message that she was there.

"Hey Rachel," Shelby said about ten minutes later when she arrived and took a seat across from her.

"Hello," Rachel smiled at her, "did you find it alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I did. I have a GPS, so once I had the address it was a piece of cake," she explained, "how are you?"

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"Okay," Shelby replied glancing over the menu briefly. "It was a nice drive up here," she admitted.

Rachel nodded and the two studied their menus for a moment, deciding on what they wanted and once their orders were turned in, they settled into talk while they waited. Their conversation seemed to remain similar to two long lost friends catching up over missed time and once their meals came, Rachel looked at Shelby, "I know why you're here," she said softly.

Shelby looked at Rachel, wondering if Ethan had said something to her, "why is that?"

"To say 'goodbye'," she replied.

"I really wanted this to work," Shelby sighed, "do you know what really turned me?" She asked and at Rachel shaking her head 'no', she continued, "when you told me that Deborah has been teaching you how to cook. I can't replace her and we're never going to have anything like that. It's too late for us. I just think that anything we share right now is gonna be confusing for you and Abby."

Rachel bit her lip, "I just don't understand... I feel awful right now. I know who you are, yet I don't feel like you're family," she said honestly.

"It's because I'm your mother, but I'm not your mom," Shelby told her, "and I'm not family. Our only connection is that you share my DNA. I wasn't around when you were growing up and now you're a mom and have in-laws who love you like their own children; you don't need me."

"So what? Do we just pretend we don't know each other now?" Rachel asked taking a deep breath.

"No," Shelby shook her head, "that seems silly. Let's just be grateful for one another, from afar, for a while. I want to keep in touch, so we can still email, text and call and we'll see each other at competitions, but for now, let's just keep it at that and see how things go while you're still in school. It doesn't hurt to be in touch and be friends, but I don't think we should plan for any more. Like I said, it'd be confusing."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Rachel nodded, "that's the best idea. Keep things simple and work on being friends."

Shelby smiled, "good and don't think for a second that I'm gonna go soft on you during competitions," she teased.

Rachel laughed lightly, "bring it," she smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Shelby nodded and took a sip of her drink.

Glancing at Abby, content in her car seat, Rachel turned to the woman across from her, "what do you really think of me being a mom?"

She had thought long and hard about what she really wanted to tell Rachel, and realized that Ethan was right; Rachel deserved to know the truth, "I'm jealous that you have what I always wanted," she admitted honestly, "a daughter, but I'm really proud of you for doing what you did; sticking by your boyfriend and helping him out. I'm glad you didn't follow in my footsteps because that road is full of heartache and pain," Shelby explained.

"What footsteps?" Rachel asked, trying to keep calm.

"I know you wanted to be on Broadway. I did too. I tried and it didn't work out. As much as I know you have what it takes, I'm afraid if you hadn't done this," she motioned to Abby, "that you would really follow exactly what I did. Try, fail and come home with your tail between your legs, take a job coaching kids and encouraging them to do what you failed to do, all the while never having free time for a relationship or to start a family," she sighed and sat back in her seat.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rachel wondered.

"I don't know. Continue coaching until I find Mr. Right, I guess," Shelby explained, digging out her credit card and slipping it into the bill holder.

Rachel nodded and looked at her, "so friends?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

Once the bill was paid, the two got up and gathered their things, making their way outside, "I have something for you in my car," Shelby admitted.

"You do?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yeah," Shelby nodded and guided her over to it, "first, can I have a hug?" She requested.

Rachel nodded, "sure."

With one hand occupied by Abby's car seat, Rachel slipped her arm around Shelby's waist as they hugged, feeling relief at the discussion of the day; she felt better knowing she didn't have to work towards a mother-daughter relationship with Shelby; that they could just be friends.

As they pulled away, Shelby smiled, "can you do me one more favor?" She opened her trunk and pulled out a small gift bag, "when you're cooking next, could you wear this?" She asked, pulling out a black apron covered in gold stars, "gold stars are kind of my thing."

Rachel's eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips, looking at the apron, "oh my," she smiled, "of course, this is amazing. I love gold stars," she admitted.

"I thought you might," Shelby admitted with a grin, "this isn't goodbye, I'll talk to you soon," she promised.

"You will. Take care. Drive careful on your way back," Rachel replied.

With a nod to Rachel, she tickled Abby's cheeks, "see you later, little one," she smiled and opened her door, sliding into her car.

Rachel moved over to her car an aisle over and down a few spots and opened the back door once she'd unlocked them and buckled Abby's car seat in and set her bags next to Abby, but made sure she had her phone and then slid into the driver's seat, taking a moment to soak in everything they'd talked about and what they'd decided to do before she began her trip home, her phone singing 'Sweet Caroline' about the time she pulled into the driveway. Knowing it was her boyfriend, she reached for it and hit the answer button, putting it to her ear, "hello Noah," she said.

"Hey babe, how did things go?" Puck asked as he was walking out to his jeep.

"It was emotional, but we had a good discussion and came to an agreement about what we plan to do with our relationship," she explained.

"Okay... Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, it's alright. We actually just got home when you called," she admitted, "I'm doing okay," she added.

Puck slid into his jeep and nodded, "alright, good, well, I'm glad you're okay. We can talk when I get home in like ten minutes."

"Okay, we'll be here," she smiled, glancing into the backseat at a sleeping baby.

...

Rachel told her boyfriend of the conversation and he was also relieved at their decision to remain 'just friends' and keep the 'mother-daughter' relationship away. The two relayed the information to their parents and close friends and let life get back to normal.

Monday, September twentieth, the Glee Club celebrated Quinn's eighteenth birthday with Carole and Burt bringing a birthday cake to the choir room; Quinn didn't want to celebrate at all, much like Rachel had, but she enjoyed the small party they had for her with gifts being presented, since Rachel and some of the Gleeks had been planning it for awhile.

...

**Sunday September 26, 2010**

The Sunday after Quinn's birthday, it had been about a month since Puck, Rachel, Abby, Ethan, Deborah, Arin, Ben, Susan, Jessica, Hannah, David, Alan, Carole, Quinn, Finn, Burt and Kurt had all been together, so it was a nice opportunity to get together and talk without worry of work or school getting in the way and once dinner was over, everyone found seats in the living room and Deborah and Ethan moved up to the front.

"Deborah and I have something to you tell you guys," Ethan said looking at his wife with a smile before looking back to their friends and family.

"I think most of you know I haven't been my usual self lately and I got tired of feeling like crap, so I made an appointment with Brad and a little over a week ago we went to see him and after a few tests he knew what was going on," she looked at Arin and Puck, "about the time Abby turns a year old, she will get an aunt or uncle and you two will have a brother or sister," she smiled brightly at them.

"Yes!" Arin exclaimed jumping up and running over to them, hugging her parents.

Puck smiled and stood up, "I've had a feeling you were pregnant for a while," he told them, "so it's not a surprise, but this is awesome news," he hugged his mom first and kissed her cheek, "love you mom."

"I love you, too, Noah," she replied, glad the kids were okay with it.

As the two pulled apart, Puck turned to his dad and didn't even say anything, just threw his arms around him, "congratulations, dad. Love you. Glad you're home."

Ethan smiled, "me too. Love you, too, Noah," he said as he pulled away, "and just because we're having another baby, you know we will still love you all the same right?" Ethan asked, looking at Noah, Arin, Rachel and the other teens in the room they considered family.

"We know," Arin nodded, "does this mean when Noah's gone I get to pick on him or her?" She asked with a grin.

Deborah glared at Puck and Ethan laughed lightly.

Puck grinned, "hey, she learned from the best," he boasted, giving his sister a hi-five.

Rachel got up and moved towards them, nudging her boyfriend in the shoulder, "Noah, that is not something you need to be teaching her," she told him and then turned to her parents, "congratulations, this is amazing news!" She grinned, giving them both a hug.

Slowly the rest of the guests got up, congratulating the couple and as the sparkling apple cider came out to toast to them, David and Alan looked at Puck and Rachel, "don't get any ideas," Alan commented.

Rachel blushed and shook her head, "dad, daddy, that is not going to happen any time soon," she promised.

"What she said," Puck pointed to Rachel and then took Abby from her, "we already have a beautiful daughter; we can wait a few years for another one," he said.

"Good, just checking," Alan smirked.

...

September came to a close with a month behind everyone and hoped October would be less emotional. The first Saturday in October was the first Detroit Red Wings hockey game that Ethan and Puck had tickets too, so father and son left Lima just after Puck got home from football practice and made it to Detroit, in time to get to the stadium and grab something to eat before the game started.

"Are you nervous for Wednesday?" Ethan asked as they sat in the stands waiting for the game to start.

Puck shrugged, "a little, but I thought about it and we've talked. I've talked with Nate and Keystone and everyone in the family seems supportive, so I'm gonna do this," he replied.

Ethan nodded, "yeah, we all do support you and we'll help you, Rachel and Abby out any way we can, but I was talking about the fact that you're going down to Columbus on Wednesday and will be signing away your life to the Navy for a few years; that's a big deal; are you nervous?"

"I'm terrified," Puck admitted, "but it's now or never."

Ethan slipped his arm around his shoulders, "you'll do great. I have faith in you."

Puck smiled, "thanks, dad."

"Anytime, son," he smiled and nodded in reply.

...

With a winning game for Detroit behind them, Ethan and Puck returned to Lima and continued on with their lives, but Wednesday arrived all too soon for everyone. The sixth of October is the day that Puck's recruiter, Petty Officer Jack Keystone, was taking him to the Military Entrance Processing Station, known as MEPS, where he would have a complete physical by one of their doctors, talk with a counselor who will go over the contracts, he'd sign his enlistment contract and be sworn in (1).

Rachel knew the day was coming, but as she got ready for school, she realized the big step he was taking that day and he wouldn't be home that night; it usually took more than one afternoon to complete everything needed, so he was staying in a hotel in Columbus for the night. "Are you sure there is no way you could come home tonight?" She asked.

Puck zipped up his overnight bag and nodded, "I'm sure. I wish I could come home tonight, but it'll only be one night; I'll be back tomorrow," he promised wrapping his arms around her. "Oh wait," he pulled back from her.

"What?" Rachel got confused at what he did and watched him.

Standing in front of her, he tugged his shirt up and looked at the metal nipple rings that he'd had for so long; they were one of his last physical signs of being a high school badass and now he had to remove them, another step in growing up and part of joining the military, so he carefully unhooked them and once they were out he put his shirt down and took her hand in his, laying the rings in her palm, "these are yours now," he said softly, gently closing her fingers around the rings.

Rachel blinked her eyes and stared at her closed hand before sinking against him, "it's really happening," she murmured, trying to hold back the tears.

"It is," he nodded, pulling her into his arms and holding her close, "we're going to make it."

"I know we will. It all just became more realistic," she admitted. "I'm trying not to cry because I'll have to get used to you being gone, but I'm going to miss you so much tonight," she murmured, looking at her hand again, "and having these is just another way to show it's not that long before you really leave."

"I'll miss you so much, too, baby," he kissed her forehead and then lifted her closed hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "when I'm done tonight, Aunt Carmel and her family are coming to meet me at the hotel and we're going to dinner, then I'll call you when we get back, I promise."

"Okay," she nodded, sighing lightly as they pulled apart, "when will he be here?"

"Any minute," he admitted, slipping his phone into his pocket and grabbing his bag.

The two headed downstairs where Abby was occupied in her bouncer and he picked her up, kissing her cheek, "I love you, baby girl. Be good for mommy today and tomorrow and I'll see you soon," he murmured, snuggling her.

Rachel smiled and notice the recruiter's SUV pull up in their driveway, easy to tell by the 'NAVY' painted on the side. "Noah, he's here," she said softly.

Puck glanced outside and nodded, kissing Abby once more before putting her back in her bouncer and wrapping Rachel up in a hug, "love you. See you tomorrow."

"Love you, too, Noah," she hated to let him go, but when his recruiter knocked on the front door, she had to.

Moving towards the door, he pulled it open, "good morning," Puck greeted him, stepping aside, "come in. I just have to grab my jacket," he admitted.

Jack moved into the house, "good morning," he replied, taking off his hat.

"Keystone, this is my girlfriend Rachel, Rachel, this is Petty Officer Jack Keystone," Puck said motioning between them before stepping to the closet to grab his sweatshirt jacket.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel," Jack said holding out his hand.

Rachel shook it, "and you as well," she smiled. "Would you like something to drink or eat before you leave?" She asked.

"No, but thank you for the offer. My wife made me eat before I left," he laughed lightly.

"Sounds familiar," Puck smirked as he put his sweatshirt on and grabbed his bag, "I'm ready when you are."

"Then let's head out," Jack replied, turning to Rachel, "I'll get him home as soon as I can," he promised.

Rachel smiled, "thank you. Have a safe trip guys," she told him.

"We will," Puck promised, hugging her and kissing her once more before he and Jack headed outside and over to the SUV.

...

Rachel watched the SUV pull out of the driveway and took a deep breath, "_okay, you can do this Rachel; it's only for a day. He'll be home tomorrow, probably by the time Glee is over. Just relax and take things one step at a time,_" she thought, giving herself a mental pep talk before she got on with her morning.

...

When Jack and Puck arrived at MEPS, he joined numerous other guys his age and older joining and going through the same process he was. The first day they focused on the medical portion, testing everything from sight and hearing to drug screening and getting blood drawn for a battery of tests, along with numerous physical tests before any of them could move onto the next step which was talking with the counselor.

Puck was glad to get out of there just after four, and by five, his aunt along with her husband and their two sons picked him up and they went into town for a relaxing dinner and by six-thirty he was back in his room calling his parents first to tell them how his day went before calling Rachel, "hey beautiful," he greeted once she picked up the phone.

"Noah! I'm so glad to hear from you!" Rachel replied with a bright smile, "how are you?"

He groaned, plopping down on his bed in the neutral hotel room, "I have been looked at from head to toe, inside and out all day. If I have a hair out of place they'll probably find it," he muttered.

Rachel giggled lightly, "but they have to make sure you're fit to go to boot camp, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't realize they'd do these many tests," he said, "how was your day?"

"It was alright. School was weird without you there, but I managed. I think Abby knows something's up because she keeps looking around, like she's looking for something or _someone_," she stressed the final word.

"I miss you both," he said, "and I'm sure she's looking for me."

"I know she is," she added, "mom, dad, dad, daddy and Arin were over for dinner tonight and she knew you weren't there."

"She's a smart kid," he told her.

Rachel nodded in agreement and after a few moments of discussion, she was curious, "so what is going on tomorrow?"

"Well, if they pass me, I will sit down with a counselor and go over my enlistment contract and negotiate terms with them. They look over my tests and find out where I placed into and then we discuss my job options and when I can go to boot and all that. Once all that is over and the contract is signed, a bunch of us get sworn in and I'll be done for the day, I think," he explained.

"Oh alright. So it'll be official tomorrow?"

"Yes, it will be," he smirked, "tomorrow at this time you'll be sleeping with a sailor."

Though she had been thinking it, she didn't mean to say it out loud, but the words slipped out before she could stop herself, "I can't wait to see how hot you look in your uniform."

Puck coughed a little in surprise, not used to her making comments about how 'hot' he was and grinned brightly, "what was that babe? Did you say you can't wait to see me in my uniform?"

"I... Yes. I am allowed to fantasize about you, right?" She asked, trying to recover, the blush grew quickly on her cheeks.

"Of course you are, but the best time is when you tell me so I can make your fantasies a reality," he replied, "or would you rather wait until I have my official uniform?"

"Your official uniform. I'd love to see you in one sooner, but then it wouldn't be as special as it would be when I see you for the first time in yours," she said.

"Good point. Nate was telling me during boot camp all recruits have their pictures taken in their uniforms, kind of like what they do for school pictures and then when we get the pictures, we can send them home, so you'll see me in my uniform in a picture before we see each other," he explained.

"That's alright. For now, I quite enjoy the mental images I have of you," she grinned, "though I'm not used to talking about this."

"I know. You never talk like this, but I'm liking the change," he grinned, "got any other fantasies you wanna tell me about?"

"Not while we're apart," she muttered.

Puck grinned, "oh yeah? How about tomorrow night? You know, Halloween is coming up; perfect time to buy some costumes."

"Noah," she groaned, rubbing her forehead, "it's not fair to do that while you're not here and..." She stopped and actually was curious what he was thinking because her mind was jumping around at various ideas.

"... and what?" Puck raised a curious eyebrow, knowing exactly why she stopped, "are you thinking about what I'm getting at? 'Cause there are a lot of ideas I've got and would love to see you in a few specific costumes."

Rachel took a deep breath, "Noah, can we please talk about this when you get home."

"Oh we will," he replied with a grin, "we _so_ will."

...

Thursday morning arrived and though Puck missed his girlfriend sleeping next to him, he did manage to sleep, and the butterflies and nerves he had from the day before seemed to be gone as he waited to go in and talk to the counselor. Out of the nine other guys and the six girls there from the day before, one of the girls and two of the guys failed their physicals, so they couldn't join, so it was down to Noah and twelve others.

Being passed onto the next phase, Puck talked to a service counselor. They discussed what he was getting into, his personal life, his marital status and other questions they needed answers for. She was impressed by his scores on the test he'd taken in August and had many jobs open he fit into, and there was an opening for Master-at-Arms field with perfect timing for him to leave for boot camp in late June, so he took it and after a little more discussion about other details, including the fact that he would start out as an E-2 (enlisted sailor, second step, instead of the first step where most start at), he moved off to the room where he'd be sworn in, finding Keystone there waiting for him.

The room had wood paneling for walls with large service plaques around the room and against one wall were several flags sitting behind a small podium where the officer would stand. Puck and the others in the room were waiting for the other applicants to finish up so they could all be sworn in at the same time.

Looking at his watch he saw what time it was and pulled out his phone, texting his girlfriend with, "_so I was thinking about a doctor/nurse? *wink*_" and hit the send button; he knew it was lunch time at McKinley, so she would be sitting with their friends, thoroughly embarrassed at his message, so he sent a few more, "_how about damsel in distress/knight in shining armor?_" "_Or be cop/robber._" "_Batman and cat woman?_" "_Oh! What about Danny and Sandy #2?_"

"What does he keep texting you?" Kurt asked, reaching for Rachel's phone when he saw her red face while she stared at her phone.

Before Rachel realized what had happened, Kurt was reading her most recent text messages, "Kurt, I can..."

"Oh! You're trying to figure out what to be for Halloween? Awesome! I want to throw a party," Kurt admitted, "and that's so cool that you two want to match," he added.

Rachel blushed and nodded, taking her phone back, "we can't seem to agree on anything; I thought of Romeo and Juliet, but he turned that one down," Rachel said, trying to go along with the Halloween costume idea.

Finn and Jessica exchanged glances and Finn took out his phone, casually snapping a photo of Rachel's red face and added it to a text message to his brother with the words, "_Kurt snagged Rachel's phone and thinks you're texting Rachel about costumes for Halloween. Why do I have a feeling you're not?_" in it and sent it to Puck.

Puck smirked at Finn's message and picture of a very embarrassed looking Rachel and replied with, "_because I'm not, LOL. She started it last night when I talked to her on the phone._" He then wrote a message to Rachel, "_love you, babe! Getting sworn in now. See you in a few hours!_" He sent it quickly and slipped it into his pocket, knowing it was almost time.

A higher ranking enlisted sailor came into the room and began calling all of the applicants forward, so Puck moved a few steps to the center of the room and lined up, evenly spaced with the others as they waited and after just a few moments, the enlisted sailor that had been assisting them called out, "applicants, attention!"

All of them snapped to attention and a captain walked in and over to the podium with the flags behind him. He allowed them to shift into parade rest; feet shoulder width apart, hands on top of each other, resting on the small of their back. The officer spoke to them, explaining that after the oath, they would all go into another room and sign their contracts, but before they could do that, they needed to be sworn in. Once he was sure that no one had any questions, he asked for all of them to raise their right hand and repeat after him, so Puck did as requested, following the man's words to a 'T'. "_I, _(Noah Aaron Puckerman)_, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God (2)._"

...

Underlined text is from Glee's 1x20 - Theatricality, which actually should be 1x21.

References (remove spaces):  
1. ( en . wikipedia . org/ wiki/ United_States_Military_Entrance_Processing_Command )  
2. ( en . wikipedia . org/ wiki/ Oath_of_enlistment )

...

A/N4: I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think! It's official. Puck is now a sworn sailor of the military. I've waited a long time to get into this part of the story and I'm glad it's finally here. I promise I won't pile on the military stuff, but I'll explain it so you guys understand what's going on.

A/N5: I'm sooooo sorry it's been almost three weeks since I updated last. I feel really bad. I've just been so busy and working on other fics I have going that time just got away from me. I updated 'Starlight' and now 'Out of the Blue'. I promise I didn't forget you.

A/N6: I've been watching the Glee episodes, even though the Finn/Rachel scenes makes me gag, but tonight's episode 'Never Been Kissed' was really good. I so knew that about Karofsky! I never said anything because I figured people would think I'm crazy, but I'm so glad I was right! I'm happy that Puck is back; that whole storyline is BS and I felt bad for him when he was in Figgins' office with Will and his probation officer, but I hope things work out so we can have Puckleberry in season 3. Puck/Rachel and Mark/Lea need to make beautiful babies together and Puck and Rachel NEED SCENES TOGETHER and Mark/Lea need to be PHOTOGRAPED TOGETHER! Okay, lol, enough Glee rants from EJ, lol. Mark's album 'Pipe Dreams' is AMAZING and there will be a few songs of his featured in 'Starlight' and also here in 'Out of the Blue'.

A/N7: I'm on Twitter as EJ8302. When I go to Seattle I tweet the SCCA and also post pictures of places I go, so add me and let me know you're following me so I can add you to my 'reader' list and it's also a way for you to write me. I sometimes tweet about fics or well real life, so add me!

A/N8: I'm thinking about setting up my own website; mostly to post my fics on: an archive that works if LJ or FF is down (which seems to happen about once a month). I'd still post them here, too, but I'd love to have my own website, but I'll only start one up if people would be interested in checking it out. Let me know what you think.

**Note about my mom:** October 29th, mom finished her last external radiation locally and on the 5th of November we went to Seattle for her first internal radiation treatment. It's a long process; the first day longer than normal, about 5 hours, so while she was at the Seattle Cancer Care Alliance (SCCA), I drove out to Ballard 'Ethan's Town' and went to the locks, Golden Gardens and did some stuff I wanted to do; giving me a chance to relax; sight-seeing and driving relax me, so I had fun even if it was overcast and kind of raining. She had her next appointment on the 8th and it wasn't as long, but I still had about three hours, so I got some neat pictures of the Space Needle and went back out to the Golden Gardens in Ballard and got some awesome pictures. She's been feeling ill, still like she was before, but after Friday it was bad; enough that her doctor on Monday (the 8th) told her they didn't have to go through with the treatment if she didn't feel up for it, but she did go through with it. She's on some new meds to help settle her stomach and is feeling better. Her doctor is still looking at a 100% recovery and her tumor is an eight of the size it was when they started, so it's almost gone! That is amazing news! I'm doing alright. I am writing (I have two more Puckleberry fics in the works to post soon) and with work and taking care of errands for mom, I'm keeping busy. Your comments, prayers, thoughts, everything, mean so much to us! I am really sorry that it's been so long since I last posted, but I hope that will change, soon... When you guys see teal, think of us; that's the color for cervical cancer and January is cervical cancer awareness month, so I'm trying to come up with ways to celebrate; the SCCA wants to know. Do you have any? Hugs to all! Thank you and love you!

...


	70. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

A/N3: Chapter ends with a cliffhanger. Be warned! *wink*

...

"We're about fifteen minutes from Lima, do you want me to drop you off at home or somewhere else?" Keystone asked as they continued on their drive from Columbus.

"Um," Puck glanced at his watch and saw they'd be back about two-thirty, "actually I have Glee practice after school it gets out in about an hour. You could drop me off at McKinley; I can hang out in my mom's office until practice," he explained.

Jack nodded and glanced at him, "so I know you've got a lot going on with school, but you need to come into the office once a week. Even if it's just after Glee one night. You have to check in at least that often now that you've been sworn in," he told him.

"I can do that. I'll just make sure that every Thursday I leave by four-forty-five so I can be there by five," he explained.

"Perfect. Just keep up with what you're doing and make sure you study the manuals they gave you, and a helpful hint... I know you work out regularly because of football, but you may want to try to run at least two miles a day. It will give you a workout that you really don't get in football and you'll do a lot of running it boot camp, so it really helps out a lot," he said.

Puck nodded and relaxed for the last bit of the drive, but was excited to get back home. Keystone dropped him off at McKinley and once he'd gotten his overnight bag and the Navy's blue backpack they'd given him with all sorts of stuff to study and he'd put his paperwork in it, he thanked Keystone and promised he'd keep him updated on what he was doing and as the SUV pulled away from the school, Puck walked inside and right over to his mom's office not too far away. The door was closed, but he knocked and when she called 'come in' he pushed the door open and stepped inside, "up for visitors?" He asked with a grin.

"Noah!" Deborah jumped up from her desk and moved around it, throwing her arms around him, "what are you doing here? I thought you'd be home later," she admitted, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"We finished up and left about twelve-thirty, so Keystone dropped me off here instead of at home. Thought I'd surprise you guys and I'm dyin' to see my girlfriend," he explained, setting his bags in one of the empty seats.

She nodded, "she'll love to see you. I'm glad to see you, too," she rested her hands on his shoulders and stepped back slightly, looking him over and the only thing she noticed that was different or new was that he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that had the generic Navy logo on it, "so...?"

He smiled and pulled out his ID, showing her his temporary ID that said he was in the military, but hadn't gone to boot camp yet, "it's official. You're now the parent of a sailor," he smiled.

"A proud parent," she said hugging him tightly, "I love you, Noah."

"I love you too, mom," he said, putting his ID away. "Keystone recorded me swearing in," he added, "it's on my camera."

"We should watch it soon; I know we all want to see it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay," he smiled, "things went well, I got the job I want, I'm happy. I'm going to miss everyone, but this is what I want to do."

"You have to do what you want and you know we all support you," she assured him, "and it will be tough, but as a family we'll make it through," she promised.

"Yeah, and then you replace me with another kid," he smirked, motioning to her stomach.

She glared at him, "you know that's not the case at all, Noah," she told him.

"I know," he nodded, "but I can still tease you about it."

"You may tease us, but that hurts that you'd even suggest it. We would _never_ replace you."

The bell rang to end the school day as Puck wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, "I know," he assured her, "I'm sorry."

Deborah nodded and as they pulled apart, she wiped her eyes, "sorry, the hormones are throwing me for a loop."

"It's okay, you're allowed to be emotional. It comes with the territory of being a mom," he replied.

Hearing a knock on the door, they looked to see it push open and Ethan walked in with Ben. "Hey Noah! I didn't expect you until later on," Ethan admitted, moving towards him.

"Got back about two-thirty, so Keystone dropped me off," he said hugging Ethan, "you're now the father of a sailor," he added.

Ethan smiled, "congratulations, son. I'm proud of you."

"We all are," Ben admitted, "takes a lot of guts to do what you are. I wouldn't be able to."

"Thanks, dad, Uncle Ben," Puck smiled, "I'm feeling good about this. I'm not nervous or scared anymore. Sure, it's a big deal and I'm gonna miss Rachel, Abby and everyone, but there are things called phones and computers, so I'm not going to be completely cut off from them forever," he said.

"Not like I was," Ethan added.

"Oh trust me, I won't be repeating _that_ mistake," Puck assured them, nudging his dad in the shoulder.

Ethan nodded and threw his arm around his son's shoulders, "I'm glad."

"I guess we should head over to the choir room," Deborah commented seeing it was getting closer to three-thirty.

"Oh yeah," Puck grinned and pulled her door open, "I'm leaving my stuff here, mom."

"That's alright. I lock the office," she replied.

Following Puck out of the office, Deborah locked the door and they headed down the halls to the choir room. Puck paused outside the door, letting his parents and uncle go in first and greet everyone and when he saw Rachel turn her back to the door, he grinned and stepped inside, slipping his hands over her eyes, "guess who..."

Rachel jumped in shock, gasping as she turned around, "Noah!" She threw her arms around him, "I didn't think you'd be back for Glee."

"Finished about an hour after I sent you that text and Keystone dropped me off here. Hung out in mom's office," he explained.

"I missed you!" She pressed her lips to his and kissed him lovingly.

Puck reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, continuing the kiss, not wanting to let go; he had missed her and kind of wished he hadn't come to Glee, since they wouldn't have any free time for a while, but knowing they did have an audience, he reluctantly pulled back slightly and brushed a hand through her hair, "I missed you, too. To be continued later," he promised.

...

Rachel took Jessica home and picked up Arin and Abby, while Puck caught a ride with his dad and once they were home, he unpacked a little, but when the front door opened, he headed downstairs, "hey babe," he smiled kissing her as he took Abby's car seat from her.

At Puck's voice, Abby's eyes went right to him and she started reaching for him, "hey baby girl, daddy's home," he smiled, setting the seat down on the coffee table and unbuckling her. "Do you want me to hold you?" He picked her up and kissed her cheek as he settled her against his chest, "oh I missed you and mommy," he murmured, feeling her arms trying to hug him.

"We missed you, too, Noah," Rachel said softly, setting her bags down by the couch, "we're really glad you're home."

"I am, too," he agreed, sitting down on the couch and tugging Rachel to sit down next to him. "Last night sucked," he told her.

"It did, but you're home now. We'll have to get used to being apart, but at least now we have some more time to be together," Rachel said picking up Abby's blanket and laying it over her back as Puck held her, "as a family and as a couple."

"You're right. Do you know what Saturday is?" He asked curiously.

Thinking about the date, she smiled and nodded, "I do. It was one of the best days of my life," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips, "so much has happened this year, but it's only the beginning."

With one arm around Abby, he slipped his other around her and pulled her close, "only the beginning of the rest of our lives."

"I'm holding you to that, sailor," she grinned, shifting closer to him.

...

As it got later and dinner was done, Puck talked to David and Alan on the phone and they got some of their homework done. Abby was starting to get sleepy, so they gave her a bath and got her ready for bed and laid her in her crib and stayed for a few minutes longer than normal, so she could fall asleep and once her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly, the couple moved out of the nursery and into their room. Puck closed the door behind them and before Rachel could get too far away, he pulled her against him as he leaned against the door, "up for a little welcome home fun?"

Rachel groaned, but nodded, "always," she smiled, turning in his arms to kiss him. "I love you, Noah. Welcome home."

He smiled, "great to be home," he replied, guiding her over to their bed.

...

Puck and Rachel spent the night making up for the time apart and enjoying the quiet time they had together.

Returning to school on Friday, they got back to their routines and as the day came to an end, Puck was close to being caught up on the work he'd missed from the two days gone and knew by the time the weekend was over, Rachel would make sure he was caught up.

...

**Saturday, October 9, 2010**

Just a little after seven-thirty in the morning, Abby woke them up, "I'll get her," Puck said kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Are you sure?" Rachel sat up a little and looked at him.

"Yeah, babe, I'm sure. Happy anniversary," he smiled at her, "I'll get her; just stay in bed 'til I get back, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, "happy anniversary," she added settling back into the pillows, still half asleep.

Puck smiled and got out of bed, throwing on some clothes as he went and moved into Abby's room, "good morning, baby girl." Picking her up, he changed her diaper and her clothes, "there we go, all clean. Now, breakfast time," he kissed her cheek as she snuggled against his chest and headed downstairs, "and we're gonna surprise mommy with breakfast in bed, too," he told her.

Feeding Abby and starting to set up things to make some chocolate chip pancakes. He began moving around the kitchen, once he'd settled Abby in her bouncer and made sure she was content, so he could continue to make breakfast.

In less than thirty minutes he had almost everything ready and gathering up things that he knew they usually used on pancakes, he piled them together and then realized he couldn't carry everything with a baby in his arms, too, "I think we need to make two trips," he laughed lightly and picked up Abby and then got Rachel's coffee cup and headed upstairs.

Moving into their room, he saw Rachel still stretched out in bed, "hey babe," he said.

Rachel shifted and rolled onto her back, "hey," she smiled. "What took you so long?"

"You'll see, I just couldn't carry everything all at once," he handed her Abby and set her coffee cup near her on the night stand, "be right back."

"Okay," she eyed him and then settled into playing with her daughter, "good morning, sweetie. What is daddy up to? You've gotta tell me these things," she told her, tickling her tummy.

Abby giggled and batted at Rachel's hands, smiling at her mom.

Puck returned a few moments later with a large tray in his hands that had breakfast on it, "Abby and I made breakfast in bed," he smiled.

"Oh Noah, this is amazing," Rachel smiled brightly and shifted Abby so she could lay slightly propped up on her back with a pillow, giving her parents free hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Puck handed her a few things and then sat down next to her, under the covers, "I wish I didn't have practice today," he admitted.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Just getting to spend time together today will be wonderful," she assured him, "and we can make up for the time apart later on," she winked.

He kissed her, "I love how you think."

...

After an amazing breakfast in bed, as a family, the young couple got up for the day. Just before Puck left for practice, there was a knock on the door. Puck grinned, knowing what it was and insisted that Rachel answer it. As Rachel stepped over and opened the door, she gasped, seeing a delivery woman on the other side holding a large vase of long-stemmed red roses, "is this Rachel Puckerman's residence?" She asked.

Her eyes widened and blushed, nodding, "yes, it is. That's me," she admitted, not wanting to confuse the woman, but hearing her name as Rachel Puckerman sent shocks all over her body, warming her senses.

"These are yours, then. You're one lucky young woman to have a man like yours," she smiled.

Rachel took the large vase and nodded, "he's wonderful," she agreed, "thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good day," she nodded at her.

"I will. You, too," Rachel smiled politely as the woman waved and headed out to the company van, and once she was gone, Rachel closed the door with her foot and walked into the living room, holding the glass vase and the roses, "Noah?"

He smiled, "you like them?"

"I love them," she set the vase down on the coffee table, "they're beautiful," she told him, feeling the petals of a few of the roses and smelling them.

"Great," he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly.

"Rachel Puckerman?" She asked softly as they pulled from the kiss.

"To be honest, it was to avoid confusion with the order, but I already see you as my wife," he said brushing his hand over her cheek, "we may not be legally married, but we already live together, we share our money, kind of, we have a child together, we make decisions together, so aside from the act of walking down the aisle and saying 'I do', we're married; at least to me we are; if you don't feel that way right-"

Rachel pressed her lips to his to quiet him and as he responded to the kiss she continued for a moment and then pulled away, "I feel the same way," she told him with a smile, "I've felt like a Puckerman for some time, but to hear someone outside of our family call me by my soon-to-be legal name, just surprised me, that's all," she admitted with a blush, "and I won't be able to sign my name as 'Puckerman' until we legally get married, but I don't mind being called that now," she told him, "and truthfully, I've seen you as my husband for a while now," she finished.

Thirteen-months ago, Puck was throwing slushies on her, and now they're calling each other husband and wife, without even a legal document telling them too, "thirteen months ago, do you realize what I was doing to you? And look at how far we've come?" He murmured against her lips, "you're the best thing that ever happened to me," he told her, holding her against him.

Abby didn't have a clue what they were saying, but at that moment, she made a cooing squeak that caught their attention, "okay, you're one of the best things that ever happened to me, too," he said playfully, pulling away from Rachel to pick up Abby from her bouncer and hold her, kissing her cheek and rubbing her back.

"I was first, though," Rachel commented, then paused, "wait, technically I was second," she pouted, looking at Abby in Puck's arms.

"You were first," Puck assured Rachel, kissing the pout away, "sure, Q was pregnant with her before we got together, but I didn't get an opportunity to have anything to do with Abby until after you and I got together; if it wasn't for you, Rach, everything right now would be different; who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been so supportive? And I never want to find out," he finished, kissing Rachel once more and hugging her as they stood together in the living room.

Rachel smiled and blinked away the tears, realizing just how far they'd come in the year they'd been together, "I don't want to find out, either," she told him, "I'm too content with my life with you and Abby to even fathom what could be different."

"Thank you for everything, Rachel. I couldn't have done any of this without you," he told her.

"No thanks needed, Noah," she promised him, "and you'll never have to be alone in anything again."

...

With Puck at football practice, Rachel and Abby went out shopping to pick up the things on a list that he'd left for what they needed so he could make dinner when he got home and just after twelve they returned; she put things away and ate a light lunch.

Just after two, Rachel heard the door open and glanced up from the couch, "Ethan? I thought you had to work this weekend," she said, seeing him.

"Nope, the next few weekends, though," he said setting a box down on the coffee table, "I'm under strict orders to bring this over and stay with it until Noah gets home so you don't peek," he smirked. "Happy anniversary," he added sitting down in the chair near the couch.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled, "and I wouldn't peek."

"I didn't figure you would either, but he asked, I comply," he replied with a laugh, "beautiful flowers," he motioned to them.

"They are. They were delivered this morning, addressed to Rachel Puckerman," she admitted with a blush, "it caught me off guard, but I loved being called that."

"You've been a Puckerman for some time, Rachel, and who needs a piece of paper to say your married?" He asked, "you two love each other and want to be married; it's not always about legalities; sometimes it's about feelings."

"It is," Rachel agreed, "I know we're waiting to get married until after we both graduate, but we already feel like we're married, so one day we'll make it official."

"Doesn't it seem kind of rebellious to be doing almost the opposite of what the 'norm' is?" He asked with a smirk, "Noah was eleven months old when Deb and I got married official. I thought it was fun; we had the kid already, the hard part was over, so getting married was a breeze."

Rachel laughed lightly, "I never thought of it that way. We have a child, we live together, yet we're not married, so we're not following the path that society sees as normal for a young couple; you're right, it is kind of rebellious and fun to do what we want to and not let society tell us how to be," she smiled.

"I'm a badass; no one tells me what to do," Puck commented from the doorway.

Rachel crossed her arms and looked at her boyfriend with a 'what did you just say' look, "excuse me?"

Ethan got up and smirked, "I think you might want to rephrase that," he said patting his son on the shoulder, "happy anniversary and have fun," he finished, leaving the house and closing the door behind him.

Puck moved over to the couch and sat next to her, "no one, but you, babe," he corrected.

Rachel grinned and crawled into his lap, straddling his hips, "that's better," she kissed him, "welcome home."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, "so glad to be home. I couldn't stop thinking about you during practice. Wish I didn't have to go."

Slipping her arms around his neck, she kissed him again, "I'm sure Ben would have let you miss practice," she told him, kissing his cheek and then down his neck to his shoulder.

"I'm sure he would have, too, but I already missed one practice this week to go to MEPS, or I would have asked, and I knew you'd understand," he added.

"Of course I do," she agreed, "and now we've got the rest of the day to spend together; doing anything we want."

Puck grinned, "you know, dinner only takes an hour or so to make," he replied, "and it's about two-thirty..." He trailed off and kissed her lips, "if you'd like, we could pass some time doing something fun," he added in a whisper as his lips brushed along her cheek and down her neck.

"I'd love to," she nodded, "and Noah?"

"Yeah babe?" He paused in kissing her soft skin to look at her.

"I'm going, I believe you call it, 'commando'," she winked at him, batting her eyelashes in an innocent look.

He groaned, "I love you, babe," he smiled, his mind racing in happiness.

...

The couple had gone up to their room and after enjoying their time together, Abby woke from her nap, "why don't you get Abby and meet me back here?" He suggested, patting the bed they were still laying in.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked as they both sat up.

"To get the box dad brought over that I wanted to make sure you didn't peek in," he replied.

"Oh, alright," Rachel reluctantly got up from the comfort of their bed and wrapped herself in a silk robe as he put his boxers on and the two left the room at the same time, "even though I wouldn't have peeked, I am very curious what's in it," she commented.

He kissed her on the lips, "you'll find out in a few minutes," he promised, "and I'll bring up a bottle," he added as he parted from her and continuing downstairs.

Rachel got Abby changed and carried her into their room and sat back down in bed, "did you have a good nap, sweetie?" Rachel asked her, seeing Abby still waking up and knowing the only reason why she had woken up was from a dirty diaper, "daddy's bringing up a bottle for a snack and then we'll have dinner later. What should we try next? We've done carrots this week, so how about green beans?"

"As long as it's not peas," Puck commented, returning to the room with the box and a bottle for Abby. "They're disgusting," he added sliding into bed next to her and Abby saw her bottle and reached for it. He laughed lightly, but handed it over and once she was settled in, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "love you, baby girl," he smiled at her, brushing his thumb over her cheek, "and you too, babe," he said, kissing Rachel on the lips.

"We love you, too, Noah," Rachel replied with a smile, "now what's in the box?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Puck laughed lightly, "well, in reading my books on the Navy and all the uniform regulations, when I go to boot camp I won't be able to wear any jewelery until graduation, but after, we're allowed to wear one ring on each hand, and I know we'll be wearing these, but I was wondering if you'd like to wear these also," he opened the box and took out the ring boxes and opened them up, showing her the man and woman's rings, a Claddagh ring with an Emerald in the center of the heart. "I was kind of hoping these could be another promise ring for us," he admitted with a smile, watching her face lighten up.

"Oh, Noah, they're beautiful," she gasped, "but don't you wear them on the same hand?" She moved her left hand a little, while cradling Abby.

He picked up her ring and then her right hand, "there are four ways to wear these. If it's on the left hand it's either an engagement or wedding ring, but if it's on the right, it can mean a promise ring or friendship. With the heart facing you," he slid it on her right hand ring finger so the heart was facing her and the crown was pointing at her finger tip, "it means it's a promise ring or that your 'heart has been captured (1)'."

She smiled brightly and stared at the ring, "I love it," she told him, "it's beautiful," she said again.

"I'm glad you like them. I figured when we get engaged and you have your engagement ring on, you won't wear one of these, but it's up to you. I thought of doing our birthstones; you know, mine for your ring and yours for mine, but I thought Abby's went better," he told her, pressing a kiss to her hand.

"She's our daughter; it makes perfect sense," she assured him, wrapping her free arm around him as they kissed, and then she pulled away picking up his ring from the box, "I love that you're willing to wear a promise ring. Many guys won't."

"I'm not most guys," he replied truthfully, "because most guys don't humiliate a chick and then start dating her a few months later," he said.

"That is true, but I think they make the best relationships; the bad boy and the good girl; they balance each other out," she smiled reaching for his hand, and slid the ring on just like he had for her. "I wouldn't change a thing about what we've got."

Looking at the ring on his hand, he nodded in agreement with her "neither would I," he promised, wrapping his arms around his girls and kissed Rachel and then Abby, "I love you both, so much. How was our anniversary, so far?" He asked curiously.

Rachel smiled, "it's been all I could ever ask for and more."

...

After a wonderful rest of the day for Puck and Rachel, their life in Lima returned to a normal pace. School and Glee Club kept the teens busy and a week after the couple's anniversary, the Glee Club performed four songs at their Invitational, in front of family, friends and classmates who came to support them. This gave the new members an opportunity to see what it's like to sing and dance in front of an audience, without the added pressure of competition. The club did amazing and Will, Ethan, Deborah and Ben were all proud of the kids and now everyone was excited and looking forward to Sectionals.

...

**Friday, October 22, 2010**

"You know what I just realized tomorrow is?" Rachel asked, looking at her boyfriend as they met at their lockers after school.

"No, what?" Puck asked, shifting books around in his locker, "and I know it's not our anniversary, because that was two weeks ago," he winked at her.

Rachel laughed lightly and nudged him playfully, "Noah, I'm being serious."

"Serious about what?" Jessica asked walking up to them.

"Tomorrow will be one year since Noah got hurt playing football," Rachel explained.

"Whoa, and we have a game tonight," Finn commented from his locker, "let's not repeat that again, bro," he told him, patting Puck on the shoulder.

"Trust me, it ain't gonna happen," Puck promised, wrapping his arms around Rachel.

...

McKinley had an away football game that night, so Rachel was on her own; it was too far away to drive by herself and even though she could have gone with Susan, Jessica, Hannah, Ethan and Arin, she decided it was a good night to go over to her dads and have dinner.

"Oh, Rachel, sweetie, before you go," David disappeared into the den and came back with a stack of envelopes, the size of magazines, "these have come for you in the past few weeks, but we keep forgetting to give them to you."

Rachel took the stack from him and looked through them, "it's alright," she shrugged, "I don't need them anymore. I can't believe they remembered to send them to me, but I'm not going to New York for school anymore."

"We know, but we figured we'd at least let you know they arrived," Alan told her.

She nodded and stuffed them into Abby's diaper bag, "I'll get rid of them when I get home. Thank you, though."

The two fathers walked her out to her car and both gave her a hug and waited until she was down the street before they went inside.

Arriving at home just a few minutes later, she headed inside and once getting Abby from her car seat, she sat down at the coffee table with the large envelopes in her hand, one from Columbia University, one from New York University and a few others from large schools in the New York City area where she had once thought of attending, but those days were behind her; she'd put her name on a waiting list to be sent the information when she was a Junior, long before she and her boyfriend had ever gotten together and she never expected them to send her the packets, but now she had other goals in mind and New York was not one of them anymore; at least not to live in, only to visit.

Even though she had no interest in going to those schools anymore, she couldn't help open each packet up and glance through the pictures of the campus and the scenery of New York City.

Seeing that Abby was beginning to fall asleep, Rachel got up and after a bath and quick bedtime snack, Rachel took Abby to the nursery and kissed her cheek, "goodnight sweetheart. I'm sure daddy will come say 'goodnight' when he gets home," she told her as she laid her down in the crib. "I love you," she brushed her finger over her cheeks and forehead before pulling up a light blanket to keep her warm and turned on the mobile above her, "sweet dreams."

Watching Abby relax and focus on the circling animals above her bed, she slowly fell asleep, so Rachel stepped out of the room and closed the door, heading downstairs to find her boyfriend sitting on the couch where she had been a good hour prior, looking at the books on the table, "you're home. I didn't hear you come in," she said.

"What the fuck are these?" He snapped, looking at her with a fire in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

Rachel gasped and jumped at his tone, "they're college information packets," she replied, standing frozen in her spot.

"I don't see a damn one for Ohio State University, but there are several for New York schools. Are you having second thoughts about our relationship? Is this too much for you?" He stood up and motioned around, "because two weeks ago you were promising yourself to me and not wanting to change a thing about our relationship and then I come home and find this?"

Her eyes widened and could see the hurt and fear flash across his face, "Noah, it's not what you think... I don't want to change anything about our relationship," she swore, stepping towards him.

He picked up one of the large white envelopes with the address printed on it and threw it at her, "then why the fuck were you having them sent your dads' house?"

"I wasn't hiding anything!" Rachel exclaimed, her senses picking up, as she begged herself to not cry.

"Like hell you were! What is it? Shelby filling your head with ideas of New York and you're back to dreaming of that?"

"No, Noah, it's nothing like that..."

"Nothing like that? Bull shit! I know exactly what it is! You were just playing house until something better comes along and now that you know I'm going into the Navy you don't want to deal with the stress that will come with being a Navy wife, so you'd rather get out now!"

Feeling the tears well up in her eyes at the huge accusation he was making without knowing anything, she stepped closer to him and let her hand fly across his face, feeling the sting, "I swear, you are being a stubborn asshole! You won't even let me explain! I don't know what has gotten into you, but you are not my boyfriend! I'll come back later when you are!" She exclaimed, grabbing her purse and jacket.

Pulling the door open and stepping outside, she slammed it behind her and could faintly hear him calling her name, but she continued down the stairs and out to her car, getting in and taking off as fast as she could, seeing him now coming outside to try and catch her.

Choking back sobs as she drove, Rachel returned to her dads' house and as she parked, she began shaking, fear flooding her system when she realized that they had just had their first fight and it was the first time he'd ever yelled at her. Her phone began singing next to her and she shook her head, knowing who it was and immediately hit the ignore button, not wanting to deal with him at the moment. The logical side of her brain saw the hurt and scared look on his face and yelling and acting the way he did was his reaction to seeing the school catalogs and thinking they meant the worst, that she was leaving him, but what hurt her was that he, being so stubborn, wouldn't even give her a chance to explain.

Her phone beeped and she saw she had two missed text messages from him. The first one said '_Rach, I'm sorry. Come home so we can talk. I love you!_' and the second one was, '_baby, I messed up. Come home, please!_'

Turning her phone off, she slid it into her bag and pushed her door open, "_I can not talk to him right now!_" She thought, taking a deep breath and locking her doors and heading up to the house, "_we both need time to cool off. I'll just stay here tonight and let him deal with Abby, by himself, in the morning and then I'll go home before he gets home from practice and we can talk then._"

"Rachel, sweetie, what's going on?" David asked from the doorway.

Rachel gasped and jumped at her daddy's voice, "Noah and I had a fight," she choked out before falling against him.

David guided her inside as she cried against him, "hey, it's okay, sweetheart, everything's okay," he whispered.

Hearing the commotion, Alan joined them and closed and locked the door, "what's wrong?"

Between sobs, Rachel tried to tell them what happened, and then said she knew she shouldn't have left, but they both needed time to cool off and for once he should have to be the one to take care of Abby, by himself, and figure out who's going to watch her for the morning and they can talk in the afternoon when he gets out of practice.

"No offense, but I'd rather not talk about it anymore," Rachel admitted, standing up from the couch where they had moved to sit, "I just want to go to sleep and I _will_ discuss it with him tomorrow," she murmured, heading for the stairs.

David and Alan both felt bad that they'd given Rachel the mail, not realizing that Puck might freak out without knowing the whole situation, but agreed the teens did need some time apart to relax before they talked about what happened, so they said 'goodnight' and let her go to bed, knowing that things would work out and it was just a misunderstanding between them.

...

Watching Rachel walk out the door, and feeling the sting of her hand still on his cheek, Puck realized his mistaken and chased after her, but by the time he got outside, she was already in her car pulling away from the house, and his feet drew him closer to the street, but it was too late, she was already gone, "damn it!" He snapped, heading back inside. "_You stubborn asshole!_" He told himself, "_why didn't you let her explain?_" He ran his hands over his face and sent her two text messages and after a few moments he called, figured she'd have just pulled up in front of her dads place and as it rang, he heard her voicemail, "_hello, this is Rachel. I'm sorry I missed you call. Please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can._"

Ending the call without leaving a message, he tried again a few moments later and this time it didn't even ring, it just went right to her mail, so he let her voice flow and then he cleared his throat, "babe, I'm so sorry! I love you and I should have given you a chance to explain. Please come home so we can talk about this," he begged, ending the call and throwing his phone on the couch, knowing her phone was turned off and she wouldn't be calling back that night, "_you scared her, that's why she left, Puckerman, good job!_" He sighed and and moved upstairs to check on Abby; she was sound asleep and her mobile was going, so he knew that it had kept her from hearing him yelling and Rachel slamming the door. He kissed his finger and brushed it gently over her forehead, "I love you sweetie. Mommy and daddy got into a fight, but we'll make up, I promise," he told her.

Moving into their room to get the baby monitor, he headed downstairs and grabbing his phone, left the house and walked across the street, knowing it would work that far away and knocked on his parents door, hoping they hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"Noah? What's going on?" Ethan asked, surprised to see him standing there.

"I just made a big fucking mistake," he murmured, walking inside.

Noticing that Rachel was nowhere to be seen and he had the baby monitor, it told him all he needed to know, "you and Rachel got into a fight, didn't you?"

"Yes... I was so fucking stupid," Puck plopped down on the couch and saw his mom looking at them oddly from the hallway, having just gotten out of the shower after the game that night, "hi mom."

"What's going on?" She asked moving to take a seat on the couch near him.

Ethan joined her and the two waited for him to speak.

"I came home from the game and I was already pissed that we lost. She was upstairs putting Abby to bed and I saw pictures of New York on the coffee table and as I looked through them, I realized they were college information packets for schools in NYC. They were all addressed to her at her dads' place, so I yelled at her and accused her of playing house until something better came along and I figured she wanted to get out before it got stressful with me going to boot," he commented softly.

"Noah!" Deborah gasped.

He held up his hands in defense, "before you start lecturing me on what I did wrong, I _know_ what I did. I was pissed, I overreacted and didn't give her a chance to explain. Trust me, my cheek still hurts," he murmured, rubbing his cheek where she'd slapped him, "and I tried to chase after her, but she took off to her dads' before I could catch up and I messaged her twice and called, but her phone's off now, so I can't get through to her and I'm not calling the house, because I doubt she'll talk to me anyway," he rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "I can't believe I did that... I yelled at her for no reason!" He shook his head in frustration and slouched back against the couch.

"This is the first time you've raised your voice to her, isn't it?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. I probably scared the crap out of her," Puck replied.

Deborah took a deep breath, "you may have and she probably just wants both of you to cool off before you two discuss what happened," she commented. "I'm sure by tomorrow after football practice you two will be able to talk."

"But that doesn't make me feel any better now. I'm an asshole for what I said," he sighed.

"You saw the books and thought she was having second thoughts and you, yourself, got scared, didn't you? You thought she was going to leave you," Ethan said looking at him.

Puck bit his lip and nodded, "yeah. I know I shouldn't have assumed something like that, but I was pissed about the game and then I saw those books and I just... I can't lose her."

"You're not going to, Noah," Deborah slid closer to him on the couch, wrapping her arms around him, "you just had a misunderstanding and both need to just cool off. Rachel isn't going to leave you."

Puck hugged her back, "thanks. Sorry for barging over here like this," he added.

"Don't apologize," Ethan said, "you know you're welcome here any time."

"Yeah," he nodded and sighed, "I should probably get back to the house... Ah, crap, who's gonna watch Abby tomorrow?"

"I'm sure Susan wouldn't mind," Deborah told her, "call them in the morning. Go home now, check on Abby and then go to bed and get some sleep; tomorrow is a new day and you and Rachel will be okay."

"Your mom's right. I wish I could watch Abby, but I have to work the weekend, but Susan will. Arin's staying the night there with Hannah, so she'll be there until mom gets out of practice for Cheerios," he explained, "and once you and Rachel talk you two will make-up."

"Okay, yeah, you guys are right. Thanks," Puck stood up and they did too, and he hugged them both, "love you guys. See you tomorrow," he told them, grabbing the baby monitor and headed for the door.

"Goodnight, Noah, love you, too," Deborah called out.

"See you tomorrow, Noah, love ya," Ethan told him as he walked him to the door, "night."

Puck waved at him and walked outside, returning to his and Rachel's house and once he had a chance to lock the door, he took his parents advice and checked on Abby and then went to bed, "tomorrow's a new day. Things will be better," he swore, closing his eyes and begging himself to get to sleep, but the empty bed already made it hard to get comfortable, missing her already and wishing he hadn't done what he did.

...

**Saturday, October, 23, 2010**

Rachel stared at the red numbers on her alarm clock just after nine-am and sighed, "_I guess I should get up,_" she thought, reluctantly pushing herself up to look around her room. It was pretty plain now; not many of her belongings were left, so she knew she'd have to go back to her and Puck's house to shower and change clothes, but she was going to wait until at least ten to make sure that he was really gone to practice.

Getting out of bed and putting her clothes back on that she'd had worn the day before, she brushed her hands through her hair and headed downstairs to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she saw was was sitting on the island, a vase full of pink, purple and red roses. Sticking up from them was a card holder, so she stepped forward and picked up the card, seeing the envelope that said 'Rachel Puckerman'. She blushed and opened it up and pulled the card out and written on it, in his writing was, "_I was an idiot and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I love you so much, Noah._"

Biting her lip as tears filled her eyes, she took a deep breath and nodded, "I love you, too," she whispered, smelling the roses.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I see you found your gift," David commented, walking into the kitchen from the den and moving to her.

"Yes, I did," she agreed, hugging him, "when did they come?"

"Noah dropped them off about twenty minutes ago," he admitted.

"He did?" She gasped.

"Yes, he did," he nodded, "he asked us to give them to you and apologized for what happened. He really is sorry for what happened and wants to talk to you after practice today. Susan is watching Abby until later so you two can talk before you get her," he explained, rubbing her back.

"He didn't want to wake you up since you were sleeping and it wasn't a conversation he wanted to rush through, so that's why he didn't stay," Alan added, joining them in the kitchen.

"As much as I want to make-up, I didn't want to discuss it with him as soon as I got up, so I'd rather talk after practice, too," she told them, taking a seat and relaxing. "I have some things I need to go get at the store, so after I eat breakfast, I think I'm going to go back to the house to change and shower. Then I'll go out and be back just before he's home for practice."

"That sounds like a good idea, sweetheart," Alan agreed.

Content for the moment, Rachel found something to have for breakfast and sitting with her dads and talking to them while she ate, they passed the time and as it got closer to ten, she promised to let them know how things went and after gathering her things, the flowers, her bag and jacket, they walked her out to her car and hugged her, "don't just give in. Make sure you tell him how you felt before you go forgiving him," Alan told her.

Rachel blushed, "trust me, he can't just say 'I'm sorry', send me flowers and expect me to forgive that easily. He will hear my side of the story and let me defend myself," she assured them.

Alan kissed her forehead, "the make-up sex is great, too."

"Dad!" Rachel gasped, the blush on her cheeks growing.

David blushed, having experienced that a few times, "just don't be too hard on him, he seems really hurt by what he did."

She nodded, "I'm sure he is and I know we'll work things out, but part of me feels that he got upset because he didn't trust what I've been telling him all along. He should have, but I do understand he probably just got worried," she shrugged and slid into her car, turning it on to roll down the window, "I guess I'll find out," she said.

"You will," Alan nodded. "Call us if you need anything."

"I will," she nodded at them and once her belt was buckled, she waved at them, "love you."

"We love you, too, Rachel," David smiled, waving back as she turned her car around and began to pull away from the house.

She drove the short distance to their house and parked in the driveway. Gathering her things, she headed inside, setting her bag and jacket in the living room and then went right to the kitchen to refill the flowers' vase with some more water, noticing there were dishes piled in the sink and Abby's breakfast was still on the table, "_he must have been busy this morning,_" she smirked and took the flowers into the living room and set them on the coffee table, seeing his XBox controller sitting the coffee table, an empty bag of chips and four grape soda cans scrunched up on the floor, "oh, Noah, you played XBox all night because you couldn't sleep, didn't you?" She asked the empty room, picking up the items and taking them into the kitchen to throw away.

Returning to the living room, she paused and saw one of Abby's blankets on the floor, so she bent down to pick it up, lifting it to her nose and took a whiff, taking in the fresh scent she was so used to smelling, realizing she messed up big time. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and exhaled; she was pissed off at her boyfriend, and while leaving to cool off seemed like a good idea at the time, she realized she couldn't just think of herself anymore; she first had to think about Abby. She knew Puck was a great dad, and he'd take care of her, but she was a mom first, and a girlfriend second and she shouldn't have left; even if it meant sleeping apart and not speaking all night and morning, for Abby's well-being, she should have stayed in the house.

Taking a deep breath, she stored that information in her mind and headed upstairs, going into their room and found the bed unmade, clothes and towels scattered around the room, "_don't bite the hand that feeds you, Noah,_" Rachel thought, taking her clothes off and heading for the bathroom, not bothering to pick up his mess as she started the shower and stepped in.

Letting the hot water massage her tense muscles, she took a relaxing shower and once she was out and dressed, she made a list of things they needed and grabbed her purse, "_might as well go and get all this, so I can be back here before he gets home,_" she thought, heading out to her car and getting in, backing out and heading down the street.

Getting past the streets of homes in their area and coming closer to town, she found more traffic on the road and as she came to a stop under one stoplight, the first one in line, she waited for the light and when it changed from 'red' to 'green', she put her foot on the gas and accelerated. When she was in the middle of the intersection, she heard several cars laying on their horns, but before she could figure out why, she felt a heavy jolt, thrusting her to the left and heard the screeching sound of metal scraping on metal.

She froze in shock, terrified of what was happening and as the horrible sound continued, she glanced to her left to see the pole holding the stoplights coming closer and she clenched her eyes shut just as more crunching was heard, this time from her other side as her car was pushed into the pole, mostly in the passenger door on the driver's side, but it blocked the driver's door from opening.

On impact her head whipped back and forth like a bobble-head, hitting the driver's window, which was now shattered glass, and then her airbags from the steering wheel finally deployed, thrusting her back in her seat as she heard honking, and people yelling, but she couldn't make anything out as pain shot through her head and body, unable to really tell where it hurt more. Closing her eyes, she groaned when she realized that the wet stuff running down her neck was blood. "_Noah, I love you,_" was her final thought before the pain got to be too much and she passed out.

...

1. ( en . wikipedia . org/ wiki/ Claddagh_ring )

You can see the ring I picked out for them at my LJ post for this chapter, here: ( sapphiresfic . livejournal . com/ 38726 . html ) (remove spaces)

...

A/N4: As I post this, I'm already working on the next chapter, so please don't hurt me! *wink* Aside from the major cliffhanger, what did you guys think? Review and let me know!

A/N5: Who remembers Nationals? You know, when Terri kidnapped Quinn and Ethan when New Directions was in Seattle? Anyone remember the songs they sang? One of them was 'Umbrella'... I put that song in the fic in like January... AHHHH Glee 2x07 - The Substitute, they did a mash-up of 'Singing In The Rain' and 'Umbrella'... AHHH You guys do not know how freakin' awesome this was! I called in 10 or 11 months ago!

A/N6: In the next few days, I will be posting two new fics. They are currently WIPs, but won't be very long; I'm thinking 5-10 chapters. I have 3 chapters written for each and hope to continue writing them soon so I can have an idea of how long they will be. One is called 'Returning Home' for my fic table prompt #36 - Return. The other is for my fic table prompt #47 - Protection and is called 'Broken Road'. I was going to wait to post them after I was done writing them, but decided not to wait that long, so keep an eye out on FF or LJ for when I post them, and I hope you enjoy them.

**Family news:** Since I last posted, there hasn't been been too much change. We were supposed to go back to Seattle on the 22nd for mom's 3rd internal radiation, but about 2am that day the snow started and we got about 6 inches on Monday, so we didn't make it over to Seattle. Mom is starting to feel better, slowly, but surely, and things are looking up. I've been off work since Monday, because of the supposed Seattle trip and then Tuesday, my boss called and told me that I didn't have to come in because of how bad it was out in town with the snow, then I couldn't get my car out of the driveway on Wednesday, so I didn't go to work that day. Thursday was Thanksgiving and it's now Friday and I'm posting. We're getting there, guys; one step at a time. Thanks for all the thoughts and prayers! They are loved!

...


	71. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

A/N3: I'm using the experience I have in our local hospital's ER for this. Every hospital is different, so things may not be set up the same, so just letting you know. Also, I'm not in the medical field, so I'm keeping the medical explanation to a minimum, but I still hope you get the general idea.

...

"_All available units in the area of the Market Street and Spring Street intersection. There is a two car injury accident. The intersection is completely blocked in all directions. Fire and EMS (emergency medical services) are en-route, but traffic control is needed to get them through. Specific injuries unknown at this time._"

"We're not to far from there," Officer Lynn Ortiz commented to Ethan, reaching to flip on the lights and sirens.

Ethan nodded, grabbing the radio, "unit two-nine-five responding to Market and Spring crash. ETA two minutes," he replied as Lynn blared past cars that pulled out of her way and took a few side streets to reach Spring Street and it was easy to find the direction of the accident, with the huge back-up already several blocks long.

"_Ten-four, unit two-nine-five._"

"Damn," Ethan couldn't see the accident itself, but glanced around and spoke into the radio, "back-up on Spring is already three blocks long, we're going to need as many units as possible," he turned to Lynn, "jump into the turn lane and go as far as you can, but watch yourself."

She nodded and pulled onto the street, following the center lane as far as she could, "there it is," she motioned ahead to the intersection where cars were stopped, some with doors open, as if the driver's had jumped out to help in a hurry.

"Shit! What are they doing?" He exclaimed, seeing a ton of people around a pick-up truck, but with so many cars around, he couldn't see the other car involved.

"That's as far as I can go, sir," Lynn said, stopping a good distance away because cars were turning around and blocking the road.

"That's fine, we'll have to walk from here. Start directing these cars out of the back-up and I'll get the first aid kit and go see what's going on," he said adjusting his radio on his shoulder.

"Got it," she nodded.

The two officers slid out of their SUV and Ethan grabbed the first aid kit from the back end and slid some blue rubber gloves onto his hands, unsure what he'd find. With the bag over his shoulder he headed towards the accident, seeing the mass of people moving the truck, "Lieutenant Ballard-Puckerman on scene. There's a pick-up pinning a silver car to the light pole. Driver of truck looks to be stable. Condition of second vehicle's passengers unknown at this time. A lot of drivers have stopped to help move the truck off the second car," Ethan froze once he got a better view of the car, the license plate now visible and the Toyota Corolla's plate's characters burning into his head, "Rachel!" He gasped, double timing it to her car, just as the large group of people got the truck moved away, so someone could get to her. "_You gotta push your feelings aside and focus on taking care of her,_" he thought, as he reached the car, "what happened?" He asked, thankful to hear the sounds of sirens getting closer.

"The light changed green, she went and then this truck came out of nowhere and just plowed her into the light pole," one guy said.

Taking a deep breath, Ethan nodded, "let's get this door open, so I can check on her," he said calmly, seeing all of her windows were shattered. Shining a pen light inside, he found her lifeless body: her arms and face covered in cuts and scrapes from the glass, with blood all over, "oh Rachel," he murmured, holding back several emotions.

"You know her?" Someone asked, hearing him say her name.

"Yeah," he commented as he and two other guys managed to pull the destroyed door open enough so he could crawl into the passenger seat, "Rachel," he used his light to shine down towards her legs to see if she had any visible fractures, but at the moment all he could see were cuts from the glass, "come on, Rachel, wake up for me," he rested a gentle hand on her shoulder as he ran his hand along her sides and pressed two fingers to her neck, relieved to feel a weak pulse there, "she's alive," he called out, "come on, Rachel, open your eyes," he begged and he heard a faint groan from her, "hey, Rach, come on," he coxed.

Rachel felt like her body was being held down by a ton of weights, but hearing a familiar voice saying her name, she forced herself to focus, pushing her eyes open, and coughed, causing her to clench her eyes shut in pain, "owe," she groaned.

"Rach," Ethan said softly, seeing her eyes briefly, "I know it hurts, but I need you to focus on me."

She let her eyes open again and aside from seeing Ethan, she heard all the voices and sirens and then the pain over took her, "what happened?" She gasped, feeling tears in her eyes.

Ethan rested his hand on her cheek in comfort and crawled in a little further so he could look at her, "you've been in a car accident. Do you know what day it is?" He asked.

"Saturday, October twenty-third," she choked out trying not to move because it hurt to much.

"That's great," he closed his eyes briefly to relax himself, "okay, Rachel, I need you to stay calm for me. Help's on the way, but I'm gonna check a few things," he told her.

She nodded and whimpered as her neck and head hurt, "everything hurts," she choked out.

"I know and I wish I could take the pain away, but it'll go away soon, I promise. I'm gonna rest my hand on a few places on your body and I need you to tell me of you can feel it," he said, "okay?"

"M'kay," she whispered.

He laid his hand on her right thigh, just enough so she could notice it, and when she said she could fell it, he continued, checking her other leg, and her arms and when he was content that she had feeling in all of her extremities, he gently started feeling around for any broken bones, doing his best to avoid any places where there were cuts or scrapes; especially the ones with glass still in them.

"Boss, is there anything I can help with?" Lynn asked appearing behind him.

"Yeah, get me some of the gauze," he said, motioning to the first aid kit.

Lynn dug out a package and handed it to him and as she did, she gasped, "isn't that your son's girlfriend?"

Ethan nodded, "yes, it's Rachel," he replied calmly.

Hearing 'son' Rachel's eyes widened, "Noah! We had a fight last night... You've... you've gotta tell him I love him, please," she begged, "and my dads! They're going to be worried sick! And Abby!"

Ethan leaned over and looked at her, "right now, I'm concerned about taking care of you. You can tell Noah and your dads that later and you'll see Abby soon enough," he promised, "there's gonna be some pressure, but I gotta put some gauze on your head to help get the bleeding to stop," he told her and leaned over and gently laid the the soft gauze against her head, causing her to scream out in pain, "I'm so sorry Rachel," he told her, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from getting emotional at the moment.

"The EMTs are here," Lynn said.

Ethan shifted and went to move, but Rachel's hand latched on to his, "don't leave me," she begged.

"I'm not gonna leave you," he promised her, squeezing her hand gently, "but I gotta let the EMTs get in here and do their job," he assured her.

"Can't you do it?"

Ethan turned to look at Lynn and one of the EMTs, "she doesn't want me to leave," he said.

"If you can stay and keep her calm, that will help us a lot," the man admitted

Though Ethan was reluctant to stay because he was afraid he'd be in the way, he remained right there, holding onto her hand as an EMT climbed into the car from the back and started checking her out. "Hey, I'm Chris, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Rachel," she replied, her voice light as if she was tired.

Chris nodded, "Rachel, do you know who he is?" He asked, already knowing from Lynn what her and Ethan's relationship was.

"He's my boyfriend's dad," she said, "but he's my dad, too."

"Awesome," Chris smiled, content that she was with it and there wasn't any severe head trauma they had to look for.

Ethan turned to Chris, "she doesn't seem to have anything digging into her and she has feeling in her arms and legs."

"Good," he nodded, looking at Rachel's position, "how strong are you?" He asked Ethan.

Ethan raised a curious eyebrow out him, "enough, why?"

"We may be able to use the car seat as a backboard. If she can hold onto you so she doesn't move, we can lay the seat down and then we can lay her back and maybe try and get her out the back window if you help us lift her, since you're right here."

"Yeah, I'll help anyway I can," he told them with a nod.

Between Ethan and the EMTs they were able to get a brace wrapped around her neck and once they were sure that if they moved the seat no metal pieces would dig into her, Ethan shifted so he could lay across her with the steering wheel against his back, "okay, Rachel, wrap your arms around me so we can move the seat," Ethan told her.

"But I'm gonna get blood all over you," she replied.

He stared at her, "I don't care."

Rachel gave in and lifted her stiff arms up, slipping them around him the best she could and Ethan put his left arm around her back and once he was sure that he had her, he nodded at the other guys.

When the seat fell back, Rachel gasped and clung to Ethan, trying not to start crying again.

"Hey, it's okay," Ethan murmured, gently rubbing her back, "I've got you, you're gonna be fine," he promised.

"But it hurts," she sobbed.

"I know," he sighed, "and I wish I could take the pain away, but I can't. Once we get you to the hospital and checked out, they'll patch you up and you'll be as good as new," he assured her.

"Hospital? What one?" She gasped as they slowly laid her back on the seat, now almost flat.

"St. Rita's," Chris said, "Dr. Stevens is there today," he told her.

Rachel relaxed at that, "good, he's my boyfriend's doctor."

Chris nodded, "Rachel, Ethan and I are going to lift you up, so try and keep as still as possible, so we can pass you to the guys outside and get you on a backboard, alright? I need you to stay still because we don't want you to jostle anything around in case you have internal injuries we can't see," he explained.

"Okay," Rachel nodded as best she could, but her head was pounding, "my head hurts," she murmured.

"You've got a pretty nasty gash up there, but we've got you bandaged up enough to get you to the hospital," he told her.

"Kay," she clenched her eyes shut for a second and then grabbed Ethan's hand.

"You're gonna be fine, Rach," Ethan assured her.

She took a deep breath and nodded, trying to calm herself down as Chris and Ethan carefully slipped their arms under her and on a count of three they lifted her up.

As Rachel felt her body move, pain shot through her and she gasped in shock, her world going black once more.

...

When Rachel woke again, she saw blue and gray and as she focused more, she realized it was the blue sky with gray clouds and when she went to move, she felt stiff and held down, which scared her, causing her whimper.

"Ethan!" Chris called out, "stay calm Rachel, you're gonna be okay."

"What happened?" She gasped, recognizing him.

"You passed out when we moved you out of the car," he explained.

"Hey Rach," Ethan said, when he reached her, "welcome back."

"It really hurt when you moved me," she admitted.

"Sorry about that, but we won't move you again, well we will, but it won't be as bad," Chris assured her.

"Okay," she whispered, letting her eyes turn towards Ethan, biting her lip as the pain coursed through her and she felt tears falling, "will you come to the hospital with me?"

"Of course I will," he found her hand and squeezed it gently as he reached up and wiped her eyes with his other hand, "I know you're hurting, but you're okay, I promise you," he assured her.

She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand, "I... I know, I'm... scared."

"You have every right to be," he replied, "and I'm right here. I got your bag from the car and didn't see anything important, other than the papers in the glove box, so I grabbed them and put them in your bag. Is there anything else you'd like me to get before we leave?"

"Um," she relaxed, "just my keys and my cell phone."

"Already got those," he smiled.

"Okay," she whispered.

"I'm gonna go talk to the officer I was on patrol with today, Lynn, and I'll meet you at the ambulance," he promised, squeezing her hand once more before looking at Chris, across from her, "I'll be back in a few."

Chris nodded, "okay. She's stable enough, but we do need to get her to the hospital soon, so make it quick."

Ethan nodded and moved away from them as they started wheeling Rachel over to the ambulance and after speaking to Lynn briefly, he removed the gloves he'd had on and dug out his cell phone, staring at it before pulling up the Berry's house number and hitting the call button. On the second ring, David answered, "hey Ethan!"

"Hi David," Ethan said softly, taking a deep breath and rubbing his forehead.

"Are you alright?" David quickly noticed Ethan didn't seem like himself.

"Where's Alan?" He replied, just as soft.

"In the den. What's going on?" David asked, getting slightly worried at his tone.

"Could you get him and put me on speaker phone?" He requested.

"Um, sure," David moved from the kitchen into the den and hit the button on the phone to turn the speaker on and Alan turned to him, with a 'what's up?' expression.

"Shit," Ethan hissed, "guys there's no easy way to say this, but could you two come down to St. Rita's emergency room and meet me?"

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt at work?" Alan asked quickly, knowing he was supposed to be working that weekend.

"Me? Oh, no... Um... It's Rachel," he bit his lip, "she was... I was a first responder to a car accident a bit ago and she was involved and I wanted you guys to hear it from me."

The fathers gasped and shared looks of panic and worry, "our Rachel?" David gasped.

"Yes," Ethan nodded, "I'm sorry, guys. This isn't a call I wanted to make, but I wanted to be the one to tell you and let you guys meet us there."

"What happened?" Alan asked, slipping his arm around David.

"From what I heard, she went on a green light and a truck from another way plowed through a red light and smashed her into a stop light pole," Ethan said, "she's... I'm not a doctor, but she doesn't seem to have any broken bones, but hurts everywhere and has a lot of cuts and scrapes from the broken glass and a pretty nasty gash on her head from hitting the door... She passed out when we moved her out of the car, but she knows me and is talking, which are good signs and I can't talk long because they want to leave, but we're going to St. Rita's and Brad is the doctor working today," he explained quickly.

"We're on our way," David said wiping his eyes, "have you told Noah or Deborah yet?"

"No," Ethan shook his head as he walked towards the ambulance, "I was going to call Deb when we got to the hospital and have her tell Noah," he explained, "I wanted to call you guys first."

"I'll go tell them and meet you at the hospital. She shouldn't be hearing it from a phone call," Alan said, "nor should Noah."

"But you should be here with Rachel," Ethan replied quickly, "I can call..."

"David will be up there, and I'll tell Deborah and Noah and then we'll all be up there; she'll want him to know," Alan explained, getting a nod of agreement from David.

"Okay... As long as you're willing," Ethan admitted. "I... You're her dads, officially, even if she's another daughter to me."

"We know, but right now she needs someone familiar and we know she feels you're another dad, so you're right where you need to be. We'll be up there, soon, and Alan will go tell Noah and Deborah," David said, "and though we don't need to say this, we really appreciate you taking care of our little girl," he added with a smile.

"You're welcome," Ethan smiled, "see you guys soon."

Hanging up the phone, David and Alan shared a long hug, both trying to think positively, "are you sure you're going to be okay to drive?" Alan asked David.

"Yeah, I will be," David nodded. "You sure you don't want me to go with you to school?"

"I'll be okay. I'll tell Deborah first and then we can go tell Noah," Alan explained.

The two men grabbed their keys and wallets and after another long hug, they parted and got into their cars, David heading in the direction of the hospital, while Alan made his way to McKinley, the entire time trying to figure out just what he'd say to Deborah and then to Puck. Parking as close as he could to the school, off to one side he saw the football field where the boys were practicing and took a deep breath, knowing that would be a hard conversation to have with him.

Making his way towards the gym, he slipped into the one open door and glanced around and saw Deborah standing by the bleachers while the team did a routine, so he walked over towards her. She saw him, with a look that didn't seem happy, "Alan? What's going on?" She asked, knowing there was no reason why Rachel's dad would be there on Saturday.

"Ethan called, um," he scratched his head and at the panic he saw in her eyes he quickly went on, "no, no, he's fine!" He assured her, "he responded to an accident earlier," he took a deep breath and exhaled, "it's Rachel," he said shakily.

"Oh no!" She gasped, "is she alright? How is she? What hospital is she being taken to? What happened? Why are you here? Why are you not going to the hospital?" She spewed a million questions from her mouth from shock.

Alan rested his hands on her shoulders, "they were getting ready to leave the accident scene when he called, which was maybe twenty minutes ago. She's going to St. Rita's and David is on his way there now and I wanted to come and tell you, and hoped that we could tell Noah," he bit his lip, "you didn't need to hear it over the phone, nor does Noah."

She took a deep breath and nodded, just as Quinn came over, "hi Alan! What's going on? Is everything alright?" She asked, noticing both adults looked upset.

Alan looked at Quinn, "um, Rachel's been in a car accident," he said softly.

Quinn gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock, "is she okay?"

"Ethan says she was conscious and talking, but is in a lot of pain; he was a first responder and they were just getting ready to go to the hospital when he called," he explained.

Deborah took another deep breath and rested her hand on Quinn's shoulder, "would you make sure everyone gets out of the gym? I'll lock the door, so once you leave, you won't be able to get back in. We are going to go tell Noah," she said, grabbing her purse and clipboard.

She nodded, "of course. I hope she's okay. As soon as I'm done here, Finn and I will come up to the hospital. What one?"

"St. Rita's. Brittany's dad is there, so she's in good hands," Alan said, unsure if he was telling her to let her know, or to assure himself.

Quinn nodded, and silently jogged towards the rest of the team and told them practice was over for the day.

Deborah and Alan left the gym and as she had said, she locked the doors, but the team was still able to leave through them and once they were in the hall, she looked at Alan, "how are you doing?" She asked softly.

Alan took a deep breath and exhaled, rubbing his forehead, "I'm a mess; I'm trying to stay strong for everyone, but I just wanna cry. This is my baby girl, my Rachel. This shouldn't be happening to her or our families. I just want to take some time for myself, but I can't right now, so I'm not okay, but I will be once we tell Noah and can get to the hospital," he said honestly, taking another deep breath to calm himself down, holding back the tears that were close to falling.

She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently as they walked outside and over towards the football field, "I was there last year," she told him, "I know how you feel," she explained softly. "She's going to be alright," she added as they made it to the field and saw several guys practicing passes while others worked on plays, which was what Deborah could tell Noah and Finn were doing, by their practice jerseys, "Ben," she said trying to get her brother's attention.

Ben turned around and looked at her, "hey sis, Alan. What's up?" He asked curiously.

"Um, we need to talk to Noah, and you might as well call Finn, Mike, Matt and Kurt in, too. They're gonna want to hear this," she said softly.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her and then Alan.

Alan cleared his throat and sighed, "Rachel was in a car accident a little while ago."

Ben's eyes widened and turned around, "Puckerman, Hudson, Rutherford, Chang, Hummel, front and center!" He called out and turned back to them, "is she okay?"

Alan nodded, "last I heard. Ethan was the responding officer and called us just as they were leaving the scene to take her to the hospital," he explained.

"Hey mom, hey dad, what's going on?" Puck asked as he and the guys came over.

The three adults exchanged glances and Alan stepped forward, resting his hands on Noah's shoulders, "Noah, I have... I have some bad news," he said softly.

Puck's face fell, "no... please don't... Is it... Did... What is it?" He asked quickly, a million thoughts running through his mind.

"Rachel's been in a car accident," he replied.

"No," Puck shook his head, "no, you can't be serious!" He exclaimed, staring at him, but the tears in his mom's eyes and the sad look on Alan and Ben's faces were enough to tell him he wasn't joking, "is she... where is she?"

"By now, she's at St. Rita's, your dad's with her and David should be there by now, too," he explained.

"Dad? How did he get there?" Puck asked, fighting back tears.

"He responded to the accident and went with Rachel to the hospital," he told him.

"Fuck! This is all my fault!" He exclaimed, scuffing his foot on the track.

"How can you possibly think it's your fault? You weren't even there," Alan asked in shock.

"If I hadn't blown my top last night about something so stupid, she wouldn't have gotten pissed and taken off to your place for the night and then been out at this time of day!" Puck sighed and ran his hands over his face, "damn it!" He snapped. "She shouldn't have... I can't... I never even got to apologize to her," he cracked, tears falling from his eyes.

Deborah rushed forward, needing the comfort of her son just as much as he needed her at the moment and threw her arms around him, pulling him close, "Noah, she's gonna be alright," she rubbed his back, "you've got plenty of time to talk to her."

"I should have let her explain last night. I was a fucking asshole to her!" He murmured.

Finn rested his hand on Puck's shoulder, "hey bro, she's gonna be alright," he said, looking at Alan, who nodded in agreement.

"I've gotta... I need to..." He pulled back from Deborah, "I've gotta see her."

Deborah nodded, "go change and we'll go to the hospital," she said.

He didn't wait for any more than that; he took off as fast as he could to the locker room to change, having his shirt off before he even got in the doors. Fumbling with the lock on his locker, he finally got it open and in record time had changed clothes, skipping socks, and just putting on his shoes, not caring at the moment. He only had one thing on his mind and that was getting to Rachel. "_I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much,_" he thought, wiping his eyes as he stuffed his things into his bag and looked up to see Finn at his locker, his clothes changed, too.

"She's gonna be okay," Finn told him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Puck closed his eyes and nodded trying to tell himself the same thing, "that doesn't make me feel any better about how I treated her last night. I feel like this is all my fault," he said with a sigh, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

The two guys remained silent and walked out of the locker room together, finding Quinn waiting with Deborah and Alan, who had moved his SUV closer. Quinn knew Puck wouldn't be in a good mood, so she just gave him a quick hug and told him she was thinking of them and promised they'd come up to the hospital soon.

Puck nodded his thanks and slid into the backseat of Alan's SUV, while his mom and Alan got into the front and soon the three were driving towards the hospital, all hoping and praying that Rachel was okay.

...

When David arrived at St. Rita's, he found a parking spot near the emergency room and saw a single ambulance parked by the doors, so he knew that they were there already. Speed-walking towards the automatic doors, he walked in and looked around, seeing Ethan turning a corner, "Ethan!" He called out.

Hearing his name, Ethan stepped back and looked down the hall, seeing David and motioned for him to follow, "they're just taking her into a room," he said.

David caught up to him and the two walked towards the room they'd wheeled Rachel into and Brad and some nurses were helping the EMTs get her onto the hospital bed and Brad immediately began checking her over from head-to-toe, giving nurses orders as they grabbed some supplies supplies. Dr. Stevens kept talking to Rachel to keep her from getting upset or scared, "do you have any medication allergies, Rachel?" He asked gently.

"No, not that I know of, but I've never taken any strong pain medications before," she replied.

Brad nodded, "I won't give you too much, but I can't give it to you right now until I know where exactly you're injured, if at all," he said sadly, "you don't seem to have any broken bones, but I need to be sure, okay?"

"Okay," she bit her lip, "I hurt everywhere," she told him.

"I know and I'm sorry I can't give you anything right now, but I will soon. You're doing great, Rachel, just stay calm," he assured her.

"I'll try," she told him, blinking away tears in her eyes.

Seeing her tears, he reached up and wiped her eyes, then rested his hand on her shoulder gently, "I know you're scared, but you're going to be good as new in no time, I promise."

She smiled at him, "thanks."

He nodded and glanced up to see Ethan and David standing in the doorway, "your daddy and Ethan are here. You want them in here?" He asked.

"Yes please," she nodded.

Brad motioned for the two of them to come into the room, "I'm waiting on them to get the CT scan and X-Ray ready, so they'll come up to get her as soon as possible. Keep her still. I'm going to have the lab come get some blood work, so we can get some pain meds going," he said, "when we have the X-Rays back, I'll start removing the glass, but I don't want to do that until I know it's not too deep or into veins or nerves, and so she can have some pain meds because it's going to hurt. Keep her talking, keep her alert," he added, "I'll be back in a few minutes; call me or a nurse if anything changes, okay?"

The men nodded, "thanks Brad," David said.

"Anytime," the doctor replied with a smile and stepped out of the room, pulling the curtain back to give them some privacy.

David walked towards her and leaned over so she could see him, taking her hand in his, "Rachel, sweetie," he smiled at her.

"Daddy," she squeezed his hand back, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Oh sweetie, don't apologize for anything," he told her, squeezing her hand back and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "you're the only thing that matters."

She looked at him, "but my car..."

"Can be replaced, sweetheart, you can't be. I'm just thankful you're alive; we can worry about everything else later," he told her.

Rachel nodded carefully and clenched her eyes shut, "I'm just glad dad was there; I don't think I'd have been able to make it without being a mess if he hadn't been there," she said looking at Ethan.

Ethan smiled at her, "I'm glad I was there, too," he said, taking her other hand in his, "and you were a model patient," he added with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"How's that?" She asked.

He smirked, "you didn't try to punch anyone, scream hysterically or panic. This wasn't the first accident I've responded to and I've seen my share of them, but this was the first one I actually assisted in," he explained.

She blushed, "like I said, if you hadn't been there, I probably wouldn't have been so calm."

...

Brad stepped out into the hallway and went down to one of the nurses stations, calling to have a lab tech come up and when he hung up the phone, one of the nurses handed Rachel's chart and an ID bracelet to him, so he started his way back towards her room when he saw Deborah, Alan and Puck, "hey guys. Room six," he motioned to follow him.

"I know my way around," Puck said slipping past the doctor and quickly moved towards the room, pausing outside the pulled curtain.

Brad stepped around him and the curtain, "Deborah, Noah and Alan are here," he said, motioning for the three arrivals to come around.

Puck was the first to step into the room and his eyes immediately went to his girlfriend, laying flat on her back on the hospital bed, covered with a sheet from her waist down. He quickly noticed her hair was a mess, her face and arms were covered in bloody cuts, "oh baby," he gasped, choking back a sob as he rushed forward, grabbing her hand once he was close enough, "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her, leaning over to press a kiss to her dry lips.

She brought her other arm up carefully to rest against his back as they kissed and when they broke apart, she shook her head, "not now; we can deal with it later," she told him, "I love you so much," she sobbed.

"I love you, too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. When dad said you were in a car accident, I thought the worst..." He trailed off.

She wiped his eyes and nodded, "I'm so glad dad showed up when he did. He helped me a lot," she admitted.

Puck looked at his dad, seeing her blood spotting his uniform, "oh shit," he gasped, "what happened?" He asked, looking between Ethan and Rachel.

Ethan bit his lip, "from what I remember hearing she went on a green light and a truck ran a red light and plowed her into the stop light pole," he explained, "when I got there a bunch of people had moved the truck off the car, so we could pry the passenger door open and I crawled in and started checking her out."

"I remember hearing a lot of horns honking, and feeling the truck hit me and then feeling my head hit the window, which I think is when I passed out the first time, the second time was when they moved me," she explained, seeing her dad coming over to her other side of the bed, "hey dad," she said reaching out to him.

"I'm so glad you're alright, sweetheart," Alan whispered.

She nodded, "me too, but my car isn't."

"I don't care about the car," he told her, "I care about you," he said.

"I said the same thing," David commented.

"We all agree with that," Deborah added, moving to stand next to Puck.

"Hey mom," she smiled, "I'm so glad you all are here," she said happy to have her parents and boyfriend there.

A tech came in briefly to get some blood samples and just after that the CT scan and X-Ray tech came up and got her. David went along, since she was under eighteen and the tech was a male and as soon as they were down the hall, Puck plopped down onto the stool by the wall and rubbed his hands over his face, groaning lightly as he took a moment to soak in what had happened.

Deborah walked over to him and slipped her arm around him, "it's okay, Noah, just take a few deep breaths and relax. This is all routine," she assured him, rubbing circles around his back.

He took a few deep breaths and nodded, "I know... but she looks... and... I... I can't..." He clenched his eyes shut and begged himself to calm down, "I know," he said again, "I just didn't know what we'd find when we got here, and now that I know, I'm so relieved," he said, "but I can't stop thinking about how I could have lost her," he admitted. "Can we skip over October twenty-third next year?" He asked hopeful.

The adults in the room laughed lightly, "no, I'm afraid we can't," Alan said, "nice try, though."

"Worth a shot," Puck replied, "how come she still has glass in her cuts?"

"I'm waiting for the X-Rays and CT scan to come back before we start taking some of them out. I don't know how deep they are, and they could be near nerves or arteries," Brad explained, "that's why those were important," he replied. "I also need to know how bad her head is, because I want to give her some pain meds before we start digging around in those cuts; she'll really be hurting then," he added.

Puck nodded and took a deep breath, hating to see her in pain, but knowing the doctor knew what he was doing. "Is she... Will she have to stay over night?"

"At least a night," Brad nodded.

The people in the room tried to relax, but as the eerie silence fell over them, Puck was getting mildly claustrophobic in the small room they were in, "I'll be back," he muttered, slipping out of the room and began walking down the hallway, ignoring his mom calling after him.

Taking a deep breath, he slipped outside and moved towards one side of the hospital, where he could stand out of the way of the passing cars, but still could be found if someone came looking for him. He needed a few minutes to himself and as he leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it, so his knees were bent and was almost sitting on the ground, he rubbed his hands across his face and felt wetness that hadn't been there, and that's when the dam broke as he chocked back a sob, burying his head in his hands as his shoulders shook, trying not to think about how close he was to losing her. "_She's gonna be okay. Brad's awesome. I trust him,_" he thought, taking a few deep breaths and continued his positive mantra for a few minutes until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his dad standing there, "hi," he murmured, pushing himself up and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

Ethan didn't say anything, he just stepped closer to his son and pulled him into a tight hug, feeling Puck shaking as he continued to sob. Closing his own eyes, he relaxed in relief, positive Rachel would be alright.

Puck's sobs got lighter and slowly he relaxed in his dad's arms enough to breathe normally and after a few moments, pulled back a little, "thanks dad," he said softly, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"No thanks needed," Ethan replied honestly.

"Still, thanks. I'm... I'm so many emotions right now," he sighed. "I just had to get out of there and breathe."

"Totally understandable," Ethan agreed, "take all the time you need, though Brad did say Rachel shouldn't be gone too long and she'll probably want you there when she gets back," he said softly.

"Uh, yeah," Puck nodded in agreement and wiped his eyes, "do I look okay?" He asked, hoping he didn't have bright red eyes.

"You look fine," Ethan commented, as the two started walking back towards the hospital entrance.

"Um, you should really change," Puck noted, still seeing the darkened red spots all over his shirt.

"We'll figure something out later," he told him, "once Rachel gets settled."

"Okay," Puck nodded, walking back towards the ER room that Rachel was being treated in and found them just bringing her back, coming from down the opposite end of the hall. He and Ethan waited to the side as the orderly wheeled Rachel's gurney back into the room and he, David and Ethan followed them in and Puck moved right to the free side of Rachel's bed, took her hand and leaned over, kissing her gently, "hey baby," he whispered softly.

Her eyes were closed, but she smiled weakly at his voice and slowly let her eyes drift open, "hi. Noah, are you okay?" She asked, seeing his red face.

"Yeah, I am now," he nodded, carefully brushing his hand over her cheek, "I love you so much and I'm so sorry about last night," he told her.

"I love you, too," she replied, "we both made some bad choices last night that we should talk about soon, but it can wait. You're here and I'm alive, so let's just be thankful for that and talk about the rest later," she suggested.

Puck nodded, wiping his eyes with his free hand and looked at her, "you're right. That's a good idea," he agreed, kissing her again, "you took care of me when I was hurt, now I get to take care of you," he smiled at her.

She smiled, "you better."

...

A/N4: WTG VuhNessUhh! She was the first one to mention she picked up on Ethan's involvement in the crash from the last chapter when it was mentioned he had to work. I wondered if anyone would catch on. Did anyone else?

A/N5: Here's the new chapter and I really hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know. I had intended for a lot more to happen in this chapter, but I'm gonna push it until the next one, I wanted to get it posted for all of you to read; since I did leave it as a nice cliffhanger and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer.

A/N6: I have updated 'Returning Home' and 'Broken Road' in the past week or so and I hope to update 'Starlight' soon, too... It's been a little crazy for me... With mom's appointments in Seattle, my schedule has been thrown off, but the last 5 days I've been off work for an ankle injury and have a few more days off before I have to go to work, so writing as much as I can. It's just a bad sprain that needs time to heal, so spending a lot of time icing it.

A/N7: Speaking of mom... As of December 7th, her doctor said she is 'technically cancer free'! She has to go a few years with being tested every few months and have a clean blood test before they can say she's in remission or cured, but the last CT scan they did showed no cancer cells, so the doctor is quite sure that it is gone. The tumor is gone now to a point he can't even see where it was! This is an awesome Christmas present and he's even saying that he doesn't think she should have a hysterectomy at all, because it could do more harm, because that area of her body has already gone through a lot with all the radiation they did. I really appreciate all of your thoughts, prayers and kind messages! They mean so much and I couldn't have gotten through all of this without you guys, so THANK YOU! Hugs to everyone!

...


	72. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

Rachel did have a mild concussion, so Brad couldn't give her much for pain medication, other than Tylenol and Ibuprofen, but it was enough to take the sting and ache out of her body, while he worked on getting the glass out of her arms. Some of them were odd shapes and took a bit of digging to get out, which she flinched at, but Puck sat right beside her, holding her hand through the whole thing, which she deeply appreciated.

Once her arms were cleaned up, Brad focused on the gash on the left side of her head. It wasn't as bad as they first thought after the glass and the blood was cleaned away, but it still needed some stitches, so he put a few waterproof ones in and then covered it with some some antiseptic and gauze.

Finally after several hours in the ER, she was ready to go up to her room and relax; officially admitted to the hospital for at least the night to be sure she was okay and nothing else was wrong from the accident.

After she was settled in her room, Puck sent a message to their friends to let them know what was going on, because between the guys and girls from the club that were on the Cheerios or the football team, everyone found out about Rachel's accident and Puck's phone had been blowing up with messages while they were in the ER, but he turned it on silent, wanting to only pay attention to his girlfriend; they were happy to know their friends were concerned, but they could wait a bit.

As Rachel got comfortable, David, Alan, Deborah and Ethan left to go get cars and change, but would return soon, and Rachel's only request was seeing Abby and they promised to bring her up on their way back.

"How are you doing? Do you need anything?" Puck asked softly, his hand refusing to let go of hers.

"No, I don't need anything," she shook her head carefully, "just a little stiff," she admitted.

He nodded, trying to ignore the bruises growing on her left arm from hitting the door, "scoot over," he murmured.

"What?" She asked, shifting away from him a little.

Sitting on the edge of the bed and adjusting, Puck laid back next to her and slid his arms around her carefully, "I thought I lost you," he whispered, "when dad came up to school and told me something happened, I thought the worst."

She bit her lip, blinking back tears, "I did, too," she admitted, "everything hurt. I didn't know what was wrong," she told him, snuggling up against his chest as her tears fell.

"Let it out," he said softly, "I've got you," he promised, gently rubbing her back, "and I'm never letting go. I'm so thankful you're alright and I can't wait to get you home and into our bed, but for now, this will have to do."

Feeling his warmth and strength next to her, she lost it, "I was so scared," she sobbed, "one second I was fine and the next I feel this jolt and then pain and I was passing out," she murmured.

A few tears fell from his eyes as he listened to her, gently rubbing her back, "I know," he murmured, "I'm sure it was scary, but you're okay now," he promised, "I've got you, I'm here, just breathe in and out," he told her, taking his own advice to keep himself calm.

Rachel did as he suggested, which helped, but her grip around him didn't ease off, "don't move yet," she begged.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, "I'll be here all night if you want me to do be."

She smiled, but bit her lip nervously, "I'm... I'm scared to close my eyes."

"Why?" he asked, looking at her as he brushed his hand along her cheek.

"What if I... What if something happens when I'm asleep and I... What if I can't wake up?"

"Oh baby," he leaned in and kissed her lips gently, "baby, you're going to be fine. Brad told you to sleep if you need to. You just have to wake up every few hours so we can make sure the concussion hasn't gotten worse," he told her, "remember?"

"I know he said that, but..."

"No buts," he said firmly, "I feel bad enough that I couldn't protect you from this, so I'm going to do the next best thing: keep you from getting worse and helping you heal, so stop thinking like that, you're gonna be fine," he promised, smiling at her and reaching to wipe the tears from her eyes.

She opened her mouth to make a comment but at his insistence, she closed it and nodded, "okay," she blushed, closing her eyes and trying to relax in his arms.

Puck continued to gently rub his hands over her back and side in soothing motions, murmuring calming words to her, hoping if she did fall asleep that she wouldn't have a nightmare.

Glancing across the room at the clock he saw it was after six at night and hearing footsteps, he looked towards the door and saw Brad peek around the curtain, "she asleep?" He asked quietly.

"No," Rachel replied before Puck had a chance to.

"Oh, hi," Brad said to her, "how are you feeling?"

She shrugged, "I... I think I'm okay," she admitted, "but everything that happened is coming at me now. I'm afraid to try and sleep because of the nightmares I know I'll have," she murmured.

"The shock is wearing off," Brad nodded in understanding, "it's common after traumatic experiences," he added, "you kind of held back all that fear and emotion because you were in pain and now that your body is relaxing and the adrenaline is wearing off, everything is hitting you, but you'll be okay. I promised you that in the ER and I meant it," he added with a smile.

Rachel returned his smile, "thanks," she replied.

"You're welcome and I recommend this to all patients who have been through a major event like this... Talk to someone, and considering you know a psychologist personally, I'm sure he'd be able to see you day or night, free of charge," he grinned.

"Yes, he would," she nodded, "and I will talk to him," she promised.

"Good," he paused when he phone rang and he sighed, reaching into his pocket and answering it, knowing who it was, "hello sweetheart... Yes, I'm still at the hospital... I've been through this with you already, Brittany. I can't release personal information about my patients... Even if they're your friends... I'm sure he's not answering because he's taking care of Rachel... I will tell him when I see him," he promised, hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket. "Several of your friends have tried calling you, but you're not answering," he said explaining what he was supposed to tell him.

Puck reached for his phone in his pocket and saw numerous missed calls and text messages from their friends, all wanting to know how Rachel was doing.

"It's nice to know they care," Rachel said with a smile, "but I'm just not in the mood to talk to people," she admitted softly.

"Don't worry about it, babe," Puck told her, "I'll text them and let them know," he said, shifting a little and freeing his other hand to compose and send a message, letting them know she was okay, but was staying overnight in the hospital with a mild concussion and hoped she could go home the next afternoon or evening and she wasn't feeling up for visitors at the time.

"Now put your phone away and move back to where you were. You're an awfully uncomfortable pillow," Rachel commented nudging him playfully.

Puck smiled and did as he told her, "oh settle down, I'm right here," he laughed.

Brad smirked, "before you get comfortable, I'd like to do another exam and check out your bandages before my shift is over," he told her honestly.

"Oh, um, alright," Rachel shifted and sat up a little.

Puck moved to get off the bed, "um, you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No," Brad shook his head, "stay," he motioned to the chair and stuck his head out and called her nurse in, "kind of a legal and safety thing," he admitted, "and I'm sure Rachel doesn't want you to leave, anyway."

Rachel blushed, but agreed, "no, I don't want him to. It's not like he hasn't seen me naked before."

It was Puck's turn to turn bright red at her words and took a seat in the chair by her bed, "yeah, I have, but it's always been different circumstances before," he replied.

"I know," Brad nodded, "but you'll have to help her change her bandages and stuff when she gets home. Don't go making your mom do it all," he told him with a grin.

"I won't, but if anyone calls me Nurse Noah, I'm so going off on them," Puck replied.

"Nurse Noah? I like that," Rachel grinned, winking at him.

Rachel's female nurse came in and pulled the curtain so there was some more privacy and Brad checked Rachel's eyes and her heartbeat and the basics and then glanced at her chest, seeing the seatbelt bruise running from her left shoulder to her right hip and the one across her stomach, "does your stomach or anything hurt from the belt?" Brad asked her as she slid the gown back on and Noah tied it behind her.

"Um, no. It's tender, but that's just from the bruise, right?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, it probably is, but we just have to keep an eye on it and make sure that it's not anything serious," he told her as he peaked at some of her bandages, "the ones an your arms look okay, but let's get your head changed because it's still draining a little, but that should stop during the night," he explained.

"Okay," Rachel nodded and tried to relax while her nurse, Katie, carefully removed the bandage on her head and changed it.

From where Puck was sitting he saw their parents and his sister arrived, so he got up and walked towards them, seeing Abby in David's arms and as soon as she saw Puck, she started reaching towards him, "hey baby girl," he smiled, taking her when David handed her over. Abby immediately snuggled into him, content to be with her dad, "I know someone who will be really happy to see you," he murmured to her.

"What's going on?" David asked, motioning to the closed curtain.

"Brad was doing an exam and now Katie is changing the bandage on her head," Puck replied, "you guys can come in," he told them, turning and walking back into Rachel's room and they followed, "look who's here," Puck said with a smile as he stepped around the curtain.

Rachel looked at him and smiled brightly, "Abby," she said softly as Katie finished taping the bandage down. At her voice Abby looked at Rachel and did the same thing she'd done to Puck moment's prior, so Puck moved around the bed and carefully handed her to Rachel and Rachel gladly took her into her arms, "hey baby girl," she murmured, "I've missed you so much," she told her, fighting tears in her eyes.

Puck slid back next to her and slipped his arms around her and Abby, "shh, don't cry," he whispered, "it's okay."

"I... I know, I just missed her and I... I... I almost went and picked her up to take her shopping with me today... If she had... She could have been in the accident, too," she sobbed.

"She wasn't," Puck assured her, "she's just fine, baby," he murmured, trying to calm her down so she didn't scare Abby.

Rachel leaned against him and nodded, taking a few deep breaths and carefully held Abby, kissing her, "I know," she said again and sighed, "I just can't help think that she could have been hurt."

"But she didn't get hurt, so you don't have to worry about that. She's alright and so are you," David told her truthfully as he moved towards her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

She smiled at him and reached out to hug him, calming down a little more, "thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime, sweetheart," David smiled.

...

Brad spoken to the family briefly, but had to get going, so he told them who would be there that night and then 'goodnight', letting them have some time alone.

Rachel held Abby, but when Rachel started getting tired, she passed Abby to Puck who held her close and the three snuggled together while their parents and Arin sat in the room, everyone talking lightly.

It had been an emotional day for everyone and as it got later and people were starting to nod off, they knew it was time to leave, but as Puck passed Abby to his mom, the almost six-month old started fussing, crying and trying to reach for her parents and both Rachel and Puck felt horrible, which caused Rachel to start crying.

Puck stood up and while Deborah tried to calm Abby down, he put his hand on his daughter and she reached for him, so he took her back, doing his best to calm her down, "sh, sweetie, it's okay, it's just gonna be for tonight. Mommy is gonna be here tonight and daddy is going to stay here with her, but you gotta me good for grandma and all your grandpas," he murmured, while she slowly started to calm down.

"You should go with her," Rachel said softly, "she needs you, Noah. I know you want to stay here and I want you to, too, but Abby needs you home with her."

"But... I..." Puck looked at Rachel, "baby?"

Rachel bit her lip, "if I can't go home tonight, you should, as much as we don't want to be apart," she told him truthfully.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed and nodded, "if you're sure, because I want to stay here with you."

"I know you do," Rachel smiled, "and I want you to stay, but we have to think about our daughter, too. She's scared and knows somethings going on that's not normal and if you go home with her, at least you're there and she won't be as confused, because she can't stay here tonight; this is no place for a baby."

Sitting back down on the edge of the bed with Abby still in his arms, he nodded reluctantly, "alright, I get your point," he agreed, "I'll go home with her, but if you need _anything_, you call me. I don't care if it's two in the morning."

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"She won't be alone. David and I are staying here," Alan said honestly.

"Okay," Puck nodded, "um, I guess since I'm going home, when I come back, I can bring you clothes," he admitted.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," she agreed, sitting up a little to wrap her arms around him and Abby, kissing him on the lips and Abby on the forehead, "I love you both so much," she murmured.

Puck shifted one of his arms to hug her and the three snuggled together, "we love you, too, baby. See you tomorrow."

"I'll be here," she replied tiredly.

Kissing her forehead, he stood up and moved aside, giving his mom, dad and sister a chance to say 'bye' to her, before Deborah, Ethan, Arin, Puck and Abby left her room. Alan went with them, to unlock his SUV, so Puck could get his football bag and once he had it, Alan went back into the hospital and the Puckerman's piled into Ethan's SUV and headed home, dropping Puck off at school so he could get his jeep and drive home.

At home, Deborah helped Puck get Abby ready for bed and once she was laid down in her crib and started to fall asleep, he left the room, finding his mom in the kitchen fixing him a sandwich, "mom what are you doing?"

"You need to eat something," she said, handing him a plate with the sandwich on it, "you wouldn't have thought to do it."

He opened his mouth to respond, but agreed she was right, "thanks mom," he smiled lightly at her and slid into a chair to eat, realizing that he was hungry and hadn't eaten since that morning. After taking a few bites, he did start to feel better, but knowing his girlfriend was spending the night in the hospital; another night apart, he still felt bad. "Rachel will be home tomorrow, right?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure she will be. She seems to mostly have cuts and scrapes and as long as she remains fine, and no other issues arise over night, she will be home tomorrow," Deborah replied, taking a seat near him.

"And the chances of her having other issues over night are slim, right?"

"Yes. There is always a chance that something could happen, but I'm sure she'll be okay," she explained.

"Good, because I don't want to spend another night apart. I get what she wanted me to come home; Abby needs normalcy and all, but after the rough night we had last night, and now tonight... I want my family back together," he murmured.

Deborah rested her hand on his shoulder and nodded, "I know, sweetheart, and you guys will be back together soon enough."

He sighed, pushing the empty plate away once he'd finished eating, "I don't know how I'm gonna sleep tonight."

"One step at a time and if you can't, just rest in bed. Rachel's going to be doing a lot of sleeping for a while, so you guys will have plenty of time to sleep once she's home," she promised.

"I take it she won't be going to school for a while?"

"I think she should take some time off, maybe the week to get feeling better, but she's young, strong and healthy, so she'll bounce back pretty quickly."

"Yeah, she does have that on her side," he agreed standing up, "I think I'm gonna go try and get some sleep. Thanks for everything mom," he said slipping his arms around her and hugging her, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Noah," she smiled, standing up to hug him, "if you need anything, call, and when you pack things for Rachel, pick something soft and comfortable to wear."

"Okay," he nodded and walked with her to the front door, "I was thinking the same thing," he agreed.

Deborah nodded and after hugging him once more, she left the house and walked home and Puck watched her get home before he closed and locked the front door and headed upstairs, checked on Abby first and then went into his and Rachel's room, hoping to lay down and get some sleep.

...

Rachel let her eyes close and tried to push the scary images from her mind and as her thoughts raced, she still managed to drift off to sleep, but she couldn't stay asleep long, because with a concussion her nurse had to come in every couple hours to check her vitals and ask her some basic questions about who she is, where they are and things going on in every day life that she would know, to make sure her concussion had not gotten worse.

She was glad to have her dads there; she felt safe, but it wasn't the same safe feeling she had when she was snuggled against her boyfriend's chest, his strong arms around her and his warmth heating her no matter how cold it was in their room.

The minutes seemed to slowly tick by, but finally morning was there and she knew she was closer to going home.

"Morning," Brad said softly, stepping into her room just after seven.

"Hey Brad," she replied, turning her head to look at him, "can I go home yet?"

He laughed lightly, "not yet, but we'll see about this afternoon. We usually keep patients for twenty four hours after their accident, so soon," he told her.

"Alright," she settled with that response and Alan stirred in the chair he had been asleep in, "oh, good morning," he murmured.

"Morning, Alan," Brad nodded at him, "I see Noah didn't stay."

Rachel bit her lip a little, "um, Abby was pretty fussy when mom tried to take her from us and Noah got her settled down, so I suggested he go home and be with her," she explained.

"I see," Brad nodded in understanding, "I'm sure he'll spoil you plenty when you get home," he replied with a grin.

"He will," she assured him with a smile.

...

Brad gave her another exam and had her nurse change all of her bandages. He was happy with how all her cuts looked; nothing looked infected, so he told them if she continued to progress as well as she was, he didn't see any need to keep her another night.

Rachel was happy to hear that and once Brad left to continue working, she relaxed a lot more, part of her worry also that something else would cause her to stay at the hospital longer.

Hearing footsteps in her room, she looked towards the door and smiled when she saw her boyfriend and their daughter in his arms, "hi!" She held out her arms for them as he walked in with his mom and sister.

"Hey, baby," Puck murmured pressing a kiss to her lips as he hugged her, passing Abby to her.

Abby snuggled up to her mom and Rachel hugged her tightly, "I missed you both so much," she commented, shifting a little so Puck could sit down on the bed next to her. "Hey mom, hey Arin. Where's dad?"

"He still had to work today, but hopes you're doing better. Are you?" Deborah asked.

"A little. Still very store, I didn't sleep much at all, but Brad said I could probably go home this afternoon as long as my vitals are still okay," she replied happily.

Puck kissed her gently, "I brought you some clothes and things you might want," he told her softly, motioning to the bag at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you," she smiled.

...

The morning progressed and Rachel continued to show good signs, so when Brad came to check her over at noon, he was happy with how she was doing, so he started the process to let her go home. While he got the paperwork ready, Deborah and Puck helped Rachel change, while Alan, David and Arin entertained Abby. Once Rachel was dressed and a whole lot more comfortable in her own clothes and not the hospital gown, she took Abby back and Abby immediately snuggled against her and tried to wrap her little arms around her mom, "oh, sweetie, mommy's here," she murmured, "I'm right here and not going anywhere," she promised.

Brad came in with her release papers, "ready to go?" He asked with a smile.

Rachel nodded, "yes I am."

The doctor went over her release, telling her to keep taking Tylenol and Ibuprofen for the pain, if any, and to stay out of school for the week to recover. He made an appointment for her at ten-am on Friday with him, in his office, for a follow-up to make sure everything was continuing to go well and didn't want her over working herself.

"No school for a week?" She gasped, "what about Glee?"

"We'll deal," Puck promised her.

She sighed, but nodded, "alright."

...

Leaving the hospital, Rachel was happy to get home and as soon as they were in the door, she sat down on the couch and relaxed. "I need a shower," she murmured.

"You need a nap first," Puck told her, seeing her half asleep already, and moved to the couch, fluffing up the pillow there and got her to lay down on it and then he threw the blanket on the back of the couch over her, "just take it easy."

David, Alan and Deborah watched from the foyer and smiled. "Well, if she's getting a nap, I think we should get one, too," Alan commented. "And it looks like Rachel's in good hands," he added with a smile.

Puck looked up, "you guys don't have to leave," he told them.

"Of course we don't, but Rachel does need some sleep and we do, too. We didn't sleep well and we're only a phone call away. You seem to have things under control, so we know our little girl is taken care of," David replied smiling.

"Thanks," Puck sat on the couch next to Rachel, who was already asleep and brushed some hair out of her eyes, "I'll do anything I can to take care of her," he admitted.

"We know and that means the world to know our daughter has found someone to care for her and we need sleep," Alan laughed lightly, "those hospital chairs are not comfortable."

"Neither are their beds," Rachel murmured from where she was dozing.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep. You should be napping," Puck told her.

"I will, but this is nice," she replied, looking at him.

David walked over, knelt down and kissed her forehead, "love you sweetheart. Dad and I are gonna go home and get some sleep. Do you need anything?"

"Not right now," she admitted, "love you guys, too. Are you going to work tomorrow?" She asked.

"No, we're taking a few days off to deal with insurance and other things. Noah can go to school and we'll come over tomorrow," Alan said, moving to kiss her cheek.

"I'm not going to school," Puck commented and at the glares from his mom, girlfriend and her dads, he sighed, "at least for a few days?" He asked hopeful.

"One or two days, but you need to be getting our homework, Noah. That's why I was glad we have all the same classes except one. I hoped that if one of us was sick or Abby was and we had to stay home, the other could get our work," Rachel said, waking up a little. "Dad and daddy will be here; I won't be alone, nor will I have to take care of Abby alone, in case I get tired or something," she explained.

"You know, you make it really hard to take care of when you make me go to school when you're at home," he muttered.

Rachel sat up and kissed him, "I know, but you can take care of me by getting my work. I have an excuse to get out of school for a while. You don't and while our teachers will be sympathetic, I don't want both of us to have a whole bunch of make up work to deal with," she told him, "please?"

He sighed, "alright, give me a few days off and then I'll go back and get our work," he promised, looking at Deborah, Alan and David, "is that okay?"

"Yes, that's alright," Deborah nodded with a smile and David and Alan agreed.

Hugging Rachel and telling her they love her, her dads said 'goodbye' and headed home, and Deborah and Arin went home, once Deborah put Abby down for a nap, so Puck could stay in the living room with Rachel.

"Do you need me to get you anything? Something to eat, some water?" Puck asked, once his mom and sister were gone.

"Um, yes, and yes," Rachel nodded leaning back on the pillow under the blanket, "and some Tylenol," she added.

"That was a given," he smirked, kissing her gently before standing up.

"Hey Noah?" She asked as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, babe?" He turned around to look at her.

"Could we talk... um... about Friday when you get back?" She requested softly.

He bit his lip, but nodded, "um, yeah, if you want to now."

"I want to talk about it so we can get past it," she admitted, motioning to the things she'd been looking at on the coffee table that upset him.

"Then we'll talk about it," he nodded, moving into the kitchen to get them something to eat and about ten minutes later, he returned with some snacks, water for them and the bottle of Tylenol, "here you go, babe," he said sitting down next to her on the couch and setting things on the table.

Rachel smiled and took the Tylenol first before the stuff she'd gotten at the hospital wore off much more and then began snacking on what he'd brought out and for a while all that was heard, their crunching on crackers and vegetables, until Rachel finally turned to her boyfriend, "so what pissed you off so much that you thought it best to accuse me of things that weren't even true?" She asked calmly.

Puck sighed, "we lost the football game for many stupid reasons and I was pissed about it. When I came home and saw all those spread out, I just... That was like the topping on the cake. I thought... I thought you were leaving and I... I just blew up... I know that's not a good excuse, but it's all I got. Everything I said I wish I could take back and I promise you that will _never_ happen again and I'm so sorry," he told her.

"I believe you when you say it won't happen again and I know you're sorry, but it was our first real fight and you really scared me. You were just yelling and I wanted to explain, but you were being so stubborn I couldn't even get a word in and your accusations... To think, after everything I've promised you, you accuse me of abandoning you and Abby. That hurt more than anything, Noah. How could you possibly think after I've promised myself to you numerous times, that I'd just get up and walk away? I will never leave you or Abby and I know you being in the Navy will be tough, but I'm here and you're stuck with me forever, okay?"

"I know you are," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her gently, "I'm sorry."

She kissed him on the lips, "stop apologizing. I get it... But I..." She bit her nervously, "I... I was so scared I... I'm sorry to admit this, but I thought that you... I thought you were going to grab me or try to hit me," she whispered, looking away from him.

Puck rested his hand on her cheek until she looked back at him, "I will never, _ever_ lay a hand on you or any of our children, in a violent way. I promise you that," he assured her.

Rachel choked back a sob as she leaned into him, "I'm so sorry I ever thought that, but I... you were not yourself, but now I know," she promised him.

"Good," he pulled her into his lap carefully, "and you don't have to apologize about that," he assured her, "I deserved it..."

She bit her lip, "I still feel horrible that I'd even think that. I know you enough to know you wouldn't do that."

"Don't, but," he paused, "maybe you could feel bad for leaving; that scared me," he said softly.

Rachel rested her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, "I'm sorry I left. I know that now. No matter how mad we get at each other, we should _never_ leave home. I wasn't thinking of Abby and that's who I should have thought of first, not how mad I was at you or getting away from you to cool off. That's what the guest room or the couch is for," she told him, "I realize that now," she assured him, "I won't do that again."

"And I'll ever do that either," he replied, kissing her, "and I think we should agree that we never go to sleep mad at each other," he suggested.

She nodded, "yes, definitely," he wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, "we both made some mistakes that night, and I know things will be better now," she replied.

"Yes they will be," he agreed, "once we get you feeling better," he added, shifting to lay her back down on the couch, her head resting against the pillow, "sleep. We can talk more later."

"Okay," she motioned to the stack of books she'd gotten that caused their first fight, "I don't need New York anymore to be who I want to be and I wanted us to destroy those together," she explained. "That's what I was trying to tell you that night. I thought it would be a good way to show you I was serious about staying."

Puck bit his lip, then leaned over and kissed her, "how about we do that soon?" He suggested.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, Noah, so much."

"I love you more," he replied, "and I'm so, so glad you're okay."

"Me too," she agreed and tugged him closer to her, "lay with me."

"Gladly," he nodded and moved to lay behind her, wrapping his arms around her and let her lean against him, and he then tugged the blanket over them, "sleep now, baby. Rest."

"Okay," she whispered as her body pulled her to sleep.

...

A/N3: There we had their first fight and the conclusion. I hope you all enjoyed; review and let me know! I love writing this story. Expect some more progression starting in the next chapter.

A/N4: I've been off the past week and a half with a sprained ankle and I've been trying to write as much as I can, which is why I'm posting an update to all my WIPs today. I go back to work in a few days and want to give you guys something before I do.

A/N5: Though in my previous postings, I didn't mention this, but I'll mention it now. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

...


	73. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

Rachel and Puck fell asleep on the couch, but woke up when the Abby's cries came through the baby monitor on the coffee table. Hating to move, but needing to, he carefully got up, hoping not to disturb her, but as he shifted, Rachel stirred, "Noah?"

"Shh, sorry," Puck murmured, kissing her cheek, "Abby just woke up from her nap."

"I think I'm going to go shower. Brad said I could and I just need to wash all of the hospital smells out," she murmured.

"Take it easy, babe. Let me check on Abby and I'll join you. You shouldn't be doing that alone," he commented.

"Why do I think that it's less about helping me and more about seeing me naked," she asked with a grin, pushing herself up to sit on the couch.

Puck turned and looked at her, "little of both. I help you, I get an amazing view."

"And something else," she giggled, standing up slowly.

"No I won't," he said honestly, "Brad said we could have sex, but I'm saying not right now. You need a few days to recover before we jump into that," he said honestly.

"Wow! Noah Puckerman turning down sex, this is a first," she giggled, swaying her hips as she walked past him; she may be stiff and sore, but she'd missed him just as much as he missed her and nothing was going to stand in the way of getting what she wanted.

Puck groaned, realizing it was going to be very hard to continue to say 'no' to her, following her upstairs, "you're going to kill me," he murmured, slipping his arms around her waist.

Rachel pressed back into him and grinned, "am I? I'm injured; what am I doing?"

"You know exactly what you're doing," he smirked, kissing her neck before letting her go, "you think if you tease me and drive me crazy that I'll give in."

She gasped, "Noah, I am doing nothing of the sort. I'm merely walking upstairs."

His hands moved down to rest on her hips, "you never sway your hips like that unless you want something."

Biting her lip she blushed, giving in and nodding, "I want you, Noah," she whispered, "I need you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. Why don't we shower and after, we can have some amazing make-up slash welcome home love making," he murmured.

Rachel smiled, "I'd love that," she replied.

...

After an extra long shower to get Rachel's hair and body washed, being careful with all her cuts and scrapes, Puck helped her dry her hair, clean her cuts and scrapes and bandage them, before showing her how much he missed and loved her. She drifted off into a content sleep and he laid in bed watching her sleep for a while, but knew he couldn't stay in bed long because he needed to take care of Abby, so he carefully got up, pulled the blankets up over her to keep warm and left a note by her telling her to call for him when she woke up and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Getting dressed, he left the room and checked on Abby, seeing her content watching her mobile spinning around, while she laid in her crib, "hey baby girl. How you doing?" He asked, picking her up and kissing her, before settling her in his arms and headed downstairs.

It was just after seven at night, so he fed her and then made dinner for them, eating something first and set Rachel's aside so she could eat when she got up. Abby was sitting in her high chair and he was wiping the baby food off her hands when a high pitched scream echoed from upstairs. He froze and looked at Abby, who also seemed to be looking for the noise, "oh shit," he groaned, making sure Abby was okay for a few minutes while he ran up to check on Rachel, but by the time he got to the stairs, Rachel was rushing down and as soon as she saw him, she jumped into his arms, and began sobbing. "Baby, what's wrong?" He murmured, holding her against him.

"I had a flashback of the accident, but," she took a deep breath, "this time Abby was with me and she..."

Puck felt sick to his stomach at what she was getting at, but then took a deep breath himself and looked at her, "she wasn't in the car with you, baby. She's just fine. I promise," he replied softly, kissing her cheek and guiding her into the kitchen, "see, she's okay. Well, a little messy from carrots, but she's fine," he laughed lightly.

Rachel nodded and moved towards Abby and kissed her head before picking up the wash cloth he'd been using and continued to wipe her hands, arms and cheeks off, "I know," she whispered, "but it just felt so real."

"Dreams can," he agreed, stepping towards her and slipping his arms around her waist, "but I promise you she's okay and so are you."

"Okay," she closed her eyes and leaned back against him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he told her, kissing her cheek, "but I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up."

She shook her head, "it's okay. I had your note," she explained, picking Abby up once she was unbuckled from her chair.

Puck rested his hands on her shoulders and massaged them gently, "we're all okay," he assured her.

"We are," she nodded, "I hope these dreams don't continue."

"Give it time, babe. I'm sure in a few days you won't have them anymore," Puck told her, kissing her gently.

She returned his kiss, resting a hand on his cheek, "thanks, Noah."

"Anytime, beautiful," he replied, kissing Abby before stepping away, "hungry?"

"I am," she replied, taking a seat at the table, keeping Abby against her chest.

...

After a late dinner, the couple and their daughter settled on the couch in the living room to watch TV, but as they all began getting tired, Puck and Rachel got Abby ready for bed and then headed to bed themselves, "I'll be here all night," he promised.

Rachel smiled and snuggled into him, "I know. Thank you," she murmured, "I feel really stupid for what I did earlier, so I'll try not to do that again."

"Don't feel that way," he told her, "you can't control your dreams. Just know that you're safe, and so is Abby," he kissed her lips.

Returning the kiss, Rachel smiled and tugged the blankets up over them a little more, "I know we're safe. I think part of why I had the bad dream was because you had gotten out of bed. I always feel safe in your arms," she replied.

Puck rubbed her back gently, "I know you do. I should have thought of that when I left, but I needed to check on Abby and I was hungry."

"It's okay," Rachel kissed him, "I know you can't be here all the time. This is just temporary, or at least I hope the dreams are," she added.

"They will be," he promised, "and it's nice to know you feel safe in my arms."

"From the moment you were in my room over a year ago and we made out, I felt safe and I don't think that feeling will ever go away," she smiled, "it'll only get stronger with time. I love you."

"I love you, too," he kissed her lips, "I'm so glad you're home and okay," he added. "Sleep. We both need a good night's rest," he said softly, reaching over to turn off the light on his nightstand.

"Okay," she murmured, closing her eyes and letting her body relax as best she could, even if she was still stiff and sore from the accident; she hardly slept the night before and now that she could stretch out and snuggle against her boyfriend she felt so much better, which helped her deal with the stiffness.

...

Opening his eyes, Puck thought he saw '8:25', so he closed them again and relaxed for a moment, slowly waking up. As his eyes opened again, he focused more on the clock and realized the '8' he thought he saw was actually the '0' in '10'. "Holy shit!" He gasped, sitting up quickly.

"What?" Rachel groaned, moving when he sat up.

"It's ten-thirty!"

Rachel's eyes widened, "in the morning?"

"Yes!" He jumped out of bed and moved to throw on some more clothes, "Abby's probably been awake for hours!"

"Why didn't we hear her?" She asked, motioning to the monitor.

"I don't know," she got up with him and slipped on her robe as she followed him out of the bedroom and into the nursery.

Puck froze when he realized Abby wasn't in her crib, but as he stepped closer, he saw a piece of paper taped to the edge with the words, 'downstairs, dads' written on it. "They must have let us sleep," Puck relaxed, taking the note and handing it to Rachel.

Rachel nodded, "yeah. That's daddy's handwriting," she replied, leaving the nursery and heading downstairs to find her dads sitting on the couch and Ethan in the chair with Abby in his arms.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up," David smirked.

"Morning," Puck murmured.

"Not that we didn't mind the extra sleep, but why didn't you wake us up?" Rachel asked curiously.

"We tried," Alan admitted, "but you guys were sound asleep. I don't even think a bullhorn would have woken you up."

"Really?" Puck asked, taking Abby from his dad.

"I was pretty tired," Rachel admitted with a blush.

"You both needed sleep. Deborah took care of school for you both and we got here just before eight, so we got Abby so she wouldn't wake up two up and Ethan came over a bit ago," David explained, motioning to him.

Puck nodded, "why are you not at work?" He asked his dad curiously.

"I worked the weekend, so I got today and tomorrow off," he replied, sitting up a little.

"Even having the rest of the day off on Saturday?" Puck wondered.

Ethan shrugged, "it was only a few hours. I'd been working for like six hours before that happened and I wouldn't have cared. There were other places I needed to be besides working," he agreed, looking around his son to Rachel, "and it's good to see you up and around, Rachel; I haven't seen you since Saturday."

Rachel nodded, "thanks," she smiled lightly, "but I'm still sore, though."

"Give it a few days," Puck told her.

"I will," she agreed, "and after I could sleep without having a bad dream or someone waking me up, I feel so much better."

"When did you have a bad dream?" David asked concerned.

Rachel nodded and moved to sit down next to him on the couch, "after you guys left, Noah helped me shower and then we laid down. I fell asleep and he went to take care of Abby and I woke up screaming," she bit her lip, "I had a dream that Abby was with me in the accident and she," she paused and looked over at her boyfriend, who was holding her, "I had to get up and find her to make sure I really was dreaming," she whispered the final words, unable to say what she meant.

David wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, now," she smiled, returning his hug, "but it was really scary when it happened. I think I had it because Noah wasn't with me."

"I said I was sorry," Puck replied in his defense.

Rachel giggled, "I know you, did, Noah, and I don't blame you. I just am used to sleeping with you and feeling safe."

"That's not uncommon after a traumatic experience to be close to someone you feel safe with. You didn't have any during the night, right?" David asked.

"Right," Rachel nodded, "I didn't dream at all, which is good. I'd rather not have dreams if it means I don't have to keep reliving the accident," she explained.

"As Noah just said, give it a few days. You may still have some, but I don't think so," David commented, rubbing her back a little, "if you do have anymore, let me know, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel smiled. "Is there any news about my car?" She asked softly.

"It's totaled. That's what we found out his morning," Alan replied. "So we're going to get you a new car."

"What kind would you like?" David asked her.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. What's wrong with my old car? Well, I mean, not that one exactly, but a new one like it?"

"That's up to you," Alan agreed. "If you want a new Toyota Corolla, then we'll get you one, if not, we need to car shop. Noah, what do you think about it?"

Puck shrugged, "I'm fine with it. She needs a car, I liked that one and it's a good one to get Abby in and out of."

"We should get you a new one, too, Noah," Ethan commented.

"Why?" Puck asked curiously, "less than a year from now I'm gonna be gone for long periods of time. I won't need a car. Well, I might if I end up someplace that I can have one. I'd rather wait until I'm closer to getting out and get one, so when I get home for good, I have one," he explained.

Ethan nodded, "yes, that does make sense. If that's what you'd rather do, I'm cool with it," he agreed.

Puck nodded, "I'm perfectly content with what I've got," he assured them.

...

Rachel felt weird that she and Puck were both home from school, but neither complained, since they got to spend extra time with their daughter and with each other.

At the time that Glee would normally be starting, Puck and Rachel were at home watching a movie instead. Abby was down for a nap and her dads had gone home to deal with some paperwork, but Ethan remained, telling them he could leave, but they didn't mind if he stayed, so they began watching a movie.

Hearing a light snore next to him, Puck realized that Rachel was asleep against him, "should have known she'd fall asleep," he murmured, reaching for the blanket and throwing it over them.

"She's been through a lot. I'm not surprised she's sleeping," Ethan replied.

Puck nodded and shifted a little so Rachel could be more comfortable, "I know she has. I'm just so glad she's okay," he paused and looked at his dad, "I don't think I ever thanked you for helping her, dad. Thank you," he told him honestly, "I'm sorry it's taken so long."

Ethan raised a curious eyebrow at his son, "you're welcome, Noah, but you don't have to thank me, or at least, you don't have to actually say it. I know you would, but you've had other things on your mind."

"Yeah, but still," Puck replied, "I wish I could have been there, but since I wasn't, I'm really glad you were."

"You were, a few hours later, and now," Ethan smiled, hearing a car door shut outside and looked out to see Finn and Quinn walking up to the door, "you might want to wake her. You have visitors," he commented, getting up.

Puck turned around and saw his friends, so he nudged her gently, "hey Rach, wake up," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Huh?" She groaned and opened her eyes, "did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, you did. Finn and Quinn are here, so you might want to wake up," he replied.

"Oh," she rubbed her eyes as Ethan let them in, and stood up, "hey," she smiled.

Quinn moved right over to Rachel and threw her arms around her, "Rachel! How are you? Do you feel okay? What happened? Where are you hurt?" Quinn began rattling off questions as she hugged Rachel tightly.

Rachel gasped at the strength of Quinn's arms, "I'm... uh," she gasped again, "Quinn, too tight," she groaned.

"Oh no!" Quinn let go of her, "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you more?" She asked, looking over Rachel, her eyes landing on the bandage on her forehead.

"No, you didn't hurt me more," Rachel assured her, "I'm still really sore and I have a bruise over my chest from the seatbelt, so it's tender and my pain medication has worn off," she explained, glancing at her boyfriend, "could you get me some more?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure babe," Puck nodded, getting up, patting his brother on the arm as he walked past and moved into the kitchen.

"Hey Rachel," Finn said stepping over to her and wrapping his arms around her carefully, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," Rachel retook her seat on the couch and motioned around, "have a seat." Quinn took a seat next to Rachel and Finn sat next to Quinn, "well, I don't remember much. I was at a light, it changed to green and when I started to go, I heard honking and then I'm being pushed into the light pole and passing out. The next thing I remember is hearing dad saying my name and trying to wake me up," she admitted.

"Your dad or Ethan, dad," Finn asked, motioning to Ethan who was kicked back in the recliner again.

Rachel blushed, "Ethan, dad," she motioned to him, but then realized the confusion and told herself she'd bring it up later.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Quinn said, hugging Rachel again, this time being more careful. "We didn't know what was going on and then when you didn't want company, which we completely understand, we didn't hear from you all weekend and Deborah told us this morning, but we still wanted to see you."

"I was going to call you after school," Rachel admitted. "I'm sorry about this weekend, I didn't feel good and Noah and I had some things to talk about yesterday when I got home from the hospital," she explained.

"It's alright. We do understand that you needed some personal time," Finn said honestly.

Rachel nodded, "thanks," she accepted the medicine that Puck gave her and took them before she continued, "so are you going back to school for Glee?" She asked, surprised that they were there during Glee time.

"Actually," Quinn grinned, "Mr. Schuester agreed since you and Puck weren't there that it would be easier to just cancel Glee for the day, but some of us thought that maybe we could come over and hang out," she commented, "since Finn and I live just down the street we said we'd come over and if you weren't up for that many people over all at once, we'd call and let them know, but if not, they'd come over in a little bit."

"Sounds good to me," Puck commented with a shrug.

"I'd be alright with it. In fact, I think that will be really good to help get my mind off the accident," Rachel admitted.

"Great!" Quinn smiled and pulled out her phone and sent a message to someone, "I promised to message Kurt to let him know if you were up for company," she explained.

Rachel nodded and smiled, "thanks. I'd love it. Who all is planning on coming over?"

"The original New Directions members and a few new ones, TJ and Ryan," Finn replied.

Quinn's phone beeped moments later with a message from Kurt that the teens that Finn had just mentioned were on their way over.

Rachel got a little self conscious about what she was wearing, so she went upstairs to brush her hair, change her clothes and check on Abby, returning with Abby in her arms, just as Kurt's SUV pulled up along the street outside the house. "They're here," Rachel commented, moving into the living room, kissing Abby on the forehead, "go to daddy for a bit," she murmured, handing her to Puck and then moved to the door and pulled it open as their friends began to walk up onto the steps.

For a few minutes Rachel greeted and hugged the arrivals and once everyone had come inside, she closed the door and moved into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Rachel, I think I speak for everyone when I say we're really glad you're okay. We didn't know anything. We heard about your accident on Saturday and then not really knowing anything until this morning, everyone was worried," Mercedes explained.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to know you guys care. I'm sorry I wasn't up for visitors this weekend, but I just didn't feel good," she replied.

"We understand," Tina replied, "you need to take care of yourself, but what happened?"

Rachel took a deep breath and told them what she'd just told Finn and Quinn, wiping her eyes when she finished, "it was scary," she admitted.

Puck wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her, "you're okay now," he murmured.

"I know," she whispered, taking a deep breath and trying to push aside the fears she had, telling herself he was right, "enough about me," she commented, "how about you guys? Anything exciting happen to anyone?" She asked, wanting to get on a lighter topic.

Not too far away, Puck noticed how close his cousin was sitting with TJ, a new guy in the club, and also saw the glances and smiles the two shared when Rachel asked that question, "Jessica, TJ, is there something you want to tell us?" Puck asked curiously.

TJ looked at Jessica and blushed, biting his lip, nervous to say anything, so Jessica cleared her throat and smiled, "TJ and I have been officially dating since Saturday," she said looking at him. "He asked me out Friday and we went out Saturday night.

"What?" "Oh my God!" "Congratulations!" "That's so cool!" "I knew it!"

Rachel smiled, "that's wonderful! Why didn't you say anything to me when I dropped you off at home Friday?" She asked.

"TJ hadn't talked to me about going out yet. We talked on the phone after I got home," Jessica explained. "We almost didn't go out. I was worried about you, but mom and dad talked me into going and I'm glad we did. I felt bad that we were out having fun, while you were in the hospital, so I hope you're not upset that we did."

"Of course I'm not upset," Rachel told her, "I'm happy for you! I'm glad someone was able to go out and have fun."

Jessica smiled, "thanks."

"We'll have to talk later when the guys are not around," Rachel added with a grin.

"Okay," Jessica nodded, "that'd be great!"

...

The news that Jessica and TJ were an item 'broke the ice' for the large group and soon they were all talking and chatting among friends.

Deborah, Ben and Will arrived not long after and Susan, Hannah and Arin walked over to join everyone. Rachel's dads called to see how she was doing and if she wanted anything and she said that the club was over and her dads offered to buy pizza for everyone, so while the two men went to the store to get some drinks, Deborah went through the club to figure out what to get and called the local pizza place to order, and in less than forty-five minutes David and Alan were back at the house with pizza and sodas.

Passing out dinner and continuing to talk, the teens and adults were enjoying themselves, but as it got later they slowly began to leave once Rachel began showing signs that she was getting tired.

Rachel's dads, Puck's family, including his uncle, cousin and their family and TJ, Jessica's boyfriend, were still there, but when Ben's family began to get ready to leave, Jessica realized she left her bag in TJ's car, so he decided to leave at the same time and Puck got up and followed them to the door, "hey TJ," Puck said catching his attention.

TJ nervously turned around, knowing what Puck was about to do, "yeah?"

"I like you, dude, don't get me wrong, and I'm sure I don't need to remind you that I'm Jessica's cousin," Puck commented calmly.

"No, you don't," TJ agreed, "I know."

"Good," Puck paused a moment and then continued, "and just so you know, if you hurt her, I hurt you, got it?"

"Got it," TJ nodded quickly, "I won't hurt her."

"No hard feelings?" Puck asked, holding out his right hand.

TJ took his hand and shook it, "no hard feelings. I expected it," he admitted.

Puck smirked and nodded as Jessica rolled her eyes and headed outside with him. Her sister and parents followed just after them and Ben grinned at Puck and TJ's conversation, "I warned her you might do that. She must have told TJ," he commented.

"I'm sure she did and I mean it. I don't want to see her hurt," Puck told him.

"I know," Ben patted him on the shoulder, "thanks, Noah."

"You're welcome. Night."

"Night, Noah. Take it easy," Ben said, following his family out to his car.

Puck returned to the living room and his mom, girlfriend, sister and Quinn were all staring at him, "what?"

"Noah, that was not very nice. You've probably scared TJ to death," Deborah commented, "and it's also not your place."

"Who says it isn't? She's my cousin. I'm the closest thing she has to an older brother. Aside from her dad, I have rights to stand up for her," he replied, "I don't want to see her hurt," he added.

"That's an admiral thing, Noah, but TJ is a nice guy. He reminds me a lot of you. He'll treat her right and he is Jewish," Rachel commented with a smile. "He's perfect for Jessica."

Puck groaned, "don't remind me." After a quiet moment, he patted Rachel's shoulder, "come on, babe, let's get you to bed. You look tired."

"Okay, but just a moment. Dad?" She asked.

Alan and Ethan both looked towards her, "yeah?" They both said at the same time.

She blushed, "that's what I was going to ask," she bit her lip, "when I was talking about what happened and I said 'dad', Finn wasn't sure if I meant dad Alan or dad Ethan," she explained, "I realized it does get a bit confusing when I say 'dad' because it could be any of you. Everyone knows when I say 'daddy' that I mean David, but when I say 'dad' it could be Alan or Ethan, so Ethan, I was wondering if you would be alright if I called you 'pop'. I mean, I understand that it's not as common, and if you're not okay with it, I won't call you that."

Ethan smirked, "it's okay, Rachel and that's totally fine," Ethan nodded, "pop is perfectly alright and I do understand. It does get a little confusing when we're in the room, so yes, that will work to differentiate between the three of us," he replied with a smile.

Rachel stood up, "okay, good, because mom and pop go good together," she smiled.

Looking at Deborah, Ethan smirked, "yeah, we do go good together, don't we?"

Deborah blushed, "yes we do."

"I agree," Rachel nodded and moved to them, "good night."

"Goodnight, Rachel. Sleep well," Deborah said hugging her gently.

"I hope I can," Rachel admitted. Hugging Ethan, Arin, and her dads, and promising to call if she needed anything, she moved to Abby's bouncer and picked her up, kissing her cheek and holding her close, "mommy loves you, sweetheart. Goodnight," she murmured before laying her back down and then headed towards the stairs.

Puck followed Rachel up to their room and once inside, he wrapped his arms around her gently and kissed her, "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, Noah. You don't have to stay in here now. I'll be okay," she said kissing him once more.

"You sure?" He asked, "I can stay until you fall asleep."

"No, it's alright. You'll be up soon enough. Our parents should not be the ones to clean up after our friends," she added.

Puck smirked, "yeah, true, alright," he hugged her gently, "I'll be up as soon as I can."

Rachel nodded and hugged him again before they parted, then watched him leave the room. Changing into her pajamas, she slid into bed, happy and content from the afternoon with her friends. "_I really needed that,_" she thought with a smile, "_I'm glad they came over._" Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she let her body relax, slowly drifting off to sleep, knowing she was safe, happy, and with the support of her friends and family she'd bounce back quickly from the accident.

...

A/N3: And there's the resolution to Rachel's accident. I hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know! I have a few things I want to do over the winter in this fic, but I'm ready to move closer towards Puck's graduation and leaving for boot camp, so my question to you all... Is there is _anything_ you'd like to see happen between winter and graduation? If there is, please let me know either in reviews or private messages so I can maybe incorporate them into the fic before I move on.

A/N4: Mom is cancer free! She doesn't need a hysterectomy like they first thought, so things are great! January is cervical cancer awareness month (the cervical cancer color is teal & white) and it's feels great to say she's cervical cancer free now! Thanks for all the support! Love you all!

...


	74. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

Because Rachel went to sleep so early the night before, she was wide awake just after six in the morning; long before Abby would be up, her dads would be there or Puck would wake up, so she just laid in bed, content to relax next to her boyfriend, but her movements woke him up, "you okay?" He murmured.

"Yes," she nodded, "just woke up, that's all."

"Bad dream?" He opened his eyes to look at her, checking to see if she really was okay.

"No," she kissed him on the cheek, "I went to bed earlier than normal last night, so I'm just awake," she promised.

"Okay," he sat up a little, "go back to sleep, babe. We can sleep in today; well, at least until Abby wakes us up."

She shrugged, "I don't think I could fall asleep, Noah. I'm wide awake."

"Oh," he nodded, "alright, if you're up, I'm up."

"Noah, there's nothing wrong with us staying in bed a little longer, I just can't sleep any more," she explained.

"So if you can't sleep anymore, but want to stay in bed, just what do you plan to do?" He asked her curiously.

She smirked, "I bet if you thought about it, you'd figure it out," she commented, sliding closer and kissing him.

Puck wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, "if you'd like to, I'm all for it," he replied with a grin.

Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his neck by his ear and whispered, "make love to me, Noah."

...

Spending time sharing their love, the couple finally got up and showered before emerging from their room just before Abby woke up. Rachel went to check on her, while Puck continued downstairs to start making them breakfast. Once Abby was changed and dressed in clean clothes, Rachel took her downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table with her, kissing Abby's forehead.

Puck turned around and watched his girlfriend and daughter for a moment before moving towards them, kissing Abby on the cheek and then kissing Rachel on the lips, "how's our baby girl?"

"She's wide awake with a fresh diaper on and all ready for the day with mommy and daddy," Rachel replied with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he nodded.

She smiled and looked at Abby and then back to him, "are you going back to school tomorrow or Thursday?" She asked him curiously.

"Tomorrow, though I don't want to, but I think it's best. I can get our homework and everything, so when you come back next week you can be kind of caught up," he replied moving back to the stove to finish breakfast.

...

After breakfast, Rachel did the dishes while Puck fed Abby and soon they were settling into the living room for the day when Ethan came over for his second day off, "hey guys," he greeted them.

"Hey dad," Puck waved at him from the floor where he was stretched out with Abby on a blanket.

"Good morning," Rachel smiled.

"How are you feeling, Rachel?"

"I'm alright. No bad dreams during the night and my head doesn't hurt as much as it did," she replied, holding out her arms, "and my cuts don't look as bad either."

"That's great," Ethan nodded, "you're healthy, so I'm sure you'll heal pretty quick."

"Yes, that's true," she agreed.

"So, I talked to them at work and someone is coming over today to get your statement about the accident. I've already given mine and they need yours to finish the report, but I asked them to wait," he said.

"Okay. I was surprised they didn't come to the hospital and talk to me," she admitted.

"I wouldn't let them," he replied, "normally they would have, or as soon as you got home, but I asked them to hold off, so they did."

"Oh," Rachel smiled, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded at her. "I didn't think you'd want to go through everything so soon."

"No, not really. I don't really want to talk about it at all, but I do know I have to tell them my side of the story," she said, moving to sit on the floor with her family.

"I'll be right there with you, babe," Puck promised, reaching across Abby to take her hand.

"I know you will be," she smiled.

...

David and Alan didn't come over until after lunch because they had spent the morning with the insurance company dealing with the accident, and just after they arrived, the female officer who had been on patrol with Ethan, Officer Lynn Ortiz, and another one of his teammates, Officer Greg Sims, came over to take Rachel's statement.

As promised, Puck was right next to her the whole time as she told them what she remembered, which was limited since she had passed out as soon as she hit the light pole, but it was what they needed and though she tensed up a lot and had tears fall from her eyes several times, she was able to hold off until after the two officers left with Ethan walking them out.

Puck pulled Rachel into his lap and held her against him, "you're okay, babe. You did great!" He murmured, rocking her gently as she began to sob into his shoulder. "You're okay, I promise."

As she cried, she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down as she listened to the calming words he was saying to her, "thanks," she choked out, "I thought I'd be okay, but then talking all about it, just brought all my fears to the surface again."

"I'm sure it did," Puck agreed, already feeling her calming down.

"I'm glad Abby is taking a nap," she said softly, between deep breaths, "I would feel even worse if she got upset because I was."

"She might have," he replied, "but just like you, we would have calmed her down," he added, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"You're so good to me," she smiled. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed, babe," he assured her.

...

As soon as the officers left and David and Alan were sure that Rachel was alright, they also left, saying they still had something to take care of at the bank with all the insurance paperwork, but promised they'd be back for dinner.

Around the time school would normally get out, Ethan left to go pick up Arin and get some things at the store that Puck asked him to get so he could make dinner for the family that night, which left Rachel, Puck and a still napping Abby in the house. "House all to ourselves," Puck murmured as he settled on the couch behind Rachel as she laid on it, watching TV.

Rachel smiled leaning back into his chest, "maybe if I take it easy the rest of the day, we can continue our morning events before we go to sleep," she smiled.

"We could, if you're up for it," he replied, kissing her cheek as he draped his arm around her front, resting his hand on her stomach. "How's your head?"

"It's okay. It doesn't throb anymore," she admitted.

He leaned over a little and pressed a kiss near the gauze bandage that covered her stitches, "it's a start."

"I just want to be back to feeling normal. I'm getting there, but this is not what I'm used to," she motioned to them laying together on the couch. "I'm used to picking up Abby and coming home from school, doing my homework, fixing dinner, so it's ready when you get home from practice, and then after, getting a chance to relax once we've finished our work."

"You're not going to be a hundred-percent for a while, babe. You went through a major car accident and thankfully you weren't hurt any worse, but you could have been. You're body has to recover and it's going to take some time," he told her softly.

She sighed, "but what about Glee? I can't be recovering forever! We have Sectionals in less than two months!"

"Don't worry about Glee, babe," he kissed her cheek, "you've got plenty of time. We'll be ready for Sectionals, I promise."

"But what if I don't recover fast enough and I can't dance? What then? We can't wait until the week before to change the songs and dance routines and it'll be all my fault."

"First off, you're thinking like six weeks from now, Rachel, you'll be back to your old self in two tops. That gives me, you and the club like four weeks to knuckle down and get everything perfect before Sectionals, so stop worrying. I promise things will work out."

"Really?" She asked hopeful, turning to look at him.

"Yes, really. If you couldn't tell from yesterday, we're all positive you'll be back to dancing and singing soon and we won't have to worry about finding a replacement, so the last thing on your mind should be Glee," he replied.

She took a deep breath and nodded, sighing as she exhaled, "okay. I'm sorry for worrying about this, but this accident was not something I ever thought would happen, so all my plans changed, because I hadn't factored in several weeks of recovery from it."

He smirked, "babe, of course this wasn't planned. It was an accident. They happen when we least expect them to, but we'll get through it," he leaned over her a bit more and kissed her lips, "now stop talking about this or I'll call David and let him come back over and he'll tell you the same thing."

Rachel giggled at his answer, but nodded, "you're right. Okay, I'll stop talking about it," she replied.

"Good."

...

When Rachel and Puck heard Ethan and Arin get back, the two got up from the couch and while Ethan and Puck started dinner, Rachel helped Arin with her homework, since Deborah was still at school for Cheerios practice.

"David and Alan didn't go to the bank or insurance office," Ethan said softly so his voice didn't travel into the living room where Rachel and Arin were.

"They aren't? Where are they?" Puck asked curiously.

"Buying her a car. David feels the sooner she is back behind the wheel the better, so she doesn't panic when she does have to drive and he's right," Ethan replied.

Puck nodded, "yeah, like the old saying about falling off a horse," he agreed, "I just hope she's willing," he admitted.

"She will. She knows she can't rely on others to drive her everywhere," he replied, "it's also kind of an independence thing, to be able to drive yourself, so the first few times she'll be nervous, but she'll get through that quickly," Ethan replied, "and we'll all be around, so it's not like she always has to go out by herself," he added.

"Yeah, that's true," Puck agreed, "I'll do anything I can to help her through this."

"We all will," Ethan smiled.

...

Just after five, Rachel was stretched out on the couch and Arin was in the recliner, both of them watching some Disney Channel reruns, now that Arin had finished her homework. "Do you feel better?" Arin asked.

Rachel nodded, "yes, I do."

"I'm glad," Arin got up and moved over to Rachel and gave her a partial hug.

"Me too," Rachel replied, accepting her hug.

"I bet it was scary," Arin replied.

"Very scary," she nodded, sitting up a little, "I definitely do not want to go through that again," she added.

"I don't want you to, either. I don't like seeing you hurt," Arin told her.

"Thanks, Arin," Rachel hugged her again, "I love you, sis."

Arin grinned brightly, "I love you, too, sis," she replied happily.

As the two pulled away from their hug, they heard a honking outside and at first they ignored it, thinking it was a neighbor, but as it continued and seemed like it was coming from right outside the house, Rachel sat up even more and looked out the window, seeing Alan's SUV parked along the street, with a bright blue car parked in the driveway, "oh my!" She gasped.

"What?" Arin looked outside, "wow! Is that a new car?"

"I think so. Go get your dad and Noah. I'm going to go see what's going on," Rachel said standing up.

Arin nodded and Rachel got up and moved to the front door, slipping on Puck's sweatshirt jacket hanging on the hook, then pulled the door open. Stepping outside, Alan and David were just getting out of the cars, "what did you guys do?" She gasped.

"Well, we knew you needed a new car, so we figured the sooner we got you one the sooner you could get used to it before you went back to school," Alan explained, "so what do you think?"

David held out the keys, "it's a brand new Toyota Corolla Sport."

"I see that," she admitted, looking at the car as she took the keys, tears filling her eyes, "you guys bought me a new car?" She quickly wiped her eyes, "are you sure?" She asked them and at their nods she turned and looked at her boyfriend, "are you... is it alright?"

Puck narrowed her eyes at her question, "yeah, babe, it is," he told her, "go check out your new car."

She smiled and then after a glance to her dads, she moved towards it, pulling the driver's door open and looked inside, seeing the same color interior as her previous car. Sliding into the the driver's seat she realized it was exactly the same inside, except for a few minor changes; the radio was different and there was a GPS built into the dashboard. Taking a deep breath, she noticed the traditional 'new car' smell and put her hands on the steering wheel, closing her eyes for a moment to soak in what her dads did, but her mind went right back to the accident. She could feel and hear the crushing metal as the truck collided with her, as if she was right there again, which caused her to jump in shock, gasping for air.

"I'm right here," Puck said, resting his hand on her knee. As soon as he saw her sitting in the car, he walked over to her, having a feeling and fear that she'd have a flashback and he wanted to be there if she did.

"I just..." She took a deep breath and turned so she was facing him, "I closed my eyes and the accident..."

Puck rested his hands on her cheeks, "you're okay. Don't be scared."

"I'm trying not to be," she admitted, "but it felt real," she murmured.

He nodded, "I'm sure it did," he agreed.

She was silent for a long moment, her hands still holding the keys, "I can do this," she took a deep breath again and looked at her boyfriend, "do you want to go for a test drive?" She asked softly.

"Sure," he smiled, "but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I need to get over this. The sooner the better," she told him standing up.

"Alright. Now or after dinner?" He asked glancing over at their parents, his mom also there now.

"Now?" She replied, "we won't be long," she added.

"Sure, as long as you're up for it," he nodded.

"I am. Can we?" She looked at her dads.

"Of course. Just be careful," David replied.

"Just bring your license," Ethan added with a grin.

Rachel giggled lightly, but nodded, "I'll go get it," she said moving into the house quickly to get her purse and when she returned, she hugged her dads, "we won't be gone long."

"Take your time. We'll be here when you get back," Alan told her.

Puck smiled at them and held the door open for Rachel and once she was in the driver's seat he moved around the car and got in the passenger's side and waved at their family as they moved back into the house, then turned to Rachel who was adjusting her seat and the steering wheel, "are you sure you're alright to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, Noah. You're with me. Remember me last year when I freaked out because of the drive in the snow? You helped me through that and I know if I have problems now you'll do the same thing," she explained buckling her seatbelt and starting the car.

"I will," he promised, smiling at her as he buckled up.

...

Their 'test drive' didn't last too long; Rachel wanted to take her new car out, but she was still hesitant to drive too far, but with her boyfriend in the passenger seat and knowing she was safe, she was able to drive around the quiet parts of their area, but the longer they were in the car, the more uncomfortable she got, so Puck suggested they go back and she agreed.

When they returned to the house, Rachel went right to her dads, "the car is amazing!" She exclaimed, "thank you!"

David smiled, "you're welcome, sweetheart," he told her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm just so surprised you guys went out to get it so soon. I thought it would be a while," she admitted, moving to hug Alan.

"Don't worry about the how," Alan told her, "we knew you needed a car, so we got one."

Though she was used to being involved with large decisions, like the purchase of a new car, she did understand that the details were not necessary. She was thankful her dads were okay with her relationship status, parenthood and living arrangements, so she nodded, choosing to accept the gift and not look too much into it, "but still, thank you."

...

As dinner ended and the family was sitting down in the living room, they heard a knock on the door and Alan got up to go answer it, finding Kurt, Finn and Quinn on the other side, "hey kids, come on in," Alan said.

"Hey Alan," Quinn smiled and stepped inside, giving him a quick hug and moved aside to let Kurt and Finn in.

"Hey Finn, Quinn, Kurt. This is a surprise," Rachel admitted from the couch where she was holding Abby.

"We know. Sorry," Finn commented, rubbing his neck, "I told them we should call first."

"What's up?" Puck asked curiously.

Kurt grinned, "we got talking over dinner and realized that Halloween is Sunday and it's not that often that it falls on a weekend, so Quinn and I thought it'd be fun to throw a costume party for the Glee Club. Since the new school year has started, the new members haven't been included as much as the rest of us are; obviously because the original members are closer, but this would be a great way for all of us, new and old members, to come together, have some fun, get the drama off our minds, listen to some music, play some Halloween type games and get to know each other outside of Glee Club," Kurt explained.

"Yes it would be," Rachel nodded, smiling, "that's a great idea! Where would it be held though?"

"The Hudson's," Quinn said, "Carole says it's okay, as long as it's just the Glee members and families. You guys always seem to have the party here, and with all that's been going on, you guys need to be able to come to a party without worrying about the preparations, too."

Rachel smiled at the blond, "thanks. I love planning parties, but I don't think I'd have the energy for it, with it happening in just a few days," she admitted, "but since I'll be off until Monday, I could help out a bit."

"It's okay, Rachel. We got it. You need to relax and take care of yourself," Quinn told her, taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"Alright," Rachel nodded, realizing it would be nice to go to a party where she didn't have to plan anything or play hostess. "And I know exactly what we'll be as a family," she said, looking at Abby and then to her boyfriend.

Puck groaned, "oh crap."

...

Rachel refused to tell her boyfriend what she wanted them to be for Halloween. Puck wasn't a huge fan of the holiday, now that he was older, but as an after thought, he realized it was his first Halloween as a dad, and his daughter's first, even if she wouldn't remember it because she was only six months old. He also knew that he'd miss the next several Halloweens, so he gave up asking and decided to just go along with her plan.

...

Puck returned to school on Wednesday and came home that day from football practice with a ton of homework for them, which they started on immediately so she could stay caught up with the entire week off.

By Thursday morning, Rachel was going stir crazy. She wanted to go back to school with her boyfriend and get back to her life. She was feeling a lot better after a few days of just laying around the house and relaxing, but she didn't see Brad again until Friday, so she had another day to sit around and all she wanted to do was go out and do something.

Her dads had been off work on Wednesday, also, but both returned on Thursday after Rachel assured them that she was fine and could be left alone.

When Friday finally arrived, Rachel was excited to get to the doctor's and hopefully go back to school the following Monday. She and Puck had been taking extra care of her cuts and scrapes and her head was healing well. Brad was quite happy with her healing and agreed the stitches could come out, so he and a nurse removed the four small strands, covered her head with a bandage again and after a little more discussion, he told her she could go back to school, but still should take it easy and not jump right back into dancing in Glee; she should gradually get back into it.

Leaving the hospital, she called Susan to check on Abby and after finding out Abby was doing okay, Rachel decided since she had some time, she'd go get their costumes, not wanting to wait until the next day, since it was the day before Halloween.

Walking into the Halloween store, she hoped she'd find what she was looking for and felt bad that she had waited so long to look, but with everything that had happened, Halloween was the last thing on her mind.

Looking up and down the aisles, seeing costumes ranging from different eras, jobs, cultures and characters, she skimmed through them and landed on the female character she was looking for. Finding it in her size, she moved over to the guys section and did the same thing, excited to find the husband to her female character and then crossed her fingers as she began looking through the kids and baby section and was relieved to find they had what she was looking for.

Paying for her items, she returned to Susan and Ben's place and picked up Abby and then went home, taking some time to relax a little with Abby, and then realized that it was Friday and Puck would have a football game after school. She moved into the kitchen to look at the football schedule and found that it was a home game, so after some thought, she smiled, "I think we're going to go see daddy play football tonight," she said to Abby, curled up in her arms.

Ethan and Arin were also going, so Rachel and Abby caught a ride with them and as they arrived and paid their admission, they met up with Carole, Burt, Susan, Hannah, Jessica, TJ, Ryan, Tina, Mercedes and Artie.

"Rachel! We didn't think you'd come tonight," Tina exclaimed, moving to greet her, hugging her tightly, being careful not to squish Abby in her arms.

"Brittany's dad gave me the all-clear to come back to school on Monday and I needed to get out of the house," she admitted, returning her hug before adjusting Abby in her arms.

"And for Glee, too?" Mercedes asked, sharing a hug with her.

"Yep. He wants me to take it easy, but I can still dance. Just have to be careful for a while," she explained.

Greeting the rest of their friends, the large group took seats in the stands and chatted lightly. Rachel was glad she was wearing a knit cap on her head, hiding the still bandaged gash; she didn't want anyone to see it.

Rachel was not taking any chances that Abby could be cold, so she was dressed in several layers of clothes, a warm jacket, a little cap, mittens and several pairs of socks. Rachel also had a fleece blanket wrapped around her, but as Abby was passed around to Carole, Burt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and her grandpa, Rachel held onto it, but once Abby was back in her arms, she put the blanket around Abby, just as an extra way to keep her warm.

...

Puck was surprised to see Rachel and Abby in the bleachers, but was happy they were there. As the game played out, he waved at his family when he could, but tried to stay focused on the game.

The opposing team got ahead of the Titans in the third quarter and unfortunately McKinley was not able to overcome the touchdowns, so they lost the game, but at least this time Puck felt better about it; totally different than he had the week prior when they lost at their away game.

At the end of the game, the teams returned to their locker rooms as the stands began to empty. Fans and spectators, who were not there for someone on one of the teams, quickly headed towards the parking lot, while families and friends waited for the bleachers to clear out before they started their walk towards the exit. Moving out to their usual spot to wait for the guys and girls, Ethan held out his arms to Rachel and she passed him Abby, stretching her arms once Abby was safely in her grandpa's arms, "Abby did awesome tonight," Ethan commented.

"Yes she did," Rachel agreed, smiling, "a few little fits, but nothing like I expected."

"She know she's safe. She just didn't like the noise," he replied.

Rachel smiled, "I hope she feels safe."

Ethan nodded, "she wouldn't have stayed as calm all night if she hadn't felt that way," he told her.

Hearing voices nearby, they looked in the direction of the locker rooms and began to see some of the football players exiting, Kurt and Puck were a few of them. The guys, both wearing their Letterman's jackets, headed towards their families and as they neared them, Rachel jogged up to meet her boyfriend and threw her arms around him, kissing him lovingly, "sorry you lost, sweetheart."

He held her close and returned her kiss, "it's okay. I've still got my girls to come home to," he told her, guiding them the rest of the way towards the group.

"Yes you do," Rachel agreed, leaning against him.

Puck kissed her forehead and then reached for his daughter, "it was definitely a nice surprise to see you and Abby here tonight," he admitted, taking her from his dad when he handed her over, "hey baby girl," he kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

"We wanted to see you play," Rachel replied, rubbing Abby's back with her hand.

"You guys can come any time you want," he grinned kissing Rachel on the lips.

...

Like every Saturday, Puck had football practice, so while he was gone, Rachel continued what she'd been doing the past week; relaxing around the house and doing homework. When Puck got home from practice, he joined Rachel and Abby in the living room and started doing his homework. As it got closer to dinner time, Puck closed his math book and set it aside, having just finished the last of his homework, "hey babe?"

"Yes?" Rachel looked up from the book she was looking at, "what's up?"

"Um, I haven't asked anything for a while, because, well I guess I don't really care, but don't we need to go get our costumes for the party tomorrow?" He asked curiously.

She smiled, "no. I already got them. I went yesterday after my appointment," she explained.

"What? Really?" He asked shocked.

Rachel got up and moved to the closet and pulled the shopping bag out and walked over to him. "I wanted us to be a family," she admitted, pulling out Abby's costume and handed the package to him.

Puck took the plastic bag and looked over the picture, then started laughing at the choice, but also because he'd been racking his brain for the past few days, trying to figure out who she had been thinking of, "I didn't even think of them!" He admitted, smiling. "If Abby is Pebbles, does that mean we get to be Fred and Wilma?"

"Yes," Rachel smiled, "I know I didn't ask you and I should have, but when they told us they were having a costume party for Halloween, I knew I wanted us to dress up as a family for Halloween and I loved watching the Flintstones when I was a kid."

"So did I," Puck admitted, "and this is a great idea, babe. I've been trying to figure out who you were thinking of all week and I didn't even think of the Flintstones."

"Really? You're okay with this," she held up the packages for them.

"I am," Puck got up and moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her, "to quote Fred, 'Yabba dabba doo!'"

...

Puck watched Rachel from the doorway of the nursery, smiling. She was dressed in her Wilma Flintstone costume, and was dressing Abby up as Pebbles. He was already in his Fred costume, except he wore jeans and shoes; it was too cold to not wear something on his legs. "You need help?" He asked, moving towards her.

"Nope," Rachel grinned and picked Abby up, "all done," she added.

Abby had a little hat on her head that looked like Pebbles' hair with a bone in it and then had the little green shirt with black spots on it, and the shorts; and with Rachel wearing the Wilma costume, Puck felt like he was in the Flintstones movie. "You look great," Puck smiled, moving in and kissing Rachel on the lips and then Abby. "I'll take Pebbles and you can finish getting ready."

Rachel giggled, but handed over Abby and kissed her, "be good for daddy," she said, then kissed Puck, "dad and daddy should be over soon," she told them.

"I know," Puck nodded. Once Rachel was out of the room he grabbed the diaper bag and headed downstairs with Abby just as David and Alan arrived, so he pulled the door open and waited for them to come up the front steps and as soon as they got to the door, David and Alan both looked at him and laughed lightly, "hey, laugh all you want, but Fred Flintstone is pretty cool," he commented with a grin.

"Oh we remember. I just didn't expect you to dress up like him, that's all," David admitted.

Puck shrugged, "I don't do the whole Halloween thing anymore, but it's Abby's first and probably my last here for a few years, and our first as a family so why not? Rachel came up with the idea and I love it," he admitted, handing off 'Pebbles' to Alan.

"It's a great idea, just a surprise," Alan commented, "I take it Rachel's Wilma?"

"Yep," Puck nodded.

It didn't take long for Rachel to come downstairs; a red wig on, matching Wilma's from the show and smiled, "I'm ready," she commented.

"Wow!" Puck whistled as she entered the living room, "you look amazing," he admitted.

Rachel blushed, ducking her head as she looked up, "really? The wig isn't too much?"

"You look just like Wilma Flintstone," David said with a smile.

"Thank you," she curtsied and moved over to them, "why are you two not dressed up?" She asked her dads.

"We are," Alan replied.

Rachel looked at them and shook her head. Alan was dressed in a polo shirt and slacks and David was in a button up dress shirt and a tie, "no you're not."

"I'm dressed as Alan and he's dressed like me," David commented with a grin.

Puck laughed lightly, "that's a great idea!"

"We thought so, too," Alan agreed as the front door opened again, this time, Deborah, Ethan and Arin coming inside. "Though, I think that's an even better idea," he added, motioning to what Ethan was wearing - an orange t-shirt with the word 'Costume' written in black across the front.

"Thanks!" Ethan grinned, "I think it's pretty clever myself."

"It is," Puck agreed, looking between his sister and his girlfriend and back to his sister, then groaned, "I knew she was a bad influence on you," he muttered, plopping down in the chair nearby.

Arin laughed, "no she's not! Rachel's awesome!"

Rachel blushed, the realization hitting her that Arin dressed up like her for Halloween, from purple stockings, and ballet flats, to a plaid skirt, purple sweater with a white teddy bear on the front, her hair down and a headband holding it back; a mini-Rachel. "You dressed up like me?" Rachel asked, holding back tears.

"Yes, I did. I hope that's okay," she told her.

"More than okay," Rachel replied, wrapping her arms around her, "no one has ever done something like that."

"No tears on Halloween. Let's get some pictures, because I know you're dying to get some, and then let's go and help out before everyone shows up," Puck said, handing Rachel her camera before it got too mushy.

...

After some family pictures and pictures of Rachel and Arin together, the large family walked down the street to the Hudson's, about an hour before anyone else would begin to show up. The party would officially start at three in the afternoon and would continue until everyone left, but with school and work the next day, no one planned to stay forever.

Knocking on the door, it took a few moments, but Finn answered the door, "hey guys!" He smiled.

"Nice dreads, bro," Puck said with a grin.

Finn rolled his eyes, "Quinn talked me into Jack Sparrow," he blushed, then looked over their costumes, "I don't think there were more perfect costumes for you three," he admitted, recognizing Rachel, Puck and Abby's costume right away, then looked at Deborah, "mom dressed like a nurse I see," he added.

"Every year; it's easy," she admitted with a grin.

"And I want your shirt, Ethan and David dressed up like a businessman and Alan a golfer?"

The two men laughed and shook their head, "no, Finn. It's more of a joke, but I'm dressing up more like Alan dresses for work, and he's dressing up more like me when I go to work," David explained.

"Ah, I see. It makes sense now," Finn agreed, closing the door. "Arin, are you dressed like Rachel?" He asked, but he knew right away who she looked like.

"Yep, I am!" Arin grinned.

"Awesome. I guess I never realized just how alike you and Rachel look," he commented.

"So who's all here?" Puck asked, changing the subject before Rachel and Arin began talking about their tastes.

"Right now, aside from me, mom and Quinn, Burt and Kurt are here. Quinn is upstairs changing and the rest of us are setting up stuff."

"Finn, before we forget, would you take a picture of the eight of us. I want it for Abby's baby book," Rachel said.

"Just go with it," Puck commented.

Finn laughed, but took the offered camera and the eight of them stood together as a family, making sure that Abby was looking towards the camera and Finn snapped the first picture. After looking at the picture, Rachel was satisfied, so she smiled and let everyone move move further into the house.

Going into the kitchen, they found Kurt, Burt and Carole; neither adults were dressed up, but Kurt was dressed as a male Cheerio, thanks to Deborah ordering it for him. After greetings, Quinn appeared, dressed as Pirate Elizabeth Swan, from the same movie as Finn's character was from, Pirates of the Caribbean.

Rachel's camera got a workout with more pictures taken and as they helped finish setting up and guests began to arrive, taking pictures of those dressed up. Ben and his family were the next to show up and Hannah was dressed up like Hannah Montana and Jessica was dressed up as a female referee, and after pictures, everyone continued to help set up.

The closer it got to the start of the party, more people arrived. Tina and Artie were dressed up like a cowboy and cowgirl and TJ showed up in a basketball jersey. Ryan came dressed as Harry Potter, a costume he'd had since he lived in the UK, Mike showed up as a ninja and Brittany dressed as Tinkerbell. Mercedes was going as Cleopatra, and Matt dressed as a SWAT team member, which were the final two original New Directions members to arrive and the new members were trickling in throughout the next few hours.

Even though the party guests had some awesome costumes on, Abby seemed to be the show stealer; everyone thought she looked adorable as Pebbles and she spent her time looking around in curiosity. She recognized the voices of many of their friends, but some of them looked different than what she was used to, so she got fussy when someone tried to hold her who wasn't her parents or grandparents, and a few times she got fussy with Rachel because she didn't look the same with the wig on.

...

With music playing in the background, the TV showing Hocus Pocus and a few Halloween themed games were played, the party continued until after eight, but slowly the crowd began to thin out as classmates left to go home to get ready for school the next day or go trick-or-treating before it got too late.

Hannah and Arin were not interested in trick-or-treating that year and their parents didn't force them; the two girls were content to hang out with their older siblings' friends and their family members.

Rachel had been doing her best to stay focused, but as the night wore on, she began to get tired and by the time everyone left except the ones who lived nearby and Burt, Kurt and Ryan, she was almost asleep on her feet, so though she wanted to stay to help them clean up, Quinn insisted she go home and get some rest, so the large Puckerman family, including her dads left the party.

Deborah, Ethan and Arin said 'goodnight' to everyone and went home, while David and Alan went inside with Puck, Rachel and Abby. The grandpas helped get Abby ready for bed while Puck and Rachel changed and she laid down and fell asleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow, so Puck walked Alan and David out, thanking them for the help and promising to see them soon.

...

A/N3: Wow! I updated... I'm so sorry it's been over a month since I last did. I bet you guys thought I fell off the face of the Earth! So sorry! It's been a rough couple of months. The ankle sprain I had... Well, it's in both ankles (one is from when I was 12) and my doctors told me there is nothing they can do for it. It's something that will continue to happen as long as I work in a job where I'm on my feet for long periods of time, so at the end of January, just after I posted updates to all my fic, I quit my job. Since then, I've been looking for a new job, with no luck, working on crafts (I'm turning my hobby into a business), and well, I've been having a rough time staying focused on any one thing, so it's taken me a lot longer than I wanted to update anything. I'm so sorry! I was able to update 'Broken Road' and 'Returning Home' and I finally got to a point where I could update 'Out of the Blue' and 'Starlight'. Again, I am really sorry that it has been so long, and I promise that I will do better about updating again, sooner than a month.

...


	75. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

A/N3: This is the beginning of more progression and I'll let you know now that I don't plan to really focus on any of the holidays (aside from Thanksgiving) or Glee competitions. I detailed them very well the first time around, so to keep the fic moving forward, I won't be going through them again. I will summarize them and maybe have a few scenes here and there, but the detail will be limited.

...

With the emotional end to October, November began by Rachel continuing up the road to recovery. After being off of school for a week, she returned and slowly got back to her normal self. She hadn't jumped right back into dancing with the Glee Club, but it didn't take long for her to be doing everything she had been.

The first Friday of the month, the McKinley football team had their final game of the year and the Senior guys got to celebrate the end of the season with a with a winning game. It was a big deal and at the family awards ceremony the next day, the team got to celebrate one final time as the 2010-2011 school year Titan team.

New Directions was well on their way to being ready for Sectionals. With about a month to go, they were also finding time during their lunch breaks to work on vocals or their dances, knowing the time would breeze by. With so many new members and not everyone able to pick the dances up quickly, they also wanted to have as much time together, so all the members had enough time to learn the dance steps.

...

Abby was constantly growing and had already grown out of many of her clothes, some of them she only got to wear once or twice, but Ethan and Deborah kept them, just in case they ended up having a girl.

In her seventh month of life, Abby was just starting to get the hang of holding herself up on her hands and knees. Her parents knew it wouldn't be long before she'd be crawling, so they continued baby proofing the house. They had slowly done some over the summer, but now that she was getting closer to actively crawling around, they needed to finish up. On top of crawling, her baby teeth were beginning to grow in. Two had fully come through and a third was on it's way, so she got fussy a lot and spent a lot of time chewing on frozen baby toys that helped soothe her gums, and they were going through tubes of baby oral gel that also helped.

Deborah was showing more and more as time went on and though she and Ethan had gone to a few sonogram and ultrasound appointments with her doctor, they still hadn't decided if they wanted to know the sex of the baby yet, so no one knew what they were having. She was progressing much like Quinn had the year before, due in mid-May, so Puck was happy that he'd be able to be there for the birth of his new sibling.

Puck was keeping up with his weekly check-ins at his recruiters and was still within the weight ranges, so he was happy that he was managing everything. He continued to study and Rachel was helping him; quizzing him on various ranks or insignias he would have to learn.

Rachel had physically recovered from her accident, but still had some mental hesitations about driving. Every day that she got behind the wheel and drove to and from school or to the store, her issues continued to melt away, but she kept a few extra cautions on the road, trying to be a little more aware of what was going on around her.

...

The Tuesday following McKinley's final football game was the first day of basketball season and Puck was excited to get back into his basketball uniform. Because of his accident from the year before, he was unable to play, so this was his last season to play as a Titan and also was the first and only time Rachel would ever get to see him play for McKinley.

For two weeks the guys worked extra hard to be ready for the first game of the season, a home game at McKinley, and Ben was proud of where they'd gotten to in such a short time and the guys, Puck, Finn, Matt and Mike, were all happy that they were able to continue to be in Glee and play on the team.

When Friday arrived, just a week before Thanksgiving, McKinley was buzzing with excitement. All the basketball players wore their Letterman's jackets to school and there was a pep assembly at the end of the day to celebrate the new season. When Ben introduced all the Senior players and Rachel got a first look at her boyfriend in his uniform shirt. She tried to keep her thoughts from racing wild at seeing his strong arms exposed, but the blush and smile on her face didn't go unnoticed by their friends sitting around her.

She ignored the teasing comments from their friends, but the blush continued, waving to him when their eyes locked from across the gym. He nodded at her in return and smiled, a motion that made her heart flutter, something that she loved to feel and caused her to stare at the rings she wore, matching his own and couldn't wait to get to see him up-close once school was out.

Since Rachel knew the basketball team would sit together during the assembly, she and Puck agreed to meet at their lockers after school. When Principal Figgins announced that the day was over, the students began filing out of the gym, heading in numerous directions and Rachel, Jessica and the rest of the Gleeks headed towards their lockers.

"So I'm guessing because of the looks you had during the assembly, you haven't seen my cousin in his uniform yet," Jessica commented, glancing at Rachel from her locker.

Rachel ducked her head, blushing as she dug things out of her locker, "no, not yet. He wanted it to be a surprise."

"Why did he want it to be a surprise?" Tina asked curiously.

"Because it's really special," she started, closing her locker. "Since he didn't get to play last year, because of his injury, and I didn't know him before last year, this is the first time I get to see him in his jersey. It's also a big deal because it's his last time to play for McKinley," she leaned against the lockers, facing her friends and blushed, "and I really like to see him in uniform."

"I knew it!" Mercedes grinned, "and I agree, my man is mighty fine in a basketball jersey."

"Noah is very attractive in his," Rachel replied, smiling.

"What was that?" Puck asked curiously, standing behind her.

Rachel jumped and turned around, "Noah! How long have you been standing there?" She asked, quickly seeing he was still wearing his jersey under his jacket.

"Long enough to hear that you think I'm attractive in uniform," he murmured, slipping his arms around her, "but I already knew that," he added, winking at her.

The blush on her cheeks deepened, but she stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him, "I'm glad," she whispered, "my feelings will never change, either."

"Good," he brushed his hand along her cheek, "neither will mine," he promised. "You ready to go home for a while?"

"What? You have a game tonight," Rachel commented.

"I know. Uncle Ben isn't making the team stay. We have to be back here by six, so I figure we could go home and spend some time with Abby before we come back for the game," he explained.

"I'd love that," she smiled. "That's why you wanted us to come in the same car today," she added, looking at him.

"Yep," Puck nodded, "I've got my stuff, so I'm ready to go, if you are," he glanced at his cousin, "since you've got plans."

Jessica blushed, "yes, TJ and I are going out for a few hours before the game. We'll see you tonight," she replied, waving at Rachel and Puck.

"I have my things," Rachel commented, smiling at Jessica, "have fun. I'll see you tonight."

Puck took Rachel's bag from her and threw it over his shoulder with his gear bag and then draped his arm around her shoulders and after saying 'goodbye' to their friends, he guided her away from them, heading out to the parking lot. "Let's go get our baby girl," Puck commented with a smile.

Rachel nodded, "I'd love to."

...

It didn't take long for the young couple to get home, Puck carrying all their bags into the house, while Rachel carried in Abby, the most important. "I'm so glad I can come home before the game," Puck admitted, dropping their bags by the door and kicking his shoes off.

"What changed Ben's mind?" Rachel wondered.

Puck sat down on the couch, "well, officially it's because of the weather."

"The weather, why? And you say 'officially', so does that mean he has another reason?" Rachel sat down on the couch next to him, looking at him for answers, while Abby rested against her chest.

"You know how we got snow last year and sometimes at night it got icy out?" He asked and at her nod, he continued, "well, sometimes, depending on how bad the weather gets, they may have to cancel games, and instead of having a lot of students and other people at school until game time, it's easier to send most everyone home, so if the game is canceled or postponed, they don't have a bunch of kids at school needing to get home," he told her.

Rachel thought a moment and nodded in understanding, "that does make a lot of sense. It's a safety concern," she agreed, "so if that's the official reason, is there an unofficial one?"

He slid closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and Abby and kissed both of them, "I told him I wanted to be able to go home and spend some time with my family before games. After what happened to you, I got thinking about you guys a lot more and realized that in less than eight months I'll be gone to boot camp. I know that's still far off, but not really. We have Glee after school twice a week, then I'm in practice the other school days and don't get home until almost six. Abby goes to bed by eight or nine, then all afternoon on Saturdays I'm also at practice, which only leaves a few hours each night and on Sundays to see you two. For football game days, the guys and I stayed at school all day, so if we continued that it'd be after basketball season is over in February before I could come home after school with you every day," Noah explained.

"So, you asked him if the team could go home after school on game days?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not ashamed of you or Abby at all, so don't think that. I just didn't want the team to think I was getting special treatment because I have a child or because I'm his nephew," he finished.

"I understand," she nodded, kissing him. "I know you're not ashamed of us," she added.

"Good," he smiled, "because I never will be."

"You do know that after you finish basketball that we'll have more time together, right?"

"I know, but by then the club will have already competed at Sectionals and Regionals and hopefully we'll be getting ready for Nationals. I know we'll be practicing more," he replied.

"Oh, yes, there is that," she agreed, then shrugged, "we can't worry about Nationals yet, but for now, I'm glad you can come home for a few hours on game days. Especially if I don't go to the game, we can still see each other before hand."

"Exactly," he kissed her, tightening his arms around her in a hug for a moment, then pulled away to take Abby from her, resting her feet on his thigh, his hands under her arms, "so daddy can see his baby girl and her mommy as much as possible," he smiled, his voice changing slightly to a lighter tone, which got a smile and a giggle from Abby.

Rachel smiled and watched them for a moment, seeing her boyfriend, the tough guy, melt into a playful teddy bear for his daughter, "you're such a great dad."

"Thanks," he smiled, laying Abby against his chest and hugging her, "you're a great mom, too," he added.

"You think so?" She blushed, ducking her head, "I've... It's only been since I met you that I've really known what being a mom is like," she admitted.

"You don't need to have a mom to be a good one. You have to be able to love and care for someone, to want to protect them, show them fun and never hurt them and you're doing all that, Rach, you're amazing. Your eyes light up when you just talk to her and you should see them sparkle when Abby giggles at you teasing her with one of her toys or tickling her," he told her, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, "trust me."

Rachel snuggled against him and smiled, content on the couch with her boyfriend and their daughter, "thank you, Noah. I keep thinking I am, but to hear someone else say that I'm being a great mom," she wiped the tears from her eyes, "it really means the world to hear, because I want you to know that you don't have to worry about her while you're gone. I want you to know that I'll take care of her for us-"

Puck pressed his lips to hers, seeing where that was going and as his own eyes watered, he continued the kiss with his girlfriend, his hand moving to rest against her cheek as they pulled away, "I _have never_ and _will never_ worry about our daughter in your care. I trust you with my everything, Rach, and that will never change," he promised, wiping her eyes and kissing her once more.

She smiled into the kiss and as they pulled away and continued to snuggle together on the couch, she relaxed, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders. While her mind had been telling her the exact same thing he just did, she was still scared that she was doing something wrong and no one was telling her. Hearing him tell her she was being a 'great mom', gave her relief to know she was doing the right things.

...

Rachel glanced at the time and looked at Abby, "your dad takes longer to get ready than I do sometimes," she laughed lightly and shifted her in her arms, "Noah! We have to get going," she called up to him.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready," Puck jogged downstairs with his duffel bag over his shoulder.

Looking him over, Rachel smiled. He was dressed in his black uniform shirt and shorts, 'McKinley 20' printed on the jersey with white lettering and red outlines. Along with his uniform, he also was wearing a red warm-up suit, with snap-away pants and a short sleeve jacket. The jacket had 'McKinley 20' printed on the back in white, with black trim and on the front was his name, matching the back. Underneath 'Puck' was 'Captain', "you look amazing, Noah. You're the captain? Really? Why didn't you say anything?" She wondered, wrapping her free arm around his waist.

Puck kissed her lips, "surprise! The guys voted me captain," he explained. "You don't think the red warm-up looks weird, do you?" He asked, glancing down at the color.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," she kissed him, "it looks great; since our school colors are red, black and white, but I am curious about this," she commented, reaching to his hip and pulled the pants apart on the outside of the leg.

"Hey!" He laughed, causing Abby to giggle in Rachel's arms. "Oh! Do you think that's funny?" He kissed Abby's cheek, "mommy is trying to undress daddy. She should have thought of that before we had to go to the game. Now she's gonna have to wait until after to do that," he winked at Rachel and snapped his pants back up.

"I don't understand the point. If I can walk up to you and do that, so can anyone else," she huffed, putting her free hand on her hip, still holding Abby on her other, "I mean, that could be very inappropriate."

Puck raised a curious eyebrow at her and smirked, moving to wrap his arms around her waist, "babe, we wear our basketball shorts under them; it's not like we're naked," he paused and then pressed their bodies closer together, "unless you want me to be," he whispered against her lips.

She opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words, so she pressed her lips to his and as she pulled away, she smiled, "I think I know how we could spend our free time this weekend. We can start tonight, right after the basketball game. I would love to start now, but the captain can't be late to a game, especially his first one," she told him, her cheeks still pink.

He sighed dramatically, "fine, we can wait," he pouted, but then sobered, "waiting is better, because then we have more time to show each other how we feel."

"Exactly," she agreed, "come on, we are going to be late if we don't leave now."

Puck laughed, but nodded, "alright, time to go. I'm surprised you didn't get your camera out and want me to pose."

"My camera!" She gasped, dashing over to where it was sitting, "I need pictures of you in your uniform!"

"I have the uniform for the entire season. Take one now of me and Abby and we can get more later, when we have time."

Debating what he said, she handed over Abby and agreed they didn't have time, but she did snap a few of father and daughter together before they finally made it out of the house.

...

Rachel didn't know what to expect at the basketball game. She had never gone to one of McKinley's, or any others before, so everything was new to her. When they arrived, Puck knew his parents and sister were there already, so he walked Rachel into the gym and over to them before he kissed his daughter and girlfriend, hugged his mom and sister, and fist-butted his dad's hand before heading into the locker room to get ready.

Finding seats near the floor of the gym, soon friends and other family members began arriving. David, Alan, Ben's wife, Susan and their youngest daughter Hannah were first to arrive, while Jessica showed up a bit later with TJ. Carole, Burt, Kurt and Ryan came next, followed by Tina, Mercedes and Travis, a fellow Glee Club member and boyfriend to Mandy, a Cheerio. During the time they were all getting there, the gym was also filling up with supporters for both schools and about ten minutes before the beginning of the game, the teams were introduced and all the guys jogged out onto the court. The opposing team moved to one end of the gym, while McKinley stayed on the other, shooting baskets to warm-up before finding a spot to stand while the McKinley band played the National Anthem, a sign the game was about to start.

...

For the next two hours, the rival basketball teams ran back and forth on the gym floor. They passed the ball around, fouled each other, shot baskets and by halftime the score was close, but McKinley was losing.

Ethan had given Abby a set of earplugs like he had at the football game a few weeks prior and again, she was fussy when there was a lot of excitement, but managed to stay calm enough to not bother anyone.

During the third and fourth quarters McKinley caught up and with less than a minute left in the game, the Titans were down by two. After using their last time out, Puck, Finn and three other McKinley players headed out on the court for the final play.

Once the referee blew his whistle the ten guys on the floor jumped into action. Finn managed to get the ball and ran it down to their basket, but because he was blocked, he passed it back to Puck and with only a few seconds to go, Puck ran back to the three-point line and took a final shot at the basket.

The entire gym held their breath as the ball flew through the air, and when it swished through the net, the buzzer went off, ending the game. Puck had just made the game winning shot, giving McKinley a win, 54 to 53.

Rachel watched her boyfriend celebrate on the court with the guys, but when she saw him looking right at her, she smiled and waved Abby's little hand at him, and he returned the gesture before following his teammates out of the gym.

Remaining in the bleachers while the majority of the fans cleared out, slowly the large group of friends and family made their way towards the exit and waited in the hallway outside of the gym for the guys and girls. The three Cheerios, Quinn, Brittany and Mandy were the first to join them, "Rachel, Deborah wants to see you in the locker room," Quinn commented.

"Okay," Rachel nodded, "thanks."

"I'm not sure what she wanted to talk to you about, though," Quinn added.

Rachel smirked, "I do," she said, handing Abby off to David and making her way into the Cheerios' locker room and over to the coach's office, "hey mom."

"Hey, Rachel," Deborah smiled and stood up from the desk, picking up a Cheerios bag, "yes, I ordered it for you because you asked me to, but as your mom, I have a feeling I don't really want to know what exactly you plan to do with it."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled, "I just want Noah to know that even though I'm not on the Cheerios, I'm still his own-"

Deborah raised her hand to stop her, "like I said, I don't want to know," she laughed, "I have a pretty good idea and I think Noah also knows that you support him, but it is nice to show it once and a while."

"Yes it is," Rachel replied, shouldering the bag, "are you almost ready?"

"I am," she nodded, "I'll be out in a few minutes. I just have to make sure all the girls get out of here before I lock up," she explained.

"I can wait," Rachel admitted moving to Deborah's bag and taking it from her hands, "I've got this."

Deborah followed her out of the office and locked the door, "Rachel, I can take care of that."

"I know, but I can still help out my mom, can't I?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Of course," Deborah smiled, "give me a second and we can go."

Rachel nodded and waited by the door as Deborah walked through the locker room, making sure the girls were all gone and there was nothing strange going on. She locked the door going outside and then moved towards where Rachel was, standing by the door next to the gym hallway, "all set?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, now we can go," Deborah said, flipping the lights off and pulling the door open.

Stepping out into the hallway, the two moved towards their family. "Look," Rachel motioned towards where she saw her boyfriend standing, his back to them and Abby's head was resting on his shoulder, with her eyes closed and her little hand bunched up, as if trying to hold onto his jacket.

Deborah smiled, "I wish I had my camera."

"I do," Rachel pulled her camera from her jacket pocket and quickly snapped a picture before they were noticed and then they continued to their family, "there's my talented boyfriend," Rachel said, slipping her arm around his waist.

"Where?" Puck glanced around, before looking back at her, "oh, were you talking about me?" He asked, draping his free arm around her shoulders.

"Of course I am, who else would I be talking about?" She laughed lightly, standing up to press a kiss to his lips.

Leaning into the kiss, he smiled, "no one. You know I'm just playing around."

"I do," Rachel nodded and relaxed for a moment, then looked at him, "you were amazing out there tonight."

"Thanks, babe. It felt really good to have my family in the stands, too," he told her truthfully.

"We'll be here as often as we can. Well, I'll be. I don't think Abby should come often. It's pretty loud on her ears, even with earplugs," Rachel admitted.

"Yeah, I understand that," he nodded and looked at Abby, "she was pretty excited to see me when I came out here."

"You're her daddy, of course she'll be excited to see you," Rachel assured him.

Puck smiled, rubbing Abby's back, "I hope so," he turned his head and kissed her cheek, "I think we need to get you home and to bed, little one," he said softly.

"You guys need help with anything?" Alan asked curiously.

Rachel shook her head, "no, we're okay. I'm not tired, so I can get her to bed, if Noah wants to go to sleep," she explained.

At Rachel's response, the large group began to make their way out to the parking lot and after saying 'goodnight' to their friends and family, Puck, Rachel and Abby headed home.

Since Puck had showered at school, he changed into sweats and a t-shirt while Rachel got Abby ready for her bath and then the two helped bathe Abby and get her settled into her crib for the night. Once she began to drift off to sleep, the young couple moved into their room, "so what's in the Cheerios bag?" Puck asked curiously.

Rachel moved over to the bag and picked it up, "get comfortable and I'll show you," she replied, moving to the bathroom. Closing the door, Rachel set the bag on the counter and unzipped it, looking through it to see the items inside; a complete Cheerios uniform. "_I hope he likes this,_" she thought, a blush growing on her cheeks.

Undressing and taking the uniform out, she quickly changed into it, surprised at the rush she got when she put it on. Not thinking much on it, she moved onto brushing her hair and decided not to pull her hair back, leaving it down, and then studied herself in the mirror, "_wow. You look like a Cheerio,_" she admitted to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she tapped on the door and then opened it, peaking out to see her boyfriend relaxing in bed with his cell phone in his hand, "Noah, close your eyes."

"Why?" Puck asked, turning to the doorway.

"Just close them, please," she begged.

With a dramatic sigh, Puck closed his eyes, "alright, they're closed."

Rachel pulled the door open and stepped into the bedroom, standing near him, "okay, you can open them," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

When Puck opened his eyes and saw her dressed in a Cheerios uniform, he jumped up, "holy shit, babe! You look amazing," he gasped.

"Do you really think so?" She bit her lip nervously.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I do," he promised, "can't you feel it?" He asked, looking at her. "You look beautiful. Are you joining the team?" He wondered, resting his hands on her shoulders as he stepped back to admire her petite body.

"No, I'm not," she shook her head, "I just wanted to be _your_ cheerleader," she admitted, blushing, a red almost matching the uniform, but managed a bright smile.

"My own, personal, cheerleader?" He pulled her close to him again and kissed her lovingly, "that's fine by me," he whispered, his hands moving down to rest on her hips, "because I don't want a bunch of dudes staring at my girlfriend or trying to touch her," he admitted honestly.

Giggling lightly, she stood up on her tip toes and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "that's reserved for you and only you, Noah," she promised, kissing him, "I love you" she murmured against his lips.

"I love you, too, baby, so much," he assured her, securing his arms around her waist and lifting her up so her feet didn't touch the floor.

Rachel grinned and wrapped her legs around his hips, "you did an amazing job tonight, Noah," she told him, "I'm so proud of you."

He turned around and carefully laid her on the bed, "thank you, baby," he whispered, hovering over her as she settled into the pillows.

"I'm always proud of you, Noah, win or lose," she assured him.

"That means a lot to hear," he replied, "and now I get to come home after every game and see you like this," he licked his lips, "I'm one lucky guy."

"And I'm one lucky girl," she sat up a little on her elbows and kissed him, "I know you've had sex with a few Cheerios in the past. Why don't you show me just what it's like?" She winked at him.

He smirked, pressing a kiss to her lips, "you don't deserve meaningless sex, babe, but I'd be happy to show you how much I love you," he told her truthfully.

She smiled brightly, "even better."

...

"I can't believe you had mom get you a Cheerios uniform," Puck commented, relaxing in bed, with Rachel still wearing the red, white and black outfit. "Does she know you're not joining the team?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "and she has an idea why I asked for it, but didn't want details."

"Wait a second," Puck sat up a little to look at her, "mom kind of knows why you got it?"

"Noah, she's a very intelligent woman and she knows what we do, but would rather not have confirmation that her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law are having sex," she grinned.

"There is that," he agreed, "you wanna get out of that? You look super hot in it, but it's probably not something you want to sleep in," he admitted.

"Yeah," she blushed and crawled out of bed long enough to remove the top and skirt before rejoining him under the covers.

"There's My Rachel," he smiled, kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wasn't your Rachel before?" She pouted.

"Of course you were, but you were not the Rachel I'm used to. The Rachel I fell in love with is just a normal girl who wears sweaters and school girl skirts. I don't need you to wear a Cheerios skirt to know that you support me," he told her truthfully, "but the view is awesome."

Rachel nodded and snuggled up to him, "that just scored you some points."

"Babe, I said it because it's the truth, not because it's the right thing to say. I mean it, okay?" He told her honestly.

"I know and that's why I love you so much," she smiled.

"I love you, too," he said, pulling the blankets up over them.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she whispered to him, "sweet dreams."

"Night," he smirked, "my dreams are not gonna be sweet, I'll tell you that much. You in that Cheerios uniform and me in my basketball uniform makes for one sexy dream," he explained.

"Maybe we can make your dreams come true," she murmured, kissing his bare chest, before closing her eyes.

Puck groaned, "I'm holding you to that," he replied with a grin.

...

A/N4: Yay! An update! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I promise it won't be as long before the next update. I'm still jobless and have been working on about six different stories, my four WIPs and two new ones, that will be posted after 'Returning Home' and 'Broken Road' have been completed. I do apologize for the lack of updates. I'm trying to get a chapter ahead, so this doesn't happen again, and I'm getting there, so please bare with me. Updates to 'Broken Road' and 'Returning Home' are coming soon, too. I've also been dealing with some personal issues. I get kind of out of focus sometimes, so I think that's also why it's taken me so long to update, but I'm trying. Thanks for sticking with me in all this! Love you all!

A/N5: If you'd like to see what Rachel would look like in a Cheerios uniform, there is an awesome manip someone did, that I reblogged on my Tumblr here: ( ej8302 . tumblr . com/ post/ 3698993106 )

A/N6: My mom just had her first three month check-up and things look great! She's healing well and cancer free! Mom, my friend and I are going to CatchCon this weekend (the Deadliest Catch convention in Seattle), so I'm super excited for that.

Next up: Puck and Rachel get an addition to their family.

...


	76. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

"I had the best dream last night," Puck said when he woke up, knowing Rachel was already awake.

"Oh yeah? What happened?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

"You got mom to get you a Cheerios uniform and we had sex when you were wearing it," he told her.

Rachel giggled, "that wasn't a dream, Noah. That was real."

"Oh, good! Because I wanna do that again sometime," he smirked.

"We will," she promised. "I'd suggest now, but you have to get up and get ready for practice."

"I know," he sighed, "but just thinking about it will get me through the day."

...

With Puck gone for Saturday morning basketball practice by nine-thirty, Rachel spent the morning and early afternoon doing chores; laundry and other minor tasks that normally didn't get done until the weekend. When Puck got home just after two, he got a few minutes alone with Abby and Rachel before their parents and sister came over, like they usually did on Saturdays. Deborah and Rachel began making dinner while Puck fed Abby and by the time she was fed, dinner was ready, so he settled her in one of her swings near the table, entertained by stuffed toys hanging from the handle and the family sat down together.

"So I have something to bring up to you two," Ethan commented, looking over at Puck and Rachel.

Puck glanced at him, "yeah? What's up?"

"I have an opportunity for you, but I don't know if you'd be interested," he admitted.

"What kind of opportunity?" Rachel asked curiously.

Ethan thought for a moment and then smiled, "what do you guys think about getting a dog?"

Rachel's eyes widened and turned to look at her boyfriend, "I have never really thought about it, but I do like dogs," she replied.

"I've always wanted a dog," Puck nodded, "and I would love to get one. Where did this come from?"

"You know what police dogs are, right? Usually they chase down people who run away, help look for drugs, or numerous other things," he started, seeing their nods in understanding, so he continued, "we have a couple on the SWAT team and one of the guys in the department is a K-9 trainer. After a puppy leaves it's mom, they adopt usually one or two and work with them, training them for whoever wants or needs a dog for a K-9 unit and after numerous tests and exams, if they pass, they're sent out to wherever needed them and their new owner is also the officer who will be working with them."

"You want us to adopt a police dog?" Rachel raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Noah isn't even trained to be a cop yet."

Ethan laughed lightly, "no, Rachel, I don't want you guys to adopt a police dog, exactly."

"I think I know where you're going, but continue," Puck admitted.

"When he gets a dog that fails a test or for some reason just doesn't get what he's teaching it, he pulls the dog from training and adopts the dog out to a good home. Because it's rare that it happens, they usually end up going to families of other cops, not just K-9 officers; that's how Mike and his family got their dog up in Detroit. When I found out about this guy, I told him to let me know if he ever had one that didn't pass, because I might be interested. He found me at the station yesterday and told me he has an almost seven-month old female German Shepherd that he had to stop training because she's more interested in hanging out with his kids than working. Since I asked him first, he's giving me a chance to get her, but he needs to find her a home soon, so we can't wait long to make a choice. I know it's a big decision, but I really think she'd be a great addition to the family," he explained, "Noah, with you leaving this summer and the rest of us not able to be here all day, I know I'd feel more comfortable if there was some sort of protection around here, and I'm sure you'd agree," he finished looking at the teens.

Puck thought for a moment and nodded, "yeah, I do agree, but a dog is a big responsibility and I'm not saying we couldn't have her, but it's a lot to think about. What do you think, Rach?" He asked, turning to her.

"I like the idea of a dog," Rachel nodded, "and I hear a lot of times people get dogs around the same time they have their first baby so their dog is used to the baby and is there as they grow up," she commented, sitting back, "but with school, Glee, Abby and Noah on basketball, would we be able to take care of her properly?" Rachel wondered.

"We'll help out whenever we can," Alan said.

"Me too!" Arin chimed in.

David smiled and nodded in agreement, "the hardest part will be you guys gone all day, but we can figure out some way of coming over in the afternoon. I think she'll be great company and now is the best time to get her, because she'll have plenty of time to get to know Noah before he leaves."

"Yeah, I'd rather not have her attack me when I come home after being gone for a few months," Puck commented with a smirk.

"I don't think she'd attack you," Ethan assured him, "like David said, if you get her now, she has time to get used to you and know you before you leave."

"Would we be able to meet her before we make a decision?" Rachel asked.

Ethan nodded, "yes, he's already offered that and I've told him the situation and he agrees that she'd be great for you guys. I can let him know tonight and maybe see about going over tomorrow."

"That works for me. I'm definitely interested. What do we need to get for her?" Puck asked, "we have a fenced in back yard now," he paused and looked at Ethan, "you've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" He asked curiously.

"Guilty," he blushed, laughing lightly, "yeah, I did do that for Abby, but getting you guys a dog was part of it, too. I figured if the guy at work didn't pan out, we'd talk about it and just find someone in the paper who was selling a dog you'd want," he explained, "as for what you'd need, the basics. You don't need a lot. Someplace for her to sleep, food and treats, collar, leash, some toys and she'll be set. I had a dog when I was a kid, so I'm familiar with training and she knows the basics commands and is housebroken, so she'll let you know when she has to go out," he told them.

"Pets are used for companion dogs, and while Noah's gone, she'd even help keep you company, Rachel," David added.

Rachel smiled, "I have heard of that," she glanced at Puck, "we're getting a dog?"

"I think we are," he commented, "but we'd like to meet her first," he added.

"I will call John after dinner and let him know," Ethan replied.

...

As planned, after dinner Ethan called John from the police station and they made arrangements for a few of them to go to his place the next day to meet the dog. When everyone had gone home for the night and Abby was in her crib for bed, Rachel and Puck got a chance to talk about their soon-to-be new family member, "so we're getting a dog?" Rachel asked him curiously.

"Looks like it," he smiled, "I always wanted one when I was a kid, but without dad around, mom always working and Arin and I pretty young, we couldn't really take care of a dog."

Rachel nodded in understanding as she crawled into bed, "do you think we'll be able to take care of her? I mean we have a lot going on. I just don't want her to be lonely," she commented.

"She won't be," he assured her. "Yeah, we'll be gone a lot, but like David said, we'll figure out a way for her to have company during the day and when we're busy at home, I'm sure Arin will be around a lot more," he explained, "so she'll be a big help."

"Yes she will," Rachel nodded in agreement. "I think, even though the dog will be living here, she will be a family dog."

"That's a definite," Puck smirked, "and when Abby starts walking, the dog is going to have her paws full."

Rachel giggled at his comment, but agreed and then her eyes widened and she quickly reached over for her cell phone, "oh no! I didn't even think of that!" She exclaimed, beginning a text message to Quinn.

"What are you doing?" Puck reached for her phone, "babe, whatever it is, it can wait until morning."

"Noah, it's only nine-thirty. We're not normal teenagers; we have a daughter, so we go to bed at a regular time, but Finn and Quinn will still be up," she replied, sending off the message.

"Why do you need to talk to them about us getting a dog?" Puck asked, looking at her strangely.

"We need to know if Quinn has any allergies to animals. If you don't and Quinn does, there is a chance that Abby may have them and the last thing I want to do is get a dog, have all of us get attached to her and then later find out Abby is allergic to the dog," Rachel commented, setting her phone back on the nightstand.

Puck's expression changed as he thought about what she said, "okay, that makes sense," he agreed, "but it still could have waited until morning," he added.

Rachel blushed, "I know, but I was afraid I wouldn't remember in the morning. I know it's important, but I just wanted to get it sent now so that I don't forget," she explained.

"I get what you mean," Puck agreed, "and who says we're not regular teens? We are, but we just have a few different responsibilities than most do," he told her with a grin, "and even if we aren't 'normal', I wouldn't trade our lives for anyone's."

"Really? Are you sure you're not just saying that so I'll sleep with you?" Rachel wondered, grinning at him, her eyes sparkling.

He smirked and leaned over her, "maybe a little of both. Did it work?" He asked pressing a kiss to her lips, then trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

Rachel bit her lip, trying to hold back just how good his kisses felt, to prolong his curiosity, but feeling his lips press against her bare neck and shoulder always made her melt, "yes," she nodded quickly, "love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too, babe," he replied, kissing her once more.

...

"What are you doing?" Puck asked curiously, as he walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel writing something in a notebook, Sunday morning.

"I'm writing a list of questions and concerns I have about getting a dog," she said, bouncing Abby in her lap as she wrote.

Puck moved over to her and held out his hands for Abby, "then give me the cutie."

Rachel passed Abby to him after kissing her forehead and went back to her list.

"Good morning, little one," he kissed her cheek and held her against his chest, seeing that she was still sleepy. Looking over Rachel's shoulder, he glanced at the things she was writing down and smirked, "babe, you do realize it's a dog, not a baby, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know the first thing about caring for a dog. Do you?" She turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I've never had one, but it's gonna be common sense. Let her out to go to the bathroom, take her for walks, make sure she has food and water, is current on all her shots, have some toys for her to play with and a place she can sleep. You don't have to worry about what shampoo to use, because I'm 99-percent sure we'll take her to a groomers to have that taken care of and I'm not brushing dog teeth; there are dog treats for that," he laughed.

"Oh, well, um," Rachel looked at her list of at least twenty questions, "I just want to be prepared."

"The way I see it," Puck sat down in a chair next to her, "is the guy that we're meeting today trains dogs, so if we're not sure about something we can ask him. He's not just going to hand over the dog and not talk to us again," he explained. "Let's just take one step at a time. If we like her and she seems to like us, that's the most important, for now."

"Yes, that is true, and I got a response from Quinn. She says she doesn't have any allergies to animals or to anything, so we're safe with that, so," she sat back, "one step at a time."

Puck nodded, "and I didn't think Quinn had anything like that or she would have told us about them sooner," he commented, "so, let's have breakfast. I'm hungry."

Rachel giggled at his quick change of subject, but gave in, "alright."

...

Getting Rachel's mind off her list of questions, the family had breakfast and by ten, Ethan, Deborah and Arin were over and David and Alan came over just after. It had been decided the night before that Abby wouldn't go along, so she'd stay home with Deborah and Alan, while Puck, Rachel, Arin, David and Ethan went over to John's house by eleven.

Piling into Ethan's jeep, the five headed across town to John's place just out of town and parked along the street. "You guys ready?" Ethan asked.

"I am!" Arin said, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Yes, I believe I am," Rachel nodded.

Sliding out of the jeep, Ethan led them up to the front door and as soon as he rang the doorbell, barking came from inside as numerous dogs responded to the sound.

After a few moments of waiting, a man opened the door and smiled at Ethan, while he had his hand looped into the collar of one of their dogs, "hey Ethan," John said nodding at him, "hey everyone, come in," he added, turning to the dog, "calm down, Cody," he snapped, still holding onto the dog's collar. The five stepped into the house and Ethan introduced everyone, then John told Cody to sit and he let go of his collar, "it's nice to meet you all. This is Cody. He's seven years old, but he's still my baby. He's going to want to check you guys out before you come in," he admitted.

Cody was curious about the strangers in his house, but when Ethan stepped forward and held out his hand, the dog stepped up and sniffed his hand, then began wagging his tail and rubbing his head on his hand.

"You passed," John laughed lightly.

Arin, Puck, Rachel and David did the same thing Ethan had done and once Cody was content, he left them, so John invited them into the living room to sit down. "I'll be right back," he said, stepping out of the living room and returned a few moments later with his wife and a younger, smaller dog than Cody, "this is my wife Cindy and this is Kona," he said, letting go of Kona's collar.

"She's adorable," Rachel smiled patting her knees.

Kona immediately went over to Rachel and began checking her out, along with Puck and Arin and soon her tail began to wag, so they knew that was a good sign.

"Do you think she'd be okay with a seven-month-old?" Puck asked.

"Oh yeah, she's very gentle," Cindy nodded.

The puppy was quite friendly with everyone and it didn't take long for Kona to bring Rachel and Arin toys to play fetch with, so they knew she'd be a great addition to their family.

"You guys don't have to make a decision right now," John reminded them.

"We know that," Rachel nodded, "but the sooner we get her home, the sooner she'll get used to us."

"That is true," Cindy agreed, "and she is already taking to you, so the transition will be easy."

"She'll be officially seven months old in about a week and she's already had her six-month shots and vet check, which she got a clean bill of health at, so she's set until she's 9 months old for a vet visit. Before you take her home, we should probably get her in to the groomers to get her toenails trimmed and get them to bathe her to get some of that puppy fur out," John commented, glancing to his wife.

"Yeah, a bath will get it out better than just brushing," Cindy nodded.

"What do you mean, puppy fur?" Rachel asked.

"A puppy is born with fur and when it's regular coat begins to grow in, the puppy fur falls out. We usually brush the dogs, but a bath at a groomers is better because you can get more out that way," Cindy explained, "they still shed, but this way, at least for a short time, you're not going to have to deal with a lot of shedding."

"That would be great," Puck nodded.

"I'll go call and see when I can get her in," Cindy said, getting up and moving out of the room.

"The groomers we use is in the pet store in town, so depending on when we can get her in, you guys could meet us there when we drop her off and while she's getting taken care of, we can show you the kind of food she needs and other items, so you're not going in there with no idea where to start," John said, just as Cindy came in and said they had an opened at two, just an hour from then and it would take about two hours to get her done.

"That's great timing," Ethan nodded, "let's take it."

Cindy nodded and accepted the appointment and then hung up the phone, "okay. We have to have her there at two and she'll be done by four," she told them.

"That gives us some time to go home and let everyone else know what's going on," Rachel commented.

"Okay, are you guys okay meeting there at two?" John asked.

"Yes, we'll be there," Ethan replied.

"Um, may I ask exactly why she failed training?" Rachel asked curiously.

"She has a short attention span. Not uncommon with puppies, but unfortunately she just didn't stay focused, so she'll be great for a family dog, but not what is needed with a police dog," John explained.

"Alright. That's understandable," Rachel agreed.

...

After thanking Cindy and John for letting them coming over, they headed back to Puck and Rachel's to talk to Deborah and Alan before they went to meet John, Cindy and Kona at the pet store.

"So are you guys sure about this?" Deborah asked.

Rachel and Puck exchanged looks and nodded, "we are. She's adorable and is very smart."

"John already taught her some of the basic commands, so for a family dog, she's perfect," Puck explained, then heard a gurgle from Abby in his arms, "okay, well, not as perfect as you, but close," he smirked, kissing her cheek.

"No one will ever replace you," Rachel promised, leaning forward to kiss Abby's cheek.

The parents in the room exchanged smiles, "I can't wait to meet her," Deborah said.

"You guys will love her," Arin commented, "I'm excited. I'll help out whenever I can," she added, looking at Puck and Rachel.

"We'll figure something out," Puck replied.

"We should probably get going," Rachel said seeing it was getting close to two.

"I'll stay," David said, "you guys go on. I'll help Deborah and Alan with dinner."

"Mom, you don't have to make dinner. We can take care of it when we get back," Puck replied looking at Deborah.

"Don't worry about it. You guys have been busy today," Deborah waved her hand.

"And don't thank us for taking care of Abby. She's our granddaughter and we're a family, so we're happy to watch her," Alan commented, cutting off Rachel trying to talk.

Rachel blushed and nodded, "okay."

"Go get your dog, we'll see you guys in a few hours," Deborah insisted, motioning towards the door.

"Alright, we're going," Puck laughed, kissing Abby and handing her to Deborah, "love you mom."

"I love you, too," she replied, settling Abby on her hip and letting Rachel say 'goodbye'.

...

Arriving at the pet store just before two, John and Cindy were waiting for them outside. They'd already dropped Kona off at the groomers and before going inside John showed them the paperwork for Kona; her birth papers, vet and shot records, training information, AKC certificate, proving she was a pure-bread German Shepherd, among other important documents they'd need and also gave them their contact information. There were a few things that John would have to take care of the next day; calling a few places to transfer names over from his to Puck and Rachel's, but everything else was in order.

"In the paperwork is her county license. I'll call tomorrow to have the names changed, but the tag number is still the same. She hasn't been chipped, but that is something you can do at the vet anytime you want, if you want to have it done and her rabies tag is also in there. We have them, but we've never put them on a collar for her, but I recommend getting one today to put them on along with a engraved tag with your last name and phone number on it," John explained.

"Why not her name?" Puck asked curiously.

"If she's lost and someone calls your number about her, they'll know they're talking to the right people and if she's loose in the neighborhood kids can't see her name and try to call her home with them," he explained.

"Oh yes, that's a great idea," Rachel replied, "so we have to get a collar, a tag with our name and number on it, a leash, food, and what else?"

...

For the next two hours, whole Kona was getting groomed, John and Cindy gave Puck, Rachel, Ethan and Arin a crash course in dog care and picked up the basics of what they'd need for her, including a kennel, food, treats, toys, food and water dishes, a book on the German Shepherd breed, and several other items.

Making their way towards the front of the store, their final item to pick up was a collar. Puck didn't care what color it was, but Rachel was determined to find the perfect one. Looking up and down the aisle, Rachel's eyes landed on a purple, blue and white plaid collar with matching leash. Puck teased her for her choice, but when Arin agreed that it was the perfect one, Puck gave in, knowing he was out numbered.

Moving to the check-out, they paid for their items and for their last trip, went over to a machine, much like a candy vending machine to have the dog tag made. It only took a few moments for Puck to pick the shape of the tag, type in their last name and phone number and let the machine engrave the tag, then it spit it out along with a ring to hang it with when it was done.

Following everyone outside to his dad's jeep, they loaded their purchases into the back and stood outside for the remaining time talking.

"All of her tags are in the paperwork. We didn't leave her leash and collar in there, so you'll have to take in it and it wouldn't hurt to put her tags on it now," John commented.

"Oh yeah, good idea," Puck commented, getting into the back again to dig out the collar and leash they just had gotten.

Ethan pulled out the paperwork from the car and found the two tags and handed them to his son. Puck put the tag he just made onto the collar's loop and added the rabies and county license tags to it, then clipped the leash to it and handed it to Rachel, "here ya go babe."

Rachel took the items from him, "I guess I better get used to taking care of her, huh?" She asked softly.

Puck slipped his arms around her and kissed her lips, "I'm sorry, but I'll come home when I can."

"I know you will," she replied, relaxing in his arms, "this just makes you leaving more of a reality, that's all."

"You're not gonna get rid of me any time soon," he promised.

She smiled, nodding at his comment and pulled away when her cell phone began to ring at four, "guess we should go in and get her."

"We should," he nodded.

Locking up the jeep, the group walked into the grooming salon and the assistant went to get Kona and returned a few minutes later with a freshly bathed Kona, with trimmed nails and soft fur. Rachel and Arin both knelt down and greeted her and she licked Arin's cheek, causing her to laugh, so that was a good sign. While Cindy and John paid for her grooming, Rachel adjusted the collar down to her neck size and while Arin distracted Kona, Rachel was able to wrap it around her neck and clip it into place.

Having everything they needed they all headed outside and Rachel got a taste of walking a dog; John, Ethan and Cindy giving her pointers on how to hold the leash the best way and Kona was walking well, without pulling too much.

"I'm pretty sure you have all the paperwork, but if there is anything I forgot to give you, I'll bring it to work and leave it on your desk," John told Ethan.

"Alright, that is fine. Thank you guys so much for this," Ethan replied, nodding at them.

"You're welcome. We know she's going to be taken care of and loved, so we're happy for her," John replied.

"That's the most important for any of the dogs we adopt out. The kids are upset she's leaving, but they got to say 'goodbye' earlier, and understand that not all of the dogs we bring in will be with us forever," Cindy explained.

"Thank them for us. I'd be happy to email you pictures," Rachel offered.

"I'm sure that'd like that. I know I would," Cindy replied, "in our contact information is our email address; feel free to email us anytime," she added.

"We will," Rachel nodded, patting Kona's head, "well, girl, you ready to go to your new home?" She asked.

Kona looked at Rachel like she understood what she was asking and her tail wagged, so they knew that she was at least happy to be around them, but when John and Cindy waved at her, saying 'goodbye' and walked over to their car, Kona tried to go with them, but Rachel held her back and it took Arin petting her and talking to her before she settled down enough to get her in the car.

Puck rode in the front with Ethan, while Kona, Rachel and Arin sat in the back and during the ride, Kona curiously crawled across Rachel and Arin's lap to look their windows to see where she was going, and then stuck her nose in the back, because she smelled the treats in the bags. Rachel pet her and talked to her sweetly, getting her to settle down for the rest of the ride and when Ethan pulled into the driveway at his place, he smiled, "well, we're home. Noah and I will bring the bags in if you want to take her over to the house," Ethan suggested.

"Okay," Rachel nodded and slid out of the car, Kona following right behind her.

Puck and Ethan got out and while Arin and Rachel took Kona across the street, the guys began collecting their purchases from the back, "hey dad?" Puck looked at Ethan.

"Yeah?" Ethan picked up the kennel pieces, "what's up?"

"Thank you," he said softly, "I've been wondering about a dog for a while, but I never knew when to bring it up or how. Kona will be a great companion for everyone and she'll be an extra set of ears around the house and some protection when we can't be there."

"You're welcome," Ethan replied, "I feel the same way and I'm looking out for you guys, too. I want you to be able to leave in June without worrying about anything, especially your family's safety; they're my family, too and I'll do anything I can to protect them."

Puck smiled and nodded, "I know and that means a lot. I trust Rachel to take care of things, and if she can't, I know she's got three dads, a mom and a whole bunch of extended family and friends around to help out, so I'll do my best not to worry, but sometimes I can't help it."

"That just comes with the territory of being a parent and a spouse," Ethan smirked, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, true. So, do you think Kona is going to be okay? I mean, will she listen and do what we want her to?" Puck asked as they began to make their way over to the house.

"I think she will. John assured me when we talked first that she doesn't chew or climb on furniture or sleep on beds and she has a whole list of commands she already knows, so she does listen. I think once she gets settled with you guys she'll be great," Ethan replied.

Puck opened the front door and Ethan went in first, carrying the kennel and large bag of dog food and once inside, they set things by the stairs and found Deborah, Alan and David in the living room getting to know Kona.

"Abby still asleep?" Puck asked.

"Yes. She didn't get down for her nap until after you guys left, so she's still out like a light," David commented.

"Did you guys buy out the pet store?" Alan asked with a laugh, seeing all the bags.

"I wanted to make sure we had everything and the only thing we don't have are blankets," Rachel admitted, "to put at the bottom of her kennel."

"Actually you do," Deborah motioned to a pile of blankets on the couch, "I went through the linen closet here and at our place and found some of the older blankets and towels we haven't used in a long time. Instead of them just sitting, she can at least use them."

"Oh yeah, that's awesome," Puck nodded, moving to pick up the pieces of the kennel, attached with some plastic ties, "where do you want the kennel?"

Ethan pulled out his pocket knife and separated the pieces and Puck snapped them together, putting the door on and setting it in the corner of the living room, near the wall and kind of out of the way of the main area and Kona followed him, checking out the new item. When Rachel handed him some blankets to put in there, she immediately went inside and laid down, "good girl!" Puck smiled, patting her on the head, "you catch on quick."

"Oh! I need my camera!" Rachel exclaimed, wanting to document the new stage for the family.

Puck glared at Rachel and then turned back to Kona, "if I were you, I'd hide in there," he murmured.

...

While they had been gone, David, Alan and Deborah had picked up stuff that the dog shouldn't get to or have after Rachel got some pictures, Abby woke up and got to meet Kona. The young child was fascinated by the dog, but when Kona started barking at something she heard outside, Abby got scared and started crying. Rachel settled Abby down, while she sat on the couch, and Kona came back over and rested her nose by Abby's stomach and Abby reached out, her hand touching Kona's nose and the dog didn't even flinch or make a move to bite her, which they were happy to see.

With dinner time getting closer, Rachel took care of feeding Abby while Deborah, David and Alan set the table and Ethan, Puck and Arin took care of putting away their purchases and getting Kona's food and water dishes filled and set on the floor in the kitchen.

When everyone got a chance to sit down, Rachel mentioned that she was concerned about leaving Kona at the house alone, but Ethan mentioned that he was off for the week; he'd taken some time off so he could go with Deborah to one of her appointments and for Thanksgiving, in just a few days, so he'd be around and would be able to keep an eye on her and make sure she wasn't doing anything too bad.

With plans set for the week and the time it was getting, once dinner was over and the kitchen had been cleaned up, David and Alan went home, and then Deborah, Ethan and Arin returned home, leaving Puck and Rachel with their family for a few hours before they had to get to bed.

Puck was stretched out on the couch, watching TV; Abby was on his chest, Kona was laying on the floor nearby, chewing on a toy and Rachel couldn't help smiling at them as she took a seat at the end of the couch, "our weekend definitely didn't go as I thought it would," he commented.

"It didn't, but I like how it did," she smiled, "we got to expand our family."

"We did. I admit I've thought about us getting a dog, but I didn't really know how to bring it up, but I'm glad dad beat me to it," Puck replied, sitting up carefully and adjusting Abby so she didn't slip, "this was a good idea."

Rachel shifted closer to him and let Abby grab onto her finger, then leaned forward and kissed her tiny hand, "it was and I know someone who has already made a friend," she admitted, tickling Abby tummy.

Abby giggled, which caught Kona's attention and she jumped up and moved towards them, checking out what was going on.

"It's okay, girl," Puck said, reaching out to pet Kona.

Kona eyed him, but settled down once she saw Abby was okay and went back to her toy.

"Definitely friends," Puck agreed, laughing lightly.

"We should probably get her ready for bed," Rachel commented.

"What about us?" Puck asked curiously.

Rachel shifted closer to him, "we could get ready for bed, too, but we don't have to go to sleep," she murmured, kissing him lovingly.

Puck returned her kiss, but smirked, "what would we do in bed if we don't sleep?"

"Help me get Abby ready for bed and maybe I'll show you," she smiled, getting up from the couch and holding out her hand.

"I'm in," he grinned, standing up and taking her hand, pulling her in for another kiss before letting her go and looking at Abby in his arms, "alright kiddo, mom and I have plans later, so time to get you bathed and in bed."

...

A little over an hour later, the house was quite and closed up for the night and Rachel and Puck were finally settling into bed after bathing Abby, getting her tucked into her crib, taking the dog out and making sure their school bags were packed for the next day.

"We had kind of a busy day," Rachel admitted, "feels good to lay down."

"It does," he nodded, looking at her, "so were you just teasing me earlier or did you mean it?" He grinned, shifting to hover over her, one hand slipping under the t-shirt she had on.

"I'd never tease you," Rachel assured him, sitting up a little to kiss him as her arms wrapped around his neck, "I'd be happy to show you, but I think you already know."

Puck groaned and kissed her lips, then wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her against him, "what do you think?"

"I think you're one handsome man, who knows how to treat your girlfriend," she admitted, feeling a shiver run down her spine, "Noah."

"Yeah?" His hand slipped under the hem of her shirt and tugged at it and after a few moments he tossed her shirt to the floor and kissed along her shoulders.

Even though she was quite warm, the chills continued as his lips roamed her upper body, finding a ticklish spot, causing her to giggle, "Noah!" She gasped, blushing deeply.

The young couple was lost in the moment of touches, but Puck noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see a pair of brown eyes eyes staring at him. "I never thought this would happen it real life; I always thought this was just in the movies or on TV."

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting up.

"Kona is watching us," he murmured.

"So? It's not like she can talk to our parents about this or take pictures," Rachel replied, "just ignore her; she'll lay down once she knows we're okay."

He took a deep breath and nodded, "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

"Noah, she's just a dog," Rachel giggled, turning to look at Kona, "it's okay. Go lay down," Rachel pointed to the blanket she'd laid out for her to sleep on.

Kona eyed her skeptically, but took the hint and moved towards the blanket, circling a few times and then laid down, her eyes on them.

Rachel looked at her boyfriend, "Noah, focus on me, don't worry about her. She's just a dog," she told him.

"Yeah, you're right," he nodded, "I'm just not used to being watched."

"I watch you all the time," she winked.

He laughed lightly, "yeah, but it's usually because," he paused, "nevermind. How about I just show you?" He offered, getting his focus back on the beautiful girl in his bed.

"Good idea, Puckerman," she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

...

A/N3: What did you guys think? Hope you all enjoyed! Review and let me know! Hopefully there won't be as much time between updates.

A/N4: Yesterday, 5/1/2011, was Abby's first birthday! I can't wait to write her first birthday party into 'Out of the Blue'!

...


	77. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

A/N3: More progression in this chapter.

...

"Why exactly did you need to know if I was allergic to dogs?" Quinn asked Monday morning when she and Finn joined the other Glee members at their lockers before school.

Rachel smiled, "we got a dog! Ethan knew someone at work who trains police dogs and one of them didn't pass all the tests, so he was adopting her out. We went and met her yesterday and brought her home last night," she explained, pulling up a picture on her phone of Kona to show her.

"Oh, that's cool!" Quinn smiled, "she's cute. She's a German Shepherd, right?"

"She is," Rachel nodded, "her name is Kona and is about the same age as Abby. Thankfully she's very well behaved, or I think things would be a lot harder."

"It definitely helps that she's trained," Puck agreed.

"How did that conversation come up?" Kurt asked curiously.

"My dad been thinking, for a while, about us getting a dog and brought up on Saturday that he knew someone at the station who had a dog to adopt. He figured, and we all agreed, that once I leave and Rachel is home with Abby, because no one can be there with her all the time, it'd be a good idea to have some sort of extra protection around; or at least Kona can alert her to something that isn't right. It will definitely put my mind a little at ease," Puck explained.

"Mine too, Rachel agreed, "I hadn't thought about that until it came up, but I'll feel safer knowing if no one is around, I've got Kona for company and to keep an eye out."

"That's a great idea, but we'll make sure you're not alone," Finn commented.

Rachel smiled, "thanks. I know you guys will. Trust me, I'll need the company to keep my mind off of him being gone," she said, leaning against her boyfriend.

"It's making things a lot more real, too," Jessica commented, leaning against her cousin's other side, "it's not that far off, is it?" She asked.

"No, it isn't. Less than seven months," Puck replied, draping his arm around his cousin and girlfriend, "but once I get out of boot camp, I'll be able to keep in touch more."

"What do you mean, 'more'?" Jessica looked at him confused.

"I probably won't be able to take my cell phone with me to boot camp or have access to a computer there. I'll be able to write letters during my free time, but that's limited. My recruiter said they're changing things a little so we might be able to take cell phones, but he told me to not expect it," Puck told them.

"Well, shit that sucks!" Jessica pouted, "who writes letters anymore?"

Puck laughed lightly, "yeah, that's why they're trying to change things."

Rachel nodded, "I've already accepted for eight weeks I'll probably only hear from him a few times in letters. It does suck, but it's only for a short time," she said, trying to stay positive.

"Time will go by fast," Puck replied, rubbing Rachel's back and kissing her forehead, "at least that's what I'm told."

"I know," she nodded, trying not to think about it, because that was one thing she couldn't control.

...

Once school started, it went by just like every other day did and as the end of the day arrived, the Glee Club members met in the auditorium to continue working on the songs they'd chosen for Sectionals, coming up in a short time.

Ethan was off that week, so not only was he taking care of making sure Kona didn't chew up the house, he also was watching Abby, to give Susan a few days break to get ready for Thanksgiving, so he brought Abby along to Glee. As soon as Abby heard her parent's voices, she was quite curious where she was and once Puck and Rachel got a chance to see her, they got into their practice.

Tuesday and Wednesday of that week was the same as Monday. Ben and Deborah had canceled basketball and Cheerios practice because there wasn't a game at the end of the week like usual, so it gave the teens in Glee who were on one of those times, some extra time after school to practice for Sectionals, because now that they had more people, music and choreography took longer to sort out, but everyone was coming along well and they were all positive they'd be ready.

Wednesday, Deborah took the morning off and Ethan, Abby and Deborah went to one of her doctor's appointments, a check-up, where they did some tests and also did a sonogram. Her doctor was happy to see that all of her vitals were where they should be for a pregnant woman and there were no concerns to be found, so she got a clean bill of health. During her sonogram, they got a few great pictures, but the angle the baby was laying didn't give them a clear view to find out if it was a boy or girl, which to the parents was okay, because they still hadn't figured out if they wanted to know the sex before the birth, or wait.

...

Kona was settling in great. Thankfully she was trained enough that they didn't have to deal with a lot of puppy issues and she was already quite attached to Abby. She was never aggressive with anyone holding Abby, but she kept an eye on them and was nearby, as if making sure things stayed 'okay' with her kid.

When Thursday arrived, which was also Thanksgiving, Noah and Rachel got to sleep in a few extra hours before Abby woke them up, starting Abby's first Thanksgiving and Rachel made sure she got a ton of pictures of her dressed in her holiday outfit to commemorate the milestone.

A lot had changed since the previous Thanksgiving; a year prior Quinn was pregnant with Abby, Will had just broken up with his wife, Ethan wasn't around, Noah was still recovering from his football accident, Quinn was living with the Berrys and Deborah, Arin, Puck, Will, Carole and Finn joined the Berrys for dinner. Now, Will and Emma were together and doing their own thing for Thanksgiving. Ethan was in their lives, and he and Deborah were hosting Thanksgiving dinner for their close family, David, Alan, Rachel, Puck and Abby. Quinn was living with Carole and Finn and they would be celebrating Thanksgiving with Kurt and Burt, but since the friends and families were celebrating Thanksgiving separately, Deborah, Susan and Carole got together and decided that even though they were all having dinners apart, they would all go over to the Hudson's for dessert, so they could spend part of the holiday together.

...

Since Thanksgiving always fell on a Thursday, school was also out on Friday, so Puck and Rachel got a four day break from school. They spent Thursday, Friday and Sunday together, but on Saturday, Ethan and Puck went up to Detroit for a Detroit Red Wings game, part of the season ticket's they'd gotten for Father's Day that year, giving the father and son some bonding time.

The school week following the holiday, was nothing out of the ordinary, but with only two weeks until Sectionals, it was crunch time. The club began meeting for an hour during their hour and a half lunch break each day, since the basketball players and Cheerios still had practices after school and an away game that Friday.

The original Glee members were not worried; the club had almost every step perfect and their vocals were amazing, but the new members were still nervous and scared they'd mess up, so during practices there was a lot of words of encouragement being passed around from the adult coaches and the original members.

Hanukkah began on the Wednesday after Thanksgiving, but because of the busy school schedule for the teens, the families only lit the menorah each night, deciding to wait until the weekend to officially celebrate the Jewish holiday.

The week came to an end with an away basketball game on Friday and then Saturday afternoon there was another hockey game in Detroit that Puck and Ethan went to, but were back in the evening to light the menorah. The following day, Sunday, was when the Puckermans and the Berrys celebrated Hanukkah, with a whole day of eating, gift giving and making sure that they got tons of pictures for Abby's first Hanukkah.

...

As Monday came around, emotions were high for the Glee Club. It was their final week before leaving Saturday morning for Sectionals, so they were practicing as much as they could; during lunch and after school, with and without the basketball players and Cheerios, even if it was difficult with a bunch of them missing.

Hanukkah ended on Wednesday, so after school and practices, the Puckermans and Berrys lit the menorah for the last time that year and had dinner together again, but it wasn't as big as Sunday's celebration.

The final day of the week was full of nerves. The Glee met for their final time in the auditorium during lunch for one last practice before leaving for Columbus and even the members who had gone through the competitions the year before were starting to get butterflies for the next day, but they pushed through and managed to run through each of their songs flawlessly, so Will was extremely happy and assured them they'd do great.

That night, the basketball team had a home game at McKinley and Will encouraged the club to go, not only to cheer on their fellow members, but also to get their mind off of the competition. Some of them did go, but others stayed home to pack or relax in their own way, but those who came to the game go to cheer McKinley to a victory.

...

Even though Rachel and Puck could have taken Abby along, they opted for Alan and David to take care of her. Deborah, Ethan, Susan and Ben were all going as chaperones, so Rachel's dads were also going to watch Arin and Hannah; the four staying at Puck and Rachel's house with Abby and Kona.

Since the club was a lot bigger than the year before, not only were Ethan, Deborah, Susan, Ben, Will and Emma going, there were also a few other parents going; Burt and Carole would have gone, but Carole had a lot going on at the bakery and Burt needed to take care of the garage.

On the two hour ride to Columbus, everyone relaxed for a while and then Will explained how the competition would work. They'd perform two songs, their ballad and one of their up-beat songs, in front of the judges at two that afternoon. Once they were done they'd have some free time until later on that evening when they'd find out if they beat their opposing schools. If they did, they'd perform their final song the next day, also in front of the judges and the top five schools will go onto Regionals. Will also gave out room assignments, so when they arrived they didn't have to do it then.

Finally getting to the hotel, Will, Deborah and the band director headed into the lobby to check them into their rooms and returned passing keys out. Because they had a lot more funding this year than they did the year before, they only had to have two people per room, so Will put Puck and Ethan together, Rachel and Deborah, Jessica and Susan, Ben and Finn, Will and Kurt and Emma and Quinn, among his other groupings, keeping the couples apart as much as possible, since it was a school trip.

Dropping their things off in their rooms and relaxing for a little bit, they gathered their costumes and headed over to the center. Checking in just before eleven, they got a chance to check out a few of the other groups before making their way to their practice room to changed. After running through their numbers and stretching, the New Directions and their chaperones headed down to the backstage area.

Though nerves were still high for the new members, Tina, Rachel and Kurt took the stage to share the lead vocals for their ballad and as they bowed, the rest of the club joined them and Puck and Rachel took lead for their up-beat song. Once their song ended and everyone bowed, getting a standing ovation, New Directions' members relaxed and celebrated as they jogged off stage to see their chaperones extremely happy with their performance.

After changing and piling back onto the bus, the club returned to their hotel and had a few hours free before they needed to be back to find out the results, when they'd learn if they'd be moving onto the next round of performances.

Almost everyone from the club headed away from the hotel for a late lunch, but some stayed back at the café in the hotel, like Rachel and Puck, so they could have some extra time to call and check in with David and Alan. They assured the teen parents that Abby was fine and wished them luck. Puck was content with that, because he trusted David and Alan, but Rachel needed a bit more convincing; she hated leaving Abby and though she didn't doubt her dads, she still was nervous about leaving her overnight, but she eventually Rachel calmed down enough to hang up and finish the rest of her meal.

Just before six, the club was loading onto the bus and once Will was sure everyone was there, they headed back to the center and went inside to find seats to wait for the results.

...

"Rachel!" A voice echoed over the crowd.

Rachel was sitting on the end of the row she and Noah and some of their friends were sitting in and when she heard her name, she turned around, her eyes landing on her two friends, Kelly and Angela, so she stood up, "hey! I was wondering if I'd get to see you guys this weekend," she admitted, sharing hugs with each of them.

"We're up further in the front. We performed last, so we've been wandering around the center since we finished," Angela explained.

"There's like nothing to do, though," Kelly added with a laugh, "but there is a café."

"I should have messaged you. If I would have known that I would have seen about sticking around to watch our competition," Rachel winked at them, causing all three of them to laugh, "are you guys staying at a hotel tonight?" Rachel asked once they calmed down.

"No. Since we're not that far away, we came down for the performance and results, then we're taking the bus back tonight and we'll come back tomorrow if we make it," Angela explained.

"I'm sure you guys will," Rachel assured them.

"You guys will, too," Angela added.

Kelly nodded in agreement and then glanced around Rachel and waved, "hey everyone!"

Angela also said 'hi' the club and those who remembered the girls from Rachel's surprise birthday party back in September greeted them, Quinn and Jessica getting up to hug the girls like Rachel had. "I bet it's nice to not be pregnant during the performance, Quinn," Angela commented.

Quinn laughed lightly, "definitely a lot easier. I'm not afraid my water is going to break on stage, either," she added.

"That would have been horrible, but what a story to tell," Kelly laughed, glancing at Puck.

"I would not want that cleaning bill," Puck muttered, smirking lightly at their comment.

Angela turned to Jessica, "so what was it like for your first performance?"

"Very scary, but it was fun, once we started. Before I felt like was going to throw up," Jessica admitted.

"I still get like that sometimes," Kelly commented, "so I just breathe in and out and it helps to settle my nerves," she explained.

Jessica nodded, "thanks. That's what Rachel told me, too. It works. I'll just have to try it earlier than right before we go on stage," she admitted.

"A lot earlier," Angela nodded.

"So, do we have a truce this year?" Rachel asked the girls, "as in, no rude comments."

"Oh, yes, definitely!" Kelly replied, "Shelby went over that on the bus, but I think the guys were steering clear of you guys anyway, because they got freaked out when Ethan threatened to arrest them."

"Wait a second, what happened?" Jessica asked with a laugh.

Quinn smirked, "it's a long story. We'll tell you about it later."

"Alright," Jessica smirked.

"Rachel, do you want to talk to Shelby? We can show you where she is," Angela said.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Rachel nodded.

"We should probably get back over there; we've been gone a while," Kelly commented, motioning towards where their team was sitting.

"Okay, that's fine."

"I'm going to stay here. It was nice seeing you girls again," Quinn commented, waving at them.

"You, too, Quinn," they replied.

Jessica said the same thing as Quinn and both girls took their seats, so Rachel turned to her boyfriend, "I won't be gone long. I'm just going to go say 'hi' to Shelby."

"I'm coming with you," Puck said, standing up, "whether there's a truce or not, I'm not letting you go over there without protection," he commented, "mom, dad... Rachel and I will be back," Puck said, turning to his parents.

"You just don't want the single guys flirting with her," Kelly smirked.

"There's that, too," Puck added with a grin, draping his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders.

Rachel giggled lightly at his comment, "Noah, I'd never flirt back, you know that."

"I do," he nodded, "still doesn't hurt to keep the comments to a minimum," he said as they followed the girls over there.

Moving up closer to the stage, Rachel spotted Shelby talking to another chaperone and she didn't feel any draw to her; at least not in a 'that's my mom' kind of way. She'd been keeping in touch with Shelby through emails, talking about tons of stuff, but they seemed to keep New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline out of their conversations as much as possible; the last thing they wanted to do was share information that could give either team any insight on their rival, which was also how her contact with Kelly and Angela went, too, their clubs didn't come up at all.

"Hey, Shelby," Rachel said, trying to catch her attention.

Shelby turned and saw her, "hey Rachel," she smiled, excusing herself from who she had been talking to and moving towards them, "hey Noah," she added.

"Hey," Puck nodded at her.

"We thought we'd come over and say 'hi'," Rachel told her.

"I'm glad you did. We didn't get to see you guys perform since we got here so late, but I was hoping to catch you tonight or tomorrow," she replied.

"That's if we move on to the next round," Rachel responded.

"We will," Puck replied, confidently.

Rachel smiled at his confidence and turned to Shelby, "we missed your performance, also. I didn't know when you guys were going on. I guess I should have asked, but the clubs are not usually something we talk about in our emails," Rachel admitted, "same with Kelly and Angela, when I write to them."

"Yeah," Shelby nodded, "I realized yesterday I had forgotten to mention it and was going to email you, but I didn't because I figured you wouldn't get a chance to check your mail before today," she explained.

"Good idea, because I haven't checked it at all today," Rachel replied.

"Same here," Shelby agreed, "too much going on. How is Abby?" She asked, glancing around, "did you guys bring her?"

"No, she's at home with dad and daddy, but she's doing well," Rachel smiled, pulling her phone out to show her a picture of her from a few days prior.

"Wow, she's grown a lot since I saw her last," Shelby smiled, looking at the picture, "is she crawling yet?"

Rachel shook her head as she put her phone in her bag, "no, not yet, but she's close. She pushes herself up on her hands, but then lays back down," she replied with a grin.

Before Shelby or anyone could respond the stage was getting active, so they knew it was getting close to the time to announce who would be going on to the next level, so luck was passed to both teams and Rachel and Puck said 'goodbye' to Shelby, Angela and Kelly to return to their friends.

...

There were many 'sections' of three schools each, so it took a while, but as groups found out they won or lost, the seats in the center began to empty. Vocal Adrenaline won in their section, and finally they got to the section that New Directions was in and after naming the three schools in the section, they announced that William McKinley had won and would be moving onto the final performances the following day, so after celebrating with the club for a moment, they moved towards the exit and Will went to find out when they would perform.

On the bus ride back to the hotel, Will told them they went on at eleven and needed to be back there by about nine to get into their practice room, so it would be an early day and they'd have to bring all of their luggage along, because they had check out of their hotel before they left in the morning.

Though the adults and a few of the couples, Finn and Quinn and Rachel and Puck, were used to sleeping together, they all had separate rooms, and stuck with the room arrangements, knowing it was only for a night and by six or seven in the morning everyone was up and packing. By eight, most of the students and chaperones were turning in their room keys and piling on the bus with their luggage, excited and nervous for their final performance.

Heading over to the center, they got right into their practice room and once they were dressed in their costumes and had run through their song one final time, they headed to the stage area just as the previous group came off the stage, dressed in flashy dresses and suits; something New Directions didn't like to wear.

Finally getting their chance on stage, Puck and Rachel led the group in their final performance of the competition. They were flawless as they sang and danced and when the song ended, they jogged off stage extremely excited, because everything they had planned had worked and now it was up to the judges to see if they went on to Regionals.

After returning to their practice room to change, they headed back to their bus to drop off their costumes and returned to the center, wandering around and found the café Kelly and Angela were talking about the night before, giving the teens a chance to stock up on food and caffeine before their long trip back to Lima.

By one the final group had performed and they were now waiting on the judges. McKinley, once they'd gotten their caffeine fix, found seats in the center, near the stage to wait and when Vocal Adrenaline got seats across the aisle from New Directions, Kelly and Angela joined them, getting a chance to talk a little more with everyone.

It seemed like it took forever, but just after two-thirty, the judges finally appeared, so Kelly and Angela returned to their team and everyone waited for the results. The lead judge started out by thanking all of the schools for coming and one by one announced a school who did not make the top five and with every school that was called, New Directions was got even more nervous; they were still 'newbies' to competitions, unlike teams like Vocal Adrenaline, so they didn't really know where they stood, when compared to them.

As the judge said another name, he added, "and those are the final schools who will _not_ be going to Regionals," and New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline and three other teams cheered, because they knew they'd placed in the top five.

Asking for a representative for each of the fives teams to come up on stage, Will went up for New Directions and Shelby went up for Vocal Adrenaline, along with the other school's coaches. Once they were standing up on stage, the judge said the fifth place team and handed their coach a small plaque and he walked off the stage.

Rachel took her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it as the fourth place school was announced and their coach was given a similar plaque as the fifth place team was, "I bet we took second again," Rachel said softly.

Puck nodded, "probably," he agreed, knowing who their main competition was and others in the club who had been through it last year were making similar comments.

A third place position was given to a school from Indiana and with Will and Shelby last on stage, the two schools has a pretty good idea who was first and second, but officially the judge announced that New Directions had taken second, meaning that Vocal Adrenaline was first place and each coach was given a trophy. Shelby and Will shook hands and returned to their teams, congratulating each other as they celebrated; no one upset that for the second year in a row they'd taken second at Sectionals against Vocal Adrenaline; they were all happy to be moving onto Regionals in Detroit.

...

The celebration of New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline continued for a while, waiting for Will and Shelby; the two coaches had gone to pick up the information for Regionals and sign for their trophy. As the teams celebrated separately, Kelly and Angela skipped over to where Rachel and Puck were standing, "congratulations!" Kelly exclaimed, throwing her arms around Rachel.

Rachel smiled and returned the hug, "thanks, same to you guys! We're going to Regionals!" She exclaimed, hugging Angela.

"This is so cool!" Angela agreed, "who care's what place we took; we're all going!"

"Exactly," Rachel nodded in agreement.

Slowly the two groups headed towards the exit where their buses were parked, some going right out, some heading to the bathroom or other stops, while others waited for their coaches to join them.

Seeing the trophies again made their success feel even more real and both teams celebrated again for a moment, and when Shelby passed off the trophy to one of the guys to take to the bus, she walked over to Rachel and gave her a friendly hug, "congratulations, Rachel, everyone," she said.

"Thank you. You guys, too, Shelby," Rachel replied, returning her hug before pulling away.

"We're all off to Detroit," Shelby smiled, "and I promise the kids will be on their best behavior, if not, they'll get in trouble."

Rachel smiled, "thanks."

"We'd rather not go through what we did last year," Quinn commented, "so thank you."

Shelby nodded, "I agree. I know schools can get competitive, but I do not agree with fighting," she turned to look next to Kelly, to her boyfriend, Steve, the one who had said the bad things about Rachel the previous trip to Regionals.

"It won't happen again, I promise!" Steve said, holding his hands up in defense.

"It better not," Shelby replied.

Most of the original New Directions members, their chaperones, Shelby, Kelly, Angela, Steve and a few other Vocal Adrenaline members were still inside, but knew they should get going, because they still had to drive back home. Making their way towards the exit, they were almost there when they heard a guy calling for Quinn.

Everyone stopped and looked for the person and Quinn recognized her sister, brother-in-law, niece and nephew, "hey guys! I didn't know you guys were coming!" Quinn said, moving towards them.

Rebecca hugged her when they got close enough, "we came last year; of course we'd come this year, but," she bit her lip, "I didn't know... Um... Someone else is here," she said reluctantly.

"Who?" Quinn asked, confused, but as soon as she saw the older blond woman step out from behind her brother-in-law, she knew why Rebecca was nervous. Seeing the woman made her blood boil, "what are you doing here, _mother_?" Quinn snapped.

...

Underlined text from Glee's episode 1x22 - Journey.

...

A/N4: Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know! I'm only getting a few reviews per update, so I have no clue what you guys are thinking about the fic. Please tell me! Even if it's just 'loved it'. Your reviews keep me writing!

A/N5: I'm almost caught up to what I had going; at least a chapter ready, after the one I posted, so hopefully updates will come quicker now. Today I'm updating 'Out of the Blue' and 'Starlight' and last week I updated 'Broken Road' and 'Returning Home'. The next updates for all of them should be in less than a few weeks.

A/N6: I have a ton of ideas, but is there anything specific you'd like to see or have happen in here? Let me know!

A/N7: As I update this, it's still 5/30... Today is Deborah's birthday and 5/26 was Ethan's... Happy birthday, Ethan and Deborah!

...


	78. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

"Quinnie, that's no way to talk to your mom," Judy said, stepping forward to hug her.

Quinn moved back, closer to Finn, Puck and Rachel, "you're not my mom. You don't even deserve to be called one," Quinn snapped, holding her hand up to stop Judy. "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

Judy's eyes widened, but for the moment ignored the harsh tone, "sweetie, I came to hear you sing. You were wonderful. I'm so sorry I missed all the other times you performed; were there a lot?"

"Not like you care," Quinn replied, "you kicked me out and disowned me, remember?"

"I... I didn't want to!" Judy stepped closer to her, "you have to know I was just doing what your father said."

"So what! I haven't heard a single word from you in almost a year. Why all of a sudden do you wanna make nice?" Quinn asked keeping her language clean because her young niece and nephew were there.

Judy bit her lip, "it was always _him_. He wouldn't let me contact you, but I left your father. He was having an affair. We got a divorce and it was finalized a few months ago. I'm moving back to Lima, so you can come home with me. I want both of my daughters."

"No, it's not that easy," Quinn shook her head, "what do you think? You can just come back, say your 'sorry', that you divorced him and expect me to just run home? Not happening! You ruined my life!"

"I think Finn did that all on his own. In fact, he ruined all of our lives," Judy commented, glaring at Finn.

"I..." Finn was about to defend himself, but then stopped, realizing that Quinn decided, and everyone agreed that the gender and paternity of the baby would remain a secret from Quinn's parents; making them think that Finn was the father and 'it' had been given up in a closed adoption, so they could never try to find 'it'. Glancing at Puck, he bit his lip, but kept his head down, squeezing Quinn's hand.

Quinn was furious and glared at her mom, "don't you dare try to blame him! You guys weren't even decent parents. Parents are supposed to be there for their kids when they make mistakes, not kick them out because it's not what's supposed to happen. I needed you and you guys just turned your back on me. I just thank God that I have amazing friends and their parents who took me in and treated me like their own, even with the messed up situation I was in. Now I have more moms and dads than I ever thought I would have," she said, reaching to take Rachel's hand.

Rachel smiled at Quinn, moving to stand closer to her, but kept quiet, wanting Quinn to take the lead in the conversation.

"You can't possibly think you two have a future together," Judy commented looking between Quinn and Finn.

"That's it!" Puck snapped stepping forward, "don't blame him! He's not even the father!" He hissed, standing up for Finn, "Finn has stood by her side through all of this!"

Judy gasped, not only because of Puck's tone, but at the news he'd just thrown at her.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Finn snapped at Puck.

Puck turned to Finn, "I'm not going to let you take the fall for this," Puck commented, looking at Quinn, "I respected what you wanted, Quinn; we all did and we kept our word, but I can't hide anymore; I won't. I'm not going to let someone accuse my brother of something he didn't do. You need to tell her the truth."

"What is the meaning of all this?" Judy snapped, wanting to know what he was talking about.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Quinn gathered her thoughts, realizing that if Judy was returning to Lima, it would look strange that Puck and Rachel have a child the same age as the one Quinn 'gave up' and both were friends of Finn and Quinn's. Knowing she couldn't continue with her original plan, she nodded, "alright, I'll tell you, but if you want me back in your life, the only way I'll even consider it is if you swear, in front of all of these witnesses, that you will not, under any circumstances, try to take the child I gave birth to," she said calmly, glancing at Puck at Rachel. "Because, so help me if you or my father tries, I will sue you for all you're worth and I know I'll win, because you abandoned your seventeen-year-old daughter when she made a mistake and got pregnant."

Judy's eyes widened at Quinn's threat, realizing how serious she was and nodded, "I wouldn't dream of it. I was relieved when your sister said you gave it away. You don't need a child at your age," she told her, but when she saw that was not satisfying Quinn enough, she began to get curious at just why she was so serious about it, "I promise, I won't try to take the baby."

"Good and you better be serious, too," Quinn commented sternly.

"I am," she nodded, holding up her hand, "I swear. Now tell me what's going on," Judy practically begged, feeling like she was the only one who didn't know the whole story.

Glancing around, she knew that it really wasn't the place for a discussion like this, so she thought how best to explain it without going into a lot of details, "this isn't the time or place to be discussing this, but the short story is that Finn is not the father, Puck is," she said motioning to Puck. "Rachel and her dads are who I lived with while I was pregnant, after you guys kicked me out. Rachel and Puck started dating after he found out I was pregnant and was honest with Rachel from the start and she was super supportive of all of this. I didn't want to keep the baby at all, but Puck did, so I agreed to give him compete custody when I had the baby. Rachel and Puck's relationship quickly grew and he asked her to be the baby's mom, so I asked one of her dads, who is a lawyer, to look up all the legal aspects of things and when I had the baby, I gave them complete custody and all rights to the baby. Now they have a beautiful baby girl and are a wonderful family," Quinn smiled at Puck and Rachel, then she looked at Judy and got a harsh look on her face, "they do not deserve to have someone try to tear their family apart, just because you or your ex wants to be nasty or don't think they should have her," Quinn added firmly.

Judy's mouth fell open in shock at what she had been told, and though she had tons of questions, she also agreed that it wasn't the right place to be discussing it, "wow," she murmured, "I... I have so many questions," she admitted, looking at Puck and Rachel, "but I agree that it's not the place," she paused, "I promise I will never try to take your daughter," she said honestly, "but are you guys sure it's legal?"

"No different than if I was a surrogate for them," Quinn said, "everything is legal. Rachel's dad made sure of it."

"I was a surrogate for Rachel and her dads and I did the same thing when I gave them complete custody when she was born," Shelby said, "it's legal."

"Okay," Judy bit her lip and nodded, "this... You're happy with this arrangement?" She asked, looking at Quinn.

Quinn nodded, "I am very happy with this arrangement."

"Then that's all that matters, but I really would like to talk to you about all of this. I know you guys need to be going, but can I call you soon so we can set up a time to do that?" She asked hopeful.

Getting nods of encouragement from Finn and Puck, Quinn nodded, "yes. My schedule is busy right now, so we'll have to wait until Winter Break, but we will talk," she agreed.

"Thank you," Judy smiled, stepping closer and this time Quinn didn't step away when she tried to hug her, "I miss you, sweetie and I want you home."

Quinn accepted her hug, fighting emotions; as much as she was still mad at her parents for kicking her out, she did miss her mom and had hoped to rekindle some sort of relationship with her, so she was having a hard time staying cold and stern with her and as they pulled away she smiled, "I've missed you, too," she agreed, "but I'm not making any promises about how far this goes," she motioned between them, "I can't just forgive you for what you did, so let's just take things slowly, okay?"

"I understand. You're right. We'll take things slow," Judy promised, resting her hands on Quinn's shoulders.

"We've gotta go," Quinn said, motioning behind her to the exit doors, where some of the others were beginning to move towards.

"Oh yes, right. Be safe and I'll talk to you soon, sweetheart," Judy said, stepping back.

"Okay," Quinn nodded, turning around and was happy to see that Finn, Rachel, Puck, Will, Deborah and Ethan were still standing with her, "let's go home," she said, taking Finn's hand.

...

With the brief hold up, the last few from McKinley finally climbed onto the bus and Will made sure everyone was there before letting the bus driver know they could leave.

"Thank you," Finn said, turning around in his seat to look at Puck and Rachel, who was sitting in the seat behind him and Quinn, "but you didn't have to throw our plan out the window," he added.

Puck shrugged, "no thanks needed. I damn sure wasn't going to let her blame you for something you had no part of."

Quinn turned around so she could look at the four of them; Ethan and Deborah sitting behind Puck and Rachel, "I was surprised you did that, but you're right, and as much as I'm still pissed at her for what she did, I believe her when she swears she won't cause problems for you guys," she said.

"Me too," Puck nodded, "and coming from someone who's been in your shoes, Quinn, I know you're pissed at her and have every right to be, but," he glanced back at his parents, "she deserves a second chance."

Ethan smiled at Puck's answer, "she does and I believe her, too. I've been where she was and I know she's willing to do anything to be back in your life, Quinn, including respect your wishes for what you did with the child you gave birth to."

Quinn's eyes widened, glancing from Ethan to Puck, "oh wow. I never realized how similar our situations are," she admitted, biting her lip, "I... I do want a relationship with her, but she really hurt me. I can't just forget what she did."

"Of course you can't," Puck agreed, "and you need to tell her how you feel. She has to know what she did isn't something 'I'm sorry' will erase. It helps, but it's not that easy. Dad and I talked through emails for almost two months before we met. Granted he left and your parents kicked you out, so there are different feelings, but it's still the same recovery. You've got to make it clear that you need time and she's gotta prove she means what she says," Puck told her, "and someone once told me that I should be lucky that my dad is around to want to work things out. Not everyone is as lucky," he added, glancing at Finn.

Finn smiled, "you remembered," he replied.

"It's great advice," Puck told him.

Rachel hadn't spoken about the situation at all. She agreed that Quinn should try to rebuild a relationship with her mom and that her boyfriend should have stood up for his friend and tell Judy the truth about the baby's paternity, but she didn't think that Judy should have been told the rest of the truth; Rachel was not that trustworthy and felt Judy needed to earn some trust back before that happened. She did feel, at some point, Judy should be told, but not at that moment. Puck could have just defended Finn, by telling her Finn wasn't the father and saved the rest of the information for another conversation; when Rachel had an opportunity to talk to her boyfriend about her concerns, but since that hadn't happened, she was upset that he'd given permission to tell Judy everything without asking her.

Listening to the conversation about the Quinn and Judy relationship situation, between mostly Puck, Finn and Quinn; Ethan adding his comments once and a while, Deborah could tell that something was wrong with Rachel. She hadn't spoken a word since Judy appeared at the center and they'd been driving now for about an hour and she was still staring out the bus window. "_What is wrong with Rachel? She was fine at the result announcements. What was said between then and now that upset her?_" She wondered silently, "_I know she would agree that Quinn and Judy need to rebuild their relationship. I also know she'd be glad Noah stood up for Finn, but... Oh no! I know what upset her! Noah didn't even talk to her about telling Judy the truth about Abby! I bet he didn't even think to talk to her about it first; they should have made that decision as a couple and family,_" she shook her head, pressing the bridge of her nose, "_as noble as that was to defend Finn, he should have also thought about the rest of his family, too. He and Rachel should have talked about that first._"

Debating for a moment if she should say something to Rachel, she opted for a more private form of communication, since they were piled on a bus with a ton of other people. Pulling out her cell phone, she typed, "_You've been awfully quiet. I have a feeling you're upset because Noah didn't talk to you first about telling Judy the truth?_" After reading it over, she sent the message to Rachel and heard her phone beep a few moments later.

Rachel heard her phone and pulled it from her bag, seeing a text from Deborah. Opening it with curiosity, she read over the words and held in a gasp, but her eyes widened in shock at the message, "_was I that obvious?_" Rachel thought glancing at her boyfriend who was now leaning back in the seat with his eyes closed. "_Obviously not. He didn't even realize that I was upset. Then again, he probably doesn't realize I'm upset,_" she added, before typing a reply to Deborah. "_Yes, I am upset about that. I agree Judy should know, but not now. He should have talked to me first! This is OUR daughter we're talking about!_"

Deborah got Rachel's message and shook her head, "_I got that right on target,_" she thought, reading it over and replying with, "_You're right and I agree. I'm sorry it took this long to figure it out. You need to say something to him as soon as we're home._"

"_I know. I will. I think we should have a family meeting at our house to tell my dads, Carole and Burt what happened,_" Rachel wrote as her reply.

"_I'll make arrangements with everyone. Are you going to talk to him with all of us around or wait until we leave? You do agree she should know the truth, right?_" Deborah asked in her response.

Rachel thought about her answer for a moment before answering with, "_I agree. I just wanted to wait. I'll tell him when you all are around. He'll feel bad and agree he should have talked to me. I get why he didn't, but it still hurts._"

"_Of course it does. I would feel the same way if Ethan had done the same thing. I'll make arrangements to have everyone come over. I'm here if you need to talk,_" Deborah replied.

"_Okay, I'll try. Thanks mom. Love you!_" Rachel responded.

Deborah smiled at Rachel's message and sent back, "_Love you, too, Rachel. You're welcome, but a 'thanks' isn't necessary. That's what moms are for._"

Reading Deborah's message, Rachel relaxed back against the seat with a smile on her face, feeling a lot better than she had a bit ago. She was happy to know she wasn't crazy for feeling the way she was and was also glad that Deborah accepted her as a daughter, knowing she'd always have a mom.

...

As promised, Deborah sent out a text message to everyone in the 'family' and no one questioned why she wanted a meeting. Those on the bus, assumed it was from the return of Judy, but since Alan, David, Carole and Burt didn't know about Judy, they thought it was for telling everyone about Sectionals.

The rest of the ride back to Lima was quiet; most of the teens were relaxing and some were asleep. It had been a early morning for them, plus with all the excitement from taking second and learning they'd be going to Regionals, they were all drained.

Just after six that night, the bus pulled into McKinley's parking lot and Will asked them to come to Glee the next day, Monday, with ideas for songs to sing at Regionals.

Pulling up in front of the school, everyone gathered their bags and climbed off the bus. The large group of students and chaperones thinned out as they headed to their cars in the parking lot. Ethan, Deborah, Puck and Rachel had gone in Ethan's SUV, Kurt had picked up Quinn and Finn at the Hudson's and Jessica, Ben and Susan came in his car, so since they were all heading towards Puck and Rachel's house, it wasn't a huge jump to have a family meeting there.

Loading their bags into Ethan's jeep, a light went off in Puck's head and he realized that his girlfriend had not spoken at all since they left Columbus, "Rachel, are you okay?" He asked as they climbed into the backseat of the SUV.

"It took you two and a half hours to figure out that I'm not alright," she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Puck looked at her in confusion, "what's wrong?"

Rachel took a deep breath and once they were on their way back home, she turned to look at him, "while I agree that Quinn should rebuild a relationship with her mom and you should have defended Finn, by telling Judy you were the baby's real father, I did not agree with telling her the whole truth right then. You would have known that if you had talked to me about it first! I _am_ Abby's other parent, remember? Or is that only for everything except big decisions and then you feel since I'm not her biological mother, I don't have a say in them?" She snapped, having several hours to think about just what hurt her and part of it was that; he acted like he was her only parent to make decisions.

Puck's eyes widened at the realization of what he'd done, "oh, baby, I'm so sorry!" He told her, reaching over to take her hand in his, "of course you're her other parent! I never will think of you as anything less," he promised, squeezing her hand as he took a deep breath and ran his free hand over his face, "I wasn't thinking. I know that's no excuse, but I was just so pissed at Judy for saying what she did about Finn, that I just got caught up in the moment. I should have thought about what was going on before I jumped into that. I'm sorry," he said again, "I should have talked to you first."

"You're right, you should have," she replied, not wanting to give in just yet, "that really hurt Noah. I get why you did it and I don't disagree that you should have defended Finn, but you made it seem like my opinion on it didn't matter. We've never once talked about the possibility that Quinn's parents would come back into her life and five minutes after her mom shows up, you're spouting off the complete opposite of what we'd all, as a family, agreed on, just to defend Finn! You could have still done that by just saying you were the baby's father; you didn't have to tell her anything else! We're not talking about Kona, you know? We're talking about _our_ daughter!"

"I know that, baby, I'm sorry. I really am," he said honestly, realizing how much he screwed up, "I messed up. I get it."

"Do you?" She looked at him, "and do you really trust Judy that much?"

"She promised and swore that she wouldn't-"

"Well, I'm glad you believe her, because I sure as hell don't! I don't care how much she 'swore' or 'promised' she'd respect Quinn's arrangement, I don't trust her yet! She should have earned some of that trust before we told her that Quinn's biological child is being raised by her teenage biological father and his teenage girlfriend. She's a stranger to us, all of us and I... what if she tries to take Abby from us? What if her dad finds out and he wants to take her from us?" Rachel asked, unable to hide the biggest reason she was so upset; she was scared they'd lose Abby.

Closing his eyes and thinking about what she'd said, he knew she was right. They had never even talked about the possibility of telling the truth to Quinn's parents one day, and the moment they're faced with it, he jumped to defend Finn, telling her mom everything, without even knowing anything about Judy, and all they had was her promise that she'd respect Quinn's arrangement, because Quinn was happy with it. Logically he knew that her concerns were valid, but he had a gut feeling they could trust Judy and that her word was true, "I know I wasn't really thinking but I got this feeling we can trust her. She's willing to do anything to be in Quinn's life again and Quinn is on our side; she's not going to let anyone take Abby from us," he told her, "but I'm sorry, baby. I screwed up. I should have talked to you and kept quiet until we knew more about her. You gotta believe me when I say I'm sorry."

Rachel took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "I do believe you, Noah, I do, but I can't just pretend like you didn't hurt me," she paused, and unbuckled her seatbelt since they were sitting in Ethan and Deborah's driveway, "just give me some time, okay?"

Puck nodded, "yeah, I can do that... I'm so sorry, baby," he said, unbuckling his own belt and slid closer to her to kiss her.

She returned the kiss lightly, "I know," she replied, "can you get my bags?" She asked, "I want to go see our daughter," she added, before sliding out of the car and heading across the street.

...

Walking into the house, Rachel was immediately greeted by Kona, so she pet her a few times and guided her further into the living room to see everyone else. Her dads, Arin, Hannah, Burt and Carole were there, along with Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Jessica, Susan and Ben, so now they were only waiting for Puck, Ethan and Deborah to come inside and when Rachel's eyes landed on Abby, who was currently being held by Susan, she relaxed, "hey sweetheart, mommy's home," she said happily. When Abby heard her voice, she turned her head and smiled brightly as she reached out for her, so Rachel moved towards her and took her from Susan, hugging her, "oh, I missed you so much," she murmured, closing her eyes and trying to settle her nerves.

Though those on the trip knew what the meeting was about, Carole, Burt, Alan and David were still clueless, but were patient to wait until everyone was there.

"Please tell me you gave your boyfriend an earful," Quinn commented, moving to Rachel.

Rachel blushed and nodded, "yes I did. I knew he'd feel bad and I don't disagree with what happened, I just wish we had talked about it first and maybe kept some of the information from her for a little longer," she admitted.

Quinn nodded, "I feel terrible he did that. I knew you were upset on the bus, but I didn't say anything because I didn't really think it was the right time to talk about it. Are you okay? You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked nervously.

"No, I'm not mad at you. What he said just brought up some insecurities and worries I've had and though I'm sure they will amount to nothing, I can't help worry; it's my daughter we're talking about here. Not Kona," Rachel admitted. At the sound of her name, Kona perked her head up curiously and looked at Rachel from where she was next to her. Rachel smirked, "yes, I said your name," she replied, petting her head with her free hand.

The four unaware adults, exchanged confused glances and then David and Alan got up, moving over to greet their daughter, "Rachel, welcome home. Now what's going on?" David asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders to give her a hug.

Rachel returned his hug and gave Alan one, "hey dad, daddy. Sorry we're so secretive, we don't mean to be, but something happened right before we left Columbus and it kind of shocked some of us, then Noah had to open his big mouth and upset me and we'd have to explain from the beginning, so we just wanted to wait to tell everyone all at once," Rachel explained.

Puck and his parents had just walked inside and he heard Rachel say that, "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" He groaned, dropping their bags by the stairs and moved into the living room, kissing Abby on the forehead, "can I hold her?"

"Sure," Rachel kissed Abby's cheek and then passed her over to her dad; she was upset with him, but she knew he was sincerely sorry and it was hard for her to stay mad at him, but she'd try for a bit longer.

Taking Abby into his arms, he kissed her cheek and snuggled her, "daddy fucked up and opened his big mouth without talking to mommy first. I won't do that again, that's for sure," he promised, talking to Abby, but he wanted everyone to hear that.

"Okay, everyone's here. What's going on?" Carole asked.

"After the announcements of the top five schools that will be going to Regionals, which we took second, we were heading out to the buses and just before we got outside, my sister and her family showed up. Along with them, was my mother," Quinn commented with a sigh, "she told me and her and my father got a divorce and she's moving back to Lima and wants me to move back home," she rolled her eyes, "that's not going to happen, but I'll at least try to rebuild a relationship with her."

"Then Judy started blaming Finn for ruining their lives and I wasn't going to let her accuse him of something he didn't do, so I stepped in and like an idiot, told them we should just tell her the truth. I think, at the time, I figured if Judy is coming back to Lima, I didn't want us to have to hide Abby, just to go out, because Judy might wonder about Finn and Quinn's friends having a kid the same age as the one Quinn 'gave away', so I just wanted Judy to know the truth," Puck explained, "and Quinn only told her after she promised she wouldn't try to take her."

"I was surprised that he was willing to tell her the truth, but we went with it. I didn't just tell her after she promised, I threatened her, a little too. There is no way I'm going to let her come back into my life and try to tear Abby away from Puck and Rachel. Abby is right where she needs to be," Quinn said, smiling when she saw Rachel holding Abby again, "she has got the best parents in the world."

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel smiled at her. She then went on to explain the rest of the situation and how she had been upset and quiet and her discussion with her boyfriend in the car, "I agree we can't really keep the truth from Judy, since she's moving back to Lima, but I just wish we had waited. Noah, I know, is sorry for not talking to me first about all of this, but it's too late now. She knows and though I don't trust her, I hope that feeling changes."

Quinn looked at Rachel, "I know you're skeptical, but I believe her and I know that's not much, but I'm not going to let anyone take her from you guys, I promise you."

Rachel nodded at Quinn, "I know and I believe you. I just don't know Judy well enough to agree or disagree with that, but thank you."

"Understandable and you're welcome," Quinn replied, looking around, "and I'm not just going to forget what Judy did to me," she said, "she turned her back on me when I needed her the most and I'm so thankful that I have all of you. If it wasn't for you guys, I don't know what I would have done. I know I've said this before, but you guys are all my moms and dads. You guys were all there for me when I needed it and I can't thank you enough for what you've done," Quinn admitted, wiping her eyes.

Carole got up and moved over to Quinn, wrapping her arms around her and Deborah joined them, "you don't have to thank us," Carole said honestly, fighting her own tears, "and we'll always be here."

Deborah nodded in agreement and looked at Quinn as they pulled away, "and we'll be there when you do talk to Judy again, if you want us to be. You shouldn't be meeting her alone."

Quinn smiled, "thanks, and that means a lot. I really want you there. I was... I was kind of hoping that maybe next weekend we could have her over to the house for dinner," she looked at Carole, "with everyone there, um, but," she glanced at Rachel, "maybe not Abby, though. She might be too much."

"We'll watch her," Susan said with a smile.

"Thanks," Rachel replied, nodding at Susan, "we'll be there," she told Quinn.

"I think that's a great idea," Carole agreed, "she's welcome, if that's what you want, Quinn."

"It is," Quinn nodded.

"Then make the arrangements and let us know what day and she'll be welcome," Carole told her.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled hugging Deborah and Carole again.

Alan got up and moved over to Rachel, resting his hands on her shoulders, "everything you guys have done is legal. I made sure of it. You guys have nothing to worry about," he told her softly, brushing his hand over Abby, who was snuggled against Rachel's chest.

Rachel looked at Abby and then up to her dad, "really?" She asked hopeful.

"Really. Because I really don't think that Judy wants a huge legal case in her hands. If she even tried, I'd go after her for numerous things, which I'd win and it'd ruin any chance she had of rebuilding a relationship with Quinn, because Quinn's on your side," he explained.

Hearing his words, her worries eased slightly, but they were still there. Over time, once she got to know Judy a little more, she hoped to see the same things everyone was telling her, but she was still looking out for Abby, "thanks, dad. I'm trying to believe everyone, but it's hard. I'm scared we'll lose Abby and it's not a fear I can just turn off," she murmured, biting her lip.

"Of course it isn't; it'll take time," he agreed, hugging her gently, "and you're not going to lose her," he promised.

"Okay," she nodded and smiled at him, leaning against her boyfriend. She was still upset at him, but that didn't mean she couldn't find comfort with him; she'd get over being upset.

...

Shortly after the big family 'meeting', people began to go home. Ben and his family were the first to leave, followed by the Hudsons and Hummels, leaving Abby, Rachel, Puck and their families.

It had been a long day for the Sectionals travelers, so David and Alan agreed to stay the night again, so they could help out with Abby, giving Puck and Rachel the night off, so they could recover from their trip and Ethan, Deborah and Arin went home to get ready for the next day.

Rachel was glad her dads were willing to stay the extra night and it wasn't long before she and Noah were saying 'goodnight' to Abby and going up to their room. They sorted out some of their things from the trip and slowly got ready for bed, not really saying much to each other, but as they both changed into their pajamas and headed for bet, Puck bit his lip, "so, um, is this one of those nights that I should be sleeping on the couch?" He asked nervously.

"No, it's not," she shook her head and slid into bed, "I'm not as mad as I was, but I'm still upset, Noah. Like I've said, I understand why you did it and that it was a spur of the moment thing, but you've got to promise me something like this will never happen again. I can't just forget my fears or worries, or that you hurt me, but I will, in time."

"Oh, baby, it won't," he climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I promise you, I will never let anything like that happen again. You _are_ Abby's mom and I'm so sorry I made you feel like it was just for show," he told her honestly, "and I'll do anything I can to prove that I mean it," he added, kissing her forehead.

Rachel smiled at his response and clung to him, having missed his comfort the night before, since they'd slept apart, "thank you," she murmured.

He smiled and rubbed her back, shifting a little to kiss her lips, "I love you, baby, you're my other half in _everything_."

"I love you, too," she replied, gathering her thoughts, "after what happened a few months ago and now this, I think we should agree to never go to bed angry at each other," she added softly.

"I agree," he nodded, "we shouldn't. I also think we shouldn't leave home when we're upset, either. Well, if I'm away, it's going to be too hard to do that, but you get what I mean," he blushed.

Rachel nodded and kissed him, her hand resting against his cheek, "I do and I promise I'll never leave home again, if I get mad at you," she assured him, "and though I'm still upset, I'm not angry anymore."

"Good," he held her close to him, "it's a start. We're in this together, forever, for the good and the bad. I mean that," he told her seriously.

"For the good and the bad, forever," she agreed, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Puck returned her kiss and tugged the blankets over them, glad she'd accepted his apology and was slowly getting over it; the more she forgave him, the less he'd be pissed at himself for what he'd done. He'd definitely learned from his mistake.

...

Underlined text from Glee's episode 1x22 - Journey.

...

A/N3: Back when I wrote Abby's birth, Quinn was really the one who decided to keep the paternity and gender from her parents and hide who she gave the baby to, and everyone went along with it. I always wanted to bring Judy back into the story and kind of 'close up' that storyline, in a sense, so this is how I did it. Hope you like it! Judy is NOT going to try to take Abby or anything like that, I promise you, so this is where it ends.

A/N4: I hope you enjoyed! I promise I have not abandoned you! It's been a long few months. When I last updated my fics, in late-May to early-June, I was doing okay, but my medical issues flared up and in mid-June other things were added to my plate. Since it's the summer, it's road-trip season for me, so I've been hanging out with my friends and am also trying to get my business up and running to sell my crafts, my mom is out of school and we have a lot of things around the house we're trying to do, going places with her and taking her to Seattle for her cancer check-ups (she's still cancer free! Yay!) so my time online has been limited. All of this has built up, so I usually only have the energy to email and hang out on Tumblr. I just went to the doctor and am working on getting some of these things straightened out, so I'm getting there. Just bare with me, please. I promise I will get to reviews and fics when I can, but it may be a while. I love you all and thank you so much for your support and for reading my fics! Don't forget, aside from my few WIPs, I also have several complete fics that you could read.

A/N5: There is a 'Puckleberry Awards' going on at LiveJournal - here's the link to the nomination post - ( prfanficawards . livejournal . com / 789 . html ). They have numerous categories and you can vote for up to 3 fics per category. Originally the nominations would only be until July 15th, but they have been extended to July 31st. There are a ton of Puckleberry fics and authors out there and I'm not sure who knows about this (I heard about it on Tumblr) and I'm letting you all know. You have to be a member of LiveJournal to comment and all you guys have to do is copy and paste the nomination 'form' into a comment on that link above and type in the names of the fics and authors information (links to fics of some kind) and submit it. You can also post the form in the 'askbox' on the Tumblr for the awards, but you have to be a member of Tumblr. If you are not a member of either, I think you can email it, but I'm not 100% on that one, but I'm sure you could contact the creator and ask. There is only one 'WIP' category, so 'Out of the Blue', 'Starlight', 'Broken Road' and 'Returning Home' only fit into that category, but remember, I have several complete fics you can nominate (if you'd like): 'Fly Me To The Moon', 'Became The Summer', 'Leave Out All The Rest', 'Paper and 'Gotta Start Somewhere' and I'm SapphireEJ on FF and SapphiresFic on LJ - the more information you give them, the easier it is for the people doing the awards to find the fics. Don't feel obligated to nominate me, but if you'd like to, that'd be awesome.

...


	79. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

After the long weekend in Columbus for Sectionals, Monday morning, Rachel was still upset with Puck's outburst, spilling the whole truth about Abby to Judy, but she was not as mad as she had been. Part of the reason was because she and Puck were able to sleep in their own bed, together, not alone in a hotel bed.

Dropping Abby off with Susan, Rachel and Puck picked up Jessica and headed to McKinley and got back to their normal routine. The school didn't know that the club had taken second at Sectionals, but the original members were used to the limited recognition.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened during the school day and when classes were over, the club met at their usual time and talked about the weekend, along with throwing out some ideas for what they could get working on for Regionals in Detroit in February. No one could agree on anything, so Will decided everyone should take some time to figure out some more song ideas and think on the ones already suggested.

Rachel, Puck, Jessica, Finn, Quinn and Kurt got a chance to talk after Glee and Quinn told them that she had decided to invite her mom up to the Hudson's house for lunch the coming Saturday, since the guys didn't have basketball practice; Friday was the last day before school was out for Winter Break. Puck and Rachel agreed to be there and promised to ask their parents to join them and Jessica told them she'd let her parents know, so they could watch Abby while Judy was over.

Taking Jessica home, Rachel and Puck picked up Abby and once the small family got home, they settled into homework, getting dinner and their usual evening activities.

...

Tuesday went much like Monday had; nothing eventful, but towards the end of the day, whispers were starting of a weather change to come. The change could bring snow, so the students of McKinley were hoping for a snow day, or at least a late start, but everyone was skeptical; it wasn't the first time snow had been predicted, but never showed up.

With Puck and the guys having basketball practice after school, Rachel took Jessica home and picked up Abby just after three. Instead of going right home, with the possibility of snow, Rachel realized she should go pick up some groceries, so after getting Abby, she headed to the store to pick up some extra food and necessities, just in case they got snow and were not able to get out.

The thought of snow brought Rachel's mind back to the previous winter when her boyfriend took her driving, when she was terrified of being out in the snow because of bad memories of her and her dads' almost accident many years prior. She hoped her fear of driving in the snow was gone, but she wouldn't know for sure until she was faced with it again. Having overcome the car accident she'd been in at the end of October, she was positive that her anxiety and apprehension would not be as strong, but the memories still worried her.

Pushing aside her thoughts, she focused on shopping and realized she was not the only one at the store picking up 'just in case' supplies, so she didn't feel as strange when she checked out and spent a little more than they normally did on groceries. Packing up her car and making sure Abby was securely buckled in, she made her way home and before she got out of the car, Ethan and Arin were on their way over to help take things inside.

"Did you buy the store out?" Ethan asked curiously.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "no, but I just thought it wouldn't hurt to have some extra things on hand, just in case we did get some snow."

"I can drive in the snow. If you guys needed something, I can go get it," he told her.

"I had a feeling you would and Noah knows how to drive in it, too, but I'm not quite sure how I will be. I don't remember what was exactly said about it, but many years ago, my dads and I were almost in an accident in the snow and ice and since then I've had a big fear of driving in the snow. Last winter, when it snowed, Noah took me out in it to show me it was okay, but I'm not sure if I'm over it, like I'm over what happened in October," she explained taking Abby out of her car seat and getting her backpack, purse and Abby's diaper bag out of the backseat.

"I do remember that mentioned," Ethan admitted, holding out his hands for Abby.

Handing Abby over, Rachel adjusted her bags and between the three of them were able to make one trip inside with everything and while Arin entertained Abby and Kona, Ethan and Rachel worked on putting things away. "Have you heard anything about getting snow tomorrow?" Rachel asked him.

"Mike sent me a picture from Detroit. They're getting it right now and I've heard the snow is moving south, so by tomorrow we could see something," he replied.

"So this time we might actually get some?"

He smirked, "I don't know how much, but I'm pretty sure we will get something. It may be just a dusting, but it could be more. There is a lot of land between here and Detroit, so a lot of things can happen between there and here."

"That is true. I do like snow, so I wouldn't mind some, but I'm not a huge fan of being out in it for long," she told him, finishing putting things away.

...

Like most nights that Deborah and Puck were at practices at school, Puck and Rachel's house was where Rachel's dads and Puck's parents and sister all had dinner. This way, Deborah didn't have to come home from a long day at McKinley to have to figure out what to make for dinner and it gave the family time to spend together.

David and Alan arrived just after five and by five-thirty Deborah and Puck were home from practices and joined their family for the evening.

Rachel and Puck both had homework to do, so the four adults let them get started on that, while they helped take care of the rest of dinner and soon the family was sitting down together.

Talking about their day and the upcoming school break and holidays, they relaxed for the evening after dinner, but as it got colder out, Alan and David said 'goodnight', so they could get home before the weather changed.

Ethan, Deborah and Arin went home at the same time, giving Puck and Rachel some alone time with Abby and Kona, but it wasn't long before they were giving Abby a bath and laying her down in her crib for bed.

Returning to the living room, Puck and Rachel worked on finishing up their homework and as Puck closed his math book, he leaned back on the couch, "done."

Having most of their classes together, even though they had the same homework, they tried not to do it 'together', unless one of them needed help. "I almost am. Do you want to go to bed after I finish?"

"Works for me," he shrugged, stuffing his book into his bag. "I'll go lock things up and meet you upstairs," he told her, sliding closer and kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she smiled, "I shouldn't be too long. I'll turn the lights off when I come up."

Puck grinned and left his bag by the door, moving around the downstairs. He let Kona outside and once she was in and he was sure that things were taken care of downstairs, he headed upstairs.

...

Rachel continued working on her Spanish homework and about thirty minutes after Puck went upstairs, she finally finished. Closing her text book and gathering up her things, she placed them in her bag and set it near her boyfriend's, then turned the lights off and headed up to bed, pausing a moment to check on Abby. She was sound asleep in her crib, so Rachel quietly stepped out of the nursery and moved to her and Puck's room, stopping short when she saw the dim lights and candles lit around the room. "Noah," she gasped, seeing him stretched out on their bed.

Puck got up and moved towards her, slipping his arms around her shoulders, "I was thinking we could do something besides just going to bed," he admitted, reaching to close the door.

"Oh yeah?" She raised a curious eyebrow, "just what did you have in mind?" She wondered, looking up at him.

His hands moved down her sides and slipped under her sweater, slowly lifting it up until he was pulling it off, "spending a little one-on-one time together and showing you how much I love you," he explained.

Rachel looked at him and stayed semi-still, "does this have something to do with the fact that we haven't had sex since before we went to Sectionals?" She wondered, trying to play hard to get, but couldn't hold back too long because she missed being _that_ close with him.

"Yeah, that is part of it, but it's also because I love you and want to spend as much time with you as I can," he reached up and brushed his hand against her cheek, "I miss you and I still feel bad with how I made you feel the other day and I want to prove that I mean what I say. I really am sorry."

Standing up on her tiptoes she kissed him lovingly, her arms draping around his shoulders, "show me," she murmured against his lips, then grinned at him.

Puck saw the shimmer in her eye and smiled, kissing her again and guiding them over to the bed, "gladly."

...

Snuggling up to her boyfriend, Rachel smiled, "the make-up was amazing, Noah, but let's try to keep from needing it again," she murmured, kissing him on the lips.

He smirked, but nodded, "I hear you. I'll try my best."

"Me too," she agreed, looking around, "we should probably blow out the candles before we go to sleep," she whispered.

"Oh yeah," he murmured, seeing them still flickering lightly.

Even though they wanted to just drift off to sleep, they knew it could be dangerous to leave the candles going for too long, so both got up and moved around the room, blowing them out. "I missed you, too," she told him as they both changed into some light pajamas.

Puck smiled and slid into bed once he put his boxers on, "good to know. For a second there I thought you were going lay into me," he admitted.

She giggled lightly, but joined him and retook her place snuggled up against him, "I thought about it, but I missed you as much as you missed me," she explained, closing her eyes.

"Sleep," he murmured, "we can talk tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you, too," she replied, letting sleep draw her in.

...

Waking up Wednesday morning, the teens expected it to be a normal day, but by the time light began to brighten up the outdoors, there were small flakes of white coming down. Nothing had started to stick to the ground yet, so there was no way there would be any issues getting to school, but Rachel began to worry. She and Puck decided to go in her car to school, even though he had basketball practice after school. She agreed to stay at school until he was done and they could go home together, but he also commented that if it started to snow harder and stick, they would probably cancel after school clubs and practices anyway, so he wasn't too concerned about basketball.

Making sure Abby was dressed extra warm and Rachel had made sure there were more warm clothes packed in the diaper bag, Puck and Rachel dropped Abby off with Susan and picked up Jessica. The three headed to McKinley and the entire school was dressed for snow; more hats, scarves, gloves, boots and heavy jackets were on students compared to normal and everyone had their own weather report they 'heard'.

By the end of second period, the snow had began come down harder and stick to the ground, and everyone was starting to pay more attention to what was going on outside than classes. At lunch time, the ground was white and the snow continued to build up; there was no sign that it was was going to stop. The temperature was just at freezing, the clouds were dark and the snow kept coming, so by sixth period, Principal Figgins announced that all after school activities would be canceled and everyone should go home as soon as school got out.

When the final bell rang for the day, there was at least two inches of snow on the ground and students and staff were scrambling to get their things, so they could get home before it got any worse. Puck left his criminology class and stopped in to make sure his mom was okay to drive home and after she assured him she'd be fine, he headed to meet his girlfriend and their friends. When he reached their lockers he smirked, seeing Rachel trying to fit multiple books in her bag, "Rach, I don't think you have homework in all of your classes," he told her.

"I want to be prepared in case they close school for the next few days. That way we can at least study while we're off, even if we don't have any specific homework," she explained, "take your math book home," she said, huffing in frustration when she couldn't fit hers into her bag with her other things.

Puck rolled his eyes, but did put his math book into his bag, only because he had math homework to do, "even if we get snow all through the night, they may cancel school tomorrow, but I doubt they'd cancel two days in a row."

"It sure doesn't make sense to come back for one day, before two weeks off," she replied.

"I'm with Rachel on that one," Jessica commented, "that happened to us a few years ago when we still lived in Dayton. It snowed during the last week before Winter Break and they closed school for Thursday and Friday," she explained.

Thinking about what his cousin said, Puck gave in and added his physics textbook to his bag, too, "I'll take our science and math books home along with my criminology book. The rest you can bring home," he told her, gathering up a few notebooks he might need for his homework that night.

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel smiled, putting a few things away and then closed her locker, "okay, I'm ready to go."

"Me too," Puck turned to Jessica, who was talking with TJ, Finn, Quinn and Kurt, "Jess, you ready?"

"Yeah, I have everything," she said.

"I'll walk out with you guys," TJ told them.

"We will, too," Finn added, motioning to him, Quinn and Kurt.

Some of the other Glee members had come by their lockers and collected their things, wanting to get either in their cars, catch a ride with a friend or walk home, so the small group by their lockers were the last ones there who hadn't left yet. Walking outside, the parking lot was a mess from slushy snow, but the cars seemed to be exiting quickly, since everyone was eager to get home. Reaching the group of cars they were heading for, Kurt was the first to leave, promising to text once he got home. Finn and Quinn followed right behind him, and after hugging and kissing each other, TJ and Jessica parted and he promised he'd talk to Jessica as soon as he got home, before he walked towards his car and Jessica, Rachel and Puck got into Rachel's car; Puck driving this time.

"Wait!" Rachel gasped.

"What?" Puck jumped, slamming on the breaks just as he had started to back out of the space.

"What about your mom? Your uncle? What if they need help getting home?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Dad drives in this stuff and he has an SUV. He'll be fine," Jessica said.

"Mom is fine, too," Puck assured Rachel, "I stopped by her office after school, before I went to meet up with you guys, to check on her. She said she'd be okay to drive home and if she wasn't she'd call. She said dad might have to work later than usual, too."

"Oh, alright," she sighed in relief, "I'm glad you checked on her. What about Arin?"

"My mom picks them up, my sister and Arin," Jessica replied, "they probably are at my place by now."

Puck put the car in park and turned to Rachel, "Rachel, take a deep breath and calm down. Everyone is going to be fine. The roads are not bad yet and it's still daylight."

Closing her eyes, Rachel did as he suggested and tried to calm down. Her anxiety was building, "I'm trying to be okay, but I can't help worrying."

"I know, but just put that out of your mind and focus on something else," he said softly, trying to calm her down by resting his hands on her cheeks.

Taking a few deep breaths and exhaling, she nodded, "I can do this. I can get over this," she replied, resting her hands on his, "thanks."

Puck leaned over and kissed her gently, "anytime. Maybe you could fill Jessica in," he added, turning his focus back on getting them home.

...

In the short drive from McKinley to Jessica's house, Rachel was able to explain why she was so nervous about being the car. Jessica completely understood and after she found out, she changed the subject to get Rachel's mind off of the drive, which helped her stay calm.

Parking along the street at the Puckerman's house, Jessica, Puck and Rachel went inside and it wasn't long before Arin, Puck, Abby and Rachel were coming outside, piling into Rachel's car and returning to their houses. Since Deborah was home now, Arin went over to their house and Puck and Rachel carried Abby and their bags inside, greeting Kona and taking a few moments to sit down on the couch to relax, "you did great on the way home. You started out a little nervous, but seemed to calm down as we drove," Puck told her.

Rachel nodded, "I did. I don't feel as nervous or scared as I did last year. I'm getting better."

"You are," he agreed, reaching to take Abby from her, "and tomorrow we'll get to play in the snow and you'll get to see snow for the first time," he kissed her and helped Rachel remove some of the layers Abby had on.

"That's right! Her first time in snow!" Rachel smiled happily, "I wonder what she'll do."

"I don't know. Probably put it in her mouth," he replied.

"We can't have her outside for too long, but I definitely want to get some pictures of us in the snow with her," she explained.

Puck nodded, "I'm down with that. By the looks of it outside, it's not gonna let up any time soon, so I'm sure school will be canceled tomorrow."

"As much as I don't want to miss school, I do agree. I went to the store yesterday and picked up some extra things in case we were snowed in for a few days."

"I think it'd be fun. Sit back, relax, spend time together, play out in the snow a little, make some hot chocolate, snuggle on the couch," he smiled, leaning over and kissing her, "and spending time with you, too, sweetheart," he added, pressing a kiss to Abby's cheek.

"Sounds like a wonderful time to me," Rachel murmured, leaning against him.

...

As the hours ticked by and as it got darker outside, there was at least four inches on the ground and the weather reports were saying it would probably snow through the night. By five, Ethan still wasn't home from work and David and Alan were coming over, planning to stay the night, so they didn't have to drive home in the nasty weather.

Deborah and Arin joined David, Alan, Rachel, Puck and Abby for dinner; Ethan and any of the officers who could drive in the snow were asked to stick around as long as they could, to help out where needed. Some of the younger officers were not experienced enough to drive in the snow and there were a lot of minor accidents on the roads with people trying to get home and they were also trying to block as many troubled roads as possible.

"This kind of reminds me of last winter," Rachel commented after dinner, while they were all sitting in the living room, "but it's also different."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"Well, last winter, we were all together, except Quinn was pregnant with Abby, so she was also with us and we were all at dads' house. It was before Ethan called Noah," she explained, "now, we're just waiting for Ethan to get home from work and Quinn isn't here, but we have Abby."

"Are you talking about the same day that Kurt and Burt were over and we put up Christmas decorations?" David wondered.

"Yes, that's the day. It started snowing that afternoon while Kurt, Quinn and I had gone to the mall," Rachel replied.

"That's also the night I took you out driving," Puck added, sitting back on the couch.

"It was," Rachel nodded.

"Dad's home!" Arin said, pointing outside. She'd seen the lights of his SUV when he pulled into the driveway.

"Thank goodness!" Deborah murmured, pulling out her phone when he sent her a text message, saying he'd be over after he took a shower.

"Do you think he'd like some dinner warmed up?" Rachel asked.

Deborah thought for a moment, "he may. But let's wait until he gets over here before we do, so it will be warm," she replied.

"Okay," Rachel nodded.

...

Sitting in the living room with the TV on a local station, they were broadcasting about the snow and were beginning to get reports of cancellations for schools, so Puck, Rachel and Arin were keeping an eye on it for the Lima School District; hoping for a snow day.

Just after eight, Ethan finally made it over to the house and went inside, causing Kona to bark and head for the door when she heard it open, but she settled down once she saw him.

"Dad!" Arin jumped up and ran over to him, hugging him.

"Hey sweetheart," he murmured, returning her hug and kissing her forehead, "what are you guys up to?"

"Watching the weather," she replied.

"It's snowing," he laughed, guiding them towards the couch where Deborah was sitting. He waved at everyone else and then took a seat next to his wife, "and I'm glad to be home," he admitted.

"Me too," Deborah agreed, leaning over and kissing him, "is it bad out?"

"Oh yeah and they're not even going to plow until daylight, because they're saying it could snow through the night," he explained. "There also won't be school tomorrow. It's already been called, but I doubt the stations have gotten it yet."

"Oh really? Awesome!" Puck grinned, glancing at his girlfriend.

She blushed, "like I said earlier, as much as I don't want to miss school, I'm glad we can have more time to spend together."

"Me too," Puck agreed, resting his hand on her knee, from where he was sitting on the floor with Abby.

...

Keeping an eye on the TV, about ten minutes later Lima School District was listed as a closure, so with confirmation of what Ethan said, he, Deborah and Arin headed over to their house, knowing it would take a while to get across the street with the depth of the snow.

When Abby began to get fussy, they knew she was getting tired, so Puck and Rachel went up to give her a bath and David and Alan decided to turn in; they'd been up early that morning and still were not sure if they'd be going to work the next day.

Saying 'goodnight', Puck and Rachel managed to get Abby bathed and dressed for bed and then laid her down in her crib and turned her mobile on, watching her concentrate on that for a few moments until she slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Quietly stepping out of the nursery, the young couple went into their room to change into come comfortable clothes to lounge around in and returned to the living room, "wow! It's a weeknight and we get to stay up late," Puck grinned.

"We shouldn't stay up too late, though, Noah," she replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"Why? Abby usually sleeps until around eight. We can go to bed around midnight. Let's watch a movie. Your pick," he told her.

Rachel thought for a moment, "you are right. I guess staying up a little later wouldn't hurt. Really? My choice?" She wondered surprised.

"Yeah, go for it," he motioned to their movies.

"Okay." Getting up, Rachel moved over to the shelf and landed on a few that she'd gotten in the past few weeks and hadn't had a chance to watch yet. Picking up one, she moved to the DVD player and put it in, "you want to make some popcorn or something?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," Puck nodded and stood up.

Puck moved into the kitchen to put some popcorn in the microwave and Rachel set up the movie and joined him in the kitchen. It didn't take long for the first bag of popcorn to finish, so when he filled the first bowl, he handed it to Rachel and she got them some waters and then headed back into the living room. Puck joined her a few minutes later with his own bowl of popcorn, "so what did you pick?" He asked.

"It's a romantic comedy called 'The Back-Up Plan'. Jennifer Lopez is one of the main characters," she explained picking up the remote.

"Alright, let's see how funny it is," he grinned, draping one of his arms over Rachel's shoulders and kissed her forehead, just as she was hitting the play button.

...

'The Back-Up Plan' stars Jennifer Lopez as Zoe, a woman who wants a baby, but after many years of unsuccessful dating and not being able to find 'the one', she decides her only option to have a child is to be artificially inseminated. Just after the procedure, she meets a guy named Stan, played by Alex O'Loughlin. Zoe doesn't expect to fall for him and though they try to start out as friends, they end up getting close quickly. Being told that insemination usually takes a few tries, Zoe didn't expect to get pregnant on the first try, but just a few weeks after meeting Stan, she ends up pregnant and has to tell him. Stan is shocked at first, for many reasons, but soon he's helping her out and they're dealing with everything together. During a doctor's appointment, they find out that Zoe is pregnant with twins, so it's a huge deal, but they continue to work out, until Zoe gets the feeling that Stan is not ready for being a dad and they break up. Being upset, Zoe find out some information and figures out that it was a mistake to break up with Stan and by the end of the movie they're happily back together and raising the babies together.

...

As the movie came to an end, Rachel smiled at her boyfriend, "I really liked that."

"Yeah, it was pretty good," he agreed, "the guy who played Stan is in Hawaii Five-0 and the guy who played Zoe's friend Clive is in NCIS: LA," he added.

"Isn't Hawaii Five-0 an old show?" She asked.

"No, well, yes it is, but I'm talking about the remake CBS is doing right now. I recognized him and the other guy because they're both on shows I watch," he explained.

"Oh, that's neat. I can't seem to get interested in the show you watch, but I want to," she admitted.

"Well, I'm happy to tell you about them if you ever want to watch them with me," he replied, pulling her into his lap, "did the movie remind you of anyone we know?"

She blushed, knowing what he meant, "well, Stan accepting Zoe's babies as his own reminds me of me accepting Abby as my own and you having a child by someone else is like Zoe being inseminated," she explained, "but the rest was different."

"True. Our story is better anyway," he said, kissing her gently, letting one hand move to rest against her cheek.

"Definitely," she agreed, shifting to straddle his hips, then wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love our story and I can't wait until I'm lucky enough to carry our next child," she murmured against his lips.

Puck smiled and hugged her, "you do not know how good it feels to hear you say that, but on the other hand, I think we should wait a little while before we add another child to our family," he replied, running his hand along her cheek and down to her shoulder.

"I think so, too, but I still can't wait," she agreed, "I also am excited to be Mrs. Noah Puckerman," she smiled at him.

"One day, babe, you will be," he promised her, "but until then, I'm happy with how things are. We've got a wonderful daughter and I've got an amazing and beautiful girlfriend, who I am so lucky to have by my side. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he explained, pressing his forehead to hers, "I love you, Rach."

Rachel felt tears in her eyes as he spoke, loving how open he was with her. She knew he wasn't like that with many and couldn't help the warmth that continued to grow in her heart, "I love you, too, Noah, so much."

...

Disclaimer2: I do not own 'The Back-Up Plan', just borrowing for the fun of it.

...

A/N3: I hope you all enjoyed! I'm super sorry. I feel horrible for such a long time between updates. I really did not think it would be this long, but life has a way of taking over. Lots of stressful things going on right now, but my writing and my crafts are a great way to calm down. I love all of you and I want to think you guys so much for the support in everything!

A/N4: So I saw 'The Back-Up Plan' when it first came out on DVD last year and didn't think much of the guys in it, but now watching it again, to refresh my memory to add it to this fic, I was shocked to see the main male lead, Stan, is played by Alex O'Loughlin! He's an awesome actor! I love Hawaii Five-0 and Alex's character, Steve, is my favorite. Then watching a few more minutes into the movie, I see Eric Christian Olsen, who plays Marty Deeks in NCIS: LA. I also love NCIS: LA. Talk about shocker, but then I realized that CBS Films put out the movie, which is part of the CBS franchise, who puts out Hawaii Five-0 and NCIS: LA. I figured they'd also be shows that Puck would watch, so he'd definitely recognize them.

A/N5: The Puckleberry Fan Fic Awards are currently being voted on. You have until August 26th, which is this Friday! I'm (SapphireEJ / Sapphiresfic) nominated for Best Author, and four of my fics are also nominated, Out of the Blue (Best WIP), Starlight (Best WIP), Leave Out All The Rest (Best Drama) and Fly Me To The Moon (Best Future Fic). There are tons of awesome fics and authors in my categories. I'd love to win, but it's an honor to just be nominated. Thank you so much to whoever nominated me or my fics! For information on voting, go here ( prfanficawards . livejournal . com / 3173 . html ).

A/N6: Speaking of my crafts, I'm gonna share them with you. Anyone interested in friendship bracelets? I'm selling them 'word of mouth' and one of them is a wave bracelet like Mark Salling's. The bracelet I'm talking about is the black, red, yellow and green one he wears almost all the time. I figured out how to make it and I posted a picture of one in similar colors here: ( ej8302 . tumblr . com / post / 8288256823 ). Yes, I know the meaning of his bracelet colors (I will let you know about them if you'd like one). I can make the bracelets in any color (3-6 colors/bracelet work the best). Here ( ej8302 . tumblr . com / post / 7752014106 ) on my Tumblr is another color version. When you buy a wave bracelet, you'll get a matching spiral or 'Chinese Staircase' bracelet in up to 4 colors for free. If you're interested, message me or make a note in a review / comment and we'll talk. :) Don't feel obligated, I'm just throwing this out there. I'm gonna eventually post my bracelets on Etsy, but for now, just by word of mouth and I've already making some for some readers/friends and they love them. To see more pictures, other than the ones I posted, I can email you some, if you'd like, too.

...


	80. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

Getting to bed around midnight, Puck and Rachel didn't know what they'd find outside when they got up in the morning.

Just after five-am, the house phone started ringing, waking both of them up. They had a phone in their room, so Puck jumped out of bed to go answer it, unsure who it was. As he picked up the phone and rubbed his eyes to focus, he wasn't even able to say 'hello' before an automated message began playing, announcing that Lima School District schools would be closed that day, "you've got to me kidding me!" He groaned, slamming the phone down and returning to bed.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked, sliding closer to him.

"The fuckin' school district to say school was closed. It's kind of obvious it is," he sighed.

"Noah, calm down. I'm not surprised they called. It's obvious the weather is not safe to be out in, but not everyone watches TV and may not have heard, so they call everyone just to let students and staff know," she explained.

"Why couldn't they have done that last night and not wait until five in the morning to do it?" he groaned, "we were sleeping."

"Probably because most people are getting up at this time to get ready for school or work... And just relax and we can go back to sleep for a few hours," she added, already getting comfortable.

Puck smirked at her, but agreed he could get back to sleep, so he settled in, pulled the blankets back over them, kissed her cheek and closed his eyes, hoping for more sleep.

...

Getting a couple more hours of sleep, Abby woke Puck and Rachel up just after eight in the morning, so they crawled out of bed, dressing in warm clothes and Puck headed downstairs to get a bottle and some food warmed up for her while Rachel changed her diaper and dressed her for the day.

Remembering that David and Alan had stayed the night, Puck was curious what their plans were, and found them sitting at the table, coffee cups in hand, "morning guys."

"Morning, Noah. Bet you guys liked sleeping in on a weekday," David said.

"Yeah, sleep in," he shook his head, "would have been nicer if the school district hadn't called at five-o'clock in the morning to let us know school was canceled."

Alan nodded, "so we did hear the phone this morning. We weren't sure."

"Oh yeah, it rang. Here I'm thinking it was something important," Puck commented, getting things ready to feed Abby, "not my idea of a wake up. We already knew school was canceled anyway."

"True, but it's the school's way of making sure everyone knows," David replied.

"I know," Puck nodded, "still doesn't make up for waking me up," he murmured.

"Noah, quit complaining about it. We were able to get back to sleep, so it's not a big deal," Rachel said, coming into the kitchen with Abby.

"It was because I was having a damn good dream and I couldn't get back to it," he sighed, taking Abby from her, kissing her cheek then got her settled into her highchair.

"A dream? Just what was it about?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Nothing I wanna discuss in front of our parents," he replied, winking at Rachel.

Rachel blushed, ducking her head a little, and pushing her hair behind her ears nervously, "oh, that."

"Yeah, that," Puck nodded, kissing her forehead and handing over Abby's bib, "want me to feed her or you got it?" He asked, changing the subject.

She nodded, "I will feed her. Are you going to make breakfast?"

"Sure," he replied, glancing at her dads, "you guys hungry."

"We could eat," David nodded, "want help?"

"Nah, I got it," Puck replied, heading for the fridge.

Rachel started feeding Abby and glanced at her dads, "please tell me you guys aren't going to work today."

"No, we're not," Alan assured her. "It's too bad to be out right now, anyway. I think it's still snowing, but has let up some from last night," he added, "at least it had when we let Kona out."

Everyone turned their attention to the large window in the kitchen that looked out into the backyard, seeing snowflakes coming down still, "I can't remember a time when it's snowed this much," Rachel said.

"It's been several years," David told them.

"Don't matter to me," Puck smirked, "it's a free day from school and if it keeps up, maybe an early start to our two-week break," he added, pulling out his phone from his pocket and texting his family to see if they were up and wanted breakfast before he started working on pancakes.

...

Finding out everyone was up, Deborah, Ethan and Arin made their way over to Puck and Rachel's house, taking some extra time to get there, because the snow was deep and Puckermans and Berrys were sitting down to breakfast at around nine.

"Dad, what's the chances of school being open tomorrow?" Puck asked.

"I don't know, honestly. The last I heard they were waiting until daylight to plow, so if they started like they planned, then by tomorrow the main roads should be clear enough to drive on. It's still snowing, though, and they wouldn't be able to get to many side roads or neighborhoods done, so it still wouldn't be too safe for kids to be out. If the district is smart, they'll cancel school tomorrow and let people know by today, since it is the last day before Winter Break, anyway," Ethan explained.

"I hope so," Puck replied.

"See, it's a good thing I had us bring all our school books home," Rachel commented.

Puck sighed and nodded, "yeah, I know. I just didn't figure we'd be lucky enough to have two days off in a row from snow."

"Jessica said it happened to them when she was in Dayton and it makes sense. Besides, even if school was open, I probably wouldn't go anyway," she said.

"What?" Puck gasped, surprised she'd be willing to miss school.

"Noah, you know I don't like being out in the snow. I may be doing better about being in the car driving in it, but if we did go to school, all I would be doing is worrying about Abby and getting home to be with her, so I wouldn't be able to focus on school," she explained.

"Oh, well, but we'd be fine. I can drive in this and Abby would be safe with Susan," Puck told her.

"I know, but I still would worry," she said softly, shrugging, "I can't help it."

"Rachel, you're not alone. I feel the same way," Deborah replied, "I wouldn't want you guys going either. It's a mom thing. We worry," she added.

Rachel blushed, but nodded, "yeah, we do."

Puck put his arm around Rachel's shoulders and leaned over, kissing her gently, "well, we don't have to go anywhere today, we're all together, so no need to worry," he promised.

Smiling, Rachel nodded and relaxed for a moment, "I know. I'm glad we are."

...

Changing the subject to something less nerve-wracking, the family finished up their breakfast and as they started doing dishes, Rachel went up to shower and Puck got a text from Finn about the snow and to see if they were up and Puck invited them over.

When Quinn and Finn arrived, Rachel was just coming downstairs dressed for the day and Puck was surprised Carole wasn't with them, "where's your mom?" Puck asked when he let them inside.

"She stayed at Burt and Kurt's last night. The owner closed up the bakery at six, but it was already pretty bad out, so mom went to their house because it's closer than ours is," Finn replied, taking off his jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack.

"Why didn't you let us know?" Rachel asked, "you could have stayed with us last night, so you didn't have to be alone."

"It's okay," Finn shrugged, "this isn't the first time she's stayed over there, so we're used to her not being home sometimes."

"And you're just now mentioning that she crashes at Burt's sometimes?" Puck smirked.

Quinn laughed lightly, "he's not a big fan of it, but like I told him; it's no different than if Burt and Kurt stay over at our place," she added as they moved into the warm living room.

"Yeah, I guess," Finn shrugged.

"Dude, Burt's a good guy. You don't have to worry about anything," Puck assured him.

"I know," Finn nodded, "it's just... weird to know my mom's... you know?"

Puck glanced at his mom, now pregnant, "yeah, I know exactly what you mean. It's weird, but if she's happy, then what's wrong with that?"

"True," Finn agreed, not looking at it that way, "I guess I never thought of that."

"Can we go play in the snow now?" Arin asked, breaking the silence after Finn's last comment.

The room laughed lightly, but Puck nodded, "I'm in," he grinned.

"I'll get Abby changed," Rachel commented.

"Are you sure, Rachel? We can watch her," David said.

"No, it's alright. She's never been in snow before I want I want to get some pictures of her in it... She shouldn't be out long though," Rachel explained, getting up.

...

Dressing up in layers, everyone got ready to go outside. Finn and Quinn returned to their place to get some more clothes on to be outside in and after getting herself ready, Rachel went into the nursery with Abby and dug out some clothes for her to put on. Adding an extra pair of clothes, she then put on a pink snow suit, consisting of a pair of fluffy pants and jacket, along with a matching hat. Adding a pair of mittens, Rachel was satisfied, "I think you look cute," she commented, picking her up and snuggling her, then grabbed a warm blanket and wrapped it around her, as she carried her downstairs.

"Babe, she's only going out for a little while, I don't think she needs to be dressed up that much," Puck said, trying not to laugh at how much Abby looked like a pink marshmallow.

"I just want to be sure she's warm. I don't want her getting sick," Rachel replied, "I want to get some pictures of the house and yard before we start messing it up walking around, so do you mind if I went out first for a few minutes?" She asked.

"Go for it," Puck motioned to the door, "I'll take Abby."

Rachel handed him Abby and and then headed outside with her camera and as soon as she was out of the house, he started laughing, "Abby, you look like a pink marshmallow," he told her, kissing her cheek, her face her only visible skin.

"Oh, Rachel's just being cautious," Deborah said, "we dressed you pretty much the same," she added.

"I know," he smirked, then shrugged, "oh well. I can bring these pictures out when she's got friends over," he added with a grin, moving out onto the porch.

Rachel moved around the front of the house, taking pictures where she wanted and motioned for everyone to come further outside when she was done, "how should we get Abby into the snow?" She asked curiously.

Puck had held onto Abby while Rachel took pictures and when she motioned for everyone to join her, he carried her carefully over towards Rachel, following the footsteps of those that had gone over the pathway before.

The snow was still coming down, but not as bad as it had been the day before and as soon as Abby was no longer sheltered by the house, she began looking around, seeing all the bright white stuff that she wasn't used to and as the little snow flakes started hitting her face, she'd turn her head and try to shake them off, lifting her gloved hand to her face to wipe it away, "I think this is a good start," he smirked, then bent down a little and picked up a small bit of untouched snow and sprinkled it over her face.

"Noah!" Rachel gasped, "be careful."

"It's fine. She's just checking it out," he replied, seeing her batting at it, but also her tongue was coming out, like she was trying to lick her face.

Rachel had taken a few pictures of her, even though she was shocked at what he'd done, and picked up some more snow with her free hand, but this one she balled up and rubbed the piece against her cheek, watching her pull back and look at what was in Rachel's hand.

"I have an idea," Puck said, "could you take her for a second?"

"Sure," Rachel reached out and took Abby from him, curious what he was doing.

Puck stepped a few feet into the grassy yard and then turned around, plopping down into the snow crossed-legged so it compacted and he could have a lap, "now hand her to me."

"Noah, what are you doing?" Deborah gasped.

"You're going to get sick!" Rachel added.

"No, I'm not," he replied, holding out his hands for Abby, "I've got two layers of pants on."

Rachel gave in, handing Abby over and as soon as Puck had her in his arms, he kissed her and then settled her onto his thigh, her back to his chest. With one hand on her stomach so she didn't slip, he took the glove off of her hand closest to the snow and rubbed her hand for a moment, "Abby, what is this stuff?" He asked, placing her hand on the snow near his leg.

For a moment Abby stared at the white stuff curiously, then balled her fist up, feeling the soft snow, then let go, but with a bit of snow on her hand, she lifted it to her mouth and licked it, then returned her hand to the snow, squishing it and grinning as she picked up some and let go of it in her lap, giggling.

"She definitely likes it," Puck said with a grin.

"Yes she does," Rachel agreed, having been taking pictures of them.

"What are you guys doing?" Finn asked, him and Quinn returning with warmer clothes on.

"We're letting Abby experience snow for the first time," Puck replied, turning his head to Rachel, "I got more lap left. Wanna join me?" He asked her.

Rachel hesitated, but then handed her camera to David and carefully slid into his lap, trying to keep from sitting on the snow as much as possible, and took one of her gloves off to do the same thing Abby and Puck had done with the snow.

David took a few more pictures and Kona, who Deborah had on a leash, walked over to them and laid down near Puck. Abby, getting the hang of the snow, balled it up and tossed it over towards Kona and giggled.

Everyone got a kick out of Abby and though she was having fun, Puck and Rachel put her glove back on so her hand didn't get too cold and soon the four of them were having a family picture taken of Kona, Abby, Puck and Rachel.

"Why don't you all join them," Quinn suggested to the others, holding her hand out for the camera.

David handed her the camera, and the four adults and Arin joined the rest of their family and Quinn snapped a few family photos, and before they moved much, Rachel looked at them, "these are better than any professional ones," she admitted, grinning, "thank you, Quinn."

"No problem," she smiled, not feeling any desire to be a part of Abby's 'family', as her mom, but was happy to be around as Aunt Quinn, knowing she was right where she needed to be and could see her grow up, from a distance.

...

Getting cold and not wanting to stay outside any longer, after pictures were over, Deborah suggested she take Kona and Abby inside, letting everyone else stay outside a little longer.

"Are you going to go change?" Rachel asked, wiping off the snow as she stood up.

"I was going to, but I probably won't. I'll be fine for a while longer," Puck shrugged, standing up and shaking the snow off.

"Alright, but if you get sick, don't say I never warned you," she replied.

Puck smirked, leaning over and picking up some snow and tossing it to her, "a little snow can't hurt anyone."

"Noah!" Rachel gasped, but instead of saying anything else, she picked up some more and tossed it to him, "fair's fair," she giggled, ready to be a teen for once; she never had snowball fights when she was a kid and knew it was time to have some fun.

...

It didn't take long for 'throwing the snow back and forth' to turn into a full on snowball fight between Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Puck and Arin, while the dads watched them and did the adult thing by cleaning some of the snow off the cars, but since they didn't plan to go anywhere, they gave up after a while.

While they were all outside, they hadn't had any traffic go by on the road and it was pretty quiet out, until they heard an explosion, stopping all of them from what they were doing. "What was that?" Puck asked concerned.

"Probably a transformer," Ethan replied, glancing around, and saw Deborah come outside, "did the power just go out?"

Deborah nodded, "yeah and the news said the snow should blow over soon, but hard telling how long it will be before the the power is back on."

"What do we do?" Finn asked.

"I'd say go home, get some warm clothes on and come back over here," Ethan said, motioning inside Puck and Rachel's house. "I'd call your mom and see if they lost power, too. It's probably just our area, but at least let her know in case they try to come over here later," Ethan suggested, "and let them know you'll be here, so if she needs to call she knows where to."

"Alright, we'll be over in a while," Finn nodded, him and Quinn shaking off the snow and heading towards their house.

"I'll be over in a few minutes. Gonna go get a few things. Deb, you need anything?" Ethan asked, looking at Arin, "and I know you're going home to change," he added.

Arin nodded, moving towards Ethan and Deborah called out that she didn't need anything, so Ethan and Arin returned to their house while the rest headed into Rachel and Puck's.

...

"I can't believe the power went out," Rachel commented as she and Puck went up to their room to change into dry clothes.

"I'm not," Puck replied, stripping down, "it's the first snow storm we've had since last winter. Trees are weak in places and with all the snow we've gotten, they could easily be knocked down or some dumb ass tried to have some fun and crashed into a power pole," he said, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Oh, well, there is that. I didn't think of those reasons," she admitted, putting on warm pants and one of Puck's sweatshirts.

Puck watched her for a moment, smiling when she put on his shirt. Moving towards her, he slipped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss, "you know, we should try to keep warm, so we could get in bed," he winked.

Warmth rushed to her cheeks that turned them a light pink, "I'd like that, but I couldn't with our families and friends downstairs."

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her neck, then her ear, "what would it take to persuade you?" He murmured, kissing her lips, before moving down to the other side of her neck as his arms held her close.

"Later, Noah," she promised, "they'll come looking for us if we're not down there soon."

He sighed, "alright, but I'm holding you to that," he replied.

"I promise," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lovingly, "let's finish getting dressed."

He nodded and for the next few moments they focused on putting on warm socks and a decent layer of clothes, before leaving their room and returning to the living room to find Alan, David and Deborah down there with Kona and Abby, "they're not back yet?" Puck asked, meaning Ethan, Arin, Finn and Quinn.

"No, but I imagine they'll be over soon. I'm sure dad is getting out his portable police scanner to see what's going on," Deborah replied, "when they all get over here we'll need to figure out what to do for dinner."

"Okay, why is Abby on the couch?" Puck wondered, seeing her laid out on the couch with a pillow next to her so she couldn't roll off and a warm blanket over her.

"She shouldn't be on the floor because heat rises," Rachel said, "you know that."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," he nodded, smirking.

Rachel moved to sit down next to Abby, pulling her legs under her and got Abby into her lap, using Abby's blanket to cover both of them, "I hope the power doesn't stay out for too long. It's nice that we're all together, but it's what? One in the afternoon and it's only going to get colder tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," Puck promised, joining his family on the couch.

"I know," she smiled at him, "I'm just worried about Abby."

"As long as you keep a blanket over her and just make sure she doesn't seem cold, she should be fine," Deborah assured them.

Hearing the door open, they looked up and found Arin, Ethan, Quinn and Finn had returned, taking off their shoes and knocking the snow off in the doorway, before moving further into the living room, "well, it's stopped snowing," Ethan commented, taking a seat on the other couch where Deborah was sitting.

"That's a good thing," Puck agreed, "what is all that?"

Ethan unzipped the small bag he brought over, "battery powered police scanner, and I also brought over a radio and some glow sticks. Figure if we needed them, we can use them later when it gets dark out."

"Oh sweet. Mom was mentioning what we're gonna do for dinner, too," Puck replied.

"We have our gas grill on the deck," Ethan told him, "and I know we filled up the gas tank after we used it last. That should cover us for most things. Finn, did you get a chance to talk to your mom?"

"Yeah. She said power is out there and they're snowed in, too... Well, she said Burt could probably get Kurt's SUV out, but mom's car isn't going anywhere until probably tomorrow and it's still pretty nasty out to be driving in," Finn explained.

"Then you guys should stay over here tonight. There's a spare bed in Arin's old room you can use. No need to be alone over there," Rachel suggested.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, "I mean, we have a few flashlights and blankets and what not over there, we'll be fine."

"We're sure," Puck told them, "stay. But you may wanna go back just to get some more clothes, in case you want another layer on later."

Quinn and Finn nodded, "alright, thanks," Finn replied, "we'll go over later and get some things."

"Good," Rachel smiled and looked at Ethan, "have you had a chance to talk to anyone at the station? Is there any word on if school will run tomorrow?"

"No," he shook his head, "if we don't have power, chances are McKinley doesn't have it either, along with a few other schools in the area, so I wouldn't plan on it. The district can't be open if half the schools don't have power," Ethan replied.

"Okay, well, as soon as we do get power, we're going to need to call a Glee meeting for sometime this Winter Break," Rachel commented.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"Remember how we didn't pick songs for Regionals on Monday?" She asked and when the others nodded, she continued, "well, we were going to meet today during Glee and discuss the songs again. Since there isn't any school today and maybe not tomorrow, we should plan something for next week sometime so we can figure songs out. We can't wait until we get back to school to figure them out," she told them.

Puck nodded, "oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, we should have everyone's number so in the next few days we'll need to come up with a time."

"Speaking of scheduling," Deborah turned to Quinn, "if the weather doesn't clear up, you may want to reschedule your mom's visit. She's got a trip ahead of her to get up here."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I know. I think the roads will be okay by Saturday, as long as there won't be anymore snow. If things are still bad tomorrow I'll call and reschedule. I just really want this to be over."

"Do you not want to see her?" Rachel asked.

"I do want to see her, but it's like... We're both different people now. I don't know how well she's going to take to how I've changed," Quinn explained.

"She's your mom. If she wants back in your life, she better accept it," Puck told her.

"Yeah, I get that. I just... I'm nervous. She'll pretty much be meeting all of you and it's a big deal," Quinn replied.

"It is, but we're all here for you," Ethan told her.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled.

...

Unable to do a lot, Rachel suggested they play a game and Monopoly was chosen, but instead of everyone playing, they split up into four teams: Arin, Ethan and Deborah as one team, David and Alan as another, Quinn and Finn worked together and Puck, Rachel and Abby were on the other one. Sitting around the coffee table, with a few candles as light, they rolled the dice and moved around the board, paying each other and having a healthy competition.

As it got closer to dinner time, Deborah suggested they figure out what they're going to have, so Ethan went out to start the grill and Deborah carefully went into the fridge and freezer to get some frozen hamburgers and hot dogs; something Puck and Rachel always had. Ethan put a tea kettle on the burner of the grill and warmed up some water for drinks and between that and the food they came up with; having to open cans with a manual can opener, they came up with a pretty good dinner.

Now that darkness had fallen on Lima, and with the streetlights out, it was pretty dark out and Rachel was lighting candles all over the downstairs and Ethan had turned on the radio he'd brought over, wanting to hear if there was any announcements for school or the power.

Finn and Quinn had planned to return to their house, long enough to get some warmer clothes, and stay at Puck and Rachel's, but it got cooler, they decided to actually go home and stay, figuring they'd be more comfortable in their own bed. Around eight, they said 'goodnight' and headed home, thanking everyone for dinner and for the offer to stay.

Shortly after they left, David and Alan headed up to bed, tired from the early morning and Ethan mentioned the district would probably wait until morning to cancel school, so after blowing out candles and gathering things up a little, Deborah, Ethan and Arin headed back to their house and Rachel, Puck and Abby headed up to the nursery, laying a few more blankets down in Abby's crib and once her diaper was changed, they settled her down and covered her up, hoping she'd stay warm.

Deciding they might as well go to bed themselves, Puck and Rachel moved into their room and Puck closed the door behind them, definitely feeling the cold settling in the rooms, since the heat hadn't been on since that afternoon.

"It's cold in here," Rachel murmured, moving over to the closet and dug out their extra comforter, then shook it out and laid it over their bed.

Puck had been carrying the flashlight and with one hand helped her fix the blanket, then kicked his shoes off and climbed under the blankets in his sweats and sweatshirt, "yeah it is, but I'm sure we can find a way to warm up."

Rachel joined him, crawling as close to him as she could, "I did say 'later', didn't I?" She wondered, kissing his lips in the very dim light from the flashlight.

"You did," he nodded, "and as long as we keep the blankets over us, we shouldn't get too cold."

"Some how I have a feeling we'll warm up pretty quickly," she murmured, taking the light from him and setting it on his nightstand so the light didn't shine right on them, but nearby so they had some light, "you have that effect on me."

Puck smirked and slid his cool hand under her shirt, "you don't have to ask me twice," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her lovingly, "and I'll definitely help you warm up."

"Oh, I know you will," she agreed, shivering a little at his touch, but already felt her body warming up.

...

A/N3: Writing this chapter makes me cold, LOL. Hope you liked! Review and let me know! **Next up:** Lunch with Quinn's mom.

A/N4: So sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but this time I did it on purpose. One of my awesome readers, who has become a best friend to me, has her birthday on 9/26, so as a birthday present, I wanted to wait and update all my fics for her birthday... Happy Birthday, PKteach!

A/N5: Still making bracelets and other crafts. If you're interested, let me know!

...


	81. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

A/N3: I decided to post this update now, in honor of 'Out of the Blue' turning 2! October 15th, 2009, I started writing the first chapter and posted it on my LJ on October 19th. After many awesome reviews, I continued writing. At first I only posted it on my LJ, but when I finally got the hang of FF, on October 29th, I posted the few chapters I had on LJ, and from then on, I updated it on both FF and LJ... 'Out of the Blue' is far from over and even when it does end, a sequel will continue it on. It's been an amazing two years. 'Out of the Blue' is my first ever Puckleberry fic and I know it won't be my last! To all of my readers, thank you for everything! For supporting my writing, for reading, reviewing, praying for my family when we were going through rough times, your words of encouragement; all of it! I honestly can't thank you enough for how you guys have helped me out these past few years! You all are amazing, I love you and I hope you all this continue the journey with me!

...

Snuggling close to each other, Rachel and Puck helped each other stay warm under the two heavy comforters and blankets they had on their bed. Their room was pitch black, except for the flashlight that Puck purposely left turned on so they'd have some sort of light.

Sometime in the early morning, before sunrise, Puck woke up and noticed their alarm clock was flashing '12:25', which he knew was wrong, so he glanced at his watch, seeing it was just after four-am. "_Power__must__have__come__back__on__about__twenty-five__minutes__ago,_" he thought, shifting a little.

"What's going on?" Rachel murmured, waking up when she felt her boyfriend move.

"Power's back on," he replied, reaching out to set their clock so it would stop flashing.

"Oh, that's good," she said softly, sticking her arm out of the blanket to feel the room warmer than it had been when they went to bed the night before. "I should go check on Abby," she added.

Puck smiled, leaning over and kissing her forehead, "no, I'll go do that. You stay here."

"Okay," she returned his smile and settled back into the pillows.

After warming up the night before, neither had put any clothes on, so as Puck crawled out of bed, he threw on a pair of boxes and a t-shirt before quietly stepping out of their room and moving down to the nursery. Going inside, he carefully went over to the crib and checked on Abby, seeing her sound asleep. "Sleep well, baby girl," he murmured, before leaving the room and returning to bed, "she's sound asleep," he commented as he closed the door.

"Good," Rachel smiled sitting up a little bit.

"You put clothes on," he noted.

"Yeah, I figured we could take the extra blanket off the bed and still stay warm," she said, motioning to the end of the bed where she'd folded it up.

"Works for me," he shrugged, crawling back into bed. "I vote for a few more hours of sleep," he commented, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sounds good to me," she replied, settling back in his arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Puck smiled and tugged the blankets back over them and let sleep take over.

...

An hour after Puck and Rachel got back to sleep, the phone rang again, and this time Rachel answered it, when Puck refused to. Finding out school was canceled that day, she returned to bed and the two went right back to sleep, glad for the early start to their Winter Break.

Sleeping as late as they could, they finally got up for the day around eight-thirty and found David and Alan just coming in from outside. They'd cleaned their car off the rest of the way and got it cleared from the snow so they could get it out, "oh, we were just going to leave you guys a note," David admitted.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"We're going to go home," Alan replied, "to check on things there and I need to go to the office for a few hours and try to catch up with my missed work."

"Oh, um, are you sure it's alright to be driving out there?" She glanced outside, seeing the road had been plowed right down the middle during the night.

"Yes it is, sweetheart," David assured her, "we've been here two nights and though I don't have to go to work because they closed the clinic yesterday and today, dad's gotta go catch up on work," he said.

"But we'll be back this evening for dinner, then we'll go home tonight and be over at the Hudson's sometime before Quinn's mom shows," Alan explained.

Rachel bit her lip, but nodded, "alright. Just be careful. I'll call Quinn and find out exactly when she invited her mom over so I'll let you know tonight," she replied.

"Alright. Sounds good," David nodded, wrapping his arms around her, "we'll be fine," he promised.

"We'll call when we get home and be over around four-thirty," Alan replied.

"Okay," Rachel said reluctantly.

Puck was standing next to Rachel, with Abby in his arms, and after the two men hugged Rachel, they said 'goodbye' to Puck and Abby and headed out to their car, having already put their bags in it earlier.

Rachel watched them leave and then followed Puck into the kitchen, "I didn't expect them to leave so soon," she admitted.

"Well, like they said, your dad had to get to work for a while, and wanted to check on their house," Puck replied, settling Abby into her high chair.

"Yeah, I know, but I just... Wish they would have waited a few more hours," she said softly.

"Babe, relax. They'll be fine," he assured her, wrapping his arms around her

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, relaxing in his arms, "you always know what calms me down," she murmured.

Puck pressed a kiss to her forehead, "because I don't like seeing you worried or stressed out," he explained, "so I help out where I can."

She smiled and stood up on her tip toes, kissing his lips, "thank you."

He grinned, "no thanks needed, babe."

...

Taking the time to feed Abby and eat breakfast, David called to assure Rachel they'd made it home safely and they'd be over later on that day, so Rachel relaxed from the worry she had and focused on the day.

After eating, Rachel and Puck took turns showering and then settled in the living room. Rachel sat on the couch, leaning over the coffee table, already starting on homework they'd gotten a few days prior, Puck was on the floor, leaning back against the couch, playing a video game, Kona was nearby, laying down on a fluffy dog bed and a blanket was laid out in the middle of the floor not too far away from Puck with Abby on it, occupying herself with stuffed toys and a rattle they'd given her to play with.

"You know, we do have two weeks off," Puck commented, pausing his game.

"I know, but we've missed two days of school and the sooner we get it done the better," she replied, looking at him and something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, so she turned to look at Abby, "oh my!" She gasped, "look!"

Puck looked towards their daughter and saw her on her hands and knees, crawling towards him. She'd been getting close to crawling, but would always fumble and stop trying, no matter how much anyone would coax her to continue, but this time, she was going for it, without stopping. "That's my baby girl!" He grinned, setting the game controller on the floor, spread his legs out and let her keep crawling, holding his hands out for her, "come on, come to daddy," he coaxed.

"I've gotta get my camera!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up and heading to where she'd left it the day before, near the stairs, so she was still able to keep her eyes on them.

Hearing the commotion, Kona perked up, watching what was happening. Abby kept going towards her dad, grinning and gurgling a little when Puck started talking to her and when she finally reached his hands, he picked her up and hugged her, "good job, baby girl! I'm so proud of you!" He said, feeling his emotions on high at what had just happened.

"Me too," Rachel agreed, kneeling down next to him and showing him the picture she managed to take of Abby crawling towards his open hands. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Abby's forehead, "our baby girl is growing up," she added, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Yeah she is," Puck agreed, "why don't you go sit by the TV and see if we can get her to crawl to you," he suggested, taking her camera.

"Okay," Rachel nodded, taking his suggestion and moving to sit across the room, spreading her legs out like Puck had, "hey Abby, come here. Come to mommy," she said happily.

Puck returned Abby to the floor to see what she'd do and within a few seconds, she was crawling towards Rachel, so Puck stood up and was able to get a similar picture to what Rachel had gotten of him and Abby.

While Abby crawled this time, Kona got up and moved closer, in protection mode, but didn't get in the way. She, Puck and Rachel were watching as Abby kept crawling to Rachel without stopping and when Abby reached her mom, Rachel picked her up and snuggled her, "oh, sweetie, I'm so happy," she murmured, tears falling from her eyes, "mommy loves you."

"Talk about an awesome day," Puck commented, moving to Rachel and wiping her eyes, "I also think it's time to set up the play pen," he added with a grin.

"It's a very awesome day," Rachel agreed, "and I do believe it is time for that and also time to start baby proofing the house."

Puck smirked, "now we know what we'll be doing over the break. I figured we'd have to start soon anyway; now we know for sure," he explained.

"We do," Rachel nodded in agreement.

...

Passing on the news to family and friends that Abby was crawling, prompted return messages of 'that's awesome', 'congratulations' or similar statements that were just as happy as Puck and Rachel were. Susan responded that she'd have to get some baby gates to put up in the house to keep Abby from getting anywhere she shouldn't and Puck and Rachel agreed they'd have to start doing the same thing.

Pushing aside what they had been doing, the young couple spent the rest of the morning on the floor, crawling around with Abby, who was definitely interested in checking out the rest of the living room, now that she was mobile.

Kona was quiet protective of Abby, not being more than a few feet from her at all times and Puck and Rachel didn't mind, because she stopped Abby a few times from getting too close to the brick fireplace that they never used, before either of them could catch her.

As lunch time rolled around, Deborah, Ethan and Arin came over and they had lunch together, then got a chance to see Abby crawling around first hand. They were just as happy to see her moving around as Puck and Rachel had been and also noticed Kona keeping close watch of her, glad to have her there, because they knew as both Kona and Abby grew, Kona would continue to be protective of Abby.

Deborah and Ethan had also come over to find out what Puck and Rachel were out of, because they were going to make a trip to the store and Arin didn't want to go, so Puck and Rachel were going to let her hang out with them.

Once the two adults left, Rachel took Abby upstairs for a nap, because she was starting to show the signs of being tired and when she returned, Puck and Arin were watching TV.

"I should really call Mr. Schuester and find out what we're going to do with the Glee Club plans," Rachel commented.

"What plans?" Puck asked.

"About how we're going to pick the songs for Regionals, since there's no school. We can't wait until we go back in January to pick them," she explained.

Puck nodded, "yeah, I get ya. I remember talking about it. Well, we'll be busy tomorrow and a lot of them go to church on Sunday, so that's probably out, but we could meet on Monday. I guess they could come over here, though that's a ton of people to have in our house."

"It would be," she nodded, "but we've had that many over before; besides, I don't think everyone will show up. The original members and a few of the new ones for sure will be here, but I don't know about the rest."

"We don't really need everyone here, either," Puck added as an afterthought. "I mean, with the original members and some of the new ones, plus the directors, that's almost twenty people. That's a majority. If not everyone can come, those who can't will have to deal with the songs since they weren't here to help pick them," he explained.

Rachel thought for a moment, "yes, I agree, but I want it to be fair to everyone."

"You can't always make everyone happy. Someone is always going to disagree. If you make arrangements for Monday, that's plenty of time for everyone to plan to come over; if they still can't make it, then we'll have to make a decision without them," he told her.

"Okay," she nodded, "I'll go call Mr. Schuester."

...

Heading up to her and Puck's room, while Rachel dug out the information list for the new club members, she called Will. She explained what she and Puck had talked about and he agreed that the club should meet soon to discuss music and went along with the Monday suggestion. Finding the contact information for the new members, she offered to let everyone know and after a few minutes discussion, they agreed that noon was a good time to have everyone over at Puck and Rachel's and then Rachel hung up, so she could contact the others.

Staying in their room, Rachel took a seat on the bed and though she was going to first send a text message to all of the members, she held off for the moment, wanting to call Quinn to ask her about the next day.

"Hey, Quinn," Rachel said, once she answered.

"Hey, Rachel, everything alright?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's wonderful," Rachel smiled, then something hit her, "I... I, um, should be asking you that."

"Me, why?" Quinn wondered.

"Because Abby is crawling... It's a big milestone," Rachel said softly.

"I'm fine," Quinn assured her, "just because I gave birth to her doesn't mean I'm her parent. I'm definitely not. Abby is one-hundred-percent yours and Puck's daughter. It's awesome that's she's crawling, but I don't have the same feelings you do about it. I can't... I see you with Abby and I just can't see myself being like you are. I hope one day when I do start a family that I'm as motherly to my kids as your are to Abby, but right now, I couldn't be like that," she explained, pausing for a moment, "and we don't need to go through this every milestone either," she added with a light laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"I understand," Rachel agreed, taking a deep breath, "please don't take this the wrong way, but some days I worry I'm going to wake up and find this is all a dream or that you've changed your mind or something... I know we've talked and you say you won't, but I just can't help but worry sometimes," she admitted, biting her lip nervously, because she knew they'd already talked about it a few times.

"Rachel, I get that you worry, but I promise you that I am _not_ going to change my mind. Period. Abby is yours and I'm not going to take her away from you or Puck. She is with her parents. I'm just the cool aunt," Quinn told her truthfully.

Rachel giggled lightly at the last part, "thanks Quinn. I'm sure you're tired of hearing me bring it up, and I try not to, but I guess with everything that went on with your mom at Sectionals and then tomorrow, my worries have resurfaced a little more," she admitted softly, "and now it sounds like I don't trust you, but I do."

"It's okay. I get it and it doesn't bother me that you ask, but hopefully after tomorrow you won't have to worry anymore," Quinn explained, "you'll see that Judy, um, my mom, means what she says and you'll trust her."

"I hope so," Rachel nodded, trying to relax, "speaking of Judy, what time is she going to be over? When would you like us over?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I asked her to be here about noon, so I'd like everyone over before she gets here, so between eleven and eleven-thirty, how's that?" Quinn replied.

"That sounds good. We were just curious and I need to let Susan know so she can be ready to watch Abby for a while," Rachel admitted.

"Alright," Quinn nodded, "hey, um, thanks for going along with that. I just really think that having her around right off the bat might be too much."

"No worries. It's the same reason why I didn't take her when Noah, Deborah and I went to meet Shelby the first time," Rachel explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about that," she admitted.

Rachel nodded, "oh! The other reason I was calling was to tell you about Monday. I just spoke to Mr. Schuester and he agrees that the club should meet sometime over break to pick songs, so I'm calling the meeting for noon, on Monday, here at the house," she said. "I wanted to talk to you first and then I'm going to go message everyone else."

"Monday sounds fine. I'll tell Finn. Want me to let Kurt know, too? Burt, Kurt and Carole are on their way over to get us and then we're all going to the store to get stuff for tomorrow," she explained.

"Sure, you could tell Kurt and Finn. I will probably send out a group text message to everyone and anyone who can come that doesn't know how to get here, I'll call personally," Rachel told her.

"Okay, works for me," Quinn paused for a moment, "I should let you go. They just got here and I still need to change."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Rachel said, "be careful out there."

"We will. See you then," Quinn replied.

Hanging up the phone, Rachel reached for the paper sitting next to her with the club members information and just as she was about to add all their numbers to her phone, she heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, she saw Puck standing in the doorway, "hey Noah."

"Hey. Talk to Quinn?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "she'd like us over there by eleven-thirty tomorrow so we'll all be there when her mom arrives at noon."

"Alright," he walked further into the room, "still worried about Quinn changing her mind?" He wondered, having heard part of her conversation.

Rachel gasped, "you heard that?"

"Yeah," he nodded, moving to sit next to her on the edge of the bed, "I heard that with all this that's going on, some of your worries have resurfaced and you figure she's tired of you bringing it up. Which I'm guessing is about her and your worries that she'll change her mind," he explained. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I came up to check on Abby and you, since you hadn't been back down for a while," he added.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I... Yes, I did mention it. Given that Abby started crawling today and I told everyone, I wanted to see if she was alright, you know?" She said, continuing on, briefly explaining what she and Quinn had talked about.

"Well, I'm sure Quinn told you this, but she's not going to change her mind. I trust her word and I also am sure that Judy isn't going to try something," he promised, wrapping his arms around her.

Rachel relaxed against him and took a deep breath, "I wish I could be as sure as you are," she murmured, "I just can't seem to shake it."

Puck rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, "I wish I could take your worry away. Maybe tomorrow once you have a chance to talk to Judy, you'll relax more," he suggested.

"That's kind of what Quinn said. I hope that happens," Rachel replied, "if not, I'll just try to push it aside and not let it bother me," she said, "I'm trying to do that now, but it doesn't seem to work."

"Maybe I could try to help you forget," he smirked, "with a little physical education."

"Noah! Arin's downstairs," Rachel gasped, blushing deeply with his suggestion.

"So? She won't bother us and Abby's still asleep," he winked.

Taking a moment to breathe and relax, she was tempted to take him up on the offer, but her mind was still cluttered with other things and didn't think she'd be able to focus, "as tempting as that sounds, Noah, I need to contact the club members and..."

Puck pressed a finger to her lips, "hold on," he murmured, standing up and moving to their door. Closing it, he returned to her and took her phone and the papers she had on the bed and laid them on the corner of her nightstand, "you've got all weekend to call a meeting," he said softly, taking a seat next to her. His hand lifted up to rest against her cheek, his thumb brushing gently against the soft skin, "and you're wound up from emotions, so let me help you relax for a while," he suggested.

Listening to his words, Rachel leaned into his hand and let her eyes drift closed, slowly starting to relax. Feeling how her body reacted to just his hand, she knew the closer she got to him the more relaxed she'd feel, so she smiled and opened her eyes, looking at him, "make love to me, Noah," she whispered.

Studying her face for a moment, Puck returned her smile and leaned forward, kissing her lips gently, "gladly."

...

Puck didn't expect Rachel to go for his suggestion, but when she did, he gladly showed her love and care as they joined together and shared some intimate time together. As the two slowly settled back against the pillows, relaxed and snuggled under the blankets, they soaked in the time they had, but knew they couldn't stay there forever.

Abby soon woke up, which was their indication to return to reality, so they got dressed and went back to what they had been doing earlier. Rachel sent the message to all the Glee members about the meeting on Monday while Puck took care of Abby and then Rachel called Susan to make plans for her to watch Abby, before finally joining Puck, Abby and Arin in the living room.

Deborah and Ethan returned from their shopping trip a little later and brought over what they'd gotten for Puck and Rachel's house, along with what they'd picked up for dinner, so Deborah and Rachel got to work on that while Ethan and Puck watched Abby and Arin.

David and Alan arrived around four-thirty and they got a chance to see Abby crawling and were just as excited as everyone else had been. Everyone in the house all started to chip in getting dinner ready and when they sat down around five-thirty, the family ate and got a chance to celebrate Abby's milestone, no one in a hurry for her to have many more, though they knew that she would continue to grow and couldn't wait to learn more about her.

After dinner, everyone settled in the living room to chat or watch TV like they usually did and Rachel told them about Quinn's plan for the next day. They agreed to be over at the Hudson's by eleven-thirty and before it got too late, David and Alan decided to leave, even though Rachel assured them they didn't have to. The two men wanted to sleep in their own bed and Rachel did understand that, so they said 'goodnight' and left, promising to see everyone the next day. Once they were on their way home, Ethan, Deborah and Arin chose to head home themselves, since it'd been a long day and wanted to be well rested for the next one.

"Looks like it's just you, me, the dog and the kid," Puck commented, kicking back on the sofa, but his eyes were glued to Abby, crawling around on the floor, checking out a few of her toys they had down there with her.

"It looks like it is," Rachel agreed, "we really should get the play pen set up. It's up in the nursery," she told him, "and I already washed the sides and mat cover, so it just needs to get put together."

"I know. We just haven't needed it yet," he sat up a little, "I'll do it tomorrow. No need to get it out now. She'll be going to bed soon," he admitted.

"True," she agreed, "would you like to... um," she blushed, "continue where we left off earlier?"

"Rachel Marie Berry, are you asking what I think you're asking?" He grinned, pulling her into his arms and kissing her lips.

Returning his kiss, Rachel smiled, her blush deepening, "yes," she replied, "I am."

"Maybe we should get Abby ready for bed and we can have the rest of the night to ourselves," he suggested, "I mean, it is almost her bedtime anyway," he winked.

Rachel glanced at Abby, who was sitting on the blanket they had laid out entertained by one of her toys, "maybe we could spend a little more time with her and then get her ready for bed," she suggested, "then I'm all yours," she added, wanting to spend some more family time with her.

"We could do that, too," he nodded, shifting a little and slid off the couch onto the floor, then patted the carpet next to him, "spending _that_ kind of time with you is awesome and what's almost as awesome is having family time."

Joining him on the floor, Rachel folded her legs under her and leaned against him, "I definitely agree. They are two of my most favorite things... Abby," she cooed, patting Puck's leg and smiling.

Hearing her name, Abby grinned, shaking her rattle a little and then crawled over to her and reached up, wanting her to pick her up.

Rachel happily picked her up and hugged her gently, "I love you, sweetie."

Puck shifted and wrapped his arm around her and Abby and kissed both of his girls' foreheads, then smiled, "I love you both."

...

Spending a little more time together, Abby began to get sleepy, so after a light bedtime snack and a bath, Puck and Rachel got Abby dressed in her pajamas and carefully laid her down in her crib for the night.

Taking care of a few things downstairs, soon Rachel and Puck were turning in for the night, enjoying the alone time and this time Rachel wasn't worried that someone would interrupt them, because they knew the house was empty except for them, Abby and Kona.

When morning arrived, they were up around eight, had breakfast and started getting ready for the day. Puck had some free time, so he put together Abby's play pen, giving her some space to crawl around and play in without getting near anything she could hurt herself on. It took him a little longer than the directions said, with many colorful words being used, but it wasn't too long before Abby was in it, checking out her new space.

While she was in her pen, Puck relaxed and kept an eye on her while Rachel filled up her diaper bag with things and soon she was finished and taking a seat on the couch next to her boyfriend, "we should go soon. It'll take us some time to walk over to your aunt and uncle's house," she said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm ready whenever you are," he admitted.

"Help me get Abby changed?" She asked.

"Sure," he nodded.

Taking some time, the two dressed her up in her warm winter jacket and pants and Rachel made sure to add a few more sets of clothes for her just in case she needed them. Once the two had gotten their jackets on, Puck carried Abby while Rachel threw the bag over her shoulder and began their short trek a street over to Ben and Susan's place.

With a lot of snow still on the ground, Puck and Rachel walked down the strip of road that had been plowed so they didn't slip, but were still careful for ice; Puck didn't want to fall with Abby in his arms. It took a few extra minutes than normal, but they finally arrived and dropped Abby off, finding Arin, Deborah and Ethan there; they had walked Arin over so she could spend the day with Hannah, Ben and Susan's younger daughter, the same age as her.

Talking for a bit, the four said 'goodbye' and made their way back to the Hudson's house and saw Kurt's SUV outside. Knocking on the door, Finn answered it moments later, and everyone moved inside, taking the time to greet Carole, Burt, Kurt, Quinn and Finn. Once everyone had their jackets off, Puck, Finn, Ethan and Burt went into the living room while Rachel and Deborah chipped in with the preparations in the kitchen and it was about eleven-thirty when David and Alan arrived.

With everyone there, except Judy, Quinn was now even more nervous than she had been and was starting to pace in the living room as she watched outside for Judy's car.

"Quinn, relax," Finn said, getting up and moving towards her.

"I can't relax; I'm so torn. Part of me wants to tell her off and forget she exists for what she did, but on the other hand, I know she was only doing what _he_ said, so I keep thinking I should just forgive and forget," she explained.

"You'll never forget," Puck said honestly, "but it's what she does from here on out that will prove she's sorry for what she did, so you can forgive her. Things just need time," he told her, remembering from personal experience.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, you're right and I know that," she agreed, taking a moment to relax. Glancing outside she saw her mom's car and took a deep breath, "she's here," she said softly.

...

Moving to the door, Quinn greeted Judy first and invited her inside. Once she had taken her jacket off and hung it up, they moved into the living room and Quinn looked around, "I'd like you to meet my family," Quinn told Judy honestly, motioning around and introducing David, Alan, Rachel, Puck, Ethan, Deborah, Finn, Carole, Burt and Kurt.

Looking around as Quinn said their names, Judy nodded in greeting and took a deep breath, "I'd... I'd like to thank you all for accepting my daughter into your lives," she started, "I know what happened was unacceptable, but at the time, I didn't have any say in the matter. I'd always followed along with my ex's plans because he was the one who had the job and money, but not anymore. What he did to Quinn should have been the deciding factor, but I didn't know what to do at the time and was still blinded by several things. When we moved, things changed and it took me a while, but when I finally realized he was cheating on me, I woke up, took my life into my own hands and filed for divorce. You'd think after being married as long as we were, that I'd be upset that we're split up, but I'm not. I'm relived to be rid of him and I hope now that he's out of the picture, I can... I can rebuild a relationship with Quinn. I know it's not going to be easy, but I'm willing to do anything to have you back in my life," Judy explained, turning to Quinn as she said the last of her speech.

Quinn glanced at Puck, remembering what he'd said just before Judy had arrived and bit her lip, "I think I told you this when we saw you this weekend, but I can't just forget what you did or forgive you. I know he was controlling, but you had so many opportunities to contact me and you never did. I need time."

Judy nodded, "I know and I'm willing to give you all the time you need. I'm also sorry for catching you, out of the blue, like I did this past weekend, but I didn't know any other way to meet up with you... Rebecca said they were going to see your performance and it seemed like the best time, without you thinking I was trying to corner you."

"Yeah, I get that now," she admitted, "I know I was pretty defensive, because you caught me off guard, but I'm glad you had done that when I had others around. If you would have moved back here and I saw you somewhere, I probably wouldn't have talked to you," she told her truthfully. "When are you moving back here?"

"Soon, your niece and nephew are out of school for break, so your sister and brother-in-law are going to help me bring my things up here. I don't have much to move. Most of my stuff is still here. I got the house, here in Lima, in the divorce," she explained, "and it hasn't been touched since we left earlier this year."

Quinn nodded, "okay," she paused, "I don't even know where to start."

"How about we get our food and come back in here and we can talk over lunch," Carole suggested, breaking the nervous tension in the room.

...

Thankful for Carole's suggestion, everyone agreed with her and moved towards the kitchen to fill plates with food and returned to the living room to sit down. Judy wanted to know everything from the time Quinn found out she was pregnant and though Quinn did most of the talking, others joined in at times to explain things, including how Puck and Rachel came to keeping Abby. They didn't go into every detail for the time Judy had missed, but gave her enough to fill in the blanks.

Judy kept thanking everyone for helping Quinn out and was apologizing for the mess that she and her ex had made, but could definitely see that Quinn was happy, which is what she always wanted for her.

When things came up about Abby, Rachel paid more attention to the conversation, watching Judy's reactions. Judy was surprised Puck and Rachel decided to take on the role of parents at such a young age, but after they explained their reasons for their choice, Judy assured them it wasn't her place to judge them, because it was their life, and as long as Quinn was happy with the arrangement of letting them parent her biological child, she'd respect Quinn's choice. Rachel was glad to hear that and was slowly starting to warm up to Judy; her worry wasn't as strong and she was slowly getting the feeling that Judy was serious about being in Quinn's life and there wasn't a hidden reason for her return.

As the history telling came to an end and they were starting to talk about what was going on at school and current events, Judy turned to look at Rachel, "so Rachel, I notice your daughter isn't here," she said to her.

Though slightly caught off guard by her comment, Rachel nodded, "um, yes, we thought it might be better if she wasn't here at first. In case you were uncomfortable. She's with Noah's aunt and uncle," she explained calmly. Thinking about what she'd heard that day and feeling less worried about Judy, she glanced at Puck and then back at Judy, "would you like to meet her?" She asked softly.

Judy smiled at her, "I'd like that, but it's up to you, her dad and Quinn," she admitted, looking at Quinn and Puck, too.

"I'd be okay with that," Puck said, looking at Rachel, who just nodded and smiled at him.

"Me too," Quinn agreed, "though it's not my decision, it's all Puck and Rachel."

"I'll go call and have them bring her over," Rachel said, taking her cell phone from her pocket. Getting up she stepped into the kitchen so she wasn't interrupting the others and made the call. She spoke to Susan briefly and she said she, Ben and the girls would come over with Abby, knowing Jessica would want to go along and they couldn't leave Hannah and Arin alone. With plans made, Rachel hung up and returned to the living room, "they'll be over in a bit," she announced as she retook her seat next to her boyfriend.

...

Continuing conversations while they waited, it wasn't long before Ben, Susan, Jessica, Hannah, Arin and Abby were arriving. Rachel met them at the door and as soon as Abby saw her, she was reaching for her, "hey sweetie. Did you miss me?" She asked, taking her from Ben as they all came inside. Abby snuggled up to her as soon as she was in her mom's arms and Rachel kissed her forehead.

Puck got up and moved over to them, greeting his daughter and while Quinn introduced the new arrivals, Rachel and Puck took Abby's winter clothes off, leaving her in a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. Kissing Rachel's lips gently and then Abby's forehead, Puck looked at them, a silent question of 'are you sure?' being asked and when Rachel nodded, he smiled at her and let her lead.

With Abby in her arms, Rachel walked over to where Judy was sitting next to Quinn on one of the couches, "Judy, this is Abby," she said softly, turning a little so Abby was facing her.

Judy smiled and stood up, "well hello Abby," she said, gently taking her hand and shaking it, "you're adorable."

Abby looked at the new face and for a moment she was okay, but when Judy started talking to her, she kind of pulled back and buried her head against Rachel, "sorry, she's shy with new people," Rachel commented, rubbing Abby's back.

"That's understandable. I'm glad I got to see her," Judy admitted, "I don't want to scare her or anything."

Rachel nodded, "yeah, she probably will start crying," she said honestly, "baby steps," she added, moving to sit down where she had been next to her boyfriend.

Watching the interaction between Abby, Puck and Rachel, Judy could see what others had said and knew she was in good hands, "I admit I was curious to see you two with her and I can definitely see that she's where she needs to be. You two are great parents and she seems very happy with you both."

"Thanks," Puck nodded at her.

Though Rachel still had some insecurities about Judy's return to Quinn's life, she knew that she wouldn't have a lot of interaction with Abby. Rachel was growing more comfortable with Judy being around and though it wasn't necessary, she was glad that Judy was able to see Puck, Rachel and Abby together and in a sense, give them her blessing to continue to be a family, "thank you," Rachel smiled happily.

...

This chapter is dedicated to one of my awesome friends, **SkyeDrgn**. I feel absolutely horrible that I missed her birthday and wanted to give her a huge shout out and wish her a happy belated birthday!

...

A/N4: Hope you guys enjoyed! Review and let me know! More summary up next, so we'll see how far I get. Anything you want to see? Feel free to message me.

A/N5: I'm so sorry I haven't replied to many reviews lately. I've been working hard at getting chapters written, but I do read them all and they really cheer me up and encourage me to continue writing, so keep them coming!

A/N6: I promise my Puckleberry fics will continue to be updated as regularly as possible and won't be neglected, but I wanted to let you know that I am expanding my fan fic writing to another ship, Mark Reynolds and Maddy Shannon on Terra Nova. I love the show and am definitely shipping those two. I have a fic in the works and hope to post it soon, and there are a few ideas floating around in my head, too.

...


	82. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

A/N3: Christmas preparations and parties will be covered in this chapter and the next one. I had intended on just skipping over it, because they're Jewish, but I've made it clear in this fic their families celebrate both. I know a lot of Jewish people may not like that I bring Christmas up and I totally understand why (especially because Glee didn't even mention Puck and Rachel being Jewish in season 2's Christmas episode, and I'm sure they won't in season 3 either.), but since I focused on it last 'year' in the fic, I don't want to completely pass it over this time around, since it's Abby's first holiday season. I hope you enjoy how I feature it.

...

After meeting Abby and seeing how happy she was with her parents, Judy felt confident that Quinn had done the right thing. She didn't show it, but she was relieved that Quinn didn't keep her, knowing the kind of responsibility raising a child was; she hated to think negatively about a human being her daughter helped create, but she just didn't feel that Quinn needed that in her life anytime soon.

In talking to everyone, Judy found out that Puck had enlisted in the Navy and would be leaving just after graduation in June. She was shocked he'd chosen a path that would take him away from his daughter, but after hearing his reasons and his and Rachel's plans, Judy understood; college wasn't for everyone and if he didn't want to go, he shouldn't be forced to. Rachel and Puck also told her they knew it would definitely put a strain on their relationship and family, but they would make it work and it would only be for a few years and then he'd be home and they'd have the rest of their lives together.

Though Quinn let them explain, she added in another threat to Judy, wanting to make sure she didn't decide to change her mind because of the new information she'd been told and Judy assured everyone she would not be changing her mind. She told them Abby was Puck and Rachel's daughter and if they felt that him joining the military would be a good step for their family, then it was their decision and she would not step in; she knew it would be a strain, but could see how in love Puck and Rachel were and was confident they'd make things work.

...

Staying for a little longer, Judy decided to leave a little after four, since it was starting to get dark, knowing she had a drive back to Columbus and it was still pretty cold out. Saying 'goodbye' to everyone, Quinn walked her to the door and gave her a hug, promising sometime over the break they'd get together.

Once the woman was gone, Quinn retook her seat and looked at Rachel, "so, I honestly didn't think you'd want her to meet Abby," she told her.

Rachel blushed a little, "well, I hadn't planned it, but I guess after hearing what she said, I got more comfortable with her," she explained.

"I'm proud of you," Puck smiled, currently entertaining Abby with one of her plush toys, "I was going to mention we could offer to introduce them, but I didn't know how you'd take it, so I didn't say anything," he admitted.

"If you had, I would have said 'no'; I needed to make the decision on my own," she told him, "and I'm still not totally sold on it, but I think I do believe that she means what she says."

"That's a start," Quinn smiled, "and I know I probably didn't have to mention anything about you joining the Navy, but I wasn't taking any chances," she added, looking at Puck.

Puck smirked and nodded, "yeah, I know. Thanks. Remind me never to get on your bad side, 'cause you can be nasty."

Finn laughed lightly, "you think that's bad? You ought to see her when she's..."

"Dude, I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Puck warned him, then laughed.

Realizing the words had started to come out before he'd been able to stop them, he blushed and nodded, "thanks, man," he mumbled, ducking his head to avoid the glares from the women in the room.

"How do you feel after all of this?" Rachel asked Quinn after a few moments.

"I'm alright," she admitted, taking a deep breath, "I'm far from great, but she seems to genuinely feel bad about what she did and wants to rebuild our relationship. I won't be moving in with her or anything like that, but I definitely want to see how things go," Quinn explained.

"That's a good place to start. She doesn't seem like she's expecting you to move back home and pick up where things left off like nothing happened, so she seems open to following your lead," Rachel replied.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I got that from her, too, because if she started trying to force me to do something or tell me what to do, I'd be changing my mind about wanting to get involved with her," she told them.

"Well, coming from experience, I think things will work out enough that you two can have a relationship again," Puck said honestly, "if that's what you want."

"I do want to have a relationship with her," Quinn admitted, "I'm just going to need time."

"Exactly. You guys made great progress today; that's more than a lot of people start with, so you're moving in the right direction," David assured her.

"Thanks," she smiled, "and thank you all for being here. It would not have been this easy if you guys hadn't been here."

Just as Quinn said that, Abby crawled onto Rachel's lap and snuggled against her, as if she wanted to sleep in her arms and Rachel smiled, "that's what family is for," she commented, holding Abby and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "and with that, I think we should get someone home for a nap," she added.

"Yeah, I could use one," Puck commented seriously, but he was doing it to make a joke, hoping it'd lighten up the room.

"Noah, I meant Abby," Rachel laughed lightly.

Puck smirked, "I know, babe, but it made everyone laugh; that was the point."

...

Sticking around for a short time to help clean up, soon everyone began to leave the Hudson's, knowing the weather still wasn't the greatest and the Puckerman's and Berry's headed back to Puck and Rachel's house. Once they got Abby down for her nap and Kona had a chance to go outside for a few minutes, they all settled in the living room.

"You know, I just realized something," Rachel commented, taking a seat next to her boyfriend on the couch, "we haven't even really talked about what we're doing for Christmas. We don't have a tree up yet, and I know we're Jewish, but we do celebrate both holidays," she explained.

"Well, we've had other things going on and with the snow storm a few days ago, it kind of threw everything off," Puck told her, "but what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I know dad and daddy are having their party this Thursday, so we have to go over there and decorate and all, but what about here? I mean... You guys never did the outside decorations and you spent most of the Christmas break at our house last year and what are you guys doing?" She looked at Deborah and Ethan.

"We were going to talk to you tonight, actually. We were kind of hoping you all would like to celebrate Christmas at our house this year," Deborah admitted, "we picked up a new artificial tree and are going to set it up tomorrow. We'd like you guys all to join us. I figured with Abby now crawling it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to be around one, unless you're really careful and I don't know if Kona would mess with it. And David and Alan were amazing last year, letting us celebrate with them, so we'd like to return the favor," Deborah explained with a smile, "and it's the first Christmas since we got back together."

"You don't have to repay us, but I do like the idea of spending it together," David smiled.

"What he said," Alan motioned to David.

Rachel glanced at her boyfriend and nodded in agreement, "I think that sounds like a great idea! I mean, the holiday season is about being with family right?"

"It definitely is," Puck nodded, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and hugging her.

...

Since the families had a late lunch, they chose to have a light dinner around six and talked about when to be over at Ethan and Deborah's place the next day. Making plans to come over by one to decorate and have dinner, the family finished their meal and continued to talk for a little while.

Abby didn't get put down for her nap until almost five, so she was asleep most of the evening and after dinner, though the young couple didn't expect everyone to leave, their parents and Arin returned to their homes, leaving Rachel and Puck so they could have some time to themselves.

"It's not that often we get an evening alone," Puck admitted, pulling his girlfriend into his arms as they sat on the couch.

Rachel nodded in agreement and settled into his arms, "no it isn't often. Though Abby will be up until late though," she added.

"Yeah, but that's just because she didn't get her nap until later today, so her sleep schedule is off a little. She'll be back to her usual routine in a few days," he assured her.

"True," she agreed, "and I guess it doesn't really matter; it's not like we've got school for a few weeks, so she could off a little."

"Exactly," Puck grinned, "I'm surprised you seem okay with that," he added.

"Well, I will miss school, but I'm looking forward to all the family time we'll get together," she said honestly, shifting to straddle his hips, "because we've only got six months together and then it could be a lot of missed time. I'm definitely supporting your choice, but I'm still going to miss you like crazy," she admitted softly.

Puck slid his arms around her, gently pulling her against his chest, "I'm going to miss you, too, baby, so much. Just remember I'm always coming home to you and Abby and I'll do anything I can to get time off so we can see each other," he promised.

"I know," Rachel nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips, "I know you'll always come home to us. I never doubted that," she assured him.

He smiled, "good," he reached up and brushed a hand along her cheek, "talking about this today brought things up, huh?" He asked softly, knowing she hadn't talked much about him leaving, until it was brought up with Judy.

Biting her lip, she nodded, "yeah. I just realized that the last few months have gone by pretty quickly and these next ones will be going by just as fast. Pretty soon Abby will be a year old, your brother or sister will be born, you'll be graduating from high school and then going to boot camp... Things that seemed so far away over the summer don't seem that far off now," she explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he pressed a kiss to her lips and hugged her, rubbing her back gently, "I'm glad I'll get to meet my brother or sister before I go, and be at Abby's first birthday party, but the time apart is going to be horrible. It's so hard to explain my reasons for wanting to do this," he admitted.

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded, kissing him gently, "I know, Noah. You don't have to explain. We've talked about it and I'm pretty sure I get it. I also know that you can't change your mind now, because you've already been sworn in."

"That too," he nodded, "and like it was said today. We'll make it through."

"We will," Rachel nodded in agreement and kissed him, relaxing against his chest.

...

Letting their conversation settle, Puck and Rachel snuggled on the couch for a little longer and Abby woke up around the time she normally went to bed, so after feeding and changing her, the family sat down on the floor and enjoyed the time together.

As eleven-pm rolled around, Puck and Rachel were getting tired and though they knew Abby had slept later in the evening, they gave her a bath and got her ready for bed, finally laying her down about midnight, hoping she'd fall asleep and not stay awake too much longer, because they didn't want her to be too off her schedule.

Getting to bed themselves, just a little after Abby, Puck and Rachel both fell asleep quickly and hoped to sleep in for a few hours in the morning.

Having set their alarm for nine in the morning, neither expected to be able to sleep until it went off, but as it began to beep right at nine, Puck woke up and was surprised, but that quickly changed to worry because Abby hadn't woken them up. Getting up as calmly as he could so he didn't disturb Rachel, he quickly moved into the nursery to find Abby perfectly fine and just snuggling with one of her stuffed animals. Relieved, Puck picked her up and greeted her, moving her over to the changing table to check her diaper. Changing her, and then redressing her, he took her into their room, laying her right between him and Rachel.

When her boyfriend and their daughter entered the room, Rachel smiled and shifted a little, greeting Abby with a kiss when Puck laid her down next to her, "good morning, sweetheart. Did daddy wake you up?" She wondered.

"No, actually she was already awake. I thought it was odd that she hadn't cried to wake us up and I went to check on her. She was hanging out with one of her stuffed animals," he explained, sliding back under the covers.

Rachel nodded, her hand gently resting on Abby's stomach and tickling her a little, getting a giggle from her, "I see. Well, we appreciate the extra sleep time, sweetie," she told her.

Puck nodded in agreement and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Rachel's lips, "I totally agree," he smiled and settled in.

With the footsteps upstairs, Kona, who had gotten used to sleeping downstairs on her dog bed, wandered up and joined her family, laying at the side of the bed, as if knowing that Abby was there and she was protecting her.

The family relaxed in bed, but just a little bit after Kona had joined them, she heard something and started barking loudly, scaring Abby, who started crying. "Oh, it's okay, sweetie," Rachel picked Abby up and snuggled her, trying to calm her down, "what did Kona hear?"

"I don't know," Puck admitted, shifting from bed, "but she won't stop so something is going on," he explained, slipping some warmer clothes and shoes on, "I'll go check," he told her.

Rachel nodded, "be careful," she said, still calming Abby down.

"I will, but I'm sure she just heard a bird or something outside," Puck shrugged, "I'll be back."

"We'll be here," she replied.

"Okay," Puck nodded and after leaning over to kiss Rachel and Abby quickly, he left their room and headed downstairs, finding Kona at the back door, barking and growling. Pulling back the curtain, he glanced around, seeing the snow kind of melted in some areas and the grass of the backyard was slowly showing through, "dude, dog, what the hell? Did you scare the crap out of Abby for nothing?" Puck asked the dog, still growling and barking at something. As he said that, his eyes landed on the small door going into the garage and saw it ajar, "is that what you're barking about? The door?" He glanced at the dog to see she was looking in that direction, "I'll take that as a yes," he smirked, then pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing for new messages. Seeing one from his dad, he read it and nudged Kona, "stop it, it's just dad," he told her, opening the sliding door a little to slip out, but he couldn't get the door shut fast enough and Kona lunged out, running towards the garage.

With a sigh, Puck followed her, heading towards the garage and pushed the door open, "morning dad, what are you doing?" Puck asked as soon as he was inside and saw Ethan's head over some boxes.

"Morning," Ethan greeted him, moving some things around, "I'm looking for the tree decorations," he replied, "sorry. Hope I didn't wake you."

"No, we were awake, but Kona heard you and started barking, so that startled Abby. Want some help?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great. You at least know what we're looking for. Your mom said it was in a box, but she couldn't remember what color," he smirked, "and with all my stuff in here from the move, which I know I need to go through, it's a lot harder to move around in here," he explained.

"Okay, give me like ten minutes to go let Rachel know and I'll be back," Puck replied.

"I'll be here," Ethan laughed, nodding.

...

Heading upstairs to let Rachel know what was going on, Puck changed into jeans and a hoodie, then rejoined Ethan in the garage. Kona hadn't left the garage since she'd first gone in there, but had stopped barking, now that she knew it was Ethan.

The garage was a mess with boxes and things piled all over. It hadn't always been like that, but when they needed the nursery, what they stored in that room was moved into the garage, along with everything else that had been in there already, like Puck's weights. Not only that, but when Ethan moved back, all of his stuff from Detroit was stored in there. He had planned to clean things out over the summer, but after spending the time fixing up the house across the street, purchasing almost everything new, so Rachel and Puck could keep the things in the house and because he'd returned to work, time had run out for cleaning and it was put off until later. Now with all the extra things in the garage, they had to move stuff around to get to what they were looking for.

Rachel and a warmly dressed Abby joined them a little later, not really getting into anything, but curious what they were doing and when the guys finally reached the boxes they were looking for, Puck, since he knew what ones they needed, handed off the boxes and Ethan piled them by the door.

Peeking inside the largest box, Rachel found an artificial Christmas tree, "you know, we still may be able to put up a tree. I think it'd be kind of neat if we did; it's the first holiday season we've had a chance to have our own tree," Rachel admitted.

With the last box in his hands, Puck came to stand next to Rachel, "if you want to put this one up, we can, babe," he told her.

Glancing at Abby in her arms, she bit her lip, "I kind of feel torn. I mean, you always see the 'Baby's First Christmas' ornaments and outfits and yes, we are Jewish and she's already had her first Hanukkah and we made it special, but I also want her to experience Christmas, too, but I feel," she blushed, "to quote you, 'like a bad Jew'."

Puck smirked, "good one, Rach," he pressed a kiss to her lips, "we can celebrate both, just like we always have. You and your dads and my family and I always did, so there's nothing wrong with us doing the same thing. When we were talking last night and mom mentioned they'd gotten a new tree, and wanted all of us to celebrate together, I thought we could put this one up anyway. We could decorate it with ornaments that we always had on our trees, to make it ours," he explained.

Rachel smiled, "I love that idea," she nodded, "we can still celebrate with the family, but we'd have our own tree. I don't think Kona will mess with it and Abby does have her crib that we can put her in and she doesn't crawl around on the floor unless we're with her, so we'll keep her from it," she said.

"Yeah," Puck nodded, "sounds like a plan. Sometime this week before the holiday we'll decorate it," he told her.

"A lot of families wait until Christmas Eve day to decorate their tree," Ethan commented, trying not to intrude on their conversation, but felt he could add to it, "or before, it all depends on traditions and I think this is the perfect time for for you guys to start your own."

"I think that's a great idea. We could do it Christmas Eve morning. I still have shopping I want to finish and we can pick up some new ornaments and stuff to add to it, too," Rachel grinned, bouncing Abby on her hip a little causing Abby to giggle, "this is going to be fun!"

"It will be," Puck agreed, "you guys should head inside and dad and I are going to take this stuff over to their house, then I'll come back over and get showered and stuff."

...

To save a step, Puck and Ethan took the pieces of the artificial tree into the house and set it up in the living room, planning to take care of arranging things later. While Rachel, Abby and Kona stayed inside, Puck and Ethan made a few trips over to the other house, dropping off the boxes they'd dug out and Puck returned home to shower and get ready for the day.

As Puck came downstairs, he paused at the sight in the living room. They had set the tree up in the middle, and Rachel was standing next to the tree with Abby, who was reaching out and touching the fake branches, "this is a Christmas tree. We are Jewish and celebrate Hanukkah, but we also celebrate Christmas, because daddy and I did with our families and I think you should experience both. Some Jewish people might not agree, but my dad and your dad's dad were not Jewish growing up, so to that's why our families always did both," Rachel explained simply. "As grandpa said earlier, it's time for us to make our own traditions so sometime this week we're going to decorate it and have our first Christmas tree as a family. We'll still celebrate with our families, but it'll be nice to have our own tree, too."

Puck smiled, watching them and listening to Rachel talk to Abby and as she finished her speech, he walked into the living room and slid his arms around Rachel and Abby, "nice speech," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Rachel's lips and then Abby's forehead.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled, "it's true. I want us to have both because we both did and I'm excited. We never decorated for Hanukkah; it was always for Christmas and I love decorating."

"I know," Puck nodded, "and I'm totally cool with it, but let's not go too far," he smirked, "remember the fiasco from last year?" He asked curiously.

Rachel blushed, nodding, "yes, I remember. I promise it won't be that much. Just the tree and a few lights. I know we don't have a lot of money to be putting into this and we don't have to. I'm sure that between the ornaments and a few decorations I'll get from my dads and then what we can get from your parents, we'll have plenty."

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking. You wanna go over there now or wait a while?" He asked curiously, motioning across the street.

"Anytime, actually. Dad and daddy will be on their way over in a little bit," she replied.

"Alright, then let's head over. I can help you get Abby dressed if you want me to and then I'll walk Kona over, if you're okay carrying Abby," he suggested.

"Okay, sounds good," Rachel nodded.

...

The day itself wasn't completely unusual for them; they were together a lot during the weekends, but this time they were also working on Christmas themed things. They spent the first little while setting up the tree, sorting out lights and putting them on the tree, organizing decorations and figured after dinner they'd get to the ornaments.

Puck and Rachel mentioned they'd decided to still put up a tree, to have their first one as a family, and though the adults were concerned because of Abby and Kona, the teens assured them they'd be careful. Understanding and agreeing that Rachel and Puck were both responsible and would take care of them, Puck began claiming things from the decoration boxes he wanted either on the tree or in the house and Deborah and Ethan didn't mind on some of the things, because they had gotten some new decorations, lights and ornaments to add to what they had, having thought the teens might want to do a tree that year, or in the future and it wouldn't hurt to have extra.

Abby slept in her car seat for a portion of the afternoon because she hadn't had her nap yet, but as soon as she woke up, she was crawling around on the floor near where Rachel was sitting, checking things out. Keeping an eye on her, Rachel saw Abby take a seat right in the middle of a pile of red, silver and green garlands and ribbons she'd been untangling on the floor. She couldn't help laugh lightly at what she was doing, picking up and shaking the strands and once Rachel was sure Abby couldn't get hurt on anything, she got up quickly to get her camera, taking a few pictures of her before she lost interest in the new items.

Puck was across the room and when he saw Abby and Rachel he smirked, "I'm not really sure, but I don't think you're supposed to wrap those around the kid," Puck commented.

"I'm not; she sat down in the middle of them all on her own and she seems to like them," she explained, motioning to how she was still shaking it, getting it to rustle a little.

Moving over to sit down next to them, Puck looked at Abby, "are you helping mommy decorate?" Abby, unable to really respond, kept going with what she was doing, smiling and giggling at the rustling sound she was making. Puck smiled and glanced at Rachel, "I guess she does like them," he agreed.

"See, I told you," Rachel replied with a grin, nudging him playfully in the shoulder.

Puck smirked and turned a little to wrap his arms around her, kissing her lips, "you did."

Rachel melted into his arms and smiled, "this reminds me that we never scheduled a time to get family pictures for the holiday season at all. Not for Hanukkah or Christmas. We really should," she commented.

"Why do we need to go have pictures taken when you can do it? You're the photographer in the family," he told her, "and maybe you should do it for New Year's Day. Abby will be eight months old that day," he suggested.

"But they won't be professional and they should be," she replied.

Taking a deep breath, Puck looked at her, "remember the conversation we had at your birthday dinner about you being a photographer?"

Thinking for a moment, Rachel nodded, "yeah, I do."

"Well, there's no better time. I mean, you already have a nice photo printer, a digital camera and you use some of those photo editing programs to fix pictures and stuff anyway, so you've got almost everything you need. If you're worried you don't have a 'studio' then that's as simple as putting up a sheet on a wall," he explained. "If you started taking pictures, and maybe talked our friends into letting you do their pictures and family photos, you could start making some money and before you're even a Senior in high school could have a good little photography business going."

Rachel smiled brightly, "I never thought about that, but I could! That's a great idea!" She kissed him, "I won't say I'm an expert, but you are right. I do have and use Photoshop and it would definitely save a lot of time having to make appointments and working around our schedules," she admitted. "Now we just have to find a place in the house with an open wall," she added.

"I'm sure we can find one," Puck replied, "if not, we can rearrange things."

"I have an idea," Ethan commented.

The teens glanced up at him, "what is it?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well, is this something you're serious about? I mean I know it's news to us, but it sounds like you guys have talked about it before," he started.

"We talked about it a few months ago; Noah mentioned I was really good at photography and if I was choosing not to go for Broadway and all that, I didn't have to go for a degree in it. He suggested I could turn my hobby into something more and study photography and have a business in it," Rachel explained.

All the adults nodded in agreement, "you have always enjoyed taking pictures," Alan noted.

"And I think that's a great idea; if it's something you want to do," David added.

"It is. I haven't thought too much on it recently, but Noah's right. Now is a great time to get into it," Rachel replied.

"What's your idea, dad?" Puck asked Ethan.

"Turning part of your garage into a studio. It's got to get cleaned out and it doesn't seem like you guys use it for anything other than storage, so maybe it's time to just make it a storage room on one side and a studio on the other," he suggested, glancing at the teens and then his wife, Alan and David.

"And what about a place for my weights? I will eventually wanna use them at home again," Puck added.

Ethan smirked, "well, we could arrange things to give you space, too. You know I know about remodeling and if I can't, then my brother can figure it out," he explained, "it's all open for you guys and if it's something you're serious about, we can arrange it," he said looking at Rachel.

Rachel smiled brightly, "I'm definitely serious about it," she nodded, her mind filling with tons of ideas, "part of the garage being a studio is an amazing idea! I really liked Noah's suggestion when he first brought it up, because I hadn't even thought of it, and though we've had other things going on, now that he brings it up again, I've got a bunch of ideas. I would love to able to have a real studio one day, like the one we went to when we had our family pictures taken," she admitted, "but right now it would be perfect to have a home studio and if it's in the garage, then we wouldn't have to worry about taking up a part of our living space."

"Exactly," Ethan nodded, "and if it does pick up and you start doing photography for others, people you may not know, you wouldn't have to worry about strangers in your house."

"Very true," she nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess cleaning out the garage is a project for our Winter Break; at least to start it," Deborah commented, "it'll give us something to do during the day," she motioned to Rachel, Puck and Arin, "I'll need your help so I'm not moving heavy things."

"You've got it," Puck nodded, "as far as I'm concerned you can sit and point, then we'll do the rest," he told her honestly.

Deborah smiled, "thanks."

"You guys can just move my stuff to one side and I'll go through it nights after work," Ethan added, "I know I've got to clean it out sometime."

"No hurry, I mean, yes I'm excited for this, but it's not something we can really do much of until the weather gets nicer, right?" Rachel asked, "it's pretty cold out."

"Possibly. It depends on exactly what we decide to do. If we're just going to remodel the inside, the sooner it's cleaned out, we can get to work, but if you guys wanted to make it bigger to still keep part of it as a garage, then that will have to wait until Spring," Ethan explained, "and I guess I could move all of my stuff into our garage and that will help empty it out."

"Well, we have a place to start. There's no need to sit down tonight and figure out every detail. We've got all break to talk about it and come up with ideas; at least we know we have to clean it out and we can start that soon," Puck commented.

...

Everyone agreed with Puck's suggestion and seeing what time it was, they settled back into what they were doing and Deborah went to start making dinner. Rachel and Arin joined her and Puck knew Rachel liked helping his mom in the kitchen, because she wanted to continue learning to cook and he thought it was a great way for his mom, sister and girlfriend to have some time to bond.

When dinner was ready, they all sat around the dinning room table eating and the guys helped do the dishes afterward, before they returned to the living room to start putting ornaments up on the tree.

"Where'd mom go?" Puck asked, noticing she'd disappeared.

"I'm right here," Deborah replied, returning from her bedroom with a two boxes in her hand, "I had to get something out of the bedroom."

"What's all that?" Arin asked.

Deborah took a seat on the couch next to her husband and handed him the boxes; one was small and had a single ornament in it, but the other one was a plastic storage container, "I thought we could add these ornaments to the tree this year," she explained.

Ethan picked up the smaller box and smiled, seeing the bride and groom and the words 'Our 1st Christmas 2010' printed on it, "this is definitely going on the tree," he agreed, pressing a kiss to her lips. Pulling back, he popped the lid on the storage container and inside was some crinkled up newspaper as packing for whatever was in side, so he pushed it aside and landed on more ornaments, "you still have these?" He gasped, picking up the first one, a hockey player with '20' as his number.

"These were on our tree the year Noah was born and the following Christmases before you left... I just couldn't part with them," she admitted.

Digging through it finding several other ornaments geared towards things from their past relationship, including another first Christmas one, for 1993; the year they had been married before, "I honestly didn't think you'd keep these, but I'm glad you did," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Me too," she agreed, "and I know we've got a new start together, but I just thought we should put these on the tree, too."

"They should be on there," he nodded in agreement, "it's a great idea," he replied, standing up and taking her hand, "so let's put them on the tree."

...

Starting out with putting those older ornaments on the tree, the others began sorting through the rest they had in boxes, old and new. Puck claimed some of his from previous years to put on his, Rachel and Abby's tree and put them aside in a storage box of things they were taking back to their house and then helped going through the rest.

Aside from the personal ones that had meaning, they'd gotten a lot of new ones, just colored balls and snowflakes, so all of the ones that didn't go on the tree, went into the box for Puck and Rachel's house and slowly the night wore on.

With the final touches on the tree, they finished around nine and everyone was happy to see the end result. Since it was so late, Puck and Rachel needed to get home to get Abby ready for bed, so they all decided to call it a night. After saying 'goodnight' to Deborah, Ethan and Arin, David and Alan helped the teens take Abby, Kona and all of their things home, so they didn't have to make a second trip. Once they were home safe, the two men headed home, since they had to work the next day.

After getting Abby bathed, ready for bed and laid down in her crib, Puck and Rachel kicked back in the living room, "there's a tree blocking the TV," Puck commented with a smirk.

"Well, yes, that's where you and dad put it. You could move it... If you don't tonight, you'll have to tomorrow morning because we have to find room for everyone to sit in the living room for the Glee meeting," she explained.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," he admitted, sighing dramatically, "fine, I'll move it."

Rachel giggled lightly and watched him get up, moving the tree a little more out of the way, but had to move Abby's playpen, so Rachel got up and helped him. "Maybe we should move the TV stand over a little more and put the tree in the corner. Well," Rachel paused, looking around, "we should put one of the love seats in front of the fireplace, since we don't use it and then rearrange the rest of the furniture so it fits, because Abby's playpen shouldn't be by the fireplace and I also don't want it in the middle of the living room."

While she was talking, Puck had moved the tree in front of the fireplace, where they'd always put it and now that it wasn't blocking the TV, he retook his seat on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned it on. "I'm gonna watch TV while you figure out how you're going to arrange it. Let me know when you decide," he smirked.

"Noah, you could help. I don't remember how you guys had your living room set up with the tree last year," she commented.

"Exactly this way, the only difference is last year we didn't have a playpen in the living room, too," he replied.

"Oh," she looked around, "I suppose this would be okay... I just don't want the playpen to be in the middle of the floor, but should be near the couch so we can still see her."

Puck got up and nudged the recliner near the couch a little bit, then slid the playpen in between the couch he'd been sitting on and the recliner; a perfect fit and spot. There was nothing she could reach for that she could get hurt with, there was no tables or electrical outlets near it where anything was dangerous and it was close to everything, but still out of the way, so no one tripped over it. "How's that?" He asked curiously.

Rachel smiled, "that's great, Noah. It's a perfect spot. I didn't even think about it," she admitted.

Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her body and pressed a kiss to her lips, "it's okay, babe. You're not used to this living room. We still have it set up the way we did when it was just me, mom and Arin, so I'm more familiar with it," he told her.

"Very true," she agreed, snuggling into his arms, "today was fun."

"Yeah it was," he nodded, guiding her back to the couch. "Abby was adorable."

"She was," she grinned, "she loved that garland. I didn't expect that. I guess because it was shiny and something she'd never seen before."

Puck nodded, "yeah, it probably caught her attention," he said, taking a seat and getting her to settle into his arms again.

Relaxing for a moment, Rachel took a deep breath and tried to let all her thoughts and ideas from the day slow down in her mind. "We should probably go to bed soon," she said softly.

"It wouldn't hurt," he shrugged, "how much earlier are you going to be up because of everyone coming over?" He asked with a grin.

Rachel blushed, "um, seven... Mom and Arin are going to the store and getting drinks and snacks, so we may have to cook some things. I know we're also ordering pizza, but we still need to make sure we have room for everyone, get some paper out and that kind of stuff. I also don't want laundry and toys all over the place," she admitted, motioning to some of the baby toys around on the couches or the floor.

"Good point, but they should also understand we have a baby. No one is going to expect it to be spotless," he commented.

"I know, but I just want everyone to see that even though we are teen parents, we can still manage things, you know? I don't want someone to see a mess and think we can't handle our situation; some of them will be here for the first time and I want to make a good impression," she explained.

Looking at her, Puck nodded, "yeah, I get that, but I really don't think anyone is going to care. The original members are our friends and they know we can handle it. With the new ones, I doubt many will show up, but those who do, they'll see a normal house, I promise," he assured her.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, trying to relax even more, "that's what I want them to see; a normal house... Even though it's not 'normal' to be a teen parent."

"True, but I think we're doing a damn good job at parenting a baby as teenagers," he commented honestly.

"We are," she agreed, "but we're also lucky to have amazing support from our families and friends. Unfortunately not all teens who end up as parents get that."

Puck shrugged, "yeah, I know, but I don't think about them or try to compare us to anyone else; we're a family and doing a great job. That is what matters."

Rachel smiled, taking in what he said, "you're right. We are definitely doing a great job and I'm so happy with our lives."

Nodding in agreement, Puck pressed a kiss her lips, "I definitely am, too."

...

A/N4: Hope you guys enjoyed! Review and let me know! I didn't intend for it to be almost 2 months since my last update. After updating this, and then my other 3 WIPs, I expected to return to this one, but I got an idea for one of my non-posted WIPs (will be posted soon, though) and I wanted to work on it for a while. The next thing I know most of November had past. Then I began planning out the next few chapters of 'Starlight', because it had research I needed to do and on Thanksgiving, I found out 'Starlight' had been stolen and someone was rewriting it and posting it under a new name: See 'Starlight - Chapter 41' for the whole story, but the person was reported and the fic was taken down. It pissed me off! Wanting to let my readers know what happened, I chose to update that one next, so as soon as I got it posted, I got right into working on this one and here's the update. I am working as fast as I can, but with the holiday season here, I have other things gong on, too. I hope you all understand and thank you all for sticking with me. I love all of my readers and I promise I am not giving up on my fics or writing, it's just a slow process right now.

A/N5: **Kind of a warning:** After chapter '81', I will be summarizing A LOT to get the fic further along. There will be bits and pieces here and there, but I really am ready to get closer to graduation and their future. Though some of the future of this fic is definitely fictional or not quite possible the way I have it planned, you guys will love it, I promise! Please stick with me! I know a lot of you may not like the Navy part of the fic or that Rachel is staying in Lima, but it's always been the plan and direction: Puck would join the Navy and Rachel and Abby would stay in Lima. So many things have been done and said in the past 80 chapters to set up the future of this fic and I can't just ignore them to change it's direction now and I don't want to. This is my first fic and I'm going with my original plan. I know Rachel staying in Lima is an issue, but at the time I made that plan, I had my reasons and I'm sticking with them; you guys won't be disappointed in this fic, I promise! I really appreciate all of you who have stuck with me and I hope you continue on.

...


	83. Chapter 81 a & b on LJ

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

Monday morning, though Puck wanted to sleep in, he and Rachel were both awake by seven and neither got to stay in bed too long; they had things to do that day. Their fellow Glee members would be over to discuss songs for Regionals, since they couldn't at school because of the snow days and the sooner they decided on songs, the more time they'd have to get ready for the competition.

With Abby still asleep, since she usually slept until about eight, Puck and Rachel first took care of getting themselves ready for the day and then had breakfast, before they got to work. Taking all the dinning room chairs into the living room, along with the ones from the table in the kitchen, the two organized and picked up the living room, giving everyone plenty of places to sit.

Rachel knew that at least the original members of the club, along with Jessica and her boyfriend TJ, Ryan, Mandy and Travis would be there. It had been short notice when Rachel invited them over because of the holiday break, but she had heard from one of the new girls, Kris, who asked for directions and said she and her sister, Andi, and her sister's friend, Mel, would be there since they were all members. In addition to the teens, Will, Deborah and Brad, the directors would be there, only missing Ethan, since he had to work, but he'd be checking in throughout the day.

Since her sleep schedule had been a little off, Abby slept until about nine, which gave her parents a chance to organize and mostly clean up the house mostly. While Rachel was getting her changed and dressed, Deborah and Arin came over, having only just gotten up themselves, because Deborah wanted to talk to Rachel and Puck before they went shopping. While talking, Rachel decided she should go along, and since Arin didn't want to go, she stayed at the house with Puck, Abby and Kona.

A little after ten, Quinn, Finn and Kurt came over, wanting to hang out for a while before everyone else arrived. "No offense, but you and your dad are spending a lot of time at the Hudson's," Puck commented, looking at Kurt as they sat around in the living room, watching Abby crawl around on one of her blankets and play with a few toys.

"None taken," Kurt assured him, "and yeah, we are," he shrugged, "I kind of like it. It's nice to be back and forth, actually. Kind of like when you were spending a lot of your time at Rachel's," he added.

Puck nodded, "very true."

Quinn laughed, "I've told them they'll be step-brothers one day, but they don't believe me."

"You might be," Puck replied, nodding in agreement, "they're spending nights together and you guys are moving back and forth... If not officially, you could be living together soon," he told them.

Kurt and Finn exchanged glances and then looked at Puck and Quinn, "do you guys really think it's that serious?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. You guys know your parents more than we do, but from what I know about their relationship, this is the first one they've had since the passing of their former spouses and I don't think mom would stay with someone that long, spend nights with him or have him and his son spend nights at your place if things weren't serious," Puck told them.

"When you put it like that, it does make sense," Kurt agreed, "I haven't seen my dad this happy in a long time. I also know that their house," he motioned to Finn, "is a lot bigger than mine and dad's, so that's why I stay at their place, but Finn and Quinn usually don't stay at ours. I guess it wouldn't be bad if we lived together, but it still would take some getting used to."

Finn nodded, "yeah. I guess it wouldn't be any different than when you guys stay for a few nights at our place, but it'd be permanent," he shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's just weird to think that at eighteen my mom's gonna get remarried, but she does seem happy."

Puck looked around a little and laughed lightly, "tell me about it. That's the last thing I thought would happen to my mom, but I'm glad she and dad got remarried; she's happy."

"Burt hasn't proposed yet, so it might not happen, either, but I just mention it sometimes so you can think about it, because Burt probably wouldn't do that unless you were both alright with it," Quinn added.

"I get what you mean," Finn nodded, sitting back on the couch, "I guess we'll see."

The other teens in the room nodded, letting the conversation settle and Puck moved to sit in front of the tree to keep Abby from heading that way while she was crawling around.

"I didn't think you would put a Christmas tree up," Kurt commented, "you guys are Jewish."

"Yeah, we are, but we want Abby to experience both holidays, like Rachel and I did when we were kids. Mom and dad bought a new tree for their place, so we decided to put this one up to have our first family tree. We're going to decorate it in a few days," Puck explained, motioning behind him.

"That's a cool idea and time for more presents," Finn smirked.

Puck laughed a little, "we did most of our present exchanging at Hanukkah, but yeah, we'll still exchange some. When Rachel and I decided to put this up, dad mentioned it's the perfect time for us to start making our own traditions and he's right. We're doing the actual holiday stuff at my parent's house, you know? Dinner and presents, but we still want our own tree, decorated with things we had up on our family trees growing up. Maybe one day we'll host Christmas here, but right now I'm totally cool with it just being the tree and some decorations," he admitted, "and like Rachel said, the holiday season is about being with family and friends."

"It definitely is," Kurt agreed.

Before anyone could respond, Kona began barking at a noise outside, which startled Abby and made her start crying. Puck slid closer to where she was sitting, rattle still in her hand and picked her up, "it's okay, kiddo, Kona just hears mom and grandma outside," he murmured, holding her close and gently rubbing her back. Kona stopped barking when she saw Rachel and Deborah and as they walked in, both Abby and Puck turned to look at the door, "see, mommy's home," he grinned, kissing her cheek, "nothing to cry about," he assured her, her emotions changing quickly when she saw Rachel.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, hearing what Puck was saying.

"Kona's barking scared her," Puck replied, "but now that she sees you're home, she's alright," he replied.

Setting her bags down out of the way, she waved at their friends and moved over to Puck, reaching to take Abby from her dad, "hey sweetheart. I missed you," she murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek and holding her close, "everything's alright. Nothing to get scared about; Kona is just protecting her family," she told her.

Puck smiled and stood up, pressing a kiss to his girlfriend's lips, "hang out here. I'll help mom with the groceries."

"Thanks," she returned his smile. "Mom and I didn't bring in the bottles of water and cans of sodas, so you could do that," she added.

"Sounds good," he nodded, "Finn, you mind helping?"

"Nope," Finn shook his head and got up, following Puck outside.

Rachel kissed Abby, "daddy will be back," she told her softly, taking a moment to focus on her daughter before turning her attention to Kurt and Quinn, since Arin had gotten up to take the groceries into the kitchen, "hey. I didn't think you'd be here this early."

"We thought we'd come over and hang out before everyone showed up. Also wanted to see if you needed any help with preparations," Quinn explained.

"Oh, okay, that's cool," she smiled, "I don't think there's too much preparation. We picked up some snacks, chips and drinks. We'll order pizza once everyone gets here, since we don't know what everyone will want or like on theirs and have it delivered," she explained, "so we've got plenty of time to hang out."

"Has anyone really thought of songs?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Honestly," Rachel shook her head, "I've had a few ideas or suggestions, but specific ones, no. We've had other things going on, so we've got a lot of work to do."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, same here. We may be here a while."

...

When all the groceries were put away, the kids and Deborah sat back and relaxed for a little while, and around eleven, Ben, Susan, Hannah, Jessica and TJ showed up and joined those who were already there. As time ticked closer to their scheduled time, more of the Gleeks arrived and by noon, all of the original members were there, along with TJ, Ryan, Mandy, Travis, Kris, Andi, Mel and Will, giving them three out of four directors and nineteen members, a large enough majority to come up with and agree on songs for Regionals.

Since Abby was normally had her nap at noon, while Deborah was taking pizza suggestions, Rachel got Abby down in her crib and returned downstairs and joined everyone. Once they all had drinks and found places to sit, they got down to business, knowing it may be a long process to figure out music.

Will had brought along the list the club had come up with the previous Monday at school, the songs everyone had liked, but not enough of them could really make a solid choice on any of them, which brings them to the reason for the 'emergency' meeting over break.

Starting with the list they had, everyone gave Will suggestions to add to it and after a bunch more were added, pizza arrived, so they took a quick break to get lunch and then returned to their seats to get back to work. With a list of about sixty songs now, they definitely had a lot of work to do, so they started by going through the list and people gave reasons why they shouldn't use a song, including too much work for vocals, intricate band music or no sheet music available; Will had his laptop with him, checking the website he purchased music at to see what was there.

With the list finally down to under forty, they were getting close, but time was ticking by. Knowing they needed at least one ballad, they focused on that one first and by two-thirty, they'd settled on a ballad and everyone nominated Puck and Rachel to sing it, since it was a love song. The two agreed and were glad to at least have one song chosen, even if it took almost three hours.

Abby woke up about three and while the group continued to talk, Puck went up to take care of her and they came downstairs a little bit later. Puck retook his seat next to Rachel and Abby was curiously looking around the room at all the faces, but stayed snuggled to her dad, a little shy and not fully awake.

Refocusing on what they were doing and trying not to get too sidetracked, by the time Ethan got over there around four, a Rachel and Quinn duet had been chosen; the two girls thought it would be fun, because they hadn't really done one together and everyone was okay with their choice and were close to being done.

Because of their limited time and being a mom, Rachel was concerned about practicing. She knew she and her boyfriend could work on their duet anytime, and the same with Quinn, but she suggested that others take the leads on the other song.

Agreeing with Rachel, Will looked for more volunteers and Kurt and Tina stepped up. Liking the combination, the two each picked a few songs they'd like to sing, of the ones on the list, and having one in common, they looked to the others and when almost everyone agreed on it, a sigh of relief echoed around the room as they finally had their three competition songs.

It was now close to five and darkness began to settle over the town. Most of the guests thanked Rachel and Puck for having the meeting at their house and then said 'goodbye' before leaving, the group quickly being cut down by half.

When David and Alan arrived around five-thirty, the 'usual' people were still there, all of the Puckermans, TJ, Finn, Quinn, Kurt, and Ryan. Though Kurt had come over that morning with Quinn and Finn, Ryan invited him out to dinner and to hang out afterward, so they left just after Alan and David got there.

Sticking around to help clean up, Finn and Quinn returned to the Hudson's home, Rachel insisting they take some of the pizza with him, because they had a lot left over with toppings the family didn't eat. Just after they left, TJ, along with Ben, Susan and their daughters went back to their place, leaving the close Puckerman and Berry family.

Snacking on leftovers from the day for dinner, the family sat around and talked, discussing going to David and Alan's house the next day to decorate. The guys were taking a half day off work and would be there around one, but Rachel assured them she, Noah and probably Deborah, Arin, Quinn and Finn would be over there before then. They didn't mind that and by eight, everyone headed home, giving Rachel and Puck some time with Abby, before they got her ready for bed and laid her down.

...

"Wow, what a day," Rachel sighed, finally crawling into bed around ten.

Puck nodded, "yeah, tell me about it. I really didn't think it'd take almost five full hours to pick three songs," he admitted, joining her, "but I'm glad it's done with. Now we can focus on our break and worry about that next year," he added, slipping his arms around her.

"But Noah, we should..."

"No," he shook his head, "I know what you're going to say and I'm saying 'no'. I want to spend my last high school winter break with my family. It's bad enough we've got homework to do," he told her, "I love you, but please, don't say we should practice."

Thinking about what he said, Rachel noticed there seemed to be more to what he was getting at, especially the way he said 'high school winter break'. "Um, alright. I won't. Why do I get the feeling that you mean, what you said, differently than what I think you did."

Letting his eyes drift closed, Puck gathered his thoughts, sighing, "getting time off for the holidays are slim to none for the first few years of being in the Navy," he whispered, "it's another reason why I want us to celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah," he admitted sadly. "I'll be the low man on the totem pole and others above me will get the luxury first. It also depends on exactly what I'm doing for a job, where I am and what day the holiday falls on, too. That's what my recruiter and I talked about the last time I saw him. He kind of warned me and thought I should let my family know," he paused, tugging the blankets up over them, "I know I should have talked to you about it then, but I was going to wait until after the holidays, so we could just enjoy them, then talk after the new year, but when Quinn, Finn and Kurt mentioned they were surprised we put up a Christmas tree, I started thinking about this and I haven't been able to shake it."

Rachel leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I know," she said softly, "about missing holidays. I've been to many military family support forums and that was one of the biggest gripes they had," she slid closer and hugged him, "I hate that you may miss one, but I get why. It's one of the reasons why I want to celebrate both, too. If you miss one, we've got the other, but we'll figure something, Noah. We'll be together for the holidays somehow."

Puck sighed in relief, glad she understood, even if the situation sucked, "I love you so much," he murmured, "I know we'll figure something out, too. I'm just really glad you get it. I've been worried about how I could bring it up because I know it's an upsetting topic."

"Oh trust me, I've been preparing for almost a year," she assured him, "as soon as it came up and you started talking serious about joining the Navy, I was looking things up about having a family with a military spouse," she told him honestly. "I know it's going to be rough and I don't like that we'll be apart, but thankfully we have technology that gives us a lot more connection than even five years ago did, so we'll work through this. It will be hard, but we'll make it," she told him honestly.

"We will," he nodded in agreement and held her close, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Noah," she smiled, kissing him again, "you're right, we should just enjoy our last winter break before you join the military. I can't wait to see you in a sailor's uniform," she added with a wink.

Puck smirked, "oh really?"

"I can't help thinking about it. I've seen pictures of guys wearing them and just imagining what you'd look like in one," she blushed, "I think you're going to look amazingly handsome."

"Amazingly handsome?" Puck smiled, holding her close, "that's a new one. Hopefully reality is just as awesome as your imagination."

Rachel pressed a kiss to her lips, "I'm sure it will be. You're always handsome to me."

...

Because of the year before, Finn and Quinn had become part of the Berry family and David and Alan wanted the two teens to join them in decorating and celebrating the holiday. They had already agreed to help out, but hadn't stayed long enough the night before to find out the 'when' details, other than knowing the next day, so when Puck and Rachel got up they messaged their friends to let them know the time.

Though David, Alan and Ethan would be taking a half-day off and not getting home until after noon, Rachel, Puck, Abby, Deborah, Arin, Quinn and Finn, headed over to the Berry's home around ten in the morning to get an early start.

The two men had put up their artificial Christmas tree in the living room where they wanted it and boxes of decorations had been set around the living room, so once they arrived, they started sorting and putting some things up, not wanting to wait until the guys got there.

"This feels right," Quinn commented after a while, sitting in the living room helping sort out decorations from ornaments and other items.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked curiously.

"My parents and I always went to my sister's place in Columbus for the holiday, so we never decorated here. Last year was the first Christmas that felt like I was a part of the family and this year feels the same. Like, even though I'm not biologically related to you all, I'm still part of your family and we're celebrating part of Christmas together. I know living arrangements have changed a little over the past year and we have our own families to be celebrating with, too, but I still feel like being here is a home, too," she explained.

Rachel smiled and moved to sit next to her, "I know how you feel. You are part of the Berry family and always will be. I like to think after how close we got, we're like sisters, so I'd hope you feel like family here, too."

"I definitely feel like we're sisters," Quinn agreed, returning her smile. "We've come a long way in a short time and I know I've said this before, but I really appreciate you guys taking me in like you did. I don't know what I would have done, but unfortunately I don't think I'll never be able to really repay you," she said honestly.

"You don't have to," Rachel assured her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug, "that's what friends and family do for each other," she smiled, "and if we had to do it all over again, we would."

Quinn accepted her hug and nodded, "thanks. I'm really glad things worked out the way they did."

"We are, too," Puck agreed from across the room, where he was going through Christmas lights for outside. "And the holidays are supposed to be happy times, so let's not bring up all the not so happy stuff and focus on the fact that we're all healthy and we've got awesome family and friends to be around," he suggested.

...

Agreeing with Puck's words, the girls let their conversation settle and everyone returned to what they had been doing. Abby was crawling around on the floor near Rachel and Quinn, checking out what they were doing, and came up to a large stuffed penguin wearing a blue scarf with silvery snowflakes on it and a matching hat. Seeing the animal, she first stopped and looked at it and then reached out to touch it, giggling when she felt the fur.

Abby's giggle caught everyone's attention and Rachel jumped up to get her camera, wanting to catch the moment and managed to get a few pictures of her crawling closer to it and wrapping her arms around the animal, greeting her new friend.

"I think we may need to bring Mr. Penguin home with us," Puck commented with a grin, watching Abby snuggle into it's soft body.

Rachel nodded, "that's definitely a good idea. My grandma gave him to me several years ago and we kept him with the holiday decorations because of his hat and scarf. He was one of those holiday toys that was made specific for the year she got it."

"She's a sucker for stuffed animals, and I know if we tried to take him away from her she'd cry, so I'm just saying now, it comes home with us," he smirked.

"Wow, Puck's a big softie for his daughter," Finn grinned, trying to tease his friend a little.

"Of course I am. She's daddy's little girl," Puck smiled, knowing Finn's tone was to tease, but he didn't care; he'd spoil his girlfriend and daughter as much as he could and wouldn't hide it. "I want my girls happy," he added, moving to take a seat on the floor next to Abby and the penguin, lifting one of it's wings and teasing her nose with it.

At her giggling, Rachel smiled and took another picture, before getting up and sliding into his lap, "I can tell you that we are definitely happy," she assured him.

Puck grinned and kissed her, enjoying the family moment, "good. I'm glad."

...

Getting back to work after a few moments, it wasn't long before Alan, David and Ethan were arriving after their half day of work. Having a simple lunch, they got back to decorating and the guys turned their attention to the lights outside.

Deborah had started dinner while they were outside and the girls decorated the living room, kitchen, dinning room and other rooms the guests would be in during the party and also added the lights to the tree.

When the guys came inside from putting up the lights, it was close to dinner time, so while Rachel fed Abby, they warmed up a little with hot chocolate and coffee, before everyone sat down to eat.

Talking lightly and relaxing together, they all enjoyed the family time and when dinner was over, like they had the other night, they put their focus on decorating the tree with ornaments. As decorations were pulled out to use, Rachel picked through them, taking her ornaments and others she wanted on her, Puck and Abby's tree and used other ones to put up and in a few hours they had the tree finished, with Rachel having many set aside for the other tree.

"Thank you all for helping out decorating. I know with everything going on the past few weeks it's definitely been the last thing on our minds, but it's been a great day," David admitted, smiling at everyone.

"It's always fun," Rachel grinned, holding Abby on her lap with the penguin next to her.

"Yeah, and we weren't freaking out like last year because it started snowing," Puck added, sitting next to his girlfriend with his arm around her shoulders.

"And I wasn't miserable being pregnant," Quinn added, then blushed, "sorry Deborah."

Deborah laughed lightly, "it's alright, Quinn."

"Decorating next year is going to be different though," Alan said softly.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, looking at him and David.

The two men exchanged glances with each other and then looked around, "we've got something we want to tell you guys," David admitted.

"Rachel, Quinn, you know you'll always have a place in our home," Alan started, "but David and I have decided that it's time for us to move."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed, her tone raising an octave.

Rachel's outburst started Abby, so Puck reached over and pulled their daughter into his arms to calm her down, letting the Berrys talk for a moment.

"We always knew when you moved out, we'd downsize at some point. This house is way too big for us. Now that you've got your own home and we're hardly here, it's just not sensible for us to live in such a large home," David explained, "we're not leaving Lima; we're just going to get a smaller place," he added, wanting it to be clear they were not leaving town.

Learning that they were staying in Lima, Rachel relaxed a little, but her eyes still filled with tears at the news, "but what about all my stuff? My room? All the memories we have here?"

"You will always have a bedroom at our place, no matter where we live, Quinn, the same goes for you," Alan said honestly, "and yes this place does have a lot of memories, but we'll be able to make new ones in another place. We know this is hard news and we're sorry to drop it on you after a great day like today, but we've finally made the decision and by the first of the year we'll be putting bids in on a few places we're interested in."

David got up and moved to sit next to Rachel, wrapping his arms around her tightly to comfort her, knowing she'd take it the hardest.

Rachel leaned against him and tried to relax, completely understanding their logical reasons for wanting a smaller place, "I... I know," she cried, "and you're right and I get it, but it's just... It's just so hard to think about leaving this place... I've got so many good memories here and I won't have a physical reminder of them."

"We know and we feel the same way. Nothing is going to change overnight and you'll always have your memories; those aren't going to go away with the move. And besides, home is where your heart is; your heart is with Noah and Abby," David told her honestly, "and yes, we know you love us, but where we live doesn't change that."

Taking a deep breath she nodded, "I know and I'm sorry for getting all emotional, but it's just so sudden and nothing I even expected," she paused, pulling back from him a little, "I get it, I do... It's just a lot to take in."

Puck reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder, "I'm here, babe. We all are."

Turning to look at him, she smiled, taking his hand in hers, "I know. Thanks," she smiled, "so, um, where are you going to move? I mean, you said you're staying here, but what part of town?"

"Well, we're not making any promises, but we have found a place within walking distance of where you guys live," Alan commented.

"Really?" Rachel asked, calming down a little when she realized their place could be even closer than it already was.

"You know the new homes where Ben and Susan moved to?" David asked, and when she and the others nodded, he continued, "well, there's a few homes that hadn't been completed when they bought theirs, and we're looking at one of them on the street; you actually walk or drive past it every day when you go drop Abby off," he explained. "We're not the only people looking at it and as soon as it's open to bid on, we're going to put one in on it, but like dad said, we're not making any promises because it might not go to us."

"But there's still a chance, right?" Rachel wondered hopeful.

"Oh yes, there is," Alan nodded, "but we just don't want you to get your hopes up and then find out we don't get it. It's definitely what we're looking for and we'll be in the office the day we can bid on it, so hopefully our offer will be accepted, but if it isn't, then we'll have to keep looking or fall back on some other choices."

Rachel nodded, biting her lip, "and those are where?"

"Further away," David said, "but let's not worry about those right now. We're hopeful that we'll get the one near you, but we do have back-up options, just in case."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, "well, then, I'll hope for the best, because it'd be really awesome if you guys lived closer," she said, settling from her emotions to hope they'd get the place.

"Yeah, it would be," Alan and David agreed.

...

Though David and Alan's announcement was shocking to Rachel, Quinn, who was like another daughter to them, was okay with it; appreciating they'd still give her a place to stay if she needed it and assured them she understood their reasons for wanting to move.

As much as Rachel didn't want to leave right away, it was getting late and they had to take care of Abby and check on Kona, since she'd been home alone all day, except for the brief time Ethan had gone to let her out and check on her for them, so they started to gather things up to get ready to go.

The guys helped put the storage boxes away and Puck took the box of stuff Rachel wanted, out to their car, and others helped make sure the house was cleaned up and presentable, talking about plans for a few days later, when they were having the actual party.

Quinn and Finn were the first ones to say 'goodnight' and then Deborah, Ethan and Arin left, leaving Rachel, Abby and Puck. The three only stuck around a short time longer, Rachel assuring her dads she was fine and was still upset, but was hopeful they could be closer, so it was helping her keep positive about the move.

When the young family finally headed home, Rachel was emotionally drained and wanted to get to bed, so she and Puck took care of Kona and Abby and once Abby was settled into her crib, Rachel crashed in bed. Puck didn't blame her; he understood major news like that was hard to take, plus they'd had a long day, so he settled just be close to her and there if she needed him.

...

Waking up the next morning, Rachel was surprised to find herself in bed just after eight. "Wow, I was out of it last night," she mumbled rolling onto her back.

"Yeah, you were," Puck agreed, sitting in bed with Abby on his chest, "you alright, though?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I think it was just the emotions really hit me and drained the rest of my energy," she admitted, sitting up a little to press a kiss to his lips and then Abby's forehead, "morning."

"Morning," Puck replied, shifting closer, "you want to talk about the news?" He wondered, unsure if she would be ready.

"There isn't much to talk about. Dad and daddy let us know they were looking for a smaller place. I understand their reasons completely. I mean, they're not the only parents who decide to downsize when their only or last child leaves home," she explained, "but it's upsetting with all the memories I made there, especially since you and I got together, but daddy's right, I'll always have the memories and my home is with you and Abby now."

Puck smiled, kissing her forehead, "I'm glad you feel that way, because I feel the same," handing Abby to her.

Rachel took their daughter and kissed her cheek, then snuggled closer to him, "good to know and thanks, Noah. For understanding and being there for me, not just for last night, but for anything."

"No problem, babe. I'll always be here for you," he promised, kissing her gently as he wrapped his arms around his family. "So, what's on the schedule for today?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "did your mom mention something about dessert on Christmas Day with the Hudsons, Hummels and Jessica's family?"

"You really were out of it last night," he smirked, then sobered to continue, "yes, she did. She said she was going to talk to Carole and see what she thought about doing an extended family dessert party after Christmas dinner and even though my aunt, uncle and their family doesn't celebrate Christmas at all, they still could come over, too. You mentioned there was some baking you wanted to do and she was going to let us know soon about plans."

"Oh yes," Rachel nodded, "I do want to make some sugar cookies and a few other things. I need to go to the store and get some ingredients. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go out and finish Christmas shopping and get some additional decorations, and a few new ornaments for us as a family to put on our tree, then this afternoon we can decorate and I can get going on baking either tonight or on Christmas Eve," she explained.

"I can help, too," Puck told her, "remember the cupcakes?" He asked curiously.

Rachel smiled, "yeah, I do. The help will definitely be appreciated and will be fun to do together," she told him, "so shopping?"

"Yep," he agreed, "why don't you hang with Abby and I'll go shower. Then when I'm done, I'll take care of her and Kona while you get ready. We can have breakfast when you're done and then figure out where we want to go and all that," he suggested.

"Okay, sounds good," she nodded, kissing him gently. "Love you," she added with a grin.

Returning her kiss and smile, he hugged them, "I love you, both, too."

...

Taking a quick shower, it wasn't long before Puck and Abby were heading downstairs, so Rachel could get ready for the day. Letting Kona outside and feeding Abby, by the time Rachel joined them, Abby was fed and they put her in her playpen while they had breakfast. Over their meal, Rachel wrote a shopping list and after eating, they got Abby ready and soon the family was heading out to the store. David and Alan's party was mostly a potluck, but Rachel always made some dips and dishes, so while picking up items to make cookies, she also go the ingredients for some of the things she usually made.

On top of getting ingredients and things for the next few days, they also finished their Christmas shopping and picked up a few new ornaments for their tree, things that meant something to them as a family or a couple, making sure to get a 'Baby's First Christmas' ornament for Abby.

Returning home around two, they put their things away and after having a late lunch and getting Abby down for a nap, the two sat back in the living room to relax. "Would you like to start decorating?" Rachel asked after a few moments.

"Sure," Puck nodded, "it's probably a great time, since Abby is down for her nap."

"That's what I was thinking. I still want to have her with us for a little bit of it, but she can't do too much," she added.

"Exactly," Puck replied, kissing Rachel's cheek.

...

They weren't decorating as much as at their parents' homes, so it didn't take too long to lay some garlands and a few cute decorations around, before they got into working on the tree. Picking out strands of colored lights, they started wrapping them around the tree, and when they were content with the amount, they sat down with their ornaments and began going through them.

At first, they put up the ornaments they'd just gotten, ones geared towards their current events; their first as a family, Abby's first Christmas and a few 'couple' ones, along with some other ones that meant something to them together.

Abby woke up at that time, so they took a brief break to get her changed and taken care of and then the family returned to what Puck and Rachel had been doing.

The two started going through each ornament they'd brought over from their parents' homes and while putting some up, they'd explain the reasons for them. A lot of their ornaments were ones they'd gotten in their favorite characters from movies or cartoons, along with things they'd been in during school, like Puck had football and basketball ones, and Rachel had dance and music ones, but together, the ornaments made the tree theirs.

They'd set Abby in between them, so they didn't have to hold her and she was content to sit there with her new penguin, so it gave Puck and Rachel a chance to continue what they'd bee doing. When they finished, Rachel got out her camera and took a few pictures, then got Abby to sit in front of it, with her penguin and Kona joined her and Rachel took a few pictures with them in front of it.

"We should have mom or dad come over and take one of all of us in front of it," Puck commented, taking a picture of them with his phone.

"That's a great idea," Rachel smiled, "would you call?"

"I'll text," he replied, sending his parents a message asking if one of them could come over to take a picture of them.

It was close to dinner time and Deborah was in the middle of cooking, so Ethan came over and when they explained what they wanted, he gladly took a few pictures with her camera and their phones, his included. Rachel really liked the picture when she looked at it and thanked him for taking it; she decided to post it on her Facebook page for their families to see, since she'd also posted one of them during Hanukkah.

Ethan hung out for a few minutes, but headed home; it was the one of the few nights that week that the families decided to have dinner apart, because the next three, at least, they'd be together for the holiday.

"I guess we should think about dinner, too," Rachel admitted, realizing it was five-thirty and they hadn't started it.

"I'll get dinner tonight, babe. You just hang out with Abby and Kona," Puck told her, "you've got baking to do and are helping out with your dads' party tomorrow, so I got this."

...

Thankful for the help, Rachel got a chance to sit back and relax a little, knowing the next day would be hectic, but also fun because some of their friends would be there, just like the year before.

Realizing something, Rachel looked at Abby and saw she was content in her playpen, so she got up and headed into the kitchen, "Noah, you know what I just realized?" She asked.

Puck smirked, "that you can't relax?" He wondered.

Blushing lightly, she shook her head, "no, not that, and I just thought of something and I wanted to tell you," she said seriously, "do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Your dads' Christmas party?" He asked, unsure what she was getting at.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I was talking about. Do you remember what happened at their party last year on the same date?"

Thinking for a moment, he tried to remember, "did it start snowing?" He asked, "because I don't think there's any in the forecast, if that's what you're getting at."

"No, that's not it," she replied, trying not to get frustrated, realizing that a lot had gone on in the past year to remember every detail, but she hoped he'd still remember that one.

"My dad calling me?" He asked and when she nodded, he returned her nod as he worked on dinner, "I remember. That's not something I'd forget."

"Alright. I just wasn't sure if you had. I just realized it myself," she told him, "are you going to talk to him about it?"

"Of course," Puck replied with grin, "it's the biggest moment in some ways, because if he hadn't called, some or most of this might not have happened," he motioned around, "we'd obviously still have Abby and be together, but other things would be different, like mom and Arin would still live here and you, Abby and I might be living with your dads."

"Really?" She asked surprised at the last part, but understood the rest.

Puck nodded, "yeah. It was something that had come up. We knew Abby couldn't be passed between our homes all the time, so one of us would have to move in with the other. If mom and Arin had stayed here and dad hadn't returned, I may have chosen to move in with you and your dads," he told her.

"Oh, wow, I never thought of that," she admitted, moving towards him, "I guess that did change things."

"I'm glad they turned out the way they did, because now we have our own house," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "so I try not to think about the 'what ifs'," he added.

Rachel nodded, "I know. I'm glad we've got our own place, still shocked, but definitely glad," she smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Returning her kiss, Puck glanced at the stove, "babe, let me get dinner. You need to go kick back and relax. Big day tomorrow," he murmured, kissing her once more.

Blushing, but nodding, "alright, I'll go. Thank you again for making dinner."

"No thanks needed," he assured her, "I'm happy to help out."

...

Giving in and relaxing, Rachel snuggled with Abby on the couch until dinner and fed her and Kona just before they ate, and Abby was content to stay in her high chair while they were eating. When dinner was over, Puck let Rachel help with dishes and soon the three of them were returning to the living room; sitting on the floor and letting Abby crawl around between them on a blanket.

As it got later and knowing they had a big day the next day, they got Abby ready for bed and once she was down to sleep, Rachel and Puck headed to the kitchen to prep a little for the next day, deciding to take Christmas Eve to do the baking she wanted.

Getting to bed around ten, the two set their alarm for eight, knowing they had things to make and do the next morning and needed time to get ready and gather things up, to take over to her dads early so there was time to prepare for the late-afternoon start to the party.

When the morning arrived, Rachel began packing things up to take over and Puck took care of Abby and by eleven they were heading over to her dads' place. The rest of their family and friends would be over later in the day, so for a while it was just the few of them and by one, Quinn, Finn, Carole, Kurt, Ethan, Deborah and Arin arrived, pitching in where Rachel needed help to get things ready. Jessica, Ben, Susan and Hannah had also been invited and the family joined them, even though they didn't celebrate Christmas, just so they could spend time with their family and friends.

By three in the afternoon, guests from David and Alan's offices, along with friends of the Berrys' slowly began to show up, filling the house. None of her dads' coworkers had met Rachel's daughter yet, but they did know that David and Alan were grandpas, so Abby was the center of attention once she woke up from her nap and Rachel enjoyed mingling with everyone to introduce her, happy that everyone seemed to be accepting of her choices.

The Berrys' party was always just a chance to mingle with coworkers and families without the burden of the office surrounding them, and with the holiday just a few days away, it was understandable that not everyone could attend, and those who did make it, some didn't stay too long, having other things going on, but still wanted to make an appearance.

With a fun, relaxing, but uneventful party, by seven, most of the guests began to leave, until it was just the Puckermans, Berrys and their close family and friends.

"Well, this was a better end to the party than last year," Puck commented, sitting down next to his dad.

"Isn't that when Mr. Schuester told us about Sue leaving?" Quinn asked.

"Well, yeah that was that day, too, but now what I'm talking about," he replied, motioning to his dad, "do you remember calling me?"

Ethan smirked a little, "yeah, I do. In a way it's the call that started it all, huh?"

"It was. I know at the time I was pissed, but I'm glad you called. Things might have been different if you hadn't," Puck told him.

"Yeah, they might have, but I think we would have been in contact sometime after that if I hadn't called, actually. Your mom and I were still talking and I wanted to marry her again. Though I'm glad I called, because I was able to propose and meet with you all a lot sooner than I had first thought I would," Ethan admitted, "if I had to do it again, I still would have called."

"I know. I'm glad you and mom are back together and we're a family again. It sucks that you left at all, but I now know why you did leave," Puck paused and took a deep breath, "and I don't know if I've ever actually told you this directly, but I've forgiven you."

Ethan smiled, "I've been pretty sure you had, but it's nice to hear it for sure," he admitted, "and it really means a lot to know. Thank you."

Puck nodded and returned his smile, "no problem. I had hoped you knew, but still wanted to say something if I hadn't in the past and I thought tonight was a good time to bring it up."

"It is," Ethan agreed, "and it's nice to spend Christmas with my family. Never thought I'd ever get to spend any of the holidays with you guys, so this is definitely a big deal for me."

"We're glad you're here, too," Arin said, moving over to sit on his lap and gave him a hug.

Returning her hug, he kissed her cheek, "the first of many holidays with you all."

"Sounds like a great plan to me," Deborah agreed from where she was sitting next to him.

"Me too," Puck replied, smiling at them, then glanced at Rachel who was on another couch, holding Abby, "this is definitely a great time to spend with the family."

...

Settled in with the family, though no one was ready to leave, Rachel and Puck decided to head home around nine to get Abby into bed and everyone else decided to leave at the same time. Rachel's dads promised to be over around noon and would spend the next night at their house.

Arriving home, Kona was happy to see them. Aside from Puck going home to check on her around five, letting her out and feeding her, she'd been alone all afternoon, so after Rachel and Puck got Abby settled, they spent some time with Kona, before turning in themselves.

Waking up on Christmas Eve morning, the young couple relaxed in bed as long as they could, then got up and did their usual morning activities, but this time, once breakfast was over, Rachel started baking. She had several things she wanted to make and had put off until that day.

Moving Abby's playpen closer to the kitchen, so she wasn't left alone, Puck joined Rachel and the two spent the rest of the morning mixing ingredients, and putting things into the oven to bake.

"Now this is fun," Puck admitted, sitting down at the table in the kitchen, taking a break from what they'd been doing.

Rachel smiled, sliding into his lap and slipping her arms around his neck, "it is. This is just another thing I love doing with you," she told him.

"Oh really?" He kissed her, as he wrapped his arms around her, "I feel the same way," he agreed, "and just what other things do you enjoy doing with me?" He wondered curiously.

Shifting a little in his lap, she straddled his hips and leaned in, kissing him gently, "that list is never ending, Noah. I love doing this with you, I love kissing you, I love singing with you, I love spending time with you, talking to you," she started, "and so much more."

Puck tugged her closer and kissed her again, letting one hand trail up to run through her hair, "I'm so lucky," he murmured, holding her close. "My list is just as long. I love being with you, holding you, knowing you want to be with me... I love having a daughter with you, and I look forward to the day we can have more children together," he smiled brightly at her, "you're so beautiful."

Rachel blushed, feeling tears in her eyes as he spoke and hugged him tightly, "thank you, Noah. I feel the same way you do, too. I want to have more children with you, I just know that right now it's too much, but when we're out of school and Abby's a bit older, I'm sure we'll know when we'll be ready for another child," she explained.

"Exactly. I totally agree. Besides, we've got our whole lives to have a bigger family," he added, reaching up and brushing his hand along her cheek, "no crying. It's the holidays," he winked.

"I know, but I just can't help it. I'm so happy," she replied, hugging him.

"Me too," he agreed, kissing her cheek and holding her close, but their moment was interrupted when the oven timer went off, "cookies are calling."

Rachel sighed, "and I was comfortable," she murmured, sliding off his lap to move to the oven, checking on the cookies and taking the pans out.

Watching her bend over, Puck definitely enjoyed the view, but agreed he liked having her in his lap, "I promise my lap is open for use anytime you want," he grinned, "but I also enjoy this view, too."

Knowing what she meant, Rachel blushed, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he got up and moved to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, "it'd be even better if you were naked," he added with a grin.

"Noah!" Rachel gasped, her eyes widening as she turned around to stare at him in shock.

"What?" He slid his arms back around her and smiled brightly, "babe, we have lived in this house for months, alone, except for a few nights a week when your dads stay over," he let his hands slip under her winter themed sweater to rest against her warm skin, "there are _so_ many places I wanna make love to you. I can think of five right now, and that's just here in the kitchen."

Rachel's mouth fell open, shock still evident on her face, but feeling his hands against her skin, caused sparks to ignite all over her body, "but we have Abby... And our parents come over a lot," she said, trying to resist, but finding it difficult.

"They knock, most of the time, and if they did walk in on us, it'd be the last time they didn't knock," he winked, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips and then trailed his lips down her neck, "don't tell me you haven't thought of christening _our_ house."

As much as Rachel wanted to say she hadn't, she knew that would be a lie. She preferred to make love in their bed, but she couldn't deny that at times, she'd thought of doing it in other places around the house, especially knowing that it was theirs, "okay, I admit I've thought about it," she agreed, "now you sound more like Puck than you do my Noah," she added softly.

"Well, Noah is allowed to have sexual thoughts about his girlfriend, right?" He wondered, his arms slipping around her waist to gently lift her up so she was closer to eye level with him, "and Puck and Noah are the same person."

"Of course you're allowed to; I'm not denying that. And yes, physically they are the same person, but Noah is a big soft teddy bear and Puck is a badass tough guy and I don't see him as often as I did when we first started dating. In some ways, to put it in perspective, I think of Puck as 'sex' and Noah as 'making love', and," she blushed, "I love our relationship, don't get me wrong, but I never got to experience just 'sex' with Puck and I want to."

With one arm holding her, Puck used his other to move aside the few things on the counter behind her and then carefully set her down, his hands resting on her hips, "I get what you're saying, babe," he started, resting his forehead against hers, "but I've always been Noah to you, because I respect you; you're worth so much more to me than 'just sex' and that life is way in the past for me," he told her honestly, "but, if you wanna have some fun, all you gotta do is ask," he added with a wink, letting one of his hands slip under her skirt to rest on her thigh.

Smiling, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slid to the edge of the counter, "I love you, Noah, and it means the world to me that you respect me and I know you'll always treat me right," she started, then looked at him, her smile turning into a devious grin, "but I definitely wanna have fun with you, too," she finished, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Puck's entire body reacted to her words, causing him to groan into their kiss, as he held her. He was extremely happy that she knew of and was okay with his past, and he swore to himself that he would never push her into anything. He always wanted her to be the one to make the next move and did expect this conversation to come up one day, and now that it was out in the open, his mind filled with ideas, "babe, that sounds like an amazing idea, but no matter what we do, or how we phrase it, I'll always be making love to you. Whether it's a quickie against the counter or in our bed, it'll still be a special moment between us, but if you're ready, I'd be happy to show more," he said honestly, trying to calm down from the moment, knowing they didn't have time to get into anything because they'd have visitors at any time.

"I never doubted that," she replied, kissing him gently, "I think I wanted to bring it up to let you know I'd be willing to try. I just wanna be as close to you as I can be."

He nodded in understanding, "me too, Rachel, and I promise we will be and I'd love to try out something now, but our families could be here any time and we're baking."

She blushed, "I'm... I'm sorry if I got you, um..."

Puck pressed a kiss to her lips, "don't be sorry. I'm fine," he assured her, helping her down from the counter and hugging her tightly.

Rachel relaxed in his arms for a long moment, before looking up, "I suppose we should get this finished," she murmured, looking at the various things on the counter, including baking pans with cookies still on them.

Glancing around, he nodded, "yeah, that's a good idea."

...

Though their conversation had been important, the two were glad it had ended, because about ten minutes later, her dads showed up, soon followed by his parents and sister.

The Berrys and Puckermans had talked the day before and agreed to have a movie day, like Puck and Rachel had done the year before on Christmas Eve. Everyone had brought over a few choice movies and Rachel and Puck had picked some from their collection and once they all had lunch and Abby went down for her nap, the family found seats in the living room and settled on the first movie.

The first movie Rachel had seen before, so she bounced between watching it and finishing up the cookies and then sat through the whole second movie. Around four, Abby woke up from her nap and the second movie had finished, so while Rachel took care of Abby, the others chipped into make dinner and when it was ready, they sat down to eat.

Once they were finished eating, they retook their seats and looked through the stacks of movies for another one to watch, "oh we have to watch this!" Rachel exclaimed, holding up the case for 'An Officer and a Gentleman'. "We watched it last year, and afterward Noah first mentioned he'd thought of joining the Navy and now he is and it seems fitting," she admitted.

"See, I told you she'd want to," Deborah said, nudging her husband with a grin on her face.

Ethan smirked, "yeah, you were right."

"But I'm not going to be an officer. Just enlisted. There's a difference," Puck replied, smirking at his girlfriend and parents.

"It still involves the Navy. Can we?" She asked her boyfriend hopeful.

"It's fine with me. I like the movie, but there's others that need to agree," Puck shrugged, "if they don't mind, go for it," he added.

"I'm fine with it," Ethan agreed.

"We are, too," David nodded, "we actually thought of bringing it over, too, but Alan reminded me that Deborah had it, so we didn't bring ours over," he commented with a grin.

Rachel blushed and got up, moving to put the DVD in before returning to her spot next to her boyfriend on the couch, "I think we should make this a tradition; to watch it every Christmas Eve," she suggested, her blush still tinting her cheeks.

"I think that could be arranged," Deborah smiled, "you guys know it's my favorite movie."

...

Curled up against her boyfriend, Rachel watched the movie and found she understood it more, not only because she'd seen it once before, but also because she knew more about the various aspects of military lives; learning from family forums online and also from things Puck talked about he learned from the book he needed to read.

Certain parts hit her just as hard as the first time, and both her and Deborah were in tears by the end, "I promise I'll be at your boot camp graduation," she told her boyfriend softly as they hugged.

Puck smiled, "I know you will be, babe. I never doubted that," he said honestly, kissing her gently, "and maybe one day I'll be able to sweep you off your feet like he did," he added, holding her close to him.

"That would be so romantic," she smiled, wiping her eyes, "I didn't expect to start crying."

"It's okay, you're allowed to get emotional," he assured her, glancing at Abby in her playpen, "looks like someone else was watching, too," he added, motioning to how Abby was laid back on her stuffed penguin, with her attention in the direction of the TV, as if she had been watching the TV through the soft mesh of the playpen.

"Oh, sweetie," Rachel grinned, moving to pick her up, "were you watching the movie with us?" She asked, kissing her cheek and settling her against her chest as she retook her seat next to Puck. Abby snuggled up to Rachel and her eyes closed, "I think you might be tired, huh, little one?"

Puck leaned over and pressed a kiss to Abby's cheek, "I think you're right," he nodded, seeing the signs that she was sleepy. "Definitely time for bed."

...

Taking a break from movies, Rachel and Puck got Abby ready for bed and once she was settled into her crib for the night, the two returned to their family. They decided to watch another movie and when it ended around eleven, Ethan, Deborah and Arin decided to go home and get some sleep. After agreeing to be over at their house the next morning around ten for brunch, the three left and then David and Alan headed up to Puck and Rachel's guest room for bed. Rachel and Puck stayed up a little longer, but once they had put some things away and closed up the house for the night, they went to bed themselves.

As with almost every day, Abby woke her parents just after eight, so they got up with her. Rachel took care of changing her diaper and feeding her, while Puck got showered and ready for the day and then he took care of getting Abby dressed, while Rachel got showered and dressed, finishing about the time her dads woke up. Once Alan and David were up and ready, they all gathered up the presents they'd wrapped in the past few weeks and around ten headed over to Deborah, Ethan and Arin's house, and this time Kona went with them.

Greeting everyone and setting the presents around the tree, the family sat down for brunch and once they'd finished, they gathered in the living room. Since they'd done a lot of gift exchanging at Hanukkah, the adults decided to just get gifts for the kids, so when they were settled onto a spot on the floor, their parents began passing out the presents.

Abby was sitting in Puck's lap at first, but then he settled her onto the floor so she could check things out, because she was drawn to the shiny bows, colorful wrapping paper and crinkly ribbon.

As Puck slid the curly mass of ribbon off one of his presents, he handed it to her, "just don't eat it," he smirked. Taking the decoration from him, Abby shook it and giggled when it rustled in her hands and then crawled closer to him, "do you want to help me open my presents?" He asked with a laugh, seeing her grabbing at the paper.

Rachel grinned, "she's going to love it when all the paper and stuff is on the floor," she admitted, handing over a silver bow that had been on her gift, "but we just have to keep her from eating anything."

"I know," Puck nodded, "we'll watch her," he assured her, laughing when he saw Kona was rolling on her back on a pile of paper from Arin's package. "Between Kona and Abby, this is gong to be an entertaining morning," he said honestly.

"Yes it will be," Rachel agreed.

...

As Puck said, the unwrapping of presents was an adventure. Abby and Kona had experienced a little of opening presents on Hanukkah, but the gifts had been spaced out between eight days, where as Christmas was only one day, so the two were both enjoying the mass of paper, ribbon and bows piling up in the middle of the living room floor. Kona spent most of the time rolling around on the pile as it grew and Abby liked rustling everything she could find and really seemed intrigued with a larger, fluffier and shiny purple bow that had been on a package of Arin's.

"Abby, you have good taste in colors," Rachel commented, taking a pictures of her sitting in the middle of the wrapping paper, holding the bow. Reaching out to rustle the item, Abby giggled and started shaking the bow to make more noise.

Snapping a few more pictures, Rachel reluctantly gave up, knowing she and Deborah already had a ton of that morning, mostly of Abby and Kona playing in the wrapping paper and decorations. Picking up Abby and letting her keep the bow in her hand, Rachel moved them over to sit down on the couch next to Puck, "now this is what the holidays are about. Having fun and enjoying the time with family," she said.

Puck nodded, "yeah, that is very true," he agreed, kissing Abby, then Rachel, "and just wait until Abby's older next year and she's able to do more. It'll be even more fun."

"I don't even want to think about her being older. I mean, it feels like she was just born and now she's almost eight months old. Time is going to fly by so fast," Rachel sighed, "and I know there's noting to stop it, so I'll just settle for making great memories."

"Sounds like a great idea for me," Puck agreed, slipping an arm around her shoulders and holding her close to him, "I love you."

Rachel smiled, settling against him, and pressing a kiss to his lips, "I love you, too, Noah."

...

A/N3: I hope you guys enjoyed it! As I said at the end of the last chapter, there is going to be a lot of summary to progress the fic along, in hopes of getting closer to the summer in the story. Let me know what you guys think! This chapter is two parts on LJ because it was too long.

A/N4: I think I'm finally getting back on top of things so updates may be more frequent. I know I've said this before and I'm sorry, but I didn't intend for this update to be so far apart from the last one. I have not quit writing and I don't plan on it. I have just had a bunch of personal things going on that has keep me busy or distracted. The hardest one was having to put my three and a half year old dog to sleep. She got sick one day and after three trips to the vet in three days in early January, they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and she kept getting worse. She didn't deserve the pain and suffering she was in, so we had to let her go. It was super tough to say goodbye and it has been pretty lonely around the house without her, but I, along with my parents, know that we did the right thing because she is no longer in pain, but it still hurts like hell.

A/N5: As I stated in my last update for 'Starlight', I've decided to try my hand at writing Lark (Lea/Mark) fics. Since FF has some rules about RPF, I will _only_ be posting it on my LJ. I have just finished my first fic and will be posting it this week. It's called 'Breaking The Rules' and I'm SapphiresFic on LJ ( sapphiresfic . livejournal . com ). I'll share the link on my Tumblr page and mention it in my author's notes at the bottom of my next fic updates. I'll also add a section on my FF profile for links to the stories on my LJ, so keep an eye out for it. You can read and comment on my LJ, even if you don't have an LJ account, too, because I allow anonymous comments.

...


	84. Chapter 82 a & b on LJ

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

A/N3: As I mentioned in the last few chapters, this one covers January and February, including Regionals.

...

As talked about prior to the holiday, after dinner on Christmas Day, the Hudsons, Quinn, the Hummels and Deborah's brother and his family all came over to Deborah and Ethan's house to continue celebrating with a small dessert party to enjoy some time with their friends and extended family.

Though it had just been a tease to Finn and Kurt earlier in the week about possibly becoming step-brothers soon, the reality came when Burt proposed to Carole in front of everyone that night and she said 'yes'. The couple admitted they'd talked about it for some time, but didn't want to rush things; they did see that in their future and wanted to live together permanently. Now that they were engaged, they announced that starting in the new year, Burt and Kurt would be moving into the Hudson's home. Kurt and Finn were shocked, but had also been preparing for it and even though Burt hadn't talked to them first, the two teens gave their parent's their blessing to get married.

Congratulations was passed around and when the question of a date and type of wedding came up, both agreed they didn't want anything fancy. They'd probably do something like what Deborah and Ethan had done. Signing papers at the court house and having a reception somewhere with close friends and family, because they had already done the big weddings when they'd had their first marriages and remembered the stress.

...

The week between Christmas and New Year's was spent organizing Rachel and Puck's garage. A lot of Ethan's stuff was still in it from his move, so all of his things were moved across the street to their garage for him to go through later. Deborah and Arin went through some of their things; some getting rid of, but a lot was moved into their garage, and Puck went through a few of his boxes, but most of his things, he just pushed aside to deal with at a later date.

By the end of the week, Ethan and Puck were taking measurements and starting on a design plan for the upgrade, wanting to take their time, but set a goal to start the actual work by Spring Break, after Nationals, which would give Rachel the studio space she needed and still gave them space for storage, a garage and a weight room.

Rachel was really looking forward to her space. The more she helped rearrange and sort things out, realizing why they were doing it, the more excited and serious she got about starting her photography business. She even took time to research just what she'd need to make her studio useful, without going overboard on things she might not need.

...

New Year's Eve fell on a Friday and even though they had been invited out, Rachel and Puck decided to stay home with Abby, so they could have their first one as a family. They also knew it could be their last one together for a while, so they wanted to be alone, unlike the year before when they spent it with their friends.

On New Year's Day, like they'd talked about, Rachel set up an area in the house to get photos of Abby at eight months, and their families also came over to help, making sure they got some pictures of Puck, Rachel and Kona with Abby, too. In looking at the photos on the computer just after, Rachel was happily surprised that her boyfriend had been right. Her photos had turned out just as good, if not better than the ones they'd had taken just after she was born and it made her even more excited to get started in the photography career.

The first Sunday of the year, January 2nd, Ethan and Puck had tickets to a hockey game in Detroit, so the father and son headed up north for the game and some father-son bonding, which they both enjoyed.

Returning to school on Monday, the Glee Club met and began preparations for their Regionals competition. They decided to focus on the music and choreography first and closer to the competition they'd figure out what they'd want to wear for costumes.

Everyone was thrown off by having missed the last few days of school before Winter Break, so students and teachers were playing catch-up, but by the end of the week things seemed to be back to normal. Friday night, the basketball team had their first game of the year at McKinley and David and Alan watched Abby so Rachel could go cheer on her boyfriend, congratulating him with a hug on the court when the buzzer went off and McKinley had won.

...

During the first week of the new year, David and Alan put a bid in on the house they wanted near the Puckerman's homes, hoping to get it, but knew they had other people wanting it, too. Knowing it could take a few weeks to find out if they did get it, they were hopeful that both of them having stable, good paying jobs would be a key to getting it.

On top of them moving, Carole, Finn and Quinn began to get the Hudson's home ready for Burt and Kurt to move in and the Hummels were starting to pack up for their move and eventually selling their house; Kurt wasn't attached to the house like Finn and Puck were to their homes.

Along with all the moving, Rachel, Puck and Ethan continued plans for the rebuild of the garage, wanting it complete it before Puck graduates, so they knew they had about six months left.

...

Over the past few months, Abby had been extra talkative, in baby talk. Babbling and saying sounds, but nothing ever clear enough to be words. They continued to encourage her to say 'mama' and 'dada' two of the common first words and Deborah assured them she'd start talking when she was ready, so they settled to wait, but were excited to hear them.

Abby had also been active in trying to hug people, not just snuggling up to to them like she had when she was a baby. She actually attempted to wrap her arms around someone's neck when they were holding her, even if her arms were too short to reach. Everyone loved it and thought she was cute, and Rachel made sure to get pictures of cute moments with her and their family and friends.

She'd also learned how to wave; something they'd been trying to show her for a while. Just after Christmas, one afternoon, Puck was going to the store with his mom and Rachel was holding Abby. He'd hugged and kissed his girls, saying 'bye' and when he pulled back he waved a little to Abby. Abby lifted her small hand up and mirrored his wave, moving her hand and wrist, instead of her whole arm. It definitely needed some work, but the couple was excited she was continuing to learn and pick up things.

During the first weekend of the new year, it was pretty quiet at home. Puck and Rachel were doing their homework, late in the afternoon on Saturday, when Abby woke up from her nap. Once she was changed, Puck took her downstairs and settled her onto the couch, letting her sit against the back of it, but both couple stayed close to make sure she didn't get up and try to crawl towards the edge.

Rachel went to get one of Abby's stuffed animals and returned, kneeling down on the floor so she could be closer to eye level to her and held out the toy. Abby took it and began shaking it, giggling as she did. After a moment, she held up the item and clearly said two syllables, "dada."

Puck and Rachel both gasped, exchanging shocked and curiously expressions before turning back to look back at Abby, "what was that, Abby?" Rachel asked, reaching out to tickle her tummy gently, "did you say 'dada'? Say it again," she coaxed.

Abby giggled when Rachel tickled her and sat back a little, shaking her toy and then looked at Puck who was sitting next to her, "dada," she said again.

Hearing it a second time, the couple knew they hadn't heard things and Puck picked her up, snuggling her against him and kissing her cheek, "you really said that," he grinned, "I love you, sweetie."

Rachel felt tears in her eyes as she took a seat next to them and hugged Puck and Abby, "mommy loves you, too," she added, "and I'm so proud of you."

"Definitely," Puck agreed, shifting, so he could kiss Rachel, "you know she is gonna start calling everything 'dada', right?" He smirked, remembering his sister's first word was 'mama' and she called everyone and everything that for a few months before she realized who 'mama' really was.

"Yeah, I remember reading that, but it's a start," she replied happily.

"Mama," Abby said, having heard the sounds from her dad and was trying to repeat them.

"Well, that was easy," Puck grinned, watching his girlfriend's eyes widen in shock.

"You said 'mama'," Rachel hugged Abby and kissed her cheek, "this is amazing," she grinned, looking at Puck.

"It is," he nodded, pressing a kiss to Rachel's lips and slipping his arm around her back, "I wonder what will be next on the 'baby's firsts' list."

"I'm in no hurry to check off any more," Rachel admitted honestly, happy she was learning more, but also knew that the more things she did, the closer it'd be to him leaving.

Understanding why she said that, Puck pressed another kiss to her lips and rubbed her back gently, "I know, babe. I'm not in a hurry either, but I still am curious."

Nodding in agreement, Rachel took a deep breath, "yeah, I am, too. I think walking is probably going to be her next one... Well, that and getting her to understand what those words mean."

"Yeah, there is that," Puck smirked, "we'll help her figure it out," he promised.

"Good, because I'd be pretty jealous if she called anyone else 'mama'," she told him.

After hearing the words again, Abby said them and Rachel blushed, kissing her cheek, "I'm 'mama' and he's 'dada', Abby," she said pointing to Puck.

"Dada," Abby said again, looking at where Rachel was pointing.

Puck smiled at them, "that's right."

Though Puck and Rachel knew Abby was just repeating the sounds she'd heard, not necessarily knowing what they meant yet, they settled to enjoy the moment when they heard their daughter say 'dada' and 'mama' for the first time.

...

The second Wednesday of the new year, Puck had to go do what he'd been dragging his feet on since being sworn into the Navy. He knew he had to have it done before going to boot camp, but he was afraid if he waited any longer he'd forget or remember just prior to leaving and have to rush through the process.

It wasn't a Glee day, so he was supposed to be at basketball practice after school, but he wasn't going. To everyone, he played it up like he had an important meeting with his recruiter; it wasn't a complete lie, he did need to check-in with him, since they hadn't seen each other for several weeks and only talked over the phone a few times, but that wasn't the only reason for him missing practice. Ben and Ethan were the only ones who knew where he was going.

Puck and Rachel had gone to school in separate cars that morning, just like every day he had practice. After school, the couple said 'goodbye' and Puck headed to his recruiter's office for a short time, checking in, getting a weight check and some information for the appointment he had at four. Once he had what he needed, Puck got back into his jeep and made his way towards the office of the only lawyer he trusted to take care of what he needed; the guy who would one day be his father-in-law, Alan.

Going into the office, he checked in with his initials; he'd scheduled an appointment for that day under 'NP' because he didn't want Alan to find out before then and ask him around Rachel why he had an appointment scheduled. The receptionist recognized him from the Berry's Christmas party a few weeks prior, and he agreed he'd seen her, but asked not to say anything to Alan until his appointment.

Taking a seat in the small waiting area, Puck waited patiently, his thoughts bouncing around as he stared at the large brown envelope he hand. It contained some documents he'd gotten while swearing in that he had to fill out and sign, along with a list of other things he needed to have done before he went to boot camp, because he wasn't married and still had a child with someone. He hated hiding the appointment or the documents from his girlfriend, but the last thing he wanted was her worrying about the meaning of a bunch of papers that he prayed he'd never need.

At first he tried to keep his head down, looking at his phone, but he couldn't help glancing around the office. He was sitting in a small waiting area in the front by the reception desk and there was a half wall behind that where he could see into the back of the office where everyone else was. In the center of a large room were desks and cubicles that had people working, so he figured they were assistants and paralegals. Around the larger room book shelves were scattered with various encyclopedias and doors into offices, which he thought may belong to the actual lawyers and his thoughts were confirmed when he saw Alan step out of one.

Alan knew he had a four-pm appointment and he'd been told they were there, so he left his office and made his way towards the front to meet them, pausing a moment when he reached the reception area and was surprised to see Puck sitting there, "Noah, what are you doing here?"

"I'm you're appointment at four," Puck replied with a smirk.

"Really?" Alan glanced and saw the receptionist nod, and then he laughed lightly, "NP... I should have known that was you. Come on back," he said, motioning behind him.

Puck stood up and followed him to the room he'd left, passing familiar faces he'd seen at their Christmas party and some of them nodded when they recognized him. Stepping into the large office, set up like he expected, a desk with a computer and files, books on book shelves, along with a round table with chairs seated around it. Alan closed the door behind them and motioned to the table, "have a seat, Noah. What's up?" Alan wondered, noticing the envelope in his hand as he took a seat at the table.

Pulling out one of the chairs, Puck slid into it and took a deep breath, "I need to have a will drawn up, among other things," he said, "and you're the only one I trust to do it. I'm sorry for being so secretive about this, but I didn't want Rachel or my mom worrying about it. Dad and Uncle Ben know, but when I made the appointment, I didn't want to use my full name, in case you saw it and wanted to bring it up at home."

Alan nodded in understanding, "I won't say anything, unless you're alright with it," he promised, opening the envelope and finding numerous documents inside, "did you get all these when you swore in?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "each person has to talk to a counselor to go over everything. Because I told them I had a daughter and wasn't married to her mother, they gave me all that and said I needed to get things sorted out, authorizing Rachel to have custody and guardianship over Abby, so if something happens to her, Rachel can make decisions without me and if," he knocked his knuckles on the wooden table, "God forbid, something happens to me, there's no question who Abby belongs with," he said sitting back, "I've looked over what's in there and I think some of them might be straight-forward, but I want you to look before I sign anything and I know I need more than what's in there."

"Very good idea," Alan nodded, "and some of these are simple; they deal with your benefits and things like that, but yes, some of them are a little more technical and you'll need more than a single sheet of paper. I've done this before," he motioned to them, "with other clients, so I'm familiar with the process and what they want. It's split into five sections. Your will, which covers your wishes if, God forbid, you did pass away. There's your power of attorney, which means you give permission for someone to make medical and legal decisions for you, if you're unreachable or you're injured or unconscious. You also have a power of attorney for Abby that you give permission for Rachel to make decisions for her, medical or anything else. In addition you will have a similar document that states you give all guardianship and custody to Rachel, so if something should happen to you, like you said, there's no question who Abby belongs with. The fifth section is your money. You need to have a checking account that you and someone here can have access too, that way when you get paid, your money can be accessed by someone, like Rachel, for Abby and bills, or they can put money in if you need it for something. Have you talked to Rachel about getting a joint account?"

"No," Puck shook his head, "should I? I mean, she has her own and I have my own; I figured I'd just add her to mine; mom already has access to it, and Rachel could, too. My money is Rachel's and Abby's money, so I don't need my own account and then have a joint account with her," he explained, "I also figured we'd have one account and she could keep hers for her photography business," he added.

"You could," Alan agreed, "and I'm not trying to say I'm skeptical, so don't take this the wrong way, but it's easier to add someone to an account than it is to remove them. Though you guys have a solid relationship and nothing to worry about now, if something did happen between you two, that would mean you'd have to close your account and open it again."

"No offense taken, but I'm gonna be honest. You're stuck with me," he smirked.

"No complaints here," Alan smiled glancing through the papers and slid a few towards him, "these deal with that, so I don't think we need to go through them. Talk to Rachel and see what she says about it and go from there."

"Alright. What about the rest? This isn't easy," Puck admitted, rubbing his neck nervously.

"I know, but look at it this way; you're taking care of your family. David and I have wills and power of attorneys over each other and Rachel for this reason, too. Partially because Ohio doesn't recognize same-sex marriages, but also because we want to make sure there's no question who we want taking care of our medical or legal decisions or our daughter if we can't," Alan told him, leaning back in his chair.

"I get that and I'm glad I'm doing that, because I want to make sure they are taken care of, but it's just tough to think about getting hurt or worse and not being able to come home to them," Puck told him, taking a deep breath.

Alan nodded, "I understand that and I'm assuming that's why you didn't want your mom and Rachel knowing about all this right now."

"Yeah. It's hard enough on Rachel knowing that I'm leaving, I just don't want her freaking out because I'm planning this type of stuff and the same with my mom. She's pregnant; she doesn't need that to stress about. I'm sure it's tough on her knowing what dad does for a living," Puck explained.

"It probably is, but she's a pretty strong woman and so is Rachel," Alan started, then smirked, "though I do know she tends to worry."

"Exactly," Puck nodded, "I love Rachel, but she worries about things she doesn't need to and for now I just want her to focus on Regionals. If she ends up having to sign anything or mom, too, we can tell them, but for now, it's between us."

"That's fine with me. I won't say anything, but you are right. Some of these will need their signatures, so at some point they'll have to find out," Alan replied.

Glancing over to them, Puck nodded, "so, about them... What do you need from me?"

"Um, nothing right off the top of my head, but I do have some questions that will help get these started," Alan admitted, "first off, you understand that because you and Rachel are not legally married, she can't be covered under your medical benefits, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Abby will be and I figure since Rachel's still in school, she's covered under your plans and," he blushed a little, "sometime after she graduates, I'll propose, if you and David are alright with that, so we probably won't be unmarried for too long."

Alan nodded, "we haven't been opposed to you and Rachel being together, so I don't think you need to worry about us saying 'no'," he assured him, "and yes she's covered," he added, glancing over some of the papers, "have you thought about who will make medical decisions for you if it came down to it?"

"They told me if I'm unmarried, even if I'm with someone, that I should still have my parents be listed; at least until I get married, so mom and dad?" Puck wondered, "I also thought that even if I do these papers now, when Rachel and I get married legally, we can update them, right?"

"Of course. Anytime you want. It's not uncommon and I was going to suggest your parents, too. I don't know if Rachel would be comfortable doing that right now," he replied, "it's not like she'd have to make any decisions alone, because we'll all be there for her, but to have the final say, that would be tough on her."

Puck nodded, "that's what I was thinking. I'm really glad you and David like me and that my family gets along with Rachel. I don't know what we'd be doing if someone hadn't supported us keeping Abby."

"I honestly have never seen Rachel this happy, except when she's with you and Abby, so there's no doubt you have our support," Alan commented.

"Thanks," Puck smiled and shifted a little, "that means a lot and I promise I'll do anything I can to make sure she stays happy."

"I know you will," Alan returned his smile.

...

Alan and Puck talked for a little longer, going over each paper Puck brought along and Alan was jotting notes down on a yellow legal pad. At the beginning, Puck had been nervous about what he was doing, but after talking with Alan, he calmed down, especially when Alan assured him he was doing the right thing and this was ensuring his family was taken care of if something happened to him. He still hated the idea that something could happen, but he settled knowing that Alan was right. Everything he was doing now, would be taking care of Rachel and Abby. Alan told him it could take a few weeks to get everything together and there would be some papers Rachel and his parents would have to sign, so Puck knew he had to talk to them at some point. He didn't want to, but decided he'd at least bring it up, so they weren't surprised when it came time to sign things and Alan agreed it was the best idea, so everyone was there in case Rachel needed to talk about how she felt about them.

Thanking Alan for everything he was doing, Puck left the office just after five, knowing he'd be seeing Alan and David by six, since they were coming over for dinner. Getting home, Puck greeted his girlfriend and daughter and Rachel asked him how his meeting went with his recruiter. He really had gone, so he told her some of the things that came up, mostly about the book he was supposed to be reading and some things with boot camp. He also mentioned he was happy he was still in the weight range he was supposed to be in and just had to maintain it until June.

When Alan and David arrived that evening, and Deborah, Ethan and Arin joined them, the family went on as if nothing had been out of the ordinary. After dinner, Alan, Ethan and Puck offered to do the dishes, so the others went into the living room, which gave them a chance to talk. They only brought up Alan needing a few weeks to get things together and Ethan and Puck agreed they'd talk to Deborah and Rachel a little so they could be ready.

...

Now that the papers were being worked on, Puck pushed aside his worries for them and tried to focus on his family and what they were doing at school without letting it bother him.

The next few weeks of January continued on, with a few more basketball games and practices, along with Glee practice for their upcoming competition. Everyone was happy that they were doing well with preparations; confident they'd be ready for Regionals in just a few more weeks.

Outside of school and practices, Ethan and Puck spent some of their free time sorting out what materials they would need for the garage rebuild. They, along with Rachel, had decided that since they didn't plan to use the garage for cars, they'd put up a wall down the center, giving half of the garage space for Rachel's photography studio and the other half would be for everything else.

Ethan and Puck also had a few more hockey games to attend, giving the father and son a break from their day-to-day lives, and also some time together they'd lost from all the years Ethan had been gone. Even though Puck had forgiven Ethan and they were getting closer as time went on, the trips to the games gave them both some time to learn more about each other. To Puck, it seemed like after every trip, more memories of missing his dad seemed to fade into the back of his mind, being replaced by new memories of them together.

Deborah also had a busy January. While the Glee Club was preparing for Regionals, she, Quinn and the Cheerios were preparing for their National competition, this year being held in Indianapolis, and fell on the last weekend of January and Deborah was thankful it was close enough they could just ride a bus and not fly like the year before.

...

As January neared the end, Puck talked to Rachel once about the paperwork Alan was preparing for him. He didn't go into too many details, but enough so she understood he had to have the paperwork done before going to boot camp and he wanted to make sure that she and Abby were taken care of while he was gone. He avoided telling her the additional reason was 'in case something happened' to him.

Surprisingly, Rachel was already aware of the paperwork he was talking about; something she'd seen brought up on a Navy family forum, so it didn't come as a complete shock, like Puck had first thought it would. It was something he was relieved about, but still silently worried that when she saw the type of documents involved and how serious they were, she'd get upset.

The last Wednesday of January, after their usual family dinner with her dads and Puck's family, Alan brought out all of the paperwork for them to go over and sign. Once Abby was settled into her playpen and Arin was busy watching TV in the living room, Puck, Rachel and their parents settled around the dinning room table to talk.

"That's an awful lot of papers for guardianship and power of attorney for Abby," Rachel commented, seeing the thick stack.

"It's, um, not just for that," Puck admitted, glancing at Rachel from across the table. He and David and switched seats so he could sit next to Alan, because he'd be doing most of the signing, "there's also stuff for me, too, um, in case anything happened to me."

Rachel's eyes fell closed and she took a deep breath, nodding, "I see," she bit her lip, "I should have figured that out, too," she added, "is one of them your will?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded, getting up and moving around the table to kneel down next to her and rested his hands on her hips, "I told you the other day that I had to do this before boot camp and what my recruiter calls it is 'getting your affairs in order'. I just want to make sure that you and Abby are taken care of if something happened to me. I'm not saying anything will, but just in case."

"I know," she rested her hands on his cheeks as she looked at him, "when you were telling me about all the paperwork for Abby, I should have figured that out, too," she glanced towards the living room where Abby was contently playing in her playpen, "we almost lost you once. I don't like thinking about that happening again."

"Neither do I," he assured her, "and I promise I'll do everything I can to stay safe so I can come home to you two," he glanced over at the papers and then back to her, standing up and kissing her, "but these just make sure that things are taken care of if something did happen," he said softly, unable to resist knocking on the wooden table.

Rachel smiled lightly and nodded, "I know," she stood up and slid her arms around him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, holding her tightly.

...

After the moment with his girlfriend, they got back to what they were doing. They started out signing the papers that dealt with Abby. He and Rachel signed those, one of the papers agreeing that if anything should happen to him, all custody and guardianship goes to Rachel and the other papers dealt with Puck giving Rachel permission to make any medical decisions and any other type of care for her without his consent, because he wouldn't always be reachable.

Content they had all the correct information in the paperwork, they moved onto the next set. Alan had written up Puck's will exactly how he wanted it, when they first talked about it in his office and Puck signed it once he read over it. Moving on to the last section of papers, they were for Puck's legal and medical power of attorney, meaning that if he was deemed unfit to make decisions or unconscious, he authorized his parents to make the decisions. It also helped with any issues back home, his parents could sign things for him or update or cancel things in his name without him being there, because he'd given them permission to do it.

Deborah and Ethan signed a few of the papers and when they finished, Puck scrawled his signature across the page and then they moved onto the papers he just needed to sign. Most of them were how he wanted benefits sorted out and other details that needed to be taken care of. Now all he had to do was take care of the papers for the bank account and he had time to do that, still needing to talk to Rachel about what she wanted to do.

With everything signed, Alan slid it all back into the folder he had, wanting to go through them one more time to make sure everything had been signed and filled out before saying they were done and promised to get them to him by the weekend. Soon Alan and David left, followed by Arin, Deborah and Ethan, since the paperwork had taken longer than expected and they all had to work in the morning.

After their families left, Puck and Rachel spent some time with Abby and then got her ready and down for bed, before the couple settled into the living room to work on their homework. "Um, are you alright after earlier?" Puck asked, a little while later, sliding off the couch to sit next to her by the coffee table where she was working.

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "I am. It's tough to think about, but I know it's only to protect us if something happened. I don't like thinking about it, but I'm alright," she assured him, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I guess. Seems a lot more real now. It definitely is a tough conversation to have and I'm sorry I kept most of it from you, but I just didn't want you to worry. You've been pretty focused on Glee and I didn't want it to distract you."

She smiled lightly and leaned against his chest, "it's always in the back of my mind. I just choose not to let to take over."

Sliding his arm around her shoulders, he kissed her forehead, "I'm always gonna be with you, even if we are hundreds or thousands of miles apart," he murmured.

"Damn right you are, Puckerman," she grinned, looking up at him, "and don't you ever forget it."

"I promise I won't," he returned her smile and pressed a kiss to her lips, meaning his promise completely. He wasn't _that_ Puck anymore; he'd grown up and now there was only _one_ person in his romantic life and she is and always will be Rachel Marie Berry; soon to be Puckerman and he'd never intentionally jeopardize their relationship.

"Are you okay with me giving my parents the right to take care of decisions for me?" He wondered after a few short moments.

Rachel nodded, continuing to relax against his chest, "we're not married, so I think it's only right they have that power. It's also not really a big deal, because I have a good relationship with them, so I don't think they'd make a big decision without at least talking to me first."

"That's what I was thinking. I mean, since I wasn't married it was recommended that I go with my parents, but when I thought about it, I realized that most big decisions we make as a family or at least talk about and if what they had to decide effected you or Abby, I know they'd talk to you about it first," Puck replied, "I just wanted to make sure. Considering I was giving you the power over Abby, I didn't know how you'd feel about..."

Leaning up, Rachel pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's lips, silencing his words, "you did the right thing," she assured him, "I'm alright with that and when we do get married, we can change them," she added.

Puck smiled, nodding at her words, "okay, cool. I'm glad you're alright with things."

She nodded, kissing him again, "I am definitely alright with things. You made the right call."

...

A few days later, after school on the last Friday of January, Deborah and the Cheerios went home long enough to collect their overnight bags and say 'goodbye' to their families for the weekend. Puck and Finn had said their goodbyes to Deborah and Quinn at school, because the basketball team had an away game that night and they wouldn't be able to see them off. Rachel, Abby and Arin said 'goodbye' and 'good luck' to Deborah and Quinn at home, and then Ethan drove them to school to meet the bus that was taking them to Nationals.

Leaving home this year for Nationals was a lot tougher than it had been the year before. Now, not only did Deborah have her kids she was saying 'goodbye' to, she also had another daughter, Rachel, and a granddaughter she cared for just as much as her own children. On top of her children, she also had a husband that she hadn't slept apart from since they'd gotten married and hated leaving him. When Ethan dropped her and Quinn off at McKinley, Quinn started checking people in, so Deborah could have some time to say 'goodbye', and Ethan promised her the time would fly by and they could still talk on the phone. She knew a lot of her nerves and emotions were from pregnancy hormones, but she still was going to miss him and couldn't wait until she got home.

...

The basketball team ended up losing their away game and knew that the following Friday would be their final game of the season and Puck was looking forward the extra time he could have after school to spend with his girlfriend and their daughter.

With Deborah gone for the weekend, Ethan and Arin got some father-daughter bonding in and still hung out with Rachel, Puck, Abby and Rachel's dads like they did a lot on the weekends. Everyone missed Deborah and talked to her a few times Saturday, but they wouldn't know until Sunday afternoon what place the team took, but everyone was curious.

The Cheerios ended up taking second place and for the Senior girls, they felt like they came out on top, because they'd taken third the year before. Ethan and Arin picked up Deborah and Quinn at McKinley when they got back Sunday evening, after their three hour bus ride from Indianapolis and though they were looking forward to getting home, they joined the Berrys, Puckermans, Hummels and Hudsons at Rachel and Puck's house for a small party to celebrate their second place finish and to welcome them home.

...

Returning to school on Monday, the Cheerios were congratulated and now that their competition was over, the Glee Club could focus even more on their songs for Regionals. Monday was also the beginning of a new semester at McKinley, so a lot of students had classes that changed, but Puck and Rachel's classes didn't, so they were glad they could finish out the rest of their year, together, in the same classes.

In the middle of the week, David and Alan found out their bid had been accepted for the house just down the street from Ben and Susan's house, not even a block away from Puck and Rachel. The family got to celebrate the news together and Rachel was excited for when they could start moving in on the first of March and Puck, Ethan and others offered to help out, knowing their plan were to keep their current house and fix it up to sell it by the summer, giving everyone an additional project to help with.

By the end of the week, at the home and final basketball game of the season, Rachel and Abby, who wore earplugs, along with Rachel's dads, Ethan, Arin, Ben's wife and daughters and several of the Glee Club members came to cheer on their friends. Abby did pretty well at the game, only getting upset and fussy a few times because of the noise, because the earplugs helped drown out a lot of the painful sounds.

McKinley won their final basketball game of the season and even though it wasn't enough to go to a championship, the Senior guys were happy they could end the season on a happy note. Puck loved having his girlfriend and daughter, and the rest of their families in the audience, but the best part for him was getting a hug and kiss from his girlfriend and daughter at the end of the game, before he and the rest of the guys jogged into the locker room to shower and change.

...

Ethan and Puck had a Saturday hockey game in Detroit, so they went up, using it as a break from basketball and Glee, knowing the following week would be stressful because Regionals was the next weekend.

When Monday arrived, the Glee Club was down to crunch time, because Friday morning they were leaving McKinley and heading to Detroit for Regionals. Using part of their lunch time every day to practice, along with after school, the club was finally confident they were ready.

Thursday evening, David and Alan stayed at Rachel and Puck's house and were going to stay the whole weekend to take care of Abby. Waking up Friday morning, two hours earlier than normal, everyone was busy and nervous. Puck's uncle, another Glee director was going on the trip with them and so was Puck's cousin Jessica. Arin wanted to stay with Hannah, Susan and Ben's daughter, so that morning, after Arin said 'goodbye' and 'good luck' to Puck and Rachel, and Ethan and Deborah had exchanged goodbyes with David and Alan, the two adults took Arin down to Ben and Susan's house to drop her off and Ben and Jessica followed them to McKinley.

It had been some time since Rachel and Puck had been away from Abby overnight, so they were nervous about leaving. After several trips through the house, a lot of hugs and kisses to their daughter and David and Alan promising everything would be alright, Puck had to coax Rachel out of the house to keep her from continually fussing over everything.

Arriving at McKinley, the couple met up with his parents, uncle, cousin, Kurt, Finn and Quinn, who had left the Hudson's house around the same time and all of them parked near the back of the parking lot where the bus was waiting for them. Unloading their cars and slowly packing the bus, students and chaperones slowly arrived and time was ticking closer to their departure time.

In addition of his clothes for the next few days, Ethan also brought his hockey gear. Mike, his friend and former teammate, along with the rest of the Detroit Police Department hockey team begged for Ethan to return to the team for their annual game against the city's fire department, which happened to be the same weekend as Regionals. Ethan wasn't sure of the schedule, but once he found out they'd have Saturday afternoon free again, he agreed to play, even though he hadn't been on the ice for a year. The returning club members knew about the game and were excited to go again, and Ethan made sure he had enough tickets waiting for everyone to come, if they wanted.

Once all the students and chaperones had arrived, the bus left McKinley just after seven-am, beginning their trip to Detroit, about a two and a half hour bus ride. Most everyone used the time to sleep, knowing they'd had an early morning and would be performing that afternoon, so they needed to be rested.

Will wanted Ethan to direct the bus driver once they got closer to Detroit, so Ethan woke up from his nap and made his way to the front of the bus, where he could have a clearer view of where they were. A little after two hours into their trip, they were hitting the Detroit city limits and it didn't take long for Ethan to show the driver a shortcut around some of the major traffic areas that got them to their hotel in a decent amount of time.

"Well, this brings back memories," Puck commented realizing they were staying at the same hotel they had the year before.

Deborah smiled, "yeah it does. Definitely good ones," she agreed, hugging Ethan once he returned to his seat, while Emma and Will went to check them in.

Ethan nodded, "about this time last year I was just getting back from an early morning call and trying to sleep for a few hours before coming up to see you guys. I didn't know what to expect, but I was looking forward to it."

Puck smiled, "I was definitely nervous. I didn't know what to think or do... I'm just," he blushed, "I'm glad we finally met up," he said honestly, turning to look at Ethan and Deborah in the seat behind him and Rachel, "your call at Christmas started it all and this was the next big moment in the return of our family."

"It was," Ethan agreed, "I know I fucked up big time by leaving, but it definitely was a huge turning point in our relationship, especially seeing you all, meeting Arin, and then proposing to you," he smiled at Deborah, "that was a great moment."

Deborah nodded, "it was a very great moment. I honestly never thought it would happen, but I wouldn't change a thing about this past year. You're back in our lives and that's something I always dreamed of," she admitted honestly.

Ethan pressed a kiss to her lips, "me too and I'm not going anywhere," he promised, resting his hand on her stomach, then looked at her and Puck, "I'm not making that mistake again."

Puck nodded, "we know and believe you," he said honestly, getting his mom's nod in agreement. Looking at their joined hands, now resting on her swollen stomach, he smiled, "we've been through a rough few years, but it's in the past and the past year has been the start of our new life as a family and I know we're all looking forward to the addition to our family," he said, motioning to the baby growing inside her.

...

Ethan, Deborah, Rachel, Ben, Jessica, Finn and Quinn agreed with Puck's words and the small, but important family moment came to a close when Will and Emma returned with room keys for everyone. Slowly everyone was given their room assignments and the roommates gathered their things and made their way inside the hotel and up to their floor.

When Will and the other directors had sorted out room assignments for the club members, Deborah's room was going to have Rachel, Quinn and Jessica, Ethan had Puck, Finn and Kurt and Ben was going to be rooming with Matt, Mike and TJ, his daughter's boyfriend, so TJ was definitely nervous to be that close to Ben, but Jessica made Ben promise not to scare him too much and he gave in, promising he'd be 'good'.

Once all the kids and adults had been settled into their rooms and dropped off their belongings, they gathered up their items for their performance and were piling back onto the bus and heading to the venue.

...

McKinley's New Directions arrived at the venue just after eleven and checked in. At noon, their practice room was open, so the club gathered together to run through their numbers for that day, Rachel and Puck's ballad and Kurt and Tina's duet with the rest of the club as background vocals for both. Once everyone was confident in their routine, they began to get ready, having a lot more members than the year before, but by two-thirty, they were down by the stage and ready to go on at three.

Rachel and Puck's ballad was their opening number and during the chorus the rest of the club joined them on stage to continue on and then Kurt and Tina's upbeat number ended their set for the day. By the end, everyone was excited and confident they'd be going on to the next round, but wouldn't find out until Saturday evening, so they all returned to their hotel where some walked to a nearby restaurant, while others ordered in, like Puck, Rachel and their close family and friends.

Joining them for pizza were some of Ethan's former teammates and after dinner, Ethan and the guys talked about the game and they gave him the tickets for everyone in the club. Since it had been so long since Ethan had been on the ice, Mike was going to pick Ethan up around eight, so they could get to the arena early and get some practice in before the game started at noon, and they decided that the club would leave the hotel around ten-thirty, to be at the arena by eleven.

When the guys left that night, everyone was getting excited and Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Finn started passing around the news and times to everyone so they knew what time they needed to get up, everyone promising they'd be on the bus by ten-thirty the next morning.

Finn, Puck and Ethan didn't want to sleep apart from their partners, but they all agreed that they were on a school trip and didn't want anyone to get pissed because the guys and girls slept together, so they reluctantly returned to their rooms to sleep apart.

...

Saturday morning, Mike picked up Ethan by eight and the two men headed to the Red Wings arena, while everyone was just starting to get up. Having coffee and breakfast in the hotel's café that morning, everyone was on the bus by ten-thirty and on their way to the arena. Because Puck had been so familiar with the drive, he gave the driver directions and soon they were being dropped off in front of the arena, like the year before.

This year, instead of wearing whatever, Ethan had given some of them Detroit SRT shirts, the name of his former team, and Puck, Finn, Rachel and a few others had them on, and others were wearing shades of blue, in support of the police team. Getting inside, they found seats in the police section and settled in, hoping they would win again like the year before.

At eleven-forty-five, the two teams came out of their locker rooms, dressed in their pads and new uniforms, and all skated around the arena in greeting. When Ethan passed by his family and friends, he turned and showed the back of his uniform and instead of it being 'Ballard 20', this year it was 'Ballard-Puckerman 20', using his legal last name.

His family cheered for the name change and Rachel snapped pictures when she could, getting a few great shots of Ethan on the ice before the teams lined up in the center of the ice for the National Anthem. After honoring the flag, the teams went to their sides of the rink and the starting players waited for the game to start.

...

The hockey game, like once was said, seemed to be a tennis match on ice. The puck was knocked around between firefighters and cops and there was pushing and shoving on both sides trying to make goals. By the mid-game break, the teams were tied and Ethan had been roughed up, because he'd played the entire time and the firefighters knew he was one of their best players; he'd been slammed into the wall several times to steal the puck.

The last part of the game was just as brutal, but Ethan and one of the other players returned the favor and Ethan was able to score a goal and Mike scored another, bringing the cops ahead of the firefighters in the last few minutes. The cops won the game again and their fans cheered and celebrated over the firefighters, but it was all for a good cause, so no one was too upset about it.

As the arena began to thin out, the McKinley students and their chaperones waited for Ethan and when he and a few of his guys from his former team joined them, they talked and congratulated them on their win. Mike was glad to see Ethan so happy and also looked forward to meeting Ethan's next child. During their conversation, Ethan suggested that once the weather got nicer, his former team and their families should come down to visit and meet his current team and have a big Spring party. The guys liked that and agreed to talk later, knowing Ethan and the club needed to get back for their evening results.

While talking, the rest of Ethan's former team who didn't play hockey, joined them and the celebrations and congratulations continued for a short time, not only for the win, but also for the baby on the way. Puck also got a chance to talk face-to-face with Nate, the guy who had been in the Navy before joining Ethan's former team. He and Puck had been keeping in touch through Facebook, and hadn't seen each other since summer, so they compared their swearing in stories and the things Puck had done so far in preparation for leaving and Nate thought he was on a great track, encouraging him to keep on it and to talk to him if he ever had any questions and Puck assured him he would.

Hanging out for a little longer, slowly they moved outside to meet their bus and Ethan's friends said 'goodbye' and wished the teens 'good luck' at Regionals and promised to see everyone soon.

...

Out of thirty schools at Regionals, half didn't make it any further, and McKinley was part of the ones who would be performing their final number for the judges the next day. McKinley took second, right under Mississippi's Clinton High School Attaché and Carmel's Vocal Adrenaline took third, the same rankings as the previous year.

After the announcements of the top five schools, Rachel saw Shelby and spoke to her briefly; Shelby congratulated Rachel and the rest of McKinley's team for a great job and wished them luck the next day. Rachel and Shelby were not close by any means, but they both settled for a simple relationship of just friends.

On Sunday afternoon, McKinley would be performing and unlike the year before, they wouldn't have to wait until the next day to find out if they would be going to nationals; they'd be finding that night.

Rachel and Quinn's upbeat duet was McKinley's final chance to show the judges they deserved to go to Nationals. In less than five minutes, the two girls, who had gone from enemies to close friends, like sisters, had pulled off an amazing vocal performance with their friends as back up. As their number ended, the girls hugged, so happy that their relationship had grown so much and knew it was something neither wanted to give up.

Celebrating briefly in their practice room, the teens changed and everyone went back to the hotel to pack up their belongings, planning to leave once they found out the final results. A little after four they returned and founds seats in the venue to wait for the results at five.

Other schools began piling in, everyone waiting to find out where they placed and at the start of the result announcements, the bottom ten schools were listed in alphabetical order, and those schools cleared out, leaving New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, Attaché and two other schools left. They would be going onto Nationals, no matter what rank they were, but each team waited for their name to be called to get their trophy.

The fourth and fifth place school were announced and they were given their small trophies and the other three schools waited to find out if their places had changed from the day before. Though the year before they had been surprised, the three school's ranks hadn't changed, from the first and second rounds, meaning that Vocal Adrenaline took third, McKinley took second and Attaché was first.

Will, Shelby and the coach from Attaché went up to collect their trophies and returned to their teams to celebrate, sharing hugs with everyone, looking forward to Nationals. By the time they were on their bus and starting their journey back to Lima, New Directions was already brainstorming ideas for music. They nominated Puck and Rachel to continue with the ballad because they did them so well and the couple was open to it because it would be the last time they could sing together, so they gladly agreed, once everyone assured them they were okay with it.

Someone mentioned that the Seniors should take leads on a song or at least a portion of a song, but Mike, Matt and Ryan were not comfortable with that, which left Quinn, Finn and Puck. The three were not against the idea, but Puck had an idea for all the guys and wanted to keep a secret for the moment. Quinn asked Rachel if she wanted to do another duet and several others agreed that Rachel and Quinn's duet had been amazing for Regionals, and thought they'd sound equally amazing on something for Nationals.

Getting an okay, they agreed on the guys doing one song, Quinn and Rachel singing lead on another and Puck and Rachel covering their ballad. On the rest of the trip, they started suggesting song ideas and would figure out which ones they'd do later.

...

Arriving home late Sunday night, everyone was glad to be home earlier than planned, especially the parents. They'd left Detroit a little after seven and by the time they got back to the school, unloaded their bags, packed up their cars and went home, it was after ten when Puck and Rachel walked into their house. Rachel's dads were still awake, but they had already put Abby down for the night and as much as the young couple wanted to see her, they also knew if she woke up, it'd take forever to get her back to sleep, so they reluctantly agreed to wait until morning.

Chatting with her dads for a short time, they all went to bed, Puck and Rachel tired from the days events and glad they didn't have to go to school the next day. Originally, they were supposed to get back to McKinley the next afternoon, so all their permission slips had excused them though that day, so Will told them he'd explain things to Figgins so they could have the day off. The teens were happy for the break, especially for the couples, because that day happened to be Valentine's Day, so they had a chance to spend some time with their significant other.

David and Alan let Rachel and Puck sleep in the next morning, taking care of Abby when she got up and when the teen couple finally emerged from their room, showered and dressed, they were excited to see Abby.

Finding Abby in her play pen with a stuffed animal, Rachel moved towards her, "Abby."

Hearing a familiar voice and her name, Abby turned her head to the sound and found Rachel, so she grinned, reaching up for her, "mama."

As expected, since Abby first said those words, she had been calling everyone 'mama' and 'dada', but in the last few weeks they'd been working a little more on trying to point out who they were and she was finally understanding what they meant. Rachel happily picked her up and kissed her cheek as she hugged her, "that's right, I'm mama," she murmured, "we missed you so much."

Abby looked at her and rested a hand on her cheek, "mama," she said again.

Rachel grinned brightly and nodded at her, "very good," she turned to look at Puck who was a few feet away, "who's that?" She asked, pointing to him.

"Dada," Abby answered, reaching her arms out to him.

Puck moved towards them and shared Rachel's grin, "I am," he nodded, kissing her cheek and taking her into his arms.

"She's been pointing to pictures of you two and saying 'mama' or 'dada' since you guys left," David admitted, motioning to various framed pictures they had sitting on shelves or hanging on the walls, "we didn't say anything when we talked to you this weekend, because we knew you guys would be upset and didn't think you'd be able to focus on the competition if you knew."

"That was a good idea," Puck agreed, looking at Abby, "and I think it's safe to say she's figured out what those words mean," he added, slipping his free arm around Rachel.

"One of the best Valentine's gifts ever," she said honestly, wiping her eyes, and then hugging Puck and kissing Abby again.

"It definitely is," Puck nodded.

...

Letting the news travel to their family and friends, Puck and Rachel were very happy to spend Valentine's Day celebrating a new milestone for Abby and their family. Everyone was happy to hear about what Abby had started doing and Rachel's dads stayed a little longer to celebrate with them, but soon they packed their bags and headed home, knowing the teens would want some alone time for the holiday.

Puck ordered some flowers to be delivered that afternoon for Rachel and he made dinner that night and the couple enjoyed the quiet day with their daughter.

...

Now that Abby knew who 'mama' and 'dada' were, Abby's parents were wondering how much longer until she started walking. Since the new year, she'd been crawling all over and would sometimes push herself up to stand against or hold onto the couch and in early February, she had began taking a few steps holding on to the couch, the table or even her parents, but as soon as she'd let go to try, she'd fall right down; her legs not quite ready to walk yet.

They had the house pretty well baby proofed, at least the downstairs, but now that Abby seemed more interested in standing and trying to walk, the week after Regionals, they focused their free time on making sure things were up high enough that she couldn't reach them or they were secured so she couldn't open doors or cabinets.

Puck and Rachel also tried to get Abby to hold onto their hands to walk, but she wouldn't have it. They didn't know if she was being stubborn and 'didn't want help' or if her body just wasn't ready for that yet, so they tried not to push her too much, knowing she'd walk when she was ready.

A week after Valentine's Day was a holiday, so school was out and Puck and Rachel were at home. Arin was over at her cousin's house and Deborah was hanging out with Puck and Rachel for the day. Puck and Rachel were sitting on opposite sides of the living room, keeping Abby away from some things while she crawled around and they were also tossing around a stuffed basketball that Puck had picked up for her during basketball season. Kona was laying on her bed in the corner, keeping an eye on Abby, but trusting that Rachel and Puck were not going to hurt her, so she gave them some space, but was ready to jump if she needed to.

Abby had started sitting next to Rachel and would try to throw the ball to Puck, but it wouldn't go too far, so she and Puck would crawl towards it at the same time. He'd tickle her and she'd giggle and then he'd let her try to throw it to him again. When she would, he'd take it back to where he'd been sitting and she'd join him. He'd let her throw it to Rachel and then they would do the same thing, so they were back and forth, tossing the ball and just enjoying the time together.

Deborah thought the moment was adorable and actually recorded a few minutes of it on Rachel's camera, but she didn't expect to capture anything more than Abby and her parents playing with one of her toys. She was proved wrong a few moments later when Abby tossed the ball a short distance. Instead of crawling towards it in the middle of the floor like she had been, she crawled to the coffee table, sat up on her knees and pulled herself up so she was standing up, holding onto the coffee table. It wasn't too unusual, because she had done it before, but this time, she turned around, let go of the table and took a few steps towards the plush toy in the middle of the floor.

Seeing her on the move, Kona jumped up from her bed and went to sit next to Puck, checking things out. Rachel was kneeling a few feet away and her mouth fell open in shock and just stared at Abby, watching her pick up the toy and walk it to her, as if it was no big deal, "oh Abby, I'm so proud of you," Rachel gasped, taking the toy from her and then scooping her up in a loving hug.

"Did she just... I'm not seeing things, am I?" Puck asked, looking at his mom and girlfriend.

"You're not," Deborah replied, still recording and glad she had thought to do that.

"She just walked on her own," Rachel said in disbelief and then took a deep breath and set Abby's feet back down on the carpet and handed her the toy, pointing to Puck, "can you take this to dada?" She asked her, trying not to burst into tears.

"Dada," Abby said, then took the toy in her hands, pushed away from Rachel and began walking to Puck, closing the space between them.

Puck sat up on his knees and held out his arms to her and she walked right to him, without stumbling. Smiling brightly, he put his hands under her arms and lifted her up over his head, "Abby, you're walking!" He commented, pulling her into his chest and hugging her, "I'm so proud of you!" He admitted, kissing her cheek.

Rachel moved towards them and put her arms around him and Abby, "me too," she agreed as tears fell from her eyes, "our little girl is growing up."

Slipping an arm around Rachel, he held his girls while he continued to kneel on the floor, "she definitely is, but she'll always be our baby girl."

"She will be," Rachel agreed, reaching to tickle Abby's tummy.

"Mama," Abby giggled.

Puck smiled and glanced at his mom, seeing her setting the camera down, "how much did you get on video?" He asked, knowing she had been recording.

"The whole thing. I was recording you guys at first, but I didn't expect to get her first steps. I guess there was a reason I had the idea to record what you guys were doing," she admitted with a smile, wiping her own eyes.

"Thank you, mom," Rachel grinned, "I can't wait to watch it," she added. "I still can't believe she just did that... I mean, just one second she was crawling and the next she was walking."

"Sometimes that's how it happens," Deborah commented, "she might have just gotten tired of crawling and took a chance. Now that's she's even more mobile than she was before, you guys are going to have your hands full," she added with a grin.

Rachel looked at Kona, "Kona, you're gonna have to help us keep an eye on her," she told the German Sheppard.

Kona looked at her and tipped her head a little, as if she was trying to understand what Rachel said and then took a few steps towards them, and laid down right next to Puck, who was still holding Abby.

"Kona knows what she's gotta do, don't ya, girl?" Puck asked the dog and then turned back to Rachel, "we've already extra-baby-proofed the house and have baby gates ready to go up, so I think we'll be okay."

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded, "I hope so," she sighed and couldn't help the blush growing on her cheeks, "I... I still can't believe she's walking."

Puck hugged her to him and kissed her forehead, "yeah, it's definitely a surprise, but it's also really cool."

At his words, Rachel smiled, "yes, I do agree. It is very cool."

...

A/N4: A huge shout-out to PKteach for helping me out with what ages babies do things. I don't have kids and haven't been around babies, so I definitely needed some help with them. She's got, among other degrees, a Master's degree in Early Childhood Education and a Master's degree in Early Childhood Education - Special Education, so definitely knows a lot about child development.

A/N5: Hope you all enjoyed. I know a lot happened in this chapter, but I need to move the story along. If there is anything you'd like to see covered or have questions, mention it in a review or PM me. I'll try to feature it in the next chapter, if it fits with my plan. The next chapter will also be a few months progression; hopefully March and through Nationals and I'd love to get up to or close to Abby's first birthday. We'll see how much room I have.

A/N6: Thank you everyone for sticking by me! You are awesome!

A/N7: After updating this story last time, I posted two Lark (Lea/Mark RPF) fics. They are only posted on my LJ (RPF is against FF's rules) and you're welcome to read/comment without having an LJ account. If you'd like me to message you when I update again, I can do that, just let me know. The links are below. Both fics are going to be part of a WIP series, AU after 1/1/2012 and the end of 3x11 - Michael.

'Breaking The Rules' ( sapphiresfic . livejournal . com / 54783 . html ) - Lea and Mark finally get to spend a New Year's Eve together!

'Something To Talk About' ( sapphiresfic . livejournal . com / 55471 . html ) - continued from 'Breaking The Rules' - After the events of New Year's Eve and New Year's Day, Mark and Lea definitely have a lot to talk about.

...


	85. Chapter 83 a & b on LJ

Disclaimer1: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

A/N3: This chapter contains Nationals, which will feature a song from Glee's episode '1x22 - Journey'. See notes and 'Disclaimer2' at the bottom for the chapter.

...

When Abby began walking, she was nine-months, three-weeks old; time was going by too fast for everyone and Puck and Rachel hoped she'd hold off on any more milestones for a while. The couple, along with their friends and family, were happy that she was walking, but it meant she was growing up and it was closer to graduation and Puck leaving for boot camp.

The week after Abby's big milestone, the Glee club was already working on two of their songs for Nationals; their ballad sung by Puck and Rachel and an upbeat song sung by Quinn and Rachel. Puck wanted to keep his idea for the guys a surprise from the girls, for a while, so the teens, Will, Ben and Ethan met during lunch one day at school. Puck told them his idea and they all really liked his idea and nominated Puck and Finn to sing the lead, since it was their last competition.

Puck and Finn agreed, as long as Mike and Matt, their two best dancers, choreographed the dance routine. The two guys had helped them on other numbers in the past, but this was their last chance to do something for the club. Matt and Mike agreed, so with them choreographing and Puck and Finn singing lead, they were all looking forward to what the girls thought when they showed them in a few weeks. Until then they'd work on it during lunch a few days each week.

...

The last Saturday of February, Ethan and Puck went up to Detroit for another hockey game and the time away was nice. They knew they had things going on at home they needed to be working on, but a break from everything was okay once and a while. Ethan was also trying it ignore the nerves for Monday; the day he and Deborah would hopefully find out the gender of the baby.

When Monday arrived, which also was the last day of February, Ethan took an extended lunch break and picked Deborah up at McKinley and headed to her doctor's appointment. During her last few sonograms, the baby was in the wrong position, so they hadn't been able to find out. The only thing they knew for sure was he or she had a healthy heartbeat and was growing at a good rate. Ethan and Deborah had settled for that, but hoped they could find out.

The couple was only gone two hours, so Puck made it a point to stop into her office between his fifth and sixth period classes to see if he could get answers. Deborah told him they'd found out, but she refused to tell him, wanting to tell the whole family that night. Puck didn't have long to try to get it out of her, so he gave up and let the others try after school, to get her or Ethan to say something during Glee, but neither let anything slip.

That evening, after the various families and friends had dinner at home, Deborah's brother and his family, the Hudsons and Quinn, the Hummels, the Berrys and the Puckermans gathered at Deborah, Ethan and Arin's house to make the announcement.

"Alright mom, dad, you guys have kept the secret long enough. Is it a girl or boy?" Puck asked, really curious what his new sibling would be.

Deborah and Ethan moved to the front of the living room and looked around for a moment, "yes we did find out," Deborah confirmed, as she rested her hand on her stomach. Ethan's hand joined hers and they both happily said, "we're having a girl!"

The entire room erupted in clapping and words of congratulations as Arin and Puck got up and moved towards their parents to be the first ones to hug them. The siblings started a chain reaction as others went to personally congratulate them and once everyone settled down, Puck smirked, "so are you guys sure it's a girl?"

"Yes," Deborah nodded, "she was laying at the right angle to see for sure," she explained, handing him one of the sonogram photos they'd gotten, "we sort of already knew, after my last appointment, actually."

"What? And you didn't tell us?" Puck wondered, surprised.

"Well, when they did the last sonogram, my doctor thought he could tell it was a girl, but then agreed it could also be just the angle, so he told us not to make any plans yet. We decided not to tell anyone, because we didn't really know and didn't want to get any hopes up. This time there's no doubt it's a girl," Deborah told them.

"That makes sense. And some couples don't even find out until the baby is born," Rachel added.

"Very true. We had thought of that, because we would love them the same either way, but we decided to find out. We're tired of waiting," Ethan commented.

"Someone was getting impatient, actually," Deborah laughed, patting him on the arm.

The room got a laugh out of that as Ethan blushed a little.

"Have you guys thought of names?" Carole wondered.

"Sort of. We have a lot of ideas, but we're still looking. We agreed we're going to continue giving them Puckerman as a last name, so all of our kids are the same," Deborah admitted.

"And we probably will have a few options picked out, but we'll make the final decision when we meet her," Ethan added.

...

Having spent several days in February signing papers and having meetings about their new house, the first day of March, David and Alan were officially handed the keys because it was finally theirs. Deborah, Ethan, Arin, Rachel, Puck and Abby were the first to be inside and Ben and his family joined them, since they lived just 2 houses down the street from them.

The Berry men didn't expect to live in the house for several months. Since it was newly built, they didn't have any remodeling to do, but they had several years of belongings in their current house to pack up and decide what to do with. They agreed that for the time being they'd spend their evenings and weekends packing and organizing everything, and would ask for help moving things when they began to get things ready to move into their new place. They also wanted to give their new place some life, instead of keeping all of the plain white walls, so that was added to the list of 'to-dos' before everything their stuff was moved in.

...

The first three weeks of March were pretty uneventful and quiet for the families, Glee club students and their parents.

Deborah and Ethan's family members that didn't live in Lima, found out within the first week of March and everyone was excited to add another girl to the family and looked forward to meeting her.

March first, Abby was officially ten months old and Rachel made sure within that first week, she took pictures, much like they'd done a few months prior and she couldn't wait until her studio was complete.

New Directions worked on their songs for Nationals and the guys continued to keep their song choice and choreography from the girls, meeting during part of their lunch break a few times a week to practice. The girls, even though they were curious, honored their wishes and didn't try to figure it out; but they were looking forward to finding out what song it was.

Ethan and Puck had a few hockey games to attend and also began the construction on the garage. Knowing what they were doing and having everything already purchased to do it, they figured it'd be done before Nationals. They spent almost every night and some of their weekends working on it and only took a break one weekend, to join David, Alan, Ben, Burt, Finn and some other guys from the Glee Club, to help paint various rooms in David and Alan's new place.

While the guys spent time working on painting, the girls spent time trying to come up with costumes for Nationals and also working on planning the two events coming up in the next few weeks: a big baby shower for Deborah and Ethan, on the last Saturday of March, and a reception for Carole and Burt one day during Spring Break, after Nationals, because they were going to get married while their kids were out of school for Spring Break.

...

With just under two weeks before the Glee Club members would head to Detroit for Nationals, the guys were finally ready to show the girls what they'd been working on for almost a month.

It was a Monday, and the club had been meeting in the auditorium to practice on stage, and after they'd gone through their ballad and Quinn and Rachel's duet, the girls took seats with their directors in the front few rows of the auditorium. As soon as the music began, all of the girls recognized it as a song from one of the High School Musical movies, but the choreography was completely original. Everyone enjoyed their performance and gave them a standing ovation when they finished, and everyone went up on stage to congratulate them and talk about it.

"What made you pick that song?" Rachel asked.

"It was Puck's idea," Finn commented, motioning to him.

Puck shrugged, "I thought it was a neat song in the movie and figured that we should go out with a bang, you know? Matt, Mike, Finn, Ryan and I are done after this, aside from all those school performances like we did last year and it's not something we've done before. Usually all our routines are couples dancing or something traditional for a show choir and there's nothing in the rule book that says we can't do this. Matt and Mike did an awesome job choreographing and hopefully it'll help us stand out from everyone else."

"It definitely does. Matt, Mike, you did amazing on the choreography. I know you've helped us in the past, but this was awesome to see it all done by you," Rachel commented.

"Thanks," Mike smiled and Matt nodded in agreement, "it was fun. It was nice to finish the year with something we did."

"I'm very proud of you all and it's not going to be the same without everyone together next year. We'd love to have you guys come back and visit and I don't know what your plans are, but Matt, Mike, after this, you could help choreograph our other performances," Will offered, "Seniors, what are your plans? I know Puck is joining the Navy, but what about the rest of you?" Will wondered, realizing they'd never talked about it.

"I'm going to OSU here in Lima," Quinn said, "but I'm not sure what I'm going to get for a degree.

"Me too," Ryan commented, nodding at Quinn.

"Same here, so I'll definitely be around to help out," Matt replied.

"I'm not going to college," Finn said, "I actually really like helping Burt out at the garage when I get free time and I think I'm going to do it full-time after I graduate."

"My parents really want me to get a business degree, so I can take over running their various businesses around town, but I'm not sure I want to do that," Mike admitted, glancing at his sister Tina, "but until I figure it out, I'm going to OSU here in Lima, too, so I'll be around."

"We're all going to miss you in the club and at school, but we're glad we'll be able to see you around," Rachel smiled at them, already knowing of Quinn's decision to stay in Lima.

Quinn nodded in agreement, "we'll definitely be around," she assured her, "and besides, someone's gotta keep an eye on you while Puck's gone," she added with a wink.

Rachel blushed, leaning against her boyfriend, "I think... I'll miss him, but I think I'll be okay to handle it," she admitted, looking at Puck.

"I hope so, but I appreciate that our friends are gonna still be around to help you out," Puck said, smiling at everyone.

"That's what friends are for," Finn replied patting Puck on the shoulder.

...

As the week continued, the Glee Club members continued to practice, wanting to polish up their routines for Nationals, but towards the end of the week, Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Jessica and some of their parents were helping put the finishing touches on plans for the baby shower on Saturday.

Traditionally a baby shower was for women; female women in the soon-to-be mom's life, but because Ethan and Deborah hadn't had a child in years, and because of Ethan's family missing a lot from the years of no-contact with Deborah, Puck and Arin, they planned to make the shower for family and friends, inviting everyone important in Ethan and Deborah's lives.

They also decided to do the shower at Deborah and Ethan's house, so by Friday evening and Saturday morning, everyone was pitching in to decorate their place in pinks and purples, in honor of their baby girl.

The shower was simple, like they wanted, but gave them an opportunity to celebrate their new child with their friends and family. All of Ethan's family came down from Northern Ohio, Ethan's former team and their families, along with his current team and their families came over. Deborah's siblings and their families all came, plus former and current coworkers. Rachel's dads, Carole and Burt, Will and Emma, and other friends of the couple, Glee Club members and Cheerios came over for a while, dropping off gifts and mingling.

The gifts had been opened and piled in the room they'd chosen as the nursery, but nothing had been put together yet; Puck and Ethan were waiting until the garage remodel was done to do the nursery.

Some of their guests didn't stay too long, but others stayed most of the day and Ethan and Deborah promised that once the baby was born, they'd have another party to introduce her to everyone.

As the evening rolled around and the last of their guests had left, leaving their few close friends and family members who lived locally, Deborah and Ethan deemed the party a success. They had a great time celebrating the new addition with their family and looked forward to meeting her when she arrived, sometime in May.

It had been a big, eventful day and everyone was tired, so they put aside the big clean up until the next day, Ethan and Puck promising to help before they went up to Detroit for one of the last hockey games they had tickets for.

...

Getting back to school on Monday, after a big weekend, the Glee Club was down to crunch time. They all were pitching in to help make sure everyone had their costumes together, to make sure their songs were polished and everyone had their permission slips in and enough chaperones for the amount of students going.

On top of the school activities, Ethan and Puck were putting the finishing touches on Rachel's studio. Most of the work they had to do, aside from putting up a few walls, was some simple things. It wasn't a huge space, so with all the time they'd worked on it, two to three hours a night and on some of their weekends, they were happy to say it was complete a few days before Nationals and were ready to show Rachel.

Puck wanted to keep it a surprise and Rachel decided to she wanted that, too, so she had only seen the doorway, in the space that had once been a garage door, filling in the extra space with opaque glass to give the room some natural light.

After dinner, Wednesday evening, Puck guided Rachel out to the garage, with Deborah, Arin, Ethan, David, Alan, carrying Abby, and Kona right behind them.

"Noah, is the blindfold really necessary?" Rachel asked, a little embarrassed that she had one of his bandanas wrapped around her head.

"Not really, but I wanna make sure you don't see anything until you're inside," he admitted, pausing in the doorway. "Now, keep in mind the construction is done, but you'll need to make it your space," he added.

"I know," Rachel nodded, "that was always the plan. You guys would take care of making it useful and I'd bring in the stuff I need."

Puck smiled and reached to turn on the light, "why don't you take a look," he suggested, resting his hands on her shoulders as everyone moved inside behind them.

Rachel took a deep breath and lifted the blindfold, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. After a moment, she gasped, looking around and already feeling tears in her eyes as she realized just how real everything was, "oh my! This is... I..." She stepped forward and reached out, touching the light gray painted wall near her and then looked down to see the darker gray plush carpeting, "I didn't even think about carpeting. I just figured we'd keep the cement floor... This is all amazing," she looked around a little and then moved back to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him, "thank you," she murmured, unable to hold back the tears.

"You're worth it, babe," Puck smiled, returning her hug and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "the color is okay?"

"Yeah, it's perfect," she nodded, pulling back to wipe her eyes and then went to Ethan to thank him with a hug, "it's a neutral color, so it will work with anything I bring in," she admitted, "thank you doing this, dad."

Ethan smiled at her and returned her hug, "you're welcome and if you ever need to change anything, I can help you with it," he promised, "but I think you should be okay for a while."

"I think so, too," Rachel replied, pulling back and wiping her eyes as she looked around and noticed a door on the back wall, "another exit door?" She wondered.

"Nope," Puck smirked, taking her hand and guiding her towards the door, "apparently before I was born, there was a bathroom and the laundry room out here, but they'd taken it out to move the washer and dryer into the house," Puck explained, opening the door and showing her the small bathroom; perfect for someone to touch up make-up before having their photos taken or using the restroom during a long photo shoot.

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock and then smiled brightly, slipping her arm around her boyfriend's waist, "this is perfect," she said again, "you guys did an amazing job and it's exactly what I wanted. I never realized how much I loved photography until you pointed it out to me," she said looking at Puck as they walked back towards their family, "I'm so glad you did, Noah. The more I take pictures and research it as a business, the more excited I get about getting started and really doing this for a living. I can work the hours I want, so it doesn't interfere with our family time, and we wouldn't need a baby sitter, because Abby can be in here with me."

"Exactly," Puck nodded in agreement, "but you've gotta promise me a couple of things," he replied, looking at her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"What's that?" Rachel asked, looking at him curiously.

"The easy one is that I want you to promise that when you take pictures, of Abby and our friends and family, that you're in some of them, too. Don't always hide behind the camera," he started.

"I promise. I'll make sure I'm in some of them," she replied with a smile.

"Good," Puck smiled and gathered his thoughts, "the other important one is," he paused, taking a deep breath, "if this turns out to be something that you don't want to do anymore, tell me. You're turning your hobby into something more, because you're really talented in it and I know you'll do great things," he smiled at her, then continued, "I know joining the military wasn't planned when we first got together, but now we're a family and you've supported me joining and are willing to stay here with Abby, while I'm in the Navy. I love you so much and Abby and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. I don't think you will, but I don't want you to ever regret your decisions to stay and be part of our family or blame me for holding you back from your dreams. I know the next few years are going to be rough on all of us while I'm gone, so it won't always be good times, but in general, I want you to be happy with your choices and with our family and if you're not, promise me you'll tell me, so we can figure out how to make you happy," he told her seriously.

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as he spoke, understanding what he was talking about and knowing from past conversations why this was coming up. Gently taking his hands in hers, she squeezed them gently, "I promise that I'll tell you if that ever happens, but I'm pretty sure it won't. I love you and I love Abby and that's not going to change. Every decision I've made, has made me happier than I was and I wouldn't trade our life together for anything. Being a mom and having an amazing boyfriend, who will one day be my husband, are dreams of mine, too. Those have come true, so you're not holding me back from my dreams; you've helped me achieve ones that I honestly never thought I'd be lucky enough to reach," she paused, feeling tears slip down her cheeks as she continued to hold his hands, "we've talked about this before, but my feelings have remained the same. You and Abby make me happier than I have ever been, you're honest with me, you love me, you make me feel special, you're concerned about me and want me to be happy... I will never regret my decision to stay here with our family, because being here is right where I want to be. Broadway isn't a dream of mine anymore, because my dreams have changed," she let go of his hands and motioned around to her soon-to-be photography studio, "this is one of my new dreams, and I have you to thank for helping me see that I do have more talents," she smiled as he reached up and wiped her eyes and then she took his hands again, "you're right, the next few years are going to be tough, but we'll get through it as a family and I've supported you because I want you to be happy, too, Noah. You deserve just as much happiness as I do and if joining the military will make you happy, which I can tell it does when you've talked about it, then I'm more than willing to support you and I promise that you have _nothing_ to worry about. We'll all miss you like crazy, but we'll be okay. We'll see each other as often as possible and when you're done with the military, I'll be here when you get home, I promise. I love you," she said again, smiling at him through tears.

Puck's shoulders fell in relief and he let go of her hands, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up as he hugged her tightly, "I love you, too," he murmured, "sorry to bring it up again," he added softly.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a loving kiss to his lips, then gently pulled back, "don't be sorry. You have every right to ask, but my answer is always going to be the same thing. I'm in this," she motioned between them, "forever."

"Me too," he assured her, smiling and kissing her again, before gently setting her back down on the carpeting.

The young couple had had their conversation in front of the family, totally oblivious of their audience, but between the emotions of the moment and hormones, Deborah couldn't help choking out a sob, "this makes me so happy. You're so wonderful together," she admitted, tears falling from her eyes.

Puck turned to look at Deborah as he slipped an arm around Rachel's shoulders, "it makes me really happy, too," he said, glancing at Rachel.

"It does," Rachel agreed, "and I'm glad you all heard that, because I want you all to know how strong our feelings are."

"We never doubted that," David commented, and Alan nodded in agreement.

"It's very obvious you two are in it for the long haul, which we're all happy about," Ethan added, rubbing Deborah's back.

Puck watched Rachel move to get Abby from Alan, then returned to stand next to him, so he wrapped his arms around his girls and smiled, "I feel like the luckiest guy in the world."

Rachel looked at Abby, then to their family, before turning her eyes to him and smiling, "we're all very lucky."

...

Even if Puck hadn't said it directly, Rachel knew that one of his biggest fears was that she'd change her mind and leave him and Abby. She was happy to continue to assure him she'd never do that; she loved them too much to walk away, but that night, once everyone had left, Abby was asleep for the night and they were getting into bed themselves, she had something she wanted to ask him.

"Noah, don't get me wrong, I love you and I'll continue to reassure you that I won't leave, but do you think you'll ever be able to fully believe me when I tell you I'm staying?" She asked softly.

Puck blushed, expecting her to bring that up, "yes," he nodded, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, "I know we've talked about it before and every time we do, I'm less and less worried. Bringing it up tonight, helped get rid of the last bit of fears I had," he explained, "and I'm sorry I kept bringing it up," he added.

"It's okay," she kissed him, "I understand why you're concerned and you have every right to ask," she shifted under the blankets to crawl on top of him, "but I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Unable to help the reaction to her being that close, Puck groaned, "I believe you, babe," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her body.

Rachel shifted slightly and pressed another kiss to his lips, "good, because I have plans for our future."

"Oh yeah?" He raised a curious eyebrow at her, "what kind of plans?"

"Well, in the very near future I plan for us to make love, but if you want to know about years from now... You'll just have to wait and see," she winked deviously, "but I promise, it'll be worth the wait."

Puck grinned and with one arm around her body, he used the other to help them flip over, letting her settle against the pillows as he hovered over her, "I guess we'll just have to make the most out of right now and take the future as it comes," he replied gently.

Rachel smiled and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips, "exactly. I love you, Noah."

"I love you, too, Rach."

...

The intimate moment between the couple helped them seal their promise, savoring the precious time together. It had been a busy and stressful few weeks and they knew it would only continue through the next few months, as the school year came to a close and things changed within their immediate family with the addition of a new baby. They'd found that some nights, one or both of them was just too tired to do anything, so they settled to just sleep in the same bed, but the times they could _be_ together were even more special to them.

...

The next day, Thursday and last day of March, was the last chance for the Glee Club to practice for Nationals. They were leaving the following morning to head back to Detroit for their final competition with the original members, because this year they had Seniors who'd be graduating in a few months; something they didn't have to deal with the year before.

Practicing their numbers a few times during lunch and after school, the club spent some time making sure everything was ready and everyone knew when to be at McKinley the next day to catch the bus.

Since Nationals, the year before, had been in Seattle, Washington, only the students and their chaperones had gone. This year, because it was only a few hours away in Detroit, some of the parents were also going, not just as chaperones, so not everyone would be riding on the bus and Will and the other directors made sure to reserve some extra rooms for the others coming.

This trip, instead of David and Alan staying in Lima and taking care of Abby and maybe Arin, they were all going along. David and Alan wanted to see them perform and Susan would have watched Abby and Arin, but she and Hannah were also going on the trip with Ben and Jessica, so Abby and Arin would be joining their parents on the trip.

Friday morning, though mostly packed and ready the night before, was still quite busy for the Puckerman and Berry families. It was the first overnight trip they'd taken with Abby, so they were all helping make sure everything had gotten finished and they had everything needed for the weekend away.

"You know, I hate to burst your bubble, but people have babies in Michigan, too," Puck commented, seeing Rachel pacing around the kitchen, collecting bottles and other items for Abby, who was already dressed and back to sleep in her car seat, "so I'm sure dad could go to the store, since he does know his way around Detroit, and get whatever we need, if we do forget something," he added, laughing lightly.

"I'm well aware of that," Rachel replied, pausing what she was doing, "but this is the first overnight trip we've taken with Abby and I want to make sure things go smoothly. I don't want anyone to have to make a special trip to the store or anything, unless it's absolutely necessary, because this isn't just a family vacation; it's a school trip and a Glee competition. With all the new members, who I know have said they don't care, I can't help worrying they're going to think we're getting special treatment or something. Last year, we only had the original members, plus two new ones, and they were all supportive of us having our own room, but with the new ones, this year, I still haven't quite figured everyone out and I have to work with them next year, too."

Puck moved over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "it'll be fine. Yeah, I get things are different than they were last year, but we're not the only ones who will have families there, it's just that your dads, Abby, you and I are all getting one room, so we can be with Abby, while my parents help out with being chaperones for the others," he explained, "and it doesn't matter what the other group members think."

Rachel pulled back a little and glared at him, "yes it does," she replied, trying not to snap, "if they don't think it's right, they could tell their parents when they get home and then their parents could report it to Figgins. Hopefully the rest will continue to understand, but what if they don't? And Noah, we've never gone anywhere overnight with Abby before, so this is a big deal. With it being for a competition, another reason I'm a little nervous is because I don't want people to worry that we're distracted and not giving a hundred-percent to our performances."

"Babe, we know every song by heart, we know the dances, we're not going to forget or be that distracted. We've already talked to everyone and the ones who don't have parents joining us are fine with what we're doing, so they're not going to complain and even if they do, Mr. Schue already got permission from Figgins for us to share a room, so relax," he explained softly, "and as for this being our first trip with Abby, yes, it is a big deal, but we have our parents with us to help take care of her, so when we do need to focus on Glee, we can. We have a travel playpen we're taking that doubles as a crib that she can sleep in at night, we've got plenty of clothes packed for her, along with blankets, bottles, you've already packed her food and formula, so I don't understand why you're digging out more. I swear half of her nursery is in our bags, so I know we have plenty of diapers and the stuff to change her with. Things will be fine," he promised.

"But what if she doesn't do well in the car? She's never spent that long in her car seat at one time and... and what if Kona doesn't like being home alone? What if she doesn't like Burt coming over to check on her?" Rachel wondered, concerns surfacing that she hadn't thought of before.

"Abby is going to sleep the whole trip, I'm sure, because it's so early," he assured her, "and as for Kona, she'll also be fine. She's familiar with Burt and he's going to stop in at least three times a day to make sure she's alright, feed her and let her out for a while, so she won't be alone all the time and we're only going to be gone about three days," he explained, rubbing her back gently, "so relax. I get that you're concerned, but everything is going to work out."

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded, trying to relax, but being excited for their performances and the trip, made her even more concerned about wanting things to be perfect, "alright, alright. I'm trying," she sighed, settling against his chest.

Puck nodded, "good. So what's with this stuff?" He motioned to where a bottle was sitting with another jar of food and some more things, some like what she'd already packed.

"I wanted to put a small bag together to have right with us in the car, that way if she does wake up before we get there, we have some things to feed her with, so we don't have to dig through all of our bags for everything we've packed," Rachel explained.

"Feeding her in the car is probably not the best idea. Aside from it being messy, we don't know if she's gonna get car sick, so maybe water and a bottle of formula, but nothing else until we get to the hotel," Puck suggested, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, I didn't think of that," she admitted, blushing.

"It's alright. Two heads are sometimes better than one," he smiled at her, "what time were your dads getting here?"

"They said around six. It should be plenty of time to pack everything up in their SUV and get to school to meet everyone," she replied, biting her lip, "are you sure Kona's gonna be okay while we're gone."

"Yes," Puck nodded, "she will be. We've already got food and water down for her and she's been out. She knows something's going on, but she's used to us being gone for the morning and afternoons. The nights might be a little confusing, but she knows we always come back."

Rachel nodded and took another calming breath, "okay. I'll try to relax."

"Good," he smiled, "because it's gonna be a fun trip."

"I hope so," she agreed, "it's our last one together. I hate thinking about it, but it's true."

Puck rested a hand against her cheek and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips, "I know," he nodded, taking a deep breath, "it sucks, but the best part is that we're not over. We'll always have the memories from Glee, even if we're not together and I'll try my best to come see you guys perform," he explained.

Rachel smiled at him, nodding at his suggestion, "that would be wonderful. If you can't make it, I can always get you a video," she added, "and you're right. We won't be over."

"Exactly."

...

As planned, David and Alan arrived at Puck and Rachel's house just before six and immediately, the three dads, Puck, David and Alan began helping pack everything into their SUV. Around the same time they were packing their cars, Ethan was doing the same thing and they could see Finn and Burt loading Kurt's SUV down the street.

Burt couldn't get away from the garage that weekend, since he was taking the whole following week off to get married and be with his family, so Carole was going with Quinn, Finn and Kurt. Seeing Puck outside, Burt walked down to him and then went inside, not only to see Kona to remind her who he was, but also to make sure he knew where her food and things were in the house.

He was only there a short time and once he left, the Berrys and Puckermans took care of a few last minute details before they were finally ready to go. After making sure Abby and her car seat was buckled into the SUV correctly, Rachel and her dads stayed in the car, while Puck said 'goodbye' to Kona and locked up the house.

By the time they were on their way to McKinley, Puck's family was right behind them with Carole, Kurt, Quinn and Finn following a few minutes later. When they got to McKinley, Ben and his family were also just arriving, and they all parked near the bus, where Will was standing, checking everyone in and some of the club members and chaperones were already on the bus. Will, the bus driver, Ethan, Alan, Carole, Ben and the other parents who were driving their own cars up to Detroit all gathered together to discuss the trip.

Everyone was glad that Ethan knew his way around and he agreed to take the lead. Just before seven, everyone who was coming along had arrived and it didn't take long before several cars and a school bus pulled out of the McKinley parking lot, all headed for Detroit.

...

The drive to Detroit was as uneventful as expected. The teens tried to relax or sleep as much as possible and like Puck had said, Abby did sleep the whole trip, only waking up when the car slowed down in the city limits of Detroit.

"See, I told you she'd sleep the whole way," Puck smirked.

Rachel blushed, "yes, you did. I hadn't thought about her sleeping the whole way up," she admitted, "or I wouldn't have been so concerned."

"Most babies like car rides because it helps calm them," David commented from the front seat.

Puck nodded, "yeah, some nights it was the only way for mom to get Arin to sleep," he explained.

"I forget sometimes that you helped raise your sister," Rachel said softly, letting Abby hold onto her finger.

"It's okay. Sometimes I forget, too. I mean, I don't remember everything from when I was a kid, but some things. Once you learn, you don't forget the big stuff," Puck shrugged.

"Yeah, that is true. And now you and your dad will have something else to bond over," Rachel replied.

"What do you mean?" Puck wondered.

"He helped raise you until you were almost seven, but he missed all of the baby girl stuff with Arin. You're raising a little girl and they're having a girl, so now he is going to get that experience and you two can talk about it. I'm not saying you didn't have things to talk about before, but just something different. I've heard raising boys are different than raising girls, so with your experience with Arin, and now Abby, in a sense, you've got more knowledge than he does," Rachel explained, "but I suppose he was around for his nieces when hey were growing up."

Puck nodded in understanding, "yeah I get it and you're right. He probably was, but it's not the same as raising your own. Now dad is gonna get the first-hand experience that he missed with Arin and we'll be raising daughters within a year of age, so we'll be able to talk about things and compare notes. That will be cool," Puck smiled, rubbing Abby's cheek a little as she looked around curiously. "We also have two other dads to talk to about raising a girl," he glanced to the front of the car where David and Alan were.

"We're definitely happy to help, if you ask, but we also don't want you guys to feel like we're trying to be know-it-alls, or something like that," Alan commented.

"We won't think that," Puck promised, looking back at Abby and then letting her take hold of his finger like she was doing with Rachel's, "the more I know, the more comfortable I feel about being a dad and I'm really glad to have parents to lean on, because if we didn't, I definitely wouldn't be this laid back about things."

Rachel looked at her boyfriend and then her dads, before turning her gaze to Abby, "I agree. We definitely have a lot to be thankful for."

...

Just before ten, New Directions and their parents arrived at the same hotel they'd stayed at the last two times they'd been in Detroit, so everyone was familiar with it. Once they were checked in and room cards and assignments were handed out, the teens and adults slowly unpacked the bus and their cars and worked their way upstairs.

Puck, Rachel, Abby, David and Alan were staying in the same room, so Rachel took Abby and a few lighter bags, while the dads gathered their things and soon they were in their room, unpacking and setting up a few things for Abby. She was hungry, so Rachel and Puck both worked on getting her breakfast and taking care of her, "I'm so glad we were all able to come this year," Rachel admitted, as she held up the baby spoon to Abby and she took it into her mouth. "Last year, Seattle was beautiful, but it's so far from home."

"It was," Puck agreed, keeping his mouth shut about exactly what happened a year prior, not wanting Rachel to worry about it, if she hadn't thought of it. "What time do we perform today?" Puck asked her.

"Mr. Schuester said we go on at three. I don't know how we're going to work this with Abby needing a nap today," Rachel admitted, "because we get our practice room at noon, like last time and perform at three." she added.

"We were going to stay here," David commented, "and let her have a nap and then head over around two."

"Oh, I suppose that could work. I just thought everyone would go to the venue together," Rachel replied.

"So when we all go down to get on the bus, we can talk about it then," Puck glanced at his watch, "Mr. Schue wanted us down there at eleven-thirty, so we have time to figure it out," he suggested.

"Alright," Rachel nodded.

...

Getting a chance to relax for a short time, soon the teens and some of their directors were climbing onto the bus to the venue. Ethan led them there in his SUV, but then returned to the hotel, so when the rest of the adults and families that had come along were going to the venue, he could show them the way.

Checking in and heading right to their practice room, the teens ran through their numbers, for that day a few times, before starting to get ready. A little after two, the rest of the parents, Arin, Hannah and Abby arrived, wishing the teens good luck and when the club headed down to the stage, most of their parents went off to find seats to watch from the front, while the directors stayed on the side.

"You ready?" Puck asked curiously, glancing at Rachel.

"Yes, are you?" She wondered, squeezing his hand as they stood next to each other, watching the team before them finish up.

Puck nodded, "I am. We're gonna kick some ass," he grinned.

Rachel smiled, "I think we are, too."

...

When McKinley's turn finally came, the teen couple got ready to start their ballad. They were going to be entering the stage from opposite sides, so Rachel walked down to the other end and Puck signaled the band after Rachel nodded at him that she was ready.

As the music began, Puck stepped out, immediately beginning the song, "_highway run into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind,_" he sang, slowly walking towards the center of the stage.

Rachel took her cue and stepped out from the curtain as his words ended and she picked up with the next lines, "_restless hearts, sleep alone tonight. Sending all my love along the wire,_" she walked towards him. Reaching her boyfriend, she took his hands and they stood facing each other, singing the next few lines together, "_they say that the road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line it's been you and me. And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be,_" Puck paused to let her continue, "_oh boy, you stand by me,_" she sang, and Puck joined her for the last line of the chorus, "_I'm forever yours, faithfully._"

The two broke their hands apart as the music slowed again and they stepped a few feet apart and Rachel sang the beginning of the next chorus, "_circus life under the big top world,_" she sang motioning above towards the lights, "_we all need the clowns to make us smile,_" the two sang together, before Rachel added, "_oh, through space and time,_" and Puck echoed her words, before they continued together, but also walked towards the sides of the stage, "_always another show. Wondering where I am, lost without you. And being apart ain't easy on this love affair,_" even though they were apart, they turned to face each other on opposite sides of the stage as they began walking back together, "_two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you,_" they sang together and Puck smiled, then continued with a few words, "_oh, girl, you stand by me,_" before they met again, joining hands together to finish the second verse, "_I'm forever yours, faithfully._"

As Rachel and Puck finished their words, the other members began filing onto the stage, taking places in specific spots. Puck reached up resting a hand on Rachel's cheek and smiled at her, giving her a silent promise that those words were not just part of the song to him; he meant them. The moment only lasted a few seconds, but Rachel returned his smile and the two moved to take their places in the front of the club. On cue, the whole group began with some vocal runs, Rachel and Puck echoing words of the chorus to each other every few moments. At the end, Puck and Rachel joined hands again and sang the last line together as the club stopped, "_I'm still yours... Faithfully._"

The band stopped at the same moment their words did and the venue erupted into applause. The club members bowed together in thanks and waved at the audience, then everyone dashed off stage as the lights dimmed a little, preparing for their second song of the day.

Once backstage, the guys quickly took off their black dress shirts and red ties, handing them off to their girlfriends, friends or their chaperones, leaving them in red 'McKinley Titans' t-shirts, their black jeans and a pair of black and white Converse. To finish off their new 'costume' they wrapped white bandanas around their foreheads and gathered together at the side, motioning to the band to start.

With final words of luck sent their way, the guys headed out on the stage, using the beat of the music to get there. "_Take it back to the place where you know it all began. We can be anything we wanna be,_" Puck sang, glancing at Finn, who continued, "_you can tell by the noise that the boys are back again. Together makin' history._"

"_It's time to show how to be a superhero. Just like a showdown with Will Smith and Bobby De Niro. We're the best, no doubt. Doin' it like we used to do. This is our [time] and I'm telling you all!_" The guys all sang the bridge, following Mike and Matt's choreography without missing a beat. Most of the time they were doing the same moves, but sometimes half of them would do something opposite, but it'd come back together to match again, using some hip-hop dance steps; something they hadn't seen much of during any of their show choir competitions.

Reaching the chorus, the guys all continued, "_the boys are back. Hey! The boys are back. The boys are back, gonna do it again! Gonna wake up the neighborhood! The boys are back. Yea! The boys are back! Climbin' up the walls, anytime we want! The word is out the boys are back!_"

Keeping up with the dance, Puck started the next verse, "_keep comin' with the right when we fight every single time. Undefeated here in our house, yeah!_" Finn took over the next few lines, "_we can rock, we can shock, anytime we like and tonight we're goin' all out!_" He sang, and then Puck and the rest of the guys joined him to sing the bridge again, "_it's time to show how to be a superhero. Just like a showdown, take the pedal to the medal! Go! We're the best, no doubt. Doin' it like we used to to do. This is our [time] and I'm telling you all!_"

After one more time through the chorus, the guys stopped singing, but kept dancing for a few moments, then picked up the chorus twice more. At the end of the chorus again, the music stopped, the guys froze on the stage and Puck and Finn stood back to back and sang the last lines of the song, "_I'm sure that you know by now... the boys are back!_"

The lights dimmed and the audience cheered even louder than before, and then the guys bowed and waved, before jogging off the stage, definitely worn out from the upbeat dance they'd just done.

Congratulating them as soon as they got backstage, Rachel immediately dashed to her boyfriend, and threw her arms around him, "you all were amazing!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Thanks babe," he smiled, kissing her gently as he hugged her, "hopefully it made us stand out so we can go on to the next round."

"Well after the reaction by the audience, if we don't, I'd be very upset and surprised," Rachel admitted, as the club began to make their way towards their practice room.

...

The teens would have to wait until the next morning to find out if they'd move on to the second round; like at Regionals, they changed the schedule from the year before. Settling to waiting, everyone changed and congratulated each other, all of them hoping they'd be moving on.

In less than a half an hour, the large group was finally ready to leave, so they slowly moved out of the room and made their way towards the exit, where they were going to meet their families. What they didn't expect was additions to the people they already knew where there. Ethan's former team, their families and some of Ethan's side of the family, including his mom, who was holding her great-granddaughter, and some of his siblings and their families.

"Mom! Guys, what are you all doing here?" Ethan asked totally surprised.

"We came to support you all," Orla replied, stepping towards him with Abby in her arms. As soon as Abby saw her parents, she reached out for them, so Puck moved to them, taking Abby from his grandma and greeting her with a partial hug before stepping back to Rachel with Abby, "we thought we'd come up to cheer you on. We haven't seen you perform since last June when you did that show at the school, so this is the first time we could see you all together and it's not every day one of my grandchildren performs for a National competition, well, technically I have two grandchildren performing," Orla glanced at Puck and Rachel, "but I think you get what I mean," she explained.

Rachel smiled at her, "yes, we do and thank you all for coming. We all appreciate it," she explained.

...

Though not all of the members knew everyone, they were all happy to have an audience to cheer them on and they hung out there for a short time, but soon everyone was making their way back to the hotel in cars or on the bus.

Some of the members and their parents or chaperones began heading out to find someplace for dinner. The Berrys, all of the Puckermans, Ethan's visiting family, his former team, Carole, Kurt, Quinn, Finn and some of the other Glee kids, piled into various cars and headed towards to the Mexican restaurant Deborah, Ethan, Puck, Rachel, Finn and Quinn ate at the very first time they were in Detroit, who was already expecting their large group and were happy to accommodate them.

With two long tables, the teens took one and settled around it, while the adults sat down at the other table, everyone talking and enjoying some time to just relax. No one had to worry about work or school, aside from the reason the Glee Club was there, and Puck got a chance to catch up with his cousins, aside from the short times they'd talked or exchange messages online or when they saw each at his parent's baby shower.

...

For several hours the large group talked and ate, relaxing and for the McKinley students, didn't worry about the results of the first round, even though all of them had it on their mind. Everyone was happy to have something to do to pass the time, but as it got later, people needed to start getting home or to their hotels. Ethan's family that had come up was staying at a hotel a few miles away and everyone there promised to return to the venue the next day for the results and hopefully a second performance for the club.

Heading back to the hotel to make sure everyone got back, the large group said their goodbyes and parted, leaving the Ohio students and their parents and chaperones at their hotel. Slowly the group filtered off into their rooms, saying 'goodnight' to their friends, knowing they had an early morning the next day.

David, Alan, Rachel, Noah and Abby, returned to their room along with Deborah, Ethan and Arin and spent some time as the small family, talking while everyone pitched in to help make sure they could get Abby settled for the night and then headed off to their rooms, agreeing to meet around eight in the morning for breakfast in the hotel's café.

Once Deborah, Ethan and Arin left for the night, Puck, Rachel and Rachel's dads got ready for bed and even though they weren't in separate rooms, Puck had something he wanted to tell Rachel and he didn't mind that her dads heard, "you know, I almost lost it on stage today," Puck admitted to Rachel as he crawled under the blankets.

Rachel thought back to their performance to see if she could pick it out and then realized when, "at the end of 'Faithfully'?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I know it's about a singer touring and trying to have that life with a spouse and family at home, but I realized something a few weeks ago and decided to wait to say something... It's a metaphor for us. I'm gonna be gone a lot, and it's not usually the best life for a family and when we do see each other, we'll be like reacquainting ourselves with each other and our life, while I have a whole other life in the Navy, but no matter what, we'll be faithful to each other; I swear I will."

"I believe you, Noah, and I promise I will be, too," Rachel smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips as she snuggled against him. "And I thought of that a few weeks ago, too, and had the same feelings. I wanted to wait because I didn't want you to be distracted when we sang it."

Puck smiled, glad she believed him, "I know you will be," he kissed her gently, "and I love that we think the same way sometimes."

"Me too," she agreed, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, relaxing as he held her close to him.

...

Saturday morning, once everyone was up and had eaten breakfast in the café, they piled onto the bus and into cars and headed over to the venue around nine, meeting Ethan's family and some of his former team.

Filing into the large space, they found seats all together in the audience, and soon the venue was filling up with groups and chaperones from all over the country, waiting to find out the top five schools who would be going on to the second round. Just after ten-am, one of the female judges stepped onto the stage and like at every competition, they thanked everyone for coming and alphabetically announced the bottom ten schools who would not be performing again. McKinley was relieved to find out they'd made it to the second round and once the other schools had left, the judge started talking again. "Congratulations for making it this far," she said, clapping and everyone there cheered. Once they were settled down again, she went on, "as with most of our competitions, at this time, I'd tell you where you placed. As you know your round one scores, combined with your round two scores decides your final place. A school who makes it into fifth place in round one, could do amazing in the second round and their scores could bring them up to third place, for example, but a school who placed first or second might not put a hundred-percent into their performance, because they know they're on top, and it could cost them losing their place. With this in mind, the judges and I have decided that we will not be announcing your places, so everyone will be fighting equally for their spot. With that said, at eleven-am we will begin the second performances. We've randomly selected who will go on at what time and once you are done, be back here tomorrow at ten-am for the results," she explained, "at eleven, Clinton High School will go on. At eleven-thirty will be William McKinley, followed by Lake Highlands at noon. At twelve-thirty, Malibu and lastly, at one will be Carmel."

Most everyone one was pissed at the change and others agreed with their choice, but no one had too long to complain. Some of the schools were going on in a very sort time and had to change, so the groups, along with some of their chaperones headed to practice rooms and started changing into their costumes. McKinley had gone with simple jeans and t-shirts for their costume, so most of them had worn part or all of their costume to the venue, to save time on changing, giving them just enough time to run through their final song once more before they headed down to the stage, just as the previous year's first place winner, Clinton High School Attaché was finishing up.

Right on time, once their band had gotten settled, the group walked out on stage and took their places as couples on stage. They were lucky enough to have an even amount of guys to girls, so they could do partner dancing for this sing, so once everyone was settled, Rachel signaled the band to start their final song. The whole group began with some repeating sounds in harmony between the guys and girls, before Rachel and Puck, holding hands, stepped forward like they'd practiced, beginning their choreography as Rachel started with the first verse and the bridge, "_what is love? 'Cause, baby I don't know. I got a funny feeling in my heart. If this is love - it feels like butterflies, so tell me baby is this how it starts? I know I've never felt like this before. You're like a drug you got me wanting more. I've got to let you know. I've got to let you know..._"

With their partner dancing, even though Rachel and Puck were at the front of the stage, they were doing the same as the rest, and the couple danced back to the group as everyone started signing the chorus, "_you're - you're my number one. I'd do anything for you; catch the rain from the sky, even hold back the tide for you. Baby baby, you're - you're my number one. With you I know I belong. I put the radio on and it's always playing our song,_" they sang, continuing on with some similar harmonies from the beginning, helping show all of their vocal ranges.

Quinn and Finn stepped forward, just like Puck and Rachel had earlier, as Quinn began the second verse and repeated the bridge, "_tell me what - what have I gotta do? 'Cause I wanna lay a claim on you to make you mine - for now and for all time, so tell me baby what I gotta do. I know I've never felt like this before. You're like a drug you got me wanting more. I've got to let you know - I've got to let you know..._"

Returning to their friends, the group began singing the chorus once more and at the end of it, Rachel sang, "_and there ain't nothing I won't do! I'd walk on water just to be with you!_" She smiled at Puck, as everyone went on to sing the chorus again, with the band and even though the song wasn't over, the band stopped after chorus, allowing the group to sing the final chorus a cappella.

As they reached the end, Quinn and Rachel turned to their boyfriends and sang the last few words together, "_'cause baby, baby, you're - you're my number one._"

When the lights went out on stage for the final time with the Seniors, the moment was bitter-sweet. The audience went crazy, cheering loudly for them, and the club thanked them by waving and bowing before heading backstage, but once behind the curtains, everyone began hugging each other, knowing it was their last competition all together. Holding all of their emotions in as best they could, they headed back to their practice room to change and it was then that several of the girls broke down, Rachel being one of them.

Puck was just as upset, but he tried to hold himself together for Rachel as she clung to him, crying, "I know, babe, but it's okay," he murmured, rubbing her back.

"But it's never going to be the same again," she replied softly.

"Maybe not like this, but we'll always be friends of some sort and keep in touch with as many as we can. It's not like the Seniors and I are leaving and no one will ever see or hear from us again," he explained, his voice a little louder so everyone could hear.

"He's right, everyone," Will said from nearby, "and just because this is our final competition, doesn't mean it's over completely. We still are going to go to the middle schools like we did last year and do a show at school for the students and one in the evening for anyone who wants to come," he explained, "and I was going to wait until we got back to school after Spring Break, but I'll let you guys know now. Figgins has asked us to perform at graduation's commencement ceremony."

"Really? But what about us Seniors?" Quinn asked, wiping her own eyes as she stood in Finn's arms.

"We haven't worked out all the details, but we'll arrange it so the club can sit in one area, the Seniors can sit with the rest of their class, but you'll all be in one row of seats, so when it's our time to perform, you all can join us," Will told them, "this is a big deal for all of you, because this is the first time the Glee Club will ever perform at graduation. It's all something we wanted to do," Will motioned to Deborah and Ethan, who'd been in Glee years prior, "but we never got the chance. So it doesn't matter what we place now. We've made it this far as a team and it's not the end," he promised.

...

Will's announcement helped the teens relax and realize that even though it was their last competition, they still had several performances to go before it was really 'the end'. They even began brainstorming what songs, from the last two years, they'd want to sing for the trips to the middle schools, at McKinley and what 'graduation' or 'moving on' songs were out there to learn for the ceremony in June.

Missing Lake Highlands' performance, the teens rejoined everyone there cheering McKinley on and they all watched the final performances of Malibu High School and Vocal Adrenaline. Both teams were just as good as McKinley and everyone knew the judges would have a tough time deciding who the winner was, which is why they wouldn't find out until the next day.

Gathering up and making their way towards the exits, Ethan's former coworkers congratulated them all and left, knowing Ethan and Puck had plans for the rest of the day and in the next few months, they'd all be able to see each other, for weekend barbeques.

Of the tickets that Puck and Ethan had gotten for Father's Day the year before for the Detroit Red Wings, the last game they had happened to be that day, so while their friends and other chaperones and family members were hanging out, they were going to the game.

Ethan's family from Northern Ohio that had come up, was leaving later in the day, so once everyone returned to the hotel to change, some went out into town for lunch and to 'sight-see' a little, while others stayed at the hotel and for the first time, use the indoor, heated pool they had. The Puckermans, Berrys and Ballards spent most of their time in the hotel's café, and soon Puck and Ethan were saying 'goodbye' to their relatives, knowing they'd be gone before they got back, and headed to the game.

...

Once Ethan and Puck had left, Ethan's family stuck around a while, but had to get going. They had only planned to stay one night, thinking the announcement for who won would be that day, so they hadn't reserved their rooms for a second night. Rachel and Deborah promised to let them know what they placed as soon as they found out and soon the Ballard family members were wishing them luck and saying 'goodbye', and then started their trip back to Ohio.

Abby had napped throughout the few hours they'd been in the café, and as it got time for her to eat dinner, Rachel, Deborah, David and Alan went up to relax in their room, while Arin hung out with Ben and Susan's daughter. Getting Abby fed and settled into her playpen the family took the time to enjoy the downtime, knowing the rest of the week, even though the teens were out of school for Spring Break, would be busy.

...

Puck and Ethan got back from the game around nine-thirty and found their families in Puck's room that he was sharing with Abby, Rachel and her dads. The guys talked a little about the game and how the Wings had won, before they separated for the night to meet back up the next morning.

Though not needing to pack that night, everyone started to, knowing after the announcements they'd have a short time to come back to pack before leaving and they didn't want to rush the next day.

When morning arrived everyone was up early again and after breakfast in the café, they piled on the bus and into cars and a little after nine-am, they were on their way back to the venue for the final time. Now that there was only five schools, it was a lot less crowded and they found seats near the stage and settled to wait for the judges again.

Just after ten, the same judge from the day before moved up onto the stage, where a large table was sitting with five trophies and five plaques, each trophy being larger depending on the place they were for. She started talking again and asked for a representative for each school to come up on stage, so Will went up for New Directions, along with Shelby for Vocal Adrenaline and the other teams directors. At first, the plaques were given out for the ranks from round one. Malibu High School took fifth, Lake Highlands took fourth, Vocal Adrenaline took third, McKinley was second and Attaché was first. Brief celebrations and cheering from all the schools went on as their directors got the plaques

After getting everyone settled down, the judge announced who officially placed fourth and fifth, the same schools as from the first round, so once their directors had gotten their trophies and shook hands with all the judges, they left the stage leaving Shelby, Will and one other director up there. In a surprising twist, Attaché too third place, a huge change from winning the competition the year before and taking first place in the first round. Disappointed, but understanding, the director accepted the trophy and returned to his team, leaving Will and Shelby standing on the stage.

"We're left with two schools from Ohio state. Last year, newcomer to the competitions, New Directions from William McKinley High School took second place, while Carmel High School's Vocal Adrenaline took third; a team with multiple first place trophies under their belt. Inside this envelope, I have the winner," she paused, opening it up, more for show than anything, since she already knew who it was. "...and the winner of the '2010 to 2011 School Year National Show Choir Competition is... William McKinley High School's New Directions!"

...

Disclaimer2: I do not own the rights to these songs. I am just borrowing them for this work of fiction! Credit to the real owners!

- Rachel and Puck's duet was 'Faithfully' as sung by Finn and Rachel in '1x22 - Journey'. This song, since it was on Glee, has been saved for this moment. I always wished it was Puck and Rachel singing and now I got my wish!

- Puck and Finn's song was 'The Boys Are Back' from the soundtrack to 'High School Musical 3: Senior Year'.

- Rachel and Quinn sang 'You're My Number One' by S Club 7. I love their music. I'd had this song picked out for weeks before writing this chapter (in mid-March), and as I was finishing up with the guys performance and went online to look up the lyrics for this song, I was also was on Tumblr and one of the people I follow posted a tweet about S Club 7 getting back together, signing a new two album record deal! This is so very cool! Perfect timing for them to sing this song!

...

A/N4: This has been my plan since the previous Nationals. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and let me know how you feel. I only get a few reviews per update, so it's very hard to tell if you guys are still with me. I appreciate all of my reviewers and readers and if you don't review, I understand, but if you can, I'd really appreciate it. I'm not gonna be one of those authors who begs for a certain amount of reviews before I update again, but I do want to know. I've been working on multiple WIPs and have been dealing with some personal medical issues that could require surgery soon, so I'm trying to catch up with all of my fics so I can be ready if that does happen. My doctor is pretty sure it's gallbladder and I knew going to the doctor last week that it probably was, too, but my ultrasound results were 'normal', so now I have to go to a specialist to see if they can figure it out. The location of the abdominal pain I'm having and all the symptoms point to gallbladder and even though the ultrasound was normal, I know people who've had two or three ultrasounds before they found a gallbladder problem, so it still probably is. I wanted to let you all know in case you're wondering why my updates are spread out so much.

A/N5: (This note was written in mid-March, before all the spoilers for the season 3 finale came out, so a portion of this doesn't pertain to Glee now, but I just wanted to mention it anyway.) A subject was brought up in this chapter that I wanted to address. I'm well aware, because I've watched Glee's season 3, that since Finn proposed to Rachel and she said 'yes', a lot of people are concerned that the Glee writers are going to have her stay in Lima and give up her dreams for a guy she thinks she loves. I am concerned, too, because Finn is a horrible boyfriend to Rachel and she deserves so much more than what he gives her... I really don't think I could say anything extremely nice about season 3, so I'm not going to say any more... What I do want to bring up is that this story and the direction it began taking was _way_ back when late-season 1 of Glee was airing, _way_ before Glee took this horrible direction with a certain pairing. At the time, a lot of people were writing future fics, where Rachel goes off to Broadway and I just wanted to do something different; to show Rachel and Puck in a truly caring relationship and having Rachel realizing that she loves being a mom and being with him, that her dreams can change over time and there is more to her life than just being on Broadway. I don't regret, for one second, the direction this story has taken, and I'm going to continue to write it this way. Part of the reason I wanted to address this, is because I don't want to get 'hate' messages saying that I'm being a hypocrite by writing a fic where Rachel stays in Lima, while hating that it might happen in Glee... It's two completely different reasons and after so many chapters written, where this has been the plan all along, I don't want to just change it and send Rachel to New York. It doesn't fit with the direction of this story and I know on Glee, continuity doesn't mean a whole lot, but to me, it's important. I promise, you won't be disappointed in this story and I hope you all stick with me for this and it's sequel.

...


	86. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

A/N3: _Glee note:_ This chapter was written in late-March / early-April 2012, before Glee returned from it's hiatus and way before 'Props' and 'Nationals' aired. I had no clue that New Directions would really win Nationals, which aired only a few hours after I posted the previous chapter, where the teens won at Nationals in both my fic and the show. New Directions has been my plan since I wrote the last Nationals in this fic, so I was shocked! Also, when Glee returned from it's hiatus and we learned in 'Big Brother' that the winners of Nationals get $10,000 for their school. I liked that, so I decided to add it in. It's the _ONLY_ thing from season 3 that I've used, so far... I _MAY_ borrow some of the song choices from the finale to include in my 'graduation' chapter, but I don't know if I will... In the show, New Directions, or more specifically Puck and Finn, perform at graduation. For two years, I've had planned, that New Directions would perform at graduation, so again, I was shocked I had similar ideas to the show, but the show's graduation, to me, was unrealistic. I'm going to make it more real, similar to the experience I had when I graduated from high school 10 years ago...

...

A range of emotions washed over the teens of New Direction as they were announced the winners. All of them jumped up from their seats in happiness, but tears came to the eyes of many of the girls, while the guys cheered and fist bumped their friends nearby and some of the teens remained in shock for a long moment, the news taking longer to sink in.

"We won!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping at her boyfriend and throwing her arms around his neck.

Puck pressed a kiss to her lips as he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close, "we did," he nodded, smiling brightly, "it had to be your duet with Quinn yesterday that did it," he added proudly.

Rachel blushed a little, fighting back tears she knew would start falling soon, "maybe, but it also could have been your amazing routine with the guys on Friday," she replied, "but at the moment, all that matters is that we won as a team... That we were all together for it."

"Agreed," he smiled, "I'm glad the Seniors and I got to be a part of this."

The brunette nodded, tears escaping from her eyes as she stretched up and kissed him, "I feel the same way."

...

When Will returned to the team, everyone crowded around him to get a look at their large trophy, but the teens and their directors were wanted on stage for a few photos, so they all started to move toward the stage. Shelby, Rachel's two friends from Vocal Adrenaline and a few others congratulated them as they walked by and Rachel promised Kelly, Angela and Shelby that she'd get in touch with them in the very near future to talk when they had more time.

Once New Directions and their four directors were on stage, the judges greeted them all and congratulated them before the large cardboard check was brought out, written out to them, for ten-thousand dollars. The prize money wasn't something talked about too much. Everyone had been focused on their performances and the club wasn't 'hurting' for money like they had been when Will first took over. A large portion of the money that used to go to the Cheerios, now went to New Directions, so they had a decent amount of cash flow, to help them out with costumes, bus money and lodging for trips, but they also were happy to have won the money and knew it would definitely help out in the future.

The Show Choir Board wanted to present the judges with the check, so the teens stood off to the side and Will, Ben, Ethan and Deborah stood under the large 'Nationals' banner hanging above the stage. The judges walked up and one of them handed over the check and Will shook his hand, everyone turned to the photographer.

New Directions cheered as their directors got the check and when the photographer had a few photos of them, he called over the teens and they all began to find places to stand on the risers so they could all be seen. Setting the trophy in the front of them and having a few in the front row hold the check, with the Nationals banner behind them, the photographer took a few shorts of just the teens, then their coaches joined them for another few, before the judges stepped into one side of the group for a few final shots. When the photographer was taking pictures, a few of the teen's parents were also doing that, to have extra photos from the trip. Once the official photographer was finished, everyone was free to leave, but the teens and adults stuck around to get more pictures together, groups of friends, couples and families standing together, under the Nationals banner, to keep memories from the competition.

Knowing they couldn't stay forever, reluctantly everyone gave in and gathered their things after a while and made their way towards their bus and waiting cars. Returning to their hotel, the Ohio residents finished packing their bags and by two that afternoon they were checking out of their hotel and driving towards the nearest fast food place to get food to eat on the way home.

...

Leaving Detroit after a stop for lunch, everyone was excited to get home and start their Spring Break. Just like on their trip north, their return to Lima was uneventful and Abby slept the whole way. Even though several parents had brought their cars and their kids were with them, Will still wanted everyone to meet at McKinley first, just to make sure everyone got home, since it was still a school trip. Pulling into the school's lot, the bus stopped by the sidewalk and the car drivers found parking spots near the bus and everyone climbed out to stretch their legs; glad to be home. Several parents were gathered nearby, waiting to pick up their kids, so the group from the cars made their way towards them, and immediately the parents began congratulating the teens as they started getting off the bus.

For a short time, the large group chatted about the trip and the guys helped Ben, Will and Ethan take some of the instruments back into the choir room. Once the bus was emptied and double checked, it left and slowly the members and their parents started leaving the school. Some of them who were going away on vacation wished everyone a fun break and others promised to see each other during the week, most of them attending Carole and Burt's reception in a few days and some were going to help David and Alan move; something they hadn't started yet.

Most of the original members were still there, waiting for the guys to finish their trip into the school and once they joined them, they all got a chance to take a break. "This was a shorter trip than last year, but it was definitely worth it," Will admitted.

"Yes it was," Rachel nodded, "I'm so glad we all could be a part of this win. Next year we'll only have half of our original members and it wouldn't be the same to win without you all," she admitted, knowing all of the Seniors were standing in the group.

"Rachel! Don't jinx us for next year," Tina told her, laughing lightly.

"I'm not trying to," Rachel blushed, shifting Abby in her arms a bit, "I don't know if we're going to win next year or not, but if we do, and hadn't this year, it would be weird knowing that we won without those who had graduated."

"I get what you mean," Quinn admitted, "we see it every year on the Cheerios. It sucks losing members and then taking a higher place at competition than the year before and wondering just what changed. Trying to figure out of it was the people or the routine or a little of both that gave us the upper hand," she explained.

"Exactly," Rachel nodded.

Quinn was about to say something, but was interrupted by her phone beeping. "That's odd," she admitted, pulling her phone from her pocket to stop the noise and then gasped at what was on her screen.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, trying to glance at it over her shoulder.

"I... I set the alarm almost a year ago, because I didn't want to forget, but I guess with all the emotions from winning today I did," she whispered, glancing at Abby and then to Ethan, "today's _that_ anniversary."

"What?" Rachel asked and then her eyes widened, instinctively holding Abby a little tighter.

Puck wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders, his hand gently resting on Abby's back, where she was snuggled against Rachel, "I remembered a few days before we went to Nationals."

Rachel looked at him, "why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to be distracted," Puck admitted, "it was already a big trip and I didn't want our last competition together to have a dark cloud hanging over it."

"That's the same reason why I didn't bring it up. It's one thing to know and remember it happened, but it's in the past and we're all okay now," Ethan explained, "we've also all moved on and don't need to dwell on the 'what ifs'."

Quinn bit her lip and nodded at Ethan's words, then took a deep breath, "yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed, "but I still want to thank you. You held me together and saved my life and Abby's," she said, motioning to Abby in Rachel's arms, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

Ethan walked over to Quinn and wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug, "and I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he promised. "And you don't need to think about that 'what if', because I was there," he added.

Accepting his hug, Quinn relaxed for a moment and nodded, smiling at him when he pulled back, "yeah, I know. I appreciate it," she told him honestly.

"We all do," Rachel said softly, kissing Abby's forehead.

"You're all welcome," he said, unable to hide the blush growing on his cheeks, "I honestly don't know if it was my training that took over more, or parenting instincts that had just resurfaced, but whatever it was, I'm glad that Quinn and I are home safe and that Abby ended up where she belongs," he moved towards Puck, Rachel and Abby and rested his hand gently on Abby's back, "I wasn't going to let anything happen to any of us."

...

Everyone knew Ethan was right. What had happened was in the past and they were home safe, so they settled to be thankful things worked out and pushed any worries they had aside. After a few moments of watching the family moment between grandpa and his granddaughter, the larger group began to say their goodbyes for the day and head home, knowing they'd see each other during the rest of the week.

When Alan pulled his and David's SUV up to Puck, Rachel and Abby's house, the teens were glad to be home. It had been a big trip and as much as they enjoyed the time away, they also enjoyed being at home, too. Rachel took Abby out of her car seat and headed inside immediately, while her dads and Puck started unpacking their bags and was greeted by a very happy Kona as soon as she pushed the door open. Abby was even smiling and reaching out for Kona, so Rachel moved into the living room and put her down on the floor, "you missed Kona, didn't you?" Rachel asked, watching Abby walk towards Kona, who was sitting nearby, wagging her tail.

Digging out her camera from her purse still over her shoulder, Rachel snapped a few photos of Abby hugging Kona, her little hands gripping onto Kona's soft black and brown fur and the dog's tail continued to wag happily, "sorry we had to leave you at home, Kona," Rachel admitted, moving to kneel in front of her.

"Kona!" Abby grinned, now leaning against Kona a little.

Rachel grinned brightly, "yes, Abby, that's right, her name is Kona," she replied, patting Abby's back and petting Kona.

Puck walked into the house with their suitcases and smiled seeing Abby and Rachel kneeling down with Kona. Pulling out his own camera from his pocket, that was still there from that morning, he snapped a few pictures of them before Kona realized he was there. "I'm guessing she missed us," he commented as she turned her head to him and wagged her tail, getting up and moving away from them to go greet Puck.

"I think so," Rachel agreed, watching him kneel down and scratch behind her ears a few times. "And Abby even said her name," she added with a smile.

"Really? That's awesome! I was wondering when she'd pick it up," he admitted, standing up as David and Alan entered the house with the rest of their stuff from the trip.

"Thanks, dad, daddy, I could have helped," Rachel admitted, standing up and keeping an eye on Abby wandering around the living room with Kona right by her.

"It's alright. Noah brought the most of it in with your bags, so it was just the car seat and the playpen and some other things," David shrugged.

"And even if you left something in the car, we can always bring it back over," Alan added.

"That is true," she agreed, "are you guys going to stay for dinner?"

"Nah, I think we're gonna go home and relax, too," David commented, "been a fun, but long trip for all of us."

Rachel nodded, "I'm glad you guys came with us."

"We are, too," Alan smiled.

...

David and Alan stayed for a short time to make sure that Rachel and Puck were settled and things were okay at the house before they left, leaving the teens to relax and do what they wanted. When her dads left, Rachel put Abby in her playpen and the couple took their things upstairs and changed into comfortable clothes, looking forward to just kicking back for the night.

After finding something to eat and getting Abby fed and things taken care of, they put in a movie they'd seen before, but enjoyed, and settled in to watch it. Both were glad for the change of pace and knew the rest of the week would be hectic, so they soaked in all the time together that they could get and once they had gotten Abby into bed for the night, they finally got a chance to be alone. Having stayed in a hotel room with her dads, it was not possible for the couple to be intimate and both missed each other, so they found themselves turning in early to really have some time to be _together_.

...

The next day, Monday and the first official day of Spring Break, the teens spent most of it unpacking and doing laundry from their trip. Puck also went to check-in with his recruiter, like he'd been doing once a week for the past few months, while Rachel, Quinn, Deborah, Susan, Jessica and Carole talked about last minute details for the next day; the day Burt and Carole were getting married.

Burt and Carole liked how Ethan and Deborah setup their wedding the year prior, so they decided to do something similar; getting married at the court house with a few of their adult friends and sons as witnesses and then joining their friends and family someplace for a small reception. Because it was Spring and the weather was untrustworthy to be outside, they rented the banquet room at Breadsticks, since they wouldn't have a whole bunch of guests and Breadsticks would supply the food and drinks.

When Tuesday morning arrived, everyone seemed to be going in different directions, but it was really only two places. Rachel, along with Burt, Carole, Finn, Kurt, Rachel's dads and Puck's parents would be going to the court house for the ceremony, while Puck, Abby and Arin headed to Breadsticks to help Quinn and the others get ready for the reception. Rachel was only going to the courthouse with them because the couple had asked Rachel to be their photographer, giving her an opportunity to get experience working during a wedding.

...

After a simple yet meaningful ceremony, including exchanging rings in front of everyone, Burt and Carole were officially married and Rachel tried to capture as many moments as she could. When they were done with the ceremony, they took some time to get some nice photos taken of the new Hudson-Hummel family with and without their additional guests, before everyone piled into cars and headed to Breadsticks for their reception.

Since Rachel was there as a family friend, she balanced her time between wandering around and snapping photos of guests and the newly married couple, while also enjoying seeing Puck carrying around their eleven month old daughter in her little lavender dress and matching shoes. Rachel made sure she got pictures of them, and Jessica was kind of working as Rachel's assistant, helping her with taking pictures of the reception, so Rachel didn't have to 'work' the whole time. It also gave Rachel an opportunity to be in some of the pictures with Abby, Puck, their friends and family and each other, so neither one was behind the camera all day.

After the reception came to an end and guests began to leave, Burt and Carole also left, heading south to Columbus for a few days for a small honeymoon, leaving Finn, Kurt and Quinn alone at home. The teens were glad their parents were getting some time away and promised they'd be good and Ben, Susan, Ethan, Deborah, David and Alan all assured them they'd keep an eye on the teens to make sure they didn't have any 'wild parties' while they were gone.

Abby had lasted several hours past her usual nap time, curious about everything going on, but finally fell asleep around three, in her dad's arms. Puck found a quiet corner to sit down, and gently settled her into her car seat so she could sleep and he could kick back for a while.

Once the newlyweds left, their close friends and family who were still there began to help clean up and Rachel moved towards her boyfriend, who also had her camera bag, and took a seat next to him, "thank you, Noah," Rachel said softly.

"For what?" He wondered, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"For watching Abby all day," she explained, motioning to her camera, "and for pointing out how much I enjoyed photography."

"You're welcome, babe," he smiled, kissing her gently, "and don't worry about me with Abby all day. She's our daughter and I love hanging out with her," he explained, before continuing to respond to her other comment, "sometimes people just need an outsiders opinion. You were amazing today, and always are with this. I'm really proud of you. Are you happy?" He asked honestly. He could tell that day she was, but he still wanted to ask to be sure.

Rachel smiled, "yes I am. It was so fun today. I'm happy for Burt and Carole, but I also really enjoyed being able to be a photographer and help capture important moments for someone," she admitted, "and Burt and Carole are letting me use the pictures in a portfolio of my work to show people."

"That's awesome, baby," Puck replied, "and I'm sure before you graduate high school you're going to have a ton of different events to add to it, too."

"I hope so," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder to relax for a moment.

Puck smiled at her rubbed her back a little, "I gotta admit, I thought about our wedding today," he said softly.

"Really? You did?" She asked surprised, sitting up a little to look at him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "wondering who's gonna be our photographer, because I don't really think you can be in two places at once."

Rachel blushed at his comment, "I never thought of that. I suppose we'll have to hire someone. I mean, if we have one because, you know, you haven't proposed yet," she said with a wink.

Puck smirked, "very true," he kissed her gently, "I will one day."

"And you already know my answer," she smiled.

"Yeah, I do," he returned her smile and held her close to him, "but I'm gonna make sure I surprise you, so even if I know your answer, you won't know when it's coming."

The blush on Rachel's cheeks continued and she nodded, "okay... You know I'm not a huge fan of surprises, but for that, I'm willing to wait. I know you'll want to plan something special and I definitely want to be surprised."

"Good, I'm glad you agreed," he smiled brightly, "because I'm gonna figure out some way to make it epic."

...

With the wedding behind them, Rachel, Puck and their families and friends had agreed to help move David and Alan into their new house. For the past few weeks, the two men had been slowly going through belongings, sorting out what to move into their new place, what Rachel should have in her's and Puck's and what to get rid of. They'd moved some boxes and clothes over to their new place, but knew they couldn't move all their furniture alone, so Ethan, David and Alan took the kids' whole Spring Break off for the big move. Puck and Rachel asked the club if anyone would be willing to help and they knew that Puck's relatives, Finn, Kurt and Quinn would, and Matt, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Ryan and TJ offered to join them, so Wednesday morning around nine, everyone met at the Berry's to get to work.

Rachel was still a mix of emotions about their move. The house held a lot of wonderful memories for her and her family, so she hated to let go, but she was also excited that her dads would be living within walking distance to where she, Puck and Abby now lived. She'd gone through the house a few months prior, taking pictures of each room as she remembered it before they began packing, so she could have a 'keepsake' to jog her memories in the future.

David and Alan had only boxed up their den, which was their office, and their bedroom, so while the guys started moving out couches, other furniture and already packed boxes, the girls worked on packing everything they could into cardboard boxes and plastic storage containers. Rachel went through the living room with a box and filled it with her things like trophies and plaques; what she wanted to keep and took it up to her room. They had been filling her room with all of the boxes that were hers, knowing she'd want to move most to her and Puck's place.

They were only renting a small U-Haul, so after a few hours, some of the guys piled into cars and the truck and headed over to the new house to unload things, while others stayed at the house. Rachel decided that all the furniture in her room should go over to her dads' place, so she, Tina, Arin and Hannah helped clean out everything from drawers, shelves, her closet and all the other spaces she'd kept things in, filling several boxes and bags full of items to go through at her and Puck's home.

...

With all the extra hands to help out, by the end of Wednesday, most everything had been moved and that evening, everyone who had helped gathered at David and Alan's new place for pizza as a thank you, just like they had done for lunch. They were far from done; they still had several storage rooms to clean out along with Rachel's room and other places in the house, but they were getting there.

Thursday and Friday were spent doing much of the same thing, but not all of the Glee members who'd helped the first day returned, having other plans and Deborah stayed home with Abby. She couldn't do a lot of lifting and even though Abby wasn't in the way, because she'd been in her play pen, someone had to keep an eye on her most of the day, so Deborah offered to stay home and watch her, letting Rachel and Puck focus on their tasks.

By the end of Friday, if it wasn't cleaning supplies, or attached to the house in some way, it had been packed up and moved. David and Alan were surprised, but happy that they'd gotten things done in just a short time and knew their new house had a lot of work before it'd be organized, but they had time now and really appreciated everyone who helped them.

With Friday being the last 'day' of Spring Break, the kids only had the weekend left before they'd be back to school. Even though they'd been busy during most of their break, Puck and Ethan still had one more project they wanted to take care of: the nursery for the soon-to-be new addition to the Puckerman family. Back in March, while the guys were still working on the garage, they'd taken a night off and painted the nursery the shade of pink that Deborah wanted, so now all that was left was to put together the furniture and organize everything.

...

Wanting it to be a surprise, Deborah agreed to not 'snoop' at what her son, daughter and husband were doing, and spent the days over at Puck and Rachel's. Rachel still hadn't gone through the photos from Burt and Carole's wedding and with Deborah's help, they picked out the best photos of the couple, their family and close friends to print out. Once Rachel did some minor editing to remove some red eyes and crop out additional people in some of them, she printed out a few copies and compiled a disk of all of the photos, along with a back-up for her. Soon, she, Deborah and Abby were walking down to the Hudson-Hummel home to drop them off Sunday afternoon.

Rachel, Deborah and Abby hung out for about an hour with them, looking at the photos, talking about their trip and catching up in general, because they'd been gone for the past week and had only gotten back the day before. As they left, Rachel couldn't believe that Carole and Burt insisted she take two-hundred dollars from them for all her work.

"I can't believe that," Rachel admitted, when they were about halfway home. "I really shouldn't have taken the money from them."

Deborah smiled, "that's understandable and it's wonderful that you would have done all that for free, but it's a lot of work. I mean between the hours you spent taking them, gathering them, sorting them out, putting them onto one disk, picking the best ones, editing the ones you printed out and all the other things you did. It's definitely worth something," she explained. "You took some amazing photos at the wedding, and Jessica helped, I know, but look at how much it cost us for just two hours and some family photos together last year. Then think about a wedding and all the additional things."

"You're right. I guess I'm just used to doing most of that for myself, so I didn't really think it was a big deal, but I'm gonna have to figure out what to charge for that," she blushed, "thank you, though. I really enjoyed doing all this, but I didn't expect payment because they're like family," Rachel admitted.

"Yeah, but they trust you and can see your work is worth it. I'm very proud of you," Deborah smiled, slipping her arm around her shoulders and giving her a partial hug.

"Thanks mom," the teen smiled brightly, "that really means a lot. I'm far from putting myself out there to the public, but I'm getting close. I'm going to take the photography class next year at McKinley. It teaches us the program I already use, but also other aspects, so I thought it might be a good class to take to get some more experience before OSU."

"That's a great idea, Rachel. If you want to take it and it fits into your schedule, I say go for it," Deborah agreed, "and I have a job for you, too."

"You do? What is it?" Rachel wondered, pausing on the sidewalk outside of her house.

"We've been taking photos all during my pregnancy, so I have a lot, but with it being so close to the birth, I was hoping we could do some geared towards that and also some family photos of Noah, Ethan, Arin and I. Of course, after her birth I'd like some newborn ones of her, some of the family and definitely ones before Noah leaves, and well, you get the idea," Deborah grinned.

Rachel giggled lightly, but understood; she could tell she was excited and also wanted to help her get experience, so it worked out for both of them, "I can definitely do all of those. I'd love to, actually. I'd also like to get some family ones of all of us, too, so that will work out perfectly," she bit her lip, "I can't believe Noah's graduating and leaving in a little over two months."

Deborah nodded, "I know. It seems like just yesterday he was talking about it. Now it's almost time for him to leave. My little boy is graduating high school and joining the Navy, that's tough to believe," she admitted, wiping her eyes as tears built up.

"Oh, mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Rachel admitted reaching to hug Deborah with one arm, while still holding onto Abby with another.

"It's okay," Deborah waved her hand, "I'm sure it's gonna happen a lot between now and then."

Before Rachel could respond, Puck came out of the house and started walking towards them, "hey! You ready to see the nursery?"

"It's done?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yeah, well, mostly. Some things dad said you might want to put where you want, but yeah, we want to show you now," he explained, glancing between them, "everything alright?"

"Yes," Deborah nodded with a smile, "just hormones and nerves about you leaving."

"That's not for a while," he reminded them, slipping his arms around their shoulders, "and it's not for good," he added, "let's go show off the nursery."

"I need to get my camera, so I'll meet you over there," Rachel replied, passing Abby to him.

"Okay, we'll wait until you join us," Puck smiled, letting Abby settle against his chest and then kissed his girlfriend.

...

It only took a few minutes before Rachel was joining her family, including her dads, who had gotten there while Deborah, Rachel and Abby had been at the Hudson-Hummel house. Now that everyone was there, Ethan guided Deborah into the nursery with her eyes closed and once the couple had stepped inside, the others gathered by the door, "you ready?" Ethan grinned.

"Of course I am," Deborah laughed lightly, preparing for tears as Ethan uncovered her eyes and she opened them, gasping as she focused on the room around her.

The crib, changing table, dresser and shelves had all been put together and set up around the room, the dark cherry wood contrasting nicely with the light pink wall and neutral tan carpeting. Bright colored toys and accessories were filling shelves and some of the baby clothes and blankets were hung up in the closet, while others were folded up in drawers or around the room, wanting Deborah to be the one to put them away where she wanted.

"This is absolutely amazing," she choked out, turning around to hug and kiss her husband, "you all did a wonderful job. Thank you," she smiled, pulling back and moving over to her son and daughter to hug them.

"You're welcome, mom. It was fun," Puck smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I'm so excited to meet her!" Arin admitted, hugging Deborah and resting her hand on her stomach.

"We all are," Ethan agreed, slipping his arm around Deborah's shoulders and for a moment the four Puckermans shared a family hug before Rachel, Abby, Alan and David moved inside the room to join them.

"I also have an addition," Rachel opened her bag and pulled out a picture frame, "I had to hide this earlier so you didn't see it," she admitted, handing it over.

"Oh wow," Deborah grinned, "I haven't even looked at our photos from the trip yet," she admitted, seeing the photo of the seven of them on the stage at Nationals after they'd won, "this will be great."

"Really? Awesome! I wasn't sure if I should use the one of just you guys or if you'd be okay with that one. Noah suggested I use that one," Rachel motioned to the one in the frame, "with all of us. It's the most recent family photo we have of all of us together."

"And we already have a spot for it," Puck motioned to an empty nail on the wall.

Deborah moved over and carefully adjusted the frame and hung it up on the nail, stepping back and smiling, "perfect."

...

With the nursery complete, except for some things Deborah needed to find a spot for, the close-knit Puckerman and Berry family looked forward to meeting the new addition. In the last year and a half, the two families, because of Puck and Rachel's relationship had grown close and the term 'in-laws' never was used, unless making an official introduction to explain their relationship to someone new.

Having dinner together, the family kicked back in the living room afterward, "David, Alan, we have a question for you guys," Deborah admitted.

"For us?" David asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded, "we've been talking," he motioned between him and Deborah, "and we realized that you guys don't have a title."

"What kind of title are we talking about?" Alan wondered curiously.

"We know you're Rachel's dads, but ever since we've known you, you've been more than just family friends. We were wondering what you'd think about being uncles to Arin and our new baby?" Deborah asked, "you've helped us out a lot and given that we're all close, we'd like you to have a more family title, because you're part of our family."

David and Alan exchanged glances and smiled, "we really appreciate that and we'd be happy to be their uncles," David replied.

"Awesome," Ethan smiled, "we hoped you'd be okay to that, but we wanted to ask to be sure. We know it's nothing official, but it means something to us."

Alan nodded in agreement, "it does and we're happy to be a part your family."

...

With no more competitions for the rest of the year, New Directions was all glad to have ended their 'season' on a high note and when they returned to school from break, the school actually welcomed them back as winners; recognizing what they'd done and raised them a little further up the food chain of the school, so they weren't completely 'losers' anymore.

During the first week back, the Glee Club received their money from the competition and also found out the pictures taken of them would be used in an end-of-the-year newsletter from the the Show Choir Board to announce them as winners, and their photos would also be posted online for the time being in honor of their win. The school district was also proud to say they had a winning team among them and assured Will and the club that they'd continue to keep the club around and even offered more funding and support, in hopes that the club would continue to win in the future.

Because of their win, the district also invited a writer from the Allen County Herald to visit that week. The club performed Rachel and Quinn's duet from Nationals, to show what they could do and afterward, the teens and their directors posed for some photos with their trophy. The writer also did a brief interview with the directors, Puck, Rachel, Kurt, Ryan and Quinn; the only ones who didn't mind being quoted in the paper. By Saturday, their congratulatory article made it into the the paper and the entire club loved that they were finally getting recognition for what they were doing. Rachel made a trip to the store to pick up several copies of the paper to keep and some to send to relatives, because she and Puck had both been quoted, and because they were the president and the vice president they also got a picture of just themselves in the paper, so it was a big deal for them.

Though the celebrations had come to an end and almost everything was back to normal by the beginning of the new week, the teens did notice, though, that the school didn't see them as the 'losers' anymore. They'd moved up a little higher on the 'food' chain; something they'd always wanted, and it was all because they'd finally brought a big win to McKinley.

Once things got back to normal, the Glee Club began preparations for their end of the year concerts. Like the year before, the first few days of June, the club would travel to the middle schools in the area that had students who would be attending McKinley in the next school year, to try to bring in new members in and they hoped their win would also help the member count. They were also going to do a concert during the school day at McKinley, as well as one that night for their friends, family, and the public, and decided that would be the time they did the big show, because they wouldn't have a lot of time at each middle school to do a long list of songs.

The club also had their performance for graduation to work on. Figgins had asked them to sing at the ceremony, so everyone began trying to come up with good songs for that. They didn't know how long they'd have, so they decided on a handful of songs they could learn. Most of them weren't too upbeat, so they could stick to simple choreography, yet they still could show off their vocal talent and keep with a traditional commencement ceremony.

April continued uneventful and the teens continued their work on their music. They came up with a good set list for the middle schools, McKinley and the evening concert, they'd picked the songs for graduation, learned the familiar vocals and harmonies quickly and came up with a simple choreography to go along with them. They were still meeting Mondays and Thursdays after school, but had added in some lunch practices, because some members had other after school activities going on and they didn't want to miss Glee practice.

Since school was getting closer to the end of the year, some teachers were starting to cut back on homework, while others piled it on and everyone had to work to keep their grades up. The Seniors were close to the end and knew they had to be extra careful that their grades didn't drop; the last thing they wanted to do was slack off the last few months and then find out they'd failed a class and wouldn't be able to graduate on time.

...

Deborah's mid-May due date was approaching quickly. Because both Arin and Puck had been early, everyone expected their sister to be, also, so they were making plans, arrangements and having bags packed for when the time did come.

Puck, Rachel and their families were spending extra time at David and Alan's new place, helping them get things organized. Most everything had just been moved into the room they wanted it in, but not much had been unpacked, except things what they used daily.

They had taken a weekend to do the family pictures Deborah had wanted before the baby was born; some ones geared towards her pregnancy, featuring her, Ethan, Puck and Arin, mostly. Jessica, David and Alan also came over to help out, and Jessica took the pictures of the close Berry and Puckerman family. Rachel was gland for the help and once she had a chance to look at all the photos from that day, she was happy to see how they turned out and looked forward to adding those types of photos to the list of ones she did.

In addition to everything else going on, Rachel, Puck and their family and friends were also planning Abby's first birthday party. They decided that even though her official birthday fell on a Sunday, they'd do her party the day before, the last day of April, giving everyone a chance to recover the next day, before returning to work and school.

...

When the last day of April finally arrived, Puck wasn't surprised when he woke up and found Rachel wasn't in bed. It was just before eight in the morning and he could faintly hear her voice coming through the baby monitor. Smiling, he slowly crawled out of bed and after tossing on a shirt and a pair of sweats, he padded into the nursery and leaned against the door frame, watching Rachel in the rocker, holding Abby, who was just waking up and content to snuggle against her.

"Hard to believe she's a year old," Puck commented softly.

Rachel glanced up when she heard his voice, "yeah," she agreed, "she's growing too fast."

Moving towards her, he nodded, "she is," he murmured, greeting each of them with a kiss on the forehead, "it sucks, but I can't wait until she starts learning and doing more."

"Yeah, but not for a while, right? I mean, she's walking and talking a little and is picking up more and more. She's already a year old and this year has gone by so fast," she murmured.

"She's not going to be starting school tomorrow, babe," Puck replied gently, resting his hand on her shoulder, "she has tons to learn and she'll grow a little each day. It may seem like she's growing fast, but she won't be. Just a day at a time. She'll be picking up more words and colors, she'll be steadier on her feet, and slowly will be catching on to other things. I definitely don't want her growing very fast," he admitted kneeling down and brushing his hand over her Abby's cheek, "cause I'm gonna miss a lot."

"No you're not," Rachel shook her head, "I'm going to be taking pictures all the time and I'll get videos when I can. When you're settled wherever you're going to be working after boot camp, we can video chat and talk online. You're not going to miss much," she promised.

Puck smiled at her, "thanks, and I'm going to be back as often as I can. You know, I hate to say this, but sometimes I think that being apart a little might actually be a good thing for us," he said softly.

Rachel nodded, "I was thinking that, too," she admitted honestly, resting her hand on his cheek. "It's going to hurt to have you gone, but it will give us an opportunity to be a little independent. I know many couples, if they're together all the time, like we have been, can sometime cause strain on their relationship and I don't want that to happen to us."

"Same here and the time we do have together, will be even more special," he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I love you both, so much," he replied.

"Love. Dada," Abby said, in a soft voice, reaching out to him.

Even so young, there was no mistaking the words she said and Puck grinned brightly, taking her into his arms, standing up and holding her close, "that's awesome, baby girl. You said a new word and it's a perfect one. I definitely love you," he murmured, kissing her cheek and snuggling her, one of his hands resting gently on her back.

Rachel returned Puck's smile and felt just as proud as she knew he was for the new word she said. Standing up she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, looking at Abby, "I love you, too, sweetheart."

Puck shifted his arm so he could wrap it around Rachel, while still holding Abby against him, "hopefully we can help her understand exactly what it means," he said softly.

"Yeah, but it's a start," Rachel replied looking at him.

Abby reached a hand out and rested it on Rachel's cheek, "love mama," she said simply.

"Or maybe she gets it," he smirked, seeing Rachel's wide eyes.

Rachel gently took Abby's hand in hers and kissed it, then tickled her tummy a little before kissing her cheek, "I think she does," she admitted happily, "and I'm so proud of you, little one."

"Me too," Puck agreed, kissing Rachel's cheek and relaxing, "ready for today?"

Taking a deep breath, Rachel nodded, "ready as I'll ever be."

...

For the next few hours, the couple worked on finishing up preparations for the party, though most had been done the night before. The four dads had even helped clean up the backyard so people could be outside, since the weather was warm and they hoped it'd stay that way for the party.

Their parents and Arin came over about eleven to help finish the set up, and a little later Ben, his family, including Jessica, along with Quinn, Finn and Kurt arrived. Burt and Carole were going to pick up the cake and would be there a bit later and the rest of their family and friends wouldn't be over until closer to one.

Just before noon, Rachel put Abby down for a nap, knowing she wouldn't be able to make it all day without one and figured it'd be better she sleep until a little after everyone got there and when she got up, they'd be ready to open presents and cut the cake.

"How does it feel to be the parents of a year old baby?" David asked as the small group sat around the living room.

"She's not one until tomorrow, officially," Rachel grinned.

Puck smirked, "close enough. It doesn't feel any different than it did yesterday. Day by day it's okay; ask me when she's starts school. Then I'll be freaking out about how much she's grown."

Rachel blushed, "yeah, I guess you're right. I don't even want to think about her starting school; that's too far off from now. Can't we just enjoy now?"

"Very good idea," Deborah nodded, "enjoy the time you have now, because as soon as she gets older, you'll be wondering where time went."

"That is very true," Alan nodded in agreement.

Before anyone else could respond, Carole and Burt arrived with the cake and Rachel jumped up to go greet them, "hey! Thanks for bringing over the cake," she admitted.

"You're welcome. We figured you had enough going on, so it would be one less thing to worry about," Carole replied.

Taking the smaller box from Burt, Rachel and Carole moved into the kitchen to set the cakes on the counter and Carole showed them to her. They hadn't gone with a specific theme, but Abby loved the large stuffed Tigger she'd gotten at the holidays, so they decided to get the cake decorated with the Disney character, while adding in some purples and pinks to keep it 'girlie'. The second and smaller cake was just for Abby. It was common at first birthday parties for the child to play with their cake, so the smaller one was covered in only white icing, so it didn't have any of the colorful food coloring that the other cake had; perfect for her to reach into without getting dye all over her clothes.

With her camera, Rachel snapped several photos of each cake at different angles so she had less to do later and then she and Carole returned to the others, settling in to continue talking until the rest of their guests arrived.

...

As friends and family of Puck and Rachel began to arrive, the house was filling up, so the adults moved outside, leaving the kids in the house. Most of Puck and Rachel's extend families had joined them, including cousins, aunts, uncles and grandmas, and most of their Glee friends were there, Will and Emma also attended and even Rachel's two friends from Vocal Adrenaline and Shelby came up for the party.

By two, everyone was there and they were all trying to keep the noise to a minimum, because they knew Abby was napping. Hearing her fuss over the baby monitor around three, the teen parents knew she was awake, so they headed upstairs to get her ready for her party, finding Kona laying outside the nursery doorway. They quickly realized having everyone there was a big deal for Kona, but she'd rather protect Abby, than inspect everyone, and Rachel couldn't help getting some pictures of her, before they all moved into the nursery to Abby.

Puck and Rachel had settled on a cute Hawaiian print dress with pink and purple flowers and once she had it on along with leggings, shoes and socks, they took her downstairs and she quickly became the center of attention. Her relatives all tried to get some time with her around having dinner and afterward she was walking around the living and dinning room where Puck, Rachel and their friends had been hanging out. It wasn't long before she discovered the brightly covered gifts and was trying to reach for them sitting on the table, so they decided it was a good time to open them. Everyone piled into the house and found places to sit or stand and once they got Abby settled on the floor, they began handing her one gift at a time. Rachel and Puck were sitting with her to help her, thankful to Jessica and Anna for taking pictures and David for filming, so they could focus on enjoying the time with their daughter.

Abby definitely enjoyed ripping into her gifts and even though they could tell she loved her new gifts, she also enjoyed the brightly colored wrapping paper, ribbons, gift bags and tissue paper they all came in. By the time the gifts had all been opened, the living room floor was covered in all the wrap and several of them started to help clean up, while others went to take care of getting the cakes out and set up at the dinning table.

Puck brought Abby into the dinning room after a few minutes and they tried to get her to sit on the table next to the big cake so Rachel could get a few pictures, but she kept trying to reach for the toy on the top. Getting a few partial shots, Puck sat down at the end of the table to help prop Abby up and with a number '1' birthday candle sitting in the middle of the baby cake, they got it closer to her and she was fascinated by the flame flicking from it.

The family and friends all gathered around and sang happy birthday to her, and she looked around in curiosity. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but Puck and Rachel got her attention, pointing to the candle and coaxed her to blow it out at the end of the song. She took a deep breath and blew out, the candle flickering a little so Puck and Rachel leaned in and helped blow it out for her, earning claps and cheers from everyone there.

"Now you can dig in," Puck smirked, taking large wax candle out and setting aside before pulling the cake closer to them.

Abby turned her head to look at him and Rachel and when they nodded, Abby tentatively reached out and rested her hand on the top of the cake. Some of the frosting got stuck on it, so she pulled back, immediately tasting the sticky stuff and liked it, so she went back for more and Puck helped her dig down in to the cake. She got both hands into it and soon everyone was laughing and egging her on as she tried to bite into the handful of cake she had in her hands.

Both father and daughter played in her cake for a few moments while the other cake was being cut up and once the room thinned out, Puck glanced down at him and Abby. She had frosting all over her face, hands and dress, cake crumbs were stuck in the same places and between playing with, eating and holding Abby, Puck had cake and frosting on his pants, hands and a few places on his face.

"You guys need a bath," Rachel laughed, moving over to them with a damp towel.

Puck licked his fingers, "nah. Just a few towels," he smirked, swiping some frosting from what was left of the cake and acted like he was going to lick it off, just as Rachel was reaching in to wipe Abby's face. With a grin, he reached out, pressing the frosting into her skin, "uh, babe you have some frosting on your cheek."

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed, pulling back with a huff, using the towel to wipe it away.

"I was gonna lick that off you, but I guess not," he commented, unable to hide the smirk.

Rachel felt her cheeks flush, "oh."

With slightly sticky fingers, Puck reached up and rested his hand on her cheek, "you need to relax a bit. You've been bouncing around a lot today."

Taking a moment to lean into his touch, she nodded, "I just want things to go well."

"They are," he assured her, "so why don't you pull up a chair and enjoy some cake with us?"

"Could we at least get Abby cleaned up a little?" She asked, pulling the nearest empty chair over to sit next to him.

Holding his reply to her question, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. He could feel her melt into it. If Abby wasn't in his lap, he'd continue it, but he gently broke apart and rested his forehead against hers, "it can wait a few minutes."

...

Taking his advice, Rachel relaxed for a few moments. The brief break was a nice contrast to the busy day she'd had, but it was short lived. Abby was starting to fuss, so the young couple, along with Deborah helped get the mess cleaned up. Once most of the cake and frosting was wiped off Abby and her clothes, Rachel took her up to change and Puck and Deborah finished cleaning up the mess, finding the stuff on Puck's pants was easy to wipe off, so he didn't have to change.

Once the messy, but fun, cake was cleaned up, and Puck actually ate some of the birthday cake for the 'adults', his family from Northern Ohio began to get ready to leave. They had the longest drive home and didn't want to get home super late. Before they actually did leave, Rachel talked them into staying long enough to get some family pictures and Ethan's entire side of the family, along with Rachel, Abby, Puck, Deborah and Arin, all gathered together and Jessica took a few photos of them.

Rachel had wanted to get group shots of the various friends and family members there that day, so just before the rest of the out of town people got ready to leave, Rachel, or Rachel, Puck and Abby posed with them, before saying 'goodbye'. David took a few photos of the Glee club members and their directors and spouses, and some of them headed out while others stuck a while and Rachel and Jessica traded taking pictures depending on who was in them to finish them up.

Those who stayed, started to help clean up the house and Puck and Rachel were thankful to have all the help. Only making a small dent in the clean-up, Puck and Rachel took a break to get Abby bathed and once she was settled in her crib for the night, the couple returned to their friends and family to continue cleaning. It wasn't long before the house was clean enough to put the rest off until the next day and after everyone left, Puck and Rachel finally crawled into bed around eleven, exhausted from the day.

"What a day!" Rachel groaned, snuggling up to him, "it was amazing to have everyone together, but sometimes I worry the house will explode with so many people in it."

"Yeah," Puck laughed lightly and nodded, "I was thinking that, too. We gotta come up with something else. I think we need to just keep doing parties for our families at a park, like we're doing mom and dad's at the end of the month, like last year."

"That's an idea, or we could rent Breadsticks like Burt and Carole did," she suggested.

"I forgot about that. That's actually a really good idea," he admitted, "because with all the money we'd save on buying food and drinks, we could put that into the rental and catering fee. It's something to think about for the future."

"It is," Rachel agreed, "and I honestly thought we'd be celebrating your sister's arrival, too," she added with a grin.

"Really?" Puck wondered for a moment, "I guess it could have happened."

"Yeah, since mom's due in two weeks, and we've all said that she's going to be early, I thought she might have her, but she didn't. She's coming soon, though," Rachel commented, "I can't wait to meet her."

"Same here," Puck smiled, "I just hope Arin doesn't get jealous," he added softly.

Rachel was about to ask 'why', but she quickly figured out the answer, "because dad missed her growing up, but now he's gonna be here for the baby?"

"Yeah," he took a deep breath, "dad wasn't around until last year. Now he's gonna get to go through all the baby stuff with the new one. She's done well so far with him coming back, but now mom and dad will have a baby, too. Things are gonna change and I just don't want her to think that he likes the baby better than her, or something like that. I know he'd never feel that way, but she might not fully understand that," he explained, "I've been thinking about this a lot lately."

"I get it," she nodded in understanding, "and mom and dad will be busy, but they're still going to make time for her; they're not going to ignore her or ever make her feel like that," she assured him, resting her hand on his chest, "I honestly think she's going to be okay. She's learned a lot from being around Abby and now she can help your parents with the baby; she's gonna be a big sister, too. Just like when your mom had her. You were no longer your mom's only kid and you helped her out with Arin."

Puck smiled at her words, getting what she was saying, "I hope you're right. I can't help worrying, though. I'm not gonna be around like I am now and I just don't want her to think she's losing everyone."

"She won't," Rachel promised, "we're all going to be here for her and just because you're not here, doesn't mean she won't be able to call her big brother if she needs him; after you're out of boot camp, at least," she explained.

"Thanks," he took a deep breath, "I've been thinking about taking her out one day, so we can just hang out on our own; some sibling bonding time. I haven't talked to her much about me leaving; she seems to know what's going on, but she's never really said much about it. She's also almost done with elementary school. Next year, she'll be in middle school, so I want to see how she's feeling about that and also see how she's feeling about the new baby... Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea. You two should go out and spend time together," she replied honestly, "and if I was in your shoes I'd do the exact same thing."

"Cool. I'll figure out when we can. Maybe some Saturday or Sunday this month that's free," he replied with a smile, settling further into his pillows to relax.

Rachel snuggled up to him and took a deep breath, "that works. Time's going too fast and June will be busier for all of us," she murmured.

"Yeah, I know. It feels like we just had Valentine's Day and now it's almost graduation," he agreed, remembering something that was coming up, "hey, babe?"

Looking up at him, she raised a curious eyebrow, "yes?"

"Would you like to be my date to prom?" He asked with a smile. He knew prom was still weeks away and given their relationship it could be assumed they'd go together, but he still wanted to ask her officially.

Rachel smiled brightly and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, "I'd love to be."

...

A/N4: Yay! I updated! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! Also, thank you so much for all of your reviews. It really means a lot and I appreciate you all sticking with me. You're awesome!

A/N5: It's been suggested I use a time jump to help progress along the story. It's a great idea and I plan to do that soon, but right now there are some things I want to incorporate into the fic before Puck's graduation, so I'm going to hold off on the jump until later. I promise you guys will love the stuff I have planned!

A/N6: Please excuse the extra mistakes I have in here. It took me 3 days to edit this chapter to post. I might have missed some things, though. It'd been so long since I'd worked on it that I'd forgotten some things had to be rewritten, so I had extra work this time around.

**Links to find me somewhere else (remove spaces!):  
**LJ: (sapphiresfic . livejournal . com) - Lark series only posted here!  
Tumblr: (ej8302 . tumblr . com)  
Twitter: (ej8302)  
DW: (sapphireej . dreamwidth . org) - Same as LJ... A back up for LJ mostly...  
AO3 "Archive of Our Own": (SapphireEJ) - Eventually I'll get my fics posted here, too!

**Health update** - for those of you who don't follow me on Tumblr or Twitter (EJ8302 on both!). I've also mentioned in my author's notes on a few my other WIPs, but to update you all, I had my gallbladder removed on June 12th. The surgery went very well - I was home 2 hours after I came out of surgery! I'm recovering well. My incisions are sore, and my abdomen is still tender in spots, but I'm getting better. I have my good days and bad days, but I'm definitely on the road to recovery... The draw back is, I think, because of some of the meds I had to hold off on and not take regularly because of the last few weeks, I've been having a hard time focusing on anything for long periods of time. That's why it's taken me so long to update. I'm so sorry about that. I feel like I'm still trying to play catch up with being away from the computer for a few days... Please bear with me. Updates may be slow going for a while, but I'm getting back into writing.

...


	87. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

With Abby's party behind them, Sunday, Puck, Rachel and their daughter were able to spend her official birthday with just her grandparents and Aunt Arin. Rachel wanted to get some pictures of her and the family for Abby's '1 Year Old' photos and Jessica stopped in for a short time to help them take some family pictures, so Rachel could be in them.

It was a nice opportunity for the close-knit Berry and Puckerman family to spend time together, especially for Ethan and Deborah, because in a few short weeks their next child would be joining the world and both parents, along with their family would have their hands full. They'd be caring for a newborn, a one year old, and dealing with everything leading up to Puck's high school graduation and him leaving for boot camp, so it would be quite emotional for everyone.

...

As the new school week started Monday, their routine quickly returned. While the Glee Club spent the week continuing to prepare for their end-of-the-year performances at the middle schools, at McKinley and also for one at graduation, the students and staff were getting ready for the end of the year. Some teachers began to pile on the homework, while others continued at the normal pace and no one was looking forward to finals.

Aside from being busy with homework and Glee practices, the week was pretty uneventful, so Rachel and Puck spent as much time with Abby as they could. Puck, Rachel and their families were all excited for the weekend, because Sunday would be Mother's Day. Rachel and Deborah begged their family to refrain from getting them gifts; all they wanted was to spend time with their family and Puck, Ethan, Arin, Alan and David reluctantly agreed to respect their wishes... mostly.

As Friday arrived, the weekend was just around the corner and when Puck, Rachel and Jessica were on their way to school, Puck got concerned when he noticed Rachel was almost in tears. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Rachel bit her lip, "um... It's getting harder to leave Abby. Especially when she says 'mama' or 'dada' and reaches out to us as we're trying to leave your aunt and uncle's," she explained, "I'm looking forward to the summer, so I don't have to do that, but I'm also worried about how it will work when I have to go back to school in September."

Puck nodded in understanding, "well, have you thought about only going to school half time?" He wondered, "if I understood things correctly, the reason you were able to take a few of the classes you did this year was because you'd already gotten credit for others you needed, so you might not have as many classes to take to still graduate. You could work it out with Ms. Pillsbury and maybe go to school at lunch time for three classes and then you'd be there for Glee, but you'd still have a few extra hours with Abby in the morning," he explained, knowing of a few Seniors at McKinley who only took a few classes at school.

"Wow," Rachel contemplated his suggestion, "I never thought about that, but you're right. I'm pretty sure I don't need to take English, math or science next year, so it is possible. I'll go talk to Ms. Pillsbury today and see what she can tell me," she admitted, but then glanced in the backseat at Jessica, "but what about carpooling?"

"Don't worry about me," Jessica assured her, "I totally love and appreciate the rides to school, so I don't have to go as early as my dad does, but mom and dad promised that if I kept my grades up and finished this year with at least a 'B' in all my classes, they'd get me a car this summer. I'm getting an 'A' or 'B' in all my classes, so I'm hoping that by the time we start our Senior year, I'll have my own wheels. I think Noah is right. If you took only the classes you need and tried to get them so you could go to school in only the afternoon, you'd have more time with Abby."

Rachel smiled at nodded at the two Puckermans and took a deep breath, "I will look into it. I think it sounds like a great idea!"

...

Puck's suggestion and Jessica's encouragement gave Rachel a lot to think about. They were completely right. There was no point in her taking more classes if she didn't need them to graduate; especially if it meant giving her more time with Abby. When they arrived at McKinley, Rachel excused herself from her boyfriend and Jessica and headed for Emma's office. As she reached it, she found Will inside with Emma, "oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Rachel admitted, pausing in the doorway.

"No, don't worry. You're not interrupting, Rachel," Emma said standing up, "how can I help you? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it is," Rachel assured her, "but I have some questions about my schedule next year and wanted to see if it was even possible. I could make an appointment for later in the day, if you'd rather, but I thought I'd stop in now to see about it."

"I'll leave you two to talk. See you later," Will waved at them and left the office, giving them some privacy.

Emma motioned to an empty seat by her desk, "have a seat, Rachel. We can talk now. What would you like to know?"

Rachel explained the conversation she'd had in the car on the way to school with Puck and Jessica, "if it's possible, I'd like to have a shorter school day. Maybe only coming to school at lunch time for three classes and still be here for Glee."

"I completely understand and there are several Seniors who only go half a day. They're in a similar situation as you with their classes. There are a few who only go in the morning and leave at lunchtime, and also a few who take afternoon classes," Emma pulled up Rachel's information and after skimming over it, she nodded, "from what is required to graduate, by the end of the year, you'll have met your English, math, science and history requirements. You still need a few more electives," Emma confirmed. "Have you already turned in the class registration for next year?"

"Yes, last week," Rachel nodded. "I really am that close to graduating?"

"It looks like it and if you take a few electives, computer classes and others, you'll be ready to graduate," Emma pulled up the following year schedule system and nodded, "I see what you registered for. You're not taking choir?" She asked surprised.

"Since I've decided to put my focus on my photography business and my family, I didn't see a need to take up a class with choir when I have Glee that I enjoy more. I also thought it would free me up to take a few classes that could help me with my photography and give me a chance to see if it's really what I want to do, before I go to OSU and major in it," Rachel explained.

Emma nodded, "that's quite understandable. I see that you've signed up for web design and photography. Those two will help with your business. You've met your history requirements, and Psychology is in that category, so you know you don't have to take it, right?"

"I know, but my daddy's a psychologist, so I thought it would be neat to take a class and learn a little more about what he deals with," Rachel admitted.

"Oh yes," Emma blushed, "I forgot he was a psychologist."

Emma did a few things on her computer and then turned the screen so Rachel could see it, "I've dropped the English, Math and Science classes and left you with the other three. The teachers haven't set their class times yet, but once we get those, I'll be able to schedule you for them. There will be a few things I need from you and your dads," she printed off the tentative schedule and an unofficial transcript, then went to get a few sheets out of her file cabinet. Grabbing the printed paper, she returned to her desk, "you need to apply for three free periods. There's a box asking for 'why' and you just explain because you're a mom and want more time with your daughter or something like that. Get your dads to agree and sign it, along with you and then myself and Principal Figgins will go through the application. You need to have a good grade point average, which you do, and a good reason and I don't see any reason why he'd say 'no', but we have to do it officially. Once it's approved and we know when those classes will be offered, we can schedule you."

"Really? It's that easy?" Rachel gasped, taking the papers, "when Noah mentioned it, I hadn't even thought about something like this."

"Yes. You've met the requirements, so you don't have to take more of them, just to fill your day, in a sense wasting your time. When I was a Senior in high school, I did that. Actually I only had one free period at the end of the day, so I went home after fifth period, but still, it was one less class I didn't need to take," she explained.

Rachel looked over the sheets and slid them into her bag, "thank you. I'll talk to my dads this weekend and try to get these back next week."

...

With only a short time before classes began, Rachel made her way towards her locker and found her boyfriend, Jessica and several of their friends standing around. "Hey, babe. You talk to Ms. Pillsbury?" Puck asked.

"I did," she nodded, "and I have some paperwork to look at and fill out with my dads, but she's pretty confident I'll be able to have a short school day next year," she smiled, "and it will definitely give Abby and I some time together in the morning."

"Wait, what were you doing?" Tina asked.

"Talking to Ms. Pillsbury about next year. I've met the graduation requirements for several of my classes, so instead of taking classes I don't need, I'm only going to have three a day. Two of them will be helpful with my business," Rachel explained opening her locker and digging for the books she needed for her first class.

"Whoa, you can do that?" Mercedes wondered, surprised.

"Yes. It's not an option for everyone, but for some it is," Rachel said, "I didn't even know it was possible until Noah brought it up on the way to school."

"There's a guy in my sixth period that only has afternoon classes. That's how I knew about it," Puck shrugged.

Rachel closed her locker and slipped her arm around her boyfriend's waist, "well, I'm glad you did. It will be nice if everything works out, because I won't have to be away from Abby as long."

"Even though I know you're parents, sometimes it's still really hard to believe that you are," Tina admitted, blushing lightly.

Puck glanced at Rachel and smiled, "sometimes it's surprising for us, too. We have those moments when it hits us that we're parents."

"We do," Rachel agreed and smiled brightly, "but I wouldn't change a thing. I love our daughter; she's perfect."

...

Over the next few classes, since Puck and Rachel had them together, Puck noticed Rachel seemed to drift off several times. It was odd, because he was used to her being very focused on taking as many notes as she could during their teacher's lecture. Now, she hardly wrote in her notebook and he found himself writing more than usual, as a way to make up for what she wasn't doing. When the two finally made it to lunch and got their food, they sat down at the table where the club usually ate and some of their friends were already there. "Alright, where have you been all morning?" Puck asked curiously.

"In class with you," Rachel replied, turning to look at him, "what do you mean?"

"Yeah, physically maybe," he agreed, "but ever since first period all of a sudden your face goes blank and it's like you're day dreaming. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh," she blushed, reaching for her bottle of water, "with all the talk this morning about my schedule for next year, it got me thinking about how things will work when you're not here. Realizing that so many things I'm used to now, will be gone and it won't be the same, no matter how much we try," she explained softly.

Puck nodded, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him, "I know, babe. I think about it, too. A lot of things will be different, but we're going to be okay. Things will be tough, but I know we can handle it; we're strong."

"I hope I am. I've never had to deal with someone I love leaving for such a long time. I know there's a first time for everything and it will give us an opportunity to grow a lot more on our own, too, but it's still rough to think about," she took a deep breath, "and it wasn't all about us as a couple. It was also about us as a club," she motioned around the table, "you, Finn, Quinn, Matt, Mike and Ryan won't be here. The club isn't going to be the same."

"But we're still going to be around," Quinn assured her, "I know it won't be the same as being here every day, but we're all going to stop in and we can still help the club; just not as members, anymore."

"That will be wonderful," Rachel smiled at the blond, "and I know it's part of growing up, but it's still a weird feeling."

"It is," Kurt nodded, looking around at their friends, "and you're not the only one who has a boyfriend graduating."

"Wait, what?" Rachel gasped, at the same time as some of the others did.

Kurt glanced at Ryan, and then returned his gaze to everyone else, "as you know, since Ryan joined the club, he's been involved a lot with things we do. In that time we started to get to know each other, but it wasn't until Christmas break that we really started hanging out. Since then, we've gone out a lot more, but we never really labeled our relationship. That was until we went up to Detroit for Nationals. We decided to make it official, so we've been boyfriends since then," Kurt explained with a smile.

"We apologize for not telling anyone sooner, but we didn't want to change everything all at once. We chose to keep it between us for a short time, but we decided it was time to tell you all," Ryan added.

The teens around the table congratulated Kurt and Ryan on their relationship, "I had a feeling you guys were dating; you're always going out with him," Quinn admitted.

"Me too," Rachel agreed, "I've seen Ryan's car pass by our house several times a week and had a feeling your relationship had gotten more serious. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled, "and I definitely get what you're feeling about things changing next year; it's gonna be weird not having Ryan in Glee."

Rachel nodded and took her boyfriend's hand in hers, squeezing it gently as she looked around at the table at their friends; some of them also being couples, "it will be very odd not having everyone there next year, so I suggest that we all make the most out of the next few weeks that we have together, as friends, classmates and significant others."

Puck smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "I think that's a great idea, babe."

...

Since lunch was about an hour and a half long, no one was in too much of a hurry to finish eating, but as they finished, the teens continued to sit at the table, some doing homework so they had less over the weekend and others read a book, or talked to their friends. A little after eleven-forty-five, Ben made his way over to the table and Puck was the first to notice his concerned look, "what's wrong, Uncle Ben?" Puck asked quickly.

Puck's question startled Rachel and she looked at Ben and Puck, immediately worried something had happened to Abby, "is..."

"Abby's fine," Ben said quickly, knowing both would be concerned and once they relaxed he motioned to a corner of the cafeteria that was empty, "may I talk to the two of you in private?" He asked hopeful.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Puck nodded. He and Rachel stood up and followed Ben, now more curious and nervous, "so, what's going on?"

Ben took a deep breath, "have you talked to your mom today?"

"No. I saw her go to school this morning, but that's it. Why?" Puck wondered.

"She's stubborn," Ben commented with a sigh, rubbing his forehead, "she's been having contractions since she woke up and won't go to the damn hospital."

"What?" Puck and Rachel gasped at the same time.

Ben nodded, "she's been keeping an eye on them, and they're still over thirty minutes apart and she's 'fine', but won't go to the hospital to get looked at. Her water hasn't broken, so the pain could be a false alarm, but if it's not, she's gonna have to go. I don't think she should be alone and she's refusing to go home. I realized something was up when she was sitting with me, Will and at lunch. She's passing it off and we're all concerned about her. I'd stay with her, but I can't get a sub right now, so I was thinking both of you, or at least one of you could hang out with her the rest of the day," he suggested, concerned for his sister.

"I'm there," Puck said, "does dad know?"

"No. Do you really think Ethan would have gone to work, or let her go to work, if he'd known she was having contractions?" Ben looked at Puck.

Rachel and Puck laughed lightly, "no, he wouldn't. We'll get our things and go check on her," Rachel said, "she'll be able to excuse Noah for his classes, in case he does have to take her to the hospital, but I don't know if she can for me, so we'll have to figure something out."

"Yeah, do what you have to. My phone's on me, so keep me posted. If anything, Noah, you could drive her home, because you, Rachel and Jessica came to school in the same car, right?" Ben asked.

"We did. She'll be going home," Puck confirmed, "even if I have to carry her to the car. She doesn't need to be here."

"I tried to get her to go home, but she won't go. She says she has all the medical equipment in her office to check her blood pressure and if it goes up or the baby's heartbeat gets weak, she'll either go right to the hospital or go home to relax. She's just being stubborn," Ben sighed.

"Relax, Uncle Ben. We don't need you having a heart attack. We'll go check on her and I'll let you know if anything changes," Puck assured him, realizing how worried Ben was for her.

Ben nodded and took a deep breath, "I think it's the brother thing; especially because we're coworkers, too. I'm right here and she's not letting me do anything."

"Yeah, she gets like that sometimes. I don't think she likes asking for help, unless it's absolutely necessary," Puck replied, guiding Ben and Rachel back to where their friends were sitting.

"Is everything alright?" Jessica asked, "dad?"

"Mom's possibly having contractions," Puck said simply, "so we're gonna see what's up and figure out what we're gonna do."

...

The teens all understood why Rachel and Puck gathered their bags and soon left the table with Ben right behind them. As they reached the nurse's office, Puck knocked on the closed door, before pushing it open and found Deborah sitting at her desk, "mom! Seriously?" Puck asked looking at her.

Deborah sighed and glared at her brother, "Noah, like I told _Benjamin_, I'm fine. Yes, I'm having contractions, but they're still over thirty minutes apart and they're very mild. My water hasn't broken, my blood pressure and the baby's heart rate is normal, so for all I know, they're just false labor pains."

"But you could have at least said something to someone, so we could have checked on you. I get you didn't want to sit at home, but if you weren't going to tell dad, because he would have stayed home with you, you could have come to find us," Puck motioned to him, Rachel and Ben, "and we could have stopped in between classes."

"Yes, you're right, I could have done that, but I didn't see a need to worry anyone until it got bad enough to say something. This isn't my first time giving birth, you know?" Deborah smiled at Puck, "and I appreciate the concern, but I'm okay. I'm also a nurse and know most of the signs to look for when it comes to complications. So far, we're good and I have more equipment here than I do at home, so it's honestly a better place for me, at least for right now."

Puck took a deep breath and couldn't help glancing around, realizing she was right, "alright, I'll give you that one, but mom; you should have said something."

Deborah nodded, getting up carefully and moving around the desk to them, "you're right, I should have, but I just didn't want to worry any one," she glanced at her watch, which was currently counting the minutes between her last contraction, "it's been about thirty minutes since my last contraction and I could have one anytime. They're probably going to get more painful and if they get too bad I'll have to go to the hospital, but right now, there's nothing to do except wait, which is something a lot of us are not good at," she laughed lightly.

Rachel couldn't help giggling a little, "very true."

The bell rang overhead, ending lunch and Puck sighed, "I'm not going to class."

Realizing her son was not going to budge, she decided to try a different tactic, "yes you are. The only thing you're going to do up here is watch me finish up some work and inventory my supplies. I'll be fine. You're welcome to come up and check on me between classes and _if_ things change, I have my phone, so I can text you, but I'm sure that won't be necessary. Emma is also just down the hallway and knows what's going on, so she's around if I have a problem."

"Noah, she's right. She has things under control here and we're only a short distance away if things change. We can check in between classes, and make sure things are alright and if they are, at least we wouldn't have missed half a day of classes, though I know we'd both be willing to," Rachel said, looking at Deborah.

Puck sighed again and looked at his mom, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am," she nodded, stepping forward and resting her hands on his shoulders, "I'm okay, Noah. Even if 'it's time', we still have a long time before it happens."

Realizing that his girlfriend and mom were right, and he was nearby in case something did happen, he gave in, "alright, but if anything changes, text me. I don't care if it's the middle of class or not, okay?"

"I will, I promise," Deborah assured him, looking at Ben and Rachel, "I will message you if something changes."

...

Puck didn't like leaving his mom, but logically knew she and Rachel were right, so he tried to focus on math when he and Rachel got to class, but he was still worried about her. Rachel tried to help him stay focused, but it didn't work well and when class was over, she wasn't surprised when he jumped up and left the room quickly, heading off to check on Deborah. Confident that Deborah was okay and Puck just needed to reassure himself of that, Rachel headed towards her locker to wait for him.

"Rachel, how's Deborah?" Quinn asked as she reached her locker.

"Okay, I think. Noah went to check on her between classes," Rachel admitted, "he's concerned about her. I am, too, but even if these are real contractions, they're still over a half an hour apart, so it's not like she's having the baby now. There is still a while to go."

"Wouldn't it be cool if she had the baby before Sunday? Since it's Mother's Day," Jessica smiled.

"Yes, I think it would be very cool. Abby was born just before Mother's Day, so last year, spending it with my newborn daughter was awesome," Rachel smiled at the memory, "it was actually my first Mother's Day; well for a 'mom'. I've celebrated it, kind of, with my grandmas and aunts when I was younger, but it's not the same."

"Why... Oh," Jessica blushed, "I remember. Sorry, it didn't click right away."

"It's okay," Rachel assured her, "I get to celebrate it with Deborah, who's my mom, and my daughter, so it's a wonderful day for me," she glanced down the hallway and saw her boyfriend walking towards her, "hey! How's mom?"

"She's okay," he shrugged, "she had a contraction just after we left her office and one just a bit ago, so this last one was thirty-two minutes from the other one. They're getting closer, but she said there's still a long way to go."

"There is," she nodded, slipping her arm around his waist and kissed him gently, "she's gonna be fine," she added, then turned to Jessica and Quinn, "we were just talking about how neat it would be if she can have her before Sunday."

"I was thinking about that, too. It is gonna be cool," he agreed. "I really think she'll have her tonight or tomorrow morning, so we're gonna have to figure out how we're going to work everything," he said, looking at Rachel.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"No matter what time it is, I'm going to be with her and dad for the birth, so I don't know if you want to be up there with your camera, or if you'd rather be at home with Abby, or if your dads want to watch her. Mom doesn't want Arin in the room, so we're gonna have to talk about it after school," he told her.

Rachel nodded and waved at the girls as the teens began to move off to their next classes so they wouldn't be late, "we can figure something out once we get home."

...

Now that Puck was a little more relaxed, he was able to focus some more to help Will grade some homework for a few of his Spanish classes. When class was over, he and Rachel, who was taking Spanish with Will during the same time Puck was his assistant, went to check on Deborah before their final class of the day. Again, she assured them she was fine and agreed to let Puck drive her home after school, because he didn't want her doing that.

Heading in different directions for their last class, Puck did his best to stay on task, because of all his classes, this one was his favorite, but he still couldn't help thinking about his mom. The topic of discussion that day also seemed to pique his interest, since they were talking about various other types of cops; not just the ones who dealt directly with criminology or forensics, which is what his class was about.

"Mr. Anderson, I know this is going to sound like a strange question, but you keep saying you worked for the Detroit SRT. What's that stand for?" One of Puck's classmates asked.

Logan glanced at Puck, "you wanna answer that, Puckerman?"

"Special Response Team, Detroit's name for their SWAT team," Puck replied simply.

The teens in class all turned to Puck, who was sitting in the back and stared at him surprised, "how did you know that?" His classmate asked.

"Because my dad used to be on that team. In fact, Mr. Anderson used to be his boss," Puck replied, glancing at the older man.

"Puckerman's right. His dad joined my team as a rookie and I worked with him for several years before I left the force," Logan explained, having gotten used to always calling his students by their last name.

"That's so cool! Do you have any stories to share?" Someone else asked him.

"Yes, but we should save that for another day," he motioned to the clock, "class is almost out." As he finished his statement, the bell rang to end class, "no homework tonight, see you all Monday!" The teacher called out, glancing at Puck, "Puckerman, hang out a second before you leave."

"_Of all the days he wants to talk,_" Puck mentally groaned, grabbing his things and heading up to the front of the class.

"I'm sure you have other places to be, so I'll make it quick. I've talked to Ethan already, about getting permission, but we also wanted to ask you before we go ahead with making definite plans. Sometime before school is out, I'd like my two criminology classes here at McKinley to take a trip to your dad's station," he explained, "to let them see all this stuff we're learning about in person. Do you think you'd be alright with that? I know about the history with your dad, and he said you haven't been to the station before, so we weren't sure if it was just because you hadn't had an opportunity to or because of something else."

"I have no problem with that," Puck replied, "I think it'd be a cool trip. I just have never had a chance to go up there. He's usually home around the time I get home from school, so I haven't had a need to go to the station," he shrugged.

"Okay, I'm glad I asked. Nothing is decided yet, but now that I know you're okay with it, we can can go ahead with plans. Mention it to him. Maybe you two can come up with some ideas," he suggested, "I also know your mom is close to giving birth so that's on all of your minds. You don't have to get back to me Monday, but soon. We need to figure things out, so we have time to schedule it before the end of the year," Logan told him.

Puck nodded in understanding, "okay. Actually, Mom's been having contractions today, so I'm thinking she may have the baby this weekend. Dad and I will have plenty of time to talk, so I'll get back to you."

"Fair enough. Hope everything goes well for you guys," Logan smiled, "I know your dad is excited. Hope you and your sister are, too."

"We all are," Puck assured him.

"Good to hear," Logan nodded, "I won't keep you. I'm sure you want to go see your mom."

A light blush grew on his cheeks, "yeah," Puck nodded, "I do."

...

Leaving class after talking to his teacher, Puck made his way to his locker, finding his girlfriend and some of their friends standing around. "Noah! Everything alright?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, well, I think so. Why?" He wondered, opening his locker.

"You normally get here first," Rachel admitted, "did you stop to talk to mom?"

"No. My teacher wanted to ask me something," Puck replied, switching out a few books.

"He's the one who used to work with your dad, right?" Rachel responded.

"Yep," Puck nodded and closed his locker, "he wants to take his classes to the police station and have him and dad show everyone what we're learning. They wanted to make sure I'd be okay with it, which I am," he explained. "So are you ready? I'm driving mom home. Do you mind going to get Abby?" He asked her, wanting to get up to his mom.

Rachel nodded, "I don't mind, but I'll walk up to mom's office with you. Jessica and TJ had plans after school, so they already left."

"And we're gonna get going now, but let us know what's going on," Finn said, as he, Quinn and Kurt got ready to go.

"We will," Puck assured them.

Exchanging a few hugs and waves, the teens parted and Rachel and Puck made their way up to Deborah's office, finding her on the phone when they walked in. At first they thought she was talking to Ethan, but the more she gave medical terms and information to the person, they realized she might be talking to her doctor. After a few moments, she thanked them and said she'd see them later, before hanging up, "hey you two," she greeted.

"Mom, what's going on?" Puck asked, worried about everything she had said to the person on the phone.

"Nothing's wrong, exactly, but my contractions have gotten closer together. There is still a long way to go, but I thought I'd call Brad and talk to him. He's pretty sure they're the real thing and he's on call tonight. As much as I like my obstetrician, I'd rather Brad deliver her. I've worked with him for quite a while and I trust him more," she explained, "so he said he'd stay at the hospital until we come in."

"Oh, wow, alright. That makes sense," Puck nodded, relaxing a little, "how close are they?"

"About twenty-five minutes," she replied gathering up a few folders on her desk.

"So do you think it will be tonight or tomorrow that she's born?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Maybe tonight. Sometimes contractions like this can go all day and then the closer they get together, the faster it goes, but sometimes it's the other way, also. It all depends on my body. It's been quite a while since Arin was born, so even though I'm familiar with pregnancy, my body has changed a lot. She'll get here when she gets here," Deborah smiled, standing up and moving to the file cabinet, "I have just a few more things to take care of."

"No hurry," Puck commented, taking a seat on one of the chairs, "I'll wait."

Rachel smiled, knowing her boyfriend wouldn't leave without Deborah, "I could go get Abby and meet you two at home," she suggested.

"Alright," Deborah nodded, "oh, I spoke with Susan earlier and Arin's going to stay there for a while, until we figure out what's going on," she paused, looking at Rachel, "Rachel, would you up for being in the room when I have her?"

"I would be. Do you want me to be there?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Yes, I do," Deborah returned her smile, "I was hoping you could take some pictures and video for us, too."

"I'd be happy to do that. I'll talk to my dads about watching Abby so we can both be at the hospital with you and Ethan," Rachel explained, "then whenever you have her they can bring Arin and Abby up so they can see her."

"That sounds like a good idea," Deborah agreed and Puck nodded.

"Okay, I'll get going. See you guys at home in a little bit," Rachel pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's cheek, "be good. Don't nag on mom. She knows what she's doing."

Puck blushed, "alright, I'll be good."

...

Picking up Abby and talking with Susan and Arin for a short time, Rachel and Abby returned home, just as Puck and Deborah pulled into the driveway. Ethan was already home, so Deborah went right inside and Puck met up with his family, greeting Abby with a kiss on her forehead when she saw him and carried her and her car seat inside. "I figure we could get our things and then go over to mom and dad's," Puck suggested, petting Kona as she met them at the door.

"Okay. We should definitely get our homework done as soon as possible. I don't want to be doing it on Mother's Day," Rachel commented honestly, blushing a little.

"I agree," Puck dropped his bag on the floor and then moved into the living room with Abby still in her car seat, "and if mom does have the baby this weekend, we're going to be busy with her, so we won't have time."

"There is that, too," Rachel nodded and followed him, "part of me has a hard time believing that your parents are having another child," she admitted.

"I feel the same way," Puck laughed lightly, "it's weird. I mean, when she and Abby graduate high school, we'll be what? Mid-thirties?" He asked, shaking his head as he freed Abby from her seat and picked her up, "I'm starting to feel old," he groaned.

Rachel slipped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his upper arm as he held Abby with the other, "I assure you, Noah, we're not _old_. We have so many things to get through and a lot of time to go before we're _old_. Though, we will get older, like our parents, but they're not old, either."

Puck slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the lips, "I love how you think," he smiled, "just like I love you. And speaking of 'Mother's Day', you're an amazing mom. Abby adores you and there isn't anyone in this world I'd rather have as the mother of my children."

"Oh, Noah," Rachel felt tears building in her eyes as she snuggled against him, "I love you both so much and I love being a mom and your partner and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives as a family; however large it may grow."

...

A/N3: Yay, an update! Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know! Last update for one of my stories, I only got 3 reviews. I appreciate all my readers and I know I'm behind on replying to reviews, but I try the best I can. I do read them all and hope you all are still enjoying this. I had more planned for this chapter, but decided to split it up. This was a good place to stop and the next chapter will be the birth of Puck's sister. In a few chapters, once Puck graduates and goes off to boot camp, I'll be doing a time jump to him finishing boot. Once Rachel gets back to school, I'll probably do another time jump and hopefully cover her whole Senior year in just a few chapters. I think this story is going to end at her high school graduation and the sequel will begin sometime afterward. Not sure how I will set it up yet.

A/N4: So sorry it's been so long since my last update. I thought I was through the worst of it when I had my surgery. I healed well from that, but my body had other ideas. I started having issues again, so my summer sucked, and have been dealing with the new issues since and then September has been pretty emotional. My dad spent six days in the hospital earlier this month with a serious infection in his foot (long story!). He's home now, (thank God!) on antibiotics, but for a while, we weren't sure if he would lose his foot or not (and if it doesn't heal, he may lose it, which makes me super scared and sad!). My emotions have been on high and with all the stress I've been under (there's a lot of other things going on, too), I've started seeing my psychologist again. My dad's issues are constantly changing and it's a mess right now, so there's a lot going on, plus other things keep coming up, so I'm not on the computer as much as I want to be. It sucks, because writing calms me down and I hope once things mellow out, I'll be able to get more writing in (I want to, so bad!). I feel horrible my updates are so far apart, but I'm trying the best I can. Thank you for all your support and understanding! It really means a lot! I also want to tell you that I promise I'm still here and I'll always love, ship and write Puckleberry. I have so many awesome story ideas for them and have 2 WIPs that are not posted that once some of my other fics are finished I can start posting... If you ever wanna say 'hi' or ask questions feel free to PM me here or at Tumbr and Twitter as EJ8302. I'm happy to talk to anyone who messages me.

...


	88. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

Puck and Rachel gathered up their homework, some things for Abby and Kona and soon all of them were over at Deborah, Ethan and Arin's place. Puck and Rachel wanted to get their homework done, so while Deborah relaxed on the couch, Ethan and Kona entertained Abby.

Ethan wasn't upset that Deborah kept her contractions from him. He understood it could take a while and trusted she knew what she was doing. He also knew if he'd found out while at work, the distraction could have been a danger to him or others, so it was better he found out when he got home.

Deborah's contractions were now about twenty-five minutes apart, but they'd finally started to hurt, more than what she could deal with alone and asked Ethan for some help. He gladly rubbed her back and helped her breathe through the pain, which helped relieve some of the pressure, but she still refused to go to the hospital when he and Puck suggested it.

When Alan and David got off of work and had a chance to go home to change, they came over to the house to check on everyone, since Rachel had let them know where they would be. Once they found everything out, the two men assured Rachel and Puck they'd take care of Abby while they were at the hospital, so the teens could be with Deborah and Ethan.

After dinner, Ben and Arin came over. They wanted to check on Deborah and Arin also wanted to get some things so she could stay the night at Ben and Susan's house, just in case it took all night for Deborah to have the baby. Deborah and Ethan wanted to have Arin with them during the birth, but Deborah didn't think it was a good idea for her to be up there, in case she saw something that made her uncomfortable. Arin understood that and spent some time with her mom and family, excited to meet her new sister, just like everyone else was.

Arin and Ben went back to Ben and Susan's around seven-thirty, and Deborah was glad they left when they did. Deborah contractions were starting to get even worse, were lasting longer and seemed to be closer together, and Deborah was worried that Arin would get scared when she saw her mom in pain.

Just after eight, another contraction hit her and this time it was even more painful than before. Knowing they'd continue to get worse and her water could break anytime, Deborah knew it was time to go to the hospital. Ethan got her overnight bag and they said 'bye' to David, Alan, Rachel, Puck, Abby and Kona and then headed off to the hospital, leaving the others to lock up the house.

David and Alan took Abby and Kona home and Rachel and Puck cleaned up a few things in the house, before grabbing their bags, turning the lights off and locking the doors. Once back in their home, they put their things away and Rachel collected her camera, some extra memory cards and batteries; she wanted to be ready when they decided to go to the hospital, but for the moment, they were giving Ethan and Deborah a chance to get checked in and to her room before they arrived.

Knowing what time it was, David and Alan didn't want to break Abby's nightly routine too much, so they decided to give her a bath and get her ready for bed. Since Puck and Rachel would be leaving before they were done, they said 'goodnight' to Abby before they took her upstairs, just in case she got fussy and hard to handle, if they interrupted her bath and she didn't want them to leave.

...

When they did end up leaving, Rachel drove her and Puck to the hospital and she noticed Puck was more mellow than he usually was, "Noah, are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," Puck nodded, taking a deep breath and sighing, "just trying to wrap my head around what's about to happen," he admitted, "I know mom's been pregnant, but now we're finally going to meet her," he paused, gathering his thoughts, "in just a few hours I'm gonna have another full-sister; not just a half-sister."

"Did you expect to have half-siblings?" Rachel wondered.

Puck nodded again and turned to look at her, "yeah. When I was younger, I figured if mom dated again, she'd end up with someone and Arin and I would have half-siblings. I never expected our parents to get back together and have another child. It's still sometimes hard to believe it happened, but on the other hand, it's really awesome."

"It is," Rachel agreed, pulling her car into the parking lot of the hospital, "I'm really happy for mom and dad, as well as you and Arin. It's a big deal for your... our family," Rachel blushed, still not used to saying 'our' family.

Reaching over, Puck rested his hand on her shoulder as she parked the car, "it is a big deal and I'm so glad you're here. There's no one else I could imagine having with me during this. You're amazing and," he smiled, "I honestly look forward to when we can give our daughter siblings."

"Me, too," Rachel agreed as her blush continued to grow and she looked down at her stomach, "I know it will be a while, but yes, I do look forward to expanding our family."

Puck leaned over, pressed a kiss to her lips and rested his hand on her stomach, "I'm glad we feel the same way."

"Same here," she replied as they pulled apart, "and as much as I'd love to continue to talk about our future together, I think we should focus on right now. I'm really excited to meet your sister."

"You're right," he nodded, "and I am, too."

...

Climbing out of the car, Rachel grabbed her camera bag and the two joined hands and headed into the hospital. Puck guided her to the maternity wing and once they checked in and were given badges with Deborah's room number, they followed the familiar path to the maternity rooms and came to a stop outside of Deborah's room. Ethan saw them arrive, so he motioned for them to come in. "Hey, how are you doing?" Puck asked glancing at Deborah.

"We're good," Deborah replied, "the pain meds are working and I'm already dilated to six centimeters, so it'll be happening soon."

"Awesome," Puck smiled, taking a seat, "have you seen Brad yet?"

"Yeah. You just missed him," Ethan commented, "he said everything's looking okay, now we're just waiting for her to dilate the rest of the way."

"Waiting - something we all have problems with," Puck laughed lightly.

"We do," Deborah agreed, laughing with him, "but we won't have to wait too long. Some women, the closer they are to ten centimeters, the faster they go, and I think that might be happening now. I checked myself when I got home from school and didn't seem to be that far," she explained. "And I've been contracting since this morning."

"So we might meet her before midnight?" Puck wondered.

Deborah nodded, "it's possible."

...

Excitement and nerves filled the room as the four of them waited to meet the newest addition to the family and were hoping for a smooth delivery and recovery for Deborah. The contractions continued to get closer together, but the meds were diluting a lot of the pain, so Deborah was a lot more relaxed through them. A few nurses and Brad stopped in a few times, not only to check on her as a patient, but to also wish her well and congratulations, because she was still friends with many of the staff at the hospital, even if she didn't work there anymore.

The closer Deborah got to ten centimeters, the more the nurses got ready for the delivery, making sure the correct supplies were there, arranging some of the furniture and preparing for the clean up of Deborah and the baby. A little before ten, Deborah was finally dilated to where she needed to be and a nurse paged Brad to her room.

As soon as Brad walked in the room, he checked on her vitals and found her contractions only a few minutes apart, "yep, it's definitely time to meet her. You guys do have a name picked out, right?"

"They do, they just won't tell anyone until she's born," Puck commented.

"Well, we won't have to wait long now," Rachel replied with a smile, already filming.

"I know," Puck smirked.

The room got busy with several nurses there to assist and one helped Brad into some protective items, like a mask, gown and gloves, then he moved towards the stool he was going to sit on and looked at Deborah and the others, "are you guys ready?"

The four family members exchanged glances and Deborah nodded, "yeah, we are."

...

Puck and Ethan took a spot on opposite sides of Deborah to help her sit up and Rachel stood out of the way, but so she had a great view of Ethan, Deborah and Puck, and some of what Brad was doing. Also in that time, Deborah's water broke, so besides being dilated, there was no question about it; she was ready to have the baby.

"Alright, Deborah, as soon as the next contraction hits I want you to push as hard as you can," Brad told her, seeing the baby crowning already.

Deborah sat up, with Puck and Ethan each having an arm around her back for support and she gripped onto her their hands as the next contraction hit her. Taking a deep breath, she pushed as hard as she could, feeling some of the pain, even though the medication was still blocking most of it. After one painful twinge, she realized the head was free, so she gasped and sunk back into the pillows for a moment, "I need a second," she murmured.

"You're doing great, sweetheart," Ethan murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You are," Brad agreed, smiling, "I've got the head," he said, carefully supporting the baby. "On the next push, we'll try to get the shoulders, okay?"

Breathing heavy for a moment, Deborah nodded and sat up again, just as another contraction built, "okay," she replied, tightening her grasp on Ethan and Puck's hands as she again pushed as hard as she could. This time when she did, she felt some pressure and then a few tugs and knew the baby's shoulders were free, so she leaned back again to catch her breath, and groaned from the ache.

"Good job, Deborah. The shoulders are out so this should be the last push, but this time, push and hold it," Brad told her encouragingly.

"She's almost here, mom," Puck smiled happily, "you can do this."

"Thanks," she returned his smile as she continued to breathe through everything that was going on around her. Taking another deep breath, she sat up again and looked at her husband, "ready?"

Ethan didn't care that there were tears in his eyes as he nodded and kissed her, "I am," he promised.

Bearing down as much as she could, Deborah pushed and held it, watching Brad focus. As he reach for something, she felt a few tugs and she continued to hold, but she was beginning to lose her strength to continue, "please tell me she's close," she begged.

"You're almost there," Brad assured her, carefully supporting the small body. After a few moments, the baby was completely free and he gently turned her over, confirming her gender, "it's a girl," he called out, just as she let out a loud cry, which echoed in the room.

"You did it mom," Puck grinned brightly, wiping his eyes as he looked at his new sister and gently massaged his hand from the pressure she'd had on it.

Brad gently laid the crying baby onto a blanket on Deborah's stomach and Deborah reached out, carefully touching her head, "welcome to the family, baby girl," she cried happily, relieved to finally have her there.

Ethan's tears were now falling, as a build up of many emotions finally spilled free, while he stared at the new life he and Deborah had created. "I love you so much, Deb," he said softly, pressing a kiss to his wife's lips and hugged her tightly.

Deborah happily returned his hug, "I love you, too," she smiled, now exhausted, but also full of excitement to be able to hold their daughter soon.

"Here you go, dad," a nurse said, holding something out to Ethan.

For a moment, Ethan looked at her confused, but when he saw the small clamps on the umbilical cord, he knew what was next, so he took the offered scissors and carefully cut the cord. "She's here. She's finally here," Ethan smiled, handing the scissors back once he was done and watched as a nurse scooped the baby up and took her over to a scale and table to check her out, clean her off and measure her.

"She is and she's beautiful," Deborah agreed, relaxing for a moment as a nurse helped clean her up and check to make sure something wasn't missed.

Ethan nodded at her response, "she is. Just like her mom."

...

While Puck and Ethan stayed with Deborah for a moment, Rachel continued to film what the nurses were doing with the baby. Once her weight and measurement had been taken, Rachel ended the video, so she could take a few photos while they were cleaning her up and checking her over. While she watched the newborn, all the emotions that she'd had been holding back began to surface, tears falling from her eyes in happiness and excitement.

Rachel knew of Deborah and Ethan's past and why they split up, but she also knew what brought them back together years later and the newborn baby was proof of the love they shared. To witness her birth was an honor to Rachel and it also helped confirm everything she'd always believed. That she and Puck's love, as well as their family bond, would make it through all the rough times ahead. It also showed Rachel that she truly was part of the Puckerman family and that meant the world to her.

Puck happened to notice Rachel wiping her eyes and now that Deborah was settled into her recovery bed, he moved over to his girlfriend and slipped an arm around her shoulders, "you okay, babe?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I am," Rachel nodded, "I'm great, actually. Through I do admit this is very emotional."

"Yeah, it is. I keep thinking about meeting Abby for the first time and wondering what our next child will be," he admitted, smiling at her.

"I wondered that, too, but I'm also thinking about what she stands for," she motioned to the newborn currently whimpering and trying to pull her foot away from the nurse putting ink on her foot to get her footprint. "Undying love and that we can make it, Noah. I've always believed it, but she's proof it."

"She is," he agreed, "and we _will_ make it," he promised, no doubt in his mind.

...

As the newborn's tiny feet were pressed onto the paper to get her footprints, she continued to fuss, but her cries had subsided a lot now that she was warming up. Once the nurse managed to get her prints, she carefully wrapped the baby up in a soft pink blanket and gently put on a matching cap to help her stay warm.

Puck pulled his phone from his pocket and took a photo of his new sister, and then he and Rachel watched as the nurse picked up the child and carefully carried her over to her parents, "alright, mom and dad. Here she is, seven-pounds, eight-ounces and twenty-inches long," the woman told them. "Who would like to hold her first?"

"I would," Ethan said honestly and Deborah nodded, so he shifted and held his arms out to the nurse. The woman carefully laid the newborn in her dad's arms and he made sure to support her head as he sat down on the edge of Deborah's bed, "hey there baby girl," he smiled, "I'm so glad you're finally here," he said softly, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek.

"We all are," Puck commented, as he and Rachel moved closer to them and Rachel snapped a few pictures of Ethan holding her, "so, what's her name?"

Deborah sat up a little and rested her hand on the child's head, "Dena Ariel Puckerman, spelled D-E-N-A," she explained, looking up at Puck.

"That's a beautiful name," Rachel replied.

"We thought so, but we didn't pick it for a meaning. We picked it for the spelling," Ethan admitted, shifting a little so he could hand Dena to Deborah.

"What do you mean?" Puck wondered.

"When Ethan pointed out the four letters also could stand for Deborah, Ethan, Noah and Arin, we couldn't help picking it, given everything that's gone on with our family," Deborah told them, settling her into her arms, "and the 'A' and 'R' in Ariel can be for Abigail and Rachel, too."

Rachel smiled, "you don't have to factor our names into hers, but that means a lot you would consider it. I think having just Dena representing her biological siblings and parents is a perfect idea," she replied honestly, continuing to take some photos.

"Dena," Puck reached out and brushed his finger gently over her cheek, "I like it and it also goes along with my name and Arin's because they're all four letters long."

"That, too," Ethan agreed, wiping his eyes.

Puck rested his hand on Ethan's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "congrats, dad."

Ethan smiled at him, then stood up and wrapped his arms around his son in a tight hug, "thanks, son."

As the two pulled apart, Rachel looked at them, "should we let everyone know? It's after ten-thirty and she'll have to get checked out by the pediatrician and all that, so with it being so late, wouldn't it make more sense for everyone to visit in the morning?"

"Yeah, it would, but we should at least let David, Alan, Ben, Susan and the girls know. Maybe even Carole, Burt, Finn, Quinn and Kurt," Deborah suggested, "then we can tell everyone else in the morning."

...

As news traveled to those Deborah mentioned, everyone sent their congratulations and promised to visit in the morning, understanding it was late and after the hospital's visiting hours. Dena was held for a short time by Rachel and Puck, before she was returned to her parents and the small family sat back to relax. It'd been a long and emotional day, but they were glad Dena arrived and very thankful that everything had gone smoothly.

A little after eleven, Brad returned to check on Deborah and Dena and to get the birth certificate filled out and signed and soon Dena and Ethan were getting matching hospital bracelets and she was heading off to the nursery to get checked out again. The nurse even let Rachel join her, so she could continue to take pictures and also because Rachel wanted to see what they did, since she hadn't seen everything when Abby was born the year prior.

Rachel and Dena were gone about an hour, but returned around midnight and by then Dena was hungry. Mom and daughter got situated under a sheet, so Puck and Rachel didn't get uncomfortable, "were you two planning to stay the night?" Deborah asked curiously.

"We actually haven't talked about it," Rachel replied.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I'll be here and Dena's staying in here with us, but you two could go home and sleep in your own bed," Ethan offered.

"We're all fine and so far everything is going well, so you guys don't need to stick around. I'm probably going to fall asleep as soon as she's done, because I'm tired," Deborah explained, "and you don't need to stay just to watch me sleep."

"Are you sure you're okay with us leaving?" Puck asked, thinking about it.

"We are," Deborah nodded, "we're so glad you both were here and Rachel, I'm sure, got some amazing photos and video, but we all need to relax and you'll be more comfortable at home."

Puck and Rachel exchanged glances, "that is true and then dad and daddy can go home and we can meet up in the morning before we all come up here again," Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," Puck agreed, realizing that his dad was there, his mom and sister were okay and knew they were in good hands if something happened, so he nodded at Rachel, "alright, we'll go."

...

After their conversation, Puck and Rachel stayed until Dena was done nursing and then the two said 'goodbye' their parents and the newest Puckerman, before returning their visitor badges and making their way out to Rachel's car.

As they walked, Puck put his arm around Rachel and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you, Rach."

"I love you, too, Noah," she replied, "um, what was that for?" She wondered, unsure what exactly caused him to say it at that moment.

"Just because," he shrugged, glancing up at the clear night sky, stars twinkling in all directions, "tonight was awesome and to share it with you and everything I've been thinking of, I just know that I'm damn lucky to have you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Rachel smiled brightly and when they reached her car, she turned around and wrapped her arms around him, stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, "I feel the same way, Noah. We're both very lucky," she agreed happily, just as something off in the distance caught her attention, "Noah, look! Shooting stars!"

Streaks of light dashed across the night sky as Puck looked up and he smiled, "we should each make a wish, huh?"

The two fell into silence for a brief moment as they both thought of something to wish for and when Puck finished, he tightened his grip on her and kissed her again, "what did you wish for, babe?"

Rachel shook her head, "I'm not telling or it won't come true."

Puck nodded in understanding, "oh yeah, that's right. Then I guess we'll have to wait and see if our wishes come true."

...

A/N3: Happy birthday, Out of the Blue! Today is 10/19/2012, and exactly three years ago today, I posted the first chapter to this story on my LJ. It began as a one-shot, something I wasn't sure anyone would want to see more of and now here we are: almost 90 chapters, over 600K words, almost 1600 reviews... It's epic and I love this story! It's my first Puckleberry story and I _know_ I've got many more to write! Thank you to everyone who has been with me since the beginning and to those who have joined me over the years. I love all of my readers and am so thankful for the continued support and friendship that you have given me and I look forward to continuing that! Thank you, all of you for sticking with me!

A/N4: I know I just updated this story a few weeks ago and I have several WIPs that need to be updated (I'm working on them, I promise!), but given what today is and because of the topic I had planned for this story, I decided to update 'Out of the Blue' again. Besides, what better way to celebrate the story's birthday than with the birth of Puck's sister, Dena! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know! It is a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but those will return in the next one.

A/N5: I have a one-shot I just finished recently that will be posted sometime this month. It's kinda has a Halloween party / theme to it in honor of Halloween coming up, so look out for it!

...


	89. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

It was after one-am by the time Puck and Rachel finally got home from the hospital. It'd been an emotional day, ending in the birth of Puck's newest sister and the two just went right to bed, not even bothering to wake Rachel's dads, who had stayed to watch Abby.

Though sleep came quickly for the couple, time flew by and just after eight-am, Arin was shaking her brother excitedly, "Noah! Get up, please! I wanna go to the hospital and meet our sister!"

Puck jumped at the sudden wake-up call and groaned, "Arin? How did you get in here?"

"Uncle Ben walked me over and Alan let me in," she explained, reaching for his hand, "come on!"

"Whoa! Just chill out, sis," he murmured, "they're not going anywhere."

"I know, but you already got to see her and I wanna go there with you," Arin told him.

Taking his hand back, Puck rubbed his face and rolled over, seeing Rachel now awake and laughing at the siblings, "why are you laughing? We just got woken up."

"So? It's an exciting day and it's something we're gonna have to get used to, because as soon as Abby is old enough to get out of her crib, she'll be waking us up like this, too," she mentioned, sitting up.

Realizing what Rachel said was probably true, he nodded, "yeah, I guess we should get used to it," he turned to look at Arin and sat up, "okay, we're awake. Give us some time to get ready and then we can go."

"Awesome!" Arin grinned, turning and skipping out of their room, happy she'd been successful at her mission.

As soon as she was gone, Puck plopped back against his pillows and sighed, "someone has had sugar recently."

"I don't think it's that, Noah. She's excited. If I was in her shoes, I would be," Rachel smiled, leaning over and kissing him, "and she's right. We did get to see Dena last night, but she hasn't yet."

"I know," Puck nodded and wrapped his arms around her, "which is why I'm not pissed at her for waking us up," he glanced at the clock, "at eight-ten-am."

"We got to sleep in a little later than we usually do for school," Rachel smiled, relaxing against him for a moment, but then shifted, "come on. If we're not up and moving soon, Arin may come back."

Puck smirked, "yeah, she probably will. You can go shower first. I'll go downstairs and see what's up with everything."

"Okay," Rachel nodded as the two climbed out of bed, "I won't be long."

...

With Rachel heading for the shower, Puck put on some sweatpants and went downstairs, finding David, Alan, Arin and Abby in the kitchen, "hey," he greeted, moving over to his daughter and kissing her forehead, while she ate in her highchair.

"Good morning, Noah," David responded, "we suggested it wouldn't be a good idea to wake you guys up, but Arin insisted."

"It's alright. I get it," he glanced at his sister, "just don't make a habit of it, okay? Unless it's an emergency."

"Alright. Promise," she blushed.

"Thanks for watching Abby," Puck told the guys as he got some water.

"No problem, Noah. We don't mind," Alan assured him, "so things went well last night? All we know is what you guys told us in your text messages."

"Mom did great. Dena was doing well when we left and mom sent me a picture of dad holding her this morning, so sounds like things are still good," Puck explained, "I hope."

"I'm sure they are. If something happened, they probably would have called someone to let them know," David replied, "and she sent us the picture, too."

"Oh, cool," Puck smiled, leaning against the counter, "so Rachel's showering now. When she's done, I'm gonna shower and then we can get to the hospital. Are you guys going to join us?"

"Actually we're going to go home when you guys go to the hospital. We'll get ready and then go meet you guys. Ben, Susan and the girls are going to come up at the same time we go and I'm sure Dena and Deborah will be home this evening. I can't believe they'd keep them there any longer," David explained.

"You're probably right," Puck agreed, "especially because mom's a nurse."

"Yeah, and I've heard they don't keep women more than twenty-four hours, if they had the baby naturally, unless there are complications," Alan added, "I don't know how true that is, but it does make sense."

"Quinn and Abby were released within twenty-four hours, so that's probably true," Puck said, wiping Abby's face and hands off with a soft rag after she finished eating. Once she was clean, he picked her up and kissed her cheek, "hey there, baby girl. You wanna go meet your..." Puck paused, "oh man, this is gonna be weird," he admitted, now realizing the actual familial relation Abby and Dena had was a bit odd because of their ages.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, coming into the kitchen at the end of Puck's comment, so she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Uh, nothing, really," Puck admitted, "but I just... I mean I knew it'd be weird, but we've never talked about exactly what Dena and Abby are going to be to each other. Biologically, Dena is Abby's aunt, but Abby's a year older and they're going to be growing up together."

"I don't think we need to have a title right now. I understand what you're saying, but as they get older, they'll learn their relation. They'll call each other by their first names and," Rachel blushed, "for some reason I imagine when they're teenagers Dena will tease Abby about being her aunt and Abby will tease her, too, for being her niece, but being older."

"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" Puck smiled, slipping his free arm around her shoulders, "I can see that happening, too, now that you mention it."

"It's fun to think about their future, so yes, I have been thinking of it. I knew it was something we'd bring up, but right now, I don't think it's super important we focus on it. They're family and that's all they need to know right now," Rachel admitted, "or at least that's what I'd figured out."

Puck pressed a kiss to her lips, "I get it and I guess you're right. It isn't really important to have an exact plan right now. We'll figure it out later."

...

Talking for a short time, Puck eventually headed upstairs to get ready for the day, while Rachel took care of Abby. After they were all ready, it wasn't long before Rachel, Puck, Abby and Arin were on their way to the hospital and when they arrived, they found Quinn sitting in the room talking with Deborah, while Ethan was on the phone.

Arin went right over to Deborah, while Rachel and Puck moved further into the room towards Quinn, "hey Quinn. I didn't know you'd be here," Rachel admitted in surprise.

"Hey," Quinn smiled, "Carole and I stopped by this morning before she had to go to work. I decided to stay, because I didn't want to be alone in the house."

"Is Finn working at the shop with Burt this weekend?" Rachel wondered, setting the diaper bag in her hand down on an empty chair.

"Yeah, and Kurt and Ryan had plans," she confirmed, "hope you don't mind."

"I don't," Puck assured her as he sat Abby's car seat down on the same chair that Rachel had put her diaper bag.

"Neither do I," Rachel added, taking Abby out of her car seat, "have you held Dena yet?"

"Yeah, she's adorable and her name is awesome. It's perfect for her," she replied honestly.

As Rachel and Quinn continued to talk, Puck moved over to his mom and greeted her with a hug and kiss, "hey mom. How are you doing?"

"We're doing really well," she smiled, "so far no complications from the birth for me and Dena has been sleeping for a little while. The last few times they've come to check on her, she's responded like she should, so if things continue to go that way we should get out of here by dinner time."

"That's awesome," Puck smiled, glancing over at Dena in the bassinet, "just in time for Mother's Day."

"Exactly," she nodded with a grin, "you know, last year at this time, I definitely didn't think this is how we'd be celebrating Mother's Day this year, but I'm not complaining. She's perfect, just like you two are," she explained, looking at Arin and Puck.

"Well, I wouldn't say perfect, but we have our moments," Puck smirked.

"Eye of the beholder, Noah," Deborah replied.

"True," he agreed, looking at Arin, "did you tell her what you did this morning?"

Arin blushed, "Uncle Ben walked me over to Noah and Rachel's and I woke them up. I wanted to come up here with him and I didn't want them to sleep all morning."

"Oh, I don't think they would have slept all day," Deborah admitted with a light laugh, "but I'm sure they understand your reasoning behind the wake-up."

"Yeah, we do, and I asked her not to make a habit of it," Puck replied, "unless it's an emergency."

"I won't. I'm just excited," Arin said, "can I hold her?"

"Sure," Deborah nodded, "she's probably going to be hungry soon, so Noah could get her? Your dad is talking to your grandma and aunts," she explained, motioning to where Ethan was, sitting in the corner of the room talking on his phone.

Puck nodded and moved over to the bassinet, seeing Dena wrapped up in a soft pink blanket and wearing a matching pink cap. Her eyes were open slightly, so he carefully picked her up and carried her over to Deborah's bed where Arin was now sitting on the edge, "remember to be careful."

"I know. I held Abby when she was born," Arin reminded him, carefully holding out her arms.

Laying their newborn sister in Arin's arms, Puck smiled, "Arin, meet our baby sister."

Arin looked down at her, "hi, Dena! I'm really glad you're finally here," she grinned, "I never thought I'd get to be a big sister, but it's so cool!"

"Noah, take a picture," Rachel motioned to the camera sitting on a rolling table by Deborah's bed.

Puck smirked at Rachel's suggestion, but did what she suggested, snapping a few photos of his sisters, while adding, "and I never thought I'd ever have another sister, so it's really cool."

Before anyone could respond to what Puck said, Ethan's side of the conversation he was having with his family didn't seem to be going well, "...Mom... No... I don't think... Mom, seriously, we're fine and we don't..." he sighed, rubbing his forehead as he listened to his mom on the phone, "I know that, but... Are you sure? I... We didn't plan anything big for tomorrow because... Alright, alright, fine... See you later," he muttered, hanging up the phone and shaking his head.

"Everything alright?" Puck asked, looking over at him.

"Well, my sisters and brother are all excited about Dena. They send their congratulations and everyone can't wait to meet her at the end of the month when we," Ethan motioned between him and Deborah, "celebrate our birthdays like we did last year." Standing up, he rubbed his neck and continued, "my mom is just as excited, but she doesn't want to wait until the end of the month, so she's coming down," glancing at his watch to see the time, he did some mental figuring, "and I expect her here by dinner."

"What?" Deborah gasped, "today? How long is she planning on staying?"

Ducking his head, Ethan bit his lip, "until Monday," he murmured, knowing she wouldn't hear him from where he was standing.

"Ethan, how long is she staying?" Deborah asked again, trying to stay calm as her thoughts began to race.

"She doesn't plan to leave until Monday. I tried to talk her out of it, and so did my sisters, but she's determined to come see us. She never got to see Noah, Arin or Abby when they were born and she wants to spend Mother's Day with us. She's spent many of them with my siblings and their families, but she's never spent any with you guys," he looked at Arin and Puck. "I know this is short notice and I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't change her mind," he added, hoping his wife wouldn't get mad.

As Deborah's mouth fell open in shock, everyone else just remained stunned and focused on the two adults. They figured it was best to let them talk about the situation and they also didn't know how Deborah would react.

While Ethan spoke, Deborah contemplated what he was saying. It'd been a long twenty-four hours and she was still tired; the bed was not the most comfortable, so at the moment all she wanted to do was go home with her family and sleep. She had thought briefly that they may have some guests visiting, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. After Ethan mentioned all the missed opportunities Orla could have had with Puck and Arin, and the missed Mother's Days, she completely understood why she was so determined to visit. "Alright," she took a deep breath, "I'm not thrilled she's coming down here on such short notice, but I get it. If I was in her position, I'd probably do the same thing, given the history our family has," she admitted, "I like her, don't get me wrong, but I just gave birth. I'm tired and I just would like to sleep and relax, so you guys are gonna have to help out," she looked around at her kids, before landing her gaze on Ethan, "and see. It's a good thing we finished cleaning out the guest room and setting up the furniture last month. I had a feeling this might start happening after she was born."

"I didn't think we'd need it this soon, but yeah, you were right," he agreed, "but we still don't have any bedding. That was what you were going to get."

Deborah thought for a moment and then turned to Rachel, "do you think you could make a trip to the store for us?"

"Uh, sure. For what?" Rachel wondered.

"Sheets and a comforter of some sort. I think we have similar tastes, so you can go to the house and see the finished product and get an idea, before heading to the store, but I believe you'd pick out something similar to what I'd go for," Deborah admitted.

"I'd be happy to. I'll even take Quinn. Between the two of us we should be able to find something that will work," Rachel replied with a smile, happy to be asked to do something like that for her.

"Thank you," Deborah returned her smile and relaxed for a moment, but noticed Dena was getting restless in Arin's arms, "I'll take her. I think she's getting hungry."

"Oh, okay," Arin carefully turned and handed her over and then stood up and hugged Ethan.

Ethan returned her hug and then pulled his walled out and handed Rachel some cash, "thanks for doing that."

"It's no problem," Rachel replied, taking the money, "but I don't think we'll need this much."

"You might need to get an alarm clock, and I'd rather you have too much than not enough," he told her, "you're doing a big favor for us and if you want, you can use the rest for lunch."

Rachel blushed, but slid the money into her jeans' pocket, "alright. We'll go when my dads get here, which should be anytime," she turned to look at Quinn, "I guess I should have asked you if you'd like to go."

Quinn laughed lightly, "it's alright and I'm fine with going. Sounds fun. We haven't hung out for a while."

...

When David and Alan arrived, Rachel explained what she and Quinn were doing and soon the two teen girls and Abby were on their way to Deborah and Ethan's to see the spare room and then headed off to the store. Puck kept them updated on what was going on at the hospital and after the girls had finished their shopping trip, they went back to Rachel and Puck's. They washed the sheets and while they waited for them to finish, they went over and picked up Deborah and Ethan's place a little bit more than had been done the night before.

By one that afternoon, Quinn and Rachel had finished washing and drying the sheets, making the bed in the spare room and setting up the alarm clock they'd gotten, all while Abby napped and Rachel kept her baby monitor with her. Once they finished at Deborah and Ethan's, they headed back to Rachel and Puck's house and ordered some Chinese take-out for lunch. They thought about going out, but with Abby sleeping, they didn't want to wake her up just for that and they'd heard from Puck that Deborah and Dena could be released in the next few hours, so they figured by the time Abby was awake, they might be home.

"So how are you doing?" Quinn asked curiously as they waited in the living room for their lunch delivery.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Rachel wondered, surprised at the question.

Quinn looked at her, "with time ticking down, I mean."

Rachel shrugged, "oh, I'm alright. I'm staying positive right now. We've got a lot of time left before he leaves and I plan to enjoy it without being upset. I can be upset once he's in boot camp."

"I'm glad you're able to hold off on that. I don't know if I'd be able to," Quinn replied.

"I don't know if I'll be able to, either, but I'm hoping I can," Rachel admitted honestly. "I don't want Noah to see how upset I am. He knows it's going to be hard on all of us and showing him how upset I am is going to make him feel worse."

Quinn nodded in understanding, "yeah, I see what you mean. If you ever do get upset and don't want him to see, you know where to find me."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled, "I may take you up on that offer."

...

When their lunch arrived, Quinn and Rachel sat down to eat and finished up just before Abby woke up from her nap. Puck had also messaged during their meal, saying that Deborah and Dena would be released from the hospital shortly and they'd probably all be home in an hour. With that news, Rachel and Quinn cleaned up their dishes and put things away, and then hung out with Abby and Kona until Puck and his family got back home.

As soon as several cars pulled up to the house, Rachel knew everyone was home, so she, Quinn, Abby and Kona went over to meet them. Ethan and Deborah were the first to head inside, but the others followed, and Dena's close family headed right into the nursery as they settled Dena into her crib for the first time. She'd slept most of the way home and woke up only when they took her out of her car seat. She seemed interested in her surroundings, but it wasn't long before she was drifting off to sleep again, so Ethan turned on the baby monitor and then they headed back into the living room to meet up with the others there.

Since Deborah and Ethan hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, they had something quick to eat, talked with their family for a short time and then headed to bed for a while. They knew Ethan's mom would be there a little after four, and Ethan at least wanted to have a short nap before she arrived.

Along with Rachel, Abby, Puck, Quinn and Arin at the house, was also Rachel's dads, Deborah's brother and his family. They stayed for a bit, but Ben and Susan left with Hannah and Arin. Arin wanted to pack her things up from staying over the night before and Jessica stayed to hang out with her cousin and friends and to keep from waking Ethan, Deborah or Dena, everyone moved back over to Rachel and Puck's place. Since they didn't have anything planned to do, the teens and Rachel's dads popped in a movie to watch, but they spent more time talking over the movie than actually paying attention to it, since it was one they'd already seen several times.

Ben walked Arin back home around three-thirty and once she dropped her things off at her house, they joined the others at Puck and Rachel's. After talking together for a short time, they went back to the other house because they knew Orla would be arriving soon and someone would have to figure out what to make for dinner. Ben and Jessica decided to go home, giving the Puckerman-Berry family some time alone. Quinn stayed, and had gotten a call that Finn would be home soon, so Puck and Rachel invited him over and he agreed to join then, but wanted to shower first, so he'd be over when he could.

Ethan got up just before four and between him, Rachel and Puck they came up with something to make for dinner and while they got started, they also talked about brunch and dinner for the next day. It was Mother's Day and they'd planned on it doing special meals because Rachel and Deborah didn't want any gifts or for them to do anything big.

Finn arrived at the same time Orla got there and while he easily settled in with the family, Orla was super excited to meet Dena, but was also glad to have some time with her other grandchildren, who she'd never got to see growing up. She also was happy to spend time with her first great-grandchild, Abby, to get to know more about Rachel and to spend time with her son, daughter-in-law and the rest of their family. She usually was only around during family parties or events, so it was harder to get a lot of one-on-one time and now she had a chance to have that.

...

"Did you see dad's face when grandma asked if Dena was their last kid?" Puck asked later that night as he and Rachel were getting into bed.

Rachel laughed lightly, "I did. It's a good thing he wasn't drinking anything, because he probably would have choked on it. Though, I have been curious if she is their last child. I mean, there's time for them to have more, if it's something they wanted to do."

Puck groaned, "hopefully Dena is it. I love my parents and my sisters, but it's gonna be weird when we have more kids, if my parents are still having them."

"I guess I see you're point. It'd be the same as if my dads decided to adopt a baby now that I'm out of the house," she admitted.

"Exactly," Puck nodded, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and pulling the blankets over them, "don't get me wrong, if they had more, I wouldn't complain, but some how I think she's it, though, Dena was unexpected, so we don't really know," he smirked.

"There is that," she agreed with a smile, then blushed, "speaking of unexpected, I'm surprised we haven't had a, um, I guess it's called a scare. The only thing protecting us is my birth control."

"Yeah, I've thought about that, too," he pressed a kiss to her lips, "I love you and Abby, but I don't want any more kids right now."

"Same here," she assured him, "I admit I've thought about what it'd be like to have more, but we've got plenty of time for that."

Puck nodded, "I know what you mean," he gently moved his hand down to rest on her stomach, "but I've wanted to see you pregnant. I didn't get that with Abby," he admitted honestly, "I know you're gonna be gorgeous, but seeing it is different than just thinking about it. Not only that, but we'll have the experiences we didn't get with Abby before she was born. Yeah, we got it a little with Quinn, but it's not really the same."

Rachel smiled, joining her hand with his, "we'll get that one day, but I've figured out that I'm fine with not getting all the physical experiences of being pregnant with Abby. That's just a part of it; it's honestly nothing compared to being her mom for the rest of her life. That's what's important to me; but of course I want to to experience pregnancy, too. I guess I just mean it's okay, because I know we'll get that one day."

"This is why I love you, babe," Puck kissed her, "from the start, you've been so supportive of the situation and easily accepted Abby as your own. I could not ask for a better person to be with. I don't deserve you, but I'm not letting you go."

"Neither am I, Noah, and I love you, too," she grinned, "and don't worry. You're stuck with me for good."

...

Waking up Sunday morning, also Mother's Day, Rachel was surprised to find the other half of the bed empty. She then noticed the baby monitor was missing from where it had been when they went to sleep the night before, so she was curious what Puck and Abby were up to. Glancing at time, she saw it was around nine-thirty, so she knew her boyfriend had gotten up early to take care of Abby, giving her a chance to sleep in. Getting up, Rachel put her slippers and a robe on and headed downstairs in search of her family.

"Morning! Happy Mother's Day, babe," Puck smiled from the living room floor, where he was sitting watching Abby walk around the room.

"Good morning and thank you," she smiled brightly at him and Abby, "you didn't have to let me sleep in."

"I know, but it's Mother's Day, so I wanted you to have the morning off. Besides, it gives me some extra time with Abby," Puck replied hugging Abby, then pulled something from behind him and handed it to her, "go give it to mommy," he murmured, pointing to Rachel.

Abby took the suggestion and with the item in her hand, turned and walked towards Rachel, holding it out, "rose," she grinned, having just learned the word earlier that morning.

Rachel smiled and picked Abby up, kissing her cheek, "yes, that is a rose," she agreed, taking the red flower from her daughter, "thank you. It's very pretty. Where did you get it?"

Puck stood up and moved over to them, "there's plenty more in the kitchen," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and Abby.

"Really?" She blushed, "you got me flowers?"

"Yep. I had them delivered earlier. I know you didn't want anything, but it's a special day. And well, I wanted to 'just because'," he admitted, guiding them into the kitchen to show her the vase of red roses sitting on the kitchen table.

"Oh, Noah, they're beautiful!" She slipped her arm around his back and hugged him and Abby, "I don't mind getting flowers; I just didn't need a bunch of gifts. Last year what you guys got me was wonderful, but not necessary," she explained, standing up a little to kiss him on the lips, "thank you."

"Welcome," he grinned, returning her kiss, "and I had a feeling you'd be okay with these."

Abby squirmed a little at being so close to her parents, which caught Rachel's attention, "oh, sorry, sweetie," she kissed Abby on the cheek and stepped a few inches back from Puck so Abby wasn't squished between them.

"Brunch is in about forty-five minutes, so if you want to get ready, I can watch her," Puck suggested.

"Oh, yeah, I'll go do that," she kissed Abby once more, before handing her to Puck, "have you talked to your mom yet?"

"Definitely," Puck nodded, "and talked to grandma. Abby and I actually went over for a short visit. Mom was up with Dena."

"Ah, I see. How is mom doing?" Rachel wondered.

"She's alright. I think she's still amazed that she had a baby the other night," Puck replied.

"That's understandable, but what a way to celebrate Mother's Day! I mean, Abby was born just a week before it last year, so it was amazing to celebrate it with my new daughter and now mom's got another kid to celebrate with, it's gonna be awesome for her."

"It will," he agreed, guiding her towards the stairs, "go on, I got this down here. I told mom we'd be over by ten-thirty and that's when your dads will be over, too."

Kissing Puck and Abby once more, Rachel nodded, "alright, love you both."

Puck lifted Abby's hand up to wave at Rachel, "we love you, too."

...

Gathered around Deborah and Ethan's dinning room table, the Berry and Puckerman family, with the addition of Ethan's mom, Orla, settled in to a nice Mother's Day brunch. Abby was content in the playpen Ethan and Deborah had for her and Kona was keeping an eye on her. Dena had been fed and was napping at the moment, giving the teens and adults a chance to relax and enjoy their meal.

With light conversations, the family took their time to eat and as they fished, the dads and Arin did the dishes, so Rachel, Deborah and Orla could take it easy. While the dishes were being done, Deborah got something from the counter and handed Rachel an envelope, "wait until the guys are done to open it, but this is for you and Noah."

"Really?" Rachel eyed the envelope, "for both of us?"

"Yeah," Deborah nodded, "we were going to wait to give this to you guys, but we decided to give it to you now."

"Oh, alright," Rachel contemplated the contents of the envelope, "I'm definitely curious what's inside."

The three women patiently waited for everyone to finish up in the kitchen. When the guys and Arin did get done, they came back to the table and Puck went to get Abby from her playpen to sit with them and as he sat down, he noticed the envelope in front of Rachel, "what's that, babe?" He asked, settling Abby on his lap.

"I don't know. Mom said it's for us and I should wait until everyone is back before opening it," Rachel admitted.

"We're considering it an early birthday present for both of you," David added.

Nodding, Rachel opened the envelope and pulled out a few pieces of paper. Unfolding them, she skimmed over it's contents and gasped when she realized what it was, "oh wow! You got us a weekend away?"

"For the last weekend of this month. Over the three-day weekend," Ethan confirmed.

"But isn't that the weekend we're doing your birthday party?" Puck asked, glancing at his parents, before looking at the papers in Rachel's hands.

"It is, but we picked Saturday night and Sunday night, so you guys can go to the party and leave from there to get away. Then you can come home on Monday, and you won't miss any school since there's no school that day," Alan commented.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled brightly, "I didn't know if we'd get a chance to have any time like this before Noah left," she admitted, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, same here. Thanks everyone," Puck returned Rachel's smile.

"You're welcome. We were originally going to spring it on you at the party, but we know it's hard to leave Abby, so we decided to give it to you early, so you at least know about it," Deborah explained, "and there's a lot going on the last few weeks of school, so we wanted to make sure that you had a chance to spend some quality time together before Noah leaves for boot camp."

"We also hope that you don't mind going to Sandusky again, like you did before Abby was born. We remembered you guys liked where you stayed and being related to the concierge manager has it's perks," Ethan added with a smile, "she upgraded your room and you now have a suite overlooking the bay."

"Oh wow," Rachel grinned, "I don't mind at all!"

"I'm open to anywhere and it sounds awesome," Puck smiled at their parents, "thank you. This is a great gift. It'll be nice to have a weekend to ourselves," he said, looking at Rachel, "even though I know both of us will miss you like crazy," he added, looking down at Abby in his lap.

Rachel reached over and brushed her finger over Abby's cheek and then tickled her stomach a little, "I'll definitely miss you, but I'm going to enjoy the weekend away. Thank you all so much," she said again, "it's a wonderful gift."

...

A/N3: An update! Hope you all enjoyed! I decided since it's been a while since I updated last, that I'd ease myself into it with a shorter chapter, before moving onto a longer one. I have a pretty solid plan to finish up the next year in the fic, so hope you all stick with me... I'm definitely going to continue writing Puckleberry, so I'm sticking around! Thank you for all the support you've given me over the years! It really means a lot! You guys are awesome!

On a personal note, as you may have noticed, my updates have been pretty far apart. For example, this story hasn't been updated since October and it's now mid-January. I apologize for the lack of updates. I'm not giving up on my fics, so don't think that. I'm just dealing with A LOT of personal issues, so I'm updating them as often as I can. My depression and anxiety has really flared up, which keeps me unfocused, so it's hard to settle in to write without getting distracted. On top of that, some bad news was dropped on me last week. There is a possible cancer scare with someone in my family (remember my mom had cervical cancer back in 2010 and beat it?). I don't know what this scare will bring and I'm praying it's not cancer, but we won't know any more details until more tests are done. I'm not saying who the person is, because they don't want anyone to know right now. I'm sharing this with you all now, in case my updates continue to be so far apart, so you'll have an idea why.

...


	90. Chapter 88

**Spoilers: Up to 1x22 ~ Journey; just to be safe**

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing them for the fun of writing, BUT I do own the plot, ideas and original characters.

A/N1: I edited this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: This story is mostly AU after Mash-up (1x08), but with some of the topics discussed in the later episodes and music used, I may sneak in a conversation, cover the same topic, or use the same song, but I will put my own twist on it and may use some of the music.

...

Mother's Day was just what Rachel and Deborah wanted; simple and relaxing. The gift Puck and Rachel got from their parents as an 'early birthday present', was more than they ever expected, but were both already looking forward to the getaway. They knew they'd miss Abby, but it would be their last weekend together, away from home at least, before Puck headed off for boot camp at the end of June.

As the weekend came to a close and the new week began, the family put aside the eventful beginning to May, with Abby's first birthday, Dena's arrival and Mother's Day, to return to a normal pace. Orla stayed, as promised, until Monday, when she returned home. Her visit had been short and sudden, but they were happy to see her and invited her back any time.

The biggest change was for Deborah. For the last several years, she had worked a regular job and now being on maternity leave for the rest of the school year was strange for her; especially because everyone else was back to school or work. She definitely enjoyed the time with her newborn daughter, but did miss seeing the rest of her family. Her sister-in-law, Susan, who watched Abby for Rachel and Puck, spent a lot of time at Deborah and Ethan's with Abby, giving the two women an opportunity to have adult conversations and to spend time together, since they get along so well.

...

At school, the Glee Club focused on practicing for the annual concerts at the middle schools, where new McKinley students came from. Those performances, as well as the day and night concerts at McKinley were coming up starting the last day of May and going into the first few days of June, just before prom. They also were figuring out what songs to sing at graduation and it didn't take long for set lists to be made for their various performances. This gave them a chance to focus on practicing and getting ready for all their end-of-the-year concerts.

Teachers were handing out last minute assignments for all the students. Many decided to just add a research paper to the end of the year work, while others doubled up on lessons to make sure everything they wanted to cover had been completed. All the Seniors were all being watched extra carefully to make sure their grades didn't slip to a failing grade, that could keep them from graduating and thankfully none of the Glee Club Seniors were in danger of that happening.

Graduation plans were already underway and the Seniors were picking up their caps and gowns, which made the coming event even more real for everyone. Just seeing Puck trying them on at home was enough to bring tears to Deborah's eyes. Having just had Dena, memories of Puck and Arin as newborns had been fresh in her mind and remembering a newborn Puck and comparing him to the soon-to-be high school graduate was an emotional moment for her. Rachel knew things were changing and after seeing him trying those items on reminded her how soon those changes would happen. It was definitely an emotional time, because she realized things were happening soon and it wasn't just being talked about; all of their discussions and thoughts were becoming a reality.

While his mom and girlfriend were focused on all the changes that were going on, for the first time since he'd gotten it, Puck pulled out his class ring. He'd purchased it the year before, just after his dad had given him and Rachel all that money. It'd been delivered over the summer, but he didn't wear it, choosing to just wear the rings that related to his family, but now that graduation was getting closer, he decided to wear it until school was out, along with his other rings.

...

Deborah and Ethan's birthdays were coming up at the end of May. Both would be turning thirty-seven and they were having a big party at one of the local parks to celebrate with friends and family, and to introduce Dena to everyone, similarly to the year before when they introduced Abby to everyone at their party, though this year, it wasn't a surprise. Plans were well underway and Ethan and Deborah's various friends and family would be joining the party, along with the Glee teens and other mutual friends they had in Lima.

As the last Saturday of May arrived, it was party day, but it was also a big day for Puck and Rachel. Later, after they'd had some time to spend with friends and family, the young couple would head up to Sandusky to spend a few nights away from home.

Having the party at a local park, the large group of family and friends had plenty of parking and room to hang out and enjoy the late-Spring day. Dena and Abby were definitely getting most of the attention, seeing how much Abby had grown since people had last seen her last and with meeting Dena for the first time.

The year before had been filled with nervous butterflies, because Ethan's family was meeting Puck and Arin for the first time, and also seeing him and Deborah back together after many years apart. It was a big moment for the Ballard-Puckerman family, and now those nerves were gone. They'd had many opportunities over the past year to hang out and to get to know each other. The cousins were all friends and enjoyed hanging out and the adults were in the same place; comfortable with each other.

Aside from the birthdays and seeing Abby and Dena, a big topic of conversation was graduation. Puck, and Ethan's brother's twins, Logan and Laura, were all graduating that year, so the families were not only emotional about that, they were also trying to come up with a day they could have a family graduation party, because it turned out the twins were graduating the same day as Puck, so they wouldn't be able to attend the others' graduation. They settled on a party, so the adults agreed to figure out plans later on, when the cousins had more time to figure out what they wanted to do.

...

A little after two Saturday afternoon, Bree walked over to Puck and Rachel. They were sitting with some of their friends and cousins at one of the picnic tables in the shade, talking lightly, while Abby slept soundly in her car seat on the table, "hey you two," Bree greeted quietly, so she didn't wake Abby up.

"Hey," Puck smiled, "what's up?"

"Not much. I wanted to give you guys this," she said, handing something to him.

Puck raised a curious eyebrow and took a name tag from her, reading the name on it, 'Brianna Olsen - Concierge Manager', and laughed lightly, "why are you giving us your name tag?"

She joined his laugh and smiled, "so when you check in they know who you are. I told them my nephew and his girlfriend would be staying there for a few nights, so to treat them right and that you'd give them my name tag when you got there."

"Oh, alright," Puck nodded, shifting to pocket the item so it didn't get misplaced, "thanks."

"No problem," she smiled, leaning over to smile at Abby, "she finally gave up, huh?"

"Yeah, with so many things going on, she stayed awake as long as she could," Rachel replied, adjusting the blanket over Abby, "and I hate for us to leave without her being awake, but I don't want to disturb her."

"You guys have time. No hurry," Bree admitted, "it's only a two-hour drive."

"Yeah, but I'd like to go soon," Puck added, "so we can get up there before it gets dark. I know it's a holiday weekend, so it's gonna be busy and neither of us know our way around there very well."

"Understandable," she agreed, "if you have any problems you can always call."

"We'll keep that in mind. Thank you," Rachel smiled, "and thank you for upgrading us."

Bree nodded, "no problem. I hope you guys enjoy your room. It has a really nice view."

"That sounds wonderful. Our last room was nice, so I'm sure we'll enjoy this one, too," Rachel replied.

Puck nodded, glancing at Rachel, "we did have a nice place. Can't wait to see this one."

...

The party began to die down a little after Puck, Bree and Rachel started talking. Some locals and a few of the out-of-town guests were first to leave, including Ethan's former teammates from Detroit. They also made sure to say 'goodbye' and 'good luck' to Puck, because they weren't sure if they'd see him before he went off to boot camp, though Puck and Nate would continue to talk often, like they had been through Facebook and text messages for over a year. Puck was glad to have someone to talk to who had been through exactly what he was planning to do in the Navy, but their friendship wasn't just because of that; they had similar interests in other things so they got along well.

With everyone slowly leaving, Puck and Rachel realized they should get going. Abby was still asleep and they didn't want to just leave her at the party with her dads, who were staying at the house to watch her, so they talked to their parents about what to do. David offered to return home with them, and they could settle their daughter in her crib for the rest of her nap before they left. Thankful for the suggestion, the teens shared hugs with their parents and siblings and then made their way home.

Once they got back, Puck and Rachel took Abby up to her room and when Puck took her out of her car seat, she woke up from the movement. The teens gently said 'goodbye' and laid her down and waited until she fell back to sleep before they got ready to leave.

...

By three-thirty, Puck and Rachel were on their way to Sandusky in Rachel's car. It was a trip they'd taken in the past, so they were familiar with the drive and it gave them more time to take in the scenery they passed on their way. They'd only been out of town about ten minutes when Puck saw Rachel wiping her eyes and he knew why she was upset, so he reached over and rested his hand on her shoulder, "it's okay, babe. It's just a few days."

"I know," she murmured, taking a deep breath, "it's just hard. She's used to us going to school and coming home after a few hours. Tonight we're not gonna be there to give her a bath or put her to sleep. I know our parents have watched her in the past, but it's..."

Rubbing her shoulder, Puck squeezed it gently, "I know," he replied, glancing at a sign for another town, "if you're too upset to go, we can go home, babe. I can turn around at the next exit."

"No, don't do that," she shook her head, looking at him, "I want to go. I want to be alone with you. I just need a few moments, that's all," she assured him, reaching up to take his hand in hers, "I definitely wouldn't turn down a weekend with you."

Puck smiled lightly and squeezed her hand, "she's gonna be fine. She'll wonder where we are, but we'll be home soon and I'm sure we can get her a bunch of stuff while we're gone."

Rachel blushed, "I was planning on that."

"Great minds think alike," he winked, letting a few moments of silence pass before letting go of her hand to brush along her cheek, "so you good? Or should I pull over to kiss you better?" He wondered with a grin.

A light chuckle escaped her lips and she shook her head, "no, you don't have to pull over. Save it until we're in our room. I'm okay. I just needed a few moments to get it out of my system."

"Understandable, but just know if you have second thoughts, say something, okay?" He glanced at her as they joined hands again.

Rachel nodded happily, "I will. Thank you, Noah."

...

Getting through her emotions and relaxing, Rachel contemplated their weekend and got an idea for when they arrived, but kept it to herself; she wanted to surprise her boyfriend.

The two-hour drive north passed peacefully and came to an end as they pulled up to the familiar hotel, Castaway Bay, and found a place to park in it's lot.

"We're here," Puck smiled, turning off the engine, "ready for a weekend together?"

Rachel leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips, "definitely," she confirmed, before shifting and getting out of the car.

Puck smiled and followed her lead, grabbing his phone and climbing out to meet her at the trunk. "Have you thought much about what you want to do while we're here?"

"Not really. I know there is quite a bit to do," she motioned around, "but it's busier this weekend than it was before, so there will be more people here. I guess we can just go with the flow."

Laughing lightly, Puck opened the trunk and pulled out his duffel bag, shouldering it and then grabbed her larger bag to carry, "you do realize there's an indoor waterpark, right?"

"Yes, I do, which is why I chose that phrase," she replied with a grin, reaching for her smaller bag and threw it over her shoulder, along with her purse, "I don't know if I want to use the waterpark, though. It seems too crowded. For the reasons why we're here, it'd be difficult to be alone together, which is what we want."

Puck nodded in understanding as he closed the trunk and locked her doors, "I get it. That's fine with me. We can always make a family trip up here sometime to play around in the park, but right now, it's not why we're here," he agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the entrance.

Rachel smiled, glad they agreed and leaned her head against him while they walked, content and happy to be there. When they reached the doors, they pulled apart and Puck opened it for them and once they stepped into the tropical themed lobby, they went right over to the check-in counter to wait. "Do you have your aunt's name tag?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Puck reached in his pocket and pulled it out, "I don't know why it matters if they know who we are or not. Now they'll just make sure they're on their best behavior."

"I think that's the point, Noah. She wants to make sure we don't have any problems while we're here," she replied while they waited.

"We didn't last time, so I don't see why we would this time."

...

It only took a short time for the couple to get checked in and when Puck handed over his aunt's name tag, the woman at the counter took it and admitted they'd been expecting them, but nothing else was said about it. Once Puck signed for their room, they were given an information packet as well as their room keys and soon were waiting for the elevator to take them up to their floor.

Taking the elevator up to the top floor, Puck and Rachel followed signs for room numbers and finally came to a stop outside of the room. Using one of their key cards, Rachel opened the door and stepped inside first, flipping on the light as she went. "Wow," she smiled, looking around, "now I know what everyone meant by the upgrade."

Puck smiled as he saw the bathroom near the door, and off of it was a bedroom, along with a large living space with a couch, a table and chairs, a bigger TV, a small kitchen area and a door out onto the balcony, "yeah, definitely. Gonna have to thank Bree for this," he agreed, closing the door and moving into the bedroom to set their bags down.

Following him, Rachel dropped her things by the others, "we should call our parents to let them know we're here and check on Abby," she started, getting her camera, "but first," she paused, taking his hand and guiding him out of the bedroom and over to the large glass door. Opening it, they stepped out onto the balcony, "I want to take in the amazing view with you," she motioned towards the landscape of the water and the mostly cloudless sky.

"Don't have to ask me twice," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, "you look gorgeous anywhere."

Rachel's cheeks began to flush as they hugged, "thank you, Noah, and you're quite handsome yourself," she smiled, standing up a little taller to kiss him, "I'm so glad we're here."

Returning her kiss, he replied, "I'm really glad, too. We needed this and I look forward to when we can have more of these."

"Really?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, definitely. I hope I get stationed somewhere on the East coast, so we're at least in the same time zone, but if not, wherever I am, I hope you'll visit," he explained, "then we can have weekend getaways in other places."

"I'd love that, because I'll visit as much as I can," she assured him.

"Good. And I'll get home as often as I can, too. We'll have to talk about our visits, though. I don't think we'll be able to surprise each other, or we might pick the same weekend to visit and that would be awkward for me to get home and find out you're visiting me," he added with a laugh.

"Oh wow!" Rachel blushed, "I've never thought of that, but you're right. I don't want that to happen, so I'll let you know when I want to visit."

"Cool," he kissed her gently on the cheek.

Relaxing in his arms for a moment, Rachel figured out what she wanted to do that night and grinned at Puck, "I'm gonna take a few pictures then I'm gonna go change. Could you call home?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why do you need to change?" He asked, surprised at her words.

"I just thought I'd get out of these jeans and into some shorts or a skirt or something," she shrugged.

"Oh, alright," he nodded, taking her camera and turning it on, "but I think we need a picture together first," he replied, holding it up and turning so their backs were to the water.

Rachel leaned against him, "you just don't want me to be behind the camera all weekend."

"Exactly," he smirked, kissing her and snapping a picture as soon as their lips touched.

...

As they pulled apart, Rachel's cheeks were red, but she couldn't complain at his reasoning, so they posed for a few pictures and then she took her camera back so he could go call their family.

Puck moved into the living area and took a seat on the small couch while Rachel snapped a few pictures outside and used his cell to call David's number, not sure if Alan would be at the house yet. After two rings, he answered, "hey David," Puck greeted.

"Hey, Noah. Did you guys get there alright?"

"We did. Just got into our room a few minutes ago. Rachel's taking pictures," Puck grinned.

David laughed lightly, but chose not to say anything about it, "hang on," he paused and after a moment he could hear talking in the background, so he knew David put him on speakerphone, "we're over at your parents with Abby and Kona," David explained.

"Alright, saves me a phone call," Puck smirked, "hey!"

Alan, Deborah and Ethan all greeted him, "how was the trip up?" Ethan asked.

"It was fine, actually. Wasn't as busy as I thought it would be, but the hotel is," Puck explained, "it was a little tough to leave Abby, but we got through it," he watched Rachel come inside, snapping a few pictures of the room as she did. Waving at him, she pointed to the phone and Puck took the hint, "Rachel says 'hi'."

"Tell her we say 'hi' back," Deborah chimed in, "and don't worry about Abby. She'll be fine."

"We know she will be," Puck assured them, noticing Rachel putting her camera down and going into the bedroom, so he knew she was going to change, but was surprised when she went into the bathroom with a small tote bag, "I'm gonna let you guys go. We're gonna figure out what we're gonna do tonight. Give Abby a hug and kiss for us and tell her we love her, please."

"No problem, Noah. Have fun and we'll try not to call or text unless it's an emergency," David replied.

Puck smiled, "thanks. I'm gonna turn our phones on silent, so if you do message us and we don't answer that's why."

"Understandable. Talk to you later, Noah," Alan added.

Hanging up his phone, Puck did as he said and turned it on silent, and then went into the bedroom to find Rachel's. He found it on the dresser, so he turned the volume down on the ringer and noticed the bathroom had a door into the bedroom, which was closed, just like the one going into the living area. Now he was even more curious at what she was doing, which is the real reason he cut the conversation with their parents short, "Rachel, is everything alright?"

"Of course it is, Noah. Why do you ask that?" She called from the bathroom.

"Because you're changing in the bathroom with the doors closed," he noted.

"I'm fine, Noah. I'll be out in a few minutes," she replied simply.

Raising a curious eyebrow he gave in, "alright. Well, do you want to go to dinner at the restaurant here or order something from room service?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Let me think on it," she answered.

Realizing he wasn't going to get anything from her until she came out of the bathroom, Puck grabbed their bags and moved them a little more out of the way and went to get the menu for room service from by the phone in the other room. Opening it up, he flipped through the few pages while he waited for Rachel and wondered what she was up to.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Puck turned, expecting Rachel to be coming towards him, but she wasn't in the room, so he knew she was in the bedroom. Before he could take a step, she appeared in the doorway and his eyes fell open in shock. She was not wearing what he expected; she was now dressed in a very revealing piece of lingerie. The top was noting more than a soft pink lace bra, showing off a lot more than her bras usually did. Attached to the bra was a see-through mesh in the same color, that wrapped around her toned abdomen and came to end at her hips, with a thin band of matching lace to tie the piece together. The matching lace panties, covered very little, and though he'd seen what was under them many times before, he rarely got to see her dress like that and his body quickly reacted to the sexy side of Rachel Berry she was showing him.

Rachel hoped his back would be turned when she came to stand in the doorway, but when she saw him facing her, she leaned against it and kept quite, watching his reaction. She expected his shocked expression, but the longer he remained silent, she began to worry it was too much, "Noah? Don't you like it?" She asked nervously.

Puck snapped from his trance at her words and shook his head, "I don't like it. I love it!" He assured her quickly, closing the distance between them to wrap his arms around her, "and I hope you can feel just how much," he murmured against her neck.

Relaxing against him for a moment, she smiled and could feel exactly what he was talking about, "I'm glad," she replied softly, pulling away to reach up and begin unbuttoning the shirt he hand on, "because I was thinking we could really enjoy our evening and order room service later," she suggested, taking a step back and guiding him with her so they were moving further into the bedroom.

"I think that's a perfect idea, gorgeous," Puck replied with a grin, letting her take the lead.

When Rachel had his shirt open, she pushed it off his shoulders and tugged at the t-shirt under it. Within moments, she had the item tossed to the floor with his other shirt, while Puck kicked his shoes off. Before Rachel could reach for his belt, Puck wrapped his arms around her again and this time kissed her lovingly on the lips.

Rachel deepened the kiss and stood on her tiptoes, slipping her arms around his neck to hold him close.

With his arms around her waist, Puck guided her backward to the bed and with one hand reached for the blankets without breaking their kiss. Pulling back the covers, he gently laid her down on the soft mattress and pulled away from her lips, "I'm not gonna make you do all the work," he whispered with a smile, standing up to remove his jeans.

"I didn't mind," she admitted, kicking the blankets towards the foot of the bed, knowing they wouldn't need them, and settled comfortably against the pillows.

Free of his jeans, but leaving his boxers for the moment, Puck climbed onto the bed and found his girlfriend, "figured we could take our time. I definitely don't want to rush."

Rachel smiled and reached up to pull him down for another kiss as he straddled her hips and got comfortable over her, "I agree," she replied, taking in the view of his toned abs, as one hand gently traced along his soft skin.

"You like that?" He wondered, curiously, glancing down to watch her hand on his stomach.

"I do, very much," she nodded, "I've always thought you were very handsome, but those workouts you've been doing are working and I haven't been able to truly appreciate you."

He couldn't help a light blush grow on his cheeks, "it's just a few workouts a week with dad, Finn and Uncle Ben to keep me in shape for boot camp," he murmured, "but thanks. I know what you mean, too," he glanced over her body, "I've always loved you and thought you were gorgeous, but it's been a long time since I've been able to really see how amazing you are."

Rachel rested her hands on his cheeks and smiled at him, "thank you, Noah. It feels wonderful to hear you say that. To know that you'll always love me and think I'm pretty."

Puck leaned in and kissed her gently, "and I'll tell you that every day for the rest of our lives," he promised, kissing away a tear that slipped from her eye.

"Noah, let's make love," she smiled softly.

Shifting a little, Puck reached up and brushed some of hair from her eyes and returned her smile, "I think that's a great idea."

...

The young couple easily moved into familiar territory, but took their time, unlike times in the past when they were worried about their daughter waking up or being interrupted by a phone call or visitor. This weekend was a rare time for them and they wanted to soak in and remember everything they could, because they knew once they returned home, life would return to normal, but also get busier as it got closer to graduation.

Neither wanted their moment to end, but both reached their peaks at the same time and slowly began to come down from their highs by settling against their pillows to relax in each others arms.

"I gotta admit, this isn't how I expected our evening to start, but I loved it," Puck smiled, brushing some of Rachel's hair from her face.

"I loved it, too," she replied softly, her eyes drifting closed in contentment.

Shifting slightly, Puck reached for the sheet and pulled it over them, "your outfit is new."

Rachel nodded, "yes, I got it the day the girls, Kurt and I went out to look for prom stuff."

"And you've been hiding it for almost two weeks?" He smirked, remembering the night she went out shopping.

"I have been," she grinned, "and I may have purchased a few more to add to the ones I already own."

Puck grinned, "did you bring any more along?"

"Maybe," Rachel leaned in and kissed him, "you'll have to wait and see, so no snooping in my bags."

"Fine," he sighed, "but you just look so good in them and I wish I could see you in them more often."

Rachel shifted closer and kissed him, "all you have to do is ask, Noah," she murmured, "you know I have others."

"Yeah, but it just doesn't seem like something a guy should ask his girlfriend," he admitted.

"Asking is different than telling, Noah," Rachel explained softly, "telling me I have to wear them is definitely not something you would do, I know that," she added, "but you could mention you'd like to see me dress up more often and then I could decide if I want to."

Puck nodded in understanding and smiled at her, "then I'd like to see you dress up more."

"I'll think about it," she winked.

"Fair enough," he glanced at his watch, seeing it was a little after seven, "sunset is around nine. Want to order something from room service and then go for a walk to watch the sun go down?"

"That sounds wonderful," she smiled, staying where she was, "but do we have to move right now?"

Puck smirked, "no, we don't, but soon."

...

Slowly Puck and Rachel crawled out of bed and threw on some clothes and shoes before moving into the other room to look at the dinner menu. After making a few selections, Puck called in their order and found Rachel sitting on the balcony on one of the chairs. Kissing her cheek, he took a seat next to her and smiled, "it's nice out here."

"It is," Rachel agreed, "it's a bit chilly, but not too bad. Though when it gets dark it will get cooler."

"Well, at least if we go for a walk, we'll have more on than this," Puck motioned to her light robe and flip-flops.

"There is that," she nodded, laughing lightly. Standing up, she stepped toward him and sat down on his lap, "but I'm comfortable right now," she added wrapping her arms around his neck.

Puck smiled and snaked his arms around her waist, "me too, babe." Unable to resist, he slid his hand under her thin robe and let his cooler fingertips rest on her warm skin, before slowly moving to brush over her soft breast.

Gasping lightly in surprise, but not flinching away, Rachel surprised herself when she leaned into his touch, causing a blush to grow on her cheeks. It wasn't the first time he'd touched her like that, but recently, she'd realized she enjoyed his touches there more and a shiver throughout her body added to her reaction.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He wondered softly, leaving his hand where it was, while trying to figure out what he did to cause the reaction he was getting.

"I'm... It's," she bit her lip, ducking her head in embarrassment, "it's nothing."

"Babe, it's something. Come on. You can tell me anything," he reminded her.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up, "I like it when you do that. I... I don't know how to explain it."

Letting his thumb brush over her sensitive flesh once more, he kissed her cheek, "babe, it's normal. Everyone has places on their body that are more sensitive than others. I think, now that we're past the newness of being intimate, we're able to feel exactly where those places are. I know when we first began sleeping together, I felt sparks all over, even when you'd just kiss my neck. Now everywhere you touch, I feel sparks. I'm not saying our bodies are reacting less, I just mean that we're more in-tune to how our body feels and what we enjoy."

"Really? You feel like that, too? But you have so much more experience than I do. I understand for me, since you're the only one I've slept with, but for you, I would think you'd already know that," she admitted softly.

"Yes, I do have the experience of having sex with others, but I've never felt this way about anyone before, Rachel," he told her honestly, kissing her gently. "You are the _only_ person I've ever fallen for and the feelings I get with you are a thousand times stronger than anything I ever felt with some random person," he assured her, "there is a difference. Some might not believe it, but I do."

A single tear slipped from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away. She wasn't upset, just happy to hear what he said, "that means a lot and now that you explain it, I believe it, too. And it's okay to feel like this?" She motioned to where his hand was still resting.

"It is," he smiled, "I'm sorry we've never really had a 'sex talk' like that, but I believe enjoying this is a turn on for you, which is something I'm definitely going to remember."

"Don't be sorry. We've both enjoyed our times together, so it really hasn't been necessary to bring up," she waved off his apology and continued, "I think having just spent some wonderful time together, the thoughts and feelings were fresh in our minds and we could bring them up without being interrupted by family or friends, but thank you for telling me," she finished, wrapping her arms around him.

Puck gladly returned her hug and then leaned back in his seat, while she was still in his arms and then settled in for a few moments, "you're welcome, babe. I'm always here to talk to."

...

Their late-evening dinner arrived a few minutes later and the couple reluctantly got up and moved inside. Rachel took a seat on the couch and Puck went to answer the door, since he had more clothes on than she did. Puck was greeted by one of the staff members and a small cart with their dinner items and after signing the check and tipping the person for bringing it up, he moved the cart into their room and over to the couch and coffee table.

Settling in to eat, the couple talked lightly over their meal and relaxed comfortably, loving the time together. They usually were with family or friends, so it was slightly difficult to have much alone time, but they loved being with everyone, so they did their best to get as much time alone as they could. The time usually was right before they went to sleep at night, so the extra time they'd have during their weekend would be a big change, but they would take any time they could get.

Puck and Rachel briefly talked about what they wanted to do the next day and kept an eye on the time. They didn't want to miss the sunset and though Puck had suggested they take a walk around the resort to see it, but the more they thought about it, they decided to watch it that night from their balcony and they could be out somewhere the next night.

Since it was cooler now, Rachel put some warmer clothes on and the couple moved onto the balcony to watch the sunset. Rachel did take some pictures, but put it aside to just enjoy the moment with her boyfriend.

"I think we should get up early for sunrise at six," Rachel said softly, leaning against her boyfriend as they stood by the railing.

Puck groaned, "really? Can we go back to bed afterward?" He wondered, draping one of his arms around her shoulders.

Rachel giggled lightly and slid an arm around his back, "of course. I definitely wouldn't want to get up for sunrise and stay up, when we don't have to go to school or anything."

"Alright, then I'm cool with that," he smiled, kissing her.

...

The couple watched the sun sink below the horizon and as the stars began to twinkle and the moon showed itself, they returned to their bedroom. They made love once more, before settling into the pillows and getting ready to go to sleep. They'd had an eventful day and even though they didn't want it to end, they also knew they had the weekend together and looked forward to being rested for it.

As the early morning alarm went off, the couple reluctantly got up and moved out to the balcony, bundled in warm clothes, to watch the sunrise. Both of them were half asleep and slightly groggy, but still enjoyed seeing the day begin.

"This reminds me of seeing the sunrise in Seattle," Rachel said softly as she snuggled against him.

"It does," he agreed, remembering their Nationals trip, "the scenery is different, but the sky looks similar."

The reds, oranges and pink shades slowly appeared as the sun made it's presence known, lighting up the sky and the crisp May morning, "we've come a long way since then."

Puck nodded, "we have. Abby wasn't even born then and now she's almost thirteen months old. She's growing so fast."

"She is," Rachel agreed, "part of me wants time to slow down, so she doesn't grow anymore, but part of me is excited for when she's a little older and is talking and learning more. We'll be able to see more of her personality."

"I hope she ends up being like you," he said honestly, "gorgeous, smart, talented, supportive, loving, caring, honest, fun to be around. You're the whole package, babe."

Rachel's cheeks flushed at his compliment, "thank you, Noah. That means a lot, that you want her to be like me. I'd like that, but I'd also like her to be like you, too. You're an amazing person, Noah. I know you had a rough childhood and are a 'badass', but it also made you strong, so I wouldn't mind if she is tough and strong like her dad. You also have a wonderful heart and are loving, caring and protective to the people you care the most about. Those are important traits, too."

"Yeah, they are," he nodded in agreement, holding her close, "then let's say that we hope she's the perfect balance between me and you, but no matter who she ends up like, we'll still love her the same."

Leaning up a little, she pressed a kiss to his lips, "exactly!"

...

Puck and Rachel returned to bed and relaxed, falling back to sleep for a few more hours, to wake up a little after ten and ordered brunch. While eating, they called to check on Abby and Kona and Rachel's dads admitted that both of them seemed confused that Puck and Rachel weren't around, but Abby hadn't gotten too fussy and Kona seemed to be okay. The young couple was glad things were alright at home and knew they'd be home the next day, so it wouldn't be long before they'd see them again.

After a short conversation with Rachel's dads, the couple put the phone away and got ready for their day. By noon, they ventured out for the first time since they'd arrived to wandered around the resort to check it out. The last time they'd been there, they hadn't gone out at all and this time they at least wanted to see what was there to do.

For the next several hours, Puck and Rachel walked around the grounds of the resort, taking pictures of the view, various things they saw along the way and shared the camera to get pictures of each other. They even stopped people and asked them to take their picture, so they could have some together that didn't involve one of them holding the camera. During their trip, sometimes they'd even stop and pass some time just sitting together on a bench, relaxing and enjoying the free time they had.

As the afternoon wore on, they moved into the hotel and over to their gift shop, picking up a few things for Dena and Abby, and even got something for Deborah. She insisted they didn't have to, but Puck and Rachel hadn't listened to Ethan when he said the same thing, and they weren't going to for Deborah either.

After making their purchases, they returned to their room to have a little _fun_, and Rachel showed him another piece of lingerie she'd brought along. He definitely loved seeing her in it and enjoyed taking it off as they made love, showing her just how much he loved it.

Relaxing for a while afterward and enjoying the quiet time, the couple soon got ready and ventured out for dinner at the restaurant in the resort. The took their time while eating, but they still had a while to go until sunset, so they went back to their room to continue their fun from earlier in the evening, which also gave them something to enjoy while waiting.

A little before sunset, the couple bundled up and headed out on the resort's grounds, to the bench they'd picked to watch the sunset from. Snuggled together while sitting, they relaxed, enjoyed the view and soaked in their last night away from home. They knew the next few weeks would be busy, and they wouldn't get a lot of 'alone' time, but they hoped they'd have as much as possible, whenever they could fit it in; they'd definitely try to get more.

When the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, the couple returned to their room for some bedtime activities, before getting to sleep, knowing they'd be driving back to Lima the next afternoon and would want to be well rested for the trip.

...

Monday morning, the couple skipped sunrise and slept in as late as they could, but knowing they had to check out by noon, they didn't get to stay in bed as long as they wanted. When they finally crawled out, while Rachel got showered, Puck began to pack, ordered room service and it arrived just as Rachel was finished in the bathroom. Sitting down to breakfast together, they also called Deborah to wish her a 'happy birthday' and promised they'd be home mid-afternoon, so they could join the family to take her out for dinner.

After a light conversation with them, the couple returned to packing and a little after eleven they were done, so Puck took their two large bags out to the car, so they didn't have to carry it down all in one trip. While he was gone, Rachel double checked their room and by the time he returned, she was sure they had everything. Since they had some time left, they spent it just standing on the balcony taking in the last few minutes of their trip, before gathering up the rest of their things and heading down to the lobby.

While they waited in line, Bree, who was working, came over to say 'hi' and talked with them while they were checking out. After returning their key cards and signing for their stay, Puck and Rachel were both surprised when they didn't have to pay anything; their parents were covering the entire trip.

Bree walked the teens out to Rachel's car and after talking for a short time, they shared hugs and Puck and Rachel began their journey back to Lima. Rachel called her dads briefly to let them know they were leaving and they were just putting Abby down for a nap, so she'd be asleep until they got home and they knew she'd be happy to see them when she woke up.

The drive back to Lima was uneventful, which the couple was happy about, because it meant it didn't take them extra time to get home. They missed Abby and everyone else, so even though they enjoyed the weekend away, they were looking forward to getting back home to their family.

...

Pulling into their driveway just after two-thirty, Rachel and Puck collected their bags and headed inside, finding David and Alan watching TV while Abby was napping. Kona met them excitedly at the door and after greeting her and Rachel's dads, the couple took some of their bags up to their room quietly, and stopped in the nursery to see if Abby was awake. She usually woke up around three, so they knew if she wasn't awake, she would be soon.

Abby was sitting up, staring at the door when Rachel pushed it opened, the sound having caught her attention and she smiled brightly as soon as she saw her mom and dad, "mama! Dada!" She said softly, reaching up for them.

Rachel moved right over and smiled, "hey there baby girl," she carefully picked her up and kissed her cheek, "did you miss us?"

Wrapping her little arms around Rachel's neck as best she could, Abby relaxed for a moment and then looked at Puck, reaching for him.

"Hey kiddo," Puck smiled, stepping closer and kissing her cheek, while she grabbed onto one of his fingers, "mom and I had fun, but we missed you," he said honestly.

"Yes we did," Rachel agreed, "maybe next time we go on a trip you can come with us," she added looking at her boyfriend.

Puck nodded at her idea, "yeah, I think that's something we could definitely do," he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips and Abby's forehead, "because I can't wait to start taking family vacations."

...

Abby was very happy Puck and Rachel were home, but it really wasn't put into perspective until after they'd gone downstairs with her. Puck had taken the rest of their bags upstairs and Rachel tried to put Abby down in her play pen, but she cried and reached for Rachel. At first, Rachel thought she hurt her or one of her fingernails accidentally scratched her, so she quickly picked her up and she calmed right down.

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you hurt?" Rachel asked softly, rubbing her back and looking at her arms and legs to see if anything was wrong.

Puck was just coming back downstairs and had heard her crying, "she's fine, babe. She just doesn't want you to put her down."

Glancing at him, Rachel turned her gaze to Abby, seeing how she was snuggling up to her, her small first holding onto Rachel's shirt, "really?"

"Yeah," he nodded, moving closer, "see how she calmed down as soon as you picked her up?" At Rachel's nod, he continued, "she missed us. She's used to us coming back in a few hours after school, but this time we didn't. Eventually she'll realize we'll always come home, but she's still learning all that."

Rachel let what Puck said settle in her mind as she held Abby, "is that why you're upset? You wanna be close to us, sweetheart?" Rachel pressed a kiss to Abby's forehead, "we're right here. We just went away for the weekend, but we're here now," she spoke softly, rubbing her back as she rocked back and forth a little on her feet to calm Abby down.

Puck smiled at them and took a deep breath, "yeah, and even if we do go away, we'll always come back to you," he promised, brushing his index finger over her cheek, "I'm going away soon, but I'll be back when I can," he added, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist and kissing her cheek, "so no need to cry."

Smiling up at him, Rachel kissed him gently, "there's nothing wrong with crying for a little while. I know I'll cry when you leave, but I'll calm down, because I know you'll be home later," she told him honestly, "but I do understand what you mean with Abby. She doesn't get all that yet, so it will be different for her, until she understands more."

Standing with an arm around Rachel's waist, he rested a comforting hand on Abby's back, joining Rachel's, "exactly."

...

With Puck and Rachel easily setting in at home, David and Alan went back to their place to change for the evening. While they're gone, Puck and Rachel got Abby ready and then they, along with Kona headed across the street to the other Puckerman's home to see them and hang out for a while.

It wasn't long before the Puckerman and Berry family was heading out to dinner, in celebration of Deborah's official birthday that day, which happened to fall on Memorial Day, the reason why the kids were out of school. Puck and Rachel admitted they were really happy for the three-day weekend and thanked their parents, again, for their weekend getaway. It was definitely a trip they needed and really enjoyed the time away.

With conversations about their trip, the weekend, the party and plans for the upcoming weeks, the night got later and the family soon paid their bill and headed home. While standing outside of Puck and Rachel's, they shared hugs and said 'goodnight', so everyone could get home and take care of things before returning their schedules the next day.

Puck and Rachel easily got Abby bathed and changed into her pajamas, though when Rachel tried to lay her down in the crib, she clung to Rachel and got fussy again, just like she'd done earlier that day, "it's alright sweetheart," Rachel murmured, holding her close and kissing her cheek, "we're right here. Maybe daddy could sing your 'ray-bo' song. That might help and he hasn't done that since your birthday," she said softly, glancing at Puck.

"Ray-bo? She's got you saying it?" Puck smirked.

"Well, she can't say 'rainbow' yet, but she's trying. I thought she'd recognize it if I said it her way. Will you?" She asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I will," he nodded, moving out of the room and returning a few moments later with his guitar.

The song they were referring to was 'Over The Rainbow'. The mobile above Abby's crib played it, but it wasn't the original version from 'The Wizard Of Oz'. This version was the ukulele version made famous by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. After Puck and Rachel realized she liked the song and it settled her down to sleep, Puck found the guitar sheet music online and learned it for her. In the past few months he'd played it a few times, but he usually only did it as a special treat. She loved it and it usually put her to sleep, but sometimes she'd stay awake through the whole thing and Rachel would help her clap when he finished.

This time, Puck expected her to fall asleep and once Rachel had settled into the rocking chair with Abby, Puck began playing the song he'd memorized. Abby immediately recognized it and watched him with bright smile on her face as she settled against Rachel's chest, "_somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. And the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby... Oh somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. And the dreams that you dream of dreams really do come true._"

Puck smiled at his girlfriend and daughter as he played along, the notes easily familiar to him and he even added some additional runs on the guitar to add something original to it. He could tell that Abby was slowly drifting to sleep, but he knew if he stopped she would wake up, so he continued on, "_someday I'll wish upon a star. Wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me, oh, somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly and the dreams that you dare to dream, oh why, oh why can't I?_"

By the time Puck finished that verse, Abby was sound asleep in Rachel's arms, but he continued to play and finished the song. Rachel smiled at him and he set aside his guitar to help her stand without jostling Abby too much and they carefully laid Abby down in her crib without waking her up, and then turned on the mobile so she could hear the song again. Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissed her forehead as they watched her sleep for a few moments, before carefully stepping out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Standing in the hallway, Rachel wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "Noah, I love you singing that song."

"Thanks," he smiled, returning her hug and kissing her lips, "you can always join me, if you want."

"I know, but I'd rather listen," she blushed, "and it feels more like your song for her."

"Babe, I don't lay any claim to it," he told her honestly, "it can be our song we sing to her."

"Really?" Rachel smiled, contemplating his suggestion, "I don't know if she'd like me singing it with you."

"I don't see why she wouldn't. She likes your voice and likes the song, so why not?" He asked, guiding her into their room.

"When you put it that way, you're right," she agreed, "I guess I was thinking I should have my own song to sing to her, because it won't be as special if we both sing the same one."

"Yeah, I get what you mean, but it's how often we do it that makes it special. If we both sing it for her once and a while, she'll still get excited for it."

"That is true," Rachel nodded, "I'll try it out soon and see if she likes it. Maybe you could still play the guitar?"

"Yeah, I can do that," he agreed, deciding he should tell her why he hasn't played it much, "the reason why I don't play it too often is because I don't want her to get in the habit of needing it every night," he took a deep breath, "I leave in a few weeks and I'd hate for her to be difficult because I'm not here to play it," he paused, "I was actually going to ask you if your cameras recorded sound with a video so you could record me playing it."

Rachel smiled and nodded in understanding, "yes, my cameras do, and I don't know if you remember those daily videos I used to make of me singing, but I still have that recording software."

"Oh, I totally forgot about that," he blushed a little, but smiled, "that'd be awesome if we could come up with something. Maybe even record a few versions, so you don't have to play her the same one every time," he suggested, "we definitely have to do this before I leave."

Rachel stood up on her tip toes and kissed him as her arms wrapped around his waist, "we will," she promised, "and if we're going to do that, could I make a request?"

"Uh, sure," he nodded, unsure what she was getting at.

"Could you record 'Sweet Caroline' for me?" She asked softly, having thought about asking him and this conversation was the perfect time to bring it up.

Puck smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, "baby, I'd be happy to record that for you and any other song you'd like," he told her honestly.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled, hugging him, "I've been wanting to ask you, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. This conversation was the perfect time."

"It was," he agreed, "we can talk details later, but yeah, I'm definitely up for recording some songs."

"That's wonderful. I'll figure out the songs and we can maybe set aside some evenings coming up to do that," she suggested.

Puck nodded, "sounds good to me."

...

**Lyrics used:**

- '(Somewhere) Over The Rainbow' as sung by Mark Salling and Matt Morrison during the episode '1x22 - Journey' of Glee. It was also on the season one album 'Journey To Regionals'. Mark and Matt even sang it at the White House in 2010, when the cast was there for the Easter Egg Roll. This version is based on the ukulele version made famous by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. It's been in many movies, TV shows and commercials. The song itself originally was in 'The Wizard Of Oz'.

You can read more about it here at Wikipedia - 'Over The Rainbow'.

...

A/N3: Hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you think! And be gentle! I've been dealing with a lot, so I'm sure there are a few mistakes while editing. I'm so sorry it's been so long since an update on any of my WIPs and it may seem like I've disappeared, but I promise I haven't. My family medical issues got really bad and for the last 3-4 months I really haven't had any free time to sit down and write. This chapter has been written since early-February, but I haven't had any time to even edit it, until now. Hopefully as things get back to a semi-normal, I can have some more time to write. I miss it and I miss you all!

A/N4: Looks like this story has about 10-12 chapters left... But there will be a sequel, so don't worry... I've already planned out the last chapters, or at least a general idea of what I plan to do in each one.

A/N5: My dad and mom's medical issues flared up in late-February. Dad ended up having his left foot amputated in mid-March, so he was in the hospital and then a rehab center for about a month total, so we were dealing with a lot of things with him. He's doing alright and got home in early-April. Then about 2 weeks later, my mom had to be rushed to the ER for abdominal pain and a ton of other things. They couldn't figure out what was causing the pain, exactly, so she was admitted and 2 days later had exploratory surgery to find out what was wrong. We knew she had a cancerous mass in her pelvis (her cancer from a few years ago is back), which was putting pressure on some of her organs, so they had to take out some of the mass and she had an abscess that ruptured, so it gave her sepsis, after surgery she was in the ICU for 8 days, she had a lot of problems and we almost lost her, but with prayers and love, she thankfully pulled through. After a few more days in the hospital (in a regular room), she was released to a rehab center and just got home 3 days ago, spending a month away from home. I'm hanging in there, but I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off, because I've been doing the work of 3 people and visiting mom and dealing with everything. I've had like no free time, I'm an only child and it's so scary right now. I've started seeing my psychologist regularly again and my mom still has a 9-inch long incision that's still healing that I'm changing dressings on daily and taking both her and my dad to various appointments... My dad's sister is here and has been since mid-May, so I'm glad she's here to help out, but she's leaving in two weeks, and it's right in the middle of everything going on, because mom is starting chemo this coming week... As you can see I have a lot going on, but I'm still trying to write when I can and hopefully I'll be able to get some more updates out soon. I really miss you all and I appreciate your support, understanding and prayers for me and my family. It really means a lot. I promise I'm still around and still writing Puckleberry, just please bear with me... You can keep in touch with me on LJ, FF, and as EJ8302 on Twitter and Tumblr (I get emails when you message me on them.). I haven't been able to hang out on Tumblr for almost two weeks because of my lack of free time, but I'll try to get on there soon...

...


End file.
